Alles anders, alles neu
by Cleo32
Summary: Der Trank wirkt wie gewünscht. Severus verbeugt sich vor Lu und im Rausgehen löst er seine Zauber auf. Direkt hinter der Türe disappariert er um nur Sekunden später in Spinners End wieder aufzutauchen. Er legt Hermione auf der Couch ab und schnippt mit seinem Finger, worauf seine Hauselfe"Winky" vor ihm erscheint. Bitte nehmt das Rating ernst, es gibt explizite Szenen später.
1. Chapter 1

Entführt!

Es ist dunkel, Hermione öffnet die Augen, doch sie sieht einfach nichts. Kein Licht dringt durch das Fenster. Hermione setzt sich auf, denn sie liegt in einem Bett, soviel kann sie zumindest ertasten. Sie rutscht in die äußerste Ecke des Bettes, als sie ein Geräusch hört.

Eine Türe öffnet sich und mit einem Wink entfachen sich mehrere Fackeln an den Wänden. Herein kommt eine schwarz gekleidete Person, sie hat einen Todesserumhang an und trägt eine silberne Maske vorm Gesicht. Ihren Zauberstab hält sie hoch erhoben und bedroht damit Hermione. Diese zittert am ganzen Leib und fragt mit ängstlicher Stimme „ wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie von mir?"

„ Immer schön ruhig verhalten, und keine Fragen stellen, dann ist dass hier schnell beendet und du bist wieder frei." Antwortet ihr eine verzehrte Stimme. „ OK." Ist das einzige was Hermione antworten kann.

Plötzlich spürt sie die Person in ihren Gedanken, jetzt weiß sie das es ein Mann ist, sie spürt deutliche seine Präsenz in ihrem Kopf, er sucht nach Informationen. Hermione sieht Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge aufblitzen, aber erkennen kann sie nichts und niemanden der vielleicht etwas getan hat was sie nicht sehen sollte.

Sie sieht Harry Potter, wie er Voldemort besiegt, Professor Snape wie er stirbt, Nagini wie sie von Neville geköpft wird. Lucius Malfoy wie er mit Draco und Narzissa abhaut kurz vorm Ende der Schlacht, nochmals Lucius im Ministerium, immer wieder kurze Sequenzen mit Malfoy, ob es Draco ist oder Lucius. So schnell wie der fremde Mann in ihr Gedächtnis vorgedrungen ist, so schnell hat er es auch wieder verlassen.

Hermione sackt in sich zusammen, sie übergibt sich in einem riesigen Schwall.

„Was,….. ach du Scheiße, bei Merlin's Eiern!" flucht der fremde Mann. „ Bitte" fleht Hermione „bitte ich habe Durst, könnte ich etwas Wasser bekommen?"

„ Du bekommst gleich noch mehr als das." Sagt der Fremde, der mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes den Dreck verschwinden lässt und gleichzeitig Hermione saubere Sachen hext. Ein weiterer Wink seines Stabes und ein Glas Wasser so wie zwei Phiolen mit Tränken schweben zu ihm hin.

„ Hier, trink erst beide Phiolen und dann das Wasser." Der Mann will sich umdrehen und gehen.

Erneut fleht Hermione ihn an „ bitte, was ist in den Phiolen?"

„ Benutz dein Gehirn, Granger" sagt der Mann und entschwindet durch die Türe, die sich hinter ihm mit deutlichem Klicken schließt und ein lautes Knacken lässt Hermione wissen das sie mit Zaubern gesichert ist.

Vor der Türe nimmt der Mann seine Maske ab und schaut in die eisgrauen Augen seines Freundes Lucius. „ Warum, warum hast du Miss Granger entführt? Sie hat nichts gesehen oder gehört von deinem Vorhaben!"

„ Aber Severus, ich wusste nicht, ob sie nicht doch davon etwas mitbekommen hat. Es geht dabei auch um dein Wohl!"

„ Lucius, was hast du jetzt vor mit der Kleinen?"

„Ich wollte sie wieder frei lassen, nachdem ich mich mit ihr vergnügt habe." Antwortet Lucius verschmitzt.

„Sie war meine Schülerin, Lu, ich kann dass nicht zulassen." Sprach's und erhob den Zauberstab. Mit einem nonverbalen Zauber wurde Lucius gefesselt.

„Severus, was soll das?" fragt Lucius der vollkommen überrumpelt war. Ein weiterer Wink von Severus Zauberstab und Lucius saß still, gefesselt, in Todesserbekleidung mit Maske und Kapuze auf seinem Sessel.

„ Ich werde Miss Granger mitnehmen und ihr Gedächtnis manipulieren das sie diese Situation vergisst." Sprach Severus und drehte sich um.

Zur gleichen Zeit in dem Zimmer, saß Hermione noch immer wie erstarrt im Bett. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, nicht umsonst gilt sie als die kleine Miss Know-it-all, die klügste Hexe des Jahrhunderts. Was hatte der Mann gerade gesagt? Benutz dein Gehirn Granger. Sekunden später trank sie beide Phiolen leer, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Es kann zwar nicht sein, aber trotzdem die Art und Weise kann nur Professor Severus Snape. Hermione hatte auch sofort erkannt um was für Tränke es sich handelte, der eine war gegen Übelkeit, der zweite war zwar ein Beruhigungs- und Schlaftrank, aber sie fühlte sich nur unheimlich ruhig und gefasst, Professor Snape muss ihn extra niedrig Dosiert haben. Das Wasser trank sie auch sofort danach aus.

Snape, Professor Severus Snape verbesserte Hermione sich in Gedanken, das kann doch gar nicht sein. Er starb doch in der Heulenden Hütte durch Nagini's Gift. Er starb in ihren Armen und das obwohl sie alles gegeben hatte, einen Bezoar und Blutbildungstränke, aber es reichte nicht, sie war zum Schloss gerannt als wenn es um ihr Leben ginge, naja es ging ja auch um Leben, aber nicht um ihres. Im Schloss angekommen suchte sie nach Madame Pomfrey, oder kurz Poppy, die aber keine Zeit hatte. Also brach Hermione wieder mal in die Räume des Professor Snape ein.

Es kostete sie Zeit, wertvolle Zeit, Zeit die der Professor wohl nicht mehr hatte. Als sie endlich alle Tränke die sie brauchen würde zusammen hatte, rannte sie zurück. Sie kam nur bis zur großen Halle und dem Eingangstor, dort sah sie wie Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort besiegte. Ron Weasley wollte Hermione umarmen, „ keine Zeit" rief sie im vorbeirennen.

Sie rannte und hoffte sie würde nicht zu spät kommen. Als sie in der Heulenden Hütte ankam war ihr Professor nicht mehr dort. Sie hörte noch einen Phönix Wehklagen,"Fawkes" dachte sie, und brach zusammen.

Kurz nach Hermione kam auch Harry Potter in der Heulenden Hütte an und konnte gerade noch seine Freundin auffangen, ehe sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Verwundert darüber das die Leiche von Professor Snape verschwunden ist, war eigentlich nur Hermione. Harry brachte Hermione zurück zum Schloss und übergab sie an Poppy, die ihr gleich einen Beruhigungstrank gab und sie mit einem starken Traumlos Schlaftrank in das letzte freie Bett legte.

Ab da war für Hermione alles wie ein Traum, die Beerdigung von Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks, so viele Tote und auch eine Beerdigung ohne Leiche, Professor Severus Snape, dann das Ministerium mit ihren Orden des Merlin, 1. Klasse natürlich, welchen jeder der drei des goldenen Trios bekommen hat. Auch Professor Severus Tobias Snape hat einen bekommen, posthum. Erst wollte der Minister ja keinen Orden an den Mörder von Dumbledore verleihen, nur als Harry ihm alle Details die wichtig waren aufgezählt hatte und auch erklärte das der Mord auf Wunsch von Dumbledore geschah, ließ sich der Minister überzeugen. Nach der Zeremonie verließ Hermione das Ministerium, sie brauchte Abstand und Ruhe, sie wollte ihre Eltern in Australien besuchen. Sie trat aus der Türe ins Freie und plötzlich war alles schwarz.

Langsam erinnerte Hermione sich das war das letzte was sie getan hatte und das nächste woran sie sich erinnerte war das sie in diesem dunklen Raum aufgewacht ist. Ein weiteres Geräusch ließ zusammen zucken, die Türe öffnete sich und vor ihr im Schein seines Zauberstabes stand Professor Severus Snape.

„ Miss Granger, was machen sie nur für Sachen? Kein Wort!" sprachs und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes hexte er ihr einen nonverbalen Silencio an. „ Ich nehme sie jetzt mit und bringe sie in Sicherheit." Sagte er und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „ Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben." Er warf sich Hermione über die Schulter und verließ eilenden Schrittes den Raum.

Vor der Türe saß noch immer gefesselt, Lucius Malfoy, aber nicht als solcher zu erkennen, da er weiter seine Maske und den Umhang samt Kapuze trägt. Lediglich ein langes blondes Haar lugte unter der Kapuze hervor. Hermione zieht tief Luft und in der nächsten Sekunde verliert sie das Bewusstsein. Der Trank wirkt wie gewünscht. Severus verbeugt sich vor Lu und im Rausgehen löst er seine Zauber auf. Direkt hinter der Türe disappariert er um nur Sekunden später in Spinners End wieder aufzutauchen. Er legt Hermione auf der Couch ab und schnippt mit seinem Finger, worauf seine Hauselfe" Winky" vor ihm erscheint.

„Master, was darf Winky für euch erledigen, Sir?"

„Gib gut acht auf Miss Granger, Winky! Bring ihr eine Decke und Tee sowie etwas zu Essen, egal was sie wünscht, sobald sie wach ist. Sie darf das Haus nicht verlassen!" schnarrte er. „ Du bist dafür verantwortlich das ihr nichts zustößt, hast du mich verstanden Winky?"

„ ja Master, Sir. Winkt versteht." Mit einem Schnippen ihrer Finger liegt eine Decke über Miss Granger.

Ein leiser Knall und Severus Snape ist verschwunden. Er steht vorm Zaubereiministerium und schaut sich um.

Kein Wunder das sie noch nichts gefunden haben so langsam wie sie arbeiten, wenn sie denn ihr Gehirn benutzen würden. Er macht zwei Schritte und räuspert sich.

Harry Potter zuckt zusammen, dreht sich um und erschreckt total.

„Mister Potter",schnarrt Snape, „wonach suchen sie hier draußen?"

„ Mione ist verschwunden, ich glaube Todesser haben sie entführt." Antwortet Harry.

„Und wie kommen sie zu dieser Annahme?" Snape's Augenbraue schießt nach oben.

„Ich wollte noch kurz mit ihr reden bevor sie ihre Eltern in Australien besuchen geht, da sah ich wie zwei Todesser sie packten und disapparierten. Ich habe schon den Minister informiert und die Auroren, aber nichts , keiner hat Zeit mir zu helfen." Antwortet Harry erstaunt. „ Wo kommen sie denn her und vor allem wie haben sie überlebt? Wissen sie etwas über Hermione's verbleiben?" Harry wird immer unruhiger. „ Es sind jetzt schon zwei Tage her das sie verschwunden ist, außer mir scheint sich keiner dafür zu interessieren."

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, haben sie jetzt welche übrig?" Schnarrt Snape.

„Was, ja Sir." Snape packt Harry am Arm und disappariert mit ihm.

Fortsetzung folgt…..


	2. Gefunden

Die Figuren der Geschichte gehören J. , mir gehört nur die Fantasie, und ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten.

viel Spaß beim Lesen

Gefunden

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, haben sie jetzt welche übrig?" Schnarrt Snape.

„Was, ja Sir." Snape packt Harry am Arm und disappariert mit ihm.

Harry schwankte als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte bedenklich, Snape konnte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder packen bevor Harry gestürzt wäre. Als Harry sich soweit gefangen hatte das er nicht umstürzen würde ließ Snape ihn los, er ging mit großen Schritten auf das Schlossportal zu. „Kommen sie wir haben nicht ewig Zeit,…" schnarrte Snape.

„Was wollen wir hier? Hier ist Hermione nicht, ich habe schon alles abgesucht." Harry hastet hinter Snape her. Snape lenkt seine Schritte in den Kerker, zu seinen Wohnräumen. Dort angekommen bietet er Harry einen Platz auf der Couch an, während er sich selbst auf einen Sessel sinken lässt.

Er ist schon zu oft am heutigen Tage appariert, ganz gegen seine frühere Gewohnheit öffnete Severus mehrere Knöpfe seiner Robe. „ Etwas zu trinken, Potter?" bietet er ganz der gute Gastgeber an.

„ Ja, Sir ein Wasser wäre klasse." Harry hustete da die Luft im Kerker muffig roch.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand standen zwei Gläser und eine Karaffe mit Wasser auf dem Tisch.

„ Bedienen sie sich" Severus machte eine Einladende Handbewegung, stand dann abrupt auf und ging ins angrenzende Labor.

Nur Sekunden später kam er zurück, schüttete sich selbst ein Wasser ein und entkorkte die Phiole die er aus dem Labor mitgebracht hatte. In einem Zuge leerte er die Phiole, und trank anschließend das Wasser aus. Er erschauerte warum mussten die Tränke die ihm halfen gegen die Reste von Nagini's Gift zu kämpfen nur so abscheulich schmecken? Er war ja sonst nicht zimperlich aber dieser Trank war an Grausamkeit des Geschmacks nicht zu überbieten. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Würgen verhindern.

Harry musterte ihn stumm.

Nachdem Severus sich sicher war, das es ihm gleich besser gehen würde, setzte er sich erneut in den Sessel. „ Nun Mister Potter, zu ihren Fragen. Ohne eine Zwischenfrage beantworte ich sie ihnen, wenn sie dazwischen reden beantworte ich keine weitere Frage mehr.

Als ich in der Heulenden Hütte von Nagini in ihrem Beisein angegriffen wurde, gab ich Ihnen meine letzten Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter, damit sie den Weg der für Sie vorbestimmt war gehen konnten. Als sie sich um Voldemort kümmerten blieb Hermione bei mir, sie gab mir den Bezoar den sie während der letzten Stunde in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr aus meinem Vorrat entwendet hatte. Mit Hilfe des Bezoars konnte ich das Gift in meinem Körper einschließen, dank der umsichtigen Handlung von Miss Granger, die mir auch noch mehrere Blutbildungstränke verabreichte, konnte ich solange überleben bis" Fawkes" mich gefunden hat. Dank seiner Tränen und Miss Grangers Handeln lebe ich noch. Fawkes brachte mich in ein Versteck, dort konnte ich genesen. Seit mehreren Tagen bin ich soweit wieder hergestellt das ich apparieren kann. Soweit zu den Fragen meine Person betreffend, jetzt zu den Fragen über Miss Granger, ja ich weiß wo Hermione sich zur Zeit aufhält, sie ist in Sicherheit." Snape schüttete sich erneut ein Glas Wasser ein welches er in einem Zuge leerte.

Harry wollte schon ansetzen und etwas Fragen, doch Snape hob die Hand und gebot ihm still zu sein.

„Eine Person die um mein Wohlergehen besorgt ist, und noch dazu leider etwas übereifrig ist hat Miss Granger mit Hilfe eines Freundes entführt. Als sie mich informierten was sie getan haben, eilte ich sofort zu dieser Person, dort kontrollierte ich die Erinnerungen von Miss Granger. Miss Granger hat ein schreckliches Trauma erlitten, welches sie noch nicht verarbeitet hat und auch noch nicht bewusst wahrgenommen hat. Nein ich meine nicht was ihr im Hause Malfoy passiert ist. Potter es gibt noch mehr als schnöde Folter und Körperverletzung."

Harry sprang auf, erneut wollte er etwas erwidern.

Snape gebot ihm Einhalt. „ Mister Potter wenn sie erfahren wollen wo Hermione zur Zeit ist, und wenn sie ihr helfen wollen, dann bleiben sie Ruhig."

Harry ging wie ein Besessener vor dem Kamin auf und ab.

„ Sie ruinieren meinen Teppich, Potter. Setzen sie sich und ich erzähle ihnen weiter was passt ist."

Mit der letzten Drehung setzte Harry sich wieder auf die Couch.

„ Also welches Trauma genau werde ich ihnen nicht mitteilen, dazu benötige ich das Einverständnis von Miss Granger. Aber soviel, ich traue mir zu das ich Miss Granger von ihrem Trauma erlösen kann und sie dann in mehreren Wochen wieder fast die alte Hermione sein wird." Snape machte eine Pause in seinen Ausführungen und trank erneut ein Glas Wasser. In Gedanken wünschte er sich das es etwas stärkeres wäre als Wasser, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache das er heute noch mindestens zweimal apparieren müsste, blieb er doch beim Wasser.

Scheiß Gift dachte er noch, seit der Verletzung, vertrug er einfach keinen Alkohol mehr wenn er noch apparieren musste.

Plötzlich knallte es und" Winky" stand vor seinen Füßen. „ Alles ok? Weiteres später, ich habe gerade Besuch."

Winky verbeugte sich vor ihrem Master und flüsterte „ Master werden gebraucht, ich nicht schaffen alleine." Eine weitere Verbeugung und Winky war mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

„ Nun Mister Potter, wie es scheint werde ich an anderer Stelle gebraucht, deswegen ist unsere Unterredung vorerst beendet. Aber da ich Ihnen noch ein paar Antworten schuldig bin, treffen wir uns morgen erneut hier in meinen Räumen. Um 20 Uhr und seien sie pünktlich. Jetzt raus hier, sie können im Griffindorturm Übernachten , McGonagoll freut sich sicher über Ihren Besuch."

Snape verschließt hinter Harry die Türe, nimmt Flohpulver von seinem Kaminsims und wirft es ins Feuer. Mit einem großen Schritt steht er im Kamin und mit deutlicher Stimme sagte er „Meine Wohnung Spinners End". Ein weiterer Schritt nach den grünen Flammen und er verließ den Kamin in seiner Wohnung.

Was ihn dort erwartete, er erschauerte, ein bestialischer Gestank nach erbrochenem, Gestank nach Blut, und ein kleines Häufchen Elend lag auf seiner Couch.

Sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, der Trank gegen Übelkeit, damit sollte dieses Problem ja eigentlich nicht vorhanden sein, aber warum übergab sich Hermione gerade schon wieder? Er konnte seine Schuhe nur mit einem Sprung nach hinten vor der ekelerregenden Suppe retten. Keine zwei Sekunden später hatte er eine Schüssel mit Wasser und eine leere Schüssel herbeigezaubert.

„ Winky, seit wann übergibt sich Miss Granger?" Severus ist ärgerlich. Eigentlich müsste es ihr doch deutlich besser gehen, was ist nur mit dem Körper von Miss Granger los, fragte sich Severus. Er fasste sie an der Schulter, stütze sie bei dem nächsten Schub ihres Erbrechens, wusch ihr das Gesicht, reichte ihr ein kleines Glas mit aromatisierten Wasser. Sie schaute ihn an, trank in kleinen Schlückchen das Glas leer. Dann sank sie zusammen und Severus hielt sie in seinen Armen fest.

„Master, Sir, Winky war nur kurz in der Küche, Suppe vorbereiten für Miss Granger, als Winky hörte Geräusche aus Wohnzimmer, Winky sah nach und haben holen Master."

Snape grübelte, bisher hat noch keiner so auf seinen Antiübelkeitstrank reagiert, irgendwas war mit Miss Granger geschehen was ihr diese Übelkeit bescherte und auch noch gegen seinen Trank arbeitete.

Er fühlte Hermiones Puls, sie war glühend heiß und ihr Puls flattrig und kaum tastbar.

Immer mehr geriet er ins Grübeln, „Winky besorge mir den Trank der lebenden Toten aus meinem Labor. Er steht im roten Regal, im dritten Fach."

„ Ja Master, Winky erledigen sofort" . Nach nur wenigen Sekunden hatte Snape das gewünschte in seinen Händen. Ein prüfender Blick, ja Winky hat tatsächlich genau den gewünschten Trank gebracht. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen das der auch den gewünschten Effekt hat und so Hermione Zeit zum gesunden bekam. Acht Tropfen ließ er ihr in den Mund tropfen. Für acht Stunden sollte es reichen damit Hermione es überstand was immer es auch war.

Severus trug sie in sein altes Zimmer und legte sie auf das Bett. Für sich selbst zog er einen Sessel heran und setzte sich so gemütlich es ging hin. Immer wieder überprüfte er ihren Gesundheitszustand mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes. Er würde eine weitere Nacht keinen Schlaf bekommen. Nicht das er viel Schlaf brauchen würde, ihm reichten 4 Stunden pro Nacht durchaus, aber seit dem Angriff von Nagini verlangte sein Körper nach mehr Schlaf.

Für ihn war es immer noch erstaunlich was Miss Granger an dem Tag der finalen Schlacht geleistet hat. Ihr verdankte er sein Leben, natürlich verdankte er es auch der umfangreichen Versorgung die Lucius ihm hatte zuteil kommen lassen. Er versank in seinen Gedanken.

Wie könnte er Hermione helfen, sie lag in seinem Bett, vom Fieber geschwächt, seine Unruhe wurde immer stärker. „ Winky, hole mir Mister Malfoy her, ich brauche seine Hilfe. Wenn er nicht freiwillig zu mir kommen will, zwinge ihn mit deiner Kraft. Sage ihm aber folgendes zuvor; Lucius mein Freund, ich brauche dich."

„Master, ja Sir Winky alles erledigen wird." Mit einem Plopp ist Winky verschwunden.

„Master Malfoy, mein Herr schickt mich sie zu holen, er benötigt ihre Hilfe."

Fortsetzung folgt…..


	3. Rettung?

Mir gehört nur die Fantasie, J. gehören die Figuren der Geschichte, die ich mir nur Ausleihe um meine Sicht der Geschichte nach dem Krieg zu erzählen. Ich verdiene mit diesen Geschichten kein Geld.

Rettung naht?

„Master, ja Sir Winky alles erledigen wird." Mit einem Plopp ist Winky verschwunden.

„Master Malfoy, mein Herr schickt mich sie zu holen, er benötigt ihre Hilfe."

„Was soll das Winky, ich habe keine Lust darauf." Malfoy tritt mürrisch gegen die kleine Elfe.

Mit einem schnippen ihrer Finger sitzt Malfoy gefesselt auf seinem Sessel.

„Mein Master hat Winky aufgetragen Sie auch gegen ihren Wunsch mitzubringen. Er möchte nur das ich Ihnen vorher mitteile was er mir aufgetragen hat. Er sagte; Lucius mein Freund, ich brauche dich."

„ Ok, Winky ich gehe mit dir, mach mich los." Lucius reicht der Elfe die Hand nachdem sie die Fesselung gelöst hatte und diese apparierte mit ihm zu ihrem Master.

Einen Plopp später erschienen Lucius und Winky bei Severus.

Der sprang aus seinem Sessel „ Lucius, was ist mit Miss Granger passiert? Sie liegt hier und stirbt mir fast weg, ich muss alles wissen was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist!"

„Winky, bereite einen starken schwarzen Tee, und bring mir eine Flasche Feuerwhisky und ein Glas. Ich nehme an du willst keinen Alkohol Severus?" Lucius setzte sich in einen Sessel den er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes aus dem nichts erscheinen ließ.

„ So, Severus du willst wissen was dieses Schlammblut widerfahren ist? Das was passiert ist bevor der Dunkle Lord gestürzt und vernichtet wurde oder nur das was die letzten 2 Tage geschehen ist?"

„ Lucius, ich habe keine Zeit, bzw. Miss Granger hat nicht mehr genügend Zeit für deine Spitzfindigkeiten." Severus schnaubte verärgert. Was bildet sich Lucius ein, es geht hier um Leben oder Tod, auch wenn es ihm vielleicht egal war, für Severus war diese Person sehr wichtig.

Lucius räusperte sich, trank ein erstes Glas von dem Whisky und begann zu erzählen.

„ Wie du weißt waren Draco und ich im Ministerium um deinen Orden zu besorgen und um dem Minister schon mal darauf vorzubereiten das du noch lebst. Als wir zufälligerweise den Minister bei einem Stelldichein mit Bellatrix störten, begann diese uns mitten im Ministerium zu verfluchen, zum Glück konnten wir entkommen, aber einer der Flüche traf das Schlammblut, welches sich seltsamerweise für unsere Flucht einsetzte." Severus stöhnte auf. „ Lucius welcher Fluch?"

„ Severus ich weiß es nicht, er wurde nonverbal benutzt, ich kann nur sagen das ich eine solche Farbe bei einem Fluch noch kein mal vorher gesehen habe."

„ Aber erzähle mir lieber warum es dem Schlammblut jetzt so schlecht geht als sie bei mir war ging es ihr deutlich besser." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „ Ich verstehe dich nicht Severus, warum ist sie dir so wichtig?"

Severus ließ einen erneuten Diagnosezauber wirken, mit den Informationen von Lucius sollte er seinem Ziel näher kommen.

„Lucius ich verdanke ihr mein Leben. Sollte das nicht Grund genug sein, alles für ihres zu geben?"

Severus atmete auf, es ging ihr schon besser, der Diagnosezauber zeigte ihm was er noch ändern musste, „ich werde mich an die Modifikationen der Tränke setzen, Lucius würdest du solange auf sie aufpassen, bitte?"

„ was bekomme ich dafür?"

Langes Schweigen, Severus überlegte.

„Lucius was willst du für diesen Gefallen, reicht es nicht das sie auch für euch gekämpft hat? Ich erwarte nicht viel von dir, du sollst nur hier sitzen und ihr 30 min deiner Zeit schenken, sie beobachten und nötigenfalls mich informieren."

„ Ja ich mach's aber nicht für das Schlammblut, sondern für dich, um unserer Freundschaft willen."

Severus nickte und verschwand in sein Labor. Er machte seine Tränke fertig, damit sie Hermione helfen würden, er schaffte es tatsächlich innerhalb von 30 min. Als er zurück in das Zimmer kam stand Lucius gerade über Hermione gebeugt, er fühlte ihren Puls. Severus räusperte sich um Lucius auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „ ich denke du kannst jetzt wieder heim, ich Danke dir."

Lucius sah Severus nochmal in die Augen,… „ Lucius lass es du bist nicht gut genug" schnarrte Severus.

„ Winky bringe Mister Malfoy zurück in sein Haus." Severus drehte sich um und schaute auf Hermione, sie sah schon deutlich besser aus als noch eine halbe Stunde zuvor.

Er flößte ihr die modifizierten Tränke ein, Hermione hustete aber es blieb alles in ihr.

Noch 3 Stunden, dann würde die Wirkung des Trankes der Lebenden Toten aufhören.

Severus setzte sich zurück in seinen Sessel, er ließ Hermione nicht aus den Augen.

„Winky hat für den Master Tee gekocht, Master Malfoy ist wieder zu Hause." Winky stellte den Tee auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch ab und verbeugte sich tief. „ Master, Sir kann Winky noch etwas für euch erledigen?"

„ Nein, Winky alles ist gut, und alles wird gut werden." Severus legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und auf der Rücklehne des Sessels ab, er schloss die Augen. Nur 5 Minuten er wollte nur etwas entspannen, als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete schauten ihm zwei braune Augen verunsichert entgegen. „ Miss Granger, was stellen sie nur für Sachen an."

Hermione starrte ihn an, sie räusperte sich „ Entschuldigung" mehr brachte sie nicht raus.

„ Schon gut Miss Granger." Schnarrte Severus.

Verwirrt über diese milden Worte versuchte Hermione sich aufzusetzen. Es glückte ihr nicht, kraftlos sank sie zurück in die Laken. Severus beugte sich über sie und hob sie an den Schultern leicht an, er hielt sie mit einem Arm fest, während er mit dem anderen Arm ein Kissen unter ihren Rücken schob.

„ Besser?" Severus musterte sie neugierig. „ Ja" krächzte Hermione. „ So schwach, was passiert?" Hermione traute kaum ihrer eigenen Stimme so leise und qualvoll klang sie.

In kurzen Zügen gab Severus seinen Wissensstand wieder, „ dürfte ich wohl mit Hilfe der Legillimens in ihren Geist eindringen und nach weiteren Auslösern suchen?" Hermione fühlte sich unfähig ihm zu antworten, sie nickte schließlich und blickte Severus tief in die Augen. Er nahm es als das was es war die Einladung in ihren Geist vorzudringen.

Severus brauchte weder seinen Zauberstab noch ein Wort, er drang sofort und problemlos in ihre Gedanken ein. Was für ein Chaos erwartete ihn dort, noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er ihren Geist bereits durchsucht, zu dem Zeitpunkt war ihr Geist noch sehr strukturiert, ja fast pedantisch Aufgeräumt, keine Erinnerung die einfach lose irgendwo rum lag, aber jetzt gerade eben, es war als hätte jemand ein Erdbeben in der Bibliothek ausgelöst, das Zentrum der Zerstörung in der verbotenen Abteilung, der Geist von Hermione versuchte zu retten was zu retten war.

Severus versuchte ihr zu helfen, und es gelang ihm er konnte tatsächlich beim sortieren der Gedanken mit helfen. Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit, zumindest kam es Severus so vor, zog er sich langsam aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

Hermione fühlte sich verlassen kaum das Professor Snape ihren Geist verlassen hatte. „ Bitte, bleib." Sie hoffte es mehr als sie es andeutete das er sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen würde.

„ Hermione, ich werde Ihnen helfen und sie jetzt auch nicht verlassen, aber ich benötige etwas Schlaf, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen mit mir gemeinsam in diesem Bett zu liegen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte ihre Arme auszustrecken. Er verstand es sofort, öffnete seine Robe und seinen Gehrock, schmiss beides über den Sessel, streifte seine Schuhe ab und legte sich neben Hermione in das Bett.

Er zog Hermione in eine Umarmung und innerhalb weniger Minuten fielen beiden die Augen zu.

Welch ein Duft dachte Severus noch, Kokos und Pfefferminz, er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Fortsetzung folgt,…..

Ich würde mich riesig über ein Review freuen, ist doch meine erste Fanfiktion…


	4. Heilungschancen?

Mir gehört nur die Fantasie, die Figuren gehören alle J. K. Rowling,ich verdiene mit diesen Geschichten kein Geld.

Heilungschancen?

Er zog Hermione in eine Umarmung und innerhalb weniger Minuten fielen beiden die Augen zu.

Welch ein Duft dachte Severus noch, Kokos und Pfefferminz, er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Hermione lauschte seinem Herzschlag, plötzlich dachte sie an das Hufgetrappel von Pferden, warum schlägt sein Herz so wild? Sie schmiegte sich in die Arme von ihrem Professor, ließ alle Gedanken los und fiel erneut in tiefen Schlaf.

Severus hingegen schlief schon sofort nachdem er sich neben Hermione gelegt hatte, er träumte mal wieder seinen Alptraum, Nagini, der Biss, Voldemort, Harry Potter und dann Miss Granger. Aber in seinem Traum wich Miss Granger vor ihm zurück, er verwandelte sich in seinem Traum in seine Animagusform, diese verschreckte Hermione sodass sie schreiend weglief. Durch einen Schrei wurde er geweckt, er öffnete seine Augen, und richtete sich auf, gleichzeitig griff er nach seinem Zauberstab.

Irritiert blickte er sich um, wo ist Hermione, sie lag nicht mehr neben ihm. Sofort stand er auf, ein erneuter Schrei und er hastete aus dem Raum, rannte die Treppe runter in sein Wohnzimmer. Aber keine Spur von Miss Granger, er fröstelte plötzlich und ging zur Hintertür, die in seinen Garten führte. Die Türe stand offen, er trat hinaus, dort schaute er sich suchend um.

Erstaunt blickte er auf Miss Granger die auf dem Boden lag und gerade erneut schrie, einen Liedschlag später lag dort ein weißer Schimmel, eine Stute die versuchte auf die Hufe zu kommen und dann ein weiterer Wimpernschlag, Severus glaubte geträumt zu haben, lag vor ihm Miss Granger.

Severus beugte sich hinunter, hob sie vorsichtig auf, er trug sie wieder in die Wohnung. „Miss Granger, sie wollen doch nicht die ganze Nachbarschaft wecken, oder?"

„Professor Snape, was passiert mit mir? Ich verliere die Kontrolle über meinen Körper." Hermione begann zu Zittern.

Severus drückte Hermione an sich um sie zu beruhigen, sie zitterte wie Espenlaub, und ihr Zittern wurde immer schlimmer. Er überlegte wie er ihr helfen könnte, sie scheint Probleme mit ihrer Animagusform zu haben, schlussfolgerte er, ich kann ihr nur helfen wenn ich genau weiß wo das Problem liegt. „ Miss Granger, dürfte ich nochmal in ihren Geist eindringen? Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen so helfen wieder ganz unsere Miss know-it-all zu werden."

Was,….. Hermione schaute ihn irritiert an, hatte er gerade gesagt das er wieder in ihre Gedanken eindringen möchte, wann und wieso war er schon mal in meinen Gedanken? ….

Sie schaute ihn an, sie blickte in seine fast schwarzen Augen, sie hatte das Gefühl sich in ihnen zu verlieren. Losgelöst von ihrem Körper, so fühlte es sich für sie an, ein Gefühl wie ein Traum so sah sie mit Severus zusammen sich viele ihrer Gedanken an, es ist wie einen Film anschauen, selbst noch die gruseligsten, Horror auslösenden Szenen die sie sonst zum Schreien gebracht hätten waren nicht mehr schlimm für sie.

Sie sahen die Szenen von Malfoy Manor mit der Folterung durch Bellatrix, sie hörte sogar die Schreie, doch diese nur in ihrem Kopf. Die Rettung von Severus, die Enttäuschung als sie ihn nicht mehr in der Hütte gefunden hatte, ihren Zusammenbruch, die Beerdigungen, die Verleihung der Orden, plötzlich war da eine schwarze Wand.

Severus versuchte sie zu durchbrechen, als er den gellenden Schrei von Hermione hörte, beeilte er sich ihren Geist zu verlassen. So vorsichtig wie ihm es möglich war, bei der nötigen Eile verließ er ihre Gedanken. Er hielt sie weiter ganz eng umschlungen fest, hätte er sie losgelassen wäre sie auf den Boden gestürzt.

Er nahm sie auf die Arme und ging mit ihr die Treppe hoch, oben angekommen legte er sie zurück in das Bett.

Er rief nach seiner Elfe, die sofort erschien.

„ Guten Morgen, Master. Was können Winky tun für Master?" quiekte sie.

„ Koch mir Kaffee und bereite ein Frühstück vor, falls ich nochmal einschlafen sollte, wecke mich bitte sofort wenn das Essen fertig ist." Schnarrte Severus.

„ ja Master, Winky alles vorbereitet." Mit einem leisen Plopp war sie verschwunden.

Severus legte sich neben Hermione ins Bett, er schlang die Arme um sie und belegte sie mit einem Zauber, den Eltern bei ihren kleinen Kindern anwenden, damit sie wissen wenn sie wach sind.

Er schloss die Augen und schlief tatsächlich nochmal ein.

Ein leises rufen „ Master, bitte wacht auf. Master, bitte."

Nichts geschah, erneut der Ruf,….. diesmal etwas lauter, es geschah wieder nichts.

Hermione blinzelte, sie hatte gerade einen Ruf gehört, sie hob den Kopf und setzte sich auf. Neben ihr im Bett lag ihr Professor, entsetzt sprang sie aus dem Bett. Ich habe noch meine Kleidung an gut, jetzt nahm sie ein immer lauter werdendes Geräusch wahr.

Severus schreckte auf, mit großen Augen sah er sich um, da sah er Hermione, die ihn vollkommen verängstigt ansah. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, Hermione erkannte das auch er in seiner Kleidung geschlafen hatte. „Winky!" Severus rief seine Hauselfe, die darauf hinter dem Fußende des Bettes hervorschaute.

„Hatte ich nicht befohlen mich zu wecken?" er starrte seine Hauselfe, an die daraufhin den Kopf senkte und sich schon nach einem Gegenstand umschaute mit dem sie sich bestrafen könnte.

Ehe Winky sich etwas antun konnte, sprach Hermione sie an „ Winky, du hast getan was dein Master befohlen hat, du kannst nichts dafür das er nicht wach geworden ist."

An ihren Professor gerichtet fuhr sie fort „ Professor, Winky hat sie mehrfach gerufen und gebeten wach zu werden, dieses Rufen war so laut das ich davon wach geworden bin. Nachdem ich erwacht war, klingelte plötzlich ein Alarmzauber, dieser hat Sie schließlich geweckt."

Severus nickte verstehend, er schaute Hermione in die Augen, sie ist wunderschön, so Fraulich, wohlgeformt,…. Scheiße, wo kommen denn plötzlich diese Gedanken her, dachte Severus.

Hermione hingegen schaute ihrerseits ihren Professor an und sah ihn vor ihrem geistigen Auge wie er nackt vor ihr stand. Ihr stieg die Schamröte ins Gesicht, verlegen blickte sie auf den Boden und ließ ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel los. Hoffentlich hat er das nicht gesehen, wenn er nochmal in meinen Geist eindringen wird, ich werde es nicht vor ihm verstecken können.

Winky räusperte sich „ Master, der Kaffee ist fertig ebenso das Essen. Master Malfoy war vorhin hier und wollte euch sprechen, Sir."

„Was wollte Lucius von mir? Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?" Severus zischelte die Worte nur leise.

Winky schüttelte den Kopf „ Nein Master, Master Malfoy hat keine weitere Nachricht gesprochen, Sir. Winky ihm nur sagen das Sir schlafen und nicht gestört werden dürfen."

Severus blickte erneut auf Hermione, er konnte immer noch sehen wie rot sie im Gesicht war. In Gedanken schüttelte er den Kopf, Gryffindor's, sie sind so leicht zu lesen. Aber ihre genauen Gedanken werde ich mir später anschauen, wenn ich erneut versuche die Barriere in ihrem Kopf zu durchbrechen.

Hermione versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren, aber immer wieder merkte sie das sie in bestimmte Bereiche ihres Gehirns nicht vorzudringen vermochte. In der Hoffnung das sie nicht mehr gar so rot sei, hob sie den Kopf, sie blickte in Severus Augen. Wie Obsidiane dachte sie, und verlor sich fast erneut in ihnen.

„Wir sollten etwas essen gehen Miss Granger." Schnarrte Professor Snape. Hermione nickte und bedeutete an das er voraus gehen solle und sie ihm folgen würde.

Severus stieg die Treppe hinunter, setzte sich an seinen Esstisch, Hermione folgte seinem Beispiel.

Sie aß ein Toast mit Marmelade, trank eine große Tasse Kaffee und schloss die Augen, sie grübelte über ihre Gedanken, immer wieder sah sie das Bild von ihrem Professor wie er nackt vor ihr stand, dabei sah sie nur sein Gesicht, die Augen. Schon wieder hatte sie Schamröte in ihrem Gesicht.

Severus trank nur seinen Kaffee, er blickte auf und sah wie Hermione errötete. Er schloss die Augen und war sofort in ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken zog er sich zurück, er hatte sich gesehen wie er nackt vor Hermione stand. Nur eine Sekunde später hatte er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Miss Granger, wir müssen weiter versuchen in ihre Gedanken vorzudringen, es gibt etwas hinter dieser schwarzen Mauer, was bei Ihnen immer wieder dazu führt das sie sich gedanklich im Kreis drehen und ihre Animagusform nicht richtig einnehmen können. Heute früh lagen sie im Garten, es war ein kurzes aufleben ihrer Animagusgestalt, welche sie aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aufrecht halten konnten. Hätte ich nicht unlängst sie als diese Form gesehen, es wäre mir vermutlich nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen." Severus sprach in seinem Lehrerton.

Hermione sah auf und nickte ihm zu „ Sie dürfen nochmal in meinen Geist eindringen, bitte versuchen Sie die Mauer zu durchbrechen, ich komme selber nicht durch diese Mauer. Professor Snape, ich habe Angst vor dem was ich noch alles in meinen Gedanken verstecke, bitte seien Sie vorsichtig und können sie mich bitte festhalten während wir es gemeinsam versuchen?"

Severus nickte „ ja das kann ich machen, und egal was für Gedanken wir dabei entdecken, ich respektiere ihre Privatsphäre."

Sie atmete erleichtert auf, ihr war gar nicht bewusst geworden dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

„ Wir sollten uns bequem hinsetzen, wenn es für sie ok ist können wir uns auf das Bett setzen, falls sie das Bewusstsein verlieren, bei der Aktion, wäre es leichter trotzdem weiter zu machen, wenn ich nicht auch noch Angst darum haben müsste, dass sie sich bei einem Sturz verletzen könnten." Fragend blickte er Hermione an.

„ Sir, ich denke das geht in Ordnung." Hermione atmete tief durch und erhob sich.

Sie gingen nach oben in das Schlafzimmer, Hermione setzte sich auf das Bett, sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab und zog ihre Beine an um sich in einen Schneidersitz zu setzen. Severus setzte sich neben sie, stand dann aber nochmal auf und verließ den Raum.

Hermione lauschte den Geräuschen, sie hörte wie er ins Bad ging, er öffnete einen Schrank, dann war kurz Ruhe, dann hörte sie Wasser laufen und ein Würgendes Geräusch.

„Professor, ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" rief sie.

„Ja, geben Sie mir nur einen Moment." Stöhnte er aus dem Badezimmer.

Er kam zurück und setzte sich neben Hermione ins Bett.

Diese musterte ihn aufmerksam, „ ist wirklich alles ok? Sie sehen gerade nicht sehr gut aus Professor."

Severus stöhnte „ ja, es ist nur das Gift von Nagini, es macht mir noch zu schaffen, nichts was sie kümmern müsste." Warum musste er ihr das sagen? Was macht diese Frau mit mir, ich werde noch zum Schwätzer.

„Bereit?" Severus sah sie an. Sie nickte, er schloss die Augen und war sofort in ihren Gedanken, nebenbei legte er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

Er sah wieder dieses Bild von sich, aber diesmal blickte Hermione zu ihm auf, sie Kniete vor ihm in demütiger Position. Wie eine perfekte Sklavin schoss es Severus durchs Gehirn. Das will ich doch gar nicht sehen, er begab sich auf die Suche nach der Mauer, er hoffte das er sie schnell durchbrechen könnte. Jetzt hatte er sie gefunden, er versuchte um sie rum zu gehen, stieß immer wieder gegen die Mauer, er fluchte leise es geschah nichts.

„ Hermione, vertrauen Sie mir?" Severus flüsterte.

Aber Hermione hätte ihn auch ohne das er es ausgesprochen hätte gehört, sie konnte seine Gedanken zum Teil auch lesen. Als sie dieses Bild von sich auf den Knien sitzend vor Severus sah wollte sie schon abbrechen doch sie vernahm seine Gedanken das er so etwas gar nicht sehen wollte.

Hermione dachte; ja ich vertraue Ihnen, sie atmete zum wiederholten Male tief durch. Severus hatte in ihren Gedanken die Antwort gehört, er versuchte ihr die Anweisungen zu übermitteln in dem er jeden einzelnen Schritt sehr genau beschrieb, und es klappte tatsächlich, die Mauer wurde brüchig.

Plötzlich stöhnte Hermione auf, Severus spürte wie sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Er ließ sie langsam nach hinten ins Bett fallen, hielt aber den Körperkontakt aufrecht. Auch zog er sich nicht aus ihren Gedanken zurück, jetzt wo die Mauer durchlässig wurde durfte er nicht aufhören.

Was er endlich zu sehen bekam erschütterte ihn tief. Er öffnete die Augen, zog sich langsam aus Hermione's Geist zurück, und lehnte sich ans Fußende vom Bett. Er betrachtete Hermione, mit einem Fingerschnippen lag sie nackt vor ihm. Er drehte sie auf den Bauch und besah sich den Rücken. Das so ein junger Körper schon so misshandelt aussah er konnte es nicht fassen. Überall auf ihrem Rücken waren Narben, keine der Narben war frisch, sie waren mindestens 1 Jahr alt. Warum hatte sich Miss Granger niemandem anvertraut, er schüttelte den Kopf, er wusste genau warum sie sich niemandem anvertraut hatte.

Es ging ihm ja ähnlich, auch er war von seinem Vater misshandelt worden, aber er wurde zumindest nicht missbraucht. Das was er gesehen hatte zeigte ihm deutlich wie sehr Hermione gelitten hatte, ihr eigener Vater hatte sie sexuell missbraucht, er hatte sie als Sklavin gehalten, er hatte sie nicht vaginal missbraucht, nein er bevorzugte das Hintertürchen und den Mund. Eins der Erinnerungsbilder war extrem da lag Hermione gefesselt, mit dem Rücken auf einem harten Balken, ihr Kopf hing herunter ihr Hals war überstreckt, und ihr Vater begrapschte ihre Brüste und fickte sie in ihren Po, während ein anderer Mann sie erbarmungslos mit dem Schwanz in den Mund stieß. Hermione sah aus wie Bewusstlos, es gab keine Reaktion von ihr und doch hatte sie dieses Bild in ihrem Gehirn gespeichert.

Severus stand auf, er musste erstmal Duschen, den Dreck abwaschen, er fühlte sich schmutzig.

„Winky" rief er leise. „ Lege dich zu Miss Granger und halte sie fest, ich muss ins Bad."

Winky nickte verstehend und tat was ihr Master angeordnet hatte.


	5. Erlösung möglich?

Mir gehört nur die Fantasie, die Figuren gehören alle J.K. Rowling, ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Erlösung möglich?

„Winky" rief er leise. „ Lege dich zu Miss Granger und halte sie fest, ich muss ins Bad."

Winky nickte verstehend und tat was ihr Master angeordnet hatte.

Nachdem Severus eine halbe Ewigkeit unter der Dusche verbracht hatte, das heiße Wasser hatte ihm geholfen wieder klar zu denken, kehrte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort lag noch immer Miss Granger und war bewusstlos. Severus erlöste Winky und gab ihr die Aufgabe fürs Mittagessen zu sorgen. Er legte sich neben Hermione und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Als er dabei ihre Haut berührte, fühlte er ein seltsames prickeln in seinen Fingerspitzen.

Er zuckte zurück und betrachtete seine Hand, nichts sie sah aus wie immer, erneut berührte er Hermione, sobald seine Finger Kontakt mit ihrer Haut hatten kam dieses Prickeln. Diesmal zog er die Hand nicht zurück sondern er intensivierte den Kontakt.

Von Hermione kam ein stöhnendes Geräusch, sie blinzelte und öffnete schließlich die Augen. Severus streichelte sie weiter, er räusperte sich und flüsterte „ Hermione bitte nicht erschrecken, ich habe es vorhin durch die Mauer geschafft, sie hatten eine schlimme Kindheit, ich konnte es nicht glauben was ich in ihren Gedanken gelesen habe, deshalb habe ich mir ihre Narben auf dem Rücken angesehen, dafür habe ich sie aber entkleiden müssen. Wie haben sie das ausgehalten jeden Sommer zurück zu ihm zu müssen, und ihre Mutter hat nichts davon mitbekommen? Das kann ich nicht glauben."

„Wovon reden Sie Professor Snape, Sir. Ich habe keine Ahnung was sie glauben in meinem Kopf gesehen zu haben." Hermione zog die Decke höher.

„ Hermione, Sie hatten wirklich keine leichte Zeit, aber diese Geschichten hinter eine Mauer zu verstecken bringt gar nichts, glauben Sie mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede, ich habe ähnliches in meiner Kindheit erlebt, nicht gar so Schlimm wie bei Ihnen, zumindest musste ich keine sexuellen Übergriffe erdulden." Severus verstummte.

Hermione blickte ihn ungläubig an, das konnte doch nicht sein, was ihr Professor da andeutete, ihr Vater soll sie vergewaltigt haben, das konnte sie einfach nicht glauben.

„ Professor, könnten wir uns die Bilder zusammen nochmal ansehen, ich bin fassungslos, ich habe hässliche Narben auf dem unteren Rücken, das weiß ich, doch meine Eltern erzählten mir von einem Unfall. Deswegen kann ich nicht glauben was sie da andeuten."

Severus schnaubte „ ich werde Ihnen alles was ich gesehen habe in ein Denkarium ablegen, aber wenn sie nicht möchten das ich ihre Eltern ausfindig mache und zur Verantwortung ziehe, wobei mir definitiv nicht an einem schnellen Ende ihrer Eltern gelegen ist, sondern besonders ihr Vater von mir genau so behandelt wird wie er es mit Ihnen getan hat, um dann qualvoll zu sterben, zwingen sie mich nicht das ganze erneut anzusehen."

Hermione holte tief Luft, sie schüttelte den Kopf „ ich kann nicht glauben was Sie sagen, ich werde es mir zuerst alleine ansehen, gibt es eine Möglichkeit wie ich nicht ganz in diese Gedanken eintauchen muss? Als wir bei Professor Dumbledore in das Denkarium geschaut haben sind wir ganz in die Erinnerung eingetaucht. Ich habe Angst vor dem was ich sehen werde, was wenn ich das nicht verkrafte, ich habe darüber gelesen das es schon zu Fällen gekommen ist wo diese Menschen dann in dem Denkarium umgekommen sind. Nur weil sie aus der Erinnerung nicht mehr herausfinden konnten."

Severus nickte „ ja es gibt einen Weg das sie nicht ganz eintauchen müssen, dafür müssen sie einen Zauber aufsagen, ich werde mich dann so drehen das ich Sie sehen kann aber nicht erneut diese Erinnerung erleben muss. Der Spruch lautet super visibilis, dazu führen sie den Zauberstab in einer Kreisbewegung oberhalb des Denkarium. Nach wenigen Sekunden dürfte dann meine Erinnerung an ihre Erlebnisse, wie bei einem Fernseher zu sehen sein."

Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zum Denkarium und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Super visibilis" flüsterte Hermione und führte die beschriebene Zauberstabbewegung aus.

Sie keuchte auf, ihre Augen wurden größer, die Pupillen waren so groß geworden das man denken könnte sie hätte schwarze Augen. Sie zuckte mehrfach zusammen, als sie die Peitschenhiebe sah, …

Severus spürte wie sie sich verkrampfte, er schaute ihr genau in die Augen, plötzlich rief er „Stop".

Seine Erinnerungen hielten an, sie wurden zu einem Standbild.

Er drehte sich um, er hatte es geahnt, die letzte Szene, mit einem Wink seiner Hand verschwand die Erinnerung.

„Hermione, können Sie mich hören?" Severus schüttelte sie leicht.

Sie rührte sich nicht, ihr Atem ging stoßweise, ihre Augen waren aufgerissen und starr.

Severus fühlte ihren Puls, er flatterte undeutlich unter seinen Fingern.

„Winky, ich brauche nochmal den Trank der lebenden Toten, und einen Traumlos Schlaf Trank."

Winky war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zurück mit den gewünschten Tränken.

Severus gab Hermione den Trank der lebenden Toten und bewegte sie zum schlucken.

Nachdem ihr Puls sich beruhigt hatte, legte er Hermione ins Bett und befahl seiner Elfe erneut auf Miss Granger zu achten. Er drehte sich um, verließ den Raum und ging in sein Wohnzimmer, von dort aus stieg er in den Kamin und reiste mittels Flohpulver in sein Büro.

Er klopfte sich gerade die Asche von seiner Robe, als es an seiner Türe klopfte. „ Herein" rief er und ließ mit einem Wink die Türe zu seinem Wohnraum aufspringen.

„ Sie sind pünktlich, Potter" schnarrte er.

„ Ihnen auch einen schönen Abend Professor Snape, Sir." Würgte Harry hervor.

„Was wissen Sie über Hermione und ihre Eltern?" Severus überging Harry's würgen.

„Nicht viel, Sir. Hermione hat nicht viel von ihren Eltern erzählt. Genau genommen hat sie gar nichts erzählt, ich weiß nur das sie Einzelkind ist und sie wirkte immer sehr glücklich. Sie erzählte das sie oft mit ihnen im Urlaub gewesen sei, zum Skiurlaub, Strandurlaub, Städtereisen usw. Aber mehr weiß ich leider nicht. Warum wollen sie etwas über ihre Eltern wissen? Hat es etwas mit ihrem Gesundheitszustand zu tun? Nun reden Sie schon Professor!" Harry murrte ungeduldig.

„ Es tut mir leid,…"

„ Nein das tut es nicht Professor" Harry unterbrach ihn „ missbrauchen sie diese Floskel nicht, ich glaube ihnen kein Wort davon, das Ihnen etwas Leid tut, wem wollen sie das erzählen?"

„Potter, lassen Sie mich ausreden, wenn sie mich noch einmal so unterbrechen, werde ich Ihnen gar nichts sagen, wenn sie etwas erfahren wollen setzen Sie sich und halten um Merlin's Willen den Mund." Severus schnaubte. „ Meine Geduld wurde heute schon zur Genüge strapaziert. Ich kann Ihnen keine weiteren Fragen zu Hermione beantworten, sie hat wie gesagt ein sehr schlimmes Trauma erlebt. Darüber werde ich Ihnen keine näheren Auskünfte erteilen können, solange Hermione mir nicht die Ausdrückliche Genehmigung erteilt hat. Es geht ihr zur Zeit nicht sehr gut, ich habe sie mit Hilfe des Trankes der Lebenden Toten in eine Art künstliches Koma gebracht, damit sie erst körperlich sich stärken kann bevor sie geistig an dem Trauma weiter arbeitet."

„Aber Professor, kann ich irgendetwas für Hermione machen? Ich möchte ihr helfen, sie ist meine Freundin."

„ Ja, sie können Poppy ausfindig machen und bitten zu meiner Wohnung zu kommen, ich bräuchte Ihre Unterstützung um Hermione zu helfen. Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, Potter ich muss zu mir nach Hause reisen, Miss Granger liegt in meinem Bett und ich möchte sie nicht zu lange mit meiner Hauselfe alleine lassen." Severus drehte sich um und stieg in den Kamin.

Harry lief zur Krankenstation, und traf dort auf Poppy, er berichtete kurz was er wusste und das Snape ihre Hilfe angefordert hätte.

Poppy antwortete „ Professor Snape, und wo ist er Harry?"

„ Er sagte in seiner Wohnung zuhause." Harry spuckte ihr diese Antwort förmlich vor die Füße. „ wissen Sie wo das ist?"

„ Ja Mister Potter ich weiß genau wo das ist. Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich muss ein paar Dinge zusammen suchen, könnten Sie bitte McGonagoll informieren?"

„ Bin ich hier die Posteule oder was? Ja ich mache es" sagte Harry, und ging von der Krankenstation.

Poppy unterdessen hatte mit einem simplen Accio alles zusammen was sie für Notfälle brauchte, und verließ über den Kamin im Krankenflügel Hogwarts. Wenige Sekunden später trat sie bei Severus aus dem Kamin.

Sie schaute sich um,….

„Winky bringen sie nach oben" quietsche da eine kleine Elfe vor der Türe, nahm sie an die Hand und mit einem Plopp standen beide im Schlafzimmer. „ Severus, wie geht es Miss Granger? Was ist passiert, wieso ist sie in diesem Zustand?"

„ Poppy, ganz ruhig, ich kann dir nicht alle Fragen beantworten, aber zumindest soviel, Miss Granger hatte ein schlimmes Trauma in ihrer Kindheit, dieses ist jetzt erst zum Vorschein gekommen, mehr kann und darf ich dir nicht darüber sagen, aber ihr jetziger Zustand hat sehr viel mit diesem Trauma zu tun, sie wollte es aufarbeiten, ich habe ihr dabei meine Unterstützung zugesagt, allerdings kam auch für mich dieses Trauma sehr heftig und vollkommen überraschend, ich konnte nur noch Schadensbegrenzung betreiben, sie hat von mir den Trank der Lebenden Toten bekommen damit sie in eine Art künstliches Koma fällt, ich fürchtete mich davor das ihr Herz das Trauma sonst nicht übersteht, sie hatte vorhin, ach warte, schau dir meine Erinnerung an."

Severus blickte Poppy tief in die Augen, sie konnte in ihrem Geiste seine Erinnerungen sehen, Severus beschränkte sich auf die Symptome von Hermione, die starren und geweiteten Augen, die Blässe ihrer Haut, und zu guter letzt die Frequenz ihres Herzens. Poppy schnaubte, sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „ Ok, das war schon mal nicht schlecht, aber Miss Granger ist untergewichtig, sie hat nicht genügend getrunken, Severus du verschweigst mir etwas, das ist nicht gut für ihre Gesundheit."

„Ok Poppy, du hast Recht ich verschweige dir etwas, Miss Granger ist bereits seit zwei Tagen bei mir, sie wurde vor 4 Tagen entführt, …. Halt Poppy, und es ist nichts Traumatisches während der Entführung passiert, wenn man von einer Verfluchung durch Bellatrix absieht, war sie 1 Tag ohne Bewusstsein, am zweiten Tag habe ich sie gefunden und befreit, da sie über Übelkeit klagte hatte ich ihr einen Trank dagegen gegeben. Diesen hat sie allerdings nicht in der normalen Form vertragen, deswegen hatte sie sich mehrfach übergeben, sie hatte auch Verletzungen durch den Fluch der sie traf, diese konnte ich aber heilen. Auf der Suche nach der Ursache der Unverträglichkeit stieß ich auf eine Mauer hinter der mich und Miss Granger das Grauen schlecht hin erwartet hat. Aber dazu später. Miss Granger ging es immer schlechter, ich gab ihr angepasste Tränke, aber da ich für die Zubereitung und Abwandlung Zeit brauchte, und ihr Gesundheitszustand bedenklich war gab ich ihr bereits gestern Abend 8 Tropfen vom Trank der Lebenden Toten. Heute früh haben wir gemeinsam die Mauer in ihrem Geist durchbrochen, dabei fiel Miss Granger in eine erneute Ohnmacht. Ich hatte ihr Einverständnis trotzdem weiter zu machen, um so schnell wie möglich an die Informationen zu gelangen. Als ich damit fertig war, zog ich mich zurück, Poppy ich erzähle dir nicht welches Trauma Miss Granger durchlebt hat, nur soviel wenn ich mir das nochmal anschauen muss, werde ich freiwillig zum Sadist und Mörder. Und glaub mir ich wäre der schlimmste Sadist auf Erden." Severus drehte sich um. Er stöhnte, ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen.

„ Poppy, ich brauche eine Dosis von dem Gegengift" murmelte er, bevor er erschöpft zusammensackte.

„ Winky" rief Poppy, „ weißt du wo dein Master seine Medizin aufbewahrt?" Als Winky nickte sprach sie weiter „ dann besorge mir rasch das Gegengift für Nagini! Dein Master scheint nicht darauf geachtet zu haben das er es regelmäßig einnehmen sollte." Poppy schüttelte den Kopf, es kann doch nicht sein, jetzt muss ich mich um zwei Patienten kümmern, und habe nicht mal die Unterstützung von meinen ausgebildeten Elfen.

Winky erschien mit dem gewünschten Medikament, sie versuchte ihrem Master den Trank zu geben, sie bekam es nicht hin. Hilfesuchend schaute sie zu Poppy, die gerade nach Hermione schaute und sich besorgt Notizen machte.

„ Miss Pompfrey, Winky schafft es nicht dem Master das Medikament zu geben."

„Winky kannst du Flüssigkeiten in den Magen deines Herrn zaubern?" Poppy schaute Winky an.

„ Ja Mam, Winky kann." Winky nickte verstehend.

„Dann zaubere ihm die Flüssigkeit in seinen Magen, und ein großes Glas Wasser hinterher."Poppy seufzte, wenigstens etwas Hilfe durch die Hauselfe würde sie bekommen.

„ Winky, gibt es hier im Haus noch ein anderes Bett?" Poppy verfluchte innerlich die Situation, sie müsste so in zwei Zimmern nach Patienten schauen.

Winky überlegte und begann leise „ ja Mam, es gibt ein anderes Zimmer mit Bett, aber der Master nicht mögen das Zimmer und deswegen er nur schläft hier."

Poppy sah sich aufmerksam um, das Bett ist ziemlich breit, es sollte gehen das beide in ihm liegen könnten. Mittels Levicorpus transportierte sie Severus kurzerhand von dem Sessel in dem er zusammengesunken war in das Bett. Kaum das Severus lag, veränderte sich der Zustand von Miss Granger, ihr Puls beruhigte sich, hatte er bisher noch das Tempo eines galoppierenden Pferdes, jetzt kam er langsam zur Ruhe. Auch bei Severus Gesundheitszustand ließ sich eine sofortige Verbesserung feststellen. Er atmete tief und ruhig.

Was für ein Effekt, dachte Poppy noch, da schlug Severus die Augen auf.

„ Hallo Severus, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du das Gegengift regelmäßig einnehmen musst?"

„ Poppy, es ist nicht zum ersten Mal, aber glaub mir bitte, dass es noch nie so viel zu spät war wie vorhin." Severus schüttelte den Kopf er hatte tatsächlich bei den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages eine Dosis komplett vergessen. Es würde dauern bis er sich wieder richtig bewegen könnte ,Poppy ließ ihn nicht aus dem Bett.

„ Severus es ist zu deinem Besten, auch Hermione profitiert davon das du neben ihr liegst. Vorhin als ich dich in dieses Bett gelegt habe, hatte ich noch gezögert, du bist ihr Lehrer, wie kann ich es wagen euch in ein Bett zu legen, aber die andere Lösung wäre nur schlechter gewesen. Ich kann so besser auf euch beide achten. Hermione's Herzschlag hat sich beruhigt und auch deine Atmung die nur noch flach war ging wieder regelmäßig und tief. Severus du hast es fast geschafft dich umzubringen."

„ Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht etwas derartiges zu tun." Severus schnaubte.

Als ob er wo er endlich befreit von seiner Schuld, seinem Leben ein Ende setzen würde, willentlich.


	6. Chapter 6

Mir gehört nur die Fantasie, die Figuren gehören J. , mit Genehmigung von Lumos habe ich mir ihre Idee der Animagi von Hermione und Severus ausgeliehen, ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten.

Es folgen bald explizite Szenen, wer also kein Interesse an BDSM und solchen Szenen hat, oder noch nicht erwachsen vor dem Gesetz ist, sollte diese Kapitel überspringen. Ich warne dann aber nochmal vor. Zunächst bleibe ich recht harmlos.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Gesundung?

„ Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht etwas derartiges zu tun." Severus schnaubte.

Als ob er wo er, endlich befreit von seiner Schuld, seinem Leben ein Ende setzen würde, willentlich.

Er schloss die Augen und drang erneut in Hermione's Gedanken ein. Sie arbeitete selbst in so einem tiefen Schlafzustand. Severus runzelte die Stirn, Hermione kauerte auf dem Boden, ihr Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, sie saß nicht, aber sie lag auch nicht, es war schwierig diese Pose in sich aufzunehmen, Severus ahnte, das es eine gezwungene Haltung war, er schaute genauer hin, er konnte Seile erkennen die Hermione umschlossen und in diese Haltung zwangen.

Er wollte sich zurück ziehen aus ihren Gedanken, aber sie blickte kurz auf und hatte eine stumme Bitte in den Augen. Severus erkannte ihren Wunsch, sie wollte nicht allein sein müssen. Er nickte und setzte sich neben sie, vorsichtig begann er sie zu streicheln, sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er senkte seine Hände, er überlegte, was kann ich für dich tun?

Sie räusperte sich „Durst, fürchterlichen Durst, und Hunger habe ich, aber ich kann so weder etwas essen noch trinken." Severus hörte es in seinem Kopf als wenn Hermione mit ihm reden würde. Er schaute sie lange an und formte dann die Worte; ich muss dich verlassen um dir zu helfen, aber ich werde nur kurz weg sein, ich beeile mich und komme so schnell es geht zu dir zurück. Sie nickte verstehend, ich habe Angst, dachte sie. Severus war schon auf dem Weg zurück in seinen Körper, da drehte er nochmal um und dachte, Hermione du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich werde zurück kommen, ich verspreche es dir. Ich halte meine Versprechen immer. Langsam zog er sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

Er öffnete die Augen, Poppy sah ihn an, sie schimpfte „ Severus was hast du dir dabei gedacht, ich brauche Informationen von dir, so kann ich weder dir noch ihr helfen."

Severus senkte die Augenlieder „ Es tut mir leid Poppy, ich wollte nur kurz sehen ob ich Hermione helfen kann, oder ob ich etwas an dich übermitteln kann was Hermione benötigt."

„ und ist etwas sinnvolles dabei heraus gekommen ?" Poppy wirkte richtig sauer.

„ Ja Poppy, Hermione ist in ihrem Geist gefangen, sie kann zur Zeit keine geistige oder körperliche Berührung ertragen, ich war in ihrem Geist, wollte sie streicheln, aber das durfte ich nicht. Sie hat mir mitgeteilt das sie sehr viel Durst hat und auch Hunger. Ich musste ihr Versprechen das ich schnell zu ihr zurück kommen werde. Du entschuldigst mich deshalb bitte?" Severus wollte keine Antwort, doch Poppy konnte nicht anders „ Severus du musst dich ausruhen, so nützt du ihr nichts, du bist noch nicht dazu in der Lage dich zu bewegen, so bist du wehrlos bedenke doch bitte ich bin nur eine einfache Heilerin, ich kann hier niemanden verletzen selbst falls wir angegriffen werden, ich könnte nur mein Leben für eures geben, ich kann nur einfache defensiv Zauber."

Severus nickte verstehend, „ nichts desto trotz muss ich zurück zu Hermione, ich halte immer meine Versprechen, aber ich stelle dich und uns unter den Schutz von Winky, wenn es hart auf Hart kommt bringt sie uns in Sicherheit." Damit schloss Severus die Augen, er rief im Geiste nach Winky, und gab ihr so die nötigen Anweisungen. Nochmals öffnete er die Augen „ Poppy es ist alles geregelt, gib Hermione gleich etwas Flüssigkeit, am besten etwas was auch gleichzeitig gegen den Hunger hilft. Ich werde nun in Hermione's Geist eindringen, gib mir 10 Sekunden Vorlauf."

Severus schloss die Augen, Poppy zählte bis 10 und zauberte Hermione eine warme sättigende Flüssigkeit in ihren Magen. Severus erreichte Hermione gleichzeitig mit der Nahrung. Du bist wieder da, er hörte ihre Gedanken schon etwas kräftiger. Kannst du meine Fesseln lösen? Diese Frage überraschte Severus und das konnte Hermione auch an seinen wenigen Gesichtszügen ablesen.

Ich versuche es Hermione, ich habe Mister Potter informiert über deinen momentanen Aufenthaltsort, aber nur leidlich über den Gesundheitszustand. Völlig ausgelassen habe ich deine Entführung/ Befreiung, ich musste allerdings dein Trauma erwähnen, aber er weiß nicht um was für eine Art Trauma es sich handelt. Durch seine Erwähnung von Harry, lockerte sich die erste Fessel. Severus griff vorsichtig nach dem Seil um es vollends zu entfernen.

Hermione, ich habe heute bei dem Stress vergessen mein Gegengift zu nehmen, ich bedauere es sehr aber ich muss dich jetzt für einen längeren Zeitraum verlassen, ich liege neben dir im Bett, aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen, Poppy wird immer ungeduldiger, wenn ich nicht gleich zurück kehre wird sie ihre Heilmagie auf meinen Körper einsetzen, und dann kann ich noch später erst zu dir zurückkehren.

Severus dann geh, eine Träne kullerte ihr aus dem Auge.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ich bin nicht weit weg.

Poppy lief auf dem Teppich vor dem Bett im Kreis sie zählte laut „988,989,990,991,992,993,994,995,…"

Severus schlug die Augen auf und stöhnte „ Poppy, das ist hart an der Grenze dessen was ich ertrage."

„ Du weißt doch Severus ich hatte dir gesagt du sollst dich beeilen, dein Gesundheitszustand ist auch nicht der beste, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, deine Vitalfunktionen sind rapide schlechter geworden." Poppy lies sich auf den Sessel fallen.

„ Poppy auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, so wie es mir jetzt geht, ist noch nicht das schlimmste was mir bisher passiert ist, erinnerst du dich an den Tag wo Albus dich zu mir raus rief an die Grenze von Hogwarts? Ich hatte ihm einen Patronus gesendet, welcher ihm mitgeteilt hat wo ich mich befinde und was mir passiert war, das war das letzte wozu ich fähig war, wärest du nicht so schnell bei mir gewesen, könnten wir heute nicht mehr diskutieren. Albus hat mir von seiner Lebenszeit welche abgegeben, er hat diesen schwarzmagischen Fluch gewirkt, und das obwohl er schon wusste das sein Ende sehr nahe es reichte dafür das du mich finden und retten konntest."

„ Severus warum hast du mir damals nichts davon gesagt, ich hätte Albus etwas Zeit zurück geben können."

„Poppy er wollte das nicht, er wusste das er vor Ablauf seiner regulären Lebenszeit sterben wird. Er hat mir erst das Versprechen abgenommen, das ich dir nichts sage und erst dann hat er mir Lebenszeit gespendet, ich hatte gezögert, ich wäre fast gestorben. Eigentlich dürfte ich dir nicht einmal jetzt etwas davon erzählen, aber da Albus seit bereits einem Jahr tot ist, ist der Schwur hinfällig."

„ oh Severus" Poppy schniefte.

„ Bitte Poppy nicht du auch noch,…." Mehr konnte Severus nicht sagen, er schloss die Augen und hieß die Dunkelheit willkommen. Sein Körper forderte den Tribut seines Handelns ein. Er lag in einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit gefangen und konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.

So saß Poppy auf dem Sessel und beobachtete die Vitalfunktionen von den beiden. Sie konnte nicht sagen um wen sie sich mehr sorgte, Hermione die durch ein Trauma in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend gefangen, durch den Trank der Lebenden Toten jetzt zumindest friedlich schlief, oder Severus der seinen Körper immer wieder bis an die Grenze der Erschöpfung forderte und dabei oft die Grenze überschritt, dieses Mal hatte er sie weit überschritten, er war noch nie so lange Bewusstlos.

Poppy erhob sich und rief nach Winky. „ Winky, ich brauche deine Hilfe, ich hatte gehofft das Minerva, hier her kommen würde, aber anscheinen hält Mister Potter die Informationen die er Professor McGonagoll übermitteln sollte für unwichtig, oder nicht für so dringend, wie dem auch sei, es ist unabdingbar, ich brauche hier einen Magier der mich unterstützen kann."

„ Winky können holen Master Malfoy, Mam wenn das hilft." Winky schlackerte mit den Ohren.

„ ich weiß nicht Winky, er könnte diese Situation ausnutzen, mir wäre lieber wenn du nach Hogwarts apparieren würdest und mir Minerva mitbringen könntest. Sag ihr einfach das Severus ihre Hilfe brauchen würde."

Poppy schloss kurz die Augen, als sie ein etwas lauteres Plopp hörte öffnete sie die Augen.

Erschrocken suchte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, vor ihr stand doch tatsächlich Mister Malfoy.

„ Madam Pompfrey welche Ehre sie zu treffen" Lucius verbeugte sich vor Poppy und zog ihre Hand zu einem Handkuss hoch.

„ Lassen sie das bitte. Was wollen sie hier und wo ist Winky?" Poppy war aufgesprungen, dabei hörte sie ein klapperndes Geräusch und sah wie ihr Zauberstab unter das Bett rollte.

„ Sie erlauben?" Lucius verbeugte sich erneut, mit einem gedachten accio Poppy's Zauberstab hatte er den Zauberstab schon eine Sekunde später wieder in der Hand. Er balancierte ihn in seiner Hand aus und musterte Poppy, die darauf hin rot wurde. „ Nun zu ihren Fragen, ich sorge mich um meinen Freund Severus, und wollte nach dem Rechten sehen, wo Winky ist weiß ich leider nicht, ich könnte sie aber für sie rufen wenn es ihr Wunsch ist." Lucius lächelte verschmitzt.

„ Danke, aber nein danke, würden Sie mir bitte meinen Zauberstab wieder zurückgeben, Winky ist in meinem Auftrag unterwegs, ich weiß nur nicht was da so lange dauert." Poppy blinzelte.

Lucius erkannte sofort das die Heilerin müde war und dringend eine Erholungsphase bräuchte, da sie ihm nicht vertrauen würde, entschied er sich für einen kurzen Zauber den er und Severus schon oft gegenseitig auf sich angewendet hatten und der einem die Erholung von 10 Stunden Schlaf in nur 5 Minuten ermöglichte. Ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis, deshalb sprach er ihn auch nicht aus, lediglich der Gedanke an diesen Zauber bewirkte schon das der Mensch an den man dachte und der mit einem im selben Raum war plötzlich alles stehen und liegen ließ und sich auf die nächste Schlafmöglichkeit legte um 5 Minuten zu schlafen.

So machte es Poppy auch und sie schloss tatsächlich im Beisein von Lucius Malfoy die Augen. Lucius unterdessen legte ihr ihren Zauberstab wieder in die Hand, drehte sich zum Bett und schaute auf die zwei herunter. Er berührte Severus am Hals, keine Bewegung nicht einmal der Schluckreflex reagierte auf seine Stimulation. Er dachte bei sich, ein kurzer Blick in Severus Geist, so schutzlos wie jetzt würde er ihn nie wieder sehen. Was für ein Chaos, Lucius zog sich sofort zurück, er konnte nichts erkennen in dem Durcheinander. Keine einzige Erinnerung konnte er mit einer Person oder einem Ort verbinden. Severus der trotz der Bewusstlosigkeit Lucius in seinen Gedanken gespürt hatte, ließ sofort alle Regale mit seinen Erinnerungen einstürzen. Das war sein effektivster Schutz gegen solche Stümper wie Lucius einer ist.

Als Poppy wieder erwachte, fühlte sie sich erholt, sie schaute sich um aber von Malfoy war nichts mehr zu sehen. Ein Blick auf ihren Tempus Zauber zeigte ihr, dass sie nur wenige Minuten geschlafen hatte. Es ploppte erneut und vor ihr stand Winky mit Minerva. „ Minerva ich freue mich dich zu sehen, ich brauche deine Hilfe bei der Versorgung von Miss Granger und Severus." Poppy erzählte Minerva alles was sie wusste, und gähnte herzhaft. „ Poppy wann hast du zuletzt richtig geschlafen? Du siehst aus als hättest du schon mehrfach den Schlafersatzzauber benutzt." Minerva schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„ Minerva, du weißt doch was in letzter Zeit los war, die letzten Patienten wurden heute entlassen und als nächstes wurde ich durch Mister Potter zu Severus geschickt, ich bat ihn dich zu informieren, da du aber nicht so zügig hier hergekommen bist, wie ich erwartet hatte, schickte ich dir Winky. Vor ca.10 Minuten war Lucius Malfoy hier und er muss mich verhext haben, da ich gerade geschlafen habe."

„Poppy das geht so nicht. Du brauchst richtigen Schlaf, du legst dich jetzt in den anderen Raum und schläfst dort. Ich kümmere mich solange um deine Patienten. Verrate mir nur warum Severus und Hermione in einem Bett liegen."

„ Selbstverständlich. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit wie ich mit geringstem Aufwand mich um beide kümmern konnte, Miss Granger lag schon Bewusstlos in diesem Bett, Severus hatte sich um sie gekümmert, dabei hat er eine Dosis vom Gegengift vergessen, deswegen fiel er vorhin in sich zusammen, ich habe mit Hilfe von Winky ihn retten können, es war sehr knapp, noch knapper als vor einem Jahr. Weißt du wie Nagini's Gift wirkt?"

„ Nein Poppy leider nicht genau." Minerva hob die Schultern.

„ Ich beschreibe dir die Wirkung in kurzen Zügen, bis zu dem Punkt wo ich mittels Winky's Hilfe ihm das Gegenmittel geben konnte. Zuerst spürt man nicht viel von dem Gift, es fängt mit einem Zittern an, dann verliert man die Kraft in Armen und Beinen, als nächstes werden diese Muskeln gelähmt, je weiter das Gift vordringen kann, oder anders je länger es braucht bis das Gegenmittel gegeben wird um so länger dauert die Genesung, ab dem Zeitpunkt der Lähmung der Arm und Beinmuskeln, gibt es ohne Fremde Hilfe keine Rettung mehr. Als ich hier eintraf, konnte Severus noch stehen, aber nur wenige Minuten später fiel er in den Sessel, er konnte gerade noch sagen das er eine Dosis vergessen hatte. Minerva danach war er ohne Bewusstsein." Poppy schniefte laut.

„ Ich verstehe, wie geht es ihm jetzt? Und wie geht es Hermione? Sollten wir sie nicht ins Skt. Mungos bringen?"

„ Wenn du sie umbringen möchtest, tu was du nicht lassen kannst! Sie sind hier oder bei uns auf Hogwarts am besten untergebracht."


	7. Hogwarts ?

Wie immer meine Fantasie, die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten.

Hogwarts?

„ Ich verstehe, wie geht es ihm jetzt? Und wie geht es Hermione? Sollten wir sie nicht ins Skt. Mungos bringen?"

„ Wenn du sie umbringen möchtest, tu was du nicht lassen kannst! Sie sind hier oder bei uns auf Hogwarts am besten untergebracht."

„Da ich die Abneigung von Severus der Krankenstation gegenüber kenne, sollten wir sie wohl hier lassen." Minerva überlegte ob es noch eine andere Lösungen geben könnte. „ soll ich dir von den Hauselfen von Hogwarts eine schicken?"

„Das ist eine großartige Idee, am besten wäre Twinkle, sie kann mich sehr gut unterstützen, sie hat bei den Hauselfen auch einen Heilerposten."

„ Ok, Poppy du legst dich hin, Winky appariert nach Hogwarts, und holt Twinkle her, ich passe derweil auf die beiden auf." Minerva schob Poppy aus dem Raum, schloss die Türe hinter ihr und wartete auf die Elfe von Hogwarts.

Als es leise Ploppte, schaute sie die beiden Elfen an „ Winky haben erledigt was Professor aufgetragen haben." Winky verbeugte sich und verschwand in Richtung Wohnraum.

„Twinkle, wie gut ist deine Ausbildung? Kann ich dich hier kurz alleine lassen, ich möchte nach Poppy schauen, ihr ging es vorhin auch nicht gut."

„Mam, Twinkle kann alles was Madame Pompfrey auch kann. Sie können getrost zu ihr gehen."

Severus stöhnte verhalten, er spürte eine kleine Hand auf seiner Stirn, er war noch nicht dazu in der Lage die Augen zu öffnen, die Hand war kühl und ihm so heiß. Erneut stöhnte er.

Er hörte beruhigende Worte in seinem Geist, eine piepsige Stimme die in seinem Geist eingedrungen war und ihm erklärt das sie Twinkle heiße und das sie auf ihn aufpassen wird, ob er schon irgendeinen Muskel wieder unter Kontrolle habe wollte sie wissen, wann er das nächste mal das Gegengift nehmen müsse. Severus strengte sich an um ihr zu vermitteln wie es ihm ging und das er noch keine Kontrolle über seine Muskeln habe, lediglich die Atmung funktioniert ohne Anstrengung. Wer bist du, und welches Wesen bist du, ich spüre das du kein normaler Magier bist.

In seinem Geiste sah er plötzlich das Bild einer Hauselfe, und das Schloss, und die Krankenstation, Severus verstand, eine Elfe von Hogwarts. Dann spürte Severus wie sich Twinkle zurück zog. Er atmete auf, sie wollte nur sehen ob sie ihm helfen könnte.

Da er ja nun zumindest in seinem Geiste wach war suchte er nach Hermione's Gedanken, er spürte sie neben sich aber er schaffte es nicht in ihren Geist einzudringen. Enttäuscht zog er sich zurück, ich muss mich gedulden, so kann ich ihr nicht helfen.

Twinkle unterdessen war problemlos in den Geist von Miss Granger eingedrungen, sie sah die gefesselte Hermione wie sie in ihren Gedanken gefangen war. Auch Hermione schaute sie neugierig an, wer bist du? Ich bin Twinkle hörte sie die Stimme in ihren Gedanken sagen, eine Heilerelfe. Sie haben ein Band mit dem Professor, das werde ich nicht zerstören, aber sie müssen aus den Fesseln raus damit es Ihnen schnell besser geht. Twinkle besah sich die Seile die Hermione gefangen hielten genauer, sie löste einen Knoten nach dem anderen. Bald darauf hatte sie bis auf das eine Band alle Seile und Fesseln gelöst.

Ich werde sie nun ausruhen lassen, der Professor liegt neben Ihnen und muss jetzt wieder seine Medizin nehmen. Schlafen sie erstmal und dann sehen wir morgen weiter.

Severus spürte plötzlich ein aufstoßen von seinem Magen, gleich darauf spürte er den ekelhaften Geschmack der Medizin. Nur Sekunden später war dieser Geschmack bereits verschwunden. Sie kennt sich sehr gut aus diese Twinkle, dachte er noch ehe er wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftete.

Minerva stand bei Poppy am Bett und wollte gerade gehen, als Poppy begann im Schlaf zu reden.

Hermione. Vater. Vergessen. Gewalt. Das waren die Worte die Minerva verstand. Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, sie rief nach Winky und bestellte sich eine große Tasse Kaffee. Mit dem Kaffee betrat sie den Raum wo Hermione und Severus lagen. Dort setzte sie sich auf den Sessel und begann zu grübeln.

Severus hatte etwas von einem Trauma erzählt, hatte Poppy mir mitgeteilt, keiner von uns wusste etwas über dieses Trauma von Miss Granger. Ich werde morgen eindringlich mit Severus reden müssen. Hogwarts braucht ihn, wir brauchen ihn, und wenn Hermione noch ihr letztes Jahr an der Schule absolviert dann braucht sie ihn auch. Es scheint eine Bindung zwischen beiden zu bestehen, soviel konnte Minerva fühlen. Darüber würde sie sich morgen Gedanken machen, jetzt wechselte sie in ihre Animagusgestalt und rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Es gab für sie nichts bequemeres als in ihrer Animagusform zu schlafen.

Twinkle hatte es sich bequem gemacht auf dem Sessel, von dort schaute sie auf ihre Patienten, alle Bewohner des Hauses schliefen, nur Winky und sie waren noch wach.

„Twinkle, möchtest du Tee trinken?" Winky kam mit einem Tablett und zwei Tassen und einer großen Kanne Tee.

„ Ja Winky, sehr gerne." Twinkle setzte sich so das Winky neben ihr Platz nehmen konnte. Schweigend genossen sie ihren Tee. Nach mehreren Stunden der Ruhe fragte Winky „ wie geht es meinem Master und meiner Herrin?"

„ Dein Master wird wieder gesund werden, wenn er regelmäßig das Medikament gegen das Gift einnimmt, er muss noch 6 Wochen das Medikament nehmen, dann sollte es gehen das er es nicht mehr braucht. Wieso nennst du dieses Kind Herrin? Auch sie wird gesund werden, aber ihre Seele braucht noch sehr lange zum Heilen." Twinkle schaute Winky an.

Winky rutschte unruhig auf dem Sessel herum „ sie hat mit meinem Master eine tiefe seelische Verbindung. Deshalb nenne ich sie so."

Severus schlug die Augen auf, er hatte die letzten Worte der beiden Elfen gehört. Als er ein Kribbeln der Hände spürte, streckte er sie aus und ballte sie dann wieder zu Fäusten. Auch das Gefühl in seinen Beinen war zurück gekehrt. Er wendete seinen Kopf und schaute Hermione an, sie sieht so friedlich aus wenn sie schläft, Severus begab sich in ihren Geist, guten Morgen Hermione, wie geht es dir? Es war so leicht für ihn in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, und sie konnten so sehr gut miteinander kommunizieren. Guten Morgen Severus, warum bist du so gut gelaunt? So kenne ich dich gar nicht, mir geht es besser, heute Nacht hatte ich Besuch von einer Elfe, die hat mir die Fesseln genommen, jetzt müsste ich den Weg zurück in mein Bewusstsein finden dann wäre alles wieder wie vorher.

Hermione mach langsam, ich werde auf dich warten, und vor allem ich werde dir helfen und dich nicht alleine oder im Stich lassen, niemals werde ich absichtlich dich verletzen oder verlassen.

Danke Severus, das bedeutet mir sehr viel.

Severus verabschiedete sich aus ihren Gedanken und kehrte in sein Bewusstsein zurück, er setzte sich auf und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr alleine, obwohl doch Hermione neben ihm im Bett lag.

„Master sein wach, wollen Master Kaffee?" Winky sprang aus dem Sessel auf.

„Ja ein Kaffee wäre wunderbar, ich hätte aber gerne auch ein Frühstück Winky" Severus seufzte, seit wann hatte er sich geändert, so mit seiner Elfe zu reden war doch gar nicht seine Art. Bei sich dachte er das es etwas mit dieser Miss know-it-all zu tun haben muss. Er stand vom Bett auf nicht ohne vorher noch kurz mit seinen Lippen ihre Stirn zu berühren. Dabei zog er tief die Luft ein, immer noch dieser schöne Duft nach Kokos und Pfefferminz. „Twinkle, würdest du bitte den Trank in meinen Magen zaubern, ich möchte heute früh nicht schon wieder würgen müssen, weil der Trank so ekelig schmeckt." Twinkle nickte verstehend, nur Sekunden später hatte Severus diesen ekelhaften Trank im Bauch. Er dankte der Elfe mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Severus wollte sich gerade umziehen, da sah er die Katze auf dem Sofa. Er setzte sich neben die Katze und streichelte sie „Minerva aufwachen" er stand wieder auf und sah zu wie sich die Katze in seine Kollegin verwandelte.

„Guten Morgen, Severus."

„Würdest du mich bitte entschuldigen, ich möchte mich umkleiden und dafür nicht meinen Raum verlassen. Winky und Twinkle raus hier" schnarrte Severus.

Pikiert drehte sich Minerva um und mit den Worten „ aber natürlich" verschwand sie aus dem Raum und ging zu Madam Pompfrey.

„Guten Morgen Poppy, geht es dir heute früh schon besser?"

„Guten Morgen Minerva, ja es geht mir schon besser, wie geht es Miss Granger und Severus? Ich gehe mal schnell zu ihnen um nachzusehen."

„ wenn du kein Bedürfnis auf einen frühen Tod hast, dann würde ich warten bis Severus umgezogen ist und seinen Kaffee hat." Minerva schnaubte, „ der hat heute früh wie immer seine Professoren Laune"

„ Na dann geht es ihm wohl besser, wenn er sogar schon wieder auf den Beinen ist, ich hoffe Twinkle hat ihm seine Medizin gestern Nacht noch gegeben."

„Lass uns zum Frühstück gehen, ich denke Winky wird für uns alle etwas vorbereitet haben."

Im Esszimmer von Spinners End saß bereits Severus am Tisch und laß den Tagesproheten. Er nickte beiden zu und schüttete ungefragt Kaffee in ihre Tassen.

Minerva und Poppy sahen sich kurz an und wussten sofort, er will seine Ruhe haben.

Trotzdem konnte Poppy es nicht lassen „ Severus, wie geht es dir? Hast du heute früh schon deinen Trank genommen?" Severus unterbrach sie in ihrem Frageschwall.

„Poppy, erstens, wenn es mir nicht gut ginge, würdet ihr jetzt nicht mit mir am Tisch sitzen, zweitens, ja Twinkle hat mir gestern Nacht noch einen Trank gegeben und heute früh habe ich es auch noch auf diese Angenehme Weise genossen. Und bevor du nach Miss Granger fragst, sie wird noch längere Zeit brauchen, da das neue Schuljahr aber kurz bevor steht, denke ich werden wir alle wieder auf Hogwarts gebraucht, deshalb möchte ich Miss Granger mitnehmen in meine Räume auf Hogwarts, dort kann ich mich am Besten um sie kümmern."

„Severus das geht doch nicht, du bist ihr Lehrer, wenn sie ihr letztes Jahr noch zur Schule möchte, und ich glaube sie möchte zur Schule und ihren Abschluss machen. Es wird vermutlich der beste Abschluss seit 20 Jahren werden. Eventuell schafft sie auch einen noch höheren Abschluss." Minerva schaute aufmerksam in Severus Gesicht. Dort sah sie ein ganz kurzes aufleuchten der Augen.

„ Minerva, das ist mir bewusst, trotzdem würde es Miss Granger sicher bevorzugen bei mir zu sein als in ihrem Turm eingesperrt zu sein. Du vergisst, Potter und Weasley werden nicht zurück kommen um ihren Abschluss zu machen, das goldene Trio gibt es so nicht mehr. Selbst Guinerva wird ihr nicht die anderen Freunde ersetzen können. Zumal Miss Granger noch mehrere Monate Therapie mit mir benötigen wird, das fällt alles leichter wenn sie bei mir in den Räumen wohnt."

„Severus du sprichst in Rätseln, könntest du bitte dieses eine Mal davon absehen das wir alle unser Gehirn benutzen sollen und Klartext reden?" Minerva schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Aber nur weil ich heute einen guten Tag habe, und je eher ihr versteht desto schneller bin ich euch auch wieder los." Severus nickte. „ Also gut, Miss Granger hat ein Trauma erlebt bei ihren Eltern in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend. Wer die Erinnerungen daran gelöscht, oder besser gesagt hinter einer Mauer verborgen hat kann ich noch nicht beantworten, dafür ist noch zu wenig Zeit vergangen. Eins ist nur klar Miss Granger benötigt viel Zeit und Ruhe um das zu verarbeiten. Welches Trauma genau Miss Granger erlebt hat darf ich euch noch nicht sagen, auch ich unterliege einer Schweigepflicht."

Severus trank einen großen Schluck Kaffee. „ Da es mir jetzt wieder gut geht, dürfte ich euch bitten meine Gastfreundschaft nicht länger zu strapazieren, ich würde es begrüßen wenn ihr Potter und Weasley über die Gesundheit ihrer Freundin soweit aufklärt, so dass beide nicht hier unerwünscht auftauchen."

Poppy schaute Severus in die Augen „wir spüren das wir hier unerwünscht sind, ich lasse aber Twinkle hier, sie kann dich unterstützen, sie hat besondere Gaben."

Severus schnaubte „ von den besonderen Gaben habe ich schon welche gespürt."

Poppy wollte etwas erwidern, aber Minerva legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter „ komm, wir gehen nur kurz nochmal nach oben zu Hermione und dann gehen wir zurück nach Hogwarts."

Sie standen auf und gingen schweigend die Treppe hoch, vor Hermione's Zimmer blieben sie stehen.

„Minerva hast du diese Bindung zwischen Severus und Hermione auch gesehen? Ich möchte zu gerne wissen was von ihrer Seite aus mit dieser Bindung ist, ob Sie diese freiwillig eingegangen ist oder ob Severus sie irgendwie in der Hand hat."

„Poppy das glaubst du doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft, Severus würde sich niemals freiwillig an eine Schülerin binden, zu schade das keiner von uns beiden Legillimens beherrscht."

„ Stimmt, lass uns rein gehen und sehen wie es Miss Granger geht."

Hermione lag mit geschlossenen Augen in dem Bett und lauschte angestrengt, gerade hatte sie noch laute Stimmen von unten gehört, verstanden hatte sie keine Silbe. Dann waren Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören, jetzt war es Ruhig. Da ein Klopfen, Hermione öffnete die Augen, sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah zur Türe. Dort sah sie Professor McGonagoll und Madam Pompfrey, Hermione krächzte „ guten Morgen, ich hoffe es ist morgens?"

Beide Frauen nickten. Sie schauten sich an, Minerva begann „ Miss Granger, Poppy und ich reisen heute zurück nach Hogwarts, sie dürfen jederzeit als Schülerin zurückkehren um ihren Abschluss zu machen, Professor Snape wird Ihnen das näher erklären, möchten Sie denn ihren Abschluss machen?"

Hermione staunte, sie überlegte kurz und hörte in sich hinein, ja sie würde gerne ihren Abschluss machen, aber ob sie zurück in den Turm von Gryffindor wollte, wo so viele Sachen sich ändern würden, sie wußte es nicht. „ Bitte darf ich darüber in Ruhe nachdenken? Ich würde gerne meinen Abschluss machen, aber ich möchte ungern zurück nach Gryffindor, dort würde ich mich nicht wohl fühlen, außer Ginny ist dort doch keiner mehr. Ich würde von allen behandelt werden wie eine Berühmtheit." Hermione schluckte, über ihre Zukunft hatte sie sich bisher gar keine Gedanken gemacht.

Poppy drückte ihre Hand „ selbstverständlich nimm dir die Zeit die du brauchst, Professor Snape erwähnte eine Lösung für das Problem mit dem Turm, aber diese soll er dir in Ruhe mitteilen, Kindchen."

„ ich bin erwachsen, sogar in der Muggelwelt" Hermione schluckte.

Beide Frauen nickten und verabschiedeten sich von Hermione.


	8. Endlich Hogwarts

Mir gehört nur die Fantasie, J. K. Rowling gehören die Figuren, ich verdiene mit diesen Geschichten kein Geld.

Achtung ab hier kommen explizite Szenen in den Geschichten. Nehmt das Rating ernst.

Endlich Hogwarts!

„ ich bin erwachsen, sogar in der Muggelwelt" Hermione schluckte.

Beide Frauen nickten und verabschiedeten sich von Hermione.

Nachdem Poppy und Minerva gegangen waren kam Severus zurück in das Zimmer, er setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. „ Miss Granger, wie fühlen sie sich?" fragte er ganz im Lehrerton.

„Danke gut Professor Snape." Wieso müssen wir jetzt wieder so förmlich sein? Wir waren doch bereits bei unseren Vornamen angekommen, dachte Hermione den letzten Teil.

Severus der bereits in ihre Gedanken vorgedrungen war antwortete ihr dort, weil du wieder zur Schule gehen wirst, ich dann dein Lehrer sein werde, und wir für die Außenstehenden den Anschein wahren müssen das wir nur eine normale Lehrer/ Schüler Beziehung haben.

Wir werden gemeinsam in meinen Räumen wohnen, wobei du einen separaten Eingang bekommst, sowie ein eigenes Schlafzimmer und auch einen Wohnraum wo du Gäste empfangen kannst, die nichts von deiner Therapie erfahren sollen. Das Badezimmer werden wir uns teilen, es gibt in deinem Schlafraum zwei Türen, die eine führt in das gemeinsame Badezimmer und ist für die Augen der unwissenden verborgen, die andere Türe führt in ein kleines Badezimmer wo eine Dusche, ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette zu finden sind, dieses ist für deine Gäste eingerichtet. Du wirst dort dann deine Toilettensachen abstellen, in unserem gemeinsamen Badezimmer befinden sich dann Duplikate von deinen Sachen.

Aber wieso, ich verstehe nicht.

Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen? Severus schnaubte in Gedanken ungläubig.

„Ahm. Professor" Hermione erschrak beim Klang ihrer Stimme.

Severus verließ ihre Gedanken und schaute sie an. „ Haben Sie Angst Miss Granger?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ja ich habe Angst, aber nicht davor mit ihnen zusammen zu wohnen, sondern mehr davor wie das ganze ablaufen wird, und ob ich jemanden davon erzählen darf." Hermione schaute ihn interessiert an.

Severus dachte nach, das konnte Hermione sehen. Nach einem fragenden Blick und ihrem stummen Nicken drang er erneut in ihren Geist vor. Diesmal aber überlies er ihr die Führung, er zeigte ihr die Bilder seiner Vorstellung dessen wie die Therapie und die Schule zueinander passten, mit welchen Menschen er keine Probleme hätte, sollten diese bei ihm in den Wohnraum kommen um sie zu besuchen, wieviel Zeit die Therapie am Tage einnahm, wie er sich die Abende vorstellte, das sie die Bücher aus seiner Bibliothek nutzen dürfe für ihre Schulischen Bedürfnisse, und wenn sie sich entscheiden würde welchen Beruf sie ergreifen wollte auch für diese Bereiche genügend Bücher da wären.

Hermione musste erstmal tief durchatmen, es war wie auf sie abgestimmt, alles passte, so könnte es gehen und doch zögerte sie. In ihren Gedanken tauchte die Frage auf was er von diesen Veränderungen hätte, er sei doch sonst immer so mürrisch und einsiedlerisch, immer schlecht gelaunt, wie soll das ablaufen, wenn wir Probleme miteinander bekommen sollten, bisher hatte er mich doch immer ignoriert oder missachtet.

Severus verließ ihre Gedanken, er kniete sich vor Hermione auf den Boden, nahm ihre Hand in seine und blickte sie an. Dann sprach er „ Miss Granger, ich möchte sie um Verzeihung bitten, ich habe in ihren ersten 6 Schuljahren sie sehr schlecht behandelt, vieles davon wird sich ändern, da ich jetzt nicht mehr unter der Herrschaft vom Dunklen Lord bin, aber es gibt Dinge die werden sich nicht ändern. Ich werde diese Situation nicht nochmal wiederholen. Sie sind ein äußerst intelligentes Mädchen, ja schon eine Frau, ihr Gehirn arbeitet normalerweise Brillant, aber von Menschen die so ein brillantes intelligentes Gehirn besitzen, erwarte ich noch mehr als das was sie bisher gezeigt haben. Haben sie mich verstanden?"

Ungläubig schaute Hermione auf ihren Professor hinunter, hatte er sich gerade entschuldigt, und ihr sogar ein Kompliment gemacht? Sie strahlte plötzlich, und sagte „ja ich will"

Severus seinerseits überrascht ob dieser Antwort korrigierte „ es heißt ja ich habe es verstanden Professor Snape. Sir"

Ob der Komik der Geschichte brach Hermione in herzhaftes Lachen aus, selbst Severus Mundwinkel zuckte leicht nach oben.

„ Professor Snape, Sir ich möchte gerne wieder zur Schule gehen und ihr großzügiges Angebot annehmen. So sollte der Satz im ganzen heißen. Professor." Hermione lachte noch immer.

Severus leicht säuerlich über Hermione's Lachanfall, erhob sich vom Boden und streckte seine müden Muskeln und Gelenke. „ dann werde ich Professor McGonagoll informieren und sie bitten die Räumlichkeiten wie von uns gewünscht vorzubereiten. Es freut mich das Sie heute zumindest schon mal lachen konnten. Wie gesagt, diese Situation wird es so nicht in Wiederholung geben."

Hermione nickte „ Professor? Muss ich immer Professor zu Ihnen sagen oder gilt das nur für Schulische Gespräche?"

„ Nein Miss Granger, solange wir in unseren Räumen sind werden wir beim Du bleiben und auch wenn wir in Gedanken uns bereden, darfst du mich Severus nennen. Wenn wir allerdings in meinem Büro sein werden für die Therapiesitzungen, reicht ein einfaches Sir und Sie. Haben Sie das verstanden Miss Granger?"

Hermione nickte, verunsichert in welcher Situation sie sich jetzt befand antwortete sie „ Ja Sir, Professor Snape."

Severus wollte ihr noch vieles erklären dafür drang er wieder in ihren Geist ein. Er zog sich aber nochmal zurück und schaute Hermione in die Augen, sie hatte schon wieder diesen roten Ton auf ihren Wangen. „ Hermione gibt es etwas was du mir mitteilen möchtest?"

Hermione senkte den Kopf und flüsterte „ Severusichhabemichindichverliebt"

Er hatte kein Wort verstanden „Hermione kannst du das nicht auch langsamer sagen?"

Sie holte tief Luft ihr Kopf war mittlerweile rot wie eine Tomate, stieß sie wieder aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nein Entschuldigung das kann ich nicht." Hermione sprang aus dem Bett und rannte hinunter in den Garten. Dort verwandelte sie sich in die weiße Stute, sie galoppierte aus dem Garten in den Wald. Ihr Herz raste, weg nur weg dachte sie. Sie flog förmlich über die Wiesen und durch die Wälder. Plötzlich sah sie von oben einen Schatten auf sich zukommen. Vor Panik und Angst rannte sie in den nächsten Wald, kopflos rannte sie dort herum. Bis sie plötzlich stürzte und in einer Grube lag. Sofort verwandelte sie sich zurück, aufstehen war nicht möglich, sie hatte sich das Bein gebrochen und ohne Zauberstab konnte sie hier nicht weg.

Sie lauschte da war etwas was ihr Angst gemacht hatte, sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, der schwarze Schatten am Himmel, jetzt fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen das war ein Thestral, was will der hier so weit weg von Hogwarts? Fressen Thestrale etwa Pferde? Aber sie war doch nicht verletzt gewesen als sie verfolgt wurde, Thestrale fressen doch nur frisches blutiges Fleisch. Irgendwas war anders an dem Thestral.

Severus der sich sofort hinter Hermione auf den Weg gemacht hatte um sie aufzuhalten, sah nur noch wie sie sich verwandelte und davonrannte. Er schaute sich um ob auch ja keine neugierigen Kinder oder Nachbarn zu sehen waren, sprach einen Desillusionszauber und verwandelte sich in seine Animagusgestalt.

Er erhob sich in die Luft und verfolgte fliegend die weiße Stute. Sie rannte als sei der Tod persönlich hinter ihr her. Er flog schon lange hinter ihr her und hoffte sie würde bald müde werden, lange konnte er nicht mehr warten ehe er seinen Trank nehmen musste. Er war unachtsam, Hermione erblickte den Schatten den er warf, sie rannte in einen Wald und war plötzlich verschwunden.

Severus ärgerte sich, landete und rief zunächst nach seiner Hauselfe. Als sie vor ihm stand befahl er ihr das sie ihn nach Hause bringen solle, er müsse seinen Trank nehmen und dann sollte sie zu diesem Ort zurück kehren und nach Miss Granger suchen, und es nicht wagen ohne sie zuhause aufzutauchen. Winky nickte, so wütend war ihr Master selten.

Sie tat was er ihr befohlen hatte, über ihre Elfenmagie rief sie schon vorm apparieren nach Twinkle und informierte sie was passiert sei und das ihr Master schon wieder seinen Trank nicht mehr selber nehmen könne. Twinkle antwortete ihr sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen es sei alles ok.

Als Winky Severus im Bett abgelegt hatte war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden, mit ihrer Elfenmagie fand sie Miss Granger zusammengekauert auf dem Boden einer Grube mit verheultem und vor Schmerzen verzogenem Gesicht. Winky nahm ihre Hand und schnippte mit dem Finger und schon waren sie wieder zuhause. Dort brach Hermione dann ganz zusammen.

Twinkle schnippte mit den Fingern und Hermione lag neben Severus im Bett, sie war sauber und ihre Kleidung war wieder heile und sah aus wie neu. Den Bruch des Beines muss sich leider Madam Pompfrey anschauen, ich weiß das sie einen Trank hat der den Knochen wachsen läßt aber ich kenne nicht die genauen Bedingungen wie und wann er eingesetzt wird. Winky hole mir bitte Madam Pompfrey her, ich brauche sie leider.

Winky nickte und war wenige Sekunden später wieder mit Poppy zurück. „Was ist passiert Twinkle?" war Ihre erste Frage. Twinkle Umriss ihr Wissen und deutete auf das Bein von Hermione welches sehr übel aussah. Poppy nickte verstehend, mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes heilte sie Hermione's Bein im nu.

Dann sah sie auf Severus herunter, der mittlerweile wieder wach war und sich aufsetzen wollte. „Du bleibst liegen, es kann doch nicht sein das du schon wieder den Trank vergessen hast."

Severus seufzte, nein vergessen hatte er ihn nicht, nur ging es nicht anders Hermione war ja in Panik weggerannt, da konnte er doch nicht erst in Ruhe seinen Trank nehmen. Aber was sollte er jetzt Poppy sagen? Er entschied sich für eine kleine Lüge „ Poppy, ich war mit Miss Granger im Wald spazieren, dort stürzte sie, da wir beide unsere Zauberstäbe hier gelassen hatten, konnten wir so keine Hilfe holen bzw. uns so helfen. Zum Glück funktioniert der Ruf für die Hauselfen egal wo man selber gerade ist. Deshalb konnte Winky mich und Miss Granger zurück bringen, leider habe ich auch erneut den genauen Zeitpunkt meines Trankes verpasst, da ich ihn nicht im Wald dabei hatte. Ich muss auch etwas am Geschmack arbeiten, dann kann ich ihn immer bei mir tragen und werde so nie wieder eine Einnahme vergessen."

Poppy nickte zufrieden, da sie schon mal hier war wollte sie kurz erfragen wann Severus und Miss Granger nach Hogwarts kommen würden, Minerva hatte alles vorbereitet. „ Severus wann gedenkst du nach Hogwarts zu kommen, wie lange werdet ihr noch hier bleiben?"

Severus überlegte noch da antwortete Hermione „ sobald es möglich ist. Ich hoffe sehr bald."

Poppy sah Severus fragend an aber dieser nickte nur. „ Danke Poppy, ich denke morgen im Laufe des Tages."

Poppy verabschiedete sich und reiste mittels Flopulver wieder zurück nach Hogwarts.

Severus setzte sich auf „ so Hermione, warum bist du vorhin vor mir weggerannt, und was ist dann passiert?"

Hermione schluckte „ ich hatte vorhin gesagt, dass ichdichliebeseverus. Aber ich habe Angst davor das du mich wegstößt, oder meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst."

„Hermione ich habe noch nicht alles verstanden, könntest du bitte auf mein Alter Rücksicht nehmen und langsam und deutlich jedes Wort sagen?" Severus musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er hatte sie schon verstanden, aber er wollte das Hermione ihre Gefühle klar in Worte fasste.

Sie seufzte „ Severus ich bin in dich verliebt, ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen."

Jetzt war es um Severus Beherrschung geschehen, er lachte laut auf.

Hermione die sein Lachen missverstand schloss die Augen und begann zu weinen.

Severus sah die Tränen und ihm blieb das Lachen im Halse stecken „ Hermione, bitte" er wollte ihr in die Augen sehen wenn er ihr seine Liebe gestand. Nochmal rief er ihren Namen. „ Hermione ich, … würdest du bitte die Augen öffnen? Ich ,.. Hermione bitte, …mir fällt es nicht leicht, bitte Hermione, ich liebe dich auch." Er hatte es gesagt, Hermione hörte nicht auf zu heulen.

Wortlos zog Severus ein Taschentuch aus seiner Robe, er reichte es ihr und zog sie in seinen Arm. Sie schniefte „ ist das wahr?" Severus nickte, da sie die Augen noch zu hatte antwortete er ihr in ihrem Geiste. Ja Hermione es ist wahr, ich liebe dich auch, schon seit längerer Zeit fühlte ich mich zu dir hingezogen, aber du warst noch meine Schülerin, es war verboten und ich hatte meine Aufträge zu erfüllen, ich durfte mir keine Schwäche erlauben. Auch bin ich kein einfacher Mann Hermione, bei mir gibt es keinen null acht fünfzehn Sex, ich stehe auf die harten Sachen beim Sex, ich mag es beim Sex zu dominieren, wir werden es langsam angehen, zunächst möchte ich das du dein Trauma überwindest, vorher wird keine sexuelle Handlung zwischen uns stattfinden, es wird küsse geben, keusche Küsse auf die Stirn oder auch den Mund.

Hermione öffnete die Augen und schaute ihn an, er sah Neugierde in ihren Augen und auch etwas Angst. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, er wollte sie genauso wie sie ihn wollte. Ja das Trauma das stand ihr noch im Wege, aber sie hatte Hoffnung das sie es mit Severus Hilfe schaffen könnte, wenn nur erst wieder die Schule beginnen würde, Hermione hoffte das sie einen guten Abschluss schaffen könnte, insgeheim wollte sie den besten Abschluss des Jahrhunderts schaffen, und dann schwebte ihr vor eine Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister, und zur Verwandlungsmeisterin zu machen, irgendwo für musste es doch gut sein, das sie ein Animagus ist. Sie dachte an das was er gerade gesagt hatte mit den sexuellen Bedürfnissen von ihm, sie war noch Jungfrau, zumindest was den normalen Akt anbelangt. Wie soll das gehen was er von ihr möchte, unvermittelt begann sie heftig zu schluchzen, erneut liefen ihr die Tränen.

Severus der sie die ganze Zeit in den Armen gehalten hatte und ihre ganzen Gedanken mitverfolgt hatte, tröstete sie in dem er sie daran erinnerte das sie gemeinsam das Trauma überwinden und dann erst intim werden würden. Ich lasse dir Zeit hörte sie ihn in ihrem Kopf sagen. Jetzt lass uns schlafen, morgen reisen wir nach Hogwarts, ich möchte dich heute Nacht gerne ganz nah bei mir spüren, ist es ok für dich wenn wir beide nackt sind? Ich möchte deine Haut auf meiner spüren, sie prickelt so angenehm und wenn ich dann Träume, dann sind sie angenehm.

Hermione nickte und mit einem Wink seiner Hand lagen sie beide nackt im Bett. Severus seufzte „ Mist wenn ich nicht möchte das Twinkle oder Winky wieder mir den Trank in den Bauch zaubern muss ich nochmal kurz ins Bad. Mache dir bitte keine Sorgen wegen der Geräusche, der Trank bringt mich nur immer zum würgen, das kann ich kaum verhindern."

Hermione schaute ihm nach, er lief ohne sich zu Schämen nackt durch sein Zimmer und begab sich in sein Bad. Von dort hörte Hermione die Geräusche die sie bereits kannte, kurze Zeit später stand Severus wieder vor dem Bett, er legte sich neben sie und begann sie zu streicheln. Sie entspannte sich und schlief kurz darauf ein. Severus küsste ihre Stirn, er roch an ihrem Haar, Kokos und Pfefferminz.

Gute Nacht,Hermione.

Ein Schrei weckte ihn mitten in der Nacht auf. Er blickte sich um Hermione lag neben ihm aber auch sie saß aufrecht und blickte sich angstvoll um. Da ein erneuter Schrei, jetzt verstand er auch was geschrieen wurde „Feuer, es brennt Feuer!"

Er fluchte, er konnte es riechen es war sein Haus was da brannte, was ein Glück das er und Hermione Zauberer sind, im Nu waren beide ausgeh' fertig. Sie verließen das Haus, Twinkle und Winky hatten sie schon voraus geschickt nach Hogwarts. Vor der Türe angekommen sahen sie schon die Muggelfeuerwehr, diese versuchte das Feuer zu löschen. Aber Severus und Hermione konnten nur zusehen wie das Haus komplett abbrannte. Die Feuerwehrleute und Polizisten bestanden darauf das beide ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden müssen, sie weigerten sich aber als sie in zwei getrennte Rettungswagen gelegt werden sollten. Also brachte man sie mit einem Wagen ins Krankenhaus.

Zwei Stunden, und etliche Untersuchungen später durften beide das Krankenhaus verlassen.

Severus schaute Hermione an wo möchtest du hin? War seine stumme Frage. Hermione die sich über seine Ruhe wunderte dachte nach und er sah das Bild vor ihren Augen. Also gut, er fasste Hermione am Arm.

Er apparierte. Es kostete ihn eine Menge an Selbstbeherrschung. Sie standen vor den Ruinen seines Elternhauses.

Es war nichts mehr zu retten, das Gebäude war bis zum Keller runtergebrannt. Er schaute Hermione an, blinzelte eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel und apparierte erneut.

Am Apparierpunkt brach er zusammen. Hermione schaute sich um, sie sah das Schloss, Hogwarts!

Sie brauchte Hilfe, besser gesagt Severus brauchte Hilfe, ein Patronus, ich schicke meinen Patronus an Madam Pompfrey und Professor McGonagoll.


	9. Ein erster Schritt

Wie immer meine Fantasie, J.K. Rowling ihre Figuren, ich verdiene mit den Geschichten kein Geld und ab hier wird es ernst. Es kommen alte Szenen von den Vergewaltigungen durch Hermiones Vater, und bald dann auch die angekündigten Szenen mit BDSM.

Ein erster Schritt

Am Apparierpunkt brach er zusammen. Hermione schaute sich um, sie sah das Schloss, Hogwarts!

Sie brauchte Hilfe, besser gesagt Severus brauchte Hilfe, ein Patronus, ich schicke meinen Patronus an Madam Pompfrey und Professor McGonagoll.

Eine glückliche Erinnerung,…. Oh weh, schwer, wann war ich glücklich, als Voldemort tot war? Nein es reichte nicht, aus ihrem Zauberstab löste sich nur ein silberner Rauch. Angestrengt dachte Hermione nach, da sah sie vom Schloss zwei erleuchtete Zauberstäbe in ihre Richtung eilen. Sie rief „ hallo hier sind wir, Severus ist zusammengebrochen."

Die zwei Zauberstäbe kamen jetzt schneller auf sie zu. Sie erkannte Poppy und Minerva. Auch für sie selber war die Aufregung Zuviel und sie fiel in eine Ohnmacht.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug lag sie in einem Bett im Krankenflügel, im Bett neben dem ihren lag Severus. Poppy und Minerva standen am Fußende seines Bettes und unterhielten sich leise. Das war ein Angriff auf das Leben von Severus, mal gut das die beiden Elfen so früh hier waren und uns berichten konnten, warum hatte Hermione keinen Patronus gesendet, vielleicht wegen dem Trauma. Mehr konnte sie nicht verstehen, Minerva und Poppy gingen zurück in ihr Büro.

Hermione machte sich Gedanken darüber wer Severus etwas antun wollen könnte, ob es wegen ihr war? Oder weil er überlebt hatte, vielleicht Anhänger vom Dunklen Lord? Wie es ihm wohl jetzt geht, er hat alles verloren. Beim grübeln spürte sie wie die Dunkelheit sie wieder umfing.

„Twinkle, konntest du die Tränke von Professor Snape retten?" fragte Madam Pomfrey gerade als Hermione das nächste mal wach wurde.

„ Leider konnte ich nur 3 Tränke retten, Mam." Twinkle schaute beschämt auf den Boden.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld das der restliche Vorrat verloren ging. Jetzt können wir nur hoffen das Severus früh genug wach wird und er soweit fit ist um neue Tränke zu brauen."

„Madam Pomfrey, könnte ich vielleicht helfen? Ich kann sehr gut brauen und Professor Snape könnte das bestimmt bestätigen wenn er wach wäre." Hermione setzte sich im Bett auf.

„ Es geht leider nicht, ich habe kein Rezept zu dem Trank, den hat Professor Snape aus dem Gedächtnis gebraut. Wenn er wach wird können wir nur hoffen das er sich an das Rezept erinnert und wir es dann aufschreiben können. Sonst müsste ich einen Heiler aus dem St. Mungo kommen lassen."

„Darf ich versuchen ob ich mit Hilfe von Legillimens an das Rezept komme?" Hermione schöpfte Hoffnung.

„Können sie das denn?" Madam Pomfrey blieb skeptisch. „ ein Versuch ist es wert. Ok ich übernehme die Verantwortung."

Hermione drang mittels Legillimens in Severus Gedanken ein, Severus, kannst du mich wahrnehmen? Du brauchst den Trank gegen das Gift, leider ist es der Elfe nur gelungen 3 Tränke zu retten, ich könnte den Trank brauen wenn ich ein Rezept hätte,… Severus bitte kannst du mich hören? Erinnere dich an das Rezept und zeige es mir damit ich es für dich brauen kann. Plötzlich spürte Hermione wie sie aus den Gedanken von Severus rausgeschoben wurde. Sie fiel zurück in ihr Bett. Für ihr erstes Mal war das Zuviel. Sie schloss die Augen und schlief sofort ein.

Severus hatte Hermione gespürt, er hatte sie so lange wie möglich festgehalten, aber die Erinnerung an den Trank war weit vergraben, es gab nur ein Buch in der Bibliothek wo ein Teil des Rezeptes vermerkt war. Das war die Basis für den Trank wenn das schon mal vorbereitet wäre, dann ging der Rest ganz von alleine. Seine antrainierten Reflexe schoben Hermione aus seinem Geist, er konnte ihr nichts mitteilen. Er fühlte sich elendig und schwach. Trotzdem versuchte er in Hermione's Gedanken zu gelangen, er zeigte ihr immer wieder das Buch wo das Rezept für die Basis steht, sogar die Seitenzahl zeigte er ihr. Er hoffte das Hermione diese Nachricht auch entschlüsseln könnte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er wach mit einer heftigen Übelkeit, er musste würgen, „Wasser" krächzte er. Wer ihm auch immer den Trank gegeben hatte, hatte die wichtigste Zutat vergessen, Wasser. Nur mit der richtigen Menge an Wasser konnte der Körper das Gegengift vertragen.

Hermione reichte ihm ihr Glas Wasser „ Severus, ist es jetzt besser?"

„Ja" er legte sich zurück auf sein Kissen. „Hast du das Buch schon gefunden?"

Sie nickte „ und ich habe die Basis schon angesetzt, jetzt müsstest du mir nur sagen was ich damit weiter machen muss."

Severus legte seine Hände an die Schläfen, neben dem Einhornhaar, dem Einhornhorn, und dem Salamanderblut, es fehlte ihm noch eine Zutat.

„Also wenn die Basis fertig ist, fügst du zwei Unzen gemahlenes Einhornhorn zu, achte auf die richtige Temperatur, dann musst du 3 mal rechtsrum und 5 mal linksrum rühren, du musst dann 30 Minuten warten, in dieser Zeit bereitest du die Ashwindereier vor, du brauchst zwei Stück, die musst du mit dem silbernen Messer zerdrücken, und auch alles mit in den Trank geben, der Trank sollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine gelbe Farbe annehmen, das Einhornhaar musst du ganz fein schneiden, je feiner du es schneidest desto besser wirkt der Trank hinterher. Zum Schluss fügst du noch 10 Tropfen Salamanderblut zu. Dann muss der Trank 12 Stunden ruhen, wenn es möglich ist und wir ein Einhorn finden, was verletzt ist und wir es versorgen können, gibt es uns ein wenig von seinem Blut, dann müsste ich nicht dauernd den Trank einnehmen, dann müsste ich ihn nur einmal pro Woche nehmen. Das Einhornblut wäre dann anstelle von dem Salamanderblut."

„Ich hörte heute früh wie Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagoll sich unterhielten, dabei ging es um Hagrid und ein Einhorn was ihm Sorgen bereitet. Vielleicht darf ich ihn begleiten und kann so an Einhornblut gelangen." Hermione hoffte das es klappen würde.

Sie bereitete eine zweite Portion von der Basis vor, dann bereitete sie die erste Portion fertig zu damit Severus am nächsten morgen auch wieder seinen Trank einnehmen könnte. Sie lief zu Hagrid den sie gerade noch erwischte ehe er im Wald verschwinden konnte. „Hagrid, darf ich dich begleiten? Ich würde gerne versuchen von dem Einhorn etwas Blut zu bekommen, für Professor Snape, damit er nicht 3 mal täglich den Trank gegen das Gift nehmen muss."

„Hermione du bist mir immer willkommen, wir können es versuchen." Hagrid stapfte in den Wald, Hermione musste schon fast rennen. „ Hagrid bitte nicht so schnell, ich bin viel kleiner als du, ich laufe schon im Dauerlauf." Sie schnaufte nach Luft. Hagrid setzte sie sich einfach auf die Schulter, „so besser?"

„Ja danke" Hermione hielt sich an seinem Ohr fest. Bald darauf waren sie bei den Einhörnern angekommen. Hagrid zeigte mit seiner Hand auf eins der Tiere „ das da vorne, mit dem halben Horn das ist es um welches ich mir sorgen mache." Hermione schaute sich das Tier so gut es aus der Ferne ging an. Einer Eingebung folgend verwandelte sie sich in ihre Animagusgestalt, sprang über den Zaun und blieb direkt dahinter stehen. Sie senkte den Kopf und schnüffelte an dem Gras welches auf der Lichtung wuchs. Dann tat sie etwas völlig untypisches für ein Pferd, sie legte sich einfach auf den Boden.

Hagrid der Hermione noch nie in ihrer Animagusgestalt gesehen hatte staunte über ihr Verhalten. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Das Einhorn kam neugierig auf Hermione zu, blähte die Nüstern und senkte sein Horn.

Hagrid bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, „Hermione komm da weg das Einhorn ist gefährlich, es könnte dich verletzen."

Von Hermione kam nur ein Schnauben. Sie blieb ganz ruhig liegen, lediglich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Und dann geschah es das Einhorn kam ganz nah zu Hermione und legte sich daneben.

Hermione streichelte das Einhorn mit ihrem Schweif, langsam verwandelte sie sich zurück und blieb trotzdem neben dem Einhorn liegen. Sie streichelte das Einhorn mit ihren Händen, plötzlich sah sie mehrere Bilder in ihrem Geiste. Sie sprach das Einhorn an „ ich verstehe dich, ich möchte dir gerne helfen, um dir zu helfen muss ich aber leider zurück zu dem Schloss wo ich wohne, und ich muss einen Trank zubereiten, den Hagrid dir bringen kann, ich bräuchte aber auch deine Hilfe, weißt du ein Professor vom Schloss ist schwer krank, ein Trank der mit Einhornblut gebraut wurde könnte es ihm ermöglichen schneller wieder gesund zu werden, vor allem müsste er dann nicht jeden Tag drei mal den Trank nehmen sondern einmal pro Woche. Verstehst du es muss von dir freiwillig sein das du dein Blut gibst, ich darf dich nicht zwingen, und ich möchte das auch nicht. Deswegen werde ich jetzt gehen und den Trank für dich zubereiten, Hagrid wird das nächste mal alleine kommen, dir den Trank bringen und du entscheidest ob du bis zum Schloss kommst und uns 10 Tropfen deines Blutes schenkst.

Am nächsten Tag ging Hagrid alleine in den Wald, zurück begleitete ihn das Einhorn. Hermione stand aufgeregt am Schlossportal und wartete auf die beiden. Sie hatte gewusst das dieses Einhorn sie nicht im Stich lassen würde. Hermione hielt in der Hand ein silbernes Messer, das Einhorn musste sich freiwillig selbst verletzen, Hermione hielt lediglich das Messer fest, das Einhorn zeigte ihr in ihrem Geiste auf welche Höhe sie das Messer halten sollte. Es stellte sich neben Hermione hin und drehte den Kopf zu Hermione, dabei verletzte es sich leicht und es Tropfte Blut aus der Wunde. Hermione sammelte das Blut in einer Phiole. „Hab vielen Dank" sagte sie als die Phiole halbvoll war, aber das Einhorn blieb stehen und wartete bis die Phiole voll war. Dann drehte es sich um und galoppierte in den Wald zurück.

Hermione ging in den Kerker hinunter, dort bereitet sie den zweiten Trank vor, die 10 Tropfen Einhornblut waren die letzte Zutat, jetzt noch 12 Stunden warten. Severus ging es auch schon besser, er war heute in seine Räume zurückgekehrt, obwohl Poppy damit nicht einverstanden war. Er saß auf der Couch und las ein Buch, als sie eintrat schaute er auf „ und hat alles geklappt? Ich würde mich riesig freuen wenn du mir hier Gesellschaft leisten würdest."

„Ja es hat alles geklappt, morgen kannst du das erste mal den besseren Trank nehmen, dann brauchst du ihn nur noch einmal pro Woche einnehmen. Ich freue mich sehr darüber, dass das Einhorn freiwillig eine ganze Phiole Blut gegeben hat. Wie geht es dir Severus?"

„ Danke der Nachfrage, besser als auf der Krankenstation" murrte Severus.

„Wollen wir mit deiner Therapie beginnen?" Severus blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

Hermione nickte und spürte noch im gleichen Atemzug seine Präsenz in ihrem Geiste. Wir werden nicht darüber sprechen, wir reden miteinander in unseren Gedanken. Ok wie geht es jetzt weiter, Hermione spürte wie sie in ihre Kindheitserinnerungen gezogen wurde. Erinnere dich an deine schönsten Erinnerungen die du als kleines Kind hattest. Hörte sie Severus ihr zuflüstern, er wollte ihre Erinnerungen nicht trüben. Hermione dachte an die Zeit als sie ganz klein war, sie wurde hochgeworfen und gefangen, es war ihr Vater der das mit ihr machte, sie gingen spazieren, ihr Vater trug sie auf den Schultern, ein paar Jahre später sie hatte gerade ihr erstes Buch alleine gelesen, sie sah wie stolz ihre Mutter war, dann passierte das erste mal, sie dachte noch es sei ok mit dem Papa zu kuscheln, wenn er nackt ist, er berührte sie überall an ihrem Körper, dann rieb er sich an seinem Glied, sie schaute weg aber ihr Vater zwang sie wieder zuzusehen, dann hatte er ihre Lieblingsmarmelade auf sein Glied verteilt und zwang sie es abzulecken, plötzlich schmeckte die Marmelade ekelig, sie spuckte sie aus, sie sah ganz anders aus weiß und schleimig, ihr Vater zwang sie das wieder aufzulecken. Severus unterbrach an dieser Stelle, nahm Hermione in den Arm und hielt sie einfach fest.

Er zog sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück und schaute in ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Er saß einfach neben ihr bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, er ließ nicht zu das sie sich jetzt zurückzog, sie musste das verarbeiten. Nach einer langen Zeit schaute Hermione ihn dankbar an, er fragte „ geht es jetzt wieder?" Sie nickte.

Erneut drang Severus in ihre Gedanken vor, lass uns da weitermachen wo du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist, welche glücklichen Momente hast du hier erlebt, und keine Scheu ich weiß eine Menge über das goldene Trio und hinterher gibt es auch keine Punktabzüge oder Strafen. Hermione lachte innerlich, ok ich kann aber nicht verhindern das da vielleicht wieder so etwas wie vorhin passiert. Das ist doch der Sinn, du sollst dich erst an etwas schönes Erinnern dann kommen die schlimmsten Dinge einem nicht mehr gar so schlimm vor.

Ok der Hut, man was hatte ich ne Angst vor der Sortierung, aber als er mich nach Gryffindor steckte, da lernte ich Ron und Harry kennen, wir wurden Freunde, im zweiten Jahr der Diebstahl von den Floorfliegen das war ich, Vielsafttrank habe ich gebraut, ich weiß unterbrach Severus sie, wie du wusstest davon? Ja ich habe eure Brauversuche überwacht, aber du brauchtest meine Hilfe nicht du hast es sehr gut gemacht, nur deine letzte Zutat konnte ich nicht kontrollieren, deshalb warst du so lange auf der Krankenstation, erzähl weiter was war dann? Wir führen alle über Weihnachten nach Hause, ich kann nicht Severus, bitte quäle mich nicht.

Du musst das hinter dich bringen um befreit damit zu leben, lass dir Zeit, ich warte.

Hermione seufzte, ok also ich fuhr zu meinen Eltern, meine Mutter war über Weihnachten zu einer Fortbildungsveranstaltung, ich war also mit meinem Vater alleine, da hat er das erstmal mich in meinen Hintern gefickt, er hat mich mit Peitschenhieben bestraft, ich durfte nur auf Knien durch die Wohnung krabbeln, er zwang mich sein Sperma zu essen, wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, er hätte mich bestraft, ich bekam kein Essen, Severus bitte ich kann nicht.

Hermione ich verstehe das es dir schwer fällt, aber wir müssen das gemeinsam durchleben, dann geht es dir besser, glaub mir.

Sie nickte, ich musste seinen ,…

Urin trinken.

Hermione schüttelte sich, dann bin ich geflüchtet, ich bin zu den Weasleys, Molly ahnte das mir etwas passiert sein muss, aber sie hatte nichts gesagt, sie hatte mich bei sich aufgenommen, ich war sehr dünn geworden, sie gab mir immer etwas zwischendurch zum Essen, als wir dann wieder hier in Hogwarts waren hatte Molly wohl mit Dumbledore gesprochen, er hat mich auf die Krankenstation geschickt, Poppy hatte mich untersucht, und dann war da plötzlich nur noch diese schwarze Wand. Was in den Jahren dazwischen passiert ist haben wir doch schon gesehen, muss ich das nochmal erzählen?

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, nein brauchst du nicht. Ich gehe jetzt wieder in meinen eigenen Körper zurück, ich bleibe bei dir für heute war das sehr gut. Zurück in seinem Geist fragte er „Hermione möchtest du schlafen gehen?"

„Ja Severus ich fühle mich sehr erschöpft."

Dann lass uns ins Bett gehen. Er erhob sich und reichte ihr eine Hand, zog sie hoch und nahm sie in den Arm.

Sie schniefte und ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen.


	10. Wieder Schule

Wie immer meine Fantasie, J. K. Rowling's Figuren, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben von Geschichten.

Denkt an das Rating, es ist ernst,…!

Wieder Schule

Dann lass uns ins Bett gehen. Er erhob sich und reichte ihr eine Hand, zog sie hoch und nahm sie in den Arm.

Sie schniefte und ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen.

„Severus was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" Hermione zog die Nase hoch.

„Nase putzen! Ich will morgen nicht überall deinen Rotz an mir kleben haben." Severus hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

Sie legten sich nebeneinander ins Bett und kuschelten sich eng aneinander. Hermione brauchte diese Nähe trotz des Traumas. Severus streichelte sie, bis sie ganz ruhig atmete und er sicher war das sie schlief. Dann erhob er sich er musste noch einiges Erledigen da ab Montag der Unterricht wieder losgehen würde. Vorerst würde Hermione noch nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen, sie musste erst weiter sein bei der Verarbeitung ihrer Probleme. Severus verließ die Wohnung und ging zu Minerva, er hatte zwar gesagt das er nichts über das Trauma erzählen würde aber ein paar grundlegende Informationen musste Sie erfahren. Vor ihrer Wohnung stand er kurz unschlüssig ob er sie zu so später Stunde stören sollte, schob es dann beiseite und klopfte an.

Fast sofort wurde die Türe geöffnet „ Severus was ist? Ist etwas mit Hermione? Komm bitte herein."

Minerva hatte noch mit Poppy zusammengesessen und ein Glas Wein getrunken. „Störe ich euch beide?" Severus schaute beide an.

„Nein, nein Poppy wollte gerade gehen. Deswegen war ich ja so schnell an der Türe." Minerva verabschiedete sich von Poppy. „Möchtest du etwas trinken, Wein oder Tee, Feuerwhiskey?"

„Ich nehme einen Feuerwhiskey, da Montag die Schule wieder beginnt und Sonntag die Schüler wieder anreisen, wollte ich mit dir ein paar Details wegen Hermione besprechen."

„Severus nimm Platz, ich höre." Minerva nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Zunächst, es gibt keine Details das Trauma betreffend, Hermione ist noch nicht so weit am Unterricht teilzunehmen, ich denke wir werden ihr noch ca. einen Monat geben müssen, am ehesten glaubhaft wäre, dass sie ihre Eltern bei einem Unfall verloren hat, sie leben weiterhin in Australien, aber Hermione's Gedächtniszauber war perfekt, und der ist deshalb nicht umkehrbar. Sie hat mir gerade vorhin Details erzählt, Minerva wenn ich nicht den dunklen Künsten abgeschworen hätte, ich würde wirklich sehr brutal und herzlos die Eltern von Hermione leiden lassen, wobei ich bisher nur Beweise gegen ihren Vater habe."

„Was deutest du da an Severus, nein sag es mir nicht, ich könnte ihr nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, meine Fantasie geht bereits jetzt auf Wanderschaft. Wie kann ich ihr helfen?"

„Minerva, in dem du ihr die Zeit gibst die sie braucht, ihr den Rückhalt zu mir nicht nimmst, sie ist bereits eine seelenverwandte von mir. Du weißt wie schwer es mir fällt über das alles zu reden, aber wenn sie die Schule beendet hat, werde ich sie heiraten."

„Severus, dein Ernst? Was genau läuft da bereits zwischen euch? Du weißt ich kann es nicht durchgehen lassen das ein Lehrer mit einer Schülerin ein intimes Verhältnis pflegt."

„Minerva, zu Intimitäten ist es noch nicht wirklich gekommen, aber du und ich verstehen darunter auch etwas unterschiedliches. Ich habe sie geküsst, und sie hat mich geküsst auf die Stirn, auch auf den Mund, wir schlafen gemeinsam in einem Bett. Das weißt du aber schon, es war doch bereits in meiner Wohnung so."

„Da fällt mir gerade etwas ein, hat Arthur Weasley etwas über die Verursacher des Brandes herausgefunden? Er wollte dich doch sofort informieren."

„Nein Minerva, ich habe noch keine neuen Erkenntnisse erhalten. Ich werde jetzt zurück in meine Räume gehen, ich möchte Hermione nicht so lange alleine lassen. Auch wenn sie vorhin ruhig geschlafen hat kann es jeder Zeit zu Alpträumen kommen. Du entschuldigst mich deswegen jetzt bitte." Severus stand auf und ging zur Türe „ versuche nicht dich zwischen mich und Hermione zu stellen, sonst hast du eine Schülerin und einen Tränkemeister weniger."

„Severus soll das eine Drohung sein?"

„Nein, ein Versprechen! Gute Nacht Minerva."

Minerva schloss die Türe mit einem lauten Knall. Was sollte das werden mit Severus und Hermione, aber hatte sie nicht auch schon ihr ok gegeben? Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie das beide zueinander passen, Der eine das Eis der andere das Feuer, wie Jing und Yang. Nur gemeinsam eine Einheit.

In dieser Nacht lag Minerva noch lange wach und grübelte, über ihren Tränkemeister und ihr Löwenjunges.

Als Severus in seine Räume zurück kam lag Hermione auf der Couch zusammengerollt wie ein Baby, was ein Mist, Severus fluchte innerlich, er setzte sich neben Hermione und streichelte sie sanft.

Hermione öffnete die Augen, die Frage wo warst du brauchte sie nicht laut stellen, Severus konnte sie in ihren Augen ablesen.

„ Ich habe mit Minerva gesprochen, und ihr mitgeteilt das du noch ca. einen Monat brauchst, ehe du am normalen Unterricht teilnehmen kannst. Damit du keine Langeweile bekommst, werden alle Lehrer die Aufgaben die deine Klassenkameraden bearbeiten müssen auch für dich möglich machen. Da du immer schon im Voraus gelernt hast, denke ich du hast bestimmt den Stoff für den ersten Monat drauf. Deswegen bekommst du den für den zweiten Monat angedachten Stoff."

„Severus, ich hatte Angst,… ich dachte du hättest mich im Stich gelassen,… oder das dir etwas passiert ist,….ich habe Angst,… nimm mich bitte in den Arm."

„Lass uns zurück ins Bett gehen, ich habe dir doch versprochen ich lasse dich nicht alleine, wir stehen das gemeinsam durch. Ich musste nur mit Minerva besprechen wie wir mit den Schülern und der neuen Situation umgehen werden."

Severus blieb abrupt stehen, ging vor Hermione in die Knie und schaute sie aufmerksam an „Hermione ich möchte das du wenn das Schuljahr beendet ist meine Frau wirst."

Hermione wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte „ Severus, ich weiß nicht ob das mit uns beiden gut gehen wird, gib mir bitte Zeit, ich liebe dich, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich das Trauma je überwinden werde."

„Hermione ich liebe dich ebenfalls, und zusammen werden wir es schaffen, nimm diese Zeit der Verlobung an und in einem Jahr entscheiden wir ob wir die Ehe begehen wollen."

Hermione überlegte nicht mehr lange und nickte „ ja Severus" dann liefen ihr Tränen des Glücks über ihr Gesicht. Sie gingen gemeinsam zurück ins Bett, kuschelten sich aneinander und schliefen beide ein. Am nächsten Morgen, gingen sie zum Frühstück in die große Halle, heute Abend würde Hermione mit den anderen gemeinsam an der Tafel von Gryffindor sitzen, allerdings ganz nah am Lehrertisch, sie sei die neue Vertrauensschülerin, für ihr Haus und gleichzeitig auch Schulsprecherin, das erklärte ihr Professor McGonagoll. Sie wolle heute Abend auch dafür sorgen das sie und der Schulsprecher mit an dem Lehrertisch sitzen können zu den Mahlzeiten. Damit kein Gerede aufkäme sollte sie neben Professor Snape sitzen und der Schulsprecher aus dem Hause Hufflepuff solle neben ihr sitzen.

Hermione war irritiert, sie soll am Lehrertisch sitzen und dann noch neben Severus, sie strahlte plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht, als sie aber in das Gesicht von Severus schaute verrutschte ihr Lächeln. Er schaute sie grimmig an, da fiel es ihr ein, niemand soll doch davon erfahren das sie und er zusammen sind, das wird aber schwierig, so dicht neben ihm zu sitzen, obwohl wenn sie vom Lehrertisch zu den Schülertischen schauen würde, sie müsse nur Severus zu den Mahlzeiten so gut es geht ignorieren. Sie grübelte noch als Severus sich erhob und wieder in seine Räume ging. Hermione wollte ihm nachgehen, ein leichtes Kopfschütteln seinerseits und sie blieb sitzen, da fiel ihr wieder ein was Severus ihr heute früh erzählt hatte, sie müsse jetzt immer durch ihre eigenen Räume in seine Wohnung gelangen und diese auch auf dem Wege wieder verlassen. Sein Büro sei für sie Tabu, es sei denn sie würde sich eine Strafarbeit einhandeln. Was durchaus passieren könnte, falls sie sich nicht an die Regeln halten würde, nach außen dürfte noch nicht durchsickern das sie zusammen sind.

Hermione stand auf und ging erstmal durch die Eingangshalle hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, schon heute Nachmittag würde es hier laut werden, sie wollte nochmal die Ruhe genießen, sie lief am See entlang, umrundete ihn und setzte sich auf der Seite die vom Schloss aus nicht gesehen werden konnte hin. Dort dachte sie über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage nach, dass es mittlerweile Zeit für das Mittagessen wurde bekam sie nicht mit, sie legte sich in die Sonne und schloss die Augen, sie schlief ein.

Plötzlich wurde ihr kalt, sie öffnete die Augen und schaute in das grimmige Gesicht von ihrem Professor Snape. „Oh" entkam es ihren Lippen. Er sah sehr wütend aus.

„Miss Granger, was haben sie sich dabei gedacht? Sie sind nicht zum Mittagessen erschienen, als die anderen Schüler hier angekommen sind waren sie auch nicht zum Abendessen anwesend, Professor McGonagoll musste sich ihretwegen eine kleine Notlüge ausdenken, der Platz neben mir am Lehrertisch blieb leer, und wir hatten einen Termin. Das bedeutet jetzt wohl für Gryffindor Abzug von 50 Hauspunkten, noch ehe das Schuljahr richtig begonnen hat, und für sie persönlich einen Monat Schulverweis. Sie werden statt des normalen Unterrichtes, bei mir im Labor arbeiten, meine Kurse beginnen erst nach einem Monat. Der Grund dafür geht sie nichts an." Severus trat zur Seite und Hermione sah mit Entsetzen das er nicht alleine auf der Suche nach ihr war, es standen hinter ihm Professor Sprout, der Schulsprecher von Hufflepuff und Ginny. Alle drei redeten jetzt durcheinander auf Hermione ein. „ geht es dir gut?" , „ was ist mit Ihnen Kindchen" , „wie kannst du es wagen uns so einen Schrecken einzujagen" das waren Bruchstücke der Sätze die sie verstand, Severus schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, nahm sie am Arm und zog sie auf die Füße, da Hermione sehr lange gelegen hatte, schwankte sie bedenklich. „ Wird es wohl gehen?" Schnarrte da Snape. Sie nickte und endlich kamen auch vernünftige Worte aus ihrem Mund „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Umstände die ich Ihnen gemacht habe, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, und ich nehme die Strafe selbstverständlich an, wie kann ich nur so töricht gewesen sein." Severus hielt sie weiter am Arm, sie spürte genau wie er das Kribbeln ihrer Magie. „ Pomona, würdest du bitte die anderen informieren, das wir Miss Granger gefunden haben, ich werde sie zur Krankenstation begleiten und im Anschluss auf ihr Zimmer. Sie Mister" Severus schaute den Schüler an, ihm war der Name nicht geläufig, wie konnte es sein das er den Namen eines Schülers des Abschlussjahrgangs nicht wusste, „sie werden zum Turm von Gryffindor gehen und dort Bescheid geben das Miss Granger wohlbehalten aufgefunden worden ist und sich ab Morgen mit einem Monat Schulverweis, zwar auf Hogwarts aufhält, aber nicht für normale Schulische Belange zur Verfügung steht. Sie wird in meinem Labor arbeiten, wenn sie sich dabei nicht ganz ungeschickt anstellt, darf sie die Hausaufgaben die Sie, Ginny, ihr bringen werden im Anschluss erledigen." „ Miss Granger, wenn wir uns dann bewegen könnten, ich habe keine Lust hier draußen all zu lange rumzustehen, es gibt hier durchaus gefährliche Kreaturen die auf diese Seite des Sees kommen um zu trinken."

Severus schob Hermione vor sich her, er ging tatsächlich mit ihr zur Krankenstation, dort ließ er sie sich auf ein Bett setzen und erzählte Poppy kurz was geschehen war. Poppy kam zu Hermione und untersuchte sie, es fehlte ihr nichts, trotzdem gab Poppy ihr einen Stärkungstrank. Damit war sie aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden. Severus griff sie wieder am Arm, etwas grober als zuvor, Hermione entfleuchte ein „Au, das tut weh." Severus nahm es zur Kenntnis, änderte aber nichts am Druck auf ihren Arm. Als er sie in ihr Zimmer brachte, er ging mit ihr hinein, schaute sich kurz um ob nicht noch ein Schüler hier auf sie warten würde. „ Hermione, was ist in dich gefahren? Ich hatte Todesangst um dich, als du nicht beim Mittagessen aufgetaucht bist, dachte ich du wärest auf deinem Zimmer und mit einem Buch eingeschlafen, aber als du nicht zu unserem Gespräch erschienen bist, ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, ich bin so wütend das du einfach die Zeit vergessen hast, es hätte doch auch jemand, es auf dich abgesehen haben können, bedenke wer du bist und was uns in letzter Zeit widerfahren ist. Damit meine ich nicht dein Trauma, nein das Feuer welches mein Haus abgebrannt hat, es könnte durchaus sein das da jemand es auch auf dich abgesehen hat." Severus holte Luft um weiter auf Hermione einzureden. Da sah er wie sie in sich zusammen sackte und auf die Knie ging, sie barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, sie schluchzte wie ein kleines Kind „es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid, ich habe verantwortungslos gehandelt, wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?" Hermione fiel nach vorne auf den Boden, sie küsste seine Stiefel.

Severus entzog ihr seine Stiefel „ Hermione ich möchte nicht das du so etwas machst, zumindest nicht in dieser Situation. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an.

Wir werden erstmal ein Bad nehmen und dann unser Gespräch nachholen. Auf Grund meiner Probleme die ich noch von Nagini's Gift habe, hat Minerva mich für einen Monat vom Unterricht befreit. Diese Zeit werden wir beide intensiv nutzen, für deine Therapie und um die Vorräte des Krankenflügels wieder aufzustocken. Ich bin Zuversichtlich das wir dann beide soweit sind, und der Unterricht ohne Probleme laufen wird. Dank deines Ausfluges haben wir auch den perfekten Vorwand, eigentlich müsste ich dir dankbar sein, wenn ich mir nicht solche Sorgen um dich gemacht hätte."

Severus und Hermione stiegen in die Wanne, dort massierte er ihren Rücken, sie entspannte sich und er drang in ihren Geist ein. Erzähle mir weiter was Schönes geschehen ist.

Hermione überlegte und kramte dann Erinnerungen hervor, wie sie mit Harry und Ron unter dem Tarnumhang durch das Schloss gestrichen sind, die Erinnerungen an Viktor Krum, wie er mit ihr geknutscht hat und er mehr wollte, wie Hermione sich gewehrt hatte, wie sie dann im Sommer wieder zu ihren Eltern fuhr, zunächst ohne Erinnerung an das was früher war, doch als sie bei ihrem Vater angekommen war, war es wie ein Blitz, die Erinnerungen waren wieder da. Ihr Vater erzählte ihr das ihre Mutter auf Auslandsfortbildung sei und sie jetzt 3 schöne Wochen gemeinsam genießen könnten, sofort befahl er Hermione auf die Knie runter zu gehen, sie musste sich ausziehen, er hat sie rasiert, er wollte alles sehen ohne störende Haare, er legte ihr ein Halsband um, mit Ösen und Ketten, in ihren Anus schob er ihr einen Plug mit einer Rute wie ein Hund, wenn sie nicht gehorsam war peitschte er sie aus, er scherte sich auch nicht darum das er sie verletzte, er sperrte sie in einen Käfig, zu essen bekam sie nur sein Sperma, oder trockenes Brot, Wasser oder Urin zum trinken. Er ging sogar dazu über sie an seine Freunde zu verkaufen, die allesamt sie in den Anus fickten. Da brach dann die Erinnerung plötzlich ab.

Severus streichelte Hermione weiter, er liebte es zwar wenn er Dominant sein konnte, aber noch war nicht die Zeit dafür reif. Hermione schluchzte immer wieder, Severus war einfach für sie da.

Als Hermione sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, stiegen sie aus der Wanne, Severus trocknete sie ab und cremte sie dann ein. Dabei setzte er sich neben Hermione ins Bett und massierte sie weiter, er massierte die Schultern, den Nacken, die Arme, die Beine und auch die Füße. Zum Schluss gab er ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, legte sich neben sie und sie schliefen beide ein.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen sie aus ihren Wohnungen zum Frühstück, dort angekommen merkte keiner das sie Zeit zusammen verbracht hatten, Severus schnauzte sie an, sie solle ja Pünktlich um 9 Uhr bei ihm im Büro erscheinen, denn wenn sie nicht pünktlich wäre würde er ihr Punkte abziehen.

Hermione nickte und sagte „ ja Professor Snape, ich werde pünktlich sein."

Professor Snape erhob sich und nahm seine Tasse mit Kaffee mit in sein Büro. Hermione überlegte, sie hätte noch 30 min Zeit für ihr Frühstück und würde dann noch immer pünktlich sein für ihre Strafe.

Wie es der Zufall, oder das Schicksal so will würde sie aufgehalten von zwei Schülern aus Ravenclaw, die von ihr etwas wegen Schulsprecher Angelegenheiten wollten, und als sie die zwei quitt war versperrt Peevs ihr den Weg, er bewarf sie mit Kreide und Wasserbomben. Als Hermione endlich vor Severus Bürotüre stand war es 9:10 Uhr.

So nass und dreckig wie sie war klopfte sie an.

Professor Snape öffnete die Türe „Sie sind zu spät das macht 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, und für ihren Auftritt nochmals 10 Punkte von Gryffindor. Was haben sie gemacht in den 40 Minuten vom Frühstück bis hier her?"

Hermione seufzte „ Peevs hat mich mit Wasserbomben und Kreide beworfen, und vorher wollten zwei Ravenclaw Schüler etwas von mir in Funktion der Schulsprecherin."

„ Darf ich eintreten? Ich würde gerne von dem zugigen Kerkerflur runter, ich bin Pitschnass. Hatschiiiii." Hermione nieste heftig.

„Auch das noch, jetzt habe ich mich wohl erkältet."

„Hört sich ganz so an." Severus zog sie in sein Büro und setzte sie vor den Kamin.


	11. Strafarbeit

Wie immer meine Fantasie, J. K. Rowling's Figuren, ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten.

Nehmt das Rating ernst.

Strafarbeit

„Auch das noch, jetzt habe ich mich wohl erkältet."

„Hört sich ganz so an." Severus zog sie in sein Büro und setzte sie vor den Kamin.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand war ihre Kleidung wieder getrocknet. Hermione zitterte trotzdem noch, sie saß auf dem Stuhl und Severus ließ das Feuer höher aufflammen, da sie nicht aufhörte zu zittern ging er in seine Wohnung und holte ihr eine Decke, diese legte er ihr um die Schultern.

„Hermione wir müssen heute beginnen mit den Tränken für die Krankenstation, wir müssen Skeele-Wachs, Heiltränke, Stärkungstränke und andere Tränke herstellen. Aber da du mir so keine Hilfe sein kannst, legst du dich jetzt erstmal ins Bett und erholst dich. Nach dem Mittagessen erwarte ich dich wieder hier. Aber bitte trocken und sauber."

„Hatschiiii, ja Severus." Hermione fiel fast vom Stuhl beim Niesen. Sie stand auf und verließ sein Büro und ging dann in ihr Zimmer. Dort lag sie bis kurz vorm Mittagessen, Severus kam durch ihr Badezimmer um sie zu wecken.

„Hermione, aufwachen es ist jetzt Mittagessenszeit." Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie.

„Mist du hast Fieber bekommen, ich bringe dich besser zur Krankenstation." Severus überlegte warum sie so empfindlich auf das bisschen Wasser und Kälte reagierte. Er begleitete sie zur Madam Pomfrey,, ließ sie sich auf ein Bett setzen und informierte die Heilerin.

Nachdem Poppy Hermione untersucht hatte, hieß es für Hermione im Bett bleiben und ausruhen.

„Ich fühle mich aber gut, kann ich nicht bitte in meinem Zimmer mich ausruhen?"

„Wenn sie versprechen tatsächlich im Bett zu bleiben, Mittagessen lass ich Ihnen von den Hauselfen aufs Zimmer bringen. Hier diesen Trank nehmen sie jetzt und morgen früh nochmal einen."

An Severus gewandt sagte sie „ Das war der letzte Trank von dieser Sorte, für morgen braucht Miss Granger einen neuen. Könntest du den bitte für sie herstellen?"

„ Jetzt machen sie mir auch noch mehr Arbeit, anstatt das sie mir bei der Arbeit helfen. Ja Poppy ich werden den Trank herstellen. Ich begleite Miss Granger zurück auf ihr Zimmer, damit sie auch in ihr Bett geht und nicht auf der Couch liegen bleibt."

Auf dem Weg zu Hermiones Zimmer begegneten sie Peevs, dieser wollte gerade wieder mit Wasser und Kreide werfen, da kam der Blutige Baron um die Ecke geschwebt, der Peevs davon abhielt und dem Professor mitteilte das Peevs wohl von einem Schüler aufgehetzt worden sei und auch die Wasserbomben seien von einem Schüler für Peevs vorbereitet worden.

Severus ließ sich von Peevs eine Wasserbombe aushändigen um sie später zu untersuchen, dabei stellte er fest das in dem Wasser spezielle Bakterien beigemengt waren, die für Hermiones Erkrankung verantwortlich waren.

Hermione erzählte er erstmal nichts davon, wohl aber Minerva und Poppy.

Beide Hexen waren nicht begeistert über diese Informationen, wollten aber sehen das sie aus Peevs die Information rausbekommen würden von wem er die Bomben habe. Severus begab sich in sein Labor und braute den Trank für Hermione, sowie einen Vorrat für den Krankenflügel. Man weiß ja nie wen Peevs noch erwischt mit diesen Bomben.

Als er fertig war ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sich zu Hermione ins Bett, dort kontrollierte er nochmal ihre Temperatur und stellte fest das sie nicht mehr so hoch war.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück half Hermione wie es sein sollte bei Professor Snape im Labor. Nach dem Mittagessen hielten sie ihre Therapiesitzung ab, dazu gingen sie in den Raum der Wünsche, dort ließ er Hermione sich ausziehen, und auf eine Liege legen. Er ging zu ihr und fixierte ihre Arme über dem Kopf, auch die Füße fixierte er so dass Hermione auf dem Bauch liegend vor ihm lag. Er nahm von seiner speziellen Massagekerze ein paar Tropfen auf seine Haut um die Temperatur zu prüfen, dann zeigte er Hermione die Kerze, ließ sie die Temperatur fühlen auf ihrem Handgelenk.

Erstaunt öffnete sie den Mund um etwas zu sagen, Severus aber ließ ihr nicht die Möglichkeit dazu, er fragte „ vertraust du mir Hermione?"

Sie nickte. Dann sah sie nichts mehr, Severus hatte ihr eine Augenbinde vor die Augen gehext. Nur Sekunden später fühlte sie die ersten Tropfen auf ihrem Rücken. Nachdem er genug von dem Wachs auf ihr verteilt hatte begann er sie zu massieren, den Nacken, die Schultern, jeden einzelnen Rippenbogen fuhr er entlang, er massierte den Po, die Oberschenkel, die Unterschenkel und auch die Füße, da angekommen küsste Severus sich den selben Weg mit vielen kleinen Küssen wieder hoch zu ihrem Nacken. Hermione erschauerte, so hatte sie noch kein Mann behandelt, sie dachte plötzlich an die vielen qualvollen Stunden, die sie mit ihrem Vater und seinen Freunden erlebt hatte, die Tage und Nächte die sie eingesperrt in einem sehr kleinen Käfig verbringen musste, zu letzt hatte er ihr immer ihren Zauberstab weggenommen. Die letzten Ferien war es ihr dann durch Zufall geglückt ihre Eltern mit dem Obliviate zu belegen, und so dafür zu sorgen das sie nicht in Gefahr durch die Todesser und Lord Voldemort geraten konnten, denn trotz allem hatte Hermione ihre Eltern lieb. Sie kannte es ja auch nicht anders, sie die schlauste Hexe des Jahrhunderts, hielt es für normal wie ihr Vater mit ihr umging. Severus der sich heimlich in ihre Gedanken geschlichen hatte, verließ sie an dieser Stelle wieder und löste ihre Fesseln und die Augenbinde. „Was empfindest du jetzt bei diesem Thema?" so lautete seine Frage.

Hermione lauschte in ihren Körper, auf ihr Gefühl, sie erinnerte sich daran wie wohl sie sich bei der Massage gefühlt hatte, wie angenehm die Küsse waren, es war ein glückliches Gefühl und das sagte sie Severus auch.

„ Es scheint das du doch schneller im verarbeiten bist als gedacht, wir können es wagen und dich probehalber bei Minerva im Unterricht mitmachen lassen. Du hättest dann morgen in der ersten Stunde Verwandlung."

„Meinst du ich schaffe das schon? Was wenn ich versage?"

„ Du schaffst das, du wirst nicht versagen, außerdem du bist ein Animagus, wer wenn nicht du kann in Verwandlung Punkten? Es ist jetzt Zeit das wir zum Abendessen gehen, zieh dich wieder an und dann ab zum Essen."

Das Abendessen verlief ereignislos, Hermione saß neben Professor Snape am Lehrertisch und der Schulsprecher neben Professor McGonagall. Nach dem Essen ging Hermione wieder hinunter in den Kerker, um im Labor zu helfen und ihre Strafarbeit vom Vortag nachzuholen. Sie bereitete die Heiltränke für den Krankenflügel zu und setzte die Basis für den Skeele-Wachs an. Weit nach Mitternacht betrat Severus sein Labor, in der Türe blieb er stehen. „Was machen sie um diese Uhrzeit noch hier in meinem Labor, sollten sie nicht bereits vor 3 Stunden Feierabend machen?"

„Ich,…. Es tut mir leid ich habe die Zeit vergessen. Es ging mir alles so leicht von der Hand, da dachte ich, es schadet nichts wenn ich zumindest die Heiltränke fertig stelle." Severus betrat den Raum ganz und ließ Professor McGonagall eintreten. „ Wie du siehst Minerva, ich habe daran keine Schuld das Miss Granger nicht auf ihrem Zimmer ist, beziehungsweise nicht in ihrem Bett liegt."

„Ja Severus ich sehe es ein. Miss Granger würden Sie mir bitte folgen, ich möchte Sie gerne auf ihr Zimmer begleiten, es war sehr gut das sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer waren. Severus, ich möchte das du mich ebenfalls begleitest."

Severus schaute Minerva irritiert an, aber schon eine Sekunde später hatte er einen neutralen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck „ wenn du es wünscht Minerva" sagte er, doch im Ton konnte man hören wie genervt er von der Störung war.

Als die drei vor Miss Granger's Zimmertüre standen, oder besser gesagt vor den Trümmern der Türe, brach leichte Hektik bei Miss Granger aus. „Was, wie, wieso, warum, wer?" Sie war erschüttert, als sie den Raum betreten wollte hielt Professor McGonagall sie fest. „ Miss Granger, sie dürfen ihre Räume nicht betreten, Severus, würdest du bitte sehen ob zumindest wir diese Räume gefahrlos betreten können?"

„Selbstverständlich" Severus hatte schon seit er die zerstörte Türe wahrgenommen hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und vollbrachte mehrere Zauber, er stockte, schüttelte den Kopf und bat Minerva „würdest du bitte Miss Granger zurück in mein Büro bringen und dann mit Poppy hierher kommen und Sie Miss Granger bleiben in meinem Büro bis ich sie dort abhole, verstanden?"

„Ja Sir." Hermione schaut ihn verängstigt an. Severus drang in ihren Geist ein, Hermione, geh durch mein Büro in unser Schlafzimmer, lege dich hin und schlafe, ich komme in wenigen Minuten nach.

Ich muss nur erst hier noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, es wurde jemand verletzt, ich kann noch nicht sehen wer, aber es war kein Mensch der zu Schaden gekommen ist. Bitte geh jetzt mit Minerva, ich möchte zunächst alleine in deine Räume gehen.

Severus nickte Hermione zu und Professor McGonagall ging mit ihr zum Kerker. Als die beiden außer Sichtweite waren betrat er Hermiones Räume, dort sah er dann in dem Bett von Hermione das dort eine Hauselfe geköpft und an Armen und Beinen über dem Bett aufgehängt war. Die restlichen Räume waren total verwüstet. Sämtliche Anziehsachen von Miss Granger waren zerstört. Severus kontrollierte die Türe zu seinen Räumen, die war aber dem Schloss sei dank nicht vorhanden, somit war es auch niemandem gelungen in seine Räume zu gelangen.

Als Minerva mit Poppy vor Hermiones Türe eintrafen hatte Severus die Hauselfe schon in ein Laken gewickelt. Er übergab die Leiche an Poppy mit den Worten „ da ist nichts mehr zu retten gewesen, bitte untersuche sie ob sie sehr hat leiden müssen." An Minerva gewandt sprach er weiter „ Miss Granger schwebt in Lebensgefahr, das hier hätte genauso gut Hermione sein können, wir müssen das Ministerium informieren, ich werde Hermione jetzt keine Minute mehr aus den Augen lassen, stell dir vor sie wäre schon in ihren Räumen gewesen, dann wäre es nicht nur eine Elfe gewesen."

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf, es war auch nicht einfach nur eine Elfe, nein es war seine Elfe gewesen, aber das würde Minerva schon früh genug erkennen. Severus versiegelte mit Minerva den Raum und ging dann in seine Räume zu Hermione. Dort setzte er sich auf das Bett und sah Hermione lange an, er überlegte wie er es ihr am besten erklären könnte in welcher Gefahr sie schwebt, und was seiner Elfe widerfahren ist. Hermione lag im Bett und war trotz der Aufregung eingeschlafen, durch den intensiven Blick von Severus wurde sie wach, blinzelte und sah ihn dann an.

„Hermione, es hat Winky erwischt, sie ist tot, deine gesamten Räume sind verwüstet worden, sämtliche Kleidung von dir wurde zerstört. Du musst jetzt immer in Begleitung einer Lehrkraft unterwegs sein. Keine Wege darfst du alleine gehen, wenn du zum Unterricht gehst, bringt dich eine Lehrkraft hin und von jedem Fach wirst du von der Lehrkraft zum nächsten Punkt gebracht. Wir müssen schnellstens herausfinden wer dafür verantwortlich ist."

Hermione schluchzte „ Winky ist tot? Aber wer macht sowas? Und warum was habe ich getan das man mir etwas antun möchte?" Hermione brach zusammen, sie heulte haltlos.

Severus konnte sie nicht trösten, auch er war zu erschüttert wie das passieren konnte.

Er sandte seinen Patronus nach Gryffindor zu Miss Weasley, wenn Hermione jemand helfen könnte dann sie als ihre Freundin.


	12. Was passiert noch alles?

Wie immer meine Fantasie, die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene mit den Geschichten kein Geld.

Was passiert noch alles?

Severus konnte sie nicht trösten, auch er war zu erschüttert wie das passieren konnte.

Er sandte seinen Patronus nach Gryffindor zu Miss Weasley, wenn Hermione jemand helfen könnte dann sie als ihre Freundin.

15 Minuten später klopfte es bei Severus an der Bürotür „ Kommen Sie rein Miss Weasley, Miss Granger befindet sich in meinen privaten Räumen." Severus geleitete Ginny in sein Wohnzimmer wo er ihr den Platz neben Hermione auf der Couch zudachte, er setzte sich in seinen Sessel, stand dann aber nochmal auf und fragte „ Möchte jemand etwas zu trinken? Tee, Wasser, Saft oder Wein?"

Beide Mädchen nahmen ein Glas Wein, Hermione erzählte Ginny was bisher geschehen war, warum sie bisher noch nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte und was heute zuletzt alles passiert war.

Als es schon zu dämmern begann klopfte es erneut an der Bürotür, Severus erhob sich und ging um die Türe zu öffnen, davor standen mehrere Auroren, der Zaubereiminister, sowie Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley. Er bat die Besucher im Büro Platz zu nehmen, ging kurz in seine Räume und kam mit Hermione und Ginny gemeinsam zurück. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand ließ er noch Stühle erscheinen, so dass alle Platz nehmen konnten.

„Da jetzt alle anwesend sind, wie konnte es zu diesem Zwischenfall in den Räumen von Miss Granger kommen?" der Zaubereiminister schaute in die Runde.

„Wir sind gerade erst auf Hogwarts angekommen" murrten die Auroren, „ wie sollen wir da schon Ergebnisse vorweisen können?"

„Miss Granger wo haben sie sich aufgehalten als es zu diesem Zwischenfall kam?" Shacklebolt schaute sie an.

„Ich war hier bei Professor Snape im Labor, ich hatte eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen, welche ich mir durch unbedachtes Verhalten eingehandelt hatte. Ich habe Heiltränke für die Krankenstation hergestellt, und die Basis für das Skeele-Wachs angesetzt."

„Als Professor McGonagall zu mir kam auf der Suche nach Miss Granger gingen wir gemeinsam in mein Labor, dort fanden wir Miss Granger in ihre Aufgabe vertieft, sie hatte schon wieder die Zeit nicht beachtet. Wir gingen dann gemeinsam zu den Räumen von Miss Granger und ich betrat die Räume. Da wir wegen der aufgesprengten Türe schon das schlimmste befürchteten, ging ich allein, Miss Granger wollte ich so weit weg wie möglich von dem Ort des Verbrechens haben. Ich schickte Professor McGonagall mit ihr in mein Büro, dort sollte Miss Granger auf mich warten. Professor McGonagall sollte mit Madam Pomfrey zu mir kommen, da ich schon ahnte das es eventuell eine verletzte Person geben würde." Severus schaute zu Hermione „ Miss Granger ich möchte Sie bitten mit Miss Weasley in meine privaten Räume zu gehen und dort auf mich zu warten." Erst als beide Mädchen das Büro verlassen hatten und Severus die Türe mit einem Fluch gesichert hatte sprach er weiter „ für die verletzte Person kam jede Hilfe zu spät, es war meine Hauselfe, die über dem Bett von Miss Granger aufgehängt worden war, und sie wurde zuvor gefoltert, am Ende wurde ihr der Kopf abgeschlagen. Ihre Leiche ist bei Madam Pomfrey zur Untersuchung. Miss Granger weiß nur das die Hauselfe tot ist, über die genauen Umstände möchte ich sie zur Zeit noch im unklaren lassen. Miss Granger hat so schon genug zu verarbeiten. Jetzt möchte ich Sie bitten mein Büro zu verlassen und ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen, ich möchte nicht auf Dauer Babysitter für eine Schülerin spielen müssen." Damit erhob sich Severus und ging in seine privaten Räume.

„Professor Snape, was ist genau mit Winky passiert?" es war Ginny die fragte, aber beide Mädels schauten ihn fragend an.

„Das meine Damen möchte ich Ihnen zur Zeit noch ersparen, es war auf jeden Fall kein normaler Tod. Ihre Räumlichkeiten können sie zur Zeit nicht aufsuchen, Miss Granger, da es Tage dauern wird bis die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen sind. Solange es ihnen nicht möglich ist in Ihre Räumen zu gehen, dürfen sie hier bleiben."

„ Professor Snape, dürfte ich dann jetzt zu Bett gehen? Es war für mich ein sehr anstrengender Tag und ich bin wirklich müde." Hermione gähnte herzhaft.

„ Ich würde mich dann auch verabschieden, soll ich morgen früh wieder hier herkommen oder normal zum Unterricht gehen?" Ginny schaute erst den Professor und dann Hermione fragend an.

Hermione schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, in ihrem Kopf hatte sie die Frage von Severus ob sie den morgigen Tag alleine durchstehen könnte vernommen.

„ Ich denke Miss Granger sollte morgen nicht alleine sein, da ich Unterrichten muss, würde ich es begrüßen wenn sie Miss Weasley ihr Gesellschaft leisten würden. Ich unterrichte Professor McGonagall darüber, und jetzt gute Nacht Miss Weasley."

Severus brachte Ginny zur Türe, er schloss sie und legte viele Banne auf die Tür. Damit es ja kein anderer ungebeten in sein Reich schaffen würde.

Er ging mit Hermione gemeinsam ins Bett. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und kurze Zeit später waren beide eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen, Hermione öffnete die Augen und schaute sich um, irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt, sie lag alleine im Bett, sie stand auf und ging ins Bad, aber hier war er nicht. Nachdem sie ihre Morgentoilette erledigt hatte ging sie in das Wohnzimmer, hier war er auch nicht. Hermione wurde unruhig, sie schaute in sein Büro, Fehlanzeige auch hier keine Spur von Severus. Wo könnte er sein, Hermione fiel nur noch das Labor ein, also ging sie in sein Labor, aber hier war er auch nicht. In welchem Raum könnte er denn noch sein? Hermione überlegte, da hörte sie die Bürotür aufgehen, sie ging zum Büro, stoppte aber an der Türe, da sie Stimmen hörte.

„ Nein das geht jetzt nicht, sie schläft noch, Sie können doch nicht um diese Uhrzeit erwarten das Miss Granger schon Ihre Fragen beantworten kann. Sie hat erst spät geschlafen, nach der ganzen Aufregung, Sie können nach dem Frühstück mit Ihrer Befragung beginnen. Es wird aber Miss Weasley mit Miss Granger gemeinsam anwesend sein, Miss Granger benötigt die Begleitung durch ihre Freundin. Sie werden mein Büro für die Befragung nutzen, Miss Granger soll nicht alleine durch Hogwarts laufen, sie darf nur in Begleitung eines Lehrkörpers von einem zum anderen Raum gehen. Das ist eine Anordnung von Professor McGonagall, wie Sie wissen ist sie die Schulleitung."

Der Auror der die Befragung vornehmen soll murrte „ ich will hier so schnell wie möglich fertig werden, ich gebe Ihnen 30 Minuten Zeit, bis dahin sollte Miss Granger gefrühstückt haben, und Miss Weasley sollte es auch schaffen rechtzeitig hier zu sein. Ich warte hier in Ihrem Büro auf die Beiden."

Hermione zog sich zurück in den Wohnraum von Severus, dort setzte sie sich in einen Sessel und wartete auf ihren Professor.

„Guten Morgen Hermione, da du ja vor der Bürotür warst, hast du sicherlich alles gehört, ich schicke kurz eine Elfe zu Miss Weasley, und ordere ein Frühstück für uns drei. Irgendwelche Wünsche?"

Sie schaute ihn erstaunt an „ woher, wie ,was?"

„Miss Granger, können sie wohl in ganzen Sätzen reden? Oder ist Ihr Gehirn heute morgen schon dermaßen überfordert? Es wird doch immer behauptet Sie seien die klügste Hexe des Jahrhunderts."

Hermione schnappte nach Luft, das hatte ihr Professor doch nicht gerade ernst gemeint, oder? Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da deutete Severus ihr an leise zu sein, er ging zu der Verbindungstüre zwischen seiner Wohnung und seinem Büro. Dort öffnete er ruckartig die Türe, und herein fiel ein etwas benommen aussehender Auror. „Nun Mister Robards, ist es üblich an fremden Türen zu lauschen?"

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und begann „ Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber warum darf ich Miss Granger nicht schon jetzt befragen? Sie sind doch anwesend, und es würde uns eine Menge Zeit sparen."

Weiter kam er nicht, es klopfte an die Wohnungstüre und Severus öffnete diese. „ Miss Weasley, sehr erfreut Sie zu sehen, hatten Sie schon Gelegenheit für ihr Frühstück? Wenn nicht können Sie gerne mit Miss Granger und mir in meinen Räumen essen."

„Aber könnten wir nicht erst", weiter kam der Auror nicht.

„ Nein, Miss Granger und Miss Weasley werden jetzt erst mit mir frühstücken, im Anschluss werde ich in meine Klasse gehen und dort unterrichten. Sie dürfen dann mein Büro nutzen für Ihre Befragung, wie wir bereits vorhin besprochen hatten. Und jetzt werden sie in meinem Büro warten bis Miss Granger und Miss Weasley sich bei ihnen melden."

Mit dieser Aussage schob Severus den Auroren aus seinen Räumen, zurück in sein Büro. Als er zurück kam in den Wohnraum, verschloss er die Bürotüre mit mehreren Zaubern, damit er und die Mädchen ungestört Frühstücken konnten.

Während des Essens drang Severus kurz in Hermione's Gedanken ein, er erklärte ihr was gleich passieren würde.

Wie du weißt ist ja meine Hauselfe getötet worden, sie ist sehr gewaltsam ums Leben gebracht worden. Mehr möchte ich dir zur Zeit nicht zumuten an Informationen, deine Räume hast du ja noch nicht wieder betreten, du brauchst also auch keine Fragen darüber beantworten. Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst, verlass gemeinsam mit Ginny die Befragung und geht in meine Räume zurück.

„Miss Weasley, falls Miss Granger auf sie irgendwie seltsam wirken sollte, unterbrechen Sie die Befragung und begleiten Hermione in meine privaten Räume. Dort warten sie auf mich, ich habe heute früh nur eine Doppelstunde Zaubertänke zu unterrichten. Sie lassen Miss Granger auf gar keinen Fall alleine mit dem Auroren, egal ob er Sie wegschicken möchte oder nicht, auch hinterher möchte ich Sie bitten zu warten bis ich wieder zurück bin vom Unterricht."

„Ja Sir, ich werde mich an Ihre Anweisungen halten." Ginny blickte aufmerksam in das Gesicht ihres Professors. „ Was befürchten Sie das passieren könnte?"

„Alles und nichts, wir wissen nicht wer hinter dem Anschlag steckt, beziehungsweise hinter den Anschlägen, denn mein Haus wurde auch durch einen Anschlag vernichtet. Wir gehen davon aus, dass die Anschläge Miss Granger und mich treffen sollten. Deswegen ist es besonders wichtig das Sie Miss Granger nicht alleine lassen. Zu zweit sind sie sicherer."

Severus trank seinen Kaffee, und drang nochmals in Hermione's Gedanken ein. Hermione, ich wusste vorhin das du vor der Türe stehst, ich habe hier Schutzzauber und Banne auf meinen Räumen, diese melden mir schon weit im Vorfeld das jemand vor meinen Räumen steht, auch kann ich spüren wenn du dich in meinen Räumen bewegst, also von einem in den nächsten gehst, die Schutzzauber und Banne sind auf dich angepasst. Das heißt du hast jederzeit Zutritt zu meinen privaten Räumen, das Passwort lautet Hermione Granger. Es sollte genügen wenn du diese Worte denkst mit der Absicht in meine Räume zu gehen.

Sehr einfallsreich, dachte Hermione, seit wann lautet dein Passwort so? Sie blickte Severus tief in die Augen.

Ehrliche Antwort? Severus hatte das Gefühl Hermione könnte ihm auf die Seele blicken.

Ich erwarte immer eine ehrliche Antwort, dachte diese.

Severus seufzte schon seit der zweiten Klasse. Ich habe Anfangs etwas gebraucht um herauszufinden wer mich bestohlen hat, aber als ich auf einem meiner Rundgänge in dem Klo bei der maulenden Myrte vorbeischaute, sah ich das jemand den Vielsafttrank braute, nach wenigen Sekunden und der Überprüfung des Trankes, blieb nur ein Schüler dem ich zutraute diesen Trank in dieser Perfektion zu brauen. Ich habe dich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bewundert, für deinen Mut und deine Braukunst, offiziell durfte ich dir das nie zeigen, deswegen änderte ich mein Passwort. Seit wir wieder zurück sind hier auf Hogwarts, sind meine Zauber auf dich angepasst.

„So ich muss jetzt in meinen Unterricht, Professor Snape ist noch nie zu spät gekommen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und ging durch sein Büro in seinen Klassenraum.

Hermione und Ginny beendeten ihr Frühstück zehn Minuten später, sie riefen eine Elfe zum abräumen des Tisches, gingen dann auch in das Büro von Professor Snape um mit dem Auroren zu sprechen.

„So meine Damen, Miss Weasley würden Sie bitte mich mit Miss Granger alleine lassen. Ich brauche bei der Befragung keine zusätzlichen Zeugen."

Ginny und Hermione schauten sich kurz an und dann sprach Ginny „ nein das geht nicht, entweder sie Befragen Hermione in meinem Beisein, oder wir gehen sofort zurück in die privaten Räume von Professor Snape."

Hermione unterdessen versuchte mit Hilfe der Verbindung zwischen sich und Severus diesen zu informieren, das der Auror versucht hatte sie und Ginny zu trennen. Severus fluchte innerlich, ich kann hier noch nicht weg, der Trank den ich brauen lasse ist gerade zu Beginn der Brauphase sehr gefährlich. Ich bemühe mich so schnell wie möglich zu euch zu kommen. Bis dahin lass dich nicht von Ginny trennen.

„Miss Granger, wo waren sie gestern als ihr Zimmer verwüstet wurde, und was haben sie mit der Hauselfe von Professor Snape angestellt?" der Auror begann seine Befragung.

Ginny jubelte innerlich, ein kleiner Sieg.

„Teil 2 Ihrer Frage ich habe gar nichts mit der Elfe von Professor Snape angestellt, das letzte Mal das ich die Hauselfe sah war als ich bei Professor Snape zu Besuch war. Und Teil 1 Ihrer Frage, ich hatte eine Strafarbeit bei Professor Snape abzuarbeiten, ich war deswegen in seinem privaten Labor und habe für den Krankenflügel Heiltränke gebraut und die Basis für den Skeele-Wachs angesetzt."

Hermione blickte den Auroren finster an „ was denken Sie eigentlich was ich getan habe, oder was passiert ist? Glauben sie ich hätte die Hauselfe ermordet, und dann mein Zimmer verwüstet nur damit ich nicht in Verdacht gerate?"

Der Auror versuchte mittels Legillimens in die Gedanken von Hermione einzudringen. Aber Hermione wehrte sich, sie tat es nicht bewusst, sie spürte nur das da etwas passierte was sie nicht wollte, den Rest erledigte ihr Gehirn und die Schutzzauber von Severus.

Dieser hatte schon geahnt das der Auror sich nicht an die Vorschriften halten würde und versuchen würde von Hermione Informationen zu bekommen, die sie nicht preisgeben wollte.

Mister Robards wurde durch die heftige Gegenwehr überrascht und stolperte rückwärts gegen den Schreibtisch in Severus Büro.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Severus wieder sein Büro vom Klassenzimmer aus, dort ging er direkt auf Robards los „ was fällt Ihnen ein sich so über die Vorschriften hinwegzusetzen, ich werde Ihren Vorgesetzten informieren, sie werden die längste Zeit die Leitung der Aurorenzentrale inne gehabt haben. Ich sorge dafür das Sie keine Anstellung als Auror mehr bekommen." Wütend schmiss er Robards aus seinem Büro.

Miss Granger sie gehen bitte mit Miss Weasley in meinen privaten Bereich, dort warten sie auf mich.

Severus ging zurück in seine Klasse zum Unterricht, keine zwanzig Minuten später beendete er den Unterricht und gab 5 Rollen Pergament über die Gefährlichkeit und Zubereitung als Hausaufgabe auf.


	13. Wer steckt hinter den Anschlägen

Wie immer meine Fantasie, die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten. Achtung explizite Szenen!

Wer steckt hinter den Anschlägen?

Miss Granger sie gehen bitte mit Miss Weasley in meinen privaten Bereich, dort warten sie auf mich.

Severus ging zurück in seine Klasse zum Unterricht, keine zwanzig Minuten später beendete er den Unterricht und gab 5 Rollen Pergament über die Gefährlichkeit und Zubereitung als Hausaufgabe auf.

Der Klassenraum leerte sich unter lautem Murren der Schüler, Severus mahnte „wenn sie nicht leise mein Klassenzimmer verlassen, hagelt es Nachsitzen bei Filch." Dann informierte er die Schulleiterin, mittels eines Patronus, über das ungebührliche Verhalten des Auroren. In seinen privaten Räumen flohte er kurz den Zaubereiminister an, um ihm ebenfalls die Informationen über Mister Robards ungebührlichen Verhaltens zukommen zu lassen.

Ginny und Hermione saßen auf der Couch und Hermione weinte. Es hatte sie sehr angestrengt, den Auroren aus ihren Gedanken zu werfen. Sie war einfach fertig, Severus erhob sich ging nochmal in sein Labor und kam mit einer kleinen Phiole Traumlostrank zurück. Davon gab er Hermione 3 Tropfen auf die Zunge, keine 5 Minuten später schlief sie tief und fest.

„Miss Weasley, der Zaubereiminister und Professor McGonagall werden gleich hier her kommen, ich bringe Hermione eben in das Bett, würden sie so nett sein und die beiden Personen hereinlassen?" Severus fixiert Ginny mit seinem Blick.

„Ja Sir, das werde ich." Ginny wollte gerne viele Fragen stellen, aber das konnte warten bis später.

Zunächst lies sie Professor McGonagall und den Zaubereiminister in die Wohnräume von Professor Snape, dann bat sie darum sich verabschieden zu dürfen. „Wenn ich dann gehen dürfte, es war auch für mich sehr anstrengend, und die Nacht einfach zu kurz."

„Moment noch Miss Weasley," Severus trat wieder zurück in seinen Wohnraum „ nehmen sie nachher wenn sie auf ihrem Bett liegen 8 Tropfen von dem Traumlostrank, damit können sie dann heute Nacht ruhig schlafen." Er hielt ihr die kleine Phiole hin, die Ginny dankbar annahm.

Nachdem Ginny gegangen war, begann Severus mit seiner Aufzählung des Missverhaltens von dem Auroren. „ Minerva, dieser Mister Robards, hat sich erdreistet bei Miss Granger Legillimens anzuwenden, er hat ihr Fragen gestellt, die sie nicht beantworten konnte, sie war in meinem Labor als der Überfall auf ihre Räume geschah, das es meine Winky erwischt hat bedeutet ganz klar das der Angriff auch mir gegolten hat. Herr Minister, es waren nur zwei Schülerinnen die ihr Auror auch noch trennen wollte, mit der Hintergrundgeschichte von Miss Granger, ich hatte darauf bestanden das er zumindest für Miss Granger als Unterstützung Miss Weasley beim Verhör zulassen würde. Er versuchte die Beiden zu trennen, und drang dann in die Gedanken von Miss Granger vor. Zum Glück ahnte ich so etwas, weshalb ich die Schutzzauber meiner Räume so anpasste, dass wenn jemand ohne den freien Willen des Opfers in die Gedanken vordringen will, meine Zauber dafür sorgen das er es nicht schafft." Severus setzte sich auf seinen Sessel und trank ein Glas Feuerwhiskey auf ex.

„ Möchten sie auch etwas zu trinken?" erinnerte Severus sich an seine guten Manieren.

Beide Besucher schüttelten den Kopf.

Minerva fasste sich als erste „ Severus, was denkst du was genau vorgefallen ist, in den Räumen von Miss Granger?"

„Dieser Frage schließe ich mich an." Der Zaubereiminister setzte sich auf die Couch und fixierte Severus mit seinem Blick.

„Also gut, meine Theorie zu der Geschichte. Irgendwer hegt einen ziemlich großen Groll gegen Miss Granger und gegen mich, da wir bei mir wohl davon ausgehen können das es noch mehrere Anhänger des dunklen Lords gibt, die für eine solche Tat in Frage kommen, wird es bei Miss Granger schon schwieriger, wer könnte also so einen großen Groll auf uns beide haben? Wer kennt die Adresse von meinem Haus? Wer kommt ungesehen hier auf Hogwarts an die Räume von Miss Granger? Ich denke einen Schüler können wir ausschließen, so gewaltsam wie meine Hauselfe umgebracht worden ist, muss ein ausgewachsener Sadist am Werk gewesen sein, ich halte keinen der Schüler für so Sadistisch." Schnarrte er in seinem Lehrerton. „Also wer kommt dafür in Frage? Welcher Lehrkörper könnte hinter der Tat stecken? Oder ist es gar unsere Heilerin? Oder Mister Filch?" Severus hatte schon eine Idee wem er so ein Verhalten zutrauen würde.

Minerva holte erschrocken Luft „ Du glaubst also das es einer von uns Lehrern war oder Mister Filch? Poppy können wir ausschließen, sie war mit mir zusammen auf der Suche nach Miss Granger."

„Aber wer, was glauben Sie wer das getan haben könnte?" Der Zaubereiminister schaute ungläubig von einem zum anderen.

Severus räusperte sich „ ich denke das es Mister Filch war, er war schon immer Sadist, nur durch die Schulregeln durfte er es nicht ausleben, mir sind des Öfteren Nachts leicht bekleidete Frauen begegnet die aus seinen Räumen kamen, jede die mir begegnete hatte zumindest hinterher keine bleibenden Narben, und sie kamen auch nie wieder zurück zu Mister Filch. Was er genau mit den Damen getan hat weiß ich nicht, es interessierte mich auch nicht."

Minerva nickte stumm, dann schaute sie Severus mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an.

„Severus ich glaube jetzt weiß ich warum das alles passiert ist, und es tut mir schrecklich leid, ich bin schuld am Tod der Elfe, auch daran das Dein Haus abgebrannt ist." Minerva schluckte, dann räusperte sie sich „ ich habe Mister Filch eröffnet das ich ihn entlassen würde, wenn mir nochmals eine Verfehlung von ihm zu Ohren kommen würde. Es ist vor zwei Wochen gewesen das ich ihm das mitgeteilt habe, es hatte sich eine Schülerin durch ihre Eltern beschwert, sie sei von ihm belästigt worden. Ich hatte ihm nur gesagt das ich keine Beschwerden über sein Verhalten hören wollen würde."

„Minerva, dich trifft keine Schuld, es war dann mit Sicherheit Filch, er war auch öfters bei mir zu Hause, seid Miss Granger bei mir weilte habe ich ihn aber abgeblockt, und auch darauf hingewiesen das ich über seine nächtlichen Besucherinnen Bescheid wüsste und dieses melden würde, wenn er das nicht einstellt. Mich trifft also genauso viel Schuld wie dich. Wir sollten jetzt die Auroren rufen und Filch verhaften lassen."

„Sollten wir ihm nicht Veritaserum geben und so die Wahrheit aus ihm rausholen? Es klingt alles sehr schlüssig aber am Besten wäre doch ein Geständnis von ihm." Der Zaubereiminister schaute beide fragend an.

„Ok, ich habe eine Idee, ich bestelle Filch unter einem Vorwand in mein Büro, biete ihm etwas zu trinken an, wo dann das Veritaserum drin ist, und befrage ihn zu seinen Taten." Minerva schaute Severus fragend an.

„Nein Minerva, das solltest du nicht alleine machen, ich werde ihn hier zu mir in die privaten Räume einladen, euch bitte ich in meinem Büro zu warten, von dort könnt ihr zuhören was hier gesprochen wird und auch sofort eingreifen. Die Auroren sollten ebenfalls anwesend sein, ich bezweifle das Filch ein Squib ist. Es gehört eine Menge Magie dazu in die Räume von Miss Granger einzudringen, auch der Brand von meinem Haus geschah mit Magie. Ich glaube fast Mister Filch hatte Hilfe, wäre es möglich das wir Auroren bekommen denen wir zu 100 Prozent vertrauen? Diesem Mister Robards traue ich nicht, der darf unter gar keinen Umständen irgendwelche Informationen bekommen."

Der Minister nickte „ ich denke Shacklebolt, Dawlish und Harry Potter sollten genügen. Diesen dreien vertraue ich blind mein Leben an."

Severus nickte auch wenn ihm Potter immer noch ein Dorn im Auge war, er vertraute dem Jungen trotzdem. „ also abgemacht, ich rufe Filch unter einem Vorwand in meine privaten Räume, gebe ihm Veritaserum und quetsche aus ihm die Informationen raus wer noch an diesen Angriffen beteiligt war. Wir sollten alles vorbereiten und dann sofort beginnen."

Severus schickte eine Elfe mit einem Brief zu Filch, er bereitete ein Tablett mit zwei Gläsern vor und tropfte schon mal 4 Tropfen Veritaserum in beide Gläser. Dann nahm er das Gegenmittel und wartete auf Filch. Minerva und der Minister setzten sich in sein Büro und warteten dort auf die Auroren, die keine 5 Minuten später erschienen.

10 Minuten später klopfte es an Severus Wohnungstüre „herein" hörte Filch vor der Tür in dem Moment wo die Türe aufschwang.

„Ah Argus, schön das du es so schnell einrichten konntest, wie geht es dir alter Freund? Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?"

„Severus, ich habe mich über deine Einladung gefreut, was ist die Ursache für deinen Sinneswandel? Ich hätte gerne einen Feuerwhiskey wenn du auch einen trinkst." Filch beobachtet Snape mit wachsamen Augen.

Severus schüttete in beide Gläser einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey, drehte sich mit dem Tablett in der Hand zu Filch und bot ihm die Auswahl an.

Filch griff wie erwartet zu dem Glas was vor ihm stand, Severus verzog keine Miene. Er griff das andere Glas, setzte es an und wollte es gerade austrinken als Filch ihn bat mit ihm das Glas zu tauschen.

„Wenn du willst, mir egal ich kann auch beide leer trinken." Severus behielt sein Pokerface.

„Nein schon gut, ich behalte mein Glas." Und zum Beweis des Vertrauens trank er sein Glas in einem Rutsch leer. „ Bekomme ich noch einen? Der ist echt gut." Argus schwenkte sein leeres Glas.

Severus schüttete erneut ein. „Nun Argus, ich habe mir gedacht, wir könnten auf alte Zeiten anstoßen, ich werde nach diesem Schuljahr nicht mehr hier unterrichten, ich werde mich zurückziehen und in die freie Marktwirtschaft einsteigen. Also werde ich dir dann keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machen. Deine Warnung mit meinem Haus habe ich verstanden."

Argus lachte „nur die mit deinem Haus? Hat dir nicht gefallen wie deine Elfe gefoltert wurde? Hat es dich nicht heiß gemacht? Ich werde noch ganz geil bei dem Gedanken wie deine Elfe geschrien hat sie hat sogar um Gnade gebettelt, aber die habe ich ihr erst gewährt als ich mich befriedigt hatte, es hat mich geil gemacht sie bis zum Erbrechen in den Mund zu ficken. Ich habe es auch genossen zuzusehen wie Robards sie ausgepeitscht hat als ich sie gefickt habe."

Severus schluckte, er hatte es geahnt, seine Hauselfe hatte sehr leiden müssen, ihm wurde übel.

„Ich denke das reicht an Informationen, es hörte sich für mich ganz nach einem Geständnis an und ich habe es geahnt Robards ist in die Sache verwickelt."

Filch lachte laut auf „Ha ha ha, ja er ist darin verwickelt, er hatte die Ideen und er wollte das kleine Schlammblut für sich haben. Er wollte heute früh sie in die Knie zwingen, sie zu seiner Sklavin machen, sie benutzen und dann wegschmeißen wie die Hauselfe."

Mit einem Krachen sprang die Bürotüre auf, der Minister und die drei Auroren sowie Minerva kamen in den Raum gestürzt. Mit vier Schockzaubern geschockt viel Filch zu Boden.

Die Auroren verschwanden ziemlich schnell mit Filch nach Askaban, direkt im Anschluss daran apparierten sie ins Ministerium um ihren Abteilungsleiter Robards zu verhaften. Auch er wanderte ohne Verhandlung erstmal nach Askaban.

Nachdem auch Minerva und der Minister sich von Severus verabschiedet hatten und er die Türen zu seinen privaten Räumen gesichert hatte ging er ins Schlafzimmer. Dort lag tränenüberströmt in Embryonalhaltung Hermione, sie schluchzte laut auf als Severus sie streichelte.

„ Hermione, was hast du alles gehört?" Severus drang kurz in ihren Geist ein, er sah wie Hermione die Bilder die Filch beschrieben hatte vor ihrem geistigen Auge ablaufen sah. Immer wieder schluchzte Hermione laut auf. „Ich geh kurz in mein Labor, Hermione ich hole nur einen Trank für dich. Dann kannst du gleich schlafen."

„Nein, ich möchte nicht schlafen. Ich möchte das du mich berührst, ich möchte dich spüren, deine Zärtlichkeiten. Lass mich jetzt nicht alleine."

„Gut ich bleibe hier, Hermione aber du musst versuchen zu schlafen, morgen ist auch für dich wieder Schule." Mit einem Wink seiner Hand war er nackt und legte sich neben Hermione ins Bett, er zog sie in seine Arme und streichelte sie sanft.

Lange lagen sie so nebeneinander, Severus lauschte ihrer Atmung und ihrem Herzschlag, irgendwann war Hermione eingeschlafen, er aber lag noch lange wach und überlegte wie er Hermione helfen könnte das gehörte zu vergessen.

Severus küsste sie auf die Stirn und schloss die Augen.

Auch er schlief nach langer Zeit endlich ein.


	14. Alles normal?

Meine Fantasie, die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten.

Alles normal?

Severus küsste sie auf die Stirn und schloss die Augen.

Auch er schlief nach langer Zeit endlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus auf, er hatte ein Geräusch wahrgenommen, ein Blick auf den Tempuszauber und er stand auf, was machte Hermione um diese Uhrzeit schon auf den Beinen? Er blickte sich in dem Schlafzimmer um, hier war Hermione nicht, er ging ins Bad dort saß Hermione unter der Dusche und heulte. Ohne groß nachzudenken stieg Severus zu ihr unter die Dusche, er setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie saßen eine ganze Stunde unter der Dusche in dieser Zeit heulte Hermione haltlos, irgendwann wurde es Severus Zuviel, er stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch, er schäumte sie mit Duschgel ein und wusch es wieder ab, dann machte er das selbe bei sich und dann stellte er das Wasser ab. „Komm, wir bekommen sonst noch Schwimmhäute."

Er zog Hermione mit sich, wickelte sie in ein Handtuch und trug sie dann zurück ins Bett, dort cremte er sie ein und massierte ihre Muskeln. Durch die Massage schlief Hermione nochmal ein, Severus rief nach einer Elfe, lies sich einen Kaffee bringen und legte sich neben Hermione kurz nachdem er seinen Kaffee getrunken hatte schlief auch er wieder ein. Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde war es Zeit zum aufstehen, er weckte Hermione und ging ins Bad seine morgendliche Routine von Rasieren, Toilette und Zähneputzen erledigen. Dann begann er sich anzukleiden, „Miss Granger, jetzt aber raus aus den Federn!"

Hermione erschreckte, stand dann auf, gab Severus einen Kuss und verschwand ebenfalls im Bad. Nach 10 Minuten war sie fertig, ging in das Schlafzimmer und rief „ Severus, was soll ich anziehen?"

Severus kam zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer, er betrachtete die Kleidung von Hermione die auf dem Sessel lag und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wer von deinen Mitschülerinnen hat in etwa deine Größe und Gewicht?" Er griff in seine Kommode und zog ein paar schwarze Boxershorts aus der Schublade, verwandelte eine in einen BH und reichte ihr beides, für drunter schon mal etwas zum anziehen, dachte er.

Hermione überlegte und bestaunte die Unterwäsche die Severus ihr reichte „ ich weiß leider nicht wer in etwa so groß und schwer wie ich ist." Sie schlüpfte in die Unterwäsche und wickelte sich in Severus's Bademantel. Sie saßen gerade im Wohnzimmer ein jeder mit einer Tasse Kaffee, da klopfte es und Severus rief „Herein Miss Weasley" und öffnete mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Türe. Ginny trat ein sie hatte über ihrem Arm eine Gryffindoruniform und Robe, sowie einen Rock und eine Bluse.

„Guten Morgen Professor Snape, Hermione, ich dachte mir das du vielleicht etwas zum anziehen brauchen könntest, ich habe von mir Kleidung angepasst, ich hoffe sie passt dir."

Ginny blickte unsicher zu Hermione und dem Professor. „Sehr gut mitgedacht Miss Weasley, das gibt 20 Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Du bist meine Rettung, Ginny." Hermione riss ihrer Freundin die Kleidung förmlich aus der Hand, verschwand ins Schlafzimmer und stand nur kurze Zeit später vollständig bekleidet wieder im Wohnzimmer.

„Dann lasst uns Frühstücken gehen." Severus bot beiden Mädchen seine Arme zum einhaken. So gingen sie gemeinsam bis zu seiner Türe, dahinter war es dann wieder vorbei. Severus beschleunigte seinen Schritt und die Mädels folgten ihm in gebührlichem Abstand. In der großen Halle trennten sich die Mädchen und Hermione ging am Gryffindortisch vorbei zum Lehrertisch. Ginny setzte sich neben ihre Klassenkameraden und begann sofort mit dem Essen. Hermione stocherte nur in ihrem Rührei mit Kräutern, sie hatte plötzlich Angst davor in den Unterricht gehen zu sollen.

Severus beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel das Hermione nichts aß, er drang in ihre Gedanken ein.

Hermione was bedrückt dich? Du musst etwas essen, ich dulde keine Ausreden wenn du nachher in meinem Unterricht zusammenklappst.

„Miss Granger" hörte Hermione eine Stimme und sie blinzelte, sie lag auf dem Boden. Severus kniete neben ihr ebenso Madam Pomfrey. „Kindchen was machen sie nur für Sachen? Es war nichts weiter, nur ein Kreislaufproblem, sie müssen mehr trinken und regelmäßig essen." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Poppy. „Miss Granger kann heute nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen." Teilte sie Professorin McGonagall mit. „ sie sollte heute noch einen Tag ausruhen, einen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft machen, wie gesagt genügend Flüssigkeit trinken und ausreichend vitaminreich essen."

„Dann sollte sie aber nicht alleine spazieren gehen, nachdem jeder von uns Lehrkräften einen vollen Stundenplan hat, irgendeinen Vorschlag wer Miss Granger begleiten könnte?" Minerva blickte Severus an. Er nickte „ ich werde Miss Granger begleiten, ich muss noch im verbotenen Wald Zutaten sammeln, sowie einen Besuch in der Winkelgasse erledigen. Dabei kann Miss Granger mich begleiten. Das sollte dann genügend Bewegung an der frischen Luft sein, oder?" Severus sah Poppy fragend an. Diese nickte und ging zurück zur Krankenstation. Severus erhob sich ebenfalls und zog Hermione mit sich hoch, er hielt sie fest da sie doch wieder schwankte, schob sie dann auf einen Stuhl und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser.

„Was schauen sie denn so, es ist Zeit das sie in den Unterricht gehen. Sonst hagelt es Punktabzug und Nachsitzen bei Professor Hagrid." Severus schaute grimmig in die Runde. Wie auf ein verabredetes Zeichen erhoben sich alle Schüler gleichzeitig und verließen eilig die große Halle. Severus schnaubte zufrieden. Alle Professoren erhoben sich ebenfalls und folgten dem Beispiel der Schüler.

Severus setzte sich neben Hermione „ geht es dir jetzt etwas besser? Oder soll ich dir noch einen Kreislaufstärkungstrank holen?"

„Der Trank wäre klasse, ich fühle mich nicht besonders gut, mir ist immer wieder schwindelig." Severus füllte erneut das Glas mit Wasser, rief mit einem Accio den Trank zu sich den er geschickt in der Luft auffing. „Hier trink das jetzt und ich nehme noch einen weiteren Trank mit." Erneut rief er einen Trank zu sich. „Wenn es jetzt geht, würde ich gerne erst mit dir zur Winkelgasse apparieren, dort können wir dir neue Kleidung kaufen, und dann gehen wir noch in die Nockturngasse, in die Apotheke dort, ich benötige einige Zutaten für meinen privaten Vorrat, den Schulvorrat bestellen wir in der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse." Er schaute Hermione an „allerdings müssen wir erst in meine Räume, du kannst nicht in deiner Schuluniform mich begleiten."

Nach nur 15 Minuten verließen sie das Schloss und gingen langsam zum Apparierpunkt. „Ich werde mit dir eine Seit an Seitapparation durchführen, ich möchte nicht das du dich wegen der Kreislaufprobleme zersplinterst." Hermione nickte und griff nach Severus Arm, dieser legte seine Hand auf ihre und schon standen sie in der Winkelgasse. Da Severus ahnte das es Hermione nicht gut gehen würde nach der Apparation hielt er sie fest. Er hatte sie vor den Eisladen von Fortescue appariert, dort schob er Hermione wieder auf einen Stuhl. Er bestellte zwei Getränke, und wartete bis sie wieder Farbe im Gesicht hatte. Dann brachen sie auf um die Einkäufe zu erledigen, zuerst gingen sie in den Bekleidungsladen von Madam Malkins dort kauften sie für Hermione neue Schulumhänge, dann gingen sie zu Twilfitt und Tatting dort kauften sie normale Kleidung wie Socken, Unterwäsche, Blusen, Röcke und Hosen. An einem Geschäft wäre Severus gerne vorbei gekommen ohne hinein zu müssen, aber er sah das Leuchten in Hermione's Augen. „ In dieses Geschäft setze ich nicht einen Fuß!" Severus schauderte bei dem Gedanken an Dessous, die mehr zeigten als sie versteckten. Ihm gefielen solche Kleidungsstücke an seinen Frauen, nicht das er bisher viele gehabt hätte, wenn man die Damen von dem horizontalen Gewerbe mitzählte kam er auf 3 Frauen, aber gerade die Damen trugen solche Dessous. „Suche dir etwas aus was dir gefällt, ich komme dann nachher rein um zu bezahlen." Severus amüsierte sich über Hermione's Gesichtsausdruck, es standen ihr die Fragezeichen förmlich im Gesicht. „Na was meinst du wer vorhin all die anderen Kleidungsstücke bezahlt hat?" Severus grinste.

Hermione begann „ich dachte das ich die Sachen selber bezahlt hätte, wobei so viel Geld habe ich ja auch nicht deswegen hab ich mich ja auch mit einer günstigen Grundausstattung begnügt. Ich muss ja noch für mein Studium genügend Galeonen übrig lassen." Severus schüttelte den Kopf „ Hermione du brauchst dich nicht zurück halten, ich habe genug Galeonen in Gringotts liegen, bisher habe ich immer nur sehr wenig ausgegeben, das meiste Geld ist gut angelegt und vermehrt sich ohne das ich einen Finger dafür krümme. Mein Gehalt als Tränkemeister ist auch nicht gerade gering, und mit jedem Trank den ich zubereite steigt mein Einkommen." Severus drehte sich um die Apotheke der Nockturngasse war nur schräg gegenüber „ ich werde kurz in die Apotheke gehen, nimm dir also Zeit und suche dir ein paar hübsche Dessous aus, ich erwarte das sie nicht rot golden sind ansonsten hast du freie Hand. Ich werde wohl ca. dreißig Minuten brauchen bis ich alles in der Apotheke bekommen habe. Dann werde ich wieder hier sein und auf dich warten."

Hermione nickte, sie drückte Severus kurz und mit einem leisen „Danke" verschwand sie im Geschäft.

Sie kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, es gab so viele schöne Dessous, da sie aber von solchen Sachen keine Ahnung hatte, ließ sie sich von der Verkäuferin beraten. Nach guten vierzig Minuten hatte Hermione ein gutes Dutzend Dessous ausgesucht und verpacken lassen. „Ich hole eben den Herrn der das bezahlen möchte." Sprachs und verschwand durch den Eingang auf die Straße. Severus stand schon ungeduldig vor dem Geschäft „Fertig?" Sie nickte und wartete darauf das Severus den Laden betrat, was er auch umgehend erledigte. „Die Sachen schicken Sie bitte nach Hogwarts, zu Händen Miss Granger. Ich habe keine Lust hier den Gepäckträger zu spielen." Mit einem Tippen seines Zauberstabes war die Bezahlung erledigt.

„Hermione ich möchte gerne mit dir zusammen noch nach Gringotts, wie fühlst du dich?" Severus schaute sie sehr aufmerksam an. Sie seufzte „etwas erschöpft, könnten wir erst eine Pause machen bitte?" Wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte stolperte sie keine zwei Schritte später und wäre gefallen hätte Severus sie nicht festgehalten. „ Wann hast du zuletzt etwas getrunken? Poppy kann ziemlich ungemütlich werden wenn man ihre Anweisungen nicht befolgt." Hermione überlegte „als wir hier in der Winkelgasse ankamen." Mit einem Blick auf den Tempuszauber stellte Severus fest das es bereits vier Stunden her war das Hermione etwas getrunken hatte. Er kramte in seinem Mantel und förderte eine kleine Phiole zu Tage, mit den Worten „hier trink das sofort aus" drückte er ihr den Trank in die Hand. Sie trank ihn gehorsam „ es tut mir leid das ich nicht genug getrunken habe, ich werde besser auf meine Zeiten achten." Hermione schaute ziemlich zerknirscht.

Severus nahm Hermione in den Arm und ging langsam mit ihr in ein kleines Restaurant, dort bestellte er eine Flasche Wasser, zwei Gläser und eine Kanne Apfelsaft. Als die Getränke gebracht wurden bestellten beide sich etwas zu essen, Hermione bestellte einen Salat und Nudeln mit Spinat, Severus bestellte sich eine Forelle blau und eine Ofenkartoffel. Nach einem schweigsamen Mahl bezahlte Severus die Rechnung und ging mit Hermione die er wieder im Arm hielt zu Gringotts, dort ließ er einen Dauerauftrag einrichten, „1000 Galeonen monatlich auf das Konto dieser jungen Dame." Lautete seine Anweisung.

Hermione zog die Luft hörbar ein. „Severus das ist viel zu viel, so viele Galeonen" das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. Severus drehte sich zu ihr um, nahm ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und übergab ihn an den Kobold. Er drang in ihre Gedanken ein, Hermione das ist mein Ernst, und das was jetzt noch gleich passiert meine ich auch ernst! Er wendete sich wieder dem Kobold zu und ordnete an „Registrieren sie bitte diesen Zauberstab auf mein Konto, damit jegliche Buchung für Schulische und Studienzwecke von meinem Konto gebucht wird. Auch sämtliche Kleidungseinkäufe sollen von meinem Konto beglichen werden."

„Wie sie wünschen, Professor Snape Sir!" der Kobold verbeugte sich vor ihm.

Mit einem Kopfnicken als Dank drehte sich Severus wieder um und ging mit Hermione zurück auf die Straße. Diese war noch total verwirrt wegen des Verhaltens von Severus und auch wegen dem Verhalten des Koboldes, sie hatte noch nie gesehen das ein Kobold sich vor einem Zauberer verbeugte.

„Nun es ist Zeit, wir müssen zurück nach Hogwarts, ich möchte noch in den verbotenen Wald, Zutaten sammeln, fühlst du dich dafür kräftig genug? Wir können dort nicht apparieren, und wenn etwas passiert wäre es mehr als ärgerlich, da ich dich dann tragen müsste, nicht das ich es nicht schaffen würde, du bist einfach zu leicht, aber es lauern dort genügend Gefahren."

Hermione nickte griff dann nach Severus Arm und sie apparierten zum Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts.

„Letzte Chance, Wald oder Schloss?" Severus schaute sie fragend an.

Hermione überlegte kurz und antwortete „Wald, Professor Snape Sir."

So gingen sie in den verbotenen Wald und bereits nach den ersten hundert Metern im Wald erblickte Severus eines der Kräuter die genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt geerntet werden konnte. Er zeigte es Hermione und erntete es damit sie es beim zuschauen lernen konnte. Das nächste zeigte er ihr und sagte „ das erntest du jetzt, ich hoffe du hast gut aufgepasst."

Hermione erntete es genauso wie Severus es ihr gezeigt hatte, sie gingen viele Minuten schweigend im Wald umher, immer wieder zeigte ihr Severus Pflanzen die sie gemeinsam ernteten. Irgendwann setzte Hermione sich auf einen Baumstumpf, und griff in ihren Mantel, dort war eigentlich ihre Wasserflasche, aber jetzt war sie nicht mehr da. Sie schaute sich suchend um, sie griff nochmals in jede Tasche ihres Mantels, ohne Erfolg. „Severus,…" er schaute zurück zu Hermione diese saß noch auf dem Baumstumpf, aber bereits jetzt sah er das sie schwankte. Mit wenigen Schritten war er neben ihr, hielt sie an den Schultern fest. „Hermione was ist los?" Er drang in ihre Gedanken ein, Hermione sah nicht mehr so aus als wenn sie ihm adäquat antworten könnte. Er sah wie sie die Wasserflasche suchte, sie nicht fand, er verließ mit einem leisen Fluch ihren Geist. Griff in seine Tasche und holte seine Wasserflasche hervor. Er gab Hermione den Rest aus seiner Flasche, rief dann mit einem Accio Hermiones Wasserflasche zu sich und stellte zufrieden fest das die Flasche wenigstens leer war.

„Hast du deine Flasche leer getrunken?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, das hätte sie besser nicht getan, denn jetzt wurde ihr wieder richtig übel und es drehte sich alles. Dann sackte sie in sich zusammen, Severus beschwör eine Trage herbei legte Hermione darauf und lies sie neben sich her schweben. Er schickte seinen Patronus zu Poppy und Hagrid, Poppy solle sich darauf vorbereiten das er gleich mit Miss Granger zur Krankenstation kommen würde, die erneut wegen ihres Kreislaufes zusammengebrochen sei, und Hagrid bat er darum ihm entgegen zu kommen, da er sonst noch sehr lange brauchen würde um aus dem Wald zu kommen.

Keine fünf Minuten später erschien Hagrid bei Professor Snape im Wald. „Ich war im Wald unterwegs auf der Suche nach verletzten Tieren, ihr Patronus hat mir noch die Richtung gezeigt. Da bin ich, wie kann ich helfen?"

„Hagrid, sie kennen doch meine Animagusgestalt oder?" da Hagrid nickte fuhr Severus fort „gut ich verwandele mich jetzt in meinen Animagus und bräuchte Hilfe Miss Granger auf meinen Rücken zu legen. In meiner Animagusgestalt bin ich schneller als zu Fuß. So bekommt Miss Granger am schnellsten Hilfe." Hagrid nahm Hermione auf seine Arme, legte sie dann vorsichtig auf den Rücken von der Animagusgestalt vor ihm ab. Severus spannte seine Muskeln an und setzte nach zwei Sprüngen seine kräftigen Flügel ein und flog mit Hermione durch den Sonnenuntergang zurück zum Schloss. Dort ging er in die Knie und legte Hermione vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab.

Er verwandelte sich zurück und legte sie wieder auf eine Trage. So erreichten sie sehr schnell den Krankenflügel, er legte Hermione in eins der Betten und ließ sich auf das Bett was neben dem ihren stand sinken. Es kostete ihn noch immer sehr viel Kraft seine Animagusgestalt zu benutzen. So schlief er auch als Poppy mit Miss Granger sprach.

„Liebes Kind was fällt ihnen ein, sie haben sich und den Professor in Gefahr gebracht, ich hatte doch heute früh gesagt das sie ausreichend trinken müssen. Warum sind sie noch so lange mit ihm in dem Wald gewesen und warum haben sie ihre Flasche nicht leer getrunken?" Sie hielt Hermione die Flasche hin. Diese schaute sie erstaunt an „ ich hatte sie verloren und im Wald war die Flasche dann auch leer, der Professor fragte mich noch ob ich sie leer getrunken hätte, was ich verneinte, da ich sie ja verloren hatte. Er gab mir seine Flasche zum Trinken, die habe ich dann auch leer getrunken, und er rief mit einem Accio mein Flasche welche leer war. Kurz danach habe ich das Bewusstsein verloren und bin hier erst wieder aufgewacht."

Severus stöhnte, er setzte sich auf wurde aber von einer rüden Madam Pomfrey wieder zurück aufs Kopfkissen gedrückt. „Du bleibst jetzt noch bis morgen hier liegen! Wenn du nochmal versuchst aufzustehen hexe ich dir einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch an den Leib."

Severus beugte sich der Anordnung „ aber nur wenn Miss Granger auch hier liegen bleibt."

Poppy schaute von Hermione zu ihm und schob kurzer Hand die Betten zusammen. Sie hexte dann noch einen Desillusionszauber und eine Beachtet mich nicht Zauber und ging dann in ihr Büro.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Severus und Hermione deutlich besser, Poppy entließ beide und schickte sie zum Frühstück.

Hermione frühstückte richtig gut, sie aß eine riesige Portion Obst, Rührei mit Kräutern und Toast mit Marmelade. Dazu trank sie dann zwei Gläser Wasser, eine Tasse Kaffee, und eine große Tasse Kakao.

Severus staunte ob der Menge die Hermione essen konnte und das sie dabei auch so schlank war.

Er selber konnte ja durchaus auch eine Menge an essen vertragen, genau genommen war es egal wie viel er aß, er setzte keine Fett an.


	15. Normaler Schulaltag?

Meine Fantasie, J. K. Rowling's Figuren, ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten.

Normaler Schulalltag?

Severus staunte ob der Menge die Hermione essen konnte und das sie dabei auch so schlank war.

Er selber konnte ja durchaus auch eine Menge an essen vertragen, genau genommen war es egal wie viel er aß, er setzte kein Fett an.

„Severus, würdest du heute bitte wieder den Unterricht in Zaubertränke übernehmen? Gestern haben wir ihn kurzer Hand ausfallen lassen aus gegebenen Umständen."

Severus blickte sich um und sah in das Gesicht von Minerva, diese hatte ihn gerade angesprochen, nur es war nicht wirklich zu ihm durchgedrungen, er war mit seinen Gedanken wo anders gewesen. Zum Glück hatte er sich zu den Zeiten der Spionage angewöhnt trotzdem die wichtigsten Inhalte zu erfassen, so antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern „ aber selbstverständlich Minerva, dafür bin ich ja hier angestellt."

Minerva runzelte die Stirn, ihr war es unbegreiflich wie Severus es anstellte, er wirkte so abwesend auf sie und trotzdem hatte er gehört und verstanden worum sie ihn gebeten hatte.

Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu und wendete sich dann an Hermione „Miss Granger sie werden heute bitte auch wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen, ihren Stundenplan habe ich hier." Mit diesen Worten überreichte Minerva ihr den Stundenplan. „Wie sie erkennen können haben sie jeden Tag nur Vormittags Unterricht, am Nachmittag werden sie sich bitte bei Professor Snape melden wegen ihrer Strafarbeit." Hermione nickte „ danke Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, wann soll ich heute Mittag bei Ihnen sein?"

Severus überlegte kurz und antwortete dann „ ich denke es genügt wenn Sie sich um 16 Uhr bei mir melden, zuvor hätten sie dann Zeit Ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Ich weise darauf hin, wenn ich auch nur den Ansatz davon erkenne das sie ihren Mitschülern bei deren Aufgaben helfen, werde ich Ihnen diese Zeit nicht mehr gewähren. Dann müssen sie sofort nach dem Mittagessen bei mir erscheinen und ihre Hausaufgaben nach der Strafarbeit in meinem Büro machen, welche ich dann auch ihnen abnehmen werde und an die entsprechenden Kollegen weiterleite. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ja Sir, Professor Snape." Hermione wollte schon salutieren, da sah sie das amüsierte blinzeln in Severus Augen.

Er versteckte es sofort wieder, stand dann in gewohnter Manier auf und entschwand mit sich hinter ihm aufbauschender Robe.

„Professor McGonagall, wann sind meine Räume wieder für mich zugänglich?" Hermione schaute ihrer Hauslehrerin und Schulleiterin in die Augen.

„Heute Mittag sollten die Reparaturarbeiten erledigt sein. Ihre Möbel müssen wir vorläufig aus dem Bestand im Kerker nehmen, sie können gleich noch mit mir hinunter gehen und sich ein paar Möbel aussuchen."

So gingen Hermione und Professor McGonagall gemeinsam in den Kerker, dort trafen sie auf Severus der wie es schien schon auf beide gewartet hatte. „ Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein Minerva, diese Möbel für Miss Granger, wie lange soll sie damit ausharren?"

Minerva schaute in den Raum „ Severus, ich bin zum ersten Mal hier unten um Möbel zu holen, lass Miss Granger doch sehen ob sie etwas findet was ihr gefällt. Wenn es hier gar nichts gibt, können wir immer noch etwas liefern lassen, du weißt doch aber das es dauert bis geliefert wird."

Hermione durfte endlich in den Raum schauen, sie fand auf Anhieb ein Bett welches ihr sehr gefiel, es war wie die Himmelbetten in dem Gryffindorturm, nur ohne Himmel, auch das Kopfende und Fußende waren nicht genau wie die in ihrem Turm, es waren viele Löcher in dem Kopfteil eingelassen, auch am Fußende waren diese Löcher. Sie zeigte auf das Bett und sagte „ das Bett nehme ich gerne, ich möchte aber bitte eine neue Matratze, und Kopfkissen und Bettdecke." Sie schaute sich weiter um, kurze Zeit später hatte sie sich fast alle Möbel die sie brauchte aus dem Lager ausgesucht. Es fehlte nur noch ein Kleiderschrank, aber ein solcher war nicht in dem Lagerraum vorhanden. „Schade, dann muss ich mir den bestellen."

„Das ist kein Problem Kindchen, wir werden das nachher erledigen, jetzt ist erstmal Zeit zum Unterricht zu gehen." Minerva schaute Hermione an.

Diese hatte bei dem letzten Satz die Gesichtsfarbe gewechselt, es kam Minerva so vor als würde um Hermione eine Wolke immer dicker werden wie ein Gewitter das sich zusammenbraut.

Severus der Hermiones Gesicht die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, ahnte schon was gleich passieren würde, er drang in Hermione's Gedanken ein. Beruhige dich sie meinen das nicht böse, für sie bist du noch ein Kind, auch wenn ich dich anders sehe, du bist noch sehr jung im Vergleich zu Minerva oder Poppy. Bitte beruhige dich ich möchte nicht das du von der Schule geworfen wirst weil du dich nicht unter Kontrolle hast.

Hermione atmete schnaubend aus, holte tief Luft und sagte dann „ vielen Dank Professor, ich werde dann schnell in meinen Unterricht gehen, wenn ich es richtig im Kopf habe, ist es Zaubertänke."

Sie drehte sich um und entschwand Richtung Klassenraum für Zaubertänke.

Severus lächelte innerlich, Hermione lag richtig mit ihrem Unterricht und sie hatte sich gerade laut bei ihm bedankt, obwohl Minerva das wohl nicht verstanden hatte.

„Du entschuldigst mich, Minerva ich habe eine Klasse zu unterrichten, und Professor Snape kommt niemals zu spät." Er schmunzelte beim umdrehen, das wird noch ein richtiger Spaß mit Hermione. Schon als er den ersten Schritt Richtung Klassenzimmer ging saß seine neutrale, gelangweilte Mimik in seinem Gesicht. Mit gewohntem Elan betrat er den Raum, „wir werden heute einen Kreislaufstärkungstrank brauen, und ich rate Ihnen das sie sich gut konzentrieren, ich werde am Ende der Stunde einen zufälligen Schüler auswählen, der den Trank den er oder sie gebraut hat kosten wird." Severus ließ mit einem Wink seiner Hand das Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen. „Nun beginnen sie, sie haben eine Stunde Zeit um fertig zu werden."

Hermione laß das Rezept, schrieb es ab und holte sich als erste alle Zutaten aus dem Vorratsraum, sie entfachte das Feuer unter ihrem Kessel und begann mit den restlichen Vorbereitungen, sie war schon fast fertig da begannen erst die letzten mit dem Trank, sie reduzierte bereits die Flamme und nahm den Kessel dann vom Feuer, er musste nur noch abkühlen, dann könnte sie ihn abfüllen und bei ihrem Professor auf dem Schreibtisch abstellen.

Severus war schon drei mal an ihrem Schreibtisch vorübergegangen, er drang kurz in ihre Gedanken ein. Hermione nicht erschrecken, aber Fülle bitte den Rest von deinem Trank auch noch ab, er ist wie erwartet perfekt, die Phiolen geben wir nachher bei Poppy ab. Damit kannst du durchaus Geld verdienen. Er zog sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück und legte ihr noch 3 Phiolen auf den Schreibtisch.

Hermione füllte diese ab und musste sich nach einem Korken bücken der ihr vom Tisch gefallen war, als sie wieder aufstehen wollte schwankte sie. Severus der gesehen hatte das der Korken vom Tisch gerollt war stand hinter ihr und hielt sie am Arm fest um einen Sturz zu verhindern. In seinem Lehrerton schnarrte er „Hier haben wir schon unseren freiwilligen Tester, Miss Granger würden Sie bitte ihre Phiole die sie gerade verschließen wollten zu sich nehmen." Hermione starrte ihn entsetzt an, die Klassenkameraden aus ihrem Kurs begannen zu feixen. „ Sir ich, .." Hermione stotterte. „Jetzt sofort Miss Granger!" Severus drückte sie am Arm, er drang erneut in ihre Gedanken, mach schon du brauchst den Trank, oder willst du hier im Unterricht umkippen? An die Klasse gewendet sagte er „ der erste der lacht kostet seinen eigenen Trank." Hermione nickte und schluckte gehorsam den Inhalt ihrer Phiole. Sie schmeckte genau so wie die von Madam Pomfrey. Nur kurze Zeit später ging es ihr wieder gut, sie gab ihre Probe an Professor Snape, der diese mit den zwei anderen Phiolen in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ.

„Für ihren Trank bekommen sie ein A, da ich keinen Trank von ihnen mehr habe den ich testen könnte, aber da er anscheinend gewirkt hat reicht es für ein A." Severus drehte sich zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich dahinter. „Und nun erwarte ich von Ihnen allen ihre Proben." Schnarrte Severus.

Jeder ging und gab seine Probe ab nur Hermione blieb auf ihrem Platz sitzen. Sie starrte Severus an, was sollte das denn? Wieso bekam sie nur ein A obwohl er doch den Trank sogar für die Krankenstation haben wollte? Hermione verstand es nicht, als es zum Ende der Stunde läutete entließ Severus die Klasse, alle bis auf Miss Granger standen auf und verließen den Raum.

„Miss Granger es hat geläutet, das ist normalerweise das Zeichen für das Ende der Stunde, würden sie jetzt bitte zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtseinheit gehen? Oder benötigen Sie Begleitung, weil sie so lange nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen konnten?" Severus grinste anzüglich.

Hermione blickte auf „ Entschuldigen sie bitte Professor, ich konnte Ihnen nicht folgen, was haben sie gerade gesagt?" Severus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, er ging zu Hermione und fasste sie am Arm „Miss Granger ich bringe sie jetzt zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, was steht als nächstes auf ihrem Plan?"

„ Ah hm Verwandlungen, Sir." Hermione erhob sich und ließ sich von Severus durch das Schloss führen.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer von Professor McGonagall ließ er Hermione bei Ginny stehen, er schärfte Ginny ein „ Miss Weasley, würden Sie bitte nicht von der Seite von Miss Granger weichen? Näheres erkläre ich Ihnen später."

Severus betrat das Büro von Minerva „ Minerva, Miss Granger zeigt ein auffälliges Verhalten, ich habe keine Ahnung wodurch es verursacht wurde, aber sie benimmt sich völlig untypisch. Bitte achte auf sie während deines Unterrichtes. Ich möchte sie heute Mittag nochmal bei Poppy vorstellen, es muss eine Ursache geben für dieses Verhalten." Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Klassenraum und begann dort sofort mit dem Unterricht.

Bei Minerva im Unterricht fiel Hermione zunächst nicht auf, es lief alles in den üblichen Bahnen ab.

Alle Verwandlungen klappten problemlos, allerdings verwandelte Hermione auch Gegenstände die sie nicht verändern sollte, es machte fast den Eindruck das Hermione sich langweilen würde. Am Ende ihrer Stunde entließ Minerva ihre Klasse mit den Worten „und denken sie an ihre Hausaufgaben, 3 Rollen Pergament über die Risiken von Verwandlungen bei lebenden Tieren in Gegenstände." Alle Schüler erhoben sich, bis auf Hermione, diese blieb sitzen und reagierte nicht auf die Aufforderung von ihrer Professorin.

Severus kam nach seinem Unterricht zurück zu McGonagall's Klasse. Als er sah wie Hermione noch an ihrem Schreibtisch saß trat er ein und griff nach Hermiones Arm, durch diesen Körperkontakt erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre. Sie blickte auf und sagte „ Professor Snape, wo bin ich hier? Warum drücken sie meinen Arm?"

„Miss Granger begleiten sie mich bitte zur Krankenstation, irgendetwas scheint bei Ihnen nicht in Ordnung zu sein." Severus hielt sie die ganze Zeit am Arm. Auf der Krankenstation angekommen setzte Severus sie auf einem Bett ab. Er holte Poppy und erklärte ihr die Symptome. „Ich denke Twinkle könnte Miss Granger untersuchen, mit ihrer Elfenmagie kann sie Dinge entdecken die für uns nicht zu erkennen sind."

Poppy untersuchte Hermione zunächst selber auf alle möglichen und unmöglichen Erkrankungen, auch sämtliche bekannten Erkrankung von Muggeln konnte sie schließlich ausschließen. Dann rief sie Twinkle und bat diese noch mit Hilfe ihrer Elfenmagie weitere Untersuchungen vorzunehmen.

Nach wenigen Minuten schloss Twinkle die Untersuchung ab, sie wendete sich an Professor Snape.

„Sir sie müssen mit Miss Granger mehr zusammen sein, sie ist abhängig von ihrer Magie, es besteht ein sehr enges Band zwischen Ihnen und ihr, sie ist gerade in einer Phase des Wechsels, sie dürfen sie nicht länger als 2 Stunden alleine lassen, und sie müssen sie regelmäßig berühren, am besten ist wenn nackte Haut aufeinander trifft." Twinkle sah den Professor an. Dieser nickte „ ok das habe ich verstanden, wie können wir Miss Granger unterstützen, es geht nicht das ich alle zwei Stunden mit Miss Granger Körperkontakt habe."

„Zunächst, müssten Sie Miss Granger erstmal mit sich nehmen in Ihre Räume und dort das tun was sie sonst auch immer getan haben. Dann gibt es eine Möglichkeit, aber ich glaube das wäre hier nicht gerne gesehen" Twinkle stockte.

„Was sollte das sein Twinkle." Severus hatte eine Ahnung, er spürte Hermiones Verlangen nach seiner körperlichen Präsenz. Twinkle druckste herum und drang dann in Severus Geist ein, Sir ich möchte es nicht laut aussprechen, aber Miss Granger braucht sie Körperlich, sie vergeht vor Verlangen Ihnen zu dienen. Ich weiß was sie durchgemacht hat, es gab da eine Mauer um diese Erinnerungen, ich konnte aber schon immer hinter diese Mauer sehen, da sie die Mauer zerstört haben, müssen sie derjenige sein der ihr die schöne Seite an diesen Spielen zeigt.

Severus sprach in seinen Gedanken mit Twinkle, ich bin nicht der richtige Mann um Miss Granger die schönen Seiten des Sexlebens zu zeigen, ich liebe dominante Spiele, ich bin auch Sadist, aber ich gehe immer nur an die Grenzen von meiner Sub , wobei ich zuletzt nur käufliche Subs hatte und die letzten sieben Jahre gar nicht aktiv war. Twinkle ermutigte Professor Snape, sie zeigte ihm alle Szenen die Miss Granger durchlebt hatte, aber er sah diesmal nicht auf die Szenen sondern auf die Erregung die von Hermione ausgestrahlt wurde. Twinkle zeigte ihm wie sehr es Miss Granger gefallen hatte und welche Fantasie sie erregte.

Wenn sie Miss Granger sexuell dominieren und sie entjungfern, sie zu ihrer Gemahlin machen, dann können sie später auch wieder einen ganzen Tag und auch länger ohne Körperliche Nähe auskommen. Es liegt ganz alleine an ihnen wie lange Miss Granger leiden wird. Twinkle verabschiedete sich von Severus und verließ seinen Geist.

„Sie wissen nun was Miss Granger benötigt, es liegt ganz an Ihnen ihr zu helfen." Twinkle verbeugte sich und ging dann zurück an ihre Arbeit.

Severus berührte Hermione erneut am Arm und ging mit ihr gemeinsam in seine Räume, mit einem Wink seiner Hand waren sie beide nackt und sie legten sich ganz eng aneinander gekuschelt in das Bett.

„Hermione was ist dein Wunsch?" Severus schaute sie fragend an.

„Ich möchte dich ganz stark spüren, nimm mich und entjungfere mich bitte." Hermione streichelte Severus als wäre nie etwas passiert.


	16. Hermione als Sub?

Meine Fantasie und wie der Titel ahnen lässt, explizite Szenen, nur lesen wer auch alt genug ist und solche Dinge lesen möchte, die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich mal ne Rückmeldung bekommen würde, sonst schriebe ich die Geschichte nur für mich zu Ende. Habe bereits Kapitel 34 angefangen zu schreiben. Also wen es interessiert bitte ein kleines Review.

Hermione als Sub?

„Hermione was ist dein Wunsch?" Severus schaute sie fragend an.

„Ich möchte dich ganz stark spüren, nimm mich und entjungfere mich bitte." Hermione streichelte Severus als wäre nie etwas passiert.

„Hermione das geht nicht, das Schuljahr hat gerade erst begonnen, ich darf nicht mit einer Schülerin schlafen." Severus war am verzweifeln, auch er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis mit Hermione zu schlafen.

Da es schon Freitag war fertigten sie gemeinsam die begonnenen Tränke für die Krankenstation, brachten sie dann zusammen zu Poppy, diese freute sich das es Hermione anscheinend wieder besser ging. Sie wußte nicht was Twinkle Severus mitgeteilt hatte, nur das es etwas sehr privates war und Severus machte auf sie den Eindruck als wäre er am verzweifeln. So hatte sie ihn in all den Jahren nicht einmal erlebt, sie wollte ihm helfen und zur Seite stehen deshalb sprach sie ihn an „Professor Snape, es freut mich das es Ihnen und Miss Granger besser geht, ich hatte bereits als sie gemeinsam in ihrer Wohnung waren ein starkes Band der Bindung zwischen Ihnen beiden gespürt, hatten die Probleme von Miss Granger mit diesem Band zu tun?"

Severus schaute Poppy irritiert an wovon sprach sie? Ein Band zwischen sich und Hermione?

„Wie kommen sie auf diese Idee?" Hermione stellte diese Frage laut in den Raum.

„Weil ich unter anderem auch Elfenblut in meinen Genen habe und solche Dinge spüren kann, ich bin nicht so gut wie Twinkle in diesen Dingen aber spüren kann ich sie auch." Poppy schaute Hermione an. „Wie alt sind sie noch gleich Miss Granger?"

„Ich bin 19 Jahre und somit erwachsen in beiden Welten." Hermione schnaubte, was die immer mit ihrem Alter hatten.

„Erinnern sie sich an ihr drittes Jahr hier auf Hogwarts? Der Zeitumkehrer? Wieviele Stunden pro Tag hatten sie doppelt belegt?"

„ an manchen Tagen waren es 4 Stunden, an anderen Tagen sogar 6 Stunden, wenn man dann noch die Stunden dazu rechnet die ich für die Hausaufgaben benötigte, kam ich teilweise auf 8-10 Stunden täglich. Das ging circa ein Viertel Jahr so, bis ich Wahrsagen endlich los wurde. Dann reduzierten sich die Stunden auf täglich 8."

Poppy begann zu rechnen, sie nahm den Durchschnittswert von täglich 9 Stunden an und rechnete das mal 255 Tage. „Wann ist ihr Geburtstag?"

„19. September 1979 Madam Pomfrey, warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Weil sie nicht mehr am 19. September Geburtstag haben, sondern 95 Tage früher, also am 16.06. sie sind bereits 20 Miss Granger. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Was mich zurück bringt auf den Gedanken vom Beginn unserer Unterhaltung, Professor Snape, ich spüre diese Verbindung zwischen Ihnen und Miss Granger, und nachdem Miss Granger nicht mehr das normale Alter einer Schülerin hat, steht einer offiziellen Beziehung zwischen ihnen nichts im Wege. Zumindest wenn sie die Absicht hegen Miss Granger zu ehelichen. Dies dürfte dann auch alle Probleme beseitigen."

Severus schaute Poppy an als wäre sie von einem anderen Stern.

„ Sie meinen also wenn Miss Granger und ich heiraten würden, dürften wir beide hier in der Schule bleiben? Wie kommen sie zu dieser Annahme und wo steht das geschrieben?" Severus wollte das nachlesen ehe er sich zu große Hoffnung machen würde.

„Besprechen sie sich mit Professor McGonagall, sie hat die entsprechenden Bücher in der Bibliothek des Schulleiters."

Hermione ging mit Severus gemeinsam zum Büro der Schulleiterin. „Professor Snape, Miss Granger welche Ehre sie beide hier in meinem Büro zu sehen, da brauche ich ja den Brief nicht mehr fertig schreiben."

„Was für einen Brief, Professor McGonagall?" Fragte Hermione.

„Die Einladung zum Tee trinken, ich wollte gerne mit Ihnen beiden etwas besprechen, Madam Pomfrey machte mich darauf aufmerksam, dass wir es versäumt haben sie zu informieren über ihr drittes Jahr hier auf Hogwarts und die daraus resultierenden Folgen."

„Madam Pomfrey hatte die Güte es vor wenigen Minuten nachzuholen." Schnarrte Severus.

„Ich weiß jetzt das ich bereits 20 Jahre alt bin, vielen Dank auch für die Information." Hermione wurde sarkastisch.

„Nun denn, normalerweise gehen die Schüler hier sieben Jahre zur Schule, wenn wir davon ausgehen das die Schüler die hier in der Schule ins 1 Jahr kommen gerade 11 Jahre alt sind, und sieben Jahre zur Schule gehen, sind sie 18 wenn sie die Schule verlassen. Mit ihrem Alter sind sie keine normale Schülerin mehr hier auf Hogwarts, das heißt wenn sie die Absicht haben in den Bund der Ehe zu treten mit wem auch immer, es wird keinerlei Konsequenzen für jemanden haben."

Severus drang in Hermione's Gedanken ein, möchtest du meine Frau werden? Hermione schaute ihm tief in die Augen, ja ich will. Darauf ließ Severus sich auf die Knie fallen, nahm Hermiones Hand und fragte sie vor Minerva als Zeugin „ Miss Hermione Jane Granger, möchtest du mich Professor Severus Tobias Snape heiraten?" Er griff in seine Robe und holte eine kleine Schatulle hervor, öffnete sie und hielt ihr den Ring hin.

Hermione zögerte keine Sekunde, sie antwortete „ Professor Severus Tobias Snape, ja ich Hermione Jane Granger möchte Sie sehr gerne Heiraten."

Severus erhob sich und steckte Hermione den Ring an. Jetzt war es offiziell er würde Miss Granger ehelichen.

„Wann können wir die Ehe vollziehen?" Severus wollte gerne so schnell wie möglich heiraten.

Minerva schaute zu ihm auf und sagte „ Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr noch hier in meinem Büro heiraten, ich habe die Nötigen Vollmachten um Ehen zu beschließen, ihr bräuchtet lediglich noch jeweils einen Trauzeugen."

„Müssen die Trauzeugen erwachsen sein?" Hermione hatte da schon einen Wunsch wer ihre Trauzeugin werden sollte.

„Nein es reicht wenn sie 16 sind und in diesem Jahr noch Geburtstag haben werden. Soll ich Miss Weasley rufen lassen?"

Hermione nickte, wenn jemand es verstand das Sie ihren Professor liebt dann Ginny.

„Severus, wen möchtest du als Trauzeugen?"

Nach kurzer Überlegung kam von Severus „ Professor Flitwick möchte ich als Trauzeugen haben."

Minerva organisierte alles und innerhalb einer Stunde waren Hermione und Severus offiziell verheiratet.

„Damit die anderen Schüler nichts davon mitbekommen möchte ich sie Miss Granger bitten, weiterhin auf diesen Namen zu hören, und ihre gemeinsamen Räume bitte nur durch ihre Schülerinnen Räume zu betreten." Minerva schluckte es war Ihre erste Trauung. „Ich gratuliere Ihnen Misses Snape, und ihnen Mister Snape."

Severus konnte nicht aufhören Hermione zu küssen. Er ging dann mit ihr zu ihrem Zimmer, und trug sie dort über die Schwelle, das machte er bei jeder Türe die in seine oder ihre Räume führten. Sei es das Badezimmer, oder das Schlafzimmer, er trug sie überall über die Schwelle.

Dann landeten sie in seinem Bett, für Hermiones erstes Mal hatte Severus sich etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen, er zog ihr ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen einzeln aus, und jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut der freigelegt wurde küsste er mit vielen kleinen Küssen.

Als Hermione völlig nackt vor ihm lag begann er sie zu streicheln, in seinem Geiste sah er dabei wieder die Bilder die Twinkle ihm gezeigt hatte, welche Körperstellen besonders empfänglich für seine Liebkosungen waren und er spürte es ganz ohne ein zutun von Hermione wie sie immer höher stieg auf der Welle zum Orgasmus, aber Severus brachte sie nur kurz vor ihren Orgasmus, er streichelte ihre Klitoris, zwirbelte ihre Brustwarze mit der einen Hand während er mit seiner Zunge die andere neckte. Er küsste sich hinunter zu Hermiones Kitzler, begann ihn zwischen seine Lippen zu ziehen und ließ seine Zunge über die kleine Perle streichen, er steckte einen Finger in Hermione's Vagina, verteilte die Feuchtigkeit überall auf ihrem Eingang, er steckte einen weiteren Finger hinein, Hermione glaubte fast zu zerspringen vor Gefühlen die sie zu überrollen drohten.

Severus aber leckte sie immer intensiver, er hielt es irgendwann nicht mehr aus, küsste sich wieder hoch bis zu ihrer Brust, neckte dort ihre Brustwarzen biss sanft hinein. Hermione stöhnte vor Lust, bisher hatte sie sich nicht beteiligt, aber auch sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, sie hob ihre Hände und begann Severus zu streicheln, dieser wollte aber das Hermione ruhig ohne sich zu bewegen liegen blieb, deshalb fixierte er ihre Handgelenke am Kopfende des Bettes, es geschah so nebenbei das Hermione überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken konnte. Sie nahm es nicht mal bewusst war das sie sich jetzt nicht mehr bewegen konnte, Severus trieb sie weiter ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen, er kostete alles von ihr, Hermione begann zu betteln, ihr reichten seine Finger in ihrer Scheide nicht, sie wollte ganz ausgefüllt werden. Severus sprach den Verhütungszauber, brachte sich in Position und drang mit einem kräftigen Stoß in sie ein, er spürte einen kurzen Widerstand, und verharrte nachdem er ihn überwunden hatte, damit Hermione sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte.

Sie begann ihr Becken zu bewegen, so dass Severus auch anfing sich in ihr zu bewegen, er stieß langsam und hart in sie, Hermione dachte sie würde zerreißen, er war so groß und hart in ihr. Severus beschleunigte seine Stöße, er stieß immer fester und tiefer in Hermione.

Von Hermione kamen nur noch unartikulierte Geräusche, bis sie in einem Schrei seinen Namen rief und mit dem nächsten Stoß von Severus über die Klippe sprang. Severus folgte ihr mit seinem nächsten Stoß, er fühlte wie Hermiones Muskeln ihn molken, es war für ihn ein überwältigendes Gefühl, er löste Hermiones Fesseln und legte sich neben sie ins Bett. Nachdem beide wieder zu Atem gekommen waren streichelten sie sich gegenseitig.

Hermione fand als erstes Worte um ihre Gefühle zu beschreiben „ es war fantastisch, Severus, ich möchte mehr davon haben, wie kann man nur ohne diese Gefühle leben?"

Severus für den es ja nicht sein erstes Mal war grinste „ es ist schwierig, aber es geht, und ich möchte auch noch viel mehr von dir haben, wie du weißt bin ich kein einfacher Mann, ich bin auch ein Sadist, aber viel mehr noch bin ich Dominant.

Weißt du was das für unsere Sexuelle Beziehung bedeutet? Im Bett oder wo auch immer ich es für richtig erachte, werden wir Sex miteinander haben, mal harmlosen Blümchensex, aber genauso gut kann es für dich mal sehr hart zur Sache gehen und es kostet dich ein ganzes Wochenende bis du dann mehrfach von mir zum Höhepunkt gebracht wurdest. Es kann schmerzhaft sein, aber ich werde nie deine Grenzen missachten, wir setzen sie gemeinsam neu. Ich bin durch und durch Dominant, das heißt auch in unserer normalen Beziehung entscheide ich über bestimmte Dinge, wobei ich dabei auch deine Wünsche berücksichtigen werde."

„Severus, ich weiß das du kein einfacher Mann bist, ich habe noch nicht viele Erfahrungen, wenn wir"

Hermione schluckte.

„Scht, ist schon gut. Hermione ich weiß was du sagen möchtest, und wir lassen es auch langsam angehen auch beim Sex, mir ist wichtig das du eine selbstbewusste Frau bist, du bist so intelligent, es wäre schlimm wenn ich dich nicht auf Händen tragen würde und dir für deine Berufsausbildung Vorschriften machen würde, ich möchte das du dein Bestes gibst."

Sie begann zu schluchzen, die Tränen liefen ihr einfach so aus den Augen. Severus küsste jede einzelne Spur der Tränen weg. „ ich liebe dich Hermione und die Probleme die du noch hast können wir gemeinsam lösen."

„Bitte zeige mir wie sehr du mich liebst." Flehte Hermione ihn an.

Severus nickte und legte ihre Arme wieder über ihren Kopf in die Fesseln, diese schlossen sich von selbst um Hermiones Handgelenke. Diesmal fesselte Severus auch ihre Beine, ließ sie kurze Zeit so liegen und betrachtete sie einfach still, als Hermione etwas sagen wollte nahm er ihr die Stimme.

Da Hermiones Augen vor Schreck geweitet waren beruhigte Severus sie „ keine Angst, du brauchst kein Safewort, ich werde dir nicht weh tun, ich werde dich ganz langsam und sehr intensiv zum Höhepunkt bringen, du wirst hinterher nur noch mehr davon haben wollen."

Er begann sie zu streicheln, er küsste sie ganz sanft, dann nahm er ihr die Sicht. „ bleib ruhig, es ist nur damit du dich noch mehr auf deine Empfindungen einlassen kannst."

Severus beschwor sich Eis herbei, er schob Hermione einen Eiswürfel an die Lippen, Hermione spürte die Kälte, sie leckte sich über die Lippen, Severus küsste sie, er nahm den Eiswürfel und hielt ihn an ihre linke Brustwarze, er umkreiste sie und nachdem sie durch die Kälte schön steif und aufgerichtet war begann er sie zu liebkosen mit seinen Zähnen, er biss zärtlich in die empfindliche Knospe. Die gleiche Prozedur wiederholte er auf der anderen Seite. Hermione hob in freudiger Erregung ihr Becken, aber das brachte ihr nur einen Klaps auf ihren Venushügel, und ein missbilligendes Geräusch von Severus war zu vernehmen. Sie bemühte sich ruhig liegen zu bleiben, aber Severus genoss es ihr zuzusehen, wie es immer schwerer für sie wurde, so ruhig zu bleiben wie er es wollte. Er trieb ihre Erregung sehr hoch, sie konnte es nicht mehr aushalten, sie begann ihr Becken zu bewegen sie ersehnte jeden Klaps von ihm, in der Hoffnung er würde sie an der einen Stelle treffen, und sie dadurch erlösen. Aber Severus war durchweg ein Profi in der Bereitung von Lust und Schmerz, er trieb Hermione noch höher bis sie kurz vorm Orgasmus stand, dann drang er mit einem festen Stoß tief in sie und ließ seine Stöße unbarmherzig hart in sie knallen, schon nach wenigen Stößen spürte er Hermiones Orgasmus der ihn mit sich riss und auch ihn den Höhepunkt überwinden ließ.

Er löste ihre Fesseln und sie legten sich wieder nebeneinander auf das Bett. Hermione schlief fast sofort vor Erschöpfung ein. Im Traum kamen aber wieder die alten Erinnerungen hoch und sie schrie laut auf. Severus schreckte aus seinem Schlaf auf, er nahm Hermione in seine Arme, streichelte sie und versuchte sie sanft zu wecken. Hermione aber war in ihrem Traum gefangen, es blieb Severus nichts anderes übrig als in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, was er dort erlebte war für ihn eine weitere Hölle. Hermione schrie und schrie, er sah wie ihre Haut am Rücken in Fetzen hing, ihr Vater peitschte sie aus, bei jedem Schlag schrie Hermione lauter und herzzerreißender. Severus schwor sich Hermiones Vater nicht ungestraft davon kommen zu lassen. Er ging zu Hermione hin und begann auf sie einzureden, er fasste sie nicht an, aus Angst das er ihr Schmerzen zufügen könnte. In Hermione's Gedanken sah er wie ihr Vater sich einen wichste, er sah wie das Ejakulat auf Hermiones Rücken und somit in den Wunden landete, er hörte wieder ihren Schrei, dann sah er wie Hermione zusammenbrach, er nahm nur am Rande noch wahr das ihr Vater auf sie urinierte. Voller Abscheu zog er sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Er rief Twinkle, schilderte ihr was passiert war. „ Bitte hilf ihr das zu überwinden, ich kann ihr nicht helfen, ich dringe nicht bis zu ihr vor."

Twinkle nickte verstehend und berührte Hermione sanft am Arm, sie drang in ihre Gedanken ein, aber alles was Twinkle sah war ein schwarzes Loch. Sie zog sich zurück und begann Hermione zu untersuchen.

„Twinkle was ist los?" fragte Severus ungeduldig.

„Sie ist in ein schwarzes Loch gefallen, Sir, ich kann so auch nicht an sie ran, es muss noch etwas geben was wir bisher nicht entdeckt haben." Twinkle untersuchte Hermione weiter. „Gibt es etwas was sie mir noch nicht erzählt haben über Misses Snape?"

Severus überlegte, nein eigentlich wusste Twinkle doch sogar schon viel mehr als er, was also könnte es noch geben was unerwähnt geblieben war? So antwortete er „ich wüsste nicht das ich etwas nicht erzählt habe, du weißt doch eigentlich sogar viel mehr als ich über meine Frau."

Twinkle bat ihn alles zu erzählen, an was er sich, seit dem kennen lernen in ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts, erinnern kann.

So begann Severus alles aufzuzählen, die Geschichte mit dem Troll, die Geschichte mit seinem Umhang, dann im zweiten Jahr von dem Diebstahl, dem Trank den Hermione schon im zweiten Jahr perfekt gebraut hatte, der Fehler der ihr damit passiert war, im dritten Jahr von dem Zeitumkehrer, dann wie sie im vierten Jahr das Trimagische Turnier mit Harry durchlebte, wie sie mit Viktor Krumm tanzte, wie sie Harry auffing als er am Boden zerstört zurück kam vom Friedhof wo der Dunkle Lord wieder erstarkte, wie sie im fünften Jahr eine Armee gründete, wie sie gelitten hatte unter der Blutfeder von Umbridge, im Wald wie sie auf Thestralen geflogen sind nach London, der Kampf im Ministerium, wo sie durch einen Fluch getroffen wurde, im sechsten Jahr dann der Liebeskummer wegen Ron, der Kampf auf Hogwarts gegen die Todesser, Albus Tod, dann die Suche nach den Horkruxen, wie Hermione dabei lernte ein Animagus zu sein, wie sie gefoltert wurde auf Malfoy Manor, wie die Flucht gelang, der finale Kampf, wie sie sein Leben rettete, wie er sie aus Malfoys Fängen rettete und was in den letzten Wochen geschah.

Twinkle war zwischendurch stutzig geworden „ Sie sagten Misses Snape ist ein Animagus? Hat sie seit ihrer Eheschließung sich schon mal verwandelt?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf „ nein Hermione hat sich nicht sehr oft in ihre Animagusgestalt verwandelt, deshalb hatte sie es auch bisher noch nicht wieder getan."

„Wir müssen sie erwecken, und sie dazu bringen sich zu verwandeln, es kann sein das sie in Ihrer tierischen Form eine Verletzung hat die uns so nicht auffallen würde."

„Enervate" Severus flüsterte den Erweckungszauber, Hermione öffnete die Augen und sah Severus an.

„Hermione mein Engel, du musst dich verwandeln in deine Tierische Gestalt, lass uns hinaus gehen in den Wald, ich werde mich auch verwandeln, wir können dann gemeinsam durch den Wald laufen."

Hermione erhob sich stellte sich neben Severus und mit einem Wink seiner Hand waren sie beide vollständig angezogen, so gingen sie gemeinsam zum Wald.

Dort verwandelte Severus sich als erster in seine Animagusgestalt, Hermione blieb die Luft zum Atmen aus, sie verwandelte sich auch in ihre Animagusgestalt und so standen sich zwei große Tiere gegenüber, eins schwarz wie die Nacht, das andere weiß wie der Schnee, beide waren schlanke Tiere. Hermione eine schöne Stute, als sie aber den ersten Schritt gehen wollte, fiel sie auf die Knie und blieb liegen. Hermione verwandelte sich zurück, sie hielt sich den rechten Arm.

Auch Severus verwandelte sich zurück, kniete sich neben Hermione und hob sie auf seine Arme.

Wir werden deinen Arm schon wieder hinbekommen.


	17. Ende ?

Meine Fantasie, die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich Verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten.

Ende?

Auch Severus verwandelte sich zurück, kniete sich neben Hermione und hob sie auf seine Arme.

Wir werden deinen Arm schon wieder hinbekommen.

Stumme Tränen rannen Hermione über ihr Gesicht, Severus trug sie in seine Räume, legte sie sanft wieder auf das Bett, und schilderte Twinkle was sie heraus gefunden hatten.

Twinkle untersuchte den Arm, sie reparierte den Schaden, aber sie war nicht zufrieden, diese kleine Verletzung reichte nicht für das was Hermione so in dieses Loch hatte fallen lassen.

„Darf ich euch begleiten, wenn ihr das nächste mal in eure Animagusgestalt wechselt?"

Severus sah Hermione an, unmerklich nickte diese „ ja das ist uns Recht." Antwortete Severus dann.

Da Hermiones Arm wieder geheilt war, gingen sie nochmals in den Wald, dort verwandelte sich Hermione dieses Mal als erste, sie machte vorsichtige Schritte, dann wechselte sie in einen leichten Trab, es bereitete ihr keinerlei Beschwerden, sie kam zurück und blieb vor Severus stehen, Severus setzte Twinkle auf Hermiones Rücken, Hermione aber blieb stehen, sie wollte auch Severus auf ihrem Rücken tragen. Sie ging vor ihm in die Knie um ihm das Aufsteigen zu erleichtern. Severus schüttelte den Kopf er wollte nicht auf ihr reiten, er wollte neben ihr her rennen in seiner Animagusgestalt. Aber Hermione stupste ihn an, bis sanft in seinen Mantel und zog ihn daran dichter zu sich.

Severus ließ sich erweichen und stieg auf, Hermione erhob sich und stieg hoch, Severus musste seine Fersen zusammendrücken damit er nicht herunterrutschen würde. Da hörte er ein knackendes Geräusch, ehe er sich versah lag er mit Twinkle auf Hermione die sich zurück verwandelt hatte und vor Schmerzen schrie. Er kniete sich sofort neben Hermione und hielt ihre Hand, er sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. „Ich bin hier, wir werden das wieder heilen können, wann hast du dich so verletzt?"

„Ich weiß es leider nicht, als wir bei dir in deinem Haus waren, hatte ich mich verwandelt, dabei hatte ich mein Bein verletzt, das hat Poppy aber gerichtet. Sonst kann ich mich nicht erinnern das ich mich mal verletzt hätte."

Twinkle mischte sich ein „ Misses Snape, sind sie als Kind geschlafwandelt? Oder bis wann waren sie noch regelmäßig bei ihren Eltern zuhause?"

Hermione begann erneut zu schluchzen, die Erwähnung ihrer Eltern hatte die Wunde wieder aufgerissen, sie fiel in Ohnmacht.

Severus trug sie zur Krankenstation, wo er Poppy informierte und mit Twinkle zusammen alles berichtete was sie heraus gefunden hatten. Er legte Hermione in ein leeres Bett, „wir müssen ihr doch irgendwie helfen können."

Poppy untersuchte Hermione, sie richtete die gebrochenen Rippen, aber auch ihr gefiel es nicht, wieso hatte Hermione diese Verletzungen, es war zum verzweifeln. Sie beratschlagte sich mit Severus, mit Twinkle, und sogar mit Minerva, auch Ginny wurde befragt.

Nachdem Hermione zurück zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, sprach Severus kurz mit ihr alleine, er wollte ihr Einverständnis um den Anwesenden von ihren Misshandlungen zu erzählen.

Hermione wollte das erst nicht, doch Severus erinnerte sie daran das er nur zu ihrem Besten entscheiden würde, er entschied deshalb das es an der Zeit wäre ihr Geheimnis zu lüften.

Er begann also mit der Schilderung ihrer Zeit bei ihren Eltern, was ihr durch ihren Vater geschehen ist, wie sie gelitten hat unter der Behandlung, er gab alles wieder was er bisher selber erfahren hatte.

Als er damit fertig war, schwiegen alle, nur Hermione schluchzte und es liefen ihr die Tränen, alle Anwesenden wollten sie trösten, keiner bekam ein Wort heraus. Severus legte sich zu Hermione ins Bett, er zog die Decke über ihre Körper und mit einem Wink seiner Hand waren beide nackt, er zog sie in eine Umarmung und kuschelte sich eng an sie. So lag er lange eng mit ihr verschlungen, und streichelte sie, alle anderen verließen nach und nach die Krankenstation. Irgendwann wurde das Schluchzen von Hermione weniger und es liefen auch keine Tränen mehr.

Severus drang in ihre Gedanken ein, Hermione du musst mir alles erzählen was dir widerfahren ist, ich weiß das du mir noch lange nicht alles erzählt hast. Wenn es dir leichter fällt, dann können wir es so machen wie bisher mit der Gedankenverbindung, oder du packst deine Erinnerungen in eine Phiole. Nur ich muss wissen was dir noch widerfahren ist, es ist überlebenswichtig für dich.

Hermione schluchzte noch einmal, holte dann tief Luft und begann sich an alles zu erinnern.

Von meinem ersten Mal mit meinem Vater hatte ich schon erzählt, oft war es nur das ich ihm den Schwanz geblasen habe und er mich überall angefasst hat, aber einen Höhepunkt hatte ich dabei nie.

Hermione schluckte, es fiel ihr Schwer darüber nachzudenken was sie alles erlebt hatte, sie versuchte sich anhand ihres Alters zu orientieren, die Geschichte mit der Marmelade auf seinem Schwanz, wie er sie zum ersten Mal gezwungen hatte sein Ejakulat zu schlucken, wie schlecht ihr danach war, ja sie sich sogar übergeben hatte, wie er sie zwang das wieder runterzuschlucken, dann an die Tage die sie eingesperrt gewesen war nackt in einem Käfig, wie sie von vielen Männern angefasst worden war, die sie alle in den Hintern gefickt hatten, ihr dann die Schwänze hinhielten damit sie die sauber machen sollte, sie hatten sie gewürgt, bis sie den Mund öffnete, und wenn sie nicht gehorsam gewesen war hatte ihr Vater sie ausgepeitscht, davon waren auch die Narben an ihrem Körper. Hermione erschauerte, sie konnte nicht mehr weiter denken, es gab da plötzlich wieder eine Mauer.

Severus der die ganzen Gedanken mit angesehen hatte, zog sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

Er bekleidete sie und sich wieder mit einem Wink seiner Hand, nahm Hermione in seine Arme, trug sie zu sich in den Kerker, legte sie in ihr gemeinsames Bett, kuschelte sich an sie, rief mit einem accio eine Phiole Traumlostrank zu sich und gab ihr ihn zu trinken. Sie zögerte keine Minute, sie wollte endlich mal alles vergessen und sei es nur für eine Nacht. Keine Alpträume, das würde eine Erlösung sein.

Nach wenigen Minuten war Hermione eingeschlafen, Severus erhob sich und berief eine Versammlung ein aus den Menschen und Elfen die für die Genesung von Hermione zuständig waren.

Er informierte sie über die weiteren Details, Ginny und Minerva waren außer sich, sie wollten sofort nach Australien und den Vater von Hermione ausfindig machen und Bestrafen. Severus der es nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte, hielt sie zurück. „Das hilft meiner Frau auch nicht, ich wäre der erste der euch begleiten würde, wenn es einen Sinn hätte."

„Was hältst du von einem guten obliviate für Hermione?" Es war Poppy die auf diese Idee kam.

„Nein unter gar keinen Umständen, in ihrem Gedächtnis wurde schon so viel rumgepfuscht. Ich lasse keinen weiteren Eingriff in ihr Gedächtnis zu. Es könnte sie auch umbringen."

Severus hätte auch noch viel mehr dagegen gesagt, wenn Poppy nicht eingelenkt hätte.

„ Schon gut Severus, es war nur eine Idee, aber anscheinend keine gute."

Minerva und Ginny unterhielten sich angeregt, Severus bekam nur einzelne Wortfetzen mit „Zeitumkehrer,…. Ministerium,….. Versuchen,…" „ was auch immer ihr vorhabt, lässt es, mit der Zeit spielt man nicht, selbst das Hermione in ihrem dritten Jahr mit dem Zeitumkehrer gelernt hat, es ist nicht gut in der Zeit zurück zu gehen um etwas zu ändern, was so lange zurück liegt." Er schnaubte „ es mag eine verlockende Idee sein aber bis wo müssten wir zurück gehen? Weiß das jemand? Wann wollt ihr eingreifen, als sie als kleines Kind missbraucht wurde, oder erst als sie nach Hogwarts kam? Oder erst in das letzte Jahr? Ihr wisst das es dann auch passieren könnte das wir uns nicht finden, oder das Hermione nicht so wird wie sie jetzt ist und dann Voldemort weiter leben könnte?" Er machte eine längere Pause, dann sprach er weiter „ nein wir müssen die Zeit ruhen lassen, wir können nichts daran ändern, wir müssen ihr aber helfen mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu leben."

„Wie können wir ihr helfen?" kam von Poppy die Frage.

„Ich habe noch nicht alle Puzzleteile zusammen, ich warte noch darauf was Hermione mir noch alles erzählen kann, aber irgendwer hatte bereits an ihrem Gedächtnis gepfuscht, deswegen war ja auch diese Mauer in ihren Gedanken, wir müssen rausbekommen wer da dran war, eventuell kann uns diese Person noch Informationen liefern die Hermione nicht mehr weiß." Severus ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen, er war während des Gesprächs umhergelaufen.

Eine kleine Hand fasste nach seiner, Severus blickte zu der Hand und sah Twinkle, von ihr hatte er nichts mehr gehört seit dem Morgen. „Twinkle, was ist?"

„Professor Snape, Sir, ich weiß wer das Gedächtnis von Misses Snape veränderte,…" Twinkle holte tief Luft. „ Wer Twinkle sag schon wer" Severus war gespannt, er hatte schon darüber nachgedacht wer in Frage kommen könnte, Dumbledore konnte nicht sein, Poppy hätte längstens etwas gesagt, er war es nicht und damit war sein Kenntnisstand ausgeschöpft.

„Sir,.." Twinkle stockte, es fiel ihr nicht leicht, Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr das befohlen, aber der lebte ja nicht mehr, also musste sie die Wahrheit sagen, aber sie hatte Angst davor was der Professor Snape da sagen würde und vor seinem Zorn. „ Sir, Twinkle. War. Es." Sie duckte sich hinter den Sessel.

Severus sprang auf „was? Du Twinkle? Aber wieso und woher?"

Die piepsige Stimme von Twinkle kam von hinter dem Sessel „ Sir, Professor Dumbledore hatte es mir aufgetragen, er wollte das Miss Granger diese schlimmen Handlungen vergisst, er hatte mir aufgetragen sie ganz zu löschen, aber Twinkle nicht können, Miss Granger muss doch wissen was passiert war, sie muss doch etwas gegen ihren Vater unternehmen können, aber Professor Dumbledore wollte das nicht."

Severus war überrascht, wie konnte er die Hauselfe von Hogwarts vergessen, sie hat doch schon oft bewiesen das sie mehr kann als normale Elfen. Sie ist eine Heilerin bei den Elfen. Er sprach sie an „Twinkle, hast du alle Erinnerungen von Miss Granger gesehen, bevor du sie versteckt hast?"

Twinkle schüttelte den Kopf „ Nein nicht alle, nur was sie bisher selber schon erzählt hatte, habe ich gesehen. Es müssen da noch mehr Erinnerungen sein. Es gibt einen Trank bei uns Elfen, ich kann ihn aber nicht brauen, aber ich habe das Rezept, weiß nur nicht ob er bei Misses Snape auch wirken"

„Gib mir das Rezept, ich werde es mir ansehen, und dann entscheiden ob es Hermione helfen kann."

„Twinkle müssen gehen nach Hause, das dauern 3 Tage Sir. Aber dann wir haben das Rezept für Misses Snape." Severus nickte und mit einem Plopp war Twinkle verschwunden.

„Severus,…" ein leiser Ruf aus dem Schlafzimmer, Severus verabschiedete die anderen und ging zu Hermione ins Schlafzimmer.

„Was ist los mein Engel?" Severus setzte sich neben Hermione ins Bett.

„ Ich kann nicht mehr Schlafen, dieses schwarze etwas überschattet alles." Hermione begann zu schluchzen, Tränen liefen ihr wieder aus den Augen.

Severus nahm sie in den Arm, er wiegte sie in seinen Armen wie ein kleines Kind. Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken, trocknete die Tränen mit einem Taschentuch, und Küsste sie intensiv.

Er brachte Hermione auf andere Gedanken, sie sollte noch nicht wissen das es vielleicht eine Lösung für das Problem geben würde, er wollte ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

So verbrachten sie das Wochenende zum größten Teil in ihrer Wohnung, erst am Montag gingen sie wieder in die große Halle zum Frühstück, Severus ging durch den Lehrereingang, Hermione durch die Tür wie alle anderen Schüler auch. Sie ging am Gryffindortisch vorbei wo alles ganz Ruhig war, setzte sich neben Severus und begann mit ihrem Frühstück. Severus der die ganze Zeit über die Schüler beobachtet hatte, erhob plötzlich seine Stimme „was gibt es hier zu glotzen? Haben sie ihre Schulsprecherin noch nie beim Essen gesehen?"

Hermione hob erschrocken den Kopf, ihr blickten ungefähr 300 Augenpaare entgegen, aber diese senkten ihre Blicke sofort bei der Ansprache von Severus.

Leise sprach Severus auf sie ein „ Hermione, es liegt nur daran das wir beide das ganze Wochenende nicht hier zu sehen waren, einige machen sich Gedanken wieso ausgerechnet wir zwei nicht hier waren. Ich denke Minerva sollte mal eine kurze Erklärung abgeben."

Er stand auf und ging zu Minerva um mit ihr kurz zu diskutieren, am Ende erhob sich Minerva und gab eine kurze Erklärung ab. „ Meine lieben Schüler, und Schülerinnen, wie Ihnen aufgefallen ist waren Miss Granger und Professor Snape beide am Wochenende nicht in der großen Halle zu den Mahlzeiten anwesend, das lag daran, das Miss Granger noch immer schwer krank ist, und Professor Snape hat das ganze Wochenende für Miss Granger Tränke gebraut, Tränke die volle Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit fordern, und nicht unbeaufsichtigt gelassen werden dürfen. Deswegen fehlten beide bei den Mahlzeiten." Minerva setzte sich wieder und das Tuscheln an den Tischen wurde unheimlich laut, Hermione erhob sich sah zu den Professoren und verabschiedete sich vom Frühstückstisch. Sie ging den Weg zurück am Gryffindortisch vorbei und sie hatte die Halle fast verlassen, da lag sie plötzlich auf dem Boden. Es ging so schnell das keiner es hätte verhindern können. Minerva sprang auf und hielt Severus zurück, sie eilte zu Hermione.

Ließ eine Trage neben sich erscheinen und mit einem Levicorpus schwebte Hermione auf die Trage. Minerva brachte sie zur Krankenstation, da es sonst nur noch mehr Gerüchte geben würde.

Poppy untersuchte Hermione und gab Entwarnung „ es war nur der Stress beim Frühstück die plötzliche Unruhe. Sie darf gleich wieder zum Unterricht, aber vorher muss sie einen Stärkungstrank nehmen."

Hermione kam dadurch 10 Minuten zu spät in ihre erste Stunde „ Entschuldigen Sie bitte mein zu Spät kommen, ich war noch auf der Krankenstation, aber ich darf am Unterricht teilnehmen."

Severus nickte, ließ sie sich auf ihren Platz setzen und setzte den Unterricht einfach weiter fort.

Als alle anfangen konnten mit dem Brauen stellte er sich dicht neben Hermiones Platz und sagte „Miss Granger, das sind dann 10 Punkte von Gryffindor, für zu spät kommen, weitere 10 Punkte für überflüssige Erklärungen, und sie haben Nachsitzen bei mir für 4 Wochen."

Hermione klappte der Mund auf, sie wollte etwas sagen, aber sie wusste nicht was sie ihm entgegnen sollte, alles was sie jetzt sagen würde, gäbe nur noch mehr Punktabzüge.

Nach der Stunde trödelte sie noch etwas, sie wollte Severus zur Rede stellen.

Er kam ihr zuvor „Miss Granger, ich hätte sie gerne noch kurz gesprochen."

Hermione nickte und blieb auf ihrem Platz sitzen. „Professor Snape, Sir, warum haben sie so viele Punkte abgezogen? Und was sollte das vorhin?"

Severus schloss die Türe mit einem Zauber „ Hermione, ich darf dich während des Unterrichts nicht anders behandeln als früher. Die Punkte werden nachher wieder gutgeschrieben, und jetzt küss mich bitte, ich brauche deine Nähe." Nach einem innigen Kuss öffnete Severus die Türe wieder und schmiss Hermione raus mit den Worten „ wenn ihnen keine bessere Entschuldigung einfällt dann verdoppele ich ihr Nachsitzen"

„Ja Sir" Hermione beeilte sich um pünktlich in den nächsten Unterricht zu kommen.

Als sie zum Mittagessen in die große Halle kam war es wesentlich ruhiger als beim Frühstück.


	18. Noch lange nicht das Ende

Wie immer meine Fantasie und es wird wieder heftig also nur lesen wer das auch vertragen kann und das nötige Alter hat. Die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten.

Noch lange nicht das Ende

„Ja Sir" Hermione beeilte sich um pünktlich in den nächsten Unterricht zu kommen.

Als sie zum Mittagessen in die große Halle kam war es wesentlich ruhiger als beim Frühstück. Sie setzte sich neben Professor Snape, dieser reichte ihr die Speisen, sie nahm von jedem etwas ohne wirklich hinzusehen. Stocherte in ihrem Essen aber nur herum, Severus sprach sie leise an „ Hermione was ist los, du musst etwas essen, du hast so schon nicht genug auf den Rippen, wenn du jetzt nicht vernünftig isst, dann bringe ich dich zu Poppy und die wird dich künstlich ernähren."

Hermione schluckte, schaute kurz zu Severus und begann dann zu essen. Sie aß ihren Teller leer, nahm aber nicht wahr was sie aß. Severus erinnerte sie an ihr Nachsitzen und das er sie gleich nach dem Essen im Kerker erwarten würde, heute dürfte sie nicht erst mit ihren Hausaufgaben beginnen. Er erhob sich und verließ durch die Lehrertüre die Halle. Auch Hermione erhob sich und wollte gerade am Gryffindortisch vorbei aus der Halle gehen, da stand Professor McGonagall auf und bat alle Schüler noch einen Moment in der Halle zu bleiben.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, wir werden Besuch bekommen von einigen Auroren, und der Zaubereiminister wird auch unser Gast für diese Woche sein, es soll am Freitag ein großer Halloween Ball steigen, die Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler haben heute Nachmittag eine Sitzung die für alle verbindlich ist. Der Nachmittagsunterricht entfällt für den Rest der Woche. Miss Granger, sie haben die ehrenvolle Aufgabe mit dem Zaubereiminister den Ball zu eröffnen, sie werden mit ihm den Eröffnungstanz tanzen."

Hermione sackte in sich zusammen, sie ließ sich auf die Bank am Gryffindortisch fallen. Konnte es noch schlimmer werden? Sie musste zu Severus, ihm erklären das sie zu einer Sitzung kommen müsste die am Nachmittag angesagt war. Schweren Herzens erhob sie sich und lief in die Kerker.

Severus erwartete sie bereits im Büro und lief wie ein Tiger im Käfig hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab.

Sie klopfte, drückte dann die Türklinke herunter und öffnete die Tür. Severus blieb beim Klopfen stehen und drehte sich zur Türe und rief „Herein" aber die Türe ging schon von alleine auf.

Hermione begann „ Professor Snape, Sir ich muss heute Mittag noch zu einer kurzfristig einberufenen Sitzung für die Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler, es geht um den Halloween Ball von Freitag Abend, ich soll dort mit dem Zaubereiminister den Eröffnungstanz tanzen. Ich weiß gar nicht warum ausgerechnet ich mit diesem Mann tanzen soll." Hermione ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen „ ich kann nicht mal besonders gut tanzen."

„ Miss Granger, setzen sie sich ruhig, das mit der Sitzung war mir noch unbekannt, aber das mit dem Ball und ihrem Tanz war mir durchaus schon bekannt. Leider lassen aber ihre Manieren zur Zeit sehr zu wünschen übrig." Severus schnaubte „ wenn man anklopft, wartet man das die Türe geöffnet wird oder man Herein gebeten wird, auch setzt man sich nicht einfach so auf einen Stuhl, man wartet bis das man einen Platz angeboten bekommt. Nun für diese Sitzung entbinde ich sie von ihrem Nachmittagsprogramm, ich erwarte aber das sie es heute Abend nacharbeiten."

„Danke Professor Snape, wie kann ich mich dafür erkenntlich zeigen?" Hermione hatte schon in ihrer Fantasie einige Dinge die sie gerne mit ihrem Mann machen würde.

Severus der nicht aussprechen wollte was ihm vorschwebte drang in ihre Gedanken ein, Hermione wir werden uns später Vergnügen, das Nachsitzen soll dich doch nur schützen vor deinen Schul- und Klassenkameraden. Wir werden das Tanzen üben, und die Etikette die nötig ist, damit du Hogwarts vernünftig vertreten kannst. Ich liebe dich, ich lasse nicht zu das du dich blamierst. Geh jetzt zu der Sitzung und komme dann im Anschluss wieder zu mir, Minerva hat doch den Nachmittagsunterricht frei gegeben.

Hermione saß Stundenlang in der Sitzung, ihre Aufmerksamkeit ließ immer mehr nach, es war gar nicht üblich für sie das sie solchen Besprechungen nicht voll konzentriert folgen konnte, zum Ende hin bekam sie gar nichts mehr mit, Professor McGonagall musste sie am Arm fassen um ihr mitzuteilen das die Sitzung jetzt beendet sei.

Minerva begleitet Hermione zurück in den Kerker zu ihrem Nachsitzen. Sie teilte Severus mit wie unaufmerksam Hermione gewesen sei während der Besprechung, Hermione sei von den Vorbereitungen soweit ausgeschlossen worden, das sie sich nur auf den Ball und die Eröffnung mit dem Tanz vorbereiten solle. Severus nickte verstehend und bat Minerva dann zu gehen.

Er nahm Hermione in den Arm, zog sie eng an sich, sie konnte schon seine Erregung durch die Robe spüren. Er hob sie hoch und ging mit ihr in sein Schlafzimmer, dort legte er sie ab und entkleidete sie. Als sie nackt vor ihm lag lies er Fesseln erscheinen und fesselte sie so das sie sich nicht bewegen konnte mit gespreizten Beinen, er setzte sich zu ihr ins Bett und begann sie ganz sanft zu streicheln, er küsste jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut, nur die erogenen Stellen ließ er aus. Hermione wand sich und flehte ihn an in sie einzudringen, sie wollte ihn spüren, Severus aber machte unbeirrt weiter. Erst als Hermione richtig feucht im Schritt war und er sah wie es aus ihr raustropfte, erbarmte er sich und fing an sie auch an den empfindlichen Stellen zu liebkosen. Er schob zwei Finger in ihre Vagina, verteilte die Flüssigkeit noch mehr, dann entzog er ihr wieder die Finger und leckte sie genüsslich sauber, dann küsste er Hermione auf den Mund und ließ sie sich selber kosten. Hermione flehte immer mehr um Erlösung, Severus beugte sich zu ihrem Kitzler, er leckte mit seiner Zunge mal langsam und mal schnell, er schnippte seine Zunge über die Perle, zog sie danach zwischen seine Zähne und biss sanft hinein. Dabei schob er wieder zwei Finger in ihre Scheide und stimulierte sie sehr intensiv, er brachte Hermione zum Orgasmus, diese schrie seinen Namen als sie von ihrem Orgasmus überrollt wurde.

Erst dann zog Severus sich selber aus, mit einem Wink seiner Hand lösten sich die Fesseln und Hermione war frei, Severus legte sich auf das Bett und überließ Hermione die Führung. Sie schaute ihn erstaunt an, dann fesselte sie ihn in die gleiche Position wie sie selber zuvor gelegen hatte. Auch sie begann ihn zu streicheln und zu küssen, Severus Erregung war deutlich zu erkennen, sein Schwanz zuckte und es war bereits ein Tropfen auf seiner Eichel zu sehen. Hermione nahm ihn ganz vorsichtig in den Mund, „ Nein, Hermione nicht!" rief Severus, er wollte verhindern das Hermione sich an ihren Missbrauch erinnert. Hermione aber winkte ab und machte weiter, sie nahm Severus Glied bis hinunter zum Hoden in ihren Mund, Severus war sehr erstaunt, das hatte bisher noch keine von den leichten Mädchen geschafft. Er bettelte das Hermione ihn erlösen möge und ihn reiten möge, sie schaute ihn sehr lüstern an setzte sich dann auf sein Glied und ritt ihn und sich zum Orgasmus. Anschließend löste Severus nur durch seine Gedanken die Fesseln er zog Hermione zu sich runter und sie legten sich nebeneinander ins Bett. Sie schliefen beide ein, nach wenigen Minuten Schlaf wachte Severus wieder auf.

Er weckte Hermione damit sie pünktlich zum Abendessen in der großen Halle sein konnten, aber sie brauchten beide noch eine Dusche, bevor sie losgingen. Severus ging gemeinsam mit Hermione unter die Dusche, er schäumte sie ein, er war sehr gründlich, jede einzelne Körperstelle wusch er. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte er dabei ihren Brüsten und ihrer intimsten Stelle. Alleine durch seine Aufmerksamkeiten bekam Hermione beim Duschen einen weiteren Orgasmus. Hermione revanchierte sich bei Severus mit der gleichen Intensität und dem gleichen Ergebnis. Danach gingen sie zum Abendessen, dort legte Hermione großen Hunger vor sie aß zwei mal von dem Rührei, zwei Scheiben Brot und Trank zwei Becher von dem Kürbissaft. Severus beobachtete sie unbemerkt, von den Schülern, er sprach sie aber erneut an „ Miss Granger, ich erwarte sie in 20 Minuten in meinem Büro, dort werden sie zunächst ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen, und dann mit mir gemeinsam an den Tränken für die Krankenstation arbeiten.

Hermione hob den Kopf und Blickte ihren Professor direkt an „ Selbstverständlich Professor Snape, Sir. Ich muss nur kurz in meinem Zimmer vorbei gehen um meine Schultasche zu holen."

„Sorgen sie dafür das sie nicht zu spät kommen, sonst verlängere ich ihr Nachsitzen."

„Ja Sir." Hermione erhob sich und beeilte sich die Halle zu verlassen, ein Schüler aus Ravenclaw war ebenfalls aufgestanden, und stieß mit Hermione zusammen, diese verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete unsanft auf ihrem Rücken. Dabei schlug sie mit ihrem Hinterkopf gegen den Türrahmen, und Hermione blieb bewusstlos liegen. Severus und Minerva eilten vom Lehrertisch zum Unglücksort, Severus schnappte sich den Schüler aus Ravenclaw, während Minerva Hermione wieder auf eine Liege schweben ließ und zur Krankenstation brachte. „Mister Ackerley, sie werden Nachsitzen bei Hagrid, und mit ihm in den verbotenen Wald gehen, dort werden sie Zutaten für die Zaubertränke sammeln. Wie lange wird davon abhängig sein wie es Miss Granger geht und wie lange sie bewusstlos bleibt. Für den Anfang macht das 100 Punkte von Ravenclaw, für Unachtsamkeit gegenüber einer Mitschülerin. Jetzt sehen sie zu das sie mir aus den Augen gehen."

Severus ging zügig zur Krankenstation und sah Hermione im Bett liegen, den Kopf einbandagiert, und noch bewusstlos. Poppy untersuchte Hermione noch ob sie weitere Verletzungen hatte, was nicht der Fall war. Sie ging zu Severus und unterhielt sich mit ihm. „Severus, wie kam es zu diesem Unfall? Wer hat Miss Granger verletzt? Kannst du mir sagen was genau geschehen ist? Minerva hat den Unfall nicht genau gesehen, erst als Hermione auf dem Boden lag fiel ihr das auf."

„Wann erwartest du Twinkle zurück? Ich versuche in die Gedanken von Miss Granger vorzudringen, um zu sehen ob wir ihr helfen können wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen."

„Sie müsste heute Abend zurück sein, die Reise wird sie sicherlich erschöpft haben, normalerweise wenn sie zu ihrer Familie reist fährt sie Donnerstags, und kommt Montags zurück und selbst dann braucht sie noch einen Tag an Erholung."

Er drang in Hermione's Gedanken ein, zog sich aber schnell wieder zurück, Hermione war so tief in ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit das er nicht zu ihr vordringen konnte, um nicht selber dort verloren zu gehen verließ er sie so schnell es ging. „Wir müssen leider geduldig sein, Hermione braucht Zeit um gesund zu werden."

Er zog sich einen Sessel heran und setzte sich dort hin, er wollte zur Not die ganze Nacht an ihrem Bett sitzen bleiben. Aber Poppy ließ es ihm nicht durchgehen, „ ich brauche die Tränke für die Krankenstation, Miss Granger benötigt auch Tränke damit sie keine Kopfschmerzen bekommt."

So musste Severus in sein Labor und arbeitete zügig an den Tränken. Als er fertig war und die Tränke zum Krankenflügel brachte traf gerade Twinkle wieder ein. Sie übergab Severus das Rezept für den Trank der Elfen. Dann verabschiedete sich Twinkle und ging, die schnelle Reise in ihre Heimat hatte sie sehr geschafft. Sie würde mindestens 2 Tage brauchen um sich halbwegs zu erholen.

Severus las das Rezept durch, es könnte funktionieren, er ging in seine Vorratskammer, holte die Zutaten, er hatte tatsächlich alles vorrätig, was für diesen Trank nötig war. Ging dann in sein Labor und begann zu brauen. Als der Trank fertig war ging er zur Krankenstation und setzte sich wieder an das Bett von Hermione, er hoffte das sie ihn spüren könnte und dadurch den Weg zurück in ihr Bewusstsein finden würde.

Hermione fühlte eine Hand die sie streichelte, sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, schaffte es aber nicht, doch sie nahm zumindest ihre Umgebung wahr, sie spürte eine weitere Hand die sie streichelte, aber es war nicht Severus seine, sie war kleiner aber nicht zu klein. Hermione versuchte wieder die Augen zu öffnen, diesmal gelang es ihr ein kleiner Spalt und ihr fiel grelles Licht in die Augen, sofort kniff Hermione die Augen zu. Severus hatte es aber gesehen, er sprach Hermione an „ Miss Granger, können sie mich hören? Öffnen sie mal die rechte Hand wenn sie mich verstehen können." Hermione öffnete die Hand, schloss sie aber sofort wieder. „Miss Granger ich versuche nochmal in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, haben sie Schmerzen?" Erneut öffnete Hermione die Hand, und schloss sie sofort wieder.

Severus drang in ihre Gedanken ein. Hermione was tut dir weh, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Soll ich dir einen Trank geben? Ja bitte, mein Kopf dröhnt, mein Rücken und mein rechter Arm schmerzen heftig, was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern das wir uns beim Abendessen unterhalten hatten, danach ist weg bis ich gerade wach wurde.

Ich gebe dir gleich einen Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen, und der sollte auch gegen die Schmerzen in deinem Arm und Rücken wirken. Mister Ackerley hat dich umgerannt als ihr gemeinsam die Halle verlassen wolltet, er ist in dich reingelaufen, du bist auf deinen Rücken gestürzt und mit dem Hinterkopf an den Türrahmen angeschlagen. Aber wie kam es dazu dass du so die Balance verloren hast? Hat er dich eventuell gestoßen?

Severus ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern wie der Unfall passiert ist. Da müsstest du schon Mister Ackerley befragen.

Ok das werde ich dann machen, ich gebe dir dann gleich den Trank und verlasse jetzt deine Gedanken.

Severus zauberte Hermione den Trank in den Magen, danach verließ er die Krankenstation und suchte Mister Ackerley. Als er ihn gefunden hatte stand er umringt von 10 weiteren Schülern, darunter waren 4 Slytherin, 3 Hufflepuff, zwei Ravenclaw und ein Gryffindor. Alle sprachen ziemlich laut und durcheinander mit ihm. Professor Snape stellte sich erstmal leise in eine Ecke, er hoffte so etwas über die Ursache beziehungsweise den Grund des Unfalls zu erfahren. Er hörte eine Stimme die sagte „ das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht", es war eine weibliche Stimme und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte war es die Stimme von Guinerva Weasley. Eine andere Stimme sagte „ das hast du gut gemacht, hast es der Streberin gezeigt." Wieder eine andere Stimme „ wenn das rauskommt, dass du es extra gemacht hast, fliegst du von der Schule." Ackerley tönte „ wer soll das schon rauskriegen, die olle Fledermaus ist doch direkt zur Krankenstation geeilt, und von den anderen bekommt so etwas nie einer raus. Und falls ihr das melden solltet, streite ich das alles ab, da steht Aussage gegen Aussage. Es kommt nie einer dahinter." Severus hatte genug gehört, er gab seine Anwesenheit laut und deutlich zu erkennen „ So Mister Ackerley, sie glauben also es würde nie einer rausbekommen, ihr Pech aber das ich das Gehör einer Fledermaus besitze und deshalb sehr wohl jedes Wort ihrer Unterhaltung und somit auch ihr Geständnis gehört habe. Das macht dann nochmals 500 Punkte von Ravenclaw, für das Absichtliche Verletzen einer Schülerin, weitere 100 Punkte für Beleidigung eines Lehrers, dann macht das 100 Punkte von Hufflepuff, für das gutheißen einer solchen Tat, 20 Punkte von Gryffindor dafür das sie mit ihren Beobachtungen nicht sofort zum Lehrkörper gegangen sind um es zu melden. Sowie 40 Punkte von Slytherin, für nutzloses Rumstehen. Es wurde eine Schülerin ernsthaft verletzt, sie hätte bei diesem Sturz auch sterben können."

„Schade das sie es nicht ist." Ackerley tönte weiter rum. „ ich hatte gehofft das sie drauf geht."

Severus wurde stutzig dieser Schüler verhielt sich total untypisch, wie als wenn er unter einem Fluch stehen würde oder es gar nicht der Schüler selber sei.

Er schockte den Schüler kurzer Hand, fesselte ihn und nahm ihn mit zur Krankenstation.


	19. Was passiert hier alles auf Hogwarts

Wie immer meine Fantasie, J. K. Rowling gehören die Figuren, ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, und ich warne jetzt nicht mehr vor den Szenen, sondern baue sie einfach so mit ein. Wer also diese Geschichte liest sollte alt genug sein und auch Interesse an BDSM haben.

Was passiert hier auf Hogwarts

Severus wurde stutzig dieser Schüler verhielt sich total untypisch, wie als wenn er unter einem Fluch stehen würde oder es gar nicht der Schüler selber sei.

Er schockte den Schüler kurzer Hand, fesselte ihn und nahm ihn mit zur Krankenstation.

Dort berichtete er Minerva und Poppy von seinem Verdacht, er eilte in den Kerker, in sein Labor holte dort das Veritaserum und war keine fünf Minuten später zurück auf der Krankenstation. Da ein Fluch ausgeschlossen werden konnte, blieb nur noch Vielsafttrank übrig, und der würde bald seine Wirkung verlieren. Da aber alle drei nicht warten wollten, gab Severus ihm 5 Tropfen Veritaserum.

„Also wie heißen Sie?" schnarrte Severus.

„Mein Name ist Argus Filch, ich bin bei der Verhandlung entkommen. Dabei sind 2 Zauberer draufgegangen." Antwortete der Schüler.

„Jetzt brauchen wir wohl keine anderen Fragen mehr zu stellen, wobei eines würde mich noch interessieren, warum wollten sie Miss Granger umbringen?"

„Weil Sie mich ihretwegen verraten haben, ich wegen ihr meinen Arbeitsplatz verloren habe, sie störte Mister Robards und mich bei unseren Plänen." Filch schwieg danach.

Severus rief Auroren und die führten Filch der jetzt wieder aussah wie Filch ab und verstärkten seine Bewachung.

Hermione musste noch bis zum nächsten Morgen auf der Krankenstation bleiben, als sie dann das Bett verlassen durfte sollte sie direkt zum Frühstück gehen. Dort saß sie dann und stocherte in ihrem Essen rum, aß dann aber doch alles auf. Sie sollte heute noch nicht zum Unterricht gehen, dafür hatte Severus ihr aber mitgeteilt das er für sie eine Tanzstunde eingeplant hat und ihr den Tanz zur Eröffnung des Balls beibringen würde. Vorher sollte sie sich auf ihrem Zimmer ausruhen und nochmal versuchen zu schlafen.

Als dann ihre Tanzstunde begann, übte Severus mit ihr die Grundschritte, die Drehungen und als die dann klappten, tanzte er mit ihr noch eine weitere Stunde einfach so verschiedene Tänze. Hermione tanzte gar nicht so schlecht, sie müsste sich nur mehr trauen. Für die Tischdame des Zaubereiministers musste Hermione noch ein paar Dinge der Reinblüteretikette lernen, sie durfte sich nicht blamieren, er gab ihr zwei Bücher in denen steht alles über diese Etikette drin.

Hermione laß die Bücher an den nächsten beiden Tagen durch, sie wusste jetzt alles was da drin stand, und damit sie es auch üben konnte, ging Severus mit ihr an dem Donnerstag in ein Restaurant, es war ihr erstes gemeinsames Essen außerhalb von Hogwarts, es klappte alles wie am Schnürchen, Hermione beherrschte alles. Sie würde sich nicht blamieren am Freitag bei dem Halloween Ball.

Der Verband an Hermiones Kopf konnte entfernt werden und Severus half ihr, ihre Haare zu machen. Er führte sie ins Lehrerzimmer, dort wartete schon der Zaubereiminister, er wollte Miss Granger standesgemäß in die große Halle geleiten, mit ihr dann am Lehrertisch sitzen und nach dem Essen den Ball offiziell eröffnen.

Severus würde die ganze Zeit auf der anderen Seite neben Hermione am Tisch sitzen. Hermione griff unter dem Tisch nach Severus Hand, sie hielt ihn fest, sie war so aufgeregt und nervös. Severus drückte ihre Hand kurz und schob ihre Hand dann zurück auf ihren Schoß. Das Essen verlief ohne Probleme, dann stand der Minister auf und nahm Hermione bei der Hand und ging mit ihr zur Tanzfläche, dort eröffnete er den Ball mit dem Tanz.

Auch den überstand Hermione problemlos, nur der Minister rückte ihr immer dichter auf die Pelle, er schob seine Hand Richtung Po, er zog Hermione immer dichter an sich und zum krönenden Abschluss wollte er sie gerade küssen, da entriss Hermione ihm ihre Hand und gab ihm eine Schallende Ohrfeige, sie drehte sich um und verließ die Halle, sie rannte ganz schnell, hinauf zum Astronomie Turm. Dort blieb sie stehen und weinte, sie stand dabei ganz dicht an der Brüstung.

Severus war ihr nachgeeilt, hatte sie aber aus den Augen verloren, er lief nach oben zum Astronomieturm, dort sah er dann Hermione, er hatte schon Angst das sie springen würde. Um sie nicht zu erschrecken Schlich er sich neben sie und nahm sie dann fest in den Arm. Sie weinte bitterlich, „jetzt habe ich den Ball geschmissen."

„Hermione bitte der Minister ist aufdringlich geworden, wenn du ihm keine Ohrfeige verpasst hättest, ich hätte ihn getötet. Mach dir keinen Kopf um den Ball, der Minister ist mit Professor McGonagall im Schulleiterbüro, sie wird ihm gehörig den Kopf waschen, was ihm einfällt eine ihrer Schülerinnen küssen zu wollen geschweige denn seine anzüglichen Handlungen beim Tanz. Das ganze Verhalten vom Minister ist nicht akzeptabel. Und jetzt komm wir gehen zurück zum Ball, dort tanzen wir beide dann, was meinst du was das für Gesprächsstoff sorgen wird."

So gingen beide wieder zum Ball zurück, nicht ohne das Hermione erst nochmal auf die Toilette geschickt wurde um ihr Aussehen wieder aufzupeppen. Dann betrat Severus den Raum kurz hinter ihm ging Hermione, er drehte sich zu ihr um und bat um den Tanz.

„ Miss Granger, würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen mit mir zu tanzen?" Dabei verbeugte er sich, wie es sich für Reinblüter gehörte. Hermione machte einen tiefen Knicks, wie es als Antwort sich gehörte, und sagte „ mit dem größten Vergnügen Professor Snape, Sir."

Severus wirbelte mit Hermione über das Parkett, allen Schülern stockte der Atem, sie hatten ihren Professor noch nie tanzen gesehen. Hermione glaubte zu schweben so leicht gelang ihr mit Severus das Tanzen. Als sie mit dem Minister getanzt hatte, fühlte sie sich verloren, der Minister war ihr mehrfach auf die Füße getreten. Das sagte sie dem Professor deshalb auch am Ende von ihrem nächsten Tanz.

„ Professor Snape, Sir, der Minister ist mir vorhin dauernd auf die Füße getreten, sie tanzen sehr viel besser als er." Severus nahm es zur Kenntnis und antwortete ihr „ ich habe das schon früh gelernt, mit dem Tanzen, in den Kreisen in denen ich verkehrte gehörte es zum guten Ton ein perfekter Tänzer zu sein. Ich werde sie jetzt auf ihr Zimmer geleiten, wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehört."

Severus bot ihr seinen Arm und sie hakte sich unter, er brachte sie bis zu ihrer Türe und verabschiedete sich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und dem Satz „ vielen Dank für diesen wunderschönen Abend, ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so gut amüsiert." Er drückte ihr einen Handkuss auf den Handrücken, dabei berührten seine Lippen aber nur ganz leicht ihre Haut. Dann wartete er bis sie in ihre Räume gegangen war und die Türe zufiel. Dann ging er zu Minerva und wollte sich danach erkundigen was mit dem Minister passieren würde, oder besser gesagt was sie gegen sein Verhalten unternehmen wollte.

Im Büro der Schulleiterin saß der Minister und ließ sich darüber aus wie prüde doch seine Tanzpartnerin und Tischdame gewesen sei, er wollte nur ein bisschen Spaß haben, erklärte er gerade als Severus das Büro betrat. „ Herr Minister, das was Sie unter Spaß verstehen, fasse ich als Belästigung einer Schülerin auf und dann auch noch als Belästigung meiner mir angetrauten Frau. Ich verlange Wiedergutmachung von Ihnen. Wie Sie das machen überlasse ich Ihnen, aber wenn nicht bis Ende nächster Woche eine Wiedergutmachung erfolgt ist, lernen Sie mich kennen, der dunkle Lord ist ein Dreck gegen mich." Damit drehte er sich wieder um und ging in seine Räume, wo Hermione schon auf ihn wartete.

„Ich habe dem Minister gesagt das ich eine Wiedergutmachung fordere, und er mich kennen lernen würde wenn er es nicht bis Ende nächster Woche geschafft hat."den Rest der Nachricht verschwieg Severus, er wollte Hermione nicht noch mehr aufregen. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen und kuscheln, wenn du magst auch mehr." Severus schaute Hermione an, er wollte ihr die Zügel für heute überlassen.

Hermione wollte tatsächlich nur kuscheln, sie legten sich nackt ins Bett und rückten ganz eng aneinander. Trotz der Aufregung und dem Stress schliefen beide schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen konnten sie ausschlafen, da es Samstags war und Severus keine Aufsicht zu führen hatte. Sie frühstückten in seinen Räumen, begannen dann mit dem Brauen der Heiltränke für den Krankenflügel, die noch immer nicht in ausreichender Menge vorrätig waren. So verbrachten sie den ganzen Tag im Labor, nur zum Mittagessen gingen sie in die große Halle. Am Nachmittag kam Ginny mit in die Kerker und unterstützte beide beim Brauen. Dank Ginny's Hilfe bekamen sie die Vorräte fertig, die sie für den Krankenflügel brauchten und sie schafften sogar noch etwas mehr als nur den geforderten Vorrat. „ Miss Weasley und Hermione ihr bekommt am Ende ein O von mir für eure heutige Brauleistung. Jetzt sollten wir aber zum Abendessen gehen, sonst kommt noch Professor McGonagall vorbei und schimpft mit mir das ich euch vom Essen abhalten würde." „ Das können wir nicht zulassen." Kam von beiden Mädchen die Antwort, sie nahmen beide einen Arm von Severus und hakten sich unter „ los geht's auf zum Essen!" An der Tür ließen sie ihn brav wieder los, stellten sich so das sie vor Severus den Raum verlassen konnten, traten durch die Tür und liefen in einen Schüler aus Slytherin, der aber beide Mädels festhielt damit keins sich verletzen würde. „Mister Baddock, was wünschen sie? Es ist doch Essenszeit, warum sind sie noch hier unten und nicht in der großen Halle?" schnarrte Snape.

„Professor Snape, Sir, Professor McGonagall bat mich Sie an die Essenszeit zu erinnern, die jungen Damen werden schon bei Tisch vermisst." Mister Baddock verbeugte sich und bot Ginny seinen Arm zum einhaken. Sie ergriff den Arm und ging mit ihrem Mitschüler zur großen Halle. Hinter ihnen folgte Severus dem Beispiel seines Schülers und bot Hermione seinen Arm. Gemeinsam kamen sie in der großen Halle an der Slytherin geleitete Ginny bis zu ihrem Platz, und Severus geleitete Hermione bis zu ihrem Platz an dem Lehrertisch. Dort rückte er ihr den Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich dann neben sie.

Er nickte Minerva freundlich zu diese erhob sich und setzte zu einer Rede an.

„ Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, wie sie gestern Abend beim Halloween Ball mitbekommen haben, hatte der Minister unlautere Absichten mit ihrer Mitschülerin, nur damit es nicht zu Missverständnissen führt, Miss Granger heißt schon seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr Miss Granger sie ist bereits verheiratet, ihr Ehemann möchte das der Minister sich für sein Fehlverhalten entschuldigt. Falls er das nicht machen sollte, das möchte ich mir gar nicht ausmalen, gäbe es für den Minister riesigen Ärger. Nur damit sie informiert sind der Ehemann von Miss Granger bat Professor Snape ein besonderes Auge auf seine Frau zu werfen. Deswegen wird Professor Snape bis auf weiteres auch Schüler und Schülerinnen beauftragen Miss Granger zu begleiten, ihr sind in letzter Zeit sehr oft Unfälle passiert, damit wir das verhindern können, darf Miss Granger nur noch in Begleitung der ausgesuchten Schüler unterwegs sein, des weiteren wird Professor Snape sie zu jeder Mahlzeit begleiten. Sollte Professor Snape verhindert sein, wird diese Aufgabe von Miss Weasley und Mister Baddock übernommen. Falls noch jemand eine Frage hat darf er gerne nach dem Essen zu mir ins Schulleiterbüro kommen. Und nun guten Hunger!"

Hermione schaute die Schulleiterin an als wäre sie ein Außerirdisches Wesen, das könnte doch jetzt nicht ernst gemeint sein. Sie ließ ihren Blick zu Ginny schwenken, diese zuckte unmerklich mit den Schultern, dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Slytherin, aber er nickte ihr nur freundlich zu, zuletzt schaute sie Severus an, dieser griff unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie.

Er drang in ihre Gedanken ein, Hermione mein Engel, Minerva und ich wollten nicht das bekannt wird mit wem du verheiratet bist, solange du noch hier zur Schule gehst, soll es ein Geheimnis bleiben, ich habe gestern dem Minister zwar mitgeteilt das du meine Frau bist, an welche er sich unsittlich ran gemacht hatte, aber habe ihm ehe er gegangen ist noch mit einem Obliviate belegt, er weiß es jetzt nicht mehr, er wird sich aber trotzdem bei dir entschuldigen. Falls nicht, wird er mich kennenlernen, und er würde sich da lieber den dunklen Lord zurück wünschen, das kannst du mir glauben. Nichts desto trotz möchte ich das du hier nicht mehr in Gefahr gerätst, deswegen die beschriebenen Maßnahmen. Ich hoffe es ist ok für dich mit Ginny und Mister Baddock?

Ja Severus ich werde mich damit arrangieren, Ginny ist eh meine Freundin, und Mister Baddock macht einen netten Eindruck. Wie lange soll das denn so laufen?

Ich hoffe das wir nur bis zu dem endgültigen Urteil gegen Filch und den Auroren das durchhalten müssen. Aber es wird noch etwas dauern, die Verhandlungen haben leider noch nicht begonnen.

Jetzt iss, wir müssen gleich wieder ins Labor, da möchte ich dir noch einen Trank zeigen, den möchte ich das du ihn nimmst, er soll deine Erinnerungen wieder alle hervorholen.

Wann soll ich ihn nehmen und was passiert wenn die Erinnerungen zu schlimm sind?

Wenn euch gefällt was ihr lest, oder wenn es euch nicht gefällt lässt bitte ein kleines Review da. Danke Danke Danke.


	20. Die nächsten Wochen hier auf Hogwarts

Meine Fantasie, J. K. Rowling gehören die Figuren, ich verdiene mit den Geschichten kein Geld, denkt an das Rating, es ist ernst gemeint.

Die nächsten Wochen auf Hogwarts

Jetzt iss, wir müssen gleich wieder ins Labor, da möchte ich dir noch einen Trank zeigen, den möchte ich das du ihn nimmst, er soll deine Erinnerungen wieder alle hervorholen.

Wann soll ich ihn nehmen und was passiert wenn die Erinnerungen zu schlimm sind?

Nach dem Essen gingen sie gemeinsam ins Labor, dort zeigte Severus ihr das Rezept von dem Trank von Twinkle. „Wir können ihn so ausprobieren das deine Erinnerungen in den Weihnachtsferien zurück kommen. Was hältst du von der Idee?" Severus sah sie an.

„Ich denke das ist eine gute Idee dann habe ich etwas Zeit mit den Erinnerungen klar zu kommen. Ich liebe dich Severus!"

„Ich dich auch Hermione, lass uns ins Bett gehen." Er zog Hermione mit sich ins Schlafzimmer, sie legten sich ins Bett und schliefen bis zum nächsten Tag.

Der nächste Tag lief problemlos ab, Ginny und Mister Baddock wechselten sich ab um Hermione zu den Mahlzeiten zu geleiten, Severus hatte an dem Tag frei und hatte außerschulische Verpflichtungen, wo er hin musste. Am Abend kam er spät zurück, Hermione saß auf der Couch und wartete auf ihn, sie laß ein Buch und trank ein Glas Wein als er eintrat fiel ihr gerade das Buch aus der Hand, weil sie eingeschlafen war. Er hob das Buch auf, küsste Hermione auf die Stirn, nahm sie dann auf seine Arme und brachte sie ins Bett. Danach setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und korrigierte die Arbeiten der Schüler der Jahrgänge 5-7, dabei wurden sie nicht wirklich besser je weiter die Jahrgangsstufe hoch ging, nur einzelne Arbeiten erfreuten ihn wirklich, selbst seine Slytherin Schüler enttäuschten ihn zur Zeit massiv. So konnte er nur unter drei Arbeiten ein O setzen, alle anderen waren schlechter. Total frustriert ging er ins Bad, stieg in die Wanne und entspannte so seinen Geist.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht als Severus von seiner nächtlichen Patrouille zurück kam, als er ins Schlafzimmer kam schlief Hermione immer noch. Er legte sich zu ihr und zog sie zu sich ran und kuschelte sich eng an sie. Am Morgen wachte er früh wieder auf, weckte Hermione und sie gingen gemeinsam Duschen. Zusammen legten sie auch den Weg zum Frühstück zurück, setzten sich nebeneinander und Hermione aß ihr Toast mit Marmelade und Severus trank seinen Kaffee.

Der Schultag reihte sich in eine Reihe weiterer völlig normal ablaufender Tage. Bis nach 5 Tagen an dem Morgen mit der Morgenpost ein Brief vom Ministerium kam der Minister bat darin öffentlich um Entschuldigung. Hermione fand es lachhaft, Severus sah das genauso, aber er beließ es dabei bewenden. Er hatte mit Hermione schon besprochen das ja zum Glück nichts schlimmes passiert war und er deshalb keine Straftat begehen sollte.

Hermione bat Severus darum das sie für das Wochenende zusammen mal Hogwarts verlassen sollten, sie wollte mal dem Irrsinn entfliehen, sie kam sich vor wie eine Gefangene. Severus überlegte wo er mit ihr hinfahren könnte, sein Haus war ja abgebrannt, da ging es deshalb nicht, er brauchte eine sichere Unterkunft für sich und Hermione, da fiel ihm ein Brief ein den er vor Jahren bekommen hatte aber den er nicht beachtet hatte und der in einer der Schubladen seines Schreibtisches lag. Er war an Severus Tobias Snape -Prince adressiert, damals hatte ihn nicht interessiert was in dem Brief stand, aber einer Eingebung folgend suchte er ihn raus und öffnete ihn.

Er laß den Brief und ließ sich auf seinen Sessel fallen, der Brief fiel ihm aus der Hand. Er musste nachdenken, der Brief lag ja schon 5 Jahre bei ihm in der Schublade, und trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, was in dem Brief stand zu verstehen, das er auch Großeltern hatte ja das wusste er, aber das er vor 5 Jahren schon ein Manor geerbt haben soll, wo doch die Eltern seiner Mutter sie verstoßen hatten, selbst ihn wollten sie nie sehen. Und doch hatte er in dem Brief gelesen das er ein Manor geerbt hat. Vielleicht sollte er mit Hermione zu diesem Manor reisen, dann könnten sie es sich anschauen, und für zwei Tage sollte es als Unterkunft definitiv genügen. Sie sind ja schließlich Zauberer da kann man problemlos zwei Tage in einem unbekannten Haus verbringen.

Hermione trat zu Severus „ ich habe meine Hausaufgaben erledigt, Severus weißt du schon wo wir hin können?" Sie bückte sich und hob den Brief auf, Severus nahm ihn ihr aus der Hand bevor sie auch nur einen Blick hinein werfen konnte. „ In dem Brief steht das vor 5 Jahren meine Großmutter gestorben ist, diese hat mich als Erben eingesetzt, da ich der letzte lebende Prince bin. Ich habe ein Haus geerbt. In dem Brief lag auch ein Schlüssel für Gringotts bei, da könnten wir also auch noch einen Besuch bei Gringotts einplanen."

„Ok wann wollen wir dann los? Und was muss ich einpacken?" Hermione spürte ein Kribbeln in sich vor lauter Aufregung. Severus legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm, wir nehmen nur das nötigste mit. Wir reisen gleich ab, da wir noch nach Gringotts wollen. Ich schicke Minerva nur kurz eine Nachricht, dann können wir los. Severus rief eine Elfe und lies seine Nachricht an McGonagall überbringen. Er nahm Flohpulver von seinem Kaminsims streute es ins Feuer und stieg mit Hermione gemeinsam in die Flammen, er sagte „Winkelgasse" und schon standen sie im Eisladen im Kamin. Dort traten sie hinaus und gingen dann nach Gringotts, da überreichte er dem Kobold den Schlüssel von dem Verließ und dieser brachte beide zu dem Verließ, nachdem Severus und Hermione in das Verließ getreten waren, hatten beide einen Schock, das Verließ war bis oben hoch voll mit Galeonen. Severus nahm Hermione am Arm „ ich wusste ja das ich nicht arm bin, aber das übertrifft alle Erwartungen." Sie gingen gemeinsam mit dem Kobold zurück, dieser führte sie in ein Büro wo schon ein anderer Kobold auf sie beide wartete. „Mister und Misses Snape, wie möchten Sie das wir mit ihrem Geld arbeiten?"

Severus sah Hermione an, „ich möchte zunächst nichts daran verändern wie das Geld bisher angelegt war, es scheint eine ziemlich große Summe zu sein."

„Ok, Mister Snape, ja es ist eine sehr große Summe, und sie wird dank des Anlagenplans ihrer Großmutter jeden Tag größer." Der Kobold nickte zustimmend.

Severus und Hermione verabschiedeten sich von den Kobolden, und apparierten dann zu dem Prince Manor. Hier blieben Severus und Hermione wie angewurzelt stehen, es war atemberaubend schön, riesig und gepflegt, zu Severus Überraschung öffnete sich bei seinem Eintreffen sofort das Tor zum Grundstück. Er nahm Hermione bei der Hand und betrat mit ihr gemeinsam das Haus. Hinter der Eingangstüre stand plötzlich eine Elfe. „ ich heiße Rizzy, bin ihre Hauselfe, es freut mich das sie endlich hier her gekommen sind. Ich habe lange auf euch gewartet Sir, und das ist Misses Prince?"

„Nein das ist Misses Snape, den Namen Prince habe ich schon lange nicht mehr benutzt." Severus war so überrascht, das er sich erstmal ins Kaminzimmer führen ließ um dort einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey zu trinken. Hermione nippte auch mal an seinem Glas.

Dann ließen sie sich von Rizzy das Manor zeigen, es ist riesig, Malfoy Manor ist nur halb so groß, es gibt ein riesiges Labor im Keller, selbst die Vorräte brachten Severus zum Staunen, vieles könnte er nicht mehr verwenden, weil die Lagerung zwar gut war, aber die Zutaten trotzdem verdorben waren. Neben dem Labor war im Keller auch ein Zellentrakt, Hermione und Severus kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Im Erdgeschoss, ist ein riesiges Schwimmbad, ein Speisesaal, mehrere Besprechungsräume, ein Ballsaal, mehrere Kaminzimmer, eine Küche, und eine Wahnsinns große Fensterfront durch die man in den Garten sehen konnte, wenn man das noch Garten nennen könnte, es ist eine riesige Parkanlage, mit kleinem See, sogar mehreren Stallungen, wo tatsächlich Pferde untergebracht waren, Severus und Hermione überprüften die Gesundheit der Tiere, allen ging es gut.

„Rizzy, wie schaffst du das alleine?" Hermione schaute über das Gelände „ das ist doch alleine nicht zu bewältigen. Selbst mit Magie nicht."

Rizzy verbeugte sich „Misses Snape, darf Rizzy Ihnen vorstellen" sie pfiff und mit einem Mal standen da 10 Hauselfen „das sind die anderen Hauselfen, des Hauses Prince. Wenn Master es möchte wir benennen Manor um in Snape Manor." Mit mehreren Plopp's waren die anderen Elfen wieder verschwunden.

Severus überlegte „ Nein Rizzy, lass es bei dem Namen Prince Manor. Wir müssen sehen das wir die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen kontrollieren, für Misses Snape und mich ist es zur Zeit sehr gefährlich, es versuchte jemand bereits Misses Snape umzubringen. Deswegen würde ich gerne einen Blick auf die Schutzzauber und Banne werfen, zeige uns bitte den Masterroom, und die oberen Etagen."

Nach zwei Stunden, hatten sie alle Räume zumindest kurz gesehen, Severus und Hermione baten Rizzy Ihnen eine Mahlzeit zu Zubereiten, nach dem Essen verstärkten Severus und Hermione noch die Schutzzauber und Banne. Dann vielen sie müde und erschöpft in das Bett. Hermione schlief sofort ein. Severus grübelte noch etwas über die Fügung des Schicksals, er stand nochmal auf und trank dann ein weiteres Glas Feuerwhiskey. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte war Hermione nicht mehr neben ihm im Bett. Er stand auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und suchte nach Hermione.

Er begann oben , aber bis zum Erdgeschoss keine Spur von Hermione, er wollte gerade in den Keller gehen, da kam ihm eine Idee, er ging zum Schwimmbad, und tatsächlich dort im Wasser war Hermione beim Schwimmen. Er verwandelte seine Anziehsachen in Badebekleidung, und sprang zu ihr ins Wasser. Sie schwammen gemeinsam noch eine gute Stunde im Becken auf und ab. Irgendwann knurrte Hermiones Magen. „Lass uns frühstücken gehen, ich habe auch Hunger." Severus hielt Hermione fest umschlungen. Er setzte sie auf dem Beckenrand ab und schwang sich selber aus dem Wasser. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück liefen sie durch das Haus, Severus und Hermione überdachten was sie ändern wollten und was sie behalten würden. Die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen war so schnell verflogen, das beide noch gar keinen Hunger spürten, sie baten Rizzy das Essen für später warm zu halten, sie wollten eine Runde ausreiten. Severus schwang sich auf einen schwarzen Hengst, für ihn gab es kein Pferd welches er nicht reiten können würde, für Hermione hatte er eine schwarze Stute ausgesucht, sie überließen den Pferden die Führung, diese brachten sie zum Strand und an die Grenzen des Grundstücks. Es dämmerte bereits als beide wieder zurück kehrten und die Pferde versorgten. Dann aßen sie zu Abend, und fielen erneut müde ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen, es war der Sonntag musste Severus früh zurück nach Hogwarts, beim Frühstück erreichte sie eine Eule mit einem Brief von Professor McGonagall, darin bat sie das beide bitte zum Mittagessen zurück in Hogwarts sein mögen, denn es gäbe Neuigkeiten die keinen Aufschub dulden würden, sie diese aber nicht in einem Brief mitteilen könnte. Also machten sich beide nach dem Essen fertig und Severus apparierte mit Hermione gemeinsam nach Hogwarts.

Dort am Apparationspunkt wartete bereits Professor McGonagall auf die beiden.

Severus hielt Hermione noch am Arm fest, da ihr das Apparieren immer noch sehr zu schaffen machte.

Hermione schmiegte sich in seinen Griff, sie lehnte sich an Severus an und schloss kurz ihre Augen.

„Hermione was ist los? Ist es nur wegen des Apparierens oder gibt es noch einen Grund das du hier so anschmiegsam bist?" Severus musterte sie.

„Es ist nicht nur das Apparieren, ich fühle mich sonst immer nur Schwindelig und mir ist übel, aber jetzt habe ich das Gefühl gleich umzufallen." Hermione klammerte sich regelrecht an Severus Arm.

McGonagall schaute beide irritiert an „Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte Professor Snape loslassen?"

Zu einer Antwort von Hermione kam es nicht mehr, sie wurde ohnmächtig.

„Wieso passiert ihr das immer?" Severus nahm Hermione auf seine Arme, er trug sie nach Hogwarts rein und brachte sie auf die Krankenstation.

„Minerva, was war jetzt so dringend das du mich aus meinem Urlaub zurück beordert hast?" Severus legte Hermione in ein Bett auf der Krankenstation, dort schaute er sich erstaunt um.

„Was ist hier los Minerva?"fast jedes Bett war belegt, ein Teil mit Schülern ein anderer mit Hauselfen und noch drei Betten mit Lehrkräften.

„Severus ich weiß es nicht, Poppy und ich stehen vor einem Rätsel. Es fing an als du mit Hermione gemeinsam Hogwarts verlassen hattet. Da fielen die ersten Schüler aus, sie wurden ohnmächtig, sind bis jetzt nicht wieder wach geworden. Dann kamen die Hauselfen dazu jede dritte Stunde fiel eine der Elfen um, genau so wie bei den Schülern, es greift einfach so um sich. Es gibt außer der Bewusstlosigkeit keine Erkrankungszeichen. Zu guter Letzt fielen heute früh dann noch die drei Lehrer um." Minerva schaute sehr bekümmert. „ und jetzt scheint es Miss Granger auch erwischt zu haben."

Dabei hatten die Schüler und Lehrer und Hauselfen nichts gemeinsam. Wenn man von der letzten gemeinsamen Mahlzeit ausgeht, das war Freitag Mittag gewesen. Was mag die Ursache für die Bewusstlosigkeit der Schüler, Lehrer und Elfen sein. Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch, ihm kam da ein Verdacht, aber dafür müsste er erst recherchieren, dafür zog er sich in seine private Bibliothek zurück, nachdem er 15 Bücher teilweise durchgelesen hatte, ging er erneut zur Krankenstation, er ordnete an das Poppy bei allen Patienten Blutabnehmen sollte, dieses untersuchte er, ging dann zu Minerva und bat um Ginny Weasley als Unterstützung für seine Arbeiten im Labor.

Wenig später standen beide im Labor und brauten Tränke. Severus hatte herausgefunden, das alle die zur Zeit Bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation lagen von Peevs mit den Wasserbomben getroffen worden waren. In den Wasserbomben waren nicht nur Bakterien und Vieren drin, es war auch etwas das nach einer bestimmten Zeit sich durch Bewusstlosigkeit des Erkrankten bemerkbar machte. Nachdem Severus mit Ginny genügend Gegenmittel gebraut hatten brachten sie diese zur Krankenstation. Dort bekamen alle Erkrankten das Gegenmittel.

Hermione schlug als erste die Augen auf. „Professor Snape, Sir was ist passiert?"

„Erkläre ich Ihnen später in meinem Büro Miss Granger, es wird hoffentlich nicht zur Gewohnheit das ich sie vom Apparationspunkt an bis ins Schloss tragen muss."schnarrte Severus.

„Das hoffe ich auch Sir." Hermione senkte den Blick. „ Wann soll ich in ihrem Büro sein?"

„Morgen Nachmittag 16 Uhr."Severus drehte sich um mit hinter sich aufbauschender Robe und verließ die Krankenstation.

Hermione verließ nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihr ok gegeben hatte ebenfalls die Krankenstation und lief in ihre Räume. Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett und weinte bitterlich.

Da Hermione nicht in ihre gemeinsamen Räume kam ging Severus nochmal zur Krankenstation, aber zu seiner Überraschung war die Krankenstation leer. Er fragte seit wann Miss Granger entlassen sei, und begab sich dann in seine Räume, dort ging er durch ihr gemeinsames Badezimmer in Hermione's Räume. Er fand sie tränenüberströmt auf dem Bett liegend vor.

„Hermione was ist los? Warum weinst du?" Severus hob die Augenbrauen.

Hermione antwortete mit einem weiteren Schluchzer.


	21. Wheinachten rückt immer näher

Meine Fantasie, die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, nur lesen wer auch alt genug ist.

Weihnachten rückt immer näher

„Hermione was ist los? Warum weinst du?" Severus hob die Augenbrauen.

Hermione antwortete mit einem weiteren Schluchzer.

Sie rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen, Severus setzte sich neben sie, er streichelte über ihren Rücken. „Hermione, wenn du mir nicht sagst was mit dir los ist, kann ich dir nicht helfen. Warum weinst du? Oder muss ich in deine Gedanken einfallen?"

Hermione schluchzte „nein lass mich." Sie wehrte seine Hände ab.

Severus blieb auf dem Bett sitzen, er ließ sich nicht beirren. Er drückte sich mit dem Körper an Hermione, versuchte so ihr den Halt zu geben den sie brauchte aber offensichtlich nicht wollte.

Lange blieben sie so im Bett liegen, irgendwann schlief Hermione ein. Severus stand kurz auf, streckte seine müden Muskeln und Gelenke, ging zur Toilette und nahm Hermione dann auf seine Arme und legte sie in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett ab. Dort entkleidete er sie und auch sich und legte sich wieder ganz dicht an sie ran.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er früh auf, früher als gewohnt, Hermione lag nicht mehr neben ihm im Bett. Er erhob sich und ging alle Räume der gemeinsamen Wohnung ab, nirgends war Hermione zu finden. Dann ging er in ihre Räume, aber auch hier fand er Hermione nirgends.

Ihm fielen jetzt nur noch das Vertrauensschülerbad oder die Räume für die Schulsprecher ein. Er lief zuerst in die Räume der Schulsprecher, Fehlanzeige, dann das Bad, dieses war verschlossen, er klopfte laut, nach mehreren Minuten öffnete sich die Türe und er stand Hermione gegenüber.

„Hermione was soll das? Ist unser gemeinsames Bad nicht groß genug? Warum weichst du mir aus?"

Severus hatte die Sorge im Gesicht stehen.

„Severus, ich habe Angst, ich habe gestern auf der Krankenstation nicht verstanden warum du so abweisend bist, ich liebe dich und ich möchte das am liebsten der ganzen Welt erzählen. Aber dieses ewige hin und her macht mich fertig, dann noch die Bilder von meinem Trauma, ich halte das nicht mehr aus."

„Hermione wir können das leider noch nicht der ganzen Welt erzählen, und ich muss in Anwesenheit der anderen Schüler den Fiesling rauskehren. Sie dürfen nicht dahinter kommen das wir beide verheiratet sind. Es tut mir leid das es dir dadurch nicht gut geht, aber wenn du mir gestern schon gesagt hättest wo das Problem liegt, dann hätten wir gestern das schon klären können. Ich liebe dich auch, ich wünschte ich könnte all deine negativen Erfahrungen in positive umwandeln. Lass uns zum Frühstück gehen bevor noch jemand eine Suchmannschaft nach uns schickt."

Hermione zog den Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. Nahm seinen Arm und hakte sich unter.

Severus griff mit der anderen Hand Hermiones Sachen und verkleinerte sie und steckte sie in seine Robe.

Beim Frühstück saß Hermione neben Severus, dieser bediente sie wie eine Prinzessin, ließ aber immer mal wieder einen bösen Kommentar fallen. Es machte den Eindruck als würde es Severus keinen Spass machen sich um die Schülerin zu kümmern. Ginny und Mister Baddock warteten schon auf Hermione um sie zum Unterricht zu begleiten. Am Nachmittag dann stand Hermione pünktlich in Begleitung der Beiden vor Professor Snape's Bürotüre, sie klopfte und wartete.

Sie warteten schon 15 Minuten, da öffnete sich die Türe und heraus trat Draco Malfoy.

Mister Baddock verbeugte sich vor Draco wie es seine Reinblütererziehung verlangte. Ginny und Hermione grüßten ihn freundlich zurückhaltend. Severus verabschiedete seinen Patensohn „ Draco ich werde zu deiner Hochzeit anwesend sein, ich werde aber nicht alleine auftauchen."

„Severus, muss ich jetzt noch ein Mädchen für dich aussuchen?" Draco grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Nein danke ich habe da schon jemanden ins Auge gefasst, aber es wird eine Überraschung für euch werden. Aber deinetwegen habe ich Miss Granger hier 15 Minuten warten lassen, es wäre wohl eine Entschuldigung fällig."

„ Miss Granger, Hermione, ich,. Oh man ist das schwer. Also, Entschuldigung." Draco druckste um jedes einzelne Wort rum.

„Akzeptiert" Hermione nickte und trat dann in Severus Büro ein „ vielen Dank ihr zwei fürs Begleiten."

„Wann sollen wir dich wieder abholen?" Ginny schaute fragend von Hermione zu Professor Snape.

Dieser antwortete „ ich werde Miss Granger zurück auf ihr Zimmer bringen. Es könnte knapp werden mit der Essenszeit, Miss Granger und ich werden hier in meinem Büro etwas essen, damit sie irgendwann einmal fertig wird mit ihrer Strafarbeit."

Darauf schloss er die Türe und küsste Hermione innig. „Das habe ich nach dem heutigen Tag gebraucht, wie geht es dir jetzt?"

„Besser Severus, wir werden also zu Draco's Hochzeit gehen?" Hermione schmunzelte. Sie wusste das es für Draco und seine Eltern ein ziemlicher Schock sein wird wenn Severus ihnen erklärt das er mit ihr verheiratet ist. „Was wollen wir jetzt machen?"sie schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Wir müssen mit deiner Therapie weiter machen, an was kannst du dich noch alles erinnern?"

Hermione überlegte, aber ihr fiel nichts mehr ein, sie stieß immer wieder auf dieses schwarze Loch was sich aufgetan hatte und wo sie einfach nicht dran vorbeikam. „Ich stoße immer wieder an das schwarze Loch, egal welcher Erinnerung ich nachgehe, sie endet in dem schwarzen Loch."

„So kommen wir nicht weiter, Hermione ich weiß wir wollten warten mit dem Trank, und es sind ja nur noch 14 Tage bis zu den Ferien, glaubst du wir könnten es trotzdem schon jetzt versuchen?" Severus hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Mir wäre lieber wir würden noch warten, lass uns lieber die Zeit intensiv für unsere Beziehung nutzen, ich habe ein tiefes Verlangen nach sexueller Befriedigung." Hermione küsste Severus leidenschaftlich, sie schob ihre Zunge fordernd an seine Lippen.

Nur zu gern ließ Severus sie in seinen Mund eindringen, ihre Zungen tanzten einen heißen Tanz miteinander.

„Hermione, ich" weiter konnte Severus nicht sprechen, Hermione hatte mittels nonverbalen Zauber beide entkleidet, sie sank auf ihre Knie und sog seine Erektion tief in ihren Mund. Um Severus Beherrschung war es geschehen, er nahm seine Hände und drückte sanft auf ihren Hinterkopf. Hermione umfasste seine Hüfte mit ihren Händen und zog ihn ganz dicht an ihren Kopf, so dass sein Glied tief in ihrem Rachen verschwand. Es war erstaunlich wie tief Hermione ihn aufnehmen konnte, und das ohne zu würgen.

Severus war davon so überrascht, das er zwei, drei tiefe Stöße in ihren Mund machte, ehe er sich zurück zog und sie auf seine Arme nahm und auf seinem Schreibtisch absetzte. Mit einem Wisch räumte er den Schreibtisch ab, dabei scherte er sich nicht darum das seine Tintenfässer kaputt gingen, noch das die Arbeiten der Schüler jetzt unleserlich waren, weil überall Tinte darüber lief. Das war nichts was er nicht mit einem Funken Magie wieder rückgängig machen könnte.

Er ließ aus dem Nichts Manschetten erscheinen und fesselte Hermione auf seinem Schreibtisch, er begann sie zu lecken, er strich mit seiner Zunge immer wieder über ihre feuchten Lippen, er zog die Klitoris zwischen seine Zähne und biss mal sanft mal fester hinein.

Hermione wurde immer erregter, da sie sich nicht bewegen konnte, versuchte sie durch stöhnen ihn immer weiter anzuheizen. Er drang mit zwei Fingern in ihre Scheide ein, er verteilte ihre Feuchtigkeit auch auf ihrem Anus, mittels eines kleinen Zaubers, hatte Hermione plötzlich das Gefühl das sie von zwei Zungen geleckt würde. Sie brachte keine vernünftigen Wörter mehr zustande, alle Geräusche die sie von sich gab war unartikuliertes Stöhnen.

Severus der von diesen Geräuschen immer erregter wurde drang plötzlich mit seinem Glied in einem Ruck tief in sie ein, mit seinem Mund bearbeitete er die eine Brust, mit der Hand die andere. Hermione hatte plötzlich das Gefühl das noch ein zweites Glied in ihren Anus eindrang, das war aber nur von Severus ausgelöst ein Zauber der ihr noch mehr Befriedigung geben sollte. Er biss fest in ihre Brustwarze als sie kam, und zwei Stöße später erreichte er auch seinen Höhepunkt, er zog sich aus ihr zurück, beugte sich wieder hinunter und begann erneut sie zu lecken. Hermione wollte protestieren, doch sie spürte erneut ihre Erregung erwachen, Severus der dies ebenfalls spürte rieb mit seinen Fingern über ihre Klitoris, Hermione war kurz vor ihrem zweiten Orgasmus, da klopfte es an der Bürotüre. Mit einem Wedeln seiner Hand war Severus bekleidet, er löste Hermione aus den Fesseln, und auch sie war bekleidet. „Setz dich auf den Stuhl und kein Mucks." Severus ging zur Türe und öffnete sie soweit das er mit seinem Körper die Sicht auf das Büro versperrte. „ Guten Abend Sybill, was führt dich zu so später Stunde noch zu mir?"

„Severus ich habe es in meiner Glaskugel gesehen, wir sind füreinander bestimmt, lass mich doch bitte rein, ich habe auch deinen Lieblings Feuerwhiskey dabei." Sybill Trelawney versuchte an Severus vorbei in das Büro zu kommen.

„ Meine liebste Sybill," Severus tarnte sein Würgen geschickt mit einem Huster, „ es tut mir unendlich leid," wieder ein Huster, „ ich habe gerade eine Schülerin hier die bei mir eine Strafarbeit ableistet, und ich bin nicht mehr zu haben." Severus knallte die Türe zu.

„So ein Mist, die versucht es immer wieder mich in ihr Bett zu bekommen, dabei wird mir schon schlecht wenn ich nur an sie denken muss."

Hermione kicherte „ oder sie versucht in dein Bett zu gelangen." Hermione lachte jetzt lauthals los.

Severus dem das ganze gar nicht gefiel, zog ein säuerliches Gesicht „ so du findest das also Lustig, warte ab wenn du gleich erst in meinem Bett liegst, aber zunächst ordern wir etwas zu essen, nach dem Essen gehen wir ins Labor dort muss ich noch nach zwei Tränken schauen. Wenn das fertig ist bringe ich dich zu deinen Räumen, dort liegt etwas für dich bereit, das möchte ich das du es anziehst und so in unser Schlafzimmer trittst."

Sie aßen gemeinsam, arbeiteten schweigend an den beiden Tränken, und es war schon kurz nach Speerstunde als Severus Hermione in ihre Räume begleitete. Dort verabschiedete er sich mit den Worten „ Denk daran was ich dir gesagt habe, ich erwarte das du in 5 Minuten umgezogen in unserem Schlafzimmer erscheinst." Er drehte sich um und begann seine Runde durch das Schloss, als er eine Erschütterung seiner Banne spürte wusste er das Hermione in das Schlafzimmer getreten ist, er beendete seinen Rundgang nach 20 Minuten und einer Menge Punktabzügen von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff.

Als er seine Räume betrat hörte er schon Hermione nach ihm rufen „ Severus was soll das, mach mich los, Severus!" Ihre Stimme war schon leicht angeschlagen von ihren Rufen, Severus betrat das Schlafzimmer, wie er es sich gedacht hatte war Hermione neugierig, er hatte am Bettende an den Bettpfosten jeweils oben und unten Fesseln angebracht, diese schlossen sich automatisch wenn man ihnen zu nahe kam. Er hatte dort einen Zettel mit ihrem Namen drauf festgemacht, bei Hermione siegte die Neugierde und sie wollte sehen was Severus für sie da aufgeschrieben hatte, deshalb stand sie jetzt mit dem Rücken zum Bett, beide Arme oben am Bettpfosten fixiert, und die Füße unten fixiert. Sie hatte das Lederoutfit angezogen das Severus ihr ins Zimmer gelegt hatte, es bestand aus vielen Riemen die mehr preisgaben als versteckten.

Severus ging vor ihr in die Knie, er begann sie zu küssen, vom Zeh bis hoch zum Intimbereich, und am anderen Bein wieder hinunter. Er küsste sie mal sanft dann fest, er biss sie ab und zu, er spürte wie Hermione's Erregung stieg, aber Hermione wollte das er sie losband, sie wollte sich ebenfalls beteiligen. Da Hermione nicht aufhörte zu zetern, hexte er ihr kurzer Hand einen Knebel in den Mund. Dann nahm er einen Flogger in die Hand und ließ ihn in seine Hand klatschen, dann hielt er Hermiones Hand fest und ließ sie den Flogger spüren. „Ich werde dich nicht verletzen, aber du wirst es spüren, und ich denke es wird deine Erregung noch erhöhen, aber es wird durchaus unangenehm werden, wenn du es nicht mehr aushalten solltest, brauchst du ein Safewort. Überlege dir eines, aber weder mein Name, noch nein, noch ein bitte deinerseits wird mich aufhören lassen. Also wähle klug." Darauf nahm er ihr den Knebel aus dem Mund.

Hermione nickte und überlegte „ was ist mit Malfoy?"

„Das ist ok. Präge es dir gut ein, ich weiß das du es nicht brauchen wirst, aber falls ich mich irren sollte zögere nicht es zu benutzen." Severus drehte sich um und verdunkelte den Raum. „ Jetzt beginnt unser Spiel!" Sagte er und holte aus und traf sie mit dem ersten Hieb.

Hermione holte Luft es schmerzte nicht wirklich, aber die Haut begann zu kribbeln.

„Ich möchte das du die Schläge mitzählst, und vergiss dabei nicht meine Anrede."

„Ja Sir, eins Master." Hermione spürte wie ihre Erregung durch diese Worte noch höher stieg.

Ein weiterer Hieb des Floggers.

„Zwei, Master Sir." Bereits jetzt lief bei Hermione ihre Feuchtigkeit an den Oberschenkeln hinunter.

Es folgten noch 18 solcher Hiebe, bei denen Hermione nur noch mehr in Ekstase geriet.

Severus nahm zwei Finger seiner Hand und strich durch ihre Schamlippen „ hm so schön feucht, es tropft ja schon an dir runter, wer hat dir erlaubt meinen Fußboden nass zu tropfen? Dafür gibt es jetzt zwei Hiebe mit der Peitsche." Severus zeigte Hermione die Peitsche, es war eine Gerte wo am Ende ein kleines Stück Leder angebracht ist. Damit schlug er ihr den ersten Hieb auf den Hintern, es war sehr schmerzhaft, Hermione schrie auf „ Auuuu, eins… Master, Sir." Sie holte tief Luft, Severus wartete bis sie sich von dem Hieb erholt hatte, er streichelte über ihren Hintern, strich mit der anderen Hand durch ihre Schamlippen, rieb mit dem Daumen über ihre Perle, er hielt ihre Erregung hoch, damit es nicht zu schmerzhaft für sie wurde. Dann als er spürte das sie wieder entspannte folgte der zweite feste Hieb. „Auuu, zwei…. Master,Sir" Hermione sackte etwas in sich zusammen, aber viel gaben die Fesseln nicht her. Hermione spürte wie die Fesseln an ihren Armen scheuerten und sie wusste das sie davon blaue Flecken bekommen würde.

Severus hatte für Hermione jetzt vorgesehen sie auf das Bett zu legen und sie hart zu nehmen. Deshalb löste er die oberen Fesseln, und hielt dabei Hermione an der Taille fest, damit sie nicht umfallen konnte. Er legte sie aufs Bett, als sie lag löste er die unteren Fesseln, nur um ihre Beine in den oberen Fesseln zu fixieren. Dadurch kam ihr Becken schön hoch und er konnte sie gut lecken und weiter erregen. Er drang mit zwei Fingern in ihre Scheide ein, von der anderen Hand schob er zwei Finger in den Anus. Er reizte Hermione bis kurz vor den Orgasmus, löste dann ihre Fesseln und versenkte sich mit einem heftigen Stoß in ihrem Anus, in ihrer Scheide hatte er immer noch seine Finger und mit dem Daumen reizte er die Klitoris. Er stieß immer wieder hart und tief in ihren Anus, seine Finger massierten sie von innen und der Daumen kratzte über ihre Klitoris, mit der anderen Hand kniff er zum Höhepunkt in Hermione's Brustwarze. Hermione wurde von einer Heftigen Welle ihres Orgasmus überrascht, sie schrie losgelöst seinen Namen, ihr Körper erbebte, Severus spürte die massierenden Muskeln von Hermione und auch er kam in einem heftigen Höhepunkt, er pumpte sein Sperma in ihren Anus. Dann legte er sich erschöpft neben Hermione ins Bett. Nach wenigen Minuten stand er auf ging in sein Labor und kam mit einem Tiegel Salbe zurück.

„Hier das solltest du auf deine Arme und deinem Hintern auftragen, wenn es dir Recht ist mache ich das sehr gerne für dich. Unser Spiel ist übrigens jetzt beendet." Severus schaute Hermione an.

„Was schon? Gerne darfst du mich eincremen, ich sehe am Po nicht wo die Creme hin muss. Glaubst du das ich morgen auf meinem Po sitzen kann?"

Severus schaute sie lüstern an „ ja schon wir haben beide Morgen Unterricht, am nächsten Wochenende können wir das gerne mal länger ausprobieren. Wenn du dich auf den Bauch drehst, komme ich an deinen Po zum eincremen" Severus wartete bis sie sich umgedreht hatte. „ Das brennt nur jetzt so extrem, morgen früh wirst du nichts mehr davon spüren." Severus cremte ihr den Po ein, er massierte sie bis die Creme eingezogen war, küsste sie dann auf beide Gesäßhälften „ umdrehen, ich Creme auch deine Arme ein." Auch dort massierte er die Creme ein und beendete das Eincremen mit einem Kuss auf die Handgelenke. Hast du sonst noch wo Verletzungen?" Severus musterte ihre Fußgelenke, ihr Bauch war nur gerötet vom Flogger aber keine Verletzungen sichtbar, an den Fußgelenken waren auch von den Fesseln leichte Spuren sichtbar, er nahm einen weiteren Klecks von der Creme und massierte sie auch dort ein. Er beendete auch dort das Eincremen mit einem Kuss.

„ Bist du durstig Hermione? Möchtest du etwas zu trinken? Ich muss gleich nochmal meinen letzten Rundgang durchs Schloss machen." Severus musterte sie.

„Ich würde dich gerne begleiten wenn ich darf auf den Rundgang, ich würde mich dann nur kurz umziehen müssen. Danach könnten wir noch ein Glas Wein trinken." Hermione schaute fragend zu Severus.

„ Hermione, ich würde dich gerne mitnehmen auf meinen Rundgang, aber das könnte Ärger geben, wir müssten das erst mit Minerva besprechen, dann könnten die Schulsprecher die Lehrer entlasten. Das ist eine gute Idee, du bist die klügste Hexe die ich kenne." Severus zog sich seine Robe an, entfachte das Feuer im Kamin im Wohnzimmer erneut und öffnete eine Flasche Wein. Dann ging er auf seinen Rundgang.

Hermione zog das Lederoutfit aus und warf ihren Bademantel über, sie setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer und wartete darauf das Severus von seinem Rundgang zurück kommen würde. Irgendwann wurde sie müde, sie schaute die ganze Zeit auf das Flackern des Feuers, sie erhob sich und nahm sich eine Decke und ein Buch und begann eingemummelt in die Decke zu lesen.

Ihr fielen die Augen zu und das Buch aus der Hand, ihr Arm lag auf dem Couchtisch.

Als sie wieder wach wurde, lag sie noch immer auf der Couch, und von Severus keine Spur zu sehen.

Sie ging in das Schlafzimmer, aber wie erwartet war Severus nicht dort. Hermione sprach einen Tempus Zauber, und sah das es bereits drei Uhr in der früh war. Sie hatte gute zwei Stunden auf der Couch geschlafen. Sie wurde unruhig, kleidete sich an und verließ über ihre Zimmer die Wohnung.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab lief sie durchs Schloss, sie suchte die Kerker ab, ging dann ins Erdgeschoss, suchte in allen offenen Räumen, da sie ihn so nicht finden konnte, lief sie zum Gryffindorturm, dort wurde sie von der fetten Dame problemlos eingelassen, sie lief in den Mädchenschlafsaal der 7. Klasse, weckte dort Ginny und bat ihre Freundin um die Karte der Rumtreiber.

Dort suchte sie nach dem Namen von Severus, diesen fand sie dann auf dem Astronomiturm in den Räumen von Sybill Trelawney, ihr Herz setzte eine Sekunde lang aus. Was machte Severus bei dieser abscheulichen Lehrerin? Sie suchte nach dem Namen von Professor Trelawney, diesen fand sie im Kerker in einer der Gefängniszellen. Dort lief dieser Name auf und ab, der Name von Severus bewegte sich gar nicht.

Hermione bat ihre Freundin sie zu begleiten, zu zweit machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Astronomiturm, mit einem Alohomora öffneten sie die Türe, Hermione stürzte ins Zimmer, sie sah Severus auf dem Bett gefesselt und bewusstlos liegend. Mit einem Enervate erweckte sie ihn und mit einem Finite Incantatem löste sie seine Fesseln. „Severus was ist passiert?"

„Wir müssen erst hier weg bevor Sybill wieder kommt."mit diesen Worten zog er beide Mädels mit sich aus dem Raum.

Anhand der Karte der Rumtreiber konnten sie sehen wo sich Professor Trelawney aufhielt, Severus ging mit den Mädchen zum Büro der Schulleiterin, dort klopften sie an der Türe zu Minerva's Räumen.

Minerva öffnete ihre Tür, sie war im Schottenmuster Schlafanzug und hatte einen genauso aussehenden Morgenmantel übergeworfen.

„Severus, Miss Granger und Miss Weasley, was machen sie zu so später Stunde noch außerhalb ihrer Betten meine Damen?"

„Wir haben Professor Snape aus den Fängen von Professor Trelawney befreit, er lag bewusstlos und gefesselt auf ihrem Bett!"

„Das müssen sie mir näher erläutern, kommen sie mit in mein Büro." Minerva ging mit ihnen gemeinsam in ihr Büro.


	22. Professor Trelawney?

Meine Fantasie, J. K. Rowling gehören die Figuren, ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, denkt an das Rating es ist ernst gemeint.

Professor Trelawney?

„Wir haben Professor Snape aus den Fängen von Professor Trelawney befreit, er lag bewusstlos und gefesselt auf ihrem Bett!"

„Das müssen sie mir näher erläutern, kommen sie mit in mein Büro." Minerva ging mit ihnen gemeinsam in ihr Büro.

„Severus, würdest du bitte anfangen?" Professor McGonagall schaute die Mädels an, diese sahen aus als könnten sie etwas zur Beruhigung vertragen. „ Darf ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten Miss Granger und Miss Weasley, Severus möchtest du auch welchen?"

Hermione und Ginny nickten zustimmend. Severus antwortete: „ Ja bitte Minerva, also ich begann um 23:30 Uhr mit meinem letzten Rundgang, ich lief vom Kerker aus jede Etage ab, unterwegs traf ich mehrere Schüler außerhalb ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume, es waren alles Schüler und Schülerinnen des letzten Jahrgangs, diesen habe ich Strafarbeiten aufgehalst mit Hagrid, und je Person 20 Punkte abgezogen. Als ich gegen halb zwei den Astronomieturm bestieg, traf mich ein Fluch in den Rücken, ich fiel vom Fluch getroffen zu Boden, dort verlor ich das Bewusstsein. Ich wurde von Professor Trelawney in ihr Bett Levitiert, dort hatte sie mich erweckt, da ich nicht das tun wollte was sie von mir verlangte, fesselte sie mich und schickte mich erneut mit einem Fluch in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Aufgewacht bin ich dann erneut durch den Erweckungszauber, aber diesmal von Miss Granger und sie hat mich auch mit dem Finite Incantatem von meinen Fesseln befreit. Von Professor Trelawney's Räumen aus sind wir zu dir ins Büro geeilt."

„Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney befindet sich noch im Kerker, in einer Gefängniszelle, wie sie aber da hin gekommen ist das wissen wir nicht." Hermione schaute zu Severus.

Minerva hatte mittlerweile den Tee fertig und schüttete allen eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Wie kam es dazu das sie nach Professor Snape suchten?" Minerva schaute die Mädchen fragend an.

„Also," Hermione holte tief Luft „ Professor Snape und ich wollten noch gemeinsam ein Glas Wein trinken, ich wartete auf ihn, schlief aber auf der Couch ein, ich bin dann irgendwann wach geworden, weil das Feuer im Kamin aus gegangen ist. Da Professor Snape nicht in seiner Wohnung war begann ich ihn zu suchen, ich verließ also seine Wohnung, lief dann den Kerker und das Erdgeschoss ab, dabei habe ich in alle offenen Räume geschaut. Weil diese Aktion aber ziemlich lange gedauert hätte, wenn ich das mit jeder Etage so gemacht hätte, überlegte ich wie ich effektiver suchen könnte. Da fiel mir diese schöne Karte wieder ein, deswegen ging ich nach Gryffindor, in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen vom siebten Jahrgang, weckte Ginny und bat diese um die Karte. Dort suchte ich nach dem Namen von Professor Snape, den konnte ich dann auf dem Astronomieturm bei Professor Trelawney in den Räumen lesen. Als ich begann nach Professor Trelawney zu suchen sah ich ihren Namen im Kerker in einer Gefängniszelle. Ginny und ich sind dann gemeinsam zum Astronomieturm hoch, mit Hilfe von Alohomora sind wir problemlos in die Räume von Professor Trelawney reingekommen, dort haben wir Professor Snape dann befreit." Hermione machte eine kleine Verschnaufpause.

„Ist gut Miss Granger, jetzt wissen wir alles nötige." Severus schaute sie streng an.

Hermione nickte und trank einen großen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Was wollen wir jetzt gegen Professor Trelawney unternehmen? Sie war heute Nachmittag auch schon mal bei mir im Büro, sie wollte das ich mit ihr eine Beziehung eingehe, ich habe abgelehnt. Warum sie aber jetzt zu solchen Mitteln greift weiß ich leider auch nicht und wieso sie nun in der Zelle steckt und dort wie ein Tiger umherläuft weiß ich auch nicht." Severus nippte ebenfalls an seinem Tee.

„Sollten wir nicht gemeinsam nach unten gehen und sehen was mit Professor Trelawney los ist? Vielleicht sollte uns Madam Pomfrey begleiten." Ginny schaute von Hermione zu Professor Snape und dann zu Professor McGonagall.

„Möchten sie nicht auch ein Schluck von ihrem Tee trinken Miss Weasley?" Minerva hoffte das Ginny auch zügig etwas von ihrem Tee trinken würde, da die Wirkung des Tranks den sie den dreien untergemischt hatte, schnell eintreten würde und Miss Granger bereits erste Wirkungen von dem Trank zeigte.

„Ich bin so müde" sie gähnte herzhaft, dann fielen ihr die Augen zu, sie sackte in sich zusammen, Severus konnte sie gerade noch festhalten bevor sie mit dem Kopf gegen die Vitrine gefallen wäre. Er legte Hermione auf einem Sessel ab.

„Minerva, was hast du uns in den Tee getan? Miss Weasley trinken sie den Tee nicht!" Severus fiel auf den Boden.

Ginny hatte ihre Tasse gerade in die Topfpflanze hinter ihr geleert, griff ihren Zauberstab, aber Professor McGonagall war schneller. Expelliarmus, der Zauberstab von Ginny flog ihr aus der Hand. Mit einem „ Stupor" lag nun Ginny bewusstlos neben Professor Snape.

Dieser hatte seine Ohnmacht nur vorgetäuscht, er hatte in dem Gefecht bereits seinen Zauberstab gegriffen, wartete aber noch etwas ab.

Minerva trat ihm in die Rippen, nur mit sehr viel Mühe konnte Severus ein Geräusch unterdrücken, sie trat ihm noch zweimal in die Rippen und hörte auf als sie das knackende Geräusch von zerbrechenden Rippen hörte. Severus blieb wie betäubt liegen, die Schmerzen benebelten seinen Verstand, er konzentrierte sich so gut es ging, dachte einen nonverbalen Schmerzstillenden Zauber, die Rippen jetzt zu richten wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Nicht umsonst hatte er die Jahre der Spionage so gut überlebt.

Nicht um jetzt von seiner Schulleiterin getötet zu werden.

Er lag auf der Karte von Ginny, wenn er es schaffen könnte, nur ein Stück zu rücken, dann könnte er sehen wer hier im Büro alles war. Denn eines war ihm klar, das kann nicht Minerva sein.

Die falsche Minerva ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, das war seine Chance, er rückte ein Stück zur Seite, was er da las, er glaubte seinen Augen nicht. Es kann doch nicht sein oder? Wie doof können eigentlich die Auroren sein?

In Minerva's Schlafzimmer lag Professor McGonagall, und es lief ein Mister Argus Filch in ihrem Zimmer umher. Wie konnte dieser Einfaltspinsel es schaffen erneut aus den Fängen der Auroren zu entkommen? Wenn Filch schon wieder draußen war, dann könnte Robards nicht weit weg sein. Severus suchte auf der Karte weiter, in den Kerkerräumen las er neben dem Namen Trelawney auch noch den Namen Robards.

Er überlegte fieberhaft, was für ein Trank konnte das sein, der Hermione so schnell und effektiv außer Gefecht setzte, ihn aber außer einer leichten Müdigkeit nicht weiter Angriff. Welche Tränke hatte Minerva hier in ihren Räumen vorrätig, wie er so darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm nur der Trank der lebenden Toten ein.

Der Geruch des Tees, deswegen war er stutzig geworden, jetzt erinnerte er sich daran. Hermione hatte einen großen Schluck von dem Tee getrunken, Ginny war nur geschockt durch den Zauber, und er war dank der Tritte gegen seine Rippen auch nicht mehr in Topform.

Er musste eine Lösung finden, wenn die beiden Fieslinge erst sich an den Mädchen vergreifen würden, das könnte er nicht mit ansehen. Welche Optionen blieben ihm noch übrig? Severus fiel nicht viel mehr ein. Er müsste sehen das er Filch alleine und zuerst ausschalten könnte. Er prüfte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab, als Filch in Gestalt von Minerva den Raum erneut betrat, fackelte Severus nicht lange er sprach den Impedimenta nicht, er beherrscht fast alle Zauber nonverbal. Hinterher schickte er den Incarcerus, und mit einem Dessillusionierungszauber versteckte er ihn.

Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Miss Weasley, einen gedachten Finite Incantatem später saß Ginny wieder aufrecht auf dem Boden. Sie erhob sich und sah in das Schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von Professor Snape.

„Professor, kann ich irgendwas für sie tun? Was ist passiert?" Ginny schaute den Professor fragend an.

„ Beherrschen sie Heilzauber? Wenn ja, ich habe mindestens eine eher noch zwei gebrochene Rippen, leider kann ich solche Heilzauber nicht so gut auf mich selber anwenden."

„Ja Professor die beherrsche ich durchaus," sie zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn „Brackium Emendo" seine Knochen richteten sich mit einem lauten Knacken, welches nur von Severus Schmerzenslaut übertönt wurde.

„Miss Weasley würden Sie bitte nach Professor McGonagall sehen, sie ist in ihren Räumen, wir hatten vorhin eine Vielsaftrank Kopie vor uns, es war Filch unter Einfluss des Trankes, er hat Professor McGonagall in ihren Räumen ausgeschaltet." Severus sank auf seine Knie, er brauchte eine kurze Erholung.

„Professor Snape, geht es Ihnen gut?" Ginny hockte sich neben ihn.

„Es ging mir schon besser, aber es gab Tage da ging es mir noch schlechter. Bitte kümmern sie sich um Professor McGonagall." In Severus Stimme fehlte der sonst vorhandene Biss, als Ginny im Nebenraum verschwunden war ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken.

Dort lag er noch als die nun echte Professor McGonagall gefolgt von Miss Weasley den Raum betrat.

„Professor," Ginny hockte nur einen Atemzug später neben ihm auf dem Boden.

Severus hob die Hand leicht an „ ich brauche noch einen Moment Miss Weasley," er ließ die Hand wieder sinken „ könnten sie Professor McGonagall alles erklären? Und halten Sie bitte die Karte im Auge, es gibt noch den ehemaligen Auroren Mister Robards, dieser schleicht in den Kerkern umher."

Ginny berichtete in knappen Sätzen das bisher Geschehene, für die letzten Minuten brauchte sie dann aber die Unterstützung von Professor Snape.

„ Also habe ich das richtig verstanden, dieser Mister Robards und unser ehemaliger Hausmeister, sind hier eingedrungen, haben Professor Snape und mich außer Gefecht gesetzt, dank Ihnen und Miss Granger geht es uns aber wieder gut und wir haben Mister Filch zumindest schon mal gefangen."

„Ja das ist korrekt. Auf die Hilfe von Miss Granger müssen wir wohl vorläufig verzichten, sie hat vom Trank der Lebenden Toten getrunken." Severus überlegte ob es nicht doch ein Gegenmittel dazu geben würde. Ihm fiel nichts ein. „ Wir müssen sehen das wir Mister Robards gefangen nehmen können. Ich könnte mich durchaus dazu hinreißen lassen ihn eigenhändig zu ermorden."

„Aber Severus, das kannst du nicht machen, was soll dann aus Hermione werden? Du würdest als Mörder nach Askaban gebracht, ich glaube nicht das du Miss Granger alleine lassen möchtest."

„Du hast Recht Minerva" Severus erhob sich umständlich vom Boden, streckte seine müden Gelenke und Muskeln und warf dann einen Blick auf die Karte. „Mister Robards ist gerade in der Zelle bei Professor Trelawney, da Mister Filch als Professor McGonagall unterwegs war, solltest du vielleicht nach unten gehen und ihm berichten, dass du uns außer Gefecht gesetzt hättest und jetzt seine Hilfe brauchen würdest. Dann kommst du mit ihm wieder hier her zurück, und wir überwältigen ihn gemeinsam. Wie gefällt dir diese Idee? Oder willst du warten bis Auroren hier sind?"

„Die Idee klingt gut, wir sollten aber zusehen das wir auch noch Unterstützung durch die Auroren erhalten, ich schicke meinen Patronus ins Aurorenbüro, dort müsste Harry Potter heute Dienst haben. Dann gehe ich in die Kerker zu Mister Robards, locke ihn hierher, wir überwältigen ihn und übergeben ihn und Mister Filch an die Auroren. Ich hoffe wir schaffen das ehe die ersten Schüler erwachen und in Gefahr geraten." Minerva sendet ihren Patronus zu Harry Potter, ging dann in den Kerker und trat wenige Minuten später mit Mister Robards wieder in das Büro.

Miss Weasley lag auf dem Boden, ihr Zauberstab war eng am Körper in ihrer rechten Hand. Severus hing halb über Hermione auf dem Sessel, sein Zauberstab war durch seine Robe verdeckt ebenfalls in seiner rechten Hand.

„Filch, das hast du gut gemacht, alle drei auszuschalten, ist eine wahre Glanzleistung von dir."

Weiter kam er nicht denn ihn trafen drei Schockzauber gleichzeitig, er fiel um und innerhalb weniger Sekunden war er verschnürt wie ein Päckchen. Severus erhob sich von Hermione, Ginny stand auf und Minerva setzte sich in ihren Sessel.

„Ich hatte genug Aufregung für die nächsten Wochen, da es nur noch wenige Tage bis zu den Ferien sind, fällt heute der Unterricht aus und den Rest der Woche werden Wanderungen mit Hagrid durch den Wald gemacht, wer schon zu seinen Eltern fahren kann darf die Ferien schon beginnen, alle anderen bekommen einen Plan, wer wann mit wem in einer Gruppe von immer 20 Schülern zu Hagrid geht und eine Wanderung durch den verbotenen Wald machen wird." Minerva schaute zu Hermione die noch immer wie Tod auf dem Sessel lag „ Severus bringst du Hermione bitte zur Krankenstation, oder glaubst du sie möchte lieber bei dir in den Räumen sein?"

Severus beugte sich über Hermione, er fühlte ihren Puls, dann drang er sanft in ihre Gedanken ein, Hermione was möchtest du? Ich weiß leider nicht wie lange der Trank bei dir wirkt, ich kann den Trank nicht analysieren, es ist keiner mehr da. Da du aber so tief abgesunken bist gehe ich davon aus das es zwei eventuell sogar vier Tage dauert bis du wieder wach bist. Severus ich möchte bei dir sein, aber du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag bei mir sein, deswegen bring mich bitte zur Krankenstation damit du dich auch ausruhen kannst. Severus diskutierte mit Hermione und brachte sie anschließend ihrem Wunsch entsprechend doch in seine Räume, er hatte Hermione mitgeteilt dass Poppy sie auch dort besuchen würde und sie von Twinkle betreut werden würde.

„Minerva ich bringe Hermione in meine Räume, Poppy und die Heiler Elfe sind mit jederzeit für die Behandlung von Hermione willkommen." Severus hob Hermione auf seine Arme und trug sie in die Kerker hinunter. Dort legte er Hermione in das Bett und informierte Poppy und Twinkle. Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen wie im Flug, Severus hatte sich mittlerweile an den Tagesablauf gewöhnt, aber er war von der Nacht des Schreckens noch total erschöpft.

„Wann wird Hermione wieder aufwachen" diese Frage stellte er jedes Mal wenn Poppy Hermione untersucht hatte.

„Severus, du weißt es selbst am besten, wenn sie den Trank abgebaut hat, aber sie scheint insgesamt schon wacher zu werden." Poppy ging zurück zur Krankenstation.


	23. Prince Manor oder Weihnachten mit Severu

Meine Fantasie, J. K. Rowling gehören die Figuren, ich verdiene mit diesen Geschichten kein Geld, nehmt das Rating ernst, nur lesen wer auch alt genug ist.

Prince Manor oder Weihnachten mit Severus

„Wann wird Hermione wieder aufwachen" diese Frage stellte er jedes Mal wenn Poppy Hermione untersucht hatte.

„Severus, du weißt selbst am besten wenn sie den Trank abgebaut hat, aber sie scheint insgesamt schon wacher zu werden." Poppy ging zurück zur Krankenstation.

Er setzte sich neben Hermione ins Bett, streichelte sie und wartete geduldig darauf das sie sich vielleicht regen würde. Als nach zwei Stunden nutzlosem Rumsitzen seine Blase sich meldete und ihn an menschliche Dinge erinnerte, erhob er sich schweren Herzens und ging ins Bad. Nachdem er sich frisch gemacht hatte, betrat er erneut das Schlafzimmer, dort traute er seinen Augen nicht, Hermione lag mit geöffneten Augen im Bett. Er eilte zu ihr setzte sich wieder neben sie ins Bett und streichelte sie. Hermione blinzelte mit den Augen, mehr konnte sie noch nicht machen.

„Ich freue mich das du langsam wach wirst." Severus drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Möchtest du etwas zu essen oder hast du Durst?" Severus drang in ihre Gedanken ein und hört ihre Antwort. Ja ich habe Durst und Hunger, sag mir bitte was passiert ist und wie lange liege ich schon hier?

Hermione mein Engel, seit vier Tagen mittlerweile, an was kannst du dich noch erinnern? Hermione überlegte, das Büro von Professor McGonagall, an den Tee der eigenartig geschmeckt hatte, dann noch die Diskussion mit dir in meinen Gedanken. Das ist alles woran ich mich noch erinnern kann.

Severus begann ihr zu berichten was alles passiert war, wobei er die Tritte von Filch gegen ihn unbedacht ließ. Er endete mit den Gedanken daran wie Harry Potter aus dem Kamin trat und die beiden Missetäter mitnahm und höchstpersönlich nach Askaban gebracht hatte. Wie die zwei entkommen waren und warum keine Warnung an die Schule rausging ist noch ungeklärt, Mister Potter arbeitet an der Aufklärung des Falles.

Wenn es dir wieder gut geht reisen wir beide nach Prince Manor für die Weihnachtsferien. Möchtest du hier noch bis zum Weihnachtsfest bleiben? Oder sollen wir die Zeit nutzen mit dem Trank der deine Erinnerungen zurückkehren lässt?

Hermione spürte ihre Angst vor den Erinnerungen, ich würde gerne bis zum Fest bleiben, aber je länger wir das aufschieben um so größer wird meine Angst.

Versuche dich noch etwas auszuruhen, es ist schwer wenn man so lange durch den Trank der Lebenden Toten ausgeschaltet war wieder richtig fit zu werden, du brauchst jetzt erholsamen Schlaf, wo alle Körperfunktionen in ihren gewohnten Rhythmus gelangen. Severus zog sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Er gab ihr einen innigen Kuss auf ihre Lippen „ Schlaf jetzt mein Engel", er zog sie in seine Arme und kuschelte sich ganz nah an sie ran.

Hermione fielen die Augen zu und sie schlief den restlichen Tag tief und fest. Als sie das nächste mal die Augen aufschlug saß Twinkle an ihrem Bett. Hermione richtete sich auf, es fiel ihr noch schwer sich in diese Position zu bringen, Twinkle half ihr mit ihrer Magie, sie legte ein Kissen in ihren Rücken, so dass Hermione gut gestützt sitzen konnte. „Danke Twinkle" das Sprechen viel ihr schwer.

„Ist gut Misses Snape, nicht so viel reden, das ist noch zu anstrengend." Twinkle nickte ihr freundlich zu. „ Professor Snape kommen später zu ihnen, er musste noch ins Ministerium mit Mister Potter sprechen wegen der Straftaten der beiden Eindringlinge." Als Hermione etwas sagen wollte hob Twinkle die Hand und gebot ihr „ Sie dürfen nicht so viel reden, sie sollten jetzt schlafen, ihr Körper braucht noch Zeit." Mit einem Schnippen ihrer Finger verschwand das Kissen hinter Hermione und sie lag normal in ihrem Bett. „ Twinkle hier bleiben bis Master Snape zurück sein. Schlafen sie bitte, wenn Professor Master nach Hause kommen, und sie sind wach er schimpfen wird mit Twinkle."

Hermione schloss gehorsam die Augen, keine Sekunde später war sie eingeschlafen. Nach wenigen Minuten betrat Severus sein Schlafzimmer „ Twinkle war Misses Snape wach?" lautete seine Frage.

Twinkle nickte „ ja Master, sie war kurz bevor sie zurück kamen wach, jetzt schläft sie aber wieder. Twinkle geht nun zurück in die Küche." Twinkle verbeugte sich tief vor Severus. Er nickte der Elfe zu legte sich neben Hermione in das Bett. Kurz darauf stand er nochmals auf, zog sich aus und ließ auch Hermione's Kleidung durch einen Wink seiner Hand verschwinden, dann legte er sich ganz eng an Hermione ran und streichelte sie bis er selber eingeschlafen war.

Das nächste Mal als Hermione die Augen öffnete schaute sie in das Gesicht von Severus, dieses wirkte vollkommen entspannt, sie hatte den Eindruck das er sogar leicht lächelte, bis er anfing sich zu bewegen, da verzog er das Gesicht schmerzhaft. Hermione nahm sich vor Severus darauf anzusprechen wenn er wach wird. Kurze Zeit später war es soweit, Severus öffnete die Augen und sah in Hermione's geöffnete Augen „ wie geht es dir mein Engel?" Hermione zog die Augenbrauen hoch „ mir geht es relativ gut, aber du scheinst Schmerzen zu haben Severus."

Severus wollte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen, wollte sie aber auch nicht anlügen. So schwieg er schlicht zu dem Thema und lenkte stattdessen ab „ ich würde gerne mit dir heute nach Prince Manor reisen, fühlst du dich stark genug dafür?" „ wenn du dich stark genug fühlst, ich denke ich bin stark genug." Hermione ließ nicht locker.

„Hermione, ich möchte dich nicht so sehr belasten, deswegen habe ich dir noch nicht alles erzählt, gönn dir bitte noch zwei Tage Ruhe, wenn wir auf Prince Manor sind und es dir gut geht erzähle ich dir alles was ich bisher noch nicht erzählt habe."

Hermione akzeptierte es, sie blieben noch zwei Tage auf Hogwarts, am Morgen der Abreise gab Severus ihr den Trank der Erinnerungen, er wollte noch im Schloss sein falls sie auf den Trank negativ reagieren sollte. Nach dem Mittagessen begannen die Erinnerungen zurückzukehren, Hermione packte gerade ihre Tasche für die Tage im Manor, da fiel ihr ihre Kulturtasche aus den Händen und sie sackte auf ihre Knie.

Ein gellender Schrei rief Severus ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf den Knien sitzend und zitternd vorfand. Sie hielt die Hände vor den Augen, immer wieder schrie sie laut auf, Severus wollte ihr helfen, er berührte sie an der Schulter, doch das brachte sie erneut zum Schreien. Tränen rannen ihr das Gesicht hinunter, ihr Pullover war schon ganz feucht. Sie krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, so als ob sie einen Cruciatus abbekommen hätte, Severus kannte dieses Krümmen nur zu gut, oft genug hatte er den Cruciatus am eigenen Leib erfahren. Nur hatte niemand auf Hermione einen Fluch gehetzt, Severus rief nach Madam Pomfrey, diese erschien umgehend in seinem Kamin, eilte ins Schlafzimmer, und schickte Severus den Traumlos Schlaftrank aus seinem Labor zu holen.

Sie sprach Hermione an, diese reagierte auf die Ansprache mit immer heftiger werdenden Krämpfen, als Severus mit dem Trank zurück kam lag Hermione bewusstlos im Bett.

„Poppy, was ist passiert?" Er drückte ihr den Trank in die Hand und setzte sich neben Hermione aufs Bett. „Ich musste sie mittels eines Stupors aus ihrem Trauma holen, sie war schon sehr kritisch von den Vitalwerten. Wenn ich sie nicht in die Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt hätte, ich kann nicht sagen wie lange ihr Körper diesen Stress noch mitgemacht hätte." Poppy schaute ihn streng an. „Severus, was hast du getan?"

„Wir haben gemeinsam entschieden das es für Hermione wichtig ist alles über ihre Vergangenheit zu wissen, deshalb habe ich den Trank der Erinnerungen gebraut, diesen Trank kannte ich noch nicht, das Rezept ist von den Elfen, Twinkle hat es mir doch besorgt. Alle Zutaten sind übliche Sachen die in jeden anderen Trank auch kommen. Aber wie er auf den Menschen wirkt, und wie die Erinnerungen zurück kommen darüber konnte mir Twinkle keine Auskunft geben."

„Wieso musstet ihr das jetzt vor Weihnachten machen? Und wieso sieht es hier so aus als wenn ihr verreisen wolltet? Severus du kannst nicht mit Hermione verreisen, gerade nach dem Problem mit dem Trank. Hast du ein Gegenmittel für den Trank gebraut falls die Erinnerungen zu intensiv sein sollten?"

Severus verfluchte sich innerlich, wieso war ihm das nicht eingefallen? „ ich habe ein Gegenmittel gebraut, aber es wirkt nur wenn es innerhalb der ersten 24 Stunden nach Einnahme des Trankes genommen wird. Sollten wir nicht Hermione fragen ob sie diese Erinnerungen behalten möchte? Wenn sie das Gegenmittel genommen hat, gibt es keine Möglichkeit diese Erinnerungen zurück zu holen."

Poppy meinte da nur „ wenn du von ihr jetzt eine vernünftige Antwort erhältst?"

Severus versuchte in Hermione's Gedanken einzudringen, aber er kam nicht rein. Hermione hatte sich ganz zurück gezogen und es war nicht eine Regung ihrer Gedanken zu erkennen. Obwohl Severus sich schon gut in Hermione's Gedanken auskannte, eine solche Reaktion hatte er noch nie bei ihr gesehen. Er wollte sie mit einem Enervate erwecken, Poppy aber hielt ihn auf.

„Severus du kannst sie nicht jetzt erwecken, wir müssen erst wissen wie wir ihr helfen können."

Poppy rief nach „Twinkle." Als diese erschien und in den Räumen von Professor Snape sich wiederfand sah sie erschrocken von Madam Pomfrey zu ihrem Master. „ Madam Pomfrey haben nach Twinkle gerufen?" „Ja Twinkle, Miss Granger hat den Trank der Erinnerungen heute früh getrunken, und als wir vorhin die Taschen packen wollten für unseren Ausflug ins Manor, hörte ich einen Schrei aus dem Schlafzimmer, Hermione saß auf ihren Knien und schrie als wenn sie unter dem Einfluss des Cruciatus Fluches stehen würde, ich rief Madam Pomfrey zu Hilfe, und sie schockte Hermione damit sie nicht sterben würde."

„Twinkle wie können wir Miss Granger erreichen und ihr helfen? Professor Snape konnte ihre Gedanken nicht finden."

„ Oh weh Twinkle tut das ganze sehr leid, als ich das Rezept holte sagte mir der Elf von dem ich es bekommen habe das nur Elfen noch in die Gedanken von demjenigen der den Trank genommen hat eindringen können."

Severus fluchte laut auf „ bei Merlin's Eiern, das hättest du uns früher sagen müssen." Severus war wirklich sauer auf die Elfe, er fluchte im stillen noch weiter. Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, dann Gnade dir Merlin, ich liebe diese junge Frau und ich möchte sie endlich ohne Sorgen zu haben in die Arme nehmen und ihr zeigen wie sehr ich sie liebe.

„Twinkle soll jetzt lesen Gedanken von Misses?"

„JA" schallte ihr von beiden entgegen.

Twinkle nickte und drang in die Gedanken von Hermione ein, sie erlebte die ganzen Misshandlungen durch den Vater als wären es ihre eigenen.

Severus und Poppy sahen wie Twinkle geschüttelt wurde, wie sie vor Schmerzen und Pein aufschrie, auch konnten sie an Twinkle Verletzungen sehen ohne das jemand sie berührt hatte, irgendwann brach die Verbindung zwischen Twinkle und Hermione ab, allerdings lag da Twinkle schon auf dem Boden. Poppy hob sie auf und legte sie neben Hermione ins Bett. „Wir müssen warten bis Twinkle wieder erwacht ist, ich denke das es ihr eigener Schutzmechanismus war der sie hat Bewusstlos werden lassen."

„Was hätte alles passieren können wenn ich mit Hermione alleine auf dem Manor gewesen wäre? Ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken."

Severus setze sich mit Poppy ins Wohnzimmer, sie tranken gemeinsam eine Kanne Tee und warteten darauf das Twinkle wieder erwachen würde, abwechselnd schauten sie in das Schlafzimmer, kamen aber immer Kopfschüttelnd wieder zurück. Es dauerte nun schon 3 Stunden und Twinkle's Gesundheitszustand hatte sich nicht im geringsten geändert. Severus dessen Stärke nicht im geduldigen Warten lag nahm sich mehrere Bücher und begann sie zu durchforsten, er wollte irgendwas tun können, er hielt zwischen drin immer wieder inne, erhob sich schaute ins Schlafzimmer, aber es änderte sich nichts. Poppy überlegte schon ob sie Severus etwas zur Beruhigung in den Tee schütten sollte, verwarf diese Idee jedoch sofort wieder, sie wusste zu gut wie er reagieren würde wenn sie ihm etwas in seinen Tee schütten würde.

Seine feine Nase hat noch niemand getäuscht, er hat bisher jeden Trank herausgerochen, und seine Wut wenn sie es versuchen würde, sie hatte sie einmal zu spüren bekommen, und damals war er noch Schüler an dieser Schule. Sie wollte nur sein Bestes, für sie war Severus wie der Sohn den sie nie hatte. Ein Schrei schreckte Poppy aus ihren Gedanken auf, sie sprang auf und lief ins Schlafzimmer, dort sah sie wie Twinkle in einer Blutlache lag, sie untersuchte Twinkle, aber diese hatte keine Verletzung, auch ging es ihr gut. Severus der mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer gestürzt war untersuchte Hermione, aber auch sie war unverletzt.

Gerade als sie das Bett frisch bezogen hatten, wachte Twinkle auf.

„ Twinkle braucht eine Pause, etwas zu trinken und zu essen, Miss Granger braucht auch Nahrung und Trinken, Professor Snape, Master Sir, könnten sie sich neben Misses legen, so wie sie das in Spinners End immer getan haben? Die junge Misses benötigt ihre Nähe." Mit diesen Worten endete Twinkle und verschwand mit einem Fingerschnippen.

Severus schaute irritiert auf den Flecken im Bett wo noch vor Sekunden die Elfe saß. Er bat Poppy draußen im Wohnzimmer zu warten bis das Twinkle zurückkehren würde. Er selber ließ mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Kleidung von Hermione und sich verschwinden und legte sich ganz eng an Hermione. Dabei stieß er einen leisen Schmerzensschrei aus, Poppy die sich gerade auf die Couch setzen wollte kam nochmal zurück ins Schlafzimmer „ Severus, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf „Nein Poppy, ich habe wohl bei dem Überfall ein paar mehr Verletzungen erlitten als gedacht."

Poppy untersuchte ihn, sie kam zu dem Schluss das die Rippen die gebrochen waren zwar geheilt waren aber leider nicht richtig zusammengewachsen waren, der Zauber der die Rippen geheilt hatte war aber nicht der Grund das es diese Komplikationen gab. Es lag vielmehr daran das es mehrere Rippen waren und nicht nur zwei wie Severus geglaubt hatte.

„Der Heilungszauber war sehr gut sonst würdest du jetzt nicht hier liegen, allerdings sind noch bestimmt drei Rippen gebrochen gewesen die jetzt schief zusammen gewachsen sind und das bereitet dir die Schmerzen."

Poppy vollzog viele komplizierte Zauberstabbewegungen, es knackte und Severus gab erneut einen Schmerzenslaut von sich, danach fühlte Poppy nochmal nach den Rippen, „ du musst dir jetzt Ruhe gönnen, ich weiß das es dir schwer fällt wo Hermione doch so leidet. Aber wenn deine Gesundheit dabei bedroht wird muss du bitte auf deinen Körper hören." Poppy schaute ihn streng an „ ich erwarte das du hier auf Hogwarts bleibst bis ich euch das ok gebe in euer Manor zu reisen."

Poppy setzte sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, dort wartete sie auf die Elfe.

Twinkle erschien 2 Stunden nachdem Poppy Severus Rippenbrüche gerichtet hatte.


	24. Prince Manor

Wie immer,…

Prince Manor ?

Poppy setzte sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, dort wartete sie auf die Elfe.

Twinkle erschien 2 Stunden nachdem Poppy Severus Rippenbrüche gerichtet hatte.

Severus schlief eng an Hermione gekuschelt, als beide den Raum betraten. „ Severus aufwachen" Poppy weckte ihn vorsichtig. Er streckte sich und bat beide nochmal aus dem Raum zu gehen damit er sich bekleiden konnte. Dann ging er zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer, dort besprachen sie das weitere Vorgehen. „ Twinkle was genau passiert da mit dir und deinem Körper wenn du die Verbindung zu Miss Granger wieder aufnimmst?" Es war Poppy's Frage, doch Severus lag sie auch auf der Zunge. Twinkle antwortete „ ich durchlebe im Schnelldurchlauf alles was Miss Granger erlitten hat, sämtliche Verletzungen brechen kurz auf und sind dann wieder verschwunden, sie hat schon so viel Leid erlebt, ich kann euch die Erinnerungen später zeigen, zunächst muss ich aber wieder zu Miss Granger gehen und sie unterstützen, ist sie schon mal wieder aufgewacht?"

„Nein bisher noch nicht, schafft sie das durchzustehen? Oder sollte ich ihr das Gegenmittel geben?"

Severus zweifelte ob sie die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hatten, mit dem Bruch der Mauer und der Einnahme des Trankes. Er wusste das Hermione diese Erinnerungen wollte, aber ob sie diese auch verkraften würde?

„Bitte Professor zweifeln sie nicht an Miss Granger, sie ist eine starke Frau sie wird es schaffen, wenn sie ihr das Gegenmittel geben, wird sie nie mehr an diese Erinnerungen ran können. Ich werde sie begleiten sobald Miss Granger wach geworden ist, muss sie etwas essen und trinken, dann werden wir in ihr Manor reisen und dort alles weitere besprechen." Twinkle trat in das Schlafzimmer ein, baute die Verbindung zu Hermione wieder auf und lag keine Minute später weinend und zitternd auf dem Boden, sie krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Severus hob sie hoch und legte sie neben Hermione ins Bett. Er ließ einen Sessel neben dem Bett erscheinen, bot Poppy den Platz an und setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben Hermione auf die Bettkante. Ihm war die Idee gekommen das er mit Twinkle gemeinsam in Hermione's Gedanken eindringen könnte, um so beide besser zu unterstützen.

Er streichelte Hermione drang vorsichtig in ihre Gedanken ein und spürte Twinkle's Anwesenheit, Twinkle nahm ihn ebenfalls wahr, sie versuchte eine Verbindung zwischen Hermione und Severus herzustellen.

Nach einigen Sekunden gelang es, allerdings bekam nun Severus auch die Schmerzen mit. Er musste die Körperlichen Empfindungen genauso durchleben wie Twinkle zuvor, als seine Rippen erneut brachen, weil es in Hermione's Erinnerungen geschah das ihr Vater gegen ihre Rippen trat, schreckte Poppy durch das Geräusch auf, Severus konnte den Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken. Es war innerhalb kurzer Zeit das ihm drei mal die Rippen gebrochen wurden, er verlor kurzzeitig das Bewusstsein, damit auch die Verbindung zu Hermione und Twinkle.

Poppy erweckte ihn mit einem Enervate und heilte seine Brüche „ Severus ich hatte dich doch gebeten auf deine Gesundheit zu achten, das was du da gerade gemacht hast fällt nicht darunter. Ich werde euch drei begleiten auf das Manor, ihr werdet noch mehr als nur Twinkle zur Unterstützung brauchen. Ich habe keine Lust zu spät zu kommen weil ihr mich nicht rechtzeitig rufen konntet."

„Poppy, ich muss wieder zurück zu Hermione und Twinkle. Das was mir passiert ist würde jetzt doppelt auch Twinkle widerfahren, wir haben den Heilungsprozess bei Hermione beschleunigen können dadurch das wir gemeinsam die Schmerzen und Verletzungen übernommen haben. Leider brach die Verbindung durch meine Bewusstlosigkeit ab, deswegen muss ich zusehen die Verbindung wieder aufzubauen."

Damit schloss Severus die Augen, berührte Hermione erneut, und drang dann in ihre Gedanken ein.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete Hermione zum ersten Mal die Augen und blickte im Schlafzimmer ungläubig umher. „ Miss Granger, wie fühlen Sie sich, möchten sie etwas zu essen? Haben Sie Durst?"

„Madam Pomfrey, zerschlagen fühle ich mich, und ich habe Durst und Hunger."

Poppy gab Hermione geschwind etwas zu trinken und bestellte eine kräftige Hühnersuppe bei den Elfen. Wenige Minuten später erwachten auch Twinkle und Severus aus ihrer Trance.

Nachdem Hermione gegessen hatte packten die vier ihre Taschen und reisten mittels Flohpulver nach Prince Manor. Dort wurden sie von Rizzy begrüßt, diese freute sich endlich Gäste in ihrem Haus beherbergen zu dürfen. Sie verbeugte sich tief und sagte „ Herzlich Willkommen auf Prince Manor, Master Snape und Misses Snape, Madam Pomfrey und Twinkle. Rizzy sein erfreut sie alle hier begrüßen zu dürfen, feiern sie alle zusammen Weihnachten? Soll Rizzy schmücken das Haus?" Sie sah fragend zu Severus und Hermione.

Die beiden blickten sich an, Severus schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, nur Hermione konnte es erkennen, deswegen antwortete sie „ Rizzy, dieses Jahr nicht, eventuell nächstes Jahr."

„ Bereite bitte zwei Gästezimmer für Madam Pomfrey und Twinkle vor, Hermione und ich gehen in die Mastersuite, dann möchte ich das für uns alle heute Abend ein warmes Essen im Speisesaal bereit steht." Severus scheuchte Rizzy los. Diese bereitete alles vor was Severus angeordnet hatte.

Severus schaute zu Hermione, diese hatte den Druck ihrer Hand auf seinem Arm verstärkt, er sah das Hermione leicht wankte, er ließ die Tasche die er bisher noch in der Hand gehalten hatte auf den Boden fallen und nahm Hermione fest in seinen Arm. „ Schaffst du es noch bis in den Masterroom? Oder soll ich dich tragen Hermione?"

Eine Antwort von Hermione war nicht mehr möglich, Severus konnte gerade noch verhindern das sie zu Boden fiel. Poppy untersuchte sie sofort konnte aber Entwarnung geben, „es war nur ein kleiner Kreislaufkollaps. Hermione hat Zuviel durchgemacht, und diese Reise ist für sie zu anstrengend gewesen, bring sie ins Bett und lass sie dort bis morgen ausruhen."

Twinkle nickte zustimmend „ es ist am Besten wenn Misses heute im Bett bleiben. Wir machen morgen weiter mit den Erinnerungen. Aber wir sollten Misses nicht alleine lassen in einem Zimmer, es sollte immer einer von uns beiden bei ihr sein." Twinkle schaute Severus an.

„Dann werde ich mich mit Hermione gemeinsam ins Bett legen, ihr könnt dann gemeinsam essen, ich werde heute Abend nur etwas mit Hermione in dem Masterroom essen. Ihr könntet aber auch oben bei uns Essen, wie ihr das möchtet. Sagt dann nur Rizzy Bescheid." Severus nahm Hermione auf den Arm und trug sie nach oben in das Bett. Er rief Twinkle kurz nochmal, weil er sich frisch machen wollte und Hermione nicht alleine bleiben sollte.

Als er dann fertig im Morgenmantel aus dem Bad trat verließ Twinkle sofort den Raum. Er legte sich neben Hermione ins Bett, deckte sich und sie zu und kuschelte sich eng an sie ran. Severus schlief nach wenigen Minuten ein. Auch ihm hatten die letzten Tage zugesetzt, er schlief unruhig, schreckte plötzlich aus seinem Schlaf auf, er schaute sich desorientiert um, ein Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt.

Er zog sich seinen Morgenmantel an, ging durch das Zimmer und trat auf den Flur, dort schaute er ob er noch etwas hören könnte, ging dann aber zurück ins Schlafzimmer, entfachte mit einem Wink seinen Kamin, ging zur Bar und schüttete sich ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. Rizzy hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, sie hatte seine Lieblingsorte des 50 Jahre alten Gesöffs, nur noch älterer Whiskey ist noch besser. Aber die Flaschen des 250 Jahre alten Old Odgens die im Keller des Manor lagerten, wollte Severus für besondere Momente aufheben. Für gewöhnliche Tage reichte der 50 Jahre alte Whiskey. Wo er so über den Alkohol nachdachte, fiel ihm ein dass er noch ein Geschenk für Draco's Hochzeit brauchen würde, er überlegte wieviel wohl eine Flasche von dem 250 Jahre alten Whiskey wert sei, ob Draco das überhaupt zu schätzen wüsste. Severus starrte in den Kamin, er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, das er nicht mitbekam wie Hermione aufgestanden ist, als sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte, passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Severus ergriff einem Reflex folgend die Hand auf seiner Schulter, wirbelte hoch und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Besitzer der Hand, der Stupor war raus ehe ihm bewusst wurde das er auf seine Frau zielte. Diese fiel durch den Stupor sofort auf den Boden, sie lag mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen da. Severus dem bewusst wurde das er gerade seine Frau mit einem Stupor ausgeknockt hatte fiel auf seine Knie und ließ geschockt seinen Zauberstab fallen.

Durch den Lärm, den Hermione durch ihren Sturz verursachte, angelockt eilten Madam Pomfrey und Twinkle in den Masterroom. Als sie Hermione auf dem Boden liegend sahen eilten beide zu ihr, Severus sahen sie hinter der Couch nicht. Poppy untersuchte Hermione erneut, da sie die Auswirkungen eines Fluchs erkannte sprach sie „ Finite Incantatem" Hermione konnte sich wieder bewegen, sie setzte sich auf und schaute in die Gesichter von Twinkle und Poppy „wo ist Severus?" Das war Ihre erste Frage, ihr erster Gedanke wo ist mein Mann? Sie wollte aufstehen, aber sowohl Twinkle wie auch Poppy ließen das nicht zu. Sie levitierten Hermione in das Bett und deckten sie zu.

Poppy sah Severus als erste, sie zeigte auf die Couch und sagte „ da hinter der Couch kniet Severus". An Severus gewandt fragte sie: „Severus ist mit dir alles ok? Was ist hier vorgefallen, wer hat Hermione geschockt?"

Weil Poppy ihn direkt ansprach erwachte er aus seiner Starre, er erhob sich und fragte ohne auf Poppy's Fragen zu antworten „ geht es Hermione gut?" Als er das klägliche „ Ja" von Hermione's Stimme vernahm eilte er zu ihr ans Bett.

„ Es tut mir leid Hermione, ich war tief in Gedanken, du hast mich mit deiner Berührung überrascht, es war ein Reflex, ich bin nur froh das ich nicht den Avada auf den Lippen hatte." Mit diesen Worten fiel Severus erneut auf seine Knie „ ich hoffe du kannst es mir verzeihen, ich kann es zur Zeit mir selber nicht verzeihen." Danach schwieg Severus.

„Wie kam es überhaupt zu dieser Situation?" Poppy stellte diese Frage.

Severus begann nochmals darüber nachzudenken „ also ich schlief unruhig, schreckte durch ein Geräusch auf, stand auf ging zum Flur, hörte dann aber nichts mehr, da ich noch nicht wieder einschlafen konnte entzündete ich den Kamin, trank ein Glas Whiskey und setzte mich auf die Couch, dort dachte ich über die Hochzeit meines Patensohnes nach und war völlig in Gedanken. Ich habe anscheinend nicht mitbekommen das Hermione erwacht ist, sie muss aufgestanden sein und ohne ein Geräusch gemacht zu haben berührte mich plötzlich eine Hand. Ab da lief bei mir ein Reflex ab, ich hielt die Hand fest, schnellte herum und der Zauber verließ meinen Mund bevor ich wußte das es Hermione war. Wen ich erwartet hatte kann ich nicht mal sagen, aber die Angriffe und Überfälle in den letzten Wochen haben mich einfach zurückversetzt in die Zeit wo der Dunkle Lord regierte und ich als Spion lebte. Ich kann nur nochmals sagen Hermione es tut mir unendlich leid!"

Danach schwieg Severus, er sprach nicht ein einzelnes Wort mehr, antwortete nicht mehr auf Fragen, egal wer ihm diese stellte.

Hermione die unter dieser Situation litt, schlimmer als der Stupor sie verletzt hatte, versuchte sich zu erheben, um zu Severus zu gehen, dieser hatte sich auf die Couch zurück gesetzt, aber Poppy und Twinkle hinderten sie. „ Hermione du musst im Bett bleiben, dein Kreislauf ist noch nicht dazu in der Lage dich in einer stehenden Position zu versorgen, du würdest sofort umkippen, und jedes aufstehen und umkippen deinerseits würde noch mehr Verletzungen nach sich ziehen."

Twinkle versuchte Severus aus seiner Starre zu holen „ Professor Snape, Master Sir, ihre Misses braucht einen Kreislaufstärkungstrank, haben Sie welchen hier?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, stand aber auf und verließ Wortlos den Raum. Er ging in das Labor, dort braute er den Trank für Hermione und brachte ihn als er nach 3 Stunden fertig war in den Masterroom, dort übergab er Twinkle den Trank und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Stumme Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen, er ließ sie einfach laufen.

Poppy gab Hermione den Trank und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, so wie Severus sich verhielt war nicht förderlich für Hermione's Gesundheitszustand, die Aufregung und Sorgen die Hermione sich um ihn machte wurden mit jeder Minute größer. Als Severus erneut aufstand und den Raum verlassen wollte, rief sie nach ihm „ Severus, ich verzeihe dir, komm bitte zu mir, ich brauche dich, deine Nähe" sie wollte noch mehr sagen, aber ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst, und auch ihr Kreislauf sackte runter, wenn Hermione nicht gelegen hätte wäre sie umgefallen.

Es entstand ein langes Schweigen, Severus stand mit dem Rücken zum Bett, er bekam nicht mit das Hermione erneut das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, er hatte gehofft, auf drei Worte, neben dem ich verzeihe dir, wollte er noch die drei Worte ich Liebe dich aus ihrem Mund hören. Er verließ den Masterroom, ging in einen der vielen Räume, setzte sich dort auf einen Sessel und grübelte lange Zeit.

Er antwortete nicht als er Poppy's Stimme hörte die nach ihm rief, auch Twinkle's Rufe blieben unbeantwortet, selbst Rizzy fand ihn nicht. Severus hatte sich gut getarnt, das war so einfach für ihn.

Poppy schickte Twinkle nach Hogwarts, sie würden einen anderen Zauberer brauchen um Severus zu finden, sie hatte damals bei ihrer Ausbildung einen großen Teil ihrer Zauberkraft in die Heilkraft verwandeln lassen, deswegen waren ihre magischen Fähigkeiten nur noch auf Heilung und Verteidigung ausgelegt. Also sollte Twinkle bei Professor McGonagall nachfragen ob sie nach Prince Manor kommen könnte, um Ihnen zu helfen Severus zu finden.

Minerva reiste nach Prince Manor, aber auch sie suchte zunächst vergeblich. Da Severus nicht gefunden werden wollte, war sämtliche Suche vergeblich.

Poppy sorgte sich um Hermione, da sie noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist.

Twinkle drang in die Gedanken von Hermione ein, aber es war kein klarer Gedanke vorhanden.

Alle vier suchten nach Severus, irgendwann viel Minerva ein das Lucius Malfoy ihn vielleicht finden würde, sie bat Twinkle nach Malfoy Manor zu reisen und Mister Malfoy zu bitten nach Prince Manor zu flohen um bei der Suche zu unterstützen.

Lucius kam auf Prince Manor an, er begann seine Suche und er fand Severus, doch er verriet ihn nicht, er ging zunächst zu Hermione in den Masterroom, überzeugte sich davon das es ihr soweit gut ging, und überbrachte Severus die Nachricht, das Hermione seid er verschwunden ist noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist, sie sei mitten im Satz mit dem Kreislauf weggekippt.

Severus war so mit sich selbst Unzufrieden, er hatte Hermione verletzt, das lag nicht in seiner Absicht, er schickte Lucius wieder zurück zu Hermione und er dürfe erst dann zu ihm kommen wenn Hermione erwacht sei.

Lucius gefiel das gar nicht, zumal Poppy erklärte das Hermione wohl erst erwachen würde wenn Severus bei ihr sei, die Vitalwerte seien alle normal, aber Hermione wacht einfach nicht auf. Er ging dann zu Severus und überbrachte ihm die Nachricht das es Hermione schlechter gehen würde und Poppy meinte, dass sie die Nähe zu Severus brauchen würde. Hermione's letzte Worte vor der Bewusstlosigkeit seien gewesen ich brauche deine Nähe.

„Severus bitte geh zu Hermione, sie braucht dich, sie wird sonst wohl nicht aufwachen." Lucius verabschiedete sich. „Ich gehe jetzt wieder heim, wenn du nicht in den nächsten paar Minuten zu Hermione gehst, schicke ich meine Elfe hier her und verrate dein Versteck." Er drehte sich um und verließ Prince Manor.

Severus zögerte noch etwas, ging dann zum Masterroom und setzte sich zu Hermione auf das Bett. Er streichelte Hermione und flüsterte immer wieder „es tut mir leid Hermione, es tut mir so leid, …"

Er konnte sie kaum ansehen, sie war so blass, sie wirkte fast wie tot. Er schickte alle aus dem Raum, entledigte sich und Hermione mit einem Wink seiner Hand der Kleidung und legte sich ganz eng an Hermione ran.

Als Hermione anfing etwas wahrzunehmen, spürte sie einen anderen Körper neben sich, der Geruch der ihr in die Nase stieg war für sie nur zu bekannt. Sie wusste neben ihr lag Severus, sie spürte wie er sie streichelte, sie öffnete den Mund und ganz leise kamen aus ihm die Worte „ich liebe dich Severus" . Danach schwieg sie wieder, die Augen hatte sie gar nicht erst auf bekommen, und auch ihr Bewusstsein war verschwunden. Erst am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermione richtig, neben ihr lag noch immer Severus, sie versuchte sich zu ihm rum zu drehen, scheiterte aber kläglich. „ Guten Morgen Severus, ich liebe dich! Ich hoffe es ist morgen, und nicht mitten in der Nacht." Severus küsste sie auf die Stirn, er antwortete „ guten Morgen Hermione, ich liebe dich auch, verzeihst du mir mein Verhalten von gestern?"

„ Ja Severus, ich verzeihe dir dein Verhalten von gestern, was ist denn genau passiert?"

„Wieso verzeihst du mir obwohl du nicht genau weißt was passiert ist?"

„ ich weiß ich hatte dich erschreckt, du hast mich deswegen versehentlich geschockt, dann ist ein bisschen was an Zeit wo ich nicht weiß was passiert ist, irgendwann habe ich noch eine schwache Erinnerung das ich sagte, dass ich dich brauche, aber der Satz ist glaube ich noch nicht zu Ende gewesen, ich wollte noch sagen das ich dich liebe, aber ob das noch aus meinem Mund kam, da fehlt mir die Erinnerung dran. Dann ist lange Zeit im Dunkeln, irgendwann war dein Geruch da und ich fühlte mich geborgen. Von da an sind meine Erinnerungen zumindest was den gestrigen Tag angeht alle da. Aber die lange Dunkelheit, da weiß ich nicht was passiert ist."

Severus zog Hermione eng an sich „ Hermione, das ich dich verletzt habe mit dem Stupor, war ein Unfall, ich war durch ein Geräusch aufgeschreckt, konnte dann aber nichts mehr hören, ich saß auf der Couch und war weit weg mit meinen Gedanken da hast du diesen Reflex bei mir ausgelöst, ich bin leider zu gedrillt auf diese Weise zu reagieren, das kommt noch aus der Zeit der Spionage. Allerdings habe ich mich dann gestern wie ein Feigling versteckt, weil ich dachte du liebst mich wegen des Unfalls nicht mehr."

„ was bist du doch für ein dummer Mann, glaubst nur weil du mich verletzt hast das ich dich nicht mehr lieben würde? Ich liebe dich trotzdem, lass uns jetzt Frühstücken gehen, ich habe Hunger."

„Gerne Hermione. Rizzy,…. bereite bitte das Frühstück vor Misses Snape und ich möchten gerne im Bett frühstücken." Rizzy verbeugte sich tief und verschwand nur um wenige Sekunden später mit einem Frühstück wieder aufzutauchen.

„Ich wollte doch aufstehen."

„Hermione du sollst dich ausruhen, wenn du nicht freiwillig im Bett bleibst, werde ich dich ans Bett ketten."


	25. Prince Manor 1

Wie immer ,….

Prince Manor

„Ich wollte doch aufstehen."

„Hermione du sollst dich ausruhen, wenn du nicht freiwillig im Bett bleibst, werde ich dich ans Bett ketten."

„Severus bitte das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, ich muss vor allen Dingen mal aufstehen, egal was du jetzt sagst, ich muss mal zur Toilette."

Severus nickte, erhob sich und zog Hermione in seine Arme, er trug sie ins Badezimmer, setzte sie auf dem Wannenrand ab und sagte „ ich warte draußen auf dich, wenn du fertig bist ruf mich bitte."

Er trat durch die Tür zurück in den Masterroom, dort zog er sich an, er bekleidete sich komplett, wie immer zog er schwarze Socken an, eine schwarze Boxershorts, eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd, und darüber seinen schwarzen Gehrock, sowie seine schwarze Robe. Er schloss gerade die letzten Knöpfe an seiner Robe, als Hermione ihn rief.

Er betrat das Bad, Hermione saß, schon wieder bleich wie eine weiße Wand, auf dem Rand der Wanne. Sie wollte eigentlich zumindest das Bad stehend verlassen, aber es klappte einfach nicht. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz anfing zu rasen, und ihr wurde schwindelig. Sie war froh das Severus sie problemlos auf die Arme hob und zurück ins Bett trug. Dort legte er ihr ein Kissen in den Rücken, er schmierte ihr ein Toast, und ließ sie abbeißen.

Als Hermione ihr Toast aufgegessen hatte fielen ihr die Augen zu. Es war alles noch zu anstrengend, sie schlief seit wenigen Minuten als es an der Tür klopfte. Severus öffnete die Tür, davor standen Poppy und Twinkle „ Wie geht es Hermione?"

„ Sie schläft seit wenigen Minuten, sie musste vorhin ins Bad, ich habe sie hingetragen, ihr dann aber ihre Privatsphäre gegönnt, und mich hier umgezogen. Als sie mich rief, dass sie fertig sei, war ich gerade fertig mit anziehen. Ich betrat das Bad, sie sah so aus als wenn sie gleich umfallen würde, darum nahm ich sie auch auf die Arme und trug sie ins Bett. Sie konnte gerade noch ein Toastbrot essen, bevor ihr die Augen zufielen."

„Das ist nicht so wie ich es erwartet habe, ich hatte gehofft es würde ihr besser gehen heute früh."

„Madam Pomfrey, wir können Misses Snape auch noch einen Stärkungstrank geben."

„Stimmt Twinkle, Severus hast du einen hier? Oder könntest du einen brauen?"

„Ich habe einen Trank hier, den können wir Hermione geben." Er ging in sein Labor und holte den Trank, gab ihn an Poppy und diese Zauberte den Trank in Hermione's Magen.

Kurze Zeit später wachte Hermione auf „ Oh wir haben Besuch, es freut mich das ihr zu mir ins Zimmer gekommen seid, ich bin zur Zeit keine gute Gastgeberin."

„Hermione es erwartet niemand von dir das du hier als Gastgeberin auftrittst, du sollst gesund werden, deine Erinnerungen verarbeiten, ein Weihnachtsfest erleben wie du es bestimmt noch nie erlebt hast und schöne Ferien haben."

„Wie fühlen sie sich Misses Snape? Sind sie stark genug mit den Erinnerungen weiter zu machen?"

„Hermione, wenn du dich noch nicht bereit dafür fühlst, dann warten wir noch einen Tag."

Hermione schaute zuerst Twinkle und dann Severus an, „ich möchte es versuchen, weiss aber nicht ob ich das auch durchhalten kann."

„Twinkle und ich werden mit dir zusammen die Erinnerungen ansehen, und wir werden auch die Schmerzen durchstehen gemeinsam."

Poppy wollte etwas dagegen sagen, aber Severus gab ihr keine Möglichkeit. Er legte sich schon neben Hermione ins Bett, und Twinkle baute die Verbindung auf und legte sich auf die andere Seite neben Hermione.

Poppy konnte nur zusehen wie beide vor Schmerzen sich krümmten, die Verletzungen blieben jetzt länger sichtbar, deswegen machte Poppy sich immer mehr Sorgen um die Gesundheit von Severus und Twinkle.

Das Hermione nicht ohne Schmerzen war, wie Poppy bisher angenommen hatte, merkte sie als sie das Knacken von mehreren Rippen hörte, sie konnte an den Geräuschen erkennen das alle drei gebrochene Rippen hatten, wie das genau funktionierte, verstand sie nicht, es konnte nur etwas mit der Elfenmagie und dem Trank zutun haben.

Sie wartete eine lange Zeit, aber die Rippen heilten nicht wie bisher von alleine. Aber erst als sie sah das Severus und Hermione Probleme mit der Atmung hatten griff sie ein.

Sie sprach einen Anapneo, für beide und versuchte die Verbindung zu Twinkle aufzunehmen.

Twinkle spürte das es den beiden Menschen nicht gut ging und begann die Verbindung zu lösen. Sie wusste jetzt auch warum Hermione solche Probleme mit ihrer Animagusgestalt hatte, sie hatte mehrere Rippen gebrochen gehabt die nicht richtig zusammen gewachsen waren. Bei der Wandlung in ihre Tierische Gestalt, brachen die Rippen regelmäßig neu.

Sie erwachte aus dem Trancezustand, und informierte Poppy, die Verarbeitung von den Erinnerungen bei Hermione sei jetzt abgeschlossen, die Erinnerungen wurden durch Hermione selber in eine Art Regal gesteckt, dort seien Sie hinter anderen Büchern versteckt, aber durchaus noch vorhanden, nur sei es jetzt kein Trauma mehr für Hermione. Es sind nur blasse Erinnerungen an diese Zeit, die vielen Verletzungen hat sie, bis auf die Narben die immer sichtbar bleiben werden, überstanden. Sorgen mache sich Twinkle nur wegen der Rippenbrüche die Miss Granger zuletzt erlitten hatte, diese seien das Problem mit der Animagusgestalt und es hätte sich auch kein Heiler diese Verletzungen angesehen. Aber der Verursacher dieser Brüche sei nicht ihr Vater gewesen, diese waren während der Jagd nach den Horkruxen entstanden und gingen auf das Konto von Bellatrix Lestrange.

Poppy untersuchte Hermione gründlich, mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie ein Bild der Knochen oberhalb von Hermione erscheinen, sie sah die gebrochenen Rippen, richtete diese und wendete sich dann Severus zu, der war in der Zwischenzeit erwacht und hatte trotz des Zaubers von Poppy arge Probleme mit seiner Atmung. Er konnte nur flach atmen, Poppy sah ihm an das er sehr starke Schmerzen hat. Sie gab ihm einen Schmerztrank, den Severus aber nicht trinken konnte, da er sich nicht aufsetzen konnte. Daher zauberte Poppy ihm den Trank in den Magen.

Auch bei ihm ließ sie ein Bild der Knochen oberhalb des Körpers erscheinen, sie richtete auch bei ihm die gebrochenen Rippen, untersuchte dann mittels eines Zaubers die Lunge, und stellte fest das er eine Verletzung des Lungengewebes hatte, eine Rippe war ungünstig in das Gewebe der Lunge eingedrungen. Poppy flickte diese Verletzung mittels eines weiteren Heilzaubers, schlagartig konnte Severus besser atmen, aber er hatte immer noch sehr starke Schmerzen. Poppy verordnete ihm genauso wie Hermione Bettruhe.

Twinkle übernahm die erste Wache am Bett, damit die beiden nicht auf dumme Ideen kommen würden. Wobei Hermione ja eh noch viel zu geschwächt gewesen ist, diese verschlief den restlichen Tag und die gesamte Nacht. Als Hermione erwachte saß Poppy auf dem Sessel neben ihrem Bett, und las ein Buch. Hermione regte sich, spürte Severus neben sich liegen, und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Das lassen Sie schön bleiben Misses Snape" klang da die Stimme von Poppy in ihr Ohr.

„Sie bleiben schön liegen, ich habe mir nicht umsonst die Mühe gemacht ihre Brüche zu richten, geben Sie ihrem Körper die Zeit dafür zu sorgen das die Brüche auf Muggelweise heilen können."

Mit sanftem Druck auf ihre Schultern schaffte Poppy es mühelos Hermione im Bett runterzudrücken.

Severus der durch die Worte von Poppy wach wurde, stöhnte auf. „ Jetzt sag nicht du hast die ganze Nacht hier an unserem Bett gesessen?"

„ Dann sag ich es besser nicht, aber ja das habe ich. Ich habe mir ziemliche Sorgen wegen euch beiden gemacht. Ihr müsst aber beide auch noch den heutigen Tag im Bett bleiben."

„Poppy ich muss mal ins Bad, willst du mich jetzt demütigen, in dem ich hier im Bett dieses Geschäft verrichten muss? Ich werde jetzt aufstehen, ins Bad gehen und alles erledigen was ich für nötig erachte, danach lege ich mich brav wieder ins Bett." Severus erhob sich schwerfällig, Poppy kam gar nicht dazu etwas dagegen zu sagen, er stand neben dem Bett, schaute an sich herunter, „wer hat es gewagt mich auszuziehen?" er schaute Poppy streng an. Zog sich dann den Morgenmantel über und ging schweren Schrittes ins Bad.

Severus brauchte eine gute Stunde im Bad, es fiel ihm schwer aufrecht zu stehen, er musste sich tatsächlich zum Rasieren auf den Wannenrand setzen, auch das Zähneputzen schaffte er nur mit Mühe. Nachdem er sich frisch fühlte, erhob er sich ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, dort setzte er sich auf die Couch und schlug den Tagespropheten auf.

„ Severus du gehörst ins Bett, wenn du nicht freiwillig dich zurück ins Bett bewegst, zwingst du mich drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen." Poppy schaute ihn streng an.

„ Was denn für Maßnahmen? Das ist ja lächerlich, Poppy du hättest gegen mich keine Chance selbst wenn mein rechter Arm auf meinem Rücken gefesselt wäre. Ich lege mich gleich ins Bett zurück gönn mir nur die Zeitung und; Rizzy, eine große Tasse schwarzen Kaffee; meinen Kaffee."

Rizzy erschien mit dem Kaffee „ geht es Master schon besser?"

„ Ja danke Rizzy." Severus trank seinen Kaffee, erhob sich dann von der Couch und ging langsam zurück ins Bett. „Zufrieden Poppy?" er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte sich zu Hermione ins Bett. Kaum das er lag schloss er die Augen, es hatte ihn doch sehr angestrengt und insgeheim war er froh das Poppy zwar nachsichtig war aber ihn zurück ins Bett beordert hatte.

Hermione die von dem ganzen Geplänkel nichts mitbekommen hatte, da sie, nachdem Poppy sie mit sanftem Druck in die Kissen gedrückt hatte, wieder eingeschlafen war. Erwachte mit dem gleichen Bedürfnis wie Severus, auch sie wollte zur Toilette und sich frisch machen. „Bitte Madam Pomfrey, ich muss mal zur Toilette, könnten Sie mir bitte dabei helfen?"

„Aber sicher Kindchen." Poppy erhob sich aus dem Sessel, um Hermione zu stützen, diese kochte gerade vor Wut, sie stand auf und schob Poppy zur Seite dann machte sie ein paar Schritte, doch ihr Kreislauf war einfach nicht dazu in der Lage sie in aufrechter Position zu versorgen, daher schwankte Hermione und fiel wenige Sekunden später einfach um. Zu ihrem Glück lag dort wo sie hinfiel ein dicker Teppich und sie verletzte sich nicht noch mehr.

Poppy ließ Hermione in das Bett schweben „Alte Starrköpfe" grummelte sie dabei, sie rief Twinkle herbei, und bat diese zu warten bis Hermione wieder wach geworden sei.

Poppy benötigte Erholung, die letzten Tage waren auch an ihr nicht schadlos vorbeigegangen. Sie war erschöpft, die vielen Heilungen von Hermione und Severus, der wenige Schlaf, all das forderte jetzt seinen Tribut ein. Sie ging in ihr Gästezimmer, und ruhte sich im Bett aus. Sie schlief nicht lange und leider fühlte sie sich hinterher noch schlechter als vorher. Aber sie blieb im Bett liegen, sie versuchte nochmal einzuschlafen, gab aber nach 2 Stunden umherwälzen im Bett auf und erhob sich dann doch.

Sie ging zurück zu Hermione und Severus ins Zimmer und löste Twinkle ab. „ Gibt es schon eine Veränderung bei Hermione, ich wüsste zu gerne warum sie vorhin mit der Stimmung so umgeschlagen ist. Wenn sie nicht so Starrköpfig gewesen wäre, hätte sie den Weg bis ins Bad geschafft, aber sie wollte plötzlich keine Hilfe von mir annehmen."

Twinkle schaute Poppy fragend an „ Madam Pomfrey, könnte es sein das sie Misses Snape wie ihre anderen Patienten behandelt haben? Wenn sie zu ihr Kindchen gesagt haben könnte das der Auslöser gewesen sein. Misses Snape ist in dieser Richtung sehr empfindlich, sie ist erwachsen und möchte auch so behandelt werden. Auch wenn sie für sie noch das Kindchen sein mag, bitte versuchen sie es nicht mehr so zu sagen."

Poppy nickte verstehend, ja das war tatsächlich das was sie kurz vor dem Stimmungsumschwung gesagt hatte. Sie setzte sich auf den Sessel und schickte Twinkle in ihr Zimmer damit sie sich ausruhen konnte.

„Severus, ich weiß das du nicht schläfst, also verstell dich nicht so." Er öffnete die Augen „ was willst du Poppy? Du hast mich hier zur Bettruhe verdonnert, besorg mir lieber ein Buch damit ich was lesen kann. Mir ist langweilig, Hermione schläft sie braucht tatsächlich die Bettruhe, aber ich würde lieber vorm Kamin sitzen und ein Buch lesen."

Poppy stand auf „welches Buch darf es sein?"

Severus rollte die Augen „ in dieser Bücherei habe ich noch nicht ein Buch richtig gelesen, solange du mir nicht eines über Zaubereiminister bringst bin ich mit allem zufrieden."

Poppy ging kurz zur Bücherei, als sie zurück kam, hatte sie drei Bücher mitgebracht, Severus lag aber nicht mehr im Bett, er saß bereits auf der Couch und hatte den Kamin entzündet.

„Severus, du solltest doch im Bett bleiben." Empört gab ihm Poppy die Bücher. Setzte sich dann zu Hermione ans Bett, die mittlerweile die Augen geöffnet hatte. „ Möchten sie immer noch zur Toilette gehen Misses Snape?"

Hermione nickte „ ja bitte, dringender als vorhin ist mein Bedürfnis nach der Toilette."

Hermione setzte sich im Bett auf. „ Machen sie langsam, ich helfe Ihnen."

Poppy schob Hermione einen Arm unter die Schulter und Stütze sie auf dem Weg ins Bad. Dort half sie ihr sich auf die Toilette zu setzen, und dann verließ Poppy den Raum, die Türe hatte sie nur angelehnt, als Hermione sich die Hände wusch betrat sie den Raum. Sie zog Hermione in eine stehende Position, und Stütze sie auf dem Weg zum Bett zurück. An der Couch blieb Hermione stehen, „ ich würde gerne ein paar Minuten hier sitzen wenn ich das schaffe, ich könnte etwas zu essen vertagen, ich habe Hunger und Durst, welche Tageszeit haben wir?"

Severus erhob sich und half ihr sich zu setzen, er bestellte bei Rizzy ein leichtes Frühstück, mit einem starken Tee für Hermione damit ihr Kreislauf in Schwung kommen könnte. Dann antwortete er ihr „ Hermione es ist 11 Uhr am Mittag, das Mittagessen gibt es um 13 Uhr." Nachdem Hermione gegessen hatte fühlte sie sich etwas kräftiger, sie wollte gerne bis zum Mittagessen auf der Couch sitzen bleiben. Severus wollte aber das sie wieder ins Bett ging, sie sah wenige Minuten nach dem Essen sehr blass aus, er ließ sie dann aber auf der Couch sich hinlegen. Sie schloss die Augen sobald ihr Kopf auf dem Kissen lag. Es war bereits nach zwei Uhr als Hermione ihre Augen wieder öffnete.

„ Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" lautete die Frage von Severus, als er in ihre geöffneten Augen blickte.

„ eher wie erschlagen, wie spät ist es?" „Du hast das Mittagessen verschlafen, aber du kannst jetzt etwas essen wenn du möchtest." Severus deutete auf den Tisch wo noch ein Teller Suppe stand und auf sie wartete.

„Ja bitte ich möchte etwas Suppe essen." Hermione versuchte sich aufzusetzen, Severus half ihr sich hinzusetzen, ehe Poppy auch nur in ihre Reichweite kam.

„Severus, du sollst dich auch ausruhen. Denk an deine Verletzungen, …." Weiter kam Poppy nicht, denn Severus unterbrach sie mitten im Satz „ Poppy du vergisst dich gerade, kein Wort mehr."

Er schob das Kissen hinter Hermione damit sie gut gestützt sitzen konnte und ihre Suppe selbstständig essen konnte.

Hermione schaffte es den Teller zu leeren, sie bat aber dann darum ins Bett gebracht zu werden, da ihr schon wieder die Augen zufielen. Poppy erhob sich und levitierte Hermione ins Bett. Das war für Hermione leichter als wenn sie noch versucht hätte aufzustehen. Hermione lag gerade im Bett da empfing sie der Schlaf mit offenen Armen.

Severus erhob sich ebenfalls „ Poppy, muss ich dich daran erinnern das ich Hermione selber über meine Verletzungen informieren werde wenn die Zeit reif ist?"

„Severus, sie sollte es wissen." „Nein Poppy, das ist mein letztes Wort in dieser Angelegenheit."


	26. Prince Manor Tag 4

Wie immer,….

Prince Manor Tag 4

Severus erhob sich ebenfalls „ Poppy, muss ich dich daran erinnern das ich Hermione selber über meine Verletzungen informieren werde wenn die Zeit reif ist?"

„Severus, sie sollte es wissen." „Nein Poppy, das ist mein letztes Wort in dieser Angelegenheit." Severus ging zum Bett und legte sich neben Hermione auch für ihn war eine Mittagsruhe nötig.

Er legte sich so dicht er konnte an Hermione heran und schlief auch innerhalb weniger Atemzüge ein.

Poppy seufzte leise, wann würde Severus Hermione erzählen das er eine Verletzung der Lunge hatte die sie nicht heilen konnte, er müsste immer auf sich aufpassen, aber solange er keine Rücksicht auf seinen Körper nahm, würde er immer wieder Rückfälle erleiden.

Severus selber nahm die Verletzung nicht weiter ernst, er hatte sich bisher noch nicht in seine Animagusgestalt verwandeln können, denn er wusste das seine Heilkräfte in der Animagusgestalt ihn heilen würden. Das war es was Poppy nicht verstand, da sie nichts über ihn und seine Animagusgestalt wusste.

Poppy saß auf dem Sessel und las in einem der Bücher die sie für Severus mitgebracht hatte, sie erschreckte bei einem Geräusch, zog ihren Zauberstab, aber da stand Lucius schon vor ihr, er verbeugte sich tief und erkundigte sich nach dem Wohlbefinden von Severus. „ wie geht es meinem Freund? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein, benötigen sie etwas, Madam Pomfrey, Severus ist wie ein Bruder für mich ich würde alles für seine Genesung tun."

Poppy die etwas irritiert war wie Mister Malfoy es bis in den Masterroom geschafft hatte, verneinte, und scheuchte den Mann aus dem Raum, da sie sich lebhaft vorstellen konnte wie Severus reagieren würde, wenn er Lucius in seinem Schlafzimmer entdecken würde. Als sie wieder zurück in den Masterroom ging saß Severus bereits wach im Bett und wollte aufstehen.

„Bitte Professor Snape bleiben sie liegen oder von mir aus auch im Bett sitzen, aber bitte im Bett."

Severus gab sich vorerst geschlagen, er blieb im Bett sitzen und streichelte Hermione. Diese erwachte durch die Streicheleinheiten, öffnete die Augen und strahlte Severus an. „ so möchte ich jetzt jeden Tag geweckt werden, das ist richtig schön gewesen."

„Wo sie jetzt beide wach sind, es ist ein Besucher erschienen, Mister Malfoy möchte sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen, soll ich ihn hier hoch holen? Oder soll ich ihn wegschicken?"

Hermione hob die Schultern, Severus verstand das es ihr egal war, er wollte gerne Lucius sehen, er ist einer seiner wenigen Freunde. „Madam Pomfrey, ich würde gerne Mister Malfoy empfangen, jedoch ungern hier in meinem Schlafzimmer, ich habe gegenüber ein Büro, wo ich ihn empfangen werde, Hermione möchtest du mich begleiten?"

„Ich würde schon gerne aufstehen, weiß aber nicht ob es sinnvoll ist ich glaube mein Kreislauf ist noch nicht so fit." „ Das ist kein Problem, ich habe noch einen Stärkungstrank hier, der sollte deinen Kreislauf auf Trab bringen, und dann kann ich dich auch stützen bei dem Weg über den Flur."

Poppy wollte gerade etwas sagen, da hob Severus die Hand. Sie schloss den geöffneten Mund wieder und schwieg. Hermione hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, sie hatte bereits begonnen sich etwas zum anziehen rauszusuchen, sie trug zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ein Kleid, welches über den Rücken bis zum Po ohne Stoff auskam. Ihr Po war dann unter einem schönen langen Rock versteckt, vorne war das Kleid aber nur bis zu den Knien lang. Severus stieß die Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus, er musste sich jeglichen Kommentar verkneifen, ihm gefiel dieses Kleid sehr gut an Hermione, zumal es ihm einige Möglichkeiten bot für Spiele wenn sie beide wieder gesund waren. Er raunte Hermione ins Ohr „ das nimmst du bitte mit nach Hogwarts, ich möchte wenn du wieder gesund bist mit dir etwas machen wofür dieses Kleid perfekt ist." Er griff Hermione unter den Arm und geleitete sie in das Büro. Dort setzten sich beide auf die Couch, und warteten auf Lucius. Dieser kam wenige Minuten später, er klopfte an und Severus rief „herein" ,die Türe schwang auf und Lucius trat ein.

Severus erhob sich, drückte aber gleichzeitig Hermione unmerklich auf die Schulter um ihr zu bedeuten sitzen zu bleiben. Hermione wartete ab, sie saß ruhig und relativ entspannt auf der Couch, sie sah wie Severus Lucius begrüßte, er nahm ihn in den Arm, sie drückten sich kurz und dann stellte Severus Hermione als seine Frau vor. „ Lucius, mein Freund, du kennst bereits Miss Hermione Granger?" Ein Nicken als Antwort, „ darf ich dir meine Frau vorstellen, Misses Hermione Jane Snape!"

Lucius holte tief Luft, „ Severus wann, wieso, warum weiß ich nichts davon?" Lucius hätte noch viele solcher Fragen gestellt, aber Severus stoppte seinen Freund.

„ Lucius, wir haben im Geheimen geheiratet, Hermione und ich sind miteinander verbunden, eine räumliche Trennung wäre für uns beide tödlich ausgegangen, da wir uns beide schon längere Zeit sehr zugetan sind, es aber gewissen Umständen verdankten das wir uns lange Zeit nicht sahen, darunter litten wir beide sehr." Hermione ergänzte „ wir brauchen beide den anderen Menschen, und geheim geheiratet haben wir weil ich noch die Schule beenden möchte und auch meinen Abschluss in Zaubertänke haben möchte."

„Ah ich verstehe wenn bekannt würde das ihr beide verheiratet seid dann dürftest du nicht mehr von Severus unterrichtet werden." „ Genau deshalb bitte ich dich Lucius, halte du diese Information weiter geheim. Auch Draco darf davon nichts erfahren."

Lucius blickte Hermione an, er war schon immer ein guter Beobachter, er fasste Severus auf den Arm und nickte mit dem Kopf in Hermione's Richtung. Severus sah gerade noch wie die Farbe aus Hermiones Gesicht lief, ehe diese wieder Bewusstlos wurde, er nahm Hermione auf seine Arme und zu Lucius gewandt sagte er noch „ bitte bewahre das Geheimnis, Hermione muss jetzt zurück ins Bett, ihr geht es noch nicht so gut." Dann trug er Hermione aus dem Büro, zum Glück stand Lucius dicht hinter ihm, er griff unter Severus Armen durch und hielt so beide fest, da Severus sich mit dem Tragen von Hermione übernommen hatte. Lucius rief nach Madam Pomfrey, diese erschien sofort in der Tür des Masterroom, nahm Severus Hermione ab und brachte sie ins Bett. Lucius unterstützte sie dabei in dem er Severus ins Bett trug, dann verabschiedete er sich, ging in das Kaminzimmer und reiste mittels Flohpulver zurück in sein Manor.

Wieso Mister Malfoy so aufmerksam war und sie rief und dafür sorgte das beide ins Bett getragen wurden, verstand Poppy nicht, das Verhalten von Lucius war anders als sie es erwartete.

Severus der nach wenigen Minuten im Bett wieder zu sich kam, verfluchte sich innerlich, er hatte nicht nur seine Gesundheit gefährdet, sondern auch schon wieder Hermiones. Er setzte sich auf und sprach Poppy an „ Madam Pomfrey, wie lange wird es wohl noch dauern bis es Hermione besser geht? Es ist sehr schwierig wenn sie immer ohne es selber noch zu merken das Bewusstsein verliert. Da hat man kaum eine Chance sie aufzufangen und sie könnte sich durch den Sturz noch zusätzlich verletzen."

Poppy antwortete „ Professor Snape, ich hatte vorhin meinen Unwillen darüber ausdrücken wollen, aber sie wollten Misses Snape ja unbedingt mitnehmen. Jetzt müssen sie beide mit den Folgen leben."

„ Was soll das heißen?" Severus schaute sie fragend an. „Misses Snape hat jetzt Fieber bekommen, das bringt ihrem Kreislauf zusätzlich in Schwierigkeiten, und von ihrer Gesundheit Severus will ich gar nicht weiter reden, sie machen ja eh was sie wollen."

Severus griff nach Hermiones Stirn, er zog aber seine Hand schnell wieder zurück, Hermione hatte hohes Fieber, Severus erhob sich obwohl Poppy ihn zurück halten wollte ging er in das Labor, braute dort für sich selber einen Stärkungstrank und ein starkes Schmerzmittel, für Hermione braute er nach einem neuen Rezept einen Trank für den Kreislauf, und dann einen Trank gegen das Fieber.

Als Severus fertig war mit dem Brauen, setzte er sich in den Sessel der im Labor stand, er wollte nur kurz die Augen schließen, es war anstrengend unter den Schmerzen die er hatte die Tränke zu brauen. Er öffnete die Phiole gegen die Schmerzen, ließ sich 5 Tropfen davon auf die Zunge fallen, und verkorkte die Flasche wieder. Der Trank wirkte sofort, doch ohne die Schmerzen, rutschte auch Severus Blutdruck in den Keller, und er verlor kurzzeitig das Bewusstsein.

Poppy rief nach Twinkle, sie möge bitte sehen ob sie Professor Snape finden könne. Diese fand den Professor im Labor, zauberte ihm selbst den Inhalt einer der Phiolen die für Hermione war in den Magen, dadurch kam Severus zu Bewusstsein. Er übergab Twinkle die Phiolen, und bat sie das sie Hermione die Tränke geben möge und ihn mittels ihrer Elfenmagie bitte in das Bett zaubern möchte.

Twinkle tat worum sie gebeten wurde. Als Severus mit einem Plopp im Bett erschien sprang Poppy erschrocken auf, sie hatte bei Hermione am Bettrand gesessen, und bei ihr mittels Wadenwickel versucht das Fieber zu senken.

„Hallo Poppy, ich brauche jetzt Schlaf,…."mehr verstand Poppy nicht, denn Severus war sofort eingeschlafen.

Twinkle zauberte Hermione die beiden Tränke in den Magen, Poppy bat Twinkle darum das sie die Nacht über bei den beiden wachen solle, weil sie selber auch Schlaf brauchen würde. „Kein Problem Madam Pomfrey, Twinkle hatte heute schon schlafen können ich bleiben hier." „ Twinkle, wenn etwas sein sollte, ich bin nebenan in dem Gästezimmer, Rizzy hat meine Sachen hier hoch gebracht damit ich schneller hier sein kann."

„Ok Twinkle verstehen." Sie nickte und kümmerte sich um die Temperatur von Hermione mittels ihrer Elfenmagie konnte sie die Temperatur sehr genau anzeigen lassen, Hermione's Temperatur lag trotz des Trankes noch bei 39,7 Grad Celsius. Sie erneuerte die Wadenwickel, und überprüfte auch den Kreislauf. Nachdem sie noch einen weiteren Trank verabreicht hatte, ging die Temperatur endlich runter, es dauerte die ganze Nacht, aber am nächsten Morgen ging es Hermione endlich besser.

Sie erwachte und ein lautes Grummeln war zu vernehmen. Hermione drückte mit ihrer Hand auf den Bauch.

„Oh da ist aber jemand Hungrig" Severus streichelte über Hermione's Hand.


	27. Weihnachten auf Prince Manor

Wie immer,...

Weihnachten auf Prince Manor

Sie erwachte und ein lautes Grummeln war zu vernehmen. Hermione drückte mit ihrer Hand auf den Bauch.

„Oh da ist aber jemand Hungrig" Severus streichelte über Hermione's Hand.

„Wie fühlst du dich heute früh?" Severus schaute Hermione tief in die Augen. „ wie spät ist es?" Hermione erkannte das es nicht mehr früh war sondern vielmehr schon ziemlich hell also auf Mittags zuging. „Fast Mittagszeit, du hattest gestern einen schlimmen Rückfall, Madam Pomfrey und Twinkle hatten schon Angst das du es nicht schaffen würdest."

„ Na das nenne ich mal eine direkte, ehrliche und offene Antwort. Dann darf ich mich vermutlich auch so fühlen wie gegessen und wieder ausgespuckt." Hermione versuchte ein Lächeln, aber sie verzog nur das Gesicht zu einer jämmerlichen Fratze. Erneut knurrte ihr Magen „ ich habe ziemlich großen Hunger, was gibt es zu essen?"

„ was du möchtest, Hermione." Severus rief Rizzy und befahl „alles was Misses Snape zum Essen haben möchte bekommt sie auch."

„Rührei und Toast mit Marmelade, dazu einen Saft. Das wäre super Rizzy." Hermione bestellte ihr übliches Frühstück, setzte sich dann auf und spürte das sie zu mehr als aufrecht im Bett sitzen noch nicht in der Lage war. „ Der wievielte ist heute?" Hermione hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Severus schaute sie an „ ist das wirklich wichtig?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, das konnte Hermione doch nicht als so wichtig ansehen.

„ ich möchte gerne das Weihnachtsfest nicht verpassen." Hermione biss in ihr Toast welches Rizzy ihr gebracht hatte.

„ mir ist Weihnachten nicht so wichtig, du bist mir wichtiger ich möchte Weihnachten mit dir Feiern und dann kann Weihnachten fallen wann es will, ich feiere erst wenn du wieder gesund bist." Severus wollte Hermione nicht sagen das Weihnachten schon sei.

Da aber Hermione nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, überschlug sie die Tage die sie vermutete dass sie schon in Prince Manor sind, ihr viel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. „ Frohe Weihnachten alle zusammen." Sagte sie dann.

Severus applaudierte ihr „ du bist eben doch die klügste Hexe des Jahrhunderts. Wir feiern aber erst wenn du gesund bist."

Nach ihrem Frühstück, schlief Hermione nochmal ein, sie schlief 2 Stunden lang, Severus war nochmals ins Labor gegangen, er braute für Hermione weitere Stärkungstränke, und Kreislaufmittel sowie einen weiteren Trank gegen das Fieber.

Als Hermione erwachte saß nur Twinkle an ihrem Bett. „ Misses Snape, wie geht es Ihnen, plagen sie noch die Erinnerungen an ihr Trauma? Oder leiden sie nur unter den Folgen ihrer Erkrankung?"

Hermione überlegte, nein über das was ihr in ihrer Zeit vor Severus passierte dachte sie gar nicht mehr nach, also konnten das nur die Folgen der Erkrankung sein. „ Ich habe schon mehrere Tage nicht mehr daran gedacht, aber vielleicht kommt das auch durch die Erkrankung, hat Madam Pomfrey jetzt eigentlich gesagt was ich genau habe, mir gefällt es gar nicht das ich nicht aufstehen kann."

„Madam Pomfrey und ich haben mehrere Theorien zu der Erkrankung, sie waren ja Erkältet, durch diese Wasserbombenaktion, dann hatten sie auch das Bewusstsein verloren wie die anderen die irgendwie mit den Bomben in Berührung gekommen waren, Professor Snape hatte ein Gegenmittel gebraut, das haben bisher alle Vertragen, es könnte sein dass ihr Organismus durch die Fähigkeit von Ihnen die Animagusgestalt anzunehmen, es nicht so verträgt wie die anderen. Oder in den Wasserbomben die auf sie geworfen wurden waren andere Bestandteile drin. Oder es ist eine Nebenwirkung des Trankes der Erinnerungen, und als letzte Theorie, habe ich noch den Gedanken dass es doch mit ihren Erinnerungen zusammenhängt, die letzten Verletzungen waren ja durch Madame Lestrange verursacht worden, aber sie waren auch lange auf der Flucht, hatten zu wenig gegessen, eventuell haben Sie sich dabei eine Erkrankung eingefangen."

Hermione staunte wegen der vielen Worte die Twinkle so gut aneinander setzte. Wenn sie nicht gesehen hätte dass es die Elfe gesagt hatte, hätte sie geglaubt dass es ein anderer Zauberer gewesen sei. Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, aber Twinkle drückte ihr sanft die kleine Hand auf die Schulter. „Misses Snape, Madame bitte bleiben sie liegen, auch wenn sie sich besser fühlen, bleiben Sie bitte liegen."

In diesem Moment betrat Severus den Masterroom, er setzte sich zu Hermione ans Bett, streichelte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. Twinkle verabschiedete sich mit einer Verbeugung und war mit einem Plopp verschwunden. „Worüber habt ihr beide euch denn gerade unterhalten?" fragte Severus sie.

„Über mögliche Ursachen für meinen derzeitigen Gesundheitszustand, wie geht es dir? Du hattest auch Schmerzen, geht es dir besser?" Hermione wollte endlich wissen was Severus ihr verschwieg.

„Du bist unmöglich Hermione, erinnerst du dich daran was ich sagte, als wir uns darüber unterhielten wie es mir geht?" „Ich glaube du sagtest so etwas wie, wenn es mir gut gehen würde, dass du mir alles erzählen würdest was ich bisher noch nicht erfahren habe." „so und du meinst es würde dir so gut gehen das ich dir das erzählen sollte?" Hermione nickte, Severus aber schüttelte den Kopf „ nein Hermione es geht dir erst dann so gut, dass ich dir das erzähle was ich bisher nicht gesagt habe, wenn du nicht mehr umkippst und Bewusstlos wirst. Wenn du möchtest können wir gemeinsam nach unten gehen, dort mit den anderen ein Essen einnehmen."

Hermione dachte über die Worte der Elfe nach, diese hatte doch gesagt dass sie liegen bleiben sollte auch wenn sie sich besser fühlen würde, aber Severus bot ihr an mit den anderen am Tisch zu essen, sie entschied sich für das gemeinsame Essen. „Ich würde gerne mit den anderen Essen."

Severus nickte, reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr beim Aufstehen, er bekleidete sie mittels seiner Magie, zog sie dann in seine Arme und ging mit ihr die Treppe hinunter. Unten betraten sie den Speisesaal, Severus führte sie zum Kopf des Tisches, ließ sie auf dem Stuhl rechts neben seinem Platz nehmen und setzte sich dann selber. Es klappte alles gut bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo der Nachtisch serviert werden sollte, Hermione drückte Severus auf den Arm, dieser lenkte seinen Blick zu seiner Frau und fing ihren Kopf gerade noch auf bevor sie mit dem Teller zusammengestoßen ist. Er entschuldigte sich bei den Gästen, hob Hermione auf die Arme und brachte sie in ihr Bett zurück. Poppy war ihm gefolgt, „Professor Snape, warum haben sie Hermione mit nach unten gebracht, wir hatten uns doch darauf geeinigt das sie noch mindestens 2 Tage in ihrem Zimmer bleiben sollte."

„Meine Frau wollte gerne mit uns gemeinsam essen, sie ist alt genug um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, jetzt wird sie mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen."

Poppy runzelte die Stirn, was Severus da meinte verstand sie nicht.

„ Madam Pomfrey, sie und Twinkle möchten sicherlich gerne zurück nach Hogwarts oder?"

„ ja schon aber ich kann doch Misses Snape nicht alleine lassen."

„Poppy, ich werde schon meine Frau versorgen, am Ende der Ferien werden wir beide wieder in Hogwarts sein, wenn du es unbedingt möchtest, kannst du in 4 Tagen nochmal her kommen und Hermione untersuchen."

„Ok Severus, Twinkle und ich packen unsere Taschen und gehen zurück nach Hogwarts."

Poppy war sauer auf Severus, aber er war der Hausherr und deshalb wollte sie ihn nicht erzürnen.

Als Poppy und Twinkle abgereist waren saß Severus auf dem Sessel neben Hermiones Bett.

Hermione erwachte „ oh nein nicht schon wieder, wie lange war ich diesmal Bewusstlos?"

„Solange dass ich Madam Pomfrey und Twinkle zurück nach Hogwarts schickte. Du bleibst jetzt im Bett liegen, bis du von mir die Genehmigung erhältst aufzustehen."

„Was wenn ich zur" weiter kam Hermione nicht, Severus unterbrach sie mitten im Satz. „ Ich werde dich zur Toilette ins Bad tragen, du musst mir nur mitteilen dass du zur Toilette möchtest."

Hermione nickte verstehend, sie ergab sich in ihr Schicksal. Severus erhob sich, rief Rizzy zu sich und ordnete an dass Rizzy auf Misses Snape aufpassen solle. Er würde ins Labor gehen und Tränke brauen für Misses Snape. Hermione fielen die Augen zu, als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, saß Severus wieder neben ihrem Bett, er gab ihr einen der Tränke, und hob sie auf den Arm um sie ins Bad zu bringen. Auch ohne dass Hermione etwas gesagt hatte wusste Severus dass Hermione zur Toilette musste. Er drehte sich zur Tür und wollte den Raum verlassen, da hörte er ihr klägliches „bitte bleib" er drehte sich um und fing sie auf ehe sie sich beim Fallen verletzte.

Severus grübelte, es kann doch nicht sein das Hermione trotz der Kreislaufstärkenden Tränke noch nicht mal ein paar Minuten auf der Toilette sitzen konnte. Er legte Hermione ins Bett, legte sich neben sie und schlief ein. Er erwachte als er ein Geräusch hörte, stand auf und ging zum Flur, dort sah er Rizzy die gerade etwas schweres durch den Flur schob. „Rizzy was machst du hier?" Rizzy erschrak „ ich bereiten Überraschung für Master und Misses vor, bald ist doch Silvester. Wir Elfen bereiteten immer Feier vor für Master und Misses." Rizzy verbeugte sich „ Rizzy hofft sie haben Master nicht geweckt Sir." „ Nein, nein alles gut Rizzy." Severus fluchte mal wieder innerlich, vermutlich war es auch damals das Geräusch gewesen was ihn geweckt hatte. Wodurch er Hermione verletzt hatte.

„Hermione" er ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, sie lag noch im Bett so wie er sie verlassen hatte. Severus atmete aus, er hatte nicht gemerkt dass er die Luft angehalten hatte seid ihm Hermione wieder eingefallen war. Er setzte sich an den Bettrand, und grübelte weiter über die Ursache nach, die Hermione so mit dem Kreislauf Probleme machte. „Mein Engel, was musstest du so leiden in deiner Kindheit."er küsste Hermione auf die Stirn. „Wie kann ich dir bloß helfen, ich möchte doch dass du wieder gesund wirst." Severus redete leise vor sich hin, durch seine Worte erwachte Hermione.

Sie schaute ihn an und sagte „ Severus, ich müsste nochmal zur Toilette bitte." Severus erhob sich nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Bad. Diesmal blieb er direkt neben ihr stehen, drehte sich aber zumindest mit dem Kopf weg so dass Hermione wenigstens etwas Privatsphäre hatte. Dieses Mal klappte es auch und Hermione sackte nicht der Kreislauf weg, Severus trug sie zurück zum Bett, legte sie vorsichtig ab und setzte sich selber neben sie ins Bett. Es war für ihn sehr anstrengend, ihm fiel das Atmen schwer, die Lunge schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug. Er musste diese Situation ändern, er rief Rizzy und bat diese nochmals auf Hermione aufzupassen. Dann ging er in den Park, verwandelte sich in seine Animagusgestalt und schwang sich kurz in die Lüfte, er konnte nur wenige Flügelschläge machen, dann holte ihn der Schmerz ein, er landete unsanft auf der Erde, überschlug sich dabei mehrfach, und verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. So blieb er liegen, er fluchte innerlich, was war mit seinen Heilkräften, warum haben sie ihn nicht geheilt? Er versuchte erneut seine Animagusgestalt einzunehmen, er schaffte es, blieb aber liegen. Er wartete darauf das die Schmerzen nachließen, es dauerte 2 Stunden, ehe Severus spürte das die Heilung einsetzte, nach weiteren 2 Stunden war die Heilung abgeschlossen. Severus erhob sich von der Erde, er flog eine Runde über das Haus, es klappte alles, er landete wieder und verwandelte sich zurück. Dann ging er zurück zu Hermione, er setzte sich neben sie ins Bett, kontrollierte mittels Zauber ihre Vitalfunktionen, ihm fiel auf das die Werte im Liegen ok waren, er weckte Hermione, auch im wachen Zustand waren die Werte im Ligen ok, er bat Hermione sich hinzusetzen im Bett, sobald Hermione saß ging der Blutdruck runter, hatte sie im Liegen noch einen guten Druck, war er im sitzen gerade eben noch so das sie nicht umfiel, sobald sie aber aufstehen wollte, rauschte der Druck in den Keller.

„Hermione, wenn ich dich nach unten bringe, nach draußen an die frische Luft, meinst du, du könntest dich in deine Animagusgestalt verwandeln?" „Ich könnte es versuchen, aber ich könnte das auch hier im Schlafzimmer machen." Hermione zeigte auf den großen Raum vor dem Bett. „Der Platz sollte reichen." Severus hob sie aus dem Bett und legte sie auf dem Teppich vor dem Bett ab, Hermione konzentrierte sich und verwandelte sich, jetzt lag die weiße Stute vor ihm auf dem Boden. Die Stute versuchte aufzustehen, schaffte es aber nicht, Severus legte sich auf sie damit sie liegen blieb. Er wartete wie bei seiner Heilung darauf das Hermione's Heilkräfte ähnlich der seiner eigenen sind und ihr halfen den Kreislauf wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Er wartete schon mehr als die 4 Stunden die seine eigene Heilung dauerte, aber nichts geschah, Hermione wurde lediglich unruhig, sie verwandelte sich zurück, setzte sich auf und fiel gleich wieder um. Es hatte nicht geklappt, Severus hatte gehofft das Hermione durch ihre Animagusgestalt geheilt hätte werden können, aber anscheinend wurde es jetzt sogar schlimmer. Severus hob Hermione die noch immer Bewusstlos war hoch, er legte sie wieder ins Bett.

Viele Stunden später wachte Hermione endlich wieder auf, Severus war schon so unruhig geworden das er Rizzy nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte um Madam Pomfrey zu holen. Diese saß jetzt auch bei Hermione am Bett als sie die Augen öffnete. „ was machen Sie nur für Sachen? Severus hatte Angst um sie." „ Na ja es war seine Idee. Aber leider hat es nicht geklappt, ich möchte doch wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen können, aber so bekomme ich nicht einen Satz mit." Hermione begann zu weinen, sie war so fertig, eigentlich müsste es ihr doch besser gehen, ging es aber nicht. Poppy erhob sich und rief Severus, Hermione brauchte jetzt ihren Mann. Severus kam aus dem Labor, er war nochmals alle Bestandteile der Kreislaufstärkungstränke durchgegangen, ihm war da etwas eingefallen, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat und sah wie Hermione litt, ging er zu ihr und legte sich wortlos neben sie ins Bett, er streichelte sie wie er es immer machte um ihr seine Nähe zu zeigen.

Bevor er erneut bei Hermione die Hoffnung erwecken würde, wollte er seine Idee mit Poppy und gegebenenfalls mit Twinkle besprechen. Er hatte auch schon ein Eule an seinen alten Lehrmeister gesendet, mit der Bitte, er möge bei der Lösung des Problems unterstützend mitwirken. Er hatte die Probleme von Hermione kurz umrissen, und seinen Lehrmeister gebeten wenn er mehr Hintergrundinformationen benötigen würde doch bitte persönlich zu erscheinen, da er nicht von dem Ort wo er sich aufhielt weg könnte.

Der Lehrmeister von Severus erschien tatsächlich 2 Tage nachdem Severus die Eule gesendet hatte, Severus hatte der Eule sicherheitshalber einen Portschlüssel mitgegeben.

„Es freut mich Euch zu sehen Meister!" Severus sank auf seine Knie.


	28. Der Lehrmeister von Severus

Wie immer,…..

Der Lehrmeister von Severus

Der Lehrmeister von Severus erschien tatsächlich 2 Tage nachdem Severus die Eule gesendet hatte, Severus hatte der Eule sicherheitshalber einen Portschlüssel mitgegeben.

„Es freut mich Euch zu sehen Meister!" Severus sank auf seine Knie. Er harrte in dieser Position aus bis der Meister ihm seine Hand mit dem Meisterring anbot, damit Severus den Ring küssen konnte.

Danach erhob sich Severus und umarmte seinen Meister freundschaftlich, sie gingen ins Kaminzimmer, dort entfachte Severus das Feuer, er bot seinem Meister etwas zu trinken an. „Meister möchtet ihr etwas zu trinken?" „ Gern Severus, du hast mich mit deiner Eule neugierig gemacht, erkläre mir dein Problem, dann können wir sehen ob wir mittels Zaubertränken das Problem lösen können." Severus schüttete dem Meister und sich ein Glas Wein ein, dann begann Severus seinem Meister alles zu erzählen, er ließ nichts aus, nur seine eigenen Verletzungen und das er ein Animagus ist erzählte er dem Meister nicht.

Der Meister hörte aufmerksam zu, ihm fielen da ein paar Ungereimtheiten auf, auf die wollte er Severus's Aufmerksamkeit lenken. Nachdem Severus geendet hatte bat der Meister darum sich die Patientin ansehen zu dürfen. „ Severus mein Freund, ich möchte gerne die junge Dame kennenlernen, mir sind da in deiner Schilderung ein paar Dinge aufgefallen, aber zunächst möchte ich die Patientin sehen." Severus nickte „ Ja Meister, ich sehe nur kurz nach ob sie wach ist." Er erhob sich, verbeugte sich vor seinem Meister und verließ den Raum.

Hermione war gerade wieder aufgewacht, sie saß im Bett und Frühstückte, Severus trat zu ihr ans Bett, er küsste sie auf die Stirn und kündigte ihr den Besuch eines besonderen Gastes an. „ Hermione mein Engel, ich habe meinen Lehrmeister um Hilfe gebeten, vielleicht fällt ihm noch etwas ein als Lösung für dein, unser Problem. Er möchte dich aber vorher persönlich kennenlernen, er weiß nicht das wir beide verheiratet sind, ich würde ihn gerne darüber informieren, und ihn auch zur großen Feier einladen." „ Severus du weißt doch ich vertraue dir, wenn du es deinem Meister erzählen möchtest, dann bitte mache das, ich würde mich freuen deinen alten Lehrmeister kennen zu lernen."

Hermione holte tief Luft, sie saß schon die ganze Zeit, es war ein kleiner Triumph für Sie das sie es schaffte immer etwas länger wach zu bleiben. Sie lächelte Severus an. Dieser zog sich zurück und kam nur Sekunden später mit seinem Meister wieder in das Schlafzimmer. Der Meister ging zu Hermione und reichte ihr die Hand „ ich bin Severus Lehrmeister, er hat mir ihren Fall geschildert, ich habe da ein paar Dinge gehört, die mich doch sehr neugierig auf sie gemacht haben junge Dame." Er setzte sich auf den Sessel neben dem Bett „ mich würde interessieren seit wann sie diese Probleme mit ihrem Kreislauf haben." Er drehte sich um da gerade Poppy und Twinkle den Raum betraten „ ah Madam Pomfrey, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind Sie die zuständige Heilerin für Misses Snape?" Poppy schaute irritiert von Severus zu Hermione und dann zu ihrem alten Lehrmeister, sie ging auf ihn zu und sank auf ihre Knie. Jetzt schaute Severus irritiert, es war die selbe Geste die er vorhin als der Meister in sein Manor kam gemacht hatte, auch hielt der Meister Poppy seine Hand hin, aber nicht die Linke wie bei Severus, sondern dieses Mal die Rechte, auch Poppy folgte dem Ritus, sie küsste den Ring.

Beide begannen gleichzeitig „ Meister, ich…." Severus schaute Poppy an, „ du zuerst Poppy."

„Meister, ja ich betreue Misses Snape, sie ist noch Schülerin in Hogwarts, ich bin etwas irritiert Euch hier zu sehen Meister."

„Madam Pomfrey, ihre Ausbildung bei mir liegt schon so viele Jahre zurück, ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit noch 3 weitere Schüler, bevor ich Severus unterrichtete, er hat allerdings das Studium der Zaubertränke favorisiert. Aber soweit ich informiert bin wissen Sie das, da er ja in Hogwarts Unterrichtet. Er hatte mich um Hilfe gebeten, da es Misses Snape sehr schlecht geht, und er sich Sorgen macht, wie er ihr helfen kann, sie muss ja in einer Woche zur Schule zurück."

„Wie wir anderen auch Meister, also die Probleme mit dem Kreislauf meiner Frau, begannen wenn ich mich recht daran erinnere als wir gemeinsam in Spinners End waren, meine Frau litt unter einem schlimmen Trauma welches ihr in der Kindheit und Jugend widerfahren ist, sie hat dieses Trauma aber mittlerweile verarbeitet, unter anderem durch Mitwirkung eines Rezeptes für einen Trank der Erinnerungen, das Rezept hatte ich von einer Elfe erhalten. Dazu später mehr, zunächst litt meine Frau noch unter dem Trauma. Das erste Mal wo sie in meinem Beisein das Bewusstsein verlor, war als ich per Legillimens in ihre Gedanken eindrang um die Blockade zu durchbrechen, es waren mehrere Gedächtniszauber die übereinander lagen. Dann war längere Zeit alles ok, erneut klappte ihr Kreislauf weg bei einem Frühstück in Hogwarts, dort bekam meine Frau einen Stärkungstrank. Sie nahm an dem Tag nicht am Unterricht Teil, ich machte eine Einkaufsrunde und einen Spaziergang mit ihr um Zutaten zu sammeln im verbotenen Wald, dort sackte ihr der Kreislauf das zweite Mal an dem Tag zusammen. Von da an passierte es immer öfter das sie Bewusstlos wurde. Zwischen meiner Frau und mir bestand schon zu der Zeit wo wir noch nicht verheiratet waren ein enges Band, es ging soweit das meine Frau meine Körperliche Nähe brauchte, sie war abhängig von meiner Magie."

„Nachdem wir geheiratet hatten, ergab sich das Problem der Abhängigkeit nicht mehr, dafür häuften sich die Kreislaufprobleme, in der Nacht wo Professor Snape von Professor Trelawney überfallen wurde, die in Wahrheit unter dem Imperius Zauber von Mister Robards stand, und wir ihn befreiten, ich mit meiner Freundin Miss Weasley. Dann gingen wir zur Schulleiterin, diese war aber Mister Filch unter Vielsafttrank, die echte Professor McGonagall wurde durch Mister Filch ausgeschaltet, dieser gab uns den Trank der Lebenden Toten, ich habe wohl den größten Teil des Trankes getrunken, danach kippte ich immer wieder um wenn ich nur versuche aufzustehen. Möchten Sie einen Beweis?" Hermione schwang mit Elan die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, Severus fing sie auf.

„Hermione nein,.." es war zu spät, Poppy's und sein Ruf verklangen ungehört, Hermione lag schon in seinen Armen. Er legte sie zurück ins Bett „ Meister, verstehen Sie so geht es nicht weiter, bei meiner Frau geht immer der Kreislauf runter und sie verliert das Bewusstsein, jetzt dauert es sicher wieder 4 Stunden ehe sie sich erholt hat und ins Bewusstsein zurück kommt." Severus sank auf seine Knie, er legte den Kopf in seine Hände und harrte in dieser Position aus. Für ihn war es einfach Zuviel, er begann zu weinen, stumme Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinab.

Der Meister der diese Position seines Schülers nur zu gut kannte, bat alle anderen das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Dann stand er auf, ging zu Severus, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „ Mein Schüler, verzage nicht, ich denke das ich die Lösung des Problems bereits kenne, erhebe dich und sammle deine Gedanken, ich bin zu alt um den Trank zu brauen, ohne deine Hilfe gibt es keine Hilfe für deine Frau."

Severus tat was sein Meister verlangte, er ging mit ihm aus dem Zimmer, bat Poppy sich wieder um Hermione zu kümmern, und ging dann mit seinem Meister in das Labor.

„Du hast ein sehr schönes Labor Severus, erinnerst du dich an den Trank des Lebens?"

„Meister ja ich erinnere mich daran, aber der Trank ist ein sehr mächtiger Trank, ihr habt gesagt das dieser Trank das Leben eines Menschen retten kann, aber auf Kosten des Lebens eines anderen, wobei dieser sein Leben freiwillig geben müsste."

„Deine Erinnerungen sind gut, aber nicht vollständig, ich sagte auch das wenn es zwei Menschen gibt die sich Bedingungslos Lieben, diese ihre Leben miteinander verbinden können, so können beide leben. Allerdings sollte das der letzte Ausweg sein. Noch habe ich nicht angefangen, über eine andere Lösung zu sinnieren, aber ich wollte das du Severus weißt es gibt eine Lösung für dieses Problem."

Der Meister setzte sich auf den Sessel der im Labor stand. Er schloss die Augen, Severus fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. „Meister, ich," weiter kam Severus nicht, sein Meister öffnete seine Augen wieder und Severus erstarrte mitten im Satz. Der Meister erhob sich und verließ das Labor, er ging zurück in das Schlafzimmer in dem Hermione lag. Dort setzte er sich in den Sessel an Hermione's Bett, auch Poppy sank auf ihre Knie „Meister, ich," auch sie erstarrte mitten im Satz als der Meister sie anschaute.

Twinkle die gerade zurück kam aus ihrem Zimmer schaute sich erstaunt um, das Madam Pomfrey so erstarrt auf den Knien saß kannte sie nicht. Sie sprach den Meister an „ Meister, was ist passiert mit Madam Pomfrey? Was machen sie hier?"

„Meine kleine Twinkle, hast du vergessen wer dich ausbildete?" Der Meister zeigte Twinkle den Ring an seiner rechten Hand. Twinkle sank wie zuvor schon Severus und Poppy auf ihre Knie und küsste den Ring. „ Meister, nein ich habe es nicht vergessen."

„ Wieso gabst du das Rezept des Tranks der Erinnerungen an Professor Snape? Twinkle das Rezept war nur für euch Elfen gedacht, die Probleme die Misses Snape jetzt hat resultieren aus dem Trank, sie hatte bevor sie den Trank zu sich nahm bereits Erinnerungen an die Zeit die hinter der Blockade versteckt waren, sie hätte den Trank nicht trinken dürfen, die Probleme mit ihrem Kreislauf gab es schon seit sie sich wieder erinnern konnte, was für mich der eindeutige Beweis ist, das es mit Elfenmagie gemacht wurde das Trauma zu verbergen. Wer erteilte dazu den Auftrag? Was hast du genau getan? Und wer war an der Geschichte beteiligt?"

„Meister, es tut mir leid, ich gab Professor Snape das Rezept, weil er mich darum gebeten hatte, er hatte es sich angeschaut und meinte das es Miss Granger helfen könnte. Ich hatte den Auftrag von Professor Dumbledore bekommen bei Miss Granger immer nach den Ferien einen Gedächtniszauber zu vollbringen, damit sie sich nicht an die Zeit bei ihren Eltern erinnern würde, beziehungsweise nur an die schönen Erinnerungen die ich ihr gab. Sie wurde von ihrem Vater missbraucht Meister und sie wurde ausgepeitscht, sie hat Narben davon auf ihrem Rücken, ihr Vater hat auf sie uriniert, und sein Sperma in die Wunden gegeben. Meister Miss Granger hat bevor ich das letzte mal an ihr Gedächtnis ging einen Gedächtniszauber auf ihre Eltern angewendet, diese wissen jetzt nicht einmal mehr das sie ein Kind haben."

„Ist gut Twinkle, jetzt kümmere dich um Misses Snape, um Poppy und Severus werde ich mich kümmern, ich habe für beide sozusagen die Zeit angehalten, ich wollte mich mit dir erst in Ruhe unterhalten."

Der Lehrmeister ging zurück zu Severus in das Labor, setzte sich in den Sessel und schaute Severus erneut an.

„ich , verzeiht, ihr seid gewiss müde von der Reise, ich werde Euch ein Zimmer richten lassen." Er rief „Rizzy, richte bitte unserem Gast ein Zimmer her." Rizzy erschien, verbeugte sich, verschwand wieder und erledigte die Anweisung. Severus erhob sich und half seinem Meister hoch. „ Meister ich braue für meine Frau noch einen Kreislaufstärkungstrank. Ihr dürft gerne gehen und Euch ausruhen."

„Danke Severus mein Freund und Schüler."der Meister verließ das Labor. Ging zu dem Schlafzimmer von Misses Snape und erweckte dort seine Schülerin Poppy.

„ich hoffe es geht Euch gut, möchtet ihr Euch ausruhen, hier nebenan ist ein Gästezimmer, ich denke Professor Snape hat es sicherlich für Euch herrichten lassen."

„Ja das ist eine gute Idee, Madam Pomfrey." Er erhob sich und ging in das Nebenzimmer. Dort ruhte er sich aus.

Severus betrat kurz nachdem der Meister den Raum verlassen hatte das Schlafzimmer mit dem Trank für Hermione. Als Hermione erwachte saß Severus an ihrem Bett „ Mein Engel, was machst du für Sachen, du musstest dem Meister nichts beweisen, er hatte mir auch so geglaubt. Wie geht es dir jetzt?"

„ Bescheiden, Severus ich liege zwar im Bett, aber immer wenn ich die Augen öffne dreht sich alles wie auf einem Karussell." Hermione fielen die Augen wieder zu, sie würgte, kurze Zeit später erbrach sie ihr Frühstück, dann wurde sie bewusstlos.

„Oh nein Hermione das ist jetzt ein weiterer Rückfall, das gefällt mir gar nicht." Severus rief Twinkle und Poppy genauso seinen Meister.

Als alle drei beisammen waren erzählte Severus, wie es Hermione gerade ging, und das sie, nachdem sie sich übergeben hatte, erneut Bewusstlos geworden ist. Severus kniete vor seinem Meister nieder „Meister ihr sagtet ihr wüsstet vielleicht wie es Hermione besser gehen könnte, bitte sagt mir was ich tun soll."

„Severus, mein Schüler erhebe dich, ja ich kenne ein Gegenmittel, allerdings müssen wir dafür noch Zutaten besorgen, diese sind hier bei uns schwer zu bekommen. Twinkle muss uns Zutaten von ihrem Zuhause mitbringen, du Severus musst in den verbotenen Wald gehen und von dort Einhornblut besorgen, du kennst die Regel für das Blut! Keine Gewalt!"

„Meister meine Frau ist zufälliger Weise im Besitz von einer halben Phiole Einhornblut, würde diese Menge reichen?"

„ Ja Severus diese Menge sollte reichen, dann brauchst du nur das Blut besorgen."

„ Meister, was kann ich für Misses Snape's Heilung tun?" Poppy schaute ihren Meister fragend an.

„ Du meine liebe Madam Pomfrey, wirst während der Zeit die Severus und Twinkle benötigen um die Zutaten zu besorgen und den Trank zu brauen, dafür Sorgen dass diese junge Dame im Bett bleibt und nur wenn es gar nicht anders geht sich hinsetzen darf."

Severus schaute seinen Meister an, „ich bin in 1 Stunde zurück Meister" darauf hin verließ er sein Manor und reiste nach Hogwarts.

„Ich werde wohl 3 Tage benötigen Meister." Twinkle verabschiedete sich und war auch verschwunden.


	29. Hermione wird gesund

Wie immer,…..

Hermione wird gesund

Severus schaute seinen Meister an, „ich bin in 1 Stunde zurück Meister" darauf hin verließ er sein Manor und reiste nach Hogwarts.

„Ich werde wohl 3 Tage benötigen Meister." Twinkle verabschiedete sich und war auch verschwunden.

Hermione lag im Bett, sie wollte sich aufsetzen, konnte aber nicht hoch kommen mit dem Oberkörper, sie rief „Severus, bist du hier?" Dann wartete sie ob Severus ihr antworten würde, aber Severus war noch nicht wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Poppy kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer, sie sagte: „Misses Snape, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Madam Pomfrey, mir geht es nicht so gut ich vermisse die Nähe von Severus, und ich kann mich nicht bewegen."

„Hermione liebes, sie dürfen sich nicht aufsetzen, deswegen haben wir sie an das Bett gefesselt, Severus befindet sich im Labor und bereitet einen Trank für sie vor, der Meister hat einen Trank der Ihnen helfen kann, aber sie dürfen jetzt nicht mehr versuchen aufzustehen, jede weitere Bewusstlosigkeit von ihnen mindert die Heilungschancen." Hermione nickte und ergab sich in ihr Schicksal. „könnten Sie bitte Severus mitteilen das ich seine Nähe brauche."

Jetzt nickte Poppy, „ja ich richte es ihm aus, bitte versuchen sie noch etwas zu schlafen, es ist für ihren Kreislauf am besten wenn sie Ruhig liegen und sich bitte nicht aufregen." Poppy ging dann zu Severus ins Labor, sie klopfte an, trat ein und informierte Severus darüber was Hermione ihr aufgetragen hatte.

„Poppy, ich kann hier jetzt nicht weg, diese Brauphase benötigt volle Aufmerksamkeit, bitte geh zurück zu Hermione, aber nimm ihr meine Robe mit, damit sie wenigstens meinen Duft um sich hat." Severus zog seine Robe aus, gab sie an Poppy, da betrat sein Meister den Raum. Beide fielen auf die Knie „Mein Meister," „ Schon gut ihr zwei, Severus, wenn deine Frau sagt das sie deine Nähe braucht, wie dringend ist es dann?" „Meister bisher hat sie erst einmal gesagt das sie meine Nähe brauchen würde, und da war es sehr dringend, aber ich kann den Trank jetzt doch nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen."

„Geh zu deiner Frau Severus, ich beaufsichtige den Trank, Madam Pomfrey, würdet ihr mir hier Gesellschaft leisten?" Severus erhob sich, Poppy reichte ihm seine Robe. Er verbeugte sich „Vielen Dank Meister." Severus eilte in das Schlafzimmer, entkleidete sich mit einem Wink seiner Hand und legte sich neben Hermione ins Bett. Diese weinte bitterlich, „Alles gut mein Engel ich bin bei dir, was bedrückt dich? Hast du wieder Probleme mit deinen Erlebnissen?"

Hermione konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Severus drang in ihre Gedanken ein, bitte mein Engel sag mir was dich so fertig macht, wir haben uns doch versprochen in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, in Gesundheit wie auch in Krankheit sind wir füreinander da. Schließe mich bitte nicht aus, lass mich dir helfen.

Er sah in ihren Gedanken wie sie den Sex mit ihm vermisste, ihr Körper schrie nach der Erlösung aber ihrem Kreislauf war das nicht zuzumuten. Severus wusste er müsste mit ihr schlafen, aber das ging in dieser Situation nicht, das würde die nächste Bewusstlosigkeit nach sich ziehen. Deswegen teilte er ihr in seinen Gedanken auch mit das es noch etwas warten müsse, bis er ihr diesen Wunsch der auch sein Wunsch sei erfüllen zu können.

Hermione beruhigte sich zusehends, Severus streichelte sie unablässig, er küsste sie leidenschaftlich, irgendwann schlief Hermione dann ein. Als Hermione schlief ging Severus zurück ins Labor, er löste seinen Meister wieder ab. Dieser begleitete Poppy zurück in das Schlafzimmer von Hermione dort setzten sich beide, der Meister auf die Couch, Poppy auf den Sessel neben Hermiones Bett.

Sie saßen sehr lange bei Hermione und beobachteten ihren Schlaf, irgendwann erwachte sie, sie wollte sich aufsetzen doch Poppy drückte sie sanft runter „Hermione sie sollen doch liegen bleiben, bitte versuchen sie sich nicht aufzusetzen."

Hermione hob die Hand und ließ sie Absinken als Zeichen dafür das sie kapitulierte. Sie sank zurück in das Kissen und versuchte sich umzudrehen, sie lag schon so lange auf ihrem Rücken, aber auch der Versuch sich auf die Seite zu drehen wurde von Poppy verhindert. Severus betrat gerade den Raum als Poppy Hermione runterdrückte. „Hermione mein Engel, bitte bleib liegen, ich muss dich sonst fesseln, es ist zu deinem Besten, wir wollen doch nur das du nicht wieder Bewusstlos wirst. Der Meister hat doch erklärt das jeder weitere Kreislaufkollaps negativ auf deine Heilung wirken würde."

Und um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen legte er Hermione tatsächlich in Fesseln. „Severus, das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, du wirst mich nicht hier so liegen lassen." Severus drehte sich aber bereits rum und verließ das Zimmer. „Severus, nein bitte" Hermione rief ihn erneut. Er drehte sich an der Türe nochmal um „Doch Hermione solange du versuchst aufzustehen bleibst du ans Bett gefesselt." Damit verließ er den Raum und ging ins Labor. Hermione begann erneut zu weinen, sie war es so leid mit dem im Bett liegen, sie schwor sich sie würde solange nichts mehr essen, bis sie wieder gesund sei.

Poppy wollte ihr etwas zum Abendessen bringen, sie hatte die Absicht sie zu füttern, denn wenn sie Hermione von den Fesseln lösen würde, ahnte sie schon das sie dann versuchen würde sich aufzusetzen. Doch Hermione öffnete den Mund nicht, Poppy versuchte sie zu überreden, aber Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie wollte auch schweigen bis sie wieder gesund war.

Obwohl ihr Magen knurrte und Hermione Hunger verspürte, aß sie nichts, sie ließ sich nicht füttern, und hielt ihren Mund geschlossen, Poppy zauberte ihr kurzer Hand das Essen in den Magen, doch Hermione hatte so einen Unwillen das sie sich übergab, Poppy verzichtete darauf ihr erneut etwas zu Essen in den Magen zu zaubern. Sie bat den Meister doch mal mit Hermione zu reden, sie wollte gehen und Severus informieren.

Poppy betrat das Labor „Severus, Hermione verweigert die Nahrungsaufnahme, sie hat das Essen welches ich ihr in den Magen gezaubert hatte gleich wieder erbrochen. Sie spricht auch nicht mehr mit mir."

„Poppy wir müssen auf Twinkle warten mit den letzten Zutaten. Ich werde gleich versuchen zu Hermione durchzudringen, sie schadet sich selber mit dem Verhalten. Das muss sie doch einsehen, sie ist doch sonst so vernünftig." Severus ging nochmal ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort sah er wie der Meister an Hermiones Bett saß, darauf zog er sich zurück, er wartete etwas ab und klopfte dann an die Türe. Etwas später trat er ein, der Meister saß jetzt wieder im Sessel.

„Hermione, bitte du musst etwas essen, du bist die klügste Hexe die ich kenne, dir muss doch klar sein das du dir selber damit am meisten Schadest. Bitte mein Engel grolle nicht ich habe dich nur für deine Gesundheit ans Bett gefesselt, sobald du den Trank nehmen konntest, wird es dir besser gehen. Dann kann ich dich von den Fesseln befreien, und wir schaffen es sogar rechtzeitig zurück nach Hogwarts. Damit wir dann mit deiner Schulbildung weiter machen können. Ich liebe dich ich will dir nicht schaden."

Hermione schwieg weiter, aber ihr liefen die Tränen das Gesicht hinunter. Sie hatte nicht mal die Möglichkeit ihr Gesicht zu verstecken, ihre Arme waren ja ans Bett gefesselt. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite so das Severus sie nicht mehr ansehen konnte. Severus setzte sich aufs Bett und drehte ihren Kopf zurück, so dass er ihre Tränen sehen konnte, er wischte ihr die Tränen weg, küsste sie und legte sich dann neben sie ins Bett.

Es liefen weiter die Tränen über Hermione's Gesicht, sie schwieg auch Severus gegenüber, der versuchte mittels Legillimens in ihre Gedanken zu kommen, aber Hermione wehrte ihn ab. Sie weinte nur noch mehr und Poppy bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun, da Hermione auch nichts trank. Sie verlor immer mehr an Gewicht, und auch der Flüssigkeitshaushalt geriert durcheinander. Hermione begann einzutrüben, Poppy zauberte Ihr Flüssigkeit in den Magen doch auch die Erbrach Hermione, sie übergab sich egal was sie auch nur in ihren Magen erhielt es kam postwendend zurück.

Ein Plopp erlöste Poppy und Severus, aus ihrer Starre, Twinkle erschien, mit den benötigten Zutaten, Severus beeilte sich den Trank fertig zu stellen, jetzt hoffte er nur das Hermione diesen Trank auch vertragen würde, und ganz wichtig das er auch in ihr bleiben würde und sie damit wieder gesund werden könnte.

Mit dem fertigen Trank erschien Severus dann im Schlafzimmer, er bat Poppy darum zu warten mit der Verabreichung bis er in Hermione's Gedanken eingedrungen sei. Er drang in ihre Gedanken ein, Hermione wir haben den Trank fertig, Poppy zaubert ihn dir in den Magen, bitte versuche ihn in dir zu halten. Hermione antwortete nicht in ihren Gedanken, aber der Trank blieb tatsächlich in ihr. Severus verließ ihre Gedanken, es ging Hermione von Minute zu Minute besser. Severus löste die Fesseln, und Hermione schlief erstmal eine lange Zeit.

Als sie am übernächsten Tag erwachte, lag Severus neben ihr im Bett, ihr Magen knurrte laut und deutlich, sie verspürte großen Hunger. Severus schaute ihr in die Augen „ wie fühlst du dich Hermione?"

„Besser als erwartet, ich habe Hunger, darf ich mich jetzt aufsetzen?" Sie sah sich unsicher um.

Aber außer Severus war keiner im Raum. Dieser antwortete „du darfst dich aufsetzen, aber mach bitte langsam."

Hermione richtete sich im Bett auf, es fühlte sich gut an keinen Schwindel zu haben, sie saß aufrecht im Bett. Plötzlich spürte sie ein sehr dringendes Bedürfnis, sie fragte Severus „ ich muss mal ins Bad, trägst du mich oder darf ich laufen?"

„Du musst ausprobieren ob dein Kreislauf schon kräftig genug ist, ich begleite dich zum Bad, wenn etwas sein sollte bin ich zumindest ganz nah und kann dich auffangen." Severus erhob sich, reichte Hermione die Hand und half ihr auf ihre Füße. „Bleib erst einmal stehen, wie geht es deinem Kreislauf?"

„Mein Herz rast, aber sonst scheint es gut zu gehen." Hermione begann mit kleinen unsicheren Schritten in Richtung Bad zu gehen.

Severus hielt sie am Arm fest, damit sie nicht umfallen würde da sie ja viele Tage nur liegen durfte.

Hermione war stolz auf sich, sie schaffte es ins Bad, der Kreislauf hielt stand, sie verrichtete ihre Routine und auf dem Rückweg setzten sich beide auf die Couch. Sie frühstückten gemeinsam, danach sollte Hermione sich wieder in ihr Bett legen, zumindest setzen, und ein Buch lesen.

Hermione war von der Anstrengung des Aufstehens aber so erschöpft das sie tatsächlich für eine Stunde einschlief.

Severus ging zu Madam Pomfrey und bedankte sich bei ihr für ihre Hilfe, er bat sie „Poppy, möchtest du bei uns bleiben und mit uns Silvester feiern? Oder möchtest du schon zurück nach Hogwarts?"

Poppy überlegte kurz sie antwortete „Severus, ich würde gerne mit euch Silvester feiern, aber Professor McGonagall hatte mir vor zwei Tagen schon eine Eule geschickt und mich gebeten so bald es mir möglich sei zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Deswegen würde ich gerne wenn es Hermione jetzt besser geht zurück reisen."

„Poppy das verstehe ich, ich werde mit Hermione nach kommen sobald sie einen ganzen Tag schafft wach zu bleiben ohne vor Erschöpfung einzuschlafen."

„Gut Severus, ich würde mich zwar gerne von Hermione verabschieden, aber ich denke sie wird wohl noch etwas schlafen, nachdem sie das erste Mal aufstehen durfte." Sie drückte Severus, ihm sah man an das es ihm unangenehm ist von Poppy umarmt zu werden „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen auf Hogwarts." Dann nahm sie ihre Tasche und reiste mittels Flohpulver zurück.

Als nächstes verabschiedete Severus Twinkle, auch ihr dankte er und sie reiste wie alle Elfen mittels ihrer eigenen Magie.

Jetzt war nur noch sein Meister da von dem Severus sich verabschieden wollte, aber der Meister überraschte Severus in dem er ihn bat „Severus mein Schüler und Freund, ich bin alt geworden, ich merke das meine Zeit gekommen ist und ich den Weg des Lebens weiter gehen muss." Severus wollte etwas sagen doch sein Meister gebot ihm still zu sein. „ich möchte das du mir noch ein paar Tage in deinem Manor gönnst, ich möchte dich in die letzten Geheimnisse von mir einweihen, da ich sehe wie begabt deine Frau beim Tränkebrauen ist, möchte ich das du sie zur Tränkemeisterin ausbildest, ich werde das nicht mehr machen können, meine Zeit läuft ab."

Severus sank auf seine Knie „Meister, ich bin nicht würdig euer Wissen zu erhalten."

Der Meister aber sah das anders, er drang in Severus Gedanken ein, Severus, ich will dir nichts tun, ich will auch keine Geheimnisse von dir entlocken, ich gebe dir mein Wissen, also nimm es einfach an, wir werden allerdings mehrere Stunden für diese Vereinigung brauchen. Dann zog er sich zurück aus Severus Gedanken und legte sich hin. „ich muss mich ausruhen, geh zu deiner Frau und gib ihr deine Nähe."

Severus tat was sein Meister verlangte, er ging zu seiner Frau und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett.

Seit langer Zeit liebten sie sich wieder, er brachte Hermione zum Höhepunkt und Hermione benötigte danach erneut Zeit zum Erholen.

Bitte lasst ein kurzes Statement da ob es weiter gehen soll.


	30. Silvester auf Prince Manor

Wie immer,….

Silvester auf Prince Manor

Severus tat was sein Meister verlangte, er ging zu seiner Frau und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett.

Seit langer Zeit liebten sie sich wieder, er brachte Hermione zum Höhepunkt und Hermione benötigte danach erneut Zeit zum erholen. Sie schlief bis zum Abendbrot, in dieser Zeit war Severus mit seinem Meister zusammen.

Der Meister unterrichtete Severus durch Legillimens, er zog Severus in seine Gedanken und zeigte ihm so viel er konnte, irgendwann vernahm er das Wort „Stop" Severus sank auf seine Knie, die Informationen waren für den Moment Zuviel.

Der Meister unterbrach die Verbindung, er ließ Severus ausruhen, auch er hatte eine Pause nötig. Sie setzten sich beide in das Kaminzimmer, sie tranken ein Glas Wein, als Rizzy sie informierte das es Zeit für das Abendessen sei. „Master Sir wo soll Rizzy das Essen servieren?"

„Wir werden unten im Speisesaal essen Rizzy, ich begleite den Meister hinunter und gehe dann meine Frau wecken. Beginne schon mit den Vorbereitungen."

Rizzy verbeugte sich und tat was ihr Master gesagt hatte.

Severus bot seinem Meister die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen, er geleitete ihn in den Speisesaal und bot ihm den Platz zu seiner linken an, sein Meister setzte sich und Severus beeilte sich zu seiner Frau zu kommen.

Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, wachte sie gerade auf „na meine kleine Schlafmütze, geht es dir gut mein Engel?"

Hermione nickte „ja Severus mir geht es gut, ich habe Hunger, können wir nach unten zum Essen gehen?"

Severus freute sich das es Hermione so gut ging das sie freiwillig essen wollte, er half ihr in ihre Kleidung, nahm sie dann in den Arm und begleitete sie in den Speisesaal. Dort setzten sich beide auf ihre Plätze.

„Misses Snape, ich bin hocherfreut das es Ihnen wieder besser geht und wir ihre Erkrankung besiegen konnten."

Hermione wurde rot vor Verlegenheit „Sir, vielen Dank und entschuldigen Sie bitte das ich mich zwischendurch so daneben benommen habe. Ich war nur so gefrustet, ich bin ein aktiver Mensch, sportlich solange ich auf dem Boden bleiben darf, und dann darf man plötzlich nur noch im Bett liegen, weil man sonst mit dem Kreislauf umkippt. Ich fühle mich schon viel besser jetzt wo ich den ersten Tag mein Bett verlassen durfte."

Severus streichelte Hermiones Arm, er schob seine Hand auf ihr Bein, und streichelte sie auch dort, er erregte Hermione erneut. Diese musste sich schwer zusammennehmen um nicht zu stöhnen, und somit die Aufmerksamkeit des Meisters auf diese Situation zu lenken. Severus drang in Hermione's Gedanken ein, wenn du stöhnst wird mein Meister mitmachen wollen, also überlege es dir gut, ob du stöhnst. Er hatte gerade den Satz gedacht da hielt Hermione es nicht aus, sie stöhnte. „uh Severus, bitte."

Der Meister schaute in Hermione's Gesicht „ich fühle mich zu ihnen hingezogen junge Dame, dürfte ich bei ihren Aktivitäten mitwirken?"

Hermione war mittlerweile so erregt das sie „ja Meister" sagte.

Severus freute sich das Hermione seinem Meister diesen Wunsch nicht abschlug, er reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie mit sich in den Keller, dort hatte er eine Zelle gesehen die perfekt zum Foltern von Gefangenen genutzt werden konnte, er ließ Hermione in der Mitte des Raumes stehen bleiben, er fesselte sie mit den Armen an die Decke, und die Füße fixierte er am Boden. Mit einem Wink stand Hermione nackt vor ihnen in der Zelle. Severus ließ Hermione seine Zunge spüren, er leckte sie bis sie richtig nass wurde, dann ließ er den Meister von Hermione kosten, Severus kümmerte sich um den Anus von ihr, er drang mit zwei Fingern in ihren Anus ein, um hinterher sein Glied darin zu versenken.

Der Meister drang von vorne in Hermione ein, sie brachten sie mehrfach zum Höhepunkt, Severus zog sich aus ihr zurück, drückte aber mittels eines Zaubers einen Abdruck von seinem Glied wieder in sie hinein, er löste ihre Fesseln, drehte sie so das er in ihren Mund mit seinem Glied eindringen konnte, jeden Stoß den er in Hermione's Mund tat spürte Hermione auch in ihrem Anus. Der Meister zog sich aus Hermione zurück, schob ihr dann zwei Finger in ihre Scheide, und rieb Hermione erneut zum Höhepunkt, als sie dieses Mal kam, fiel sie in sich zusammen.

Severus fing sie auf damit sie sich nicht verletzte, er hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in ihr Bett, dann ging er zurück zu seinem Meister. „Meister, seid ihr zufrieden mit meiner Frau, seid ihr auch gekommen?"

„Ja Severus, deine Frau ist großartig, ich verstehe wieso du so zu ihr hingezogen bist. Ich danke dir dafür das ich so etwas nochmal erleben durfte. Wir sollten jetzt unsere Sitzung fortsetzen, damit ich in Ruhe in die andere Welt gehen kann."

„Ja Meister, dann lasst uns beginnen." Severus kniete sich vor seinem Meister auf den Boden.

Es dauerte die ganze Nacht, aber am nächsten Morgen war es vollbracht, der Meister hatte Severus sein restliches Wissen vermitteln können und Severus sprach den Schwur der Meister.

Von jetzt an musste Severus dafür sorgen das er einen Schüler für die Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister hatte, er musste wie jeder andere Meister, neben der Schüler die er in der Schule unterrichtete, einen Lehrling unterrichten. Er hatte noch Zeit bis dass Hermione ihre Schulbildung beendet hätte, ehe er einen Lehrling ausbilden müsste.

An dem Abend des letzten Tages des Jahres verstarb der Meister von Severus, er schlief friedlich ein.

Hermione und Severus ließen die Feier von Silvester ausfallen, da beide sehr traurig waren.

Am ersten Tag des neuen Jahres, reisten sie zurück nach Hogwarts, dort ließ Hermione sich von Madam Pomfrey nochmals untersuchen, da alles in Ordnung war durfte sie dann auch wieder zum Unterricht gehen, sobald dieser wieder los gehen würde.

Die Beerdigung des Meisters fand am 6 Tag des neuen Jahres statt, alle Schüler des Meisters versammelten sich und trugen ihn gemeinsam zum Grabe.

In der nächsten Woche begann der Unterricht. Severus war mürrisch wie immer, er gab Strafarbeiten auf und zog Punkte ab.

Hermione erwischte es ziemlich oft mit Strafarbeiten, sie würde es förmlich darauf anlegen von Severus zu Strafarbeiten verdonnert zu werde.

Sie sei aufmüpfig, würde absichtlich den Kessel zum schmelzen bringen, die anderen Schüler vermuteten das bei Hermione vielleicht jemand einen Zauber ausprobiert hätte und sie sich deshalb so verhielt. So erzählten sie es untereinander.

Professor McGonagall bestellte Hermione in ihr Büro „Miss Granger, das geht so nicht, ihre Noten sinken ab, was machen sie da eigentlich? Wieso bekommen sie ständig Strafarbeiten bei Professor Snape auf?"

Hermione schaute entsetzt zu Professor McGonagall „wie ich bekomme Strafarbeiten auf, warum was habe ich getan?" sie verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht.

„Sie benehmen sich im Unterricht bei Professor Snape wie ein Troll, sie zerstören Kessel, verhunzen Tränke, sie sind aufmüpfig. Warum benehmen sie sich bei Professor Snape im Unterricht so? In jedem anderen Unterricht ist ihr Verhalten normal. Nur in dem von Professor Snape lässt es massiv zu wünschen übrig."

Es klopfte und Professor Snape betrat das Büro „Minerva, oh äh, Professor McGonagall sie hatten mich gerufen, worum geht es?"

„Professor Snape, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Miss Granger sich in ihrem Unterricht sehr daneben benimmt, sie sei aufmüpfig, ihr schmelzen die Kessel, die Tränke die sie herstellen würde ließen sie immer verschwinden weil sie zu schlecht seien um bewertet zu werden."

„Ich bin leicht irritiert, wieso sollte Miss Granger ein derartiges Verhalten an den Tag legen, von mir hat sie zuletzt vor Weihnachten Strafarbeiten aufbekommen. Miss Granger hat kein solches Verhalten in meinem Unterricht, wer behauptet denn so etwas?"

Hermione setzte sich auf den Sessel sie verstand die ganze Welt gerade nicht mehr, ungläubig schaute sie von Ihrem Mann zu ihrer Schulleiterin „Professor McGonagall mich würde das auch interessieren wer so etwas erzählt hat."

„Wir haben doch für den Rest des Jahres diese neue Schülerin in den Jahrgang 7 aufgenommen, sie unterhielt sich mit einer anderen Schülerin, ich habe das nur im Vorbeigehen gehört, die Schülerinnen wussten nicht mal das ich es gehört habe, ich war als Katze dort."

„Dieses Mädchen versucht sich an mich ran zumachen, sie setzt alles darauf an von mir Strafarbeiten auf zu bekommen, sie möchte mich verführen. Sie wissen doch dass dieses Mädchen aus diesem Grund die Schule wechseln musste, weil sie eine intime Beziehung zu einem ihrer Professoren aufbauen wollte."

„Oh das bedeutet wohl ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen Miss Granger, es tut mir leid."

Hermione nickte und schüttelte dann den Kopf „Professor,.."

Severus und Minerva sagten beide wie aus einem Munde „ja" dann blickten sie Hermione an.

Also begann Hermione erneut „Professor McGonagall, ich verstehe das immer noch nicht warum verbreitet dieses Mädchen denn solche Sachen obwohl sie nicht wahr sind? Das fällt doch ziemlich zügig auf und vor allem wird es doch auch für dieses Mädchen Konsequenzen haben, oder?"

Minerva nickte „ja natürlich obwohl wir müssen uns da eine Lösung für einfallen lassen, wenn dieses Mädchen tatsächlich versucht sich an Sie Professor Snape heranzumachen, wie können wir denn dem ein Riegel vorschieben?"

„Wie wäre es wenn wir tatsächlich so tun als wenn Miss Granger sich von mir solche Strafarbeiten aufhalsen lässt, und du ihr mit einem Schulverweis drohst, wenn dir das erneut zu Ohren kommen würde und sich ihr Verhalten nicht ändern sollte. Dabei werde ich besonders fies zu Miss Granger sein, gerade wenn sie neben mir sitzt beim Essen, und sie wird sich bei Ginny beschweren das ich sie ganz ekelige Sachen machen lasse wie Schnecken entschleimen, Lurchleber passieren, Gnomaugen ausnehmen und noch andere fiese Dinge. Damit würde dieses Mädchen sich sicher fühlen, und dann bestimmt versuchen bei mir zu landen. Nur dass Miss Granger ja jeden Tag bei mir Strafarbeiten auf hat. Vielleicht will sie auch nur gegen die guten Noten von Miss Granger arbeiten, oder es ist ihr ein Dorn im Auge das Miss Granger Schulsprecherin ist und Vertrauensschülerin."

Hermione schüttelte mit dem Kopf was ihr Mann da vorschlug war irrwitzig das könnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Ihr ist doch ihre Schulbildung wichtig.

Sie versuchte mit Severus in Gedanken in Kontakt zu treten. Severus das geht doch nicht bitte das kannst du nicht ernst meinen.

Ich möchte das nicht in meiner Schulakte stehen haben, was macht das denn für einen Eindruck wenn ich einen Beruf erlernen möchte?

Hermione mein Engel, das kommt doch nicht in deine Akte, aber mir ist da gerade noch ein Gedanke gekommen. Darüber möchte ich aber jetzt noch nicht sprechen, besorge bitte bei Ginny die Karte der Rumtreiber.

Minerva unterbrach diese Stumme Absprache, „Professor Snape, und Miss Granger, wir machen das dann erstmal so wie sie das gerade vorgeschlagen haben. Es wird nicht in ihre Akte geschrieben, Miss Granger davor brauchen sie keine Angst haben."

Professor Snape verabschiedete sich mit den Worten „Miss Granger sie werden ab jetzt jeden Tag bei mir nachsitzen, ich bin es leid dieses Benehmen toleriere ich nicht." Er öffnete die Tür und davor stand die neue Schülerin, sie sah aus als wenn sie gerade klopfen wollte.

Hermione antwortete kleinlaut „Ja Professor Snape, Sir es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Sie schaute bedröppelt zu Boden. Professor McGonagall setzte dem ganzen noch die Krone auf in dem sie sagte „Miss Granger wenn mir nochmal so ein Verhalten von Ihnen zu Ohren kommt, entziehe ich Ihnen ihre Ämter, dann müssen sie nicht nur bei Professor Snape Strafarbeiten ableisten, sondern auch noch zusätzlich bei mir, und wenn das alles nicht reichen sollte werden sie ihren Abschluss nicht an dieser Schule machen."

„Aber Professor McGonagall," Hermione schaute erschüttert, „dass, ja ich werde mein Verhalten ändern, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Sie ging geknickt in ihre Zimmer. Dort wartete schon Severus auf sie.

„Hermione hast du die Karte schon besorgt von Ginny?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, „nein ich, man das macht mich total fertig." Sie drehte sich um und verließ ihre Zimmer, ging zum Gryffindorturm und suchte nach Ginny, dort fiel ihr wieder ein das sie sich ja laut beschweren solle was sie alles bei Severus machen müsse. Sie jammerte laut darüber das sie Lurchleber passieren müsse und Schnecken entschleimen, genauso wie die Gnomaugen ausnehmen zu müssen. Es sei ihr regelrecht schlecht von diesen Aufgaben, das sie nachher beim Essen nicht ein Bissen runter bekommen würde und das es ja nach dem Essen noch weiter gehen würde, da sie bis zur Speerstunde Nachsitzen bei der Fledermaus in den Kerkern hätte. Ginny schaute sie etwas irritiert an, da aber Hermione ihr ein geheimes Zeichen gegeben hatte das sie einfach mit lästern solle, als sie auf dem Zimmer von Ginny waren, gab sie ihr die Karte und Hermione bedankte sich bei ihr. Dann schimpfte sie weiter was die Olle Fledermaus sie da machen lassen würde.

Als Hermione in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war saß Severus noch auf ihrem Bett. „hast du jetzt die Karte?" Hermione nickte reichte sie an Severus und sank in sich zusammen, es war schwer für sie diese Scharade zu spielen.

Severus faltete die Karte auseinander und schaute erstaunt auf die Namen. Das schlug doch dem Fass den Boden aus, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, er las da den Namen Robards, der Vorname war zwar tatsächlich ein weiblicher, aber das der Nachname Robards lautete, er faltete die Karte zusammen und bereinigte sie. „Missetat begannen." „Hermione ich möchte das du sofort mit in meine Räume gehst, es geht hier ein weiterer Robards in dieser Schule um. Dieses Mädchen was dich angeschwärzt hat dass du dieses Fehlverhalten an den Tag legen würdest, sie heißt Robards mit Nachnamen. Ich informiere Minerva, und möchte dich bitten wieder nur mit Ginny und Mister Baddock gemeinsam durch das Schloss zu gehen." Er sendete zu Minerva einen Patronus mit der Aufforderung dass sie bitte zu ihm kommen möge. „Wir gehen jetzt gleich gemeinsam in unsere Räume, ich hole dich mit einer riesigen Szene vor deinem Zimmer ab, du wartest bitte bis ich dich abhole, das ich es bin erkennst du daran das ich wie gerade angekündigt ein Riesentheater abziehe, ich beschuldige dich das du nicht zu deinen Strafarbeiten erschienen bist. Ich beeile mich, ich habe dich lieb mein Engel, mein Leben."

Severus ging in seine Räume, keine 5 Minuten später klopfte es laut und heftig an Hermiones Türe. Auf dem Flur von Hermione's Zimmer liefen mehrere Schüler und Schülerinnen herum, die alle stehen blieben als Severus gegen die Tür von Hermiones Zimmer hämmerte.

Diese hörte die Stimme von Severus. „Miss Granger sie kommen jetzt sofort hier her zu mir, was soll das denn sie sind unpünktlich, sie haben Strafarbeiten bei mir abzuleisten" Hermione öffnete die Tür „Professor Snape, Sir ich wollte mich doch nur kurz umziehen, verzeihen Sie bitte." Sie beeilte sich und stand jetzt neben Severus, dieser griff sie grob am Arm und zog sie mit sich in die Kerker. Dort angekommen, schob er sie in sein Büro und sie warteten auf Professor McGonagall. „Hermione es tut mir leid das ich dir gerade weh getan habe, aber diese Miss Robards ich weiß es nicht sicher aber sie könnte eine Schwester oder eine Tochter von dem Auroren sein und der hegt ja bekanntlich einen Groll gegen uns beide, sie war gerade im Flur vor deinem Zimmer."

Er hatte den Satz beendet, da klopfte es an seiner Türe „Herein" die Tür schwang auf davor stand aber nicht Minerva wie erwartet sondern die Schülerin Robards. „Miss Granger wenn sie dann bitte beginnen würden, ihre Aufgabe für heute habe ich Ihnen erklärt. Miss, wie war noch gleich ihr Name, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Professor Snape, ich heiße Miss Braithwaite, ich soll ihnen ausrichten das Professor McGonagall es nicht schafft zu ihnen zu kommen." Sie drehte sich um und ging durch die Tür hinaus in den Flur.

Severus schlug die Karte auf, er suchte nach Minerva, diese saß ohne sich zu rühren in ihrem Büro. Dass machte Severus stutzig, Minerva würde nie so still in ihrem Büro sitzen, er rief Hermione, und erzählte ihr was er gerade herausgefunden hatte. „Miss Braithwaite ist unsere Miss Robards, und anscheinend hat sie Minerva außer Gefecht gesetzt, wir müssen jetzt sehen dass wir Unterstützung von außen bekommen. Ich versuche übers Flohnetzwerk Harry Potter und Shacklebolt zu erreichen, dann müssen wir nur sehen dass ich dich hier mit den Strafarbeiten beschäftigt halten kann, und kein Verdacht aufkommt von ihr."

Severus informierte die beiden Auroren, Harry versprach auch Ron mitzubringen, sie kamen kurze Zeit später durch das Flohnetzwerk und besprachen die Möglichkeiten um dieses Mädchen außer Gefecht zu setzen. Weder Hermione noch Ginny sollten dabei in Gefahr geraten.

Es war ja noch etwas Zeit bis zum Essen, aber Harry, Ron und Kingsley wollten nicht vorm Essen zuschlagen. Harry schaute sich die Karte an die Severus ihm zeigte. „Professor Snape wie sind Sie in den Besitz dieser Karte gekommen? Sie gehört doch Ginny."

Hermione antwortete statt Severus „Harry, ich habe sie ihm geliehen, es ist wichtig das wir wissen wo diese Miss Robards beziehungsweise Miss Braithwaite sich aufhält, Professor McGonagall scheint in ihrem eigenem Büro fest zu sitzen. Sie bewegt sich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr."

„In einer halben Stunde ist Essenszeit, da müssen Hermione und ich hin. Aber es würde auffallen wenn Professor McGonagall fehlt, vielleicht hat sich Miss Robards eine Ausrede einfallen lassen die sie irgend einen Lehrer verkünden lässt. Hermione wir müssen los, ich werde dir nachher am Lehrertisch übel mitspielen, bitte denke daran es ist nur ein Schauspiel."

„Ja Severus ich weiß." Hermione nickte, wusch sich die Hände Severus gab ihr eine Salbe die ihre Hände aussehen ließen als wenn Hermione Lurchleber mit bloßen Händen passiert hätte. Sie trug sie auf „reib dir davon auch was ins Gesicht, dann sieht es aus als hätte ich dich sehr gequält." Hermione nickte, dann nahm Severus sie wieder am Arm, er zog sie in die große Halle, sie setzte sich neben ihn auf ihren Platz und er legte ihr ein dickes Stück Leber auf den Teller.

„Mir ist schlecht Professor, das kann ich nicht essen."

„Miss Granger sie werden das jetzt essen, es sieht zwar aus wie die Zutaten die sie vorhin verarbeiten mussten, aber das ist mir egal, ich will das sie gleich weiter arbeiten können."


	31. Miss Robards

Wie immer,….

Miss Robards

„Mir ist schlecht Professor, das kann ich nicht essen."

„Miss Granger sie werden das jetzt essen, es sieht zwar aus wie die Zutaten die sie vorhin verarbeiten mussten, aber das ist mir egal, ich will das sie gleich weiter arbeiten können."

Hermione erbrach sich auf ihren Teller, sie schob den Stuhl vom Tisch und sprang auf, aber es kam schon wieder ihr Mageninhalt hoch. Dann fiel sie um, Severus konnte sie nicht auffangen. Hermione schlug dabei mit dem Kopf gegen die Fliesen, und es entstand um ihren Kopf eine kleine Blutlache. Severus rief Madam Pomfrey, diese eilte herbei und brachte Hermione auf die Krankenstation, begleitet von Severus. „Madam Pomfrey, bitte wie geht es Miss Granger, warum hat sie sich übergeben? Vor allem warum ist sie jetzt umgekippt?"

„Professor Snape, ich habe noch keine Untersuchung durchführen können, aber wenn ich das vorhin richtig gesehen habe dann musste sie wohl Lurchleber passieren, und zum Essen haben sie ihr Leber auf den Teller gelegt, kein Wunder das ihr schlecht geworden ist. Nach dem Übergeben kommt es öfters vor das der Kreislauf nicht mitspielt, allerdings hat sie dann sich den Kopf sehr heftig angeschlagen, es ist nur eine kleine Platzwunde aber sie scheint doch eine Gehirnerschütterung zu haben. Sie wird mindestens bis morgen früh hier liegen bleiben müssen."

Poppy untersuchte Hermione und korrigierte ihre Aussage „sie wird wohl etwas länger hier liegen bleiben. Sie ist in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit abgerutscht."

Severus sackte in sich zusammen, als sei er von einem Fluch getroffen worden „Nein das darf nicht sein, Madam Pomfrey bitte nein." Bei Severus liefen die Tränen, Ginny betrat die Krankenstation. „Professor Snape, Sir, darf ich zu Hermione? Es warten draußen Harry, Ron und Mister Shacklebolt, die möchten Sie sprechen. Es geht da wohl um Professor McGonagall und eine Miss Robards."

Ginny legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter „Professor Snape ich informiere sie sobald sich an Miss Granger's Zustand etwas ändert." Severus erhob sich, trat von dem Bett weg und ging von der Krankenstation.

Vor der Tür sprach er mit den drei Auroren. Professor McGonagall wurde ins St. Mungos gebracht, Miss Robards, die jüngste Schwester von Mister Robards hatte sie mit mehreren Zaubern belegt, davon war einer heftig schief gegangen. Deswegen musste Professor McGonagall ins Krankenhaus.

Miss Robards sei jetzt in Askaban, sie hatte unter Veritaserum zugegeben das sie Professor McGonagall verhext habe und das sie sich an Miss Granger und Professor Snape rächen wollte dafür das ihr großer Bruder in Askaban sitzen würde.

Dann verabschiedeten sich die drei, sie durften nicht auf die Krankenstation, da es sonst Zuviel gewesen wäre für Miss Granger. Auch wenn sie Bewusstlos war zu viele Personen würden auch Unruhe mitbringen, deswegen durfte immer nur eine Person am Bett von Hermione sitzen.

Severus betrat die Krankenstation, er schickte Ginny zurück in ihren Turm. „Miss Weasley, ich werde sie selbstverständlich darüber informieren wenn sich am Zustand ihrer Freundin etwas ändert, vielen Dank das Sie bei ihr geblieben sind." Severus saß die ganze Nacht und den nächsten Tag an Hermiones Bett, es veränderte sich nichts, sie war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein, Poppy hatte schon mehrfach versucht Hermione in das St. Mungos zu verlegen, dort war aber die Station die Hermione hätte aufnehmen sollen schon überbelegt, deswegen kam nur zur Unterstützung regelmäßig ein Heiler zu Hermione und untersuchte sie.

Nach mehreren Tagen wo sich nichts am Zustand von Hermione änderte, lief der ganz normale Schulalltag weiter, Ginny und Severus wechselten sich ab an ihrem Bett.

Aus einem inneren Impuls heraus stand Severus auf, gab Hermione einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging in das Labor. Dort begann er wie unter Hypnose einen Trank zu brauen, der Trank den er zubereitete braucht einen ganzen Monat, um zu gelingen. Jeden Tag mussten unterschiedliche Schritte des Brauvorganges durchgeführt werden.

Jede freie Minute die er nicht mit Unterrichten oder an dem Trank verbrachte, saß er an Hermiones Bett. Er laß ihr Bücher vor, er erzählte ihr von den Unterrichtsstunden von ihrer Klasse, was er nicht wusste, erzählte Ginny ihr dann. So bekam Hermione zumindest alles erzählt was sie im Unterricht verpasste. Severus ging nicht zu den Mahlzeiten, er aß auch nichts von dem was ihm Poppy durch die Hauselfen auf die Krankenstation bringen ließ, er wurde immer dünner. Als Minerva nach dreieinhalb Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde erkannte sie ihn fast nicht wieder. Sie sprach ihn an

„Severus, so geht das nicht du musst etwas essen, du bist Hermione keine Hilfe wenn du hier neben ihr im Bett liegst!"

Da fiel es Severus wie Schuppen von den Augen, er hatte keinen Hunger, er wollte nur nah bei Hermione sein, er spürte zum ersten Mal das er Hermione braucht. Er ließ einige Vorhänge erscheinen, zog diese um das Bett von Hermione herum und legte sich eng an Hermione ran. Wie üblich ließ er die Kleidung verschwinden, er berührte Hermione mit seiner Haut. So schlief Severus ein, am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn ein sanftes Streicheln, er spürte einen Kuss auf seiner Nase, er schlug die Augen auf und schaute in die Rehbraunen Augen von Hermione.

Bis Severus verstand das Hermione wach und bei Bewusstsein war vergingen ein paar Minuten, er war so geschockt.

Hermione strich ihm sanft über den Kopf „Severus, wo bin ich hier?"

„Du liegst auf der Krankenstation, schon seid dreieinhalb Wochen. An was kannst du dich erinnern?"

Sie überlegte, „ich weiß nicht, aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich Strafarbeiten bei dir machen müssen, dann haben wir gegessenen, naja eigentlich wollte ich etwas essen, dann war mir plötzlich übel, oh nein ich habe doch hoffentlich nicht mich auf meinen Teller übergeben oder?" Severus nickte „doch hast du mein Engel" „und ich glaube wir hatten einen Streit, ich habe mich dann noch einmal übergeben, ab da ist alles weg."

„Weist du noch den Grund warum du Strafarbeiten auf bekommen hattest?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf „nein weis ich nicht, tut mir leid."

„Schon gut mein Engel, das erzähle ich dir später, jetzt ist erstmal wichtig das du wieder fit wirst, Miss Weasley hat hier ihre Aufzeichnungen von sich für dich hingelegt, damit du deine Prüfungen auch problemlos schaffen kannst." „wann sind die Prüfungen? Wie viel Zeit habe ich noch?"

„Hermione die Prüfungen finden erst nach Ostern statt, in vier Wochen ist Ostern und dann sind es nochmal 6 Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen." Hermione atmete erleichtert auf, gut dann kann ich es noch aufholen, ich hoffe das jetzt nicht nochmal so ein Zwischenfall kommt."

„Das hoffe ich auch, ich habe langsam die Nase voll davon das immer wieder irgend ein Robards hier auftaucht und uns das Leben schwer macht."

Hermione wurde von Madam Pomfrey untersucht, sie durfte am Nachmittag die Krankenstation verlassen.

Ginny wartete vor Severus Büro darauf das er sie herein bitten würde, sie wollte mit Hermione lernen. Sie klopfte an und Severus bat sie herein, geleitete sie in seine privaten Räume und unterstützte die Mädchen beim Lernen. Er bot ihnen Tee und Kekse an, sah die Unterlagen von Ginny durch, er informierte beide über die relevanten Themen, welche sie besonders lernen sollten.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Abendessen, vor der Tür trennten sie sich wie üblich, Ginny und Hermione gingen durch die große Türe und Severus durch den Seiteneingang zum Lehrertisch. Er saß schon als Hermione und Ginny durch die Türe traten, Hermione ging mit Ginny am Gryffindortisch vorbei am Ende des Tisches setzte sich Ginny und Hermione Schritt in Richtung Lehrertisch, plötzlich begannen alle Schüler von Slytherin zu klatschen, auch die von Gryffindor, dann schlossen sich die beiden anderen Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw an, alle klatschten bis Hermione am Lehrertisch saß. Dann brandete ein kurzes Johlen auf um dann aber sofort wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Hermione hatte bei der Aktion ein leuchtendes Rot angenommen, ihr war es peinlich das alle Schüler für sie Klatschten.

Professor McGonagall erhob sich und begrüßte Hermione herzlich „wir freuen uns alle das es Ihnen wieder gut geht, und sie heute Abend mit uns Essen können. Nun lasst das Mahl beginnen."

Severus drückte unter dem Tisch unauffällig ihre Hand, er drang in ihre Gedanken ein, iss Hermione alle Augen schauen auf dich.

Hermione begann zu essen, Severus machte es ihr gleich, und schon bald war wieder der übliche Lärm beim Essen zu vernehmen.

„Professor Snape, Sir sie wollten mir doch noch erzählen warum ich Strafarbeiten auf bekommen hatte."

Severus schaute sie an „Das werde ich Ihnen später erklären. Nicht hier beim Essen, Miss Granger." Er aß seinen Teller leer und erhob sich, er ging dann zur Tür der Lehrer, drehte aber nochmal um und kam zurück zum Tisch „ich erwarte Sie nach dem Essen in meinem Büro dort gebe ich Ihnen die Antwort auf Ihre Frage." Dann ging er durch die Tür und war verschwunden.

Hermione aß in Ruhe ihren Teller leer, sie trank ihren Saft ganz genüsslich, als sie glaubte das sie genug Zeit beim Essen verbracht hatte ging sie in die Kerker, dort klopfte sie an die Bürotür und Severus ließ sie eintreten.

Sie setzten sich an seinen Schreibtisch, dort erklärte Severus ihr die Zusammenhänge mit Miss Robards. „Sie hat absichtlich bei Professor McGonagall durchblicken lassen, dass sie, Miss Granger, in meinem Unterricht sich völlig daneben benehmen würden, sie wären aufmüpfig, würden Kessel zum Schmelzen bringen und noch mehr solcher Anschuldigungen hatte sie wohl in Gegenwart von Professor McGonagall geäußert. Darauf hatte Professor McGonagall sie in ihr Büro geordert, sie hatte ihnen die Anschuldigungen vorgehalten. Sie waren sehr überrascht genauso wie ich, ich bin aber ein paar Minuten nach Ihnen erst im Büro angekommen. Dann hatten wir entschieden das wir tatsächlich so tun würden und ich Sie bei mir im Labor Strafarbeiten verrichten lassen würde. Zunächst wussten wir auch nicht den richtigen Nachnamen. Sie hatte sich mit Miss Braithwaite vorgestellt, sie sei angeblich von ihrer Schule geflogen weil sie ein intimes Verhältnis zu einem Professor hatte. Also so waren Sie an Ihre Strafarbeiten gekommen, da ich tatsächlich Hilfe gebrauchen konnte, hatten Sie Lurchleber passiert, zum Abendessen gab es an diesem Tag dummerweise auch Leber, das hat Ihr Magen nicht verkraftet, deswegen hatten Sie sich übergeben, da es Ihnen peinlich war das Sie auf Ihren Teller erbrochen haben, sind Sie aufgesprungen, leider war das für Ihren Magen Zuviel und er entledigte sich des restlichen Inhalts. Da Ihr Kreislauf noch nicht wieder ganz fit war, war diese Anstrengung zu viel und Sie kippten um, dabei haben sie sich eine heftige Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen, deswegen lagen Sie Dreieinhalb Wochen im Koma."

„Das ist eine heftige Geschichte, wo ist diese Miss Robards jetzt? Müssen wir noch vorm Zauberergamot aussagen? Wann wird die Verhandlung sein?" Hermione hätte noch viele solcher Fragen gestellt, wenn Severus sie nicht unterbrochen hätte.

„Hermione, mein Engel, du musst nicht zur Verhandlung und du musst auch keine Aussage machen, sie hat dich nicht angegriffen, und deine Verletzung ist zwar eine Folge der Strafarbeiten, da diese aber nicht in deiner Akte stehen, war es ein bedauerlicher Unfall. Nur Professor McGonagall muss vor Gericht eine Aussage machen."

„Wann ist denn die Verhandlung, ich würde da gerne trotzdem hin mich interessiert es welche Gründe sie dafür hatte und was sie geplant hatte. Ich wüsste gerne ob es da noch mehr Verrückte von der Familie gibt." Hermione seufzte „ich bin so müde, als wenn ich drei Tage am Stück wach gewesen wäre, mir fallen so schon die Augen zu."

Wie zum Beweis fielen ihr die Augen zu und ihr Kopf sank auf die Tischplatte. Ihr Atem ging Ruhig und gleichmäßig, nach wenigen Sekunden schreckte sie aber aus dem Schlaf hoch, schaute in die schwarzen Augen von Severus und gähnte herzhaft.

„Miss Granger, sie sollten in ihre Zimmer gehen und dann schlafen. Ich geleite sie auf ihr Zimmer, nicht das sie unterwegs noch einschlafen und sich dann verletzen."

Hermione wollte sich erheben, sie gähnte schon wieder aber hinter vorgehaltener Hand, sie erhob sich und im Stehen fielen ihr erneut die Augen zu. Zum Glück stand Severus sehr nah bei ihr so konnte er verhindern das sie sich verletzte.

Er geleitete Hermione auf ihr Zimmer, brachte sie durch die Verbindungstüre in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf das Bett.

Dann ging er alleine zurück zu seinen Räumen, er beeilte sich damit Hermione nicht so lange allein sein würde.


	32. Bald ist Ostern

Wie immer,….

Bald ist Ostern

Er geleitete Hermione auf ihr Zimmer, brachte sie durch die Verbindungstüre in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf das Bett.

Dann ging er alleine zurück zu seinen Räumen, er beeilte sich damit Hermione nicht so lange allein sein würde.

Severus setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und korrigierte die Arbeiten, las die Hausaufgaben durch und schrieb seine bissigen Kommentare unter und neben die Zeilen der Schülerinnen und Schüler.

Als es schon kurz vor Mitternacht war hatte er die letzte Arbeit gerade fertig, so dass er zu Hermione ins Bett gehen konnte. Er wollte sich gerade ausziehen, da klopfte es an seine Wohnungstüre, Severus fluchte „bei Merlin's Eiern, wer kann das noch sein?" Er öffnete die Tür und davor stand Minerva McGonagall. „Minerva, was gibt es zu so später Stunde?"

„Severus, mir wurde gerade mitgeteilt, das beide Robards und Filch aus Askaban entkommen sind." „Gut das du mich informiert hast, ich werde Hermione nur in Begleitung von Miss Weasley und Mister Baddock durch das Schloss gehen lassen, gibt es sonst noch etwas was wir zum Schutz von Hermione veranlassen können?" „Severus ich mache mir auch Sorgen um die Sicherheit von dir und auch von den restlichen Schülern und Lehrern, ich habe die Schutzbanne um Hogwarts und die Ländereien erhöht, es kommt jetzt nur noch durch wer von uns beiden reingelassen wird. Du bist stellvertretender Schulleiter es liegt also an uns beiden dafür zu Sorgen das keine dieser unerwünschten Personen es nach Hogwarts schaffen wird." „Ok Minerva, ich danke dir für diese Information, wenn es jetzt nichts weiter zu tun gibt für uns beide, würde ich gerne zu Hermione ins Bett gehen."

„Ich möchte keine Details hören."

„Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt." Damit schloss Severus die Türe, ging ins Schlafzimmer und entkleidete sich, er legte sich zu Hermione ins Bett, diese schlief aber wie ein Stein. Also kuschelte er sich nur wie es für ihn mittlerweile üblich war eng an sie heran. Als beide am nächsten Morgen erwachten, erzählte Severus Hermione von dem Ausbruch, damit sie das nicht erst aus der Zeitung erfahren würde. Er erklärte ihr auch das sie nur in Gesellschaft von Mister Baddock und Miss Weasley im Schloss von einem Unterricht zum anderen gehen sollte. Auch wenn die Sicherheitsbanne erhöht wurden es sei nicht ausgeschlossen das es einer von den dreien doch bis nach Hogwarts schaffen könnte. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Essen, Severus hielt am Gryffindortisch an als er Miss Weasley erreichte „Miss Weasley ich hätte sie gerne gleich nach dem Frühstück am Lehrertisch gesprochen." Ginny schaute etwas irritiert, antwortete aber „ja Sir Professor Snape." Severus ging dann zum Slytherintisch zu Mister Baddock und bat ihn ebenfalls nach dem Essen zum Lehrertisch. Hermione war vom Gryffindortisch direkt zum Lehrertisch gegangen und hatte schon mit ihrem Frühstück begonnen. Severus setzte sich neben sie und Hermione schüttete ihm Kaffee ein „Professor Snape, Sir, wir haben ja gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke zusammen, dürfte ich mit Ihnen schon mal in das Klassenzimmer gehen? Ich hätte da noch ein paar Fragen bezüglich der Tränke die so zuletzt gebraut wurden als ich krank war."

„Miss Granger meine Bürozeiten sind nach dem Unterricht und zwar am Ende des Unterrichts des ganzen Tages. Ich möchte Sie bitten sich daran zu halten." Er schaute sie sehr streng an. Mister Baddock und Ginny kamen nur wenige Sekunden später gemeinsam zum Lehrertisch. Severus informierte Beide kurz und bat sie mit Hermione nur gemeinsam zum Unterricht zu gehen.

Beide nickten, und versprachen auf Hermione besonders aufzupassen, damit ihr nichts passieren könne.

Ginny und Robert begleiteten Hermione zu ihrem Zimmer dort holte sie kurz ihre Schultasche, dann gingen sie in die Kerker zum Zaubertrankunterricht. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund machte Hermione auf Severus den Eindruck das sie sich nicht wohl fühlte, sie sah blasser aus als sonst, sie war unkonzentriert, sie schrieb nicht so schnell wie sonst das Rezept ab, es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, aber diese häuften sich und Severus drang in Hermione's Gedanken ein. Hermione mein Engel, was ist los? Hermione dachte nur an ihre Angst, Angst davor das einer dieser drei verrückten es schaffen könnte doch nach Hogwarts zu gelangen, Angst das sie ihr oder ihm oder auch ihren Freunden, Klassenkameraden, Schulkameraden oder den Lehrern etwas antun könnten. Angst,Angst,Angst.

„Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte jetzt ihre Zutaten holen und mit dem Brauen beginnen, sonst werden sie nicht mehr fertig in unserer Stunde." Severus zog sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück und knallte mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch von Hermione. Diese erschrak, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Severus wiederholte nur nochmal „beginnen Sie jetzt mit dem Brauen sonst trage ich für die heutige Stunde ein T in ihre Noten ein." Hermione sah aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, sie öffnete und schloss den Mund immer wieder aber es kam kein Wort über ihre Lippen. Schließlich stand sie auf ging in die Vorratskammer und besorgte was sie an Zutaten brauchen würde für den Trank, Severus verfolgte sie in die Kammer, er drückte sie gegen das Regal, er küsste sie brutal, „Hermione du musst auf andere Gedanken kommen, so verpasst du Zuviel Unterricht." Sie lösten sich voneinander, Hermione ging zurück auf ihren Platz und begann zu Brauen, sie war tatsächlich eine der Letzten die fertig wurden, aber ihr Trank war perfekt.

„Miss Granger, Miss Weasley und Mister Baddock sie bleiben bitte gleich noch einen Moment hier, ich muss nochmal kurz etwas mit Ihnen besprechen." Severus löschte das Rezept von der Tafel.

„Alle anderen dürfen sich darüber freuen das es heute mal keine Hausaufgaben gibt. Die Stunde ist beendet." Die Schüler verließen zügig den Klassenraum, dabei waren sie allerdings recht laut so dass Severus sie noch ermahnte „ich bitte darum das sie den Raum leise verlassen, wenn ich noch einen Laut höre gibt es für den oder diejenige Strafarbeiten mit Hagrid."

Plötzlich waren alle leise. „Geht doch" murmelte Severus.

„So nun zu Ihnen drei, Miss Granger müsste bitte zur Krankenstation begleitet werden, geben Sie bitte Madam Pomfrey diesen Brief den ich noch schreiben werde, für sie beide Miss Weasley und Mister Baddock geht der Unterricht normal weiter, ich schreibe Ihnen aber eine Entschuldigung für ihr verspätetes Erscheinen im folgenden Unterricht."

Severus schrieb kurz den Brief für Poppy, er schrieb ihr das Hermione gerade eine Panikattacke habe und sie so nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen können, ich komme zur Krankenstation sobald meine Stunde beendet ist. Dann schrieb er noch für die beiden die Entschuldigung, es klopfte bereits die nächste Klasse an die Türe. „Moment noch." An die drei gewendet sagte er „so zügig zur Krankenstation, und dann bitte beide zügig zum nächsten Unterricht."

Die drei verließen das Klassenzimmer und Severus ließ die nächste Klasse eintreten. Hermione, Ginny und Robert beeilten sich zur Krankenstation zu kommen, dort war Poppy aber nicht zu finden, so dass die drei zur Schulleiterin gingen und dort nachfragten wo Madam Pomfrey sei, diese sei wegen eines privaten Notfalls vor einer Stunde nach Hause gereist bekamen sie da zu hören. Ginny und Robert überlegten was sie jetzt machen sollten, sie baten Professor McGonagall darum das Hermione bei ihr bleiben dürfte, da sie ja zum Unterricht müssten und Miss Granger von Professor Snape vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen worden sei.

Hermione hörte nicht mal zu worüber sich die Professorin und ihre Freunde unterhielten, sie war schon wieder in ihrer Angst gefangen. Professor McGonagall gab den anderen beiden das ok zum Unterricht zu gehen, Hermione sollte sich setzen, Minerva gab ihr ein Buch zum lesen, aber selbst dazu war Hermione nicht in der Lage. Sie blätterte eine Seite nach der nächsten um, sie hatte kein Wort gelesen, Minerva schickte Twinkle zum , das dort ein Heiler kommen solle für Miss Granger, da sie in einer Panikattacke feststecke und nicht aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung entfernt werden sollte.

Als der Heiler in Hogwarts ankam saß Hermione noch immer auf dem Sessel und blätterte in dem Buch ohne wahrzunehmen was sie tat. Der Heiler wollte Miss Granger auf ihr Zimmer bringen damit sie in ihrer Wohnung versorgt werden könne, er nahm Miss Granger am Arm und geleitete sie in ihre Wohnung, dort legte er sie auf ihr Bett, er untersuchte sie, sprach mit ihr, er probierte Legillimens kam damit aber nicht an Hermione ran, schließlich fesselte er Hermione in ihrem Bett fest. Er verwandelte sich in seine normal Gestalt zurück, er verging sich an ihr, er würgte sie, dann griff er zu einer Peitsche die er aus dem Nichts hatte erscheinen lassen, er peitschte Hermione aus, diese war so unter Schock das sie nichtmal schreien konnte.

Severus unterdessen, beendete seinen Unterricht, er ging zur Krankenstation dort war weder Hermione noch Poppy, sein nächster Weg war Minerva, aber da war Hermione auch nicht, dort erfuhr Severus das Minerva einen Heiler aus dem St. Mungos geholt hatte und dieser mit Hermione in ihre Räume gegangen sei um sie zu Untersuchen und ihr zu helfen. Plötzlich hatte Severus ein ungutes Gefühl, er beeilte sich und hämmerte wenige Minuten später an die Tür von Hermiones Zimmer, mit seinem Lehrerpasswort öffnete er die Tür und schockte mit einem Stupor den Heiler.

Hermione lag gefesselt in dem Bett und ihr liefen die Tränen. Severus ahnte das Hermione missbraucht worden war das sie gewürgt wurde konnte man an ihren Malen am Hals sehen, beim Auspeitschen hatte Severus den Heiler ja gestoppt. „Mister Robards, jetzt reicht es mir, ich werde eigenhändig dafür sorgen das sie nie wieder sich an irgendwem vergehen können." Mit einem Incarcerus fesselte er ihn und sorgte dafür das er gut verschnürt auf die Ankunft der Auroren warten konnte. Er befreite Hermione, nahm sie in den Arm, er schickte seinen Patronus zu Minerva die aber schon wenige Sekunden später im Zimmer ankam. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder dieser Robards geht mir auf die Nerven, dieses Mal sorgen wir dafür das er diese Tat nie wird wiederholen können."

Severus schnaubte, „ich sorge dafür das er Eliminiert wird. Der Kuss der Dementoren ist noch viel zu harmlos für diesen Bastard."

Nach einer halben Stunde trafen Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Kingsley Shacklebolt in Hogwarts ein, sie führten Mister Robards ab, Severus sagte „ich erwarte das dieser Mensch nie wieder dazu in der Lage sein wird Miss Granger zu verletzen oder sich ihr zu nähern, wenn dieser Kerl noch einmal hier in dem Leben von Miss Granger auftritt war es der letzte seines Lebens, dann bringe ich ihn höchstpersönlich um, da findet man nicht ein Haar mehr von ihm."

Hermione die noch immer im Schock in ihrem Bett saß, in den Armen von Severus, bekam von dem ganzen nichts mit, es ging alles an ihr vorbei. Severus hob sie kurzer Hand auf den Arm, bedeckte sie mit einer Decke und trug sie zur Krankenstation. Dort war Poppy zum Glück wieder anwesend, er legte Hermione in eins der Betten, und schilderte Poppy was vorgefallen war.

Madam Pomfrey gab Hermione zunächst einen Traumlosschlaftrank, da Hermione nur apathisch im Bett lag zauberte Poppy den Trank in ihren Magen. Severus sprach in der Zwischenzeit mit Minerva wie es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte das der Bastard es geschafft hatte nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Minerva wirkte sehr geknickt „Severus ich habe Twinkle nach St. Mungos geschickt um einen Heiler für Hermione zu holen, ihr ging es nicht gut, deswegen hattest du sie doch auch vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen, leider gab es einen privaten Notfall bei Madam Pomfrey in der Familie, deswegen war sie nicht auf der Krankenstation, als Miss Weasley und Mister Baddock, Miss Granger zur Krankenstation bringen wollten. Es tut mir leid das ich den Heiler nicht überprüft habe, jetzt haben wir einen der Ausbrecher geschnappt, bleiben noch zwei auf freiem Fuß."

„Und eine Hermione die gerade apathisch im Bett liegt und sicherlich noch einige Probleme beim verarbeiten dieses Geschehens haben wird. Ich werde mit ihr auf mein Manor reisen, dort werde ich sehen das sie bis nach Ostern wieder fit für die Schule ist." Er ging zu Hermione und legte sich neben sie ins Bett um sie wenigstens seine körperliche Nähe spüren zu lassen. „ Minerva ich werde Lucius darum bitten das er sich um das Problem mit den beiden anderen kümmern möge, ich bin es leid das immer Hermione die Leidtragende ist."

Minerva nickte, zauberte eine Wand mit Tür um das Bett von Hermione damit sie und Severus ungestört sein würden.

Ihr gefiel es nicht das Lucius Malfoy sich um dieses Problem kümmern sollte, aber sie verstand durchaus Severus Gründe.


	33. Prince Manor zu Ostern

Wie immer,….

Prince Manor

Minerva nickte, zauberte eine Wand mit Tür um das Bett von Hermione damit sie und Severus ungestört sein würden.

Ihr gefiel es nicht das Lucius Malfoy sich um dieses Problem kümmern sollte, aber sie verstand durchaus Severus Gründe. Sie ging zurück in ihr Büro, es sind noch drei Wochen bis zu den Osterferien, sie musste sehen das sie eine Lösung für den Unterricht von Severus finden würde, dieser könnte nicht nochmal drei Wochen lang ausfallen, sonst dürfte keiner der Schüler in Zaubertänke seinen Abschluss machen. So schrieb Minerva an Professor Slughorn, mit der Bitte das er die Vertretung von Zaubertänke übernehmen möge, da Professor Snape aus privaten Gründen nicht zur Verfügung stehen würde bis zu den Ferien. Eulenwendend bekam sie die Antwort das sie sich darum keine Gedanken machen müsste, er würde jederzeit einspringen, solange es sich in einem überschaubaren Rahmen halten würde.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Madam Pomfrey Severus und Hermione, wobei Hermione nicht wirklich zu wecken war, sie lag mit geöffneten Augen im Bett und starrte die Decke an. Severus lag halb auf ihr aber Hermione bewegte sich nicht, es war als wenn sie nicht mit ihrem Körper zusammen wäre. Severus bekleidete sich und zauberte auch Hermione in ihre Sachen, da Hermione total apathisch war nahm er sie auf den Arm und reiste mittels Flohpulver in sein Manor. Dort legte er sie im Masterroom im Bett ab, informierte Rizzy über die unglückliche Lage und schickte sie nach Malfoy Manor, mit der Bitte das Lucius sich bei ihm melden möge, es sei sehr wichtig und dringend.

Rizzy tat was ihr Master verlangte, als sie zurück auf Prince Manor ankam hatte sie Master Malfoy mitgebracht.

Severus freute sich das sein Freund sofort für ihn Zeit gefunden hatte „Lucius, ich habe ein Problem, ich wurde angegriffen, das Leben meiner Frau wurde bedroht, sie ist zur Zeit apathisch, Schuld an dem ganzen Dilemma ist Mister Robards und seine Schwester, sowie Mister Filch. Mister Robards ist mittlerweile zum dritten Mal in Askaban, er schafft es immer wieder da raus. Aber seine Schwester und Mister Filch sind noch auf freiem Fuß. Bitte kümmere dich für mich darum das diese drei mir und meiner Familie nichts mehr antun können. Ich würde mich gerne selber kümmern, aber leider geht es meiner Frau nicht so gut, deswegen braucht sie mich hier an ihrer Seite."

„Severus, mein Freund ich werde dir helfen, du hast schon so oft mir geholfen, du hast meinen Sohn beschützt, was möchtest du genau das mit den dreien passieren soll?"

„Lucius deiner Fantasie ist keine Grenze gesetzt, aber ich möchte nicht das es auf jemanden zurückzuführen ist, sie sollen verschwinden und zwar für immer, wer meine Familie bedroht und verletzt, ja sogar Misshandelt und Missbraucht, der hat nichts anderes verdient als genau so eine Strafe zumal es ja nicht das erste Mal war das sie mir oder meiner Frau aufgelauert haben."

Lucius nickte verstehend „ ich würde mir gerne deine Frau ansehen ich habe da bei den Muggeln etwas aufgeschnappt, das könnte ihr vielleicht helfen wieder in ihren Körper hinein zu kommen, dafür müsste ich aber erst mal sie sehen."

Jetzt nickte Severus, er führte Lucius nach oben vor den Masterroom dort fragte Lucius „Wie hat er deine Frau zugerichtet?"

„Lucius das wirst du gleich erfahren wie er sie zugerichtet hat."

Er öffnete die Tür und Lucius blieb wie angewurzelt stehen „ Es ist grausam wie das Schlammblut jetzt aussieht."

„Lucius ich bitte dich nutze einen anderen Begriff für meine Frau, ich möchte unsere Freundschaft nicht beenden müssen nur weil du ein Problem mit der Herkunft meiner Frau hast. Außerdem, sie ist eine der klügsten Hexen des Jahrtausends. Nicht umsonst war dein Sohn nicht dazu in der Lage ihre Noten zu überbieten."

„Severus ich werde mich bemühen die Herkunft deiner Frau zu ignorieren, auch werde ich versuchen sie zu akzeptieren. Mehr kann ich nicht anbieten. Aber es ist so wie ich es erwartet habe, sie bewegt sich nicht ein bisschen oder?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf „nein Lucius das hast du richtig erkannt."

„Gut oder natürlich nicht gut aber ich habe da eine Lösung für das Problem, die funktionieren könnte. Hast du schon mal versucht sie unterzutauchen im Wasser? Wenn nicht wäre es ein Versuch Wert, du könntest sie in euer Schwimmbad werfen, allerdings sollte das Wasser kalt sein, und du musst sie ins Tiefe schmeißen wo sie nicht stehen kann. Das sollte sie aus ihrer Lethargie aufwecken."

„Du meinst das hilft?" Lucius nickte „ist sozusagen garantiert, allerdings solltest du sie nicht alleine lassen, es könnte auch etwas dauern bis sie anfängt sich gegen das Wasser zu wehren. Aber solange sie einen Grund hat hier zu sein wird sie wieder erwachen."

„Du meinst also ich soll sie so wie sie ist ins Wasser werfen und zuschauen wie sie ertrinken wird oder was?"

„im Prinzip ja. Nur das sie nicht ertrinken wird weil ihr Körper sie retten wird. Wir können es auch probieren wenn ich noch hier bin das könnte allerdings hinterher für deine Frau nicht so toll sein, und du wirst das dann ausbaden müssen."

„ich mache das alleine. Vielen Dank für den Tipp." Severus umarmte Lucius dieser begab sich dann auf die Suche nach den beiden noch flüchtigen Ausbrechern.

Severus ging zu seiner Frau ans Bett, er erzählte ihr was er mit ihr machen wolle und dann nahm er sie auf den Arm trug sie ins Schwimmbad, warf sie an der tiefsten Stelle des Beckens ins Wasser, Hermione ging zunächst unter wie ein Stein, aber nach wenigen Sekunden, Severus kam es vor wie Minuten, erwachte Hermione aus ihrem Zustand, sie war erst panisch und schlug wie eine Ertrinkende um sich, aber dann als ihr Gehirn vollständig erwacht war schwamm sie mit zwei kräftigen Zügen an den Rand, dort erhob sie sich aus dem Wasser und schüttelte ihre Mähne so das Severus komplett nass wurde. „bist du wahnsinnig? Ich hätte ertrinken können, was ist eigentlich passiert?"

Severus hob die Hände und antwortete „Hermione an was kannst du dich noch erinnern?"

„ich hatte Angst davor das einer von uns durch die drei Verrückten verletzt werden könnte oder gar noch schlimmer getötet werden würde. Meine Angst war riesig, du hast mit Ginny und Robert etwas besprochen, ab da ist keine Erinnerung mehr da."

„Dann hat dein Gehirn dich vor dem schlimmsten bewahrt, können wir es bitte dabei belassen? Ich möchte dich nicht nochmal verlieren weil du alles wissen möchtest, bitte respektiere meinen Wunsch."

„ok" Hermione wollte es wirklich nicht wissen, wenn Severus solche Angst um sie hat dann nicht ohne Grund. „Warum sind wir denn in unserem Manor" Hermione war neugierig wie lange sie schon auf dem Manor waren und was jetzt geplant war.

„Wir sind heute früh erst angekommen, da es dir nicht gut ging habe ich dich schon drei Wochen vor Ferienbeginn von der Schule genommen, bei dir reicht es trotzdem für die Prüfungen in allen Fächern, Minerva musste aber für mich Ersatz besorgen, Professor Slughorn unterrichtet bis zu den Osterferien Zaubertränke. Ginny wird jedes Wochenende her kommen und dir ihre Unterrichtsmaterialien zur Verfügung stellen wenn du es möchtest. Zaubertränke können wir hier in meinem Labor auch erarbeiten, dann hast du Einzelunterricht, Minerva würde auch an zwei Nachmittagen her kommen, bis zu den Ferien nach den Ferien können wir zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und du kannst deine Prüfungen auch vorziehen, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich wenn du wirklich es schaffst das beste Zeugnis der letzten 20 Jahre zu bekommen, das würde heißen das du das beste Zeugnis des Jahrhunderts hast von Hogwarts. Meine Überraschung bekommst du sobald deine Ergebnisse vorliegen. Nur soviel, es hat etwas mit einem Wunsch von dir zu tun."

Jetzt wurde Hermione richtig neugierig, was Severus wohl da für sie als Überraschung vorbereitet hat. „Ich würde gerne die Prüfungen vorziehen, wo müssen wir das beantragen?"

„Wir werden zunächst Minerva informieren das es dir besser geht, und du hier gerne den privaten Unterricht nehmen würdest, Mister Baddock hatte sich auch angeboten seine Alte Runen Unterlagen für dich bereit zu legen. Wenn du das Angebot annehmen möchtest könnte er mit Ginny zusammen zu uns kommen an den Wochenenden."

„Severus ich liebe dich." Hermione liefen die Tränen vor Rührung was ihr sonst so eigensinniger Mann da für sie alles auf die Beine stellte. Sie umarmte ihn und flüsterte „Severus mir ist ganz kalt lass uns ins Bett gehen und dafür sorgen das mir wieder heiß wird."

Da ließ Severus sich nicht zweimal bitten, er trug Hermione ins Schlafzimmer er legte sie auf das Bett, mit einem Wink seiner Hand war sie nackt, ein weiterer Wink und sie lag gefesselt mit gespreizten Armen und Beinen da. Er verband ihr die Augen, dann begann er sie zu küssen, er saugte an ihren Brustwarzen, knabberte mit den Zähnen sanft an ihr rum, er hinterließ kleine Spuren seiner Bisse, dann küsste er sich hinunter zu ihrem Lustzentrum, dort knabberte er so intensiv das Hermione ein erster Orgasmus überrollte.

Er zog das nächste Liebesspiel so in die Länge das Rizzy ganz zaghaft an die Tür klopfte und darüber informierte das Besuch da sei, Severus ließ Hermione so liegen, er legte einen Zauber auf sie der dafür sorgte das sie immer bis kurz vorm Orgasmus gebracht wurde und dann eine kurze Pause eintrat. Er bekleidete sich und ging den Besuch in Empfang nehmen, es war Minerva und Poppy die sich nach Hermione erkundigen wollten, das Severus sie nicht sofort zu ihr lassen wollte verstanden sie nicht, aber Severus setzte sich durch und kündigte an das Hermione in wenigen Minuten zu ihnen kommen würde und sie bitte im Kaminzimmer warten möchten.

Er ging zurück zu Hermione und beendete den Zauber, er versenkte sich in ihr und brachte sie mit wenigen Stößen zum Höhepunkt, auch er kam als Hermione vom Orgasmus überwältigt seinen Namen rief. Dann zogen sich beide an und Severus geleitete Hermione nach unten ins Kaminzimmer, dort ließ er sie alleine mit Minerva und Poppy, er versuchte Kontakt zu Lucius herzustellen, er sendete seinen Patronus zu ihm um ihm mitzuteilen das seine Methode erfolgreich gewesen sei. Er bat ihn auch sich zu melden sobald er Erledigt hatte worum er ihn gebeten hatte. Dann gesellte er sich zu Minerva, Poppy und Hermione. Er nahm Hermione auf seinen Schoß diese kuschelte sich an ihn an, Minerva und Poppy vergaßen fast zu atmen, so innig hatten sie weder Hermione noch Severus zuvor gesehen. „Minerva, Poppy atmen bitte nicht vergessen, ihr werdet das nur hier bei uns auf dem Manor zu sehen bekommen, auf Hogwarts werde ich weiter den fiesen Professor geben."

Hermione küsste ihn „Dafür liebe ich dich."

Minerva und Poppy sprachen gemeinsam „Hermione, wie geht es dir und was weißt du über den Vorfall auf Hogwarts?"

Severus stoppte sofort das Gespräch „Minerva und Poppy, ich erzähle euch später alles, aber bitte lasst Hermione damit in Ruhe." An Hermione gewandt sagte er „Mein Engel magst du schon mal sehen ob Rizzy das Essen vorbereitet hat und im Speisesaal auf uns drei warten?"

„Gern Severus, ich möchte gar keine Details hören, ich vertraue dir."

Severus wartete bis Hermione den Raum verlassen hatte und sicherte ihn vorsorglich gegen das Abhören. Dann erzählte er kurz was mit Hermione passiert war und wie sie aus der Lethargie geholt worden war, er erwähnte das Hermione sich nach dem Gespräch welches er mit Ginny und Robert gehabt hätte an nichts mehr weiter erinnern konnte. Er erzählte auch das es sein und Hermiones Wunsch war das diese Geschichte nicht wieder erzählt werden würde.

Es klopfte und Rizzy betrat den Raum nachdem Severus „Herein" gesagt hatte.

„Master das Essen ist fertig, Misses Snape wartet bereits auf sie drei."

„Wir werden gleich zum Essen da sein Rizzy."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und alle gingen zum Essen.

-—-

bitte lasst eure Meinung hier, wir Autoren von Geschichten leben davon zu wissen ob es euch gefällt, das ist unser einziger Lohn.


	34. Noch zwei Wochen bis Ostern

Wie immer,….

Noch zwei Wochen bis Ostern

„Wir werden gleich zum Essen da sein Rizzy."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und alle gingen zum Essen.

Das Essen verlief in ruhiger Atmosphäre, es wurde nicht gesprochen, Hermione saß auf ihrem Platz und genoss ein Glas Wein, Severus trank Feuerwhiskey und Poppy und Minerva blieben bei Wasser. Sie ließen sich viel Zeit beim Essen. Später am Abend setzte sich Hermione an das Klavier was sie in einem der Räume entdeckt hatte, sie spielte Chopin und Bach, Mozart und Tschaikowski, Severus war erstaunt was seine Frau für Talente hatte von denen er bisher noch nicht wusste. Er setzte sich zu ihr ans Klavier und sie spielten beide vierhändige Stücke, auch Hermione war erstaunt das Severus Klavier spielen konnte, sie hörte plötzlich auf, es gab da einzelne Töne die neu gestimmt werden mussten.

Severus dem das auch aufgefallen war hatte eine bessere Idee. „Hermione was hältst du von der Idee einen Flügel anzuschaffen? Am Geld sollte es nicht scheitern!"

„Severus echt? Das wäre klasse, ich habe zwar nur bis zur 5 Klasse Unterricht gehabt, aber ich spiele sehr gerne Klavier." Hermione strahlte ihn an.

Poppy und Minerva hatten dem Klavierspiel gelauscht, auch sie wussten nicht das beide dieses Instrument beherrschen. Es war schon spät am Abend als sie sich verabschiedeten, am nächsten Tag war wieder Schule und nur Severus und Hermione hatten bereits Ferien.

Severus ging mit Hermione ins Bad dort genossen sie es gemeinsam in der Badewanne zu liegen. Als das Wasser anfing kalt zu werden verließen sie die Wanne, Severus verwöhnte Hermione so wie schon lange nicht mehr, er cremte sie ein, massierte sie und dann begann er sie zu liebkosen, er ließ sich viel Zeit dafür, Hermione wollte es viel schneller, das sagte sie ihm auch aber Severus ließ sich nicht beirren, er kostete jede Minute aus. Als er fertig war hatte Hermione bereits fünf Orgasmen durchlebt, erst dann befriedigte sich Severus in ihr und bescherte ihr so den sechsten Orgasmus, Hermione war durch die vielen Orgasmen erschöpft und es fielen ihr die Augen zu. Severus ließ sie schlafen, legte sich neben sie in das Bett, auch er war erschöpft und schlief fast sofort ein.

Am nächsten Morgen als beide erwachten rochen sie leckeren Kaffee, frische Brötchen und Hermione wusste den Duft nicht zuzuordnen, Severus wusste sofort was er noch roch aber er ließ Hermione weiter raten was sie wohl noch riechen könnte. Sie frühstückten im Bett, Hermione erkannte da was sie roch, es waren ihre Lieblingsblumen, allerdings hatte Severus eine besondere Sorte davon in dem Garten gefunden, diese rochen etwas anders als die welche Hermione sonst bekommen hatte. Deswegen hatte sie den Geruch nicht sofort erkannt. Severus freute sich das er ihre Lieblingsblumen im Garten gefunden hatte und das sie schon blühten. Er hatte Rizzy darum gebeten die Blumen jeden Morgen auf den Frühstückstisch zu stellen.

Hermione war so erfreut das sie Severus umarmte und dann innig küsste. Nach dem Essen reisten Hermione und Severus zu einem Muggelmusikladen dort bestellten sie einen Flügel, dann gingen sie in einem Restaurant essen, zu guter letzt reisten sie noch in die Bibliothek in London in den Magischen Teil. Severus zeigte Hermione die schönsten Bücher und wie sie diese problemlos ausleihen könnte.

Spät am Abend saßen sie vor dem Kamin und blätterten in ihren ausgeliehenen Büchern. Hermione trank noch ein Glas Wein, dann ging sie ins Bett, Severus trank einen Feuerwhiskey und wartete noch auf eine Antwort von Lucius als es nach Mitternacht war ging auch er zu Bett. Er legte sich neben seine Frau und schlief sehr schnell ein. Am nächsten Tag genossen Hermione und er das schöne Wetter und sie verwandelten sich in ihre Animagi und liefen stundenlang draußen über die Ländereien des Manor's. Erst am späten Abend kamen sie erschöpft zurück, sie aßen Abendbrot und fielen dann ins Bett. Den nächsten Tag nutzen sie um Zutaten für Zaubertränke zu sammeln und zu ernten, sie begannen schon vorm Sonnenaufgang mit dem Ernten der ersten Kräuter, und sie aßen unterwegs ein Picknick, als die Sonne am Höchsten stand haben Sie das besondere Mittsonnkraut gefunden, es blühte gerade als sie es sahen, dieses besondere Kraut blüht nur zur vollen Mittagssonne, und es durfte auch nur während der Blühzeit geerntet werden.

Severus war sehr stolz das sie beide dieses seltene Kraut überhaupt gefunden haben, es gibt nur wenige Pflanzen von dieser Art und es wächst auch nur an ganz besonderen Orten. Severus erklärte Hermione wie selten diese Pflanze ist und das es wichtig sei bei der Ernte der Samenkörner darauf zu achten das nur drei Samen geerntet werden dürften. Damit diese Pflanze nicht aussterben würde.

Hermione prägte sich alle diese Informationen genau ein, sie wollte ja wenn sie die Schule beendet hätte gerne eine Lehre zum Tränkemeister beginnen und wer käme da mehr in Frage als ihr Mann der beste Zaubertränkemeister von ganz Europa.

Als es gegen Abend anfing dunkel zu werden gingen sie zurück zum Manor, dort setzten sie sich ins Kaminzimmer und genossen das Essen was Rizzy für sie zubereitet hatte. Kurz vor Mitternacht brachen sie erneut auf um noch die letzten Kräuter zu ernten, die genau um Mitternacht geerntet werden mussten. Mit ihrer Ausbeute gingen sie dann ins Labor um die Zutaten zu verarbeiten, es gab für jedes Kraut eine eigene Vorgehensweise, Hermione lernte schnell und Severus war sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung.

Als der nächste Morgen dämmerte hatten sie alle Zutaten verarbeitet, Hermione war allerdings so müde geworden das sie über ihrer letzten Zutat eingeschlafen war. Severus der das beobachtete konnte noch rechtzeitig eingreifen damit die Zutat nicht verloren war. Er levitierte Hermione von ihrem Arbeitsplatz auf den Sessel und beendete ihre Arbeit. Als dann tatsächlich alle Zutaten verarbeitet waren nahm er Hermione auf die Arme und trug sie ins Bett. Er legte sich so wie er war neben sie und schlief wenige Minuten später ein, das es wenig später an der Tür klopfte bekam er nicht mehr mit. Rizzy betrat den Masterroom sie schaffte es nicht den Master oder Hermione zu wecken, es war Lucius Malfoy der Severus informieren wollte wie seine Suche bisher verlaufen sei und das er bereits zwei der drei Probleme beseitigt hätte, aber auch Lucius konnte beide nicht wecken.

So setzte sich Lucius ins Kaminzimmer und trank von dem Feuerwhiskey den Severus als Vorrat dort stehen hatte. Er freute sich sehr darüber das Severus seine Lieblingsorte vorrätig hatte und das selbst der Jahrgang perfekt war. Rizzy brachte für Master Malfoy ein Frühstück, und als es auf Mittag zuging schaffte es Rizzy ihren Master zu wecken. „Master, Sir es ist Besuch für sie da, er sitzt unten im Kaminzimmer und wartet bereits seit dem Frühstück auf euch Sir." Severus knurrte „wer nervt denn jetzt schon wieder?" er stand auf richtete seine Kleidung und ging ins Kaminzimmer, dort erfreute ihn der Anblick seines Besuchers jedoch sehr. Severus umarmte Lucius und entschuldigte sich dafür, das er so lange warten musste, er erklärte ihm das sie besondere Zaubertrankzutaten gesammelt hätten und diese auch direkt verarbeitet hätten und deswegen wahrscheinlich kurz bevor er gekommen sei erst eingeschlafen waren. „Aber nun erzähl mir wie weit bist du mit dem besonderen Auftrag?" Severus setzte sich auf seinen Sessel. Er lauschte der Erzählung von Lucius ohne eine erkennbare Regung, am Ende fragte er dann nur „Sie sind also Beide nicht mehr unter uns und können deshalb weder meiner Frau noch den Schülern oder Lehrern von Hogwarts etwas antun?"

„Das ist korrekt erkannt, diesen schleimigen Robards allerdings zu erwischen wird um ein Vielfaches schwieriger, er sitzt zur Zeit noch in Askaban ein, da komme ich nicht so ohne Probleme an ihn ran. Mister Filch und Miss Robards werden übrigens nie wieder irgendwem etwas antun können. Auch wurde deinem Wunsch entsprochen, es wird nicht ein Haar mehr von Ihnen zu finden sein."

Severus seufzte und rief seine Hauselfe, er befahl ihr zur Feier des Tages den besten Feuerwhiskey zu bringen den sie im Haus hätten. Rizzy erschien daraufhin mit einer Flasche von dem 250 Jahre alten Whiskey „wie Master gewünscht der beste Feuerwhiskey der hier im Haus vorhanden ist."

Severus übergab die Flasche an Lucius. Dieser hielt sie erstaunt fest „Severus woher hast du diesen alten Whiskey? Weißt du was er auf dem heutigen Markt wert ist? Diese Flasche ist so kostbar, das ich es nicht annehmen kann."

Severus grinste „Doch kannst du und wirst du, ich habe davon noch mehr auf Lager liegen, und selbst für die Nächsten 150 Jahre noch einen Vorrat den ich alleine nie leeren könnte."

Lucius schaute ungläubig zu Severus „du hast bitte was?"

Severus erhob sich ging zu seinem Freund und forderte ihn auf ihn zu Begleiten, „ich habe im Keller ein gutes Whiskeylager entdeckt, das bereits für alle Eventualitäten ausgesorgt hat. Ich könnte von jetzt auf gleich die teuerste Party oder vornehm ausgedrückt den Teuersten Ball ausrichten, komm mit und überzeuge dich selbst."

Das ließ Lucius sich nicht zweimal sagen er stand auf und folgte Severus in den Keller, sie mussten zunächst an den Zellen vorbei, dann am Labor, dort blieb Lucius nochmal stehen „Severus dein Labor ist größer als das in der Schule und es ist sogar größer als das was ich dir bei mir eingerichtet habe, wo ist nun dieses Lager?"

Severus legte seine Hand auf eine Wand, ließ seine Magie fließen und vor Lucius öffnete sich eine Türe die vorher nicht zu sehen war. Lucius folgte Severus durch die Türe welche sofort nach dem Durchtreten wieder verschwunden war. Er blieb sprachlos stehen, er staunte und konnte es nicht begreifen, sein Wein und Whiskeykeller hatte er immer schon für Pompös erachtet, aber gegen das von Severus war es ein Dreck. Er versuchte es in Worte zu fassen, es kamen nur unverständliche Wörter aus seinem Mund. Severus feixte „dass ich das noch erleben darf, ein Lucius Malfoy der sprachlos ist und wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen aussieht und keine vernünftigen Worte kommen aus seinem Mund."

Severus nahm seinen Freund in den Arm „komm wir gehen nach oben zurück, ich denke meine Frau dürfte auch so langsam wach werden."

Sie gingen zurück ins Kaminzimmer, dort verließ Severus seinen Freund und ging in den Masterroom, er weckte Hermione, diese war noch ganz schläfrig und wollte mit ihm kuscheln. Sie zog ihn an den Schultern zu sich nach unten. Severus war von der Aktion etwas überrascht und fiel ins Bett, er fing sich aber ab und schob seine Knie zwischen Hermione's Beine. „Hermione wir haben Besuch und ich glaube nicht das du möchtest das dieser Besuch hier mitmachen kommt."

„Oh Severus entschuldige bitte. Ich stehe sofort auf und komme hinunter." Sie schob Severus sanft zur Seite und erhob sich und eilte ins Bad. Als sie aus dem Bad zurück kam saß Severus noch im Bett, er schaute sie begierig an. „Wir machen ein Spiel, zieh deine Unterwäsche aus, die brauchst du jetzt nicht. Wenn wir gleich nach unten gehen und du damit einverstanden bist das unser Besuch mitspielt brauchst du dich nur bei ihm auf den Schoß zu setzen und dich an ihm zu reiben. Wenn du ihn nicht mitspielen lassen möchtest setzt du dich einfach auf einen freien Platz."

Hermione nickte als Zeichen das Sie das verstanden hatte, sie zog Ihre Unterwäsche aus und gab sie an Severus, dieser hob sie hoch und roch daran. „Mh es geht nichts über den Geruch einer erregten Frau. Los ab nach unten."

Sie gingen gemeinsam nach unten, Hermione blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen „Severus das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein," weiter kam sie nicht, Lucius war aufgestanden und begrüßte sie wie es sich für einen Reinblüter gehörte, er verbeugte sich vor ihr und gab ihr einen Handkuss, wobei seine Lippen nur sanft ihre Haut berührten. Hermione spürte ein seltsames Kribbeln in ihrer Hand, es fühlte sich fast so an als wenn Severus sie küssen würde auf die Hand. Hermione knickste wie es in diesen Kreisen üblich war, sie wartete bis Lucius sie zu sich hoch zog, als er dies tat zog er so stark das Hermione fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Lucius fing sie aber problemlos auf, nahm sie in den Arm und sagte „willkommen in der Familie ich darf Hermione zu dir sagen?" Hermione nickte, sie war überwältigt, sie hätte erwartet das er abfällige Bemerkungen über sie machen würde. „Hermione ich freue mich das Severus jemanden gefunden hat der sein Leben bereichert, ich freue mich darauf wenn ihr zur Hochzeit von Draco kommt und dort für die Überraschung sorgt, und das wird eine Riesen Überraschung werden." Severus nahm Hermione aus Lucius Armen „jetzt hast du meine Frau genug im Arm gehalten, lasst uns Platz nehmen, und gemeinsam das Mittagessen einnehmen." „ Essen wir hier Severus?" Hermione schaute sich um, es waren genau zwei Plätze am Tisch gedeckt, Severus setzte sich und Lucius nahm den anderen freien Stuhl für sich, jetzt war es an ihr zu entscheiden wo sie sitzen wollen würde, Severus würde da er wusste das sie keine Unterwäsche trug sich nicht benehmen und sie wieder reizen und sie zum stöhnen zu bringen was dann bedeuten würde das Lucius mitmachen würde wie der Meister damals bevor er starb, oder sie würde sich bei Lucius auf den Schoß setzen und dieser würde spüren das sie keine Unterwäsche trägt und sie seinerseits erregen, wie sie es auch drehte es würde darauf hinauslaufen das sie Sex mit beiden haben würde, es sei denn sie würde den Raum verlassen. Das kam für sie aber gar nicht in Frage, dieses Spiel könnten auch mehrere Spielen. Hermione setzte sich also auf den Schoß von Lucius, sie schob ihr Kleid so das Lucius ohne Probleme mitbekommen konnte das sie nichts drunter trägt. Sie setzte sich auf seine Schenkel und öffnete ihre Beine so das Severus ihre Scham sehen konnte. Sie griff nach Lucius Hand und führte sie an ihre Scham, dann griff sie nach der Gabel und spießte sich eine Spargelstange auf, diese sog sie genüsslich zwischen ihr Lippen, Severus fiel es schwer die Augen von Hermione abzuwenden. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das sie so reagieren würde, Hermione schaffte es immer wieder ihn zu überraschen. Das Essen wurde zur Nebensache, Lucius war mittlerweile so erregt das ihm seine Hose zu eng wurde, Hermione rutschte von seinem Schoß und öffnete seine Hose, seine Erregung die ihr entgegen kam war überragend, einen so großen Schwanz hatte Hermione noch nie zuvor gesehen, Severus seiner war nicht viel kleiner, aber der von Lucius war doch wesentlich dicker. Sie leckte sich über ihre Lippe und schaute fragend von Lucius zu Severus.

Severus schaute Lucius an, dieser nickte und Severus sagte „Hermione mache meinen Freund glücklich." Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen, sie begann ihn in ihren Mund zu nehmen, sie leckte zunächst über die Spitze seiner Erregung dann staunte plötzlich Lucius, es hatte noch keine Frau geschafft ihn so tief in ihren Mund aufzunehmen. Severus konnte nicht sitzen bleiben, er ließ den Tisch mit dem Essen verschwinden, kniete sich hinter Hermione und leckte sie. Er schob zwei Finger in ihre Scheide, und von der anderen Hand zwei in ihren Anus.

Hermione stöhnte auf und Lucius schob sein Glied noch tiefer in ihren Mund. Hermione bekam keine Luft mehr weil sein Glied alles ausfüllte. Sie versuchte mit ihrem Kopf hoch zu kommen, aber Lucius hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest auf sein Glied gedrückt, erst als er spürte das ihr widerstand nachließ nahm er ihren Kopf hoch und schaute ihr in ihre Augen. Diese waren geweitet und die Augen tränten ihr, sie stöhnte als Severus sie noch intensiver leckte, Lucius drückte ihren Kopf wieder auf sein Glied, er schob es wieder genau so weit rein wie zuvor, hielt es aber jetzt nur kurz in ihr. Dann zog er Hermione hoch und wollte sich in ihr versenken, da stoppte Severus ihn. „Lucius wir waren doch vorhin im Keller, dort hast du doch die Zellen gesehen, was hältst du von der Idee Hermione da unten zu fesseln und dann so zu nehmen, das kennt sie schon und es bereitet ihr auch große Freude von uns beiden genommen zu werden." Lucius schaute Hermione an diese nickte zur Bestätigung, da hob Lucius sie auf den Arm und trug sie hinunter und Severus legte sie in Ketten. Dann begannen sie zunächst damit Hermione mit dem Flogger auszupeitschen, auf dass sie noch mehr erregt würde, ihre Nippel standen ab und Severus legte dort Klemmen an, er hängte ein Gewicht ein und reizte Hermione mit der Peitsche, Lucius befingerte ihre Scheide, sie tropfte schon vor Erregung, Lucius hob sie leicht an und versenkte sein Glied in ihr und Hermione schrie auf weil sie so ein dickes Glied noch nie in sich hatte. Severus drückte etwas später sein Glied in ihren Anus, es brauchte nicht viele Stöße und Hermione überkam ein heftiger Orgasmus, sie kam so heftig das sie kurzzeitig das Bewusstsein verlor.

Severus und Lucius trugen sie zurück in ihr Bett, dort setzten sich beide neben sie und warteten das sie wieder zu sich kommen würde, dabei sah Severus das an Lucius Glied Blut zu sehen war, „Lucius, du hast Hermione verletzt" er setzte einen Heilzauber ein und kurze Zeit später erwachte Hermione wieder.

„Wie fühlst du dich mein Engel?"

„Etwas zerrissen, aber glücklich, möchtet ihr weiter machen? Oder wollt ihr euren Samen einfach nur auf mich spritzen oder in meinen Mund?"

Lucius und Severus schauten sich an, sie nahmen ihre Glieder gegenseitig in den Mund, und brachten sich gegenseitig so bis kurz vor dem Orgasmus, dann spritzten sie den Samen auf und in Hermione's Gesicht und Mund.


	35. Noch immer zwei Wochen bis Ostern

Wie immer,….

Noch immer zwei Wochen bis Ostern

„Etwas zerrissen, aber glücklich, möchtet ihr weiter machen? Oder wollt ihr euren Samen einfach nur auf mich spritzen oder in meinen Mund?"

Lucius und Severus schauten sich an, sie nahmen ihre Glieder gegenseitig in den Mund, und brachten sich so bis kurz vor dem Orgasmus, dann spritzten sie den Samen auf und in Hermione's Gesicht und Mund.

Hermione war irritiert, das sich die beiden Männer so intim berührten war für sie völlig unerwartet.

Sie gingen gemeinsam unter die Dusche, dort wuschen beide Männer Hermione, sie schäumten sie ein und duschten sie ab, dabei erregte Severus Hermione erneut und sie konnte sich nicht auf den Beinen halten, wenn Lucius sie nicht festgehalten hätte wäre sie zu Boden gegangen. Lucius knabberte an Hermiones Brüsten er saugte die Brustwarzen und knetete die Brüste mal sehr fest mal ganz sanft. Dann legten sie sich gemeinsam auf das Bett und sie brachten Hermione erneut zum Orgasmus. Nachdem sie so befriedigt war übermannte Hermione die Erschöpfung, ihr fielen die Augen zu und wenige Sekunden später schlief sie tief und fest.

„Severus es war ein sehr unterhaltsamer Tag, wir sollten beim nächsten Mal aber meine Frau mit einbeziehen, du weist wie Eifersüchtig sie sein kann wenn sie es rausfindet das ich Sex mit einer anderen Frau hatte und sie durfte nicht mitmachen. Ich muss aber jetzt auch Heim, mir wird schon noch etwas einfallen für diesen Robards, wie ich ihn dran kriege und er dann auch Geschichte ist." Lucius verbeugte sich und machte eine Drehung, er verließ das Schlafzimmer und Severus begleitet ihn zur Eingangshalle dort drückte er Lucius nochmal und sagte „bestelle deiner Frau schöne Grüße von mir und meiner Frau, lass aber aus wer das ist. Und grüße mir auch meinen Patensohn, ich möchte mit ihm einen Junggesellenabschied feiern." Lucius nickte und verschwand durch den Kamin.

Severus genoss noch ein Glas von dem Feuerwhiskey, ging dann in sein Labor und holte dort für Hermione ein Tiegel mit Salbe, da sie von Lucius wund gerieben wurde, er wusste wie groß das Glied seines Freundes ist, für Hermione war es doch noch etwas zu dick gewesen, sie hatte bisher ja vaginal noch nicht so viele Erfahrungen gemacht. Er ging zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer, setzte sich neben sie und begann ganz sanft die Creme auf Hermione's Scheide zu verreiben, er tunkte sein Glied in die Creme und verteilte es so auch in Hermione's Vagina.

Hermione wurde durch die sanften Stöße von Severus geweckt, sie schaute ihn irritiert an „bist du schon wieder heiß auf mich?"

„Du weißt doch ich bin immer heiß auf dich mein Engel. Aber ich wollte nur die Creme überall verteilen, Lucius ist mit einem Mega großen Glied gesegnet, ich möchte verhindern das du lange Wund bist und ich deswegen keinen Sex mit dir haben kann. Du bist sicherlich über den Umgang zwischen Lucius und mir irritiert oder?"

„Ja etwas, ihr saht so innig aus als ihr euch beide gegenseitig oral befriedigt habt, es war sicher nicht euer erstes Mal oder?"

„Gut beobachtet, Lucius und ich haben schon öfters mal seine Frau gemeinsam befriedigt, Lucius möchte übrigens beim nächsten Mal Narcissa mit einbeziehen. Sie ist bisexuell, so wie Lucius und auch ich bisexuell sind. Wäre es für dich ok wenn Narcissa mitmachen würde?"

„Wie du weißt bin ich noch recht unerfahren was Sex angeht, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen. Du hast mich heiß gemacht, ich möchte dich mehr spüren, Severus."

„Bist du sicher, Hermione. Lucius hat dich ziemlich wund gerieben."

„Bring mich bitte nochmal zum Orgasmus, das ist so ein tolles Gefühl."

Da ließ Severus sich nicht lange bitten, er befriedigte Hermione ohne in sie Einzudringen, er wollte nicht das sie am nächsten Tag starke Schmerzen hätte.

Danach aßen sie Abendessen, und sie gingen noch im Schwimmbecken schwimmen. Später am Abend schliefen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Am nächsten Tag erwarteten sie den Besuch von Ginny und Robert, beide wollten Hermione besuchen und ihr die Unterrichtsmaterialien zur Verfügung stellen. Sie kamen gemeinsam durch den Kamin. Severus und Hermione begrüßten sie herzlich, es erwartete alle vier ein Frühstück nach ihren Wünschen, dann ging Severus in sein Labor um die drei beim Lernen nicht zu stören, er hatte von Poppy eine Anfrage bekommen für Tränke die sie auf der Krankenstation brauchen würde und Professor Slughorn würde das nicht noch zusätzlich leisten können, er sei schon zu alt. Severus hatte ihr zugesagt das die beiden Schüler wenn sie am Sonntag zurück nach Hogwarts reisten auch alle Tränke mitbringen würden, solange sie nicht länger als das Wochenende dauern würden. Poppy hatte Erkältungstränke, einfache und mittlere Heiltränke, sowie Stärkungstränke bei ihm bestellt.

Einen großen Teil der Tränke hatte Severus noch vorrätig, diese verpackte er und gab sie schon mal in eine Transportkiste damit die Schüler die Tränke auch heile in Hogwarts übergeben könnten. Da er nicht viel im Labor erledigen musste, setzte er sich ins Kaminzimmer, er trank da noch ein Glas von dem Feuerwhiskey. Rizzy kam um ihn zum Essen zu rufen „Master Snape, ihre Frau und die beiden Gäste warten auf Sie zum Essen." Sie verbeugte sich und war mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

Severus erhob sich und ging zum Speisesaal, er setzte sich links neben Hermione, daneben saß dann Ginny und neben ihr saß Robert Baddock. „Wie weit seid ihr mit eurem Lernen vorangeschritten? Wenn ihr soweit fertig seid, könnten wir im Labor noch einige der Tränke für Hogwarts brauen, ihr seid alle nicht schlecht in Zaubertränke, deswegen würde ich euch das übernehmen lassen, solange ihr mit dem anderen Stoff durch seid."

Ginny und Robert hatten ihre Unterlagen für Hermione kopiert, sie könnte problemlos in der Woche diese Sachen nacharbeiten, aber Zaubertränke brauen mit Professor Snape in seinem privaten Labor, davon träumte Robert und auch Ginny war hellauf begeistert, Hermione wollte keine Spielverderberin sein deswegen bat sie Severus „Severus bitte, ich kann die Unterlagen der beiden hier behalten, wir sind den Stoff grob durchgegangen, bisher habe ich keine Fragen bezüglich irgendwelcher Zauber oder Runen, außerdem bist du doch auch noch da, und Professor McGonagall kommt am Dienstag, ich werde alles lernen, was nötig ist um den besten Abschluss von ganz Hogwarts zu bekommen. Lass uns bitte ins Labor gehen und dort für Zaubertränke üben, Ginny und Robert erzählten das Professor Slughorn sie nur noch theoretisch unterrichten würde, da in der ersten Woche vom Vertretungsunterricht zweiundzwanzig Kessel geschmolzen oder explodiert sind, es gab 6 Verletzte Schüler, bitte sie müssen doch das Brauen üben."

Severus war als er hörte was auf Hogwarts passiert war sehr geschockt, da ist er gerade mal eine Woche nicht da und schon werden Schüler beim Zubereiten von Zaubertränken verletzt, das machte seine ganze Statistik kaputt, er hatte es bisher geschafft das nicht ein Schüler ernsthaft verletzt wurde bei seinem Unterricht. Jetzt waren es aber 6 Schüler und wenn es schon mitgeteilt wurde das es die anderen Schüler wussten, waren die Verletzungen gravierend, und dass der Unterricht nur noch Theoretisch abgehalten wurde ließ ihn das Schlimmste befürchten. Er war schwer am überlegen wie er es schaffen könnte den Unterricht zu retten so das alle Schüler zu ihren Prüfungen zugelassen würden. Das müsste er mit Minerva am Dienstag besprechen ihm war da eine Idee gekommen, zumindest für sein Fach könnte er doch die Prüfungsklassen in seinem Manor unterrichten, mit einem Portschlüssel direkt ins Labor, das müsste gehen. „Severus?" „ was Hermione?" „würdest du uns im Labor unterstützen und mit uns die Tränke üben?" „ja sicher, ich habe auch eine Idee für die vierzehn Tage bis zu den Ferien, das muss ich aber mit Professor McGonagall besprechen, bevor ich euch falsche Hoffnungen mache. Auf geht's ins Labor."

Den restlichen Tag und den gesamten Sonntag verbrachten sie zu viert im Labor, am Ende des Sonntags als die beiden Besucher sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts machen wollten hatten sie die doppelte Menge an Heiltränken für Madam Pomfrey gefertigt und Severus musste die Beiden begleiten. „Ich bin in zwei Stunden zurück Hermione, ich rede noch kurz mit Minerva, über die Idee wie wir es regeln können das die Prüfungsklassen praktischen Unterricht erhalten können."

Severus flohte nur Sekunden nach Ginny und Robert zu Minerva, als er dort aus dem Kamin trat überreichte er Poppy die restlichen Tränke. „Guten Abend Poppy, guten Abend Minerva. Poppy die Tränke sollten bis nach den Ferien reichen, Miss Granger geht es gut, sie freut sich dich am Dienstag zu sehen Minerva. Mister Baddock und Miss Weasley, würden Sie bitte die Tränke mit Madam Pomfrey zur Krankenstation bringen? Minerva ich hätte dich gerne kurz gesprochen." Severus wartete bis die beiden Schüler und Madam Pomfrey das Büro verließen. „Poppy ich komme nachher noch auf die Krankenstation ich wollte mir die verletzten Schüler ansehen." „ok bis gleich Severus"

Damit schloss Poppy die Türe. „Minerva mir ist zu Ohren gekommen das es hier zu mehreren Unfällen kam die durch Kesselexplosionen und Schmelzungen hervorgerufen wurden, dabei sollen 6 Schüler verletzt worden sein, warum informierst du mich nicht darüber? Ich möchte anbieten das die Prüfungsklassen zu mir aufs Manor kommen mittels Portschlüssel, mein Labor ist doppelt so groß wie das hier und ich könnte sie praktisch Unterrichten, wenn die Schüler nur Theoretischen Unterricht erhalten dann sieht es schlecht aus für ihre Prüfungen, wenn wir in diesem Jahr nicht die Prüfungen in Zaubertränke absagen wollen dann müssen diese Jahrgänge auch in den vierzehn Tagen vor den Ferien praktischen Unterricht erhalten."

„Severus das ist eine großartige Idee von dir, ich würde mich freuen wenn wir das so hinbekommen würden. Du nimmst mir einen großen Stein vom Herzen. Ich wollte dich darüber informieren wenn ich am Dienstag zu euch gekommen wäre für Hermiones Unterricht."

„wann könnten die Klassen zu mir kommen zum Unterricht? Wie ist der bisherige Plan?"

„Severus ich eule dir den Plan für diese Woche, morgen beim Frühstück erhältst du alle Informationen, wenn es da noch etwas zu ändern gibt melde dich dann bei mir wenn ich bis zum Mittag nichts von dir gehört habe gehe ich davon aus das es dir alles so recht ist."

„Ok Minerva, ich gehe jetzt zur Krankenstation schaue mir die Verletzten Schüler an und komme dann nochmal zu dir um von hier aus zu mir nach Hause zu gelangen." Severus verschwand und ging zügig zur Krankenstation, dort sah er sich alle verletzten Schüler an, gab Poppy noch Anweisungen wie sie die Schüler effektiver Therapieren konnte, er konnte auch bei jedem einzelnen Schüler anhand der Verletzungen sagen was genau passiert war, wie die Verletzung entstanden ist und daher wusste er auch welche Therapie am besten helfen würde. Poppy war begeistert, sie konnte dank Severus schon am nächsten Morgen drei Schüler wieder entlassen, bei den anderen drei Schülern würde es leider noch vier Tage dauern ehe sie wieder soweit wären dass sie am Unterricht teilnehmen können. Severus verabschiedete sich von Poppy und ging zurück zu Minerva ins Büro, dort unterhielt er sich noch kurz mit ihr über die Verletzten Schüler, teilte ihr mit das drei der Schüler am nächsten Morgen entlassen würden und dann wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen können, bei den anderen drei Schülern würde es noch bis Donnerstag oder Freitag dauern ehe diese entlassen werden würden. „Slughorn hat ganz schön gewütet, mit diesem Kesselverlusten hat er meine gesamte Statistik zerstört. Minerva ich höre von dir bis Dienstag dann."

Severus nahm sich Flohpulver und war nur Sekunden später verschwunden, er klopfte sich die Asche von der Kleidung als er in seinem Manor aus dem Kamin trat. Er schaute mit einem Tempus Zauber nach wie spät es war und stellte mit Entsetzen fest das er ganze vier Stunden auf Hogwarts gewesen war. Er rief nach Hermione bekam aber keine Antwort, er ging in das Kaminzimmer hier war Hermione nicht, er ging dann in den Masterroom, aber auch hier war Hermione nicht, Badezimmer, Schwimmbad, Labor egal wo er suchte Hermione war nicht aufzufinden. Er rief Rizzy, diese erschien sofort, zumindest seine Hauselfe war nicht verschwunden, dachte Severus „Rizzy wo ist meine Frau?"

Rizzy verbeugte sich, „sie wollte ausreiten mit der weißen Stute, aber sie wollte auch schon wieder hier sein. Sir."

Severus fluchte, „bei Merlin's Eiern, wenn ihr was passiert ist." Er ging hinaus zum Stall und sah dort wie die weiße Stute mit Sattel alleine zurück kam zum Stall. Er beruhigte das Tier, er streichelte es „na meine Schöne wo ist deine Reiterin?" Die Stute schnaubte, stieg kurz hoch und begann in die Richtung zu laufen aus der sie gekommen war. Severus überlegte nicht lange er verwandelte sich in seine Animagusgestalt und galoppierte mit der Stute gemeinsam zu der Stelle wo Hermione auf dem Boden saß. Schon von weitem sah Severus Hermione am Boden sitzen, er verwandelte sich kurz vor ihr zurück in seine Menschliche Gestalt, „Hermione was ist passiert?"

„Severus, ich habe keine Ahnung, plötzlich lag ich hier unten, Stella war weg und mir tat alles weh, ich wollte zurück laufen, aber mein Knöchel ist sehr angeschwollen und ich kann nicht auftreten, zudem" Hermione seufzte „schau" sie hielt ihm ihren Zauberstab hin. Severus lächelte, der Zauberstab von Hermione war zerbrochen, für ihn war das kein Problem, er benutzte seinen Stab nur wenn es nicht anders ging, er kam ja auch ohne Stab gut zurecht, er konnte fast alle Zauber nonverbal und Stablos. Deswegen lachte er etwas „Hermione dann werden wir morgen zu Olivander reisen und dir einen neuen Stab besorgen. Das ist doch kein Drama." Hermione war den Tränen nah, ihr Knöchel tat schrecklich weh und auch der Rest von ihrem Körper war sehr Schmerzhaft. Severus nahm sie auf seine Arme, setzte sie auf die Stute und gab ihr die Zügel. „glaubst du wir können nach Hause reiten?" Hermione nickte „wenn du mit mir reitest dann schaffe ich das."

Severus verwandelte sich in seinen Animagus und lief mit der Stute die Hermione trug zurück zum Manor. Dort angekommen verwandelte er sich zurück hob Hermione von der Stute runter und trug sie in den Masterroom, dort untersuchte er ihren Knöchel. „Der ist leider gebrochen Hermione, da müssen wir Poppy rufen leider oder einen Heiler vom St. Mungos. Was dir lieber ist weiß ich zwar, aber Poppy hat viel zu tun, ich könnte dich kurz zum Mungos bringen, die Heilen das im nu."

„Dann lass es uns schnell hinter uns bringen, es schmerzt fürchterlich."

„Hermione ich weiß das es sehr schmerzhaft ist, ich hatte schon öfters gebrochene Knochen. Ich trage dich mein Engel, ich darf dir leider keinen Schmerzstillenden Trank geben, das wäre negativ für die schnelle Heilung."

Er nahm Hermione wieder auf den Arm und flohte ins Krankenhaus, dort sollte er sich mit Hermione erst mal in den Wartebereich setzen, aber das wollte Severus nicht akzeptieren, er drohte „wenn nicht innerhalb der nächsten 5 Minuten sich ein Heiler um den Knöchel meiner Schülerin gekümmert hat müsst ihr sehen wo ihr eure Zaubertänke her bekommt, dann werde ich das St. Mungos nicht mehr beliefern." Und um seiner Drohung noch mehr Kraft zu verleihen, drohte er auch „ich werde alle mir bekannten Tränkemeister informieren über ihr Verhalten. Es ist ein simpler Zauber, zu dem ich nicht in der Lage bin, weil der Bruch kompliziert ist, wäre es ein einfacher Bruch wären wir nicht hier. Und ehe sie glauben das ich nur leere Drohungen ausspreche, sollten sie sich erkundigen wer der momentane Lehrmeister für die Tränkemeister ist." Er ließ seinen Ring am Finger aufblitzen.

Die Schwester am Empfang rief den Diensthabenden Heiler welcher sofort neben ihr erschien „was gibt es denn? Hatte ich nicht gesagt ich will keine Störungen für 30 Minuten?" Der Heiler schaute auf Severus, dieser hätte beinahe Hermione fallen gelassen „Professor Snape, Sir was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Sie können gar nichts für mich tun wo ist ihr Vorgesetzter? Wir benötigen einen Heiler der dazu in der Lage ist einen komplizierten Bruch des Sprunggelenks zu heilen. Sie sehen nicht aus als ob sie das könnten, sie haben es nicht mal geschafft sich richtig anzuziehen, auf ihrem Hemd klebt Lippenstift der Farbe Brombeere, und das Parfüm was an ihnen haftet sagt mir das sie gerade mit einer Schwester im Bett waren, außerdem stinken sie nach Alkohol. So lasse ich Sie garantiert nicht an meine Schülerin." Der Heiler war baff, alles was der Professor aufgezählt hatte stimmte, er nickte der Schwester zu und sagte „ nun rufen sie schon den Chef, schildern sie ihm den Fall und sagen ihm das ich unpässlich sei."

Die Schwester staunte ob der Worte des Heilers, rief dann aber den Chefheiler, dieser ließ sich den Fall kurz schildern, als er den Namen Professor Snape hörte konnte man ein „bin in wenigen Sekunden bei Ihnen" hören. Dann flammte der Kamin grün auf und heraus trat der Chefheiler des St. Mungos, er verbeugte sich vor Severus und auch vor Hermione da Severus sie immer noch auf dem Arm trug. Der Heiler wurde zurück auf Station geschickt, dort sollte er schon mal seine Sachen packen, weil dieses Verhalten nicht zu tolerieren sei. Er könne auch gleich der Schwester Bescheid sagen das diese ebenfalls ihre Koffer packen solle.

Dann kümmerte der Chefheiler sich um Hermione er nahm Severus seine Frau aus dem Arm, hob sie auf eine Liege und untersuchte sehr vorsichtig ihr Sprunggelenk. „Miss Granger, es tut mir leid das sie so lange warten mussten, ihr Professor hat Recht der Bruch ist kompliziert, ich werde ihn aber in zwei Minuten gerichtet haben, allerdings ist das sehr schmerzhaft für sie. Ich werde sie jetzt in ein Zimmer bringen das ist schallisoliert und sie bekommen danach sofort etwas gegen die Schmerzen." Dann wendete er sich an den Professor „Severus das wird gleich sehr unangenehm, ich möchte dich bitten hier draußen zu warten, Miss Granger könnte es unangenehm sein wenn sie in deiner Gegenwart so die Schmerzen raus schreit."

„Miss Granger möchten Sie das ich dabei bleibe?" Der Heiler schaute von Severus zu Miss Granger, diese nickte und sagte „ja Professor Snape, Sir ich möchte Sie bitten bleiben sie bei mir während der Behandlung."

„Ok dann werden wir jetzt in diesen schalldichten Raum gehen, wie gesagt es wird sehr schmerzhaft werden."

Hermione nickte verstehend, sie schloss die Augen, als der Heiler begann kam nicht ein Laut über ihre Lippen.

Severus war in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen und hat mit ihr gemeinsam die Schmerzen ausgehalten. Ein leises Stöhnen war von Severus zu hören, es waren wirklich sehr heftige Schmerzen die Hermione da auszuhalten hatte. Der Heiler schaute auf seine stille Patientin, dann durch das Geräusch von Severus abgelenkt auf ihn und dann zurück auf Hermione. Er lächelte, er hatte das Band zwischen den beiden gespürt. So war ihm dann auch klar warum von Miss Granger kein Ton kam, er beendete seine Behandlung, allerdings hatte Severus kurz zuvor Hermione's Gedanken verlassen, er dachte der Heiler sei fertig. Da stieß Hermione einen lauten Schrei aus und verlor das Bewusstsein.

„Severus, warum bist du nicht bei ihr geblieben?"

„Ich dachte du seist fertig, das dem nicht so ist habe ich erst gemerkt da war es zu spät um nochmal einzudringen."


	36. Professor McGonagall Privatunterricht

Wie immer,….

Professor McGonagall Privatunterricht

„Severus, warum bist du nicht bei ihr geblieben?"

„Ich dachte du seist fertig, das dem nicht so ist habe ich erst gemerkt da war es zu spät um nochmal einzudringen." Severus schaute bedröppelt auf den Boden „wann kannst du sie erwecken, sie muss zurück zur Schule."

Der Heiler schaute auf Hermione herunter „Severus, veräppeln kannst du wen anders, du weißt doch so gut wie kein anderer das wir beide uns nicht anlügen können. Es hat etwas gedauert bis ich erkannte was da zwischen euch Beiden besteht, aber du willst bestimmt nicht nach Hogwarts mit ihr zurück. Übrigens möchte ich dir gratulieren, das hast du gut gemacht."

Severus schaute seinen Freund an, dieser sprach wie üblich in Rätseln „was meinst du?"

„Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen oder?"

„Wieso sollte ich? Das ist Hermione Jane Granger, meine Schülerin, und diese muss jetzt zurück zur Schule und vor allem ins Bett."

„Seit wann kümmerst du dich so um deine Schülerinnen? Zwischen euch beiden läuft mehr. Du weißt Lügen ist zwecklos."

Severus wusste Lügen war zwecklos, keinen konnte er weniger anlügen als diesen Mann, zwischen Severus und dem Heiler gab es eine Blutsbrüderschaft, sie hatten sich damals geschworen sich nie anzulügen, die Magie von beiden hatte sich vermischt, und so wusste der andere immer wenn einer log. Aber Dinge nicht zu erklären, das war erlaubt, also anstelle einer Lüge zu schweigen war eine Möglichkeit es zu verheimlichen.

So schwieg Severus zu diesem Thema, er fragte nur nochmal „wann kann sie zurück zur Schule?"

„Gib ihr noch 5 Minuten wenn sie dann nicht von alleine wach wird kannst du sie erwecken. Ich muss jetzt leider auf Station schauen ob der Heiler weg ist und die Schwester ebenfalls." Er drehte sich um und auch bei ihm bauschte sich der Umhang es war, als wenn Severus umgestiegen wäre auf weiße Kleidung.

Wenig später öffnete Hermione die Augen, Severus war erleichtert, gab Hermione den Schmerztrank und dann flohten sie auf das Manor zurück. Dort brachte Severus Hermione ins Bett und sie schlief dank des Schmerztrankes fast sofort ein. Auch Severus war von dem ganzen Trubel müde, er trank noch ein Glas Feuerwhiskey und legte sich dann neben Hermione ins Bett und er schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen. Er erwachte als erstes, küsste Hermione auf die Stirn die darauf hin wach wurde und fragte „was machen wir heute?"

„Zunächst Frühstücken, dann wirst du alte Runen lernen, Zaubereigeschichte, und Arrithmantik, dann werden vermutlich heute Mittag alle Schüler des Jahrgangs 6 kommen um Zaubertränke Praxis zu sammeln, und dann ist Abendessen angesagt. Die Schüler dürfen nur ins Labor und in dem Keller zum Bad."

„ok Severus, ich habe noch ziemliche Schmerzen in meinem Fuß, darf ich dagegen nochmal einen Schmerztrank nehmen?"

„Nein Hermione das geht nicht, der würde dich nochmal schlafen lassen, das können wir uns jetzt nicht erlauben. Du möchtest doch deine Prüfungen vorziehen oder jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Doch ich möchte noch die Prüfungen vorziehen" Hermione verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht „aber es schmerzt noch so heftig, da kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren."

„Ausnahmsweise, aber erst wird gefrühstückt, dann gebe ich dir einen leichten Schmerztrank, damit solltest du dann lernen können." Er half Hermione beim Aufstehen, sie aßen im Masterroom, gegen Ende des Frühstück erschien eine Schuleule mit einem Brief für Severus. Dieser nahm ihn in Empfang, öffnete das Siegel und las was Minerva geschrieben hatte. „Die ersten Schüler, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff werden heute Mittag zum Unterricht kommen, morgen dann Slytherin und Gryffindor, am Mittwoch dann erneut Gryffindor und Slytherin aber dieses Mal dann Jahrgang 6, und am Donnerstag dann wieder Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw."

„Severus welchen Trank sollen denn die Schüler aus der 6. Stufe brauen?"

„ Hermione für die Schüler der Stufe 6 steht unter anderem der Vielsafttrank auf dem Plan, und genau den werden diese heute auch brauen, zumindest die Basis." Severus stand vom Tisch auf, ging in sein Labor, und kam wenig später mit dem Schmerztrank für Hermione zurück. „Hier trinke den Trank jetzt, damit du gleich vernünftig lernen kannst."

Hermione nahm den Trank, setzte sich dann an den Schreibtisch und begann zu lernen. Severus ging in sein Labor und bereitete alles vor für die Schüler die am Mittag in seinem Keller im Labor lernen würden, er hatte auf jedem Tisch in seinem Labor eine Arbeitsfläche für die Zutaten und eine wo die Schüler dran arbeiten sollten und die Zutaten vorbereiten müssten. Als es kurz nach 12 war ging er in den Speisesaal, er hatte erwartet das Hermione hier sein würde zum Essen, doch sie war noch nicht anwesend, er ging nach oben in den Masterroom, er schaute in den Raum, sah Hermione aber nicht, dann ging er in die Bibliothek, dort saß sie mit Stapeln von Büchern um sich rum. Sie war total ins Lernen vertieft, sie bemerkte Severus erst als er genau vor ihr stand und ihr das Buch aus der Hand nahm. „Hermione du musst was essen, komm ich möchte mit dir im Speisesaal etwas essen."

Hermione erhob sich und ließ sich von Severus in den Speisesaal bringen, und an den Tisch geleiten, sie aßen gemeinsam Mittagessen, danach ging Hermione dann zurück in die Bibliothek und lernte weiter, sie bekam nicht mit das die Schüler aus Hogwarts ankamen, auch der Unterricht ging an ihr vorbei, erst als Severus sie abends wieder zum Essen holte merkte sie das der Tag schon vorbei war.

Am späten Abend, saßen sie noch mit einem Glas Wein im Kaminzimmer, da erreichte Severus ein Patronus „Es ist geschafft." Lautete die Nachricht, die Stimme war Hermione nicht bekannt genug um zu wissen von wem sie ist. Sie schaute Severus fragend an „wer war das und was ist geschafft?"

„Hermione du musst nicht alles wissen, lass mir ein paar Geheimnisse bis nach deiner Prüfung und auch bis nach den Ferien." Hermione gähnte herzhaft „ich bin schon zu müde um jetzt zu diskutieren, lass uns bitte ins Bett gehen." Hermione erhob sich und Severus folgte ihrem Beispiel, sie gingen gemeinsam ins Bett. Dort schlief Hermione sehr schnell ein. Severus wusste das er jetzt wieder sehr aufpassen musste, da diese Nachricht bedeutete das Lucius wusste das Mr. Robards entflohen war aus Askaban und er somit nach ihm jagen konnte. Aber Severus wollte Hermione nicht beunruhigen, sie sollte sich auf das Lernen konzentrieren.

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, da schlief auch Severus endlich ein. Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen erwachte war Severus schon aufgestanden, er saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und laß immer wieder den Brief den er von Lucius schon in den frühen Morgenstunden erhalten hatte, genau genommen hatte er nur 1 Stunde geschlafen, da hatte ihn dieses blöde Tier von Eule geweckt, er hatte sofort erkannt das es eine von Lucius Eulen war. Der Brief enthielt keine guten Neuigkeiten, Mister Robards war ihm entwischt, Lucius hatte ihn bei der Flucht aus Askaban gesehen, ihn dann aber leider aus den Augen verloren, jetzt musste er seine Anstrengungen verdoppeln, und Severus sollte seine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verdreifachen. Da Mister Robards aus irgendeiner Quelle wusste das es ein Manor gab wo vermutet wurde das sich dort Severus und Hermione aufhalten würden. Wie Robards an diese Informationen gekommen sei ist noch unklar. Severus blickte auf und sah das Hermione gerade in sein Arbeitszimmer trat, er packte den Brief in eine Schublade und verschloss diese mit einem Zauber.

„Guten Morgen Severus, du siehst besorgt aus, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja und nein, es gibt ein Problem, Mister Robards ist schon wieder aus Askaban entflohen, wie er das dauernd schafft ist mir schleierhaft, aber er ist noch immer auf der Suche nach uns beiden und will uns umbringen wenn er uns findet."

„Oh weh, aber wir sind doch hier sicher oder?"

„Da liegt das Problem begraben, anscheinend hat er eine Information erhalten das es ein Manor gibt auf dem wir wohnen würden. Deswegen bitte ich dich bleibe hier im Manor, verlasse das Haus nicht, geh nicht zu den Ställen, lass diese Arbeit die Hauselfen machen wie sie es bisher auch getan haben. Ich möchte dich nach Möglichkeit immer in meiner Nähe wissen. Also wirst du wenn ich unterrichte unten in einem der Räume sein und dort deinen Unterricht erhalten. Die Hauselfen wissen bereits Bescheid, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind verdreifacht, ich habe bereits eine Eule an Professor McGonagall gesendet, worin ich sie bitte die Unannehmlichkeiten zu entschuldigen. Aber komm jetzt lass uns Frühstücken, Rizzy hat heute früh Omelett gemacht, mit Schinken und Kräutern."

Sie gingen zum Frühstück , dort erreichte Severus die nächste Eule, er laß den Brief schüttelte den Kopf und sagte „Minerva möchte den Unterricht in Zaubertränke lieber in Hogwarts abhalten, weil wir dort sicherer wären, da dann nicht so viele Schüler zu uns mittels Portschlüssel reisen müssten und auch nicht wüssten das wir oder zumindest ich auf einem Manor wohne. Hermione fühlst du dich stark genug um nach Hogwarts zu flohen? Eine Apparation möchte ich dir nicht zumuten, du hast egal ob alleine oder mit mir Seit an Seit, du hast dann immer Schwindel und Übelkeit, das möchte ich dir ersparen."

„Ich denke schon Severus, bleiben wir dann auf Hogwarts? Oder reisen wir später Zurück?"

Severus überlegte er war mit ihr zu seinem Manor gereist damit sie sich erholen könnte, dieses tägliche hin und her flohen wäre nur noch mehr Stress für sie. „Wir werden dann in Hogwarts bleiben, entweder bis zu den Ferien, oder bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo keine Gefahr durch Mister Robards mehr besteht. Je nachdem welcher Fall eher zutrifft. Packe bitte ein paar Sachen zusammen was du so brauchst für die Schule, denke auch an das eine Kleid, was du letztens schon mitnehmen solltest."

„Ja Severus." Hermione erhob sich vom Tisch und packte ihre Tasche und legte alle Bücher die sie mitnehmen wollte auf einen Stapel auf dem Tisch im Masterroom ab. Als Severus den Stapel Bücher sah schmunzelte er, „Hermione auf Hogwarts gibt es immer noch eine große Bibliothek, du musst nicht alle diese Bücher mitnehmen, außerdem kannst du ein Gemini Zauber sprechen und dann hast du die Bücher hier und auf Hogwarts."

Hermione blickte Severus irritiert an, den Gemini Zauber den kannte sie nur für andere Zwecke, aber das der auch für Bücher funktionierte war ihr nicht bewusst. „Hast du alles was du brauchst?"

Hermione nickte „ ja ich habe jetzt alles, muss ich dann wieder normal zum Unterricht?" Hermione's Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Angst und Freude. „Nein du bleibst in unseren Räumen, Professor McGonagall wird dich heute Mittag dort unterrichten, du wirst auch gemeinsam mit mir in unseren Räumen essen, wir werden so tun als wärest du zu einer Erholungsreise unterwegs, nur Ginny und Robert dürfen dich besuchen, ich werde nachher so tun als ob ich wieder unter Nagini's Gift leiden würde, damit Professor McGonagall einen Grund hat mich nur so wenig Unterrichten zu lassen und ich hier in unseren Räumen bei dir sein kann." Er nahm Hermione in den Arm „also erschrecke bitte nicht wenn ich nachher von Poppy auf das Zimmer gebracht werde. Ich nehme gleich einen Trank ein der die selben Symptome hervorruft, aber nach dreißig Minuten wieder aufhört zu wirken und die Wirkung beginnt in einer Stunde also mitten im Unterricht. Damit so viele Schüler wie möglich das mitbekommen dass ich krank bin,…!"er drückte Hermione fest an sich „hab keine Angst um mich, alles wird gut." Hermione versuchte sich zu entspannen, aber nach dem was Severus ihr gerade alles mitgeteilt hatte ging es ihr nicht sonderlich gut, sie hatte plötzlich Kopfschmerzen, ihr Puls raste und sie hatte Schwindel. Severus gab ihr einen Beruhigungstrank, informierte Minerva das es Hermione gerade nicht gut gehen würde, und sie bitte nach ihr schauen möge und nur dann den Unterricht beginnen solle wenn es Hermione soweit wieder gut gehen würde.

Er nahm seinen Trank ein und ging in das Labor wo er eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke unterrichten wollte, er rief die Klasse herein, befahl allen sich schleunigst auf ihre Plätze zu setzen, und mit dem Abschreiben des Rezeptes zu beginnen welches hier an der Tafel stehen würde. Er drehte sich zur Tafel um die war noch leer, er machte eine leichte Bewegung mit dem Handgelenk, und die Schrift erschien. Die Schüler sollten schon mal beginnen, die Zutaten für den Trank waren nicht so teuer und es wäre auch kein Misserfolg wenn die Schüler den Trank nicht brauen könnten. Severus ging durch die Klasse und blieb immer mal wieder stehen, Miss Weasley und Mister Baddock waren beide auch in seinem Unterricht. Severus stand gerade bei Ginny als er die ersten Anzeichen bei sich ausmachen konnte. Ihm wurde schwindelig, seine Hände begannen zu Zittern, er fasste bei Ginny auf die Schulter diese erschrak so sehr das sie fast vom Stuhl kippte, „ganz Ruhig Miss Weasley, mir geht es nur gerade nicht so gut, würden Sie bitte Madam Pomfrey holen?" Ginny nickte, sie stand auf, ging aus dem Klassenraum und Severus setzte sich auf den jetzt freien Stuhl. „Mister Baddock, ich bräuchte mal ihre Unterstützung" Severus fiel das Sprechen schon schwer, lange würde es nicht mehr dauern bis er zusammenklappen würde. Mister Baddock war aufgestanden und nahe an Severus herangetreten „was kann ich für sie tun Professor Snape, Sir?"

Eine Antwort erhielt Robert nicht mehr auf diese Frage, Severus sackte in sich zusammen und Robert konnte gerade noch verhindern das er sich beim Fallen vom Stuhl irgendwo verletzte. Die restliche Klasse war aufgesprungen, sie wollten schnell aus dem Raum entfliehen. Aber durch die Türe kam schon Madam Pomfrey und diese Untersuchte den Professor um ihn nur wenige Sekunden später aus dem Raum zu levitieren. Sie brachte ihn in seine Räume um ihn genauer zu untersuchen. Hermione war entsetzt ihren Gatten Bewusstlos zu sehen, sie wollte zu ihm aber Madam Pomfrey ließ sie nicht ins Schlafzimmer, „er braucht Ruhe und die bekommt er nur wenn er hier in seinen Räumen bleibt, ich werde Professor McGonagall informieren, sie sorgen bitte dafür das er heute liegen bleibt, er hat anscheinend wieder Probleme wegen dem Gift von Nagini." Damit verabschiedete sich Poppy und ging zur Schulleiterin. Sie klopfte an die Bürotüre, als diese sich öffnete und sie eintreten konnte begann Poppy „Minerva, Severus ist während des Unterrichtes umgekippt, er leidet wieder unter dem Gift von Nagini, er muss für die nächsten Tage kürzer treten, er sollte in seinen Räumen bleiben zum Essen und wenn es ihm besser geht darf er morgen eine Klasse unterrichten, aber pro Tag zunächst nur eine." Minerva setzte sich entsetzt auf ihren Stuhl „wie konnte das passieren? Was ist genau passiert?"

Poppy zuckte mit den Achseln „Da musst du Mister Baddock und Miss Weasley befragen, Miss Weasley hatte mich geholt weil Severus sie darum gebeten hatte, als ich mit ihr im Klassenzimmer ankam, lag Severus bereits Bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Er liegt jetzt in seinen Räumen im Bett, ich habe ihm das Gegengift gegeben, kurz danach kam er zu Bewusstsein. Er schilderte mir kurz die Symptome die er verspürt hatte bevor er Bewusstlos wurde. Auf Grund dieser Angaben gehe ich davon aus das er auf das Gift von Nagini noch reagiert obwohl es jetzt eigentlich komplett aus seinem Körper raus sein müsste." Poppy schaute Minerva an „es gäbe noch die Möglichkeit das er es absichtlich vorgetäuscht hat, aber das wird er nicht zugeben." Minerva nickte verstehend und entließ Poppy aus ihrem Büro. Beim Abendessen verkündete sie dann „Wie sicherlich alle Schüler bereits wissen, ist Professor Snape für den Unterricht der Abschlussklassen zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen. Heute Nachmittag ist der Professor leider erkrankt, er braucht sehr viel Ruhe, deswegen wird er bis auf weiteres nur die Prüfungsjahrgänge in Zaubertränke unterrichten, jeden Tag nur eine Klasse, er wird keine Aufsicht führen, und beim Essen nicht anwesend sein. Sollte jemand damit ein Problem haben, darf er gerne in mein Büro kommen, des weiteren werden die anderen Jahrgänge wie bisher auch Theoretisch unterrichtet von Professor Slughorn. Nun beginnen sie mit ihrem Essen." Minerva setzte sich auf ihren Platz, sie aß gemütlich wie alle anderen Lehrer auch. Nach dem Essen begab sie sich in die Kerker zu Professor Snape, sie klopfte an und Severus öffnete ihr die Türe. „Minerva was kann ich für dich tun?" In Gedanken dachte er aber was kann ich gegen dich tun.

„Severus wie ich hörte hattest du einen Rückfall mit Nagini's Gift? Wie geht es dir und wie geht es Hermione?" „Wie es Hermione geht wüsstest du wenn du sie wie vereinbart war heute Nachmittag unterrichtet hättest, sie wird erst nach den Ferien wieder zu ihrer Klasse gehen, sie schafft es noch nicht den anderen Schülern zu begegnen, deswegen wird sie mit mir hier in unseren Räumen essen. Wie zuvor abgemacht werden Mister Baddock und Miss Weasley mit ihr gemeinsam an den Wochenenden lernen. Minerva und jetzt möchte ich dich bitten meine Zeit nicht länger zu beanspruchen, Poppy wollte das ich heute den restlichen Tag im Bett bleibe. Dort ist die Tür also bitte geh nun." Severus wartete bis Minerva die Türe zugezogen hatte und ging dann zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Was mach ich nur mit dir ungehorsamer kleiner Engel?" Severus streichelte Hermione über den nackten Po. „Solltest du nicht dafür sorgen das ich im Bett bleibe?" Hermione stand die Panik in das Gesicht geschrieben, sie nickte unterwürfig. „Wie soll ich dich denn bloß bestrafen? Ach stimmt ja du kannst nichts sagen der Knebel sitzt richtig gut." Severus ließ seine Hand auf Hermiones Po klatschen, sie zuckte etwas zusammen, aber eigentlich nur wegen des Geräusches, erneut erklang dieses klatschende Geräusch, und Hermione wurde leicht nach vorne gedrückt. Dabei berührten ihre Brüste Severus Körper, wer hat dir erlaubt mich zu berühren?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, sie wusste nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollte, nochmal klatschte Severus Hand auf Hermiones Po. Er nahm ihren Kopf in seine andere Hand und schob ihn in ihren Nacken, dann küsste er sie am Hals, er biss sanft in ihre Halsbeuge, mit der Hand die sie gerade noch geschlagen hatte fühlte er zwischen ihren Beinen die Feuchtigkeit entlanglaufen, er drang mit zwei Fingern in ihre Scheide ein, er reizte sie bis sie kam, ihr Orgasmus riss sie von ihren Füßen, Severus löste die Fesseln und legte sie auf das Bett, dort öffnete Hermione die Augen wieder und Severus entfernte den Knebel aus ihrem Mund.

Sie schliefen noch mehrmals miteinander bis Severus ihr erlaubte endlich zu schlafen war es schon nach Mitternacht.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie gemeinsam beim Frühstück als Hermione Post bekam, etwas irritiert nahm sie der Eule den Brief ab, sie öffnete ihn und las was da geschrieben stand sie reichte den Brief wortlos an Severus.

Dieser laß ihn ebenfalls, legte ihn dann auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und schrieb einen Brief an Lucius.


	37. Professor McGonagall Privatunterricht 2

Wie immer,…..

Professor McGonagall Privatunterricht 2

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie gemeinsam beim Frühstück als Hermione Post bekam, etwas irritiert nahm sie der Eule den Brief ab, sie öffnete ihn und las was da geschrieben stand sie reichte den Brief wortlos an Severus.

Dieser laß ihn ebenfalls, legte ihn dann auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und schrieb einen Brief an Lucius.

Mein lieber Freund,

meine Frau hat heute einen Brief erhalten, in diesem wurde ihr Leben bedroht, sie solle, damit Frieden herrschen könne zwischen Mister Robards und den Schülern sowie den Lehrern und nicht zuletzt mir, sich um Punkt 18 Uhr heute Abend einfinden am Apparationspunkt von Hogwarts, dort würde sie abgeholt werden, um dann an einen unbekannten Ort gebracht zu werden.

Das meine Frau das ganze Lebend überstehen würde steht nirgendwo in dem Brief, ich gehe davon aus das Mister Robards sie foltern würde, um aus ihr rauszubekommen wo seine Schwester und sein Kumpel Filch seien, des Weiteren wird er sie wohl als seine Sklavin halten, er ist ja schon mehrfach aufdringlich geworden. Vielleicht würde er sie auch schlicht und einfach umbringen, was jetzt aber dringend erforderlich ist, wir müssen das ganze verhindern. Wie können wir diesen Robards fangen und verhindern das er meiner Frau oder sonstigen Personen etwas antut? Vor allem es wäre eine günstige Gelegenheit, jemand der mittels Vielsaftrank sich in meine Frau verwandelt, und ihn dann überwältigen könnte. Wir müssten auch sehen das wir demjenigen einen Aufspürzauber anhexen damit wir ihn auch verfolgen können sollte eine Apparation erfolgen. Wobei wenn wir meine Frau tatsächlich nehmen würden, sie könnte mich zu sich rufen mittels unseres Bandes was zwischen uns besteht, sie müsste nur wissen das es geht, und das werde ich ihr gleich noch mitteilen.

Bitte komme du nach Hogwarts, und hilf mir meine Frau darauf vorzubereiten, ich muss nach dem Essen unterrichten, und auch meine Frau hat dann zunächst Unterricht. Wir müssen den Robards auf frischer Tat erwischen und du weißt was dann passieren soll.

In tiefer Freundschaft

Ein Freund.

Severus hielt den Brief bewusst so neutral wie möglich ohne weitere Namen zu nennen, Lucius wußte wie er erkennt was seine wahre Nachricht war.

Er informierte Hermione über den Inhalt des Briefes, und teilte ihr mit das wenn sie in großer Gefahr war und ihre Liebe zu ihm genauso tief sei wie seine zu ihr, sie dazu in der Lage sei ihn zu sich zu rufen, das ist ein uralter Zauber der zwischen Kindern und ihren Eltern aber genauso zwischen sich Liebenden Partnern funktioniert. Alles was Hermione dafür tun müsste sei ganz fest an ihn zu denken und einen Ruf dazu also zum Beispiel Severus hilf mir. Das ganze funktioniert allerdings nur wenn es wirklich Gefahr für Leib und Leben gibt.

Hermione schaute Severus an „was es gibt tatsächlich so einen Ruf? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, ich hatte darüber etwas gelesen, aber es war immer geschrieben worden dass dieser Ruf nicht funktionieren würde."

„Doch Hermione es gibt diesen Ruf und er funktioniert, und unsere Liebe ist sehr tief und innig, selbst Twinkle und Poppy konnten unser Band spüren, das ist eine Grundvoraussetzung für den Ruf. Die zweite Komponente ist das es eine echte Gefahr für Leib und Leben geben muss, diese wird in Simulationen nie richtig erreicht."

Hermione suchte sich alle Bücher über diesen Ruf zusammen, und begann zu lesen, wenn Twinkle sie nicht zum Essen besucht hätte, hätten Severus und Hermione die Mittagszeit verpasst. Nach dem Essen ging Severus zum Unterricht und Hermione erhielt ihren ersten privaten Unterricht von Professor McGonagall. Mittendrin klopfte es und Lucius Malfoy begehrte Einlass. Minerva öffnete die Tür und ließ Mister Malfoy in Severus Wohnung eintreten. „Professor McGonagall, Miss Granger, erfreut sie zu sehen, der Brief von Severus hat mich erreicht, ich würde gerne mit Miss Granger ein kurzes Gespräch unter vier Augen führen. Wäre es möglich das ich kurz mit ihr alleine reden kann?"

Lucius schaute Minerva an. „Ja es ist möglich, ich wollte eh gerade eine kurze Pause machen." Minerva nickte Hermione freundlich zu „geht doch kurz in Severus Büro, ich bleibe dann hier vorm Kamin sitzen."

Hermione bat Lucius in das Büro, sie verschloss das Büro und verzauberte die Tür gegen abhören.

„Ich bin beeindruckt Hermione, Severus hat dich aufgeklärt über den Ruf und seine Vorraussetzungen?"

Hermione nickte „ja das hat er. Wie soll das heute Abend denn ablaufen?"

„Wenn alles gut geht, dann werden wir den Mister Robards am Apparierpunkt abfangen, und er wird seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt, wenn es aber nicht gut geht, dann wirst du diesen Ruf brauchen, er funktioniert auch und gerade besonders gut bei echter Gefahr, und bei großen Entfernungen. Das einzige was du tun musst ist ganz fest darauf hoffen das Severus zu dir kommt weil du ihn brauchst also dein Herz ihn zu dir ruft und sei es nur für einen letzten Kuss. Severus und ich werden verhindern wenn es uns möglich ist das dich dieser Schmutzfink in seine Fänge bekommt. Ich weiß das Severus besondere Fähigkeiten besitzt die nicht jeder Zauberer oder jede Hexe Besitz, er ist ein nichtregistrierter Animagus, welche Gestalt er annimmt weiß ich allerdings nicht, er hat auf jeden Fall die Möglichkeit sehr schnell zu sein."

„Das weiß ich schon, ich habe etwas Angst."

Es klopfte an die Bürotüre „Miss Granger wir müssen mit dem Unterricht weiter machen, sonst werden wir heute nicht mehr fertig mit dem Thema." Hermione öffnete die Tür und stand Professor McGonagall gegenüber, die einen für Hermione unbekannten Mann neben sich stehen hatte, „darf ich Ihnen vorstellen" weiter kam Minerva nicht Lucius trat herzu und schüttelte dem Mann die Hand „Hocherfreut sie zu sehen Sanguini, dann hat sie mein Brief also erreicht?"

Mit einem Blecken seiner Zähne und es waren riesige Eckzähne die Hermione sah antwortete der Angesprochene „ja Mister Malfoy, ich bedaure Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen das ihr Bote diese Reise nicht überlebt hat."

Malfoy's Maske saß für einen winzigen Augenblick nicht, so das Hermione ein kurzes Aufflackern einer echten Gefühlsregung sehen konnte, aber es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, danach saß die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit wieder perfekt. „Um diese junge Dame geht es also?" Sanguini schaute Hermione intensiv an, er begann ihren Duft in sich aufzunehmen, er wollte gerade näher an sie herantreten, da flog die Tür auf und Severus stand neben seiner Frau „Sanguini wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist dann begehe besser keinen Fehler." Sanguini zog sich zurück, er zog ein schmollendes Gesicht „ich wollte nur auf alle erdenklichen Weisen meiner Aufgabe gerecht werden und sie beschützen, dafür benötige ich aber etwas von ihr."

„Worum geht es hier und was benötigen sie von mir?" Hermione schaute verwirrt zwischen Severus, Sanguini und Lucius umher.

Severus erklärte ihr dann kurzer Hand „ Sanguini möchte gerne einen Tropfen von deinem Blut kosten, er möchte dich beißen und dabei mit seinen Eckzähnen eine deutliche Markierung hinterlassen." Severus richtete seine Worte jetzt an Sanguini „das ist nicht erwünscht, ich habe hier eine Probe von ihrem Blut." Severus hielt eine kleine Phiole hoch. Sanguini bleckte erneut seine Zähne „Angst das ich nicht aufhören könnte, und sie somit töten würde? Oder Angst ich könnte sie verwandeln in eine von uns?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf „Nein weder das eine noch das andere, nur erinnere dich an mein Versprechen." Sanguini nickte verstehend „dann gib her alter Giftmischer." Sanguini erhielt die Phiole von Severus und roch genüsslich an ihr, nachdem er sie geöffnet hatte, dann schüttete er sich den gesamten Inhalt in den Mund er bewegte das Blut von rechts nach links in seinem Mund, als er dann zu sprechen begann konnte Hermione sehen das an den Eckzähnen noch das Blut klebte. Ihr wurde schlecht und sie kippte um. Severus fing sie auf „Sanguini wenn du jetzt noch von ihr Blut getrunken hättest, was meinst du wann sie wieder wach werden würde?" „ich wusste ja nicht das sie so zart besaitet ist."

Als Hermione die Augen öffnete saß Severus neben ihr im Bett „die anderen sind zum Essen gegangen, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, fühlst du dich stark genug?" „Es ist egal ob ich mich stark genug fühle oder nicht, das was Robards da angedroht hat, muss ich versuchen zu verhindern, ich weiß das ihr auf mich aufpassen werdet, ich vertraue euch." Hermione erhob sich zog sich ihren Mantel über, da es zwar kurz vor Ostern war aber immer noch sehr kalt, es lag sogar noch etwas Schnee auf den Feldern und Wiesen. Hermione trat durch das Schlossportal, ihr war trotz des Mantels kalt und sie zog ihn enger um sich. Severus gab ihr einen Kuss und erinnerte sie „Hermione denk an den Ruf, wenn Robards dir etwas antun sollte, konzentriere dich auf mich und denke ich wünschte Severus wäre hier ich brauche ihn ich möchte ihm einen letzten Kuss geben." Hermione nickt als Zeichen dafür das sie es verstanden hatte, ihr war plötzlich so kalt das ihre Zähne klapperten und sie den Mantel noch mit einem nonverbalen Wärmezauber versah. Dann schritt sie in Richtung Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts, sie erreichte ihn fast, da fiel sie auf den Boden, sie war von einem Fluch getroffen worden. Nur Sekunden später war Hermione verschwunden, da muss ein Portschlüssel gelegen haben, der nur darauf gewartet hatte sie dort weg zu holen. Sanguini trat aus dem Gesträuch das am Rande des Apparierpunktes wuchs „der den Fluch gehext hat haben wir schon mal hier."

Er blickte hungrig auf den Hals des jungen Mannes den er im Gestrüpp aufgegriffen hatte, dieser flehte seinen Zaubertränke Lehrer an „Professor Snape, Sir, bitte ich sollte das Schlammblut schocken, ich wurde erpresst Sir, ein Typ Namens Robards hat meine kleine Schwester in seinen Fängen, sie ist doch erst 9, und wir haben nur noch uns, unsere Eltern sind im Krieg umgekommen, Sir bitte es tut mir leid."

Severus blickte den Schüler seines Hauses zornig an „Mister Gibbon, es könnte mir ja egal sein wer sie zwingt und wieso sie so etwas tun, aber sie haben Glück, es gibt nur 150 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, für den hinterhältigen Angriff auf eine Mitschülerin, sowie nochmals 50 Punkte Abzug, für eine Beleidigung eben dieser Person. Des weiteren werden sie mit Hagrid nach den Ferien 4 Wochen Strafarbeiten abarbeiten. Jetzt sehen sie zu das sie zurück ins Schloss kommen. Sanguini lass ihn los, du bekommst dann nachher schon noch etwas zum Beißen."

Wiederwillig ließ Sanguini den Schüler los. Severus rief dem Schüler noch nach „wir werden ihre Schwester ausfindig machen und befreien."

Severus spürte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis zu Apparieren, er griff nach dem Arm von Sanguini und Lucius nur Sekunden später materialisierten sie sich in einem Keller, in einer Zelle. Hermione hing dort aufgehängt an Armen und Beinen, ihr lief das Blut am Körper entlang, sie verlor nur Sekunden nachdem sie Severus erblickte das Bewusstsein. Sanguini und Lucius hatten Robards sofort ausgemacht und ihn festgesetzt. Severus befreite Hermione und disapparierte nach Hogwarts, er rief über seinen Patronus nach Poppy.

Diese erschien wenig später am Apparierpunkt, sie levitierte Hermione auf eine Trage und ließ sie neben sich zum Krankenflügel schweben. Severus ging still neben ihnen her, am Schlossportal trafen sie auf Minerva, diese hielt sich geschockt die Hand vor den Mund. Poppy ließ Hermione in ein Krankenbett schweben, dann untersuchte sie sie, die Verletzungen waren zum Glück nicht so schlimm wie sie aussahen, Poppy konnte sie in wenigen Minuten heilen. Hermione erwachte kurze Zeit später und Severus umarmte sie und bat sie „sag jetzt nichts mein Engel, werd einfach nur schnell wieder gesund. Lucius und Sanguini kümmern sich um Robards und die kleine Schwester von Mister Gibbon, die Schwester müsste auch bald hier eintreffen, Lucius wird das Kind wohl in wenigen Minuten herbringen, sie ist unverletzt, leidet aber wegen der Entführung und dem Trauma was dieser Robards ihr zugefügt hat."

Poppy nickte als Zeichen dafür das sie ihm zugehört und auch alles verstanden hatte. „Severus, Hermione benötigt einen Stärkungstrank, und einen Blutbildungstrank, für die kleine Schwester von Mister Gibbon benötige ich einen Traumlostrank. Der Vorrat ist noch nicht aufgefüllt worden, weil diese Tränke ja längere Zeit brauchen, hast du eventuell noch welchen in deinem Privaten Besitz?"

Severus entzog sich von Hermione „Poppy ich besorge dir die benötigten Tränke, in meinem Vorrat sind leider auch keine Tränke mehr aber ich habe gute Beziehungen zum St. Mungos, ich bin in einer halben Stunde mit den drei Tränken zurück." Er drehte sich um gab Hermione noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann ging er zum Kamin und reiste ins St. Mungos.

Dort hielt er sich nicht lange mit der Schwester am Empfang auf, er sagte ihr nur „ich hätte gerne den Chefheiler von diesem Haus gesprochen und zwar innerhalb der nächsten 5 Minuten. Rufen sie ihn und sagen sie ihm das Severus Snape hier sei." Diese konnte sich noch gut an den Professor von Hogwarts erinnern, rief sofort den Heiler und dieser trat wie beim letzten Mal nur Sekunden später aus dem Kamin. „Severus mein Freund, was treibt dich schon wieder hier her?"

„Ich benötige für die Schülerin vom letzten Mal einen Blutbildungstrank, und einen Stärkungstrank, sowie einen Traumlostrank für die kleine 9 jährige Schwester eines Schülers aus meinem Hause, wenn du Zeit hast kannst du mich gern mit den benötigten Tränken begleiten, damit ich dir erzählen kann was passiert ist soweit ich darüber bereits die Kenntnis habe."

Der Heiler nickte, ließ die benötigten Tränke aus dem Lager holen und folgte Severus durch den Kamin nach Hogwarts. Als beide aus dem Kamin getreten waren fiel ihnen Poppy um die Arme „sehr gut Severus, wir benötigen die Tränke dringend, Miss Granger geht es schlechter, ich weiß nicht was die Ursache dafür ist. Wie gut das du einen Heiler mitgebracht hast, würden Sie Miss Granger bitte untersuchen?" Der Heiler nickte, ging an Hermiones Bett, und blieb wie erstarrt stehen, Severus war ihm gefolgt, aber auch er blieb an Hermiones Bett wie erstarrt stehen. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe der Heiler sich gefangen hatte, er war nicht auf das Ausmaß an Verletzungen gefasst, er hatte auch schon operiert, aber das Mädchen war einfach fast nicht zu erkennen, das Gesicht war aufgeschwollen, es gab nicht eine Stelle ihres Körpers der ohne Verband oder Salbe war. Der Heiler nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und ließ einen Diagnosezauber hinter dem nächsten ablaufen, es dauerte 30 Minuten dann hatte der Heiler eine Diagnose die er Severus und auch Madam Pomfrey mitteilte, es sah schlecht aus für Hermione, die nächsten Stunden würden darüber entscheiden ob sie das ganze überleben würde. „Severus, es sieht schlecht aus, sie könnte bei der Geschichte das Nachsehen haben, wenn sie bis morgen früh überleben sollte, dann kann sie es schaffen. Ansonsten wird sie das ganze nicht überleben. Ich kann leider nichts für sie tun." Damit verabschiedete sich der Heiler wieder und reiste zurück zum St. Mungos.

Severus brach neben dem Bett von Hermione zusammen, er fiel auf seine Knie und weinte bitterlich, da fiel ihm der Trank des Lebens ein. Er hatte schon einmal den Trank des Lebens begonnen, er war sogar fertig, Severus wollte Hermione von seinem Leben Zeit schenken, er wollte nicht mehr ohne sie leben. Er erhob sich eilte in sein Labor und holte den Trank. Er zauberte Hermione den Trank in den Magen, kurze Zeit später ging es ihr stetig besser. Severus setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an Hermione's Bett. Er war trotz Kummer und Sorgen dann aber doch irgendwann eingeschlafen und schreckte hoch als der Kamin zischte als Zeichen dafür das gleich jemand ankommen würde. Poppy stand vor dem Kamin und wartete.

Er flammte grün auf und heraus trat Lucius mit einem kleinen Mädchen auf dem Arm, direkt dahinter kam Sanguini. „Severus das ist die kleine Schwester von Mister Gibbon, sie ist soweit unverletzt, weint aber schon seit wir sie befreit haben. Madam Pomfrey würden sie sich bitte um dieses Kind kümmern. Severus ich habe erfahren das die zwei Kinder Waisen sind, Narcissa und ich wollten nach Draco immer noch ein oder zwei Kinder haben, leider konnte Narcissa keine Schwangerschaft mehr durchstehen, ich werde die Vormundschaft für die beiden Kinder beantragen. Dann hatte das ganze wenigstens etwas gutes."

„Professor Snape, Sir ich habe das andere Problem beseitigt, es wird nie wieder zu Problemen mit Mister Robards kommen."

Severus nickte Sanguini zu „Danke Sanguini, ich hoffe es hat geschmeckt?"

„ja hat es. Ich darf mich empfehlen, meine Brüder und Schwestern warten auf mich." Sanguini verbeugte sich und verschwand durch den Kamin.

Severus atmete erleichtert auf, seiner Frau ging es von Stunde zu Stunde besser, das Problem mit Robards war bereinigt, Mister Gibbon und seine Schwester würden gute Ersatzeltern haben. Von Poppy kam auch die Entwarnung, das kleine Mädchen würde keine bleibenden Schäden haben, sie hatte das Gedächtnis des Mädchens manipuliert, das Mädchen würde sich nur an einen Urlaub erinnern, den es mit seinem Bruder gemacht hätte und das sie dabei die Familie Malfoy kennengelernt hätten und von jetzt an bei Malfoy's wohnen würden. „Wir müssen Mister Gibbon noch informieren das wir seine Schwester gerettet haben und sie hier im Krankenflügel liegt."

„Madam Pomfrey wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich das gerne übernehmen, wie ich glaube zu wissen ist er ein Schüler deines Hauses Severus?"

„Ja ist er. Das Passwort kennst du. Sei bitte rücksichtsvoll der Schüler ist gerade 14."

„Severus was denkst du denn von mir." Lucius drehte sich um als wenn er eingeschnappt wäre, aber Severus kannte ihn besser, das war nur Show für Poppy. „Schon gut ich denke Mister Malfoy wird das sicherlich einfühlsam dem jungen Mann mitteilen, und dieser wird sich freuen das sie wieder Eltern haben und er sich nicht um alles kümmern muss." Poppy drehte sich um und ging zu dem Bett in dem das kleine Mädchen lag. Lucius lachte leise, Poppy war zu gut sie hatte das Spiel der Beiden durchschaut. Severus konnte auch ein kleines Mundwinkel hochziehen nicht verhindern, aber nur eine Sekunde später war wieder die mürrische Maske auf seinem Gesicht.

Er hatte Minerva entdeckt die auf die Krankenstation kam und wie angewurzelt bei Hermione's Bett stehen blieb.

„Severus, sag mir daß das hier nicht Hermione ist bitte."

„Dann sag ich es nicht, es ist aber leider so das es Hermione ist."


	38. Hermione

Wie immer,….

Hermione

„Severus, sag mir daß das hier nicht Hermione ist bitte."

„Dann sag ich es nicht, es ist aber leider so das es Hermione ist."

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf „das darf nicht sein, was ist passiert, Severus erzähl bitte."

Severus fasste in kurzen Zügen zusammen was passiert war, am Ende atmete Minerva erleichtert auf.

„Geht es Hermione jetzt besser? Wie lange müssen wir uns noch gedulden? Severus kannst du nichts für sie tun?"

„Minerva beruhige dich, es geht Hermione schon deutlich besser als heute Abend, ich meine gestern Abend." Severus hatte einen Tempus Zauber gesprochen und gesehen das bereits der nächste Morgen gerade begonnen hatte. „Sie hat einen starken Blutbildungstrank bekommen, einen Stärkungstrank, und ich habe ihr noch den Trank des Lebens gegeben."

Eine unheimliche Stille trat zwischen Minerva und ihn, irgendwann überwand Minerva sich und fragte „Severus wenn du ihr den Trank des Lebens gegeben hast was passiert dann mit dir und wie lange wird es dauern?"

„Minerva du als Meisterin der Verwandlung, solltest doch selbst am besten wissen, das man sein Wissen nicht ganz vollständig vermittelt, mein Meister hatte bevor er gestorben ist mir sein Restliches Wissen übermittelt, daher kann ich dir nur soviel antworten wie ich es darf. Mir wird gar nichts passieren, da meine Liebe aufrichtig und ehrlich ist, da es Hermione schon so deutlich besser geht, gehe ich davon aus das es bei ihr genauso ist. Sonst würde der Trank nicht wirken." Minerva verabschiedete sich und versprach am späteren Vormittag erneut zu Besuch zu kommen.

In seinen Gedanken dachte Severus den Satz noch weiter, wenn Hermione mich nicht auch bedingungslos lieben würde, wäre ich schon tot, wenn nur ich sie lieben würde und sie diese Liebe nicht erwidern würde wäre es mein Todesurteil gewesen, deswegen kann auch nur ein Tränkemeister diesen Trank herstellen. Und auch nur wenn der Trank selber hergestellt wurde wirkt er. Dabei verbindet sich die Magie des Tränkemeister's mit dem Trank auf ganz besondere Weise, und auch bei der Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen verbindet sich deren Magie miteinander, wenn der Trank mit der Magie zusammen auf die gleiche Magie stößt dann entfaltet sich die Wirkung. Aber dieses Wissen durfte er nicht weitergeben, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt seines Todes. Das war der letzte Punkt den sein Meister ihm mitgeteilt hatte.

Hermione regte sich, sie stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Severus drang in ihre Gedanken ein, Hermione mein Engel, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Hermione stöhnte erneut, Severus sah nur Sterne vor Hermiones Gedanken, er fragte in ihren Gedanken hast du Schmerzen? Ein erneutes Stöhnen.

Poppy war durch das Stöhnen aufmerksam geworden und trat gerade mit einem Schmerztrank an Hermiones Bett. „Severus, ich habe einen Schmerztrank für Hermione hier, wenn sie ihn braucht gib ihn ihr bitte. Wie geht es ihr jetzt?"

Severus zauberte den Trank in Hermione's Magen, dann antwortete er „es geht ihr besser sie hat Schmerzen, aber der Trank wird ihr helfen, ich hätte gerne den Heiler von heute Nacht nochmal geholt, damit er Hermione untersuchen kann und so, dann sagen kann ob wir noch etwas für sie tun können oder müssen."

„Ich werde ihn holen lassen, Severus ich möchte das du bei Hermione bleibst, dann geht es ihr bestimmt schnell besser." Severus nickte und setzte sich wieder an Hermione's Bett, Poppy reiste durch den Kamin ins St. Mungos, dort informierte sie den Heiler, dieser hatte ihr mitgeteilt wie sie ihn am schnellsten erreichen könnte. Nur wenige Minuten nach dem Poppy durch den Kamin verschwunden war tauchte Lucius auf, er wedelte mit Papieren in der Hand. „Das sind die Bewilligungen für die Vormundschaften über die zwei Gibbon Kinder, gerade frisch aus dem Ministerium eingetroffen. Wo finde ich die zwei Kinder?" Severus brummte „einen schönen guten Morgen, Mister Malfoy, haben wir vor Freude schon alle Höflichkeiten vergessen? Mister Gibbon und seine Schwester sind hier in einem separaten Raum untergebracht, da es für das Mädchen zu schlimm wäre schon wieder ohne ihren Bruder zu sein. Dort vorne ist der Eingang in dieses Zimmer." Severus zeigte mit der Hand auf die Türe. Lucius verbeugte sich und holte die vergessene Begrüßung nach „Guten Morgen Professor Snape, Sir, es tut mir leid mein Freund das ich so überschwänglich war das ich es tatsächlich vergessen habe. Aber du siehst nicht gerade so aus als ob es ein guter Morgen für dich und deine Frau wäre."

Severus schaute Lucius erstaunt an „wie kommst du auf die Idee das es kein guter Morgen sein könnte?"

„Nun wenn ich in dein Gesicht schaue dann sehe ich da einen Mann der vor Sorge um seine Frau nicht eine Minute geschlafen hat, und wenn ich das was ich auf Hermiones Gesicht ablese richtig deute dann hat sie zur Zeit große Schmerzen. Deshalb gehe ich davon aus dass es kein guter Morgen ist."

Severus ließ den Blick auf Hermione fallen, Lucius hatte Recht, ihre Gesichtszüge deuteten starke Schmerzen an, aber der Schmerztrank den Poppy ihm für Hermione gegeben hatte müsste doch,…. Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, er muss in sein Labor, Hermione braucht doch Modifizierte Tränke, sie verträgt die normalen nicht und sie wirkten teilweise sogar verschlimmernd.

Er bat Lucius darum „Lucius könntest du bitte hier bei Miss Granger bleiben, bitte lass keinen an sie ran ehe ich nicht zurück bin, auch den Heiler nicht, das ist ganz besonders wichtig, auch Poppy darf ihr keine Tränke geben. Es geht dabei um Leben oder Tod, ich erkläre es später aber bitte lass niemanden an sie ran."

Severus beeilte sich in sein Labor zu kommen, er suchte und er hatte Glück er fand auch was er suchte, er hatte noch einen von den für Hermione speziell zubereiteten Tränke, es war sogar einer gegen die Schmerzen. Jetzt rannte er fast zurück zur Krankenstation. Kurz nachdem Severus die Station verlassen hatte flammte der Kamin grün auf und es traten Madam Pomfrey und der Heiler aus dem Kamin, Lucius hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben „Madam Pomfrey und sie Mister, keinen Schritt näher, Professor Snape bat mich darauf aufzupassen das Miss Granger keine Medikamente gegeben werden, erklären will er es später er sagte nur das es um Leben und Tod gehen würde."

Poppy schaute den Heiler an, aber der hob zum Zeichen des Friedens seine Hände hoch über den Kopf, er war unfähig gewaltsam gegen jemanden vorzugehen, als er die Ausbildung zum Heiler machte, hat er alle Magie für Heilmagie umwandeln lassen. Er war wehrlos wie ein kleines Baby, Poppy zeterte „Mister Malfoy was soll das? Miss Granger hat starke Schmerzen das sieht doch ein Blinder, hat Severus ihr nicht vorhin den Schmerztrank gegeben?" Poppy nahm die Phiole in die Hand sie war leer. Sie wollte noch eine neue besorgen, da betrat Severus erneut die Krankenstation.

„Poppy ich habe hier einen Trank für Miss Granger, wenn du ihr den normalen gibst wird sie daran evtl. Sterben, sie hat eine Besonderheit, ich habe extra auf sie diesen Trank angepasst, erinnerst du dich an Spinners End Lucius? Dort hatte ich die Tränke für Miss Granger anpassen müssen, seid dem habe ich immer angepasste Tränke für Miss Granger in meinem Labor vorbereitet."

„Ja stimmt, Severus du hattest mich gebeten auf sie aufzupassen weil sie auf Tränke die du ihr gegeben hattest mit Verschlimmerung reagiert hatte ich glaub es ging dabei um Übelkeit."

„Genau. Ich werde auch keine Versuche zulassen, sie bekommt entweder den Trank von mir oder gar keine Tränke."

Der Heiler nickte nur stumm zu Poppy, er hatte immer noch seine Hände über dem Kopf erhoben.

„Ok Severus, du wirst ihr sicherlich nicht schaden wollen. Also gib ihr den Trank."

Severus tat was Poppy gefordert hatte, nur wenige Minuten später öffnete Hermione die Augen.

Ihr Gesicht sah nicht mehr so schmerzverzerrt aus, sie wollte etwas sagen aber ihre Stimme versagte, es kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen aus ihrem Mund. Severus drang in ihre Gedanken ein; mein Engel, nicht sprechen, es wird dir sicher bald besser gehen, deine Schmerzen müssten auch weniger geworden sein. Wir mussten dir für dich modifizierte Tränke geben, da dein Immunsystem auf die normalen Tränke paradox reagiert hat, anstatt das der Schmerztrank deine Schmerzen linderte waren sie danach noch schlimmer. Zum Glück hatte ich noch einen Trank der für dich angepasst war. Ich bereite jetzt neue Tränke für dich vor, damit wir genug Tränke für dich vorrätig haben. Ich ziehe mich jetzt aus deinen Gedanken zurück, der Heiler wird dich noch mal untersuchen, und Poppy ist auch hier. Hermione dachte ein ok. Dann spürte sie wie er sie verließ, sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Der Heiler untersuchte sie und ließ seinen Zauberstab über ihr schweben, es dauerte erneut 30 Minuten bis alle Diagnosezauber fertig waren, der Heiler war überrascht wie gut es ihr ging, er hatte keine Ahnung wie es so schnell zur Heilung gekommen war, aber es freute ihn das es ihr deutlich besser ging. Auch Poppy war überrascht das es Hermione so gut ging, Severus war auch im Labor fertig geworden, und hatte jetzt für Hermione weitere Tränke fertig, er übergab diese an Poppy und zeigte ihr die deutliche Aufschrift Miss Granger persönlich. Am späten Vormittag kam Minerva erneut zu Besuch, sie konnte es kaum glauben, aber es schien Hermione wirklich besser zu gehen. Sie sprach kurz mit Severus, erklärte ihm das er auf der Krankenstation bleiben dürfte, wenn er die Prüfungsklassen weiter unterrichten würde. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihm, und kündigte an das sie erst in zwei Tagen nochmal zu Besuch kommen könnte, da sie für Hogwarts etwas außerhalb zu erledigen hätte und das zwei Tage in Anspruch nehmen würde. Severus setzte sich an ihr Bett, und blieb dort zwei Tage lang sitzen. Er legte sich zum Schlafen neben Hermione in ein freies Bett dieses schob er immer ganz dicht an ihr Bett ran, dann hielten sie Händchen während sie schliefen. Tagsüber saß Severus auf einem Sessel, er hatte einen Stuhl der Krankenstation in dieses bequemere Sitzmöbel verwandelt. Er verließ die Krankenstation nur für den Unterricht der Prüfungsklassen, ansonsten las er ihr vor welche Themen gerade wichtig für ihre Prüfungen waren, Hermione war noch zu schwach um selber zu lesen. Zwischendurch fragte Severus sie immer wieder ab weil er sicher gehen wollte das Hermione auch aufnehmen konnte was er ihr vorlas. Sie konnte ihm tatsächlich effizient antworten und egal welche Frage Severus stellte Hermione hatte eine passende Antwort.

Am dritten Tag kam der Heiler nochmal zur Krankenstation und untersuchte Hermione, er war erstaunt wie gut es ihr ging, da ihr Leben doch so am seidenen Faden gehangen hatte, er verstand nicht wie sie das geschafft hatte so schnell zu genesen. Er befragte Severus danach „Severus mein Freund, wie hast du es geschafft das es deiner Frau so schnell besser geht?"

„Julian, ich darf es dir nicht sagen, nur soviel es hat mit meinem Beruf zu tun. Bitte könntest du darauf achten solange wir hier auf Hogwarts sind nicht von meiner Frau zu sprechen sondern von Miss Granger. Die Schüler sollen es noch nicht wissen, Miss Granger hat so schon genug zu leiden, sie hat schon so viel durchgemacht in ihrem bisherigen Leben, ich will dafür sorgen das es ihr nach Möglichkeit immer gut geht."

„Severus das wusste ich nicht, selbstverständlich werde ich darauf achten in Zukunft. Miss Granger muss noch bis zu den Ferien im Bett bleiben, allerdings muss sie nicht unbedingt hier auf der Krankenstation bleiben, ich denke das sie besser in ihren privaten Räumen aufgehoben ist, dort hat sie mehr Ruhe." Das gefiel Severus sehr gut, er nahm Hermione auf die Arme und trug sie zu ihren Räumen, dort trug er sie dann in sein Bett und verließ durch ihre Türe wieder die Räume, es sah für alle Schüler die davon etwas mitbekommen hatten so aus als wenn er sie nur in ihre Zimmer getragen hätte. Dann ging er nochmal zur Krankenstation und nahm seinen Freund mit in seine Räume. „Julian, ich danke dir dafür das du dich so um Hermione gekümmert hast, ich und auch sie möchten dich gerne einladen wenn wir unsere große Hochzeitsfeier abhalten. Für die Schüler von Hogwarts habe ich den Auftrag mich um Miss Granger besonders zu kümmern, weil ein Freund von mir mich darum gebeten habe und sie seine Frau sei. Möchtest du noch etwas hier bei mir bleiben und ein Glas Wein oder Feuerwhiskey trinken?"

„Severus ich habe Dienst, ich kann leider nichts trinken außer Wasser oder alkoholfreie Getränke."

Es leuchtete plötzlich ein Patronus vor dem Heiler auf „ich werde im St. Mungos gebraucht, Severus ein anderes Mal bleibe ich gerne bei dir und Hermione. Ich muss mich jetzt verabschieden, führt dein Kamin mich auch zum St. Mungos?"

„Julian, ja tut er. Ich hoffe es ist nichts schlimmes passiert das du gerufen wirst, ich freue mich dich bald wieder zu sehen. Es war schon zu lange her, aber in den letzten Tagen war es mir doch zu oft,…Bis bald." Er geleitete Julian zum Kamin und reichte ihm die Schale mit Flohpulver, wenige Sekunden später war der Heiler verschwunden. Severus stellte das Schälchen wieder auf den Kaminsims, dann ging er zu Hermione ins Schlafzimmer und dort legte er sich zu ihr ins Bett.

Hermione müsste noch zwei Tage im Bett bleiben, dann würden die Ferien beginnen und sie dürfte wieder aufstehen.

Als Hermione das nächste Mal erwachte konnte man ein lautes grummeln vernehmen, sie schaute belustigt auf Severus, dieser öffnete wegen des lauten Geräusches die Augen. „Mein Magen war das nicht."

„Meiner auch nicht."Hermione blinzelte, da stand Minerva am Bett, sie meldete sich zu Wort. „Es tut mir leid das ich euch mit meinem Magengrummeln geweckt habe, Severus du hast gleich Unterricht, deine Schüler haben sich bei mir gemeldet weil du noch nicht im Klassenraum seist wie du es normalerweise immer bist."

„Was? Bei Merlin's Eiern, das wäre das erste Mal in 20 Jahren das ich zu spät zum Unterricht erscheine." Ihm war plötzlich sehr übel. „-Lass ihn bitte für heute ausfallen, ich fühle mich gerade überhaupt nicht gut."

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Aussage erbrach er sich, er hatte es gerade noch geschafft den Papiereimer zu nehmen um das nicht auch noch vom Fußboden wischen zu müssen.

Minerva nickte, „ich werde die Klasse darüber in Kenntnis setzen. Das ist in 20 Jahren auch das erste Mal das du krank bist." Damit verließ Minerva die Beiden.

Severus schloss die Augen, ihm war so übel wie schon lange nicht mehr, zuletzt hatte er sich immer übergeben wenn der dunkle Lord ihn mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert hatte, und auch nur dann wenn er zurück auf Hogwarts war. Was war nur los mit ihm, er erkannte sich selbst nicht als er im Bad in den Spiegel schaute, er sah noch abgemagerter aus als früher, er nahm erstmal eine Dusche, dann rasierte er sich und putzte seine Zähne. Dann nahm er einen Trank gegen Übelkeit ein, danach ging es ihm besser, er bekleidete sich wie üblich, als er sich um Hermione kümmerte kam dieser eine Idee.

„Severus wann hast du dich zuletzt in deine Animagusgestalt verwandelte? Vielleicht liegt es daran das es dir so schlecht geht." Hermione schaute ihn besorgt an auch sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Mann.

Severus überlegte es war schon etwas länger her und er besaß in seiner Tierischen Gestalt besondere Heilkräfte, es wäre nicht verkehrt den Vorschlag von Hermione mal auszuprobieren.

„Hermione mein Engel, fühlst du dich gut genug das ich dich für eine kurze Zeit alleine lassen kann?"


	39. Severus

Wie immer,….

Severus

Severus überlegte es war schon etwas länger her und er besaß in seiner Tierischen Gestalt besondere Heilkräfte, es wäre nicht verkehrt den Vorschlag von Hermione mal auszuprobieren.

„Hermione mein Engel, fühlst du dich gut genug das ich dich für eine kurze Zeit alleine lassen kann?"

„Aber sicher Severus, wenn du unterrichten würdest, wärst du auch nicht hier bei mir. Geh nur und probiere es aus ob es dir danach besser geht. Ich darf ab Montag wieder aufstehen, es wird noch die Ferien über dauern bis alles wieder ganz in Ordnung ist, aber für ein paar Stunden kannst du mich durchaus alleine lassen, ich kann mir Twinkle rufen damit sie mir helfen kann wenn ich Probleme haben sollte."

Severus verließ seine Räume und ging in den Verbotenen Wald, dort verwandelte er sich in seine Animagusgestalt er spürte das er sehr wenig Kraft hatte, die Zeit mit den Sorgen um Hermione und der Ärger mit Robards und Filch, hatten deutlich an seiner Substanz gezerrt. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu der Herde von Hogwarts, der Leithengst war mit ihm gut befreundet, er verstand in seiner Gestalt die Sprache seiner Artgenossen, so kam es auch das er obwohl der Weg noch länger war schon bald von seinen Artgenossen begleitet wurde. Er folgte wie alle anderen auch dem Leithengst, dieser führte ihn zu frischem Fleisch, alle Tiere fraßen von dem Fleisch. Severus spürte wie er durch dieses Fleisch wieder zu Kräften kam, der Leithengst forderte ihn auf mit ihm zu gehen, sie liefen noch ein ganzes Stück tiefer in den Wald, dort gab es eine geheime Quelle, die nur bei den Tieren des Waldes bekannt war, für Severus war es eine Ehre zu dieser Quelle geführt zu werden, der Leithengst forderte ihn auf von dieser Quelle zu trinken. Als Severus das tat, spürte er wie seine Kräfte wieder kamen, er hatte das Bedürfnis sich in die Luft zu erheben und zu fliegen. Er wartete bis der Leithengst sich vom Boden abstieß und dann durch die Luft flog, dann folgte er ihm erneut, sie flogen über den Verbotenen Wald und als sie fast bei Hogwarts angekommen waren, flogen sie zurück auf den Boden, dort verwandelte Severus sich zurück, er verbeugte sich tief vor seinem Freund dem Leithengst. Dieser senkte seinen Kopf und stupste Severus an der Schulter, dann drehte er sich um und galoppierte in den Wald zurück.

Langsam schritt Severus zurück in die Kerker, dort betrat er gut erholt seine Räume und lief ins Schlafzimmer um seiner Frau davon zu erzählen wie alles gelaufen war, als er das Schlafzimmer öffnete war das Bett leer, Hermione lag nicht in ihrem Bett, Severus ging ins Badezimmer, dort fand er Hermione sie lag auf dem Fußboden, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber Severus konnte sehen das sie atmete, er hob sie hoch brachte sie zurück ins Bett, und wartete ob sie von alleine wieder wach werden würde, nachdem er zehn Minuten gewartet hatte sprach er doch einen Enervate, Hermione schlug die Augen auf. „Hallo mein Engel, was hast du im Bad gewollt?"

„Severus, ich wollte nur zur Toilette, aber dann wurde mir im Bad plötzlich schwarz vor Augen und da warst du plötzlich hier und ich liege im Bett." „Nun du solltest doch im Bett bleiben, warum hast du Twinkle nicht gerufen?"

„Ich wollte es alleine schaffen, ich fühle mich so schlapp. Twinkle hat viel zu tun, sie muss doch in der Küche arbeiten und auf der Krankenstation." Hermione fielen die Augen zu „ich bin so erschöpft." Dann hörte Severus nur noch gleichmäßiges Atmen, Hermione schlief wieder. Severus deckte sie zu und legte sich neben seine Frau. Er wartete bis sie wieder von alleine aufwachen würde, dann erzählte er ihr von der Erfolgreichen Umsetzung ihrer Idee.

Hermione war glücklich das ihre Idee ihm geholfen hatte, sie küsste Severus und bat ihn „Severus könntest du mich bitte nochmal ins Bad bringen, ich muss zur Toilette." Er nahm Hermione auf den Arm, und trug sie ins Bad, dort wartete er bis sie fertig war. Dann trug er sie zurück ins Bett „Schlaf noch ein wenig mein Engel, mir geht es besser ich werde mich ins Wohnzimmer setzen, und ein Buch lesen." Hermione schlief schon als Severus den Satz beendete. Er ging in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich er las ein Buch irgendwann hörte er einen Ruf aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Severus, ich möchte gerne mit dir Kuscheln, ich vermisse deine Nähe."

Severus kam in das Schlafzimmer und legte sich zu Hermione ins Bett, er kuschelte sich ganz eng an sie ran und so schliefen beide dann erneut ein. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht erwachte Hermione diesmal knurrte ihr Magen, sie spürte das sie Hunger hatte. Sie streichelte Severus, dieser erwachte, er schaute sie irritiert an „was ist los Hermione?" „Ich habe Hunger Severus, mein Magen knurrt und ich habe schon Bauchweh vor Hunger." „Dann sollten wir etwas essen mein Engel." Severus schnippte mit dem Finger, eine der Hauselfen erschien und er bestellte eine leichte Mahlzeit.

Als die Hauselfe das Frühstück brachte, fütterte Severus Hermione mit dem Obst, er gab ihr Orangensaft zum trinken. Nachdem Hermione das Frühstück aufgegessen hatte, kuschelte sie sich wieder eng an Severus, sie streichelte ihn und erregte ihn mit ihren Fingern. Er brummte „Hermione lass das, mir gefällt es was du tust, aber wenn du weiter machst, garantiere ich für gar nichts, wir hatten jetzt so viele Tage keinen Sex, höre bitte auf bevor ich dich überfordere. Du darfst noch nicht aufstehen, wir werden warten bis du es darfst, also bitte höre auf damit mich zu erregen."

Hermione streichelte ihn weiter, aber sie hörte auf ihn zu erregen. „Severus wann kommt der Heiler nochmal vom St. Mungos? Ich möchte gerne wissen wann die letzten Narben verheilt sein werden und wann ich endlich wieder aufstehen darf."

Severus überlegte sein Freund wollte am gestrigen Tage schon zu Besuch bei Ihnen gewesen sein, aber er war nicht erschienen, er wollte ihn eh heute im St. Mungos besuchen um zu erfahren was ihn aufgehalten hatte. „Ich werde nachher zu einer günstigeren Zeit ihn besuchen, wenn alles gut geht bringe ich ihn dann später mit hier her. Dafür müsste ich dich aber nochmal alleine lassen, ich möchte nicht das du wieder das Bett verlässt, es ist nicht gut für deine Genesung wenn du deinen Körper ständig überforderst. Versprichst du mir im Bett zu bleiben und wenn du ins Bad musst nach Twinkle zu rufen?"

„Ja ich verspreche es, wann wirst du los gehen?"

„Ich denke um 8 Uhr ist eine gute Zeit." In dieser Sekunde klopfte es an die Türe zu Severus Büro.

„Professor Snape, Sir, es gibt ein Problem im Hause Slytherin, könnten Sie bitte kommen und helfen?"

Severus schaute nochmal mittels Tempus Zauber nach der Uhrzeit, er erhob sich bekleidete sich und öffnete die Türe. „Was gibt es Mister Baddock, um welche Art Problem handelt es sich?" Mister Baddock schaute verlegen auf den Boden, dann erhob er den Kopf und Severus konnte in sein Gesicht sehen, was er dort sah gefiel ihm gar nicht, das Gesicht des Schülers war grün und blau geprügelt worden. Severus bat den Schüler in seine Räume zu treten, er ging in das Labor und besorgte für den Schüler eine Salbe die er ihm mit den Worten „mindestens alle zwei Stunden neu auftragen, dann ist das Problem mit ihrem Gesicht bis heute Abend behoben" gab.

„Und nun von Anfang an die Geschichte wie es zu diesem Problem kam, setzen sie sich."

Mister Baddock setzte sich auf die Couch, vielmehr ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen, dabei stöhnte er auf. „Entschuldigen sie bitte die frühe Störung, ich wäre nicht zu Ihnen gekommen wenn ich es hätte alleine Regeln können, es gibt ein Problem, Miss Weasley wurde von mehreren Schülern und Schülerinnen angegriffen, es waren aus allen vier Häusern Schüler dabei, ich habe mein bestes gegeben, leider konnte ich nicht verhindern das Miss Weasley sehr übel zugerichtet wurde, sie wurde durch Madam Pomfrey ins gebracht." Der Schüler schluckte danach fing er an zu Husten, Severus gab ihm ein Glas Wasser er drang problemlos in die Gedanken des Schülers ein, was er dort zu sehen bekam passt ihm gar nicht, jetzt wusste er auch warum sein Freund gestern nicht mehr zu ihm und seiner Frau gekommen war, der kümmerte sich um Miss Weasley. „Mister Baddock wo sind sie noch alles verletzt? Ich bin durchaus dazu in der Lage ein paar Heilzauber anzuwenden. Dann würde mich noch interessieren wo die anderen Lehrer sind und wie das ganze zu dieser Eskalation kommen konnte."

Mister Baddock nickte, er überlegte wie er dem Professor erklären solle das es eigentlich seine Schuld war das die Schüler aneinander geraten waren, zumindest gab er sich selber die Schuld dafür, hätte er nichts gesagt wäre das ganze vielleicht Friedlich abgelaufen. „Professor Snape, Sir ich denke es ist meine Schuld" der Schüler brach ab, ihm liefen die Tränen. Er machte sich selbst die schlimmsten Vorwürfe wegen diesem Unglück. Er versuchte sich zusammen zu nehmen, aber er schaffte es gerade nicht, Severus drang erneut in die Gedanken des Schülers ein, er durchsuchte seine Erinnerungen von den letzten Tagen, er sah wie der Schüler mit Miss Weasley zusammen gelernt hatte, dann sah er mehrere Schüler und Schülerinnen, die mehr oder weniger aggressiv mit den beiden umgingen, dann bekam er ein Gespräch mit wo mehrere Schüler meinten sie könnten Miss Weasley und wenn sie wieder zum Unterricht käme auch Miss Granger in ein leer stehendes Klassenzimmer locken, um sie dort zu entjungfern. Das reichte bei Mister Baddock, dieser sagte den Schülern seine Meinung, darauf hin hatten sie ihn alle zusammen angegriffen und festgehalten und selbst als er schon Bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag traten sie noch auf ihn ein. An dieser Stelle unterbrach Severus die Verbindung, er untersuchte zunächst den Schüler auf weitere Verletzungen.

Diese heilte er und sah sich dann weiter die Erinnerungen des Schülers an. Als er wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war hörte der Schüler Schreie von Miss Weasley wie er vermutete, und als er sich den Geräuschen näherte wusste er das seine Vermutung richtig war, nur hatten die Schüler die ihn zuvor verletzt hatten nicht damit gerechnet das er trotz seiner Schmerzen so effektiv eingreifen konnte, er verhinderte das die Schüler sich sexuell an Miss Weasley vergriffen, was er nicht verhindern konnte war aber das sie sie bereits verletzt hatten. Er brachte Ginny zu Madam Pomfrey und machte sich dann auf den Weg um Professor McGonagall zu finden, leider wurde ihm mitgeteilt das diese außer Haus sei und er könne sie deshalb nicht erreichen, aber Professor Snape sei ihr Vertreter, wenn es etwas zu regeln gäbe solle er sich an ihn wenden. Deswegen war er hier angekommen, Severus spürte das es dem Schüler nicht gut ging, er verließ seine Erinnerungen erneut und gestattete ihm sich auf seine Couch zu legen.

Er rief Twinkle damit sie sich um Hermione und den Schüler kümmern könnte, ging dann durch Hogwarts und ließ alle Schüler und Schülerinnen der vier Häuser in der großen Halle antreten.

„Sie wundern sich sicherlich wieso ich sie hier zusammengerufen hab, ich will es ihnen erklären, es wurden zwei Schüler sehr brutal zugerichtet, eine Schülerin liegt jetzt im St. Mungos, ein Schüler befindet sich auf dem Weg der Besserung, hält sich aber an einem geheimen Ort auf bis die Situation hier geklärt wurde." Severus schaute sehr wütend in die Gesichter der anwesenden Schüler und Schülerinnen, er wusste wer dieses Verbrechen begangen hatte. „Ich verlange von den Schülern die dafür verantwortlich sind das sie sich in den nächsten zehn Minuten bei mir freiwillig melden, sollten die verantwortlichen Personen sich nicht bei mir melden, wird das die Konsequenzen erhöhen. Die Zeit läuft Herrschaften ab jetzt." Severus setzte sich an den Lehrertisch und wartete. Es entstand zunächst ein leises Gemurmel, was dann aber immer lauter wurde, plötzlich trat ein Schüler hervor, dieser war aber nicht einer der Täter. „Professor Snape, Sir, was passiert wenn die Schüler die für diese Situation verantwortlich sind sich nicht melden?"

„Das werden sie in 4 Minuten erfahren." Severus grinste.

„Noch drei Minuten, Herrschaften." Das Grinsen in Severus Gesicht wurde immer breiter, eine weitere Minute später „ihre letzten 120 Sekunden" Severus erhob sich Schritt auf die Schüler zu „noch 60 Sekunden." Es trat keiner vor, als die letzten Sekunden abgelaufen waren, blieb Severus stehen, er schaute nochmal grimmig in die Gesichter der Schüler, dann rief er die ihm bekannten Schüler und Schülerinnen auf, diese traten vor, schauten sich irritiert an und es konnten alle in ihren Gesichtern sehen das es die Schuldigen waren. „Wenn sie dann bitte alle 12 hier nach oben zu mir kommen an die Lehrertafel, dabei bitte ihre Zauberstäbe herausholen und diese hier auf dem Lehrertisch ablegen." Die Schüler murrten „wieso sollten wir das tun? Wir sind mehr als sie, sie sind ein erbärmlicher Lehrer."

Weiter kam der Schüler nicht, Severus hatte ihn mit einem nonverbalen Zauber geschockt, auch hatte keiner der Schüler gesehen das er den Zauberstab bewegt hätte, Severus wich geschickt zwei Flüchen aus die jeweils ein Schüler aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen auf ihn geschossen hatten. „Mehr haben sie nicht zu bieten? Das ist Kindergarten Niveau." Ohne das von Severus eine Bewegung ausging fielen beide Schüler gefesselt zu Boden. „Möchte noch jemand mich angreifen? Nur zu trauen sie sich."

Einzelne Schüler legten ihre Stäbe auf dem Lehrertisch ab, es waren die vier Mädchen die dies taten. „Eine vernünftige Entscheidung meine Damen." Erneut wich Severus einem Angriff von zwei Flüchen aus, auch die beiden Verursacher lagen nur Sekunden später auf dem Fußboden. Die drei übergebliebenen Schüler stellten sich im Halbkreis um Severus auf und wie auf ein Kommando schickten sie ihre Flüche auf ihn los. Severus schützte sich mit einem Protego und sorgte dafür das die Flüche somit auf ihre Erzeuger zurück fielen. Deswegen lagen zwei der drei verschnürt wie ein Päckchen auf dem Boden, und der dritte rannte mit einem Gesicht was Feuerrot war herum und schrie „das brennt so au das brennt so sehr." Severus fesselte den Schüler mit einem gedachten Incarcerus und einem Finite später war sein Gesicht nicht mehr Feuerrot. „Das ist alles Niveau von Kindergartenkindern, selbst wenn sie zwölf gemeinsam mich angegriffen hätten, hätte ich sie besiegt. Sie scheinen zu vergessen das ich durchaus unter den Todessern trainiert wurde beziehungsweise das ich die Todesser trainierte. So da sie aber der Meinung sind es wäre in Ordnung wenn man in Überzahl einen einzelnen Schüler eine Schülerin oder einen Lehrer angreift werde sie zwölf jetzt folgende Konsequenzen zu tragen haben. 1. Ich werde ihre Eltern informieren, 2. Sie werden alle diese Schule verlassen, 3. Ich werde ihnen Schulen zuweisen, wo sie dann ihre Abschlüsse nachmachen dürfen, 4. Sie werden dieses Schuljahr wiederholen müssen, 5. Sie werden alle ein Jahr in einer ihnen zugewiesenen Einrichtung arbeiten, um zu sehen was sie den Schülern zugefügt haben, 6. Sie werden sich persönlich und ehrlich bei allen drei Schülern entschuldigen, 7. Sie werden nach Ostern nicht mehr hier zur Schule gehen, 8. Das gilt nur für die vier Mädchen die ihre Zauberstäbe abgegeben haben sie werden hier in der Küche den Hauselfen helfen, sie dürfen nur hier in Hogwarts bleiben wenn sie alle niederen Dienste erledigen, die sonst die Hauselfen erledigen, sollte ihnen das nicht passen oder ich höre Beschwerden über sie, fliegen sie ebenfalls von dieser Schule, 9. Das war es dann jetzt. Gehen sie auf ihre Zimmer und packen sie ihre Koffer, die Mädchen melden sich bitte bei Madam Pomfrey auf der Krankenstation dort bekommen sie zugewiesen wo sie schlafen dürfen.

Ich erwarte das sie innerhalb einer Stunde fertig sind."

Severus setzte sich und dachte ein Finite incantatem und sämtliche Zauber lösten sich auf.

Er schaute mittels Tempus Zauber nach der Uhrzeit und setzte einen Countdown und legte eine Spur auf alle 12 Schüler.


	40. Miss Weasley

Wie immer,. ..

Miss Weasley

Severus setzte sich und dachte ein Finite incantatem und sämtliche Zauber lösten sich auf.

Er schaute mittels Tempus Zauber nach der Uhrzeit und setzte einen Countdown und legte eine Spur auf alle 12 Schüler.

Nach einer Stunde waren tatsächlich alle Schüler wieder zurück und hatten ihre gepackten Koffer dabei. Severus schickte Heuler an die Eltern der Kinder und informierte sie über deren Missetaten, und den daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen. Er schickte die Kinder mittels des Flohnetzwerkes zu ihren Eltern. Nur die vier Mädchen schickte er in die Küche und zu Madam Pomfrey dort bekamen sie Instruktionen wie die nächsten Wochen für die Schülerinnen aussehen würden. Diese vier dürften weiter am Unterricht teilnehmen, müssten aber auch in der Küche und Krankenstation helfen.

Nachdem er diese Angelegenheit geregelt hatte, flohte Severus ins St. Mungos, dort besuchte er zunächst Miss Weasley und erkundigte sich nach ihrem Befinden.

„Miss Weasley wenn sie sich fit genug fühlen und noch etwas Ruhe vor ihrer Familie haben möchten, sind sie mir und meiner Frau auf Prince Manor herzlich willkommen. Hermione geht es schon besser, sobald sie aufstehen darf würden wir nach Prince Manor reisen. Die Missetäter sind alle von Hogwarts verwiesen worden, mit Ausnahme der vier Mädchen die sich noch rechtzeitig entschieden haben nicht gewalttätig zu werden. Sie müssen als Strafe in der Küche und auf der Krankenstation arbeiten, nur wenn es keine weiteren Fehltritte gibt dürfen die vier weiter am Unterricht teilnehmen. Also sag Bescheid wenn du zu uns zu Besuch kommen möchtest." Severus verabschiedete sich von Ginny, dann ging er zu seinem Freund. „Hättest du heute Nachmittag Zeit mich zu meiner Frau zu begleiten, sie wüsste gerne wann sie genau aufstehen darf und wann die Narben soweit verheilt sind das man fast nichts mehr von ihnen sehen kann." „Ich komme gerne heute Nachmittag zu euch, ich würde Miss Weasley gerne zurück bringen nach Hogwarts, aber sie braucht noch viel Ruhe, wenn ihre Familie zu Besuch kommt geht es ihr immer schlechter hinterher, der Stress ist Zuviel für sie. Könnte sie bei dir und deiner Frau bleiben?"

„Klar das hatte ich Miss Weasley gerade schon angeboten, also bringst du sie nachher mit?"

„Ja das werde ich, habt ihr ein Zimmer für sie alleine? Sie braucht einen Rückzugsort."

„Ich werde das nötige dafür veranlassen das sie ein eigenes Zimmer in meinen Räumen erhält."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Severus sich von seinem Freund. Er reiste durch den Kamin zurück zu seiner Frau und stellte erleichtert fest das sie noch in ihrem Bett lag und auch Mister Baddock lag auf der Couch, dieser erhob sich als Severus den Raum betrat. „Professor Snape, Sir ich danke Ihnen für ihre Gastfreundschaft, ich würde jetzt gerne wieder in mein Zimmer gehen. Ich muss auch noch meine Sachen packen für den Urlaub bei meinen Großeltern, da meine Eltern kurzfristig länger verreist sind." In Gedanken dachte Robert den Satz weiter wenn ich den Urlaub dort überstehe, mein Großvater steht auf dem Standpunkt eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel habe noch niemanden geschadet.

Severus der gewohnheitsmäßig die Gedanken des Schülers verfolgt hatte bot ihm plötzlich an „Mister Baddock wenn Sie möchten, es wäre meiner Frau und mir eine große Ehre wenn sie die Ferien bei uns verbringen würden." Robert freute sich und nahm das Angebot gerne an „Vielen Dank Professor, wie kann ich mich dafür nur erkenntlich zeigen?"

„Sie haben sich schon genug erkenntlich gezeigt, sie haben Miss Weasley und meine Frau verteidigt, sie haben mit beiden Damen gelernt, sie sind ein guter Freund für beide Mädchen."

Dann ging Severus zu seiner Frau und informierte sie über die Vorfälle, und das er Ginny und Robert eingeladen habe die Ferien bei Ihnen Zuhause zu verbringen. „Ginny wird heute schon hier bei uns bleiben, ich muss noch ein Zimmer für sie herrichten, oder du lässt sie in deinem Zimmer schlafen, was ist dir lieber?" Hermione überlegte, ihre Zimmer nutzte sie eigentlich gar nicht, also könnte dort auch Ginny schlafen. „Severus, ich denke die schnellste Lösung wäre das Ginny in meinen Räumen schlafen und wohnen kann solange wir noch auf Hogwarts bleiben müssen. Wann kommt der Heiler?"

„Er will am Nachmittag herkommen, dann bringt er auch Ginny mit, er wird dich dann nochmals untersuchen und dann kann er Dir sagen wie lange du noch geduldig sein musst und im Bett bleiben sollst."

Hermione nickte zustimmend, sie bat Severus „könnte ich nicht auch auf der Couch liegen, dann bekomme ich wenigstens etwas mit wenn wir Besuch bekommen. Ich würde auch gerne weiter lernen mit Ginny und Robert. „Ich trage dich gleich rüber damit du dort lesen kannst, ich habe das Buch von Robert über alte Runen hier, welches ihr übersetzen sollt."

„Danke Severus" Hermione lächelte ihn zurückhaltend an. Sie las in dem Buch welches sie übersetzen sollte, dann blätterte sie in ihrem alte Runen Buch nach einzelnen Runen, eine Rune konnte sie nicht finden, sie blätterte noch einmal durch das gesamte Buch, aber diese eine Rune fand sie nicht, sie rief nach ihrem Mann „Severus, ich finde diese Rune einfach nicht, wie soll ich sie übersetzen wenn ich sie nicht entdecken kann in dem Buch? Haben wir noch ein anderes Buch wo Runen und ihre Übersetzung drin stehen?"

Severus schaute in seiner Bibliothek nach, kam mit zwei Büchern heraus und gab ihr diese „versuche es mit den beiden, wenn sie da auch nicht drin steht dann könnte ich noch in die Bibliothek von Hogwarts gehen um noch ein Übersetzungsbuch zu suchen."

Hermione las in beiden Büchern, aber es gab diese eine Rune nicht in den Büchern, deswegen bat sie Severus „Severus könntest du bitte nochmal in der Bibliothek suchen gehen ob es da ein anderes Buch gibt zum übersetzen? Ich habe jetzt in allen Büchern gesucht die wir hier haben, aber diese eine Rune ist nirgendwo zu finden. Ich glaube fast das sie falsch geschrieben ist diese Rune."

„Lass mich mal sehen Hermione" Severus nahm Hermione das Buch aus der Hand, er kopierte die Rune und wendete einen Übersetzungszauber an den er selber entwickelt hatte als er Schüler auf Hogwarts war, und es zeigte sich das diese Rune nicht richtig war weil sie nicht übersetzbar war. „Hermione du hast recht, sie ist nicht richtig geschrieben, sie lässt sich nicht übersetzen. Ich werde gleich deine Professorin deswegen befragen gehen."

Severus ging und kam wenige Minuten später zurück „Die Professorin hat diesen Fehler auch schon entdeckt, und wollte das in der nächsten Stunde besprechen."

„Na dann ist ja gut das wir erst nach den Ferien wieder alte Runen haben, dann vergisst sie das und wir können nur unvollständig übersetzte Bücher abgeben." In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Türe zu Severus Privaträumen, er stand auf und öffnete die Tür. „Julian, und Miss Weasley erfreut euch zu sehen. Tretet ein, Miss Granger erwartet dich schon sehnsüchtig Julian, sie natürlich auch Miss Weasley."

„Dann will ich Miss Granger mal untersuchen, dürfen wir dazu in dein Schlafzimmer gehen Severus?"

„Selbstverständlich Julian, Miss Granger soll ich sie rüber tragen?"

„Das wäre sehr nett Professor Snape, Sir." Severus trug Hermione ins Schlafzimmer, dort legte er sie auf das Bett und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund „bis gleich mein Engel."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Severus das Schlafzimmer und setzte sich zu Miss Weasley auf die Couch „wie geht es Ihnen Miss Weasley? Möchten sie sich hinlegen? Oder soll ich ihnen ihr Zimmer zeigen? Wobei sie das ja schon kennen, Miss Granger war so nett und hat ihnen ihr Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, sie wissen ja das Miss Granger in meinen Räumen wohnt."

„Professor Snape, Sir ist es nicht doof immer wieder zu Ihrer Frau den Geburtsnamen zu sagen? Wann wollen sie es denn öffentlich machen das sie geheiratet haben?"

„Miss Weasley, das werden wir dann öffentlich machen wenn Miss Granger mit ihrer Schule fertig ist. Wir wollen in diesem Sommer die offizielle Hochzeitsfeier feiern. Sie werden selbstverständlich eingeladen werden. Ich hoffe sie haben keine Probleme damit wenn auch die Malfoy Familie dabei sein wird."

„Nein Professor damit werde ich wohl keine Probleme haben, allerdings könnte es sein das mein Verlobter damit ein Problem haben könnte, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben damit er sich benimmt."

„Wer ist denn ihr Verlobter? Oder besser nein verraten Sie es mir nicht, ich sollte mich wohl besser überraschen lassen."

„Wie sie wünschen Professor Snape. Wie lange wird wohl die Untersuchung von Hermione dauern?"

„Wir sind fertig" sagte Julian und betrat mit Hermione auf dem Arm das Wohnzimmer. Er legte sie auf der Couch ab und setzte sich auf einen Sessel. „Severus, Miss Granger muss sich noch weitere vier Tage ausruhen, ihr könnt aber wenn es geht auch in dein Manor reisen so dass dort ganz in Ruhe die beiden Damen gesunden können" Julian schaute Severus an „ich habe in der nächsten Woche ein paar Tage Urlaub, ich wäre in der Zeit zuhause zu erreichen falls es zu Problemen kommen sollte."

„Julian, wenn du möchtest könntest du auch bei mir auf dem Manor Urlaub machen, ich habe ein Gestüt, ein Schwimmbad und eine große Parkanlage, in der man stundenlang wandern kann. Außerdem habe ich mehrere Gästezimmer, und wie gesagt genügend Platz für viele Gäste. Wobei mir drei Gäste durchaus reichen." Severus erhob sich und bot seinen Gästen Getränke an „Möchtet ihr etwas trinken? Ich habe Wein, Saft, Wasser oder Whiskey hier, ich könnte auch noch Tee oder Kaffee anbieten."

„Ich hätte gerne Wasser" Hermione schaute Severus bittend an. „Ich auch bitte ein Wasser" sagte Ginny. „Da ich schon frei habe nehme ich gerne einen Whiskey." Julian erhob sich vom Sessel und reichte den beiden Damen das Wasser, er selbst nahm dann von Severus den Whiskey entgegen. Als er sich wieder setzte klopfte es an die Türe.

„Wer jetzt wohl noch stören muss?" Severus ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Davor stand Harry Potter, dieser begrüßte Professor Snape höflich und erkundigte sich ob Miss Weasley und Miss Granger wohl bei ihm seien. „Was wenn sie es wären?" Severus konnte nicht anders, er musste immer wieder Potter reizen. „Professor Snape ich würde gerne beide Damen besuchen, dürfte ich wohl zu ihnen rein kommen?"

„Da beide Damen hier in meinen Räumen weilen, ja treten sie ein, aber benehmen sie sich vernünftig." Severus trat zur Seite und ließ Harry eintreten. Ginny saß schon ganz vorne auf dem Rand der Couch, sie hatte gehört das ihr Verlobter vor der Tür stand, Hermione die vom Lernen schon sehr erschöpft war gähnte als Harry eintrat. „Guten Abend Hermione, guten Abend mein Sonnenschein, guten Abend Sir, ich darf mich vorstellen Harry Potter, Verlobter dieser jungen Dame und Freund von Miss Granger." Julian schaute irritiert zu Ginny, diese hüpfte fast von der Couch vor Freude endlich ihren Verlobten wieder zu sehen. Severus schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor seine Stirn „jetzt ist es keine Überraschung mehr aber das war auch das was ich erwartet habe." Julian schaute jetzt ziemlich verwirrt von Hermione zu Ginny und dann zu Severus und Harry. „Professor Snape, Sir mir wurde mitgeteilt das meine Verlobte die Ferien bei ihnen verbringen wird, das es sozusagen ärztlich angeordnet sei, dürfte ich wohl zwei – drei Tage mit ihr zusammen bei Ihnen wohnen? Ich habe überraschend ein paar Tage Urlaub bekommen."

Severus schaute Hermione an, diese hatte einen bittenden Blick auf ihn geworfen, er verstand das sie ihn bitten wollte, das er Harry es gestatten sollte bei Ihnen zu wohnen für ein paar Tage. Severus schüttelte den Kopf worauf er sich da wohl einlassen würde, er blickte Potter an, der sich zu seiner Verlobten gesetzt hatte. „Meinetwegen, aber wehe sie benehmen sich nicht anständig." Auf diese Entscheidung musste Severus sich erstmal ein Glas Whiskey genehmigen, sein Blick fiel auf Hermione die schon wieder gähnte. „Miss Weasley ich würde sie gerne auf ihr Zimmer geleiten, Mister Potter wo schlafen sie heute Nacht?" Ginny blickte flehentlich zu ihrem Professor „Sir, dürfte Harry wohl bei mir in den Räumen schlafen? Wir werden nichts tun was verboten ist."

„Ausnahmsweise, aber er schläft auf der Couch." Severus bot Ginny die Hand an und zog sie hoch „wenn sie beide mir dann folgen würden, wir müssen durch das Badezimmer in die Räume von Miss Granger gehen." Harry wollte etwas fragen aber Ginny stieß ihm in die Rippen und so kam nur ein „Au." Von Harry. Severus zeigte den Beiden die Räume und erklärte das sie beide das Gästebadezimmer benutzen sollten, da er und Miss Granger in dem anderen Bad gerne auch mal ein längeres Wannenbad nutzten. Dann verabschiedete er sich und sagte noch „morgen nach dem Frühstück werden wir dann aufbrechen zum Manor."

Als Severus zurück kam in sein Wohnzimmer saß Julian neben seiner schlafenden Frau, er saß so das Hermione nicht von der Couch fallen konnte. „Severus, deine Frau ist kurz nachdem du Miss Weasley und ihren Verlobten rausbegleitetet hast eingeschlafen, ich wollte schon gehen da begann sie unruhig sich zu drehen, sie wäre schön zwei mal von der Couch gefallen hätte ich mich nicht hier her gesetzt. Sie scheint sehr intensiv zu träumen, allerdings schlägt sie im Traum auch um sich, ich wüßte zu gern worüber sie träumt, und was ihr Unterbewusstsein so versucht zu verarbeiten. Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Aussage drehte sich Hermione und schlug Julian gegen den Hals, dabei hörten beide ein knackendes Geräusch und wenige Sekunden später wachte Hermione auf und stöhnte. „Au mein Arm, das tut so weh."

Julian untersuchte den Arm und stellte fest das dieser gebrochen war. „Miss Granger wie haben Sie das denn jetzt angestellt? Der Arm ist gebrochen." Severus schaute unterdessen irritiert auf den Hals von Julian, dort sah er eine ziemlich deutliche Rotfärbung und eine leichte Schwellung des Muskels. „Julian, wie kann das passieren? Miss Granger bricht sich den Arm an deinem Hals, wie geht das?"

„Severus, ich habe sehr kräftige Halsmuskeln, durch meine Halsmuskeln kommt so schnell keiner durch, es wurden schon öfters mal Überfälle auf das Hospital verübt, aus irgendwelchen unerklärlichen Gründen hat es dabei immer mich getroffen, deswegen haben wir also mein Meister und ich einen Selbstversuch gestartet, durch diesen Versuch habe ich so feste Muskeln das es fast wie Beton ist, wenn mich also jemand zu verletzen versucht, Spannen meine Muskeln sich an und werden hart. Es war nicht die Absicht deiner Frau mich zu verletzen, auch hatte ich nicht die Absicht deine Frau zu verletzen, bei mir ist es ein Reflex, und deine Frau hat nicht willentlich gehandelt. Es tut mir leid das sie jetzt noch mehr verletzt ist." Julian heilte den Bruch und bat Severus „Severus, dürfte ich wohl heute Nacht hier bei euch auf der Couch schlafen? Ich kann nachdem meine Muskeln sich derart angespannt hatten nicht mehr durch das Flohnetzwerk reisen. Das ist der einzige negative Nachteil durch diese Geschichte." Severus nickte „ja Julian, du darfst hier schlafen, ich bringe nur meine Frau eben ins Bett, dann komme ich und mache dir das Bett auf der Couch fertig."

„Severus danke, das schaffe ich aber gerade noch selber. Geh du nur mit deiner Frau ins Bett, ich denke sie braucht deine körperliche Nähe."

„Wie du willst Julian, wenn du doch noch etwas brauchst ruf mich, du weißt ich habe einen leichten Schlaf." Severus nahm Hermione auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, dort legte er sie ins Bett und mit einem Wink seiner Hand waren beide entkleidet, er legte sich neben Hermione und sie schliefen sehr schnell ein. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus durch den Geruch von frischem Kaffee, er stand auf bekleidete sich und ging in das Wohnzimmer, dort saß Julian auf der Couch und hatte zwei Tassen Kaffee vor sich stehen. „Guten Morgen Severus, ich habe mir von den Hauselfen zwei Tassen Kaffee bringen lassen, ich werde gleich nach dem Kaffee zu mir nach Hause reisen und dort meine Tasche packen, ich nehme dein Angebot gerne an, mir würde ein ordentlicher Urlaub gut tun. Außerdem bin ich dann vor Ort wenn mit Hermione oder Ginny etwas sein sollte. Miss Granger reagiert ziemlich seltsam auf die normalen Tränke, mal verträgt sie einen Trank gut dann wieder den nächsten Trank gar nicht, ich wüsste zu gern was da dahinter steckt."

Severus dem das Gespräch am Morgen zu viel war brummte nur etwas unverständliches wie „Morgen" mit viel Wohlwollen konnte Julian das dort raushören. „Entschuldige ich rede schon wieder zu viel am Morgen,.. Es tut mir leid."

„Severus!" Hermione rief nach ihrem Mann, dieser ging mit dem Kaffee in der Hand zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Hermione mein Engel was ist?" Severus küsste sie auf die Stirn.


	41. Osterferien auf Prince Manor

Wie immer,…..

Osterferien auf Prince Manor

„Severus!" Hermione rief nach ihrem Mann, dieser ging mit dem Kaffee in der Hand zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Hermione mein Engel was ist?" Severus küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Ich müsste mal ins Bad, und Julian hatte gestern gesagt ich dürfte noch 4 Tage lang nicht aufstehen, aber ich muss ganz dringend ins Bad."

„Du weißt doch ich trage dich gerne ins Bad, aber du solltest bitte zusehen das du mal etwas an Gewicht zulegst, du wirst immer dünner." Severus hob Hermione hoch und trug sie ins Bad, während Hermione auf der Toilette saß nahm Severus eine Dusche, als er fertig geduscht war fragte er „Hermione möchtest du auch duschen?"

„Ja sehr gerne Severus, allerdings weiß ich nicht ob ich so lange stehen bleiben kann."

„Hermione ich werde mit dir gemeinsam duschen, ich bin zwar schon fertig geduscht aber eine weitere Dusche schadet auch nicht." Ein paar Minuten später lag Hermione frisch geduscht im Bett und Severus kuschelte mit ihr.

„Wann wollen wir ins Manor reisen?" Hermione schaute Severus fragend an. „Nach dem Frühstück werden wir ins Manor reisen, wie möchtest du denn in unser Haus reisen? Mittels Flohpulver oder Seit an Seit Apparation?" „Das ist mir fast egal, solange ich nicht fliegen muss." Hermione lächelte zaghaft.

„Dann reisen wir per Apparation, da kann ich dich am besten abfangen, falls es dir nicht gut geht. Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, was hältst du von Frühstück und wir sehen wie weit unsere Gäste sind."

„Gerne Severus, ich würde gerne mit am Tisch sitzen meinst du das es gehen könnte?"

„Julian der Heiler ist ja noch hier ich frage ihn." Severus drehte sich schon um doch da besann er sich und mit einem Wink seiner Hand war Hermione und er Ausgehfertig gekleidet. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer wo Julian der Heiler mit einem Buch in der Hand las. „Ich störe nur ungern bei deiner Lektüre, aber Miss Granger möchte gerne wissen ob sie wohl am Tisch zum Frühstück sitzen könnte."

Julian dachte kurz nach „wir können es probieren, zur Not sind wir zwei ja hier um ihr zu helfen." Severus nickte und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer er hob Hermione auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer zum Essen. Er setzte sie auf der Couch ab und schnippte mit dem Finger nur Sekunden später stand eine Hauselfe von Hogwarts vor ihm und fragte nach den Wünschen vom Professor. „Wir werden heute früh hier unten in meinen Räumen Speisen, Decke bitte den Couchtisch für 6 Personen." Hermione räusperte sich „Severus wir sind doch aber nur drei Personen, Julian, du und ich oder?"

„Hermione mein Engel, wir sind bisher nur drei Personen, aber gleich werden Miss Weasley und Potter hier auflaufen" es klopfte an die Durchgangstür „da sind die beiden auch schon, und Moment" ein Klopfen an der Wohnungstür „Mister Baddock ist auch schon da." Severus öffnete beide Türen nur durch seine Magie. „Guten Morgen meine Herrschaften. Frühstück für 6 Personen gibt es im Wohnzimmer, der Platz links neben Miss Granger gehört mir, der rechts gehört dem Heiler. Die anderen Plätze stehen zur freien Verfügung." Severus setzte sich neben Hermione und ließ das Frühstück beginnen. Sie frühstückten in aller Ruhe und sehr ausgiebig, danach gingen sie gemeinsam zum Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts, Severus trug Hermione, als sie am Apparierpunkt angekommen waren stellte er Hermione auf die Beine, er hielt sie aber sehr fest im Arm, damit sie nicht umfallen konnte. „Wer weiß alles wo es genau hingeht und ist dazu in der Lage zu Apparieren?"

Mister Baddock und Ginny meldeten sich „ok dann Miss Weasley werden sie mir in 15 Sekunden mit ihrem Verlobten folgen und sie Mister Baddock werden mit Julian gemeinsam apparieren, sie folgen bitte in genau 10 Sekunden nach mir, da ich sicher gehen möchte das Miss Granger es gut überstanden hat zu Apparieren." Er stellte sich in eine sehr innige Umarmung mit Hermione, schaute sie an und fragte „bereit?" Hermione nickte nur, ihr war so schon etwas schwummrig, sie klammerte sich an Severus fest. Der konzentrierte sich und mit einem leisen Plopp war er mit ihr verschwunden.

Als beide auf dem Manor ankamen, brauchte Severus seine ganze Kraft um Hermione aufzufangen, sie sackte in sich zusammen. Nur wenige Sekunden später erschien Julian und Robert gemeinsam, Julian half sofort Hermione zu stützen, auch Robert half, er übernahm das Gepäck des Heilers. Sie begaben sich schon auf den Weg zum Manor da erreichten Ginny und Harry den Apparierpunkt. „Was ist mit Mione?" Stellten sie gemeinsam die Frage.

„Sie hat schon immer Schwierigkeiten beim Apparieren, aber ich denke es war für heute einfach alles etwas Zuviel. Wir bringen sie gleich in den Masterroom und dort bleibt sie bis morgen früh liegen. Julian kommst du, ich denke du solltest Miss Granger nochmal untersuchen, nicht das wir etwas übersehen haben." Severus und Julian brachten Hermione in den Masterroom, Rizzy sprang aufgeregt um die drei herum. „Was ist mit der jungen Herrin? Kann Rizzy etwas tun für Master?"

Severus antwortete genervt „Nein Rizzy, geh bereite das Mittagessen vor, wir bringen Hermione nach oben in den Masterroom, bereite bitte für unsere Gäste auch drei Zimmer vor, ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett, und zwei Einzelzimmer." „Wie Master wünschen." Rizzy verbeugte sich und mit einem Plopp war sie verschwunden. Ginny eilte hinter den Dreien her in den Masterroom, allerdings ging sie rückwärts wieder hinaus als sie sah das es der Schlafbereich von Severus und Hermione ist. Sie blieb an der Türe stehen und klopfte an „darf ich eintreten?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf „Miss Weasley, sie waren doch gerade schon hier drinnen, allerdings weiß ich nicht ob wir bei der Untersuchung stören." Er schaute fragend zu Julian, dieser antwortete „ich hätte gerne ein wenig Ruhe für die Untersuchung, also beide raus hier." Nachdem Severus die Tür von außen geschlossen hatte begann Julian mit der Untersuchung von Hermione. Er ließ mehrere Diagnosezauber ablaufen, bekam aber irritierende Werte und rief kurzerhand Severus wieder in den Raum. „Severus, mich irritieren hier ein paar Werte bei deiner Frau, ich gehe davon aus ihr habt bisher immer verhütet beim Akt?"

„Selbstverständlich, wir können es uns nicht leisten das Hermione schwanger wird zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt." „Bist du dir sicher das dein Zauber immer funktioniert hat?" „Julian was willst du mir da sagen?" „Severus, ihr werdet Eltern werden, ob ihr es nun wollt oder nicht, für eine Abtreibung ist es bereits zu spät."

„Wann wird es soweit sein?" Severus wurde plötzlich blass er schwankte und fiel in einen Sessel.

„Hermione ist bereits im 3 Monat, deswegen würde eine Abtreibung nicht gehen, außerdem glaube ich nicht das sie einer Abtreibung zustimmen würde. Es dauert noch 6 Monate, also wird sie vorher mit der Schule fertig sein. Allerdings wenn ihr erst in den Sommerferien offiziell heiraten wollt wird sie bereits deutlich einen Bauch haben."

Severus atmete hektisch, das war für ihn eine heftige Überraschung. Er fokussierte sich auf Hermione und da fiel es ihm wieder ein, es gab genau ein mal wo er den Zauber vergessen hatte. Er beruhigte seine Atmung, dann stand er auf, „ich brauche jetzt erstmal einen großen Drink. Willst du auch einen Julian?"

„Nein danke, ich werde jetzt noch mehrere Untersuchungen durchführen bei deiner Frau, um zu sehen ob mit dem Baby alles ok ist und natürlich mit deiner Frau. Das sie untergewichtig ist brauche ich dir sicherlich nicht erst erzählen. Du könntest ihr mehrere Stärkungstränke zubereiten, Schmerztränke sind zur Zeit Tabu. Wir werden weiter sehen wenn sie wieder aufgewacht ist."

Severus nickte und verließ den Raum, er ging erst ins Kaminzimmer und schüttete sich einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey ein, er trank dann aber doch nichts und ging ins Labor. Dort bereitete er mehrere Tränke für Hermione zu, dann ging er in den Salon um den Gästen zumindest schon mal eine kleine Information zukommen zu lassen. „Wie sie alle wissen, geht es Hermione zur Zeit nicht besonders gut, sie liegt in unserem Schlafzimmer und braucht vorläufig viel Ruhe, noch mehr als vorher beabsichtigt. Das sie vorhin nach der Apparation zusammengebrochen ist, ist nur ein Zeichen dafür wie schwach sie zur Zeit ist. Ich möchte euch bitten nehmt Rücksicht auf ihren Gesundheitszustand, ihr dürft selbstverständlich die Ferien über hier bleiben, sobald ich neue Informationen habe werde ich sie an euch weiterleiten." Severus ging zurück in den Masterroom, dort war Julian gerade fertig geworden mit seinen Untersuchungen. „Meinen Glückwunsch, ihr macht es wenigstens gleich richtig."

„Julian was?" Severus setzte sich vorsorglich auf das Bett zu seiner Frau.

„Ihr werdet Eltern von einem Zwillingspaar." Julian lächelte Severus aufmunternd zu.

„War Hermione schon mal wach und weiß sie von diesem Umstand?"

„Ja sie weiß es, sie war kurz bevor du herein kamst wach, sie ist aber noch sehr schwach, hast du die Stärkungstränke um die ich dich gebeten hatte?"

Severus übergab die Tränke an Julian „wer muss noch von der Schwangerschaft unbedingt erfahren?"

„Die Schulleitung, Verwandlungen sind tabu, da sie kein Animagus ist wäre jede Verwandlung tödlich für sie und die Kinder."

Severus räusperte sich „Julian sie ist ein Animagus. Eine besonders schöne weiße Stute."

„Warum erzählst du das erst jetzt? Severus das verändert alles, die normalen Tränke könnten tödlich für die drei sein."

„Was meinst du weswegen ich letztens so ein Theater gemacht habe wegen des Schmerztrankes. Sie bekommt von mir nur angepasste Tränke."

„Jetzt verstehe ich, kann es sein das du mir noch etwas verheimlichst? Du bist auch ein Animagus, denn das erklärt alles."

„Julian, bitte wenn ich dir das sage, müsste ich dich töten, da ich es nicht möchte, schweige ich zu diesem Thema." Severus legte sich zu Hermione ins Bett, er hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis sie ganz nah zu spüren. Er bat Julian noch „bitte würdest du nachher nochmal nach Hermione sehen, ich werde bis zum Abendessen wohl hier bei ihr bleiben, ich habe so ein ganz dringendes Verlangen nach ihrem Körper, ihre Nähe Haut auf Haut Gefühl."

„Dann lasse ich euch vier mal alleine." Julian grinste, er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Severus ließ mit einem Wink seiner Hand wie üblich die Kleidung verschwinden, er zog Hermione ganz dicht an sich heran, er lauschte auf ihren Herzschlag, er konnte es nicht fassen aber wenn er sich ganz stark konzentrierte konnte er tatsächlich die Töne von drei Herzen hören. Zwei sehr schnelle Herzschläge und ein ruhigerer aber dafür auch nicht ganz so kräftiger Herzschlag von Hermione. Severus küsste sie auf die Stirn, er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „wir schaffen das, du wirst gesund und den Kindern wird es gut gehen, sie kommen etwas überraschend aber wir beide werden das meistern." Irgendwann schlief er ein. Er erwachte als Julian ihn berührte „Severus, wir müssen Hermione wecken, sie muss etwas essen, die Kinder benötigen Nahrung."

Severus nickte verstehend, er küsste Hermione erneut und rüttelte sanft an ihrer Schulter, aber Hermione wachte nicht auf. „Julian könnte ein Enervate sie wach bekommen und wäre das schädlich für die Kinder?"

„Wir können es probieren, nach meinem Wissensstand dürfte der Enervate keine Probleme für die Ungeborenen bereiten."

Julian hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Enervate." Hermione öffnete die Augen, sie schaute Severus an „hat der Heiler dir schon gesagt das wir beide zwei Kinder bekommen, ich bin Schwanger."

„Ja Hermione das weiß ich schon, aber es wird alles so klappen wie wir beide uns das vorgestellt haben. Du wolltest doch deine Prüfungen vorziehen oder?"

„Wenn das jetzt noch geht sehr gerne. Ich fühle mich nur so schwach."

„Das liegt daran das die Ungeborenen von deiner Substanz zehren, du musst mehr essen. Wann hast du dich zuletzt in deine Animagusgestalt verwandelt?"

„Als wir hier vor Weihnachten im Manor waren seit dem habe ich mich nicht mehr verwandelt, Julian meinte ich dürfte Verwandlungen nicht weiter mit machen, aber ich liebe dieses Fach doch so."

„Julian wusste nicht das du ein Animagus bist, deswegen hatte er es dir untersagt, jetzt weiß er es aber und ich denke du darfst durchaus dich verwandeln oder Julian?"

„Ja Severus da Hermione ein Animagi ist darf sie sich selbstverständlich verwandeln, du solltest nur sehen das du Zunimmst Hermione, du hast kaum genug Gewicht für dich selber, aber jetzt musst du noch zwei Babys mit versorgen."

„Ich muss nochmal nach Hogwarts, Hermione, ich würde da in meiner Animagusgestalt mit einem Freund reden, es gibt da etwas was ich erst klären muss das dir helfen könnte."

„Dann geh und beeile dich bitte Severus, ich möchte gerne etwas essen. Rizzy, könntest du mir bitte Rührei mit Kräutern machen?"

Severus verließ in dem Moment wo Rizzy mit dem gewünschten erschien den Raum, er reiste mittels Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts, er wusste das Hermione in guten Händen bei Julian und den anderen war. Er lief zügig in den verboten Wald, er verwandelte sich in seinen Animagi und erhob sich in die Lüfte, er suchte nach seinem Freund, nach wenigen Minuten fand er ihn und sie unterhielten sich in der Sprache der Tiere, Severus fragte ob er, Hermione seiner Frau, die Quelle zeigen dürfte und ob sie auch von ihr trinken dürfte, sie sei schwanger und bräuchte dringend Energie. Der Freund stimmte ihm zu, aber nur wenn seine Frau auch ein Tier sei. Severus erklärte ihm das sie ein Tier sei, er würde mit ihr her kommen und sie ihm zeigen.

Severus erhob sich in die Lüfte, er flog zu seinem Manor, das war der schnellste Weg für ihn, als er auf dem Grundstück angekommen war verwandelte er sich zurück, so dass niemand ihn in seiner Animagusgestalt sehen konnte. Er eilte zu Hermione in das Zimmer „Hermione mein Engel, ich darf dich mitnehmen und dir etwas zeigen, dafür müssen wir aber sehen das du dich verwandeln kannst, aber erst wenn wir auf Hogwarts sind." Er schaute Julian fragend an „Julian, welche Art zu reisen ist für Hermione besser geeignet?"

Julian dachte kurz nach „sie sollte am besten mittels Flohpulver reisen, eine Apparation ist zwar für die Babys nicht gefährlich, aber Hermione hat dabei immer enorme Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Kreislauf. Deswegen würde ich das Reisen mittels Flohpulver bevorzugen, noch besser wäre ja wenn sie fliegen würde, aber da ihr es dabei gar nicht gut geht bleibt nur das Flohpulver."

„Wann wollen wir los?" Hermione schaute ihren Mann an.

„Am besten sofort." Severus nahm Hermione auf den Arm, er trug sie zum Kamin und reiste mit ihr gemeinsam nach Hogwarts in den Kerker, von dort trug er sie in den verbotenen Wald. Als er sie schon ein gutes Stück in den Wald getragen hatte erschien plötzlich der Leithengst der Thestrale vor Ihnen. Severus legte Hermione auf dem Boden ab und er verwandelte sich in seinen Animagus, Hermione tat es ihm nach und auch sie verwandelte sich in die bildhübsche weiße Stute. Als sie aufstehen wollte stupste Severus sie an, er wollte nicht das sie aufstand, auch der Thestral ließ sie nicht aufstehen, er sah das Hermione zu schwach war um den Weg der noch vor ihnen lag zu gehen. Er kniete nieder und teilte Severus mit das er sie auf seinem Rücken tragen würde, Severus solle sich zurück verwandeln und Hermione auf seinen Rücken setzen. Severus tat was sein Freund von ihm verlangte, er verwandelte sich zurück und auch Hermione folgte seinem Beispiel, dann hob er Hermione hoch und setzte sie auf den Rücken des Thestral ab, er wartete bis der Thestral aufgestanden war, dann verwandelte Severus sich in seinen Animagus, gemeinsam schritten sie so zu der Quelle im Wald. Dort angekommen verwandelte Severus sich zurück in seine Menschliche Gestalt, er hob Hermione vom Rücken des Thestral hinab, und sagte ihr „Hermione mein Engel, du musst dich verwandeln, nur in Tierischer Gestalt darf man von dieser Quelle trinken, sie gibt dir die nötige Energie um wieder gesund und kräftig zu werden, es schadet auch den Babys nicht, also hab keine Angst und vertraue mir und meinem Freund."

Hermione verwandelte sich, Severus half ihr noch beim aufstehen, jeder Schritt fiel ihr schwer, kurz vor der Quelle verwandelte Severus sich ebenfalls in seinen Animagus er lief links neben Hermione und stützte sie und sein Freund lief rechts neben ihr. Gemeinsam erreichten sie die Quelle und Hermione konnte von ihr trinken, fast sofort spürte sie eine Verbesserung, ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich, es war alles nicht mehr so anstrengend, sie stieg kurz und machte einen Bocksprung, sie fühlte sich sehr lebendig. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und ging auf die Knie, der Leithengst stupste sie sanft am Kopf an um ihr zu zeigen das er ihren Dank annahm. Severus bedankte sich ebenfalls dann liefen er und Hermione zurück zum Schloss, dort angekommen verwandelten sie sich zurück und gingen gemeinsam zum Apparierpunkt, dort machte Severus mit ihr eine Seit an Seit Apparation, und als sie auf dem Manor ankamen ging es ihr noch besser, sie hatte keine Probleme mehr mit der Apparation.

Severus nahm sie in den Arm und sie liefen gemeinsam zum Haus, dort überraschten sie Robert, Ginny und Harry mit ihrem auftauchen.

Die drei hatten nicht mitbekommen das Severus und Hermione weg gewesen waren.


	42. Ostern oder wie bereitet man die

Wie immer,…

Ostern oder wie bereitet man die Schulleiterin auf die Überraschung vor

Severus nahm sie in den Arm und sie liefen gemeinsam zum Haus, dort überraschten sie Robert, Ginny und Harry mit ihrem Auftauchen.

Die drei hatten nicht mitbekommen das Severus und Hermione weg gewesen waren

„Hermione geht es dir besser?" Ginny war die erste die diese Frage stellte.

Severus schaute Hermione an und nickte ihr zu, er war in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen und teilte ihr mit das sie dieses Geheimnis ruhig mit ihren Freunden teilen solle. Schließlich würden sie es eh sehr bald sehen.

„Ja Ginny, mir hm nein uns geht es bestens," Hermione streichelte über ihren Bauch „ich glaube wir drei haben Hunger, Severus was gibt es zum Abendessen?"

Ginny schaute ungläubig zwischen Hermione und Severus her „sag du bist schwanger Hermione? Habe ich das richtig verstanden ?"

Harry und Robert schauten irritiert zu Ginny „was?" Kam unisono aus ihren Mündern.

Severus erlöste die drei „ja meine Frau und ich bekommen Zwillinge." Hermione lachte plötzlich, Severus der in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war hatte den Grund für ihr Lachen mitbekommen und sagte aber laut „Auf gar keinen Fall werden die beiden Fred und George genannt, außerdem hatte Julian von einem Zwillingspaar gesprochen, was bedeutet das es ein Junge und ein Mädchen wird."

Jetzt war Hermione überrascht, das hatte sie so noch nicht gewusst, „Severus ist das wahr?"

„Selbstverständlich mein Engel, wann habe ich dich schon mal angelogen?" Das war Zuviel für Hermione, sie musste sich setzen, sie begriff erst nach und nach was da an Belastung auf sie zu kommt. „Hermione wir sollten trotzdem etwas essen gehen kommst du bitte, es gibt auch das was du am liebsten essen möchtest." Severus nahm Hermione in den Arm er ging mit ihr gemeinsam in den Speisesaal, dort setzten sie sich auf ihre Stammplätze, Severus rief Rizzy und schickte sie nach Julian damit dieser auch zum Essen erscheinen würde. Dieser kam kurze Zeit später und setzte sich rechts neben Hermione an den Tisch. Gemeinsam aßen sie die Lieblingsgerichte von Hermione, dabei konnten alle zusehen wie Hermione zulangte beim Essen.

„Es freut mich das es dir schon besser geht, trotzdem möchte ich das du die nächsten drei Tage dich ausruhst, ich schreibe Minerva einen Brief in dem ich sie bitte uns hier zu besuchen in den nächsten Tagen, sobald es ihre Zeit zulässt. Julian, was sollte Hermione alles tun damit es den Babys und auch ihr gut geht?"

„Zunächst sollte sie sich tatsächlich ausruhen, ihr Körper hat sich schon an die Schwangerschaft gewöhnt, sie sollte regelmäßig Essen, und in ausreichenden Mengen Trinken, allerdings keinen Alkohol. Aber das versteht sich ja von selbst, wenn du dich fit genug fühlst darfst du auch leichte sportliche Aktivitäten ausüben, Schwimmen ist eine sehr gut geeignete Sportart, dann darfst du natürlich auch Reiten, allerdings würde ich da die langsame Variante bevorzugen. Wir sollten uns regelmäßig sehen, damit ich den Fortschritt der Schwangerschaft feststellen kann und wir sicher gehen das es euch dreien auch gut geht. Zunächst sehen wir uns alle drei Wochen. Wenn etwas sein sollte, erreichst du mich jederzeit, Severus weiß wie er mich findet und zu euch rufen kann."

Severus schweifte gerade mit seinen Gedanken in einem der Zimmer welches er für die beiden Babys einrichten wollte, da fiel ihm ein das nach den Osterferien die Hochzeit von Draco Malfoy stattfinden soll, er müsste noch den Junggesellenabschied mit ihm feiern, er überlegte ob er von seinen Gästen jemanden mitnehmen sollte, Robert wäre kein Problem, er kennt die Reinblüteretikette, auch Julian ist ja noch Junggeselle, ihn könnte er auch mitnehmen, nur Potter den wollte er nicht mitnehmen. Auch wenn Potter sich verändert hat, für Severus blieb wenn er ihn ansah die Erinnerungen an Lily, diese schmerzte ihn trotz allem noch immer, auch wenn er mittlerweile wusste das er und sie nicht füreinander bestimmt waren. Er räusperte sich und begann „am nächsten Sonntag wird die Junggesellenabschiedfeier von Draco Malfoy stattfinden, wir werden hier bei mir auf dem Manor feiern, ich möchte allerdings dich Hermione bitten an diesem Abend in unserem Raum zu bleiben, auch Miss Weasley und Mister Potter möchte ich bitten auf ihrem Zimmer zu bleiben. Julian und Mister Baddock sie sind beide noch unverheiratet, sie dürften mich bei den Vorbereitungen unterstützen, wenn sie bei der Feier dabei sein möchten wäre das auch ok, Draco kommt mit Lucius und Crabbe und Goyle sowie Sanguini, damit wären wir schon komplett für die Feier, es wird ein feucht fröhlicher Abend werden, Hermione noch eine Bitte an dich verschließe die Türe zum Masterroom so das nur ich durch die Türe eintreten kann, ich möchte nicht das irgendwer von diesen Gästen sich in dein Zimmer verirrt. Sanguini hat bereits angefragt ob er von deinem Blut noch eine Kostprobe haben darf, Crabbe und Goyle sind Triebgesteuert, auch für Draco lege ich meine Hand nur ungern ins Feuer, er hat sich zwar entschieden zu Heiraten, aber auch er unterliegt zur Zeit seinen Hormonen. Deswegen möchte ich euch drei bitten das ihr auf euren Zimmern bleibt, damit es zu keinen Unerwünschten Handlungen kommt."

„Severus warum musst du denn den Junggesellenabschied ausrichten?"

„Mein Engel, weil ich Pate von Draco bin. Aber es bleibt ja noch etwas Zeit für die Vorbereitungen, außerdem soll es doch eine Überraschung auf der Hochzeit sein das wir beide da als Ehepaar auftauchen." „Wir werden uns an diese Abmachung halten" Ginny nickte Severus verstehend zu.

Harry wollte etwas sagen, er bekam aber von Ginny einen Stoß in die Rippen, und entschied sich dann um. Auch Hermione nickte, sie erhob sich und ging Richtung Tür „auch ich werde mich nach deinen Wünschen richten Severus, geleitest du mich nach oben in den Masterroom, ich bin müde und möchte mich gerne ausruhen." Severus erhob sich und nahm seine Frau in den Arm, er geleitete sie in den Masterroom und half ihr sich auf das Bett zu legen. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und auf den Mund und dann auch auf den Bauch.

„Hermione mein Engel, ich habe vorhin darüber nachgedacht welche Räume wir für die Babys einrichten sollten, wir müssen uns bald überlegen welche Möbel wir in diesen Zimmern benötigen, bei Möbeln fällt mir gerade noch etwas ein, der Flügel den wir bestellt haben wird am Montag geliefert werden. Jetzt ruh dich aus ich leiste unseren Gästen noch etwas Gesellschaft. Benötigst du noch etwas im Moment? Sonst gehe ich nach unten ins Kaminzimmer."

„Nein Danke alles ist gut Severus, trink ein Glas Wein für mich mit." Hermione gähnte und ihr fielen die Augen zu. Nur wenige Atemzüge später schlief sie tief und fest, Severus küsste sie nochmals auf die Stirn und ging dann leise aus dem Raum.

Als er das nächste mal in den Masterroom ging schlief Hermione immer noch tief und fest, er entkleidete sich und ließ auch die Kleidung von Hermione verschwinden, dann legte er sich neben sie und zog die Decke über ihre Körper. Am nächsten Morgen war Hermione schon früh wach, sie stand auf und ging ins Schwimmbad, sie schwamm schon eine Weile im Wasser als Severus erwachte und sie suchte. Er rief nach ihr und sie antwortete ihm das sie im Schwimmbad sei. Er betrat das Schwimmbad und verwandelte seine Kleidung in Badesachen, er sprang zu ihr ins Wasser und sie schwammen gemeinsam noch eine halbe Stunde lang. „Hermione für morgen wenn du wach wirst, sag mir bitte wo du bist, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Ok Severus, ich wollte dich nur nicht wecken und mir stand der Sinn nach sportlicher Betätigung. Jetzt habe ich aber riesigen Hunger, können wir Frühstücken gehen? Und was steht für heute alles auf dem Tagesplan?"

„Zunächst steht das Frühstück an, dann könnten wir ausreiten gehen wenn du möchtest, dann gibt es Mittagessen, danach solltest du dich ausruhen, und nach dem Abendessen könnten wir gemeinsam besprechen was wir morgen alles erledigen möchten, vergiss nicht das auch der Flügel morgen geliefert wird."

„Der Plan klingt gut, ich freue mich darauf nachher auf der Schwarzen Stute zu reiten, aber lass uns erstmal essen gehen." Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Speisesaal, nahmen ihr Frühstück mit den anderen zusammen ein, dann ritten Severus mit Hermione und Ginny mit Julian und Robert aus, Harry hatte keine Lust auf einen Ausritt, er ging lieber Schwimmen. Severus ritt gemächlich mit Hermione zum Strand, dort gingen sie dann am Meer spazieren, als sie sich auf den Rückweg machen wollten kamen ihnen die drei anderen entgegen im gestreckten Galopp.

„Was ist denn mit euch drein los? Ist der Teufel hinter euch her oder kommt ein Drache?"

Hermione ihre Stute scheute beim Anblick der drei, sie konnte sich aber im Sattel halten.

Vor Severus und Hermione kamen die drei dann zum stehen. Severus fluchte „ könnt ihr nicht etwas besser aufpassen? Was wenn Hermione jetzt vom Pferd gefallen wäre?" Alle drei drückten zerknirscht ihre Entschuldigung aus, „wir waren leider etwas übermütig, die Jungs meinten sie seien schneller als ich." Ginny stieg von ihrem Hengst ab, sie streichelte die Stute von Hermione „ich habe aber gewonnen, wir wollten dich nicht erschrecken schöne."

„Ja du hast gewonnen, aber du hast auch unfair gekämpft, du sagtest auf drei geht's los und bist schon bei zwei los geritten." Robert war ein schlechter Verlierer, Julian sah das ganze gelassen, „ich bin zweiter geworden, außerdem war das ganz Slytherin like."

„Wir sind beide Gryffindor, wer zuerst am Manor ist." Hermione trieb ihrer Stute die Fersen in die Rippen, diese setzte in einem Sprung nach vorne und wechselte sofort in einen gestreckten Galopp.

Severus der zuvor noch auf dem Boden gestanden hatte wie alle anderen auch saß als zweiter im Sattel und auch er trieb seinen Hengst sofort an, nach wenigen Metern hatte er auf Hermione aufgeholt, die anderen saßen da erst in den Sätteln. „Hermione du sollst doch langsam machen, lass uns in einen Trab verfallen." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und Hermione's Stute wurde langsamer genauso wie sein Hengst. Die anderen holten auf und überholten sie beide. Severus schnalzte erneut mit der Zunge und die drei Pferde blieben mitten im Galopp stehen, Julian und Ginny hatten Probleme auf ihren Pferden zu bleiben, Robert nahm das ganze gelassen. „Professor Snape, Sir das ist nicht fair." Ginny beschwerte sich. „Miss Weasley, meine Frau wird dieses Rennen gewinnen, ihre drei Pferde werden jetzt gleich einen anderen Weg reiten und wer dann von euch dreien zuerst am Manor ist hat tatsächlich gewonnen." Severus schnalzte erneut, die drei Pferde wendeten und liefen zurück zum Strand, dort liefen sie bis zu einer Stelle, von dort aus wendeten sie erneut und galoppierten dann los. Severus und Hermione erreichten kurz vor den dreien das Manor, Severus half Hermione vom Pferd runter, dann übergab er die beiden Pferde an die Hauselfen.

„Was hast du den drei Pferden eingeflüstert?" Hermione schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Nichts von Belang, ich sagte nur das wenn sie vor uns beiden hier auf dem Manor ankommen würden sie heute kein Futter bekommen, aber wer nach uns ankommt bekommt die doppelte Portion an Leckereien." Hermione begann herzhaft zu lachen, sie lachte so viel das sie schon Bauchweh vom Lachen bekam, als Julian nach Ginny auf dem Manor ankam meinte er nur trocken „pass auf das du keinen Lachkrampf bekommst, das wäre nicht gut für deine Babys."

Hermione's lachen wirkte ansteckend, als Robert kurz nach Ginny und Julian ankam griff Severus in seine Tasche und gab dem Pferd ein Leckerli von seiner Hand, er streichelte das Pferd und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Laut sagte er dann „es war ein ziemlich unfaires Rennen, ich habe eure drei Pferde bestochen, und jetzt löse ich mein Versprechen euch gegenüber ein." Er rief nach Rizzy und befahl ihr das die drei Pferde die doppelte Ration an Leckerli bekommen sollten, dem Pferd von Robert gab er erneut ein Leckerli aus seiner Hosentasche. „Robert und für dich war das Rennen das unfairste was es nur gibt, du hast das schnellste Pferd nach meinem, das hatte eine besondere Bestechung erforderlich gemacht. Deswegen hattest du auch keine Chance gegenüber Miss Weasley oder Julian." Er griff erneut in seine Tasche und zog noch zwei Leckerli heraus diese gab er beide dem Hengst auf dem Robert noch saß. Robert streichelte sein Pferd und stieg ab „ich bin dir nicht böse mein schöner, nur etwas enttäuscht das es hier so unfair zuging."

„Ach krieg dich wieder ein, Robert. Das war doch ein schönes Rennen, und ich Kringel mich vor Lachen." Hermione hielt sich den Bauch, der fing tatsächlich an ihr langsam richtig weh zu tun vom Lachen.

„So genug gelacht, mein Engel jetzt geht es zum Essen in den Speisesaal, und dann heißt es Mittagsruhe einhalten. Als sie am Haus ankamen wartete Harry bereits mit Professor McGonagall auf die vier. „Hallo Professor McGonagall" Hermione hatte noch Schwierigkeiten ohne lachen zu sprechen, Ginny und Robert schlossen sich bei der Begrüßung an, auch Julian begrüßte die Professorin wie die Schüler, nur Severus nicht, er sagte „hallo Minerva, es freut mich das du so schnell Zeit gefunden hast, es gibt da etwas was Hermione und ich dir gerne mitteilen möchten, die anderen hier wissen schon worum es geht, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne erstmal mit dir und Hermione alleine ein Gespräch führen."

Minerva nickte und wartete das Severus und Hermione mit ihr gemeinsam in einen der Salons ging.

Sie folgte den Beiden, Severus bot ihr einen Drink an, Minerva nahm einen Tee, Hermione bekam einen Saft, und er selber nahm sich ein Glas Whiskey. „Setzen wir uns, Minerva, meine Frau und ich möchten dich gerne darüber in Kenntnis setzen das wir nach den Sommerferien nicht mehr zu Zweit im Kerker leben werden."

„Severus, was soll das? Ich brauche doch einen fähigen Tränkemeister als Lehrer für die vielen Schüler. Du kannst doch nicht einfach aufhören auf Hogwarts zu unterrichten."

„Professor wie kommen sie zu der Annahme das Severus nicht mehr weiter unterrichten würde? Was er sagen möchte ist das wir nicht mehr zu zweit sein werden, sondern" weiter kam Hermione nicht, sie hatte plötzlich starke Bauchschmerzen. Severus der das sah rief sofort nach Julian, er brachte Hermione in den Masterroom und legte sie ins Bett. Julian untersuchte Hermione er gab Entwarnung, es war nur das erste Mal das sich beide Babys bewegt hatten, und dabei haben sie einen Nerv gereizt, deswegen diese plötzlichen heftigen Schmerzen. Severus ging zurück zu Minerva

„Minerva, was wir dir sagen wollten als Hermione gerade so plötzliche Bauchschmerzen hatte, wir werden Eltern, Hermione ist bereits im dritten Monat schwanger und wir werden Eltern eines Zwillingspaars." Severus schaute aufmerksam in das Gesicht von seiner Vorgesetzten.

„Severus wie konnte das passieren? Hermione ist doch noch so jung, wieso habt ihr nicht besser aufgepasst?"

„Minerva es ist einmal gewesen, da ging es Hermione sehr schlecht, und wir brauchten beide unsere Körperliche Nähe vom anderen, als es ihr dann besser ging haben wir miteinander geschlafen, leider habe ich nicht den Verhütungszauber gesprochen, und Hermione hatte es auch nicht gemacht, normalerweise haben wir beide immer doppelt verhütet, nur dieses eine Mal nicht."

„Ist mit Hermione sonst alles wieder in Ordnung? Was war mit den Bauchschmerzen vorhin?"

„Sie muss sich jetzt ausruhen, die Bauchschmerzen waren durch die Babys verursacht, die haben beim Spielen im Bauch einen Nerv gereizt, Hermione geht es viel besser als noch letzte Woche, Julian meinte das kommt daher weil der Körper sich auf die Schwangerschaft einstellen musste. Hermione möchte übrigens gerne die Prüfungen vorziehen, wenn es geht würde sie gerne in der ersten Woche nach den Ferien beginnen mit den Prüfungen."

„Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann, gibt es für Hermione jetzt irgendetwas was sie nicht mehr tun darf um die Babys zu schützen?"

„Sie darf keine gefährlichen Tränke mehr herstellen bis die Babys geboren sind, sonst ist alles andere erlaubt, außer Fliegen mit dem Besen."

„Das ist soweit ich weiß eh nicht gerade Hermione ihre liebste Beschäftigung, deswegen wird das wohl nicht so ein großes Problem werden. Mit den Tränken ist es da schon schwieriger, die sind und bleiben ihre liebste Beschäftigung, aber da wirst du sicherlich ein Auge drauf werfen und sie davon abhalten sich oder den Ungeborenen zu schaden."

„Garantiert. Minerva ich hätte es gerne wenn wir die Schwangerschaft so lange wie möglich geheim halten, zumindest bis nach ihren Prüfungen, dann könnten wir bekannt geben das wir Verheiratet sind und eine offizielle Feier abhalten, je eher wir es schaffen das Hermione ihre Prüfungen schafft desto besser ist es."

„Ok Severus, darf ich mich jetzt nochmal kurz mit deiner Frau unterhalten?"

„Wenn du sie nicht aufregst, gerne. Lass uns nach oben in unseren Masterroom gehen."

Severus begleitete Minerva hinauf in das Zimmer, er klopfte an und betrat dann mit Minerva gemeinsam das Zimmer. „Hermione mein Engel wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe es geht dir jetzt besser nachdem du dich ein wenig erholt hast." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn, Hermione zog ihn aber zu sich in einen innigen Kuss. „Ja Severus mir geht es besser, entschuldigen Sie bitte Professor McGonagall für diese Unannehmlichkeiten ich möchte gerne meine Prüfungen so schnell wie möglich machen, und dann würde ich gerne meine Ehe offiziell führen, sowie auch bekannt geben das wir zwei Kinder erwarten."

„Misses Snape, könnten wir bitte die Höflichkeiten bleiben lassen? Ich bin Minerva, Severus nennt mich so und auch von dir möchte ich bitte so genannt werden, sonst komme ich mir so alt vor."

„Gern Minerva, aber dann bitte auch Hermione."

„Hermione mein Engel, möchtest du noch einen letzten Versuch starten und wir beide könnten gemeinsam versuchen die Erinnerungen deiner Eltern zurück zu bringen? Sonst wachsen unsere Kinder ohne Omas und Opas auf, wobei ich auf die beiden als Oma und Opa durchaus verzichten könnte."

„Auf gar keinen Fall Severus, es bleibt so wie es ist, wir finden schon Ersatz Omas und Opas."

„Minerva möchtest du zum Essen bleiben?"

„Wenn es keine Umstände macht gerne, ich fühle mich hier auf deinem, oh Entschuldigung eurem Manor sehr wohl. Perfekt wäre es wenn ich noch auf den Schrecken den ihr mir eingejagt habt ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey mit dem Jahrgang 1774 bekommen könnte."

„Das ist ein ziemlich alter Jahrgang, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann. Rizzy, besorge bitte aus dem Lager einen 1774 er Feuerwhiskey, Danke, wir kommen jetzt auch zum Essen hinunter."

Severus reichte seiner Frau die Hand und half ihr beim aufstehen.

Als sie im Speisesaal ankamen saßen dort bereits Julian, Robert und Harry, von Ginny fehlte jede Spur.

„Wo ist Ginny?" Hermione schaute Harry fragend an. „Sie saß gerade noch hier bei uns, sie ist nur vor zwei Minuten gegangen, sie wollte etwas aus unserem Zimmer holen."


	43. Jungesellenabschied Vorbereitung

Wie immer,….

Ostern rückt näher,… oder auch Junggesellenabschied Vorbereitung

„Wo ist Ginny?" Hermione schaute Harry fragend an. „Sie saß gerade noch hier bei uns, sie ist nur vor zwei Minuten gegangen, sie wollte etwas aus unserem Zimmer holen."

„Sie wird sicher gleich wieder runter kommen, setzt dich Hermione und warte." Robert schaute Hermione an „Julian sagte das du einen Nerv gereizt hattest, geht es jetzt besser?"

„Ja danke es geht mir wieder gut. Severus, wann genau soll denn die Feier für Draco sein?"

„Hermione, die Feier wird Sonntag Abend starten, wir werden dir und Ginny und Mister Potter das Abendbrot auf euren Zimmern servieren lassen von Rizzy, sie ist die einzige die auch zu euch in die Räume kann neben mir. Ich denke am Sonntag gegen 17 Uhr solltet ihr dann auf eure Zimmer gehen. Aber jetzt lasst uns Essen. Miss Weasley, Hermione hatte sie schon vermisst."

„Ich musste nur etwas aus meinem Zimmer besorgen, ich habe für Hermione etwas mitgebracht, das ich ihr eigentlich erst auf eurer offiziellen Hochzeit schenken wollte, aber da es jetzt ja andere Umstände gibt, möchte ich es ihr schon heute schenken." Mit diesen Worten überreichte sie ein Buch an Hermione. Diese schaute auf den Titel und begann zu lachen. Severus schaute sie streng an, aber das brachte Hermione nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Sie drehte das Buch so das auch Severus den Titel lesen konnte, dieser verkniff sich ein Grinsen sehr mühsam, aber er schaffte es.

„Miss Weasley, das Buch ist in sehr guten Händen, aber das brauche ich Ihnen ja nicht sagen, da sie Hermione bestens kennen."

„Jetzt lasst uns bitte essen, ich habe Hunger für 3." Hermione hob den Deckel von der Suppenterrine, sie entdeckte leckere Hühnersuppe. Die Vorspeise war schon mal nach ihrem Geschmack, zum Hauptgericht gab es dann Hähnchen und Gemüse, so wie knusprige Pommes. Nach dem Essen ging Hermione zurück in den Masterroom, sie legte sich ins Bett und hielt einen Mittagsschlaf, wie Julian es empfohlen hatte.

Severus unterhielt seine Gäste mit eine Führung durch das gesamte Manor, er ließ lediglich den besonderen Lagerraum aus, wo der Wein aber noch viel Wichtiger der Whiskey lagerte. Er bot Harry an ihn mal im Kerker einzusperren, Harry lehnte das aber ab, er ging lieber mit seiner Verlobten im Park spazieren. Robert und Julian besprachen dann was alles für die Feier vorbereitet werden müsste.

„Severus, du weißt schon das es ziemlich riskant ist das du die Feier hier auf deinem Manor stattfinden lassen willst?

„Wenn ich an die Feiern denke auf denen ich bisher war, die haben die Häuser ziemlich übel zugerichtet."

„Das wird bei uns nicht passieren, wir bereiten einen Raum speziell für die Feier vor, ich mache mir nur Gedanken um Mister Potter, der hält sich an keine Abmachungen. Ich erwarte mehr oder weniger das er die Party sich ansehen will."

„Wir könnten ihn doch in die Kerker sperren, kommt eigentlich auch so ein Tanzmädel?"

„Was du meinst ist eine Stripperin, ja die habe ich schon bestellt." Severus sprach einen Tempus und sah mit Entsetzen das es schon Zeit für das Abendessen war. Er ging in den Masterroom und weckte Hermione. „Hermione, mein Engel, es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen, komm lass uns Essen gehen."

„Severus, ich weiß ich müsste essen, aber ich glaube ich brauche eher einen Eimer und Julian,"

Weiter kam Hermione nicht, sie drehte sich noch zur Seite und erbrach sich neben das Bett.

Severus rief nach Rizzy und befahl ihr das sie Julian in den Masterroom bringen solle, dann ließ er mit einem Wink seiner Hand das Erbrochene verschwinden.

Julian betrat nur Sekunden später den Raum „was ist los?" Ein Blick auf Hermione und er wusste die Antwort auf seine Frage. „Wieso ist dir denn jetzt so schlecht geworden?"

„Julian wenn wir wüssten was der Grund für die Übelkeit ist hätten wir dich bestimmt nicht gestört." Severus war etwas entnervt, es war ja so das Hermione nichts dafür kann das ihr Körper verrückt spielt, aber Julian wollte sich doch um seine Frau kümmern, und wenn er ihn rufen ließ, zu fragen was los sei und dann so tun als wenn Hermione schuld daran sei das es ihr schlecht ging, das war Zuviel für Severus.

„Mir ist schon wieder übel" weiter konnte Hermione den Satz nicht sprechen, sie übergab sich im Schwall.

„Wir könnten ihr etwas zu essen bringen vielleicht hört es auf sobald sie was vernünftiges im Magen hat." Julian sah Severus bittend an. Severus schnippte mit den Fingern und schon wenig später hatte er eine Auswahl an Essen für Hermione auf einem Teller. Allerdings kam Hermione nicht zum Essen, sie übergab sich schon wieder und nachdem in ihrem Magen nichts mehr war beruhigte sich dieser wieder. Aber Hermione ging es nicht so gut, Julian fühlte nach der Temperatur, er stellte fest das Hermione etwas erhöhte Temperatur hat. „Severus, ich würde gerne von deiner Frau Blut untersuchen, mir gefällt es gar nicht das sie jetzt erhöhte Temperatur hat, ich würde auch gerne noch einen Spezialisten dazu rufen."

„Julian, dann mach das bitte, Hermione muss etwas zu sich nehmen, sonst können die Babys nicht überleben." Severus setzte sich zu Hermione auf das Bett, er streichelte sie. Julian nahm ihr Blut ab, er untersuchte das Blut und stellte fest das Hermione bestimmte Vitamine fehlten, und das sie eine Erkrankung hat die bei Muggeln typisch ist, bei reinblütigen Zauberern aber überhaupt nicht mehr vorkam, deswegen hatte er an diese Möglichkeit gar nicht gedacht. „ Severus ich weiß jetzt was Hermione für Probleme mit ihrer Schwangerschaft hat. Mit den richtigen Tränken ist das dann kein Problem. Ihr fehlt das Vitamin B, deswegen ist ihr dauernd übel, wenn du also für deine Frau Tränke zubereiten würdest die ihr dieses Vitamin zuführen, dann sollte das Problem schnell behoben sein. Für die Erkrankung die sie zusätzlich hat ist es sehr wichtig das sie keinen Kontakt zu anderen Hexen und Zauberern hat, die Erkrankung ist für Hermione und die Babys nicht sehr gefährlich sobald sie ausreichend Nahrung aufnehmen kann, wird sie auch die Erkrankung wieder los. Wichtig ist jetzt nur das das Fieber nicht noch höher steigt und sie sich nicht noch bei jemandem mit einer weiteren Erkrankung ansteckt." Julian ging aus dem Raum, er erklärte den anderen das Hermione zunächst erstmal im Bett bleiben müsse, weil sie Fieber habe, das die Erkrankung für Hermione und die Ungeborenen nicht gefährlich wäre, aber sie jetzt definitiv erstmal sehen muss den Vitaminhaushalt in den Griff zu bekommen und dann gegen das Fieber zu kämpfen. „Es darf außer Severus und mir keiner weiter zu ihr gehen. Hermione könnte sich durch ihre Erkrankung noch schlimm anstecken, was für euch nur ein Schnupfen könnte für Hermione tödlich enden."

„Das wollen wir nicht, wir werden Hermione nicht gefährden." Harry und Ginny hatten das gleichzeitig gesagt und auch Robert sagte „auch ich möchte Hermione nicht gefährden, ist es denn ok wenn wir hier auf dem Manor sind oder sollten wir zurück nach Hogwarts gehen?"

„Ich denke es ist ok wenn ihr hier auf dem Manor bleibt, oder Julian?" Severus hatte seinen Lehrerton benutzt und duldete keine Widerrede. So antwortete Julian nur „nein es ist ok wenn ihr nur nicht zu Hermione in die Räume geht."

Alle drei schüttelten den Kopf „wir wollen alle nicht das Hermione noch schlimmer erkrankt."

Severus ging zu Rizzy in die Küche, er erklärte ihr was er für den Junggesellen Abschied alles geplant hat und was sie vorbereiten sollte. Dann ging er in den Kerker und in sein Labor um dort für Hermione die Tränke zu brauen, er überlegte wie er Hermione noch helfen können würde, da es ihr immer schlechter ging, die Temperatur wollte einfach nicht weiter runter gehen. Severus brachte Hermione zunächst die ersten Tränke damit sie nicht mehr so mit Übelkeit geplagt sei. Er setzte sich an ihr Bett und streichelte sie, er gab ihr den ersten Trank dann fühlte er nach ihrer Stirn, er musste feststellen das Hermione ihre Temperatur noch höher gestiegen war. Julian war in der Zwischenzeit ins St. Mungos gefloht um dort den Spezialisten zu holen, es dauerte allerdings schon 2 Stunden und es wurde immer später. Ginny klopfte an die Türe zum Masterroom, sie rief „Professor Snape, Sir meine Mutter hat bei mir immer Wadenwickel gemacht wenn ich hohes Fieber hatte und auf die Fiebertränke nicht reagiert habe, wissen sie wie die gehen? Es ist eigentlich relativ einfach, wenn sie es nicht wissen, ich bin hier vor der Tür und warte auf sie einen Moment sonst gehe ich ins Bett."

Severus öffnete die Türe, er antwortete ihr „Miss Weasley, ich weiß wie Wadenwickel gehen, aber woher wissen sie das meine Frau auf die Tränke nicht reagiert? Sie hat bisher noch keine Fiebersenkenden Tränke bekommen!"

Ginny schluckte „von Ihnen noch nicht, aber sie hatte als sie letzten Sommer vor dem Krieg bei uns zu Besuch war schon hohes Fieber, da hatte meine Mutter ihr so einen Trank gegeben, da sie nicht auf ihn reagierte hatte meine Mutter auch bei ihr Wadenwickel gemacht."

„Ok das erklärt es dann schon, aber wieso reagieren sie und Hermione nicht auf die Tränke? Aus welcher Apotheke sind die Tränke gekommen?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht, aber ich glaube Hermione hatte auch im Krankenflügel schon mal das Problem mit dem Trank. Allerdings warum das so ist weiß ich nicht, aber soweit ich informiert bin waren das von der Krankenstation Tränke die Sie zubereitet haben."

Severus nickte nachdenklich, er verschloss die Tür und ging zurück zu seiner Frau, dort setzte er sich neben sie in das Bett, er fühlte erneut nach der Temperatur, diese war noch höher als vor wenigen Minuten, Severus erhob sich und zauberte eine Wanne mit Eiswasser her und Lappen die er um Hermiones Beine wickeln wollte, er fühlte nach ihren Füßen. „Mist, die Füße sind kalt" er überlegte wie er es trotzdem schaffen könnte das die Temperatur runter ginge. Es war mittlerweile eine weitere Stunde vergangenen, Hermione schlief unruhig und Severus spürte das es ihr immer schlechter ging, obwohl sie den Trank mit den Vitaminen eingenommen hatte und dieser auch erfolgreich gegen die Übelkeit wirkte aber ihre Erkrankung schien doch schlimmer zu sein, er legte sich neben Hermione, hielt es aber nicht lange dort aus, da es ihm zu warm wurde. Er legte dann doch um Hermione die Tücher herum damit sie so ein wenig Abkühlung erhalten würde. Er wechselte gerade die Tücher weil sie innerhalb weniger Minuten schon warm und trocken waren als es an der Tür klopfte und Julian mit einem weiteren Heiler eintrat. „Da liegt die Patientin, dritter Monat mit Zwillingen schwanger, Vitamin B Mangel deswegen seit Wochen immer wieder heftige Übelkeit, da wir erst seit zwei Tagen wissen das sie schwanger ist, konnten wir noch keine weiteren Untersuchungen machen, aber es geht ihr immer schlechter, obwohl sie gestern sich sehr deutlich gebessert hatte, Professor Snape ist ihr Ehemann, er braut für sie sämtliche Tränke selber, er ist der Tränkemeister von unserem Hospital." „Dürfte ich wohl eine halbe Stunde mit der Patientin alleine haben? Ich würde gerne ein paar Untersuchungen durchführen, allerdings wäre es besser wenn die Patientin dann auch wach wäre und antworten kann."

„Wie sie sehen liegt meine Frau im Fiber Delirium, sie wird ihnen nicht adäquat antworten können. Ich werde mich aber bemühen ihnen alles was sie Fragen zu beantworten, allerdings muss ich dafür in den Geist meiner Frau eindringen." „Ok dann tun sie das bitte. Ich brauche aber Ruhe für die Untersuchung, Julian ich weiß dir liegt diese Frau sehr am Herzen, aber bitte verlass für eine halbe Stunde das Zimmer." Julian nickte und verließ das Zimmer, Severus drang in den Geist von Hermione ein, er hörte die Fragen des Heilers, er versuchte durch die Erinnerungen von Hermione an die Antworten zu kommen. Es gelang ihm für viele Fragen, aber einzelne Fragen blieben ohne Antwort. Da fehlten Hermione die Erinnerungen an die Daten oder sie hatte keine genauen Erinnerungen an diese Vorkommnisse, Severus verstand auch nicht warum der Heiler wissen wollte welche Kinderkrankheiten Hermione hatte, Röteln, Masern, Mumps, Windpocken, er fragte ob sie geimpft sei, wogegen, dann bestimmte er mittels Zauber den Antikörperstatus. Die Blutgruppe, ob sie Antikörper habe, ob sie bereits schon mal schwanger gewesen sei, ob sie eine Fehlgeburt hatte, ob sie vor ihrem 14 Lebensjahr Sex hatte, lauter solche Dinge wollte der Heiler wissen. Dann bat er auch Severus vor die Türe, damit er Hermione in Ruhe untersuchen könne. Severus verließ nur wiederwillig den Raum, wartete aber vor der Tür darauf das der Heiler ihn sofort danach wieder rein bitten würde, er hielt seine Verbindung mit Hermione aufrecht, er fühlte sich unwohl sie alleine mit einem ihm Fremden Mann in so einer Situation zu lassen. Er spürte plötzlich das es Hermione besser ging, ihre Gedanken wurden klarer, strukturierter, kurz danach öffnete der Heiler die Tür und bat Severus und Julian wieder ins Zimmer. „Den Ungeborenen geht es gut, sie haben das Fieber gut überstanden, Misses Snape wird noch zwei Tage sich strickt an Bettruhe halten müssen, wenn sie auf die Toilette möchte muss sie getragen werden, da sie massiv untergewichtig ist, sollte das ja kein Problem sein, neben den Tränken für das Vitamin B benötigt ihre Frau noch gesonderte Tränke gegen das Fieber, ich gebe Ihnen nachher noch ein Rezept wie die genaue Zusammensetzung sein sollte, da sie Tränkemeister sind dürfte es für sie kein Problem darstellen diese Tränke herzustellen, sie brauchen nur die genaue Dosierung der Pflanzen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere sind es doch auch sie der die ganzen Sondertränke braut die ich bisher verordnet habe. Dann muss ihre Frau bitte dringend an Gewicht zulegen, die Babys sind gerade in der jetzigen Phase der Schwangerschaft auf die Ressourcen ihrer Mama angewiesen, da diese Ressourcen aber bereits sehr abgebaut sind muss ihre Frau zusehen das sie ausgewogen isst, und weitere Tränke nach dem nächsten Rezept einnimmt. Wenn sie mich bitte vor die Tür begleiten würden, ich möchte noch kurz mit Ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen."

„Selbstverständlich." Severus trat durch die Tür und stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Der Heiler trat zu ihm und schloss die Tür „Professor Snape, ihre Frau verdankt ihnen ihr Leben, wie sind sie auf die Idee gekommen ihren Körper zu kühlen, Wadenwickel hätten nicht gewirkt, ihr Kreislauf hatte schon zentralisiert, deswegen waren ihre Füße auch so kalt, aber die Idee den Körper zu kühlen, hat auch den Babys das Leben gerettet, ich habe vorhin einwandfrei von beiden Babys die Herztöne aufgenommen, soweit ich das zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sagen kann geht es den Babys gut, die Erkrankung ihrer Frau hat etwas mit ihrem Blutstatus zu tun, sie ist gänzlich in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen, bis sie im Alter von 11 Jahren nach Hogwarts ging, deswegen hat sie nicht als kleines Kind die Impftränke bekommen, jetzt ist es eh zu spät, da sie Schwanger ist kann sie die Tränke nicht mehr nehmen, aber wenn die Babys auf der Welt sind und ihre Frau die Babys gestillt hat dann sollte sie bevor sie erneut schwanger wird für ihren Körper angepasste Tränke der Impftränke bekommen. Dazu melden Sie beziehungsweise ihre Frau sich dann nochmal bei mir, ich werde aber auch in einem Monat ihre Frau erneut untersuchen. Hier sind die beiden Rezepte, wenn sie noch Fragen haben sollten, Julian kann Ihnen diese sicherlich beantworten, allerdings hätte ich eine Bitte an Sie persönlich, mein Sohn wurde im Kampf letztes Jahr verletzt, er wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, er redet seit dem nur noch wirres Zeug, da sie sich doch so gut mit der Dunklen Magie auskennen, hatte ich gehofft das sie mir auch helfen würden, und sich meinen Sohn zumindest einmal ansehen und wenn es eine Lösungsmöglichkeit geben sollte für ihn das sie ihn heilen könnten."

„Mister, ich habe nicht mal eine Ahnung wie sie heißen, ich werde morgen gegen Mittag zum St. Mungos flohen und mir ihren Sohn dort ansehen, ich danke Ihnen für die Rezepte für meine Frau, wissen sie von wem der Fluch war der ihren Sohn getroffen hat?"

„Leider nein, ich muss jetzt auch zu meiner Frau zurück, unser Kind wohnt bei uns zuhause, ich kann meine Frau nicht so lange mit ihm alleine lassen, aber da Julian es so dringend gemacht hat, natürlich zu Recht, ist sie jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden alleine mit unserem Sohn und er dreht immer am Rad wenn er nur mit ihr alleine ist, er wird aggressiv und wirft nur so mit Flüchen um sich. Ach so mein Name fragen Sie Julian bitte, ich muss jetzt los." Mit einem Plopp war er verschwunden, Severus schaute etwas irritiert auf den Fleck wo der Heiler zuvor gestanden hatte, der Heiler war mitten aus seinem Haus hinaus appariert, das sollte eigentlich durch Schutzbanne verhindert sein, es sei denn er wäre in direkter Linie mit ihm Verwandt. Severus betrat grübelnd den Masterroom, er setzte sich in Gedanken versunken auf die Couch, Julian der Severus so noch nie erlebt hatte ging zu ihm hin. „Severus, was wollte der Heiler von dir?" Severus schaute auf und sah in Julians Gesicht „Julian verrate mir bitte den Namen des Heilers, er hat ihn mir nicht genannt, allerdings ist er gerade vor meinen Augen disappariert, und das dürfte eigentlich nicht möglich sein, es sei denn er wäre in gerader Linie mit mir beziehungsweise mit meiner Mutter oder ihren Eltern verwandt."

„Oh Severus, ich,…" weiter kam Julian nicht, Hermione rief nach ihrem Mann.

„Severus bitte ich habe Durst." Julian schluckte seine Antwort hinunter und deutete Severus an das er besser Hermione jetzt sofort zu trinken geben sollte. Dieser erhob sich, wie von Geisterhand gesteuert kam Severus sich vor, er holte für Sie ein Glas Wasser und einen Trank mit Vitamin B, dann bat er Julian das dieser sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen sollte, das machte er auch umgehend, er war froh noch etwas Aufschub bekommen zu haben. Er wusste schließlich wer der Heiler war, aber es würde schwierig das Severus zu erklären. Als Julian das Zimmer verlassen hatte legte Severus sich neben seine Frau ins Bett er legte einen Arm über ihren Bauch und küsste sie auf die Stirn, was der Heiler genau getan hatte wusste Severus nicht aber das es geholfen hatte das konnte er spüren. Nachdem Hermione getrunken hatte schlief sie ein, sie spürte noch wie Severus sie sanft streichelte dann träumte sie von der Geburt ihrer Kinder, als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte ging es ihr schon deutlich besser, sie hatte klare Augen, ihre Stirn war normal temperiert, sie schaute Severus an und fühlte sich geborgen und beschützt. Sie streichelte sanft über Severus Kinn, er hatte dort die typischen Stoppeln eines Mannes ehe dieser sich morgens frisch rasiert hatte, Hermione liebte dieses Gefühl das Piksen auf ihrer Haut, Severus lag mit seinem Kopf auf ihrem Bauch, er hatte nach den Babys gelauscht als er wenige Minuten vor Hermione wach geworden war.

„Mein Engel, musst du mal ins Bad? Ich würde dich da rüber bringen, mich dann rasieren und dich dann zurück tragen."

„Ja bitte Severus." Hermione lächelte ihn dankbar an. Sie hatte schon ein schlechtes Gefühl das es ihr zur Zeit immer so schlecht ging.


	44. Ein Flügel wird geliefert

Wie immer,….

Ein Flügel wird geliefert,

„Mein Engel, musst du mal ins Bad? Ich würde dich da rüber bringen, mich dann rasieren und dich dann zurück tragen."

„Ja bitte Severus." Hermione lächelte ihn dankbar an. Sie hatte schon ein schlechtes Gefühl das es ihr zur Zeit immer so schlecht ging.

Also trug Severus Hermione ins Bad, dort erledigten beide was sie für nötig erachteten, dann trug er sie wieder zurück ins Bett. Severus legte sich neben sie und sie kuschelten noch ein wenig miteinander. Da klopfte es an die Tür, Rizzy öffnete diese und sprach sogleich ihren Hausherren an „Master, Sir die Firma mit dem Flügel ist da, wo soll der Flügel hin?" „Ich bin in wenigen Augenblicken unten und nehme den Flügel in Empfang." Er zog sich an küsste Hermione und ging dann den Flügel in Empfang nehmen. Er ließ ihn in den Raum bringen wo das Klavier noch steht. Der eine der Männer der den Flügel brachte fragte ob sie den Flügel noch stimmen sollten. Severus antwortete „ja bitte, könnten sie auch das Klavier stimmen? Was das Extra kosten sollte bezahle ich natürlich sofort und sogar in doppelter Summe." Ihm war eine Idee gekommen mit der er Hermione überraschen wollte, wenn das Klavier und der Flügel beide gestimmt sind dann könnten sie auch Duette spielen und nicht nur vierhändige Stücke, außerdem könnten dann die Babys wenn sie älter sind auch Klavier spielen lernen. Der Klavierstimmer war fertig und Severus bezahlte dem Mann nicht nur das doppelte sondern gleich das dreifache, der Mann wollte soviel Geld gar nicht annehmen, aber Severus meinte nur „Nehmen sie es ruhig an, ich habe genug von dem Geld, und möchte das sie ihre Familie auch ernähren können. Das was sie für das Stimmen des Klaviers bekommen verdiene ich in einer Minute in meinem Job."

Severus gab auch den Helfern die den Flügel getragen haben ein ordentliches Trinkgeld, diese konnten sich dank des Geldes für ihre Familien zum ersten Mal einen Urlaub gönnen. Severus war während des Klavierstimmens ganz nebenbei in die Gedanken der Männer eingedrungen. Dort hatte er erfahren wie armselig die Bezahlung der Männer war und da er doch so eine riesige Menge an Geld in Gringotts liegen hatte wollte er ihnen eine gute Tat tun.

Als alle sein Manor wieder verlassen hatten löschte er nur ihre Erinnerung an den Besuch des Manor's das Geld hatten sie verdient bei einem Job. So war ihre Erinnerung an diese Geschichte.

Severus ging zurück zu Hermione ins Schlafzimmer, er sah das sie schlief und legte sich nochmals zu ihr ins Bett. Als beide erwachten stand Rizzy bei Ihnen am Bett, „ich habe das Essen für meine Master, wo möchten Sie essen?" „Wir essen heute im Bett, oder Hermione ?"

„Alles was du möchtest Severus." Hermione setzte sich im Bett auf und ließ sich das Tablett von Rizzy über die Beine stellen, Severus tat es ihr nach. So aßen sie gemeinsam im Bett.

„Hermione mein Engel ich muss mich etwas um unsere Gäste kümmern, ich werde nach unten gehen und du solltest wenn es dir gut geht dich gedanklich auf deine Prüfungen vorbereiten, leider kann Ginny nicht mit dir lernen, ebensowenig Robert, denk daran was Julian gesagt hat. Du musst erst ganz gesund werden."

Hermione nickte, sie nahm ihre Bücher und begann zu lesen, Severus ging nach unten zu den anderen.

„Wie geht es Hermione, fühlt sie sich schon besser?" Julian fragte ihn aber alle anderen schauten ihn auch an.

„Sie fühlt sich heute schon viel besser, sie war bereits mit mir im Bad, ich habe sie getragen, dann hat sie viel geschlafen, jetzt nach dem Essen lernt sie für ihre Prüfungen, leider darf keiner von ihnen beiden mit ihr lernen, aber sie schafft ihre Prüfungen sicherlich auch ohne weitere Unterstützung. Ich glaube fest das sie das Beste Ergebnis des Jahrhunderts abliefern wird. Was wollt ihr heute Nachmittag unternehmen?"

„Ginny und ich wollten gerne zur Winkelgasse, wenn das erlaubt ist?" Harry fragte den Professor danach. „Wenn sie auf ihre Verlobte aufpassen denke ich sollte das kein Problem sein." Severus nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Auch wenn er Potter nicht so gut leiden konnte, er empfand Bewunderung dafür das Ginny und Harry heiraten wollten und sich darüber Gedanken machten was sie alles erledigen mussten.

„Julian was hast du vor? Ich wollte noch von dir wissen wie der Heiler heißt der gestern hier war. Ich habe mich mit ihm verabredet das ich heute Mittag zu ihm ins Hospital komme um mir seinen Sohn anzuschauen. Ich wüsste zu gerne wer er ist."

Julian druckste erst rum, dann sagte er „ Severus das ist ein uneheliches Enkelkind deines Großvaters. Er heißt aber nicht Prince, und er kommt auch in der Erbfolge nicht vor, außer mir und seinem Großvater weiß keiner von ihm. Und da dein Großvater bereits vor seiner Frau gestorben ist, wusste es keiner."

„Julian, das ist doch nicht möglich, mein Großvater der so auf moralischen Gründen bestanden hat, ein uneheliches Kind? Und dann noch ein uneheliches Enkelkind?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

Für ihn gab das alles keinen Sinn.

„Jetzt weiß ich immer noch nicht wie er heißt, aber ich muss jetzt los. Ich hoffe ich bin in einer bis zwei Stunden wieder zurück. Severus flohte ins Hospital, dort traf er direkt als er aus dem Kamin stieg auf den Heiler, Severus musterte den Mann genau. „Dann lassen Sie uns zu ihrem Sohn gehen."

Severus folgte dem Heiler und sie gingen in einen Behandlungsraum, dort sah Severus den Sohn des Heilers, er schaute ihn kurz an und sprach dann mit dem Vater des Jungen. „Sir, ihr Sohn wurde tatsächlich von einem Schwarzen Fluch getroffen, ich habe einen Trank, der könnte ihm helfen, allerdings muss ich zunächst sehen wie weit der Fluch ihn schon geschädigt hat, dafür muss ich per Legillimens in seine Gedanken eindringen, dafür brauche ich ihre Erlaubnis."

„Tun sie was sie tun müssen, ich erlaube es Ihnen."

Severus drang in die Gedanken des jungen Mannes ein, er wusste genau wer der junge Mann war, er fand den Vorfall wo er verflucht wurde, er schaffte es sogar mit einem Gegenfluch in den Gedanken des Jungen einen Teil des Fluches aufzulösen, den Rest würde sein Trank machen, allerdings musste Severus dafür noch ein paar Details über den Jungen erfahren, diese könnte er nicht bei dem Jungen erfahren, sondern er musste sie von dem Vater des Jungen beantwortet bekommen. Severus verließ den Geist des Jungen und stellte seine Fragen an den Vater. Dieser beantwortete die Fragen so gut er konnte. Severus verabschiedete sich dann von dem Heiler und flohte zurück zu seinem Manor. Dort begab er sich direkt in den Kerker und in sein Labor. Er braute den Trank für den Jungen und bat Julian ihn dem Heiler zu überbringen. Dann ging er zu Hermione und ging mit ihr die Tränke durch die für die Prüfungen relevant waren, er sagte ihr auch was in Verwandlungen für Themen wichtig waren, "für die Prüfung Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste brauchst du nichts mehr üben, du hast mit deinem Einsatz für die Zaubererwelt bewiesen das du das Fach besser beherrscht als manch anderer, du musst noch alte Runen und Geschichte der Zauberei üben alles andere hast du längstens in der Tasche." Rizzy erschien mit dem Abendessen „Master, Sir Mister Baddock würde gerne mit Ihnen reden. Er wartet unten im Kaminzimmer, er hat vorhin eine Eule bekommen, danach war er sehr traurig."

„Hermione mein Engel ich gehe mal runter zu Robert, ich habe eine Ahnung was passiert sein könnte, ich denke er benötigt meine Unterstützung ."

„Geh nur Severus, ich werde schon mal etwas essen."

Severus ging ins Kaminzimmer, dort saß Robert er hatte seinen Kopf in den Händen verborgen, aber Severus sah das seine Schultern bebten. Er trat dicht an Robert und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann sprach er ihn an „Robert, was ist passiert? Rizzy sagte mir du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Robert schluckte „meine Eltern sind bei ihrem Urlaub umgekommen, es gab einen Autounfall, meine Großeltern wollen das ich zu ihnen komme um dort zu leben, ich bin in einem Monat volljährig, ich möchte nicht bei meinen Großeltern wohnen müssen, könnte ich bis ich volljährig bin bei Ihnen wohnen? Ich würde ihre Frau auch gerne darum fragen, aber ich darf ja zur Zeit nicht zu ihr."

„Ich denke ich kann auch für meine Frau sprechen, wir würden uns freuen ihnen hier ein Zuhause zu bieten, das ihre Eltern gestorben sind tut mir leid."

Severus drückte den Jungen und nahm ihn in den Arm „fühlen sie sich stark genug für die Feier am Sonntag? Oder möchten Sie lieber wie die anderen drei auf ihrem Zimmer bleiben?"

Robert überlegte nicht lange „ich möchte gerne an der Feier teilnehmen. Mir wird wohl jede Ablenkung gut tun, zumal ich an dem Samstag die Beerdigung meiner Eltern überstehen muss, ich hoffe nur meine Großeltern wissen sich zu benehmen."

Severus überlegte kurz, dann bot er Robert an „sie sind Schüler meines Hauses, wenn es ihrem Wunsch entspricht könnte ich sie zur Beerdigung begleiten."

„Wenn das möglich ist dann gerne, meine Großeltern sind sehr altmodisch mit ihren Erziehungsmethoden. Ich möchte ungern am Grab meiner Eltern einen Streit ausbrechen lassen, aber ich möchte auch nicht im Grab liegen weil mein Großvater mich geschlagen hat."

„Es wird in meiner Anwesenheit zu keiner derartigen Situation kommen. Ich gehe jetzt zu meiner Frau wieder nach oben wenn es für sie ok ist." Severus schaute den Jungen prüfend an. Dieser nickte und begab sich seinerseits auf sein Zimmer. Als Robert das Kaminzimmer verlassen hatte schüttete Severus sich erstmal ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey ein, diese Nachricht hatte auch ihn eiskalt erwischt, die Baddock's waren gut befreundet mit den Malfoy's und somit auch ihm bekannt, aber das die Beiden die sich im Krieg so neutral wie irgend möglich verhalten hatten, jetzt Opfer eines Autounfalls wurden das traf auch Severus. Nachdem er das Glas geleert hatte ging er zu seiner Frau in den Masterroom, er aß mit ihr zu Abend, auch wenn Hermione bereits gegessen hatte aß sie noch einen Joghurt mit ihm. Dann legte er sich zu ihr ins Bett. „Severus was wollte Robert von dir?"

„Hermione mein Engel, seine Eltern sind gestorben, sie hatten im Urlaub einen Autounfall, er müsste bei seinen Großeltern wohnen bis er volljährig wird, was nächsten Monat der Fall ist, er hat mich gefragt ob er so lange bei uns wohnen bleiben darf. Ich habe es ihm auch in deinem Namen gestattet. Ich werde Samstag mit ihm gemeinsam zur Beerdigung seiner Eltern reisen, dann kurz mit den Großeltern sprechen und ihnen erklären das Robert bei uns wohnen wird. Als Hauslehrer von Slytherin darf ich so etwas entscheiden. Aber jetzt zu etwas erfreulichem wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich fühle mich gut, die Babys scheinen auch zufrieden zu sein, ich habe zumindest keine Bauchschmerzen oder sonstige Probleme. Wenn ich nicht noch Bettruhe hätte bis morgen würde ich gerne aufstehen und einen kleinen Spaziergang machen."

„Wir werden den Spaziergang machen wenn du aufstehen darfst, aber jetzt weiß ich erstmal etwas was wir im Liegen machen können, wenn du magst." Severus schaute sie lüstern an. Er begann sie zu erregen, er streichelte über ihre Brüste die bereits sehr empfindlich auf diese Berührung reagierten. Die Brustwarzen von Hermione richteten sich steil auf, sie wurden fest und Severus biss sanft hinein.

Er zwirbelte ihre Brustwarzen zwischen den Fingern, dann strich er mit seiner Hand hinunter zu ihrer Perle, dort streichelte er sie und Hermione begann zu Stöhnen, Severus drang mit zwei Fingern in ihre Scheide ein „du bist so schön feucht mein Engel" er zog seine Hose runter und sein Glied wölbte sich schon Hermione entgegen, mit einer fließenden Bewegung drang er in sie ein. Er schob sich langsam tief in sie hinein, dann zog er sich langsam zurück, er wiederholte diese Bewegungen immer wieder extrem langsam, aber auch extrem tief spürte Hermione ihn in sich, ihre Lust steigerte sich mit jedem Stoß irgendwann flehte sie „Severus bitte" „was mein Engel?" Severus tat so als wüsste er nicht was sie wollte, aber zu mehr als diesem Severus bitte war Hermione nicht fähig, Severus steigerte das Tempo und rieb mit den Fingern über ihren Kitzler. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden da überrollte Hermione der Orgasmus, sie rief seinen Namen „Severus" und als er diesen Schrei hörte ließ auch er los und kam in Hermione. Er legte sich vorsichtig auf Ihr ab „ist es ok wenn ich so auf euch dreien liege?" Hermione nickte, sie genoss noch immer die Wellen ihres Orgasmus, als dieser nach wenigen Minuten dann abgeebbt war wurde ihr Severus aber doch zu unangenehm auf ihrem Bauch, sie räusperte sich „hm Severus ich glaube jetzt liegst du auf jemandem dem das nicht passt."

Er erhob sich und konnte sehen wie ihr Bauch eine Beule bekam. „Au kleiner Zauberer, das hat weh getan" Hermione rieb über ihren Bauch. Sie bekam jetzt wieder eine Beule am anderen Ende ihres Bauches. Severus schaute fasziniert auf den Bauch seiner Frau. „Ich brauche einen Eimer Severus." Mehr brachte Hermione nicht heraus, im nächsten Zug übergab sie sich, die Babys hatten ihr in den Magen getreten.

„Oh kommt das vom Sex?" Severus schaute auf seine Frau. „ich weiß es nicht, lass uns Julian fragen, mir geht es eigentlich ganz gut nur das Au treten der Babys tut mir gerade weh und sie treffen immer wieder den Magen." Da brach der Satz ab und Hermione übergab sich erneut. Severus hatte ihr einen Eimer hergezaubert, dann ging er zu Julian und fragte ihn „Julian, kann es sein das Hermione sich vom Sex übergeben muss? Oder liegt das nur daran das die Babys ihr in den Magen treten?"

„Wie fühlt sich Hermione denn? Ist ihr übel oder fühlt sie sich schlecht?"

„Sie sagte sie fühlt sich eigentlich gut, nur das Übergeben stört sie natürlich."

„Dann ist es nur von den Tritten der Babys, wenn ihr vorher körperlich aktiv wart wollen die Babys mitmachen." Severus nickte verstehend, er ging zurück zu Hermione und beruhigte sie, er teilte ihr mit was Julian ihm gesagt hatte.


	45. Ostern kommt immer näher

Wie immer,…..

Ostern kommt immer näher somit auch der Jungesellenabschied

„Dann ist es nur von den Tritten der Babys, wenn ihr vorher körperlich aktiv wart, wollen die Babys mitmachen." Severus nickte verstehend, er ging zurück zu Hermione und beruhigte sie, er teilte ihr mit was Julian ihm gesagt hatte. Sie kuschelten noch etwas Hermione schlief bald ein, Severus grübelte noch darüber ob es schädlich für die Babys sei mit ihr Sex zu haben, aber Julian hatte gesagt das es ok sei. Dann schlief er ein und sie schliefen bis zum nächsten Morgen, als sie aufwachten ging es Hermione schon wieder besser, sie Frühstückten im Bett und Severus ging dann nach unten um mit den Gästen zu besprechen was sie am heutigen Tage tun wollten.

Robert und Julian wollten mit Severus für die Jungesellenabschiedsfeier noch Sachen vorbereiten, Harry und Ginny wollten einen Spaziergang zum Strand machen, da Harry nur noch bis zum Abendessen Urlaub hatte und er dann wieder ins Aurorenbüro müsste. Er fragte Severus noch ob er solange Ginny in seinem Manor wohnen würde zum Schlafen auch willkommen sei oder ob er in seinem Haus alleine schlafen müsste. Severus wollte Harry etwas ärgern und meinte darum „Mister Potter ich habe doch kein Hotel." Harry wollte schon etwas erwidern da stieß Ginny ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Au Ginny was soll das." Harry sah seine Verlobte verkniffen an, Ginny traf immer wieder die selbe Stelle und er hatte mittlerweile schon einen blauen Flecken an der Stelle. „Harry, Professor Snape nimmt dich nur auf den Arm, er hatte doch schon gesagt das du hier schlafen darfst. Jetzt lass uns spazieren gehen, ich möchte gerne am Strand entlang gehen." Harry und Ginny machten sich auf den Weg zum Strand, Hermione rief nach ihrem Mann. „Severus komm mal bitte zu mir." Severus begab sich nach oben in den Masterroom „was gibt es mein Engel ?"

„Ich müsste mal ins Bad und der Heiler sagte doch ich sollte mich an die strikte Bettruhe halten, deswegen könntest du mich bitte ins Bad tragen?" „selbstverständlich mein Engel." Severus nahm Hermione auf den Arm, sie war immer noch zu leicht, er konnte jede einzelne Rippe spüren. „Hermione du musst mehr essen, die Babys verzehren deine ganzen Reserven. Du musst bitte zusehen das du nicht auch noch Gewicht verlierst."

„Ja Severus, ich fühle mich auch nicht so stark, aber mehr essen kann ich auch nicht, gibt es nicht einen Trank der mich dabei unterstützen kann das ich genug Nährstoffe zu mir nehme?"

Severus dachte kurz nach, da fiel ihm ein, dass er von seinem Lehrmeister ja das Wissen bekommen hat, er dachte darüber nach und stellte fest das es da durchaus mehrere Tränke gibt die er für Hermione brauen könnte. „ich werde ein paar Tränke für dich brauen, aber du musst trotzdem genügend essen." Hermione nickte und Severus setzte sie im Bad ab. „Soll ich vor die Tür gehen oder bei dir bleiben?" „Bitte bleib hier." Hermione erledigte was sie im Bad erledigen musste und Severus trug sie zurück zum Bett. „Wir müssen noch Fieber messen und dann schicke ich Julian kurz nochmal zu dir damit du ihm die Fragen stellen kannst die dich belasten." Severus war gewohnheitsmäßig in die Gedanken seiner Frau eingedrungen. Als Hermione gut im Bett saß und anfangen wollte zu lernen klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein" rief sie. Severus stand noch am Bett, er ging aber zur Tür als diese sich öffnete, vor der Tür stand Julian der Zutritt wollte. „Darf ich herein kommen?" „Ja du darfst" Severus öffnete die Tür ganz „ich geh dann schon mal nach unten, mit Robert anfangen Dinge für die Beerdigung zu besprechen. Wenn ihr dann hier fertig seid erwarte ich dich Julian unten in meinem Labor, ich möchte für Hermione ein paar Tränke brauen die ihr helfen sollen genug Gewicht für sich und die Babys zu bekommen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Severus sich und schloss die Tür. Er ging nach unten zu Robert und besprach das Vorgehen für die Beerdigung. „Also wenn ihre Großeltern ihnen Schwierigkeiten bereiten sollten ich kann sie zu allen Dingen begleiten damit sie nicht Gefahr laufen das ihr Großvater sie verprügelt. Ich hatte selber eine Kindheit an die ich nicht gerne zurück denke. Deshalb kann ich sie verstehen, ich werde ihre Großeltern auf den richtigen Weg bringen, sie werden von ihnen dann nichts mehr hören es sei denn sie möchten das."

„Professor, sie werden aber doch meine Großeltern nicht umbringen oder?"

„Merlin bewahre, wie kommen sie auf diese Idee? Nein ich werde ihren Großeltern lediglich ins Gewissen reden und sie überzeugen das sie in meiner Obhut am Besten aufgehoben sind."

„Gut da fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen, ich bin zwar nicht gerne bei meinen Großeltern aber es sind die einzigen Verwandten die ich noch habe."

Severus nickte verstehend „lassen Sie uns ins Labor gehen, ich würde gerne für meine Frau ein paar Tränke brauen, die ihr helfen Gewicht aufzubauen, und ihr so die nötige Substanz für die Babys zu geben. Sie isst so gut sie kann, leider reicht das nicht immer, vor allem wenn es wieder zurück kommt."

Severus und Robert waren schon fast fertig mit dem Brauen der Tränke da kam Julian auch endlich im Labor an. „Severus es ist alles ok, den Babys geht es gut, deiner Frau auch, sie muss aber noch zwei drei Tage sich ausruhen und viel schlafen. Auch eure Aktivitäten solange ihr im Bett bleibt stören nicht weiter, es geht keine Gefahr für die Babys davon aus. Nur ob ihnen das gefällt, kann ich nicht beurteilen, wenn sie sich so verhalten wie gestern würde ich sagen ihr wartet noch etwas mit eurer Aktivität." Severus nickte und zeigte Robert dann die Tränke für Hermione, er ging danach zu Hermione und gab ihr den ersten Trank zum probieren. „Wie schmeckt der Trank mein Engel?"

„Er könnte noch etwas schmackhafter sein, aber bisher waren alle Tränke von dir im Geschmack nicht gerade angenehm, dafür war die Wirkung um so besser." Severus musste ein Zucken seines Mundwinkels unterdrücken, er hatte gerade ein Kompliment von seiner Frau bekommen. Er wusste zwar das alle Tränke von ihm wirkten, allerdings legte er bisher auch keinen Wert darauf das die Tränke schmecken sollten. Jetzt mit Hermione an seiner Seite, die schon so oft auf seine Tränke angewiesen war, begann er darüber nachzudenken ob er nicht zumindest die Tränke die seine Frau und auch seine Kinder später nehmen müssten so verändern könnte, dass sie schmeckten und wirkten.

Es lag in seiner Hand er ist der Meister für die Tränkemeister, nur er durfte weitere Meister ausbilden, auch oblag es ihm an dem Geschmack zu arbeiten. Neue Tränke durfte zunächst immer nur der Erfinder verändern, erst nach Ablauf von 10 Jahren durften andere Meister die Tränke verändern. Die meisten Tränkerezepte waren schon älter als 10 Jahre, und alle anderen Tränke die der neueren Zeit zuzurechnen waren hatte er erfunden. Er überlegte das wenn Hermione mit den Babys gut zurecht kam sie die Ausbildung zur Tränkemeisterin bei ihm machen könnte und sie gemeinsam an der Verbesserung des Geschmacks arbeiten könnten.

„Severus ich bin müde, wolltest du nicht mit Robert und Julian die Feier für Draco vorbereiten?"

„Bin schon weg mein Engel. Erhole dich gut bis später zum Mittagessen." Severus gab ihr noch einen Kuss und verschwand dann wieder aus dem Masterroom. Er ging in das Kaminzimmer und genehmigte sich und Julian zunächst ein Glas Wein, und bot dann Robert auch eines an. „Robert, sie sind zwar noch nicht erwachsen, aber wenn Sie möchten dürfen sie durchaus ein Glas Wein trinken."

Auch Robert trank ein Glas Wein, er setzte sich zu den Männern auf die Couch und sie besprachen alles was sie auf der Feier machen wollten. Welche Partyspiele, vornehmlich Trinkspiele, dann zu welchem Zeitpunkt die Stripperin auftreten solle, Severus wollte sich zu dem Zeitpunkt wo die Stripperin ihren Auftritt haben würde zurück ziehen und nach seiner Frau sehen, Robert und Julian sagten das es für sie ok sei wenn er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt für die Dauer des Auftrittes zurück ziehen würde. Als es Zeit für das Mittagessen wurde hatten sie die letzten Feinheiten für die Feier geplant, Robert und Julian gingen in den Speisesaal um mit Harry und Ginny gemeinsam zu essen, Severus ging nach oben zu seiner Frau. Hermione lag schlafend im Bett, Severus küsste sie auf die Stirn, aber Hermione schlief tief und fest und er konnte sie nicht wecken. Er überlegte und ging dann auch nach unten in den Speisesaal um dort mit den Gästen zu essen.

„Isst du nicht mit Hermione?" Julian schaute ihn prüfend an „ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?"

„Ja alles ist ok sie schläft nur tief und fest, ich wollte sie nicht unnötig wecken, ich gehe nachher wieder hoch, und wenn sie dann wach ist bekommt sie das was sie essen möchte als Mahlzeit zubereitet. Ich werde sie aber spätestens um 15 Uhr wecken, damit sie auch noch ein Abendessen essen kann, wenn sie zu spät isst dann lässt sie die Mahlzeit aus."

Severus setzte sich und begann mit seiner Vorspeise, es gab Lachs im Blätterteig, als Hauptgericht gab es dann Forelle blau und Ofenkartoffeln, als Gemüse gab es Spargel. Zum Nachtisch wurden kleine Kuchen gereicht. „Wir werden jetzt noch ein wenig im Park spazieren gehen." Ginny und Harry erhoben sich und verabschiedeten sich, sie verließen durch die Terrassentür den Raum. Harry musste nach dem Abendessen zur Aurorenzentrale und dort seine vierundzwanzig Stunden Schicht beginnen. Robert und Julian gingen zusammen zu den Stallungen und ritten aus, Severus begleitet die zwei zu den Pferden, dann wünschte er ihnen viel Spaß und ging zurück zu Hermione. Diese schlief noch immer, er kuschelte sich an sie ran, wollte sie mit Streicheln wecken, aber er schaffte es nicht. Dann ging er zu rabiateren Mitteln über, er ließ einen Wecker klingeln, zuletzt holte er einen nassen kalten Waschlappen, den legte er Hermione auf das Gesicht. Da wurde Hermione wach, sie griff in ihr Gesicht und schmiss den Lappen Severus an den Kopf. „Was soll das? Warum weckst du mich so unsanft?"

„Mein Engel, ich bemühe mich schon seit einer Stunde darum dich zu wecken."

Hermione schaute irritiert, sie spürte plötzlich ihren Magen und dieser gab ein laut und deutliches Knurren von sich. „was möchtest du Essen? Wir hatten Lachs in Blätterteig, Spargel und Ofenkartoffel mit Forelle blau, zum Nachtisch hatten wir kleine Kuchen." „das klingt alles fantastisch, ich nehme von jedem etwas, aber bitte nicht so eine riesige Kartoffel."

Severus ließ das gewünschte erscheinen, Hermione aß alles auf, selbst die Kuchen hat sie alle gegessen. „Hm das war aber sehr lecker. Ich könnte jetzt noch ein Eis essen, ein Schokoladeneis."

Ungläubig schaute Severus sie an „ist das dein Ernst ?" Er ließ mit einem Wink seiner Hand eine Portion Eis für Hermione erscheinen. Dies genoss das Eis, sie ließ jeden einzelnen Löffel Eis langsam in ihren Mund gleiten, sie leckte mit der Zunge über den Löffel. Severus begann unruhig zu werden, ihn erregte es wie Hermione ihr Eis aß. Er setzte sich hinter Hermione und massierte ihre Schultern, dabei streichelte er immer mal wieder über ihre Brüste. Als Hermione fertig war mit essen, legte sie sich auf die Seite und Severus massierte ihr auch den Rücken. Dann schliefen beide eine Stunde, Severus stellte sich extra einen Wecker damit er das Abendessen nicht verpassen würde. Als der Wecker klingelte stand Severus auf er trug Hermione ins Bad und ließ sie dort alles verrichten was sie wollte. Dann trug er sie zurück ins Bett und richtete ihr das Abendbrot her. „Ich muss leider hinunter mit unseren Gästen essen, aber ich beeile mich und bin gleich wieder bei dir."

„Lass dir Zeit Severus, ich komme gut klar hier oben ich werde nach dem Essen weiter lernen, du kannst dann durchaus noch mit Julian und Robert eine Runde Karten spielen wenn ihr das mögt oder du ließt noch etwas im Kaminzimmer." Hermione nickte Severus aufmunternd zu. Dieser begab sich auf den Weg nach unten, nachdem er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte.

Julian, Ginny und Robert saßen schon im Speisesaal am Esstisch, Rizzy hatte sich wieder selbst übertroffen mit den Speisen. Als Severus sich setzte trug Rizzy gerade die letzte Speise auf, es gab Hummer. „Guten Hunger euch allen, möchte mir gleich jemand Gesellschaft leisten im Kaminzimmer? Wir könnten Karten spielen, oder Bücher lesen, die Bibliothek hat eine große Auswahl an Büchern." Julian und Robert schauten Ginny an, diese antwortete „ich werde mich mit einem Schulbuch bewaffnen und für die Prüfungen lernen." Robert nickte „da schließe ich mich an."

„Ok also zu zweit macht Karten spielen keinen Spaß deswegen würde ich mal sehen was deine Bibliothek so hergibt an interessanten Büchern." Julian schaute Severus fragend an.

„Suchst du nach etwas bestimmten Julian? Es ist eine sehr große umfassende Bibliothek." Severus nickte zuversichtlich, er würde sicher ein Buch finden für Julian welches sein Interesse weckt.

Nach dem Abendessen verließen alle den Speisesaal und gingen in die Bibliothek, Severus zeigte Julian die Bücher über Medizin die ihm schon aufgefallen waren. Dort wurde Julian tatsächlich fündig und zog sich einen dicken Schinken aus dem Regal. Severus nahm das Buch was er bereits angefangen hatte zu lesen und las dort weiter, irgendwann später am Abend verabschiedete sich Ginny und ging in ihr Zimmer, kurze Zeit später folgte Robert und es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als Julian sich auch erhob und Severus alleine im Kaminzimmer beim Lesen ließ. Als es ein Uhr in der Nacht schlug, erhob Severus sich ebenfalls und ging ins Schlafzimmer, dort saß eine Hermione noch in ihre Bücher vertieft, sie laß und schrieb ein paar Zeilen, dann laß sie weiter. Severus beobachtete sie eine Zeitlang, dann machte er sie auf sich aufmerksam „Hermione mein Engel, du solltest eigentlich schon schlafen, es ist bereits ein Uhr durch."

„Oh das habe ich gar nicht gemerkt, lass mich bitte noch diesen Abschnitt zu Ende arbeiten." Severus nickte, er ging ins Bad und machte sich Bettfertig. Als er zurück kam hatte Hermione das Buch bereits zur Seite gelegt, sie lag im Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Hände hielt sie auf ihrem Bauch.

„Fühl mal Severus, das sind unsere beiden Babys."

Severus setzte sich neben sie ins Bett und legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch „oh, ja das fühle ich, das ist ein tolles Erlebnis."


	46. Jungesellenabschied Ostern

Wie immer,….

Jungesellenabschied, Ostern

„Oh das habe ich gar nicht gemerkt, lass mich bitte noch diesen Abschnitt zu Ende arbeiten." Severus nickte, er ging ins Bad und machte sich Bettfertig. Als er zurück kam hatte Hermione das Buch bereits zur Seite gelegt, sie lag im Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Hände hielt sie auf ihrem Bauch.

„Fühl mal Severus, das sind unsere beiden Babys."

Severus setzte sich neben sie ins Bett und legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch „oh, ja das fühle ich, das ist ein tolles Erlebnis." Hermione schaute ihn an „Severus trägst du mich nochmal ins Bad bitte, ich müsste mich auch Bettfertig machen." „Selbstverständlich mein Engel." Severus erhob sich und trug Hermione ins Bad dort setzte er sie auf der Toilette ab, er setzte sich auf den Wannenrand. Als Hermione fertig war trug er sie zurück ins Bett, sie legten sich nebeneinander hin und schliefen schnell ein. Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und es kam der Ostersonntag.

Hermione durfte seit Freitag wieder aufstehen und auch normal den Tag gestalten, sie sollte noch nicht übertreiben, aber reiten und schwimmen wie auch Spaziergänge hatten ihr der Heiler und auch Julian gestattet. Severus begleitete Hermione so oft er Zeit hatte, an diesem Morgen wollten sie einen Spaziergang nach dem Frühstück machen, allerdings regnete es in Strömen, so dass Severus nicht mit Hermione nach draußen gehen wollte. „Hermione mein Engel, lass uns heute früh schwimmen gehen, es ist draußen nicht gerade das beste Wetter, ich möchte nicht das du dich erkältest, du bist gerade erst wieder gesund, du hast jetzt auch Verantwortung für unsere Babys zu tragen."

„Ja Severus, ich gehe auch lieber heute schwimmen, wann muss ich nachher oben auf unserem Zimmer bleiben?"

„Es genügt wenn du nach dem Tee heute Nachmittag auf unser Zimmer gehst, denke bitte daran das du unser Zimmer auch so verschließt das nur ich noch hinein kommen kann."

„Ok ich denke schon seit Tagen an nichts anderes, glaubst du Sanguini wird sich verplappern? Er weiß ja das wir beide verheiratet sind."

„Ich werde mit Sanguini reden sobald er hier ankommt, darf ich für ihn noch mal eine kleine Blutprobe von dir abnehmen? Er hat schon bestimmt jeden zweiten Tag eine Eule geschickt, und danach gefragt."

„Ich glaub eine kleine Phiole Blut kann ich durchaus noch abgeben, ich freue mich schon darauf mit dir gleich schwimmen zu gehen." So gingen Severus und Hermione gemeinsam schwimmen, kurz vor dem Mittagessen erschien Ginny ganz aufgelöst bei Ihnen im Schwimmbad, eigentlich wollte Harry ja heute auch auf Prince Manor schlafen, allerdings hatte Ginny eine Eule erhalten mit einem Brief der ihr mitgeteilt hat das Harry heute nicht mehr nach Prince Manor kommen könnte, es gäbe da wichtige Dinge um die er sich mit mehreren Auroren kümmern müsste und das er deswegen nicht bei ihr sein könnte. „Was mache ich denn nun? Ich möchte nicht alleine sein wenn die Jungesellenabschiedsfeier losgeht, ich habe Angst das einer der Männer zu mir in mein Zimmer kommt."

„Ginny, was hältst du von der Idee bei mir im Zimmer zu schlafen, ich könnte dir die Couch verhexen, dann könntest du dort schlafen."

Severus nickte diese Idee war gut weil dann beide Damen nicht alleine sein würden „Die Idee ist super Hermione, also geht ihr beide dann nach dem Tee in den Masterroom, wenn ihr einen Wunsch habt, Rizzy wird euch bedienen. Ich habe Hunger lasst uns Mittagessen, dann würde ich gerne bis zum Tee mich ausruhen, der Abend wird anstrengend." Severus war während dieses Gesprächs aus dem Becken gestiegen und hatte sich abgetrocknet. Er half Hermione aus dem Wasser, und trocknete sie ebenfalls ab. Dann gingen sie zum Essen, im Speisesaal erwartete sie dieses Mal nur ein einfaches Menü, aber alle waren sehr hungrig und sie hatten ziemlich schnell alle Speisen aufgegessen. Severus und Hermione verabschiedeten sich und legten sich gemeinsam eng aneinander geschmiegt ins Bett und schliefen sehr schnell ein. Als es Zeit für den Tee wurde trank Severus einen Tee mit Kräutern, Hermione hatte sich einen Fencheltee bestellt, da ihr Magen zwischendurch immer mal wieder rebellierte. Nach dem Tee gingen Hermione und Ginny in den Masterroom, Severus, Robert und Julian bereiteten die letzten Dinge für die Jungesellenabschiedsfeier vor, um Punkt 18 Uhr erschienen Sanguini, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, und natürlich auch Draco, es war ja Draco's Feier. Die Party war im vollen Gange, Severus hatte mit Sanguini gesprochen, damit dieser Draco nicht verriet das er verheiratet mit Hermione sei, da das für Draco ein Überraschungsmoment auf der Hochzeit sein sollte. Sanguini hatte damit kein Problem da Severus für ihn von Hermione eine kleine Phiole Blut dabei hatte die er ihm geben wollte am Ende der Party wenn alles gut gelaufen sei. Es ging auf Mitternacht zu als die Stripperin zu ihrem Auftritt kam, alle Männer waren mittlerweile gut betrunken, mit Ausnahme von Severus und Robert, Severus wollte einen klaren Kopf behalten, weil er sich um Hermione sorgte, und Robert hatte noch nicht das Alter um sich maßlos zu besaufen. Die Party begann zu eskalieren, die Stripperin war auch eine Professionelle aus dem Horizontalem Gewerbe, allerdings ein Muggel. Crabbe und Goyle begannen sie zu begrapschen, Draco saß auf einem Stuhl und war von Ihnen gefesselt worden, die Stripperin gab ihm einen Blowjob, da alle anderen schon sehr betrunken waren fühlten sie sich sehr zu der Stripperin hingezogen, sie war schließlich nackt, Crabbe und Goyle schoben ihr abwechselnd ihre Schwänze in den Arsch, sie befingerten sie überall, Lucius sah das alles sehr gelassen, man feiert schließlich nur einmal Jungesellenabschied. Sanguini hingegen hatte nachdem er von Hermione's Blut getrunken hatte ihren Geruch im Haus wahrgenommen und hatte sich von der Party zurück gezogen, er Schlich sich nach oben und stand vor der verschlossenen Tür des Masterroom. Er versuchte mit aller Kraft durch diese Tür zu gelangen, allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet das diese Tür gegen Zauberer und Vampire gesichert war. Hinter der Tür allerdings saßen Hermione und Ginny wie versteinert, sie wussten nicht wer vor der Tür steht und Einlass verlangt, Severus hatte ihnen nur gesagt die Party würde länger dauern, und er wüsste wie er zu ihnen in den Raum gelangen könnte.

Sanguini klopfte, er hämmerte gegen die Tür, Hermione bekam plötzlich Angst.

Julian dem die Party seit der Aktion mit dem Sex mit der Stripperin nicht mehr gefiel hatte sich von Severus verabschiedet und ging nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer, auf dem Weg dorthin fiel ihm aber Sanguini auf, der vor der Tür zum Masterroom stand und dort um Einlass begehrte, Julian ahnte das es Hermione nicht gut gehen würde mit dem Kerl vor ihrer Tür. Deswegen versuchte er Sanguini auch von dort weg zu lotsen. Allerdings hatte das nur zur Folge das Sanguini ihn mit einem Blick belegte und dann Julian auf der Stelle Bewusstlos zu Boden fiel. Dieses Poltern hatten auch Ginny und Hermione gehört, beide Mädchen wurden immer unruhiger, bis Hermione plötzlich einfach in sich zusammenbrach, zum Glück war dort wo sie stand ein dicker Teppich, Ginny bückte sich zu ihrer Freundin hinunter, sie rief in ihren Gedanken Professor Snape, ihre Frau und meine Freundin braucht ihre Unterstützung. Dann rief sie laut „Rizzy; wir brauchen hier Hilfe, Professor Snape muss bitte sofort hier nach oben kommen." Wenige Sekunden später stand Severus mitten im Raum, er erfasste die Situation, hob seine Frau auf seine Arme und legte sie in ihr Bett.

„Miss Weasley ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" er schaute ihr prüfend ins Gesicht. „ Ja Professor, allerdings ist jemand draußen vor der Tür und es hat gerumpelt, seit dem ist es auf dem Flur leise.

Severus apparierte aus dem Masterroom auf den Flur, dort fand er Julian noch auf dem Boden liegend, von Sanguini fehlte aber jede Spur. Severus dachte nach, da sah er etwas und von da an wusste er was genau gerade passiert war, er eilte zu Julian, dieser hatte noch einen Puls, Severus rief mit einem Accio ein paar Tränke zu sich, die gab er Julian einen Trank ließ er tropfenweise in seinen Mund fallen, einen anderen zauberte er direkt in den Magen von Julian, und zwei weitere ließ er erstmal in der Tasche seiner Robe verschwinden. Dann begann er mit einem Singsang die Wunde an Julians Hals zu heilen, es dauerte gute 10 Minuten bis das die Wunde sich endlich schloss, als sie dann zu war tröpfelte Severus dort ein paar Tropfen von beiden Zaubertränken drauf, Julian würde ihm später dankbar sein, das er so umsichtig war und solche Tränke vorrätig hatte.

Er levitierte Julian in den Masterroom, und bat Ginny darum sich um ihn zu kümmern, Hermione würde es wenn sie wach würde sicherlich nicht so gut gehen, er musste jetzt sehen das er Sanguini findet, damit dieser nicht noch mehr Unheil anrichten würde.

Als Severus unten bei der Party wieder auftauchte war es für die Stripperin zu spät, sie war ein Muggel, Sanguini trank gerade den letzten Tropfen ihres Blutes und sie fiel leblos zu Boden. Severus hatte es geahnt, diese Party würde eskalieren, allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet das er einen Blutrausch von einem Vampir stoppen müsste, wobei er auch diese Situation vorausgeplant hatte, allerdings für unwahrscheinlich eingestuft. Wie falsch er damit lag, bekam er gerade zu sehen, doch seid dem Sanguini sich der Stripperin annahm war Lucius wie mit einem Schlag nüchtern geworden, Crabbe und Goyle bekamen nichts mit, Draco saß noch immer gefesselt auf dem Stuhl, sein Schwanz stand erregt hoch, Draco hatte auch nichts mitbekommen, davon das die Stripperin gerade von Sanguini getötet worden war und das nun sein Leben in Gefahr war, er wollte nur das ihn jetzt jemand erlösen solle und er endlich zum Schuss kommen könnte. Robert hatte sich als es zu unangenehm für ihn wurde und er gesehen hatte das die Stripperin von Crabbe und Goyle zum Sex benutzt wurde auf sein Zimmer zurück gezogen. Wenigstens war Robert schon mal in Sicherheit, Severus tobte innerlich vor Wut auf Sanguini, er schockte ihn und fesselte ihn, dann bat er Lucius das er seinen Freund doch bitte zu seiner Familie bringen solle, damit diese ihn gerecht bestrafen könnten wenn er wieder nüchtern sei. Lucius nickte er hatte gesehen, wie Sanguini sich als nächstes Opfer auf seinen Sohn stürzen wollte, das ginge gar nicht da dieser doch heiraten wollte und Sanguini ist doch ein Freund der Familie, Lucius erhob sich, verschwand mit Sanguini und hinterließ Severus noch die Bitte das doch die zwei Idioten sich um seinen Sohn kümmern sollen, damit der heute Nacht noch zum Schuss kommen würde. Dem Wunsch kam Severus gerne nach, er ließ also Crabbe und Goyle abwechselnd den Schwanz von Draco blasen, dieser bekam auf Grund seines Alkoholkonsums nichts mehr mit außer das ihm der Schwanz geblasen wurde. Auch Crabbe und Goyle waren so besoffen das sie taten was man ihnen sagte.

Als Draco endlich gekommen war gab Severus ihm einen Trank zur Ausnüchterung, als Draco wieder nüchtern war erschrak er sehr. „Severus habe ich das Mädel umgebracht? Beim Sex mit mir?"

„Nein Draco du bist daran unschuldig, allerdings wer war auf die Idee gekommen Sanguini zur Party einzuladen? Dank ihm gibt es drei Verletzte und eine Tote. Jetzt würde ich es begrüßen wenn du mit Crabbe und Goyle zu Euch nach Hause apparierst und die beiden ihren Rausch ausschlafen, sollen sie sich daran erinnern was gerade hier passiert ist oder möchtest du diesen Zwischenfall vergessen?"

Draco sah an sich hinab, er realisierte das er halb nackt war und weil sein Schwanz noch halb erigiert war ahnte er auch wer den Blow Job beendet hatte. „Das werde ich die beiden nie vergessen lassen."

Severus nickte „dann bitte verlass mit ihnen zusammen mein Manor, ich habe noch die anderen Verletzten um die ich mich kümmern muss. Wenn du übrigens nicht möchtest das deine Zukünftige Frau mitbekommt das ein Vampir dein Glied im Mund hatte, solltest du diese Salbe regelmäßig auftragen alle 2 Stunden für den Rest des Tages." Severus warf Draco ein Tiegel mit Salbe zu.

Das tote Muggelmädchen ließ Severus verschwinden, es lag plötzlich auf einem Friedhof im Dunkeln, es wurde am nächsten Morgen gefunden und die Obduktion ergab das sie verblutet war, bzw. das sie von jemandem ausgesaugt worden war. Wer der Mörder des Mädchens war fand die Polizei der Muggel nicht heraus.

Severus ging zu Julian und Ginny in den Masterroom, dort schaute er sich die Verletzungen von Julian an, er gab auch an Ginny so ein Tiegel Salbe, mit dem Auftrag das sie bitte alle 2 Stunden diese Creme auf die Bisswunde am Hals auftragen solle. Dann sah er nach Hermione diese lag immer noch reglos auf dem Bett, Severus legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch, er spürte wie die Babys sich bewegten, also ist mit den Babys alles ok und Hermione wird wohl etwas Zeit benötigen. Severus levitierte Julian in sein Zimmer, er bat Ginny „Miss Weasley würden sie wohl heute Nacht bei Julian bleiben, es kann passieren das er noch Fieber bekommt, aber wenn wir alle Glück haben sollte er später wieder ganz der alte sein."

„Professor, was ist mit ihrer Frau?" Ginny konnte man die Sorge um Hermione ansehen.

„Um sie kümmere ich mich, mir wäre allerdings lieb wenn Julian, wenn er später wach wird und sich gut fühlt mal einen Blick auf Hermione werfen würde. Jetzt wünsche ich Ihnen trotzdem eine gute Nacht. Morgen gibt es erst gegen Mittag das Frühstück."

„Professor ich will nicht kleinlich sein aber sie meinen sicherlich heute Mittag und nicht erst morgen."

Ginny setzte sich auf die Couch, sie rieb Julian immer wieder den Hals mit der Creme ein, als sie keine Narben mehr sah legte sie sich selbst hin und schlief auf der Stelle ein. Es war bereits Montag 6 Uhr als sie endlich schlafen konnte, Julian erwachte um 9 Uhr, er erschrak als er Ginny auf der Couch in seinem Zimmer schlafen sah, da fiel ihm wieder ein was in der Nacht passiert war, er fasste mit der Hand an seinen Hals, doch dort spürte er nichts, was ihn verwunderte, denn seine Erinnerung an den Abend endete damit das er dachte es würde sein letztes Stündlein schlagen, der Vampir war über ihn hergefallen, er hatte ihn in den Hals gebissen, und da endete die Erinnerung weil er sein Bewusstsein verlor. Er erhob sich weckte Ginny auf und fragte sie was passiert wäre. „Ich kann Ihnen leider nicht genau sagen was alles passiert ist, ich kann Ihnen aber sagen was wir also Hermione und ich mitbekommen haben bis Professor Snape in unserem Raum erschien. Es war so gegen halb eins, da klopfte jemand bei uns an die Tür, es Hämmerte gegen die Tür, dann war plötzlich kurz Ruhe, und dann hörte ich sie, und danach ein Poltern, durch das Poltern war Hermione ohnmächtig geworden, Hermione hatte furchtbare Angst vor dem der vor der Tür war, und als sie das Poltern hörte war es passiert, sie fiel auf den Boden, zum Glück ist den Babys nichts passiert, allerdings hätte Professor Snape gerne wenn sie nochmal nach ihr schauen würden. Er tauchte plötzlich in unserem Zimmer auf und legte Hermione ins Bett, er stellte sicher das es den Babys gut ging, apparierte dann wohl zu ihnen auf den Flur, was dort passiert ist weiß ich nicht, er kam dann mit ihnen zu uns in den Raum und bat mich darum das ich mich um sie kümmern soll. Dann verließ er uns drei und kam erneut viel später zu uns, da gab er mir diese Salbe die ich alle zwei Stunden auf ihren Hals auftragen sollte, was ich getan habe, deshalb haben sie wohl keine Bisswunde mehr. Er hat sie in ihr Zimmer getragen, und ich habe mich dann hier auf die Couch gelegt, nachdem ich gesehen habe das ihre Wunde verheilt ist. Allerdings habe ich noch nicht wirklich lange geschlafen und wäre dankbar wenn ich noch etwas schlafen dürfte." Julian nickte, er ließ Ginny schlafen, er gab ihr eine Kostprobe von einem Trank der ihr half sofort zu schlafen. Dann ging er rüber zum Masterroom, dort saß Severus bei Hermione am Bett, er wirkte auf Julian sehr besorgt, als er näher kam verstand Julian auch warum, Hermione schlief nicht sie hatte die Augen offen aber sie regte sich nicht. „Severus mein Freund, was ist passiert?"

Severus erklärte Julian was passiert war, er ließ nichts aus, das es sehr knapp für Julian war, das es leider für die Stripperin tödlich ausging, und auch Draco nicht unverletzt blieb, dann als er mit Hermione im Bett lag habe sie die Augen geöffnet aber danach sich nicht mehr geregt. „Severus wenn sie in einer Stunde nicht richtig aufwacht, müssen wir zu drastischen Schritten greifen."

„Julian willst du Hermione dann in das Wasser werfen? Das ist gefährlich für die Babys, oder etwa nicht?"

„Severus du hast Recht, es gibt ein gewisses Risiko für die Babys, aber vielleicht braucht Hermione nur etwas Zeit um das gehörte zu verarbeiten. Ich habe mich mit Miss Weasley unterhalten, sie hat das ganze sehr nüchtern erzählt, kannst du mir etwas mehr erzählen über die Geschichte deiner Frau?"

„Was genau möchtest du wissen?"

„Wieviele Geschwister, Vater und Mutter, usw. Einfach alles was du mir erzählen kannst."

Severus nickte, er erzählte Julian das Hermione ein Einzelkind sei, ihre Eltern leben in Australien, Hermione hat sie im Alter von 17 Jahren verhext, sie wissen nicht mehr das sie eine Tochter haben, den Rest kennst du."

„Ok das sind schwierige Vorraussetzungen, weil sie als Einzelkind dann nicht mit Horror umgehen gelernt hat, das was sie während ihrer Schulzeit erlebt hat ist nicht so prägend gewesen wie wenn sie so ähnliche Situationen als kleines Kind erlebt hätte. Aber vielleicht schafft sie es und kann das gehörte verarbeiten."

Severus spürte plötzlich das sich neben ihm jemand regte, auch wenn es nicht bewusst war, er spürte die Bewegungen von den Babys, er fasste Hermiones Hände und legte sie auf ihren Bauch um ihr dieses Gefühl auch zu geben. Da bewegten sich ihre Augen, und auch der Mund bewegte sich Hermione lächelte, jetzt viel es von ihr ab und sie begann sich richtig zu bewegen, sie nahm die Umgebung wieder richtig wahr, sie setzte sich auf „guten Morgen Severus, Julian? Was ist los warum sitzt ihr hier an meinem Bett?"

„Gestern Abend auf der Party ist etwas passiert, und du hattest ein Problem mit dem was du gehört hast, deswegen bist du in eine Art Starre gefallen, wir haben schon darüber nachgedacht wie wir dich daraus wieder erwecken können, aber zum Glück bist du alleine wieder richtig wach geworden."

„Es wäre nicht gut für dich bzw. für die Babys gewesen weil dann eventuell eine Unterversorgung der Babys passiert wäre. Deswegen sind wir froh darüber das es dir von alleine besser geht. Hast du auch Hunger? Ich würde gerne etwas essen."

Hermione nickte, Severus hob sie auf den Arm und trug sie nach unten in den Speisesaal, dann setzten sie sich und genossen ein spätes Frühstück.


	47. Die zweite Ferienhälfte

Wie immer,…

Die zweite Ferienhälfte,….

„Es wäre nicht gut für dich bzw. für die Babys gewesen weil dann eventuell eine Unterversorgung der Babys passiert wäre. Deswegen sind wir froh darüber das es dir von alleine besser ging. Hast du auch Hunger? Ich würde gerne etwas essen."

Hermione nickte, Severus hob sie auf den Arm und trug sie nach unten in den Speisesaal, dann setzten sie sich und genossen ein spätes Frühstück.

„Ich kann aber durchaus selber laufen Severus."

„Das weiß ich mein Engel, aber es ging dir heute Nacht nicht so gut deswegen wollte ich dich tragen."

„Darf ich denn jetzt wieder laufen? Ich würde gerne noch etwas mich ausruhen, die Nacht war sehr unangenehm und irgendwie nicht erholsam für mich."

„Ja darfst du, aber ich begleite dich, ich bin ebenfalls müde." Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in den Masterroom, dort legten sie sich ins Bett und Hermione schlief sofort ein, Severus dachte noch darüber nach wie der Abend verlaufen ist, ob er es hätte voraussehen können. Oder ob er es hätte ahnen müssen, ob er es hätte verhindern können, er hatte es nicht gewollt das die Stripperin ihr Leben verlieren würde, trotzdem konnte er es nicht verhindern, Sanguini war einfach im Blutrausch gewesen, er hatte zu lange gewartet ihm das Blut von Hermione zu geben. Am späten Nachmittag tauchte Sanguini auf und entschuldigte sich dafür das er die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte. Severus gab ihm das Blut von Hermione Sanguini roch daran, drückte es Severus dann aber doch zurück in die Hand. „Danke Severus aber ich verzichte auf das Blut deiner Frau, ich bin jetzt auf Konserven umgestiegen, wenn ich nochmal so etwas wie gestern mir leiste, bringt mich meine Familie um. Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken das du mich nicht getötet hast. Und ich möchte mich bei deiner Frau entschuldigen, ich wollte ihr keine Angst machen, es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Sanguini, ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen mit meiner Frau, aber in meinem Beisein darfst du dich bei ihr entschuldigen."

„Danke Severus." Sanguini verbeugte sich vor Severus.

Severus ging und holte Hermione, auch bei ihr entschuldigte sich Sanguini. „ Es tut mir leid das ich dich gestern erschrocken habe, ich werde mich ab jetzt zurück halten. Ich hoffe du kannst es mir irgendwann verzeihen, es war nicht meine Absicht dich oder deine Kinder in Gefahr zu bringen, leider hatte ich gestern die Kontrolle über meinen Durst verloren, das die Stripperin jetzt tot ist tut mir auch schrecklich leid." Damit war Sanguini verschwunden. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, das war es was seine Familie von ihm verlangt hatte, jetzt durfte er zurück zu seiner Familie kommen.

„Severus, wie ist die Stripperin ums Leben gekommen?"

„Hermione, Sanguini hat sie leider ausgesaugt, bei Julian konnte ich es verhindern, aber ich habe zu lange gebraucht, deswegen starb die Stripperin weil Sanguini sie angefallen hat, ich konnte es nicht verhindern, und die anderen waren zu betrunken um es zu verhindern."

Hermione begann zu weinen, sie weinte bitterlich, als Severus sie trösten wollte war es ihm nicht möglich sie zu trösten, sie schluchzte nur noch mehr. Irgendwann wurde es Severus zu viel, er ging zu Ginny und bat diese sich um Hermione zu kümmern, aber auch Ginny konnte Hermione nicht trösten, Ginny und Severus waren am verzweifeln, sie riefen Julian hinzu, dieser erklärte den Beiden das es ganz normal sei das Hermione so traurig sei und auch das sie so einen Heulkrampf habe sei nicht verwunderlich, das seien die Hormone erklärte Julian ihnen. Nach und nach ging es Hermione besser, sie beruhigte sich. Julian gab ihr ein leichtes Schlafmittel , damit sie sich erholen könne, da solche Geschichten immer sehr kräftezehrend seien. Severus legte sich neben seine Frau auch für ihn war es sehr anstrengend gewesen. Julian und Ginny verließen das Zimmer, sie unterhielten sich im Kaminzimmer, als Harry hinzu kam. „ Guten Abend Ginny, Julian, was hatte ich für einen bescheidenen Tag, wie war die Jungesellenabschiedsfeier?" Harry schaute Julian an, dieser antwortete „interessant, aufregend und sehr lang." Harry erzählte das man auf einem Friedhof eine weibliche Leiche gefunden habe und diese sei komplett Blutleer gewesen, sie sei so erzählten die Muggel von einem Vampir gebissen worden und daran gestorben. Er als Auror musste dort zur Polizei und die Leiche untersuchen, aber er stellte fest das sie wohl als Opfer eines Rituals gestorben sei, wobei er das selber nicht glaubte. Aber das erwähnte er nicht, er hatte eine Ahnung das es im Zusammenhang mit der Party auf Prince Manor stand, aber beweisen konnte Harry das auch nicht.

Es war schon Zeit fürs Abendessen als Severus erwachte, er weckte Hermione und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Essen in den Speisesaal. „Mister Potter, es freut mich das sie heute auch schon hier sein können, wie war ihr Arbeitstag?"

„Danke Professor, sehr arbeitsreich, es wurde eine weibliche Muggel gefunden die auf einem Friedhof lag, sie war nackt, hatte kurz vor ihrem Tod noch Sex, sie wurde von einem Vampir ausgesaugt, für die Muggel Polizei war es ein Opfermord, ich glaube eher an einen Unfall auf einer Party, es kann sich hier keiner an so ein Mädel erinnern oder?"

„Wie kommen sie auf diese irrige Ansicht? Also bei unserer Feier lief alles ganz gesittet ab." Severus schaute Harry streng an. „ Jetzt bitte nichts mehr von der Arbeit, wir wollen doch Rücksicht nehmen auf unsere Hermione." Severus schaute sie dabei an, sie hatte ein sehr blasses Gesicht bekommen als Harry von der Leiche erzählte. „Darf ich bitte nach oben in unser Zimmer gehen, mir ist gerade der Appetit abhanden gekommen, mir ist eher etwas schlecht." Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von blass nach grün. „Ich bringe dich nach oben mein Engel." Severus erhob sich und nahm Hermione am Arm er hielt sie fest umschlungen, sie schwankte doch sie kippte nicht um. Dann legte er sie ins Bett „ Hermione es tut mir leid das Mister Potter dir den Appetit verdorben hat, ich werde gleich mit ihm darüber reden das er solche Themen nicht beim Essen besprechen soll."

Severus hexte ihr noch einen Eimer zur Sicherheit neben das Bett, dann ging er nach unten, dort nahm er sich Harry zur Brust. „Mister Potter wenn sie weiter hier Gast in meinem Haus sein möchten unterlassen sie solche Behauptungen, zweitens wenn sie nochmals von ihrer Arbeit reden und dieses im Beisein meiner Frau passiert, dürfen sie ihre Koffer packen und in das Haus der Black's einziehen,

haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ja Professor das habe ich verstanden, und es tut mir leid das ich ihrer Frau den Appetit verdorben habe, ich weiß wie dringend sie Essen zu sich nehmen muss, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid." Harry erhob sich und ging zurück auf sein Zimmer, kurze Zeit später erschien Ginny bei ihm.

„Harry, es tut mir leid, auch mir hast du mit diesem Thema den Appetit verdorben, wo es bei mir nicht so schlimm ist wenn ich nichts esse. Aber Hermione muss für die Babys im Bauch genug Nährstoffe aufnehmen, und sie hat gerade angefangen genug zu essen, da hast du ihr den Appetit verdorben. Darüber ist Professor Snape zu Recht sehr sauer."

„Ginny ich weiß, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, was kann ich tun um dies Rückgängig zu machen? Oder es ungeschehen zu machen? Ich würde alles dafür tun wenn ich es könnte, aber ich wüsste nicht was ich tun könnte."

„Harry du musst dich wenigstens bei Hermione entschuldigen, das ist das Beste was du tun kannst."

Er nickte zustimmend „soll ich es sofort machen oder lieber etwas später?"

„Warte bis morgen zum Frühstück dann solltest du dich entschuldigen, falls Hermione beim Frühstück anwesend sein sollte. Lass uns kuscheln Harry, ich habe dich vermisst." Sie legten sich ins Bett und kuschelten gemeinsam, bald darauf schliefen sie ein.

Als Severus zurück zum Masterroom kam lag Hermione halb auf dem Bett und halb auf dem Boden, der Eimer war gefüllt mit allem was Hermione im Laufe des Tages gegessen hatte. „Mein Engel, ist es so schlimm?" Severus fühlte nach ihrer Temperatur, Fieber hatte sie keines, er rief Rizzy und ließ durch Rizzy Julian holen. „Severus was ist los?" Julian hatte den Raum betreten und sah dann nach Hermione und sah den gefüllten Eimer. Er leerte ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, er untersuchte Hermione und rief durch Rizzy erneut den Spezialisten aus dem St. Mungos.

„Hermione du musst richtig im Bett liegen." er hob sie zurück ins Bett, Severus setzte sich hinter sie und hielt sie fest umschlungen. „Hermione mein Engel, was machen wir nur mit dir? Die Babys brauchen doch Nährstoffe, du musst das Essen in dir behalten, ich gebe dir gleich nochmal von den Tränken."

„Severus, ich glaube kaum das diese Tränke in mir bleiben, mir ist so elendig und schlecht, ich denke immer wieder an das was Harry da erzählt hat, ich kann es nicht aus meinem Gedächtnis bekommen."

Severus dachte darüber nach und „ Hermione soll ich deine Erinnerungen löschen an das Gespräch von vorhin?" fragte er sie schließlich. „ja bitte versuche es ich möchte mich nicht dauernd übergeben müssen." Hermione hatte den Satz kaum beendet da übergab sie sich erneut.

Der Spezialist aus dem Hospital war gerade angekommen, er begann sofort damit Hermione zu untersuchen. Severus versuchte das Gespräch vom Abend zu löschen, aber es klappte nicht.

„Was ist passiert, warum haben sie jetzt wieder diese Übelkeit?"

Severus erklärte es kurz, ließ aber die Details aus um Hermione nicht erneut daran zu erinnern.

Es war auch gar nicht nötig, sie hatte schon allein bei dem Beginn des Gesprächs sofort Übelkeit und übergab sich. Severus stützte sie und hielt ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht, Julian hielt den Eimer fest, als sie fertig war leerte er ihn sofort.

Der Heiler untersuchte Hermione weiter, er gab ihr mehrere Tränke direkt in die Blutbahn, sie hatte dann sofort keine Übelkeit mehr. Hermione schlief kurz nach dem sie die Tränke erhalten hatte ein.

Severus und der Heiler unterhielten sich weiter, er erklärte ihm warum diese erneute Übelkeit aufgetreten war, und das er den Schuldigen dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen würde, der Heiler hielt ihn davon ab, „es hilft ihrer Frau jetzt auch nicht weiter, wenn sie den Schuldigen zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Ihre Frau benötigt absolute Ruhe, sie sollte jetzt besser diese Woche keinen Besuch mehr bekommen, außer Julian und sie und ihrer Hauselfe hat keiner das Recht sie zu besuchen. Jede Aufregung kann erneut diese Übelkeit auslösen." Severus bedankte sich bei dem Heiler der sich dann verabschiedete und zurück ins St. Mungos reiste. Hermione schlief die ganze Nacht, als sie am Morgen erwachte wollte sie aufstehen, Severus hinderte sie daran. „Hermione du musst im Bett bleiben, du hast dich gestern leider übergeben, du darfst den Rest der Woche keine Besucher empfangen, außer Julian und mir und Rizzy darf keiner zu dir." Hermione nickte „falls Harry sich entschuldigen möchte, darf er auch nicht zu mir?"

„Das hast du richtig erkannt, aber ich werde die Entschuldigung für dich entgegen nehmen. Was möchtest du frühstücken?"

„Ich nehme einen Orangensaft , einen Kakao, ein Toast mit Marmelade und ein Omelett."

Severus ließ das Gewünschte durch Rizzy bringen, und trank eine große Tasse starken Kaffee. Der Geruch des Kaffees stieg Hermione in die Nase, sie würgte und übergab sich, ohne das etwas in ihrem Magen war. „Severus ich mag gerade keinen Kaffeegeruch, mir wird davon schlecht." Mit einem Wink seiner Hand ließ Severus den Kaffee verschwinden „Es tut mir leid mein Engel, das habe ich nicht gewusst." Hermione ließ das Essen unangetastet stehen, sie kämpfte gegen ihre Übelkeit, allerdings gewann sie diesen Kampf nicht, Severus gab ihr erneut einen Schlaftrank. Hermione schlief bis zum Mittagessen, sie bekam durch Rizzy alle Speisen die sie essen wollte, und Hermione konnte tatsächlich essen. Nach dem Essen setzte Hermione sich auf die Couch und begann weiter für die Schule zu lernen. Severus hatte sie alleine gelassen, damit er nicht wieder irgendetwas tun würde was ihre Übelkeit hervor holen würde. Harry hatte sich tatsächlich bei ihr entschuldigen wollen, doch Severus nahm ihm die Entschuldigung ab, er verbot Harry zu Hermione zu gehen, weil sie sonst erneut mit der Übelkeit kämpfen würde. Harry zog mit Ginny in das Haus der Black's, damit Hermione nicht in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt sein müsste. Robert fragte ob es ok sei das er hier bei Severus bleiben wollte, er bekam die Erlaubnis, zog sich aber auch auf sein Zimmer zurück um Hermione nicht zu stören, sie sollte sich so gut es ging frei bewegen können in ihrem Haus. Hermione lernte für ihre Prüfungen, ihr wurde nicht mehr übel, es ging ihr von Tag zu Tag besser. Am Ende der Ferien ging es Hermione wieder so gut das sie die Erlaubnis bekam am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Die ersten beiden Schultage vergingen wie im Fluge, am dritten Tag begannen für Hermione die Prüfungen, es gab mehrere Prüfungen pro Tag, so dass Hermione nach einer und einer halben Woche mit allen Prüfungen durch war. Sie durfte danach nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen, da sie die selben Prüfungen bekommen hatte die alle anderen auch bekommen würden. Es sollte ja gerecht zugehen mit den Prüfungen für Hermione und auch für die anderen.

Hermione half Severus im Labor immer wenn es ihr gut ging und Severus keine gefährlichen Tränke zubereiten musste. Langsam sah man auch das Hermione schwanger war, Severus und Hermione warteten noch ein paar Tage, sie wollten erst die Hochzeit von Draco feiern bevor sie auf der Hochzeit auch ihre Ehe bekannt geben würden.


	48. Die Hochzeit von Draco

Wie immer,…..

Die Hochzeit von Draco

Hermione half Severus im Labor immer wenn es ihr gut ging und Severus keine gefährlichen Tränke zubereiten musste. Langsam sah man auch das Hermione schwanger war, Severus und Hermione warteten noch ein paar Tage, sie wollten erst die Hochzeit von Draco feiern bevor sie auf der Hochzeit auch ihre Ehe bekannt geben würden.

Die Hochzeit würde an dem nächsten Samstag stattfinden, Severus ging mit ihr einkaufen, sie brauchte noch ein sehr schönes Kleid, sie sollte fast so schön wie die Braut sein. Hermione hatte ein Kleid gefunden was ihr gefiel, das zeigte sie Severus, diesem gefiel das Kleid sehr, es erregte Severus Fantasie. Sie kauften das Kleid und noch weitere zehn Kleider die ihr gefielen. Hermione konnte es kaum erwarten bis die Hochzeitsfeier stattfinden würde, sie hatte ebenfalls einen Schleier, damit sie nicht zu früh erkannt werden würde. Sie gingen gemeinsam zur Hochzeitsfeier, und dann wurde Severus mit seiner Begleitung angekündigt.

„Es betreten nun die Feier Tränkemeister Severus Tobias Snape mit seiner Begleiterin, von der wir noch nicht wissen dürfen wer es ist. Die Überraschung wird im Laufe des Tages gelüftet werden."

Severus nahm Hermione am Arm, er führte sie zum Tisch, es wurde schon gemunkelt das er eine männliche Begleitung hätte und diese deswegen nur verschleiert auftreten würde. Hermione wurde von vielen Reinblütern begrüßt, diese verbeugten sich vor ihr und sie knickste an der Hand von Severus wie es sich gehörte, Severus zog sie dann jedesmal wieder hoch, Hermione flüsterte leise das sie es nicht nochmal überstehen würde zu knicksen, ob sie sich jetzt setzen könnten. Severus führte Hermione zu ihrem Platz und zog ihr den Stuhl zurück, sie setzte sich und Severus setzte sich daneben. Es war eine schöne Hochzeitsfeier, und irgendwann kam der Zeitpunkt das Severus das Geheimnis um seine Begleitung lüften sollte, er stand auf und erhob sein Glas, er klopfte dagegen und begann mit fester Stimme „Ich darf nun das Geheimnis um meine Begleitung lüften, es ist nicht wie viele vermuten ein Mann, ich habe eine weibliche Begleitung, darf ich Ihnen allen vorstellen" jetzt zog er Hermione hoch, er lüftete ihren Schleier „meine Ehefrau Hermione Jane Snape geborene Granger. Wie viele von ihnen noch nicht wissen, bin ich bereits seid einem halben Jahr verheiratet, meine Frau ist im vierten Monat schwanger und erwartet Zwillinge, deswegen werden meine Frau und ich uns nun verabschieden, feiert noch eine schöne Hochzeit, Draco mein Patensohn, hier ist dein Hochzeitsgeschenk." Severus überreichte Draco den Feuerwhiskey vom Jahrgang 1767. Dann verabschiedete er sich mit einer Verbeugung und Hermione und er verschwanden dann.

„Danke Severus, ich hätte es keine Minute länger mehr ausgehalten, ich habe Bauchweh."

„Hast du etwas gegessen was du nicht verträgst oder wieso hast du so Bauchweh?"

Hermione krümmte sich plötzlich, eins der Babys hatte sie getreten, es hatte auf einen Nerv getroffen, und sie zuckte zusammen und fiel auf ihre Knie. Severus nahm sie auf den Arm, er disapparierte mit ihr ins St. Mungos, dort traf er auf den Spezialisten der ihm Hermione sofort aus dem Arm nahm.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie ist mit mir auf einer Hochzeitsfeier gewesen, dort hat sie wie es sich gehörte immer geknickst wenn ein Reinblüter sie begrüßte, ich habe sie aber immer sofort zu mir hochgezogen, und wir sind nicht lange dort geblieben, als wir nach dem Lüften des Geheimnisses um meine Ehefrau gegangen sind hatte sie gesagt das sie Bauchweh habe und keine Sekunde länger hätte dableiben wollen, dann sind wir weiter gegangen, und plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und schlug mit ihren Knien auf dem Boden auf, dann habe ich sie auf den Arm genommen und bin hierher appariert."

Der Heiler hatte mittlerweile den Untersuchungsraum erreicht, dort legte er Hermione auf der Liege ab und untersuchte sie. „Ihre Frau ist mittlerweile Ende vierten Monats schwanger, die Babys bewegen sich immer mehr, da ihre Frau nicht genügend Fettmasse besitzt, treffen die Tritte der Babys schon mal auf Nervenbahnen, deswegen die Schmerzen und den Verlust der Kraft beim Laufen. Ihre Frau sollte sobald sie Bauchweh bekommt oder spürt das die Babys sie treten sich ins Bett legen, damit sie sich nicht noch mehr verletzt. Ihre Knie sind aufgeschlagen, das heile ich eben noch und dann dürfen sie mit ihrer Frau zurück in ihre Wohnung."

Severus atmete erleichtert auf, es war mit den Babys alles in Ordnung und auch seiner Frau ging es soweit gut. Er disapparierte mit ihr auf dem Arm und trug sie auch vom Apparierpunkt vor Hogwarts aus in ihre Wohnung. Unterwegs begegneten sie Professor McGonagall und Poppy „Severus was ist passiert? Ist mit Hermione alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut, sie hatte vorhin nur etwas Probleme mit ihren Beinen, die Babys haben beim Bewegen im Unterleib einen Nerv getroffen, und das hat Hermione kurzzeitig gelähmt, ihr fehlte plötzlich die Kraft in den Beinen und sie fiel auf ihre Knie. Ich trage sie weil die Babys immer noch sehr aktiv sind und ich verhindern möchte das Hermione sich erneut verletzt. Wir waren im beim Heiler und der hat gesagt das alles ok ist mit den Babys, Hermione fehlt nur die nötige Fettschicht um die Nerven vor solchen Belastungen zu schützen." Severus hatte mittlerweile den Kerker erreicht, er öffnete seine Wohnungstüre und brachte Hermione in ihr gemeinsames Bett. Er bat Poppy und Minerva im Wohnzimmer zu warten bis er wiederkommen würde. Als er zurück in sein Wohnzimmer kam saßen Poppy und Minerva auf der Couch, sie hatten sich Tee durch die Hauselfen bringen lassen, diesen tranken sie gerade als Severus den Raum betrat.

Auch für Severus stand dort eine Tasse mit Tee, diesen trank Severus mit wenigen Schlücken leer. „Das war ein anstrengender Tag. Hermione soll wenn sie spürt das die Babys sich bewegen auf das nächst beste Sitzmöbel zurückgreifen und sich setzen, wenn es möglich ist sollte sie sich auch hinlegen." Poppy und Minerva nickten verstehend „wird Hermione denn noch an den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten teilnehmen können? Wie machst du das wenn ihr gemeinsam im Labor arbeitet?" „Severus wie weit ist Hermione jetzt mit ihrer Schwangerschaft?"

Severus antwortete „Hermione ist jetzt Ende des vierten Monats, sie darf wenn die Babys schlafen durchaus zu den Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle dazu kommen, allerdings weiß ich nicht wie lange das noch gut geht, es ist ja sehr unruhig in der großen Halle. Für die Arbeiten im Labor habe ich schon immer einen Sessel dort stehen gehabt, es gibt Tränke die dürfen nicht unbeaufsichtigt bleiben, dann brauchte ich eine bequeme Sitzmöglichkeit, deshalb steht in jedem Labor von mir ein Sessel. Aber das ist euch doch sicherlich schon mal aufgefallen oder?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein; Nein." Minerva und Poppy sahen sich beide an, dieses Geheimnis kannten sie noch nicht.

„So Ladys, dürfte ich euch dann bitten mich und meine Frau für heute alleine zu lassen, ich würde mich gerne um meine Frau kümmern, das kann ich aber nicht so wie ich es möchte solange ihr hier zu Besuch seid." Poppy und Minerva erhoben sich und verließen seine Wohnung. Severus verschloss die Tür, dann ging er zu Hermione ins Schlafzimmer, diese lag noch genau so wie Severus sie abgelegt hatte, sie bewegte sich gar nicht. Severus legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und fühlte nach den Bewegungen der Babys, diese bewegten sich immer öfter und immer mehr.

Hermione schlug die Augen auf „wann sind wir denn in unsere Wohnung gekommen? Ich kann mich noch erinnern das wir im St. Mungos waren, dort hat der Heiler meine Knie geheilt, ich glaub danach bin ich eingeschlafen."

„Wir sind vom St. Mungos aus hierher appariert, ich habe dich vom Apparierpunkt aus bis ins Bett getragen, Minerva und Poppy waren vor wenigen Minuten auch hier, ich habe sie aber gebeten dir noch etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Möchtest du etwas essen? Du hast auf der Hochzeit nicht viel gegessen. Es ist sehr wichtig das du genug Nährstoffe zu dir nimmst, das du so anfällig bist hat etwas damit zu tun das du so schlank bist. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe es das du so dünn bist, aber ich würde dich genauso lieben wenn du etwas mehr Gewicht hättest."

„Severus ich bemühe mich redlich darum etwas Gewicht zuzunehmen, aber entweder kommt mein Essen zurück, oder ich kann gar nichts essen, ich nehme regelmäßig die Tränke die du für mich gebraut hast, ich bestelle nur das Essen worauf ich Appetit habe, aber wenn es dann da ist komme ich gegen den Geruch nicht an, es ist zum verzweifeln, ich habe gerade Hunger auf ein saftiges Steak und Rührei, aber ich könnte mit dir Wetten wenn ich das bei den Elfen bestelle und es hier ist kann ich nicht einen Bissen davon essen."

Severus ließ das gewünschte Essen erscheinen, und Hermione sah das Essen, sie erhob sich vom Bett und eilte ins Bad, Severus hörte nur wie sie sich übergab.

„Hermione mein Engel" er eilte ihr hinterher, als er das Bad betrat lag Hermione auf dem Boden. Severus hob sie auf seine Arme, dann trug er sie in das Bett. „Du bleibst hier bitte liegen, ich schicke eine Elfe nach St. Mungos sie soll den Spezialisten holen und Julian. Ich bin in 1 Minute wieder bei dir." Severus trat in sein Wohnzimmer, er rief nach Rizzy und diese erschien sofort, Severus bat sie Julian zu holen und den Spezialisten vom St. Mungos. Dann ging er zurück zu Hermione sie sah noch blasser aus als sonst, und ihr Gesicht hatte einen leicht grünlichen Stich. Severus ließ einen Eimer erscheinen den er neben das Bett stellte. Es klopfte an der Tür, Severus ging und öffnete sie, er ließ den Besucher eintreten „Julian, erfreut dich zu sehen, meine Frau liegt im Bett, ihr geht es nicht gut, sie hat seit der Hochzeitsfeier sich mehrfach übergeben, sie kann keine Nahrung mehr bei sich halten, selbst der Geruch von Essen welches sie sich selbst gewünscht hat verdirbt ihr den Appetit und obwohl nichts in ihrem Magen ist, übergibt sie sich es kommen nur noch Magensaft und Gallensekrete hoch."

„Severus ich sehe mir deine Frau an aber hast du Tobias schon bestellt?"

„Tobias? Julian wer ist Tobias?"

„Oh, Tobias ist der Vorname des Spezialisten, entschuldige bitte das ich es dir erst jetzt gesagt habe."

Julian ging zu Hermione ins Schlafzimmer, sie sah erbärmlich aus, er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, er fühlte nach der Temperatur aber Fieber hatte sie keines, er untersuchte sie aber er fand keine Ursache für die Übelkeit, da Hermione sehr müde wirkte ließ er sie alleine und ging ins Wohnzimmer zu Severus.

„Julian hast du etwas feststellen können? Tobias müsste auch gleich hier ankommen."

„Severus nein ich habe keine Ursache herausgefunden. Wir müssen auf Tobias warten."

„Möchtest du etwas zu trinken Julian?"

„Ein Tee wäre gut. Hast du deiner Frau auch schon mal einen Tee angeboten?"

„Nein, ich habe mich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht getraut, ich möchte nicht das sie sich deswegen wieder übergibt."

„Wir könnten ihr einen Pfefferminz Tee machen, vielleicht hilft er ihr gegen die Übelkeit."

Es klopfte erneut an der Tür und Severus öffnete sie. „Tobias, es freut mich das du so schnell hier her gekommen bist. Meine Frau liegt im Bett, ihr geht es zusehends schlechter. Sie übergibt sich ständig."

Tobias ging ins Schlafzimmer, dort lag Hermione mittlerweile aber nicht mehr im Bett, sondern auf dem Boden, er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, er fühlte ihren Puls, er legte seine Hand auf den Bauch von Hermione, die Babys bewegten sich aktiv, denen ging es also gut, aber um Hermione machte er sich wie alle anderen zu Recht sorgen. Er hob Hermione ins Bett, sie war trotz der Babys und dem Gewicht welches die Babys schon wogen so leicht das er sie auch mit einem Arm hätte tragen können. Er gab ihr mehrere Tränke direkt in die Blutbahn, damit ging es ihr dann besser, aber sie müsste liegen bleiben, das Risiko der Körperlichen Aktivität und dem damit verbundenen Verbrauch von Energie wäre negativ auf ihre Gesundung ausgeschlagen. Sie dürfte zur Toilette und ins Wohnzimmer, aber jeglicher Sport und Anstrengungen sind Tabu. Der letzte Trank den er Hermione gab ließ sie schlafen. Er verließ das Schlafzimmer „Severus, deine Frau hat jetzt Bettruhe, beziehungsweise Wohnungsruhe, sie darf ins Bad gehen oder sich hier auf einen Sessel setzen, aber sie darf weder schwer heben, noch darf sie aufräumen, oder sonst irgend eine körperliche Aktivität verrichten, sie darf lesen, auch schreiben ist ok, aber mehr darf sie nicht machen. Du Must ihr bitte diese Tränke zubereiten, weißt du wie man sie direkt in den Blutkreislauf hext?"

„Nun nein das weiß ich leider nicht. Darf sie denn evtl meine Arbeiten korrigieren? Ich wollte sie schon mit etwas anspruchsvollem beauftragen damit ihr nicht langweilig wird, sie korrigiert und ich kontrolliere es und setze die Noten drunter."

„Also wenn du ihr die Tränke nicht selber in den Blutkreislauf zaubern kannst, dann müsste es Madam Pomfrey machen. Aber sie darf durchaus geistige Arbeit leisten. Im Moment schläft sie allerdings, damit sie sich erholen kann."


	49. Hermiones Prüfungsergebnisse

Wie immer,…..

Hermiones Prüfungsergebnisse werden bekannt gegeben.

„Also wenn du ihr die Tränke nicht selber in den Blutkreislauf zaubern kannst, dann müsste es Madam Pomfrey machen. Aber sie darf durchaus geistige Arbeit leisten. Im Moment schläft sie allerdings, damit sie sich erholen kann."

„Ok wie lange wird sie schlafen?"

„Wenn ich den Trank nicht total falsch berechnet habe dann sollte sie bis morgen früh schlafen. Sie lag übrigens vorhin auf dem Fußboden, mir ist unerklärlich warum sie dort lag."

„Das werde ich morgen erfahren, ich werde sie fragen warum sie aufgestanden ist. Ich gehe gleich zu ihr würdet ihr dann jetzt meine Gastfreundschaft nicht mehr länger beanspruchen?"

„Gute Nacht Severus, Julian ich muss zurück zum ."

„Ich begleite dich Tobias, gute Nacht Severus." Beide verließen den Kerker und Severus verschloss die Türe. Er ging zu Hermione ins Schlafzimmer, dann legte er sich neben sie und zog sie eng an sich heran. Er würde mit ihr erneut zum Leithengst gehen müssen, sie braucht neue Energien sonst würde sie die Schwangerschaft noch umbringen. Er machte sich viele Sorgen um Hermione und ihre Gesundheit, er machte in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu, zum ersten Mal beobachtete er den Schlaf seiner Frau und was er dabei sah schockte ihn sehr. Seine Frau schien schwere Alpträume zu haben, allerdings schrie sie nicht, sie bewegte sich nur sehr aktiv im Bett. Sie schlug mit den Armen um sich, und trampelte mit den Füßen auf der Matratze herum. Ihr Kopf drehte sich von links nach rechts, sie stöhnte. Severus wollte sie schon wecken, entschied sich dann aber um. Er wollte sie am nächsten Morgen befragen was sie geträumt hat, er wartete darauf das sie wach wurde. Allerdings musste er doch etwas länger warten es ging schon auf Mittag zu da erwachte Hermione, sie reckte sich und wollte aufstehen, Severus hielt sie davon ab. „Bleib liegen mein Engel, du musst dich erholen. Was hast du geträumt? Du hast sehr unruhig geschlafen."

„Guten Morgen Severus ich weiß es nicht, ich fühle mich nur wie erschlagen. Aber ich muss mal zur Toilette, begleitest du mich bitte."

„Selbstverständlich Hermione, ich halte dich dabei auch im Arm. Wie geht es deinem Magen?"

„Ich hoffe er rebelliert nicht mehr. Ich würde gerne etwas essen. Ich habe schrecklichen Hunger."

„Ich würde gerne mit dir zusammen nochmal zum Leithengst der Thestrale gehen, damit du nochmal aus der Quelle trinken kannst. Aber zunächst musst du mehr Kraft haben." Er half ihr beim aufstehen, sie gingen gemeinsam ins Bad, Hermione setzte sich auf die Toilette, Severus streichelte über ihren Bauch, er spürte wie die Babys sich bewegten, kurze Zeit später stand Hermione auf und bat ihn „Severus nimm mich bitte fest im Arm oder besser gleich auf den Arm, die Babys treten mich schon wieder und ich möchte nicht mit dem Fußboden kuscheln." Severus zögerte nicht eine Sekunde er hob sie sofort auf den Arm, es war gerade noch rechtzeitig, er spürte wie sie die Kontrolle über ihre Beine verlor. Er trug sie in das Bett, sie bestellten Essen und Hermione konnte tatsächlich etwas essen. „Was hat der Heiler gestern Abend noch gesagt?" sie schaute Severus neugierig an. „Der Heiler heißt Tobias, er fand dich gestern Abend auf dem Fußboden vor dem Bett, wo wolltest du denn hin? Er hat Tränke verordnet die aber direkt in deinen Blutkreislauf gezaubert werden sollen, das muss leider Poppy übernehmen, da ich diesen Zauber noch nicht kenne. Ich bitte Poppy ihn mir zu Zeigen, damit wir sie nicht immer um Hilfe bitten müssen."

„Ok also Tobias, der hat mich gestern Abend vom Boden aufgehoben, ich wollte eigentlich zur Toilette gehen, allerdings haben die Babys mich nicht gehen lassen, sie haben mich getreten und ich lag auf dem Boden da sie wohl wieder den Nerv getroffen haben. Ab dem Moment wo mich Tobias ins Bett gelegt hatte weiß ich nichts mehr, ich war so müde und bin sofort eingeschlafen. Ich glaube Tobias hatte mir etwas in den Blutkreislauf gezaubert."

„Ja er hat dir ein Schlafmittel gegeben, aber was ich nicht verstehe ist warum du so unruhig geschlafen hast, eigentlich müsstest du mit dem Schlafmittel sehr ruhig und tief geschlafen haben. Ich werde Tobias befragen was genau in dem Trank war, vielleicht hat er vergessen das du ein Animagus bist und du deswegen auf die normalen Tränke paradox reagierst."

Severus dachte nochmal darüber nach, wusste Tobias überhaupt das Hermione ein Animagus ist?

Er ging in sein Labor und untersuchte die Tränke die Tobias für Hermione dagelassen hatte, es waren alles die normalen Tränke. Er musste sofort neue Tränke für Hermione zubereiten. Das tat er auch, er kam 2 Stunden später zurück ins Schlafzimmer, Hermione lag dort im Bett und schlief, er streichelte sie sanft, küsste sie auf die Stirn, sie begann sich zu regen, als sie wach wurde schaute sie ihn irritiert an. „Was ist los Severus?"

„Das wollte ich dich eigentlich fragen, Tobias hat wohl noch keine Ahnung davon das du ein Animagus bist und paradox auf die Tränke reagierst. Ich dachte Julian hätte ihn darüber informiert, das ist aber wohl ein Irrtum."

„Heißt das es könnte mir schon noch besser gehen wenn ich andere Tränke bekommen hätte?"

„Genau das mein Engel, aber wir können Tobias da keine Schuld dran geben, er wusste das ja nicht, da du nicht registriert bist, genauso wie ich. Es ist auch wichtig das es so wenig Leute wie möglich wissen, weil wir so eine Möglichkeit haben uns vor Angriffen zu schützen. Aber bei dir ist es auch nicht nur deine Fähigkeit dich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, du scheinst insgesamt auf bestimmte Tränke paradox zu reagieren, weil es gibt auch Tränke die du schon vertragen hast."

Es klopfte an der Türe seiner Wohnung, Severus ging um sie zu öffnen. „Guten Tag Poppy, möchtest du Hermione die Tränke in den Blutkreislauf zaubern? Ich würde das gerne lernen damit ich ihr besser helfen kann und wir nicht unbedingt auf dich angewiesen sind, ich weiß du kümmerst dich gern um meine Frau, aber du bist nicht nur für Hermione zuständig, du musst die ganzen Schüler von Hogwarts behandeln und da wir gerade auf die Prüfungen zu gehen, sollten wir dich nicht so in Beschlag nehmen, denk an die letzten Jahre und die ganzen Abhängigen Schüler. Die sich für ihre Prüfungen Stimulanzien gebraut haben, oder Schlaftränke, und so weiter. Es wird jedes Jahr schlimmer, da wirst du deine ganze Kraft für die Therapien und Entwöhnungen brauchen."

„Severus, ich wollte dich eh bitten das du dir diesen Zauber aneignest, da ich nicht immer zur Verfügung stehe, du bist der beste Zauberer nach Dumbledore, und da dieser Tod ist,…. Bist du der Beste. Da wird der kleine Zauber ein Klacks für dich werden."

Poppy erklärte ihm den Zauber, sie erklärte ihm auch die Bewegung des Zauberstabs, und das es nur sehr wenige Heiler gäbe die diesen Zauber nonverbal ausführen könnten, und es nur zwei Zauberer gab die diesen auch ohne Zauberstab vollbringen konnten. Severus hatte ihrem Vortrag gelauscht, er sah aber irritiert auf die Bewegungen die Poppy ihm zeigte, er konzentrierte sich und dachte mit einem Mal ;ich wünschte der Trank sei in Hermione's Blutkreislauf; er dachte noch an den Zauberspruch, und siehe da der Trank war tatsächlich in Hermione's Blutkreislauf angekommen.

„Severus wie hast du das so schnell gelernt?"

„Poppy sag mir bitte wer konnte diesen Zauber nonverbal und Stablos?"

„Severus, der eine war Albus, und der Zweite ist im letzten Jahr verstorben. Es war unser Lehrmeister, der diesen Zauber so genau konnte wie du ihn gerade ausgeführt hast."

Severus nickte zufrieden, er wusste plötzlich woher er den Zauber konnte. Aber es gefiel ihm nicht das es ihm nicht sofort eingefallen war, dann hätte er sich den Vortrag von Poppy ersparen können.

Aber das war es wohl was sein Meister meinte als er sagte das vieles von seinem Wissen er erst dann erkennen würde wenn er es brauchen und benutzen würde. „Poppy ich habe das Wissen des Lehrmeisters bekommen, deswegen konnte ich das so schnell, viele der Fähigkeiten hat er mir unterbewusst übermittelt, ich werde diese erst dann erkennen und nutzen können wenn ich sie brauche."

„Dann werde ich hier wohl nicht mehr gebraucht, ich muss dann zurück zur Krankenstation. Bestell Hermione schöne Grüße von mir."

„Ich richte es ihr aus. Wenn du Hilfe auf der Krankenstation brauchst, oder Tränke melde dich, ich habe bereits einen Vorrat an Entzugsdrogen vorbereitet, ich hoffe nur das es dieses Jahr nicht so schlimm wird."

Poppy verließ Severus Wohnung, er schloss die Tür und stand noch einen Moment mit dem Rücken zum Türblatt, er dachte über die Situation nach, in 5 Monaten müsste er sein Reich nicht nur mit Hermione teilen, nein auch noch mit zwei kleinen Wesen. Er ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten und blieb dort sitzen. Erst ein Ruf aus dem Schlafzimmer erweckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Severus, ich würde gerne ins Bad gehen, ich traue mich aber nicht aufzustehen, da die Babys gerade sehr aktiv in meinem Bauch sind."

„Ich bin sofort bei dir mein Engel." Severus erhob sich vom Boden, er ging ins Schlafzimmer, dort saß auf der Bettkante seine Frau, sie sah schon viel besser aus, er trug sie ins Bad.

„Hermione mein Engel ich muss gleich zum Unterrichten in meinen Klassenraum gehen, ich habe im Wohnzimmer auf dem Couchtisch die Hausaufgaben der ersten drei Jahrgänge, wenn du magst korrigiere sie und ich schreibe hinterher die Beurteilungen und die Noten drunter. Rufe dir bitte eine der Hauselfen wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Ich komme aber in der Pause zu dir." Da Hermione fertig war im Bad trug Severus sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer, er half ihr noch beim Ankleiden, dann ging er zum Essen in die große Halle und von dort zum Nachmittagsunterricht. Minerva hatte es so geregelt das er nur am Nachmittag unterrichten müsste, bis auf die Prüfungstage da bräuchte sie Severus den ganzen Tag. Als Severus zur Pause zu Hermione ins Wohnzimmer kam saß sie auf der Couch und hatte bereits alle Hausaufgaben kontrolliert, sie hatte auch in jede Rolle ein kleines Blatt gelegt mit Notenvorschlägen, sowie Bemerkungen die Severus lesen könnte und für die Benotung benutzen könnte. Severus nahm sich wahllos mehrere Rollen Pergament und begann zu lesen, er war sehr zufrieden mit der Benotung und den Bemerkungen die Hermione unter die Aufsätze der Schüler geschrieben hatte, er übernahm teilweise genau ihre Bewertungen und ihre Benotungen, an manchen Stellen musste Severus schmunzeln, beklagten sich doch die ersten drei Jahrgänge immer darüber wie fies er die Aufsätze bewerten würde, aber Hermione hatte es nicht anders gesehen. Die Aufsätze die er für ok befunden hatte, hatte auch Hermione für ok bewertet, allerdings gab es da auch einzelne die Hermione mit einem T bewertet hätte, die Severus noch für so gerade eben als M bewertet hat, da er ja die Schüler auch schon besser und länger kannte. Nachdem er so etwas an Zeit einsparen konnte ging er nochmals in das Labor um für Poppy, einige Tränke die Schüler selber gebraut hatten zu kontrollieren, auf ihre genaue Zusammensetzung und auf die Wirkungsweise. Bei einem Zaubertrank brauchte Severus etwas mehr Geduld, der Trank war hochpotent, allerdings nicht ärztlich verordnete, es war ein Aufputschmittel, um besser und länger lernen zu können. Severus ging deswegen noch auf die Krankenstation und erkundigte sich nach dem Schüler von dem dieser Trank konfisziert worden war. Bislang kümmerte es Severus sehr wenig von wem diese Tränke waren, solange Poppy mit den normalen Entwöhnungstränken klar kam war ihm egal wer abhängig ist, aber dieser Trank war dermaßen gefährlich das es nicht gut wäre wenn der Schüler das normale Entwöhnungsprogramm durchlaufen würde. Er erreichte Poppy auf der Krankenstation, diese war gerade dabei mehreren Schülern ihre Entwöhnungstränke zu geben.

„Poppy von welchem der Schüler war der letzte Trank den ich analysieren sollte?"

„Severus du weißt doch ich habe Schweigepflicht."

„Poppy das ist mir egal, ich will nur nicht das er oder sie das normale Programm durchläuft, das würde er nicht überleben, ich muss für diesen Schüler den Trank individuell anpassen, und der Schüler muss gesondert überwacht werden."

„Severus, ich darf es dir nicht sagen, muss ich den Schüler also melden und ihn in eine Entziehungsklinik schicken?"

„Wenn du ihm sein Leben versauen möchtest tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Mein Angebot steht, wenn es ein Schüler des Abschlussjahres ist, darf er eh nicht zur Prüfung mit den Drogen, und wenn der oder die mit mir gemeinsam eine Entziehung durchziehen können wir es noch schaffen das dieser Schüler weiter zur Schule gehen kann und seine Prüfung ablegen kann. In diesem Jahr sogar noch."

Severus ging Richtung Tür der Krankenstation, da viel einer der Schüler um die von Poppy gerade ihre Tränke bekommen hatten. Severus drehte sich nochmal um und fragte ob er von Nöten sei.

„ja Severus bitte." Rief Poppy, er ging zurück zur Heilerin, zog den Schüler hoch und erst da erkannte er Robert. „Poppy bitte sag mir nicht das Robert der Schüler ist von dem der Trank war."

„Was soll ich darauf jetzt antworten?" Poppy zeigte auf ein Bett und Severus legte Robert dort ab.

„Poppy, Robert wird in einem Monat volljährig, er hat letzten Monat seine Eltern verloren, das er solche Probleme mit dem ganzen hat hatte ich nicht für möglich gehalten, da er Schüler meines Hauses ist werde ich mich persönlich um ihn kümmern. Ich denke es kann nur in seinem Sinne sein wenn er unter meiner Obhut die Entwöhnung durchzieht, damit er sich seine Zukunft nicht verbaut."

Die Schüler die das Gespräch noch mitbekommen hatten konnten nachdem sie die Krankenstation verlassen hatten an kein Wort des Gesprächs sich mehr erinnern. So blieb es unter Severus und Poppy, selbst Minerva würde das nicht erfahren. Severus nahm Robert mit in seine Räume als es ihm besser ging. Hermione würde Robert nicht verraten, sie könnte Severus bei dem Brauen der Tränke unterstützen, zunächst aber würde Robert mit ihm reden müssen, seit wann er die Aufputschmittel genommen hatte und wie viel er davon täglich eingenommen hat. Als Severus seine Räume erreichte setzte er Robert in sein Wohnzimmer „Hermione ich müsste mit Robert ein persönliches Gespräch führen, wäre es für dich ok wenn du in unser Schlafzimmer gehen würdest? Du siehst übrigens ziemlich blass aus, mir wäre wohler wenn du dich eine Stunde bis zum Essen ausruhen würdest."

„Das ist ok für mich, ich wollte mich eh gerade hinlegen, aber ich glaube Robert geht es auch nicht so gut, er sollte sich auch besser hinlegen."

Severus schaute Robert an, der sah aus als ob er gleich umfallen würde „Robert setzen Sie sich bitte, ich habe keine Lust sie gleich wieder vom Fußboden aufzuheben. Ich brauche noch ein paar Informationen, deswegen werde ich Ihnen gleich einen Trank geben der die ersten Probleme beseitigt, und ein paar Tropfen Veritaserum enthält, da ich ehrliche Antworten brauche." Hermione war in der Zwischenzeit bereits ins Schlafzimmer gegangen, sie hatte sich kaum auf das Bett gelegt da schlief sie schon ein. Severus ging kurz in sein Labor, kam mit einem Basistrank mit den Veränderungen zurück und gab ihn an Robert, dieser trank den Trank mit einem Rutsch, kurze Zeit später ging es ihm besser. „So Robert, ich muss wissen warum sie die Aufputschmittel genommen haben, seit wann sie die genommen haben und wie viel davon pro Tag und ob sie noch andere verbotene Substanzen zu sich genommen haben."

„Professor Snape, Sir ich habe angefangen als meine Eltern in den Urlaub gefahren sind, das ist jetzt über zwei Monate her, sie hatten mich unter Druck gesetzt das ich wenn ich nicht überall ein O bekommen würde, müsste ich bei meinen Großeltern einziehen und dort im Geschäft mitarbeiten. Wie meine Großeltern drauf sind wissen Sie ja spätestens seit der Beerdigung. Andere Drogen als diesen Trank habe ich auch eingenommen, wenn ich nochmal in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen darf kann ich die anderen Tränke mitbringen, ich habe sie alle selber gebraut. Ich habe Tränke um zu schlafen, um besser länger zu lernen also Aufputschmittel und dann um meine Traurigkeit loszuwerden, den letzten habe ich allerdings erst genommen als meine Eltern gestorben sind. Ich habe von jedem Trank täglich eine Dosis genommen, morgens das Antidepressiva, Abends um länger fit zu bleiben das Aufputschmittel und nachts dann zum schlafen das Schlafmittel. Ich weiß ich habe Sie enttäuscht Sir, aber ich werde die Tränke jetzt holen und Sie können diese dann vernichten."

„Ich werde Sie nicht alleine in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen lassen, ich werde sie begleiten, ich möchte sichergehen das sie alle Tränke abliefern bei mir."

„Wie Sie wünschen Sir. Sollen wir jetzt vor dem Essen noch gehen?"

„Ja wir gehen jetzt noch sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum, besorgen ihre Tränke und bringen die dann in mein Labor, danach geht es zum Abendessen in die große Halle, und danach kommen sie zurück zu mir in meine privaten Räume, dort beginnen wir mit der Entziehungskur."

„Ja Sir." So ging Severus mit Robert in den Gemeinschaftsraum dort übergab Robert alle Tränke an Severus, dann ging Robert zum Essen, und Severus brachte die Tränke in sein Labor, er begann mit der Analyse, weckte dann Hermione und sie gingen zum Abendessen, dort warteten bereits alle auf das erscheinen des Paares. Severus führte seine Frau zum Tisch, sie setzten sich und Minerva erhob sich.

„Einen schönen guten Abend meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, liebe Kollegen, letzte Woche hat Miss Granger ihre Prüfungen abgelegt und heute sind die Ergebnisse angekommen, ich möchte Miss Granger bitten sich kurz zu erheben und zu mir zu kommen damit ich ihr den Umschlag mit ihrem Zeugnis übergeben kann, ich möchte Ihnen Gratulieren Miss Granger, sie haben in allen Fächern ein O bekommen und das bedeutet das sie das beste Zeugnis des letzten Jahrhunderts besitzen, da sie die Prüfungen in 13 verschiedenen Fächern abgelegt haben." Severus erhob sich und begann zu klatschen, alle Schüler klatschten mit, auch alle Lehrer fielen mit ein in das Klatschen. Hermione versuchte mit Severus in Gedanken Kontakt aufzunehmen, die Babys waren durch das Klatschen wach geworden und begannen sich zu bewegen in ihrem Bauch. Severus spürte Hermiones Hilferuf in seinen Gedanken, er ging auf sie zu, allerdings kam er zu spät, Hermione fiel schon auf den Boden weil ihre Beine sie nicht mehr trugen. Als Hermione fiel hörten plötzlich alle auf zu klatschen, sie wussten nichts von Hermiones Schwangerschaft, für sie sah es so aus als wenn Hermione vor Rührung umgefallen sei. Severus nahm Hermione auf den Arm entschuldigte sich bei Minerva und brachte Hermione in seine Wohnung. Dort legte er sie ins Bett und bestellte ein Abendessen für zwei aufs Zimmer. Kurze Zeit nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren klopfte Robert an die Tür, Severus ließ ihn rein, Robert setzte sich auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin. „Professor Snape, Sir wie geht es Hermione?"

„Robert ihr geht es gut, sie muss sich nur ausruhen, aber wir müssen jetzt uns um ihre Entziehung kümmern, ich gehe eben in mein Labor, die Analyse ihrer Tränke sollte fertig sein, und dann braue ich ihren ersten Gegentrank."

„Danke Sir. Wie hart wird es werden?"

„Ich denke sehr hart, aber ich weiß nicht genau wie sie auf diese Tränke reagieren. Jeder Körper ist da anders, aber sie können es schaffen innerhalb von zwei Wochen clean zu werden. Also noch gerade rechtzeitig um an den Prüfungen teilnehmen zu dürfen."

Severus ging in sein Labor und Robert wartete auf dem Sessel sitzend. Hermione lag noch im Bett sie rief nach Robert. „Robert kommst du mal bitte zu mir."

Robert ging zu Hermione ins Schlafzimmer „Hermione was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Die Frage wollte ich dir gerade stellen, was kann ich für dich tun? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, hast du Probleme die ich als Schulsprecherin angehen kann, ich möchte dir helfen, du hast schon so viel für mich getan."

„Hermione, ich bin dir schon dankbar das dein Mann sich um mich kümmert und das obwohl du auch auf seine Hilfe zur Zeit angewiesen bist. Ich hoffe ich darf meine Prüfungen überhaupt ablegen, ich habe nur 8 Fächer in denen ich die Prüfung überhaupt ablegen möchte. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem das ich überall ein O bekomme, meine Großeltern kennen den Wunsch meiner Eltern leider auch und wenn ich nicht dieses O schaffe in allen Fächern dann muss ich bei meinen Großeltern in der Firma helfen. Dann darf ich nicht selber aussuchen was ich machen möchte."

„Robert?"

„Hier, Sir im Schlafzimmer bei Ihrer Frau."

„Danke das du es mir erzählt hast Robert. Ich hoffe das es nicht ganz schlimm für dich wird."

„ich werde es schon überstehen."

„Robert würden Sie bitte hier her zurück kommen, ich habe ihren ersten Trank hier, bitte machen sie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer zu. Ich habe Ihnen eine Schüssel mitgebracht, falls sie den Weg bis zur Toilette nicht mehr schaffen sollten, ich möchte nicht meinen Teppich reinigen müssen. Hier ihr Trank."

Robert schluckte seinen ersten Trank, es dauerte nicht lange und er rannte zum ersten Mal zur Toilette und übergab sein Abendbrot der Schüssel. Immer wieder musste Robert sich übergeben, das ging ganze drei Stunden lang, Robert konnte schon seit einer Stunde nicht mehr sitzen, es ging ihm mies, sein Kreislauf war überbeansprucht und ihm wurde sobald er saß schwindelig. Severus unterhielt sich immer zwischendrin mit ihm er fand heraus das es Robert nach dem Tod seiner Eltern noch schwerer gefallen war mit der Angst vor den Prüfungen umzugehen. Das letzte Mal des Erbrechens hatte er dann nach drei und einer halben Stunde gehabt, langsam ging es ihm besser, er konnte sich aufsetzen und Severus entließ ihn mit der Auflage wenn etwas sei solle er zu jeder Zeit hier in seine privaten Räume kommen. „Für Morgen früh kommen Sie zu mir dann bekommen sie einen Trank damit sie den Schultag mitmachen können. Wenn sie irgendwelche Entzugserscheinungen an sich bemerken, nennen Sie mir die damit ich den Trank anpassen kann. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ja Sir."


	50. Tag 1 für Robert

Wie immer,…

Tag 1 für Robert

„Für Morgen früh kommen Sie zu mir dann bekommen sie einen Trank damit sie den Schultag mitmachen können. Wenn sie irgendwelche Entzugserscheinungen an sich bemerken, nennen Sie mir die damit ich den Trank anpassen kann. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ja Sir."

„Dann dürfen Sie jetzt gehen gute Nacht Robert."

„Gute Nacht Professor und Danke."

„Danken Sie mir erst wenn sie die Entziehung hinter sich haben und jetzt raus hier."

„Ja Sir."

Robert verließ die privaten Räume und begab sich direkt auf den Weg in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Robert was hast du denn bei Professor Snape gewollt?" ein Mitschüler aus seinem Jahrgang fragte ihn neugierig.

„Ich habe mir Nachsitzen eingehandelt, ich habe einen Trank in Zaubertränke dazu gebracht den Kessel zu schmelzen."

„Oh na dann hast du das wohl zu recht verdient, was bin ich froh dass ich Zaubertränke nicht mehr habe."

„Vermutlich, der Professor war jedenfalls ziemlich sauer auf mich. Jetzt entschuldige mich bitte ich muss ins Bett, morgen muss ich auch wieder zum Nachsitzen."

„Ok dann gute Nacht."

Robert verschwand in sein Zimmer, er schlief aber erst sehr spät ein, da ihn noch die Nachwirkungen des Trankes quälten. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte war es schon spät, er musste sich beeilen um überhaupt noch zum Frühstück pünktlich zu kommen, deshalb ging er erst zum Frühstück und setzte sich auf seinen Platz am Tisch, als er zur Lehrertafel schaute saß dort aber nicht sein Hauslehrer und auch Hermione war nicht da. Kurze Zeit später erschien Hermione allein am Lehrertisch, sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und begann zu frühstücken. Als Robert fertig war mit essen stand er auf und wollte aus der großen Halle gehen, da rief Hermione ihn zu sich.

„Robert könntest du bitte mal kurz zu mir kommen."

„Selbstverständlich Hermione."

Hermione flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Robert, Professor Snape wartet auf dich in seinem Büro."

„Da wollte ich jetzt hin, aber ich muss mich beeilen, ich habe sehr schlecht geschlafen und dann verpennt."

„Er wartet auch schon etwas länger, ich denke er wird ziemlich sauer sein."

„Oh weh, dann bin ich jetzt weg."

Hermione nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Sie aß zu Ende und füllte dann in eine Tasse Kaffee für Severus ein und ging mit der Tasse hinunter in den Kerker, auf dem Weg dorthin begannen die Babys wieder aktiv zu werden. Hermione konnte gerade noch die Tasse abstellen und sich auf den Boden setzen, bevor ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Ginny befand sich gerade auf dem Weg zum Unterricht bei Professor Snape, sie kam bei Hermione vorbei, sie beugte sich zu ihr runter. „Hermione ist alles ok mit dir? Soll ich Professor Snape holen oder Madam Pomfrey?"

„Mit mir ist soweit alles ok, die Babys haben nur wieder getroffen, nimm bitte den Kaffee mit hinunter, wenn ich in zehn Minuten nicht in unserer Wohnung bin kann mich Professor Snape hier bitte holen kommen."

„Wie du meinst Hermione." Ginny nahm den Kaffee mit hinunter. Sie betrat das Klassenzimmer, ging zum Lehrerpult und stellte den Kaffee dort ab. „Professor Snape, Sir den Kaffee sollte ich von Miss Granger aus mit zu ihnen bringen, sie sitzt im Erdgeschoss auf dem Boden, sie hatte Probleme mit ihren Beinen, aber sie würde gleich auch hinunter kommen, wenn sie nicht bis in 10 Minuten in ihren Räumen wäre, dann würde sie sich gerne abholen lassen."

„Miss Weasley wie meinen sie würden wir mitbekommen wann oder ob Miss Granger in ihren Räumen angekommen sein würde? Ich werde eben nach ihr sehen, danke für den Kaffee."

Severus trank einen Schluck Kaffee, ging dann die Treppe hinauf und sah Hermione schon am Boden sitzen, er ging zu ihr „Miss Granger, können sie aufstehen? Oder soll ich sie tragen? Es wird Zeit das wir mit der Wahrheit ans Licht gehen, sie sollten jetzt aber ins Bett, ich bringe sie in ihre Räume."

Severus nahm sie auf den Arm, er trug sie in seine Räume, legte sie im Bett ab. „Hermione mein Engel, wir müssen heute Abend in der großen Halle die Bombe platzen lassen, ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht, wenn du etwas benötigst dann ruf bitte eine Elfe, ich möchte nachher mit dir nochmal reden, wegen Robert und auch wegen den Infos die wir an die anderen Schüler rausgeben werden. Aber jetzt muss ich zum Unterricht mein Engel."

Severus ging zum Unterricht, er ärgerte sich noch weil Robert heute so spät gekommen war und er deswegen erst sehr spät seinen Kaffee bekommen hatte, dank Hermione hatte er heute überhaupt Kaffee bekommen. Allerdings ging es ihr auch nicht so gut wie es hätte sein sollen, sie hatte noch nicht genug Energiereserven anlegen können, deswegen wollte Severus am Wochenende mit ihr zum Leithengst der Thestrale, er war nicht ganz bei der Sache deswegen bekam er erst sehr spät mit dass einer der Schüler eine falsche Zutat in den Kessel geben wollte. Er schnarrte „wenn Sie das jetzt in den Kessel fallen lassen war es dass für diese Woche mit dem Unterricht." Er hatte gerade noch nonverbal ein Schutzschild über dem Kessel erscheinen lassen, bevor die Zutat in den Kessel fallen konnte. Der Schüler bei dem das Schutzschild über dem Kessel erschienen war, war ausgerechnet Robert. „Mister Baddock, sie verlassen jetzt meinen Unterricht, gehen in mein Büro setzen sich dort auf den Stuhl, und dann warten sie auf mich."

Severus scheuchte den Schüler aus dem Klassenraum, dann ließ er die anderen weiter brauen.

Am Ende der Stunde entließ Severus die Schüler mit den Worten „Als Hausaufgabe bekomme ich eine Abhandlung darüber was passiert wäre wenn Mister Baddock diese Zutat in den Kessel hätte fallen lassen. Nicht weniger als drei Rollen Pergament."

Die Schüler murrten, gingen dann aber zügig und doch relativ ruhig aus dem Klassenraum.

Severus ging in sein Büro „Robert, wenn sie sich nicht konzentrieren können auf den Unterricht wegen dem Entzug, dann sagen Sie das bitte, ich kann sie auch vom Unterricht für diese Woche befreien."

„Professor, bitte ich war nur noch nicht ganz konzentriert, ich habe sehr schlecht geschlafen und dann habe ich heute früh verschlafen. Das soll keine Entschuldigung werden, Sir aber zumindest eine Erklärung, ich möchte bitte am Unterricht weiter teilnehmen, so habe ich zumindest etwas was mich von den schlechten Gedanken abhält. Mir tut es leid und ich bemühe mich dass es nicht mehr vorkommt mit dem Zaubertrank."

„Ok Robert dann jetzt ab zum Unterricht."

„Ja Sir."

Severus ging erneut in seine Räume, dort betrat er das Schlafzimmer „Hermione mein Engel geht es dir schon besser?"

„Ja Severus, was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?"

„Also ich wollte heute Abend bekannt geben dass wir beide verheiratet sind und du schwanger bist, wir können das nicht mehr länger nach hinten schieben, die Gerüchte dass wir beide verheiratet sind laufen eh schon um seit der Hochzeit von Draco. Dann das Problem mit Robert, ich würde ihn gerne für die Zeit seines Entzuges hier bei uns auf der Couch schlafen lassen, dann bekomme ich mit wenn er nicht schlafen kann und kann ihm dann sofort Tränke geben damit er nicht wie heute so daneben ist, er hätte beinahe dafür gesorgt dass unsere Babys ohne ihren Vater aufwachsen müssen und auch ohne die Freundin ihrer Mama. Wenn er die Zutat die er in der Hand hatte in den Trank hätte fallen lassen, wäre das gesamte Klassenzimmer ausgelöscht worden, nur weil ich es noch rechtzeitig verhindern konnte leben alle noch und sind unverletzt."

„Oh Severus, bitte Pass darauf auf dass so etwas nicht nochmal passieren kann, welchen Trank habt ihr heute zubereitet?"

„Wir haben einen Explosiven Trank zubereitet, der für die Vernichtung von Gnomen benutzt werden soll, die Gnome werden von diesem Trank durch die Luft gewirbelt und kommen ohne Orientierung in einen Wald. Allerdings ist der Trank für Gnome ausgelegt, wenn eine falsche Zutat hinein kommt dann kann er so explodieren dass im Umkreis von 5 Metern kein Stein auf dem anderen bleibt. Das wäre dann für alle im Raum vermutlich tödlich geendet."

„Oh, ich weiss auch welche Zutat das gewesen sein müsste, er wollte sicher Florfliegenflügel da hineinfallen lassen, oder?"

„Hermione warst du im Unterricht dabei? Ja das ist richtig, es waren Florfliegenflügel."

„Nein, ich war nicht im Unterricht dabei, aber das weißt du sicherlich, ich habe lediglich mich mit dem Thema sehr intensiv beschäftigt, ich habe doch im zweiten Schuljahr den Vielsafttrank gebraut, dabei habe ich gelesen dass unter den Zutaten Florfliegenflügel die einzigen gefährlichen sind, die so manchen Trank zum explodieren bringen, besonders wenn sie in bestimmte Tränke kommen, dabei war dann eine Liste mit Tränken in welche diese Zutat nicht hinein geraten darf."

„Du bist einfach unglaublich Hermione. Ich liebe dich, ich freue mich schon darauf wenn du die Lehre zur Tränkemeisterin bei mir beginnst."

„Ich freue mich auch darauf, Severus, es ist für mich ok wenn Robert hier schläft, weißt du wie lange der Entzug dauert?"

„Ich denke es wird so zwei Wochen in etwa dauern, ich möchte dass Robert seine Prüfungen trotzdem machen kann. Hermione mir wäre wohler wenn du nur noch in meiner Begleitung durch Hogwarts gehst, ich möchte nicht dass du dich verletzt, oder dass den Babys was passiert, da die Babys aber immer wieder mal die Nervenbahn für deine Beine treffen und dir dann die Beine den Dienst versagen, möchte ich an deiner Seite sein um zu verhindern dass du auf dem Boden landest."

„Das ist ok für mich Severus, ich möchte auch ungern dass mich ein anderer Schüler oder Lehrer in so einer misslichen Lage findet."

„Gut es ist jetzt Zeit fürs Mittagessen, fühlst du dich so wohl dass wir in der großen Halle essen können? Dann könnten wir jetzt schon bekannt geben dass wir verheiratet sind und auch dass du schwanger bist."

„Muss das jetzt schon sein mit der Schwangerschaft?"

„Hermione mein Engel, das kann man dir schon ansehen, du bist jetzt bald im 5 Monat schwanger, das kann man sehen du hast eine Zwillingsschwangerschaft die ist deutlicher zu sehen als eine normale."

„ Können wir nicht bitte erst nur bekannt geben dass wir verheiratet sind seid 9 Monaten und in zwei Tagen dann dass ich schwanger bin?"

„Wovor hast du Angst wenn wir zwei Tage warten ändert das doch auch nichts."

„Ich möchte nur nicht gleich wegen der Schwangerschaft verurteilt werden, es reicht wenn mich die Schüler anfeinden weil ich mit dir verheiratet bin."

„Ich verstehe deine Bedenken, aber ob wir das heute sagen oder in zwei Tagen spielt keine Rolle, ich werde dafür sorgen dass die Schüler dich nicht unfreundlich behandeln."

Hermione nickte, sie stand auf und ging mit Severus am Arm hinauf in die große Halle, dort brachte er Hermione zu ihrem Platz und bat Minerva darum kurz etwas bekannt geben zu dürfen. Diese gab ihr Einverständnis mit einem Nicken des Kopfes, Severus klopfte mit einem Messer gegen ein Glas was auf dem Tisch stand.

„Wenn ich kurz um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte, ich habe zwei Dinge bekannt zu geben. Als erstes möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen dass sie Schüler erst heute davon erfahren, aber es gab mehrere Gründe aus denen wir das nun folgende noch Geheim gehalten hatten. Zu den Gründen später mehr. Ich möchte sie darüber Informieren dass ich Severus Tobias Snape mit ihrer ehemaligen Mitschülerin Hermione Jane Granger jetzt Snape verheiratet bin."

Es brandete ein Johlen und viele Buh Rufe auf. Severus klopfte erneut gegen das Glas.

Als die Schüler sich beruhigt hatten sprach Severus weiter. „Wie ein paar Schüler unter ihnen es bereits wissen, sind wir schon seit 9 Monaten verheiratet, wir haben es geheim gehalten, damit Miss Granger nicht von Ihnen bedroht, bemitleidet oder sonst irgendetwas wird, das Leben meiner Frau zu ihrer Schulzeit hier war nicht das einfachste, seit dem Krieg ist es für sie nicht besser geworden sondern eher schlimmer, aber das ist nun vorbei. Da meine Frau bereits ihre Prüfungen abgelegt und auch mit Bravour bestanden hat, freue ich mich dass sie sobald sie unsere Kinder entbunden hat bei mir die Lehre zur Tränkemeisterin beginnen wird. Meine Frau ist bereits im 4 Monat schwanger und erwartet Zwillinge, diese Schwangerschaft war nicht geplant, leider haben unsere Verhütungsmaßnahmen versagt, trotzdem freuen wir uns auf die Babys. Wenn noch jemand Fragen haben sollte, ich habe heute Nachmittag ab 16 Uhr Sprechstunde in meinem Büro."

Severus ging zu seinem Platz, dort saß seine Frau die ein tiefes Rot im Gesicht hatte. „Alles gut mein Engel, jetzt ist es raus." Severus gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Hermione nickte, sie aßen gemeinsam ihr Mittagessen, dann gingen sie in ihre Wohnräume, dort legte sich Hermione ins Bett, und Severus ging in den Unterricht. Im Anschluss an seinen Unterricht setzte Severus sich in sein Büro, dort wartete er darauf dass irgendwelche Schüler zu ihm kamen die entweder Fragen wegen der Hausaufgaben hatten, oder mit ihm reden wollten weil er mit Hermione verheiratet ist oder weil sie Babys erwarteten, aber im Grunde genommen erwartete er nur Schüler die noch Fragen wegen der Hausaufgaben haben, weil sein Privatleben ging die Schüler nichts an. Als seine Bürozeit zu Ende war ging Severus in seine Wohnung und wartete dort auf Robert. Mit ihm war er nach seiner Bürozeit verabredet, er wollte wissen welche Symptome Robert hat damit er den Trank vorbereiten konnte und Robert ihn nach dem Abendessen dann einnehmen könnte. Robert stand schon vor den Wohnräumen, er zitterte am ganzen Körper, das Zittern war im Laufe des Tages immer schlimmer geworden, die Übelkeit hatte er dank des Trankes vom Vormittag bis zu dem Abendessen nicht mehr verspürt. „Ok also nur das Zittern? Oder gibt es auch Stimmungsschwankungen, Aggressivität, Kreislauf Probleme? Sie müssen ehrlich zu mir sein Robert, sonst kann ich Ihnen nicht richtig helfen."

„Professor Snape, Sir, ich Habe Stimmungsschwankungen, aber ich weiss nicht ob sie von dem Entzug sind oder ob es nicht von früher noch ist, ich hatte auch Stimmungsschwankungen bevor ich anfing die Tränke zu nehmen, das war einer der Gründe für die Tränke." Severus nickte „ wenn das dann alles war, können sie zunächst bitte Essen gehen, ich bereite den Trank zu für sie, nach dem Essen erwarte ich sie hier, lassen sie sich ne Ausrede einfallen sie werden heute Nacht in meinen Räumen schlafen."

„Aber Professor das geht doch nicht was ist mit Hermione ihrer Frau?"

„Das lassen sie mal meine Sorge sein. Aber zu ihrer Beruhigung, sie hat damit kein Problem. Jetzt gehen sie bitte zum Essen."

Robert verließ die Wohnräume von Professor Snape und ging zum Essen. Severus ging ins Schlafzimmer zu seiner Frau „Hermione mein Engel ich muss kurz ins Labor für Robert den Trank zubereiten, möchtest du mich begleiten? Ich könnte deine Unterstützung gebrauchen, du denkst noch so herrlich frei."

„Gerne Severus, nimmst du mich bitte in den Arm, die Babys sind wach und es könnte durchaus sein das sie mich wieder auf den Boden schicken."

„Selbstverständlich mein Engel." Severus nahm Hermione in den Arm, so gingen sie gemeinsam ins Labor dort erklärte Severus ihr kurz welche Symptome Robert hatte und was dafür normalerweise an dem Trank verändert werden müsste, dabei gab er ihr nur die Basis Informationen. Hermione hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und fragte dann „Severus wenn du den Baldrian mit in den Trank gibst müsste es doch auch sich positiv auf seine Schlafstörungen auswirken oder?"

„Wie kommst du auf Schlafstörungen? Davon hatte Robert gerade nichts gesagt."

„Er hatte mit mir heute früh kurz gesprochen, er hatte gesagt das er sehr schlecht geschlafen habe und er erst spät bzw. sehr früh heute früh eingeschlafen ist, und dann hat er verschlafen."

„Ok dann erhöhen wir den Baldriananteil im Trank, und zum ausgleichen für die Stimmungsschwankungen geben wir noch etwas von dem Mittsonnenkraut hinzu. Jetzt ist der Trank fertig, komm wir gehen ebenfalls Essen."

Severus ging mit Hermione im Arm zum Lehrereingang und sie betraten von dort aus den Raum, sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und begannen zu Essen. Als Hermione fast fertig war drückte sie Severus auf den Arm, dieser wusste sofort warum sie das gemacht hat, er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie auch. Dann aß er fertig, er wartete bis die ganzen Schüler die große Halle verlassen hatten, dann nahm er Hermione auf den Arm weil sie im Moment keine Kontrolle über ihre Beine hatte. So trug er sie in den Kerker in seine privaten Räume, vor den Räumen stand bereits Robert und wartete auf Severus. „Robert, sie können gleich mit hinein kommen, ich bringe nur meine Frau eben ins Bett."

„Ich kann solange warten Sir." Robert betrat hinter Severus die Wohnräume, er setzte sich auf die Couch und wartete dort auf Severus Rückkehr. Dieser legte seine Frau ins Bett „Hermione mein Engel, kann ich noch etwas für dich tun? Brauchst du noch etwas?"

„Nein Severus, danke alles ist ok. Ich hoffe Robert hat seinen Entzug schnell hinter sich und kann bald wieder ein normales Leben führen."

„Das wird er sicher können, es dauert so lange wie es dauert. Wir müssen geduldig sein, er wird hinterher noch eine Therapie brauchen damit er keinen Rückfall erleidet, aber sonst sollte er sein normales Leben weiter führen können."


	51. Robert Baddock

Wie immer,…..

Robert Baddock

„Nein Severus, danke alles ist ok. Ich hoffe Robert hat seinen Entzug schnell hinter sich und kann bald wieder ein normales Leben führen."

„Das wird er sicher können, es dauert so lange wie es dauert. Wir müssen geduldig sein, er wird hinterher noch eine Therapie brauchen damit er keinen Rückfall erleidet, aber sonst sollte er sein normales Leben weiter führen können."

Severus ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, dort sprach er mit Robert nochmal kurz, dann ging er in sein Labor und holte den Trank für ihn. „Hier Robert, wir werden sehen ob sie alles an Symptomen erzählt haben, ich habe auch wieder Veritaserum hineingetan, ich muss sicher gehen das ihre Antworten ehrlich sind."

„Ja Professor ich hatte mich mit diesem Vorgehen bereits Einverstanden erklärt. Daran hat sich von gestern bis heute auch nichts geändert." Robert schaute seinen Hauslehrer wütend und aggressiv an.

„Nun da besteht aber kein Grund gleich aggressiv zu werden, aber ich schreibe es ihrem Entzug zu das sie sich so benehmen." Robert trank den Trank, und circa eine halbe Stunde später fing Robert an richtig aggressiv durch den Raum zu rennen, er trat gegen Regale, gegen die Couch, als er sich genug an den Möbeln ausgelassen hatte begann er aggressiv gegenüber Severus zu werden, zunächst nur verbal, dann aber auch körperlich. Für Severus kam das ganze nicht überraschend, er hatte vorsorglich auch die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer mit Bannen gesichert. Als allerdings Robert begann ihn anzugreifen wehrte Severus sich sehr beherrscht und mit dem geringsten an Widerstand was ihm möglich war, er wusste Robert war im Grunde nicht auf ihn wütend er kompensierte seine Wut auf den Tod seiner Eltern, auf die Erziehungsmethoden der Großeltern und auf sich selber, so brauchte Severus nur geringen Widerstand und Robert saß plötzlich wie ein heulendes Elend auf der Couch.

„Es tut mir leid Professor, es tut mir so leid." Mehr sagte Robert nicht, Severus verstand ihn auch so, es war für ihn nicht die erste Entziehungsmaßnahme die er durchführte, er hatte unter dem dunklen Lord selber schon oft einen Entzug machen müssen. Voldemort hatte ihn oft genug versucht mit Drogen zu brechen, und Severus musste die Drogen nehmen damit es nicht auffiel das er ein Spion für Dumbledore war. Und jedes Mal vollzog er bei sich selber einen solchen Entzug, nur das er keinen hatte zum reden oder Wut ablassen, dafür musste jedes Mal seine Einrichtung daran glauben.

Als Robert sich nach langem Heulen beruhigte, fragte Severus ihn „geht es jetzt besser Robert?"

„Ja Sir. Ich,…."

„Sie brauchen sich nicht entschuldigen, ich weiß was sie durchmachen. Wenn es jetzt wieder geht dann dürfen sie jetzt sich hinlegen und schlafen. Wie ich bereits angekündigt hatte schlafen sie die nächsten Nächte hier. Es ist für sie so sicherer, außerdem bin ich wenn etwas sein sollte so schneller da. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht. Wo das Bad ist brauche ich Ihnen nicht zu zeigen oder?"

„Nein Professor ich kenne mich in ihrer Wohnung zumindest so weit aus dass ich weiß wo das Badezimmer ist. Vielen Dank dass ich bei Ihnen schlafen darf."

Severus nickte dafür das er den Dank annahm, verließ dann das Wohnzimmer und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort wartete Hermione auf ihn die ziemlich eingeschüchtert aussah. „Was ist los Hermione?" Severus schaute sie irritiert an. „Puh ich hatte ziemliche Angst vor beziehungsweise wegen dem Lärm den Robert da veranstaltet hat, ich hoffe unsere Wohnung steht morgen noch so wie sie gestern stand. Hat er viel zerstört, oder dir weh getan?"

„Nein mein Engel, Robert hat nicht mehr zerstört als ich und er hat mir auch nicht mehr weh getan als ich mir selber."

„Wie soll ich das verstehen? Du hast dir selber weh getan und deine Wohnung verwüstet?"

„Ich habe als ich für Dumbledore als Spion bei Voldemort war ziemlich oft von Voldemort Drogen untergemischt bekommen, gegen viele Drogen bin ich schon lange immun, das hat etwas damit zu tun das ich als Tränkemeister Gegenmittel hergestellt habe und auch immer davon welche benutzt habe, aber gegen manche Drogen konnte ich nicht vorher schon ein Gegenmittel herstellen, deswegen hatte ich das zweifelhafte Vergnügen mich selber durch mehrere Entziehungen zu geleiten. Ich kenne deshalb viele der Phasen die Robert jetzt durchläuft aus eigener Erfahrung, nur das ich meine Entziehung immer in einer Nacht durchziehen musste, was sehr anstrengend und auch Kräftezehrend war, und ich war dabei alleine, ich hatte niemanden der auf mich aufgepasst hat. Aber jetzt lass uns nicht von alten Zeiten reden, wie geht es dir und was machen unsere Babys?"

„Mir geht es gut und die Babys scheinen zu schlafen. Es tut mir leid das du so hast leiden müssen, ich finde es grausam was durch Voldemort alles passiert ist."

„Hermione ich bin selber nicht ganz unschuldig daran was alles passiert ist, ich war jung und naiv, ich habe mich durch ihn blenden lassen. Wir sollten schlafen, ich erwarte das diese Nacht nicht ganz so ruhig wird, Robert hat schon die zweite Phase des Entzugs erreicht, wenn es in dem Tempo weiter geht, wird heute Nacht wohl die dritte Phase beginnen."

„Verrätst du mir welche Phase das ist?"

„Ich denke er wird panische Angst haben, aber jeder reagiert anders, das werden wir merken. Jetzt Schlaf gut Hermione mein Engel."

„Gute Nacht Severus." Severus küsste Hermione auf die Stirn und auf den Mund und dann gab er ihr zwei Küsse auf den Bauch. Danach ging er ins Bad und machte sich Bettfertig, er legte sich neben Hermione ins Bett und kuschelte sich eng an sie heran. Im Wohnzimmer saß Robert noch auf der Couch, er hatte sie in ein Bett verwandelt, ein Kissen und Bettzeug hatte er neben der Couch gefunden, wo Severus es für ihn hingelegt hatte. Aber er konnte einfach nicht schlafen, es tat ihm unendlich leid das er so töricht war und sich von Drogen hatte abhängig werden lassen, er war froh das der Professor ihm bei seiner Entziehungskur half, und er so doch noch an den Prüfungen teilnehmen kann, er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen, er fühlte sich eingeengt, der Raum er hatte das Gefühl das der auf ihn zu kam und kleiner wurde. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, es gelang ihm aber nicht, plötzlich sprang er auf und rannte zur Tür er öffnete sie und rannte hinaus vor das Schloss, erst als er am Rand des verbotenen Waldes angekommen war fiel er auf den Boden dort blieb er liegen, er regte sich nicht, aber er konnte endlich atmen.

Severus der gehört hatte das die Wohnungstüre aufging und durch seine Schutzbanne gespürt hatte das Robert aus seinen Räumen gelaufen war zog sich wieder an und eilte ihm hinterher. Er sah noch wie er Richtung Schlossportal lief, dieses sollte aber um diese Uhrzeit geschlossen und vor allem verschlossen sein. Severus beeilte sich in das Erdgeschoss zu kommen, dort verlor er aber die Spur von Robert. Das Schlossportal war zu, Severus glaubte das es auch abgeschlossen sei, deswegen beeilte er sich auf den Astronomieturm zu gelangen, nicht das Robert in Panik dort vom Dach sprang.

Oben angekommen stellte er fest das Robert nicht hier war, er blickte hinunter auf die Ländereien des Schlosses, dort am Rande des verbotenen Waldes lag etwas, es war schon zu dunkel um viel zu erkennen, aber da Severus nur Robert suchte ging er hinaus und das machte er mit einem riesigen Satz vom Astronomieturm er verwandelte sich im Fall in seinen Animagus, er streckte seine Flügel aus und glitt sanft zu Boden. Dort angekommen verwandelte er sich zurück und lief dort hin wo er vermutete dass es Robert sei der dort lag. Es war tatsächlich Robert, dieser schlief mittlerweile tief und fest, Severus weckte ihn. „Mister Baddock sie sollten um diese Uhrzeit nicht hier draußen rumlaufen, und geschweige denn hier rumliegen und schlafen. Sie befinden sich in höchster Lebensgefahr, so dicht am Rand des Waldes, sie wissen doch was für Gestalten hier im Wald leben. Los ab ins Schloss und dann in mein Büro." Severus packte den Schüler an der Schulter, als der aufgestanden war, er drehte sich um und sah nochmal in den Wald, dort sah er eine der riesigen Spinnen. Ein nonverbaler Zauberspruch und die Spinne verschwand im Wald. „Es war mehr als knapp, die Riesenspinne hätte sie gerne gegessen. Ich habe keine Lust Ihnen die halbe Nacht hinterher zu laufen. Los jetzt rein ins Schloss."

Sie gingen gemeinsam in den Kerker, dort betraten sie Severus Büro. „Setzen sie sich Robert, was wollten sie draußen."

„Sir ich hatte Panik, ich habe keine Luft bekommen hier in Ihren Räumen, es sah so aus als ob die Wände immer dichter auf mich zukommen würden. Da bin ich rausgerannt, dann weiß ich nicht mehr was noch passiert ist bis sie mich geweckt haben."

„Ok wir werden jetzt dafür sorgen das sie schlafen können, folgen sie mir in mein Labor."

Severus betrat sein Labor und gab Robert ein paar Tropfen von dem Traumlosschlaftrank, Robert fiel sofort in den Schlaf. Severus fing ihn auf und brachte ihn auf die Couch ins Wohnzimmer, dort legte er ihn hin und deckte ihn zu. Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer, legte sich zu Hermione ins Bett, diese war erwacht als Severus das Zimmer verlassen hatte. „Severus alles ok? Ist etwas mit Robert, kann ich irgendwas tun?"

„Schlaf nur mein Engel. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. Gute Nacht."

Endlich konnte auch Severus schlafen, er hatte bevor er ins Schlafzimmer ging noch sämtliche Türen mit Bannen belegt, damit Robert nicht nochmal in Panik seine Räume verlassen können würde.

Am nächsten Morgen es war zum Glück ein Samstag, endlich Wochenende dachte Severus keine nervigen Schüler die er unterrichten müsste, da fiel sein Blick auf Robert der in der Schlafzimmertür stand „Professor Snape, ich wollte in die große Halle zum Frühstück gehen, aber ich komme nicht aus ihren Räumen, könnten sie mich bitte rausgehen lassen?"

„Selbstverständlich, wenn sie mir einen Moment gönnen, ich würde mich gerne bekleiden."

Robert drehte sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück, er verschloss die Tür. Wenige Minuten später erschien Severus im Wohnzimmer in Begleitung von Hermione, sie verließen gemeinsam den Privaten Wohnbereich von Severus. Robert hatte von Severus noch einen Trank bekommen der ihm ermöglichen sollte den Tag normal ohne allzu große Probleme überstehen zu können. Robert setzte sich an den Haustisch der Slytherin, Severus und Hermione gingen zum Lehrertisch. Sie frühstückten und es sah nach einem ganz normalen Samstag aus wenn da nicht noch das Hogsmeade Besuchswochenende wäre. Severus sah Robert an, dieser war in ein Gespräch vertieft mit mehreren Klassenkameraden, immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Severus könnten wir beide nicht auch nach Hogsmeade gehen? Ich würde gerne etwas dort einkaufen gehen und mittlerweile wissen es doch auch alle Schüler das wir verheiratet sind." Severus schaute seine Frau an „wenn es denn sein muss, ich müsste auch noch in die Apotheke im Ort, ich brauche für Robert noch ein paar Trankzutaten. Allerdings kann es sein das wir auch noch nach London in die Winkelgasse müssen, wenn die Zutaten hier im Ort nicht vorrätig sind."

„Dürfen wir beide denn einfach so nach London apparieren? Ich mein du hast doch Aufsicht oder?"

„Ich habe Professor Flitwick darum gebeten mich zu vertreten. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht heute nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Aber da es dein Wunsch ist dort hin zu gehen werde ich mich deinem Wunsch anschließen."

„Severus, ich oh au."

„Was Hermione, was ist los."

„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich glaube ich kann nicht laufen, halt mich bitte fest ich habe gerade das Gefühl in meinen Beinen verloren."

Severus nahm seine Frau in den Arm „alles gut Hermione ich trage dich gleich erstmal hinunter in unsere Räume. Dann lassen wir Poppy dich untersuchen, zur Not rufen wir Julian oder Tobias noch dazu. Komm ich trage dich hinunter oder bist du noch nicht fertig mit essen?"

„Ich bin fertig mit dem Essen, können wir nicht zur Krankenstation gehen, ich würde lieber nicht alle bei uns in den Räumen zu Besuch haben, wegen Robert."

„Stimmt gutes Argument, dann die Krankenstation."

Severus nahm Hermione auf seinen Arm, er trug sie zur Krankenstation und schilderte Poppy was passiert war. „Hermione sagte das sie Schmerzen hatte und dann das Gefühl in den Beinen weg war, es war anders als sonst. Würdest du wohl bitte einmal nach ihr sehen?"

„Selbstverständlich Severus, wartest du bitte draußen. Ich untersuche deine Frau und berichte dir gleich was ich herausgefunden habe."

Severus verließ murrend das Krankenzimmer, er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und wartete.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Poppy aus dem Zimmer, sie setzte sich neben Severus auf einen Stuhl, dann begann sie ihm zu berichten. „Severus, deine Frau hat noch immer nicht genügend Reserven, sie muss dringend ausreichend Nahrung aufnehmen und Reserven aufbauen, die Babys haben mit jedem Tag den die Schwangerschaft voranschreitet mehr Möglichkeiten deine Frau zu verletzen, sie sollte gleich auch wieder hier zu uns kommen." Damit erhob Poppy sich und ging in ihr Büro. Severus wollte nicht auf Hermione warten, er betrat ihr Zimmer, gerade als Hermione den Raum verlassen wollte versagten ihr die Beine erneut den Dienst. Severus stand zum Glück nah bei ihr und konnte sie auffangen. „Wir werden jetzt gleich in den verbotenen Wald gehen, dort wirst du von dem Leithengst der Thestrale nochmal zu der Quelle gebracht werden. Ich muss mich in der Zeit um ein verletztes Thestraljunges kümmern. Danach gehen wir wenn es deine Gesundheit zulässt nach Hogsmeade."

„Severus, du musst mich bitte tragen, ich schaffe es kaum zu stehen, wie soll ich da gehen?"

„Ich werde dich tragen mein Engel kein Problem. Denk bitte nur daran das du die letzten Schritte als Animagus zurück legen musst und nur als Animagus auch dort trinken darfst."

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen Severus? Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch Hermione." Severus nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie in den verbotenen Wald.

Als sie schon eine ganze Strecke gelaufen waren, zumindest Severus war gelaufen legte er Hermione auf dem Boden ab. „Hermione ich verwandele mich jetzt, dann lege ich mich neben dich, du setzt dich auf meinen Rücken dann geht das ganze schneller und komfortabler für dich."

Hermione nickte, Severus verwandelte sich und legte sich ganz dicht neben sie auf den Boden, sie setzte sich auf seinen Rücken und hielt sich krampfhaft an seinem Hals fest. Severus erhob sich und lief weiter in den Wald, er baute eine Gedanken Verbindung mit Hermione auf und beruhigte sie. Du reitest doch nicht zum ersten Mal auf mir, hab keine Angst ich passe auf dich auf, diese Sätze wiederholte er immer wieder wie ein Mantra. Als sie die Herde der Thestrale erreichten sprangen ein paar ausgelassene kleine Thestraljunge um Severus herum, dieser legte sich auf den Boden und ließ Hermione absteigen, dann verwandelte er sich zurück und ging zum Leithengst, mit ihm unterhielt er sich kurz per Legillimens und ging dann zu dem verletzten Tier, diesem gab er dann die Medizin die er extra gebraut hatte, er versorgte die Wunde, in dieser Zeit war der Leithengst zu Hermione gegangen, ließ sie aufsteigen und brachte sie so nah es ging an die Quelle aus der sie trinken sollte, dort blieb er stehen und ließ Hermione wieder absteigen. Diese verwandelte sich in ihren Animagus, sie lief zwei Schritte bis zur Quelle, sie beugte sich hinunter und wollte gerade trinken, da verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihre Beine, sie fiel auf den Boden mit dem Gesicht in die Quelle. Sie versuchte ihren Kopf aus dem Wasser zu halten, ließ ihn dann aber sinken und begann einfach trotzdem zu trinken, nur aufstehen konnte sie nicht. Als sie genug getrunken hatte versuchte sie erneut ihren Kopf aus dem Wasser zu halten, sie drehte ihn zur Seite, sie hatte Schmerzen in den Beinen, aus ihren Augen traten Tränen, der Leithengst wieherte leise, er rief nach Severus. Severus vernahm den Ruf, er verwandelte sich in seinen Animagus, er galoppierte bis zur Quelle, er verwandelte sich zurück in seine Menschliche Gestalt, er beugte sich hinunter zu seiner Frau, diese lag mit Schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden, sie war vor Schmerzen nicht dazu in der Lage sich zurück zu verwandeln, Severus brauchte seine Magie um Hermione in ihrer Animagusgestalt von der Quelle weg zu bekommen, er streichelte sie und ließ sie mittels Magie langsam und vorsichtig in die Luft schweben, er zog sie wie an einem Faden von der Quelle zu sich hin. Er gab ihr einen Schmerztrank, den er für das Thestraljunge mitgenommen hatte, dieses benötigte den Trank aber nicht deswegen hatte er ihn jetzt noch dabei. Nachdem die Schmerzen in ihren Beinen nachgelassen hatten verwandelte sich Hermione zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt „oh Severus, ich habe solche Schmerzen in den Beinen, wenn du nicht so schnell da gewesen wärst, ich wäre ertrunken, lange hätte ich den Kopf nicht mehr so hoch halten können."

„Ich bin ja da mein Engel, wir müssen nur sehen das wir aus dem Wald rauskommen, ich werde Tobias und Julian zu uns in den Kerker rufen, meinst du du kannst auf ihm reiten?" Severus deutete auf den Leithengst, dieser stand schon parat und wartete nur darauf das Hermione aufsteigen würde.

„Ich hoffe es wenn nicht bist du sicherlich auch da."

„Ich fliege neben euch her, ich schicke nur kurz meinen Patronus nach Julian und bitte ihn mit Tobias zu mir zu kommen." Severus sendete seinen Patronus, er setzte Hermione auf dem Thestral ab und verwandelte sich selber in seine Animagusgestalt. Gemeinsam stiegen sie in die Lüfte kurze Zeit später erreichten sie Hogwarts, der Leithengst der Thestrale landete und wartete auf Severus der im verbotenen Wald gelandet war und von dort in menschlicher Gestalt zurück auf die Ländereien trat. Er baute eine Verbindung mit dem Leithengst auf und bedankte sich für dessen Hilfe. Er hob Hermione vom Hengst hinunter, trug sie in die Kerker in seine Wohnräume, dort legte er sie auf der Couch ab. Wenige Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür und Julian stand mit Tobias gemeinsam davor. „Was ist passiert? Hermione wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ich habe starke Schmerzen in meinen Beinen, normalerweise wenn die Babys mich getreten haben ist es nur ein kurzer Schmerz, ich war vorhin oh ehem, Severus was ist mit Tobias?"

„Ich kläre das kurz, Julian kommst du mal kurz mit mir hinaus in mein Büro bitte."

„Selbstverständlich Severus."

In seinem Büro befragte er Julian „wie weit traust du Tobias? Du weißt meine Frau ist ein Animagus, sie ist nicht registriert, genauso wie ich, wenn du Bedenken seinetwegen hast sag es jetzt."

„Ich kann es nicht einschätzen Severus, er ist aber mit dir verwandt, teste ihn mit Legillimens, nimm ihn mit hier herüber ich untersuche solange Hermione."

Beide betraten wieder das Wohnzimmer „Tobias würden sie mich bitte nach nebenan in mein Büro begleiten."

„Selbstverständlich, gibt es etwas was ich noch nicht weiß über ihre Frau?"

„Ja da gibt es etwas, aber ich möchte sie erst testen. Da bestimmtes Wissen nicht für alle Menschen bestimmt ist, es hängt auch eine gewisse Sicherheit daran dass dieses Wissen nicht weiter gegeben wird."

Es klopfte an der Tür, Severus öffnete sie. „Professor Snape, Sir."

„Robert, ich habe gerade keine Zeit was ist passiert?" schnarrte Severus genervt.

„Ich habe heute früh gesehen das sie mit ihrer Frau in den verbotenen Wald gegangen sind, was sie nicht gesehen haben, Sir ihre Frau wurde durch ein Tier verletzt, es war ein Insekt, ich gehe davon aus das sie es nicht mal gespürt hat, aber was ich eigentlich sagen möchte, dieses Insekt löst heftige Schmerzen aus und es gibt einen Zaubertrank dagegen. Das Insekt war ein Einflügler, äußerst aggressiv und ziemlich selten."

„Oh danke. Ich melde mich später bei Ihnen." Mit dieser Aussage schloss Severus die Tür, er ging mit Tobias in sein Wohnzimmer und erzählte Julian was er gerade erfahren hatte.

„Severus, dann braue bitte sofort den Trank gegen den Biss, deine Frau ist seit zwei Minuten bewusstlos, ich habe sie in das Bett gelegt und Poppy ist bei ihr."

„Ich werde mich sofort in mein Labor begeben, kannst du bitte auf ihrem Rücken nach der Stelle suchen wo sie gebissen wurde? Der Zaubertrank muss nicht getrunken werden sondern auf die Stelle aufgetragen werden wo der Biss stattgefunden hat."

„Selbstverständlich."

Severus ging in sein Labor, er hatte zum Glück alle benötigten Zutaten vorrätig. Er braute den Zaubertrank, eilte zurück in sein Schlafzimmer dort hatte Julian die Stelle noch nicht gefunden, sie suchten gemeinsam, aber es war nicht zu erkennen wo sie gebissen wurde.

„Severus bist du dir sicher das sie auf dem Rücken gebissen worden ist?"

„Wenn ich Mister Baddock richtig verstanden habe dann ja." Severus ging hinaus und ließ nach Mister Baddock durch den blutigen Baron suchen, er musste wissen wo genau der Biss stattgefunden hatte. Es dauerte kostbare Minuten aber nach 15 Minuten erschien Robert erneut bei Severus.

„Sir sie haben nach mir gerufen?"

„Ja, wissen Sie wo genau meine Frau gebissen worden ist?"

„Nein Sir ich kann nur sagen wo der Einflügler gesessen hat, es war im unteren Rücken, ich würde vermuten zwischen dort wo die Hose beginnt und eine Handbreite darüber. Genauer kann ich es nicht eingrenzen. Aber meine Mutter ist auch schon mal von so einem Tier angegriffen worden, der Biss ist fast nicht zu erkennen wenn man nicht weiß wonach man suchen muss."

„Dann kommen sie rein und schauen sich bitte den Bereich an den sie vermuten wo der Biss sein könnte."

Robert betrat zögerlich das Schlafzimmer, er sah das Hermione Bewusstlos war, da fiel es ihm leichter sie in dieser entwürdigenden Lage zu sehen, er setzte sich auf das Bett und zauberte sich mit dem Zauberstab ideales Licht herbei.

„Hier Professor, das ist der Biss, es ist nur eine kleine unscheinbare runde Stelle, wenn man genau hinsieht kann man noch das Loch sehen. Aber das ist wirklich sehr schwer zu entdecken."

Severus ließ einen Tropfen des Zaubertranks aus der Pipette auf die Wunde tropfen.

Es dauerte noch eine halbe Stunde bis Hermione wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

Severus saß an ihrem Bett, er hielt seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch und spürte die Babys die sich bewegten. „Hallo Hermione mein Engel, hast du noch Schmerzen?"

„Nein Severus, die Schmerzen sind weg. Ich müsste mal zur Toilette wenn das ok ist."

„Selbstverständlich, ich begleite dich. Wie fühlst du dich sonst?"

„Ich habe das Gefühl es geht mir gut, die Babys toben rum, aber ich habe keine Schmerzen oder auch keine Angst davor das ich mein Gefühl in den Beinen verlieren würde."

„Das freut mich sehr." Severus reichte ihr die Hand, Hermione stand auf und er ging mit ihr ins Badezimmer. Von dort gingen beide ins Wohnzimmer wo noch immer Julian und Tobias saßen „weiß Tobias jetzt alles?"

„Nein dazu sind wir nicht gekommen, es wäre mir aber wohler wenn es nicht noch mehr Leute erfahren würden."


	52. Vanilleeis und saure Gurken

Wie immer,….

Vanille Eis und saure Gurken

Von dort gingen beide ins Wohnzimmer wo noch immer Julian und Tobias saßen „weiß Tobias jetzt alles?"

„Nein dazu sind wir nicht gekommen, es wäre mir aber wohler wenn es nicht noch mehr Leute erfahren würden."

„Ok mir auch Severus."

„Geht es Ihnen denn jetzt besser Misses Snape?" Tobias fragte sie und Julian, Robert und Poppy schauten sie an.

„Ja danke die Schmerzen sind weg und ich habe das Gefühl ich könnte Bäume ausreißen."

„Bitte was?" Julian, Robert und Tobias schauten Hermione fragend an.

Hermione begann zu lachen, sie lachte herzerfrischend und ansteckend. Severus und Poppy die beide diesen Ausspruch von den Muggelgeborenen Kindern und von den Kindern die eine Hälfte Muggeleltern hatten kannten stimmten mit in das Lachen ein. Severus hatte sich als erster wieder im Griff, er erklärte „das ist ein Ausspruch von Muggeln, was so viel bedeutet das sie sich so wohl fühlen als könnten sie die Welt mit einem Besen umfliegen." Jetzt schaute Hermione irritiert, diesen Ausspruch hörte sie zum ersten Mal. Sie lachte immer weiter, sie fühlte sich einfach großartig. „Können wir gemeinsam in die drei Besen gehen auf ein Butterbier?" fragte sie deshalb.

„Also ich hätte Zeit." Julian schaute Tobias an dieser nickte, eine halbe Stunde hatte er auch noch Zeit bevor sein Dienst im St. Mungos beginnen würde. Poppy schüttelte den Kopf „ich nicht, habe Dienst auf der Krankenstation."

„Ich würde mitgehen wenn ich darf." Robert schaute Severus fragend an.

„Ok dann gehen wir 5 ein Butterbier trinken, oh ich meine natürlich wir 7." Severus nahm Hermione am Arm, sie hakte sich unter und sie gingen gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade in die drei Besen. Dort bestellten sie die Butterbiere und setzten sich an einen Tisch in einer Ecke. Severus setzte sich so das er die Wand im Rücken hatte und die Tür im Blick. Manche Gewohnheiten konnte er einfach nicht ablegen, deshalb sah er auch als erstes, dass sein Freund Lucius das Lokal betrat. Er lächelte ihn an, Lucius kam auf die Gruppe zu er fragte „Darf ich mich wohl bei Ihnen an den Tisch dazugesellen?"

Julian und Tobias blickten Severus und Lucius an, Hermione antwortete „gerne Mister Malfoy, äh Lucius." Lucius lächelte, er hatte es erwartet das Hermione noch Schwierigkeiten haben würde ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. „So Hermione wie geht es dir?"

„Ich möchte nur ungern euer Gespräch stören Mister Malfoy, Misses Snape, Severus, Julian und ich müssen los ins . Bis hoffentlich bald, unter besseren Vorraussetzungen." Julian und Tobias erhoben sich und gingen dann. „Bis bald."

„Mir geht es gut Lucius, ich wurde heute von einem Tier angegriffen und dank Mister Baddock lebe ich noch und habe vor allem keine Schmerzen mehr in den Beinen."

Lucius schaute von Severus zu Robert und dann zurück zu Hermione. „Ah deswegen feiert ihr hier so ausgelassen. Wie weit ist denn die Schwangerschaft? Hast du noch Probleme wegen der Babys, oder ist es jetzt besser."

„Also bisher hatte ich immer das Problem dass die Babys beim Bewegen meinen Nerv getroffen haben und mir dann die Beine weggeknickt sind, ich hoffe das es jetzt besser ist."

„Dann drücke ich mal die Daumen Hermione." An Rosmerta die Besitzerin des drei Besen gewandt rief er dann „ ich hätte gerne ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. Aber nicht den billigen Fusel Rosmerta."

„Lucius das du auch immer so eigen sein musst." Severus hob den Mundwinkel leicht nach oben, aber auch er bestellte bei Rosmerta „für mich das selbe, aber ein großes Glas."

Rosmerta nickte und kam nur Sekunden später mit den beiden Gläsern an den Tisch. Sie stellte zwei große Gläser ab und stellte die Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf den Tisch. „ so die Herren ich hoffe sie sind mit der Wahl des Whiskey's zufrieden. Hat sonst noch jemand einen Wunsch?" Rosmerta schaute auf Hermione und Robert. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, Robert schaute seinen Professor an „ ich hätte gerne auch ein Glas wenn ich darf Professor."

Severus schaute prüfend in das Gesicht von Robert, dann schüttelte er merklich den Kopf „ es tut mir leid Robert heute leider nicht, bleiben sie beim Butterbier." Robert nickte und bestellte dann bei Rosmerta „dann lieber ein neues Butterbier." Rosmerta brachte ein Butterbier, dann setzte sie sich mit an den Tisch. Die Schüler die noch in Hogsmeade waren verließen langsam das drei Besen und Hogsmeade wurde wieder ruhig. „Severus jetzt warst du nicht in der Apotheke, und ich war noch nicht einkaufen, ich habe gerade Lust auf ein Eis und Saure Gurken."

„Bitte was?" Severus sah irritiert zu Hermione, bisher hatte sie keine seltsamen Gelüste gehabt, doch plötzlich hatte sie diese. Lucius lachte hinter vorgehaltener Hand für ihn war der Gesichtsausdruck von Robert zu lustig, Robert hatte bei dem Gedanken an Eis ein freudiges Gesicht gehabt und verzog das Gesicht als er Saure Gurken hörte angewidert. „Severus das ist ganz normal für Schwangere, ich wundere mich das es bei Hermione erst jetzt aufgetreten ist."

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht Lucius, ich habe deine Frau durchaus gesehen und besucht als sie Schwanger war, deshalb kenne ich auch solche Gelüste, aber wie du gerade festgestellt hast hatte deine Frau das in den ersten drei Monaten und in den letzten drei Monaten."

„Fühlst du dich sonst wohl?"

„Ja Lucius, ich fühle mich sehr wohl. Severus könnten wir wohl noch in die Winkelgasse apparieren? Dort hat die Apotheke doch länger auf und der Eisladen von Fortescue ist der Hit. Ich bin doch keine Schülerin mehr und muss mich nicht an die Speerstunden halten, bitte."

Severus nickte „Robert sie gehen jetzt sofort ins Schloss hoch, sie gehen in mein Büro dort warten sie auf mich. Ich denke in einer Stunde sind wir zurück."

Severus nahm Hermione an der Hand, legte ein paar Galeonen auf den Tisch und verließ mit ihr das drei Besen. Am Apparierpunkt apparierte er sie mit Seit an Seit Apparation zur Winkelgasse, dort gingen sie kurz in die Apotheke, der Apotheker hatte alle Zutaten die Severus brauchte, er sendete sie direkt nach Hogwarts. Dann gingen sie in Fortescue's Eisladen, sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und Hermione bestellte sich einen riesigen Eisbecher. „Ich hoffe du schaffst das Eis aufzuessen, ich habe keinen Appetit auf Eis." Hermione nickte „hast du schon mal einen Eiswein probiert?" „Nein mein Bedarf an Alkohol ist für heute gedeckt, wenn ich noch etwas alkoholisches trinke kann ich uns nicht mehr zurück apparieren." Hermione zog einen Schmollmund, Severus lenkte ein „aber wenn wir ein anderes mal hier sind werde ich ihn probieren ok?" Die Mundwinkel von Hermione schnellten hoch sie lachte. „Ja einverstanden, ich darf ja jetzt auch keinen Alkohol trinken, wegen der Schwangerschaft. Wir müssen auch noch sehen was wir für die Babys an Möbel benötigen."

„Iss bitte dein Eis auf ich möchte gerne zügig zurück, du weißt doch Robert braucht mich."

„Ja Severus, ich weiß, ich schaffe das Eis nicht mehr ganz auf, da waren die Augen größer als mein Bauch."

„Ok dann apparieren wir jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts." Severus bezahlte das Eis von Hermione und sie apparierten gemeinsam nach Hogwarts. Vom Apparierpunkt aus musste Severus Hermione wieder tragen, sie war vor Müdigkeit nach der Apparation einfach eingeschlafen. Er trug sie in sein Bett, entkleidete sie und streichelte sanft über ihren Bauch, dann ging er in sein Büro wo Robert immer noch auf ihn wartete.

„Mister Baddock ich möchte nicht dass sie während des Entzuges Alkohol trinken. Deswegen war ich vorhin dagegen dass sie Feuerwhiskey trinken, sonst habe ich ja keine Probleme damit wenn sie Alkohol trinken möchten, aber jetzt ist es tabu."

Severus erhob sich, öffnete sein Labor „und nun bereiten wir ihren Entzugstrank zu. Welche Symptome haben Sie heute gespürt?"

„Äh Professor ich weiß nicht, darf ich offen sprechen Sir?"

„Robert, sie dürfen sprechen, ich hoffe nur, egal sprechen sie."

„Es ist mir unangenehm Sir, ich habe den ganzen Tag schon Gelüste ich möchte mit ihrer Frau schlafen Sir." Robert schluckte „Entschuldigung Sir."

„Ok ich hatte schon diesen Eindruck das es heute passieren würde. Setzen sie sich auf den Sessel."

Severus braute den Trank, gab Robert ihn zu trinken und verschloss dann sämtliche Türen. Er belegte sie mit Schutzbannen, als er die letzte Türe versiegelt hatte begann der Trank zu wirken.

„Sie Schwein lassen Sie mich raus, ich will zu Ihrer Frau, sie haben sie doch gar nicht verdient, ich will sie glücklich machen, lassen Sie mich zu ihr." Robert wetterte erst nur verbal, doch Severus wusste das war nur der Anfang er hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit und entwaffnete Robert als dieser versuchte ihn zu verhexen. Dann ging Robert körperlich auf Severus los, er versuchte ihn zu verprügeln, er setzte so manchen Treffer auf Severus Körper, aber Severus ließ ihn gewähren, er hielt ihn nur davon ab ihn richtig zu verletzen. Irgendwann schlug die Aggressivität um in sexuelle Aggression, Robert holte sein Glied heraus und erregte sich, er rieb sein Glied in seinen Händen bis er kam, dann fiel er in sich zusammen. Severus hob ihn mit einem Levicorpus hoch und legte ihn auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Er hoffte das Robert sich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern würde. Dann ging er in sein Bett zu seiner Frau, diese schlief noch immer, Severus rieb seinen Körper mit Diptam Essenz ein damit er am nächsten Tag keine blauen Flecken haben würde.

Er legte sich eng an Hermione heran, und schlief ziemlich schnell ein. Als der nächste Morgen erwachte stand Severus auf und ging in sein Wohnzimmer, dort lag Robert noch und schlief, Severus weckte ihn. „Robert aufwachen, wie geht es Ihnen?"

Robert öffnete die Augen „Professor, Sir es tut mir leid ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten gestern Abend entschuldigen, ich hoffe nur dass sie ihrer Frau nichts von alledem erzählt haben."

„Ich habe meiner Frau nichts erzählt und ich werde ihr auch nichts erzählen, wenn sie sich weiterhin wie ein Gentleman benehmen."

„Sir ja Sir."

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei bei euch alles ok?" Hermione betrat den Raum im Nachtgewand, sie hatte ein heißes Negligé an, Severus schaute sie an und spürte sofort seine Erregung erwachen. Er zauberte ihr einen Morgenmantel um. „Hermione wir haben Besuch, bitte laufe nicht so aufreizend herum."

„Oh Severus du teilst doch sonst auch so gerne."

„Hermione das hier ist ein Schüler und ich muss ihn noch bis zum Ende des Schuljahres unterrichten. Auch wenn ich ihm freundlich gesonnen bin, heißt das nicht dass ich dich mit ihm teilen werde."

„Robert sie gehen jetzt zur großen Halle zum Frühstück, ich habe noch etwas mit meiner Frau zu besprechen."

Nachdem Robert gegangen war ging Severus mit Hermione zurück in das Schlafzimmer. „So du kleines Lüsternes Biest, ich werde jetzt mich mit dir Vergnügen, er drückte sie aufs Bett und fesselte sie, mit einem Wink seiner Hand war Hermione nackt. Severus leckte über ihre Brustwarzen, dann über ihren Kitzler er reizte sie mit seinen Fingern, als Hermione flehte er möge aufhören drang er in sie ein er benötigte nur wenige Stöße und schon kam Hermione sie rief seinen Namen und wenig später kam dann auch er. Später zogen sich beide wieder an und gingen zum Frühstück. „Ich hoffe du hattest deinen Spaß heute früh, aber Robert darf dich nicht anrühren hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja Severus es wird auch nicht erneut vorkommen. Ich hatte nur so lange keinen Sex mehr und das Bedürfnis war überwältigend." Die Babys spielten in Hermione's Bauch aber es passierte nichts weiter, Hermione lief neben Severus zur großen Halle, dort setzten sie sich an die Lehrertafel und aßen ein ausgiebiges Frühstück. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Severus damit die Prüfungen vorzubereiten die am Anfang der nächsten Woche abgelegt werden sollten. Es blieb noch eine Woche für den Entzug von Robert, aber nach Severus Einschätzung hätte er es wohl bis Mittwoch überstanden so dass er noch 5 Tage Zeit hätte um zu lernen.

Am Abend kam Robert wieder zu Severus ins Büro, dort saß aber auch Hermione über mehrere Bücher gebeugt, sie laß und hatte nicht mitbekommen das Robert in den Raum getreten war. Severus war vor mehreren Minuten in sein Labor gegangen um einige Tränke für den Krankenflügel zu brauen. Er hatte Hermione mit einer Aufgabe für ihr Studium der Tränke beauftragt, sie sollte die drei Bücher durchlesen und die Gemeinsamkeiten der Tränke herausfinden. Er wusste das Robert jede Minute im Büro ankommen würde, er spürte die Erschütterung in seinen Schutzbannen, er konnte nur nicht sofort aus dem Labor weg, er musste erst die kritische Phase des einen Trankes abwarten. Das würde aber nur wenige Minuten noch dauern, als der Trank soweit war versetzte Severus ihn in Stasis und verließ sein Labor. Er betrat sein Büro und er sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln wie ein Fluch auf ihn abgefeuert wurde, dann lag er am Boden. Hermione sprang geschockt auf „Robert was machst du da?" sie wollte ihn entwaffnen, aber sie war nicht schnell genug. Nur Sekunden nach Severus lag Hermione geschockt auf dem Fußboden, sie fiel dabei auf ihren Bauch, aber das war Robert egal, er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und ließ per Zauber jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück von Hermione verschwinden. Diese schrie in Gedanken er solle aufhören, sie flehte Severus an er möge ihr helfen, aber Severus konnte ihr gerade nicht helfen, er versuchte per Legillimens eine Verbindung zu Lucius herzustellen, diesen hatte er früher schon allein durch seine Gedanken zu sich rufen können. Aber dieses Mal schien das nicht zu funktionieren, er konnte keine Verbindung mit Lucius aufbauen, da fiel ihm Julian ein, er versuchte mit ihm in Kontakt zu kommen, hier klappte es, Julian empfing die Nachricht, er schickte seinen Patronus zu Lucius und bat ihn sich mit ihm in Severus Büro zu treffen. Das war die Nachricht die Severus ihm übermittelt hatte, und dann noch Gefahr; Hermione in Gefahr. Also kamen Julian und Lucius mit gezogenen Zauberstäben in das Büro. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erfasste Lucius die Lage, er schockte Robert, sprach einen Finite Incantatem über Severus und Hermione. Diese Schrie als der Silencio von ihr abfiel, sie weinte, sie bedeckte ihre Blöße mit den Händen, auch wenn alle drei Männer sie schon nackt gesehen hatten, es war ihr so unangenehm das sie sogar vergaß das sie eine Hexe war und mit ihrem Zauberstab sich ganz schnell hätte bekleiden können. Severus übernahm das für sie, er Bekleidete sie und bat dann Julian mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen und Poppy dazu zu rufen. „Julian rufe bitte Poppy hinzu, untersuche bitte meine Frau, sie ist durch den Schockzauber auf ihren Bauch gefallen. Ich möchte sicher gehen das es den Babys gut geht." An Robert gewandt fragte er „Mister Baddock was sollte dieses Verhalten?"

Er besorgte aus seinem Vorrat eine kleine Phiole Veritaserum, davon tropfte er 5 Tropfen auf die Zunge von Robert. „ich will die Wahrheit hören, was sollte diese Aktion?"

„Sir, egal was ich jetzt sage sie werden es mir eh nicht glauben."

„Da Sie Veritaserum bekommen haben, steigt die Chance dass ich Ihnen glaube auf 100% an. Versuchen Sie es also mit der Antwort."

„Es war eine Wette zwischen Draco und mir. Draco meinte dass ich mich nicht trauen würde, sie zu verhexen und dann ihre Frau zu entkleiden, sowie zu warten was dann passieren würde."

„Das sie mit dieser Aktion ihren Entzug auf's Spiel gesetzt haben ist Ihnen hoffentlich bewusst. Wenn meiner Frau etwas passiert ist, oder den Babys ziehe ich sie persönlich dafür zur Verantwortung. Heute Abend bekommen sie von mir nur ihren Entzugstrank, und dann Sperre ich sie ein, dort können sie dann mit ihren Entzugserscheinungen alleine klar kommen das ist die erste Strafe." Severus brachte Robert in eine Zelle im Kerker, dort gab er ihm den Trank und schloss dann die Türe ab. Er legte noch einen Bannkreis um die Zelle und sorgte mit einem Muffliato dafür das niemand seine Schreie hören würde. Dann ging er zurück zu Lucius „ich hoffe du sorgst dafür das dein Sohn angemessen bestraft wird."

„Selbstverständlich Severus, der Junge wird mir eine Erklärung abliefern müssen, und dann wird er ordentlich bestraft."

„Lass uns nach nebenan gehen und sehen was Julian und Poppy herausgefunden haben."


	53. Bestrafung

Wie immer,…..

Bestrafung

„Selbstverständlich Severus, der Junge wird mir eine Erklärung abliefern müssen, und dann wird er ordentlich bestraft."

„Lass uns nach nebenan gehen und sehen was Julian und Poppy herausgefunden haben." Sie betraten gemeinsam das Wohnzimmer, dort saßen Poppy und Julian gemeinsam auf der Couch.

„Poppy, Julian wie geht es Hermione? Ist mit den Babys alles in Ordnung?"

„Ganz ruhig Severus, den Babys geht es soweit gut, mit Hermione ist es leider nicht ganz so einfach, sie steht unter Schock, ist aber sonst unverletzt. Sie liegt jetzt im Bett ich denke es ist das Beste wenn du dich zu ihr legst, streichele sie und lass sie deine Nähe spüren." Poppy schaute ihn an „du weißt doch wie es ihr am schnellsten besser geht."

Severus nickte „Lucius denke bitte über eine gerechte Strafe für Draco nach, ich werde Robert auch bestrafen, er wird jetzt den Rest des Entzuges auf die ganz harte Tour machen. Das sollte Strafe genug sein. Ich will ihm ja nicht sein Leben verbauen." Severus erhob sich und ging ins Schlafzimmer er entkleidete sich, ließ auch Hermione's Kleidung verschwinden und legte sich ganz eng an sie ran, er streichelte sie, er spürte dass Hermione zitterte, sie weinte stumme Tränen. Severus hielt sie ganz lange einfach nur fest, irgendwann beruhigte sich Hermione, sie schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

Auch Severus schlief ein, er erwachte aber kurze Zeit später, weil Poppy nach ihnen sah. „Ist Lucius noch hier oder ist er schon zu seinem Nichtsnutz von Sohn?" „Lucius ist zu seiner Frau und dann zu Draco gereist, er hatte uns noch gefragt wie lange es Hermione nicht gut gehen wird. Ich denke er möchte sich bei ihr entschuldigen für das Verhalten seines Sohnes, und ich denke er wird Draco und auch Robert dazu bringen sich zu entschuldigen."

„Ich muss nach Robert schauen, er macht den Entzug jetzt im Kerker in einer einzel Zelle, die ist so verhext das er sich nicht selber verletzen kann, oder sich umbringen könnte. Aber ich muss trotzdem sehen wie es ihm geht er ist schließlich ein Schüler aus meinem Hause." Severus erhob sich aus dem Bett.

Poppy nickte zustimmend „dann geh Severus, ich bleibe hier bei Hermione, allerdings solltest du dich bekleiden ehe du zu Robert gehst." Severus sah an sich hinunter und auf das Bett, die Decke war von seinem Körper gerutscht „da hast du recht Poppy. Ich werde mich nicht so zu Robert begeben."

Severus hob den Blick auf Poppy, die verlegen wegschaute „Poppy du hast mich doch schon öfter mal nackt gesehen, stell dich nicht so an."

„Severus ja aber wenn ich dich nackt gesehen habe warst du schwer verletzt, hast unter den Folgen des Cruciatus Fluches gelitten, oder warst schlicht und einfach Bewusstlos."

„An meinem Aussehen hat sich aber nichts geändert."

Er zauberte sich seine Kleidung an und verließ dann mit wehender Robe sein Schlafzimmer, er eilte in den Zellentrakt und dort zu Robert, dieser lag wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Fußboden, er weinte und ihm liefen unaufhaltsam die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Robert wie geht es Ihnen? Haben sie den Entzug heute Nacht überstanden?"

„Professor Snape, Sir ich habe ihn überlebt, es tut mir unendlich leid wie idiotisch ich mich verhalten habe, mir ist erst heute früh zu Bewusstsein gekommen was ihre Frau schon bisher alles mitgemacht hat, und dann komme ich auf diese Idee mit Draco zusammen, ich verdanke Ihnen und Ihrer Frau so viel Sir, wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?"

„Zunächst werden sie ihren Entzug jetzt auf die ganz harte Tour erleben und überstehen, dann liefern Sie das beste Ergebnis ab zu dem sie in der Lage sind, danach werden sie wenn wir jemanden brauchen der auf unsere Kinder aufpasst diesen Job übernehmen. Draco wird ihnen dabei behilflich sein, er ist genauso mitschuldig wie sie. Ich besorge ihnen noch einen Trank damit sie dem Schulalltag folgen können. Dann geht es ab zum Unterricht. Mein nächster Unterricht ist erst nach dem Mittagessen, Professor McGonagall hat es so gelegt das ich vormittags Zeit für meine Frau habe, ich hoffe das sie nachher wach ist und nicht noch unter dem Schock steht."

„Danke Professor, wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann dann sagen Sie es bitte." Severus holte aus seinem Labor den Trank für Robert damit er vollkonzentriert am Unterricht teilnehmen können würde. Er gab ihm den zu trinken mit den Worten „Austrinken und dann zur großen Halle Frühstück und dann zum Unterricht, ich hoffe für Sie das sich keiner ihrer Mitschüler oder einer der Lehrkörper über ihr Benehmen negativ auslässt, sonst würde ich mir noch eine andere Strafe einfallen lassen."

„Ja Sir, ich gebe mein Bestes." Auf diese Aussage hin ließ Severus den Schüler aus der Zelle, übergab ihm seinen Zauberstab, und gab ihm den Weg zur großen Halle frei.

Severus schaute dem Schüler noch einen Moment hinterher, dann ging er zurück in seine Wohnung zu seiner Frau diese schlief noch immer tief und fest. Er weckte sie und küsste sie „guten Morgen mein Engel, wie geht es dir?"

„Guten Morgen Severus, mir geht es soweit gut, ist den Babys gestern etwas passiert? Wenn mir Robert in die Finger kommt wird er sein blaues Wunder erleben. Lass uns Frühstücken gehen, ich habe Hunger."

„Gerne mein Engel hier oder in der großen Halle?"

„Ich würde vorschlagen in der großen Halle, da habe ich heute Lust drauf."

„Ok dann gehen wir in die große Halle. Warte ich helfe dir beim anziehen."

Severus bekleidete seine Frau und ging dann mit ihr gemeinsam in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Am Lehrertisch wurden sie ganz normal begrüßt Severus rückte für Hermione den Stuhl zurück. Er stellte ihr den Teller zurecht und gab ihr die üblichen Sachen zum Frühstück.

„Weißt du wodrauf ich Hunger habe Severus? Ich möchte gerne Fisch frühstücken und ein Eis."

„Hermione schon beim Frühstück solche Gelüste,… na dann werde ich mal sehen das ich dir das gewünschte bringen kann."

Severus zauberte Hermione das gewünschte Essen herbei und Hermione aß alles auf. Nach dem Frühstück gingen beide zurück in die Wohnräume von Severus, dort bereitete Severus alles darauf vor das die Prüfungen in ein paar Tagen gut klappen konnten. Er gab Hermione weitere Studien auf für ihren Zaubertrankunterricht zur Tränkemeisterin. Hermione lernte fleißig und so lief der Tag schnell an ihnen vorbei, am Abend erschien dann Robert bei Severus im Büro, dort bekam er von Severus den Entzugstrank, und wurde dann wieder in eine Zelle gebracht. Dort musste er die ganze Nacht alleine seinen Entzug durchführen. Severus ging zurück zu seiner Frau, sie kuschelten sich ins Bett und liebten sich. Am nächsten Morgen befreite Severus Robert aus der Zelle, er entließ ihn zum Frühstück, „nach dem Frühstück melden sie sich bei mir wegen des Trankes für den Tag. Ihren Zauberstab erhalten sie nur für den Unterricht wo sie ihn benötigen. Heute Abend ist ihr letzter Entzugstag, danach werden sie sich meiner Frau gegenüber verantworten, sie werden jede Strafe erdulden die meine Frau für sie sich überlegt hat."

„Ja Sir."

Severus ging in sein Labor und bereitete die Tränke zu die Robert noch trinken müsste. Er informierte Hermione darüber was er Robert angedroht hatte und das sie sich Strafen überlegen soll für ihn damit er nicht nochmal auf solche doofen Ideen kommt. Hermione überlegte sich mehrere Strafen, die sie dann wenn er seinen Entzug hinter sich gebracht hätte an ihm durchführen würde, sie besprach sich mit ihrem Mann über mögliche Strafen und seinen Standpunkt zu ihren ausgesuchten Strafen. Da er sie dabei unterstützen soll, wollte sie das sie ihm auch gefielen.

Der Tag verlief wie jeder andere auch, am Abend kam Robert erneut in das Büro von Severus, dieser sperrte den Schüler wieder in eine Zelle und gab ihm den Entzugstrank zu trinken, Robert trank seinen Trank und fiel vor Schmerzen geplagt auf den Boden, ihm liefen die Tränen, doch Severus drehte sich um und ließ ihn allein mit seiner Pein. Das Vertrauen in sich hatte der Schüler mit dem Angriff auf seinen Lehrer und die Mitschülerin verspielt. Deswegen ließ Severus ihn da alleine leiden, er ging zu seiner Frau und streichelte ihren Bauch „wie fühlst du dich, was machen unsere Babys?"

„Ich fühle mich gut und den Babys geht es auch gut, hier fühl mal sie bewegen sich gerade, ich bin so froh das ich jetzt nicht mehr immer umfalle weil sie den Nerv treffen, sag was hältst du von den Strafen für Robert?"

„Mein Engel ich finde deine Idee richtig gut, aber bist du dir sicher dass du das so durchziehen möchtest? Ihn bei unserem Sex zuschauen lassen und ihn dabei gefesselt und auspeitschen wollen?"

„Ich glaube das würde ihn lehren so etwas nie wieder zu machen. Wobei deine Strafe mit dem Entzug ist ja fast nicht zu überbieten. Wie geht es Robert denn jetzt?"

„Er leidet gerade heftige Schmerzen, das ist für die letzte Stufe des Entzuges normal. Morgen hat er es überstanden, außerdem ist er nicht wirklich alleine Twinkle schaut nach ihm, aber sie macht es so dass er es nicht mitbekommt. Ich hätte es nicht verantworten können wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre, er ist schließlich Schüler meines Hauses und dann bin ich für ihn verantwortlich weil seine Eltern gestorben sind und ich für ihn die Verantwortung übernommen habe gegen seine Großeltern. Wobei er ja mittlerweile volljährig ist. Aber jetzt genug von Robert, lass mich die Babys spüren mein Engel."

Severus streichelte mit den Händen über ihren Bauch, dort konnte er fühlen wie die Babys sich bewegen, er küsste Hermione auf den Bauch, auf die Stirn und dann ganz innig auf den Mund, er reizte sie mit seiner Zunge und sie ließ sich darauf ein, wenig später waren beide nackt und liebten sich. Severus brachte Hermione mehrmals zum Orgasmus, ehe er selber die Erlösung suchte. Dann schliefen sie bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Als Severus erwachte war es noch sehr früh, er sah sich im Zimmer um und sah Twinkle bei sich am Bett stehen. „Was ist los Twinkle alles in Ordnung mit Robert?"

„Professor Snape, Sir ja es geht ihm gut er hat den Entzug jetzt hinter sich. Er schläft seit wenigen Minuten tief und fest. Ich wollte sie nur darüber informieren, ich bin dann wieder auf der Krankenstation. Gute Nacht Professor."

„Gute Nacht Twinkle" Severus drehte sich um nachdem Twinkle verschwunden war und schlief nochmal ein. Als er das nächste mal erwachte lag er alleine im Bett „Hermione mein Engel wo bist du?"

„Im Bad Severus, ich bin gleich fertig." Hermione verließ das Bad und Severus stockte der Atem seine Frau hatte ein Kleid angezogen in dem deutlich zu sehen war das sie Schwanger ist. Und es war als würde er seine Frau zum ersten Mal sehen sie sah so wunderschön aus.

Hermione drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse als sie ins Schlafzimmer kam „und gefällt dir was du siehst?"

Severus nickte „ja mein Engel du siehst wunderhübsch aus, ich kann mich nicht satt sehen an dir und deinem schönen Schwangeren Bauch."

„Lass uns Frühstücken gehen, ich habe Hunger." Severus bekleidete sich und ging mit Hermione gemeinsam zum Frühstück, sie saßen am Lehrertisch und aßen gemeinsam ihre Mahlzeit, am Ende des Essens erhob sich Severus und half Hermione aufzustehen, sie verließen gemeinsam die große Halle, und gingen gemeinsam in das Tränkelabor. Dort bereiteten sie für die Prüfungen die Zutaten vor damit alle Prüflinge gleiche Bedingungen haben würden. Auch wenn es noch eine Woche bis zu den Prüfungen dauern würde. Die Zutaten dürfen so lange unter Stasis gelagert werden, das hätte keine negativen Auswirkungen auf die Tränke. Die Tage bis zu den Prüfungen verflogen wie im Traum, die Prüfungen kamen und alle Schüler legten ihre Prüfungen ab. Severus musste wie alle anderen Lehrer auch allen Prüfungen beiwohnen, er saß mürrisch am Lehrertisch und ließ die Prüfungen über sich ergehen. Am Ende der Woche freute er sich auf sein erstes freies Wochenende und reiste mit Hermione in ihr Manor, dort wollten sie ein ruhiges Wochenende verbringen, mit Ausritten und einfach Entspannung und Ruhe für Hermione und ihn. Doch wie so oft kam es anders als gedacht, Robert musste mit Ihnen mit auf das Manor, da Hermione ihn noch bestrafen sollte.

Also nahm Severus Robert und Hermione mit auf das Manor und sperrte Robert in eine der Zellen ein, Hermione bat ihn das er ihn in Ketten legen sollte und dann begann sie sich ganz langsam für Severus auszuziehen, sie zwang Robert dazu dabei zu zu schauen, sie heizte ihm genauso ein wie ihrem Mann, sie strich um Severus herum, ließ ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen fallen. Als sie nackt war begann sie Severus zu entkleiden, dabei begann sie mit den Schuhen, sie Küsste jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut, und als Robert begann zu jammern das er das nicht sehen wolle, drehte sich Hermione zu ihm um nahm eine Peitsche zur Hand und Severus ließ mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Kleidung von Robert verschwinden. Hermione ließ die Peitsche auf den Hintern von Robert niedersausen „wer hat dir erlaubt zu jammern? Wer hat dir überhaupt erlaubt einen Laut von dir zu geben? Niemand also sei leise." Und immer wieder peitschte sie mit der Peitsche auf Robert nieder.

Diesem tat es sehr leid was er Hermione angetan hatte und er stammelte immer wieder „Entschuldigung, bitte Entschuldige ich werde so etwas nie wieder machen."

Hermione hatte mit Severus Sex vor den Augen von Robert, nachdem Hermione und Severus ihren Spaß hatten, belegte Severus Robert mit einem Obliviate und Robert vergaß was er in den letzten Stunden gesehen und erlebt hatte. Severus schockte Robert und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer in das Bett dort würde er am nächsten Tag erwachen und ohne Erinnerungen an das Wochenende sein. Hermione war so fertig durch den Sex das sie noch im Kerker eingeschlafen war, Severus brachte auch sie ins Bett und er legte sich neben sie, er streichelte ihren Bauch und alles schien in schönster Ordnung zu sein.

Als der nächste Morgen erwachte lag Severus alleine im Bett, Hermione war mal wieder früher erwacht und war ins Schwimmbad gegangen, dort angekommen sah Severus wie seine Frau auf dem Rücken liegend im Wasser schwimmt, er sprang zu ihr ins Becken und sie schwammen gemeinsam noch eine ganze Stunde bis zum Frühstück, das nahmen sie gemeinsam mit Robert ein dann ritten sie noch etwas aus, und nach dem Mittagessen reisten sie zurück nach Hogwarts, Hermione war richtig entspannt, Robert ging es auch gut nur Severus fühlte sich unwohl, er konnte es nicht näher bezeichnen, aber irgendetwas bereitete ihm Sorgen. Als sie am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts ankamen ahnte Severus bereits das irgendwas passiert sein musste, er brachte beide dazu sich zu beeilen, als sie vor dem Schlossportal standen wurde dieses bereits aufgestoßen „Severus gut das du bereits zurück bist, es gab einen Einbruch in dein Labor, alle Schülertränke von den Prüfungen sind vernichtet worden, wir müssen die Prüfungen wiederholen."

„Nein müssen wir nicht Minerva, glaubst du allen Ernstes ich fahre für ein Wochenende in Urlaub und habe noch Tränke hier die ich bewerten muss? Das kannst du nicht wirklich glauben, du kennst mich doch bereits viele Jahre, ich mache immer alles fertig bevor ich in Urlaub fahre. Aber viel wichtiger wäre sind außer den Schülertränken noch andere Tränke vernichtet worden?"

Severus eilte gefolgt von Hermione in den Kerker, dort betrat er allein sein Labor „Hermione mein Engel bleib bitte hier draußen stehen, es könnten gefährliche Gase entstanden sein, ich möchte nicht das dir etwas passiert oder unseren Babys." Severus betrat also sein Labor und ließ mit einem Zauber die Überreste von den Tränken verschwinden, er wendete einen Zauber an mit Hilfe des Zaubers konnte er die letzten Stunden sehen was in seinem Labor passiert war, er traute seinen Augen kaum was er dort sah. Mit fast allem hatte er gerechnet aber mit dem was er dann sah das hätte er nicht geglaubt wenn er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Er verließ das Labor „Hermione es war keiner der Schüler, keiner der Lehrer, keine der Elfen, erinnerst du dich an ein oranges Tier, das wenn ich recht informiert bin auf den Namen Krummbein hört?"

„Was Krummbein? Severus wo ist er?" „Ich denke er dürfte noch im Labor liegen in der Ecke am Kamin, er ist für das Chaos verantwortlich. Es ist zum Glück zu keiner chemischen Reaktion gekommen von den Tränken. Deshalb hat der Kater das ganze auch überlebt. Aber wie er in das Labor gekommen ist stellt mich vor ein Rätsel. Denn eigentlich ist das Labor so gesichert das kein Unbefugter Zutritt erhält da zählen explizit auch die Haustiere der Schüler und Lehrer drunter."

„Aber ich bin keine Schülerin mehr und Lehrerin bin ich auch nicht, kann deshalb Krummbein hineingelangt sein? Oder wie meinst du das er es geschafft hat?"

„Dieses Rätsel werden wir wohl nie lösen, ich werde jetzt hier für Ordnung sorgen und dann werden wir uns einen Spaß mit den Schülern erlauben, ich muss nur erst mit Minerva reden."

Severus ließ einen Aufräumzauber wirken und das Labor sah aus als hätte er es noch nie benutzt, dann ging er mit Hermione zu Minerva und besprach das was er am Abend bekannt geben wollte. Beim Abendessen erhob sich Professor McGonagall und kündigte an „liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, leider ist es zu einem verheerenden Unfall gekommen im Zaubertranklabor, deswegen müssen die Prüfungen für Zaubertränke wiederholt werden."

Ein lautes Johlen brach aus der Schülerschaft hervor „das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, nein das darf nicht sein." Immer mehr solcher Schreie wurden laut. Severus erhob sich und beschwor mit einem Zauber die Ruhe im Saal herauf. „Meine Herrschaften, sie werden es doch wohl schaffen ihre Prüfungen zu wiederholen, es kann doch für sie alle nur besser werden wenn sie ihre Prüfungen wiederholen, zumal sich am Thema nichts ändern wird, und nun bitte ich die beiden Abschlussjahrgänge mit mir gemeinsam in mein Labor zu gehen, dort werden sie ihre Prüfungen jetzt sofort wiederholen." Die Schüler murrten und gingen dann aber hinter Severus her in den Kerker, dort angekommen ließ Severus sie anfangen ihre Tränke vorzubereiten, doch dann „so meine Herrschaften, es ist Zeit ihnen ihre Prüfungsergebnisse mitzuteilen."

„Wie jetzt? Ergebnisse? Ich denke wir müssen es wiederholen?"

„Nein sie brauchen ihre Prüfungen nicht wiederholen, da ich niemals Arbeiten liegen lasse."

„Oh mein Himmel, das ist nicht ihr Ernst!"

„Doch es ist mein Ernst. Robert Baddock, ich gratuliere sie haben nach Misses Snape das beste Prüfungsergebnis dieser Schule in Zaubertränke, Miss Weasley auch sie haben sehr gut abgeschnitten, das ist das drittbeste Ergebnis, so teilte er sämtliche Benotungen aus. Am Ende hatten alle ihre Ergebnisse in den Händen, Severus eröffnete „So meine Herrschaften jetzt wird gefeiert, und zwar im Raum der Wünsche. Viel Vergnügen Ihnen allen." Severus entließ die Schüler aus dem Kerker. Er ging darauf hin zu seiner Frau die Schwangerschaft war bereits soweit vorangeschritten das es jetzt nur noch wenige Wochen bis zur Entbindung waren, und man es Hermione deutlich ansehen konnte das sie schwanger war. Severus kuschelte sich neben seine Frau, diese krümmte sich plötzlich „ Severus ich habe Schmerzen, mein Bauch, es tut so schrecklich weh." Severus schickte seinen Patronus zu Julian und Tobias, mit der Botschaft das seine Frau starke Schmerzen habe.

Wenige Minuten später erschienen Julian und Tobias bei Severus in den Räumen „wir müssen die Babys holen, deine Frau wird es sonst nicht überstehen." So lautete die einstimmige Aussage von beiden Heilern. Severus redete gut auf Hermione ein „wir holen die Babys dann geht es dir bald besser, soll ich noch Poppy rufen?" „Bitte Severus ich hätte gerne Poppy dabei und auch Ginny."

Severus holte Ginny und Poppy und nach zwei Stunden waren die beiden Babys auf der Welt. Ein gesunder Junge und ein gesundes Mädchen, auch das frühere auf die Welt kommen war für die Babys kein Problem, Hermione war nach der Entbindung noch sehr geschafft.

Sie hatte die Babys bereits gestillt, alles klappte gut. Jetzt schlief Hermione und Severus lag neben ihr, zwischen den beiden lagen die Babys, auch diese schliefen.

Severus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, der Junge hatte langes, buschiges, Braunes Haar wie seine Mama und das Mädchen hatte schwarze, glatte und lange Haare wie der Papa.


	54. Babys können anstrengend sein

Wie immer,…..

Babys können anstrengend sein.

Jetzt schlief Hermione und Severus lag neben ihr, zwischen den beiden lagen die Babys, auch diese schliefen.

Severus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, der Junge hatte langes, buschiges, Braunes Haar wie seine Mama und das Mädchen hatte schwarze, glatte und lange Haare wie der Papa. Severus streichelte über die Stirn seiner Frau, dann streichelte er die Stirn seines Sohnes und zum Schluss über die Stirn seiner Tochter, er war glücklich dass bei der Entbindung alles gut gelaufen ist, es gab keine Komplikationen, zuerst war das Mädchen ans Licht der Welt gekommen und nur wenige Minuten später gebar Hermione ihren Sohn, auch die Nachgeburt kam problemlos, eine so glatte und einfache Zwillingsgeburt hatten weder Julian noch Poppy noch Tobias jemals zuvor erlebt, sie hatten den vier erstmal etwas Ruhe gegönnt, doch Poppy drängte das die Babys untersucht werden müssten. „Severus wir müssen die Babys untersuchen, wenn mit den Babys alles in Ordnung ist kannst du sie zurück zu deiner Frau bringen." „in Ordnung Poppy, Hermione wie geht es dir brauchst du etwas?"

„Nein Severus alles ist gut, ich bin sehr erschöpft aber sonst geht es mir gut. Legst du mir gleich die Babys in die Arme wenn Poppy fertig ist mit den Untersuchungen bitte."

„Hast du dir schon einen Namen überlegt für die zwei?"

„Ich dachte an Tobias Severus für den Jungen und für das Mädchen Eileen Hermione, wie gefallen dir die Namen? Tobias für naja deinen Vater, und Severus für deinen Namen, und Eileen wegen deiner Mama und Hermione nach mir. Ist das für dich ok?"

„Hast du dir das gut überlegt Hermione? Willst du nicht nach deiner Mama unser Mädchen nennen?"

„Ach Severus, ich habe da lange drüber nachgedacht, aber ehrlich gesagt möchte ich mich nicht an meine Eltern erinnern."

„ok der Mädchenname bin ich mit einverstanden, aber unser Sohn wird nicht den Namen meines Vaters tragen, genauso wenig wie den deines Vaters, ich habe einen Vorschlag was hältst du von Henry Severus?"

„Henry Severus klingt gut, der gefällt mir. Also haben wir jetzt zwei Namen für jedes Kind. Wer soll Pate werden?"

„Ich hätte da jeweils zwei Personen im Sinn, einmal Robert und Draco, und beim zweiten Kind Harry und Ginny. Bist du damit einverstanden Hermione?"

„Ja ich bin damit einverstanden Severus. Ich bin so müde, darf ich etwas schlafen?"

„Klar Hermione du darfst schlafen, ich kümmere mich um Henry und Eileen, wenn Poppy sie fertig untersucht hat."

Hermione schlief zunächst einmal zwei Stunden tief und fest, dann wachte sie auf und fragte nach ihren Kindern. Severus gab ihr zunächst das Mädchen und dann den Jungen, beide Kinder schliefen bei ihr auf dem Arm. Severus stand oder saß immer in ihrer Nähe, er half ihr wo er konnte bei den Babys, sie hatten noch schnell Möbel für die Kleinen besorgt, jedes Baby hatte ein eigenes Bett. Als es auf die Abschlussfeier der Schule zuging musste Severus an der Zeremonie teilnehmen, genauso wie Hermione als Schulbeste musste sie anwesend sein. Also gab es für die Beiden nur die Lösung das Lucius und Draco Babysitter sein müssen, Robert konnte nicht da er selber an der Zeremonie teilnehmen soll und Harry fiel als Babysitter auch aus da er noch keine Erfahrungen sammeln konnte. Außerdem sollte Harry als Held natürlich die Urkunden an die drei besten Schüler von Hogwarts übergeben. Hermione zog sich ein sehr schönes Kleid an, Severus starrte sie mit offenem Mund an „Hermione mein Engel du bist wunderschön, man sieht überhaupt nicht mehr das du schwanger warst, wie hast du das nur geschafft?"

„Severus, du vergisst, ich bin eine Hexe. Das war das kleinste Problem mit dem Aussehen und meinem Körper. Ich hoffe nur dass Draco und Lucius hier gleich pünktlich ankommen und Eileen und Henry übernehmen und wir beide nicht zu spät kommen."

Es klopfte Severus öffnete die Türe „Da seid ihr Zwei ja endlich, Hermione ist schon nervös geworden weil ihr so spät seid."

„Wir sind dafür nicht alleine gekommen, ich habe meine Adoptivtochter mitgebracht, damit sie mit ihrem Bruder feiern kann auf Hogwarts."

„Lucius du weißt dass das gegen die Regeln ist. Sie muss hier bleiben, ich schicke ihren Bruder nachher hier her, aber jetzt muss ich mit Hermione los. Wenn was ist sende Twinkle zu uns, Hermione hat Muttermilch abgepumpt und in Fläschchen gefüllt damit solltet ihr die zwei hungrigen Mäuse gesättigt bekommen, wie man Windeln wechselt weißt du hoffentlich noch. Sonst bitte Twinkle es dir zu zeigen, hier das ist Henry, und das ist Eileen." Severus übergab beide Babys an Draco und Lucius, er nahm Hermione am Arm und eilte mit ihr zur großen Halle. Hermione würde heute zum letzten Mal durch diese Pforte laufen als Schülerin, danach nur noch als seine Frau und Studentin der Zaubertränke.

Er ließ sie noch ein letztes Mal alleine bei den Schülern stehen, ging zum Lehrereingang und betrat die große Halle durch diesen, er setzte sich an den Lehrertisch und wartete darauf das die Abschlussjahrgänge hereingelassen wurden. Alle Schüler die nicht zu den Abschlussklassen gehörten saßen schon an den Tischen, da öffnete sich die Tür um, angeführt durch die Schulsprecherin und Jahrgangsbeste, die Schüler herein zu lassen. Alle erhoben sich von den Plätzen, sie klatschten Beifall für die Schüler die heute ihre Zeugnisse überreicht bekommen würden. Hermione führte die Gruppe durch die Tischreihen und an den vordersten Plätzen setzten sich alle Schüler an ihre Haustische, auch Hermione saß heute ein letztes Mal am Gryffindortisch. Es wurde jeder einzelne Schüler aufgerufen, am Ende musste Hermione nach oben zu Professor McGonagall kommen und bekam ihr Zeugnis übergeben von Harry Potter, dieser umarmte sie herzlich, er gratulierte ihr zu diesem guten Abschluss der Schule.

„Hermione es ist mir eine Ehre dir dein Zeugnis übergeben zu dürfen, ich freue mich darauf dich bald wiederzusehen, bei meiner Hochzeit mit Ginny."

Professor Snape hatte sich erhoben und ging zu Hermione und Harry „Mister Potter, dürfte ich wohl meiner Frau ebenfalls gratulieren?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, er nahm Hermione in den Arm und drückte sie „Hermione mein Engel, ich möchte dir nochmal gratulieren, du hast es geschafft, du hast den besten Abschluss geschafft seit Hogwarts Schulbeginn. Jetzt möchte ich mein Versprechen einlösen und dir meine Überraschung übergeben." Er gab ihr eine kleine längliche Schachtel, darin befand sich ein sehr edles Schmuckstück, es war eine Kette, mit einem Medaillon. „In diesem ist ein Geheimnis versteckt, welches ich dir aber später erst sagen werde." Dann wendete er sich an die Schüler von Hogwarts „Ich möchte Ihnen nun mitteilen dass die Feier jetzt beginnt." Er winkte mit seiner Hand und die Tische verschwanden um an den Rand zu rücken und in der Mitte des Raumes entstand eine Tanzfläche. „Misses Snape würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir diesen Ball eröffnen?" Dabei hatte Severus sich verbeugt, Hermione knickste und antwortete „Professor Snape, selbstverständlich erweise ich Ihnen diese Ehre, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein mit Ihnen zu tanzen."

Severus hob Hermione auf seinen Arm, er sprang mit ihr gemeinsam von dem Podest, und als sie auf dem Boden ankamen erklang die Musik, Severus wirbelte mit Hermione über die Tanzfläche, alle die diese Beiden noch nicht beim Tanzen gesehen hatten standen mit offenen Mündern am Rand und bestaunten das Tanzpaar. Sie tanzten bereits den vierten Tanz ohne das sich einer getraut hatte sich auf die Tanzfläche zu begeben. Plötzlich löste sich Harry und nahm mit Ginny am Tanz teil, es folgten weitere Schüler und Lehrer, Severus stoppte seinen Tanz und nahm mit Hermione am Lehrertisch Platz. „Wie hat es dir gefallen mein Engel?"

„Großartig, ich habe aber irgendwie das Gefühl das mit unseren Babys etwas nicht stimmt."

„Hast du auch dieses Gefühl, dann lass uns nach den Babys schauen."

Severus und Hermione gaben kurz Minerva Bescheid, dann verließen sie die Feier, sie erreichten die Kerker und dort trafen sie auf Draco der gerade auf den Weg nach oben sich begeben wollte. „Oh ich wollte euch gerade holen, die Babys weinen und lassen sich durch nichts beruhigen. Mein Vater meinte ich solle euch holen."

„Ok, lasst uns zu den Babys gehen." Hermione, Severus und Draco gingen zurück in die Wohnräume. Dort hörten sie bereits die Babys weinen, Hermione nahm Henry und Severus nahm Eileen auf den Arm, sobald die zwei bei ihren Eltern auf dem Arm waren wurden sie ruhig. „Das ist seltsam, Draco, nimm du bitte nochmal Eileen und Lucius du nimmst bitte Henry." Nach dem Wechsel waren die beiden Babys noch ruhig. „Wir gehen jetzt mal kurz ins Schlafzimmer, ihr zwei kümmert euch bitte so wie gerade um die Babys." Severus verließ den Raum mit Hermione, sobald die Türe geschlossen war begannen die Babys zu weinen.

Die Türe wurde von Hermione geöffnet, die Babys wurden wieder ruhig. „Eigenartig, die zwei scheinen sehr genau zu spüren wenn wir den Raum verlassen, Severus ich würde gerne etwas ausprobieren, bleib du bitte hier im Raum, ich gehe nach draußen vor die Wohnung, dann warten wir ab was passiert, wenn die Babys ruhig bleiben tauschen wir."

„Ok, wie lange willst du warten?"

„Ein paar Minuten so ca. zehn Minuten?"

„Ok."

Hermione verließ den Wohnraum, sie stellte sich auf den Kerkerflur, dort wartete sie, nichts war zu hören, die Babys blieben ruhig. Als zehn Minuten um waren betrat sie erneut die Räume und Severus verließ sie. Doch solange ein Elternteil im Raum war blieben die Babys ruhig, weder Henry noch Eileen weinten, sie lagen in ihren Betten, sie spielten mit den Händchen, Lucius und Draco staunten über dieses Phänomen, dann machte Hermione den Vorschlag „wir könnten mal etwas probieren, wir beide gehen hinaus, lassen aber die Türe auf."

Severus schaute Hermione an „Du möchtest unsere Wohnung offen lassen?"

„Nur für diesen Test, ich habe eine Idee was dahinter stecken könnte, wenn das funktioniert was wir jetzt ausprobieren dann denke ich, habe ich eine Lösung für das Problem."

Severus nickte, er ging mit Hermione durch die Türe und sie ließen sie offen, dann gingen sie beide bis zur Treppe die nach oben führte, es war nicht ein Geräusch der Babys zu hören. Hermione setzte sich auf die Treppe, Severus setzte sich neben seine Frau. „Was jetzt Hermione?"

„Warte noch einen Moment."

Sie saßen ganze dreißig Minuten auf der Treppe, nichts passierte. Hermione und Severus erhoben sich und gingen zurück in ihre Räume.

„Was hast du gemacht Hermione die Babys sind ganz ruhig gewesen." Lucius schaute sie fragend an.

„noch einen kleinen Test, Severus kommst du bitte und diesmal die Türe schließen."

Sie verließen erneut die Räume, die Türe wurde verschlossen, die Babys blieben ruhig. „Lass uns bitte nochmal nach oben gehen, ich möchte noch etwas tanzen."

„Gerne Hermione, aber was ist mit den Babys?"

„Ich denke wir können nochmal so vier bis fünf Tänze schaffen."

Severus schaute seine Frau fragend an, aber diese lächelte nur milde. „Lass uns Tanzen gehen."

Sie zog ihn mit sich in die große Halle dort Tanzten sie, Severus wirbelte mit Hermione zu jedem Lied über das Parkett, als sie an Mister Gibbon vorbei tanzten teilte Severus ihm mit das seine Schwester im Kerker in seinen Wohnräumen sei und mit ihm feiern wolle.

„Oh vielen Dank, Sir. Wie ist sie denn nach Hogwarts gekommen? Sie wohnt doch bei Mister Malfoy!"

„Genau dieser befindet sich auch in meinen Räumen, er passt auf unsere Babys auf mit ihrem Adoptivbruder."

Mister Gibbon verließ die Feier, er eilte zu seiner Schwester.

„Und du verrätst mir jetzt was mit den Babys ist, sonst tanzen wir die ganze Nacht durch und dann lasse ich dich nicht in Ruhe."

„Oh Severus, tu mir bitte einen Gefallen mach mich nicht nervös oder unruhig."

„Was?" Severus stoppte mitten in der Drehung, Hermione konnte so abrupt nicht stehen bleiben, sie stolperte, da Severus sie aber noch an der Hand hielt fiel sie nicht hin. Aber mit diesem Stopp hatte er sie durcheinander gebracht. Nur Sekunden später spürten beide das die Babys sie wieder brauchten.

Sie gingen hinunter in die Kerker, in ihre Wohnräume. Dort weinten die Babys lautstark und Lucius und Draco hielte beide auf dem Arm und schuckelten die zwei. „Was ein Glück das ihr schon zurück seid, die zwei haben vor wenigen Minuten wieder begonnen zu weinen, es ist wie vorhin, sie lassen sich durch nichts beruhigen. Was habt ihr eigentlich so lange getrieben?"

„Hermione und ich waren oben bei der Feier und haben getanzt, dann wollte ich wissen was das Geheimnis mit unseren Babys ist, dabei habe ich mitten im Tanz gestoppt, dadurch ist Hermione aus dem Takt geraten, sie wäre fast gefallen wenn ich sie nicht noch festgehalten hätte. Kurz danach habe ich gespürt das unsere Babys uns brauchen."

„Severus, unsere Babys haben auch so eine Bindung zu mir, mir ist vorhin aufgefallen dass die Babys immer dann weinten wenn ich mir Sorgen machte, oder mich unwohl fühlte, aber immer wenn ich ganz Ruhig blieb waren es die Babys auch. Es hatte nichts mit der Tür zu tun, nur hatte ich ein besseres Gefühl als sie offen war."

„Das heißt die Babys spüren deine Stimmung? Oder auch meine?"

„Ich denke sie spüren uns beide."


	55. Babys auf Prince Manor

Wie immer,…

Babys auf Prince Manor

„Das heißt die Babys spüren deine Stimmung? Oder auch meine?"

„Ich denke sie spüren uns beide." Hermione küsste ihren Mann.

„So ihr lieben Babysitter, Severus und ich übernehmen jetzt unsere Kinder wieder, ich denke Mister Gibbon darf schon heute mit zu Lucius und seiner Schwester nach Hause oder?"

„Ja darf er das habe ich vorhin mit Minerva geklärt. Vielen Dank für euren Einsatz und bis demnächst auf Prince Manor, ihr seid alle zur Taufe der Beiden eingeladen. Denke daran deine Frau mitzubringen Lucius."

„Severus, meine Frau ist heute nur bei ihrer Schwester gewesen, deswegen habe ich sie nicht mitbringen wollen, sie ist immer etwas durcheinander wenn sie bei Bellatrix war. So wir flohen Heim, Draco, Martin und Sabrina kommt ihr bitte."

„ja Vater, bis Bald Severus, Hermione, Eileen und Henry." Draco gab den beiden Babys ein Küsschen auf die Stirn, und drückte Hermione und Severus.

„Bis Bald." Martin und Sabrina winkten und hüpften gemeinsam in den Kamin. Dann folgten ihnen Lucius und Draco.

Hermione entkleidete sich und legte sich auf das Bett „Severus ich glaube unser Beiden haben Hunger, ich laufe zumindest aus und meine Brust spannt."

„Ich bringe dir die Zwei, ich möchte auch mal probieren, darf ich?"

„Wenn die Beiden satt sind ja." Hermione lächelte, sie freute sich schon darauf das Severus an ihrer Brust saugen würde.

Sie stillte die Kinder, wechselte mit Severus gemeinsam die Windeln der Zwei und legten sie dann in ihre Betten. Danach ging Hermione duschen und machte sich Bettfertig, sie legte sich ins Bett und wartete auf Severus der noch bei den Babys war und diesen ein Mobile über die Betten zauberte, die Babys würden heute Nacht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Zimmer schlafen. Als Severus alles erledigt hatte verschwand er ebenfalls kurz unter der Dusche und betrat dann nackt das Schlafzimmer, er legte sich neben Hermione und kuschelte sich an seine Frau die bis er das Bett betrat die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn „gute Nacht, mein Engel, unsere Babys schlafen, möchtest du deine Ruhe haben oder magst du mit mir kuscheln?"

„Severus ich möchte gerne wie immer behandelt werden, wobei ich weiß nicht wie viel ich heute vertrage, aber ich liebe es wenn du Dominant bist, wenn du also wirklich kuscheln möchtest dann kuscheln wir zusammen."

„Hermione ich möchte dich nicht überfordern, die Geburt der Babys war anstrengend für dich, auch bist du nicht ganz unverletzt, gönne deinem Körper ein paar Tage zur Erholung, ich möchte gerade tatsächlich nur Kuscheln, allerdings heißt es nicht, dass du oder ich dabei nicht zum Orgasmus kommen, ich wollte dich schon zum Höhepunkt bringen, wie du weißt bin ich da ein echter Profi drin, genauso wie du ein Profi bist im Oralverkehr. Ich staune noch heute dass du es schaffst ohne zu würgen mein Glied in deinen Mund zu nehmen. Jetzt genug geredet, ich möchte dich kosten."

Severus beugte sich über Hermione und begann an ihren Brustwarzen zu saugen „Hm das ist köstlich, möchtest du auch mal kosten?"

Severus rieb mit seiner Hand über Hermione's Klitoris, sie wölbte ihr Becken zu ihm hoch.

„Ja bitte Severus." Er saugte erneut an ihrer Brust und behielt die Milch in seinem Mund, er küsste sie und gab ihr so ihre eigene Milch zum probieren.

„Das ist wirklich köstlich Severus. Meinst du es schadet den Babys wenn du an mir auch etwas trinkst? Das Saugen von dir bringt meinen Unterleib in Wallungen, es ist sehr angenehm wenn du an mir saugst."

„Wir können ja Julian fragen, übrigens habe ich dir erzählt das Julian und ich Blutsbrüder sind?"

„Nein das hast du noch nicht erwähnt. Kann es sein das du auch mit Lucius eine solche Bindung hast?"

„Wie kommst du jetzt auf diese Idee?"

„Naja als mich Lucius berührt hat, habe ich dasselbe Kribbeln gespürt wie wenn du mich immer berührst, auch bei Julian spürte ich dieses Kribbeln."

„Das kann durchaus daher kommen, ja beide sind meine Blutsbrüder. Aber darüber reden wir später am heutigen Tag, jetzt möchte ich dich hören, ich will dass du deinen Orgasmus laut hinausrufst." Zunächst fesselte er sie, dann intensivierte er seine Berührungen, er rieb Hermione über die Brustwarzen, er biss sanft und doch fest hinein, er zwirbelte über ihre Perle und schob Vorsichtig zwei Finger in ihre Scheide. Er reizte sie und es dauerte nicht lange und Hermione stöhnte und schrie dann seinen Namen als er sie über die Klippe trieb. Severus drang in sie ein, er benötigte nur wenige Stöße und folgte ihr ebenfalls über die Klippe. Danach gingen sie gemeinsam nochmals Duschen, auch dort trieb Severus sie erneut zum Höhepunkt, Hermione kniete sich vor ihrem Mann hin und befriedigte ihn oral. Sie spielte mit ihrer Zunge an seiner Eichel, sog sein Glied dann tief in ihren Mund hinein, Severus hielt ihren Kopf fest auf seinem Glied, er schob es immer wieder bis zur Wurzel in ihren Mund. Er stieß dabei heftig in Ihren Rachen, doch Hermione bereitete das keine Probleme, Severus kam tief in ihrem Rachen und sie schluckte sein Sperma. Dann zog Severus sie zu sich hoch und trug sie ins Bett, dort cremte er sie ein. Dann schliefen sie gemeinsam bis das die Babys sie weckten mit ihrem Weinen.

Severus stand auf und holte beide Kinder zu Hermione und half ihr sie anzulegen, dann legte er sich neben seine Frau. „Hermione bleib ruhig liegen ich bringe unsere Zwei gleich auch wieder in ihre Betten, wenn sie fertig sind mit Trinken. Morgen oder besser gesagt später reisen wir nach Prince Manor, Rizzy wird sich freuen unseren Babys die Windeln zu wechseln und sie umsorgen zu dürfen."

„Severus möchtest du dass nicht selber machen?"

„Hermione mein Engel, wir werden es selber machen wenn wir auf Hogwarts sind, auf unserem Manor lebt Rizzy und diese möchte auch arbeiten dürfen, es gehört zu ihren Aufgaben, sie versorgt durch ihre Arbeit auch eine Familie, du weißt glaube ich noch nicht das die Familie Prince zwar Hauselfen hat, diese bekommen aber sogar ein Gehalt, sie dürfen Urlaub machen, und bitte Rizzy doch mal dir ihr Zuhause zu zeigen."

„Severus ist das wahr? Ich wusste es nicht, dass die Elfen von uns ein Gehalt bekommen, es freut mich sehr, ich werde mir gerne das Zuhause von Rizzy ansehen."

„Außerdem wenn wir im Manor sind beginnt für dich die Ausbildung, es ist doch dein Wunsch Tränkemeisterin zu werden, oder?"

„Ja Severus es ist mein Wunsch, wir beginnen schon so bald mit der Ausbildung? Wie läuft dass dann auf Hogwarts?"

„Auf Hogwarts wirst du die beiden ersten Jahrgänge in Zaubertränke unterrichten, das gehört zur Ausbildung dazu, du wirst mir assistieren in den letzten beiden Jahrgängen, du wirst lernen die Arbeiten der Schüler zu bewerten. Vieles weißt du schon, aber du wirst dich auch um unsere Kinder kümmern müssen, du wirst Zutaten verarbeitet damit sie lagerfähig werden, du musst erkennen wann die Schüler Fehler begehen, du musst lernen sie zu verhindern, du lernst wie man sich Respekt verschafft. Ich könnte noch länger so weiter machen mit diesen Aufzählungen, deine Ausbildungszeit dauert 3 Jahre."

„Wie wird das mit den Babys gehen?"

„Hermione deshalb dauert deine Ausbildung 3 Jahre, wenn ich nicht Rücksicht auf unsere Kinder nehmen würde wärst du in einem Jahr durch. Allerdings schaffst auch nur du es in diesen 3 Jahren, da ich dich bisher Ausgebildet habe, und du ein sehr fleißiger Schüler bist, wenn es gut klappt und keine unvorhergesehenen Ereignisse eintreten dann könntest du sogar früher fertig sein."

„Wann wollen wir los nach Prince Manor? Ich freue mich schon darauf die Ausbildung zu beginnen. Wie machen wir das mit dem Lernen? Gibt es Bücher die wir besorgen müssen?"

„Wie schon gesagt reisen wir später auf unser Manor, es gibt keine Bücher, alles was du lernen musst lernst du durch mich, naja, es gibt auch Bücher die du lesen wirst, aber diese sind hier schon vorhanden und auch in unserem Manor sind diese Bücher in der Bücherei. Wir werden Zutaten sammeln, du wirst Rezepte auswendig lernen, jeden Schritt Vorwärts und Rückwärts, jeden Fehler den man machen kann, wirst du lernen zu verhindern. Jetzt ziehen wir uns an und reisen auf unser Manor."

Severus erhob sich und half Hermione aus dem Bett, diese zog sich an und versorgte die Babys, auch diese wurden bekleidet, nachdem sie frische Windeln hatten. Dann flohten sie jeder mit einem Kind auf dem Arm nach Prince Manor.

Dort angekommen sprang bereits Rizzy aufgeregt vor ihnen herum.

„Master, Misses, oh wie toll die Babys sind da, darf Rizzy sich um die Kinder kümmern?"

„Ja Rizzy darfst du, ich habe meiner Frau erklärt das es dir eine große Freude ist dich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Siehst du wie aufgeregt Rizzy ist?"

„Ja Severus ich sehe es, Rizzy schaffst du es denn alleine dich um zwei kleine Babys zu kümmern? Ich stille die Babys, das heißt wenn sie weinen weil sie Hunger haben müssen die Babys zu mir gebracht werden, falls ich mal länger unterwegs sein sollte würde ich vorher Milch für die Zwei abpumpen. Dann kannst du sie mit einer Flasche füttern. Hier das ist Henry Severus, und das bei Severus auf dem Arm ist Eileen Hermione, nimmst du bitte Henry schon mal." Hermione gab Rizzy den Jungen und schaute Severus an „Severus ich bin sehr müde, ist es ok wenn ich noch ein wenig mich ausruhen gehe?"

„Selbstverständlich Hermione" Diese drehte sich um und verließ das Kaminzimmer. „Rizzy kannst du auch Eileen nehmen, ich möchte Hermione nach oben begleiten." Severus übergab Eileen an Rizzy und folgte Hermione. Diese war nur bis zur Treppe gekommen, dort saß sie auf dem Boden.

Severus eilte zu ihr hin „was ist los mein Engel? Hast du Probleme mit dem Kreislauf?"

„Mir ist Schwindelig Severus, ich habe mich gesetzt damit ich nicht umfalle. Was ist nur los mit meinem Körper?"

„Ich rufe Julian, der wird dich nochmals untersuchen, aber zunächst bringe ich dich in unser Bett."

Severus hob Hermione auf seine Arme und trug sie nach oben in den Masterroom, dort legte er sie in das Bett, dann sendete er seinen Patronus an Julian damit dieser baldmöglichst zu ihm kommen würde und sich um Hermione kümmern kann.

Julian kam wenige Minuten Später auf Prince Manor an, er eilte zu Severus und Hermione.

„Was ist passiert, wie fühlst du dich Hermione?" Julian fühlte bei Hermione nach dem Puls, er ließ mehrere Diagnosezauber ablaufen, dann stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Er füllte ein Glas mit kaltem Leitungswasser, brachte es zu Hermione und bat sie das zu trinken. „Hermione dein Herz rast obwohl du hier im Bett liegst, trinke bitte das Wasser, es ist sehr kalt, ich hoffe damit deinen Herzschlag senken zu können, bei den Zaubertränken müssen wir vorsichtig sein da die Babys diese noch nicht vertragen. Sonst kannst du die Babys nicht mehr stillen, aber bevor dass ich dein Leben auf's Spiel setze werde ich dir einen Zaubertrank geben, beziehungsweise müsste Severus den dann bitte brauen, da du ja auf verschiedene Tränke paradox reagierst."

„Julian was hat meine Frau, warum rast ihr Puls so?"

„Severus, darf ich dich bitte kurz vor der Türe sprechen?"

„Julian ich möchte wissen was mit mir los ist."

„Hermione es geht dabei in erster Linie nicht um dich, ich möchte von Severus nur etwas erfahren, aber ich möchte dich nicht beunruhigen, deshalb möchte ich kurz mit Severus vor der Türe reden."

„Meinst du jetzt geht es mir besser?" Hermione hielt Julian das leere Glas hin.

„Das werden wir gleich merken." Julian schaute auf Hermione und nahm ihr das Glas ab, Hermione schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

„Julian was hast du meiner Frau zu trinken gegeben?" Severus nahm Julian das Glas aus der Hand, er roch daran. „Oh wie fies von dir, du hast ihr den Trank der Lebenden Toten untergejubelt, steht es so schlecht um Hermione?"

„Es waren nur zwei Tropfen, sie wird zwei Stunden schlafen, ja die Herzfrequenz war einfach zu hoch, hat deine Frau gerade irgendwelchen Stress?"

„Hm wenn es schon Stress ist das wir Zwillinge haben, sie gestern Nacht Lust auf Sex hatte und sie mehrfach zum Höhepunkt gekommen ist, wir hier her gefloht sind, sie die Babys stillt, und wir mit ihrer Ausbildung beginnen wollen, dann ja."

„Du musst den Druck raus nehmen, deine Frau ist gerade sehr anfällig für diesen Stress, ihr solltet Spaziergänge mit den Kindern machen, ausreiten, gönn ihr zwei Wochen Ferien. Dann sollte das Problem behoben sein. Ach und Severus, es schadet nicht wenn du auch von der Muttermilch trinken möchtest, der Körper einer Frau passt sich dem Bedarf der Babys an, wenn du also zunächst erst die Babys an ihrer Brust trinken lässt und danach du etwas davon trinkst, wird genügend Milch produziert werden. Dann noch eins, wenn es Hermione gefällt, dass du an ihrer Brust trinkst, durch diese zusätzliche Stimulation wird sich ihre Gebärmutter schneller wieder verkleinern. Wenn die Babys gleich Hunger haben sollten, Hermione darf erst dann stillen wenn sie richtig wach ist, dann ist der Trank aus ihrem Körper raus und hat keine Wirkung auf die Babys."

Severus nickte mürrisch „das ist aber nicht sehr nett von dir gewesen, sie wird dir nicht so schnell verzeihen, ich werde das Tempo rausnehmen, aber woher weißt du über die Frage bescheid, dass Hermione und ich wissen wollten, ob es für die Babys schädlich sein könnte, wenn ich von der Milch trinke?"

„Severus du bist nicht der erste Mann der die Muttermilch probieren möchte, übrigens die Herzfrequenz deiner Frau ist jetzt im normalen Bereich. Es wäre auch zu empfehlen dass du nochmals mit ihr nach Hogwarts reist und dort macht was du während der Schwangerschaft auch gemacht hast, deine Frau braucht jetzt erneut Energiereserven."

Julian nickte Severus zu und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

„Wenn etwas ist du weißt wie du mich erreichen kannst. Einen schönen Gruß an deine Frau."


	56. Robert kommt zu Besuch

Wie immer,…..

Robert kommt zu Besuch

Julian nickte Severus zu und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

„Wenn etwas ist du weißt wie du mich erreichen kannst. Einen schönen Gruß an deine Frau."

„Danke Julian; Rizzy" Rizzy erschien mit Henry auf dem Arm, sie hatte ihn über der Schulter liegen.

„Ja Master?"

„Meine Frau hat den Trank der Lebenden Toten bekommen, falls die Babys Hunger bekommen sollten und sie noch nicht richtig wach ist dürfen die Kinder nicht an ihrer Brust trinken, sie könnten sonst sterben."

„Ja Master. Rizzy verstehen, die Babys sind aber ganz Ruhig und schlafen viel. Sir was soll Rizzy zum Essen machen?"

„Das ist mir egal Rizzy, ich habe gerade keinen Hunger, ich lege mich jetzt neben meine Frau und ruhe mich etwas aus."

„Sehr wohl Sir. Rizzy sich kümmern um alles." Rizzy verbeugte sich und verschwand mit Henry mit einem leisen Plopp.

Es war zwei Stunden später als es erneut Ploppte und Rizzy mit einem weinenden Baby auf dem Arm im Masterroom erschien. „ Master, Sir. Eileen weint und Rizzy bekommt sie nicht beruhigt, sie trinkt nicht und hat eine frische Windel, auch Bauchweh hat sie nicht. Könnten Sie sie bitte nehmen? Vielleicht ist sie bei Ihnen Ruhig."

„Selbstverständlich Rizzy." Severus nahm Eileen auf den Arm und legte sich wieder neben Hermione. Als Severus lag wurde Eileen ruhig, sie griff mit ihren Händchen in die Haare von ihrer Mama. Sie zog an ihren Haaren „au was soll dass?" Hermione öffnete die Augen „oh Eileen, mein kleiner Schatz, Severus was ist vorhin passiert, was hat Julian mir gegeben?"

„Hermione dein Puls war zu hoch deswegen musste Julian dir den Trank der Lebenden Toten geben, er hat gesagt das wenn es dir wieder gut geht und du richtig wach bist darfst du die Babys wieder stillen, das schadet den Kindern nicht, da dann dein Körper den Trank ausgeschieden hat. Du hattest Zuviel Stress deswegen war dein Puls zu hoch, Julian hat gesagt du musst jetzt 2 Wochen Urlaub machen, mit den Kindern spazieren gehen, ausreiten, das machen was dir Freude bereitet."

„Ok aber wann hat er mir den Trank untergeschoben? Ich hatte doch nur das Wasser, es war nicht rauszuschmecken das dort etwas drin war."

„Hermione es waren nur zwei Tropfen, die hätte ich vermutlich auch nicht gemerkt, wobei ich sie gerochen habe als ich Julian das Glas abgenommen habe, aber meine Nase ist ja schon viele Jahre trainiert. Das lernst du auch noch, jede noch so kleine Probe vom Trank herauszuriechen und dann ohne Probleme zu bekommen zu entscheiden kann ich das trinken oder nicht. Die Königsdisziplin ist es das mit allen möglichen Getränken zu können. Aber das dauert noch ich habe mir überlegt das wir tatsächlich mal etwas faulenzen könnten, du hast in der letzten Zeit sehr viel durchmachen müssen, da steht dir auch Erholung zu. Hast du einen Wunsch was wir machen sollen?"

„Ja ich hätte tatsächlich einen Wunsch, aber hm das ist schwierig zu erklären,…"

„Nur raus damit, ich bin zu allem Bereit."

„Nun ich würde gerne mal am Strand spazieren gehen und einfach nur am Wasser sein, eventuell auch im Meer schwimmen, aber das wird mit den Babys schwierig."

„Wir können Rizzy mitnehmen, es ist für uns doch kein Problem am Strand zu spazieren, die Babys kommen in einen Kinderwagen der schwebt am Strand, wir können beide schwimmen gehen wenn du das möchtest, und wenn die Babys Hunger bekommen können wir sie füttern, oder besser gesagt du kannst sie dann stillen. Warum sollte das schwierig werden?"

„Nun ich möchte nicht hier in England am Strand sein, sondern irgendwo wo schöneres besseres Wetter ist. Wie auf den Malediven, oder solche Orte."

„Ok das wird mit den Babys schon schwieriger, da sie den Klimawechsel nicht vertragen würden, wir sollten diese Ferien hier in England, oder Schottland bleiben, Irland wäre auch noch möglich, aber weiter weg ist den Babys nicht zuzumuten. Das muss warten bis nächstes Jahr mein Engel."

„Das dachte ich mir, aber es wäre ein Anfang wenn wir hier am Strand spazieren gehen und auch im Meer schwimmen würden. Allerdings fühle ich mich noch sehr müde, kann das noch von dem Trank sein?"

„Eigentlich müsstest du den Trank schon wieder ausgeschieden haben, es waren doch nur zwei Tropfen und bisher hast du auch auf diesen Trank normal reagiert. Deswegen glaube ich das du einfach noch erschöpft bist von dem ganzen Stress. Du ruhst dich jetzt aus, ich sorge dafür das du hier die nötige Ruhe findest. Komm her mein kleiner Sonnenschein Eileen." Severus löste die Haare von Hermione aus den Fingern seiner Tochter. Dann verließ er den Raum mit ihr, er ging zu Rizzy in das Zimmer der Babys, legte Eileen dort in ihr Bett und ließ das Mobile Lieder abspielen. Dann setzte er sich in einen der Sessel im Raum und begann in dem Buch weiter zu Lesen welches er zuletzt gelesen hatte. Doch weit kam er nicht, Eileen schlief zwar jetzt, doch Henry war wach und begann zu Weinen. Rizzy nahm das Baby aus dem Bett und wechselte die Windel, doch Henry ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Sie trug ihn durch den Raum, stellte die Spieluhr für ihn an, doch Henry weinte immer heftiger. Severus erhob sich und nahm Rizzy seinen Sohn ab, sobald er ihn auf dem Arm hatte beruhigte er sich.

„Das ist seltsam Sir, bei Ihnen sind beide Babys ruhig und ich kann mich abmühen wie ich möchte sie lassen sich nicht beruhigen."

„Nun ich glaube beide kennen den Herzschlag ihrer Mama, ebenso wie sie meinen kennen, der Herzschlag von euch Elfen ist doch ganz anders als der von Menschen, deswegen müssen sich die zwei erst an dich gewöhnen. Aber das wird nicht lange dauern bis sie sich auch durch dich beruhigen lassen. Allerdings hat hier glaube ich gerade jemand Hunger."

Wie auf das Stichwort von ihm begannen beide Babys zu weinen.

„Ich schaue eben ob meine Frau jetzt fit ist. Sonst müsstest du für die Babys die Fläschchen fertig machen." Severus ging in den Masterroom wo Hermione gerade wieder richtig wach geworden ist.

„Wie fühlst du dich mein Engel?"

„Danke jetzt schon deutlich besser, ich habe ganz schön Druck auf der Brust, sind die Babys nicht Hungrig?"

„Doch deswegen war ich ja zurück gekommen, wenn du dich wohl fühlst dann rufe ich Rizzy mit den zweien damit sie bei dir trinken können."

„Ja bitte."

„Rizzy bring bitte die Babys mit." Rizzy erschien mit den beiden Kindern, sie half Hermione die Kinder an der Brust anzulegen, dann verschwand sie wieder. Severus setzte sich neben seine Frau ins Bett „ soll ich dir irgendwie helfen oder kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Nach mehreren Minuten war Eileen fertig mit dem Trinken, Hermione bat Severus „nimm bitte Eileen und sorge dafür das sie ein Bäuerchen macht, pass nur auf dass sie dich nicht an spuckt."

Ich werde schon aufpassen das die kostbare Milch in unserer Tochter bleibt. Severus legte Eileen auch über seine Schulter so wie er es bei Rizzy gesehen hatte. Eileen gab ein rülpsendes Geräusch von sich, aber mehr passierte nicht. Dann hörte man ein schmatzendes Geräusch von Henry, dieser hatte gerade die Brust seiner Mama losgelassen. Hermione nahm ihn ebenfalls auf die Schulter so wie Severus es bei Eileen gemacht hatte. Kurze Zeit später kam auch von ihm ein Rülpser, allerdings kam von ihm auch ein Schwall Milch mit.

„Ih ist das nass." Hermione hob Henry hoch und schaute ihn an „kleiner Mann die Milch soll doch in dir bleiben und nicht auf mir landen, puh das stinkt aber eklig. Severus kannst du Henry nehmen ich möchte mich gerne im Bad frisch machen."

„Klar mein Engel." Severus übernahm auch Henry, jetzt hatte er beide Kinder auf dem Arm.

Hermione erhob sich und ging ins Bad, dort nahm sie eine Dusche, Severus rief nach Rizzy und brachte mit ihr gemeinsam die Babys ins Bett. Als er zurück in den Masterroom kam, hörte er das Wasser in der Dusche laufen, er klopfte an der Tür. „die Babys schlafen in ihren Betten, Hermione wir haben jetzt etwas Zeit für uns wenn du möchtest können wir schwimmen bei uns im Schwimmbad."

Von Hermione kam keine Antwort. „Hermione ist bei dir alles ok?" Severus klopfte nochmal an der Tür, es kam wieder keine Antwort, er öffnete die Türe, er befürchtete schon dass sie erneut Kreislaufprobleme hätte, doch Hermione saß unter der Dusche und weinte.

„Was ist los mein Engel?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, mir ist plötzlich nur so zum heulen zumute."

„Das sind bestimmt die Hormone, lass mich dich abtrocknen, und dann gehen wir ins Bett, ich möchte dich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Wenn du es möchtest."

„Möchtest du auch von mir trinken? Ich fühle mich wie eine Milchbar." Hermione blieb sitzen unter der Dusche, Severus stellte das Wasser ab „komm mein Engel, wenn es dich stört trinke ich nichts von dir, aber wenn du es magst dann würde ich gerne etwas trinken von der Muttermilch, allerdings lasse ich dich entscheiden ob ich es mache oder nicht. Aber jetzt komm erstmal unter der Dusche heraus, ich möchte dich gerne abtrocknen und eincremen. Wenn du magst massiere ich dich auch, oder möchtest du spazieren gehen?" Severus bemühte sich redlich darum Hermione auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, aber es glückte einfach nicht, sie schniefte schon wieder und die Tränen liefen einfach von alleine los. Da Severus keine Erfahrung mit Müttern und ihren Empfindungen hatte schickte er seinen Patronus an Julian mit der Bitte „Julian was kann ich machen? Hermione weint schon die ganze Zeit, sie fühlt sich unwohl und traurig, ich kann sie nicht auf andere Gedanken bringen, was kann ich noch tun?"

Die Antwort von Julian war genauso schnell da wie sie einfach war „Nichts, wenn es nicht hilft sie abzulenken, du kannst noch eine Freundin von ihr Rufen vielleicht schafft sie es mit dem Ablenken. Ich denke auch das es die Hormone sind."

Severus sendete seinen Patronus an Ginny und bat diese „Miss Weasley, Hermione benötigt eine Freundin, sie hat vermutlich durch die Hormone einen Heultag, vielleicht schaffen sie es sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Wenn sie Zeit haben ich würde mich freuen wenn sie zu uns zu Besuch kommen würden."

Wenige Minuten später erschien Ginny im Kamin des Kaminzimmer's dort klopfte sie sich die Asche von der Kleidung und lief zum Masterroom. Sie klopfte zaghaft an, sie wollte ja nicht stören. Oder bei irgendwelchen Aktivitäten reinplatzen, deshalb blieb sie vor der Tür stehen, bis sie herein gebeten wurde.

„Miss Weasley, kommen sie ruhig rein, Hermione sitzt noch im Bad unter der Dusche, sie ist noch nicht aus dem Bad gekommen seit ich sie informiert habe." Severus saß auf der Couch, er laß ein Buch.

„Danke Professor Snape, darf ich zu ihr ins Bad gehen oder sollte ich sie rufen?"

„Das kann ich nicht entscheiden, Miss Weasley, aber ich würde empfehlen sie rufen sie erst dann sehen wir ob sie rauskommt, wenn nicht können sie dann immer noch hinein gehen." Severus blätterte die nächste Seite im Buch um und laß weiter.

„Hermione, ich bin's Ginny kommst du zu mir? Oder soll ich ins Bad kommen?" Ginny wartete was passierte. Sie hörte wie Hermione rief „ich komme gleich zu dir muss mich nur kurz abtrocknen und anziehen." Ginny setzte sich auf einen Sessel zu ihrem Professor vorm Kamin, plötzlich erschien ein Patronus vor ihnen.

„Professor Snape, Sir, ich würde gerne bei Ihnen ein paar Tage zu Besuch wohnen, wäre das für sie ok? Mein Großvater dreht zur Zeit am Rad, er hat meine Großmutter fast umgebracht, er hat sie die Treppe herunter gestoßen. Ich habe sie deshalb ins St. Mungos gebracht, aber jetzt kann ich nicht mehr zu meinem Elternhaus, mein Großvater ist rasend vor Wut. Ich brauche bitte ihre Hilfe."

Severus stand auf und lief zum Badezimmer „Hermione, Robert hat Probleme mit seinem Großvater, ist es ok wenn er zu Besuch kommt?"

„Ja ist es." Severus vernahm noch ein schniefen und verließ dann den Masterroom. Er musste zu Robert apparieren, um ihn auf dem schnellsten Weg in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Ginny klopfte erneut an die Badezimmertür „Hermione brauchst du Hilfe?" sie wartete schon zehn Minuten darauf das Hermione aus dem Bad kommen würde. Aber es tat sich nichts, Ginny klopfte erneut und betrat dann das Bad, ab da überstürzten sich die Ereignisse, Ginny musste Hermione mittels Levitation ins Bett bringen da sie im Bad auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht rührte, dann schickte Ginny ihren Patronus zu ihrem Professor. Dieser erschien wenig später mit Robert und Julian gemeinsam im Masterroom, ebenfalls gleichzeitig traf Rizzy mit zwei schreienden Babys auf dem Arm im Masterroom ein. „Die Babys hier raus, Ginny und Robert, bitte kümmern sie sich um die beiden Babys, Rizzy ich benötige hier Ruhe."

Severus kniete neben seiner Frau „Hermione mein Engel kannst du mich hören?"

„Severus lass mich mal ran, Hermione!" Julian rüttelte sie an der Schulter keine Reaktion von Hermione, er überprüfte die Vitalfunktionen, Blutdruck und Puls waren ok, dann drehte er sie auf den Bauch, er überprüfte ob sie irgendwo eine Verletzung hatte, aber er fand keine. Dann drehte er sie zurück auf den Bauch auch dort schaute er ob sie eine Verletzung hatte, aber da gab es auch keine. Dann fiel ihm ein das es noch mit der zurückliegenden Entbindung in Verbindung stehen könnte, er sagte deshalb zu Severus „rufe bitte Tobias hier her, er ist der Spezialist was Schwangerschaften und die Erkrankungen mit der Entbindung und in der ersten Zeit danach angeht. Ich bin Leiter der Klinik aber nicht Gynäkologe, das überfordert mein Fachwissen."

„Ich bin schon unterwegs." Severus disapparierte und erschien wenig später mit Tobias im Masterroom.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Also Hermione litt heute früh unter erhöhtem Puls, darum habe ich ihr zwei Tropfen vom Trank der Lebenden Toten gegeben, dann meldete sich Severus weil Hermione wohl eine postnatale Depression hat und unter der Dusche sitzen würde und weinte, er konnte sie nicht beruhigen oder ablenken, deshalb riet ich ihm eine Freundin von Hermione einzuladen, die hat sie gerade im Bad gefunden auf dem Boden liegend ohne das sie ansprechbar war, wobei sie zuvor noch mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Sie hat auch keine Verletzung soweit sind wir schon, ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende. Deshalb habe ich dich rufen lassen."

„Danke Julian, dürfte ich dann bitte Ruhe haben, könnt ihr zwei nach den Babys schauen bitte, es kann sein das Hermione gleich ihre Babys braucht." Tobias schaute die Beiden streng an „los raus mit Euch." Severus und Julian gingen nach diesem Rausschmiss gemeinsam in das Zimmer der Babys, sie nahmen Ginny und Robert die Zwei Babys ab und erkundigten sich „ Habt ihr die Babys gefüttert? Oder wie habt ihr sie beruhigen können?"

„Eileen war ganz schnell ruhig als Robert sie auf den Arm genommen hatte, und Henry wurde ruhig als ich ihm die Windel gewechselt habe." Antwortete Ginny. „Es ist sehr eigenartig mit den Beiden wenn ich Henry nehme weint er sobald Ginny ihn nimmt ist er Ruhig, aber andersrum ist es genauso wenn Ginny Eileen nimmt weint sie wenn ich sie nehme ist sie Ruhig." Robert schaute auf Julian und Severus „wenn ihr jetzt die Zwei nehmen wollt, dann sollten Sie Professor ihren Sohn nehmen, ich glaube das er bei Ihnen am ehesten ruhig bleibt und Sie Julian sollten Eileen nehmen, ich denke sie spüren das wer sie auf dem Arm hat ob es eine Hexe ist oder ein Zauberer."

„Das ist höchst interessant. Probieren wir es mal. Severus nimm du bitte Eileen, ich nehme Henry." Julian schaute Severus prüfend an. Dieser nickte und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm, Julian übernahm Henry von Ginny, dieser begann sofort zu schreien. „Oh bei Merlin's Eiern. Lass uns tauschen." Severus gab Eileen auf den Arm von Julian, und übernahm dann Henry aus seinem Arm. Keine zwei Sekunden später war Henry tatsächlich ruhig. „Das ist wirklich interessant, so etwas habe ich noch nicht erlebt." Julian beobachtete die zwei Babys fasziniert.

In der Zwischenzeit untersuchte Tobias Hermione und sprach einen Enervate auf sie. „Hermione wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Oh hallo Tobias, ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich ausgelaugt, bin traurig und vermisse meine Babys."

„Sie haben eine Postnatale Depression, so etwas kommt bei fast jeder frischen Mama vor, die einen leiden da sehr drunter die anderen haben nur mal 5 Minuten Heultag. Sie scheinen da so extrem drunter zu leiden das ihr Körper sie selber geschützt hat vor den Folgen. Haben Sie irgendwo Schmerzen?" er schaute Hermione prüfend an.

„Nein, ich habe keine Schmerzen, naja bis auf die in der Brust, ich glaube die Babys müssten Hunger haben." Hermione drückte sanft ihre Brüste, wie zur Bestätigung klopfte es gleichzeitig an der Tür und es war das Weinen der Babys zu hören.

„Herein, hier wartet schon jemand auf die Erlösung." Tobias öffnete die Tür.

Severus und Julian betraten mit Henry und Eileen den Masterroom und übergaben die Babys an Hermione.


	57. Jetzt wird alles besser oder?

Wie immer,….

Jetzt wird alles besser oder?

„Herein, hier wartet schon jemand auf die Erlösung." Tobias öffnete die Tür.

Severus und Julian betraten mit Henry und Eileen den Masterroom und übergaben die Babys an Hermione.

„würdet ihr mir bitte etwas Privatsphäre gönnen? Severus du bleibst bitte hier." Hermione wollte in Ruhe die Babys stillen und ihr Mann sollte auch an ihrer Brust saugen.

„Wir sind schon draußen, wenn was ist ich bleibe noch, ich gehe in das Kaminzimmer." Tobias nickte Hermione zu.

„Ich begleite dich Tobias." Julian nickte Severus zu und Beide verschwanden durch die Türe.

Severus half Hermione die Babys anzulegen, er setzte sich neben sie ins Bett. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?" er lächelte, die Babys gaben schmatzende Geräusche von sich.

„Ja es geht mir etwas besser, ich weiß aber nicht was genau los war oder wie ich das verhindern soll dass mir so etwas nochmal passiert. Au, Eileen hast du etwa schon einen Zahn?" Hermione schaute irritiert auf das kleine Mädchen. „Sie hat mich gerade gezwickt mit etwas Harten. Kann es sein dass sie schon einen Zahn hat? Ist das nicht etwas früh, die Babys sind doch erst ein paar Tage alt, da dürfte doch noch kein Zahn da sein."

„Hermione du vergisst die Beiden sind Zauberer, beziehungsweise ein Zauberer und eine Hexe, da kann es durchaus sein dass da schon ein Zahn wächst. Auch wenn die Babys nicht so lange wie bei Muggeln im Bauch gewesen sind, das ist auch üblich bei unserer Art."

„Oh weh ich habe noch sehr viel zu lernen, könnten wir nicht Molly fragen ob sie uns etwas unterstützen kann?"

„Wenn du das möchtest, dann machen wir dass. Ich nehme Eileen, sie ist gerade fertig mit Trinken, ich lasse sie Aufstoßen und bringe sie dann zu Robert, der muss auch auf andere Gedanken kommen."

„Ok Severus, aber bitte beeile dich ich habe das Gefühl ich laufe immer noch aus und der Druck auf der Brust ist nicht weniger geworden."

Severus nickte nahm Eileen auf den Arm, er ging mit dem Mädchen ins Kaminzimmer, „so Robert hier ist ihr Patenkind, sie muss noch ihr Bäuerchen machen, ich hoffe sie wissen wie das geht sonst erklärt ihnen Tobias das sicherlich gerne." Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu seiner Frau.

„Hermione darf ich schon an deiner Brust trinken?"

„Ja bitte Severus, ich hatte doch schon gesagt dass es mir gut tut wenn du das machst. Henry müsste auch gleich fertig sein mit Trinken." Severus küsste seine Frau und begann an der Brust zu saugen, die Milch die ihm da in den Mund spritzte war sehr lecker für ihn, er hätte gerne noch mehr getrunken, aber Hermione stoppte ihn. „Severus, Henry ist fertig, bringst du ihn in sein Bett oder geht er zu Ginny?"

„Henry geht zu Ginny, sie wird seine Patin werden, da darf sie auch schon mal üben." Severus nahm Henry und brachte ihn zu Ginny „sie wissen sicherlich wie man mit kleinen Kindern umgeht oder?"

„Ja Professor das weiss ich. Sir Vorsicht." Doch da war es schon passiert, Henry hatte seinen Papa angespuckt. „Ih jetzt weiss ich was Hermione meinte mit das riecht nicht so toll. Hier bitte ein kleiner Hosenscheißer. Ich gehe jetzt zu Hermione, gibt es etwas was ich nicht tun sollte mit ihr?"

„Severus du darfst alles machen was Hermione möchte." Sagte Julian.

„Na das wird was werden." Severus drehte sich um ließ die saure Milch mit einem Wink seiner Hand verschwinden und ging zurück zum Masterroom. Dort legte er sich zu seiner Frau ins Bett.

„Muss die andere Brust auch noch entlastet werden?"

„Ja bitte Severus, ich weiss zwar dass dann hinterher auch mehr Milch produziert wird aber noch ist der Druck auf die Brust zu groß."

Severus saugte an der anderen Seite und Hermione genoss es das Severus an ihr trank. Plötzlich wölbte sie ihr Becken hoch und schob ihre Finger in Richtung ihrer Klitoris, Severus hielt ihre Hand auf er schob sie zurück zur Seite. Dann schob er seine Hand an ihren Hügel und begann die Perle mit den Fingern zu reizen. „Bitte Severus,…"

Doch Severus ließ sich nicht beirren, er machte weiter und reizte Hermione intensiv, dann entkleidete er sich und ließ Hermione sein Glied aufrichten. Sie massierte mit ihrer Hand seinen Schaft, sie streichelte mit dem Finger über seine Eichel, sie spürte seinen Lusttropfen an ihrem Finger und steckte diesen dann in ihren Mund. „Severus bitte ich möchte dich auch verwöhnen, lass mich dein Glied im Mund spüren" Severus brummte, er wollte nicht aufhören an ihrer Brust zu trinken, doch dann ließ er ihre Brustwarze aus seinem Mund gleiten und gab nach. „Dann lass dich nicht aufhalten." Hermione bewegte sich so dass Severus sie, wenn er wollte, auch oral befriedigen könnte, sie setzte sich auf seinen Körper, sie nahm seinen Stab tief in ihren Rachen auf, sie erregte Severus sehr, er stieß mehrfach mit dem Becken ihr entgegen damit sie ihn noch intensiver spüren würde. Er blieb nicht untätig, er reizte sie sehr intensiv er leckte über ihre Perle, schob zwei Finger in sie und verteilte ihre Feuchtigkeit überall in ihr, er trieb sie zum Höhepunkt, als Hermione kam trank Severus ihren Saft, dann gab er ihr einen Klaps auf den Po, „ich möchte dich auf mir spüren, setze dich auf meinen Schwanz und reite ihn." Hermione tat was er wollte, sie setzte sich auf sein Glied und senkte ihr Becken langsam auf ihn nieder, dann schob sie es wieder hoch das machte sie immer wieder mal langsam mal schneller, irgendwann drehte Severus sich mit ihr um und übernahm ihren Rhythmus er drang noch tiefer in sie ein und nach wenigen Stößen kam er, aber er rieb Hermiones Kitzler weiter und sie folgte ihm nur Sekunden später über die Klippe.

„Ich bin geschafft, und habe Hunger, können wir Duschen und dann Essen gehen?"

„Sicher Hermione mein Engel." Severus erhob sich und half Hermione beim Aufstehen, sie duschten gemeinsam und gingen dann in den Speisesaal zum Essen, dort trafen sie auch auf Ginny, Robert, Julian und Tobias.

„Wo sind denn unsere zwei Babys? Ginny ich möchte gerne deine Mutter bitten uns ein wenig von ihrem Erfahrungsschatz abzugeben, sie hat ja schließlich schon viele Kinder groß gezogen, da kann sie mir sicherlich ein paar Tipps geben was ich wie machen sollte."

„Hermione, die Babys sind in ihrem Zimmer und schlafen, das mit meiner Mutter, sie ist noch sehr geknickt darüber das die Beziehung zwischen dir und Ron so geendet hat, ich frage sie aber gerne ob sie Euch unterstützt."

„Wir haben ja leider keine Verwandten die wir bitten könnten, soll ich dann mit Molly mal reden? Vielleicht fällt es ihr leichter wenn ich sie frage." Severus schaute Ginny an.

„Professor Snape, Sir das ist keine gute Idee, meine Ma ist zur Zeit sehr schlecht auf sie und Hermione zu sprechen, Ron hat da ein paar unschöne Dinge erzählt, ich weiß das es nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, aber zunächst muss Ron das selber zugeben, er findet auch keine Freundin für länger, er steigt mit jeder die nicht bei,…ach das erzähle ich dir Hermione später mal. Entschuldigung die Herren." Ginny steckte sich eine Gabel mit Nudeln in den Mund.

Hermione schaute ihre Freundin an, das Mister und Misses Weasley sie irgendwie mieden hatte sie schon gemerkt aber das hatte sie nicht so schlimm empfunden, dafür waren zu viele Dinge in letzter Zeit passiert. Aber die Aussage von Ginny machte sie doch nachdenklich, nur viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihr nicht, sie hatte kaum zwei Gabeln gegessen, da schrieen schon die Babys nach ihrer Mama. Severus bat aber Rizzy „Rizzy sorge bitte dafür dass meine Frau wenigstens zu Ende essen kann. Sie kommt gleich nach oben um die Babys zu stillen."

Hermione schob den Teller von sich „Severus ich gehe die Babys eben stillen, halte mir mein Essen warm." Sie wollte sich schon erheben als sie von Tobias aufgehalten wurde. „Misses Snape, sie sollten jetzt erst zu Ende essen, die Babys müssen auch mal 5 Minuten warten können. Rizzy kümmert sich um die zwei, und sie Essen bitte jetzt erst auf, sie haben schon wieder zu wenig Gewicht, und das ist nicht gut für die Entwicklung der Babys sonst müssen sie die Kinder abstillen und die Zwei müssen mit der Flasche gefüttert werden."

Hermione schluckte, dass sie abgenommen hatte spürte sie weil ihr einfach nichts mehr zum anziehen passte, aber das es auch Tobias schon sah, sie schob sich eine Gabel voll Nudeln in den Mund.

„Hermione mein Engel, ich wollte es dir auch gerade sagen dass du erst aufessen sollst, wie gesagt Rizzy kümmert sich um die Zwei, und auch mir ist aufgefallen dass du abgenommen hast, nimmst du noch die Tränke die ich dir zubereitet habe?"

„Äh nein die habe ich seit der Entbindung nicht mehr genommen. Ich dachte das sei nicht mehr nötig." Hermione schob sich eine weiter Gabel mit Nudeln in den Mund.

„Hermione das ist leider sehr nötig, du kannst einfach keine Reserven aufbauen wenn du die Tränke nicht weiter nimmst." Ginny hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihren Teller leer gegessen, sie erhob sich vom Tisch mit den Worten „ich sehe mal nach den Babys, dann muss Rizzy sich nicht um beide gleichzeitig kümmern."

„Ok, vielen Dank Miss Weasley." Severus schaute Ginny hinterher. Hermione wollte sich auch erheben, sie wurde aber aufgehalten „Hermione dein Teller ist noch nicht leer." Sie schaute auf ihren Teller, sie hatte doch gerade die letzte Gabel voll Nudeln in ihren Mund gesteckt, wie kann es sein dass der Teller schon wieder mit Nudeln gefüllt war. „Wer von euch 4 Kerlen war das? Ich hatte meinen Teller leer, wenn ich noch mehr esse platze ich. Ich möchte jetzt die Babys stillen, ich werde nicht noch mehr essen." Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf, sie verließ den Speisesaal und ging in den Masterroom um dort die Babys zu stillen. Ginny saß mit Henry auf dem Arm auf der Couch „Hermione brauchst du Hilfe beim anlegen? Ich kann dir dabei helfen wenn du es möchtest. Dann erzähle ich dir auch was ich vorhin am Esstisch nicht weiter erzählt habe."

„Ja bitte du kannst mir gerne beim Anlegen helfen, bring mir Henry schon mal und dann könntest du bitte Eileen holen?"

„Selbstverständlich Hermione." Ginny half Hermione Henry anzulegen, ging dann in das Kinderzimmer und holte dort bei Rizzy, Eileen ab. „Hier kommt die kleine Prinzessin. Also Ron hat erzählt das er dich flachgelegt hätte und du ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst hättest, weil er dich in deinen Po bumsen wollte, und du ihn deshalb nicht mehr anschauen würdest. Ich habe schwer an mich halten müssen, ich weiß ja was du schon alles erlebt hast, aber das was Ron da erfunden hat ist fürchterlich, und dass er das auch noch vor unseren Eltern erzählt hat, was meinst du wie unsere Eltern da rot geworden sind. Ich hätte am liebsten ihnen die Wahrheit erzählt über deine Kindheit, dann würden unsere Eltern sich nicht so verhalten wenn sie wüssten was du schon alles durchlebt hast, aber Professor Snape hat einen Bann gesprochen ich kann es nicht erzählen."

„Das scheint mir auch sehr richtig gewesen zu sein, was ich da gerade gehört habe." Brummte Severus als er die Türe schloss, er war unbemerkt von den zwei Frauen ins Zimmer getreten um nach seiner Frau zu schauen.

„Miss Weasley, ich möchte nicht indiskret sein, aber das Hier ist mein und Hermione's Privatbereich, nicht dass ich ein Problem damit habe das sie sich hier aufhalten, aber dieses Gespräch hat jetzt bitte ein Ende."

„Selbstverständlich Sir." Ginny küsste Hermione auf die Wange und verschwand aus dem Masterroom.

„Hermione es tut mir leid das Mister Weasley so einen Quatsch über dich erzählt hat, ich werde mit Molly und Arthur reden, sie waren mir immer freundlich gesinnt, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo ich Albus, ach lassen wir das. Ich rede mit den Beiden."

Hermione nickte und schniefte dann plötzlich, ihr liefen wieder die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Hermione, ich, wollte nicht, bitte nicht weinen." Severus war wütend auf sich selber, warum musste er Albus erwähnen? Jetzt hatte er das Problem, Hermione hatte sich an den Tod erinnert von Albus und somit auch an die ganzen anderen die dem Krieg zum Opfer gefallen waren. Was war er doch für ein Idiot, wo es Hermione noch nicht richtig gut ging, sie auch noch zusätzlich an traurige Sachen erinnern.

„Ich flohe zu den Weasley's und rede mit Molly und Arthur, so wie mit Ronald. Es geht nicht das er Märchen über dich in die Welt setzt."

Severus gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Jetzt weine nicht mehr, alles wird gut werden."


	58. Familie Weasley

Wie immer,…..

Familie Weasley

Severus gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Jetzt weine nicht mehr, alles wird gut werden." Er ging in das Kaminzimmer, drehte dann aber nochmal um und ging zum Speisesaal „Julian und Tobias ich flohe kurz zu den Weasley's, könntet ihr bitte nach Hermione sehen, ihr geht es nicht so gut, und ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig daran." Dann drehte er sich um und reiste mittels Flohpulver zur Familie Weasley.

„Arthur und Molly, guten Tag, ist Ronald auch Zuhause? Ich müsste bitte mal mit ihm reden und dann auch mit euch Beiden."

„Wir möchten aber nicht mit dir reden Severus." Arthur verließ die Küche des Fuchsbaus und ging in den Garten in seinen Schuppen. Molly rief inzwischen „Ron Weasley du hast Besuch." Und verließ damit ebenfalls die Küche ging aber in das Wohnzimmer. Ronald kam die Treppe herunter „wer ist es denn? Ist es Eva oder Mia?"

„Nein es ist Severus Snape, der Ehemann von Hermione." Grummelte Severus.

„Oh Professor Snape, äh Sir." Ron blieb mit offenem Mund stehen.

„Können wir uns hier irgendwo ungestört unterhalten?" Severus schaut Ron prüfend an. In dem Moment kam George gerade zur Küche rein „Guten Tag Professor, wie geht es Hermione?"

„Guten Tag George. Danke der Nachfrage, ihr geht es zur Zeit nicht sehr gut, und ich kenne jemanden der nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Situation ist." Severus schaute Ron die ganze Zeit an. „Nun Ronald Weasley gibt es hier einen Ort wo wir uns ungestört unterhalten können?"

„Sir ich störe nur ungern ihr Gespräch, aber sie könnten Freds und mein Zimmer nehmen dort haben sie Ruhe und wären ungestört. Aber sie sollten die Kisten zu lassen, Ronald hat da schon öfters seine Blauen Wunder erlebt." George verbeugte sich vor Severus streckte seinem Bruder dann die Zunge raus und verließ in Richtung Garten die Küche.

„Also bitte gehen Sie Voraus, aber lassen sie die Kisten zu von denen George gerade gesprochen hat."

Ron ging langsam die Treppe hoch und in das Zimmer seines Bruders. „George wohnt hier nicht mehr er hat eigentlich gar nichts zu sagen."

„Mister Weasley, ich hatte sie schon zwei Mal gefragt ob es hier einen ungestörten Ort gibt wo wir reden können, da sie aber mir keinen genannt haben werden wir jetzt den von ihrem Bruder nehmen. Schließen sie bitte die Tür."

„Das ist mein Zuhause, sie haben mir hier gar nichts zu sagen." Ron wurde immer nervöser, er ahnte schon was der Professor von ihm wollte.

„Mister Weasley, ich bin hier her gekommen, weil mir da ein paar Dinge zu Ohren gekommen sind die ich so nicht stehen lassen werde. Wie können Sie es wagen solche Lügen über Hermione zu erzählen? Schämen sie sich gar nicht? Wissen sie was Hermione in ihrer Kindheit und auch in der Zeit als sie auf Hogwarts war in den Ferien durchlebt hat? Nein, das wissen sie nicht, und das können sie auch nicht begreifen, sie haben ja eine intakte Familie, sie wurden nicht Missbraucht, sie wurden nicht versklavt, verprügelt, ausgepeitscht, als Gefangener gehalten, sie haben immer ein warmes leckeres Essen auf dem Tisch stehen gehabt." Severus war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden, er war so sauer auf Ron das er aufpassen musste ihn nicht zu verfluchen.

„Das denken sie sich doch nur aus, Hermione hat mir erzählt was sie mit ihren Eltern erlebt hat, wo sie alles im Urlaub war, wie schön ihre Ferien waren, jedes Schuljahr hat sie mir den Mund wässrig gemacht mit ihren Schilderungen von den Urlauben. Jetzt kommen sie und erzählen mir ein Lügenmärchen das Hermione versklavt wurde, das sie verprügelt wurde, ausgepeitscht, warum sieht man nichts davon warum erzählte sie das nie, weil es nicht wahr ist, das ist eine Geschichte die sie sich ausgedacht haben." Ron war immer lauter geworden.

„Ich denke mir diese Geschichte nicht aus, ich bin kein perverser Typ der sich so etwas ausdenkt, das ist die reine Wahrheit, sie erzählen doch Hermione hätte ihnen eine Ohrfeige verpasst, weil sie sie in den Po ficken wollten, dann müssten sie doch wissen wie Hermiones Rücken aussieht. Also ich warte, ich kenne den Rücken meiner Frau." Severus fixierte Ron mit seinem Blick.

„Sir, ich, …"

„Ja Mister Weasley, ich höre." Weiter hielt Severus den Blick starr auf Ron.

„Ich, habe sie nie nackt gesehen."

„Das ist schon mal ein Anfang, haben Sie Sex gehabt mit meiner Frau? Ja oder Nein reicht mir und dann sollten sie bitte ihren Eltern die Wahrheit sagen, sonst werde ich das übernehmen."

„Nein Sir. Ich werde es meinen Eltern sagen Sir."

„Auf Wiedersehen Mister Weasley." Severus verließ den Raum und ging die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Molly, dein Sohn Ron wird dir gleich die Wahrheit erzählen über etwas was er zuvor falsch erzählt hat, ich möchte dich bitten wenn er es dir erzählt hat komme auf mein Manor zu Besuch, dort wartet jemand darauf dich kennen zu lernen, und es braucht jemand deine Hilfe und Erfahrung. Ich bitte dich warte nicht zu lange. Wenn du mit Flohpulver reist das Manor heißt Prince Manor. Vielen Dank für deine Zeit." Severus verbeugte sich vor Molly wie es die Etikette verlangte und ging dann in den Garten, dort klopfte er am Schuppen an „Arthur, dein Sohn Ron wird dir und deiner Frau gleich die Wahrheit über etwas erzählen was er zuvor falsch erzählt hat, bitte begleite deine Frau auf mein Manor, dort wartet jemand darauf euch kennen zu lernen und jemand braucht eure Hilfe. Ich bitte dich ebenso wie deine Frau wartet nicht zu lange es geht dabei jemandem sehr schlecht. Vielen Dank für deine Zeit." Auch vor der Tür verbeugte sich Severus er drehte sich um und wollte gerade das Grundstück verlassen um zu disapparieren da rief ihm George nochmal zurück „Professor, Sir ist es Hermione der es so schlecht geht? Ich weiß von Ron was er erzählt hat, aber ich weiß auch dass die Geschichte von Ron nicht stimmt. Ich habe Hermione schon mal nackt gesehen, sie hat fürchterliche Narben auf dem Rücken, allerdings weiß ich nicht wie sie an diese Narben gekommen ist. Davon wäre Ron sicherlich abgeschreckt gewesen wenn er die gesehen hätte. Ich sorge dafür dass Ron unseren Eltern die Wahrheit sagt."

„Vielen Dank, und nicht vergessen George wenn sie wieder Ideen haben für ihren Laden ich bin gerne Hilfsbereit beim Entwickeln von neuen Tränken."

„Vielen Dank ihnen Sir, ich werde es nicht vergessen." George verbeugte sich vor Severus und auch Severus verbeugte sich vor George. Er drehte sich nun endgültig um und verließ das Grundstück um direkt dahinter zu disapparieren.

Nur Sekunden später erschien er mit einem leisen Plopp im Masterroom bei Hermione. Diese erschreckte sich und holte tief Luft, und hatte plötzlich einen Schluckauf.

„Severus, hicks, wieso apparierst du hier, hicks, direkt in unser Zimmer, hicks?"

„Oh Hermione, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber ich hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis nach deiner Nähe, das war so überwältigend, das ich nur an dich denken konnte."

Severus zauberte ein Glas Wasser herbei und gab es Hermione zu trinken. „Damit sollte der Schluckauf gleich weg sein." Er entkleidete sich und legte sich zu Hermione ins Bett. „Seit wann sind die Babys schon fertig mit Trinken? Soll ich noch etwas entlasten?"

„Nein Julian hat mir vorhin gezeigt wie ich Milch abpumpen kann damit wir für die Babys dann Essen haben wenn mal was dazwischen kommen sollte. Aber du darfst gerne noch etwas trinken." Hermione hatte Severus Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet und gesehen das er leicht enttäuscht war. Es war nicht einfach zu erkennen, aber Hermione hatte es mittlerweile gut raus hinter Severus Maske zu blicken.

„Das freut mich, ja ich möchte gerne etwas von der Muttermilch trinken, du glaubst gar nicht wie lecker die Milch ist." Hermione zog angewidert die Mundwinkel runter, sie hatte zwar auch probiert und es schmeckte aber sie wollte das nicht noch zusätzlich trinken. Außerdem stank die Milch wenn Eileen oder Henry spuckten ziemlich ekelig und Hermione hatte kurz bevor Severus kam gerade erst geduscht. Severus trank noch ein wenig an jeder Seite und küsste dann Hermione auf den Mund „was möchtest du jetzt machen mein Engel?"

„Was hast du bei Ron erreicht? Kommen Mister und Misses Weasley uns besuchen?" Schon wieder schniefte sie.

„Ich hoffe es sehr, vor allem hoffe ich das Ronald tatsächlich mit der Wahrheit ans Licht tritt und seinen Eltern erklärt warum er dich so diskreditiert hat. Dann hoffe ich das Molly und Arthur sich schnell aufmachen und uns Besuchen."

Es klopfte an der Tür zum Masterroom „Herein" Severus ließ durch seine Magie die Tür aufgehen. Davor standen Ginny, Molly und Arthur Weasley.

„Sir, meine Eltern sind gekommen, ich wollte sie nur kurz zu ihnen führen." Ginny knickste und verschwand dann in Richtung ihres Zimmers.

„Mister und Misses Weasley, ich freue mich euch zu sehen." Auf Hermiones Gesicht waren noch die Spuren ihrer Tränen zu sehen.

„Hermione, Liebes, es tut uns leid das wir dich so behandelt haben, wir haben Ron's Geschichte geglaubt, und keins unserer anderen Kinder hat den Fehler aufgedeckt."

„Molly du wolltest auch nichts mehr über das Thema erfahren wie hätten unsere Kinder da den Fehler aufklären sollen? Hermione geht es dir gut?" Arthur hatte sich zu Hermiones Bett begeben.

„Nun jetzt geht es mir besser, Severus und ich sind Eltern geworden, wir haben Zwillinge, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, nur ich habe überhaupt keine Erfahrung mit Babys, und auch Severus fehlen da Erfahrungen. Ich wollte" ein Räuspern von Severus „wir wollten euch bitten uns etwas zur Seite zu stehen und uns an euren Erfahrungen teilhaben lassen." Über Hermione's Gesicht liefen erneut die Tränen.

„Aber sicher doch, dürfen wir eure Babys mal sehen?"

„Rizzy, bringe bitte Henry und Eileen herein, oder schlafen die zwei gerade?"

„Sehr wohl Master, Henry ist wach und Eileen schläft gerade, soll ich dann nur Henry bringen? Sir."

„Nein dann bringe bitte unseren Besuch ins Kinderzimmer." Rizzy verbeugte sich und nahm Molly und Arthur an den Händen dann verschwand sie mit ihnen mit einem leisen Plopp.

„Hermione warum weinst du denn schon wieder?" Severus schaute besorgt auf Hermione.

„Wissen Molly und Arthur jetzt was mit mir gewesen ist in der Zeit als ich noch mit Ron zusammen war?"

„Ich denke nicht dass Sie das wissen, allerdings weiß es Ronald jetzt. Zumindest ansatzweise."

„Ich wollte doch nicht dass es noch mehr Leute erfahren, können wir verhindern dass er es ausplaudert?" Hermione schaute Severus bittend an.

„Das habe ich schon verhindert, deswegen denke ich das Molly und Arthur nichts von alledem wissen. Es sei denn George hätte geplaudert, denn der hatte von sich aus schon Dinge gewusst die ich ihm nicht erzählt habe. Ich habe bei Ron einen Bann gesprochen, er ist nicht dazu in der Lage über dieses Thema zu reden."

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein, mit George hatte ich ein Gespräch das ist aber schon 6 Jahre her, es war in dem Jahr wo ich zu den Weasleys geflüchtet bin, ehe Twinkle mir das Gedächtnis verändert hatte. Damals hatte ich starke Schmerzen und Fred und George haben mir geholfen, sie hatten mir Schmerztränke besorgt, ich hatte ja keine Möglichkeit in eine Apotheke zu gehen, und die beiden haben sie einfach in ihrem Zimmer für mich gebraut. Sie haben mir auch Diptam und Murtlabessenz gebraut, sonst wären die Narben heute noch schlimmer sichtbar. Für den Weihnachtsball haben sie mir dann einen Illusionszauber über den Rücken gesprochen, was meinst du wie ich sonst wohl die Narben hätte verstecken gelernt. Ich verdanke Fred und George so viel, sie waren brillant zu zweit, aber auch George alleine ist brillant."

„Wenn ich das nur schon früher gewusst hätte, Fred und George haben mich in einer Eulenpost um die Rezepte für Schmerztränke und die beiden Essenzen gebeten und auch um Zutaten für Diptam und Murtlab, ich habe Ihnen damals schon geholfen, in dem ich Ihnen die Zutaten beschaffte, und ihnen auch die Rezepte übergab, mich hatte nur gewundert warum sie solche Tränke brauen wollten. Auf meine Frage hin bekam ich zur Antwort sie hätten sich bei einem ihrer Experimente verletzt und wollten nicht das ihre Mutter dieses erfährt. Da es angeblich eine Überraschung für sie werden sollte. Die Zwei waren in meinem Unterricht die besten Gryffindor seit langer Zeit, da ich Ihnen das aber nicht sagen konnte, unterstützte ich sie bei ihren Erfindungen. Jeder Trank den die zwei hergestellt haben wurde von mir kontrolliert und für ok befunden, alles was du an Tränken in ihrem Laden kaufen kannst ist von mir abgesegnet."

„Was du kontrollierst ihre Tränke? Wann machst du das denn?"

„Mein Engel, zu letzt hatte George keine neuen Tränke, und er schickt mir immer eine Probe wenn er einen Trank fertig gestellt hat, ich habe so viele Schülertränke zu kontrollieren, da fällt der eine mehr nicht auf."

Hermione nickte verstehend, es klopfte erneut an der Tür. „Herein bitte." Hermione setzte sich im Bett auf, Severus war gerade auf dem Weg ins Bad. Er schloss die Tür und begann zu duschen.

„Hermione, Liebes deine Kinder sind wunderschön, und beide sind magisch, die Mobiles über ihren Betten drehen sich von alleine und Eileen hat schon ihren ersten Zauber vollbracht, sie hat sich ein Tier zum Kuscheln gezaubert, bei Henry ist es ganz ähnlich, er hatte allerdings schon einen Zauberstab in den Fingern."

„Bitte was? Da sind die zwei kaum drei Wochen alt und schon zaubern sie, wie kommt Henry an einen Zauberstab?" Hermione schaute ungläubig von Arthur zu Molly und zurück.

„Das weiß ich leider nicht, aber er war sehr klein und dünn, und als ich ihm den abnehmen wollte, da war plötzlich überall buntes Licht und ich konnte Henry nicht mehr sehen."

Severus, der obwohl er unter der Dusche stand dem Gespräch folgen konnte, kam zügig aus dem Bad zurück. „Was habe ich da gerade gehört Henry hat einen Zauberstab in den Händen? Das muss ich mir ansehen." Er schloss den Bademantel und eilte ins Kinderzimmer. Dort sah er das nicht nur Henry einen Zauberstab hatte sondern mittlerweile auch Eileen. Severus rief mit einem Accio die Zauberstäbe zu sich „Eileen und Henry, auch wenn ihr noch klein seid, Zauberstäbe dürfen Kinder erst besitzen wenn sie etwas älter sind, genau genommen erst wenn ihr elf Jahre alt seid." Severus verließ das Kinderzimmer, es war ganz leise, plötzlich gab es einen Tumult im Zimmer, die Babys weinten und Severus betrat nochmals das Zimmer. Was er dort sah hätte er nicht geglaubt wenn er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte.

Henry hatte schon wieder einen Zauberstab in der Hand und dieser leuchtete gerade hell auf als Severus durch die Tür trat. „Wie um Merlin's Willen hast du das angestellt?" Severus überließ Henry den Zauberstab und nahm den kleinen Mann auf den Arm.

„Wie kann es sein das du einfach so einen Zauberstab herstellst? Du hast doch keinen Zauberstabmacher in der Familie."

Er ging mit Henry auf dem Arm in den Masterroom, dort zeigte er Hermione alle drei Zauberstäbe.

„Unser Sohn ist dazu in der Lage aus dem Nichts einen Zauberstab herzustellen, das wird noch ganz schön aufregend werden mit den zwei Kindern."


	59. Zauberstäbe und magische Kreaturen

Wie immer,…..

Zauberstäbe und magische Kreaturen

Er ging mit Henry auf dem Arm in den Masterroom, dort zeigte er Hermione alle drei Zauberstäbe.

„Unser Sohn ist dazu in der Lage aus dem Nichts einen Zauberstab herzustellen, das wird noch ganz schön aufregend werden mit den zwei Kindern."

Hermione nickte und fragte dann „aber wie geht das? Vor allem wieso kann er das? Woher hat er dieses Wissen? Er ist doch noch so klein, was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Das weiß ich leider auch nicht, Molly, Arthur habt ihr eine Idee wie das passieren konnte, oder wieso unser Sohn dieses Wissen beherrscht und Zauberstäbe herstellen kann, wohlgemerkt aus dem Nichts."

„Nein, da müsstet ihr Olivander fragen, er ist ja noch immer der Beste auf dem Gebiet."

„Wir reisen einfach morgen zu Olivander und befragen ihn, ich hoffe nur er gibt uns Auskunft, Zauberstabmacher sind sehr eigene Menschen."

„Er wird sich freuen wenn er einen würdigen Nachfolger bekommt." Hermione nickte zuversichtlich.

„Entschuldigt bitte ich bin ein wenig müde dürfte ich wohl etwas schlafen?"

„Selbstverständlich Hermione. Ihr habt meine Frau gehört, los hinaus mit euch."

Molly nahm Severus das Baby ab und verließ mit ihrem Mann gemeinsam den Masterroom.

Severus kuschelte sich zu Hermione ins Bett „ich möchte auch etwas schlafen." Er schloss die Augen und war nur wenige Sekunden später eingeschlafen. Auch Hermione schlief kurze Zeit später ein.

Als sie wieder erwachte lag Severus halb auf ihr er schlief noch aber Hermione war nicht erwacht weil Severus auf ihr lag sie spürte den Druck auf der Brust und wusste gleich müssten die Babys Hunger haben. Sie schaute sich im Raum um, da lag in einer Decke eingewickelt Henry auf dem Boden und brabbelte vor sich hin, die Tür ging auf und Rizzy erschien. „Guten Abend Herrin, ihr Sohn hat Hunger und ihre Tochter bekommt gerade noch eine frische Windel dann wird sie hier zu ihnen gebracht. Sie sollten ihren Mann von ihrem Körper schieben so können sie die Babys nicht stillen."

Hermione schob Severus so vorsichtig es ging von ihrem Körper, allerdings wurde er dadurch wach.

„Oh entschuldige ich wollte nicht auf dir schlafen, warte ich lege mich zur Seite."

Hermione blickte Severus dankbar an. Dann nahm sie von Rizzy ihren Sohn und ihre Tochter entgegen und legte beide an der Brust an.

„Brauchst du Hilfe mein Engel?" Severus streichelte Hermione.

„Im Moment noch nicht, allerdings habe ich fürchterlichen Durst, könntest du mir bitte ein Glas Wasser bringen?"

Severus brachte ihr nicht nur ein Glas Wasser er brachte ihr mehrere Gläser mit unterschiedlichen Tränken, es waren die Stärkungstränke die Hermione schon während der Schwangerschaft trinken musste, auch Wasser war unter den Getränken.

Der Tagesablauf von Hermione begann zur Routine zu werden, die Babys wurden gestillt, dann unternahm Hermione mit Severus Ausflüge, und dann begann sie für das Studium der Zaubertränke zu lernen. Severus wollte ihr noch Ruhe gönnen, es waren ja erst ein paar Tage der Ferien für sie zur Erholung gewesen, und Severus hatte noch im Ohr das er ihr 14 Tage Ruhe gönnen sollte. Aber Hermione ließ sich nicht abhalten, sie laß ein Buch nach dem anderen, zwischendrin stillte sie die Kinder, ging mit den anderen gemeinsam zum Essen, und schlief wenn es möglich war Mittags für eine Stunde. So verflogen die Ferien im nu und die Babys waren schon drei Monate alt als es für Severus und Hermione hieß zurück nach Hogwarts. Doch zunächst stand noch die Taufe der zwei Kinder an. Es wurde eine großartige Feier, Mister Olivander der begeistert von dem kleinen Henry war hatte nachgefragt ob er auch Pate sein dürfte bei dem Jungen. Severus und Hermione waren einverstanden, auch Ginny und Harry waren einverstanden, so wurden also für Henry drei Personen zu Paten. Auch bei Eileen gab es einen dritten Paten, oder besser gesagt eine Patin, Minerva McGonagall bat darum bei dem Mädchen Patin werden zu dürfen und auch bei ihr hatte keiner etwas einzuwenden. So vergingen die letzten Tage in ziemlichen Chaos, da die Babys anfingen aktiv zu werden und durch die Zimmer robbten, die Paten mit den Kindern auch unterwegs waren und nur zurück kamen wenn die Babys Hunger hatten. Eileen war bereits mit ihren drei Monaten dazu in der Lage Gegenstände in kuschelige Tiere zu verwandeln, Lebendige Tiere wohlgemerkt.

Deswegen war ja auch Minerva so begeistert von dem Mädchen. Als der letzte Ferientag anbrach und alle sich auf den Alltag einstellen wollten bat Hermione Severus „sag könnten wir Rizzy nicht bitten uns nach Hogwarts zu begleiten, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das alleine schaffen soll mit den zwei Kleinen, dann die beiden ersten Jahrgänge zu unterrichten, mit dem Studium nebenher, ich bin jetzt schon geschafft und habe noch nicht mal angefangen zu Unterrichten."

„Wir können sie fragen aber ob sie uns begleiten möchte kann ich dir nicht versprechen. Minerva ist auch auf Hogwarts, sie unterrichtet nicht mehr ab diesem Schuljahr, zumindest keine Jahrgänge mehr." Severus grinste sich einen, hielt aber sein Gesicht vor Hermione versteckt, weil er im Bad war um dort sich zu rasieren.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Sie unterrichtet keine Jahrgänge mehr?"

„Das wird dir Minerva nachher auf der Lehrerkonferenz schon erzählen."

„Was wieso mir?" Hermione ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Was sollte das bedeuten? Was würde aus dem Verwandlungsunterricht werden? Sie schloss die Augen da müsste sie warten bis zur Lehrerkonferenz, an der sie zum ersten Mal teilnehmen würde, da sie ja ab dem neuen Schuljahr die beiden unteren Jahrgänge in Zaubertränke unterrichten würde. Hermione lag noch mit geschlossenen Augen da als Severus aus dem Bad trat „Misses Snape, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für ein Nickerchen." Es kam ein kalter nasser Lappen auf sie zugeflogen, Hermione fing ihn vor ihrem Gesicht ab. „Professor Snape, es heißt auch für sie Professor Snape." Hermione warf ihm den Lappen zurück.

„Den Professor müssen sie sich erst verdienen junge Dame. Mal sehen vielleicht schaffen sie es bis Weihnachten." Severus sprach in Rätseln, Hermione konnte ihm einfach nicht folgen.

„Was soll ich bis Weihnachten schaffen? Ich dachte jeder Lehrer wird in Hogwarts mit Professor angesprochen."

„Ja jeder richtige Lehrer schon, du bist aber Studentin der Zaubertranklehre und somit noch keine Professorin, allerdings werde ich das nicht den Schülern mitteilen. Diese werden dich mit Professor ansprechen, wenn Sie das nicht tun bekommen sie Ärger mit mir und mit Minerva."

„Wieso denn mit Minerva, was hat sie damit zu tun?" Hermione grübelte und grübelte aber ihr fiel einfach nicht ein warum es für Minerva wichtig sein könnte das die Schüler zu ihr Professor sagen würden. Naja außer das sie die Schulleiterin ist, aber für dieses Amt gibt es wichtigere Dinge als zu ahnden das Schüler zu Hermione vielleicht nicht Professor sagen würden.

„Das überfordert gerade deinen brillanten Verstand, warte die Lehrerkonferenz ab, übrigens wir müssen in 5 Minuten los."

„Rizzy,…" Rizzy erschien und verbeugte sich. „Sind die Kinder abfahrbereit? Wie sieht es aus mit meiner Frage vom Beginn der Ferien?"

„Master, Sir die Kinder sind abfahrbereit, darf ich später nachkommen? Ich würde diese Frage gerne beantworten mit einem Ja, Sir. Aber ich muss noch ein paar Dinge regeln hier auf Prince Manor, Sir."

„Das ist in Ordnung Rizzy, ich werde jetzt mit Hermione und den Kindern nach Hogwarts apparieren, bringst du dann bitte das Gepäck für die Kinder mit."

„Wie Master wünschen. Sir."

„Hermione komm bitte nimmst du Henry ich nehme Eileen, schaffst du es mit ihm zu apparieren?"

„Das weiß ich nicht Severus, du weißt doch was ich für Probleme mit dem Apparieren habe, mir wird doch schon seit mehreren Tagen immer wieder schwindelig wenn wir apparieren. Ich werde es aber versuchen. Apparierst du bitte zuerst, dann kann ich mich zur Not an dir festhalten wenn mir wieder so schwindelig wird."

„Selbstverständlich Hermione." Und mit einem leisen Plopp war Severus verschwunden.

Nur Sekunden nach ihm apparierte Hermione und erschien ebenfalls mit einem leisen Plopp am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts, Severus hatte sicherheitshalber Eileen auf einer Decke am Boden abgelegt, er stand griffbereit da und wartete auf Hermione. Es Ploppte und sie erschien und nur Sekunden später wusste Severus das es eine gute Eingebung war Eileen abgelegt zu haben. Er konnte gerade noch Henry aus Hermiones Armen nehmen ehe diese in sich zusammensackte. „Was ein Mist" fluchte Severus, er rief seinen Patronus und schickte diesen zu Poppy mit der Nachricht das er am Apparationspunkt stehen würde und Hilfe brauchen würde für Hermione. Dann rief er nach „Twinkle" diese erschien. „Was kann ich tun Master Professor Snape, Sir."

„Kümmere dich bitte um die beiden Babys von uns, ich bringe Hermione in unsere Räume, ich warte auf Poppy aber diese scheint noch nicht hier zu sein." Er levitierte Hermione auf eine Trage die er neben sich erscheinen ließ und brachte Hermione so in ihre gemeinsamen Räume. Als sie in ihren Räumen angekommen waren öffnete Hermione ihre Augen „oh nein ist mit Henry alles gut? Ich habe ihn doch hoffentlich nicht fallen gelassen? Oder? Ich habe Kopfweh, mein Schädel schmerzt." Sie schloss die Augen wieder. Severus brachte Hermione ins Bett, er untersuchte ihren Kopf und stellte fest das sie eine Platzwunde am Kopf hatte, diese verschloss er mittels eines Heilzaubers, und gab ihr dann einen leichten Schmerztrank. „Geht es dir jetzt wieder besser mein Engel?"

„Ja Severus ich denke schon." In dem Moment klopfte es und Poppy begehrte Einlass.

„Severus was ist passiert? Was ist mit Hermione?" Sie wuselte sofort ins Schlafzimmer. Dort untersuchte sie Hermione und gab dann Entwarnung.

„Das ist nur das Problem von Ihr mit dem Apparieren, die Wunde hast du gut verschlossen Severus, und du hast ihr sicherlich auch schon etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben?"

„Ja habe ich. Wie ist das dann mit dem Stillen? Darf sie dann noch stillen?"

„Solange sie nur einmal etwas gegen die Schmerzen genommen hat darf sie später auch wieder stillen, ihr habt sicherlich etwas Milch auf Vorrat abgepumpt oder?"

„Ja Hermione hat das gemacht, man weiß ja nie was einem so passieren kann."

„Dann sollte die nächste Mahlzeit ein Fläschchen sein, aber ihr könnt auch schon beginnen mit dem Zufüttern von Gemüse, oder Obst, ein Brei ist sehr lecker für so Babys."

„Gut zu wissen, ich meine Hermione hatte gesagt sie möchte die Babys bis zum 6 Monat nur stillen wenn es für die Babys reicht und dann mit dem Zufüttern beginnen. Also gibt es heute nur das Fläschchen mit Muttermilch."

„Wie ihr möchtet, übrigens ist gleich die Lehrerkonferenz, Minerva duldet es nicht wenn ihr zu spät kommt du solltest deiner Frau helfen, oder ruft euch eine Hauselfe zum Helfen mit den Babys."

„Rizzy müsste gleich hier sein, sie wollte nachkommen, aber da wir zwei zur Konferenz müssen, Twinkle, könntest du bitte auf unsere Kinder aufpassen? Hermione und ich müssen zur Lehrerkonferenz."

Twinkle erschien und verbeugte sich „ Selbstverständlich Master, Sir."

Severus stützte Hermione „ geht es mein Engel? Wir müssen zur Konferenz. Minerva duldet keine Verspätungen, auch Kranksein fällt heute aus."

„Es geht schon Severus ich schaffe das irgendwie." Hermione hielt sich tapfer an seiner Schulter fest.


	60. Lehrerkonferenz

Wie immer

Lehrerkonferenz

Severus stützte Hermione „ geht es mein Engel? Wir müssen zur Konferenz. Minerva duldet keine Verspätungen, auch Kranksein fällt heute aus."

„Es geht schon Severus ich schaffe das irgendwie." Hermione hielt sich tapfer an seiner Schulter fest.

Ihr war noch schwindelig vom Sturz, und ihr Schädel dröhnte auch noch, doch Severus hielt sie einfach fest im Arm, so konnte sie nicht erneut umfallen. Sie betraten das Lehrerzimmer und waren noch vor Minerva anwesend. Diese kam eine Minute nach den beiden durch die Türe von ihrem Büro.

„Einen wunderschönen Tag euch allen, ich möchte euch eure neue Kollegin vorstellen, wobei ihr sie alle noch kennt, Hermione Jane Snape wird ab diesem Schuljahr bei Severus die Lehre beginnen zur Tränkemeisterin, deswegen wird sie die beiden ersten Jahrgänge unterrichten in Zaubertränke, des weiteren wird sie und es freut mich das bekannt geben zu dürfen bei mir die Lehre beginnen zur Verwandlungsmeisterin, deswegen habe ich für die ersten beiden Jahrgänge den Unterricht so gelegt das Professorin Snape jeweils einen Tag Zaubertränke unterrichtet und einen Tag Verwandlung. Für die höheren Jahrgänge habe ich eine Vertretung für mich organisiert, da ich es nicht mehr schaffe neben der Ausbildung von Professorin Snape, und der Leitung der Schule die restlichen Schüler zu unterrichten. Ich darf Ihnen allen vorstellen" in diesem Moment verwandelte sich ein in einer Ecke des Raumes befindliches Tier zurück in seine Menschliche Gestalt „Professor James Deen, seines Zeichen Verwandlungslehrer bisher noch für Studienzwecke in Amerika unterwegs gewesen. Er ist ein registrierter Animagus, seinen Animagus haben sie bereits gerade gesehen, für alle deren Aufmerksamkeit es entgangen sein sollte, er ist ein schwarzer Panther. Er wird die Jahrgänge 3-7 Unterrichten. So damit ist unser Team wieder komplett, wie waren die Ferien? Gibt es irgendwelche Besprechungsgründe, hat noch jemand von euch einen Wunsch? Ah ich habe noch etwas vergessen, wir Lehrer sprechen uns hier im Lehrerzimmer alle mit Vornamen an, ich hoffe das ist für sie James in Ordnung? Hermione?" Hermione nickte und schaute Severus an „ich kann nicht mehr, können wir bitte gehen mir ist total schwindelig."Flüsterte sie leise.

„Ja für mich ist das in Ordnung Minerva, ich glaube Hermione geht es nicht so gut, sie sieht sehr blass aus, dürfte ich sie wohl in ihre Räume bringen?"

Minerva schaute zu Hermione, diese lehnte sich gerade gegen Severus und schloss die Augen.

„Mister Deen, sie werden ihre Finger von meiner Frau lassen, wenn sie jemand in ihre Räume bringt dann bin ich das. Verstanden? Minerva, ich bringe Hermione ins Bett sie hatte vorhin nach der Apparation einen Kreislaufkollaps, sie hat sich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen und eine kleine Platzwunde. Da es aber die erste Konferenz war und du selber darauf bestanden hast das alle Lehrer anwesend sein müssen, bitte ich dich uns nun zu entschuldigen." Severus hob Hermione problemlos auf seinen Arm, er trug sie zurück in die Kerker. Dort legte er sie im Bett ab und rief Twinkle zu sich. „Twinkle könntest du bitte meine Frau untersuchen? Sie klagte gerade über Schwindelgefühl und ist dann wieder Bewusstlos geworden."

„Sir ihre Frau hat eine Gehirnerschütterung die Lehrerkonferenz war nicht das was für sie zu empfehlen gewesen wäre, sie braucht den restlichen Tag über Ruhe. Auch die Babys darf Sie heute nicht mehr stillen, sie muss genug trinken."

„Danke Twinkle ist Rizzy schon da?"

„Ja Sir Rizzy ist vor wenigen Minuten hier angekommen, sie füttert bereits die Babys ich habe sie über den Zustand ihrer Herrin informiert. Wenn sie sonst nichts mehr brauchen, Sir, würde Twinkle sich zurückziehen."

„Ja danke nochmals Twinkle."

Severus gefiel es gar nicht wie der neue Lehrer sich an seine Frau ran machen wollte, aber er war sich sicher Hermione würde den Typen abblitzen lassen, schließlich verband sie mit ihm mehr als nur eine Zaubererehe. Sie haben das magische Band, durch dieses Band würde es niemals zu einer Trennung kommen. Aber trotzdem hatte dieser James Deen versucht sich an Hermione heran zu machen. Er würde das weiter beobachten, irgendetwas störte Severus an diesem Kerl und es war nicht nur das er versucht hatte sich an seine Hermione ran zu machen.

Er legte sich zu Hermione ins Bett und er war fast eingeschlafen da klopfte es an seine Tür.

„Oh um Merlin's Willen wer stört denn jetzt schon wieder. Ja bitte?" Er öffnete die Tür.

„Minerva was gibt es?"

„Severus, ich wollte mich erkundigen wie es Hermione geht, es tut mir leid das ich heute Abend darauf bestanden habe das alle Lehrer anwesend sein müssen, was ist das eigentlich für ein Benehmen zwischen dir und James?"

„Minerva, wie du weißt duze ich nicht jeden Lehrer, mein Du muss man sich verdienen, genauso wie meinen Respekt gegenüber einem Kollegen, ich respektiere ihn als Mensch, aber alles andere muss man sich verdienen bei mir. Und er hat bisher keine Pluspunkte gesammelt, da er versucht hat sich an Hermione ran zu machen."

„Er wollte doch nur dafür Sorgen das Hermione ins Bett kommt, ihr ging es nicht gut und er hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht."

„Minerva ich sage dir, bei dem Typen klingeln bei mir sämtliche Alarmglocken. Ich weiß noch nicht warum das so ist, aber ich werde ihn so gut es geht im Auge behalten. Aber du wolltest wissen wie es Hermione geht, ich habe ihr noch einen Schmerztrank gegeben, die Babys darf Sie heute nicht mehr stillen und sie schläft gerade."

„Ok dann will ich nicht weiter stören, ich hatte schon befürchtet das es sie umgehauen hat das sie auch bei mir die Lehre beginnen darf."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Hermione das überhaupt mitbekommen hat. Sie fühlte sich schon auf dem Weg zur Konferenz nicht wohl. Ich hätte ja genau wie Poppy gesagt sie bleibt im Bett, aber du wolltest alle Lehrer anwesend haben. Aber jetzt bitte geh, ich möchte mich um meine Frau kümmern." Minerva drehte sich um und ging, Severus schloss die Tür, er ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer wo Hermione noch friedlich schlief.

Er legte sich zu ihr ins Bett und lies mit einem Wink seiner Hand wie es für ihn schon zur Gewohnheit geworden ist ihre Kleidung verschwinden, er kuschelte sich eng an Hermione heran und spürte das gewohnte Kribbeln zwischen sich und ihr.

Er schlief gerade wenige Minuten als er von Hermione geweckt wurde weil sie im Schlaf mal wieder wild um sich schlug. Severus setzte sich auf Hermione und fixierte ihre Arme, so viel Bewegung war jetzt nicht gut für ihren Kopf, er hielt auch ihren Kopf fest, er versuchte sie zu wecken. Doch das war erfolglos, er rief „Rizzy" diese erschien. „Master haben gerufen?" „Ja Rizzy ich glaube es sollte Madam Pomfrey sich nochmal Hermione anschauen oder sogar Julian?"

„Master wen soll Rizzy denn nun holen?"

„Bringe mir bitte Julian her, Madam Pomfrey hatte ja Hermione vorhin schon untersucht, da war nichts bei rausgekommen." Severus hatte schwer mit Hermione zu kämpfen diese bewegte sich unterbewusst so stark das es ihn sehr viel Kraft kostet sie still zu halten. Rizzy verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp und wenige Minuten später erschien sie mit Julian an der Hand wieder auf Hogwarts in den Räumen von Severus und Hermione. „Rizzy haben geholt Master Julian."

„Severus was ist mit Hermione?"

„Julian, sie ist heute Nachmittag als wir appariert sind umgefallen, dabei hat sie sich eine kleine Platzwunde zugezogen, und laut Poppy hat sie eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Aber seit circa 7 Minuten kämpft sie hier mit mir, sie hat mich damit geweckt das sie um sich geschlagen hat und sie dreht ihren Kopf ständig hin und her, Poppy meinte sie solle Ruhig schlafen, und nicht so wie sie das jetzt macht." Severus ließ Hermione los und erhob sich von ihrem Bauch. Kaum das Severus sie losgelassen hatte schlug Hermione wieder wild um sich und ihr Kopf drehte sich von links nach rechts und zurück. „Hast du schon versucht sie zu wecken?"

„Nein Julian, überhaupt nicht,… selbstverständlich habe ich das. Aber wie du siehst ohne Erfolg, was ich nicht versucht habe war ein Enervate aber ich wollte zunächst wissen ob es für sie schädlich wäre."

„Was hat sie gegen die Gehirnerschütterung bekommen? Hat sie Kopfschmerzen gehabt bevor sie eingeschlafen ist? Hat sie vielleicht Schmerztränke bekommen?"

„Oh Mist, ja hat sie und ich bin so ein Idiot,…"

„Was denn jetzt Severus?"

„Sie hat einen Schmerztrank bekommen von Poppy und ich wette es war kein angepasster für Hermione. Warte ich hole die Phiole aus dem Wohnzimmer." Severus ging ins Wohnzimmer, dort standen beide Phiolen und beide waren die normalen Tränke.

„Bei Merlin's Eiern, sie hat zwei Mal einen normalen Trank bekommen, wie können wir ihr jetzt helfen? Ich habe noch einen modifizierten Trank hier für sie."

„Lass mich mal kurz Hermione untersuchen, dann sage ich dir was wir tun können."

Julian untersuchte Hermione und stellte fest das es eine Art Allergie war und Hermione deswegen so unruhig und wehrhaft war. Er gab ihr einen Zaubertrank damit diese Begleiterscheinungen aufhörten, dann ließ er Severus den Trank besorgen damit Hermione die sicherlich starke Schmerzen hatte endlich von den Schmerzen erlöst werden würde. Nachdem sie beide Tränke in ihrenMagen gezaubert hatten setzten sich Severus und Julian ins Wohnzimmer. „Es ist wirklich schlimm was passiert wenn Hermione die falschen Tränke bekommt, wir müssen dafür sorgen das so etwas nie wieder bei ihr passiert, es könnte sie das Leben kosten. Ich muss jetzt zurück ins St. Mungos, ich habe Dienst. Grüße bitte Hermione von mir wenn es ihr morgen nicht besser geht melde dich bitte nochmal."

„Ja das mache ich guten Abend noch und Danke."

Julian reiste mittels Flohpulver zurück zum St. Mungos. Severus überlegte wie er es verhindern könnte das Hermione solche Probleme mit den Tränken bekommen würde. Sie müsste das irgendwo vermerkt bekommen das sie nur bestimmte Tränke nehmen durfte. Und vor allem durften er und Poppy es nicht vergessen, sie war doch hier auf Hogwarts, und nicht einfach irgendwo hier dürfte es eigentlich nicht passieren das sie die falschen Tränke bekam. Er müsste dringend mit Poppy reden, aber das hätte Zeit bis zum nächsten Morgen. Er legte sich neben Hermione, diese schlief jetzt wieder friedlich und ruhig.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermione vor Severus, sie fühlte sich relativ gut, also stand sie auf und ging ins Bad. Dort erledigte sie ihre morgendlichen Dinge, in dieser Zeit erwachte Severus, er suchte nach Hermione, er ging ins Bad dort entdeckte er sie beim Duschen.

„Guten Morgen mein Engel, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Guten Morgen Severus, ich fühle mich gut. Wie geht es unseren Babys? Sie haben bestimmt Hunger, ich habe sie gestern nicht mehr stillen dürfen, jetzt läuft die Milch nur so an mir runter."

„Ich kann die Milch gerne trinken, die Babys dürfen heute erst später von deiner Milch trinken, zum Glück hattest du auf Vorrat Milch abgepumpt, deswegen brauchte Rizzy keine andere Nahrung für die Babys zufüttern. Aber jetzt komm wir sollen alle gemeinsam Frühstücken in der großen Halle, Minerva war gestern nochmal hier um sich zu erkundigen nach dir, und in der Nacht war Julian hier, Poppy und ich haben gestern nicht aufgepasst bei den Tränken die wir dir gegeben haben, du hattest die normalen bekommen, du wurdest im Schlaf immer wehrhafter und hast um dich geschlagen, da wusste ich noch nicht das es normale Tränke waren, damit du dich nicht selber verletzt habe ich dich festgehalten, deinem Kopf dürfte das ständige umdrehen auch nicht gut getan haben. Julian kam dann und hat dich untersucht, er hat dir ein Gegenmittel gegeben, und dann habe ich dir den richtigen Trank gegeben. Jetzt komm endlich unter der Dusche raus, ich trinke die Milch dann lässt der Druck besser nach und die Babys bekommen tatsächlich Milch ohne Reste von Tränken. Ich sollte dazu in der Lage sein herauszuschmecken ob da noch Wirkstoffe von den Tränken in der Milch ist."

Hermione kam aus der Dusche und Severus verstand warum sie unter der Dusche stehen geblieben war. Sie hielt mit den Händen ihre Brüste bedeckt, sobald sie die Hände hob schoss die Milch nur so aus ihrer Brust. Severus beugte sich vor und begann zu trinken, er entlastete zuerst die Rechte und dann die linke Brust, als er fertig war tropfte es nicht mehr aus ihrer Brust.

„So das war eine leckere Vorspeise, jetzt geht es zum Frühstück."

Er half Hermione beim abtrocknen, cremte sie ein und bekleidete sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand.


	61. Noch eine Woche ehe die Schüler kommen

Wie immer,…..

Noch eine Woche ehe die Schüler kommen

„So das war eine leckere Vorspeise, jetzt geht es zum Frühstück."

Er half Hermione beim abtrocknen, cremte sie ein und bekleidete sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand.

Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zur großen Halle zum Frühstück. Dort setzten sich Hermione und Severus auf ihre angestammten Plätze, neben Hermione auf der anderen Seite setzte sich gerade der neue Lehrer James Deen, das passte Severus gar nicht, aber Hermione ignorierte den neuen Lehrer komplett.

„Guten Morgen Hermione, wie geht es dir?" Sie blickte den neuen Lehrer an.

„Morgen Mister Deen, ich möchte Sie bitten mich nicht zu duzen, wir sind hier nicht im Lehrerzimmer sondern in der großen Halle wo ab Sonntag die Schüler ebenfalls anwesend sein werden, das Du bezog sich auf das Lehrerzimmer." Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um „Severus, habe ich das gestern richtig mitbekommen dass ich bei Minerva auch die Ausbildung machen werde zur Verwandlungsmeisterin?"

„Ja mein Engel hast du richtig mitbekommen, Minerva würde gerne diese Woche nutzen um dich für den Unterricht der beiden ersten Jahrgänge fit zu machen."

„Was ist dann mit den Babys? Die brauchen mich doch."

„Rizzy ist mit uns auf Hogwarts eingezogen, sie wird sich weiter um die Kinder kümmern, damit du deine Ausbildungen machen kannst. Jetzt iss, sonst werd ich sauer."

„Ja Sir. Ich esse jetzt." Damit biss Hermione in ihren Toast.

James dem das Geplänkel zwischen Hermione und Severus nicht gepasst hatte, war schon fertig mit Essen und erhob sich, er ging zu Minerva um mit ihr über den Unterricht der Jahrgänge 3-7 zu sprechen. Minerva hörte ihm ruhig zu und antwortete dann „James, ich muss in dieser Woche zunächst dafür Sorgen das Hermione so weit ist um den Unterricht der ersten beiden Jahrgänge zu übernehmen, in deiner Ausbildung wurdest du doch darauf vorbereitet zu unterrichten, wo liegt denn jetzt dein Problem?"

„Ich habe das Gefühl das Professor Snape und Professorin Snape mit mir nicht arbeiten wollen."

„Ach Quatsch, diese Beiden sind die besten Lehrer hier auf Hogwarts, Professor Snape hat den Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse, er ist Duellmeister, er ist Tränkemeister und Lehrmeister für Tränkemeister, er ist ein Kriegsheld, ohne ihn gäbe es unsere Gesellschaft nicht mehr. Professorin Snape ist obwohl die jüngste im Team, die klügste Hexe seit dem letzten Jahrtausend, sie hat ebenfalls den Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse, sie ist Duellmeisterin, sie ist angehende Tränkemeisterin und angehende Verwandlungsmeisterin, wenn wir es ihr gestatten würden, würde sie uns alle hier ersetzen können, mit Ausnahme von Professor Trelawney, dieses Fach hat Professorin Snape schon während ihrer Schulzeit abgewählt. Sie ist nach Professor Snape die beste Lehrerin die wir je haben werden. Auch sie ist eine Kriegsheldin, ohne sie wäre Professor Snape nicht mehr unter uns."

„Das ist ja Interessant, ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten, ich sehe Professorin Snape ist mit dem Frühstück fertig. Einen schönen Tag noch Minerva." James erhob sich und verließ die große Halle, er ging in seine Wohnung und legte sich auf sein Bett, jetzt hatte er schon mehr Informationen über Hermione und Severus, es müsste doch möglich sein diese zwei zu vernichten, er grübelte und entschied sich er würde sich Zeit lassen, seine Schwester und sein Bruder waren tot, nicht ein Haar war von Ihnen zu finden gewesen, er wusste nur was sein Bruder ihm noch vor seinem Tod geschrieben hatte, das Severus Snape und Hermione Granger schuld seien daran das er seinen Job verloren habe und das er im Gefängnis sitzen würde unschuldig, seine kleine Schwester war schon nicht mehr aufzufinden und das nur weil sie sich für ihren Bruder eingesetzt hatte, er ging davon aus das sie getötet worden sei durch Severus Snape. Dann hatte er seinen Bruder gebeten sich um die beiden zu kümmern, sie sollten sterben, einen grausamen Tod. Danach war nichts mehr von seinem Bruder zu hören gewesen, alle Eulen die er an ihn sendete kamen zurück ohne das jemand die Briefe gelesen hatte. Deswegen wusste James auch das sein Bruder tot ist.

Hermione unterdessen stand gerade bei Minerva und fragte wann sie beginnen wollten. Minerva antwortete „Hermione Liebes, wir können gleich beginnen, komme doch bitte in 5 Minuten in mein Büro."

Hermione nickte und erhob sich, sie ging zurück zu Severus „ich soll in 5 Minuten zu Minerva ins Büro kommen, sag mal bei diesem James da stimmt doch irgendwas nicht, ich habe da ein ungutes Gefühl."

„Du auch? Ich habe gestern Minerva schon darüber informiert das mir der Typ nicht gefällt. Ich weiss zwar noch nicht was mich an ihm genau stört aber irgendwas ist es. Ich gehe jetzt zu unseren Kindern, wenn du Druck auf der Brust hast bitte Minerva um eine Pause, ich werde dann den Druck entlasten, du darfst erst heute Abend die Babys stillen."

„Ist gut Severus, ich liebe dich, pass auf unsere Kinder auf."

Hermione wusste nicht wieso sie ihm das sagte aber sie hatte dieses Bedürfnis ihn darum zu bitten. Dann ging sie zu Minerva ins Büro, an der Tür angekommen klopfte sie und Minerva ließ sie eintreten.

„So Hermione dann wollen wir beginnen, du erinnerst dich sicherlich noch an deine ersten beiden Jahre hier auf Hogwarts und was du in meinem Unterricht gelernt hast, dieses Wissen wirst du den Schülern auch vermitteln, und du wirst bitte mit Professor Deen zusammen arbeiten, er hat sich angeboten mich bei deiner Ausbildung zu unterstützen."

„Minerva, bitte das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Der Typ ist schleimig, er versucht sich an mich ran zu schmeißen. Könnten wir nicht versuchen ohne ihn klar zu kommen, bitte"

„Je nachdem wie weit du in dieser Woche kommen wirst mit deiner Ausbildung Hermione, wenn ich zufrieden bin können wir auf ihn verzichten. Hier diese Bücher musst du bitte lesen. Jetzt geh in eure Räume und ließ die Bücher sobald du die drei Bücher gelesen hast erwarte ich dich erneut hier." Minerva nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und entließ Hermione mit den drei Büchern.

Es waren dicke Bücher und Hermione zweifelte an das sie diese Bücher sehr schnell gelesen bekommen würde. Sie verabschiedete sich und ging in den Kerker, dort setzte sie sich auf die Couch die Bücher neben sich auf dem Platz. „Severus, ich könnte etwas Entlastung gebrauchen", sie hob das erste Buch hoch und las den Titel ;Verwandlungen heute und was man wissen muss; das Buch war ein dicker Schinken, es war mit winzig kleinen Buchstaben bedruckt und es enthielt 100091 Seiten. Hermione begann zu lesen als Severus mit Henry auf dem Arm das Zimmer betrat „siehst du Henry deine Mama muss lernen, ich werde nur kurz ihre Brust entlasten in dem ich etwas von der Milch für euch trinke." Es sah so aus als ob Henry jedes Wort seines Vaters verstanden hätte, Hermione grinste und öffnete ihre Bluse „danke Severus, das ist sehr nötig. Ich kann diese Schrift fast nicht entziffern, die ist so klein, da brauche ich fast eine Lupe."

Severus gab ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich, dann antwortete er „Hermione mein Engel was ist dein Spezialgebiet?"

„Mein Spezialgebiet, hm, ich oh Verwandlungen, meinst du?" Hermione grinste plötzlich, sie ließ ihren Zauberstab über den Büchern kreisen und dachte an ein paar schöne kleine Bücher mit leicht zu lesendem Text, wo alles nötige Wissen über Verwandlungen drin stehen solle. Sie hatte während dem Zaubern die Augen geschlossen und als sie die Augen öffnete lagen neben ihr drei kleine Bücher mit dem Namen Verwandlungen heute Band 1 und Band 2 und ebenso der Titel Verwandlungen früher. Severus applaudierte ihr „siehst du Hermione ich denke du wirst in dieser Woche mit mehr Stoff durch sein als Minerva glaubt. Du brauchst ihr ja nicht verraten das ich dir einen Tipp gegeben habe, das ist übrigens ein Test für Verwandlungslehrer, und du hast ihn mit Bravour gemeistert."

„Ich werde dann mal mit dem Lesen der Bücher beginnen, danke für das Entlasten der Brust, kann es sein das wir schon wieder Essenszeit haben? Ich habe Hunger."

Severus schaute auf die Uhr, „ja du hast Recht Hermione, wir müssen in 5 Minuten beim Essen sein in der großen Halle. Komm ich bringe eben Henry zu Rizzy und dann gehen wir."

Sie kamen gerade pünktlich zum Essen in der großen Halle an. James konnte sich nicht verkneifen einen Kommentar abzugeben „habt ihr zwei es gerade noch aus dem Bett geschafft?"

Severus wollte ihm etwas sagen da hielt Hermione ihn auf „Professor Deen, ich wüßte nicht dass sie das etwas angeht, aber nein ich habe nur meine Kinder gestillt, leider habe ich beim zuknöpfen nicht ganz aufgepasst deswegen ist der eine Knopf noch offen, ich hoffe sie haben kein Problem damit wenn sie jetzt etwas nackte Haut von mir gesehen haben." Damit setzte sie sich zwischen Severus und James und knöpfte in aller Seelenruhe ihre Bluse korrekt zu.

„Nein ich habe da kein Problem mit allerdings könnte ich mir vorstellen das ihr Ehemann damit ein Problem hat wenn sie hier so halbnackt herumlaufen. Nicht das die Schüler sich noch von ihnen animiert fühlen." Damit endete er und begann zu Essen.

Severus drang in Hermione's Gedanken ein, mein Engel lass dich nicht von ihm provozieren, ich habe kein Problem damit, nur sollte dir das nicht passieren wenn die Schüler hier sind denn Minerva fände das sicherlich unangebracht. Jetzt iss mein Engel. Genauso sanft wie er in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war verließ er sie wieder. Sie nahmen gemeinsam ihr Mittagessen ein und Severus musste anschließend noch zu Minerva ins Büro weil es wichtige Dinge zu regeln gab für das neue Schuljahr.

„Severus, ich erwarte dich gleich in meinem Büro, könntest du bitte dafür Sorgen das Poppy auch anwesend ist, ich habe noch etwas mit ihr zu besprechen."

„Selbstverständlich Minerva, du siehst heute nicht gerade gesund aus fehlt dir irgendwas?"

„Nein, nein alles gut Severus, danke der Nachfrage. Bis gleich in meinem Büro." Minerva erhob sich und ging in ihr Büro. Dort setzte sie sich auf ihren Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch, sie schloss die Augen, sie hätte nicht mehr lange zu leben das spürte sie sehr genau, deshalb wollte sie auch unbedingt mit Severus reden und mit Poppy. Severus müsste das Amt des Schulleiters übernehmen wenn es soweit wäre, aber zunächst hoffte sie das sie es noch schaffen würde Hermione auszubilden und zu sehen wie ihr Patenkind aufwuchs. Es klopfte, sie bat Severus „Herein" als sie die Türe hörte öffnete sie die Augen. „Minerva, es geht dir nicht gut, was ist passiert?"

„Ich kann mich nicht genau daran erinnern, ich war in meiner Animagusgestalt unterwegs, da bin ich von einem Tier verletzt worden. Die Stelle hat sich entzündet," es klopfte erneut „herein Poppy."

„Minerva, oh Hallo Severus, wie geht es deiner Verletzung Minerva?"

„Es wird schlimmer Poppy,"

„Siehst du jetzt endlich ein diese Stelle Severus zu zeigen? Es wird auch höchste Zeit, er kann dir sicherlich helfen."

„Poppy das fällt mir nicht leicht, die Verletzung ist an einer sehr intimen Stelle."

Hier mischte sich Severus ein „Minerva willst du riskieren zu sterben, nur aus falschem Schamgefühl? Du hast nichts was ich nicht schon mal in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Ich weiss es ist dir unangenehm, aber das muss es nicht sein. Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben ich werde niemandem davon erzählen wo und was für eine Verletzung du hast, solange du es mir nicht erlaubst. Allerdings könnte es wichtig sein das Hermione informiert wird über deine Verletzung, da sie als angehende Tränkemeisterin sicher auch einen Trank für deine Genesung herstellen wollen wird."

„Ok Hermione darf es erfahren aber niemand sonst. Würdet ihr zwei mich dann bitte in meine privaten Räume begleiten. Dort legte sich Minerva auf ihr Bett sie schloss die Augen und ließ alleine durch ihre Gedanken die Kleidung verschwinden. Severus stockte der Atem, so hatte er Minerva noch nie gesehen, ihre Brust klaffte auseinander, es war ein riesiger Riss von ihrer linken Brust bis hinunter in ihren Intimbereich. Severus sprach mehrere Zauber, keiner der Heilzauber die er kannte wirkten, selbst die schwarzmagischen nicht. Er ließ die Kleidung von Minerva wieder an ihrem Körper erscheinen „Minerva, welches Tier hat dich so angefallen?"

„Severus es war eine schwarze Katze, pechschwarz war sie, leise wie der Wind, und schnell wie ein Blitz. Es sah schon besser aus mit der Verletzung, aber sie entzündet sich immer wieder, egal was Poppy mir auf die Wunde schmiert sie verschließt sich nicht."

Severus setzte sich auf den Sessel in Minerva's privaten Räumen er dachte darüber nach welches Tier seine Freundin angefallen haben könnte ihm fiel aber keines der Tiere im verbotenen Wald ein.

„Minerva wo warst du als du verletzt wurdest? Ich meine in welchem Land, Wald oder so."

„Severus woher weißt du das ich nicht hier im verbotenen Wald war als ich verletzt wurde?"

„Minerva muss ich das beantworten? Du weißt das ich den Wald kenne wie meine Hosentaschen. Es gibt im verbotenen Wald genau eine Kreatur die dich verletzt haben könnte und du würdest noch leben, aber du würdest dich immer zu Vollmond verwandeln, und deine Wunde sieht nicht aus wie von einer Kralle eines Werwolfes. Deshalb meine Frage."

„Du hast Recht ich war in Amerika, hatte dort das Gespräch mit James Deen, ich wollte danach noch durch den Nationalpark gehen, wie du weißt mache ich sowas gerne in meiner Animagusgestalt, dabei kam es dann zu der Verletzung."

„Ich nehme an ihr habt die Wunde gereinigt?" Severus hatte die Hoffnung er käme noch an etwas was mit der Kralle in Kontakt gekommen war.

„Ja haben wir, aber die Kleidung von Minerva ist noch da, sie liegt unter Stasis und wurde nicht angefasst."

„Gut dann kann ich vielleicht bestimmen welches Tier es genau war, und vor allem kann ich dann an einem Gegenmittel arbeiten. Gib mir bitte die Kleidung, ich beginne sofort mit der Arbeit."

Poppy gab Severus die Kleidung, dieser begab sich sofort in sein Labor und untersuchte die Kleidung.

Nach 3 Stunden hatte er endlich etwas gefunden was auf das Lebewesen hindeutete welches Minerva verletzt hatte.


	62. Wer verletzte Minerva

Wie immer,….

Wer verletzte Minerva

Poppy gab Severus die Kleidung, dieser begab sich sofort in sein Labor und untersuchte die Kleidung.

Nach 3 Stunden hatte er endlich etwas gefunden was auf das Lebewesen hindeutete welches Minerva verletzt hatte.

Er legte es unter das Mikroskop, und stellte fest das Minerva nicht von einem Tier angefallen worden war, es war vielmehr ein Animagus der Minerva verletzt hatte. Allerdings in seiner Tierischen Gestalt.

Klein, schwarz, leise und schnell, das waren die Attribute die Minerva ihm genannt hatte, er kannte einen Animagus der sich in ein schwarzes Tier verwandeln konnte, aber das Tier was er kannte war nicht klein sondern groß. Er musste Minerva fragen ob man sich auch in zwei unterschiedliche Tiere verwandeln könnte. Er ging nochmal in ihr Büro, dort traf er auf Hermione die gerade auch bei Minerva angekommen war und noch nichts von der Verletzung von Minerva wusste. „Minerva, oh hallo mein Engel, Hermione, ich komme gerade glaub ich ungelegen, ich habe nur eine Frage Minerva dann bin ich wieder weg. Ist es möglich sich in zwei unterschiedliche Tiere zu verwandeln?"

„Wie kommst du jetzt auf diese Frage Severus?"

„Du hast da vorhin etwas erzählt und bei meinem Ergebnis, passt das eine nicht mit dem anderen, deshalb die Frage ob es Personen gibt die sich in zwei Tiere verwandeln können?"

„In ganz wenigen Fällen gibt es das tatsächlich, diese Tiere sind aber meistens von der Art her ähnlich."

„Severus was soll das ganze? Ich verstehe das nicht? Möchtest du ein Animagus werden?"

„Hermione mein Engel, nein das möchte ich nicht es gibt nur etwas wo Minerva mich drum gebeten hat und ich habe das untersucht, aber es gibt nur eine Beschreibung von dem Etwas, die lautet klein schwarz, schnell und leise. Ich kenne ein Tier welches groß, schwarz, leise und schnell und außerdem sehr gefährlich ist."

„Ich verstehe trotzdem kein Wort. Worum geht es hier, könntest du mir das bitte sagen?"

„Hermione ich darf nicht. Minerva hat es mich schwören lassen. Du weißt unbrechbarer Schwur."

„Ok Severus, ich möchte nicht das du stirbst, Minerva würdest du mich bitte aufklären?"

„Severus ich hatte doch gesagt das Hermione es erfahren darf, ihr seid die Besten, wenn ihr keine Heilung für mich findet, dann werde ich vermutlich im Laufe dieses Jahres sterben."

Hermione holte tief Luft und stieß sie dann wieder aus ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Minerva seit wann bist du verletzt?"

„Seit einer Woche Hermione. Es war wenn ich Severus gerade richtig verstanden habe ein Animagus, ich nehme an du hast einen Verdacht wer das gewesen sein könnte?"

„Ja einen Verdacht schon, aber noch keine Beweise."

„Ich möchte deinen Verdacht hören."

„Nein Minerva. Das werde ich dir erst dann sagen wenn ich auch Beweise dafür habe. Ich gehe jetzt, ich werde mich an ein Heilmittel setzen, um die Wunde zu verschließen und gegen die Entzündung. Wenn du Hermione nicht brauchst dann würde ich mich freuen wenn sie mich dabei unterstützen würde."

„Severus ich bin eh erstaunt das Hermione schon soweit ist und die Bücher alle drei gelesen hat. Ich dachte sie würde länger brauchen. Hermione geh nur mit Severus und versuche mit ihm ein Heilmittel für mich zu finden."

Hermione nickte und ging mit Severus in das Labor. Dort zeigte Severus ihr was er bisher untersucht und herausgefunden hatte. Sie setzten sich an die Heilpasten, da fiel Hermione etwas ein „Severus, kannst du mir die Wunde von Minerva genau beschreiben? Mir ist da gerade eine Idee gekommen, allerdings müssten wir sehen das wir schnell und gut handeln."

„Hermione sie ist über den ganzen Oberkörper, der Wundrand ist eitrig, er ist entzündet sehr rot, sie ist sehr tief, geht fast bis auf die Knochen, es ist Muskelgewebe mit verletzt."

„Ich habe nicht Medizin studiert, aber es gibt bei den Muggeln Heilmethoden die gerade Wunden von wilden Tieren heilen indem sie die Wunde vergrößern, sie schneiden die infizierten Gewebestellen heraus und verschließen die Wunde dann mit einer Naht. So wie es jetzt aussieht glaube ich kaum das Minerva noch zwei Wochen hat."

„Ich halte nicht viel von dieser Methode, aber wir könnten Julian fragen, wobei ich nicht über ihre Verletzung reden darf, unbrechbarer Schwur."

„Du sprichst mit Minerva, ich befrage Julian, rufst du Julian her, bitte ich möchte nicht ins St. Mungos flohen und apparieren soll ich ja auch nicht."

„Er möchte zwar nur im Notfall von mir gerufen werden, aber ich behaupte mal Minerva ist ein Notfall." Severus sendete seinen Patronus zu Julian und bat diesen bitte umgehend zu seiner Frau zu kommen da es ihr nicht gut ginge.

Julian erschien wenige Minuten später, allerdings nicht ohne ziemlich wütend auszusehen. „Severus, ich hatte doch gesagt nur für den Notfall!"

„Julian es ist meine Schuld, ich möchte dich bitten mir bei etwas zu helfen, Severus geh bitte zu Minerva rede mit ihr." Hermione drehte sich wieder zu Julian und begann als Severus das Labor verlassen hatte „es gibt hier eine verletzte Person, sie wurde von einem Animagus angegriffen, die Wunde sieht nicht gut aus, bei den Muggeln würde man diese Wunde ausschneiden, und dann verschließen ist das hier auch möglich?"

„Hermione dafür müsste ich die Wunde sehen, und die Frage ist wurde die Person verletzt durch einen registrierten Animagus, ist die Person ein Animagus, war die Person wenn sie ein Animagus ist verwandelt als die Verletzung passierte, all das spielt eine Rolle bei der Diagnose und vor allem bei der Behandlung. Wenn die Verletzung durch einen registrierten Animagus geschah, dann wird er angezeigt werden, und er wird nach Askaban gebracht werden. Ihm wird seine gesamte Zauberkraft entzogen."

„Deswegen habe ich Severus gebeten dich zu rufen, wir haben einen Verdacht wer der Angreifer war, soweit ich weiss wurde derjenige in seiner verwandelten Gestalt verletzt."

Severus kam zurück in sein Labor „ich habe mit Minerva gesprochen sie ist einverstanden, das Julian sich die Verletzungen ansehen darf. Kommt ihr bitte, du sollst es dir auch ansehen Hermione."

Sie gingen zu dritt zu Minerva ins Büro. „Minerva können wir dann bitte, ich werde hier warten, ich weiss wie unangenehm es dir ist das vor mir erneut zeigen zu müssen."

„Danke Severus, aber komm bitte mit herein, ich möchte nicht das Hermione umfällt falls ihr Kreislauf diese Situation nicht verkraftet."

Severus nickte und ging langsam hinter Minerva und den Beiden anderen in ihre Privaträume.

Minerva schloss wie zuvor schon die Augen und ließ ihre Kleidung verschwinden.

„Oh, bei Merlin's Unterhosen, was für ein Tier war das welches sie so verletzt hat?"

„Severus mir wird schwarz vor Augen." Hermione fiel in sich zusammen. Severus fing sie auf.

Er legte sie auf dem Teppich vor Minerva's Bett ab und hielt ihre Beine hoch.

„Julian, meinst du es geht noch was Hermione da vorgeschlagen hat?"

„Warum sind sie nicht sofort ins St. Mungos gekommen? Ich kann nicht garantieren das es jetzt noch hilft, die Wunde ist schon sehr entzündet, ich darf nicht in entzündetes Gewebe schneiden, ich muss weit weg von der Wunde schneiden, das wird eine äußerst hässliche Narbe werden, Professor sie sind ein registrierter Animagus, sie sind eine Katze, wenn ich sie operiere, dürfen sie sich für einen Monat nicht verwandeln in das Tier."

„Wie stehen meine Chancen überhaupt zu überleben?"

„Je eher wir diese Behandlung durchgeführt hätten desto größer wären die Chancen das zu überleben und vor allem das es keine so große hässliche Narbe werden würde."

„Können sie es noch machen?"

„Ja ich kann und ich werde das machen, ich brauche allerdings ein Narkotikum, und sterile Skalpelle und Tupfer und Nadel und Faden. Severus du hast das Narkotikum hier?"

„Selbstverständlich Julian."

„Ok die anderen Sachen besorge ich eben im St. Mungos. Ich denke wir sind in 15 Minuten alle wieder hier, wobei deine Frau sollte besser in eurer Wohnung bleiben. Die ist zu zart besaitet."

„Ich bringe sie eben in unsere Wohnung, so wie ihre Bluse aussieht haben eh unsere Kinder Hunger."

Severus erweckte Hermione und brachte sie dann in ihre Wohnung, die Babys weinten schon als Hermione zur Tür herein trat, Rizzy stand mit beiden Kindern im Wohnzimmer. „Herrin, ihre Babys brauchen Nahrung, es ist leider kein Vorrat mehr vorhanden."

Hermione setzte sich auf die Couch und knöpfte ihre Bluse auf sie nahm ihre beiden Kinder an und gab ihnen die Brust zum trinken. „Hermione ich gehe zu Minerva und assistiere Julian bei der Versorgung der Wunde."

„Severus bitte." Mehr brachte Hermione nicht heraus, da lag sie schon wieder kollabiert auf der Couch, zum Glück stand Rizzy noch in Reichweite, diese fing die Babys auf ehe sie sich verletzen konnten. „Oh nein, was mache ich nur mit Hermione. Rizzy bringe bitte die Babys gleich zu Hermione ins Bett, ich bringe meine Frau jetzt ins Bett, aber die Babys haben noch nicht genug getrunken." Severus levitierte Hermione ins Bett und eilte dann zu Minerva und Julian.

„Julian, meine Frau ist gerade nochmal zusammengeklappt, ich hatte ihr nur mitgeteilt das ich dir assistieren werde."

„Severus das, egal erkläre ich dir später. Lass uns beginnen. Professor McGonagall gute Nacht."Julian zauberte ihr das Narkosemittel in die Blutbahn, fast sofort schlief Minerva ein. Nach einer guten Stunde war die Wunde verschlossen, die Wundränder sahen jetzt nicht mehr entzündet aus und Julian war gewiss das es Minerva bald wieder besser gehen würde. „ Severus was ich dir vorhin sagen wollte ist das deine Frau mit solchen Verletzungen immer wieder an ihre Verletzungen erinnert wird und sie deshalb Kreislaufprobleme bekommt. Erwähne nach Möglichkeit keine solchen Wunden mehr vor ihr."

„Ok, wie geht es jetzt mit Minerva weiter?"

„Sie wird Schmerzen haben durch den Schnitt, aber wenn es gut heilt dann dürfte die Gefahr gebannt sein, sag mir wen verdächtigst du sie verletzt zu haben?"

„Julian ohne Beweise werde ich meinen Verdacht nicht äußern."

„Ok Severus, ich überlasse Minerva jetzt deiner und Madam Pomfrey's Obhut, wenn etwas ist ihr wisst wie ihr mich erreichen könnt."

„Danke Julian, ich werde meinen Verdächtigen sehr genau beobachten, wenn ich Beweise habe wirst du es erfahren."

Julian verabschiedete sich und flohte zurück ins St. Mungos. Severus wartete bis Minerva erwachen würde, er setzte sich auf den Sessel und ließ aus dem Nichts Tee erscheinen und trank eine große Menge Tee, während er darauf wartete das sie die Augen aufschlug.

Minerva öffnete endlich die Augen „oh Severus, es tut etwas weh, darf ich ein Schmerztrank bekommen?"

„Minerva du kannst von Glück sagen, dass ich dich so lange schon kenne, etwas weh, das ich nicht lache, ich glaube durchaus das es ziemlich weh tut, und ja du darfst einen Schmerztrank bekommen."

Er gab ihn ihr und sie trank den Trank in einem leer. „Danke Severus, hat der Heiler gesagt wann ich aufstehen darf? Ich würde gerne zum Abendessen in die große Halle gehen, ich möchte nicht das es bei den Lehrern bekannt wird das ich verwundet bin."

„Minerva, du darfst wenn du es schaffst alles machen was du möchtest, bis auf eine Ausnahme, du darfst dich nicht in die Katze verwandeln. Das würde das Nahtmaterial nicht überstehen."

„Ok Severus, wie geht es Hermione sie ist doch vorhin kollabiert."

„Ich werde jetzt sehen wie es ihr geht, wir sehen uns beim Essen."

Severus verließ seine Vorgesetzte und ging in den Kerker zu seinen Räumen, dort lag Hermione noch im Bett und die Babys tranken an ihrer Brust.

„Alles gut mein Engel, Hermione?"

„Ja Severus, alles gut, wie geht es Minerva?"

„Ihr geht es besser, diese Methode von dir hat sie vermutlich gerettet, sie kommt gleich zum Essen, sie möchte aber nicht das es bekannt wird deshalb erkundige dich bitte nicht nach ihrem Zustand."

„Ok Severus, ich habe Hunger und Durst."

„Dann lass uns Essen gehen."


	63. Noch 3 Tage bis dass die Schüler kommen

Wie immer,…..

Noch 3 Tage bis dass die Schüler kommen

„Ok Severus, ich habe Hunger und Durst."

„Dann lass uns Essen gehen."

Sie gingen in die große Halle und saßen gemeinsam mit allen anderen Lehrern beim Abendessen als vor Hermione eine Eule landete. „ist es nicht ein wenig spät für die Post?" Hermione nahm von der Eule den Brief in Empfang, er war von Ginny. Die Eule schuhute und flog wieder davon, Hermione drehte den Brief von vorne nach hinten, dann öffnete sie ihn und es fiel ihr eine komisch gefaltete Karte in die Finger, dabei lag dann ein Brief den Hermione zunächst nicht gesehen hatte. Severus hielt ihn ihr hin „Hermione hier ist ein Brief für dich, er trägt die Handschrift von Miss Weasley."

„Oh vielen Dank Severus, ich lese ihn später. Ich möchte jetzt erstmal etwas essen."

So aßen sie dann gemeinsam ihr Essen, am Ende des Essens gingen Severus und Hermione frühzeitig zurück in die Kerker, Minerva wollte noch mit allen einen gemütlichen Abend abhalten, sie verstand allerdings auch das Hermione und Severus zurück wollten zu den Kindern.

In ihren Räumen angekommen schlug Hermione sofort den Brief auf „Severus weißt du was das für eine Karte ist? Es ist die Karte der Rumtreiber." Hermione erhob ihren Zauberstab auf die Karte und sprach „Ich schwöre feierlich ich bin ein Tunichtgut." Die Karte beschriftete sich und Severus und Hermione entdeckten sich selber auf der Karte, dann blätterten sie weiter, sie sahen Minerva wie sie mit den anderen Lehrern an der Lehrertafel saßen und feierten, Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawney, Professor Sprout, Professor James Robards Deen, so lasen sie immer weiter.

Hermione stutzte als erste „Severus, kann es sein das Professor Deen irgendwie mit Robards verwand ist?"

„Das könnte durchaus sein Hermione ich weiss nicht wieviele Kinder es in der Familie Robards gibt."

„ich lese jetzt erstmal den Brief von Ginny.

Liebe Hermione,

Ich habe heute mal durch Zufall auf die Karte geschaut und dabei den Namen Robards entdeckt, ich wollte dir die Karte zukommen lassen damit du das auch lesen kannst und ihr genauer aufpassen könnt, vielleicht will dieser Robards gar nichts Böses, aber ich wollte euch zumindest diese Information zukommen lassen. Wie geht es unserem Patenkind? Wie geht es euch? Ich hoffe das noch nichts schlimmes passiert ist.

Viele Grüße auch an Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall.

Deine Ginny"

Hermione tippte die Karte mit ihrem Zauberstab an „Missetat begangen."

„Severus was machen wir denn jetzt mit dieser Information?"

„Hermione mein Engel, wir werden den Professor im Auge behalten, mit dieser Karte ist das ein leichtes für uns. Dann können wir auch verhindern das nochmals etwas passiert."

„Herrin, die Kinder sind wieder Hungrig, wo möchtet ihr sie füttern?"

„Rizzy ich stille die Babys im Bett, da kann ich am besten liegen, Severus kommst du mit ins Bett?"

„Ich komme gleich nach, ich möchte nur zunächst etwas überprüfen." Severus ging in sein Labor, er versuchte genetisch festzustellen von wem diese Hautschuppen waren. Dafür müsste er allerdings noch an eine Probe von Mister Deen kommen, wieso er nur unter dem Namen Deen agierte und nicht unter seinem Doppelnamen interessierte Severus nicht. Deen war 10 Jahre jünger als er, Robards war in seinem Alter und die jüngste Schwester, oh weh dachte Severus da, es müsste auch noch eine Schwester geben in dieser Familie. Er verpackte seine Ergebnisse in seinen Schreibtisch, diesen verschloss er magisch und legte mehrere Banne über diese Schublade. Dann ging er zu Hermione ins Bett, er kam gerade rechtzeitig um beide Kinder in ihre Betten zu bringen. Als die beiden Babys schliefen legte Severus sich neben seine Frau „brauchst du noch etwas Entlastung? Soll ich noch etwas Milch trinken?"

„Severus, ja bitte, ich brauche zwar keine Entlastung, allerdings benötige ich eine erhöhte Anregung weil ich doch auch Milch auf Vorrat abpumpen möchte."

„Gerne doch mein Engel, übrigens wenn wir an eine Gewebeprobe von Mister Deen kommen würden, könnte ich beweisen ob er es ist oder nicht."

„Reicht dafür Blut aus? Oder müssen es gar Hautzellen sein?"

„Es würde selbst ein Haar reichen. Allerdings müsste die Probeentnahme als Beweis gesichert werden."

Severus trank jetzt erstmal an ihrer Brust, Hermione wurde dadurch erregt, sie hob ihr Becken an und Severus begann ihre Klitoris zu streicheln, er rieb über ihre Schamlippen, sie war schon richtig feucht. „Hermione mein Engel bist du fit genug? Ich hätte mal Lust darauf dich wieder hart ran zu nehmen."

„Ich hätte auch Lust darauf, Sir."

Hermione änderte sofort ihre Haltung, sie kniete sich ins Bett, die Knie weit auseinander mit Sicht auf ihren Intimbereich, die Hände legte sie flach auf ihre Oberschenkel, so wartete sie darauf was Severus nun tun würde. Severus erhob sich und zauberte ihr Manschetten an die Handgelenke, und an die Fußgelenke, er fixierte ihre Hände an ihren Füßen, so legte er sie auf den Rücken, er gab ihr mehrere Klapse auf den Po. Hermione schaute ihn lüstern an, und leckte sich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippe, sie zog ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne.

„Hermione lass das, du machst mich wahnsinnig, ich will es ruhig angehen lassen, also Reize mich nicht so." Er klapste ihr nochmals eine auf den Po dieses Mal aber fester.

„Au." Erneut gab Severus ihr einen festen Klaps. Wieder kam von Hermione ein „ ."

„Schon besser, aber da fehlt noch was." Ein weiterer Klaps.

„Au, Sir, danke Sir." Hermione liefen zwei Tränen aus den Augen, die Klapse hinterließen ein brennendes Gefühl auf ihrem Po und sie war sich sicher würde sie in den Spiegel schauen könnte sie von Severus Händen Abdrücke auf ihrem Po sehen.

„Jetzt möchte ich das du meine Glied schön fest machst, zeig mir wie sehr du mein Glied vermisst hast."

„Ja Sir, danke Sir." Hermione versuchte an sein Glied zu kommen, dafür müsste sie sich aber bewegen, was aber so gefesselt wie sie war sehr schwer fiel. „Sir bitte."

„Was bitte? Hermione?"

„Ich komme nicht an ihr Glied, Sir bitte können Sie mir helfen? Sir bitte."

Severus zog Hermione zu sich heran damit sie es etwas leichter hätte an sein Glied zu kommen.

„So jetzt zeig mir wie sehr du mich vermisst hast."

Hermione bekam gerade die Spitze seiner Eichel zwischen die Lippen, sie leckte mit ihrer Zunge über die Spitze, dann flehte sie erneut. „Sir bitte ich kann sie nicht in meinen Mund nehmen, bitte helfen Sie mir Sir." Sie bemühte sich sehr, sie streckte den Kopf so gut es ging so das sie die Spitze wieder in den Mund nehmen konnte, Severus schob sein Becken vor und somit sein Glied in ihren Mund.

„Jetzt zeige mir endlich wie sehr du mich vermisst hast." Hermione nickte und saugte sein Glied, sie glitt immer wieder mit der Zunge über die Spitze seiner Eichel, sie nahm ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und biss so sanft auf sein Glied und gab ihm dadurch ein sehr enges Gefühl. Severus stieß jetzt immer wieder in ihren Mund, dabei berührte seine Eichel ihren Rachen. Severus war so erregt das er sich nicht zurück halten wollte und erstmal Druck ablassen wollte, er stieß deshalb immer heftiger in ihren Mund und kam als er tief in ihrem Rachen war. Hermione schluckte sein Sperma. Dann befasste Severus sich mit ihrer Klitoris, er leckte sie er reizte Hermione so das auch sie kurze Zeit nach ihm zum Orgasmus kam. Dann drang er in sie ein, er Knete ihre Brüste, und saugte erneut an ihren Brustwarzen, er trank die Milch während er sie zum Orgasmus brachte, auch er kam erneut zum Höhepunkt.

Im Anschluss löste er ihre Fesseln „Dreh dich auf den Bauch, Hermione, ich möchte mir deinen Po ansehen." Hermione tat was Severus wollte, sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und hob ihren Po an.

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge „hm Hermione ich hole eben eine Salbe, das war doch etwas fester als gedacht, oder du bist empfindlicher als vor der Entbindung. Warte kurz so."

Severus ging in sein Labor und holte für Hermione eine Salbe damit die Spuren ihres Liebesspieles nicht noch länger zu sehen waren. Er cremte ihren Po ein „Geht es jetzt wieder Hermione?"

„Ja danke Severus, Sir."

„Du darfst das Sir wieder weglassen, wenn ich dich versorge, ist das Sexspiel beendet."

„Ok Severus, danke."

„Lass uns schlafen Hermione. Gute Nacht mein Engel."

„Gute Nacht Severus."

Hermione schlief da sie sehr erschöpft war sofort ein.

Severus lag noch lange neben ihr wach, er grübelte noch darüber nach ob er für Minerva noch ein Heilmittel herstellen sollte, oder ob er Robards eine Falle stellen könnte, oder ob dieser Deen sich vielleicht wenn er die ganze Geschichte kennen würde neutral verhalten würde. Über all solche Gedanken dachte Severus nach und es war schon früh am nächsten Morgen als er endlich einschlief.

Als Hermione erwachte lag Severus nicht mehr im Bett, er war schon eine Stunde nachdem er eingeschlafen war wieder aufgewacht, es ließ ihm keine Ruhe und er hatte sich in sein Labor begeben, um ein Wundheilmittel für Minerva herzustellen.

Hermione erhob sich und ging ins Bad ihre übliche Routine zu erledigen. Da kam Rizzy mit zwei weinenden Babys auf dem Arm ins Schlafzimmer. „Herrin, ihre Babys haben Hunger, im Bett oder im Wohnzimmer wo möchten Sie die Beiden stillen?"

„Rizzy ich versuche es im Wohnzimmer, gib mir noch zwei Minuten ich bin gleich da."

Severus der im Labor gehört hatte das die Babys weinten kam hinzu und übernahm Henry aus Rizzy's Armen. „Na kleiner Mann, du scheinst ja richtig Hunger zu haben. Wie sieht es bei dir aus Hermione?"

„Severus ich kann meine Hose nicht anziehen, könntest du mal bitte schauen kommen?"

„Selbstverständlich Hermione." Severus betrat mit Henry zusammen das Bad.

„Oh, ehm, Hermione die Hose würde ich heute nicht anziehen wollen, dein Po ist angeschwollen, allerdings verstehe ich nicht wieso."

Hermione zog die Hose wieder aus. „Was kann ich denn dann anziehen?"

„Hast du eine Jogginghose, Trainingshose oder so etwas? Du könntest auch einen Rock nehmen."

„Severus ich trage nicht so gerne Röcke, zumindest nicht hier in der Schule. Wir müssen uns auch beeilen, es gibt gleich Frühstück in der großen Halle." Hermione schlüpfte deshalb dann in eine Trainingshose, und stillte dann die Babys. „Severus geh bitte schon mal hoch in die große Halle, du weißt doch wie ungern Minerva es hat wenn wir nicht zum Essen da sind. Ich stille unsere Kinder noch fertig."

„Brauchst du dann nicht auch wieder noch Entlastung?"

„Das muss warten bis nach dem Frühstück. Ich pumpe gleich noch etwas Milch ab, sobald einer von den zwei Hungrigen aufgehört hat zu trinken."

„Ok bis gleich mein Engel mein Leben." Severus gab Hermione und den Babys jeweils einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Hermione bekam noch einen auf den Mund.

Dann ging Severus zur großen Halle zum Frühstück. Dort erklärte er Minerva kurz das Hermione gerade noch die Babys stillen würde und deshalb etwas später erscheinen würde.

„Danke Severus, könntest du bitte später nach dem Essen in mein Büro kommen, ich habe noch wichtige Dinge mit dir zu besprechen, Hermione sollte auch dabei sein, ich möchte mit ihrer Ausbildung weiter machen."

„Wie du wünscht Minerva."

Severus setzte sich auf seinen Platz und wartete auf Hermione, er trank bereits seinen dritten Kaffee, als Hermione endlich durch die Lehrertüre die große Halle betrat. Mister Deen stand auf und schob Hermione den Stuhl zurück.

„Danke aber das kann ich selber. Mister Deen."

„Ich wollte bloß Höflich sein, so gehört sich das bei Reinblütern."

„Danke aber ich verzichte."


	64. Noch zwei Tage bis zum Eintreffen der

Wie immer,…..

Noch zwei Tage bis zum Eintreffen der Schüler

„Ich wollte bloß Höflich sein, so gehört sich das bei Reinblütern."

„Danke aber ich verzichte."

Hermione setzte sich neben ihren Mann, dieser erklärte ihr „Hermione mein Engel, Minerva möchte uns beide nach dem Frühstück in ihrem Büro sprechen, es geht um deine weitere Ausbildung, am Sonntag kommen die Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts, ich muss nochmal zur Winkelgasse letzte Bestellungen von Materialien die Hogwarts benötigt. Benötigst du auch noch etwas?"

„Danke Severus, ja ich bräuchte auch noch etwas aus der Winkelgasse, aber könnten wir das bitte unter vier Augen besprechen? Oder noch besser unter vier Ohren."

„Selbstverständlich Hermione, möchtest du Kaffee, oder Tee?"

„Ich hätte gerne einen Kaffee, ich habe letzte Nacht nicht so gut geschlafen."

„Oh warum hast du so schlecht geschlafen?"

„Auch das möchte ich dir lieber in einem anderen Moment erzählen. Jetzt lass uns Frühstücken, ich habe Hunger, und mein Mann möchte das ich vernünftig esse."

„Da hat dein Mann sogar richtig recht, gesunde ausgewogene Ernährung ist genau das was dein Körper braucht. Guten Hunger Hermione."

James Deen der neben Hermione und Severus saß tat so als sei ihm schlecht, er erhob sich und verabschiedete sich vom Frühstück.

Severus grinste innerlich, war er den Typen beim Frühstück schon mal quitt geworden, der ging ihm ziemlich auf die Nerven mit seinem Getue, er reichte Hermione die Brötchen und das Obst.

„Dein Mann hat mir aufgetragen darauf zu achten das du vernünftig isst. Also greife bitte ordentlich zu."

„Severus, dieser Deen ist schon gegangen, ob ich ihm anbieten sollte etwas gegen seine Übelkeit zu brauen?"

„Wag es ja nicht, er kann sich an Poppy wenden wie alle anderen auch."

„Ok Severus." Dann aßen sie in Ruhe zu Ende, nach einer halben Stunde gingen sie zu Minerva ins Büro.

„Guten Morgen Hermione, Severus, gut das ihr schon hier seid. Severus du müsstest bitte diese Dinge in der Winkelgasse besorgen", sie entrollte eine Rolle Pergament, gehst du bitte auch bei Gringotts vorbei, wir benötigen eine Übersicht über unsere Finanzen, da am Montag die Elternvertreter herkommen und die alljährliche Überprüfung der Finanzen stattfindet." Sie wendete sich jetzt Hermione zu „Hermione, ich möchte dir mittels Legillimens einen großen Teil deines Ausbildungswissens übermitteln, ich weiß nicht ob ich noch genügend Zeit habe um dich fertig auszubilden auf dem normalen Weg. Ich möchte das du meine Nachfolgerin wirst wenn mir etwas zustoßen sollte."

„Minerva, wie sieht es mit der Wunde aus? Heilt sie, oder hast du das Gefühl es wird schlechter?"

„Severus, sie heilt, aber ich habe trotzdem das Gefühl meine Zeit ist gekommen den Weg des Lebens weiter zu gehen."

„Wie wird das gehen mit dem Wissen und dem Legillimens?"

„Dafür wirst du vor mir niederknien, meine Hand festhalten und den Ring an deine Lippen führen, der Rest geht dann von alleine. Der erste Teil dauert circa 2 Stunden. Dann machen wir eine Pause, falls du vorher eine Pause brauchen solltest, rufe einfach Stop."

„Minerva wenn du mich dann nicht mehr brauchst würde ich aufbrechen nach London, Hermione was benötigst du aus der Winkelgasse?"

„Erinnerst du dich an das eine Geschäft wo du nicht rein wolltest, ich benötige von dort neue Kleidung. Ich habe hier eine Bestellung die musst du nur dort abgeben und später dann abholen. Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung. Minerva wollen wir dann?"

„Wir fangen an sobald Severus gegangen ist. Bis später Severus."

Severus gab Hermione noch einen Kuss und verließ dann das Büro seiner Kollegin. Er ging zum Apparationspunkt und disapparierte um, nur wenige Sekunden später in der Winkelgasse aufzutauchen. Dort erledigte er alle Aufträge von Minerva und Hermione sowie seine eigenen Bestellungen in der Apotheke. Er ging dann noch zur Nokturngasse, dort betrat er ebenfalls die Apotheke, er wunderte sich nur minimal das er James Deen in dieser sah, er zog seine Kapuze hoch und deutete dem Apotheker an still zu sein. Dieser kannte Severus Snape sehr gut, deshalb ließ er ihn links liegen und half zunächst dem anderen Kunden seine Bestellung zu erhalten. Als Mister Deen die Apotheke verließ, wendete sich Severus dem Apotheker zu. „Was wollte der Kunde vor mir, er ist mein Kollege auf Hogwarts, ich denke es ist wichtig zu erfahren an was er gerade arbeitet, da ich der Tränkemeister bin."

„Sir wie Sie wissen, darf ich ihnen nicht sagen was der Kunde vor ihnen gekauft hat, doch soviel er durfte alles kaufen, er war im Besitz der Erlaubnis diese Zutaten zu kaufen. Ach da er ja ihr Kollege ist, könnten sie ihm bitte diese Bestätigung der Bestellung mitnehmen, was darf ich für Sie tun Professor?"

„Ich habe hier eine Liste mit Dingen die ich für meinen persönlichen Gebrauch der Tränkebrauerei benötige, bringen Sie bitte meine Zutaten nach Hogwarts ins Lager. Hier ist mein Zauberstab zum Buchen der Bezahlung. Einen guten Tag noch."

Severus wartete bis der Apotheker ihm den Zauberstab wieder gab und verließ dann die Apotheke, er ging in das Geschäft um für Hermione die Bestellung abzugeben, die Verkäuferin hatte schnell alle bestellten Teile zusammen und übergab sie an Severus. Auch hier buchte er die Bezahlung mit dem Zauberstab. Dann apparierte er zurück nach Hogwarts. Vom Apparierpunkt aus ging er gemütlich in sein Labor, er zauberte sich eine Kopie der Bestellbestätigung von Mister Deen und packte dann die Bestellbestätigung in einen Umschlag und erteilte seiner Eule den Auftrag diese zu Mister Deen zu bringen. Außen auf den Umschlag schrieb er Professor Deen, allerdings in der Schrift des Apotheker's und er stempelte auch den Umschlag mit dem Siegelstempel der Apotheke.

In der Zwischenzeit kniete Hermione bei Minerva im Büro auf dem Boden, sie küsste den Ring und Minerva ließ ihr Wissen in Hermione fließen. Hermione kniete schon mehr als 2 Stunden auf dem Boden, Minerva wollte ihr soviel Wissen wie möglich geben, sie hatte irgendwie dass Gefühl es würde mit ihr nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie den Weg weiter gehen müsste, auch wenn ihre Verletzung schon besser aussah, sie fühlte sich schlechter. Aber Hermione spürte das sie nicht noch mehr Wissen zur Zeit aufnehmen konnte, sie rief „stop." Minerva stoppte die Verbindung „Hermione alles ok?" Doch Hermione sackte in sich zusammen, als Minerva die Verbindung stoppte brach auch die Kraft die Hermione durchströmte ab. Sie lag auf dem Boden, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder auch nur zu antworten. Minerva sendete ihren Patronus an Severus sie bat ihn sofort in ihr Büro zu kommen. Severus erschien wenige Minuten Später im Büro. „Minerva was?" Da erblickte er Hermione auf dem Boden „was ist passiert? Hermione?" Er kniete sich neben sie, doch Hermione war immer noch unfähig sich zu bewegen oder zu antworten. Severus drang in ihre Gedanken ein, Hermione mein Engel was ist? Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, Minerva hatte auf mein Stop hin die Verbindung beendet, sofort als die Verbindung abbrach lag ich hier auf dem Boden, ich kann mich nicht bewegen ich kann nicht antworten, hilf mir Severus bitte.

Severus hob Hermione vorsichtig vom Boden hoch, er trug sie in seinen Kerker in ihre Wohnung, dort legte er sie auf dem Bett ab. Rizzy erschien mit den Babys sie legte sie bei Hermione an, da diese sich zur Zeit nicht bewegen konnte. Severus half Rizzy dabei, er hielt Eileen fest damit sie gut trinken konnte. Severus hielt die Verbindung zu Hermione aufrecht, geht es dir schon besser mein Engel?

Ja Severus, ich habe das Gefühl meine Kraft kehrt zu mir zurück. Aber ich kann mich noch nicht bewegen. Bleib einfach ruhig liegen dann sollte es bald besser gehen. Ich werde zum Essen gehen und dich Entschuldigen, ich denke Minerva wird dafür Verständnis haben, sie ist ja auch nicht unschuldig an deinem Zustand. Für heute gibt es keine Gedankenübertragung mehr, du bleibst im Bett. Severus ging zu Minerva und erzählte ihr, das sie heute auf Hermione verzichten müsste, da sie noch immer kraftlos im Bett lag. Er setzte sich dann auf seinen Platz und aß sein Mittagessen, Deen konnte es nicht lassen, er fragte „Professor Snape, wo ist denn die Professorin Snape? Haben Sie die ans Bett gefesselt? Oder geht es ihr nicht gut?"

„Mister Deen, ich wüsste nicht dass es sie etwas angeht was mit meiner Frau ist, aber sie ist zur Zeit unfähig zum Essen zu erscheinen."

Severus ärgerte sich das Deen so neugierig war, es störte ihn, da er wusste an welchen Tränken Deen arbeitete wusste er auch warum Minerva sich so schwach fühlte, er hatte bevor Minerva ihn gerufen hatte schon an dem Gegenmittel gesessen, dieses würde heute noch fertig werden und er würde dafür sorgen das Minerva es auch heute noch nehmen würde. Allerdings machte er sich auch Sorgen um Hermione, diese war noch immer zu erschöpft um sich zu bewegen, er überlegte schon Julian zu rufen damit dieser sich um Hermione kümmern könnte. In seine Gedanken hinein kam Minerva und fragte ihn wie es Hermione geht, ob sie wohl Besuch empfangen könnte. „Minerva, ich denke schon das du sie besuchen kannst, allerdings bitte ich dich sie heute nicht weiter zu belästigen mit der Lehre. Sie braucht Ruhe, du hast sie überfordert, ich hoffe es geht ihr später besser, sonst müsste Julian kommen und sie sich anschauen."

„Dann bitte Julian doch zunächst nach ihr zu sehen, ich werde dann zur Teezeit bei euch sein."

Severus pfiff und eine seiner Eulen erschien vor ihm er übergab der Eule einen Brief für Julian und flüsterte der Eule noch ins Ohr sie möge sich eilen. Die Eule schuhute und erhob sich sofort in die Luft sie war schon Sekunden später verschwunden.

„Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Tag" Severus erhob sich und ging in den Kerker in seine Wohnräume. Dort ging er ins Schlafzimmer und sah nach Hermione, diese lag noch genauso wie zuvor im Bett, sie hatte sich nicht einen einzigen Zentimeter bewegt.

„Hermione geht es jetzt besser?" Severus drang in Hermione's Gedanken ein.

„Nein immer noch nicht, ich kann nicht mal blinzeln, es ist als wenn Minerva meine ganze Energie abgezogen hat."

„Vielleicht hat sie das tatsächlich, allerdings sicher nicht mit Absicht. Ich habe Deen heute in der Nokturngasse gesehen in der Apotheke, er hat Zutaten gekauft für den Trank des Energieabzapfens, dieser Trank sorgt dafür das man die Energien eines anderen Zauberers auf sich selber übertragen kann. Ich gehe davon aus das Deen, Minerva ihn zu trinken gegeben hat deswegen wird wohl Minerva von dir die Energien abgezogen haben. Julian ist auch schon informiert, er wird hier gleich herkommen."

Es klopfte an der Tür, Severus ging sie öffnen und Julian trat herein „hallo Severus, eine ungewöhnliche Art des Rufens von dir, was ist passiert? Geht es Professor McGonagall gut? Oder hat deine Frau Probleme?"

„Julian" Severus umarmte seinen Freund. „Hermione kann sich nicht bewegen, sie hat heute früh mittels Legillimens Unterricht erhalten von Minerva, sie hat mehr als 2 Stunden diese Verbindung gehabt, bis Hermione ein Stop rief, als Minerva die Verbindung unterbrochen hat ist Hermione in sich zusammengefallen, und hat sich nicht mehr bewegt, sie kann auch nicht sprechen, ich glaube das Minerva vom Trank des Energieabzapfens getrunken hat, allerdings ohne es zu wissen. Ich habe bereits das Gegenmittel gebraut, ich Verdächtige James Deen das er dahinter steckt, er hat zumindest die Zutaten für diesen Trank in der Nokturngasse bestellt."

„Severus das wäre fatal, Hermione fehlen eh die Energiereserven, wenn sie jetzt auch noch durch Minerva die letzten Reserven geleert hat, dann seh ich kaum eine Chance sie zu retten."

„Julian, nein das bedeutet Hermione wird sich nie wieder erholen?"

„Wenn Minerva alle Reserven leer gemacht hat dann schon, aber jetzt lass mich erstmal nach Hermione sehen."

Julian betrat das Schlafzimmer, er setzte sich auf das Bett. „Hermione wie fühlst du dich? Kannst du blinzeln?" Hermione regte sich nicht, sie war nicht mal dazu in der Lage die Augen zu bewegen.

„Severus du hast als deine Frau schwanger war etwas mit ihr gemacht, danach hatte sie wieder Energie, vielleicht würde es ihr jetzt auch helfen."

„Du hast Recht Julian, ich werde es versuchen, allerdings müsste Hermione sich dafür in ihren Animagus verwandeln. Glaubst du sie schafft es sich zu verwandeln?"

„Ich hoffe es das sie das noch kann."


	65. Noch ein Tag bis die Schüler wieder auf

Wie immer,…..

Noch ein Tag bis die Schüler wieder auf Hogwarts sind

„Du hast Recht Julian, ich werde es versuchen, allerdings müsste Hermione sich dafür in ihren Animagus verwandeln. Glaubst du sie schafft es sich zu verwandeln?"

„Ich hoffe es dass sie das noch kann."

Severus nahm Hermione auf den Arm, er ging mit ihr zum verbotenen Wald, er trug sie tief in den Wald hinein, unterwegs begegnete ihm der Leithengst der Thestrale, dieser begleitete ihn ein ganzes Stück, plötzlich drehte sich der Hengst um und stand einem schwarzen Panther gegenüber, er stieg hoch und stellte sich zwischen Severus mit Hermione und dem Panther. Der Panther versuchte an Severus und Hermione ran zu kommen, doch von allen Seiten kamen weitere Thestrale auf ihn zu. Der Panther zog den Rückzug an, er übersprang einen Thestral und verschwand im Dickicht des Waldes. Severus hatte schon länger die Verbindung mit dem Leithengst hergestellt, er hatte ihm erklärt das es seiner Frau sehr schlecht ginge und er mit ihr in den Wald kommen würde damit sie erneut aus der Quelle trinken könnte. Er erklärte dem Hengst auch das er befürchtete das sie verfolgt würden und das es eventuell einen Angriff geben würde. Nachdem der Panther weg war übergab Severus seine Frau auf den Rücken des Hengstes, er legte sie so das sie nicht herabfallen würde. Dann benutzte er einen Zauber, er machte sich unsichtbar, und dann verwandelte er sich in seine Animagusgestalt, er wollte nicht das Deen wüsste das er ein Animagus ist. Er lief mit dem Hengst gemeinsam zur Quelle, dort verwandelte Severus sich zurück, hob Hermione vom Hengst herunter, drang in ihre Gedanken ein, Hermione du musst dich verwandeln, du weißt doch nur als Tier darfst du von dieser Quelle trinken. Hermione war mittlerweile dazu fähig sich etwas zu bewegen, sie nickte, und schaffte es sich zu verwandeln, Severus half ihr sich aufzurichten, er stützte sie bis zur Quelle, dort trank Hermione gierig, mit jedem Schluck den sie trank kehrte ihre Kraft zurück. Sie kniete vor dem Leithengst nieder, dieser stupste sie an der Schulter und Hermione erhob sich wieder. Sie lief mit Severus gemeinsam in ihren Tierischen Gestalten zurück nach Hogwarts, die Thestrale begleiteten sie, da der Leithengst Angst davor hatte das der Panther erneut zuschlagen würde.

Severus und Hermione verwandelten sich noch tief im Wald zurück in ihre Menschliche Gestalt. Dabei wurden sie durch die Thestralherde verdeckt, damit niemand das Geheimnis von Severus erfahren konnte. Severus hob Hermione wieder auf seine Arme, er trug sie zurück in die Kerker, legte sie ins Bett und ließ dann Minerva eintreten. Julian war ihm sofort in das Schlafzimmer gefolgt, er untersuchte Hermione noch, als Minerva sich im Wohnzimmer setzte.

„Minerva du bist ein Opfer des Trankes der Energieabzapfung geworden, du musst ihn unwissentlich genommen haben, deswegen ging es Hermione so schlecht, ich habe hier ein Gegenmittel für dich, trinke es bitte und dann lass mich erklären was genau passiert ist."

„Severus, wer sollte mir denn den Trank gegeben haben? Außer euch beiden ist doch keiner hier anwesend der diesen Trank überhaupt herstellen könnte."

„Trinke bitte den Trank, wenn Hermione gleich hier herüberkommt, darfst du nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss des Trankes stehen, deshalb trinke bitte das Gegenmittel. Du gefährdest sonst Hermione, das werde ich nicht zulassen. Trinke dieses Gegenmittel oder geh."

„Gib her Severus ich trinke es." Minerva trank das Gegenmittel, fast sofort fühlte sie sich besser „Severus was ist da sonst noch drin in dem Trank?"

„Minerva, ich habe das Gegenmittel vorhin gebraut, ich habe heute Früh Mister Deen in der Nokturngasse in der Apotheke gesehen, zum Glück kennt mich der Apotheker gut genug und hat mir die Liste der Zutaten die Deen bestellt hat überlassen, daher habe ich sofort erkannt was für einen Trank er herstellen will. Woher er das nötige Wissen für diesen Trank hat weiss ich leider nicht, aber ich gehe davon aus er hat dir etwas davon untergejubelt, denn nur so lässt sich der Zusammenbruch von Hermione erklären. Julian, wie weit bist du?"

„Wir sind soweit, wenn ihr soweit seid."

„Ok dann komm mit Hermione hier herüber."

Julian betrat mit Hermione gemeinsam den Raum, sie war noch sehr schwach, und Julian musste sie stützen. Er setzte sich mit ihr auf die Couch.

„Hermione es tut mir leid, wie konnte das nur passieren?" Minerva verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Minerva, ich war vorhin mit Hermione im verbotenen Wald, dort hatte sie die Möglichkeit ihre Energien wieder aufzufüllen, wie und wo genau ist ein Geheimnis, allerdings müssen wir uns vor diesem Deen in Acht nehmen, weil er war auch im Wald und hat versucht mich und Hermione anzugreifen, er hat es in seiner Animagusgestalt getan."

„Severus bist du dir sicher?" Julian schaute ihn an und Minerva stellte die Frage.

„Absolut, seit wann gibt es im verbotenen Wald einen schwarzen Panther?"

„Erst seit dem Professor Deen hier ist. Er ist ein Animagus, und zwar ein schwarzer Panther."

„Siehst du und ich glaube deine Wunde wurde auch von ihm verursacht, wusstest du das der Mister mit zweitem Nachnahmen Robards heißt?"

„Was nein Severus, ich wusste das nicht. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir behalten ihn im Auge. Er wird einen Fehler machen, nur müssen wir auf Hermione noch sehr gut aufpassen, da sie noch zu schwach ist und einen Kampf mit ihm nicht überleben würde."

„Julian wie lange wird es noch dauern bis Hermione wieder ganz fit ist? Wir müssen alle auch regelmäßig das Gegenmittel gegen diesen Trank trinken, denn wenn Hermione nochmals Opfer von diesem Trank wird gibt es keine Rettung mehr."

„Ok können wir das in solchen Mengen herstellen das es die Elfen in alle Getränke mischen können?"

„Das ist weniger das Problem, allerdings wäre es leichter wenn wir Robards daran hindern noch mehr von dem Trank herzustellen."

„Wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Entschuldigt bitte, ist es sehr schlimm das ich kein Wort gerade verstehe, ich bin total müde. Darf ich bitte ins Bett gehen?"

„Ich bringe dich eben ins Bett."

„Gute Nacht Hermione, es tut mir leid."

„Gute Nacht Minerva, es ist schon ok, du hast es nicht mit Absicht gemacht."

„Gute Nacht Hermione, wenn etwas ist ich schlafe heute Nacht hier bei euch."

„Gute Nacht Julian." Hermione hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und Severus hob sie auf seinen Arm, er brachte sie ins Bett.

„Gute Nacht mein Engel, ich komme auch gleich zu dir." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann ging er zurück zu den anderen Beiden.

„Julian ich wusste ja gar nicht das du heute Nacht hier schlafen würdest, aber es ist ok. Minerva es müsste jemand bei ihm in die Wohnung gehen und die Zutaten dort weg holen. Dann müsste verhindert werden das er ihn neu brauen kann, also auch keine neuen Zutaten bestellen kann."

„Also ich muss jetzt zum Essen, aber ich denke ihr solltet alle drei hier bleiben, Hermione schläft eh, und ihr Zwei bleibt bei ihr und passt auf sie auf. Wie klappt das mit den Babys?"

„Rizzy kümmert sich um die Kleinen. Hermione hatte zum Glück schon wieder einen Vorrat angelegt."

„Gut dann gehe ich jetzt zum Essen, wie lange hält der Trank? Wann kann ich Hermione weiter unterrichten?"

„Wenn es Hermione besser geht dann sollte es gehen, aber ich glaube dass es erst am Montag oder Dienstag soweit sein wird. Das mit dem Trank kann nur Severus beantworten."

„Es reicht den Trank einmal täglich zu sich zu nehmen, dann wirkt der andere Trank nicht. Es schadet aber auch nicht ihn öfters am Tag zu nehmen. Guten Hunger Minerva."

Minerva verließ die Wohnräume und ging in die große Halle zum Abendessen das letzte ohne Schüler, sie setzte sich und begann ihre Mahlzeit zu essen.

James Deen sprach sie an „Minerva, was ist denn mit den Professoren Snape? Kommen sie heute nicht zum Essen? Ist irgendetwas mit Professorin Snape?"

„James, es ist alles ok die Professoren Snape haben überraschend Besuch bekommen und mich gebeten sie heute vom Essen zu entschuldigen. Was ich selbstverständlich getan habe, soweit mir bekannt ist geht es Professorin Snape gut, sie hat lediglich durch die mehrfache Belastung mit zwei Ausbildungen und ihren Babys ab und zu eine Ruhepause nötig."

Minerva steckte sich eine Gabel mit Essen in den Mund, für sie war somit das Gespräch beendet.

James setzte sich auf seinen Platz, er genoss es das die beiden Professoren nicht anwesend waren, er überlegte wie er die Beiden aus dem Weg bekommen könnte, da hörte er wie sich Filius Flitwick mit dem Geist der Gryffindor unterhielt. „Es war ein anstrengendes Jahr, als unser Hausmeister Filch sich als Zauberer entpuppt hat, und das dieser Robards der Exauror, sich mit ihm immer wieder hier im Schloss eingeschlichen hat und unserer Hermione so übel mitgespielt hat, die haben eine Hauselfe aufs brutalste gefoltert und dann ermordet, die wollten das eigentlich mit unserer Hermione machen, zum Glück konnte Professor Snape das verhindern."

„Ja sie haben Recht, Professor Snape ist der beste Lehrer, den Hogwarts je hatte. Wie Robards auch immer wieder aus Askaban entfliehen konnte, das ist bis heute ein Rätsel, selbst seine Schwester hatte versucht die Beiden zu ermorden, aber zum Glück ist Professor Snape so gut, er hat es immer wieder verhindern können. Aber seit dem letzten Jahr hört man nichts mehr von Robards, was wohl mit denen passiert ist? Ich weiß nur das dieser Robards unsere Hermione sehr übel zugerichtet hatte, der Professor war mit ihr hierher gekommen, und ihr Leben hing am Seidenen Faden. Man munkelt Robards sei einem Vampir zum Opfer gefallen, aber bewiesen ist das nicht. Nun seit dem herrscht endlich Frieden hier, dafür haben doch auch Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger gesorgt, und sie hat sogar dem Professor das Leben gerettet. Damals als der Dunkle Lord noch Angst und Schrecken verbreitet hat. Wie gut das es den dunklen Lord nicht mehr gibt."

Flitwick schob sich eine Gabel mit dem leckeren Auflauf in den Mund für ihn war das Gespräch beendet.

Professor Deen saß am Tisch noch lange ohne zu essen, er überlegte, könnte es sein, dass sein Bruder tatsächlich auf die schiefe Bahn geraten war und sich an einem unschuldigen Menschen vergehen wollte, alles was er über diese Hermione bisher gehört hatte passte gar nicht zu dem was sein Bruder in den Briefen geschrieben hatte. Tat er ihr Unrecht wenn er sie dafür bestrafen würde was sein Bruder ihm geschrieben hatte? Er wollte jetzt zunächst doch abwarten ehe er etwas unternehmen würde. Er aß sein Abendbrot, dann ging er in seine Wohnung, dort warf er den restlichen Trank den er gebraut hatte um Professorin Snape ihrer Energie zu berauben ins Feuer, dieser flammte auf und der Trank war vernichtet. Es tat ihm bereits leid das Hermione Snape so gelitten hatte, sie war eigentlich ein sympathischer Mensch, auch wenn sie nicht gedutzt werden wollte, aber sie kannte ihn auch noch nicht, wieso sollte sie da darauf stehen von ihm gedutzt zu werden. Er legte sich ins Bett und schlief sehr schlecht in dieser Nacht. Auch das er die Professoren hatte angreifen wollen, es war ihm zum Glück nicht geglückt, ließ ihn nicht schlafen, die Thestralherde die die Beiden beschützt hatte, diese Tiere würden nur unschuldige beschützen, so geschlossen stand diese Herde für die Beiden ein. Sein Gewissen ließ ihm keine Ruhe, es war schon schlimm genug das sein kleinster Bruder im Nationalpark die Schulleiterin angefallen und verletzt hatte, ob ihre Wunde wohl heilen würde? Oder ob Professor Snape ihr wohl eine Heilsalbe gemischt hätte? Er würde sich am nächsten Tag zu erkennen geben, und alles offen auf den Tisch legen. Dann würde sich entscheiden ob sein Bruder recht hatte oder ob er Recht behielt mit der Einschätzung der Professoren. Er müsste nur sehen das er ehrlich ihnen gegenüber treten würde. Dann fand er endlich seine Ruhe und konnte Schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte er im Kerker gegen die Türe zu Professor Snape's Wohnung.

Julian war als erster wach und ging zur Tür.


	66. Ankunft der neuen Schüler

Wie immer,…..

Ankunft der neuen Schüler

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte er im Kerker gegen die Türe zu Professor Snape's Wohnung.

Julian war als erster wach und ging zur Tür.

Er öffnete und war etwas erstaunt Mister Deen vor der Türe zu sehen. Deen seinerseits war überrascht einen ihm unbekannten Mann in den Räumen des Professorenpaares zu sehen. Da fiel ihm wieder ein, Minerva hatte ja gesagt das die Beiden überraschend Besuch bekommen hatten.

„Sir, ich darf mich vorstellen, Professor James Robards Deen, Lehrer für Verwandlungen, sind die Professoren Snape zu sprechen?"

„Guten Morgen Professor Deen, bevor ich die beiden Professoren störe, würden Sie bitte zunächst diesen Kaffee trinken?"

„Aber sicher, gerne doch. Ich möchte mich bei den Professoren entschuldigen, ich habe mich da zu etwas verleiten lassen, was normalerweise nicht meine Art ist."

Julian hielt Deen den Kaffee hin, dieser nahm den Kaffee und trank ihn restlos leer.

„Warten sie bitte noch einen Moment, ich hole die beiden Professoren."

Julian klopfte am Schlafzimmer „Severus, Hermione seid ihr schon wach? Professor Deen ist hier er möchte euch Beide gerne sprechen."

„Einen Moment wir sind gleich da, hat er schon etwas getrunken?"

„Ja einen Kaffee, deine Spezialmischung, darf ich ihn herein lassen?"

„Ja kannst du, biete ihm einen Platz im Wohnzimmer an."

Severus nahm Hermione die beiden Babys ab und Schnippte mit seinem Finger. Rizzy erschien und versorgte die Babys und brachte sie in das Kinderzimmer. Severus half Hermione beim ankleiden, er zog sie mit Hilfe seiner Magie an. „Komm mein Engel, Mister Deen möchte mit uns Beiden reden."

„Ich weiss nicht ob ich das schaffe. Ich fühle mich noch so schwach."

„Komm ich stütze dich, er kann dir auch nichts antun, er hat bereits das Gegenmittel genommen."

Severus kam mit Hermione gemeinsam in das Wohnzimmer, er hielt Hermione fest im Arm und stützte sie. Kaum das sie das Wohnzimmer betraten erhob sich Deen und verbeugte sich vor den Beiden. „Professoren Snape, ich möchte mich zunächst einmal richtig vorstellen, mein vollständiger Name lautet James Robards Deen, ich bin ein Halbbruder von Mister Robards dem Auroren, und ebenfalls Halbruder der Miss Robards. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen dass ich sie Professorin Snape so sehr um ihre Energie gebracht habe, ich habe den restlichen Trank bereits vernichtet, die Zutaten für den neuen Trank welche ich in der Nokturngasse bestellt habe, sind hier in diesem Beutel. Professor Snape, würden Sie bitte diese Zutaten in ihren Besitz übernehmen, ihnen fällt bestimmt noch eine andere Verwendung für diese Zutaten ein. Auch möchte ich mich entschuldigen das ich in meiner Animagusgestalt versucht habe sie anzugreifen, die Herde der Thestrale war das erste was mich hat an den Aussagen meines Bruders zweifeln lassen. Ihre beziehungsweise unsere Schulleiterin wurde von meinem kleinsten Bruder angegriffen er ist als Animagus ein kleiner schwarzer Luchs, er ist von den Briefen seines großen Vorbildes geblendet worden, ich hoffe die Wunde von Minerva heilt, wenn nicht hätte ich eine Heilsalbe da. Ich werde jetzt nach meinem Zauberstab greifen, und ihn hier auf dem Tisch ablegen, damit gebe ich mein Leben in das ihrer Hände. Wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, dann hat mein Bruder versucht sie umzubringen, und das sie dann ihn nur nach Askaban gebracht haben, wo er mehrfach entkommen ist, er war auch ein Animagus, ich weiss dass er tot ist, das spüre ich, genauso wie ich weiss das meine Schwester tot ist. Auch sie war ein Animagus, ich hoffe das erklärt wieso die Beiden es aus Askaban schafften.

Ich hoffe sie können mir verzeihen, ich bin nicht wie mein Bruder, auch nicht wie meine Schwester, nur mein kleinster Bruder ist fanatisch er ist aufgehetzt durch die Briefe unseres Bruders, wenn er hier auftaucht werde ich versuchen ihn aufzuhalten, wenn ich es nicht schaffe dann lassen sie sein Schicksal auch meines werden, oder auch nicht, es soll ihre Entscheidung sein. Ich werde es akzeptieren."

Damit schloss James Deen seine Ansprache, er zog den Zauberstab aus seiner Robe und legte ihn so auf den Tisch das Severus oder Julian hätten ihn greifen können und ihn verhexen können.

Dann setzte er sich entspannt auf dem Sessel nach hinten und wartete darauf was Hermione und Severus entscheiden würden.

Severus und Hermione schauten sich an sie hatten die ganze Zeit über in ihren Gedanken eine Verbindung gehabt, Severus wusste was Hermione dachte, auch seine Gedanken waren wie ihre sie bestaunte den Mut dieses Mannes, das er sein Leben in die Hände von ihr und ihm gab, ja es war nicht einfach für Severus ihm zu verzeihen, und seine Entschuldigung anzunehmen, aber trotzdem, er hatte den ersten Schritt getan auf sie zu, er war Ehrlich, da in dem Kaffee nicht nur das Gegenmittel sondern auch Veritaserum drin war.

„Mister Deen, sie waren mir von Anfang an sehr verdächtig, ich für meinen Teil kann nicht so schnell vergeben, meine Frau hatte eine schlimme Zeit als Kind und auch als Jugendliche, noch schlimmer wurde es im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort, ich verdanke ihr mein Leben, seit dem besteht eine tiefe Verbindung zwischen uns Beiden, ich habe sie im letzten Jahr geheiratet, da war sie noch Schülerin hier an dieser Schule, sie ist die klügste Hexe des gesamten Jahrhunderts, ich werde mich dem anschließen was sie entscheidet."

„Severus, das ist sehr nett, Mister Deen, bei mir muss man sich den Namen Professor verdienen, ich kann Ihnen vergeben, allerdings werde ich das nicht von heute auf morgen machen, ich bin noch sehr schwach, und das liegt daran das sie Minerva diesen Trank gegeben haben der mich fast das Leben gekostet hat, ich bin gerade seit 3 Monaten Mutter von Zwillingen, ihr Bruder hat mich sehr oft, sehr verletzt, ich war öfters fast Tod, ich verdanke mein Leben meinem Mann und diesem Heiler. Wenn ich Ihnen also verzeihen soll, bedarf es etwas an Geduld, es hängt auch davon ab ob sie es schaffen zu verhindern das ihr Bruder den selben Mist baut wie ihr Halbbruder. Wir sollten jetzt zum Essen gehen, ich denke Minerva wartet schon auf uns vier."

„Sehr wohl Professorin Snape, ich werde mich sehr bemühen ihr Vertrauen nicht zu enttäuschen."

„Severus würdest du mich wohl tragen, ich weiss nicht ob ich es schaffe bis zur Halle zu laufen."

„Selbstverständlich, Hermione mein Engel."

Severus nahm Hermione auf den Arm und Julian und Mister Deen verließen die Räume gefolgt von Severus und Hermione, die Tür schloss Severus ohne sich dafür zu bewegen, alleine seine Magie bewirkte das. Als sie in der großen Halle ankamen, wartete tatsächlich Minerva und alle anderen Lehrer auf das Erscheinen von Severus und Hermione, sowie Mister Deen und Julian. Severus setzte Hermione auf ihrem Platz ab, er setzte sich daneben und Julian setzte sich gegenüber von Hermione Mister Deen auf seinen Platz neben Hermione und Severus.

„Ist alles ok bei Euch? Ihr seit so spät zum Essen erschienenen, ich wollte schon den blutigen Baron schicken euch zu rufen."

„Minerva, da hättest du besser deinen Patronus geschickt, du weißt doch in meiner Wohnung dulde ich keine Geister."

„Stimmt das hatte ich tatsächlich vergessen, aber ich denke der blutige Baron hätte mich daran erinnert. Ist mit Hermione alles ok?"

„Danke der Nachfrage Minerva, ich bin noch sehr schwach, aber Mister James Robards Deen hat sich heute morgen entschuldigt, er hat Severus sämtliche Zutaten für den Trank übergeben, und geschworen keine neuen Zutaten zu kaufen oder zu beschaffen. Er möchte übrigens auch bei dir um Entschuldigung bitten, die Verletzung von dir ist durch seinen kleinen Bruder entstanden, aber das kann er dir besser selber erklären, ich habe Hunger und werde jetzt etwas essen."

Damit nahm sich Hermione ein Toast und schmierte es sich und biss dann ab. Als Getränk ließ sie sich von Severus eine Tasse Kaffee einschütten, danach ging es ihr schon besser, allerdings trug Severus sie auch am Ende der Mahlzeit zurück in ihre Wohnung, dort legte er Hermione auf der Couch ab, dann griff er nach dem Zauberstab von Mister James Robards Deen, aber aus einer Eingebung heraus benutzte er zunächst seinen eigenen Stab um auch sicher zu gehen das er den Stab gefahrlos anfassen könnte. Er nahm den Stab in die Hand er vertraute Mister Robards Deen nicht, er wollte lieber sicher gehen das er ihn nicht anlügen würde. Er ließ den Zauberstab seinen letzten Zauber preisgeben. Aber der zeigte nur was Deen gesagt hatte, und Severus legte den Stab zurück, er würde zum Mittagessen den Stab mitnehmen und Deen ihm wiedergeben.

„Was hast du mit dem Stab von Deen vor?"

„Ich werde ihm den zum Mittagessen mitnehmen und ihm den wiedergegeben, es kommen heute Abend die neuen Schüler und du musst ab morgen unterrichten, wie sähe es denn aus wenn der Lehrer für Verwandlung keinen Zauberstab hat."

„Stimmt darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht, sag mal wer unterrichtet eigentlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

„Stimmt das hat Minerva noch gar nicht verkündet, ich weiss jetzt übrigens woran es lag das die Lehrer die dieses Fach unterrichteten immer nur ein Jahr hier als Lehrer blieben. Es war der Vertrag, dieser wurde von Voldemort verflucht."

„Jetzt weiss ich immer noch nicht wer das Fach unterrichtet."

„Und das soll die schlauste Hexe des Jahrhunderts sein,.."

„Severus, bitte sag es jetzt endlich."

„Na du mein Engel, mit mir gemeinsam."

„Was? Wie soll das denn gehen? Ich mein ich muss zu Minerva, dort die Ausbildung zur Verwandlungsmeisterin machen, dann bei dir zur Tränkemeisterin, die Babys, und dann noch unterrichten in drei Fächern."

„Wenigstens benötigst du im letzten Fach keine richtige Ausbildung mehr, du hast mit Potter zusammen Dumbledore's Armee gegründet, und unterrichtet, das reicht als Ausbildung schon. Du wirst jeden Tag drei Fächer unterrichten, da du nur die beiden ersten Jahrgänge unterrichtest, ich habe da schon wesentlich mehr zu tun. Ich habe 5 Jahrgänge in zwei unterschiedliche Fächern zu unterrichten, und deine Ausbildung und die Babys, ab nächstem Jahr relativiert sich das ganze, da hast du dann 3 Jahrgänge in 3 Fächern, und ich 4 Jahrgänge in 2 Fächern. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns zunächst um die beiden Babys kümmern, ich glaube sie müssten Hunger haben, zumindest läuft deine Brust aus. Das ist zwar ein erotischer Anblick, aber erstmal müssen die Zwei essen, und dann ist schon wieder Zeit für uns zu Essen."

Hermione stillte Henry und Eileen, und ging dann mit Severus zum Mittagessen, es ging ihr mittlerweile so gut das sie es schaffte die Strecke bis zur großen Halle zu gehen.

Severus übergab Mister Deen seinen Zauberstab „wir werden das beobachten."

Mister Deen nickte und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, nach dem Essen sprach Severus noch mit Minerva.

„Minerva, ich habe Hermione darüber informiert das sie mit mir zusammen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet, soweit ich es bisher überprüfen konnte stimmt die Aussage von Mister Deen, wie sieht es mit deiner Wunde aus? Heilt sie gut oder soll Julian ehe er heute abreist nochmal sich das anschauen?"

„Die Wunde heilt gut, ist Hermione nicht mit den drei Fächern überfordert?"

„Nein, ist sie nicht sie unterrichtet weniger als ich. Sie hat auch neben den Babys noch genug Zeit um zu lernen, und für ihre Freizeit hat sie auch genug Zeit."

„Ist es dir Zuviel mit dem Unterricht in den beiden Fächern?"

„Nein ist es nicht, ich wollte es dir nur Mitteilen, ich habe mit den beiden Fächern insgesamt 20 Klassen zu unterrichten, pro Jahrgang zwei Klassen Zaubertrank und zwei Klassen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Bei 5 Jahrgängen macht das 20 Klassen, und ich muss Hermione unterrichten. Sie wird mir in den höheren Klassen assistieren."

„Severus, ich möchte eure Unterhaltung ungern stören, aber deine Frau muss jetzt zurück ins Bett, und ich muss zurück ins St. Mungos. Wenn bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist Minerva, würde ich mich jetzt verabschieden." Julian verbeugte sich und ging dann zum Kamin, er flohte ins St. Mungos, Severus beendete das Gespräch und hob seine Frau auf seinen Arm, er trug sie in die Kerker und legte sie ins Bett. Im Laufe des Nachmittags kamen die ersten Schüler nach Hogwarts, in den späten Nachmittagsstunden kam der Hogwartsexpress im Bahnhof an und die Thestralherde zog wie immer die Kutschen zum Schloss. Als es auf das Abendessen zuging trug Severus Hermione zur Lehrertafel, er hatte sich und sie zuvor mit einem beachte mich nicht Zauber belegt, so konnte er ungesehen Hermione zu ihrem Platz tragen. Minerva begrüßte die Schüler und nach der Auswahlzeremonie, stellte sie allen Schülern die neuen alten Lehrer vor. „Für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden sie gemeinsamen Unterricht haben mit den Lehrern Professor Snape und Professorin Snape. In Verwandlung werden die beiden ersten Jahrgänge unterrichtet von Professorin Snape, die Jahrgänge 3-7 haben Unterricht bei Professor Deen, in Zaubertränke ist es ähnlich, dort werden sie in den beiden ersten Jahrgängen von Professorin Snape unterrichtet und die Jahrgänge 3-7 von Professor Snape. Ich werde mich nun um die Belange Hogwarts kümmern und deswegen nicht mehr aktiv unterrichten. Als Hauslehrer für Gryffindor ist Professorin Snape eingesetzt, machen sie ihr keinen Ärger, Herrschaften."

„Was oh nein das kann Minerva doch nicht ernst meinen? Wie soll ich das alles schaffen? Mal gut das Rizzy mit hier ist und uns mit den Kindern unterstützt."

Hermione war ganz blass geworden, Minerva hatte sie mit dieser Ansage eiskalt erwischt.


	67. Erster Schultag

Wie immer,…

Erster Schultag

„Was oh nein das kann Minerva doch nicht ernst meinen? Wie soll ich das alles schaffen? Mal gut das Rizzy mit hier ist und uns mit den Kindern unterstützt."

Hermione war ganz blass geworden, Minerva hatte sie mit dieser Ansage eiskalt erwischt. Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, das bedeutete auch das sie und Severus Gegner sein würden beim Hauspokal, oder es würde egal ob Slytherin oder Gryffindor immer ein Snape gewinnen.

Hermione war unfähig etwas dazu zu sagen, zum Glück brauchte sie das auch nicht. Nach dem Essen warteten Severus und Hermione darauf das die Schüler die große Halle verlassen würden, erst als alle Schüler gegangen waren zauberte Severus einen beachte mich nicht Zauber, und trug Hermione in die Kerker und in ihre Räume, dort legte er sie auf das Bett. „Hermione ich muss noch in mein Haus und dort eine Ansprache halten, ich beeile mich und bin bald zurück."

„Muss ich das in Gryffindor auch?"

„Soweit ich weiss macht das Minerva heute noch."

„Muss ich dann nicht auch anwesend sein?"

„Nein, Minerva wird den Gryffindor's erklären das du erst ab Mitte der Woche für sie da sein kannst, sie wird auf deinen Energieverlust zu sprechen kommen, und das du deswegen noch bis Dienstag dich erholen sollst."

„Wie soll das gehen mit dem Unterricht, der beginnt doch morgen schon und ich habe doch in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke für die Kinder des Jahrgangs 1 und dann für die Kinder des Jahrgangs 2 und Nachmittags Verwandlung für Jahrgang 1 und dann 2 morgens Slytherin und Gryffindor, nachmittags Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Dazwischen muss ich noch die Babys stillen, selber lernen, und essen, wo soll ich mich da erholen können?"

„Das schaffen wir schon, beim Unterricht Zaubertränke bist du nicht alleine, ich werde mit im Raum sein, bei Verwandlung wird es Minerva ebenfalls so halten, die erste Woche wirst du von uns begleitet. So ich muss jetzt aber in mein Haus die Ansprache halten. Sonst stören sie uns hier gleich."

„Ok dann geh nur bis gleich Severus." Hermione versuchte zu schlafen, sie wälzte sich unruhig von rechts nach links, als Severus zurück kam lag sie immer noch im Bett, sie schlief schon, wälzte sich aber weiterhin unruhig hin und her.

Severus legte sich zu ihr ins Bett und zog sie in eine innige Umarmung, er hielt sie fest und sie beruhigte sich im Schlaf. Als der nächste Morgen begann, stand Severus zu seiner gewohnten Zeit auf, er weckte Hermione und ging mit ihr gemeinsam ins Bad, dort duschten sie gemeinsam, dann stillte Hermione die Babys, und Severus rasierte sich in der Zwischenzeit, als Hermione fertig war mit stillen war auch Severus fertig mit seiner Rasur, sie gingen gemeinsam zur großen Halle zum Frühstück. Von dort gingen sie in den Unterricht in das Labor, Hermione legte einen genauso eindrucksvollen Beginn der Stunde hin wie es Severus vor 9 Jahren bei ihr getan hatte, sie schüchterte die Schüler nicht ganz so sehr ein, aber im Prinzip sorgte sie mit ihrem Beginn dafür das sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler hatte, Severus war sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Unterricht, dieses teilte er ihr auch mit. Hermione gab am Ende der Stunde noch Hausaufgaben auf, die Schüler sollten sich darüber informieren welche Zutaten wofür verwendet würden, und sie fragte auch wo sie nach einem Bezoar suchen würden, „das wäre dann alles, sie sind für heute aus dem Labor entlassen."

Nachdem die Schüler den Klassenraum verlassen hatten sprach Severus kurz mit ihr. „Hermione mein Engel das hast du gut gemacht, die Schüler hängen dir förmlich an den Lippen. Ich bin gespannt wie die Hausaufgaben aussehen werden. Wenn jetzt die Schüler des 2 Jahrgangs kommen, die haben ja schon ein Jahr Unterricht bei mir hinter sich ich bin gespannt wie die sich bei dir machen."

„Ich hoffe sie zittern nicht all zu sehr vor dir."

„Lass sie mal rein, sie stehen bereits vor der Tür."

Hermione ließ die Türe durch ihre Magie aufgehen, die Klasse betrat leise und geordnet den Raum, einige stöhnten als sie Professor Snape sahen, dieser saß aber abseits in einer Ecke, und tat so als würde er ein Buch lesen. Dabei beobachtete Severus die Schüler sehr genau. Hermione begann mit der Vorstellung ihrer Person, dann fragte sie die Schüler im Prinzip die selben Dinge die sie den Schülern des 1. Jahrgangs aufgegeben hatte und war beschämt wie wenig die Schüler in Severus Unterricht gelernt und behalten hatten. Hermione wies die Schüler darauf hin wie wichtig die exakte Kunst des Tränkebrauen's sei, „wenn sie nicht genau aufpassen, kann es passieren das sie hier die Kessel zum schmelzen bringen, oder sich selber und ihre Mitschüler gefährden. Deswegen erwarte ich von Ihnen einen Aufsatz, über die Themen die sie bei Professor Snape im letzten Jahr gelernt haben. Ich erwarte mindestens drei Rollen Pergament. Für heute ist der Unterricht beendet."

Hermione wartete bis die Klasse das Labor verlassen hatte, dann ging sie in das Büro von Severus und sich, Severus hatte das Büro umgestaltet so dass Hermione und er dort gemeinsam arbeiten könnten. Hermione ging aber durch das Büro in die Wohnung und stillte die Babys. Dann ging sie mit Severus gemeinsam zum Mittagessen, im Anschluss daran ging sie in die Verwandlungsräume und unterrichtete dort die beiden Jahrgänge, auch Minerva war sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Unterricht. Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht ging Hermione wieder die Babys stillen, und Severus hatte Hausaufgabenaufsicht in der großen Halle. Als es Zeit fürs Abendbrot waren trafen sie sich in der großen Halle zum Essen, danach ging Hermione mit Severus noch ins Labor und er übte mit ihr für die höheren Klassen. Er unterrichtete sie in der hohen Kunst der Tränkemeister.

Erst als Rizzy mit den Babys auf dem Arm in das Labor trat unterbrachen sie den Unterricht und Hermione stillte die Kinder, dann ging sie mit Severus ins Bett.

Sie kuschelten gemeinsam und Severus begann Hermione zu reizen, da klopfte es an die Türe zu ihren Räumen.

„Wer mag denn jetzt stören? Ich hoffe es gibt einen wichtigen Grund." Severus erhob sich und zog sich mittels Magie wieder an, dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Was gibt es?" Schnarrte er in seinem üblichen Ton.

„Professor Snape, Sir, ich bin in ihrem Haus, und die anderen haben das Passwort geändert und mir hat es keiner gesagt, ich komme nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, und bevor ich Ärger bekomme weil ich zur Sperrstunde noch auf den Gängen herumirre dachte ich, sie könnten mir helfen und mich in unsere Räume lassen. Bitte." Es war ein elfjähriges Mädchen, eine aus dem ersten Jahrgang, und schon am zweiten Abend ärgerten die Mitschüler dieses Kind.

Severus war fuchsteufelswütend, er ging mit dem Mädchen gemeinsam zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, er ließ das Mädchen das Passwort sprechen welches zuletzt gültig war, es war das Passwort welches er eingesetzt hatte. Es lautete „Schlangengrube." Aber die Tür blieb verschlossen, Severus dachte sein Lehrerpasswort und Öffne dich Türe und sie sprang auf. Er trat mit dem Mädchen gemeinsam in den Raum.

„Meine Herrschaften, was geht in ihren Köpfen vor? Dieses junge Mädchen stand draußen vor der Tür und kam nicht hinein, wer kam auf die Idee das Passwort zu ändern?"

Es tat sich nichts, keiner der Schüler trat vor.

„Also bitte dann auf die harte Tour, sie werden alle, bis sich derjenige der dafür verantwortlich ist bei mir gemeldet hat, Nachsitzen haben, das Nachsitzen beginnt morgen Abend. Und es kostet mein Haus den Verlust von Täglich 100 Punkten bis sich derjenige gemeldet hat."

Severus drehte sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen, als ihm noch einfiel das das Mädchen ja noch immer nicht wusste wie das Passwort lautet. Also drehte er sich nochmal um und sagte noch „sie sollten besser alle Schüler und Schülerinnen darüber informieren, dass ich das Passwort geändert habe auf das alte Passwort. Wehe ich habe morgen wieder einen Schüler oder eine Schülerin die nicht mehr hier in die Gemeinschaftsräume kommen können."

Damit drehte er sich endgültig um und verließ die Räume von Slytherin. Er ging zu seinen Wohnräumen und betrat kurze Zeit später mit einem großen Glas Feuerwhiskey das Schlafzimmer.

„Ich habe gerade von meinem eigenen Haus 100 Punkte abgezogen, und werde das jeden Tag wiederholen bis sich der Schuldige für das Ändern des Passwortes bei mir meldet, und jeden Tag den es dauert werden alle Schüler Nachsitzen haben. Ich bin stocksauer, dieses Jahr haben meine Schüler keine Chance auf den Hauspokal, das kann doch keiner an Dummheit überbieten. Mir ist egal wie sie das unter sich regeln, aber eine einzelne Schülerin so auszuschließen geht mal gar nicht. Es ist zum aus der Haut fahren. Hermione fühlst du dich fit genug? Ich brauche gerade mal ein Duell, ein echtes wo es hart zu geht."

„Severus, ich kann es versuchen, ich fühle mich zwar nicht ganz fit, aber wenn es jetzt Krieg wäre müsste ich mich auch verteidigen können. Wo willst du das Duell machen?"

„Hier im Kerker gibt es doch den Raum der in eurem zweiten Jahr als Duellraum genutzt wurde, dort würde ich vorschlagen machen wir unser Duell."

„Ok gib mir nur fünf Minuten, ich bin gleich fertig." Hermione erhob sich und zog sich mittels Magie an, sie betrat mit Severus gemeinsam den Raum.

„Wir spielen nach den Regeln, mit Verbeugung und allem drum und dran. Keine ernsthaften Verletzungen, keine Verbotene Flüche, damit meine ich die unverzeihlichen."

„Schon gut Severus, die kämen mir eh nicht wirklich über die Lippen."

Severus und Hermione verbeugten sich, sie griffen sich gegenseitig an, Hermione blockte immer wieder und Severus forderte sie auf doch mal aggressiver zu werden und auch richtig anzugreifen, ein Schneidfluch von ihm kam durch ihr Protego hindurch und verletzte sie am rechten Arm, sie musste die Hand die den Stab führte wechseln, dann griff sie Severus an, auch ihre Flüche prallten zunächst alle an seinen Schild und Schutzzaubern ab, doch dann schaffte es ein Stupor und Severus flog gegen die Wand, er rappelte sich hoch, allerdings hatte dieser Zauber von Hermione ihre ganze Energie gebraucht, sie sank auf die Knie und fiel dann zu Boden. Severus hielt den Stab erhoben, ging auf Hermione zu „Hermione mein Engel, alles gut? Warte ich heile den Schnitt kurz, Hermione sag etwas." Severus heilte den Schnitt am Arm, Hermione lag weiterhin auf dem Boden, sie rührte sich nicht, allerdings atmete sie und sie hatte auch einen Puls, Severus hob sie auf seine Arme, er trug sie ins Bett „Hermione, sag bitte etwas was ist passiert? Ich habe dich doch nur leicht verletzt mit dem Schneidfluch, warum bist du jetzt so schwach?"

Von Hermione kam keine Antwort, Severus rief nach Poppy, diese kam und untersuchte Hermione.

„Severus, was habt ihr beide gemacht?"

„Wir haben uns Duelliert, Hermione hat mich geschockt, danach fiel sie zu Boden."

„Da haben wir das Problem, Hermione hat sich zu sehr verausgabt, sie hat noch nicht genug Energie aufgeladen, jetzt hat sie ihre Energie für diesen Zauber verpulvert. Es war ziemlich töricht von Euch beiden. Sie wird morgen nicht fit genug sein um zu unterrichten. Sie soll im Bett bleiben, ich schicke nochmal nach Julian, er soll sie sich ansehen und dann entscheiden, ich denke sie wird mindestens eine Woche im Bett bleiben müssen."

Als Poppy zur Tür raus war begann Hermione sich zu regen, sie stöhnte. „Oh bei Merlin's Unterhosen, ich bin total erledigt. Severus bei dir alles gut?"

„Hermione mein Engel, ja bei mir ist alles gut allerdings habe ich dich wohl überfordert mit meinem Duellwunsch."

„Severus, wenn ich mich nicht dazu in der Lage gefühlt hätte, hätten wir das Duell nicht geführt. Ich möchte jetzt nur einfach schlafen." Ihr fielen die Augen zu und wenige Sekunden später schlief sie tief und fest, sie lag ganz Ruhig im Bett.

Severus legte sich neben sie und kuschelte sich an sie ran.


	68. Julian kommt um nach Hermione zu sehen

Wie immer,…..

Julian kommt um nach Hermione zu sehen

„Severus, wenn ich mich nicht dazu in der Lage gefühlt hätte, hätten wir das Duell nicht geführt. Ich möchte jetzt nur einfach schlafen." Ihr fielen die Augen zu und wenige Sekunden später schlief sie tief und fest, sie lag ganz Ruhig im Bett.

Severus legte sich neben sie und kuschelte sich an sie ran.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte war es schon spät, er musste sich beeilen und Hermione würde ebenfalls sehr schnell sein müssen um noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück zu kommen, er drehte sich zu Hermione im Bett um, doch dort lag seine Frau nicht, sie war bereits im Kinderzimmer und stillte die Babys.

„Hermione mein Engel, warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Severus, ich bin schon seit zwei Stunden dabei die Babys zu versorgen, ich hatte keine Möglichkeit dich zu wecken. Rizzy hat sich vorhin bei mir gemeldet, sie ist erkrankt, deshalb kann sie sich nicht um die Babys kümmern, ich habe bereits meinen Patronus zu Ginny und Robert gesendet, mit der Bitte das sie uns unterstützen sollen, ich erwarte die Zwei eigentlich jede Minute hier."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Wohnungstür von ihrer Wohnung, Severus brummelte etwas und ging die Tür im Morgenmantel öffnen.

„Oh guten Morgen Julian, du bist es nicht den ich erwartete hatte, unsere Elfe ist erkrankt, und Hermione kümmert sich bereits seit zwei Stunden um unsere Kinder."

„Guten Morgen Severus, ich habe eine eilige Eule bekommen von Poppy, das es Hermione nicht gut gehen soll, was habt ihr gestern getrieben?"

„Hermione und ich haben uns Duelliert, dabei hat sie mit einem sehr heftigen Schockzauber mich gegen die Wand geworfen, dabei fiel sie allerdings in sich zusammen, sie war danach für bestimmt drei Stunden unfähig sich zu bewegen oder geschweige denn zu reden. Poppy meinte sie hätte alle Energie in diesen Schockzauber gelegt und dürfte deshalb 1 Woche lang nicht mehr Unterrichten."

„Aber heute früh kümmert sich deine Frau schon wieder um die Kinder? Woher hat sie die Energie dafür?"

„Sie wollte gestern Abend nur noch ins Bett und schlafen, kann es sein dass sie im Schlaf die Energie regeneriert hat?"

Es klopfte erneut an die Tür, Severus öffnete sie und ließ Robert und Ginny herein, Beide grüßten freundlich und liefen dann zu Hermione ins Kinderzimmer. Von dort erklang ein Aufschrei, Ginny rief nach Julian und Severus.

„Hilfe Julian, Severus! Hermione liegt auf dem Boden und rührt sich nicht mehr, die Kinder liegen aber in ihren Betten."

Robert hatte Hermione hochgehoben und trug sie in ihr Bett. Julian und Severus liefen ins Schlafzimmer, Julian begann sofort damit Hermione zu untersuchen, Severus zauberte sich mittels Magie in seine Kleidung.

„Deine Frau wird diese Woche noch nicht weiter unterrichten können, sie muss sich tatsächlich erst erholen, sie hat ihren magischen Kern angezapft für den Schockzauber, wobei wenn du mit ihr nochmals das machen würdest was ihr schon mehrfach gemacht habt, irgendwo eine Quelle an Energie zu finden und diese dann Hermione Kraft gibt, könnte es auch passieren, das sie nur heute nicht unterrichten kann, übrigens solltest du so auch nicht zum. Unterricht."

„Warum sollte ich so nicht zum Unterricht? Mir geht es doch gut. Die Kinder werden von Ginny und Robert versorgt, wo liegt dein Problem?"

„Ich habe kein Problem, allerdings dürftest du in spätestens zwei bis drei Stunden ein Problem haben."

„Julian jetzt rede nicht in Rätseln, ich hatte noch keinen Kaffee und bin dementsprechend mies gelaunt."

„Dir scheint es nicht aufgefallen zu sein, aber du hast eine blutende Wunde am Kopf."

„Das scheint ja nicht nur mir nicht aufgefallen zu sein, Poppy hat das auch nicht gesehen."

Severus sackte mit einem Mal in sich zusammen, Julian fing ihn ab und legte ihn neben Hermione ins Bett, er verschloss die Wunde mit einem Wink seiner Hand und weckte Severus mit dem Enervate.

„Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

„Nicht viel anders als gerade, ich muss jetzt zur großen Halle zum Frühstück. Das Hermione krank ist heißt nicht das ich auch Zeit dafür hätte mich hier neben sie ins Bett zu legen. Ein Professor Severus Snape ist unter dem dunklen Lord nicht krank gewesen, er wird auch nicht krank sein wenn seine Frau krank ist. Danke Julian für das verschließen der Wunde. Ich nehme gleich einen Stärkungstrank, und einen Blutbildungstrank, dann sollte es mir wieder gut gehen." Severus rief die beiden Tränke mit einem Accio zu sich und trank sie vor den Augen von Julian leer.

„Hier ist noch ein Stärkungstrank für Hermione, ich gehe jetzt zum Frühstück." Mit diesen Worten ging Severus zur großen Halle und Frühstückte.

Hermione lag noch immer im Bett und Severus hatte Minerva informiert das Hermione krank sei und diese Woche leider nicht unterrichten mehr könnte, er würde den Unterricht Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen, und Deen sicherlich dann Verwandlung für die beiden ersten Jahrgänge. Es wäre ja nur für diese Woche.

Minerva war nicht begeistert, aber sie konnte es nicht ändern, wenn Hermione unfähig war zur Zeit zu unterrichten, dann müssten halt die anderen es für diese Woche übernehmen.

Minerva ging zu Hermione in die Kerker, sie konnte aber die Räume nicht betreten, sie musste auf Severus warten, der sie dann mit in die Wohnung nahm, Hermione lag noch im Bett, unfähig sich groß zu bewegen. Die Kinder lagen bei Hermione im Bett, sie hatte sie gestillt, und da Rizzy noch krank war hatte Hermione es nicht geschafft die Babys zurück ins Bett zu bringen.

„Hermione soll ich die Kinder ins Bett bringen, oder sollen sie bei dir bleiben?"

„Minerva sie sollen wieder in ihre Betten, ich bin nur zu schwach, es sollten eigentlich Robert und Ginny die zwei ins Bett bringen, ich habe sie nur noch nicht rufen können."

„Dann bringe ich die Zwei mal ins Bett. Kann ich dir sonst irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich muss mich halt nur von dem Energieverlust erholen, und das ich gestern mit Severus ein Duell geführt habe, dabei habe ich meinen magischen Kern angegriffen, der war eh noch nicht richtig aufgeladen."

„Mach dir jetzt dadrüber mal keinen Kopf, sieh nur zu das du für nächsten Montag wieder fit bist. Ich gehe dann jetzt auch mal zurück damit du dich erholen kannst."

Minerva ging dann mit den Babys in das Kinderzimmer, dort legte sie beide in ihre Betten, und gab Robert und Ginny Bescheid dass sie jetzt bitte wieder nach den Kindern schauen sollen.

Severus kam in der Pause zwischen dem Unterricht und schaute nach Hermione wie es ihr geht. Da sie aber schlief störte er sie nicht, Poppy kam als er gerade wieder zurück wollte zum Unterricht.

„Poppy ich hatte übrigens eine Kopfverletzung, gestern Abend schon als es Hermione so schlecht ging. Julian hat es heute früh entdeckt und er hat sie geheilt, ich habe dann noch einen Stärkungstrank und einen Blutbildungstrank getrunken, jetzt geht es mir zumindest so gut das ich unterrichten kann. Hermione soll noch bis Sonntag sich ausruhen, sie schläft allerdings gerade."

„Ok vielen Dank Severus, das mit deinem Kopf habe ich nicht gesehen gestern Abend sonst hätte ich das geheilt. Es tut mir leid das es gestern nicht aufgefallen ist."

„Kann passieren, mir ist es auch nicht aufgefallen. Ich muss jetzt aber zum Unterricht, ich werde Hermione nachher zum Essen wecken, ich esse mit ihr hier in unseren Räumen. Bis später Poppy."

Severus ging zum Unterricht, Poppy untersuchte Hermione, diese verschlief die Untersuchung total, dann verließ Poppy die Wohnräume von Hermione und Severus, sie ging zur Krankenstation und versorgte die ersten Verletzten von den Flugstunden, es gab immer in jedem Jahr einen oder zwei Schüler die vom Besen fielen, sonst brauchte sie sich nur um die üblichen Wehwehchen der Schüler kümmern, wie Erkältungen und Bauchweh, Heimweh oder auch Übelkeit. Als die nächste Pause kam und es für alle zum Mittagessen ging, kehrte Severus zurück in seine Räume und aß mit Hermione gemeinsam ein Mittagessen.

„Wie fühlst du dich? Geht es dir schon besser? Was machen unser Kinder? Kümmern sich Robert und Ginny gut um die Zwei?"

„Mir geht es soweit gut, ich bin noch recht kraftlos, unsere Kinder habe ich vor einer Stunde gestillt, Ginny und Robert sind jetzt mit den Beiden spazieren gegangen über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Ich bin schon wieder total müde, wenn ich fertig gegessen habe werde ich nochmal schlafen."

Hermione aß zu Ende und schlief dann wieder weiter, sie schlief noch im Sitzen am Tisch ein. Severus hob sie auf seinen Arm und brachte sie ins Bett.

Dann ging er zurück zum Unterrichten, erst in der nächsten Pause konnte er erneut nach Hermione sehen, diese schlief aber immer noch und die Babys waren bei ihr im Bett, Robert und Ginny waren nicht zu sehen. Er rief nach den Beiden, diese kamen dann aus dem Kinderzimmer „Robert, Ginny ihr dürft die Babys nicht mit Hermione alleine lassen, sie schläft immer wieder einfach so ein, ihr Energiekern scheint sich gerade aufzuladen, sie kann nicht auf die Babys aufpassen. Das müsst ihr bitte machen. Ich muss jetzt wieder zum Unterricht."

„Ja Professor Snape, Sir. Wir werden Hermione ab jetzt nicht mehr alleine lassen wenn die Babys trinken müssen."

„Ok, ich bin dann im Unterricht wenn etwas sein sollte wissen sie wie sie mich erreichen."

Severus ging wieder zum Unterricht, er unterrichtete die Klassen die sonst Hermione hätte unterrichten müssen. Die Schüler waren nicht sehr zufrieden damit, sie murrten, doch Severus ließ sie damit nicht durchkommen, er ermahnte sie und bat um volle Aufmerksamkeit. Am Ende der Stunde gab er ihnen noch zwei Rollen Pergament als Hausaufgaben auf, er ging dann erneut zu Hermione die jetzt tatsächlich mal wach war als er in den Raum kam.

„Wie fühlst du dich Hermione? Geht es dir jetzt besser? Oder bist du noch immer so erschöpft?"

„Es geht mir jetzt etwas besser, ich bin nicht mehr gar so müde, weisst du wie es Rizzy geht?"

„Ich werde mich gleich um Rizzy kümmern, ich werde Twinkle fragen wie es ihr geht, und ob wir für Rizzy etwas tun können."

Hermione nickte zufrieden „das klingt gut Severus, ich hätte lieber wenn Rizzy sich um unsere Kinder kümmern würde. Ginny und Robert sind zwar gut aber nicht für längere Zeit, die Kinder sind noch zu klein."

Severus ging ins Wohnzimmer und rief nach Twinkle, diese erschien und er fragte sie „Twinkle, wie geht es Rizzy? Kann ich ihr mit einem Trank helfen?"

„Nein, Master Sir, Rizzy geht es schon besser, sie wird morgen wieder für die Babys da sein."

„Ok danke Twinkle, ich werde jetzt zu meiner Frau gehen und schlafen, wenn doch noch etwas sein sollte, dann melde dich bitte. Gute Nacht Twinkle."

Twinkle verbeugte sich und verabschiedete sich „Gute Nacht Master Sir."

Mit einem lauten Plopp verschwand Twinkle und Severus ging ins Schlafzimmer zu Hermione diese schlief aber schon wieder und er ließ mit einem Wink seiner Hand seine Kleidung verschwinden, er legte sich neben sie ins Bett und zog sie eng an sich heran.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Hermione schon deutlich besser, und sie konnte mit Severus zur großen Halle zum Frühstück gehen.

„Professorin Snape, wie geht es Ihnen? Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen guten Morgen."

„Mister Deen, vielen Dank, es geht langsam besser, wissen sie schon etwas Neues über ihren Bruder? Ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen schönen guten Morgen."

„Ich habe mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen, ich habe ihm geschrieben das es nicht so ist wie unser Halbbruder geschrieben hatte, allerdings habe ich noch keine Antwort von ihm erhalten."

„Hermione du solltest jetzt etwas essen, ich muss gleich los zum Unterricht."

„Danke Severus, ich esse jetzt bis später."

Severus erhob sich und ging zum Unterricht, Hermione frühstückte noch fertig und ging dann in ihre Wohnräume, sie betrat gerade das Wohnzimmer als sie schon das Weinen der Babys aus dem Kinderzimmer hörte, sie ging zu ihren Babys, und versorgte diese, dann legte sie sich zurück ins Bett, sie war jetzt total erschöpft.

Severus schaute in der Pause zu ihr rein, fand sie aber nur schlafend im Bett, da die Babys ruhig waren setzte sich Severus ins Wohnzimmer und trank einen Kaffee.

Hermione erwachte wenige Minuten später und ging auch in das Wohnzimmer.


	69. Hermione Unterrichtet wieder

Wie immer,…..

Hermione Unterrichtet wieder

Severus schaute in der Pause zu ihr rein, fand sie aber nur schlafend im Bett, da die Babys ruhig waren setzte sich Severus ins Wohnzimmer und trank einen Kaffee.

Hermione erwachte wenige Minuten später und ging auch in das Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo Severus, ich fühle mich gut, darf ich bitte mit dir gemeinsam unterrichten? Ich möchte ausprobieren ob ich kräftig genug bin."

„Meinst du das es eine gute Idee ist? Ich denke wir fragen Julian was er meint, wenn er ok sagt dann kannst du morgen mich begleiten, wenn alles klappt kannst du ab Übermorgen dann alleine wieder unterrichten."

„Ok rufst du Julian oder soll ich eine Hauselfe schicken?"

„Ich schicke meinen Patronus zu ihm, dann wird er schneller hier sein."

Severus schickte seinen Patronus zu Julian und schaute dann mittels Tempus Zauber nach der Uhrzeit, „ich muss zurück zum Unterricht, wenn Julian nachher hier ist soll er bitte warten, ich wollte noch etwas mit ihm besprechen."

„Ok ich richte es ihm aus."

Severus erhob sich und gab Hermione einen Kuss „bis nachher mein Engel, ich liebe dich."

„Bis gleich Severus, ich liebe dich auch."

Severus verließ die Wohnung und ging zum Unterricht, er hatte Zaubertränke mit dem 7. Jahrgang, dort waren nur Schüler mit einem O in den ZAG Prüfungen, von diesen Schülern könnte man eigentlich erwarten das sie einem gewissen Anspruch genügen würden, allerdings gab es dort auch immer wieder Schüler wo Severus sich fragte wie die es geschafft hatten ein O in den Prüfungen zu bekommen. Er hatte mal wieder einen Schüler der überhaupt nichts auf die Reihe bekam „Mister Smith, wie haben sie es geschafft bei den ZAG Prüfungen ein O zu bekommen, ich kann es nicht dulden, sie haben gerade den Trank dazu gebracht hochgefährlich zu werden, eigentlich sollte dieser Trank ein Körperpflege Produkt werden, und nicht ein explosiver Pickel ausbreitender Trank. Sie werden sofort meinen Kurs verlassen, ich werde eine Nachprüfung für sie veranlassen, wenn sie diese tatsächlich mit einem O abschließen sollten, gehe ich davon aus das sie diesen Trank mit Absicht verdorben haben. Weder dulde ich das mit Absicht Tränke verdorben werden, noch dulde ich im letzten Jahrgang Schüler die kein O in ihren ZAG Prüfungen haben. Evanesko." Severus war so wütend das er mit einem lauten Evanesko den Zaubertrank verschwinden ließ „Für alle anderen ist diese Stunde jetzt auch beendet, ich erwarte von Ihnen drei Rollen Pergament über die Ursachen und die Vermeidung der Fehler ihres Klassenkameraden. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Severus setzte sich in sein Büro, er war so wütend, er wollte Hermione nicht so unter die Augen treten, er verließ sein Büro und ging in den verbotenen Wald. Dort verwandelte er sich in seinen Animagus nachdem er die ersten 5 km gelaufen war. Dann lief er zur Thestralherde, dort unterhielt er sich mit dem Leithengst und forderte ihn auf mit ihm einen kleinen Kampf zu machen, nur um diese irrsinnige Wut loszuwerden. Nicht um sich gegenseitig zu verletzen, sondern nur so zum Spaß. Dem Leithengst kam das sehr gelegen, er wollte trainieren, da er demnächst viele Kämpfe überstehen müsste mit den jungen Hengsten. Also kämpften Severus und er gemeinsam auf einer Lichtung. Sie stiegen mit den Vorderläufen, knallten mit den Oberkörpern gegeneinander, plötzlich hörte der Leithengst auf, er spitzte die Ohren, und erhob sich dann gemeinsam mit Severus in die Luft, es war keine Sekunde zu früh, dort unten auf der Lichtung kämpften plötzlich ein schwarzer Luchs und ein schwarzer Panther miteinander. Der Panther war zwar größer und gewiss auch kräftiger, aber er kämpfte nur mit geringer Kraft, der Luchs verletzte den Panther mehrfach, doch der Panther versuchte immer noch den Luchs nicht zu verletzen, aber Ihn trotzdem außer Gefecht zu setzen. Severus und der Leithengst schauten sich diesen Kampf aus der Luft an, bis plötzlich der schwarze Panther k.o. am Boden liegen blieb. Der Luchs wollte ansetzen und den Panther töten, doch da griff der Leithengst ein, Severus konnte und durfte nicht eingreifen, nicht in seiner Animagus Gestalt. Er landete aber und versteckte sich im Wald, dort verwandelte er sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt, so betrat er dann die Lichtung und schockte den Luchs mittels Schockzauber, er schaute nach dem Panther, dieser lag noch bewusstlos auf dem Boden, er wendete den Zauber an der den Animagus zwang in seine menschliche Gestalt zu wechseln, dieses funktionierte sogar bei bewusstlosen Menschen. Er kümmerte sich um Mister Deen der am Boden lag, er war schwer verletzt. Severus heilte seine offensichtlichen Verletzungen, dann kümmerte er sich um den Luchs, auch bei ihm sprach er den Zauber und er hatte eine kleinere Ausgabe von James Deen vor sich, er fesselte ihn mit Hilfe des Incacerus, dann ließ er zwei Tragen neben sich erscheinen, er levitierte beide Zauberer auf die Tragen und kehrte so mit Ihnen zurück zum Schloss.

Als er schon dicht am Schloss war rief er mit seinem Patronus nach Poppy, diese erschien genau zu dem Zeitpunkt wo Severus den Wald verließ am Rande des Waldes, sie wurde begleitet von Julian.

Poppy und Julian kümmerten sich um Professor Deen, dieser kam langsam wieder zu sich. Severus setzte einen Schockzauber auf den kleineren Deen da der sich begann zu regen.

„Severus was ist passiert? Warum hast du ihn geschockt, und warum ist Professor Deen verletzt?"

„Poppy, Professor Deen hat sich mit diesem dort einen Kampf geliefert im verbotenen Wald, dabei wurde der Professor leider verletzt, ich habe alle offensichtlichen Verletzungen geheilt, den anderen habe ich geschockt und gefesselt, ich denke es ist der kleine Bruder von Professor Deen, das dürfte auch der Animagus sein der Professor McGonagall verletzt hatte." Severus sackte plötzlich in sich zusammen, er fiel auf den Boden.

Julian kniete sich sofort neben ihn und untersuchte ihn.

„Er scheint innere Verletzungen zu haben, sein Bauch ist hart wie Stein." Julian ließ Diagnosezauber ablaufen, ja er hatte Recht, Severus hatte sich bei dem Kampf mit dem Leithengst verletzt, aber das hatte Severus nicht erzählt, deswegen gingen Poppy und Julian davon aus das Severus durch die beiden Animagi verletzt worden war. „Poppy wir müssen sofort diese Blutung stoppen und ihm Blutbildungstränke geben. Er wollte noch mit mir etwas besprechen, deswegen war ich überhaupt noch hier." Julian setzte seine Heilmagie ein und stoppte die Blutung in Severus Bauch, dann ließ Julian eine weitere Trage neben sich erscheinen und levitierte Severus auf diese Trage. Er übernahm die beiden Verletzten, Poppy übernahm den Gefesselten, sie gingen gemeinsam zum Schloss. Dort brachte Julian Severus in seine Räume, Poppy brachte Professor Deen auf die Krankenstation, und Minerva brachte den Gefesselten in eine Zelle im Kerker, auf dem Weg in die Kerker berichtete Julian ihr was passiert war, soweit er die Geschichte von Severus gehört hatte. Als er bei den Räumen von den Professoren Snape ankam, stand dort in der Türe schon eine aufgeregte Hermione, die als sie sah das Severus auf einer Trage zu ihr gebracht wurde immer unruhiger wurde, sie begann zu Hyperventilieren, Julian musste sie erstmal beruhigen. „Hermione ganz ruhig atmen, wenn du so weiter machst kippst du gleich um und ich muss mich auch noch um dich kümmern. Weißt du was dein Mann im verbotenen Wald wollte, er ist dort wohl zwischen Professor Deen und den Bruder von diesem Zauberer gekommen. Er hatte eine innere Blutung, diese habe ich gestoppt, aber jetzt braucht er Blutbildungstränke, er hat einen hohen Blutverlust erlitten. Ich denke das er es bis zum Rand des Waldes geschafft hat grenzt an ein Wunder, aber das war sicherlich das Adrenalin."

„Julian, ist der Trank den Severus benötigt vorrätig oder muss ich welchen brauen?"

„Der Trank müsste im Labor vorhanden sein, ich habe vom St. Mungos eine Bestellung aufgegeben gehabt, und da das erst vorgestern war, gehe ich davon aus das Severus die Tränke schon fertig hat, aber sie noch nicht geliefert sind. Könntest du für mich zwei solcher Tränke bitte besorgen?"

„Selbstverständlich Julian, aber wieso zwei? Ich denke einer ist genug für Severus."

„Hermione Professor Deen ist ebenfalls verletzt worden, er benötigt auch einen solchen Trank, ich denke Severus hat die beiden Brüder beim Kämpfen gestört und somit Professor Deen das Leben gerettet, allerdings ist er dabei verletzt worden. Das ist zumindest meine Vermutung wie es zu seiner Verletzung gekommen ist."

„Ich wusste nicht mal das er im verbotenen Wald war, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht weil der Unterricht doch schon aus war als du her gekommen bist, er bat mich dir auszurichten das du auf ihn warten möchtest, weil er mit dir reden wollte, Julian mir wird schwindelig."

„Hermione das liegt daran das du zu hektisch atmest, hier atme in diese Tüte. Dann geht es dir gleich besser."

„Darf ich denn jetzt ab morgen Unterrichten? Weil Severus wird ja so nicht morgen Unterrichten können. Ich hole jetzt eben die beiden Tränke aus dem Labor."

Hermione erhob sich und ging in das Labor, es gab endlich etwas was sie tun konnte, sie kam nur wenige Sekunden später mit den Tränken zurück „hier die zwei Tränke, was glaubst du wie lange Severus noch Bewusstlos sein wird?"

„Er sollte gleich oder zumindest in der nächsten halben Stunde wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen. Hermione Severus ist hart im nehmen."

Hermione und Julian blickten sich gleichzeitig um, sie hatten aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen das Severus sich bewegt hatte.

„Oh man wie bin ich denn bis hier gekommen?"

„Einen schönen Abend, Severus, du wolltest etwas mit mir besprechen, aber ich denke das hat Zeit, du solltest jetzt erstmal sehen das du gesund wirst, was für dich auch heißt das du die nächsten Stunden liegen bleiben musst. Ich beschränke das extra schon auf Stunden, eigentlich solltest du 48 Stunden dich erholen, aber ich denke bis Morgen zum Mittagessen wird dir auch reichen, du solltest aber bitte diese Stunden tatsächlich liegen bleiben. Wieso warst du im verbotenen Wald und wie hast du die beiden Deen gefunden?"

„Julian, darf Hermione morgen Unterrichten? Wenn sie unterrichten darf werde ich die 48 Stunden im Bett bleiben. Was ich im verbotenen Wald wollte, geht dich nichts an, wie ich die Zwei gefunden habe ist auch unbedeutend, ich habe gesehen wie Deen als Panther von Deen als Luchs verletzt wurde und k.o. ging, ich konnte gerade noch verhindern das der Luchs den Panther tötete, ich wurde allerdings nicht bei dem Kampf verletzt, meine Verletzung geschah früher, ich konnte nicht abwarten bis die Heilung dieser Wunde abgeschlossen war, ich habe nur versucht das Leben von Professor Deen zu retten. Was ich mit dir besprechen wollte, hat Zeit bis es mir besser geht, ist es ok wenn ich jetzt die Augen schließe ich bin erschöpft."

Severus fielen die Augen zu ohne das Julian antworten konnte „Hermione wir hatten ja vorhin schon besprochen das du unterrichten darfst, sorge bitte mit Hilfe von Twinkle und Rizzy dafür das er liegen bleibt, es war sehr knapp für sein Leben, ich will dir keine Angst machen, aber das er so einfach einschläft ist ein Zeichen dafür das sein Körper am Limit ist, mehr kann Severus nicht vertragen. Sorge dafür das er hier Ruhe hat."

„Ja Julian ich werde mich darum kümmern. Auch ich bin von der ganzen Aufregung jetzt erschöpft, ich würde mich gerne hinlegen, wenn du dann bitte gehen würdest."

„Selbstverständlich Hermione, wenn was sein sollte, und du Hilfe brauchst, dann sende deinen Patronus zu mir. Äh welchen Patronus hast du eigentlich?"

„Ich weiß im Moment gar nicht ob ich einen Patronuszauber schaffe, die glückliche Empfindung ist nicht stark genug gewesen bisher, ich habe aber seit der Entbindung auch nicht mehr versucht meinen Patronus zu beschwören."

„Dann versuche das bitte jetzt noch einmal, denke an die letzte Zeit und an deine glücklichsten Momente."

„Ja ich versuche es." Hermione dachte an Severus und ihre Hochzeit mit ihm, an die beiden Kinder, plötzlich fühlte sie es tief in sich ein Gefühl mächtiger als alles was sie vorher gefühlt hatte sie rief „Expecto Patronum" es kam ein sehr seltsames Tier als ihr Patronus hervor, im ersten Moment sah es aus wie ein Pferd, dann wie ein Otter und zu guter Letzt war es eine Hirschkuh.

„Na das muss dir erstmal einer nachmachen, drei verschiedene Tiere in einem. Meinen Glückwunsch. Du sendest deinen Patronus dann einfach zu mir, er findet mich egal wo ich bin."

„Danke, gute Nacht Julian."

„Immer wieder gern Hermione, gute Nacht." Julian gab Hermione einen Kuss auf beide Wangen.

Dann verließ er die Kerker und ging zu Poppy in den Krankenflügel, „wie geht es Professor Deen, benötigen sie meine Hilfe noch? Hier ist der Blutbildungstrank, Severus liegt jetzt in seinem Bett, Hermione kümmert sich um ihn, sie wird morgen den Unterricht wieder übernehmen."

„Vielen Dank Julian, ich weiss gar nicht was ich getan hätte ohne Sie. Sie haben Severus das Leben gerettet."

„Das ist mein Job Madam Pomfrey, ich werde jetzt aber ins St. Mungos flohen, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, sie wissen wie sie mich erreichen." Julian drehte sich um und ging zum Kamin, er warf dort eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein und betrat den Kamin mit den Worten „ ." Der Kamin flammte grün auf und Julian war verschwunden.


	70. Hermione Unterrichtet

Wie immer,…..

Hermione Unterrichtet

„Das ist mein Job Madam Pomfrey, ich werde jetzt aber ins St. Mungos flohen, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, sie wissen wie sie mich erreichen." Julian drehte sich um und ging zum Kamin, er warf dort eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein und betrat den Kamin mit den Worten „ ." Der Kamin flammte grün auf und Julian war verschwunden.

Madam Pomfrey gab Professor Deen den Blutbildungstrank, es ging ihm langsam immer besser, aber er musste liegen bleiben und der Heilung die nötige Zeit geben. Poppy beauftragte Twinkle sich bei Hermione zu erkundigen wie es ihrem Mann geht. Twinkle verschwand mit einem Plopp, und tauchte bei Hermione und Severus im Wohnzimmer wieder auf, „Professorin Snape, Madam Pomfrey fragt wie es ihrem Mann geht, benötigen sie etwas?"

„Guten Abend Twinkle, nein es ist alles soweit ok, Professor Snape schläft, ich werde mich gleich auch hinlegen, ich muss nur erst die Babys stillen. Aber Rizzy hilft mir die Babys zu versorgen, wenn ich Hilfe brauche weil etwas mit Severus sein sollte rufe ich dich. Vielen Dank das ihr immer so hilfsbereit seid."

„Professorin Snape, das gehört zu unseren Aufgaben, wir Hauselfen von Hogwarts haben alle einen Arbeitsvertrag, wir bekommen kostenloses Essen, wir haben hier eigene Wohnräume, unsere Familien dürfen bei uns sein, wir bekommen sogar Geld und Urlaub, wenn wir Elfen krank werden sollten, kümmert sich Madam Pomfrey genauso um uns wie der Professor Snape. Deswegen sind wir glücklich hier auf Hogwarts arbeiten zu können. Aber es ist sehr selten das ein Schüler oder auch mal ein Professor sich bei uns bedankt, wenn also etwas sein sollte, scheuen sie sich nicht mich zu rufen. Gute Nacht Professorin schlafen sie gut." Mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedete Twinkle sich und mit einem Plopp war sie verschwunden.

„Hermione." Ein leises krächzendes Rufen von Severus.

„Ich bin gleich bei dir Severus, ich muss nur die Babys erst fertig stillen, ich brauche noch drei Minuten."

„Ok." Das kam schon etwas kräftiger aus dem Schlafzimmer. Hermione versorgte die Babys, dann ging sie ins Schlafzimmer zu Severus.

„Was gibt es Severus, wie geht es dir?"

„Es ging mir schon besser, es tut mir leid, das ich dir Kummer bereitet habe, ich hatte eine bescheidene Stunde Unterricht, da war dieser Idiot Smith, der ist aus meinem Kurs geflogen, er hat entweder bei seiner ZAG Prüfung geschummelt, oder er hat absichtlich den Trank den wir heute im Unterricht hatten so verändert, das er nicht den gewünschten Effekt hat, sondern das er jeden der davon etwas abbekommen hätte mit explosiven Pickeln übersät hätte, und das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache diese Pickel hätten sich wie eine Epidemie verbreitet. Jeder der so einen Pickel bekommen hätte, die würden wie der Name schon sagt explodieren, und dieser Eiter hätte dafür gesorgt das der nächste Pickel entsteht, egal bei wem. Ich war dermaßen wütend, ich wollte dir so nicht begegnen, ich musste erst meine Wut loswerden, deswegen bin ich zur Thestralherde, dort habe ich mit dem Leithengst mir einen Kampf geliefert, dabei wurde ich leider verletzt, normalerweise habe ich in meiner Animagusgestalt besondere Heilkräfte, ich konnte nicht warten bis die Heilung abgeschlossen war, der Leithengst und ich haben beobachtet wie Professor Deen von dem kleinen Luchs angefallen wurde, er war als Panther da, der Luchs verletzte den Panther mehrfach, der Panther ging irgendwann k.o. da griff der Leithengst ein, ich habe mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits verwandelt gehabt, und mich um Professor Deen gekümmert, im Anschluss habe ich den Luchs geschockt und zurückverwandelt, dann habe ich ihn gefesselt und bin mit den Beiden zum Rand des Waldes, das ich selber noch verletzt war habe ich erst gemerkt da war es zu spät, ich denke es war das Adrenalin in meinem Körper, aber als Julian und Poppy da waren, da wusste ich alles wird gut. Ab da ist meine Erinnerung weg."

„Severus, du sollst dich ausruhen, du hast eine Menge Blut verloren, der Blutbildungstrank braucht Zeit um das neue Blut zu bilden. Julian hat mir erlaubt morgen wieder zu Unterrichten, gibt es etwas was ich bei den höheren Jahrgängen beachten müsste? Ich hoffe ich schaffe es die drei Fächer zu unterrichten. Sonst muss Minerva doch unterrichten, und wir könnten Harry fragen ob er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernimmt bis du und Professor Deen wieder gesund sind."

„Du wirst das schon schaffen Hermione ich vertraue dir."

„Dann Schlaf gut Severus." Hermione küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Du auch Hermione mein Engel." Severus fielen die Augen zu. Hermione machte sich Bettfertig und legte sich neben Severus. Sie war auch sehr erschöpft, die ganze Aufregung und der Stress setzten ihr zu. Sie schlief wenige Sekunden später tief und fest.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermione auf, Severus lag noch immer schlafend im Bett, ein Zeichen dafür das er krank war, denn normalerweise ließ sich Severus nicht davon abhalten früh aufzustehen.

Hermione versorgte die Babys, sie ging dann in die große Halle zum Frühstück, sie unterrichtete Minerva davon das sie von Julian die Erlaubnis habe wieder zu Unterrichten, das Severus allerdings noch die nächste Woche brauchen würde um wieder gesund zu werden. Minerva bot Hermione an das sie wenn nötig einspringen würde für den Unterricht in Verwandlung. Hermione lehnte zunächst ab, sie würde versuchen die drei Fächer zu unterrichten, es sei ja auch nur für eine Woche und zwei Tage. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und ging in die Kerker zum Unterricht.

Die erste Stunde Zaubertränke begann damit das Hermione die Hausaufgaben der Schüler auf dem Lehrertisch ablegen ließ, dann mussten die Schüler die Zutaten für den Blutbildungstrank abschreiben, die Zutaten sollten die Schüler für den nächsten Unterricht auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts suchen und mitbringen. Die Stunde war so schnell vorbei, das Hermione zu spät den Unterricht beendete, aber die Schüler murrten nicht. Nur kam Hermione selber somit zwei Minuten zu spät zum nächsten Unterricht.

„Es tut mir leid liebe Schüler, ich war gerade in dem Unterricht so gefesselt das ich die Stunde etwas überzogen habe. Ich hoffe das passiert mir hier nicht. Bücher heraus, ich möchte das sie die Defensive Zauber üben in kleinen Gruppen, von jeweils drei Schülern." Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand stellten sich die Tische an den Rand und es entstand in der Mitte des Raumes Platz so das die Schüler üben könnten. Ein Junge blieb alleine stehen „Frau Professor Snape, Mam, ich habe keinen Partner darf ich mit ihnen üben?"

Hermione schaute sich kurz im Raum um, es waren vier dreier Gruppen und zwei zweier, nur der eine Schüler stand noch alleine rum.

„Wie ist ihr Name Mister?"

„Ich heiße Mister Smith, ich hatte gestern bei ihrem Mann Zaubertränke."

„Ok dann üben sie mit mir." Hermione begann ihn mit leichten Schockzaubern zu verfluchen, er hexte ein Protego nach dem nächsten, ein stabiles Schild brachte er allerdings nicht zustande. Hermione ihre Zauber durchbrachen immer wieder seine Schilde, und das obwohl Hermione nur leichte Schockzauber anwendete, einer der Zauber traf den Schüler allerdings so heftig, das er gegen die Wand flog.

„Mister Smith, wie haben sie es geschafft, den Krieg zu überleben, und jetzt im letzten Jahr zu sein? Kommen sie, sie müssen doch mehr können als dieses lächerliche Schild, was jeder Erstklässler durchbricht." Doch der Schüler konnte sich nicht erheben, ihm war schwindelig, er war mit dem Kopf heftig gegen die Wand geflogen.

„Professorin Snape, ich glaube Mister Smith muss zur Krankenstation, er blutet am Kopf."

„Was oh natürlich, ich bringe ihn hin, der Unterricht ist beendet, ich hätte gerne als Hausaufgabe zwei Rollen Pergament darüber, woran es liegt das Mister Smith meine Schockzauber nicht abwehren konnte." Hermione ließ neben sich eine Trage erscheinen und levitierte den verletzten Schüler auf die Trage, dann brachte sie ihn zur Krankenstation.

„Poppy, Mister Smith wurde im Unterricht durch einen leichten Schockzauber gegen die Wand geschleudert, er hat sich eine Kopfverletzung zugezogen. Es passierte in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, es war mein Schockzauber und er hatte nur wenig Energie, aber der Protego von ihm hätte den Zauber abblocken müssen, das hat er nicht geschafft. Ich wüßte zu gern wo Mister Smith die letzten 6 Jahre im Unterricht war, er schafft fast gar nichts. Poppy ich muss jetzt weiter zum nächsten Unterricht, ich muss noch Verwandlung unterrichten und eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke des Jahrgangs 6. Ich muss also leider los."

„Ok Hermione, allerdings solltest du es auch nicht übertreiben, du siehst ziemlich blass aus."

Hermione war schon wieder von der Krankenstation runter und eilte zum nächsten Unterricht, sie hatte jetzt Verwandlung mit Slytherin und Gryffindor, der Jahrgang 5. Sie betrat das Klassenzimmer und begann sofort mit dem Unterricht, am Ende der Stunde konnten alle Schüler ihre Ratten in Trinkpokale verwandeln, Hermione gab ihnen Hausaufgaben auf, 30 cm Länge sollten nicht überschritten werden, was das Besondere an Verwandlung von lebenden Tieren sei. Sie musste sich bereits wieder beeilen, Rizzy hatte sie gerufen die Babys müssten gestillt werden, also eilte Hermione in die Kerker und stillte die Babys, das sie selber auch etwas essen musste vergaß sie total, sie musste zum letzten Unterricht an diesem Tage, Zaubertränke für den Jahrgang 6, Hermione ließ sie anfangen die Basis für den Vielsafttrank herzustellen, sie merkte wie ihr schwindelig wurde und setzte sich auf den Lehrerstuhl, hinter den Schreibtisch. Sie redete sich ein es wäre alles gut, sie würde den Unterricht überstehen, sie bemühte sich ruhig zu atmen, sie konzentrierte sich darauf aufzupassen das die Schüler keine Fehler machen würden. Am Ende der Stunde entließ Hermione die Schüler ohne Hausaufgaben aufzugeben, sie war total erschöpft, sie schaffte es gerade noch in die Wohnung und fiel auf die Couch. Dort blieb sie liegen und schlief ein, Severus hatte gehört das Hermione in die Wohnung gekommen war, aber er hörte dann nichts mehr von ihr, er rief nach Rizzy, diese erschien und er schickte sie zu schauen was mit seiner Frau los ist.

Rizzy lief in das Wohnzimmer, dort sah sie das Hermione total erschöpft war, sie rief Julian und Poppy, dann ging sie zurück zu ihrem Master.

„Master, Sir ihre Frau liegt schlafend auf der Couch, sie hat sich total verausgabt. Ich habe bereits nach Madam Pomfrey gerufen und den Heiler Julian. Bitte Sir bleiben sie liegen, Madam Pomfrey und Julian werden sich gleich um ihre Frau kümmern." Severus wollte aufstehen und nach Hermione sehen, doch das ließ Rizzy nicht zu. „Sir sie müssen liegen bleiben." Mit einem Schnippen ihrer Finger war Severus ans Bett gefesselt.

„Rizzy löse sofort meine Fesseln, ich will zu meiner Frau."

Doch Rizzy ging und öffnete die Tür vor dieser waren genau in dem Moment Poppy und Julian angekommen.

„Rizzy was ist passiert?"

„Professorin Snape ist hier auf der Couch zusammengebrochen, sie rührt sich seit der Zeit wo ich sie gerufen habe nicht mehr."

„Oh nein sie hat sich übernommen, sie braucht sofort einen Energieschub."

„Aber Julian, wo sollen wir denn den Energieschub für Hermione herbekommen? Ich kann so etwas nicht, Severus kann das zwar, aber er darf es jetzt nicht, weil er selber nicht genug Energie hat. Wie können wir Hermione jetzt Energie geben?"

„Ich kann Energie aus einem Zauberer abzapfen und einem anderen zuführen, ist der Bruder von Professor Deen noch in der Zelle?"

„Ja ist er noch, Professor McGonagall wollte ihn noch solange dort eingesperrt lassen, wie sein Bruder und Severus brauchen würden um gesund zu werden. Willst du oh wollen sie bei dem Bruder im Kerker die Energie abziehen und Hermione geben? Wie ist es dann mit morgen und dem Unterricht?"

„Madam Pomfrey, wir können gerne zum du wechseln, ich werde jetzt kurz zur Zelle gehen und bei dem Mister Deen etwas von seiner Energie abzapfen, dann komme ich hierher zurück und übertrage die Energie an Hermione. Ich hoffe nur das sie den Kern sich nicht zu sehr entladen hat, sie hat einen mächtigen Kern, wenn sie ihn zu sehr entladen hat, kann ich mit dem bisschen Energie nicht viel reißen."

Julian ging in den Zellenteil des Kerkers, dort hörte er schon von weitem wie Mister Deen vor Wut nur so tobte darüber das er eingesperrt sei. Julian schockte den Gefangen, dann zapfte er mittels seiner Heilkraft einen Teil der Energie von Mister Deen ab, er ging zurück zu Hermione und übertrug die Energie auf sie.

Hermione schlug die Augen auf „oh was macht ihr denn alle hier? Ist mit Severus alles in Ordnung?"

„Hermione!" Severus Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer, Hermione stand auf und wollte zu Severus eilen, doch Julian hielt sie auf.

„Setzen Hermione, du gehst jetzt nicht zu Severus. Severus, ich komme jetzt kurz zu dir, deiner Frau geht es im Moment nicht so gut wie es sein sollte."

„Julian, was soll das, mir geht es sehr wohl gut." Hermione stand auf um das zu demonstrieren, sie kam nicht weit, sie fiel nach drei Schritten auf den Boden.

„Hermione was soll das? Wenn ich sage du sollst dich setzen meine ich das auch." Julian levitierte Hermione in ihr Bett, er hatte sie mit einem Petrifikus Totalus gelähmt und dann ihren Sturz abgefangen.

„Severus, oh wie nett, ich glaube ich mache mit Hermione das selbe was hm wer war das bei dir denn?" Julian schaute auf Severus, der gefesselt im Bett lag, je mehr Severus sich bemühte loszukommen um so mehr zog er sich die Fesseln enger. „Julian, es war Rizzy und es ist nicht so lustig dass ich hier nicht aufstehen kann, was ist mit Hermione passiert? Ich habe vorhin gehört das sie noch unsere Wohnung betreten hat, danach habe ich nichts mehr gehört, deswegen habe ich Rizzy gerufen, diese hat dann dich und Poppy geholt, und mich hier gefesselt damit ich nicht aufstehen kann. Ich wollte nur zu Hermione, was ist mit ihr passiert?"

„Severus, deine Frau hat sich übernommen, sie hat heute den ganzen Tag unterrichtet, anscheinend hat sie dabei vergessen das sie auch essen und trinken muss. Sie hat anscheinend auch eure Kinder gestillt, allerdings eben nicht selber gegessen oder getrunken. Das hat ihre letzte Energie verbraucht, sie hatte auch mehrere Schockzauber mit einem Schüler geübt, der sollte sich durch ein Protego schützen, aber sämtliche Zauber haben seine Protego's durchbrochen, also hat Hermione da schon ihren Energiekern benutzt, ohne es zu wissen. Sie muss heute Nacht liegen bleiben, sie darf auch die Babys nicht stillen heute Nacht, sonst kann sie morgen nicht unterrichten. Deswegen werde ich sie jetzt genauso ans Bett fesseln, ich weiss das du durchaus Fesseln durch deine Magie lösen kannst, aber du bist noch zu schwach dafür, deswegen versuche es nicht. Ich werde heute Nacht auf der Couch schlafen, damit ihr nicht alleine seid. Und jetzt Schlaf Severus."

Er fesselte Hermione ans Bett und löste den Zauber.

„Was soll das Julian, ich möchte zu Severus!"

„Du liegst neben ihm und du solltest jetzt auch schlafen. Gute Nacht ihr Zwei. Morgen früh möchte ich mit dir ein ernstes Wörtchen reden. Ich schlafe bei euch auf der Couch."

Julian verließ das Schlafzimmer und legte sich auf die Couch. „Madam Pomfrey du hast auf der Krankenstation noch einen Patienten, er braucht auch deine Anwesenheit, ich bleibe heute Nacht hier und schlafe auf der Couch."

„Stimmt Julian, gute Nacht."

„Danke Poppy ich wünsche dir auch eine gute Nacht."


	71. Mister Deen der kleine Bruder

Wie immer,…..

Mister Deen der kleine Bruder

Julian verließ das Schlafzimmer und legte sich auf die Couch. „Madam Pomfrey du hast auf der Krankenstation noch einen Patienten, er braucht auch deine Anwesenheit, ich bleibe heute Nacht hier und schlafe auf der Couch."

„Stimmt Julian, gute Nacht."

„Danke Poppy ich wünsche dir auch eine gute Nacht."

Die Nacht verlief ruhig, Julian konnte schlafen, Hermione und Severus waren am Morgen wieder so fit, dass Julian ihre Fesseln löste, „ihr Zwei dürft aufstehen, Hermione die Babys bekommen ab heute auch Brei, damit du sie nicht immer stillen musst, das greift zu sehr deine Energie an. Severus, du wirst deinem Körper die nötige Ruhe gönnen, sonst sorge ich dafür dass Rizzy dich erneut ans Bett fesselt. Ihr zwei werdet heute früh mit mir hier in eurer Wohnung frühstücken, du Hermione darfst dann zum Unterrichten in die Klasse gehen, aber du unterrichtest nur Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung übernimmt Professor McGonagall."

„Julian, ich kann alle drei Fächer unterrichten, Minerva ist doch auch nicht ganz fit."

„Hermione, Julian hat Recht, du hast dich gestern übernommen, du hast keine Reserven, deine Energie wurde bereits durch den Trank geschädigt, dann hast du mit Mühe und Not wieder etwas Energie und du verbrauchst sie mit mehreren Stupor und vergisst das du Essen und Trinken musst, das geht so nicht, deswegen bin ich damit einverstanden das Minerva Verwandlung unterrichtet."

„Ok Severus, aber nur wenn du auch dich ausruhst!" Hermione schaute ihn streng an.

„Hermione ich muss mich um Mister Deen kümmern, der in der Zelle, ich muss ihm Veritaserum geben und dann brauche ich Informationen von ihm, was er geplant hat und was er jetzt vor hat, er hat ja anscheinend sogar die Absicht gehabt seinen Bruder zu töten. Wir müssen wissen wie wir mit ihm umgehen sollen, er kann nicht auf Dauer hier eingesperrt sein. Er muss nach Askaban überstellt werden, allerdings müssen die wissen das er ein Animagus ist."

„Severus, du sollst dich ausruhen, kann das nicht noch zwei Tage warten mit den Informationen?" Julian schaute ihn kritisch an.

„Nein kann es leider nicht, wir müssen das heute machen. Minerva hatte mich gestern kurz besucht und mich gebeten das sobald es mir möglich ist zu erledigen. Und ich muss das machen, weil ich als einziger Legillimens gut genug beherrsche."

„Ok Severus, aber du gehst nicht alleine zu Mister Deen. Ich werde dich begleiten."

„Jetzt lasst uns Essen, ich habe Hunger." Hermione schaute beide Männer an.

Sie aßen gemeinsam Frühstück, dann ging Hermione zum Unterricht, die Männer gingen zu den Zellen, dort gab Severus Mister Deen das Veritaserum, dann befragte er ihn.

„Warum haben Sie versucht ihren Bruder umzubringen?"

„Ich habe es nicht nur versucht, ich werde das noch schaffen, er hat sich auf die Seite dieses Snape geschlagen, der hat meinen Halbbruder und meine Halbschwester umbringen lassen, wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme, dann wird er schneller tot sein als er Luchs sagen kann."

„Wer wird dann schneller tot sein?"

„Mein Bruder, dieser Snape, seine verfickte Frau, und die Brut dieses Snape. Mein Bruder hat mir in einem Brief mitgeteilt das dieser Snape verheiratet ist und Zwillinge hat, wenn ich irgendeinen von denen in die Finger bekomme, bringe ich sie um. Meine Familie ist tot nur weil dieser Snape sich meinem Halbbruder in den Weg gestellt hat. Er wollte sich diese Granger vom goldenen Trio schnappen und zu seiner Frau machen, er wollte sie zu seiner Sexsklavin machen, er wollte sie von allen benutzen lassen, ich hätte sie auch benutzen können, wie ein Stück Dreck."

„Genug." Severus hexte einen Silencio. Er wollte nichts mehr davon hören was dieser Robards seiner Frau alles hätte antun wollen. „Julian ich kann nicht mehr, bitte begleite mich zurück in meine Räume, ich muss dringend mit jemandem Kontakt aufnehmen."

Julian nahm Severus unter den Arm, er stützte ihn damit Severus aufrecht gehend in seine Räume kam. Dort ließ er Severus sich auf die Couch setzen.

„Severus wen willst du Kontaktieren?"

„Julian, ich werde Sanguini bitten das er sich um dieses Problem kümmern soll, er ist zwar auf Konserven umgestiegen, aber ich hoffe er hat sich noch etwas Durst über behalten. Allerdings werde ich ihm eine Eule senden müssen, der letzte Bote hat das Überbringen der Nachricht nicht überlebt."

„Ok Severus, ich habe eine Eule die diese Botschaft überbringen kann, sie war schon öfters bei den Vampiren, bisher ist sie auch immer gesund zurück gekommen."

Julian pfiff zwei mal kurz hintereinander, darauf hin kam eine Eule zum Fenster hereingeflogen.

„Hier das ist Miralda, meine Eule, sie hat es schon mehrfach geschafft, lass sie die Nachricht überbringen. Es ist übrigens Zeit für das Mittagessen, ich werde mal sehen was mit Hermione ist und ob sie jetzt auch isst." Julian verließ die Wohnräume, er ging zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke, dort sah er das Hermione noch am Schreibtisch saß umringt von mehreren Schülern.

„Professorin Snape, es ist Zeit für das Mittagessen, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Erst jetzt sah Julian das Hermione den Kopf auf der Tischplatte abgelegt hatte, die Schüler waren bei seiner Ansprache etwas zurück gewichen.

Er eilte zu Hermione hin. Diese hob den Kopf langsam und Julian sah in ein sehr blasses Gesicht was über und über mit roten Flecken überseht war. Er fühlte nach ihrer Temperatur, die war aber nicht erhöht. „Was ist hier vorgefallen? Hermione du solltest mit mir in eure Wohnung kommen."

Hermione erhob sich schwerfällig „sie haben es gehört es ist Mittagspause, ich erwarte von Ihnen allen zwei Rollen Pergament mit den Auswirkungen des Trankes."

Julian stützte auch Hermione auf dem Weg in die Wohnräume. Als Hermione im Wohnzimmer ankam stand Severus sofort auf „Hermione was ist passiert?"

„Das wüsste ich auch zu gerne."

„Es war ein Experiment mit einem Trank, leider ging es schief. Die Auswirkungen seht ihr jetzt hier in meinem Gesicht, zum Glück bin nur ich von dem Trank getroffen worden, die Schüler konnte ich mit einem Protego schützen, aber leider hat mich der Trank komplett getroffen, ich bin überall so aussehend wie im Gesicht. Das Schlimmste ist das es jetzt anfängt zu jucken. Severus kannst du vielleicht ein Gegenmittel herstellen?"

Hermione ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, sie schloss die Augen. Sie sah so äußerst schlecht aus, Severus beugte sich besorgt über seine Frau. „Hermione welcher Trank war das?"

„Ich weiss es nicht mehr, es gab eine Explosion, und ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern was in der letzten Stunde passiert ist."

Severus drang in ihre Gedanken ein, er suchte nach den Tränken die Hermione zubereitet hatte und die sie die Klasse hatte zubereiten lassen. „Mist diese Information ist tatsächlich aus deinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, ich möchte wissen welche Klasse hattest du gerade?"

„Es war der Jahrgang 7 und Mister Smith, oh." Hermione hielt sich den Kopf, Severus schaute sie an.

„Warum war Mister Smith in der Klasse? Warte ich gehe eben zu ihm und erfrage von ihm was ihr gemacht habt."

Severus ging zu dem Schüler von Slytherin, er befragte ihn und ging dann in sein Labor, er bereitete das Gegenmittel zu, dann ging er in seine Wohnung und gab Hermione das Gegenmittel. Wenige Minuten später ging es Hermione wieder besser.

„Hermione wer ist denn auf die Idee gekommen diesen Trank herzustellen?"

„Das war Smith, ich glaube ich war einfach zu abgelenkt der hätte gar nicht im Unterricht sein dürfen."

„Stimmt, den habe ich bereits aus dem Zaubertränke Kurs genommen, der hatte doch letztens den Trank in diesen Pickel trank verwandelt. Wie dreist dieser Schüler ist, er erinnert mich an die Zwillinge Fred und George, nur das die es sich nie gewagt hätten mich anzugreifen. Ich sorge dafür das er Hogwarts verlässt."

Es klopfte an die Tür, Severus ging sie zu öffnen „Sanguini, ob ich erfreut sein sollte dich zu sehen, ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher."

Julian schritt hinter den Schreibtisch, Sanguini bleckte die Zähne.

„Sanguini halte dich zurück, nochmal verletzt du Julian nicht, du darfst aber wenn du möchtest unsere Zellen hier besichtigen, ich denke da findet sich ein leckeres Häppchen für deinen Durst."

„Severus was soll das?" Julian begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, Hermione stellte sich dicht neben ihn, aber ihr ging es noch nicht richtig gut, sie schwankte, Julian packte sie am Arm.

„Severus!" Julian hielt Hermione jetzt ganz fest. Severus drehte sich zu Hermione um, diese sackte gerade in sich zusammen, Julian konnte nur verhindern das sie sich verletzte.

Severus und Julian brachten Hermione in das Bett.

„Julian, du bleibst bitte hier bei Hermione und kümmerst dich um sie, Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht, ich habe da einen Verdacht, aber das muss warten bis Sanguini,…! Sanguini komm!"

Severus verließ mit Sanguini die Wohnung, sie gingen zu den Zellen. „Hier ist der Halbbruder, von dem Typen den ach du weißt schon was ich meine. Guten Durst. Die Reste werde ich vernichten."

Severus drehte sich um und ging zurück in seine Wohnung, er wollte nicht zusehen wie Sanguini den Zauberer töten würde. Wenige Minuten später klopfte es erneut an die Wohnung von Severus, davor stand der Schüler Smith, er hatte den Zauberstab erhoben, und verfluchte Severus, oder besser gesagt er versuchte es, denn Severus hatte ihn entwaffnet ehe der Schüler nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Severus fesselte den Schüler mit Hilfe des Incacerus, dann flößte er ihm den letzten Rest Veritaserum ein. „Was wollen Sie? Wer sind sie? Warum haben Sie meine Frau mit dem Trank verletzt? Und warum wirkt das Gegenmittel nicht?"

„So viele Fragen, aber ich werde ihnen nicht antworten."

„Severus, Hermione geht es schlechter, ich kann ihr nicht helfen" Julian betrat das Wohnzimmer „ist das der Schüler?"

„Ja Julian." Severus schaute Julian an, er drang mittels Legillimens in die Gedanken von Julian ein.

Severus das ist kein Schüler, das ist ein geistig gestörter vom St. Mungos, der versucht schon seit Jahren alle möglichen Menschen einfach so zu verletzen, sein größtes Ziel ist es das goldene Trio zu zerstören, er ist ein kranker Mann, er glaubt der dunkle Lord kommt durch ihn wieder. Er ist eigentlich auf der geschlossenen Station im St. Mungos, dort muss er auch wieder hin. Ich weiß wie wir ihn dazu bringen das er Hermione hilft gesund zu werden. Du musst nur mitspielen, er kennt dich doch das du beim dunklen Lord auf der Seite warst, wenn wir ihm glaubhaft machen können das deine Frau die Kinder des dunklen Lord geboren hat, und sie nur noch ihre Mama haben und er damit dem dunklen Lord schadet. Das müsste gehen. Severus nickte leicht, um Julian zu verstehen zu geben das er das verstanden hatte.

„Mister Smith, sie haben die Mutter der Kinder des dunklen Lord angegriffen, es ist ein Geheimnis das diese Frau die Mutter des neuen dunklen Lords sein wird. Aber wenn sie jetzt der Mutter das Leben zerstören, können die Babys nichts über ihre Bestimmung erfahren, diese Frau hat die Information vom dunklen Lord persönlich bekommen. Professor Snape hat die Aufgabe bekommen dafür zu Sorgen das die Kinder im Sinne des Lords erzogen werden. Wenn diese beiden nicht gemeinsam für diese Kinder sorgen, dann ist es nicht das was der dunkle Lord wünscht. Sie müssen Professor Snape sagen wie er der Mutter der Kinder helfen kann, und die Mutter der Kinder heißt nur deshalb Snape, damit die Beiden hier weiter unterrichten können und wenn die Babys groß sind für eine vernünftige Armee sorgen können."

Julian log das sich die Balken bogen, aber Smith glaubte ihm, er gab preis was er für einen Trank hergestellt hatte, Severus konnte endlich das richtige Gegenmittel herstellen. Nachdem Hermione endlich das richtige Gegenmittel bekommen hatte waren die roten Flecken alle verschwunden, aber sie hatte trotzdem Probleme mit ihrem Kreislauf, das war einfach alles Zuviel in letzter Zeit. Hermione sehnte sich die Ferien herbei, sie wollte in den Ferien sich erholen, die Seele baumeln lassen und nur das tun was ihr Spaß machen würde. Aber es waren noch 4 Wochen bis zu den nächsten Ferien. Zunächst ging Severus für Hermione zum Nachmittagsunterricht, damit dieser nicht ausfallen würde. Julian konnte Smith zurück ins St. Mungos bringen, dort wurde er unter verschärften Bedingungen in eine Gummizelle gesperrt. Am Ende des Tages ging Severus erneut in den Zellenteil des Kerkers, dort konnte er Sanguini aus der Zelle lassen. Dieser hatte seinen Durst an dem Bruder von Professor Deen gestillt, Severus entfachte ein Feuer, dieses verzehrte die Reste des Toten. Es gab nicht einmal mehr Asche von ihm.

Severus begab sich dann noch zur Krankenstation, dort sah er nach Professor Deen.

„Mister Deen, wie geht es Ihnen?"


	72. Hermione bekommt eine Auszeit

Wie immer,…..

Hermione bekommt eine Auszeit

Es gab nicht einmal mehr Asche von ihm.

Severus begab sich dann noch zur Krankenstation, dort sah er nach Professor Deen.

„Mister Deen, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Professor Snape, Sir mir geht es halbwegs gut, wo ist mein kleiner Bruder?"

„Ich bedaure Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, das ihr Bruder im verbotenen Wald leider getötet worden ist, die Spinnen haben ihn komplett aufgelöst." Severus war zwar nicht ehrlich über den Umstand des Todes, aber es wäre leichter für Professor Deen zu verarbeiten das sein Bruder im Wald von den Riesenspinnen getötet worden ist als wenn er erfahren hätte das sein Bruder genauso verdorben war wie sein Halbbruder.

„Darf ich Ihnen eine persönliche Frage stellen?"

„Professor Snape, Sir, ich verdanke Ihnen mein Leben, sie dürfen mir durchaus eine persönliche Frage stellen."

„Wie viele Geschwister haben Sie noch? Auch Halbgeschwister."

„Also es gab Mister Robards, seine Schwester, meinen Bruder, mich und meine Schwester, aber meine Schwester ist noch zu klein um überhaupt auf dunkle Pfade zu geraten. Sie wird erst 11 Jahre alt. Sie würde gerne nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen, bisher ist allerdings noch keine magische Fähigkeit entdeckt worden."

„Ok bei manchen Kindern kommt es genau mit dem 11 Lebensjahr. Ich werde sie berücksichtigen wenn ich in den Ferien die Briefe schreiben werde. Fühlen sie sich fit genug um wieder zu unterrichten?"

„Professor Snape, Sir ja ich denke schon das ich unterrichten kann. Wieso? Geht es Ihrer Frau nicht gut?"

„Sie wurde heute durch einen geistig gestörten Menschen angegriffen, sie ist noch nicht wieder richtig fit gewesen, sie wissen ja die Sache mit dem Energieentzug, dann hatte sie gestern mit dem Menschen trainiert Verteidigung, dabei hat sie ihn mit ganz leichten Stupor Zaubern heftig gegen die Wand geschickt, davon hat er wohl noch mehr Probleme bekommen, ich habe ihn zuvor schon aus meinem Zaubertränkeunterricht geworfen, und er hatte sich heute wieder eingeschlichen und bei meiner Frau einen Zaubertrank hergestellt, der explodiert ist und sie hat die Schüler geschützt mit einem Protego, nur leider hat sie den ganzen Trank dann abbekommen, das hat sie doch sehr von den Füßen gerissen, sie ist vorhin zusammengebrochen. Jetzt liegt sie im Bett, ich habe schon den Nachmittagsunterricht geleitet, allerdings bin ich auch noch nicht so fit wie ich sein müsste, ich habe sie ja aus dem Wald geholt, dabei wurde ich verletzt, deswegen schaffte ich es auch nicht ihren Bruder noch zu retten."

„Professor Snape, es ist zwar traurig das jetzt sagen zu müssen, aber ich hatte versucht meinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen das sie nicht böse sind und das mein Halbbruder ihre Frau misshandeln wollte, aber mein Bruder war so verblendet, er wollte mich töten um an ihre Frau heranzukommen, er hätte ohne zu zögern ihre Frau misshandelt, die Babys getötet, und sie qualvoll umgebracht, während er ihre Frau gefoltert hätte und sie missbraucht hätte, es ist besser das er tot ist. Mein Gewissen hätte das nicht überstanden wenn er es tatsächlich geschafft hätte das alles durchzuführen. Ich bin froh das der Thestral über mir geflogen ist, ich habe gesehen dass er meinen Bruder hinderte mich zu töten ehe ich gänzlich das Bewusstsein verlor."

Severus nickte verstehend „Professor Deen, ich werde jetzt zu meiner Frau zurück gehen, es wäre klasse wenn sie morgen wieder Verwandlung unterrichten würden, äh ich meine natürlich Montag, da merkt man mal ich bin auch nicht ganz fit. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht."

Severus verließ die Krankenstation, vor seinen Wohnräumen angekommen traf er auf Julian der auf ihn wartete. „Severus, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, ich hatte geklopft, aber es hat mir keiner geöffnet, das es Hermione nicht so gut geht, weiss ich ja, aber das du nicht in deinen Räumen bei deiner Frau sein würdest, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet."

„Julian, ich muss dafür Sorgen dass Hermione zur Ruhe kommt und ihre Energien wieder richtig aufgeladen sind. Sie gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, sie wird immer dünner, sie sieht aus wie Haut und Knochen, ich würde gerne dieses Wochenende mit ihr auf dem Manor verbringen, die Kinder würde ich bei Mister und Misses Potter lassen, die beiden sollten mal anfangen zu üben, denn Misses Potter bekommt auch Zwillinge. Die Hochzeit war vor 5 Wochen und in der Hochzeitsnacht,… ich brauche glaub ich nichts weiter dazu sagen oder?"

„Nein brauchst du nicht und ja ich glaube es würde euch Beiden gut tun mal ein paar Stunden nur für euch zu haben."

Julian wartete immer noch darauf das Severus die Wohnung öffnen würde. „Was ist, soll ich vor der Tür bleiben oder gehen wir jetzt rein zu Hermione?"

„Ja wir gehen jetzt rein zu Hermione, möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Ein Wasser bitte, ich muss nachher noch ins St. Mungos."

„Sag mal, was sagt eigentlich deine Freundin dazu das du ständig im St. Mungos bist oder dauernd hier bei uns gebraucht wirst?"

„Severus, das ist mein ganz privates Intimes Leben. Darüber gebe ich keine Auskunft."

„Julian, du hast gar keine Freundin."

„Severus das geht dich nichts an. Bleib aus meinen Gedanken raus."

„Julian, sorry aber das weiss ich schon viel länger, ich weiss auch das du meine Frau liebst, sie weiss das allerdings nicht, ich werde es ihr auch nicht verraten. Wenn sie wieder gesund ist, und du dann möchtest, darfst du gerne mal bei unserem Sexspielen mitwirken, es ist meine Frau, aber wir machen das was ihr gefällt, und meistens gehört dabei ein weiterer Mann dazu."

„Severus, wie kannst du nur?"

„Julian was?"

„Severus, deine Frau ist perfekt, ich würde sie nicht teilen mit niemandem."

„Ich teile sie nicht, ich mache sie glücklich, in dem ich ihre dunkelsten Träume und die schönsten Fantasien wahr werden lasse, sie liebt es mit zwei Männern Sex zu haben. Sie verhütet gewissenhaft, ich mache es genauso, ich verhindere sogar hinterher eine Schwangerschaft. Uns passiert nicht nochmal so ein Patzer wie mit den Zwillingen, wir wollen beide erst das sie fertig ist mit ihrer Ausbildung zur Tränkemeisterin und zur Verwandlungsmeisterin, dann können meinetwegen noch mehr Kinder kommen, aber bis es soweit ist beschere ich meiner Frau mit Hilfe von anderen Männern die besten Orgasmen die eine Frau je bekommen kann."

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst?"

„Ja Julian."

„Severus?" Hermiones kläglicher Ruf aus dem Schlafzimmer. Severus beeilte sich durch das Wohnzimmer und kam im Schlafzimmer an.

„Hermione mein Engel was ist los?"

„Severus, ich möchte dich ganz nah bei mir spüren."

„Hermione ich komme gleich zu dir und lege mich neben dich, aber wir haben noch Julian zu Besuch, er wollte dich nochmal untersuchen, wenn er gleich fertig ist und wieder zum St. Mungos gefloht ist kuschele ich mit dir."

„Ok."

„Julian untersuchst du Hermione dann bitte?" Severus ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, er setzte sich auf den Sessel. Julian ging Hermione im Schlafzimmer untersuchen.

„Es ist wieder alles ok soweit, sie muss nur tatsächlich sich ausruhen, und ihre Energiereserven auffüllen." Er ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer und trank das Wasser was Severus ihm hingestellt hatte, dann flohte er ins St. Mungos. Severus ging zu Hermione und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett, er ließ die Kleidung verschwinden und zog Hermione auf seinen Körper.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser Hermione?" Severus atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft langsam wieder entweichen.

„Ja danke Severus, ich möchte gerne am Wochenende in unser Manor reisen ist das ok?"

„Das wollte ich auch Hermione, ja wir werden in unser Manor reisen und dort das Wochenende verbringen, du kannst dann alles machen was du möchtest."

Hermione schloss die Augen und atmete ganz ruhig, nach mehreren Minuten war sie eingeschlafen.

Severus spürte die ruhige Atmung von Hermione, er streichelte sie sanft, dann schloss auch er die Augen und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen die beiden auf, sie nahmen ihre Babys mit, brachten die Zwei zu Ginny und Harry und reisten dann auf ihr Manor. Dort verbrachten sie einen schönen Tag am Strand, sie ritten aus und am Abend gingen sie gemeinsam schwimmen. Dann genossen sie noch den Rest des Abends mit einem Glas Wein. Hermione begann Severus zu streicheln, sie streichelte seinen Rücken hinab, dann über die Oberschenkel, hinunter bis zu den Knien, von dort wieder hoch bis zur Leiste, dort streichelte sie auf die andere Seite, wieder zum Knie und zurück bis zur Leiste, sie kam immer dichter an Severus Glied, er wurde dadurch erregt.

„Hermione, möchtest du Sex haben?"

„Severus, ja ich möchte gerne Sex haben, aber nicht die harte Tour wie sonst, ich hätte gerne einmal eine sanfte Version."

„Ich habe auch gar keine Lust auf die harte Version, ich möchte dich ganz sanft zum Höhepunkt bringen, könnte ich dich denn trotzdem Fesseln?"

„Ja das geht, ich empfinde es als sehr intensiv wenn ich gefesselt bin, auch wenn du mir die Sicht nimmst und ich nur auf deine Stimme hören kann und die Geräusche die du machst bei allem was du mit mir anstellst."

„Ok dann werde ich dich jetzt Fesseln, und dir auch die Sicht nehmen, dann beginnt unser Spiel."

Severus fesselte Hermione und verband ihr die Augen, so lag Hermione mit gespreizten Beinen und nach oben gestreckten Armen auf dem Bett, Severus ließ warmes Öl auf ihren Körper tropfen, er begann sanft ihre Brüste zu massieren, er streichelte über ihre Nippel, er massierte den gesamten Brustkorb bis zum Schambein hinunter massierte er auch ihren Bauch, immer wieder strich er sanft über ihre Nippel, diese waren vor Erregung ganz steif und aufgerichtet, dann pustete er auf die Nippel, diese waren von dem warmen Öl noch ganz feucht und durch das Pusten entstand ein Kältegefühl und Hermione's Nippel wurden noch fester. Sie begann ihr Becken hoch zu wippen, sie wollte das Severus sie auch dort berührte, doch dieser tröpfelte das Öl schön in ihren Bauchnabel, er ließ es auch auf ihre Beine tropfen, und er begann dort die selbe Prozedur wie an ihrem Oberkörper, und immer wieder berührte er beim Entlangfahren an ihrem Körper ihre Brustwarzen, er massierte immer dichter an ihren Schambereich, er streifte sanft an den Schamlippen vorbei, dabei berührte er sie immer nur wie eine Feder so leicht. Hermione wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Erregung, sie wippte immer intensiver mit ihrem Becken, aber Severus ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er reizte sie immer weiter und als Hermione schon anfangen wollte zu jammern, begann er sie intensiv zu lecken, er drang mit den Fingern in ihre Scheide ein, er leckte die Feuchtigkeit von seinen Fingern, dann als er spürte das Hermione kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt war drang er mit seinem Glied in sie ein, er stieß mal sanft mal fester zu, es dauerte nicht lange und Hermione rief seinen Namen als sie vom Orgasmus überrollt wurde. Severus stieß noch ein paar Mal kräftig in sie, und dann kam auch er, sein Orgasmus war auch für ihn sehr heftig, es war schon so lange nicht mehr zum Sex zwischen Ihnen gekommen.

„Ich Binde dich gleich los Hermione gib mir nur einen Moment, ich muss mich auch etwas erholen."

„Das ist ok Severus, mir fallen eh fast die Augen zu. Das war so ein tolles Gefühl grade."

Severus schloss kurz die Augen, nur wenige Sekunden wollte er sich erholen von seinem Orgasmus, doch er schlief tatsächlich ein, auch Hermione war eingeschlafen.

Es waren bereits drei Stunden vergangen als Severus wieder wach wurde, er rappelte sich auf, ließ dann die Fesseln von Hermione's Armen und Beinen verschwinden, und legte sich neben sie ins Bett. Er hatte zuvor auf ihr gelegen, Severus schaute sich die Arme und Beine von Hermione an, es hatte die Fesselung Spuren hinterlassen an ihren Handgelenken waren große Blaue Flecken, auch an ihren Beinen. Severus ging in sein Labor und besorgte eine Creme für die Verletzungen, er wollte nicht das Hermione am anderen Tag Schmerzen haben würde.

Nachdem er ihre Verletzungen eingecremt hatte legte er sich wieder neben sie ins Bett, er kuschelte sich sehr eng an sie heran. Als sie am nächsten Tag erwachten sah man nichts mehr von den Verletzungen.

„Severus, guten Morgen, ich glaube ich habe mich verlegen, mir tun meine Arme und Schultern so weh. Kann es sein das es von der Fesselung kommt?"

„Hermione mein Engel, ich bin gestern leider auch eingeschlafen, du warst sehr lange so gefesselt, es kann durchaus sein das du deswegen Schmerzen hast, ich massiere dich aber gleich, dann sollte es besser gehen."

Severus setzte sich hinter Hermione und massierte ihre Schultern und Arme, er massierte auch den Nacken und den oberen Rücken. Er massierte sie eine Stunde lang.

„Fühlt es sich jetzt besser an? Sonst könnte ich dir einen ganz leichten Schmerztrank geben."

„Nein jetzt ist es schon besser, danke Severus. Jetzt habe ich allerdings Hunger."

Sie setzten sich gemeinsam in den Speisesaal und bekamen von Rizzy das beste Frühstück seit langer Zeit zubereitet.

„Könnten wir bitte wenn wir heute Nachmittag zurück nach Hogwarts reisen einen Ausflug in den verbotenen Wald machen, ich würde gerne nochmal aus der Quelle trinken wenn ich das darf. Diese Energie aus der Quelle ist wirklich klasse. Dann sollte es mir auch wieder besser gehen. Damit ich ab Montag wieder drei Fächer unterrichten kann."


	73. Tränkemeisterin und Verwandlungsmeister

Wie immer,…

Tränkemeisterin und Verwandlungsmeisterin Ausbildung

„Könnten wir bitte wenn wir heute Nachmittag zurück nach Hogwarts reisen einen Ausflug in den verbotenen Wald machen, ich würde gerne nochmal aus der Quelle trinken wenn ich das darf. Diese Energie aus der Quelle ist wirklich klasse. Dann sollte es mir auch wieder besser gehen. Damit ich ab Montag wieder drei Fächer unterrichten kann."

„Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann, ich denke schon dass der Leithengst der Thestrale damit kein Problem hat wenn du erneut aus dieser Quelle trinken möchtest."

Severus und Hermione gingen gemeinsam ausreiten, dann flohten sie zurück nach Hogwarts, sie gingen gemeinsam in den verbotenen Wald, dort verwandelten sich die Beiden in ihre Animagi, sie liefen zur Thestralherde und von dort wurden sie begleitet von dem Leithengst, zur Quelle, dort trank Hermione und sie fühlte sich sofort besser. Severus und sie liefen durch den Wald zurück Richtung Schloss, als sie fast den Wald verlassen hatten verwandelten sie sich zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt. Dann gingen sie zum Apparierpunkt und apparierten zum Haus Potter, dort wollten sie ihre beiden Kinder abholen, sie klopften an die Türe. Harry öffnete die Tür und bat sie herein „Hallo ihr zwei, eure beiden Kleinen, sind ganz schön faszinierend, wusstet ihr schon das beide die Fähigkeit haben sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln?"

„Bitte was?" Hermione und Severus schauten sich beide irritiert an.

„Also wenn ich das nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, ich hätte das nicht geglaubt. Eileen ist hm nun wie erkläre ich das? Henry ist ein schwarzes Pferd, aber ich habe noch nie ein weißes Thestral gesehen, Eileen ist schneeweiß und hat die Flügel und Gestalt eines Thestral." Harry grinste Hermione an, „das du ein Pferd bist weiss ich ja, aber wo der Thestral herkommt, das möchte ich lieber nicht wissen."

„Weise Entscheidung Mister Potter, am besten Sie vergessen auch das die Kinder irgendwas besonderes können. Das sollte geheim bleiben, verstehen wir uns da?"

„Professor Snape, wovon reden Sie? Ich habe keine Ahnung, Eure beiden Kinder sind die liebsten Kinder die ich je gesehen habe, das ist schon etwas besonderes, das zwei Kinder so ruhig und friedlich sind. Lasst uns zu Ginny gehen, die freut sich wenn ihr eure Zwei wieder mitnehmt, sie ist etwas überfordert. Sie hat Probleme mit ihrer Schwangerschaft, ihr Bauch ist schon so groß als wenn die Babys schon kurz vor der Entbindung stehen würden und nicht erst am Anfang der Entwicklung."

Hermione und Severus gingen hinter Harry in das Wohnzimmer, dort saß Ginny mit Henry auf dem Schoß, ihr Bauch sah wirklich dafür das sie erst im zweiten Monat war schon aus, als ob es vielleicht Drillinge werden würden. Severus übernahm Henry von ihr und Hermione hob Eileen aus dem Bett.

„Vielen Dank dafür, dass ihr Beide auf unsere Kleinen aufgepasst habt, wenn etwas sein sollte, dann meldet Euch bitte, ich möchte Euch gerne zur Seite stehen, ihr habt mich auch immer unterstützt."

„Auch ich möchte mich bedanken, Misses Potter, wenn sie mit ihrer Schwangerschaft irgendwelche Probleme haben sollten und einen Trank benötigen, melden sie sich bitte bei mir. Mister Potter, danke."

Mehr konnte man von Severus nicht erwarten, Hermione und er verließen mit ihren zwei Kindern das Haus und disapparierten nach Hogwarts. Dort gingen sie gemeinsam in die Kerker und übergaben dort ihre Zwillinge an Rizzy, dann gingen sie zum Abendessen in die große Halle.

Sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und zum ersten Mal in diesem Schuljahr saßen alle Lehrer gemeinsam an der großen Tafel, und es herrschte eine Toleranz untereinander, die Schüler der Häuser spürten das ab nun die Schule in normalen Bahnen laufen würden. Severus blickte in die Gesichter seiner Slytherin, Hermione hingegen blickte in die Gesichter der Gryffindor, aus beiden Häusern blickten die Schüler zum Lehrertisch hoch und sie freuten sich mehr oder weniger darüber das ihre beiden Professoren anscheinend wieder gesund und fit waren.

Als Beide sich erhoben und gemeinsam durch die Lehrertüre gehen wollten rief Minerva sie zurück.

„Severus, Hermione ich hätte euch beide gerne noch gesprochen wegen des Unterrichts in der nächsten Woche. Kommt bitte in 10 Minuten in mein Büro."

Severus und Hermione nickten und verließen dann gemeinsam die große Halle. Sie gingen aber nicht wie gedacht in die Kerker, sondern sie begaben sich auf den Weg zum Büro der Schulleiterin. Dort warteten sie darauf das Minerva zu Ihnen kommen würde. Es dauerte genau die zehn Minuten bis Minerva vor ihrem Büro stand.

„Lasst uns reingehen, ich möchte euch kurz informieren wie die nächste Woche ablaufen wird."

Hermione und Severus betraten nach Minerva das Büro, sie setzten sich in zwei gemütliche Sessel die vor dem Schreibtisch von Minerva standen.

„Also was gibt es so wichtiges das es nicht Zeit hat bis morgen früh?" Severus fragte mit seiner typischen Stimmlage.

„Oh Severus, ich wollte euch beide bitten ob ihr nochmal sehen könntet das ihr euch an ein Heilmittel setzt, die Wunde ist zwar mittlerweile geschlossen, aber ich habe immer noch das Gefühl ich werde dieses Schuljahr nicht überleben, ich würde gerne mit Hermione die schnellste Ausbildung durchziehen, sie soll meine Nachfolgerin werden, ich weiss von Julian, das er ungern den Druck auf Hermione so haben möchte, allerdings habe ich das Gefühl meine Zeit reicht nicht mehr für die normale Ausbildung."

„Minerva ich werde meine Ausbildung für Hermione für ein paar Wochen zurück stellen, allerdings muss du bitte dafür Sorgen das Hermione ausreichend trinkt und isst, die Kinder brauchen nicht mehr immer die Muttermilch, Rizzy hat auf Anraten von Julian begonnen die Babys mit Brei zu füttern. Ich werde dafür Sorgen das Hermione die nächsten 6 Wochen nur für deine Ausbildung zur Verfügung steht."

„Moment mal fragt mich denn keiner? Wieso bekommen die Babys Brei, wird jetzt alles über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden? Ich bin auch da ein Mensch mit Gefühlen." Hermione war aus ihrem Sessel aufgesprungen, sie riss die Bürotüre auf und lief hinaus, sie rannte aus Hogwarts, erst als sie am See auf der abgeschiedenen Seite ankam blieb sie stehen. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und begann haltlos zu weinen. Sie schluchzte vor sich hin und bekam gar nicht mit, das um sie herum Tiere aus dem verbotenen Wald zum See kamen um dort zu trinken.

Severus wollte ihr nacheilen, aber Minerva hielt ihn auf.

„Sie braucht sicherlich nur einen Moment für sich, es geht ihr bestimmt vieles einfach zu schnell, das mit der Ausbildung ist leider sehr dringend, deswegen bin ich froh das ich überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage bin sie auszubilden. Gib ihr bitte einfach den Halt den sie braucht, jetzt geh ihr nach, nicht das sie noch etwas törichtes tut." Minerva nickte Severus zu der sich jetzt ebenfalls erhob und Hermione nacheilte. Er ahnte das sie wieder zum See gelaufen sein könnte, er hoffte nur das sie um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr auf die abgelegene Seite des Sees gelaufen sein würde, es wären noch zehn Minuten, ehe die Spinnen zum Trinken an den See laufen, wenn Hermione dann noch dort wäre, er hoffte einfach das sie nicht so unüberlegt handeln würde. Doch als er am See ankam sah er sie nicht, deswegen sendete er seinen Patronus zu ihr, quer über den See.

„Hermione du lebst gefährlich, mach jetzt bitte genau das was ich dir sage, gehe sofort in den See, entferne dich auf 50 Meter vom Rand. Sieh zu das du so schnell wie möglich dort hin kommst, die Riesenspinnen werden gleich an deiner Seite des Sees auftauchen, um dort zu trinken, wenn sie dabei auf einen Menschen treffen, du weißt es ist für sie Futter. Also bitte ich will dich nicht verlieren, mach was ich dir gesagt habe."

Severus vernahm einen Schrei, sein Patronus hatte Hermione erreicht, er verwandelte sich in seinen Animagus nachdem er einen Desillusionier Zauber über sich gelegt hatte. Er erhob sich in die Luft, er flog über den See, er sah wie Hermione am Rand des Sees mit ihrer Kleidung kämpfte um sie auszuziehen, Hermione sah bereits die ersten Spinnen auf sich zu krabbeln, mit einem gewagten Sprung ins Wasser brachte sie zunächst etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die Spinnen. Allerdings wussten weder Severus noch Hermione das diese Spinnen durchaus dazu in der Lage waren zu schwimmen.

Hermione kraulte so gut sie konnte, sie brachte immer etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sich und die Spinnen. Severus stürzte sich im Sturzflug auf das Wasser, er brachte sich zwischen Hermione und die Spinnen. Hermione war von dem Kraulen erschöpft, sie bekam zudem einen Krampf in ihrer Wade, sie drehte sich auf den Rücken, und versuchte den Krampf zu lösen. Severus war mittlerweile dicht zu ihr aufgerückt. „Ich wusste nicht das diese Spinnen auch Schwimmen können, zum Glück sind sie keine guten Schwimmer, aber wir sind mittlerweile so weit in den See geschwommen, das wir wegen dem Kraken aufpassen müssen."

Hermione spürte eine Berührung an ihren Beinen, sie hatte plötzlich vor Schreck geweitete Augen „Severus," mehr konnte Severus nicht verstehen, er sah nur noch wie Hermiones Kopf unter Wasser gezogen wurde.

Hermione war vor Schreck fast gelähmt, nur ihr Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, sie überlegte was sie in den ersten Wochen ihrer Schulzeit auf Hogwarts gelernt hatte, sie hatte doch diesen Zauber geübt, dieser Zauber der den Kraken einschlafen ließ, wenn sie sich nur an diesen Zauber erinnern würde, Es wurde immer brenzliger, Hermione spürte wie ihr die Luft zum Atmen ausging, da sah sie an sich vorbei einen roten Strahl von einem Zauberstab. Dieser Strahl traf den Kraken, der Kraken ließ Hermione los, diese Kämpfte sich mit der letzten Kraft nach oben an die Wasseroberfläche, dort oben angekommen, sah sie wie Thestrale über dem See kreisten. Hermione war so erschöpft, sie legte sich mit dem Rücken auf das Wasser, und ließ sich treiben, dabei schloss sie die Augen. Davon wie sie aus dem Wasser geholt wurde, und was alles danach passierte bekam Hermione nichts mit, sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, es war so schön still um sie herum. Sie lag bereits in einem der Krankenbetten auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts, alles war dunkel und still um sie herum. Sie wollte die Augen öffnen als sie Severus Stimme hörte.

„Hermione, mein Engel wach auf, wir haben es überstanden."

Severus rüttelte an ihrer Schulter, Hermione aber bewegte sich nicht, sie konnte nicht mal ihre Augen öffnen.

„Poppy was können wir machen?"

„Severus es geht ihr gut, sie hat viel Wasser geschluckt, gib ihr Zeit."

Ja gib mir Zeit, ich möchte so gerne dir antworten, aber es kommt kein Ton aus meinem Mund, im Kopf sind die Gedanken da, aber sie kommen nicht aus meinem Mund. Selbst die Muskeln hören nicht auf meine Gedanken, ich möchte so gerne dein Gesicht sehen. Probiere doch Legillimens, vielleicht kann ich dir so sagen was los ist. Bitte versuche es doch.

„Poppy ich möchte meine Frau spüren, darf ich mich zu ihr ins Bett legen? Ich möchte versuchen in ihre Gedanken zu kommen, vielleicht kann ich sie so erreichen."

„Severus, warte einen Moment, ich hole nur ein paar Raumteiler, dann seid ihr etwas ungestörter, wieso ausgerechnet die letzten paar Stunden sich so viele schwer verletzt haben, ist mir ein Rätsel, Quidditch wurde doch heute gar nicht gespielt oder gab es ein Trainingsspiel?"

„Mir ist nichts dergleichen bekannt, aber mich wundert es auch das heute so viele auf der Krankenstation sind." Poppy kam mit den Raumteilern und baute so um das Bett von Hermione einen kleinen Raum, Severus legte sich zu Hermione ins Bett, er baute eine Legillimens Verbindung mit ihr auf.

Hermione mein Engel ich bin bei dir, alles ist gut, du hast es überstanden, Wache bitte wieder auf.

Severus, ich bin hier, kannst du mich hören? Severus, mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht, ich möchte die Augen öffnen, aber sie öffnen sich nicht.

Hermione ja ich kann dich hören, du brauchst etwas Geduld, dein Körper war etwas länger unter Wasser, dein Gehirn muss erst wieder lernen alles zu steuern, du wirst das schaffen. Ich bin bei dir gemeinsam werden wir das schaffen.

Severus verließ Hermiones Gedanken und berichtete Poppy darüber was Hermione ihm mitgeteilt hatte.

„Wir müssen geduldig sein, sie braucht die Zeit die sie braucht. Wie geht es Minerva?"

„Die Salbe die ich hergestellt habe hilft ihr, sie fühlt sich schon deutlich besser. Es wird nur trotzdem Zeit das Hermione mit ihrer Ausbildung weiter machen kann."


	74. Die Ausbildung geht weiter

Wie immer,…..

Die Ausbildung geht weiter

„Wir müssen geduldig sein, sie braucht die Zeit die sie braucht. Wie geht es Minerva?"

„Die Salbe die ich hergestellt habe hilft ihr, sie fühlt sich schon deutlich besser. Es wird nur trotzdem Zeit das Hermione mit ihrer Ausbildung weiter machen kann."

„Sie wird wieder aufwachen Severus, du hast sie doch schon in ihren Gedanken gespürt, sie wird wieder."

„Ich hoffe es dauert nicht so lange, ich vermisse ihre Nähe so sehr."

Hermione spürte wie sie wieder abdriftete die Stimmen von Severus und Poppy wurden leiser und sie verstand nichts mehr. Es wurde wieder alles schwarz um sie herum, das nächste mal wo sie wieder etwas verstand und mitbekam waren es Ginny und Minerva die sich unterhielten.

„Professor McGonagall was glauben sie wie lange wird Hermione noch brauchen um wach zu werden? Ich kümmere mich gerne um die beiden Babys, aber es wird mit fortschreitender Schwangerschaft immer anstrengender. Ich möchte doch das Hermione bei der Entbindung der Zwei dabei sein kann."

„Ach Ginny Liebes, ich bete jeden Tag das es ihr besser geht, es sind nun schon 3 Wochen wo Hermione im Koma liegt, aber Poppy und Severus sind zuversichtlich, ihr Gehirn scheint keinen Schaden genommen zu haben, nur hatte sie durch den Kraken mehrere Verletzungen, das sie überhaupt noch lebt ist schon ein Wunder. Wir haben diesen Teil des Sees jetzt gesperrt, damit nicht nochmal so ein Unfall passieren kann."

Hermione wollte sich bewegen, sie wollte die Augen öffnen, aber immer noch gehorchten ihre Muskeln nicht, doch sie schaffte zumindest ein zucken des Augenliedes. Ginny hatte auf ihr Gesicht geschaut „Minerva, Hermione hat gerade das Auge bewegt, bzw. das Augenlid."

Minerva schaute auf Hermione sah aber nichts mehr. „bist du dir sicher Ginny?"

„Ja absolut sicher Minerva, sie hat es gerade bewegt. Ich rufe Severus, er wollte informiert werden wenn sich etwas ändert."

„Ginny er ist im Unterricht, du kannst da jetzt nicht stören, du weisst doch wie er ist wenn er im Unterricht gestört wird."

„Minerva ich glaube er wäre viel ungehaltener wenn ich ihn nicht sofort informieren würde."

Hermione hörte noch wie Ginny von der Krankenstation ging, sie wollte nicht wieder in das Dunkle absinken, sie kämpfte hartnäckig, aber sie verlor den Kampf, es wurde alles wieder dunkel um sie rum. Als Hermione das nächste mal wieder etwas mitbekam saß Severus an ihrem Bett und las ihr ein Buch über Verwandlungen vor, Hermione schaffte es tatsächlich die Augen zu öffnen, sie schaute Severus an, er sah dünn aus, noch dünner als früher, sein Gesicht sah besorgt aus, als er vom Buch aufschaute, weil er sich beobachtet fühlte sah er in die braunen Augen von seiner Frau.

„Hermione, bist du richtig wach?"

„Ja." Mehr brachte Hermione nicht heraus, ihr Hals war trocken und ihre Stimme kratzig.

„Mein Engel, ich bin so froh das du endlich wieder wach bist. Du lagst jetzt schon seit 5 Wochen im Koma. Unsere Kinder sind bei Ginny und Harry die wohnen zur Zeit hier auf Hogwarts in unseren Räumen, besser gesagt in deinem alten Zimmer, da ich unterrichten muss, ich bin so glücklich das du endlich wieder bei mir bist."

„Durst."

„Moment ich hole dir Wasser." Severus ließ ein Glas Wasser erscheinen und gab es Hermione, er hielt es an ihre Lippen und ließ sie Schlückchen für Schlückchen Trinken.

„Ist es jetzt besser mein Engel?"

„Ja." Mehr brachte Hermione nicht raus. Ihre Kehle war wie ausgedörrt, sie trank noch mehrmals immer ein paar Schlücke Wasser, dann fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Severus informierte Minerva und Poppy, ebenfalls Ginny und Harry, er informierte auch Julian und sogar Tobias. Selbst die Hauselfen informierte er, allen konnte er mitteilen das seine Frau für eine kurze Zeitspanne wach und ansprechbar war, das sie etwas getrunken hat.

Severus war jetzt noch zuversichtlicher, Hermione würde es schaffen, sie würde sich ins Leben zurück kämpfen.

Sie wachte jetzt regelmäßig auf, nach einiger Zeit konnte sie sogar schon ihre Arme und Beine bewegen, sie durfte sich aufsetzen, es wurde mit ihr geübt, das stehen und laufen, zunächst waren die Muskeln noch zittrig und schwach, aber jeder Tag Übung half ihr das sie selbständiger wurde und als der Unfall bereits 3 Monate her war, konnte Hermione zurück zum Unterricht, aber sie durfte zunächst nicht unterrichten, nein Minerva gab ihr das Wissen für die Verwandlungsmeisterin, damit Hermione dann die Ausbildung der neuen Verwandlungsmeister übernehmen könnte. Hermione bekam von Minerva mittels Legillimens das ganze Wissen übermittelt, es dauerte bei Hermione nur 6 Monate, dann hatte sie das Wissen welches sie, selber zur Meisterin der Verwandlung machte, und gleichzeitig hatte sie jetzt das Wissen um andere zum Meister der Verwandlung auszubilden. In dieser Zeit übernahm Severus die beiden ersten Jahrgänge mit Zaubertränke, Harry hatte solange die Ausbildung der Schüler in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernommen, und James Deen hatte die Unterrichtung der Jahrgänge 1 und 2 übernommen damit Hermione sich nur auf die Ausbildung bei Minerva konzentrieren konnte. Halloween hatte Hermione noch im Koma verbracht, es ging schon auf Weihnachten zu, es war jetzt die letzte Woche vor den Ferien, Hermione würde nach den Ferien die Unterrichtung der Jahrgänge eins und zwei in Zaubertränke und in Verwandlung übernehmen, die Ausbildung der Schüler in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für alle Jahrgänge übernahm Hermione und Severus gemeinsam ab dem zweiten Halbjahr. Minerva zog sich immer mehr zurück, sie bat Severus darum das er die Leitung der Schule übernehmen würde, sie fühlte sich zu alt und ausgelaugt um noch weiter für die Schüler die Verantwortung zu haben. Sie wollte nach den Ferien nicht wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kommen, sie wollte sich mit ihrem Mann auf eine Weltreise begeben.

Severus akzeptierte das murrend, er müsste dann nur einen Vertreter finden für sein Haus, aber es war kein Lehrer da der früher selber mal in Slytherin war. Also blieb es an ihm hängen, er grübelte lange darüber nach wie das gehen sollte doch es fiel ihm einfach keine Lösung ein.

Es waren noch fünf Tage bis zu den Ferien, Hermione, Severus und die beiden Kinder wollten die Ferien gemeinsam auf ihrem Manor verbringen, damit Hermione sich vorbereiten könnte auf die Zeit wo sie wieder unterrichten würde. Aber noch war es nicht soweit, noch war diese letzte Woche Schule vor den Ferien. Als Hermione und Severus an diesem Montag morgen aufwachten, fühlte es sich an wie jeder andere Montag auch, sie gingen gemeinsam in die große Halle, dort waren sie beide die ersten die zum Frühstück kamen, die Hauselfen überschlugen sich förmlich mit den Zubereitungen der Speisen für sie. Der Kaffee auf dem Tisch in der Kanne war so heiß und stark, das Severus sich die Lippe beim Trinken verbrannte, und sein Herz das Tempo erhöhte. Irgendetwas war an diesem Morgen anders, doch weder Severus noch Hermione ahnten etwas davon, sie genossen die Stille beim Frühstück, es war für beide äußerst angenehm, das es so ruhig war. Nach einer halben Stunde trudelten die ersten Schüler ein, auch der Lehrertisch füllte sich immer mehr.

Der einzige Platz der leer blieb war der von Minerva McGonagall, das gefiel Severus gar nicht, schließlich ging es ihr nicht wirklich gut, er flüsterte Hermione ins Ohr „ich gehe mal kurz sehen was mit Minerva ist, ich hoffe nicht das sie ach egal. Bis gleich mein Engel." Severus gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange mehr an Zärtlichkeiten bekamen die Schüler nie zu sehen. Zumindest nicht auf Hogwarts, wenn sie in der Winkelgasse unterwegs waren oder in Hogsmeade könnte es sein das sie mal mehr sahen. Er ging zu den Wohnräumen von Minerva, er klopfte an „Minerva? Geht es dir gut?"

Es kam keine Antwort, Severus öffnete mit seinem Notfallpasswort die Tür. Er betrat die Wohnung von Minerva, er klopfte erneut, an die Tür des Schlafzimmers, doch er bekam immer noch keine Antwort. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, hinter der Tür auf ihrem Bett lag Minerva, sie schlief noch tief und fest. Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante. „Minerva, guten Morgen wie geht es dir?"

Minerva öffnete die Augen „oh guten Morgen Severus, ich bin so schrecklich müde, als mein Wecker vorhin geklingelt hat wollte ich noch etwas länger liegen bleiben, aber ich bin anscheinend wieder fest eingeschlafen."

„Minerva möchtest du heute liegen bleiben? Ich kann dich auch bei den Schülern entschuldigen, die ahnen eh das es dir nicht gut geht. Oder soll ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?"

„Severus, ich möchte gerne aufstehen, könntest du mir beim bekleiden helfen und mich zu Tisch geleiten? Ich muss etwas essen, ich habe Hunger."

„Ok Minerva ich werde das machen."

Severus bekleidete Minerva so wie er Hermione in letzter Zeit beim Bekleiden half, er wechselte mittels Magie die gesamte Kleidung von Minerva, dann reichte er ihr eine Hand und zog sie auf die Füße, er schob seinen Arm unter ihrer Schulter hindurch und stützte sie auf dem Weg zum Tisch, damit es nicht allen so sehr auffallen würde hexte er noch einen beachte mich nicht Zauber über sich und Minerva. So erreichten sie gemeinsam den Lehrertisch in der großen Halle. Als Minerva saß setzte sich Severus wieder neben seine Frau.

„Severus, was wolltest du da vorhin andeuten?"

„Hermione ich rechne damit das Minerva nicht mehr lange leben wird, sie ist so schwach in den letzten Wochen und Tagen geworden, sie ist halt nicht viel jünger als Albus war. Wobei Albus wesentlich gesünder war als Minerva, sie hat schon lange gesundheitliche Probleme erinnerst du dich daran wie sie vor 4 Jahren von mehreren Schockzaubern getroffen wurde, es war als ihr eure ZAG Prüfungen hattet, ich glaube es war in der Astrologieprüfung. Seit dem geht es Minerva immer schlechter, sie hat sich nie richtig davon erholen können. Vor den Schülern wurde das geheim gehalten, deswegen wusstest du das auch nicht. Aber da du nun selber Lehrerin bist, solltest du über diese Umstände Bescheid wissen. Ich hoffe allerdings wenn Minerva mit ihrem Mann auf Weltreise geht, das es ihr dann besser gehen wird."

„Oh Severus, das ist grausam, und das alles nur wegen dieser Hexe Umbridge, die hat doch mit ihrem Minister dafür gesorgt das Minerva krank wurde. Hätten die nicht Hagrid angegriffen, dann wäre Minerva ihm nicht zu Hilfe geeilt, und sie wäre nicht so, verletzt worden. Wenn ich nur damals schon so weit gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich ihr helfen können. Ich wünsche mir für Minerva das sie noch viele Jahre mit unserer Eileen verbringen kann, sie ist doch schon eine kleine Ersatzoma geworden für unsere zwei."

„Hermione wir werden die Zeit nutzen und sie so gut es geht unterstützen, ihr größter Wunsch ist diese Weltreise mit ihrem Mann, ich werde nach den Ferien die Leitung der Schule übernehmen, ich habe nur das Problem das ich nicht Schulleiter und Hauslehrer sein kann, das geht vorübergehend, aber nicht auf Dauer. Aber ich habe keinen Lehrer mehr hier der aus Slytherin kommt, deswegen muss ich auch Hauslehrer sein. Oder der Elternbeirat benennt einen anderen Lehrer als Schulleiter. Flitwick übernimmt diesen Posten nicht er ist ja auch Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw, Trelawney kann den auch nicht übernehmen (sie hat ein Alkoholproblem), Professor Sprout ist die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff, Professor Hooch kann das auch nicht übernehmen, sie hat neben ihrem Lehrerleben noch den Job der Schiedsrichter für alle Quiditchturniere, deswegen fällt sie auch raus, Firenze ist ein Zentaur den würden die Eltern nie akzeptieren und er würde den Job auch nicht machen wollen, dann wäre noch James Robards Deen, aber er ist erst so kurz hier, deswegen kann er den Posten auch nicht übernehmen, auch gibt es noch dich, aber du hast auch schon den Posten der Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor und auch bei dir ist es das selbe Problem wie bei Professor Deen, ihr seid beide zu jung. Selbst ich bin für diesen Posten zu jung, Professor Binns ist ein Geist er kann auch nicht Schulleiter werden, jetzt haben wir alle Lehrer durch bis auf Hagrid, und bei aller Liebe, Hagrid ist kein Mann für diesen Posten, er ist ein guter Wildhüter, auch kann er Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe gut unterrichten, aber diese Schule leiten, das ist harte Arbeit, ich kann Minerva durchaus verstehen, der Job ist Kräftezehrend."

„Severus musst du nicht zum Unterricht?"

Hermione hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört, aber es wurde immer leiser in der großen Halle, die Schüler hatten die Halle alle schon verlassen, aber die Lehrer saßen noch am Lehrertisch, alle hatten Severus Ausführungen gelauscht, und jeder der seinen Namen gehört hatte mit Bezug auf den Posten des Schulleiters, hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, um klar zu machen das sie diesen Posten nicht übernehmen wollen würden. Severus schaute mittels Tempus Zauber nach der Uhrzeit.

„Du hast Recht Hermione, wir müssen alle zum Unterricht. Aber wir brauchen für nach den Ferien auch einen Vertreter für den Schulleiter. Minerva wird nach den Ferien aufhören und eine Weltreise mit ihrem Mann machen, ich bin der stellvertretende Schulleiter, aber ich brauche auch eine Vertretung. Denkt darüber nach wenn ihr jetzt unterrichtet, ich hätte gerne noch vor den Ferien gewusst wer mich im Notfall vertreten wird."

„Minerva, Hermione wird dich in deine Räume begleiten, alle anderen jetzt ab zum Unterricht."

Severus erhob sich und ging zügig in die Kerker wo seine Klasse schon vollzählig und ruhig auf ihn wartete.

„Professor Snape, Sir wenn sie dann der Schulleiter sind, wer wird dann unser Hauslehrer werden?"

„Also zunächst einmal war Professor McGonagall auch Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Schulleiterin, das geht also durchaus beides, aber sie haben Recht, es wird schwierig werden. Zumal ich mit meiner Frau gemeinsam 2 Fächer unterrichte, beziehungsweise meine Frau sogar 3 Fächer unterrichtet, selbst für meine Frau ist das eine enorme Belastung, wir werden also für ein Fach eine weitere Lehrkraft einstellen müssen. Aber das soll sie jetzt nicht belasten, wir haben nun Zaubertränke, und da es sich von der Zeit her nicht mehr lohnt jetzt noch mit dem Brauen eines Trankes zu beginnen, werden sie gemeinsam den Vorrat der Schule kontrollieren, es werden immer zwei Personen gemeinsam ein Regal bearbeiten, es gibt an jedem Regal ein Heft in dem steht welche Dinge noch vorhanden sein sollen, und sie kontrollieren bitte ob das auch dieser Menge entspricht. Haben Sie noch Fragen diesbezüglich?" Severus schaute die Schüler kritisch an. Es meldete sich tatsächlich ein Mädchen, es war das Mädchen aus Slytherin, welches schon am zweiten Abend von seinen Hauskameraden geärgert wurde.

„Professor Snape, Sir wenn also in dem Heft steht es müssen drei Unzen Flohrfliegenflügel da sein und es sind nur zwei Unzen, was sollen wir dann machen?"

„Also wenn die Flohrfliegenflügel weniger sind als sie sollen, müsste ich mal genau schauen welcher Schüler zuletzt diese Zutat genommen hat. Gerade Flohrfliegenflügel ist eine gefährliche Zutat. Kann mir einer sagen wofür diese benutzt werden?"

„Sir sie kommen mit Baumschlangenhaut in den Vielsafttrank."

„Miss Greengrass, das ist korrekt, aber wir melden uns und rufen nicht ungefragt in die Klasse."

„Entschuldigung Professor Snape, Sir."

„Nichts desto trotz bekommen sie für Slytherin 20 Punkte hinzu."

„Was nutzen uns die 20 Punkte, Sir wir sind weit im Minus."

„Ist das etwa meine Schuld? Ich habe die Strafe verhängt, aber schuldig ist derjenige Schüler der zu Beginn des Schuljahres das Passwort geändert hat und es witzig fand eine einzelne Schülerin auszusperren, so etwas dulde ich nicht in meinem Haus. Da sich der Schuldige nicht gemeldet hat bisher, gehe ich davon aus ihm ist die Gemeinschaft egal, und andersrum muss es ein weiterer Schüler wissen, dieser hat es bis heute auch nicht geschafft sich bei mir zu melden, deswegen werden sie alle weiterhin bestraft werden. Und nun Ende der Diskussion, wir haben hier schließlich nicht nur Slytherin sondern auch Gryffindor, also ans Werk."

Die Stunde verflog wie im Traum, sie hatten gerade begonnen die Regale zu sortieren, da klingelte es schon zum Ende der Stunde.

„Ich erwarte heute noch das sich der Schuldige bei mir meldet, wenn ich erst Schulleiter bin wird die Strafe für den einzelnen Schüler höher. Es gibt jetzt die letzte Frist, ich kann durchaus nachschauen wer der Schuldige ist, allerdings sollte sich derjenige das gut überlegen ob er das abwarten will. Den Unwillen seiner Hauskameraden hat er sich schon aufs Haus gezogen, ob er auch noch meinen Unwillen haben möchte, ich glaube es kaum."

Die Schüler gingen raus und es verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer was Professor Snape gesagt hatte, alle Slytherin waren sauer auf den Professor Snape, sie dachten warum hat er dann nicht nachgeschaut, wer der Schuldige ist? Warum bestraft er unser ganzes Haus, warum bestraft er sich selber, so schaffen wir nie den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Die kleine Greengrass, meldete sich bei ihren Hauskameraden zu Wort. „Man was seit ihr doch doof, er wollte das sich der Schuldige freiwillig meldet, das wäre am schmerzlosesten gewesen für uns alle, aber derjenige der uns diese Suppe eingebrockt hat ist Feige, und derjenige der diesen Feigling deckt ist genauso Feige, der Professor hat uns die Möglichkeit gegeben dafür zu Sorgen das sich derjenige bei ihm meldet, wir sind aber ohne Respektsperson, es hat keiner die Führung für unser Haus übernommen, deswegen wird dieser Feigling weiter gedeckt. Wenn ich rausfinde wer der Schuldige ist und den Professor dazu bringe die Strafe wieder rückgängig zu machen, dann werde ich die Führung für unser Haus übernehmen."

„Wer will schon auf dich hören, du bist doch das Mädel was uns alle so genervt hat das ich das Passwort geändert habe. Ups."

„Da haben wir also den Übeltäter, ich weiss was ich jetzt tun werde."

Das kleine Mädchen verließ die Slytherin und beeilte sich um zu ihrem Professor zu kommen.

Sie klopfte an die Bürotüre, der Professor öffnete sie und schaute irritiert auf die kleine Greengrass.

„Was haben Sie jetzt für ein Problem junge Dame?"

„Professor Snape, Sir ich weiss jetzt wer dafür verantwortlich war das ich nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam."

„Na da bin ich aber gespannt" Severus ließ das Mädchen in sein Büro treten.


	75. Der Schuldige

Wie immer,…..

Der Schuldige

„Was haben Sie jetzt für ein Problem junge Dame?"

„Professor Snape, Sir ich weiss jetzt wer dafür verantwortlich war das ich nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam."

„Na da bin ich aber gespannt" Severus ließ das Mädchen in sein Büro treten.

„Es war Mister Gibbon, es war Martin Gibbon."

„Woher wissen sie das jetzt so plötzlich?"

„Meine Hauskameraden haben sich darüber aufgeregt wie gemein sie doch zu ihrem eigenen Haus seien, da habe ich sie darüber aufgeklärt warum sie so hart durchgreifen würden, und darauf hingewiesen das wenn wir eine Respektsperson in unserem Haus hätten, die Situation nicht so weit gekommen wäre, ich habe auch gesagt das ich herausfinden würde wer der Schuldige sei, und ich Ihnen den Schuldigen melden würde, darauf hin hat sich Martin aufgeregt was ich denn schon wüsste, er hätte doch wegen mir das Passwort geändert, sein genauer Wortlaut war: Wer will schon auf dich hören, du bist doch das Mädel was uns alle so genervt hat das ich das Passwort geändert habe."

„Wissen Sie auch wer noch davon wusste?"

„Nein Professor, das weiss ich leider nicht. Sir dürfte ich wohl eine Sache erbitten?"

„Was wollen sie erbitten?"

„Sir könnten sie nicht die Strafe rückgängig machen, wir haben bei Ihnen ja jeden Abend noch Strafarbeiten und könnten Sie uns nicht wenigstens die Punkte wieder gutschreiben? Wir haben sonst gar keine Chance auf den Hauspokal, und mein Wunsch ist es dieses Jahr den Hauspokal nach Slytherin zu holen."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, meine Antwort werden sie morgen an den Stundengläsern ablesen können. Vielen Dank für Ihre Nachricht. Jetzt ist aber gleich wieder Unterricht, sehen sie zu das sie nicht zu spät kommen."

„Ja Sir, danke Sir."

Das kleine Mädchen von Greengrass war kaum verschwunden da standen schon zwei weitere Schüler aus Slytherin vor Severus Büro.

„Sir wir möchten uns melden, wir beide sind Schuldig."

„Mister Gibbon, von Ihnen hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet, und sie Mister Zabini, von Ihnen hätte ich nicht viel anderes erwartet. Also reden sie weshalb sind sie schuldig?"

„Sir ich versteh nicht ganz, hat die kleine Greengrass mich nicht gemeldet?"

„Mister Gibbon, wieso sollte die junge Dame sie gemeldet haben?"

„Sir ich versteh nicht ganz, hat sie ihnen nicht erzählt ich hätte das Passwort geändert?"

„Ach so nun doch das hat sie getan, und was ist mit Ihnen Mister Zabini?"

„Sir ich wusste von Anfang an das es Mister Gibbon war, allerdings konnte ich ihn nicht verraten, er hat mich schwören lassen, den unbrechbaren Schwur. Sir, was meinen Sie wie ich mich geschämt habe, ich konnte ihnen nichts mitteilen sonst wäre ich gestorben."

„Ich werde mir eine Strafe für sie beide ausdenken, sie dürfen jetzt zum Unterricht gehen."

Severus setzte sich in seinen Sessel, er konnte es nicht glauben, Mister Gibbon und Mister Zabini. Er müsste beide Eltern informieren, wobei bei Mister Gibbon gab es nur die Pflege/Adoptiveltern und bei Mister Zabini nur die Mutter, die Väter beziehungsweise die Ehemänner von seiner Mutter starben alle unter mysteriösen Umständen. Bisher konnte man der Mutter des Jungen nichts beweisen, aber das alle Ehemänner kurz nach der Hochzeit verstarben, war schon ein seltsamer Zufall. Aber das könnte Severus ja auch egal sein, er müsste die Mutter informieren, und er müsste Lucius informieren, das ausgerechnet Martin Gibbon für diese Geschichte verantwortlich ist und sogar Mister Zabini gezwungen hat einen unbrechbaren Schwur abzulegen. Da würde Lucius nicht glücklich drüber sein, Mister Gibbon hatte ja schonmal negativ auf sich aufmerksam gemacht als die Sache mit Hermione und dem Mister Robards war, deswegen war Severus noch enttäuschter, Mister Gibbon schien nichts gelernt zu haben aus der Sache. Severus sendete zwei Briefe an die Erziehungsberechtigten von beiden Schülern jeweils einen Brief, über die Bestrafung dachte er noch nach da kam Hermione in das Büro.

„Severus, hast du nicht auch Unterricht? Ich wollte noch etwas lernen, aber ich hatte gedacht du wärst im Unterricht."

„Was, nein ich habe die Schüler die jetzt Unterricht bei mir hätten, mit Aufgaben beschäftigt, sie sollen Zutaten besorgen für die nächsten Tränke."

„Und du brauchst sie nicht beaufsichtigen?"

„Es sind Schüler des Jahrgangs 7 alle sind volljährig, sie werden doch wohl mal eine Stunde auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts Zutaten sammeln können, meine Tränkemeisterschülerin hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, sie hat allerdings diese Aufgabe von den Schülern des zweiten Jahrgangs machen lassen. Aber auch diese sind dazu in der Lage diese Aufgabe erfolgreich und sicher zu erledigen."

„Stimmt solange diese Schüler nicht in den verbotenen Wald gehen. Aber jetzt mal Ernst, Severus du grübelst über irgendetwas nach, magst du mir sagen was dich so beschäftigt? Vielleicht kann ich dir behilflich sein?"

„Du weisst doch das diese kleine Greengrass am Anfang des Schuljahres nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum mehr rein kam, weil so ein Witzbold das Passwort geändert hat und alle anderen waren schon im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich habe ihr dann geholfen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen, und habe das Passwort zurück gesetzt, dann habe ich bis sich derjenige meldet eine Strafe verhängt, die Schüler haben alle Nachsitzen bei mir bekommen, und für jeden Tag 100 Punkte Abzug von den Hauspunkten. Seit heute weiss ich jetzt wer dieser Witzbold war, wobei ich das auch vorher wusste, nur wollte ich das sich der Schuldige freiwillig meldet, jetzt hat das Ganze ein halbes Schuljahr gedauert, und der Schuldige hat sich nicht freiwillig gemeldet, ich habe heute früh den Druck auf die Schüler erhöht in dem ich angedroht habe ich würde, es da ich nach den Ferien die Schulleitung übernehme eh herausfinden und die Strafe für denjenigen würde nur noch schlimmer werden. Jetzt habe ich die Information endlich erhalten, aber ich überlege wie ich die Schuldigen bestrafen soll. Es waren Mister Gibbon und Mister Zabini, Mister Gibbon hat Mister Zabini einen unbrechbaren Schwur sprechen lassen, deswegen konnte der Schüler mir nicht melden das es Mister Gibbon war. Es hat die kleine Miss Greengrass herausgefunden das es Mister Gibbon war, ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von diesem Schüler. Aber ich weiss nicht wie ich die beiden Bestrafen soll."

„Das ist wirklich verwirrend, du wusstest von Anfang an wer das Passwort geändert hat? Wieso hast du dann dein Haus so hart bestraft und nicht nur die beiden Schuldigen?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage Hermione, ich denke ich habe gehofft das sich die Beiden freiwillig und schnell bei mir melden. Ich werde ihnen sämtliche Bevorzugungen streichen, sie dürfen nicht mehr mit nach Hogsmeade, sie dürfen kein Quidditch mehr spielen und mit ansehen, sie bekommen keine Belohnungen wenn wir gewinnen beim Quidditch, zum Glück sind die beide keine Vertrauensschüler, aber diesen Posten haben sie sich damit jetzt auch verdorben bis zum Ende der Schulzeit."

„Was machst du mit den Punkten? Schreibst du die wieder gut? Es war ja doch ne sehr harte Strafe für die gesamten Slytherin."

„Das werde ich gleich mit Minerva besprechen sie hatte mich schon gefragt ob ich die Punkte wieder gutschreiben würde, da habe ich gesagt das ich das noch nicht endgültig entschieden habe. Aber ich tendiere dazu die Punkte zumindest zum Teil wieder gutzuschreiben."

„Besprich das mit Minerva, das ist ne gute Idee. Auch die Strafe für die beiden Schuldigen finde ich ok. Sie sollten weil sie so feige waren noch etwas tun was der Gemeinschaft zugute kommt, wie für alle Schüler die Schuhe putzen oder so etwas."

„Ich gehe kurz zu Minerva dann muss ich zum Unterricht, danke mein Engel, jetzt geht es mir besser."

„Bitte Severus, ich bin gern behilflich." Hermione gab Severus einen Kuss, sie nahm sich ihre Unterlagen und begann zu lernen.

Severus ging zu Minerva er besprach mit ihr seine Vorstellung davon wieviele Punkte er den Schülern seines Hauses zurück geben wollen würde, und fragte Minerva nach ihrer Meinung. Minerva war damit einverstanden, Severus würde also 80 Prozent der Punkte wieder gutschreiben. Zehn Prozent würden pro Schuldigem Schüler abgezogen bleiben. Dann ging er in den Unterricht, er hatte eine Klasse Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zu unterrichten, es war der 5. Jahrgang. Dort saßen ein paar halbwegs gute Schüler die die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens tatsächlich ernst nahmen. Severus ließ das Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen, gab eine kurze Erläuterung ab und forderte dann die Schüler auf den Trank zu brauen. Er ging durch die Reihen der Schüler, bei einer Schülerin blieb er stehen, er atmete tief ein, diese Schülerin hatte ein Parfüm aufgelegt, es war eine Beleidigung für die Nase von Severus, er ließ die Luft wieder entweichen, er sprach die Schülerin an.

„Miss Cattermole, dieses Parfüm ist grausam, sie werden jetzt sofort aus diesem Unterricht gehen, dann duschen sie und kommen heute Abend ohne Parfüm zu mir zum Nachsitzen."

Ellie Cattermole nickte und sagte „ja Professor Snape, Sir."

„Vernichten sie dieses Parfüm, schmeißen sie es ins Feuer, ich will diesen Gestank nie wieder in meinem Labor riechen, auch sonst nirgendwo auf Hogwarts."

„Ja Sir." Ellie eilte aus dem Klassenraum, sie beeilte sich da die Stunde schon fast zu Ende war und gleich danach es Abendbrot geben würde. Sie begann zu weinen, weil ihr dieser Duft gut gefiel, aber sie hatte Zuviel Angst vor dem Professor als das sie ihm etwas gesagt hätte. Aber sie wollte das Parfüm nicht in das Feuer werfen. Als sie unter der Dusche stand kamen die anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang und versuchten sie zu trösten. „Wir müssen uns beeilen" , „wir dürfen nicht zu spät zum Essen kommen", „komm Ellie, Professor Snape ist wirklich grausam, er kann doch nicht verlangen das du dieses Parfüm wegschmeißt, weiss er was das Zeug kostet?"Das waren nur ein paar der Sätze die ihre Klassenkameradinnen ihr zusprachen. Ellie ging sehr geknickt zum Abendessen, Severus sah das es dem Mädchen nicht gut ging, er wusste schon seit er das Mädchen mit dem Gestank aus der Klasse gescheucht hatte was er mit ihr heute Abend machen würde. Er schaute sich in der großen Halle um, am Tisch der Slytherin fehlte noch die kleine Greengrass, was wohl mit der Schülerin ist fragte sich Severus, aber auch Hermione fehlte noch und der Platz neben ihm blieb bis zum Ende des Essens leer. Severus hatte noch keine Zeit nach Hermione zu schauen, er musste in sein Büro, dort erwartete er Ellie Cattermole, diese erschien nur wenige Minuten nach ihm, sie klopfte zaghaft an die Tür.

„Herein, Miss Cattermole."

„Professor Snape, Sir ich habe das Parfüm nicht wegschmeißen können, es ist das Parfüm was meine Mutter getragen hat, als sie Ronald Weasley geküsst hat, als er ihr geraten hat das Land zu verlassen. Sie ist ihm so dankbar, und ich auch, weil wegen ihm habe ich noch meine Mutter."

„Miss Cattermole, dieses Parfüm mag sie zwar daran erinnern, was passiert ist, aber der Gestank von diesem Zeug ist wirklich nicht zu ertragen. Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag, wir beide erstellen ein eigenes Parfüm für sie, das wird wesentlich besser riechen und es wird dafür sorgen das alle Jungs Ihnen zu Füßen liegen, sie werden sich vor Verehrern nicht retten können, möchten Sie das?"

„Sir ich mag diesen Blumigen Duft aber sehr."

„Miss Cattermole, das was sie als blumigen Duft bezeichnen, riecht an ihnen aber eher nach Stinkblumen als nach richtigen Blumen, da sie dieses Parfüm ja noch nicht weggeschmissen haben wie ich Ihnen aufgetragen hatte, werden sie jetzt dieses Zeug holen, sie werden es analysieren, und wenn sie die Bestandteile davon herausgefunden haben verstehen Sie vielleicht warum sie es nicht weiter tragen sollten. Auch würde ich ihrer Mutter empfehlen das Parfüm zu wechseln, es mag sein das ihr Vater den Geruch mag, aber auch für ihre Mutter werden wir ein Parfüm erstellen was um ein Tausendfaches besser riechen wird und es ist nicht gesundheitsschädlich."

„Ja Sir." Ellie verließ das Büro, sie weinte fürchterlich auf dem Weg zum Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum, sie holte das Parfüm, ging damit zurück zum Büro von Professor Snape, und begann damit dieses Parfüm zu analysieren. Es war grausam was sie alles über das Parfüm heraus fand, Stinkblumen war nur eine der Zutaten, ihr Professor hatte ja schon angedeutet das sie danach vielleicht verstehen würde warum sie das Parfüm nicht weiter tragen sollte. Ja jetzt verstand sie das, dieses Parfüm war höchst gefährlich, es waren da Zutaten drin, die waren überall bekannt als Krebserregend, die anderen Zutaten waren welche die sie sich auch nicht freiwillig auf den Hals sprühen wollen würde.

„Woher wussten sie das dieses Parfüm diese Zutaten enthält Professor?"

„Ich bin Tränkemeister, in dieser Ausbildung lernt man unter anderem auch die Herstellung von Düften, es gibt sogar personalisierte Düfte, die werden mit einem Tropfen Blut auf den jeweiligen Träger eingestellt, meine Nase ist so trainiert, das ich anhand des Duftes schon die Bestandteile erriechen kann. Und dieser Duft ist sogar so penetrant, das meine Nase davon eine Erholung braucht. Ich möchte aber mal kurz etwas ausprobieren, ich hole mal kurz meine Frau."

Severus ging in die Wohnräume, „Hermione mein Engel, wo bist du?"

Hermione saß im Kinderzimmer, sie laß in ihren Büchern für die Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister. Sie hatte Severus nicht gehört, sie war total vertieft in die Bücher. Severus betrat das Kinderzimmer, „ach hier bist du, ich wollte mal etwas ausprobieren, komm mal bitte mit in mein Büro."

„Sofort Severus, ich bin gleich da." Hermione legte sich ein Blatt in das Buch damit sie die Seite sofort wieder aufschlagen könnte. Sie ging dann zu Severus ins Büro. „Da bin ich Sev, oh, Professor Snape, Sir. Was möchten sie ausprobieren?"

„Also versuche dich mal an diesem Teil hier, aber warte bitte bis ich den Raum verlassen habe, meine Nase verträgt das nicht noch einmal." Severus ging zurück in die Wohnung, Hermione öffnete die Phiole, sie roch vorsichtig daran, dann verschloss sie die Phiole sofort wieder. Sie lief zum Fenster und öffnete es.

„Puh das ist ja eklig, was ist das?"

Sie schaute die Schülerin an, diese antwortete „Mein Parfüm, das hatte meine Mutter drauf als sie von Ihnen und Mister Weasley und Mister Potter aus dem Ministerium befreit wurde, seit dem trägt sie es jeden Tag. Ich habe dieses Jahr auch das Parfüm geschenkt bekommen, heute hatte ich es zum ersten Mal getragen, es kam heute früh mit der Post. Allerdings werde ich dieses Parfüm nie wieder tragen, ich habe es gerade analysieren dürfen, und es ist noch schlimmer als was der Professor gesagt hatte."

Hermione nickte verstehend, sie wendete einen Zauber an um die Luft von dem Gestank zu befreien, und rief ihren Mann zurück. „Severus, du kannst wieder rein kommen." Severus betrat den Raum wieder. „soweit ich das schon unterscheiden kann, ist dort Stinkblume mit drin, und mehrere Stoffe die gesundheitsschädlich sind weil Krebserregend, dieses Parfüm erfüllt alle Merkmale dafür das es höchst gefährlich ist."

„Das ist gar nicht schlecht Hermione, das hast du sehr gut herausgefunden. Ich bin zufrieden mit deiner Leistung."

„So Miss Cattermole, wollen sie mit mir jetzt also beginnen einen eigenen Duft zu kreieren?"

„Ja sehr gern Professor Snape Sir."

„Ok dann kommen Sie morgen Abend in mein Labor, für heute verträgt meine Nase keine Düfte mehr."

Ellie verabschiedete sich von den Professoren, sie ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dort erzählte sie das der Professor sie den Duft habe analysieren lassen.

„Puh das Zeug ist potenziell gefährlich, es ist Stinkblume mit darin, und es sind Krebserregende Wirkstoffe mit drin. Ich habe das Fläschchen jetzt bei dem Professor im Büro gelassen, ich will mir das nie wieder auf den Körper sprühen. Allerdings hat er mir für morgen Abend mir Nachsitzen aufgebrummt."

„Das ist ja gemein, wir sollten uns bei unserem Hauslehrer beschweren. Das kann er doch nicht einfach machen."

„Doch das kann er und das hat er. Ich finde das gar nicht so schlimm, was soll er denn schon groß von mir verlangen, die Schüler aus seinem Haus haben doch schon alle Aufgaben erledigt."


	76. Das Parfüm

Wie immer,…..

Das Parfüm

„Das ist ja gemein, wir sollten uns bei unserem Hauslehrer beschweren. Das kann er doch nicht einfach machen."

„Doch das kann er und das hat er. Ich finde das gar nicht so schlimm, was soll er denn schon groß von mir verlangen, die Schüler aus seinem Haus haben doch schon alle Aufgaben erledigt."

Ellie verabschiedete sich noch von ihren Klassenkameraden und ging dann ins Bett. Sie wollte den anderen nicht erzählen das der Professor mit ihr gemeinsam ein Parfüm herstellen würde. Es wäre dem Professor sicherlich lieber wenn das nicht überall bekannt werden würde. Deswegen hatte sie sich auch diese Notlüge einfallen lassen, sie freute sich regelrecht auf das Nachsitzen. Ellie schlief in dieser Nacht sehr unruhig, sie war so aufgeregt, zunächst konnte sie nicht einschlafen, dann wachte sie mehrfach auf weil in ihrem Traum hatte der Professor die unmöglichsten Dinge getan, er hatte sie geküsst, sie unsittlich berührt, und am Ende ihres Traumes hatte ihr Professor sie sogar zum Sex gezwungen, Ellie war total verzweifelt, es war nicht das erste Mal das sie solche Träume hatte, sie träumte immer wieder von solchen Dingen, nur bisher waren es vermummte Personen gewesen die sie so behandelten, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben träumte sie davon das der Professor es tun würde. Sie war mitten in der Nacht wach geworden und hatte sich nicht mehr getraut einzuschlafen, als ihre Klassenkameraden am nächsten Morgen erwachten saß Ellie in ihrem Bett und sah grauenvoll aus, sie war blass hatte Augenringe, jeder konnte ihr Ansehen das sie nicht geschlafen hatte, und das obwohl Ellie schon früh duschen gegangen war, sie hatte sogar ein wenig Make-up aufgelegt, aber das konnten ihre Klassenkameraden trotzdem sehen, Ellie saß zusammengekauert auf ihrem Kopfteil des Bettes, sie lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihrem Bett.

„Ellie, wie siehst du denn aus? So kannst du nicht zum Unterricht gehen, warte ich hole Professor Sprout."

„Nein, bitte, alles ist gut. Ich hatte nur einen üblen Traum, der hat mich nicht mehr schlafen lassen."

„Aber Ellie so kannst du nicht zum Unterricht gehen, du siehst aus wie eine Untote."

„Ich geh gleich nochmal Duschen, dann sollte es mir besser gehen und ich versuche nochmal mich zu schminken, vielleicht schaffe ich es so den Tag zu überstehen."

„Ok ich geh schon mal zum Frühstück, wenn du in einer halben Stunde nicht unten in der großen Halle bist zum Frühstück dann melde ich dich krank."

„Ok ich beeile mich."

Ellie ging duschen, sie schaffte es gerade eben noch pünktlich zum Frühstück, ihre Klassenkameradin wollte sie schon krank melden bei Professor Sprout, sah sie dann aber in die große Halle kommen.

Die Professoren Snape saßen am Lehrertisch und unterhielten sich, als Ellie so überstürzt in die Halle kam, schaute Severus kurz hoch, mit einem Blick erkannte er das Ellie nicht fit für den Unterricht war, er sprach Hermione darauf an.

„Diese Miss Cattermole, sie ist nicht dazu in der Lage heute am Unterricht teilzunehmen, sie sieht grauenvoll aus, die Augenringe sind selbst unter der Schicht Make- up zu erkennen. Ich wüsste zu gern was sie in der letzten Nacht getrieben hat."

„Severus, sie wird Angst haben, du bist der gefürchtetste Lehrer von Hogwarts, was erwartest du, ich denke sie wird heute Nacht einen Alptraum gehabt haben. Schließlich warst du gestern nett zu ihr, das sind die Schüler nicht gewöhnt,"

„Willst du jetzt behaupten ich sei schuld daran das dieses Mädchen so grauenvoll aussieht? Weil ich nett zu ihr war?"

„In gewisser Hinsicht schon, aber ich werde sie gleich mal befragen wenn du das möchtest."

„Nein, ich werde das selber regeln," und laut so das die Schüler es auch hörten sagte er dann „Miss Cattermole, ich erwarte sie in 15 Minuten vor dem Lehrerzimmer."

Ellie schluckte, konnte der Professor unter ihr Make-up schauen? Er war so unheimlich, Ellie dachte wieder an ihren Traum, sie hatte gewisser Maßen Angst davor das dieser Traum wahr werden würde. Ihr brach der kalte Schweiß aus, mit zittrigen Händen aß sie ihr Frühstück, sie bekam kaum einen Bissen runter. Dann erhob sie sich und ging wie im Traum zum Lehrerzimmer, dort stand schon Professor Snape, dieser brauchte nicht viel Anstrengung um in die Gedanken des Mädchens einzudringen. „Miss Cattermole, sie können so heute nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen, ich werde sie bei ihren Lehrern entschuldigen, gehen sie bitte zur Krankenstation, dort melden Sie sich bei Madam Pomfrey, ich werde mich gleich im Unterricht vertreten lassen durch meine Frau, wir werden ihr Schlafproblem in den Griff bekommen."

„Äh, woher wissen sie von meinem Schlafproblem? Waren sie in meinen Gedanken, das ist verboten, das wissen Sie."

„Miss Cattermole, soll ich warten bis sie zusammenbrechen? Ihnen geht es nicht gut, es ist nicht die erste Nacht das sie nicht vernünftig schlafen konnten, das nun ich in ihrer Fantasie eine Rolle gespielt habe, bemächtigt mich auch dazu etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ich glaube allerdings, sie hätten niemandem etwas von ihren Träumen gesagt, sie haben Angst, das ist nachvollziehbar, sie haben bisher auch noch niemandem von ihren Träumen erzählt, nicht mal ihren Eltern."

„Woher wissen sie das alles? Sind sie etwa noch in meinen Gedanken?" Ellie's Gedanken überschlugen sich, sie dachte daran wann es angefangen hatte mit den Träumen, das ihre Peiniger immer Masken getragen hatten, das sie vermummt waren mit schwarzen Umhängen, sie war nie alleine mit einem Mann in ihren Träumen, es waren immer zwei, drei Männer gewesen, nur als sie bei dem Traum von letzter Nacht ankam, da war sie das erste Mal alleine mit einem Mann. Nur das dieser Mann jetzt leibhaftig vor ihr stand, sie hatte Angst das der Traum zur Wirklichkeit werden würde, sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

„Nun Miss Cattermole, das reicht jetzt, ich denke sie werden nun zur Krankenstation gehen, ich melde sie bereits bei Madam Pomfrey an. Packen sie sich ein paar Dinge zusammen, sie werden zwei drei Nächte auf der Krankenstation verbringen. Und nun husch, beeilen sie sich, ich werde nicht ihretwegen durch meine Frau den ganzen Tag den Unterricht vertreten lassen."

„Ja Sir." Ellie eilte zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, dann in ihren Schlafraum und holte sich ein paar Utensilien die sie glaubte zu brauchen, Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta, Haarbürste und Schlafanzug, sowie frische Unterwäsche, sie schaute auf ihr Bett, sollte sie ihre Kuscheltiere auch mitnehmen, sie zögerte, dann nahm sie aber doch das kleinste Tier mit, sie steckte alles in eine Tasche und ging dann zur Krankenstation.

Dort wartete bereits Madam Pomfrey mit Professor Snape auf sie.

„Ah, Miss Cattermole, sie sind auch endlich da, ich dachte schon sie seien unterwegs eingeschlafen."

„Professor Snape, das war nicht sehr nett, ich werde mich um Miss Cattermole kümmern, sie ist hier in guten Händen Professor."

„Madam Pomfrey, ich hatte Ihnen bereits mitgeteilt, worum es geht, diese Angelegenheit werden sie nicht alleine mit Miss Cattermole regeln können, sie benötigen einen guten Legillimens. Miss Cattermole hat dieses Geheimnis schon ziemlich lange gehütet, und hätte ich sie gestern nicht wegen ihres Parfüm angesprochen, wäre es heute noch nicht aufgefallen. Sie leidet seit den dunklen Zeiten darunter, sie hat gute Verdrängungsmechanismen, leider wird es dadurch nicht leichter für uns, es wird nur immer schwerer für Miss Cattermole zu unterscheiden ist es Wirklichkeit oder Traum."

„Professor, ich weiss es ist nur ein Traum, zumindest das was ich letzte Nacht geträumt habe. Ich weiss sie würden so etwas niemals mit einer Schülerin tun."

„Miss Cattermole, da haben sie Recht, ich würde niemals eine Schülerin so berühren wie sie es geträumt haben. Auch wenn meine Frau früher meine Schülerin war, und heute meine Schülerin wieder ist, das ist etwas besonderes zwischen ihr und mir. Aber die anderen Dinge in ihren Träumen, die vor der letzten Nacht sie nicht haben schlafen lassen, diese Dinge kann ich nicht ausschließen das sie passiert sind. Dafür müssen Madam Pomfrey und ich gemeinsam mit Ihnen diese Geschichte analysieren."

„Aber zunächst benötigt Miss Cattermole einen erholsamen Schlaf, dafür werde ich ihr jetzt einen Traumlosschlaftrank geben und sie legen sich bitte dort in das Bett."

„Ja Madam Pomfrey, ich hoffe es ist die richtige Entscheidung, danke Professor Snape, Sir."

„Sie benötigen dringend Schlaf junge Dame, deswegen gute Nacht jetzt."

Severus ging von der Krankenstation zurück in die Kerker, dort ging er in den Klassenraum und setzte sich in die hintere Ecke und lauschte seiner Frau beim Unterricht.

Sie hatte gerade fertig erklärt worauf es beim Brauen des heutigen Trankes ankam und forderte nun die Schüler auf das Rezept abzuschreiben, und dann sich die benötigten Zutaten zu besorgen. Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, und begann die Hausaufgaben der Schüler durchzusehen. Das Severus zurück in seine Klasse gekommen war hatte außer Hermione niemand mitbekommen, sie sagte aber auch nichts, weil sie wollte das die Klasse sich so verhielt, wie sie sich verhalten würden wenn Severus nicht da war. Die ersten Schüler standen auf um sich die Zutaten zu besorgen, sie gingen nach vorne in den Vorratsraum dort nahmen sie sich ihre Zutaten, beim Verlassen des Vorratsraumes hätten sie eigentlich sehen müssen das ihr Professor zurück gekommen ist, aber Severus hatte einen Beachte mich nicht Zauber gesprochen, deswegen sahen die Schüler ihn nicht.

Erst gegen Ende der Stunde stand Severus plötzlich neben einem Schüler „wenn sie das in diesen Trank werfen fliegt hier alles in die Luft." Severus hatte einen Schutzschild über dem Kessel erscheinen lassen.

„Oh,… Sir, Professor Snape, ich wollte nicht,"

„Also was sie wollten oder nicht, interessiert mich gerade gar nicht, sie haben in ihrer rechten Hand einen Knaller, es ist einer aus dem Laden von den Weasley's, erstens sind in meinen Räumen diese Dinge Verboten, zweitens haben sie ihn schon fast in den Trank geworfen, wenn mein Schutzschild nicht dagewesene wäre, hätten jetzt einige ihrer Klassenkameraden ein erhebliches Problem genauso wie meine Frau, und drittens werden sie jetzt testen was passiert wenn dieser Trank in diesem Stadion mit der Haut eines Menschen in Berührung kommt."

„Aber"

„Schweig Hermione. Du wirst jetzt diese Schüler hinausbegleiten, die Stunde ist für sie alle beendet. Du darfst allerdings hinterher wieder zu mir rein kommen."

Zum Schüler gewandt sagte er „sie kommen mit mir in mein privates Labor. Dort werden sie diesen Trank zu spüren bekommen."

Severus ließ den Kessel neben sich her schweben, „los kommen sie, und sie anderen raus hier."

Severus schubste den Schüler leicht Richtung Labor „da geht's entlang."

Als der Schüler im Labor angekommen war zwang Severus ihn sich zu setzen und fixierte seinen Arm auf der Arbeitsfläche, er nahm eine Pipette und zog damit einige Milliliter des Trankes auf. Er ließ einen Tropfen des Trankes auf den Tisch fallen, der Schüler konnte zusehen wie dieser Trank die Marmorplatte des Tisches zerfraß. „Mit ihrer Hand wird es gleich ähnlich sein, ich bin schon ziemlich gespannt wie das aussehen wird." Severus kam mit der Pipette immer näher an die Hand des Schülers, dieser schrie und brüllte, doch Severus hexte ihm einen Silencio an und er konnte nichts mehr hören. Hermione betrat gerade das Labor als Severus den Tropfen auf die Hand des Schülers fallen ließ, sie blieb in der Tür stehen, sie sah sehr geschockt aus, der Schüler schrie vor Schmerzen, doch es kam kein Ton aus seinem Mund. Severus sah sich fasziniert an was der Trank mit der Hand des Schülers machte, bis Hermione ihn anschrie „Severus das kannst du nicht machen, der arme Schüler, seine Hand hör sofort auf damit."

„Hermione, wenn dieser Schüler den Knaller in den Kessel geworfen hätte, was meinst du wer jetzt außer dem Schüler leiden würde?"

„Ich, Severus, es, ich kann das nicht." Hermione drehte sich um und verließ das Labor, sie lief in die Wohnräume und schmiss sich auf das Bett, sie weinte haltlos, wenn Severus nicht da gewesen wäre, sie hatte es nicht gesehen das der Schüler einen Knaller in der Hand hatte, Severus hatte Recht, wenn er es nicht verhindert hätte, dann wären jetzt vermutlich ein paar Schüler tot und sie selber vermutlich auch. Der Trank war in diesem Stadion so ätzend das er sich durch fast alle Materialien fraß, und es wäre nicht nur ein Tropfen gewesen die alle abbekommen hätten.

Severus sprach einen Finite Incantatem und der Silencio wurde von dem Schüler genommen, dieser Schrie jetzt nicht mehr, er hatte ja mitbekommen was der Professor seiner Frau gesagt hatte, es war eine idiotische Idee mit diesen Mutproben, aber die Idee mit dem Knaller in den Trank werfen, war von einem Hufflepuff Schüler in den Topf geworfen worden, aber das müsste er dem Professor nicht erzählen, es war einfach ein großer Fehler. Das dieser es längst wusste, weil er per Legillimens ihn dazu gebracht hatte darüber nachzudenken wieso er auf diese Idee gekommen war, wusste der Schüler nicht.

„Was meinen Sie wieviele ihrer Klassenkameraden hätten diesen Fehler von Ihnen wohl überlebt?"

„Sir ich kann nicht mehr denken, das tut so höllisch weh."

„Stellen sie sich mal nicht so an, es war nur ein einzelner Tropfen, stellen sie sich mal vor was das für Schmerzen wären wenn sie von mehreren Tropfen getroffen worden wären."

„Ich weiss es nicht Sir. Es tut so weh."

„Ich kann es Ihnen beantworten, es hätte nicht einer der Anwesenden im Raum überlebt. Hiermit haben Sie sich selber aus meinem Unterricht genommen. Sie werden weder von mir noch von sonst irgendeinem Tränkemeister mehr unterrichtet werden, für sie ist die hohe Kunst des Tränkebrauen's hiermit beendet. Sie dürfen nun gehen."

„Aber Sir was ist mit meiner Hand?"

„Was soll mit ihrer Hand sein?"

Der Schüler schaute irritiert auf seine Hand, dort war nichts mehr zu sehen, auch das Loch in der Marmorplatte war verschwunden. Nur die Schmerzen seiner Hand die blieben dem Schüler erhalten als Erinnerung daran nie wieder so eine blöde Mutprobe zu machen.

„Nichts Sir."

„Dann jetzt raus hier und wehe ich höre von anderen Lehrern über ähnliche Vorfälle."

Severus verließ das Labor und ging zu Hermione in die Wohnräume „Hermione, wo bist du?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe." Hermione rief aus dem Schlafzimmer, das konnte Severus hören, er ging in das Schlafzimmer, er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

„Hermione, meinst du das dieser Schüler etwas gelernt hätte wenn ich ihm das nicht anschaulich gezeigt hätte? Nein, es war eine doofe Mutprobe, es gibt anscheinend einen Topf wo jeder Schüler eine Mutprobe reinwirft und eine andere wieder rausholt."

„Wird der Schüler jetzt immer ein Loch in seiner Hand haben?"

„Hermione was denkst du denn von mir? Natürlich nicht, allerdings wird er sich sehr wohl daran erinnern das diese Geschichte sehr schmerzhaft war, außerdem wird er nicht mehr am Tränkeunterricht teilnehmen. Ich habe ihm das untersagt, diese Mutprobe wäre vermutlich für alle im Raum Anwesenden äußerst Schmerzhaft und sehr qualvoll gewesen um zuletzt tödlich zu Enden."

„Severus du meinst wirklich alle?"

„Ja ich meine wirklich alle, das Zeug frisst sich durch fast alle Materialien, ich mache solche Aktionen nicht um mich aufzuspielen, es ist eine ernste und gefährliche Angelegenheit, du weisst doch wie gefährlich die Kunst des Tränkebrauen's ist."

Hermione schniefte nun noch mehr. „Severus wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr, ich werde nie so gut werden wie du, ich habe es nicht gesehen das der Schüler einen Knaller in den Trank werfen wollte. Wie soll ich dann so etwas verhindern?"

„Das lernst du noch, und ich war ja zum Glück da."


	77. Das Parfüm Teil 1

Wie immer,…..

Das Parfüm Teil 1

Hermione schniefte nun noch mehr. „Severus wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr, ich werde nie so gut werden wie du, ich habe es nicht gesehen das der Schüler einen Knaller in den Trank werfen wollte. Wie soll ich dann so etwas verhindern?"

„Das lernst du noch, und ich war ja zum Glück da. Außerdem hättest du heute gar nicht diese Klasse unterrichten sollen, es ist doch mein Jahrgang, die Tränke der höheren Jahrgänge sind bei weitem gefährlicher als die der ersten drei. Jetzt komm wir müssen zum Essen, ich muss Minerva noch über den Schüler informieren." Hermione schniefte nochmals in ihr Taschentuch, dann ging sie mit Severus gemeinsam zum Essen. Severus informierte Minerva über den Zwischenfall im Unterricht, auch darüber welche Maßnahmen er getroffen hatte und das dieser Schüler nie wieder Tränke brauen dürfte.

„Dieser Schüler war bereits bei mir, er hat sich darüber beschwert das du ihm die Hand verätzt hättest, was hast du zu deiner Entschuldigung vorzubringen?"

„Minerva hast du mir gerade nicht zugehört? Ich habe dir erklärt das dieser Schüler es fast geschafft hätte die gesamte Klasse einen qualvollen Tod sterben zu lassen. Dieser Schüler hätte dafür gesorgt das es keine neuen Tränkemeister mehr geben würde und auch keiner mehr Verwandlungsmeister werden könnte. Er hätte mit seinem Knaller Hermione und mich so wie den Rest der Klasse getötet. Verstehst du jetzt warum ich so reagiert habe, er würde es nicht verstehen wenn ich es ihm nicht so deutlich gezeigt hätte."

„Davon hat der Schüler mir nichts gesagt, Severus ist das wahr?"

„Minerva wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frag meinetwegen Hermione, sie wird dir meine Geschichte bestätigen. Aber du siehst so aus als ob du noch etwas hast was dich bedrückt."

„Severus, auf der Krankenstation liegt diese kleine Miss Cattermole, Poppy hat mir erzählt sie würde im Schlaf darum flehen, das du aufhören sollest sie zu küssen, das du die Finger von ihren Brüsten nehmen sollst, Severus was ist da vorgefallen?"

„Minerva ich habe dieses Mädchen nicht geküsst, nicht unsittlich berührt oder sonst etwas, dieses Mädchen hat Alpträume, diese Träume hat sie schon seit den dunklen Zeiten, nur hatte sie bis gestern immer Träume wo es so wie sie in ihren Beschreibungen aussahen immer Todesser waren die sie so berührten und quälten, gestern habe ich dieses Mädchen aus meinem Unterricht geworfen, sie hatte ein Parfüm drauf, welches meine Nase nicht verträgt, außerdem ist dieses Parfüm gesundheitsschädlich, nicht nur für meine Nase, sondern auch für die Menschen die das benutzen, es sind krebserregende Stoffe darin. Sie sollte gestern Abend zu mir ins Labor kommen um ihr Parfüm zu analysieren, und heute Abend wollte ich mit ihr gemeinsam ein neues Parfüm was auf sie personalisiert ist herstellen. Dafür wollte ich Hermione dabei haben, heute früh ist Miss Cattermole allerdings sehr spät zum Frühstück erschienen, sie sah aus wie ein Inferius, sie hatte sich bemüht das unter einer Menge Make-up zu verstecken, allerdings habe ich das durch ihre Maske hindurch erkannt, ich habe sie zur Krankenstation geschickt, ich habe mit Poppy darüber gesprochen das Miss Cattermole dringend Schlaf benötigen würde, allerdings wollte Poppy ihr auch den Traumlostrank geben deswegen verstehe ich nicht warum sie so schlimm träumt."

„Severus, ich muss dich leider vom Dienst suspendieren, du wirst bis auf weiteres nur in euren Wohnräumen bleiben."

„Minerva das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst."

„Doch Severus bis die Sache geklärt ist suspendiere ich dich vom Dienst. Hermione wird deine Aufgaben übernehmen. Jetzt geh bitte in eure Räume, Rizzy ist angewiesen dich dort nicht eher raus zu lassen als das ich es ihr genehmige."

Severus erwiderte nichts mehr, er drehte sich um gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging in seine Räume. Er setzte sich in das Kinderzimmer, und beschäftigte sich mit den Kindern.

Hermione war irritiert aufgestanden und wollte ihm nachgehen, Minerva hielt sie auf.

„Hermione ich möchte bitte kurz mit dir reden, ich habe Severus vom Dienst suspendiert, es gab da zwei Zwischenfälle, die erst geklärt werden müssen, was macht Severus mit der kleinen Cattermole? Und was ist vorgefallen mit dem Schüler heute früh im Unterricht bei dir?"

„Ich versteh nicht ganz, warum ist Severus jetzt suspendiert?"

„Es gibt da Andeutungen das Severus mit der kleinen Cattermole Geschlechtsverkehr hatte, und sie zum Sex gezwungen hat, des weiteren hat er einen Schüler misshandelt. Deswegen habe ich ihn vom Dienst suspendiert."

„Minerva wann soll Severus die kleine Cattermole belästigt haben? Er war jede Nacht in unserem Bett, wenn er nicht im Bett war, war er im Kinderzimmer bei unseren Babys, wenn Severus Sex möchte, bekommt er ihn bei mir, er würde sich nie an einer Schülerin vergehen. Der Schüler heute morgen, er hätte die ganze Klasse getötet mit seinem Knaller, Severus hat ihm einen einzelnen Tropfen auf die Hand fallen lassen, wenn der Knaller den Trank versprüht hätte wären wir jetzt alle tot. Der ist so ätzend der Trank, das der durch fast alle Materialien kommt. Der Schüler ist nicht mal reumütig nein er meldet dir auch noch das Severus es verhindert hat, wenn Severus das nicht verhindert hätte, dann könnten wir uns jetzt nicht mehr unterhalten. Mir wäre das erst aufgefallen als es schon zu spät gewesen wäre. Ich habe noch nicht den Überblick wie Severus ihn hat."

„Hermione, trotzdem Severus ist erstmal suspendiert, auch wenn deine Geschichte sich mit seiner deckt, allerdings bleibt immer noch der Vorwurf der Sexuellen Belästigung dieser kleinen Cattermole."

„Minerva geh und befrage das Mädchen, ich glaube es ist ein riesiger Irrtum. Sie hat Alpträume, sie sieht aus wie ein Inferius, das habe sogar ich heute Früh gesehen, glaubst du das Severus auf Nekrophilie steht? Ich weiss was meinem Mann gefällt, und das gehört definitiv nicht dazu."

„Ich werde sie befragen, sobald sie richtig wach ist, sie scheint den Trank den Poppy ihr gegeben hat nicht so gut zu vertragen, deswegen redet sie im Schlaf, sie schläft unruhig und es macht den Eindruck die Alpträume werden schlimmer."

„Minerva, ich gehe gern mit dir gemeinsam zur Krankenstation und schaue mir die Reaktion von Miss Cattermole an, allerdings bin ich weder Heiler noch bin ich Tränkemeisterin, ich bin erst auf dem Weg eine Tränkemeisterin zu werden."

„Es reicht mir schon wenn du mich begleitest, ich hoffe das sie gleich wach sein wird."

Minerva ging mit Hermione gemeinsam zur Krankenstation dort trafen sie auf Poppy die bereits verzweifelt auf und ab lief.

„Minerva, die kleine Cattermole, ihr geht es immer schlechter."

„Welchen Trank hast du ihr gegeben?"

„Hier diese Phiole Traumlostrank."

„Oh nein um Merlin's Willen, Ruf bitte sofort nach Julian." Hermione schaute geschockt auf die Phiole.

„Minerva besorge mir Severus hier her, oder besser noch sag ihm er muss ein Gegenmittel zu meinem Traumlosschlaftrank brauen, Poppy hat Miss Cattermole meine Phiole gegeben, der Trank ist doch verändert, weil ich ihn nur so Vertrage, aber Miss Cattermole verträgt ihn nicht. Es eilt Minerva."

Der Kamin flammte grün auf und Julian betrat den Krankenflügel „Langsam wird es zur Gewohnheit mich zu rufen, was ist los?"

„Julian, dieses Mädchen hat einen Trank bekommen der für mich angepasst worden ist, sie verträgt ihn nicht, bitte hilf ihr, Minerva nun geh endlich und entschuldige dich bei Severus, das was das Mädel in ihrem Traum erlebt hat ist niemals die Wahrheit. Beeile dich, es hängt das Leben des Mädchens davon ab."

„Poppy setz dich bitte auf eins der Betten, ich möchte nicht das du gleich auf dem Boden liegst. Hermione, wie konnte es dazu kommen?" Poppy nickte und setzte sich auf ein leeres Bett, kaum das sie saß lag sie auch schon rücklings in dem Bett.

„Julian was ist mit Poppy?"

„Hermione ihr geht es gleich wieder besser, sie ist nur sehr geschockt, sie hat diesen Fehler zu verantworten gehe ich von aus?"

„Ich denke schon, da sie ihr den Trank gegeben hat. Aber wieso hat sie nicht gesehen das es einer von meinen Tränken war? Wo bleibt nur Severus mit dem Gegenmittel?"

„Hermione weisst du wo du einen Bezoar findest?" Hermione nickte „gut dann besorge mir einen so schnell wie möglich."

Wieder nickte Hermione und wenige Sekunden später fing sie den Bezoar in der Luft auf der auf sie zugeflogen kam.

„Unglaublich Hermione," Julian schaute einen kurzen Moment auf Hermione, „ich möchte das du dich auch da drüben in das Bett legst, du gefällst mir auch gar nicht." Wieder nickte Hermione und tat was Julian wollte. Auch bei ihr war es gerade noch rechtzeitig ehe sie in sich zusammenbrach. Julian gab Miss Cattermole den Bezoar, es dauerte mehrere Minuten ehe sich etwas tat, nach weiteren Minuten, Julian kam es vor als wären es schon bald Stunden, erschien Severus mit Minerva auf der Krankenstation.

„Julian was ist passiert? Warum liegt Hermione im Bett und Poppy? Hier das Gegenmittel für Hermiones Tränke." Severus schaute sich Minerva an, auch sie sah sehr blass aus. „ Minerva ich glaube auch du solltest dich besser in ein Bett legen."

„Severus es geht mir g" mehr kam bei Minerva nicht aus dem Mund, sie sackte in sich zusammen.

„Das ist aber seltsam, wieso fallen alle weiblichen Personen in deinem Umkreis in Ohnmacht?" Severus trat einen Schritt weiter auf Julian zu. „Bleib besser stehen, ich habe als ich gerufen wurde im OP gestanden, es sind noch Ausdünstungen des Narkosemittels in meiner Kleidung, sonst kippst du auch gleich um. Ich benötige allerdings das Gegenmittel für die junge Dame hier."

Severus ließ den Trank zu Julian schweben. Dieser gab Miss Cattermole das Gegenmittel. „Ich werde mich jetzt verabschieden, sie wird wieder gesund werden, allerdings sollten wir bei Poppy mal ne Untersuchung ansetzen, sie hat ihr den falschen Trank gegeben. Minerva und Hermione werden wohl gleich wieder wach werden, Poppy wird etwas länger brauchen, die Ausdünstungen waren vorhin noch schlimmer. Ich war zum Glück nur Zuschauer im OP, Miss Cattermole wird auch etwas länger brauchen, sie hat das meiste davon abbekommen. Severus ich komme später nochmal zu euch."

„Danke Julian, Hermione wacht glaub ich gerade auf."

„Severus? Wie geht es Miss Cattermole?"

„Sie wird wieder gesund werden. Wie geht es dir?"

„Mir geht es soweit gut, Tschüss Julian." Julian hatte ihr vom Kamin aus einen Handkuss zufliegen gelassen dann war er im Kamin verschwunden.

„Severus, was ist passiert?"

„Minerva, Miss Cattermole hat einen falschen Trank von Poppy bekommen, sie hatte einen für Hermione angepassten Trank bekommen, den hat sie aber nicht vertragen deswegen ging es ihr so schlecht, und bevor du fragst warum ihr beide oder besser ihr vier hier alle noch in den Betten liegt, als Julian gerufen wurde war er vorher im OP gewesen, er hat Narkosemittel auf der Kleidung gehabt, er selber ist gegen das Zeug relativ immun, allerdings ihr drei nicht, Poppy wird noch etwas länger brauchen und Miss Cattermole auch, Julian sagte das Miss Cattermole das meiste von dem Narkosemittel eingeatmet hat. Er hat sehr lange ziemlich dicht bei ihr gestanden, und Poppy hat sehr früh dicht bei ihm gestanden, deswegen schläft sie noch, Hermione stand nicht ganz so dicht bei ihm und du bist vorhin auch relativ dicht bei ihm gewesen als du umgefallen bist, ich wollte ja das du dich hinlegst, aber du wolltest nicht auf mich hören. Ich glaube Poppy wird wach."

„Hermione, was ist passiert?"

„Poppy alles ist gut, Ellie Cattermole wird es wieder gut gehen, Julian war vorhin hier und hat ihr Dank Severus ein Gegenmittel gegen den Trank geben können. Wie fühlst du dich Poppy?"

„Etwas müde noch, wieso lag ich denn im Bett?"

„Als Julian gerufen wurde war er im OP, zum Glück nur Zuschauer, deswegen abkömmlich, allerdings hatte er Narkosemittel auf der Kleidung, darum seid ihr alle drei umgekippt, beziehungsweise k.o. gegangen. Ich habe Julian letztens schon bei der OP von dir Minerva assistieren dürfen, deswegen war ich nicht ganz so empfindlich. Ich denke Miss Cattermole dürfte jetzt auch langsam wach werden."

Ellie schlug die Augen auf „oh ist etwas passiert?"

„Miss Cattermole, würden Sie bitte Professor McGonagall erzählen was gestern passiert ist?"

„Selbstverständlich Professor Snape, also ich habe gestern morgen mit der Post ein kleines Päckchen bekommen, da war mein Parfüm drin, dieses habe ich dann aufgetragen, und war den ganzen Tag im Unterricht, als letzten Unterricht hatte ich Zaubertrank bei Professor Snape, als ich dort im Klassenraum saß, hat Professor Snape mich irgendwann hinausgeschickt, weil mein Parfüm für seine Nase unerträglich sei, er schickte mich duschen und ich sollte das Parfüm vernichten, nach dem Abendessen sollte ich zu ihm ins Büro kommen. Dort hat er mir mitgeteilt das dieses Parfüm gesundheitsschädlich sei, ich hatte ihm mitgeteilt das ich es noch nicht vernichtet habe, er schickte mich das Parfüm holen, damit ich es analysieren konnte, ich habe da Stoffe drin gefunden die mich sehr erschüttert haben, Professor Snape bat mich dann das seine Frau mal an dem Parfüm riechen dürfte, er verließ dafür aber den Raum, ich glaube er meint das wirklich ernst das er das nicht verträgt mit seiner Nase. Dann nachdem seine Frau also das Parfüm gerochen hatte konnte sie anhand des Duftes sagen welche Inhaltsstoffe enthalten sind, der Professor bat mich das ich dieses Parfüm vernichten solle, was ich auch getan habe, nachdem ich halt wusste wie gefährlich das Zeug ist. Er hat mir angeboten mit mir und seiner Frau gemeinsam ein Parfüm herzustellen was genau auf mich abgestimmt und personalisiert ist, ich habe mich da sehr drauf gefreut, allerdings war das bevor ich ins Bett gegangen bin, ich hatte noch ein Gespräch mit einer Klassenkameradin, der habe ich gesagt das der Professor mir Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hätte, weil ihm der Duft meines Parfüm so arg gestört hat. Ich wollte nicht das sie erfährt das ich ein eigenes Parfüm herstellen darf. Sie meinte das der Professor sehr gemein sei, zu verlangen das ich das Parfüm vernichte, ob er überhaupt wüsste wie teuer so ein Parfüm sei, und solche Dinge hat sie gesagt, ich habe gesagt das mir das Nachsitzen nichts ausmachen würde, da der Professor ja sein eigenes Haus bereits mehrere Monate Nachsitzen lassen hatte und er bestimmt nichts schlimmes für mich zu tun hätte. Dann habe ich mich verabschiedet und bin in mein Bett gegangen, da fing das Problem an, ich kann seit Jahren nur sehr schlecht einschlafen, ich habe mich deswegen aber noch nie gemeldet, aber immer wenn ich freudig aufgeregt bin, wird es noch schlimmer mit dem einschlafen, dann habe ich geschlafen, allerdings sehr unruhig und schlecht, ich habe wegen der Schlafprobleme auch von Professor Sprout ein Einzelzimmer bekommen, das habe ich schon seit meinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts, ich bin also mitten in der Nacht wieder wach geworden, zu meinem Glück, denn ich habe einen schrecklichen Alptraum gehabt, ich habe jede Nacht Alpträume, aber der in der letzten Nacht war der Schlimmste, meine normalen Alpträume handeln immer wieder von der selben Situation, ich bin alleine unterwegs, es kommen vermummte Gestalten auf mich zu, sie tragen silberne Masken, haben Kapuzen über den Köpfen, sie fassen mich unsittlich an, sie zwingen mich zu Dingen die ich nicht will, sie verhexen mich ich tue was sie wollen, aber ich will es eigentlich nicht, sie küssen mich, sie haben Sex mit mir. Das ist mein normaler Alptraum, der den ich gestern Nacht hatte, war viel schlimmer, ich habe geträumt das Professor Snape mich küsst, ich habe geträumt er fasst mir an die Brust, ich habe geträumt er hat Sex mit mir, er zwingt mich zum Sex mit ihm, das habe ich alles geträumt, davon bin ich wach geworden, ich lag alleine in meinem Zimmer in meinem Bett. Ich habe mich aber nicht mehr getraut zu schlafen, weil ich Angst davor hatte wenn ich wieder einschlafe kommt dieser Traum zurück, also habe ich mit allen Mitteln versucht wach zu bleiben, als ich dann morgens aufgestanden bin und in den Spiegel geschaut habe sah ich fürchterlich aus, ich hatte dunkle Augenringe, war weiß wie die Wand, meine Haut war durchscheinend wie bei einem Geist, ich bin dann unter die Dusche gegangen habe mich geschminkt, dann kam eine Klassenkameradin in mein Zimmer und wollte mich zum Frühstücken abholen, die sah mir an das es mir schlecht ging, sie wollte mich krank melden gehen, ich wollte aber um alles in der Welt nicht verpassen das ich heute Abend mein Parfüm herstellen dürfte, deswegen bat ich sie mich nicht zu melden. Ich wollte nochmals duschen gehen, und mich neu schminken, sie meinte ich hätte 30 Minuten Zeit, sonst würde sie mich melden. Ich schaffte es gerade noch ehe sie bis zur Professorin Sprout gegangen war, allerdings hatte mich der Professor Snape gesehen, es war nur ein ganz kurzer Blick den er auf mich warf, dann bestellte er mich vors Lehrerzimmer, dort hat er mir gesagt, das ich so heute nicht zum Unterricht gehen dürfte, ich sollte mir ein paar Dinge zusammenpacken und mich dann bei Madam Pomfrey auf der Krankenstation melden, er wollte sich durch seine Frau im Unterricht vertreten lassen, und Madam Pomfrey schon informieren worum es geht."

„Das hat er auch getan, Severus kam hier an als die erste Stunde bereits begonnen hatte, er hat mir kurz geschildert das Miss Cattermole unter Alpträumen leiden würde und dringend Schlaf benötigen würde, er Umriss auch kurz worum es in den Alpträumen ging, auch das sie wohl einen Alptraum habe in dem er eine Rolle spielen würde, und er sagte das zu ihrer Therapie dringend ein Legillimens benötigt werden würde, aber zunächst sollte Miss Cattermole erst Schlaf bekommen der dringend erforderlich sei. Darauf habe ich dann Miss Cattermole den Traumlosschlaftrank gegeben, dieser war aber eigentlich einer für Hermione, das habe ich aber überlesen, ich denke deswegen hat sie erneut so unruhig geschlafen, und auch im Schlaf geredet, deshalb hatte ich dir Minerva ja mitgeteilt was sie im Schlaf gesprochen hat. Severus hatte aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Krankenstation schon längst wieder verlassen."

„Er kam in den Unterricht, es war gerade soweit das ich den Schülern die Gefährlichkeit des Trankes erklärte und worauf sie achten sollten bei den einzelnen Brauphasen, dann habe ich sie aufgefordert gehabt das Rezept abzuschreiben und sich dann die Zutaten aus dem Vorratsraum zu besorgen, Severus saß während dieser Zeit in der hintersten Ecke des Klassenraumes, er hatte einen Beachte mich nicht Zauber gesprochen, damit die Schüler ihn nicht sehen sollten, ich begann die Hausaufgaben durchzublättern, gegen Ende der Stunde war es soweit das die gefährliche Phase des Trankes begann, ich machte meinen Rundgang durch die Schüler und Severus verhinderte hinter mir in der letzten Reihe das Desaster, er zauberte ein Schutzschild über den Kessel und stoppte den Schüler gerade noch rechtzeitig, dieser hatte einen Knaller von dem Scherzartikelladen der Weasley's, diesen wollte er in den Kessel fallen lassen, was der Trank auf nackter Haut bewirkt hat Severus den Schüler am eigenen Leib erfahren lassen. Nachdem er die Klasse und mich aus dem Raum geschickt hatte, wobei er von mir wollte das ich die Klasse hinausbringe und dann zurück komme, was ich auch getan habe, ich ging zu ihm in unser Labor, dort hatte er den Schüler am Labortisch fixiert, ich konnte gerade noch sehen wie der Tropfen auf die Hand des Schülers fiel, es war gespenstisch ruhig, obwohl der Schüler aussah als ob er brüllen würde. Ich nehme an Severus hat ihm einen Silencio verpasst, der Tropfen fraß sich innerhalb von Sekunden durch die Hand des Schülers und durch den Tisch. Da habe ich Severus angebrüllt, wie er das machen kann, den Schüler so zu quälen, ich konnte es mir nicht mehr länger mit ansehen.

Severus fragte mich dann, was ich glauben würde wie viele gelitten hätten wenn dieser Knaller in dem Kessel explodiert wäre? Er sagte mir und auch dem Schüler das wenn er es nicht verhindert hätte, es diesen Unterricht nie wieder würde geben, die ganze Klasse hätte das nicht überlebt. Er hat dem Schüler nur einen einzelnen Tropfen spüren lassen, aber das war die Hölle für mich das zu sehen, ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen ich bin in unsere Wohnung geflüchtet, wäre Severus nicht da gewesen, wäre ich jetzt tot ebenso wie der Rest der Klasse. Ich habe begonnen zu weinen, Severus kam keine 5 Minuten nach mir in unserer Wohnung an, er rief nach mir, ich sagte er solle mich in Ruhe lassen, er ließ mir keine Ruhe, er baute mich wieder auf, ich bin noch nicht soweit und ich weiss auch nicht ob ich jemals so gut werden kann wie Severus, aber ich möchte es versuchen."

„Minerva als der Schüler bei dir war hat er dir gesagt welche Hand ich ihm verätzt habe?"

„Nein, hat er nicht Severus, worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Minerva, ich habe ihm dieses Bild per Legillimens gesendet, die Schmerzen wahren real, allerdings nicht seine, es waren meine Schmerzen, ich habe ihm die Bilder per Legillimens gezeigt als Voldemort mich mit dem Trank getroffen hat, er hat allerdings nur meine Hand gesehen, die Schmerzen die er erleiden musste habe ich ihm dauerhaft im Gedächtnis hinterlegt. Seine Hand ist unverletzt, er wird nur die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen haben. Ich hoffe das er nie wieder so hirnrissige Ideen für Mutproben macht."

„Warum konnte ich dann auch die verletzte Hand sehen?"

„Hermione, mein Engel, ich habe den Legillimens auf dich ausgedehnt als du den Raum betreten hast."


	78. Das Parfüm Teil 2

Wie immer,…..

Das Parfüm Teil 2

„Warum konnte ich dann auch die verletzte Hand sehen?"

„Hermione, mein Engel, ich habe den Legillimens auf dich ausgedehnt als du den Raum betreten hast."

„Severus, zeigst du mir mal bitte deine linke Hand, ich möchte mir das mal genauer ansehen."

Severus zeigte Hermione seine Hand, sie starrte irritiert auf die kleine Narbe mitten auf dem Handrücken, wenn man es nicht wusste sah man diese Wunde auch nicht.

„Und Voldemort hat dich so verletzt? Warum tut ein Mensch nur so etwas. Severus ich habe dich lieb."

„Wir sollten Miss Cattermole jetzt ihre Ruhe gönnen, Minerva muss ich nun zurück in unsere Wohnung oder darf ich weiter Unterrichten?"

„Severus, es tut mir leid, selbstverständlich darfst du wieder unterrichten, ich informiere Rizzy sofort das du wieder alles darfst was vorher auch deine Aufgabe war. Ich werde mir den jungen Mann erstmal vornehmen. Wie kommt er auf die Idee solche Sachen zu machen und mich dann auch noch anzulügen."

„Wir sollten nun die Krankenstation räumen damit Miss Cattermole schlafen kann, Poppy gib ihr bitte einen neuen Traumlosschlaftrank, aber einen für alle Schüler."

„Ja Severus, ich werde mich auch von Julian untersuchen lassen, ich werde glaub ich langsam zu alt für diesen Beruf."

„Das ist eine gute Entscheidung Poppy, Julian wollte später nochmal herkommen, er kann dich dann ja untersuchen, allerdings sollten wir uns schon mal Gedanken machen wer dich hier vertreten kann und auch unterstützen kann, wer ist eigentlich der Heiler der die anderen Heiler ausbildet?"

„Soweit ich weiss gibt es für jeden Zweig der Medizin einen eigenen Heiler, der die Ausbildung übernimmt, allerdings kenne ich keinen davon persönlich, wobei einen kennen wir alle. Es ist Julian, der ist für die normalen Heiler der Meister."

„Ok dann werden wir ihn fragen ob er jemanden kennt der dich hier unterstützen kann, und dem auch das Leben im Internat Spaß macht, vielleicht jemand junges, der dann ebenfalls lange Zeit Hogwarts treu bleibt wie du Poppy."

„Soweit ich weiss hat Ginny die Ausbildung begonnen im Sommer, vielleicht wäre das was für sie?"

„Wir können sie fragen, so jetzt aber runter von der Krankenstation. Miss Cattermole braucht Ruhe."

Severus scheuchte alle von der Krankenstation, vor der Türe schickte er Minerva und Hermione nochmal in ihre Betten, die Nachwirkungen des Narkosemittels waren nicht zu unterschätzen. Er selber ging zum Unterricht, er machte alle Klassen darauf aufmerksam das in seinem Unterricht jeder der versuchen würde eine Mutprobe zu machen vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen wird, da aber Zaubertrank ein Pflichtfach bis zum sechsten Jahrgang war, wäre es äußerst Ärgerlich wenn jemand von diesem Fach ausgeschlossen würde, weil dieser Schüler dann keinen Abschluss erhalten würde.

„Es wäre heute früh beinahe zu einem tödlichen Unfall gekommen wegen einer Mutprobe, es gibt Zaubertränke die sind so gefährlich, dass wenn sie in bestimmten Brauphasen mit menschlichem oder organischem Material in Berührung kommen sie diese vollkommen zersetzen. Es ist eine äußerst Schmerzhafte und qualvolle Art den Tod zu finden. Deswegen dulde ich hier keine Scherze und auch keine Mutproben, jeder Schüler der etwas derartiges versucht, wird von mir aus dem Unterricht ausgeschlossen, es gibt da auch keine Diskussionen drum, wer einmal von mir ausgeschlossen wurde bekommt auch keinen Abschluss von Hogwarts. Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar und deutlich verständlich ausgedrückt."

„Ja Professor Snape."

„Jetzt beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht. Bücher raus, sie werden die Tränke der Seite 391-393 miteinander vergleichen, die Basis für diese drei Tränke ist die gleiche, sie werden im Anschluss die Basis für diese Tränke herstellen. Los ans Werk." Severus ging durch die Reihen der Schüler er schaute jedem und jeder über die Schulter, er hatte einen untrüglichen Riecher dafür wenn ein Schüler etwas tat was er nicht tun sollte. So entdeckte er Briefe die zwischen den Schülern hin und her gegeben wurden, diese ließ er zu sich nach vorne auf das Pult fliegen, er setzte sich und las diese Briefe durch „ sehr interessant, und auch besonders wichtig das diese Frage nicht warten kann bis nach Unterrichtende, also dann werde ich mal vorlesen, damit derjenige auch weiss was so wichtig ist, hat Professor Snape einen an der Waffel? Ja nein vielleicht kreuze an. Ich dachte ich hätte mich vorhin klar ausgedrückt, ich dulde keine Scherze oder Mutproben in meinem Unterricht, ganz besonders nicht in Zaubertränke, dieses Fach ist zu gefährlich als das man sich hier solche Dinge erlauben könnte, da sie es aber meinen ausprobieren zu müssen, werden sie jetzt diesen Unterricht verlassen. Die Basis für diesen Trank werden sie in dem Labor für Schüler herstellen, sie werden dabei allerdings nicht alleine sein, da auch dieser Trank gefährlich ist. Sie werden herausfinden wie gefährlich er sein kann. Jetzt verschwinden sie aus meinem Unterricht, nach dem Abendessen erwarte ich sie im Labor der Schüler." Severus wartete bis der Schüler sein Zeug gepackt hatte und den Klassenraum verlassen hatte. Dann machte er mit dem Unterricht weiter, die Schüler die noch im Unterricht geblieben waren fragten sich insgeheim ob ihr Professor dem Schüler wohl auch die Hand verätzen würde, wie er es bei dem aus Ravenclaw getan hatte. Am Ende der Stunde hatten alle restlichen Schüler die Basis fertig und gaben ihre Probe bei Severus ab.

„Als Hausaufgabe werden sie alle sich überlegen ob ihnen ihre Schullaufbahn wichtig ist oder ob sie lieber auf das Fach Zaubertränke verzichten wollen, und sie werden den Schüler aus Ravenclaw befragen welche Hand ich ihm verätzt habe und sich seine Wunde genau ansehen. Vielleicht geht ihnen dann ein Licht auf, wer nochmal in meinem Unterricht mit seinen Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache ist bekommt Nachsitzen, ist das klar?"

„Ja Professor Snape, Sir."

Severus ging in seine Wohnräume, er ging ins Schlafzimmer zu Hermione die noch immer im Bett lag und schlief. „Na meine Schlafmütze, geht es dir jetzt besser?" Er küsste sie auf den Mund, sie schlug die Augen auf. „Ja Severus, es geht mir besser. Ist schon Zeit für das Abendessen? Ich habe Hunger."

„Ja Hermione wir können jetzt essen gehen."

Severus wartete auf Hermione im Wohnzimmer, sie gingen gemeinsam zum Essen, danach ging Severus mit ihr ins Labor für Schüler.

„Severus was möchtest du hier?"

„Hermione ich habe einen Schüler vorhin aus meinem Unterricht geworfen, weil er die Warnung nicht ernst genommen hat, er wird gleich hier die Basis brauen und ebenfalls wie der Ravenclaw Schüler lernen wie gefährlich Tränke sein können, allerdings wird er nicht im Anschluss aus dem Unterricht entfernt bleiben, er darf weiter teilnehmen, allerdings erwarte ich eine Entschuldigung seinerseits."

Es klopfte an die Labortür, „herein." Severus ließ den Schüler eintreten „sie werden jetzt die Basis brauen, und ich rate Ihnen genau aufzupassen, wenn sie etwas von dem Trank auf die Haut bekommen er ist sehr ätzend, der geht in Sekundenschnelle durch ihren Körper. Also sehr aufmerksam sein und besser keine Fehler machen. Sie dürfen beginnen."

Severus setzte sich neben Hermione, sie beobachteten den Schüler. Dieser kam zügig voran, und Severus ließ als der Schüler fertig war sich eine Phiole abfüllen, den Rest des Trankes ließ er mit einem Evanesko verschwinden, dann bat er den Schüler sich vor ihm an den Schreibtisch zu setzen, Severus ließ eine Fessel erscheinen und fesselte die Hand des Schülers auf dem Tisch fest, dann holte er die Phiole aus der Tasche wieder hervor, er entnahm einen einzelnen Tropfen aus der Phiole und ließ diesen auf die Hand des Schülers fallen, dieser spürte sofort den stechenden Schmerz, er sah auf seine Hand und sah wie dort ein Loch entstand, er spürte auch wie sich der Tropfen durch seine Hand fraß, völlig fasziniert schaute er dabei zu wie der Tropfen auch durch den Tisch sich bis auf den Boden fraß.

„Verstehen sie jetzt warum ich es nicht dulden kann das jemand mit seinen Gedanken nicht bei der Sache ist? Es gibt kein Höheres Gut was man Schützen muss als das eigene Leben, oder das seiner Schüler und seiner Familie. Es ist ihre letzte Verwarnung, sind sie nochmals nicht bei der Sache dürfen sie sich von dem Unterricht für Zaubertränke verabschieden. Sie wissen was das dann bedeutet?"

„Ja Sir, ich kann meinen Berufswunsch vergessen, aber mit dem Loch in meiner Hand kann ich eh ne menge Berufe vergessen."

„Mit welchem Loch? Wovon sprechen sie?" Der Schüler schaute irritiert auf seine Hand, die Schmerzen waren da, aber die Hand sah aus wie immer.

„Der Unterricht ist jetzt beendet. Sie dürfen gehen." Mit diesen Worten fiel die Fessel vom Handgelenk des Schülers. Dieser verließ eilig das Labor, als die Türe zu fiel schaute Hermione Severus entsetzt an.

„Severus, jetzt hast du es schon wieder getan, was mache ich nur mit dir?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiss etwas was ich mit dir machen werde." Severus hexte einen Beachte mich nicht Zauber und warf sich Hermione über die Schulter, diese schrie erschrocken auf. Er verließ mit ihr das Labor für die Schüler und musste durch die Kerker gehen um zu ihrer Wohnung zu gelangen, unterwegs sah Hermione mehrere Schüler, aber diese nahmen keine Notiz von ihnen. Severus trug sie in die Wohnung, er warf sie auf das Bett, er hexte ihr Fesseln an die Arme und Beine, dann ließ er ihre Kleidung verschwinden. Hermione hatte noch immer einen leicht geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, Severus nahm ihr mit einem Zauber die Sicht, jetzt konnte sie ihn nur noch hören. Severus ging um das Bett herum „was werde ich wohl nur mit dir machen? Ich will keinen Mucks von dir hören auch kein Stöhnen verstanden?" „Ja Sir." Er zog an den Fesseln, um zu überprüfen ob die Fesseln nicht zu fest und nicht zu locker sind, dann begann er Hermione mit federleichten Berührungen zu berühren, er benutzte dafür eine Feder von Seidenschnabel dem Hippogreif, als die Haut von ihr sensibel auf die Feder reagierte drehte er die Feder um und fuhr mit dem Kiel über ihre Haut. Hermione stöhnte auf, sie begann ihr Becken hoch zu wippen, doch das brachte ihr nur einen unwilligen Klaps von Severus auf ihre Klitoris, sie stöhnte auf. „Au, Sir, danke Sir."

Severus streichelte einmal sanft über ihre Perle, sie glitzerte schon vor Feuchtigkeit er drang mit dem Finger sanft in ihre Scheide ein. Hermione stöhnte, aber das brachte ihr erneut einen Klaps ein. „Au Sir, danke Sir."

„Ich sagte doch ich will keinen Mucks hören, auch kein Stöhnen. Deshalb wirst du jetzt dich hinstellen und deine Strafe empfangen." Severus löste die Fesseln und befestigte sie so das Hermione vor dem Bett zwischen den Bettpfosten stehen blieb, da klopfte es an die Tür. „Sei leise, ich geh eben zur Tür."

Severus ließ Hermione so stehen, sie begann vor Aufregung zu zittern, er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Guten Abend Julian, es freut mich das du es geschafft hast herzukommen, warst du schon auf der Krankenstation bei Miss Cattermole?"

„Ja war ich schon Severus, ich wollte zu Hermione und dir zu Besuch kommen, wenn ich ungelegen komme dann gehe ich wieder."

„Nein wieso alles ist gut Julian, ich hatte dir doch bereits gesagt das ich meine Frau glücklich machen möchte, du bist herzlich willkommen mitzumachen."

„Hermione ist das für dich wirklich ok?" Julian fragte sie das. Aber von Hermione kam keine Antwort, Severus hatte ihr ja verboten zu sprechen.

„Hermione mein Engel, du darfst Julian antworten, dafür gibt es jetzt keine Strafe." Julian schaute Severus irritiert an.

„Julian es würde mich freuen wenn du mitmachen würdest, ich kann allerdings gerade nicht zu dir kommen, ihr müsstet bitte zu mir kommen."

„Da hast du es gehört, lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen, ich muss Hermione noch bestrafen, sie war vorhin Ungehorsam und zuvor frech."

Julian verfolgte Severus ins Schlafzimmer „mach es dir bequem Julian, setze dich auf den Sessel oder auf das Bett, vielleicht magst du dich auch entkleiden, Hermione bietet gleich einen Erregenden Anblick." Severus nahm den Flogger in die Hand und begann Hermiones Po damit zu bearbeiten, als der Po ein schönes rotes Leuchten von sich gab begann er ihre Brüste und den Bauch zu bearbeiten. Julian zog die Luft ein, von Hermione kam kein Ton. Ihre Brustwarzen stellten sich auf, und Julian konnte sehen das Hermione immer erregter wurde, er sah die Feuchtigkeit an ihren Beinen entlanglaufen. Dieser Anblick erregte nun auch Julian, er entkleidete sich und fing an sich zu streicheln. „Severus, darf ich Hermione berühren?"

„Selbstverständlich darfst du das, allerdings bleibt Hermione noch gefesselt und sie soll auch noch blind bleiben."

„Darf ich sie kosten?"

„Auch das Julian, du darfst fast alles mit ihr machen."

„Was darf ich nicht machen?" Julian schaute zu Severus.

„Julian, ist es dein erstes Mal Sex auf diese Art?"

„Ehm ja Severus." Severus kreiste mit den Augen, wenn er das gewusst hätte, dann hätte er erst mit Julian ein Gespräch geführt, aber so musste er da nun durch.

„Dann schau zu und lerne, ich werde meine Frau gleich zum Höhepunkt bringen, es wird einer von vielen heute Abend werden, und du wirst auch auf deine Kosten kommen."

Hermione hatte dem Gespräch gelauscht, es war ja außer dem Fühlen und riechen ihr einziger Sinn der noch aktiv war. Severus fasste sie grob an ihren Brüsten an, er zwirbelte die Brustwarzen, und Hermione entfleuchte ein Stöhnen, sofort bekam sie einen Klaps auf den Po. „Au, Sir, Danke, Sir."

Sofort danach streichelte Severus wieder über ihren Po, er fuhr mit der Hand ihre Beine entlang, am Innenschenkel spürte er die Feuchtigkeit, er steckte sich die Finger in den Mund und saugte genüsslich jeden Tropfen ihres Saftes von den Fingern. „Julian komm her."

Severus befahl Julian was er zu tun hatte, damit er nicht mehr fragen müsste sondern nur noch das tat was Severus ihm befahl. Julian stellte sich zu Severus, dieser zeigte ihm was er von ihm wollte und befahl dann „jetzt machst du genau das was ich gerade gemacht habe." Julian nickte, er fasste ebenfalls wie Severus Hermiones Brüste und knetete sie, Julian war aber etwas sanfter, er traute sich nicht so grob zu sein wie Severus. „Julian, Hermione ist nicht aus Zucker, fass richtig zu sonst bekommst du die Peitsche zu spüren." Julian schaute Severus erschrocken an, er nickte dann aber und griff beherzt und sehr grob zu, aus Hermiones Mund kam ein Stöhnen, Julian zwirbelte ihre Nippel gekonnt. Dafür das sie gestöhnt hatte bekam sie von Severus erneut einen Klaps auf die Klitoris. „Au Sir, Danke Sir."

Severus leckte sich wieder die Finger sauber, er schaute dabei auf Julian der Hermiones Brüste intensiv knetete und Hermione lehnte sich nach hinten an Julian an.

„Kannst du nicht alleine stehen?" Severus zog an Hermiones Haaren sie wieder von Julians Brust weg.

Hermione antwortete nicht, Severus hatte ihr ja verboten zu sprechen, also schwieg sie, blieb aber so stehen wie Severus sie hingezogen hatte. Severus wollte aber eine Antwort von Hermione haben, deswegen fragte er erneut „kannst du nicht alleine stehen? Antworte mir."

„Sir doch Sir." Allerdings fiel es Hermione sichtlich schwer alleine zu stehen, sie zitterte vor Erregung und ihre Knie gaben immer wieder mal nach. Wäre Hermione nicht gefesselt gewesen, hätte sie längstens auf dem Boden gelegen, oder in den Armen von Julian.

Severus schubste Julian weg „das war eine Lüge, zähle mit Laut und deutlich."

Er holte mit der Gerte aus und ein pfeifendes Geräusch war zu hören, dann ein Klatschen auf Hermiones Po. „Eins Sir, Au Sir. Danke Sir."

Wieder das pfeifende Geräusch, wieder das klatschende Geräusch auf Hermiones Po. „Zwei Sir, Danke Sir." Aus Hermiones Augen fielen Tränen die ihr über das Gesicht liefen, Severus streichelte ihren Po, dann gab es wieder das pfeifende Geräusch und gleich darauf das klatschende, Hermione stöhnte auf „drei Sir, gelb Sir."

Severus ließ die Peitsche fallen, er löste Hermione aus ihrer Fesselung und legte sie ins Bett, dann streichelte er sie, Julian hatte das ganze fasziniert beobachtet, er hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen, gelesen ja, in Pornos auch, aber real und er stand daneben, das war für ihn das erste mal.

Aber er hatte auch verstanden das gerade etwas passiert war und die Stimmung leicht gekippt war.

Severus erregte Hermione weiter, er fragte leise „geht es wieder?"

„Ja Sir, Danke Sir." „Sollen wir weitermachen oder aufhören?"

„Weiter machen bitte Sir, nur nicht mehr Peitschen. Sir bitte."

„Ok Hermione, dann wird jetzt Julian dich kosten." Severus nahm Julian bei den Schultern und erklärte ihm leise was er tun sollte, zuvor hatte er Hermione einen Muffliato angehext damit sie nicht hören würde was er mit Julian besprach.

Julian nickte verstehend und begann mit seiner Zunge Hermione zu erkunden, Severus leckte derweil über Hermione's Brustwarzen und saugte daran, es kam immer noch Milch aus ihnen, obwohl die Babys schon auf Brei umgestellt waren. Aber Severus möchte es sehr das er die Milch trinken konnte, deswegen bot er Julian an auch mal zu kosten, dieser freute sich wie ein Kind, er hatte tatsächlich keine Freundin, und er hatte auch dieses Interesse die Milch einer Mutter zu probieren.

Also tauschten sie die Plätze, und als Julian an ihrer Brust trank sorgte Severus dafür das Hermione von ihrem ersten Orgasmus überrollt wurde. Sie schrie Severus Namen, und Julian spürte wie die Milch aus ihrer Brust in seinen Mund spritzte. Dann tauschten die beiden Männer erneut die Plätze, Julian sollte mit seinem Glied in Hermione eindringen, Severus ließ darauf hin die Fesseln verschwinden, und ließ sein Glied in Hermione's Mund eindringen. Hermione war so erregt, das Julian nur wenige Stöße benötigte um sie erneut über die Klippe zu stoßen. Severus tauschte mit Julian den Platz, Hermione sollte Julian auch oral verwöhnen, sie nahm ihn tief in ihren Mund auf, auch Julian staunte wie Tief er eindringen konnte ohne das Hermione würgte.

Severus befriedigte Hermione mit der Zunge, er umkreiste auch immer wieder den Anus und schob seine Zungenspitze so tief er konnte in sie hinein, dann schob er ihr einen Finger in den Po, dann einen zweiten und am Ende hatte er vier Finger in ihrem Po, er zog seine Finger wieder hinaus und ließ Julian anal in sie eindringen, er selber drang nochmals vaginal in Hermione ein. Es war bereits der fünfte Orgasmus für Hermione ehe Severus Julian dazu brachte sich von Hermione zum Höhepunkt lecken zu lassen. Hermione brachte Julian zum Höhepunkt und Severus gab ihr den letzten Peitschenhieb den er als Strafe für sie vorgesehen hatte. Aber Hermione war so in Erregung das sie das überhaupt nicht mitbekam. Genau in dem Moment wo Julian kam traf die Peitsche auf Hermiones Po. Julian schaute mit aufgerissenen Augen auf Severus. Hermione schluckte das Sperma herunter, auch Severus ließ sich auf diese Art von Hermione zum Höhepunkt bringen, auch sein Sperma schluckte sie. Severus trieb Hermione bereits zum sechsten Mal zum Höhepunkt, sie Stöhnte erneut und fiel in sich zusammen, es war so Anstrengend für sie gewesen, das ihr Körper sie kurz in den Schlaf schickte. Severus streichelte sie und wartete darauf das sie wach werden würde, er bat Julian Hermione weiter zu streicheln, er wollte eben die Creme holen um Hermiones Po wieder zu heilen. Er machte sich noch Sorgen ob es ok gewesen war, sie hatte noch nie zuvor ihr Safewort gebraucht. Als er mit der Creme zurück in das Schlafzimmer kam, lag Hermione immer noch schlafend im Bett und Julian streichelte sie. Severus drehte Hermione auf den Bauch und schaute sich den Po an, es war gar nicht so schlimm wie er erwartete hatte, weder kam Blut aus einer Wunde, noch waren blaue Flecken oder kleine Einblutungen zu sehen. „Julian hast du Hermiones Po geheilt?"

„Nein ich wollte doch nicht dir oder deinem Ritual im Weg stehen."

„Julian schau dir mal den Po von Hermione an, da ist nichts zu erkennen was zeigt das dort gerade noch ein leuchtendes Rot war, noch sind da kleine Verletzungen, die normalerweise üblich wären nach den Hieben. Das kann doch nicht sein."

„Vielleicht hat Hermione geheime Heilkräfte?

„Julian das kann doch nicht sein, dann hätten die doch schon viel früher beginnen müssen."

„Severus, du sagtest doch Hermione hätte noch nie zuvor das Safewort gesagt, meinst du das es für sie heute zu heftig war und deshalb ihr Körper die Heilkräfte eingesetzt hat?"


	79. Das Parfüm Teil 3

Wie immer,…..

Das Parfüm Teil 3

„Vielleicht hat Hermione geheime Heilkräfte?

„Julian das kann doch nicht sein, dann hätten die doch schon viel früher beginnen müssen."

„Severus, du sagtest doch Hermione hätte noch nie zuvor das Safewort gesagt, meinst du das es für sie heute zu heftig war und deshalb ihr Körper die Heilkräfte eingesetzt hat?"

„Da ist etwas dran, aber Hermione war schon öfters und schwerer verletzt als die vier Hiebe, ich verletze sie dabei eigentlich nie, sie hat rote Abdrücke von der Peitsche oder meiner Hand, aber keine ernsten Verletzungen, es gibt nicht mal blaue Flecken hinterher, normalerweise erregt es sie noch intensiver."

„Severus, darf ich heute Nacht bei euch schlafen, ich würde gerne morgen mit Miss Cattermole ein Gespräch führen, außerdem würde ich Poppy morgen gerne untersuchen und Hermione die würde ich auch gerne nochmal untersuchen. Vielleicht können wir das morgen nochmal wiederholen? Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, ich habe den Sex sehr genossen."

„Von mir aus kannst du gerne hier schlafen, auch können wir das gerne nochmal wiederholen. Du kannst dir die Couch verwandeln, ich gebe dir Bettzeug."

Damit gab Severus Julian die Bettwäsche und kümmerte sich um Hermione, diese lag noch immer im Bett und schlief. Severus untersuchte sie nochmals aber er fand keine Spuren von ihrem Liebesspiel.

Dann ging er ins Bad machte sich Bettfertig und legte sich dann neben Hermione ins Bett. Er schlief sehr schnell ein, am nächsten Morgen wachte er früh auf, Hermione lag noch immer so wie gestern in ihrem Bett, als hätte sie sich nicht bewegt. Severus ging ins Bad und machte sich frisch, als er fertig war saß Hermione im Bett, sie schaute irritiert auf Severus.

„Ist es schon morgens? Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, außer das wir gestern Sex hatten, war Julian dabei?"

„Ja war er, erinnerst du dich daran das du gestern das Safewort benutzt hast?"

„Ja kann ich. Aber danach ist alles weg."

„Julian hat bei uns geschlafen, er möchte dich und Poppy heute früh untersuchen und mit Ellie ein Gespräch führen, er würde gerne auch nochmal das wiederholen was wir gestern gemacht haben."

„Severus, ich weiss nicht ob ich das überstehe, es war gestern sehr intensiv."

„Wir machen heute etwas anderes, es wird zwar auch intensiv werden, aber nicht schmerzhaft, es sei denn du willst es."

„Ok Severus, ich bin dann mal im Bad."

„Guten morgen ihr zwei Hermione wie geht es dir?" Julians Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer drang zu ihnen hinüber.

„Guten Morgen Julian, mir geht es gut. Ich bin jetzt im Bad, wir sehen uns gleich beim Frühstück."

„Ok Hermione, Severus, ich würde gerne schon mal Poppy untersuchen."

„Ok Julian, bis gleich beim Frühstück in der großen Halle."

Severus ging in sein Büro, er schaute was am heutigen Tag alles anstehen würde. Dann ging er mit Hermione gemeinsam zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Dort trafen sie auf die anderen Lehrer und es waren auch schon viele Schüler anwesend, Julian kam mit Poppy gemeinsam am Lehrertisch an, Poppy setzte sich auf seinen Platz und Julian nahm den Platz neben Professor Deen ein. Nach dem Frühstück ging Julian zur Krankenstation um mit Miss Cattermole das Gespräch zu führen, er verordnete ihr zum Schlafen für ein paar Nächte den Traumlosschlaftrank, bei Poppy's Untersuchung kam heraus das sie nicht mehr gut genug sehen konnte, sie bräuchte eine Brille und sie bräuchte eine Unterstützung für die Arbeit auf der Krankenstation.

„Poppy was hältst du davon jemanden hier einzuarbeiten, der dich dann so lange es geht unterstützt und wenn du nicht mehr hier arbeiten kannst, dann deine Stelle übernimmt?"

„Hast du da schon jemand bestimmten im Blick?"

„Ja, allerdings ist sie noch nicht fertig, sie ist zudem schwanger mit Zwillingen, sie kennt sich hier auf Hogwarts schon aus, sie war hier Schülerin."

„Wer ist es Julian? Wenn sie hier Schülerin war dann kenne ich sie sicherlich."

„Ja du kennst sie, es ist Misses Potter. Misses Ginny Potter."

„Oh und sie hat bei dir begonnen diese Ausbildung zu machen?"

„Ja sie ist auch schon weiter als andere, sie wird dir eine gute Hilfe sein."

„Wie soll ich da nein sagen, ich dachte schon ich dürfte nicht mehr weiter arbeiten. Ich liebe doch meinen Beruf."

„Poppy und deswegen darfst du auch weiter arbeiten, aber du brauchst jemanden der dich unterstützt."

„Ok Julian, wann kommt Misses Potter?"

„Sie kann schon morgen hier sein, solange würde ich hier bleiben und dich unterstützen."

„Gut Julian, was machen wir mit Miss Cattermole?"

„Sie geht heute wieder zum Unterricht, sie benötigt eine Therapie, die werden wir gemeinsam mit Severus und ihr machen, sie scheint in den dunklen Zeiten von Todessern vergewaltigt worden zu sein. Sie scheint aber auch etwas in Severus verliebt zu sein, manche Mädchen stehen auf die bösen Jungs."

„Meinst du das es dann gut ist wenn Severus bei der Therapie dabei ist?"

„Poppy, er ist der einzige der Legillimens gut genug beherrscht. Ohne ihn können wir das Mädchen auch nur unter Drogen setzen und sie wird ihre Vergangenheit nie bewältigen."

„Ok hast du sie schon informiert das sie zum Unterricht darf?"

„Ja sie weiss es schon, sie hat in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke bei Severus. Sie hat vorhin die Krankenstation verlassen und sich ihre Schulsachen geschnappt, ich denke sie wird bei Severus im Kerker im Unterricht sein."

Poppy nickte verstehend und machte sich an die Arbeit, Betten frisch beziehen zu lassen, ihre Vorräte zu kontrollieren, eine Liste zu erstellen der Tränke die Severus für sie brauen sollte. Julian ging in der Zwischenzeit zu Hermione, er wollte sie ebenfalls untersuchen.

„Wie fühlst du dich Hermione?"

„Danke gut Julian, warum seid ihr beide so besorgt?"

„Hermione erinnerst du dich daran das Severus dir gestern mit der Peitsche feste Hiebe gegeben hatte?"

„Ja daran erinnere ich mich, mein Po brennt jetzt noch bei dem Gedanken daran."

„Darf ich mir deinen Po mal anschauen?"

„Klar." Julian zog ihre Hose hinunter, er hielt ihre Arme auf dem Rücken fest und schaute sich den Po von Hermione an, dort sah er deutliche Spuren vom gestrigen Ereignisses.

„Wie ist das möglich? Gestern haben Severus und ich nicht ein bisschen was davon gesehen, Severus wollte dich eincremen, hat aber dann nichts mehr von den Spuren gesehen. Jetzt kann ich sie wieder sehen, ich Creme dich eben ein." Julian rieb Hermione die Creme auf den Po, dabei streifte er ihre Schamlippen. Er fühlte die Feuchtigkeit die bei Hermione bereits an den Schenkeln entlanglief.

Hermione war erregt, allerdings dachte sie gerade auch an den Sex mit Severus. Julian streichelte nun mit voller Absicht erneut über ihre Schamlippen.

„Julian, bitte nicht, ich möchte das nur wenn Severus dabei ist."

„Hermione du bist doch so erregt, was Severus nicht weiss macht ihn nicht heiß."

Er schob zwei Finger in ihre Vagina, doch Hermione entzog sich ihm, sie zog ihre Hose wieder hoch und setzte sich auf die Couch. In Gedanken rief sie nach Severus, sie hoffte er würde ihren Ruf hören, sie fühlte sich unwohl mit Julian alleine in einem Raum zu sein, zumal er immer aufdringlicher wurde.

„Du stehst doch darauf wenn man dir sagt wo es langgeht, also los ich möchte das du mich zum Höhepunkt bläst." Julian hatte Hermione's Kopf zwischen seine Hände genommen und führte sie so zu seinem Glied. „Nein Julian bitte." Hermione begann zu weinen.

In diesem Moment flog die Türe auf, Severus trat herein und Julian flog durch einen Stupor getroffen von Hermione weg.

„Julian ich bin schwer enttäuscht von dir. Das ist meine Frau und sie hat nein gesagt. Dieses Nein gilt es zu akzeptieren. Ich glaube du verlässt jetzt besser unsere Wohnung."

Julian zog seine Hose wieder hoch und ging zurück zur Krankenstation.

Hermione fiel in sich zusammen, sie weinte bitterlich, Severus nahm sie auf den Arm, er trug sie in das Bett. „Hermione wie ist es zu dieser Situation gekommen, kannst du mir das sagen?"

Hermione schniefte „ich weiss es nicht genau, er wollte mich untersuchen, du hattest ja heute morgen schon angedeutet das ich eigentlich Spuren auf dem Po haben müsste, diese hättet ihr gestern aber nicht gesehen, deswegen wollte Julian mich nochmal anschauen, ich hatte ihm gesagt das mein Po brennen würde. Er zog meine Hose hinunter und hielt meine Arme fest auf dem Rücken. Dann nahm er die Creme und cremte meinen Po ein, dabei berührte er meine Schamlippen, durch diese Berührung war ich schon erregt, du weisst wenn ich erregt bin werde ich sehr schnell sehr feucht, das hat ihn anscheinend erregt, und er fasste absichtlich meine Schamlippen an, ich habe ihm gesagt ich möchte das nicht wenn du nicht dabei bist, da meinte er was du nicht wüsstest würde dich nicht heiß machen. Er nahm zwei Finger und schob sie in meine Vagina, da begann ich innerlich nach dir zu rufen, ich hoffte du würdest zu mir kommen, er hielt mir den Kopf fest und führte mich zu seinem Glied, er meinte mir würde es doch gefallen wenn man mir sagen würde was ich tun solle. Er wollte das ich ihn zum Höhepunkt blase. Zum Glück bist du in diesem Moment reingekommen, ich weiss nicht was passiert wäre wenn du nicht hergekommen wärst."

„Mir kommt es seltsam vor wie Julian sich verhalten hat, so kenne ich ihn gar nicht, er hat keine Freundin, und er ist in dich verliebt, aber gerade deswegen verstehe ich nicht warum er sich dir gegenüber so verhalten hat."

„Was er ist in mich verliebt?"

„Ja schon seit er dich das erste mal gesehen hat. Er hat relativ früh gespürt das du und ich ein Band haben was uns verbindet, das wir Seelenverwandt sind. Dagegen kommt keiner von uns an, auch Julian weiss das er so keine Chance auf dich hat. Unser Band ist unzerstörbar, ich habe es früher schon gespürt als du noch meine Schülerin hier auf Hogwarts warst, aber ich durfte mir keine Liebelei erlauben, und in der Heulenden Hütte, als ich fast gestorben bin, da war das letzte an was ich mich erinnere, deine Hand auf meiner Wunde, dein Bezoar, den du aus meinem Vorrat geklaut hattest, immer wieder kommst du in meiner Erinnerung an meinen Tod vor. Das ich noch Lebe verdanke ich dir, unser Band hat dafür gesorgt das ich noch lebe und es hat auch dafür gesorgt das du noch lebst."

„Aber trotzdem wieso verhält er sich seit gestern so seltsam? Wusste er nicht was für eine Art Liebesspiel wir miteinander haben?"

„Doch und jetzt weiss ich auch was mich so irritiert hat, Julian hatte mit mir gemeinsam schon mal Sex mit einer aus dem horizontalem Gewerbe. Die haben wir damals übel zugerichtet gefunden und versorgt, aus Dankbarkeit wollte sie uns zu Diensten sein, Julian und ich haben sie gemeinsam genommen, er anal und ich vaginal. Sie hat unsere Glieder fast so weit wie du in den Mund genommen. Dieser Julian ist nicht unser Julian, wir sollten ihm eine Falle stellen, bist du dazu bereit?"

Severus erklärte Hermione was er machen wollte und Hermione erklärte sich bereit dabei mitzuspielen. Damit es ihr leichter fiel gab Severus ihr den Trank der Lebenden Toten, er gab ihr 5 Tropfen, für 5 Stunden Schlaf. Dann ging Severus zur Krankenstation, wo er Julian vermutete.

Hermione hatte sich in das Bett gelegt, sie war nackt, sie hatte sich überall blaue Flecken gezaubert, sie hatte mehrere Verletzungen, ihre Kleidung lag überall im Raum verteilt, sie war zerrissen, Hermione sah aus als wenn sie Bewusstlos sei, sie hatte das Zimmer wie in Severus Gedanken verwandelt, auch ihre Verletzungen glichen denen die Severus ihr gezeigt hatte bis ins letzte Detail, sie hatte dann zum Schluss die Tropfen genommen die Severus ihr hingestellt hatte.

„Julian, komm bitte, ich brauche dich, ich habe großen Mist gebaut, du musst Hermione retten."

Julian fragte nicht lange, er eilte mit Severus in die Wohnung und in das Schlafzimmer, dort blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, dann drehte er sich um und begann Severus zu schlagen.

„Wie könntest du nur, du hast sie todgeprügelt, sie atmet nicht mehr." Julian zog seinen Zauberstab und begann Severus mit Flüchen zu verhexen, jetzt wusste Severus sicher das es nicht Julian sein konnte, denn Julian hatte seine Magie für die Heilkräfte eingetauscht, deswegen war er zu keinen verletzenden Flüchen fähig, Severus wehrte die Flüche von dem Mann vor ihm ab, er hexte einen Incacerus und der Mann der wie Julian aussah lag gefesselt auf dem Boden.

„Wer auch immer du bist, du bist nicht Julian!"

Severus setzte sich zu Hermione auf das Bett, es sah so täuschend echt aus das er anfing zu weinen, er sendete seinen Patronus zu Julian, dieser verließ sofort den Raum, obwohl doch diese Kopie von Julian noch im Raum war. Sein Patronus erkannte sofort das dieser Mann nicht Julian war, Severus rief nach Rizzy, diese erschien sofort. „Master haben gerufen? Was ist mit Misses? Ist sie tot Sir?"

„Nein Rizzy alles ist gut, sie hat nur mir geholfen diesen Kerl zu enttarnen, sie wird nachher wieder erwachen, ich habe allerdings eine Aufgabe für dich, ich habe meinen Patronus zu Julian gesendet, ich glaube er ist in Schwierigkeiten, könntest du meinen Patronus verfolgen und Julian herbringen?"

„Wie Master wünschen, aber was ist mit Misses?" Severus schaute nochmals auf Hermione, es sah wirklich täuschend echt aus, doch er sah das sie ganz flach atmete. „Ihr geht es gut, sie hat eine Kombination aus dem Trank der Lebenden Toten und einem Atemkontroll Trank genommen. Damit werden die Körperfunktionen soweit reduziert das es aussieht als wäre sie tot, wenn Julian gleich hier eintrifft, wird er es sofort erkennen. Deswegen bitte hilf das er gleich hier her kommen kann."

„Ja Master." Mit einem Plopp war Rizzy verschwunden. Severus brachte den falschen Julian in eine Zelle im Kerker, dann ging er zurück zu Hermione, er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete das Bild was sie abgab stumm. Wenige Minuten nachdem er den falschen Julian eingesperrt hatte traf der echte Julian ein.

Er stürzte zur Tür herein „Severus was ist passiert? Oh nein wer war das?" Julian sank auf seine Knie.

Dieses Bild von dem Mädchen aus dem Horizontalem Gewerbe fiel ihm ein, er schaute sich Hermione genauer an, er erkannte das sie Atmete.

„Severus was ist hier los?" Julian erhob sich wieder und ging zu Hermione um sie genauer zu untersuchen, er erkannte das es keine echten Verletzungen waren, er schüttelte den Kopf „Severus was soll das hier? Warum macht ihr so ein Theater?"

„Das erkläre ich dir später. Jetzt komm bitte mit mir, Hermione wird noch zwei Stunden schlafen."

Julian verfolgte Severus in den Zellentrakt des Kerkers, als er in die Zelle schaute verstand er plötzlich warum Severus mit Hermione so eine Show abzog.

„Severus was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Julian, du hattest gestern morgen gesagt das du nochmal später zurück kommen würdest, weil du Poppy und Hermione untersuchen wolltest, gestern Abend klopfte jemand" Severus zeigte auf den gefesselten Julian „dieser jemand, bei uns an die Tür, da ich dachte du seist es habe ich dich gefragt ob du Lust hättest bei Hermione und meinem Liebesspiel mit zu machen, du hattest ja gesagt, dann war dein Verhalten auffällig, aber ich habe mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht, da du Hermione ja liebst, dachte ich du wärst nur zurückhaltend, dann passierten mehrere Dinge die mich immer mehr darauf stießen das du nicht du bist. Heute früh passierte dann das schlimmste, dieser Mistkerl hier wollte sich an meiner Frau vergehen, er müsste auch gleich wieder seine normale Gestalt annehmen, ach wen haben wir denn hier?"

„Professor Snape, Sir ich kann das erklären."

„Ich verzichte, sie gehen nach Askaban, erst sind sie alkoholisiert, wollen sich so um den Knöchel meiner Schülerin kümmern, hatten zuvor Sex mit einer ihrer Krankenschwestern vom St. Mungos. Was sollte das hier werden, warum haben sie versucht meine Frau zu vergewaltigen, warum haben sie sich als Julian ausgegeben?"

„Severus, ich denke ich weiss wieso, er wollte mir schaden, er hat sich auf den Posten beworben als Leiter für die Chirurgie, er wollte mich diskreditieren, weil nur so hätte er eine Chance gehabt auf den Posten. Warum er aber ausgerechnet Hermione dafür benutzen wollte weiss ich nicht zu beurteilen."

„Aber das weiss ich, er war hier auf Hogwarts Schüler und ich habe ihm das Leben hier zur Hölle gemacht, er hatte seine Gedanken immer mehr im Bett mit dem nächsten Mädchen als mit seinen Hausaufgaben, dann war ich es mit Hermione wegen denen er seinen Job im Hospital verlor."

Severus sendete seinen Patronus zur Aurorenzentrale, und forderte von dort einen Auroren an der den Zauberer abholen sollte. Julian und er gingen dann zurück in die Wohnung, dort trafen sie auf Rizzy die total aufgeregt war „Master, Sir der Herrin geht es noch nicht besser, sollte sie nicht wieder wach sein?"

„Rizzy, Hermione wird in einer halben Stunde wieder wach werden, wir warten jetzt nur noch auf den Auroren."

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Wohnungstüre. Severus ging um sie zu öffnen.


	80. Das Parfüm Teil 4

Wie immer,…..

Das Parfüm Teil 4

„Rizzy, Hermione wird in einer halben Stunde wieder wach werden, wir warten jetzt nur noch auf die Auroren."

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Wohnungstüre. Severus ging um sie zu öffnen.

Davor stand Harry Potter und Guinerva Potter. „Mister Potter, müssen sie jetzt schon ihre Frau mitbringen um zu arbeiten?" Er ließ Harry und Ginny eintreten und verschloss die Tür.

„Wieso Professor Snape, ich bin eigentlich nicht hier um zu arbeiten, ich habe heute frei. Wir wollten unser Patenkind besuchen, und natürlich auch die Eltern des Kindes, was ist denn passiert?"

„Na wenn sie frei haben wird wohl in wenigen Minuten einer ihrer Kollegen hier auftauchen, wir haben einen Auroren angefordert, es gab einen Zwischenfall hier auf Hogwarts, und der Übeltäter sollte besser in Askaban sein als hier bei uns."

Es klopfte erneut, Severus ging die Türe ein weiters mal öffnen. „Ah Kingsley, erfreut dich zu sehen du bist hier wegen des Paketes?"

„Ja dein Patronus hat mich hergeschickt, du bräuchtest jemanden der einen Gefangenen nach Askaban überführt."

„Stimmt Kingsley, wollen wir eben in den Zellentrakt gehen? Dort wartet der Gefangene darauf nach Askaban gebracht zu werden."

„Professor Snape, Sir wo ist denn Hermione?"

„Sie liegt noch im Bett, allerdings solltet ihr hier im Wohnzimmer warten, Julian sorge bitte dafür das keiner zu Hermione geht und auch das Hermione keinen hier schockt. Ich gehe eben mit Kingsley zu unserem Speziellen Freund."

Julian nickte und Severus ging mit Kingsley zu der Zelle wo der spezielle Freund saß. Severus erklärte Kingsley kurz was passiert war, dieser griff sich den Gefangenen und brachte ihn nach Askaban. Als Severus zurück kam in die Wohnung saßen Ginny und Harry auf der Couch und Julian war bei Hermione im Schlafzimmer.

„Severus, kommst du mal bitte." Julian rief ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

Severus ging ins Schlafzimmer er setzte sich bei Hermione auf das Bett, diese schlief noch immer.

„Severus, müsste Hermione jetzt nicht langsam wach werden?"

„Ja Julian sie müsste eigentlich wach werden, genau genommen müsste sie schon wach sein."

Hermione schlug die Augen wie auf's Stichwort auf „ ui wie ich aussehe, wolltest du das nicht schon wieder zurück verwandelt haben?"

„Doch Hermione das wollte ich gemacht haben, allerdings sind mir da zwei Besucher dazwischen gekommen, und Kingsley hat auch etwas länger gebraucht als erwartet. Wenn Julian dann draußen wartet, helfe ich dir schnell." „Ich bin schon draußen, ich warte im Wohnzimmer."

Severus und Hermione hexten gemeinsam, so war sie schnell wieder die alte. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer. „Ginny, Harry ich freu mich euch zu sehen."

„Hermione was war denn los? Wir durften nicht zu dir reinkommen."

„Das ist ne komplizierte Angelegenheit, wenn wir mal viel Zeit haben erzähle ich sie euch."

„Severus, ich habe Poppy gerade noch untersucht, wir müssen dringend jemanden finden der sie hier auf Hogwarts unterstützt, sie wird langsam zu alt für diesen Job, die letzten Zaubertränke die sie verabreicht hat waren jedes Mal falsch. Sie kann Anscheinend nicht mehr gut sehen, das hätte beide Male auch tödlich ausgehen können."

„Julian, ich suche noch nach einem Platz für ein Praktikum, ich mache doch die Ausbildung zum Heiler, könnte ich nicht hier helfen und Poppy unterstützen?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee Ginny, ich habe dabei auch schon an dich gedacht. Wir müssen das nur für Poppy schmackhaft machen." Julian nickte zustimmend.

„Poppy wird sich schon fügen, ich glaube sie ist froh wenn sie die Verantwortung nicht mehr alleine tragen muss." Severus erhob sich „ich glaube nicht das ihr alle in der großen Halle essen möchtet oder?"

„Nein können wir vielleicht hier essen?"

„Ihr ja Hermione und ich müssen zur großen Halle, wir müssen auch noch eine Schülerin beim Nachsitzen betreuen, Hermione soll lernen worauf sie dabei achten muss, Julian willst du hier schlafen? Dann solltest du dir das Bettzeug frisch beziehen, Hermione und ich werden in circa zwei Stunden wieder hier sein."

Er ging mit Hermione gemeinsam zum Essen, dann mit der Schülerin und Hermione gemeinsam in das Labor, dort stellten sie ein Parfüm her welches genau auf die Schülerin abgestimmt war. Es dauerte etwas länger, dafür hatte die Schülerin im Anschluss drei Phiolen unterschiedliche Parfüm. Jedes Parfüm war besser als das vorherige, sie mochte den Duft jeder Sorte, und freute sich sehr das sie drei so exklusive Düfte hatte.

„Vielen Dank Professor, das ist sehr nett, ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar. Wie kann ich mich Ihnen erkenntlich zeigen?"

„Nun sie könnten ab und zu mal Babysitter spielen, das sollte dann genug der Dankbarkeit sein. So und nun ab in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht das sie noch Ärger bekommen weil sie außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes sind und die Sperrzeiten schon begonnen haben." Ellie nickte und verabschiedete sich von den Professoren. Sie beeilte sich um noch rechtzeitig in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, sie schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Severus und Hermione gingen in ihre Wohnung, dort saßen noch Harry und Ginny sowie Julian auf der Couch.

„Was bei euch Beiden so zwei Stunden sind" Julian schaute mittels Tempus nach der Uhrzeit „oder meintet ihr zwei Stunden pro Person?"

„Entschuldigung, ich habe für Ellie noch etwas hergestellt, das hat etwas länger gedauert." Hermione setzte sich.

„Und ich habe die beiden Damen nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen wollen. Es ist nicht so das sie das nicht auch ohne mich geschafft hätten, aber Miss Cattermole hatte bei mir Nachsitzen und nicht bei meiner Frau. Deswegen musste ich auch anwesend sein. So was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Abend?"

„Also ich würde gerne ins Bett gehen, für mich war der Tag sehr anstrengend."

„Ich begleite dich Ginny, gute Nacht euch dreien."

Harry und Ginny gingen in Hermione's alte Schülerinnen Räume, sie würden dort bis zum nächsten Morgen schlafen.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt ihr zwei?" Julian schaute Hermione und Severus an.

„Also ich hätte Lust mit euch etwas schönes zu machen." Severus schaute Hermione an.

„Ich bin fit und zu allem bereit." Hermione nickte Severus zu.

„Gut dann gehen wir jetzt mal in unser Schlafzimmer." Severus nahm Hermione bei der Hand „Julian, du darfst mitkommen, wir wiederholen jetzt das was wir gestern schon mal gemacht haben."

„Severus, aber bitte heute ohne Schmerzen, mein Po brennt noch von gestern genug."

„Ich schaue mir deinen Po gleich mal an Hermione, gestern Abend habe ich keine Verletzung gesehen, deswegen hatte ich auch keine Creme aufgetragen."

„Severus, war der Trottel gestern anstelle von mir mit euch Beiden hier drin?"

„Ja, Julian wieso?"

„Deswegen konntest du keine Verletzung mehr sehen, der Typ ist dazu in der Lage Verletzungen zu verschleiern, das hat er auch schon gekonnt als er noch im St. Mungos war, dadurch sind viele Patienten zu früh entlassen worden, es gab hinterher ein großes Theater wegen ihm."

Sie betraten hintereinander das Schlafzimmer, Hermione ging als letzte durch die Tür und verschloss diese.

„Hermione zieh dich aus. Strippe für uns, mache uns an mit deinem Körper."

Severus befahl es ihr und Hermione befolgte den Befehl, sie entkleidete sich ganz langsam, sie öffnete jeden Knopf genüsslich und lasziv, sie streichelte über jede einzelne Stelle nackter Haut die sie preisgab, als sie nur noch im Slip und BH vor den Männern stand stieß Julian einen Pfiff aus, Hermione hatte ihn ziemlich heiß gemacht. Severus befahl Hermione sich über seine Knie zu legen, diesem Befehl kam sie sofort nach, er zog ihr den Slip vom Po, auch Severus stieß einen Pfiff aus.

„Hermione das muss doch höllische Schmerzen verursachen, Julian schau dir das mal an das ist feuerrot."

Julian setzte sich so das er auf Hermiones Po schauen konnte „das wird ziemlich weh tun, wieso hast du den ganzen Tag nichts gesagt?"

„Ich wollte etwas sagen aber dann überstürzten sich die Ereignisse und ich hatte den Trank der Lebenden Toten bekommen und habe geschlafen. Alles wegen dem falschen Julian."

„Bist du dir sicher das wir spielen können? Oder sollen wir das auf einen anderen Tag schieben?" Severus schaute sie sehr ernst an.

„Wir können spielen, mein Po schmerzt nicht so sehr der falsche Julian hatte heute früh eine Creme aufgetragen, dabei war es doch dazu gekommen das er versucht hatte mich zu vergewaltigen."

„Ok aber dann machen wir heute nur eine Blümchensex Nummer."

„Solange ihr meinen Po nicht wie gestern bearbeitet, können wir auch etwas härter spielen. Ich mag es wenn ihr bestimmt was passiert."

„Sei vorsichtig was du dir wünscht Hermione, Severus und ich sind durchaus ein eingespieltes Team, es ist zwar schon etwas länger her aber ich denke wir werden unsere alte Form schnell wiederfinden."

Severus nickte zustimmend „Hermione bist du sicher dass du das so durchziehen möchtest?"

„Ja Sir." Hermione ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, sie setzte sich auf die Fersen und spreizte ihre Beine auseinander, sie legte die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln ab, den Blick senkte sie auf den Boden, so wartete sie was jetzt passieren würde.

Severus und Julian blickten sich kurz an, dann nickten sie sich gegenseitig zu und Severus ließ ein paar Fesseln erscheinen, sie legten Hermione gemeinsam die Fesseln an, dann ließ Julian sich eine Peitsche erscheinen, er streichelte damit Hermione, ließ sie ab und zu surrend auf ihre Brüste klatschen, Hermione erschreckte sich etwas wegen des Geräusches, aber es bereitete ihr keine Schmerzen, deswegen entspannte sie sich wieder. Ihre Erregung steigerte sich mit jedem Schlag, ihre Nippel standen steif aufgerichtet nach vorne ab, sie spürte wie sie feucht wurde und diese Feuchtigkeit an ihren Schenkeln entlang nach unten tropfte. Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge „wer hat dir erlaubt den Fußboden nass zu machen?"

„Niemand, Sir. Verzeihung Sir."

Severus fasste grob an ihre Scheide, er drang dabei mit zwei Fingern in ihre Scheide ein. Er rieb mit seinem Daumen über ihre Perle, Hermione konnte ein Stöhnen nicht verhindern.

„Hatte dir jemand erlaubt zu Stöhnen?" Julian war hinter Hermione getreten und fasste ihr an den Hals. Hermione schluckte „Nein Sir. Verzeihung Sir." Julian erhöhte den Druck auf Hermiones Hals etwas, sie schluckte erneut, langsam bekam sie Angst.

„Entspann dich, du kannst ruhig weiter Atmen, ich bringe nur ein wenig deine Nervenbahnen zur Stimulation." Julian redete ruhig auf sie ein. Hermione beruhigte sich, so etwas hatte Severus noch nie mit ihr gemacht. „Hermione das ist etwas was Julian besonders erregt, wenn er die Kontrolle über deine Atmung übernimmt, je entspannter du dabei bist um so leichter gelingt es. Wir probieren das heute mal, wenn es dir gefällt nehmen wir das mit auf."

Julian und Severus legten Hermione auf das Bett, sie fixierten sie so das ihr Kopf über die Bettkante hinaus nach unten hing, Julian konnte so problemlos in ihren Mund eindringen und Hermione befriedigte ihn oral, während er abwechselnd an ihren Brüsten saugte und ihr den Hals zudrückte.

Severus leckte Hermione zu ihrem ersten Höhepunkt, sie war so von unterschiedlichen Reizen überströmt, das sie an ihren Fesseln zerrte, die Wellen des Orgasmus ließen ihre Muskeln sich anspannen, es gab ein knackendes Geräusch, und eine der Fesseln war zerrissen. Severus und Julian schauten sich gegenseitig an, so etwas hatten sie auch noch nicht erlebt. Als der Orgasmus von Hermione wieder abebbte und sie wieder klarer vom Verstand wurde stellte sie fest das sie eine der Fesseln zerrissen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid Sir, das wollte ich nicht." Hermione rechnete damit das Severus wütend auf sie sei, aber das war er nicht, er war eher überrascht wie stark Hermione doch war und das sie im Orgasmus die Fessel zerriss.

Aber weder er noch Julian waren bereits gekommen, deswegen hingen sie sogleich eine weitere Runde an. Dieses Mal drangen sie vaginal und anal in Hermione ein, sie lösten die Fesseln und fixierten Hermione so das sie beide gut in sie eindringen konnten. Auch dieses Mal kam Hermione heftig, sie konnte sich nicht mehr selber auf den Beinen halten, ihre Knie zitterten vor Anstrengung, Severus und Julian hoben sie ins Bett, doch Julian war noch immer nicht gekommen, er schob sein Glied in Hermione's Mund und stieß heftig und tief in ihren Rachen, er hielt Hermiones Kopf fest und nach vielen heftigen Stößen kam er tief in ihrem Rachen, Hermione schluckte sein Sperma, allerdings hatte sie das Gefühl ihr Hals sei durch sein Glied wund gerieben.

Severus war aber auch noch nicht gekommen, er hielt sich absichtlich zurück, er wollte in Hermione's Po kommen, nachdem Julian gekommen war drehte er Hermione auf den Bauch und zog sich den Po von ihr in Position, den Kopf drückte er mit dem Oberkörper in die Matratze, mit einer fließenden Bewegung drang er anal in sie ein, dann stieß er immer heftiger zu, dieses Mal nahm sich Severus nicht zurück, er stieß schnell und sehr tief in Hermione vor, seine Hoden klatschten jedesmal gegen ihre Klitoris, er rieb mit dem Daumen noch zusätzlich darüber, Hermione überkam ein weiterer Orgasmus, sie rief seinen Namen in die Matratze, aber genau dieses Geräusch brachte Severus dazu das auch er kam. Er ließ seinen ganzen Samen in ihrem Po laufen. Erst als sein Glied abgeschwollen war zog er es aus Hermione heraus.

„Hat es dir gefallen Hermione mein Engel?"

Von Hermione kam nur ein leises „ja Sir." Dann sank sie schläfrig in sich zusammen, Severus deckte sie zu und ging mit Julian in das Wohnzimmer.

„Hat es dir auch gefallen Julian?"

„Ja Severus, ich verstehe jetzt was du damit meintest, als du sagtest, du machst deine Frau glücklich, und das du dafür öfters mal Unterstützung durch einen weiteren Mann brauchst. Ich hoffe deine Frau hat sich nicht zu verausgabt."

„Sie ist sehr zäh. Allerdings ist sie auch sehr erschöpft gerade gewesen, zum Glück reisen wir morgen auf unser Manor. Wenn du magst darfst du Weihnachten mit uns feiern."

„Ich überlege es mir." Julian gähnte. „ ich sollte jetzt auch schlafen, der Tag war anstrengend. Gute Nacht Severus."

„Gute Nacht Julian schlaf gut."


	81. Abreise nach Prince Manor

Wie immer,…..

Abreise nach Prince Manor

„Ich überlege es mir." Julian gähnte. „ ich sollte jetzt auch schlafen, der Tag war anstrengend. Gute Nacht Severus."

„Gute Nacht Julian schlaf gut."

Am nächsten Morgen packten Severus und Hermione ihre Sachen zusammen die sie mitnehmen würden nach Prince Manor, die Babys waren schon Abreise bereit, Ginny und Harry würden bis Weihnachten mit auf Prince Manor wohnen, Julian fragte am Morgen nochmal nach.

„Es ist für Euch wirklich ok wenn ich auch mit nach Prince Manor komme?"

„Selbstverständlich Julian, Severus und ich freuen uns darüber wenn du unser Gast bist, außerdem habe ich Lust auf eine Wiederholung von gestern Abend."

„Ok du scheinst eine kleine Raupe Nimmersatt zu sein, ich würde mich auch freuen den gestrigen Abend zu wiederholen."

Es klopfte und Ginny und Harry baten um Einlass in die Wohnung „Herein" Severus öffnete die Tür.

„Dann sind wir ja alle anwesend, wir könnten jetzt aufbrechen, oder hat noch jemand ein Problem?"

Severus schaute die Anwesenden intensiv an, alle schüttelten den Kopf, sie wollten gerade durch den Kamin reisen, da klopfte es an der Wohnungstüre und Severus ging um sie zu öffnen.

„Minerva, ich dachte du bist schon mit deinem Mann unterwegs auf Weltreise?"

„Severus das wollte ich auch, aber ich wollte mich doch vorher noch von Euch verabschieden. Sehen wir uns Weihnachten auf Prince Manor? Ich würde gerne mit Euch den Heiligen Abend verbringen. Wir haben die Weltreise so gelegt das sie am ersten Feiertag beginnt."

„Wenn du am Heiligen Abend nach Prince Manor kommst wirst du uns dort antreffen, die Potters sind auch da und Julian der Heiler."

„Ok Severus, wir sehen uns dann Heilig Abend bei Euch. Habt eine schöne Zeit bis dahin."

„Die werden wir haben Minerva, genieße du die Zeit mit deinem Mann. Wenn dann jetzt nichts mehr ansteht würden wir gerne abreisen Minerva."

„Ok angenehme Reise Euch." Minerva ging zurück in ihr Büro, sie brachte es nicht fertig Severus die Weihnachtszeit zu verderben, es war sein erstes Weihnachten mit seiner Familie. Da musste sie ihm nicht mitteilen das sie die Reise mit ihrem Mann nicht mehr machen konnte, da er in der letzten Nacht verstorben war. Sie würde die Weltreise alleine machen, es war schließlich ihr letzter Wunsch.

Severus flohte mit allen zu seinem Manor, Hermione und Rizzy hatten die beiden Babys auf dem Arm, Harry seine Ginny im Arm und Julian flohte mit Severus gemeinsam. Die Tage bis zum Heiligen Abend verflogen nur so, Hermione und Ginny backten mit Rizzy gemeinsam Plätzchen, Severus und Julian überlegten sich gemeinsam Spiele für Hermione. Harry unterstützte die Mädchen beim Backen. Am Morgen des Heiligen Abend bereiteten Severus und Julian gemeinsam die Feier vor, Hermione, Ginny und Harry verpackten letzte Geschenke, Julian und Severus unterhielten sich.

„Ich finde Minerva hat sich sehr seltsam verhalten, sie wollte doch mit ihrem Mann Weihnachten feiern, und mit ihm auf Weltreise gehen, warum verschiebt sie das nun?"

„Severus das kann ich dir nicht beantworten, vielleicht ist etwas in ihrer Familie vorgefallen."

„Julian, Minerva hat nur ihren Mann, sie hat nie eigene Kinder bekommen, es gibt also nur ihren Mann und sie. Ihr Mann ist 30 Jahre älter als sie."

„Severus, wie alt ist Minerva denn eigentlich?"

„Julian, sie ist 150 Jahre alt geworden in diesem Jahr. Wir haben es groß gefeiert, mit allen Schülern und Lehrern."

„Oh, ok dann ist ihr Mann also schon 180 also könnte es sein das er gestorben ist, das ist für uns Zauberer so das normale Alter."

„Dann hätte sie doch sicherlich etwas gesagt, wir werden sie nachher fragen. Das beschäftigt mich schon seit dem sie sich von uns verabschiedet hatte."

„Hast du mit Hermione mal darüber gesprochen?"

„Nein ich habe nicht mit Hermione darüber gesprochen, dann würde sie sich nur noch mehr Sorgen machen, sie wäre sicherlich zu Minerva gereist. Ich möchte Minerva auch nachher nur alleine fragen, Hermione soll ein schönes Fest haben, es ist das erste mit unseren Kindern."

„Du solltest Hermione nicht in Watte packen, sie verträgt mehr als du denkst."

„Julian ich weiss, aber ich möchte gerne das sie ein schönes Weihnachtsfest erlebt, sie hatte noch nicht viele Feste die wirklich schön waren. Ich informiere sie nach Weihnachten."

„Du kennst deine Frau am besten Severus, aber ich denke sie möchte es sofort wissen wenn du es weisst."

„Wir wissen ja eh noch nichts, wir müssen warten bis Minerva hier ist. So ich denke wir sind hier fertig. Lass uns sehen was die anderen machen."

Severus und Julian verließen das Kaminzimmer wo sie für die Feier alles vorbereitet hatten, Hermione, Ginny und Harry waren auch gerade fertig geworden die letzten Geschenke zu verpacken. Hermione setzte sich an den Flügel und ließ weihnachtliche Musik erklingen. Sie spielte viele bekannte Weihnachtslieder, auch unbekannte Lieder spielte sie. Severus, Julian, Harry und Ginny lauschten ihr fasziniert. Es ging schon auf's Abendessen zu, da kam Minerva zu Besuch. Severus empfing sie im Salon, er sprach kurz mit ihr in einem der Arbeitszimmer.

„Minerva, kann es sein das du mir etwas verheimlichst?"

„Severus, wie kommst du auf diese Idee?"

„Minerva, ich sehe es dir an, das etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, was ist los?"

„Müssen wir das jetzt vor der Feier besprechen?"

„Ich wüsste gerne was los ist, Minerva. Wie geht es deinem Mann?"

„Severus," Minerva schniefte „er ist gestorben in der Nacht bevor ihr nach Prince Manor gereist seid. Aber bitte sage es Hermione nicht, sie soll ein schönes Fest haben." Sie schniefte erneut „gib mir ein paar Minuten, ich habe mich gleich gefangen."

„Ok Minerva, ich werde es Hermione erst nach den Feiertagen sagen, gehst du dann noch auf Weltreise?"

„Ja Severus, ich werde morgen abreisen, die Beerdigung war gestern im kleinen Kreis, nur sein Bruder, seine Schwester und meine Person."

„Ok geht es dir jetzt besser?"

„Ja danke Severus. Lass uns zur Feier gehen."

Minerva ging mit Severus gemeinsam zum Abendessen, sie nahmen alle Platz an der großen Tafel. Es gab ein köstliches Menü, danach wurden die Geschenke ausgepackt, alle waren über ihre Geschenke sehr erfreut.

Hermione spürte das bei Minerva etwas nicht in Ordnung war, sie ging mit Severus in eines der Arbeitszimmer, dort sprach sie ihn an.

„Severus, mir gefällt Minerva nicht, sie macht einen traurigen Eindruck auf mich, glaubst du bei ihr ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Hermione, mein Engel, ich weiss das Minerva nicht ganz gut drauf ist, aber hat es nicht Zeit bis morgen ehe ich dir sage was ich weiss? Lass sie bitte in Ruhe, feiere einfach ein schönes Weihnachtsfest mit ihr, deshalb ist sie doch hergekommen. Morgen geht sie auf Weltreise, lass sie heute nochmal unsere Ellie genießen, wir wissen nicht wann sie zurück kommt und ihre Aufgabe als Patentante übernehmen kann."

„In Ordnung Severus, aber morgen sagst du mir was los ist."

„Abgemacht Hermione jetzt lass uns Weihnachten feiern."

Es wurde eine schöne Feier, die Babys wurden von ihren Paten ins Bett gebracht, Hermione, Julian und Severus gingen noch gemeinsam in den Keller des Gebäudes, sie wollten noch etwas Spaß gemeinsam haben. Weit nach Mitternacht brachte Severus Hermione in ihr Bett, Julian und er hatten sie mal wieder mehrfach zum Orgasmus gebracht und sie war so erschöpft das sie noch in der Zelle eingeschlafen war. Als Severus sie ins Bett legte rührte sie sich nicht, er legte sich neben sie, und überlegte wie er ihr am nächsten Tag beibringen sollte das Minerva's Mann gestorben war. Minerva wollte schon früh abreisen, sie hatte sich deshalb schon am Abend von allen verabschiedet.

Severus schlief erst seit wenigen Minuten als Hermione am Morgen erwachte, da er noch schlief ließ sie ihn liegen, sie hatte am Abend nicht mehr mitbekommen wie spät es gewesen ist als sie ins Bett gebracht wurde, es war ein anstrengender Abend für sie geworden, nachdem Minerva sich von ihnen verabschiedet hatte war sie mit Severus und Julian in den Keller gegangen, ab da war für sie alles ohne Zeit abgelaufen, sie hatte viele Orgasmen erlebt, irgendwann war sie vor Erschöpfung einfach eingeschlafen. Sie ging duschen und dann ging sie im Schwimmbad schwimmen, sie genoss es diesen Luxus in Ihrem Heim nutzen zu können. Sie schwamm schon über eine Stunde als Severus erwachte und sie suchte, er kam in das Schwimmbad und holte sie aus dem Wasser.

„Hermione du wolltest doch wissen was Minerva widerfahren ist, komm hier her zu mir dann erzähle ich es dir."

Hermione stieg aus dem Wasser, ihr Körper glitzerte von den Wassertropfen, Severus musste sich zusammennehmen, er fand diesen Anblick sehr erotisch. Er behielt diesen Anblick im Hinterkopf, dann nahm er sie in den Arm.

„Hermione, Minerva hat in der Nacht bevor wir aufgebrochen sind ihren Mann verloren, sie hat es mir auch erst gestern Abend mitgeteilt, sie wollte aber nicht das ich es dir erzähle, zumindest durfte ich es dir gestern noch nicht sagen. Sie hat darauf bestanden das ich es dir erst erzähle wenn sie weg ist."

„Wie können wir Minerva helfen, das ist doch grausam nach so langer Zeit seinen Partner zu verlieren." Hermione löste sich von Severus und ging ein paar Schritte.

„Minerva möchte zur Zeit keine Hilfe, sie geht heute auf die Weltreise, sie ist außerdem schon abgereist, sie hatte sich doch gestern verabschiedet, danach ist sie sofort abgereist."

„Severus ich," Hermione sank auf ihre Knie, sie begann zu weinen. Severus ging zu ihr hin, er kniete sich neben Hermione und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Was ist los Hermione? Warum weinst du jetzt? Ist es weil du um Minerva's Mann trauerst? Oder weil Minerva jetzt auf Weltreise ist?"

„Ich weiss es nicht, ich bin einfach nur sehr unglücklich darüber das immer wieder so viel schlimmes und trauriges passiert."

„Hermione der Mann von Minerva ist aus Altersgründen gestorben, er war schon 180 Jahre alt, das ist für uns Zauberer so das normale Alter. Minerva ist 30 Jahre jünger, sie hatte letzten Sommer ihren 150 Geburtstag. Außerdem war ihr Mann auch schon längere Zeit krank. Es war absehbar, das er irgendwann sterben würde. Minerva macht jetzt diese Weltreise, vielleicht kommt sie hinterher zurück und übernimmt wieder die Leitung der Schule."

„Das wäre auf jeden Fall eine Erleichterung für dich Severus. Warten wir es ab, ich habe Hunger können wir jetzt etwas frühstücken gehen?"

„ich war eigentlich genau deswegen zu dir gekommen, ich wollte dich zum Essen abholen, aber ich wollte dir halt auch die Antwort von gestern noch mitteilen. Harry und Ginny wissen es auch noch nicht. Minerva wollte das nicht an die große Glocke hängen, es sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben. Deswegen bitte ich dich behalte es für dich, sag es auch nicht an Ginny weiter. Jetzt komm in den Speisesaal, dort hat Rizzy ein großartiges Frühstück zubereitet."

Severus ging mit Hermione im Arm in den Speisesaal, dort setzten sie sich auf ihre Stammplätze, Julian und Harry mit Ginny saßen ebenfalls schon auf ihren Plätzen am Tisch.

Es erwartete sie ein köstliches Frühstück mit allen Raffinessen.


	82. 1 Weihnachtsfest mit Kindern

Wie immer,…..

mit Kindern

Severus ging mit Hermione im Arm in den Speisesaal, dort setzten sie sich auf ihre Stammplätze, Julian und Harry mit Ginny saßen ebenfalls schon auf ihren Plätzen am Tisch.

Es erwartete sie ein köstliches Frühstück mit allen Raffinessen, Severus und Hermione frühstückten gemeinsam mit den anderen, am Ende des Frühstücks bat Hermione „Severus, ich würde gerne noch etwas weitermachen wollen, mit meiner Ausbildung zur Tränkemeisterin, können wir in dein Labor gehen?"

„Hermione mein Engel, wir können gerne in unser Labor gehen, es gehört genauso dir wie mir. Ich weiss auch schon was wir brauen werden."

Hermione ging also mit Severus gemeinsam ins Labor, dort zeigte Severus Hermione einen besonders interessanten Trank.

Diesen Trank konnte er nicht in der Schule brauen lassen, weil es viel zu gefährlich wäre, dieser Trank benötigte die Aufmerksamkeit von zwei Personen, es war wichtig das beide Personen sich liebten, und das sie die Liebe zum Tränkebrauen teilten, es war nötig das sie diesen Trank ohne Unterbrechung brauen würden. Severus erklärte Hermione das er diesen Trank gerne brauen würde, allerdings erst wenn die Kinder etwas größer sind, weil es von dem sich Liebenden Paar eine ziemlich Lange Zeit benötigen würde um ihn zu brauen, in dieser Zeit müssten sie sich gemeinsam im Labor einschließen.

„Aber fürs erste brauen wir heute ein paar Tränke für die Kinder, wir müssen Impftränke herstellen, Heiltränke für die üblichen Zauberererkrankungen, genauso wie für die meisten Muggelerkrankungen. Lass uns beginnen, wir können für alle Tränke eine Basis ansetzen, ich zeige dir dann welche Modifikationen für den jeweiligen Trank gebraucht werden. Bereit?"

„Ja Severus. Ich bin schon ganz heiß darauf die Tränke herzustellen."

So stellten sie die Tränke gemeinsam her, sie brauchten für die Tränke den ganzen Vormittag, in dieser Zeit hatten sich Harry, Ginny und Julian um die Kinder gekümmert. Als es auf das Mittagessen zuging klopfte eine völlig aufgeregte Rizzy an die Labortür.

Severus öffnete und Rizzy sprang wie ein kleiner Springball auf und ab. „Die Professoren werden oben benötigt, mit Misses Potter stimmt etwas nicht, Julian und Mister Potter sind bei ihr und kümmern sich um sie. Aber sie hat nach Ihnen gefragt Herrin, und sie sollen bitte auch hoch kommen Julian würde ihre Hilfe brauchen."

Severus und Hermione eilten nach oben in das Zimmer von Ginny und Harry, Ginny lag im Bett, sie schrie ab und zu heftig vor Schmerzen, dabei krümmte sie sich arg im Bett.

„Julian was ist los?"

„Die Babys müssen geholt werden, bei Misses Potter hat sich die Plazenta abgelöst, wir müssen einen Kaiserschnitt machen wie bei den Muggeln, hast du Narkosemittel hier?"

„Selbstverständlich, Julian du weisst doch ich habe fast immer von allen Tränken Vorräte parat." Er dachte an den Trank und hängte ein Accio an und schon kam er auf Severus zugeflogen. Dieser fing den Trank in der Luft ab und übergab ihn an Julian.

Hermione kniete sich neben Ginny sie beruhigte sie und sprach leise auf sie ein.

„Ginny alles wird gut werden, Julian wird die Babys holen, du wirst jetzt gleich schlafen und wenn du wieder wach bist, sind die Babys da."

Ginny nickte, sie krümmte sich gerade erneut da gab Julian ihr das Narkosemittel, er zauberte es direkt in ihren Blutkreislauf. Ginny schlief sofort ein und Julian begann mit dem Kaiserschnitt, Hermione übernahm die Babys als Julian diese aus dem Bauch von Ginny rausholte, Harry lag schon seit sich Ginny so vor Schmerzen gekrümmt hatte Bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Hermione verwandelte zwei Stühle in ein Kinderbett, dort legte sie die Babys ab, es waren wie bei ihr Zwillinge, den Babys ging es gut, sie weinten und hatten eine rosige Haut. Am Ende als Ginny aus der Narkose erwachte gab Hermione ihr die Babys, Severus kümmerte sich um Harry, dieser kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein „Mister Potter, es war nicht so leicht für ihre Frau die Babys zu bekommen, sie könnten sie unterstützen in dem sie sich etwas zusammenreißen und sich jetzt um die Babys kümmern. Es sind ja auch ihre Kinder. Ihre Frau wird noch etwas länger brauchen bis sie wieder aufstehen kann, Julian kümmert sich um sie, sie hat viel Blut verloren, aber sie wird gesund werden. Ich habe den Blutbildungstrank für ihre Frau gebraut, sie wird bis morgen wieder fit sein."

„Danke Sir, das werden wir Ihnen nicht vergessen. Ich kümmere mich jetzt um unsere Babys."

„Potter die Babys sind bei Hermione und unseren Kindern im Zimmer. Wissen sie wo das ist?"

„Ja Sir, danke Sir. Ich gehe jetzt zu den Babys."

Damit ging Harry zu Hermione in das Kinderzimmer, dort angekommen stieß er einen schrillen Schrei aus.

„Hermione," diese lag auf dem Boden, zum Glück lagen alle Babys im Bett, Severus hatte den Schrei gehört und eilte ins Kinderzimmer, dort fand er Hermione auf dem Boden liegend vor, sie wachte aber gerade wieder auf. Er kniete sich neben sie auf den Boden „was ist passiert Hermione?"

„Als ich vorhin bei der Entbindung dabei war hatte ich schon leichte Kreislaufprobleme, du weisst doch wie empfindlich ich reagiere auf bestimmte Dinge, als ich vorhin dann die Babys hier herüber gebracht habe sackte mein Kreislauf weg, und ich schaffte es gerade noch die Babys in die Betten zu legen, ehe ich hier zusammenbrach."

„Ich bringe dich in unser Zimmer, wenn Ginny wieder wach ist und Julian Zeit hat soll er dich nochmals untersuchen, mir gefällt das nicht das du immer wieder so Probleme mit dem Kreislauf hast."

„Ok Severus, ich bin nur froh das ich die Babys erst noch ins Bett legen konnte ehe ich umgekippt bin."

„Professor, vielleicht hat das noch mit unserer Flucht zu tun, Hermione wurde doch durch Bellatrix Lestrange gefoltert, als wir damals von Dobby befreit wurden hatte Hermione auch so Probleme mit dem Kreislauf. Danach ist sie immer wieder zusammengeklappt, so einmal die Woche hatte sie das Problem."

„Wieso erfahre ich das denn jetzt erst? Mister Potter was wissen sie noch über den Gesundheitszustand meiner Frau aus früheren Zeiten, seit sie sie kennen gelernt haben?"

„Hm also ich habe nicht viel über ihre Gesundheit mitbekommen. Sie war fast jede Ferienzeit bei ihren Eltern zuhause, oder war mit Ihnen auf Reisen, zumindest hat sie das erzählt als sie aus den Ferien zurück kam. Welche Krankheiten sie so hatte weiss ich also nicht. Alles was ich mitbekommen habe steht auch in der Akte von ihr auf Hogwarts."

„Ok Mister Potter danke ich bringe Hermione jetzt wie gesagt ins Bett. Kümmern sie sich um die Babys, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen rufen sie nach Rizzy."

„Ja Sir, vielen Dank Sir."

Severus nahm Hermione auf den Arm und brachte sie in den Masterroom ins Bett. Er setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett.

„Hermione du bleibst bitte liegen, ich sage Julian kurz bescheid, er kommt dann sicherlich später noch zu dir."

Damit erhob sich Severus und ging in den Raum wo Julian mit Ginny war, er sprach Julian an.

„Julian, ich mache mir Gedanken über Hermione, sie ist vorhin zusammengebrochen als sie die Babys ins Bett bringen wollte, sie hat es zum Glück noch geschafft sie erst in den Betten abzulegen. Mister Potter erzählte mir das Hermione nach der Folter durch Bellatrix schon so Probleme mit dem Kreislauf hatte, sie sei regelmäßig einmal die Woche zusammengebrochen."

„Das sind ja keine guten Neuigkeiten, ich komme nachher zu ihr, sie ist im Bett im Masterroom?"

„Ja das ist sie. Ich gehe jetzt wieder zu ihr, damit sie auch liegen bleibt."

„Ich denke in einer Stunde bin ich bei euch."

„Bis gleich Julian."

Severus verließ den Raum wieder, er ging zurück zu Hermione und legte sich neben sie.

„Wie fühlst du dich Hermione?"

„Ein wenig schwach, ich hasse es das ich immer wieder umkippe, ich hatte gehofft das es nach meiner Entbindung weg sei, aber jetzt ist es mir schon seit dem Unfall wieder regelmäßig passiert, am Anfang dachte ich sogar es würde nur daran liegen das ich noch so schwach bin. Aber heute das war, ich weiss nicht schon seltsam, ich falle nicht sofort um, ich spüre das mir der Kreislauf wegrutscht, dann kann ich noch etwas machen und dann plötzlich wache ich auf dem Boden wieder auf."

„Harry erzählte vorhin das du dieses Problem seit der Folter von Bellatrix hättest, was ist dir dabei genau passiert? Ich weiss nur das was Lucius mir erzählt hatte. Bellatrix hätte dich mit einem Messer verletzt und dir das Wort Schlammblut in den Arm geritzt, wie ich Bellatrix kenne war diese Prozedur nicht nur äußerst Schmerzhaft sondern sie hat auch sicherlich dafür gesorgt das du diese Narben immer behalten wirst, es ist sogar möglich, oh jetzt weiss ich warum du solche Probleme mit dem Kreislauf hast."

„Was, woher Severus."

„Es ist meine Schuld, es tut mir leid mein Engel, als ihr auf der Jagd nach den Horkruxen wart musste ich für den dunklen Lord so einiges an Tränke herstellen, unter anderem war da auch ein Trank bei der demjenigen der mit diesem Trank in Berührung kommt Kreislaufprobleme bereitet, Bellatrix hat vermutlich das Messer zuvor in diesen Trank getaucht, deshalb hast du so Probleme mit deinem Kreislauf."

„Gibt es denn kein Gegenmittel für diesen Trank?"

„Doch das gibt es, allerdings weiss ich nicht ob das wirkt, weil du den Trank ja nicht getrunken hast, sondern er dir durch das Ritzen der Haut eingebracht worden ist. Eigentlich sollte der Trank auch nur für zwei bis drei Monate wirken, zumindest hatte ich ihn so verändert, aber du reagierst ja auf viele Tränke anders als normal. Wir werden Julian gleich deswegen befragen, wenn er dann hier ist. Noch ist er bei Ginny aber er sagte er würde so eine Stunde brauchen, bis er Ginny alleine lassen könnte."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür zum Masterroom „Herein" rief Severus.

„Hallo Hermione, wie geht es dir? Severus erzählte mir das du Probleme mit dem Kreislauf hattest? Ich würde dich gerne untersuchen, oder wisst ihr schon etwas Neues?"

„Wir haben herausgefunden das es vermutlich mit dem Kreislauftrank zusammen hängt, ich hatte einen Trank zubereiten müssen der dafür sorgt das der Blutdruck absinkt, der dunkle Lord wollte diesen unbedingt haben, wenn Bellatrix nun bei der Folter von Hermione das Messer in diesen Trank getaucht hatte, dann würde es davon kommen können, nur eigentlich habe ich den Trank so verändert das er nur maximal 3 Monate wirken soll. Die Folter von Hermione ist nun aber schon zwei Jahre her, glaubst du das er dann noch bei Hermione wirken könnte?"

„Nein das dürfte nicht mehr die Ursache sein, aber dafür gibt es einen einfachen Test, gib ihr von diesem Trank etwas zu trinken sagen wir 5 Tropfen, dann wissen wir es genau."

„Was passiert dann mit mir? Ich möchte nicht das mein Kreislauf mir immer wieder Ärger bereitet."

„Nun zunächst würde dir der Trank Probleme bereiten, dein Kreislauf würde abfallen, aber Severus hat ja das Gegenmittel auch da, das würde er dir sofort geben, damit sollte dein Kreislauf wieder in Schwung kommen, wenn nicht gibt es dafür aber auch noch Tränke die den Kreislauf wieder in Schwung bringen, wenn du nicht auf den Kreislauf Trank reagierst, ist es unwahrscheinlich das deine Probleme von dem Trank kommen, allerdings solltest du doch auf den Trank reagieren dann kann es sein das dein Blutdruck total abfällt, deswegen sollte Severus dir die Tropfen geben, damit ich zur Not dich wiederbeleben kann."

„Ich habe Angst vor diesem Test, ich möchte nicht sterben."

„Hermione du wirst nicht sterben, das werden Severus und ich nicht zulassen. Das ist leider die einzige Möglichkeit auszuschließen das es doch dieser Trank ist. Wenn es nicht der Trank ist, dann müssten wir sehr viele Untersuchungen durchführen, das würde ne ganze Menge an Zeit kosten."

„Ok dann probieren wir das, Severus ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch Hermione, wenn du bereit bist gebe ich dir jetzt den Trank."

„Ja" Hermione spürte wie die Tropfen ihre Zunge benetzten, wenige Sekunden später rührte sie sich nicht mehr.

„Julian, was ist los?" Severus schaute entsetzt auf Julian und dann auf Hermione.


	83. Kreislauf?

Wie immer,…

Kreislauf?

„Ja" Hermione spürte wie die Tropfen ihre Zunge benetzten, wenige Sekunden später rührte sie sich nicht mehr.

„Julian, was ist los?" Severus schaute entsetzt auf Julian und dann auf Hermione.

„Ganz ruhig Severus, der Trank wirkt bei deiner Frau heftiger als erwartet, ich muss ihren Kreislauf stabilisieren, gib ihr sofort das Gegenmittel." Julian begann wie bei den Muggeln mit einer Wiederbelebung, Hermione's Kreislauf war zum Erliegen gekommen, ihr Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, Julian übernahm im Moment die Aufgabe den Körper von Hermione mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Severus gab Hermione das Gegenmittel, es dauerte ein paar Sekunden nur, aber für Severus fühlte es sich an als wenn das mehrere Minuten wären.

Die ganze Zeit über drückte Julian auf ihren Brustkorb, ein paar Augenblicke später fühlte er einen Puls von Hermione, diese schlug sodann die Augen auf. „Wann fangen wir an?" Sie schaute irritiert zu Julian der noch seine Hände auf ihrem Brustbein liegen hatte.

„Hermione du hast uns einen heftigen Schrecken eingejagt, dein Herz hat komplett aufgehört zu arbeiten, aber jetzt wissen wir auch das es der Trank ist wegen dem du immer so Kreislaufprobleme hast. Severus hat dir gerade das Gegenmittel gegeben, jetzt müssen wir abwarten ob du wieder Probleme mit dem Kreislauf bekommst. Wenn du in einer Stunde dich fit genug fühlst, dann könntest du Ginny besuchen gehen, sie möchte dich gerne sehen und ihre Babys auch."

„Ok im Moment fühle ich mich etwas erschlagen. Aber wenn ich mich nachher fit fühle gehe ich selbstverständlich zu ihr. Ist es ok wenn ich die Augen schließe, ich bin sehr müde und mir ist selbst im Liegen schwindelig."

„Mach nur die Augen zu, Severus bleibst du bei ihr?"

„Ja Julian, ich werde hier bei ihr liegen bleiben. Du kannst ruhig zu Ginny gehen und sehen ob ihr noch etwas fehlt."

Julian ging zu Ginny, der ging es aber soweit gut und Harry hatte ihr schon die Babys gebracht zum stillen.

„Wie ich sehe geht es Ihnen wieder besser, Misses Potter, ihre Freundin Hermione wird zu Ihnen kommen sobald sich ihr Kreislauf stabilisiert hat. Sie hatte vorhin einen Kreislaufkollaps. Wenn sie mich brauchen ich bin in dem Kaminzimmer, ich werde dort etwas lesen."

„Vielen Dank Julian." Ginny blickte ihn dankbar an.

„Ich möchte Ihnen auch danken, Sir. Ohne sie würde ich jetzt alleine auf dieser Welt sein, ich verdanke ihnen das Leben meiner Frau und das meiner Kinder. Also vielen Dank." Harry drückte Julian's Hand. Julian nahm ihn in den Arm und sagte „das ist mein Job, Mister Potter, wir hatten alle Glück das ich anwesend war. Wie gesagt wenn etwas ist, ich bin im Kaminzimmer."

Damit ging Julian aus dem Raum, er setzte sich ins Kaminzimmer, dort laß er das Buch was er schon vor längerer Zeit angefangen hatte zu lesen.

Hermione schlief schon über eine Stunde, Severus begann sich erneut Gedanken zu machen. Er versuchte sie zu wecken, er streichelte sie, er küsste sie, aber von Hermione kam keine Reaktion, Severus rief nach Rizzy.

„Rizzy; geh bitte zu Julian und sage ihm, das ich ihn im Masterroom brauche."

„Sehr wohl Master, Sir." Mit einem Plopp war Rizzy verschwunden, kurze Zeit später kam Julian durch die Tür ins Zimmer geeilt.

„Severus, was ist los?"

„Julian, du hattest doch gesagt das es Hermione nach einer Stunde besser gehen würde, aber sie schläft immer noch, was macht der Kreislauf?"

Julian ließ einen Diagnosezauber laufen, er stellte fest das Hermione's Blutdruck trotz allem noch zu niedrig war, er schickte Severus den Trank für Hermione anzupassen, dann überlegte er wann Hermione wohl zuletzt sich in ihre Animagusgestalt verwandelt hatte, aber das nützte jetzt auch nichts, sie müsste zunächst einmal wieder wach werden, und dann sollte sie sich regelmäßig in ihre Animagusgestalt verwandeln, denn ihr Animagus hatte andere Werte als die eines Menschen.

Severus betrat den Raum mit dem veränderten Trank in den Händen „Julian hier ist der Trank für Hermione, wie geht es ihr? Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun, sie ist mein Leben, ich brauche sie, ich mag nicht mehr ohne sie leben."

„Severus, solche Worte möchte ich nicht von dir hören, sie wird wieder gesund werden, aber ihr habt Kinder zusammen und die brauchen dich genauso wie ihre Mutter, übrigens wird sie grade wach."

Hermione schlug die Augen auf „hallo ihr zwei, was ist los? Warum habt ihr so besorgte Gesichter?"

„Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, deine Kreislaufprobleme geben uns zu denken, wann hast du dich zuletzt in deinen Animagus verwandelt?"

„Julian, das ist schon etwas länger her, warum fragst du?"

„Hermione, weil deine Probleme mit dem Kreislauf mit deiner Fähigkeit des Animagus zusammenhängen kann. Aber genauso gut kann es sein, dass du immer noch unter den Folgen des Trankes leidest den Bellatrix dir in den Arm geritzt hat. Wir wissen leider nicht ob das Gegenmittel wirkt wenn du es trinkst oder ob du es über den selben Weg aufnehmen müsstest wie der Trank dir verabreicht wurde. Warst du die ganze Zeit während der Folter durch Bellatrix bei Bewusstsein?"

„Nein ich habe zwischendurch das Bewusstsein verloren, die Folter durch Bellatrix war sehr heftig und äußerst schmerzhaft, ich habe bereits nach den ersten Buchstaben des Wortes mein Bewusstsein verloren, als ich wieder wach wurde hat sie mit den nächsten Buchstaben weiter gemacht, sie hat mir jedesmal wenn ich das Bewusstsein verlor einen Kübel Eiswasser ins Gesicht geschüttet, ob sie das Messer auch erneut in den Trank getunkt hat kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich weiss das es immer sauber aussah. Ich würde gerne Ginny besuchen gehen, allerdings weiss ich nicht ob ich das schaffe, ich habe das Gefühl ich sitze auf einem Karussell was sich immer dreht, mal schneller mal langsamer, aber ständig ist es sich am drehen."

„Hermione dein Kreislauf ist noch nicht stabil genug, du hast schon länger gelegen als ich es vorhergesagt hatte, aber wenn du jetzt aufstehst wird dein Kreislauf das nicht aushalten, du wirst bitte liegen bleiben, wenn es Ginny besser geht kann sie dich besuchen kommen."

„Ok Julian, Severus bleibst du noch etwas bei mir? Ich habe so ein Verlangen nach deiner Nähe."

„Selbstverständlich Hermione, ich werde bei dir bleiben, aber wenn ich etwas für dich brauen muss, dann werde ich das tun."

„In Ordnung Severus, mir fallen die Augen schon wieder zu, dabei möchte ich endlich gesund werden."

„Wir arbeiten an einem Gegenmittel welches dann dauerhaft gegen diesen Trank hilft, dafür muss Severus später in sein Labor gehen, ich muss auch nochmal mit ihm reden, mir ist da noch eine Idee gekommen, aber die möchte ich erst mit Severus besprechen ehe ich dir einen Floh ins Ohr setze."

Hermione waren die Augen zugefallen, sie hatte den letzten Teil des Satzes gar nicht mehr mitbekommen.

Als Hermione eingeschlafen war wartete Severus noch eine halbe Stunde ab, dann ging er in sein Labor wo Julian bereits auf ihn wartete. Dort begann er damit das Gegenmittel so zu verändern das es dauerhaft wirken würde, Severus ärgerte sich insgeheim darüber das er egal für wen er Tränke herstellte sie nie unwirksam waren, es war unter seiner Ehre als Tränkemeister einen Trank herzustellen der verhunzt wäre, er machte immer die besten und potentesten Tränke die es gab. Der Trank den er für den dunklen Lord herstellen musste, der Kreislauftrank, warum nur wirkte der bei Hermione immer noch, obwohl das einritzen des Trankes eine neue Methode war den Trank in einen Körper zu bringen. Aber trotzdem dürfte er nicht mehr wirken, er war so konzipiert das er nach drei Monaten die Wirkung verlieren würde. Aber Hermione scheint sehr massiv auf diesen Trank zu reagieren, nur deshalb hatte ihr Herz aufgehört zu schlagen.

Severus grübelte und grübelte, Julian trat zu ihm an den Arbeitsplatz „Severus, was überlegst du hier so lange? Hermione ist mittlerweile wieder wach geworden, sie hat nach dir gefragt sie vermisst deine Nähe, ich habe ihr gesagt du bist im Labor und willst etwas für sie brauen. Aber du stehst hier nur rum und tust nichts außer zu grübeln. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Ja du hattest gesagt du hättest eine Idee wie wir Hermione helfen können und wolltest das mit mir besprechen. Lass hören."

„Severus wir könnten das Gegenmittel auf dem selben Weg einbringen wie der Trank damals eingebracht worden ist. Allerdings würde ich es bevorzugen das unter Narkose durchzuführen, dabei könnte ich auch dafür sorgen das sie dieses häßliche Wort nicht mehr als Narbe auf ihrem Arm hat."

„Julian das bringt nichts, es auf dem selben Weg einzubringen, ich gehe davon aus das Bellatrix den Trank verändert hat, deswegen wird Hermione auch nicht dauerhaft von dem Problem los kommen, weil Bellatrix uns sicher nicht verraten wird was sie an dem Trank verändert hat, aber vielleicht hat sie es Lucius oder Draco gegenüber erwähnt, sie ist so wahnsinnig, das ich dieses für durchaus möglich erachte."

„Dann sollten wir Lucius und Draco befragen vielleicht auch Narzissa, ihrer Schwester gegenüber hat sie vielleicht mehr preisgegeben, sie sagte doch immer das ihre Schwester nichts dafür könne das sie einen Schlappschwanz geheiratet habe."

„Julian woher weißt du davon? Wir haben doch über Lucius und seine Familie kaum gesprochen."

„Severus, du vergisst ich bin der Chefheiler vom , was meinst du wen Lucius an seine Familie ran lässt? Ich werde Lucius bitten mich im St. Mungos zu besuchen, ich erzähle ihm von Hermione und ihrem Gesundheitszustand, ich denke er wird versuchen dir zu helfen, wobei er eigentlich auch Hermione helfen wollen sollte, sie hat ihn damals im Ministerium geschützt vor Bellatrix der Schwester seiner Frau, vielleicht hängt das Problem von Hermione auch mit dem Angriff im Ministerium zusammen, soweit ich weiß wurde doch ein nonverbaler Fluch auf sie abgegeben, und dieser Traf Hermione und nicht Lucius für den er wohl bestimmt war."

„Julian warst du mit im Ministerium? Woher weißt du von all diesen Details?"

„Severus, ich bin für Lucius und seine Familie sozusagen der Leibarzt, wenn sie ein Problem haben kommen sie zu mir, als er Hermione entführt hatte, bat er mich sicherzustellen das sie nicht ernsthaft verletzt worden war, er erzählte mir von dem Angriff im Ministerium, er erzählte auch von dem Fluch der sie traf, er war ziemlich sauer als du sie aus seiner Obhut entführt hast, er hatte nur einen Scherz gemacht das er sich mit ihr Vergnügen wollte, das du so darauf reagieren würdest, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, ihm war nicht bewusst das du dieses Mädel liebst."

„Julian, ich habe zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt nur meine Schülerin gerettet, sie bedeutete mir mehr als andere Schüler, soviel steht fest, sie hatte schließlich mein Leben gerettet, auch hatte sie das Leben von Lucius und Draco gerettet, da habe ich tatsächlich empfindlich reagiert, aber ich konnte und wollte nicht zulassen das ihr Übles widerfährt. Deswegen habe ich sie damals mitgenommen, allerdings hatte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt schon Schwierigkeiten, nachdem ich bei ihr mittels Legillimens in ihren Erinnerungen nach einem Hinweis suchte das sie wusste das ich Lebe und das Lucius den Orden des Merlin für mich aus dem Ministerium holen wollte, dabei stieß ich auf die Mauer um ihre Kindheitserinnerungen, diese konnte ich nicht so schnell durchbrechen, außerdem wurde ihr übel von dem Legillimens, deswegen gab ich ihr einen Antiübelkeitstrank und einen Schlaf und Beruhigungstrank, nur reagierte sie auf den Antiübelkeitstrank schon extrem, sie übergab sich bis sie sogar Blut spuckte, zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich sie dann mit dem Trank der Lebenden Toten ins Koma geschickt, ich fragte Lucius ob sie schon bei ihm so reagiert hatte er sagte das es ihr gut ging bis ich mittels Legillimens in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war. Hast du ihr damals schon etwas gegen Übelkeit gegeben gehabt?"

„Nein Severus, ich hatte nur die Verletzungen die offensichtlich waren geheilt, mit ihrer Psyche konnte ich mich nicht beschäftigen, ich denke Lucius hatte sie mittels Schockzauber aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Da hatte ich keine Möglichkeit mich mit ihrer Psyche zu befassen. Allerdings hatte sie damals schon sehr niedrige Blutdruckwerte, vielleicht hat auch der Fluch von Bellatrix damit zu tun."

„Wir sollten zurück zu Hermione gehen, du hast gesagt sie würde mich vermissen, dann braucht sie meine Körperliche Nähe. Lass uns nach oben gehen."

„Ok Severus, ich bin dann im Kaminzimmer wenn etwas sein sollte."


	84. Körperliche Nähe

Wie immer,…

Körperliche Nähe

„Wir sollten zurück zu Hermione gehen, du hast gesagt sie würde mich vermissen, dann braucht sie meine Körperliche Nähe. Lass uns nach oben gehen."

„Ok Severus, ich bin dann im Kaminzimmer wenn etwas sein sollte."

„Ok Julian, ich werde jetzt bei Hermione im Bett bleiben, ich überlege weiter was ich noch machen könnte um ihr zu helfen."

„Gut Severus dann werden wir wohl mit Malfoys reden müssen, vielleicht finden wir so die Antwort auf unser Problem. Ich bin im Kaminzimmer bis später." Julian ging in das Kaminzimmer von dort sendete er seine Eule zu den Malfoys und bat sie zum Prince Manor zu kommen weil Severus ihre Hilfe benötigen würde, und Severus ging in den Masterroom zu Hermione „Hermione, mein Engel. Hermione!" Severus sank auf seine Knie, Hermione lag wie tot auf dem Bett, sie war Leichenblass, er rief nach Rizzy. „Rizzy, bringe bitte Julian sofort hier her."

„Sehr wohl Sir." Rizzy verschwand mit einem Plopp und Sekunden später erschien sie mit Julian wieder im Raum.

„Severus was ist passiert?" Er schaute auf Hermione, auch für ihn sah es im ersten Moment so aus als sei sie tot, er ging zum Bett und fühlte nach dem Puls, er war da, schwach und flattrig aber vorhanden. „Severus lege dich sofort neben deine Frau ins Bett, sie ist gerade sehr schwach sie braucht deinen Körper ganz nah an sich beeile dich."

Severus tat was Julian von ihm verlangte, er entkleidete sich magisch, er legte sich sofort dicht zu Hermione ins Bett, jetzt konnte er den Puls von Hermione auf seinem Körper fühlen.

„Julian, ich dachte sie sei Tod. Ich kann nicht ohne sie leben."

„Severus sie wird nicht so schnell sterben, hast du ihr nicht vom Trank des Lebens gegeben? Dadurch seid ihr beide noch enger miteinander verbunden, ihr habt doch dieses Band was euch zu Seelenverwandte macht, und dieser Trank verhindert das sie sterben würde, ich dachte das wüsstest du. Sie kann nicht sterben solange du lebst und andersrum ist es genauso, du kannst nicht sterben solange sie lebt."

„Das habe ich total vergessen, ja du hast Recht, weder ich noch sie kann sterben solange der andere Lebt. Ich hoffe ihr geht es gleich besser, so schlimm war es schon lange nicht mehr mit der körperlichen Nähe. Julian gibst du uns etwas Zeit, ich würde gerne mit Hermione noch engeren Kontakt haben."

„Selbstverständlich Severus, ich bin wieder im Kaminzimmer. Wenn was sein sollte schicke Rizzy nach mir." Julian verließ den Masterroom, er ging ins Kaminzimmer und ließ sich durch Rizzy einen Whiskey bringen, und bat sie den Kamin zu entfachen.

„Wie Master wünschen." Rizzy entzündete mit einem Fingerschnippen den Kamin und ein weiterer Schnipp mit dem Finger und ein Glas Whiskey stand vor Julian auf dem Tisch. „Brauchen Master sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein Danke Rizzy, oder doch sorge bitte dafür das die Professoren nicht gestört werden, wenn jemand sie besuchen möchte soll er zu mir kommen."

„Wie Master wünschen." Rizzy verbeugte sich und war mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

Julian laß schon eine ganze Weile in dem Buch da klopfte es an die Tür „Herein" er schaute zur Tür und erhob sich als er Lucius und Narzissa sowie Draco und seine Frau erblickte.

„Welche Ehre euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen, ich nehme an ihr wolltet eigentlich zu Severus?"

Dabei verbeugte Julian sich, vor Lucius und seiner Familie. Lucius nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn wieder hoch „das nimmst du korrekt an, allerdings war eine kleine Elfe hier so frech und hat uns nicht in den Masterroom gelassen, sie sagte das wir hier her gehen müssten."

„Die Elfe war nicht frech, sie handelte in meinem Auftrag, Hermione geht es nicht gut, Severus liegt bei ihr, er bat mich darum, dafür zu sorgen das sie ungestört sein würden. Diesen Auftrag habe ich an Rizzy weiter gegeben, sie hat also nur im Auftrag ihres Herrn gehandelt." Julian schaute sich um „was bin ich ein schlechter Vertreter für Severus, nehmt bitte Platz, möchtet ihr etwas zu trinken?"

Draco und seine Frau setzten sich zu zweit auf einen Sessel, Draco setzte sich nach unten und zog seine Frau auf seinen Schoß. Lucius und Narzissa setzten sich auf die Couch auf der zuvor noch Julian gesessen hatte, dieser griff nach dem Buch und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Sessel. Als alle saßen fragte er erneut „möchtet ihr etwas trinken? Wir werden wohl noch etwas länger warten müssen auf Severus."

„Ich hätte gerne einen Feuerwhiskey, aber einen guten." Julian nickte verstehend, „ich hätte gerne auch so einen wie mein Vater ihn bestellt hat, für meine Frau darf es ein Glas Wein sein, einen roten?" Draco blickte seine Frau fragend an. Sie nickte „also einen roten, halbtrockenen, französischen Wein."

„Was darf ich für dich holen lassen Narzissa?" Diese blickte fragend Lucius an, dieser nickte leicht und sie bestellte „ich nehme auch einen Wein, den selben wie Draco für seine Frau ausgesucht hat."

„Rizzy; zwei Feuerwhiskey den ältesten den ihr hier habt und zwei Gläser Wein, halbtrockenen, roten, französischen Wein." Rizzy verbeugte sich und erschien wenig später mit dem Gewünschten, sie trug ein Tablett auf ihren Händen und stellte vor die Männer den Feuerwhiskey ab und vor den Damen den Wein, sie hatte sogar gleich die Flaschen mitgebracht damit alle wenn sie wollten noch ein weiteres Glas trinken könnten. Julian befahl Rizzy zu sehen ob sie Severus über den Besuch informieren könnte. Diese verbeugte sich und verschwand erneut mit einem Plopp.

Mit einem zaghaften Klopfen betrat sie den Masterroom „Master, Sir, es ist Besuch da Familie Malfoy, ist es euch wohl möglich ins Kaminzimmer zu kommen? Master Julian kümmert sich bereits um die Gäste, aber er wollte das ich euch informiere das der Besuch da sei."

Rizzy verbeugte sich tief und wartete darauf was Severus tun würde. Severus setzte sich im Bett auf, er nahm Hermione's Hand und fühlte nach ihrem Puls, der ging ruhig und kräftig „Rizzy ich werde gleich hinunter kommen zu Julian und Lucius, ich benötige 5 Minuten."

Rizzy nickte und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp. Severus erhob sich, ging ins Bad und machte sich frisch, er zog sich mit Hilfe seiner Magie an und ging dann nochmals zum Bett und fühlte nach dem Puls seiner Frau. Dieser war weiterhin ruhig und kräftig, jetzt verließ Severus den Masterroom und ging ins Kaminzimmer, dort begrüßte er seine Freunde.

„Hallo Lucius, Narzissa, Draco und du hast auch deine Frau mitgebracht, willkommen auf Prince Manor, wie ich sehe hat Julian euch schon einen gebührenden Empfang bereitet, es freut mich das ihr alle vier Zeit hattet herzukommen. Draco würdest du deiner Frau bitte mal das Manor zeigen, ich möchte gerne mit Narzissa und Lucius etwas besprechen, es ist dabei wichtig das es nur so wenig Leute wie möglich erfahren."

„Selbstverständlich Patenonkel, kann ich meiner Frau eure Babys zeigen, sie sind doch inzwischen schon fast 9 Monate alt."

„Klar darfst du ihr dein Patenkind zeigen, aber erschrecke bitte nicht, wir haben Besuch und dieser hat ebenfalls Zwillinge. Aber bitte haltet euch vom Masterroom fern, Hermione schläft und soll nicht gestört werden, habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Onkel Severus." Draco verbeugte sich leicht vor seinem Patenonkel dann ging er mit seiner Frau hinaus in den Flur. „Was möchtest du zuerst sehen?"

„Den Masterroom natürlich, wenn Professor Snape da so ein Aufhebens drum macht, macht mich das neugierig."

„Astoria, er hat es uns verboten, ich werde nicht gegen dieses Verbot arbeiten, wir werden den Masterroom nicht betreten habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt, oder muss ich dich erst auf die Knie runter zwingen damit du weißt wo du hingehörst? Du hast mich geheiratet, in unserem Gelübde habe wir uns geschworen das du mir gehorchen wirst und ich nur zu deinem Besten entscheiden werde. Deswegen entscheide ich das wir uns an die Ansage meines Onkels halten. Jeder andere Raum ist offen für einen Besuch, im Keller soll es die Möglichkeit geben zu spielen, hat mein Vater mir erzählt, sollen wir uns dort umschauen?"

„Wie ihr wünscht Sir." Astoria blickte auf den Boden, Draco hob ihren Kopf hoch und schaute ihr tief in die Augen „Genau, wie ich wünsche, jetzt ab in den Keller, ich denke du hast eine Strafe durchaus verdient."

„Ja Sir."

Draco zog Astoria also zum Kerker des Gebäudes, dort ging er mit ihr in eine der Zellen, er fixierte ihre Hände mit den Ketten die von der Decke herabhingen, die Beine fixierte er mit den Ketten vom Boden, nun zauberte er sie nackt, er ließ aus dem Nichts eine Peitsche erscheinen, mit dieser schlug er mehrfach auf ihren Po und ihre Brüste, er traf auch mehrfach ihren Bauch, überall hinterließ die Peitsche rote Striemen, aber von Astoria kam kein Laut, erst als Draco mit der Peitsche ihren Intimsten Bereich traf stöhnte sie auf. Da packte Draco sie an ihren Haaren er riß damit ihren Kopf nach hinten „hab ich dir erlaubt einen Ton von dir zu geben?"

Astoria schüttelte den Kopf so gut es ging, sie hatte nicht die Erlaubnis zu sprechen, deshalb schwieg sie weiter. Draco fasste ihr zwischen die Beine, er fühlte die Feuchtigkeit wie sie aus ihr herauslief, dann schob er ihr die ganze Hand in ihre Vagina, seit ihrer Entbindung war sie so geweitet das er problemlos in sie rein passte mit seiner Hand. Und er genoss es sie so zu reizen, er bauchte auch nicht lange um sie zum Orgasmus zu bringen, er biß in ihre Brustwarze als sie kam. Sie hatte auf ihrem Innenschenkel seine Initialen eintätowiert, das hatte er schon auf Hogwarts gemacht, in seiner ersten Nacht mit ihr, hat er sie gekennzeichnet, sie als sein Eigentum gezeichnet. Wenn ein anderer versuchen würde sie zu befriedigen, ohne seine Zustimmung würde sie fürchterliche Schmerzen erleiden und derjenige der sie benutzen wollte würde auch tödliche Schmerzen erleiden. Draco grinste sich eins er, streichelte über seine Initialen, dadurch durchfuhr sie ein heftiger Schmerz, der sie daran erinnern sollte wem sie gehorsam geschworen hatte. Wenn Astoria nicht gefesselt gewesen wäre hätte sie spätestens jetzt auf dem Boden gelegen, sie verlor das Bewusstsein, Draco ließ sie dort hängen. Er setzte sich auf eine Liege am Rand, er beschaute sich seine Frau, diese hing noch Bewusstlos in den Fesseln.

In der Zwischenzeit unterhielt sich Severus mit Julian, Lucius und Narzissa. „Sag Lucius, als Hermione damals in eurem Manor als Gefangene von Bellatrix gefoltert wurde, was hat sie da genau gemacht? Es ist wichtig das ihr uns alles so genau wie möglich schildert, Hermione leidet unter den Folgen der Folter, ich gehe davon aus das Bellatrix den Kreislauftrank benutzt hat um sich für immer und ewig in Hermione's Gedächtnis zu Ritzen. Weiß einer von euch wie sie den Trank verändert hat? Ich weiß ich habe den Trank zubereitet, aber er hätte nach 3 Monaten seine Wirkung verlieren müssen, allerdings ist es mittlerweile schon 2,5 Jahre her, dass sie bei euch gefoltert wurde durch Bellatrix und sie leidet immer noch unter dem Trank. Deswegen glaube ich das Bellatrix den Trank verändert hat."

„Sie hat so etwas angedeutet, allerdings weiß du doch das ich mich nie wirklich fürs Tränkebrauen interessiert habe. Es tut mir leid Severus, ich kann dir da nicht helfen." Lucius zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Als ich letztens bei ihr zu Besuch war, meinte sie das dein kleines Flittchen wohl bald sterben würde, weil der Trank den sie damals benutzt habe von ihr so verändert worden sei das die Blutdruckprobleme immer schlimmer würden, bis irgendwann das Herz dieses Schlammblutes stehen bleiben würde," Severus schaute sie sehr wütend an, Narzissa hatte Angst er würde sie gleich verhexen, „Severus ich gebe hier nur die Worte meiner Schwester wieder, es ist nicht mein Vokabular, ich nenne Hermione mittlerweile beim Namen, auch wenn ich sie früher als Schlammblut bezeichnet habe, sie ist deine Frau und somit gehört sie zu unserer Familie, ich versuche aus Bellatrix herauszubekommen was sie genau mit dem Trank gemacht hat, allerdings ist die Frau so Fanatisch das es gefährlich ist sie zu befragen."

„Ich möchte nicht das du dich in Gefahr begibst Narzissa, ich denke diese Informationen helfen uns schon weiter oder Julian?"

„Ja Severus, mir ist da eine Idee gekommen, ich würde gerne mit dir im Labor arbeiten, allerdings möchte ich sicher gehen das es Hermione zur Zeit gut geht. Lass uns zu ihr gehen und dann ins Labor."

„Wenn ihr uns dann nicht mehr braucht würden wir nach Draco und Astoria sehen und uns dann verabschieden." Lucius erhob sich und Narzissa folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Nicht doch, ihr seid meine Gäste, fühlt euch wie Zuhause, allerdings habe ich das Ehepaar Potter auch hier zu Gast, von ihnen sind die beiden anderen Babys, sie wurden heute früh hier auf Prince Manor geboren."

„Es ist uns eine Ehre hier auf Prince Manor zu Gast zu sein, wir sollten trotzdem sehen wo Draco ist, er ist manchmal sehr hart mit Astoria, seit sie das Baby bekommen hat, nimmt er sie immer schlimmer ran, er ist ein purer Sadist. Die letzten Male mussten wir Astoria vor ihm retten, er bestraft sie sehr häufig und ziemlich arg, nicht das sie irgendwo Bewusstlos liegt und er sie alleine läßt."

„Lucius, wo hat Draco denn so etwas gelernt? Er hat uns doch schon oft zusehen dürfen, haben wir ihm nicht plausibel eingebläut das er seine Sub nicht misshandeln darf? Ich denke ich werde nachher mich um ihn kümmern, seht ihr nur zu das ihr Astoria in ein Bett bringt, Draco und sie sind im Kerker und sie sind beide in einer der Zellen. Allerdings ist, soweit ich das von hieraus beurteilen kann, Astoria Bewusstlos, Draco liegt auf einer der Liegen in der Zelle."

„Severus du erstaunst mich immer wieder, woher weißt du das alles?"

„Meine Schutzbanne, ich kann sie spüren. Aber Julian ich glaube du solltest auch nach Astoria sehen, wo ist eigentlich euer Enkelkind Narzissa und Lucius?"

„Unser kleiner Scorpio ist bei uns Zuhause, die Hauselfen kümmern sich um ihn. Lucius, lass uns bitte nach Astoria sehen, ich hoffe nicht das er sie, bitte lass uns gehen"

„Narzissa, sie lebt noch aber Julian sollte sie sich ansehen." Severus nickte den dreien zu und ging dann selber zum Masterroom dort fühlte er bei Hermione nach dem Puls, dieser war wieder unruhig und flattrig, er legte sich neben seine Frau und hoffte das Julian, Narzissa und Lucius, Draco's Frau aus der Zelle holen könnten und sie dann in einem Bett gesund gepflegt würde. Draco müsste mal in die Schranken gewiesen werden. Aber im Moment machte er sich wieder starke Sorgen um seine Frau, seine Hermione, sein Engel, er kuschelte sich ganz eng an sie ran und schloss die Augen er baute eine Verbindung mittels Legillimens auf. Hermione mein Engel, wie geht es dir, fühlst du dich schon besser?

Nein Severus, ich habe das Gefühl ich falle und falle und falle. Bitte hilf mir.

Ich bin hier bei dir, allerdings muss ich später nochmal in das Labor, Julian wollte mit mir etwas besprechen.


	85. Astoria Malfoy

Wie immer,…

Astoria Malfoy

Nein Severus, ich habe das Gefühl ich falle und falle und falle. Bitte hilf mir.

Ich bin hier bei dir, allerdings muss ich später nochmal in das Labor, Julian wollte mit mir etwas besprechen. Wir haben auch Besuch, Familie Malfoy ist zu Gast auf unserem Manor, Draco mit Astoria seiner Frau und Lucius mit Narzissa, du kennst doch unsere Art Sex, Draco hat ein Faible für den Sadismus, er hat Astoria so lange gequält bis sie Bewusstlos wurde, Julian, Lucius und Narzissa kümmern sich im Moment um Astoria, Draco dürfte noch in der Zelle sitzen, ich muss ihm später mal Benehmen beibringen, er darf seine Frau nicht so misshandeln, das ist strafbar, alles muss im Rahmen bleiben.

Severus, ich bin schon wieder so müde, darf ich schlafen?

Selbstverständlich Hermione ich ziehe mich jetzt aus deinen Gedanken zurück damit du Ruhe hast und schlafen kannst, ich liebe dich.

Eine Welle aus Wärme durchströmte die Gedanken von Hermione ich liebe dich Severus. Dieser zog sich langsam und behutsam aus den Gedanken von Hermione zurück, er hatte die Wärme in Hermione's Gedanken gespürt, er wusste das seine Frau ihn, von ganzem Herzen und mit ganzer Seele, liebt. Er blieb noch neben ihr liegen, er streichelte sie zärtlich, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Als Hermione tief und fest schlief, ihr Puls ruhig und kräftig schlug erhob er sich und ging ins Labor. Dort traf er auf Julian der schon vor dem Labor auf und ab ging.

„Julian, was ist los? Was tigerst du hier vor meinem Labor rum?"

„Severus, endlich, ich benötige für Astoria Tränke, sie wurde von Draco arg übel zugerichtet, sie leidet unter starken Schmerzen, die hat Draco ihr absichtlich zugefügt, er ist sowas von Sadistisch das habe ich noch nie erlebt, und sie ist seine Frau."

„Ich werde mich gleich um ihn kümmern, sag mir nur bitte welche Tränke du benötigst ich hole sie dir sofort."

„Einen Schmerztrank, einen Tiegel von der Heilcreme, einen Blutbildungstrank, und ein wenig von der Diptam und Murtlabessenz."

„Ok." Severus verschwand kurz in seinem Labor und kam mit den geforderten Sachen zurück, „hier alles was du benötigst, ich gehe jetzt zu Draco, wo ist er?"

„Er ist noch in der Zelle, Lucius hat ihn eingesperrt, er hat ihn auch ordentlich zusammengefaltet, aber alles andere wollte er dir überlassen, Astoria liegt oben neben eurem Zimmer in dem Gästezimmer. Ich gehe jetzt zu ihr und versorge sie, soll ich nochmal nach Hermione sehen wenn ich mit Astoria fertig bin?"

„Sie schläft zur Zeit, aber wenn du so in einer Stunde nach ihr siehst wäre das gut. Ich bin dann bei Draco." Damit verließ Severus Julian und ging in die Zelle zu Draco.

„Draco was habe ich dir beigebracht im Umgang mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht?"

„Severus sie ist meine Frau, sie wollte als wir uns das Manor anschauen sollten gleich in den Masterroom, du hattest das aber untersagt, deswegen musste ich sie bestrafen, sie wollte mir gegenüber Ungehorsam sein, ich bin etwas über das Ziel hinaus geschossen, mit der Bestrafung, allerdings bin ich auch noch unbefriedigt. Ich denke das ist schon Strafe genug für mich."

„Da denkst du Arber falsch mein Patensohn, warum hast du ihr so übel mitgespielt und sie so starke Schmerzen erleiden lassen?"

„Severus sie steht auf diese Schmerzen, frag sie wenn es ihr besser geht. Nur das sie dieses Mal wieder Bewusstlos geworden ist war nicht mein Ziel, sie sollte mich noch befriedigen."

„Draco niemand steht auf solche Schmerzen, man muss die Grenze zwischen ernsthaften und Bagatell Verletzungen erkennen können, du hast sie mit dieser Peitsche geschlagen?"

„Ja warum?"

„Erhebe dich, fixiere dich wie du sie fixiert hast, beginne mit deinen Armen."

Draco erhob sich vom Bett, er stellte sich an die Fesseln, und fesselte seinen rechten Arm, sobald der rechte Arm fixiert war schaffte Draco es nicht mehr den linken zu fixieren.

„Worauf wartest du mach deinen linken Arm auch fest!"

Severus stand hinter Draco, dieser versuchte mittels Magie die Fessel um seinen linken Arm zu schließen. „Severus das geht nicht, was ist mit diesen Fesseln?"

Severus drückte den linken Arm von Draco in die Kette und schloss die Fessel magisch.

„Spürst du schon etwas?" Severus beugte sich hinunter, er fixierte auch die Füße von Draco mit den Ketten am Boden, dann ließ er die Kleidung von Draco magisch verschwinden.

Draco keuchte auf, er spürte plötzlich wie ihm die Magie eingedämmt wurde, jetzt, hielt Severus ihm die Peitsche vor die Nase.

„Siehst du hier vorne die kleinen silbernen Dinge? Das sind Stachel, diese sind besonders Schmerzhaft, möchtest du gerne wissen wie Schmerzhaft?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf „Nein Severus bitte nicht." Aber Draco war schon klar das Severus ihn die Peitsche fühlen lassen würde.

Severus holte aus und die Peitsche landete mit einem dumpfen Platsch auf Draco's Rücken und Po.

Draco begann zu schreien „nein Severus bitte es brennt wie die Hölle, bitte nein."

„Draco, Draco, das war nur ein Hieb, nachdem was Julian mir berichtet hat hast du dich ziemlich heftig auf deiner Frau ausgelassen, du hast sie sogar im Intimbereich damit verletzt, möchtest du spüren wie sehr das Schmerzt auf deinem Glied?"

„Nein Severus bitte nicht." Draco liefen die Tränen das Gesicht hinunter, doch Severus ließ die Peitsche auf sein Glied auftreffen. „Draco warst du nachsichtig mit ihr? Nein, warst du nicht, du hast jetzt nur zwei Hiebe bekommen, soll ich dir so viele Hiebe geben wie du es mit deiner Frau gemacht hast?"

„Bitte Severus nein verzeih mir bitte." Draco flehte verzweifelt darum das Severus ihn nicht noch mehr mit der Peitsche bearbeiten würde. Severus reichte das flehen noch nicht, er wollte das Draco seine Frau nie wieder so behandeln würde,

„Draco das reicht mir noch nicht, du wirst also die Peitsche solange spüren, bis du weißt was ich will."

Severus ließ allerdings die Stacheln an der Peitsche verschwinden, und ersetzte sie nur durch ein paar Knoten, diese würden zwar schmerzhaft sein aber ihn nicht weiter verletzen. Damit schlug Severus zu, er traf den Rücken, den Bauch, sein Glied, dann die Beine und die Arme, Draco liefen immer mehr die Tränen, er begann zu stottern „Sev, Sever, Severus, bit bit bitte, was willst du von mir hören?"

Severus hatte eine kurze Pause gemacht damit Draco sich beruhigen konnte.

„Ich erwarte von dir etwas, eine Aussage, bis du mir das sagst was ich hören will, werde ich dich weiterhin bestrafen."

Er holte erneut aus und schlug zu, die Peitsche traf jetzt immer fester auf den Körper von Draco auf, dieser weinte weiter, er bat Severus „was willst du hören Severus? Ich werde nie wieder meine Frau so misshandeln, ich werde es nie wieder tun. Bitte höre auf ich halte das nicht mehr aus."

„Du hast sie bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit gequält, glaubst du das wäre damit vergeben? Du wirst jetzt von mir gezeichnet werden, jedesmal wenn deine Frau durch dich starke Schmerzen erleiden muss, wirst du diese auch erleiden müssen." Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und berührte Draco am Glied, dort wirst du mein Zeichen tragen, jedesmal wenn du dein Glied berührst wirst du daran erinnert nie wieder deine Frau oder eine andere Frau so zu Quälen. Verstanden?"

„Ja Severus." Draco liefen die Tränen weiterhin das Gesicht hinunter, als Severus sein Glied mit seinem Zeichen zeichnete, schrie er Schmerzverzerrt auf, bevor er Bewusstlos wurde.

Severus löste die Fesselungen auf und ließ Draco auf die Liege schweben. Nach wenigen Minuten kam Draco zu sich „Draco wenn du deine Frau schon zur Bewusstlosigkeit bringst nimmst du sie aus der Fesselung, du wirst in ein paar Tagen zusehen wie ich das mit Hermione mache, auch deine Mutter und Lucius werden dabei sein, allerdings darfst du nur zusehen, während Lucius und Narzissa mitmachen dürfen. Jetzt geh in dein Zimmer Heilcreme bekommst du keine, du sollst noch ein paar Tage unter den Folgen leiden."

„Ja Severus." Draco traute sich nicht aufzublicken, er erhob sich und ging in das Zimmer was Rizzy ihm gezeigt hatte. Severus ging in das Zimmer in dem Astoria lag, Narzissa kümmerte sich um sie, Astoria hatte Verletzungen die Entzündet waren, sie hatte Fieber, Severus kümmerte sich um die Wunden und gab Narzissa die Creme damit die Entzündungen schnell abklingen würden.

„Narzissa, trage bitte die Creme mehrmals täglich auf die Wunden auf, dein Sohn wird so etwas nie wieder tun, sonst würde er es selber auch so spüren. Ich habe ihm eine Lektion erteilt, er könnte die nächsten Tage etwas Probleme haben beim Sitzen und Liegen, aber er bekommt keinen Schmerztrank. Er hat Astoria schon öfters so gefoltert, denn etwas anderes war das nicht."

„Professor Snape, Sir. Ich stehe auf Schmerzen, allerdings waren die heute sehr heftig und ich konnte sie nicht mehr aushalten, Draco hat mir einen Silencio angehext, deswegen konnte ich kein Safewort sagen, und anzeigen konnte ich das auch nicht, ich habe meine Arme und Beine nicht mehr gespürt und meinen Kopf hatte Draco fest an seine Schulter gezogen, also war alles für mich nicht zu verhindern."

„Miss Astoria Malfoy, Draco ist ein Sadist, und er muss lernen einzuschätzen wann er zu weit geht, und heute ist er zu weit gegangen, es ist nicht in Ordnung das er sie zur Bewusstlosigkeit bringt und dann in der Fesselung hängen lässt. Auch sind die Verletzungen die sie davon getragen haben zu tief und zu stark gewesen. Sie dürfen später gerne zusehen wie ich mit meiner Frau spiele, Lucius und Narzissa werden mich dabei unterstützen. Allerdings dauert das noch etwas bis es soweit ist, meine Frau muss erst wieder gesund werden, genauso wie sie."

„Ist ihre Frau durch ein Spiel so verletzt worden?"

„Nein, sie leidet unter einer Folterung die durch Bellatrix Lestrange passiert ist, zu Zeiten als der dunkle Lord noch lebte. Sie hat extreme Probleme mit ihrem Kreislauf."

„Professor Snape, ich möchte jetzt schlafen, ist das in Ordnung?"

„Ja Miss Malfoy, das ist ok, Narzissa bleibst du bei ihr? Draco hat ein Verbot diesen Raum zu betreten. Ich möchte das er es wirklich bereut was er ihnen angetan hat."

„Ich bleibe hier Severus, Julian ist übrigens vorhin zu Hermione gegangen, sie hatte wohl wieder Probleme mit dem Kreislauf."

„Danke Narzissa, gute Nacht die Damen." Severus verließ die Suite von Astoria und Narzissa, er ging in den Masterroom, dort traf er auf Julian. „Wie geht es Hermione, Julian?" Severus war kaum in den Raum getreten, da sah er Hermione wieder blass und still im Bett liegen.

„Severus, es geht ihr soweit ok, ihr Herzschlag ist unruhig, ich denke sie braucht deine Nähe, wir müssen unbedingt sehen das wir an dem Gegenmittel arbeiten. Ich habe Draco vorhin gehört, du scheinst ihn ziemlich heftig rangenommen zu haben."

„Es war bitter nötig, so wie er seine Frau behandelt hat, es mag zwar sein das sie auf Schmerzen steht, aber sicherlich mag sie nicht diese Verletzungen davon tragen und bestimmt auch nicht so starke Schmerzen das sie davon Bewusstlos wird. Ich lege mich nun zu Hermione und würde dich bitten, gib Draco nichts gegen seine Schmerzen, er ist nicht schlimm verletzt, ich habe ihn nur zweimal mit der Stachelpeitsche geschlagen, danach habe ich die Knotenpeitsche benutzt, ich will ihn ja nicht auf Dauer entstellen, ach er trägt jetzt übrigens mein Zeichen, wenn er nochmal Astoria so verletzt, wird er die selben Schmerzen durchleben."

„Severus du bist ein Sadist wie Draco." Julian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Julian bin ich nicht, ich passe auf meine Frau und Sub auf, sie wird nie so verletzt werden das sie alleine dadurch das Bewusstsein verliert, ich lasse sie vor allem dann nicht einfach da hängen, ich sorge dafür das es ihr hinterher immer gut geht." Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte Severus sich entkleidet, er legte sich neben Hermione ins Bett und wie als wenn sie gespürt hatte das Severus neben ihr liegt verlangsamte Hermione's Herzschlag und er wurde wieder kräftiger.

„Ich lasse euch Zwei dann mal alleine, gute Nacht Severus, gute Nacht Hermione."

„Gute Nacht Julian, ach bevor ich es vergesse, wenn es Hermione wieder besser geht wollte ich mit dir, Lucius und Narzissa den beiden mal zeigen wie ich mit Hermione umgehe, wobei Astoria mitmachen darf und Draco zuschauen muss."

„Severus du willst mit ihr eine Orgie veranstalten? Wie soll das ablaufen?"

„Zunächst muss Hermione wieder gesund werden. Wie geht es eigentlich Ginny und Mister Potter und den Babys?"

„Denen geht es gut, morgen werden Mister und Misses Weasley erwartet, sie sind ja jetzt Oma und Opa geworden. Ich ziehe mich jetzt zurück, gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht Julian."


	86. Die Lösung für ein Problem?

Wie immer,…

Die Lösung für ein Problem?

„Denen geht es gut, morgen werden Mister und Misses Weasley erwartet, sie sind ja jetzt Oma und Opa geworden. Ich ziehe mich jetzt zurück, gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht Julian." Julian verbeugte sich und verließ dann den Masterroom, auf dem Flur lief Draco auf und ab. „Julian, ich kann so nicht schlafen, kannst du mir etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben?"

„Draco ich würde dir gerne etwas geben, aber wir sind hier nicht im St. Mungos, deswegen muss ich mich daran halten was Severus angeordnet hat, aber lass mich deine Verletzungen mal anschauen."

Draco zog sein Hemd aus, er hatte ein paar kleinere Kratzer, auf der Vorderseite, auf dem Rücken waren auch nur zwei, drei kleine Kratzer, nicht die Verletzungen die Julian erwartet hatte nach dem was Severus ihm mitgeteilt hatte. „Draco, ich kann dir nichts geben, Severus hat es mir untersagt, wenn du in deinem Zimmer Körpercreme hast dann solltest du diese auftragen. Mehr kann ich nicht für dich tun. Gute Nacht Draco."

„Gute Nacht Julian." Draco zog sich sichtlich enttäuscht in sein Zimmer zurück.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf, über das Verhalten von Draco, wie konnte Draco nur so ein Sadist sein aber selber wie ein Weichei auf die paar Kratzer reagieren, es waren nur leichte Schrammen, wie schon festgestellt keine tiefen Verletzungen wie die, die er seiner Frau zugefügt hatte. Julian ging in sein Zimmer, dort legte er sich auf das Bett und grübelte nochmal über den Gesundheitszustand von Hermione nach. Irgendwann schlief er ein, nur um mitten in der Nacht wieder aufzuschrecken, ihm war eine Lösung für Hermione's Kreislaufprobleme eingefallen, er würde ihr den Trank der den Kreislauf stärken soll in täglicher Einnahme geben, damit sollte es ihr besser gehen, der Kreislauf würde dadurch stabil bleiben, er setzte sich auf um die Idee aufzuschreiben, nicht das er sich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern können würde. Dann legte er sich wieder hin und schlief sofort ein. Am nächsten Morgen als er erwachte erinnerte er sich tatsächlich nicht an das was er in der Nacht als Einfall hatte, zum Glück hatte er es aufgeschrieben. Er schaute mittels Tempus nach der Uhrzeit nur um festzustellen das es schon spät war und er die Frühstückszeit verpasst hatte, es klopfte bereits an seine Tür, Julian rief „herein", die Tür wurde geöffnet und Severus betrat den Raum.

„Guten Morgen Julian, ist bei dir alles ok? Du hast noch nie verschlafen, was ist los?"

„Guten Morgen Severus, ja es ist alles ok, ich habe nur etwas schlecht geschlafen, dafür habe ich eine Lösung für Hermione's Kreislaufproblem. Aber jetzt habe ich Hunger, bekomme ich noch etwas zu essen?"

„Selbstverständlich Julian, Rizzy wartet auf deine Wünsche, welche Lösung hast du für Hermione's Problem?"

„Den Kreislaufstärkungstrank geben wir ihr jeden Morgen ein paar Tropfen, bis wir die richtige Dosierung haben und sie nicht mehr umkippt."

„Das sollten wir probieren Julian. Ich habe den Trank auch hier. Lass es uns sofort probieren, wie viele Tropfen soll sie nehmen?"

„Wir sollten mit 20 Tropfen beginnen, wenn sie gut auf die Tropfen reagiert dann sollten wir die Tropfen reduzieren, weil sie sonst zu viele davon nimmt, das wäre auch nicht gut."

„Ok Julian, dann gebe ich Hermione die 20 Tropfen wenn das zu wenig ist was ist dann?"

„Dann werden wir die Tropfen erhöhen müssen."

„Ok Julian sollte sie dafür wach sein?"

„Nein es ist ok wenn du es ihr gibst und sie noch schläft. Sie sollte dann aber wach werden mit den Tropfen."

„Ich gehe jetzt zu ihr und gebe ihr die Tropfen, vielleicht kann sie dann mit dir zusammen Speisen." Severus ging zu Hermione in den Masterroom, dort bekam sie die Tropfen und sie wurde tatsächlich wach und fühlte sich schon besser.

„Hermione möchtest du mit Julian gemeinsam essen?" Severus schaute sie fragend an.

„Sehr gerne Severus, ich fühle mich schon nicht mehr so schwindelig, und ich habe Hunger."

„Dann helfe ich dir beim Ankleiden und begleite dich zum Frühstück. Ich werde euch Beiden Gesellschaft leisten, hast du auch Lust auf ein Spiel später?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht Severus, ich fühle mich noch nicht kräftig genug. Aber ich möchte schon ganz gerne Spielen." Hermione und Severus gingen zum Speisesaal wo sie auf Julian trafen, sie setzten sich gemeinsam an den Tisch und frühstückten.

Am Ende des Frühstücks gingen alle drei gemeinsam in den Masterroom dort kontrollierte Julian erneut Hermione's Blutdruck, als er zufrieden war, weil der Blutdruck in Ordnung war, beredeten sie was sie am Abend spielen wollten. Hermione wollte gerne die Babys von Ginny und Harry sehen und auch Ginny besuchen. Also gingen die drei gemeinsam in das Zimmer von Harry und Ginny und den Babys.

„Hallo Ginny, wie geht es dir? Klappt es mit dem Stillen der Babys? Sind deine Mutter und dein Vater schon hier angekommen?"

„Hallo Hermione, danke mir geht es gut, die Babys trinken gut, meine Eltern sind auch schon hier und freuen sich über ihre Enkelkinder. Wie geht es dir? Was macht dein Kreislauf, Severus und Julian sagten das du nach meiner Entbindung umgekippt bist."

„Ja danke mir geht es gut, nachdem Severus mir vom Blutdruckstabilisierungstrank gegeben hat bin ich nicht mehr umgekippt." Kaum hatte Hermione den Satz beendet, da fiel sie um.

Severus konnte sie gerade noch auffangen ehe sie mit dem Kopf an den Schrank schlug.

„Oh nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein, jetzt ist sie schon wieder umgekippt." Severus nahm Hermione auf den Arm, er trug sie zurück in den Masterroom, dort legte er sie auf dem Bett ab.

Julian untersuchte Hermione, er wusste sich einfach keinen Rat mehr, er wollte das Severus ihm von allen Erkrankungen von denen er wusste eine Liste anfertigen soll, für Severus war das schwer. Er kannte Hermione seit ihrem elften Lebensjahr, aber von ihren Erkrankungen, wusste er so gut wie nichts. Er flohte nach Hogwarts, besorgte dort bei Poppy die Krankenakte von Hermione, zu seiner Überraschung waren dort auch sämtliche Kinderkrankheiten von Hermione aufgeführt. Mit dieser Akte flohte er zurück nach Prince Manor, dort übergab er die Akte an Julian, dieser setzte sich im Masterroom auf die Couch und blätterte die Akte durch.

„Severus, hier in der Akte steht das Hermione bei Muggeln groß geworden ist, sie hat gar nicht alle Impftränke erhalten, die alle Magischen Menschen bekommen, da könnte noch etwas hinter den Kreislaufproblemen stecken, an das wir bisher gar nicht gedacht haben."

„Stimmt Tobias wollte doch das Hermione nochmal zu ihm kommt wegen der Impfungen, aber dadurch das Hermione immer wieder Bewusstlos wurde haben wir da nicht mehr dran gedacht, aber warum hat Hermione die Impfungen nicht erhalten als sie auf Hogwarts eingeschult wurde? Normalerweise bekommen alle Muggelgeborenen diese Tränke wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen."

„Ich glaube ich habe hier den Hinweis der uns das erklärt, die Eltern von Hermione waren gegen die Impfungen, sie haben ausdrücklich verboten das Hermione unsere Impftränke bekommen darf. Sie waren der Meinung das Hermione mit ihren Impfungen gegen alles geschützt sei, aber ich weiß leider nicht wer die Aufklärung über die Impftränke gemacht hat, es sieht so aus als ob Hermione eine sehr alte Krankheit von Zauberern hat, diese dachte ich zumindest sei ausgestorben, allerdings sind bei Hermione viele Faktoren die zusammengetroffen sind vorhanden, sie ist untergewichtig, sie hat über ein Jahr sich nicht abwechslungsreich ernähren können, sie musste in Zelten nächtigen an verschiedenen Orten, ich könnte diese Liste der Faktoren noch ewig so fortführen, am Ende bleibt trotzdem immer diese eine Erkrankung, die zuletzt durch die Folterung von Bellatrix und durch den Trank hervorgerufen worden ist."

„Julian welche Erkrankung? Was können wir dagegen unternehmen?"

„So leid es mir tut, Severus außer der Impfung im Vorfeld gibt es nichts was wir tun können, wir können sie jetzt nicht mehr impfen, die Chance das Hermione diese Erkrankung irgendwann alleine überwinden wird stehen nicht schlecht, zumal du ihr ja den Trank des Lebens gegeben hast. Wenn das nicht der Fall wäre sähe es viel schlechter für Hermione aus, die Chancen diese Erkrankung zu überleben liegen normalerweise bei 10 %, allerdings durch den Trank des Lebens, sind sie auf 80% angestiegen, die restlichen 20 % habt ihr Beide dadurch das ihr Animagi seid. Also rein statistisch sieht es gut für Hermione aus, sie muss nur die Erkrankung überstehen."

„Julian, ich weiß nicht ob ich dir folgen konnte, und ich weiß auch nicht ob ich die Chancen auf das Überleben ausgerechnet haben wollte, mir ist wichtig wie können wir Hermione jetzt helfen?"

„Severus, sie braucht Zeit und Ruhe, auch wenn sie sich wohl fühlt muss sie auf ihren Körper achten. Wenn sie drei Monate ohne Kreislaufprobleme ist, dann sollte sie die Erkrankung überstanden haben."

„Danke Julian, was kann ich aber jetzt genau machen? Ich fühle mich so machtlos gegen die Erkrankung."

„Außer Abwarten und sie unterstützen und viel Geduld gibt es nichts was du tun kannst oder wir tun können."

„Ok Julian, dann will ich mich in Geduld üben." Severus setzte sich zu Julian auf die Couch, er war vorher unruhig umhergelaufen. Er griff sich sein Buch was er zuletzt gelesen hatte und begann erneut zu lesen, auch Julian tat es ihm gleich. Sie saßen schon drei Stunden auf der Couch herum ehe Hermine sich regte. Als Severus spürte das Hermione sich regte stand er auf und trat zu ihr ans Bett.

„Oh wie lange war ich jetzt wieder ohne Bewusstsein?"

„Du warst 4 Stunden Bewusstlos. Julian hat gesagt du müsstest noch mehr auf deinen Körper hören."

„Ok, ich bemühe mich wirklich auf meinen Körper zu hören, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern etwas getan zu haben warum mir der Kreislauf weggerutscht ist."

„Es wird alles gut werden Hermione, Julian sagte das du höchstwahrscheinlich an einer Erkrankung leidest die er und viele seiner Kollegen für ausgerottet hielt, das liegt daran das du den Impfschutz nicht bekommen hast, deine Eltern wollten nicht das du die Impftränke bekommst, und daran mussten wir uns halten, jetzt hast du allerdings diese Krankheit und wir können nur hoffen, das du sie überstehst. Die Chance das zu überstehen hatte Julian mir vorhin auch vorgerechnet, allerdings gibt es da einige Dinge die mir nicht plausibel sind deswegen versuche ich gar nicht erst dir das zu erzählen, frag Julian danach wenn du es genau wissen möchtest."

„Ok Severus, ich möchte gerne aufstehen, darf ich das?"

„Ja das darfst du, wollen wir zu unseren Kindern gehen? Die sind zur Zeit wach und spielen mit Rizzy und Mister Potter im Kinderzimmer."

„Gerne Severus, ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch Hermione, mein Engel, mein Leben."

Severus half Hermione beim aufstehen, Julian hatte die ganze Zeit auf der Couch gesessen, und in dem Buch gelesen, er hatte das Gespräch zwischen Hermione und Severus nicht mitbekommen, deswegen erschrak er als Hermione plötzlich vor ihm stand.

„Hallo Julian, vielen Dank das du immer da bist wenn ich dich brauche." Hermione gab Julian einen Kuss auf die Wange. Gemeinsam mit Severus ging sie zu den Kindern und sie schauten zu wie Rizzy und Harry mit den Kindern spielten. Hermione überkam plötzlich die Lust am Klavier zu spielen, sie ging in das Musikzimmer, so hatte sie heimlich den Raum genannt weil dort einfach alle Musikinstrumente stehen die sie und Severus beherrschen. Sie setzte sich an den Flügel und begann zu spielen, Severus und Harry sowie Julian und Ginny lauschten gebannt auf die Töne die vom Flügel zu ihnen wehten. Als Hermione fertig war mit spielen, fragten alle durcheinander „von wem war das Stück, wie heißt das Stück, kannst du das nochmal spielen?"

„Ganz Ruhig Leute, also das Stück ist von mir, nein es hat noch keinen Namen, und ja ich kann das ganz oft spielen."

„Das ist faszinierend" „das klingt einfach wundervoll, es ist so schön." „mir kommen die Tränen, ich habe dabei an meine Familie gedacht." „man spürt deine Liebe darin."

„Vielen Dank, ich habe schon mal darüber nachgedacht die Noten aufzuschreiben, allerdings bin ich nicht so gut im Notenschreiben, deswegen habe ich es bisher noch nicht getan."


	87. Ein leises Klavier

Wie immer,…

Ein leises Klavier

„Das ist faszinierend" „das klingt einfach wundervoll, es ist so schön." „mir kommen die Tränen, ich habe dabei an meine Familie gedacht." „man spürt deine Liebe darin."

„Vielen Dank, ich habe schon mal darüber nachgedacht die Noten aufzuschreiben, allerdings bin ich nicht so gut im Notenschreiben, deswegen habe ich es bisher noch nicht getan."

„Das macht nichts, Hermione mein Engel, weil ich kann Noten sehr gut aufschreiben, das ist jetzt unser gemeinsames Projekt neben dem Tränkebrauen und deiner Ausbildung."

„Meinst du das Ernst Severus? Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch Hermione. Du bist mein Engel und mein Leben." Severus küsste Hermione auf die Stirn, er setzte sich neben sie an das Klavier. „Spiel es nochmal Hermione, ich schaue dir zu und beginne die Noten zu notieren."

Hermione spielte das Lied erneut, wieder zog es alle in den Bann, Severus schrieb zunächst alle Akkorde auf. Während Hermione die letzten Noten des Stückes erklingen ließ beobachtete Severus sie sehr intensiv, sie hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht stehen, er schaute sich nach Julian um, dieser fühlte sich durch den Blick von Severus aufgefordert zu ihm zu kommen und auch er blickte dann intensiv auf Hermione.

Der letzte Ton erklang und Severus nahm Hermione in seine Arme, er hob sie hoch und verließ mit ihr im Arm das Musikzimmer, er brachte Hermione in das Bett, sie war während des Liedes eingeschlafen, ihre Finger haben im Schlaf die letzten Töne gespielt. Severus legte sie auf die Bettdecke und legte sich selbst neben sie ins Bett. Julian war ihm gefolgt, er setzte sich neben das Bett auf den Sessel der noch dort stand.

„Severus, wie kann das gehen, wann ist sie eingeschlafen?"

„Julian, sie ist in etwa nach drei viertel des Liedes eingeschlafen, ich dachte zuerst sie wäre wieder Bewusstlos geworden, doch da sie weiter gespielt hat merkte ich schnell das sie nur schläft, allerdings wieso sie im Schlaf dieses Lied spielen konnte, das kann ich auch nicht erklären."

„Hermione ist ein großes Rätsel, ich werde euch jetzt verlassen, ich lege mich auch hin, es war ein schöner erster Feiertag,"

Severus nickte, auch er war nach dem Lied sehr müde geworden, ihm fielen die Augen zu als er hörte wie Julian die Tür schloss. Nur wenige Atemzüge später schlief er tief und fest. So tief und fest hatte Severus schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Julian ging in sein Zimmer, dort legte er sich ins Bett und auch er schlief nach wenigen Atemzügen. Harry und Ginny und die vier Babys schliefen alle auf dem Teppich auf dem sie zuvor gespielt hatten. Nur Mister und Misses Weasley schliefen nicht, sie waren im Speisesaal als Hermione das Stück spielte, sie haben es deshalb nicht hören können. Als diese beiden dann in das Spielzimmer kamen um nach den Enkelkindern zu schauen waren sie überrascht die vier Babys auf dem Boden schlafend zu sehen, aber noch überraschter waren sie weil auch Harry und Ginny dort lagen und schliefen. Arthur nahm mit Molly die Babys vom Boden auf und sie legten sie in ihre Betten, dann brachten sie auch Ginny und Harry ins Bett.

Molly rief nach Rizzy, diese erschien mit einem leisen Plopp. „Mam haben gerufen? Was kann Rizzy tun für Mam?"

„Ja Rizzy, wo sind denn Hermione und Severus? Oder auch Julian? Warum schlafen hier die Babys und meine Tochter und mein Schwiegersohn?"

„Mam, der Master und die Herrin sind im Masterroom und schlafen, Master Julian schläft in seinem Zimmer, und alle schlafen weil Herrin ein Lied gespielt hat, dieses hat alle einschlafen lassen, Herrin schlief als erste ein, sie schlief sogar während des Liedes ein."

„Können wir sie wecken? Oder werden sie von alleine wach werden?"

„Mam das weiß Rizzy leider nicht. Aber Rizzy kann versuchen Master zu wecken."

„Das ist eine gute Idee Rizzy, mach das bitte."

„Sehr wohl Mam."

Rizzy schnippte mit ihrem Finger und war verschwunden nur um in der nächsten Sekunde im Masterroom aufzutauchen. „Master, Sir. Misses Weasley möchte euch gerne sprechen, Master, Sir. Bitte wacht auf."

Severus hörte die Rufe der Elfe, er öffnete die Augen „Rizzy ich bin wach, ich komme gleich hinunter zu Misses Weasley, sag ihr bitte Bescheid."

Rizzy nickte, sie verbeugte sich und war mit einem Schnippen der Finger wieder verschwunden. Severus erhob sich, er machte sich frisch und ging dann hinunter ins Spielzimmer wo er Molly und Arthur antraf.

„Molly, Arthur, ich bin noch etwas schläfrig, was ist los?"

„Severus, warum schlafen hier alle? Wie konnte das passieren? Rizzy erzählte das Hermione ein Lied auf dem Flügel gespielt habe und ihr dann alle sehr müde geworden seid. Wie kann das passieren?"

„Molly, das wissen wir leider auch noch nicht, nur Hermione war die erste die eingeschlafen ist, sie spielte im Schlaf das letzte Viertel des Liedes. Ich habe sie dann zu Bett getragen, dort überkam mich auch die Müdigkeit, deshalb habe ich mich zu meiner Frau ins Bett gelegt."

Während des Gesprächs öffnete sich die Tür und Lucius betrat mit Narzissa den Raum.

„Hallo zusammen, ich bin irgendwie total müde geworden, ich wollte vorhin zu euch in das Musikzimmer kommen, dann hörte ich dieses schöne Lied und die Müdigkeit überfiel mich und ich bin mit meiner Frau gemeinsam ins Bett zurück gegangen. Wir sind seit wenigen Minuten wieder wach. Wie geht es den jungen Eltern? Ist mit den vier Babys alles ok?"

„Guten Tag Mister Malfoy, Misses Malfoy, den Babys geht es gut, sie schlafen alle vier, ebenfalls schlafen beide Mütter und Mister Potter."

„Severus, ich mache mir Sorgen um Astoria, könntest du nochmal nach ihr sehen?"

„Selbstverständlich Narzissa, Lucius du entschuldigst mich bitte, wärt ihr so nett und versorgt euch selbst mit Getränken? Rizzy wird euch jeden Wunsch erfüllen, solange er im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten ist. Narzissa begleitest du mich?"

„Natürlich Severus. Auch ich wünsche allen einen angenehmen Tag, Lucius ich würde gerne später das Schwimmbad nutzen, leistest du mir dann Gesellschaft?"

„Selbstverständlich mein Goldschatz."

„Los dann lass uns nach Astoria sehen, ich möchte gerne zügig zu Hermione zurück."

Narzissa und er gingen gemeinsam in die Suite von Astoria. Diese lag schweißgebadet im Bett, Severus erkannte auch auf die Entfernung schon das es ihr nicht gut ging, sie hatte Fieber. Er trat an ihr Bett, und beugte sich über die junge Frau, sie war zwei Jahre jünger als Hermione, gerade eben Erwachsen. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, fühlte nach dem Puls der Frau, dieser schlug zumindest kräftig und war nur etwas beschleunigt, Severus holte einen Fiebertrank, mehr konnte er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht für sie tun.

„Narzissa, gib ihr diesen Trank, er wirkt gegen das Fieber, ich werde Julian informieren, er wird sie nochmal untersuchen. Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht für Astoria tun, ich muss jetzt auch zurück zu Hermione."

Severus erhob sich und verließ die Suite nur um dann nach nebenan in den Masterroom zu treten.

Dort lag Hermione noch immer im Bett wie Severus sie abgelegt hatte, er fühlte ihren Puls, aber der war erstaunlich fest und gleichmäßig. Severus gab Hermione einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann um Julian zu informieren, damit er sich Astoria erneut anschauen würde.

„Julian, würdest du bitte nochmal nach Astoria sehen, es geht ihr nicht gut zur Zeit, sie hat hohes Fieber bekommen, die Wunden sehen entzündet aus. Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie."

„Natürlich werde ich nach Astoria sehen, übrigens die Verletzungen die du Draco zugefügt hast sind im Vergleich zu Astoria ˋs Wunden ein echter Witz. Wie hast du es hinbekommen das Draco denkt er sei so schwer verletzt?"

„Legillimens und ein paar echte Erinnerungen von mir."

„Da reden wir später nochmal drüber, ich möchte das gerne wissen was du da genau getan hast. Ich werde jetzt nach Astoria sehen."

„Ok Julian bis später, ich bin bei Hermione wenn du mich suchst."

Julian betrat die Suite in der Astoria im Bett lag, ihr ging es immer schlechter, das Fieber war zwar dank des Tranks von Severus gesunken, aber Julian hatte nicht viel Hoffnung das es ihr schnell besser gehen würde. Die Verletzungen die durch die Peitschenhiebe von Draco verursacht wurden waren alle entzündet, Astoria verlor eine Menge an Flüssigkeit über diese Wunden, Julian konnte Astoria nicht mehr in der Suite behandeln, er müsste sie nach St. Mungos bringen. Er begab sich zu Lucius und Narzissa, um Ihnen diese Nachricht mitteilen zu können.

„Hallo Lucius, Narzissa, ich kann Astoria hier nicht richtig helfen, sie muss ins Krankenhaus, wenn wir sie weiterhin hier behandeln, kann ich die Verantwortung für ihr Leben nicht übernehmen.

Es geht ihr nicht so gut das wir es verhindern können, sie muss ins St. Mungos sonst stirbt sie."

„Wenn du das sagst Julian, ich möchte unter gar keinen Umständen meine Schwiegertochter verlieren, sie ist so ein kluges Geschöpf. Bringst du sie ins St. Mungos oder soll ich sie bringen?"

„Lucius, ich kann sie dahin bringen, aber es werden vermutlich Fragen aufkommen wie es zu den Verletzungen kommen konnte, die müssen wir beantworten können, überlegt euch schon mal eine Geschichte. Ich glaube kaum das ihr euren Sohn gerne in Askaban besuchen möchtet. Ihr solltet also eine Geschichte erfinden die Glaubwürdig ist und nicht zu weit weg von der Wahrheit ist."

„Ok Julian, wir überlegen uns etwas. Bringe du bitte Astoria ins St. Mungos, denke bitte daran das ich für ihre Behandlung bezahlen werde, sie soll also wie jedes andere Familienmitglied auch privat behandelt werden. Sorge bitte dafür, das es nur so wenig Leute wie möglich erfahren, das sie im Krankenhaus liegt."

„Selbstverständlich Lucius, ich werde nur die vertrauensvollsten Personen informieren und dafür sorgen das sie nur von ausgewähltem Personal gepflegt wird. Wir sehen uns später, ich werde die ersten Behandlungen vornehmen, ich denke ich bin morgen früh wieder hier."

„Danke Julian, ich weiß das es dein Urlaub ist und du kümmerst dich trotzdem um alles."

„Lucius das ist mein Beruf, ich wäre nicht schon Leiter des St. Mungos wenn ich mich nicht um meine Aufgaben kümmern würde, mein Beruf ist eine Berufung. Aber ich muss jetzt los mit Astoria bis später dann."

„Bis später Julian."

Julian nahm Astoria auf seinen Arm und stieg in den Kamin, dort warf er eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein und sagte laut und deutlich „St. Mungos." Er verschwand nur um Sekunden später im St. Mungos aus dem Kamin zu treten. Er brachte Astoria auf ein Privatzimmer, er gab Anweisungen an das Personal und kümmerte sich darum das es ihr schon in wenigen Tagen wieder gut gehen würde. Es war schon spät an diesem Tag deshalb entschied sich Julian die Nacht in seinem Arbeitszimmer im Hospital zu verbringen, er legte sich auf die Couch die extra für solche Zwecke in seinem Zimmer steht. Sein Arbeitszimmer ist so groß wie ein Wohnzimmer, er hat dort eine gemütliche Sitzecke, einen großen Schreibtisch und große Monitore auf denen er die Daten seiner Patienten ablesen und aufrufen könnte. Eine Seite seines Arbeitszimmer's war eine Glasfront, wenn er dort hinaus sah konnte er auf den Park sehen der zum Hospital gehört, zum Flur hin trennte ihn ebenfalls eine Glasfront, diese war aber so das er hinaus sehen konnte aber keiner in sein Zimmer hinein, er hatte in seiner Sitzecke neben der Couch auch zwei gemütliche Sessel stehen und ein Kamin der ihn auf direktem Weg mit Severus Manor oder seinem eigenem Haus verbinden würde. Und trotzdem wollte er die Nacht im Hospital verbringen, falls etwas sein sollte mit Astoria wäre er sofort anwesend und könnte eingreifen. Er hatte nur gesagt das er sie schwer verletzt gefunden hätte und sie zunächst in einer privaten Wohnung versorgt hätte, sich aber die Wunden entzündet hätten und er deshalb die Versorgung jetzt ins St. Mungos übergeben habe.

Er schlief unruhig, wurde aber nicht vom Personal geweckt, am Morgen schaute er nochmal nach Astoria, diese lag in einem künstlichen Koma, war aber stabil, die Wunden wurden gereinigt und mehrmals täglich frisch verbunden. Astoria würde eine Woche im Koma gehalten werden, bis die Wunden nicht mehr entzündet wären.


	88. Das Ende der Ferien auf Prince Manor

Wie immer,…

Das Ende der Ferien auf Prince Manor

Er schlief unruhig, wurde aber nicht vom Personal geweckt, am Morgen schaute er nochmal nach Astoria, diese lag in einem künstlichen Koma, war aber stabil, die Wunden wurden gereinigt und mehrmals täglich frisch verbunden. Astoria würde eine Woche im Koma gehalten werden, bis die Wunden nicht mehr entzündet wären.

Julian reiste beruhigten Gewissens nach Prince Manor, dort ging er zum Masterroom um nach Severus und Hermione zu suchen, er klopfte an und ein „Herein" ließ ihn eintreten. Severus saß auf der Couch vor dem Kamin, er hielt einen Brief in der Hand.

„Julian, wie geht es Astoria? Wird sie durchkommen?"

„Ja Severus, sie wird es schaffen, sie wird circa eine Woche im St. Mungos bleiben müssen, aber dann sollten alle Wunden verheilt sein. Wie hast du das angestellt mit Draco, er hat geglaubt das er starke Verletzungen hat. Es waren aber nur ein paar kleine Kratzer."

„Ich sagte doch schon Julian, Legillimens, ich habe Draco in meine Gedanken geführt, er hat meine Schmerzen empfunden als mich der dunkle Lord hat auspeitschen lassen. Ab und zu fand er es amüsant einfach wahllos einzelne seiner Anhänger zu bestrafen, damit man ja nicht auf dumme Ideen käme, ich wurde vor drei Jahren zuletzt von Bellatrix ausgepeitscht, und du darfst mir glauben das Weib war nicht zimperlich. Ich habe im Laufe der Bestrafung irgendwann das Bewusstsein verloren, aber zuvor hatte ich 50 Hiebe erhalten. Ich weiß nicht wieviele Hiebe sie mir noch verpasst hat, ich bin, als ich Bewusstlos geworden war, irgendwann von Lucius mitgenommen worden. Er hat mich damals gesund gepflegt, es war zu meinem Glück während der Ferien, so dass die Schüler und Lehrer nichts davon mitbekommen haben, auch Draco weiß davon nichts, er musste damals auf Hogwarts bleiben für die Ferien."

„Severus das ist ja grausam, hast du davon Narben zurückbehalten?"

„Körperliche nein. Seelische nun vermutlich, das Bellatrix mich verspottet hat, das hat mir nichts ausgemacht, aber das sie sich an dem was sie mir angetan hat, aufgegeilt hat, hat mich doch sehr erschüttert. Ich denke Draco ist durch sie so sadistisch geworden, Bellatrix konnte nur gut austeilen, einstecken war nicht ihre Stärke. Sie ist schon nach einem kurzen Cruciatus Bewusstlos geworden, die Peitsche in der Hand eines anderen und sie verkroch sich hinter ihrem Mann. Was der dunkle Lord an ihr gefunden hat ich weiß es nicht. Aber das ist jetzt auch egal, der ist tot und Bellatrix versucht ihr Glück beim derzeitigen Minister."

„Severus, sag mal was ist das für ein Brief?"

„Ich muss mit Hermione und den Kindern zurück nach Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick hält zur Zeit die Stellung alleine dort, aber es sind wohl Schüler verfrüht aus den Ferien zurück gekommen und er ist alleine überfordert, außerdem muss ich Ginny und Mister Potter bitten uns zu begleiten, die Krankenstation muss besetzt sein falls einem der Schüler etwas passiert, Poppy ist auch im Urlaub, allerdings ist sie weiter weg. Deswegen muss ich Ginny bitten Sie solange zu vertreten. Glaubst du sie schafft das?"

„Wenn ich euch nach Hogwarts begleite dann wird sie es schaffen. Wann willst du los?"

„Wie du siehst schläft Hermione noch, sobald sie erwacht ist möchte ich nach Hogwarts reisen."

„Gut ich werde meine Tasche packen, und informiere auch Familie Potter."

„Danke Julian, ich versuche Hermione zu wecken, die Kinder werden von Rizzy bereits gekleidet und Reisefertig gemacht. Sobald Hermione auch soweit ist reisen wir nach Hogwarts zurück."

Julian nickte zustimmend, dann ging er zu Harry und Ginny Potter, informierte sie über die bevorstehende Reise nach Hogwarts, diese wussten dank Rizzy schon Bescheid, und waren bereits abreisefertig. Julian ging in sein Zimmer und packte seine Tasche, dann fiel ihm ein das Lucius, Narzissa und Draco sowie Molly und Arthur Weasley noch im Manor weilen. Er ging also in die Zimmer der beiden Familien und informierte sie darüber das Severus und Hermione zurück nach Hogwarts müssten und sie dort gemeinsam den Rest der Ferien verbringen könnten. Dann informierte er Severus über diesen Umstand.

„Severus ich habe Familie Malfoy und Weasley gebeten uns nach Hogwarts zu begleiten, es sind ja noch Ferien, und du hättest sie auch hier in deinem Haus beherbergt."

„Stimmt Julian, an die fünf habe ich vorhin nicht gedacht. Hermione ist bereits im Bad, sie sollte in wenigen Minuten abreisefertig sein."

Wie auf's Stichwort kam Hermione aus dem Bad, sie sah atemberaubend schön aus in ihrem Kleid, Julian und Severus starrten sie kurzzeitig an.

„Was ist los? Ihr starrt als hättet ihr mich noch nie zuvor gesehen."

Severus fand als erster seine Sprache wieder „Hermione mein Engel, du siehst einfach atemberaubend schön aus. Wenn du nicht bereits meine Frau wärst, würde ich spätestens jetzt niederknien und dich bitten mich zu heiraten. Ich liebe dich du bist mein Leben."

„Hermione, auch ich bin von dir und deinem Anblick überwältigt, jedes Wort was ich jetzt noch sagen würde, wäre eins zu viel."

„Sind wir dann soweit? Können wir zurück nach Hogwarts reisen?"

„Wir haben nur auf dich gewartet Hermione, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Bereit zum Abreisen, ich würde aber gerne mit Severus gemeinsam flohen."

„Das werden wir machen mein Engel."

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Kaminzimmer von welchem sie nach Hogwarts reisen würden, dort warteten schon Arthur und Molly, sowie Harry und Ginny mit ihren beiden Babys, auch Lucius, Narzissa und Draco standen abreisefertig im Raum.

„Wo ist Rizzy? Unsere Zwillinge müssen doch auch mit, ich möchte gerne Henry nehmen, nimmst du Eileen oder soll Rizzy sie nehmen?"

„Hermione, Rizzy kommt gleich nach, sie kann mit den Babys direkt ins Kinderzimmer apparieren, deswegen braucht sie nicht mit uns durch den Kamin flohen. Wenn du jetzt aber Henry schon mitnehmen möchtest, rufen wir sie kurz dann können wir zu dritt den Kamin benutzen."

„Severus das ist nicht nötig, ich nehme Henry später auf Hogwarts auf den Arm, dann lass uns jetzt losgehen." Hermione nahm etwas Flohpulver aus der Schale, sie warf es ins Feuer und betrat mit Severus gemeinsam den Kamin, sie sagte „Hogwarts Kamin Professor Snape." Aber nichts tat sich, Severus und Hermione schauten sich irritiert an, dann sagte Severus „wir nehmen das Büro des Direktors" er schaute die anderen an und sagte „wartet ihr bitte bis ich euch rufe, oder appariert nach Hogwarts" er sprach dann zum Kamin „Hogwarts Büro des Schulleiters" der Kamin flammte grün auf, Hermione und Severus waren verschwunden, in Hogwarts im Büro des Schulleiters verließen sie den Kamin. „Wieso konnten wir nicht in unsere Räume flohen? Hast du eine Idee was da los sein könnte?"

„Nein Severus ich habe leider gar keine Idee, aber lass uns jetzt die anderen herrufen, die warten doch sicherlich auf unsern Ruf."

„Bei Potters nehme ich an das sie warten, Lucius und Narzissa sowie Draco werden vermutlich appariert sein, Julian und die beiden Weasley werden vermutlich ebenfalls warten. Ich rufe sie eben, würdest du bitte hinunter gehen zum Portal und Familie Malfoy hereinlassen?"

„Selbstverständlich Severus." Hermione gab Severus einen Kuss ehe sie das Büro verließ und zum Schlossportal eilte um Lucius, Narzissa und Draco herein zu lassen. Diese waren tatsächlich appariert und standen nun vor dem Portal von den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Hermione beeilte sich zum Portal zu kommen, als sie davor stand öffnete sich das Portal wie von Geisterhand alleine.

„Wie konnte das denn gehen? Ich habe überhaupt nichts getan."

„Es steht nicht alles in den Büchern über Hogwarts, seit du Lehrerin geworden bist, öffnet sich das Schloss und seine Ländereien wenn du jemanden eintreten lassen möchtest. Wenn du unsicher bist bleibt das Tor geschlossen und erst wenn du überzeugt bist, geht das Tor auf. Hier herrscht höhere Magie."

„Also Danke, ich bin etwas verwirrt darüber, aber es ist anscheinend ähnlich dem Raum der Wünsche, man braucht seinen Wunsch auch nicht aussprechen, das Schloss spürt sozusagen den innigsten Wunsch. Na dann lasst uns hinauf ins Schloss gehen."

Hermione drehte sich um und lief vorweg zum Schloss, Draco lief mit ihr über, Lucius und Narzissa folgten in gemütlichem Schritt, sie genossen die Sonnenstrahlen auf dem schneebedecktem Weg. Lucius hatte seine Frau im Arm, als sie einen Streit zwischen Hermione und Draco hörten.

„Draco, wie kannst du nur deine Frau so verletzen?" Hermione wurde immer leiser, doch Draco wurde laut.

„Sie hatte es nicht anders verdient, sie hat mir Gehorsam geschworen bei unserem Gelübde, sie wollte nicht auf mich hören da musste ich sie bestrafen."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, wo ist sie jetzt? Wo ist eigentlich euer Kind? Willst du ihn auch so verletzen?"

Lucius flüsterte seiner Frau etwas ins Ohr, diese nickte und hielt sich zurück, sie ging noch langsamer, Lucius ließ sie los und ging jetzt zügig auf Hermione und Draco zu, er zog seinen Zauberstab, und zielte mit dem Stab auf seinen Sohn.

„Draco, ich warne dich, lasse dich nicht hinreißen Hermione verletzen zu wollen, nimm den Stab runter."

Hermione schaute nur einen Augenblick zu Lucius, sie dachte noch wieso er mit seinem Zauberstab auf Draco zielte, da sah sie schon die roten Funken von Draco's Stab auf sie zufliegen, sie hechtete zur Seite und der Stupor verfehlte sie. In der gleichen Sekunde wo sie zur Seite gehechtet war warf Lucius einen Incacerus auf seinen Sohn. Hermione fiel zu Boden, sie konnte sich nicht abrollen, es gab ein knackendes Geräusch, und Hermione durchfuhr ein heftiger Schmerz. Sie hielt sich den Arm, Narzissa beugte sich zu Hermione runter und half ihr beim Aufstehen, sie stützte Hermione der nicht nur der gebrochene Arm Schmerzen verursachte sondern auch ein geprelltes Knie sie am vernünftigen Laufen hinderte. Nachdem Lucius sich Draco's Stab gegriffen hatte nahm er Hermione auf den Arm, er ließ Narzissa Draco beaufsichtigen, und trug Hermione ins Schloss.

„Severus, Draco hat sich mit Hermione gestritten, er wollte sie mit einem Stupor ausschalten."

„Er hat es aber nicht geschafft, ich bin zur Seite gesprungen, leider habe ich mir dabei das Knie geprellt und den Arm gebrochen, ist Julian schon hier?"

„Er ist bereits auf der Krankenstation mit Ginny, Lucius bringst du Hermione bitte auf die Krankenstation? Ich übernehme Draco, er darf die Nacht im Kerker in einer Zelle verbringen, da kann er mal darüber nachdenken was er noch alles für Bockmist bauen möchte."

„Selbstverständlich Severus, ich danke dir das du so nachsichtig bist mit Draco, wenn er meine Frau versucht hätte zu verletzen, ich weiß nicht ob ich dann so wie du handeln könnte."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dann schon fertig bin mit deinem Sohn, aber zunächst geht er jetzt in die Zelle, ich komme gleich auf die Krankenstation nach."

Lucius trug Hermione zur Krankenstation, Julian und Ginny waren gerade dabei eine Bestandsaufnahme zu machen. Sie waren im Lager der Krankenstation, als sie hörten wie die Türe aufgestoßen wurde kamen sie in den Flur zurück.

„Hermione," Ginny eilte auf Lucius zu sie deutete auf ein Bett. Auf diesem setzte Lucius Hermione ab.

„Wie ist das passiert? Was ist genau passiert?" Julian trat ans Bett, er untersuchte Hermione.

„Ich hatte einen Streit mit Draco, der wollte mich verhexen, er wollte mich mit einem Stupor außer Gefecht setzen. Ich konnte mich durch einen Sprung zur Seite retten, leider bin ich dabei unglücklich gestürzt, ich glaube ich habe mir das Knie geprellt, und der Arm ist durch."

„Das mit deinem Arm stimmt, allerdings hast du nicht nur eine Prellung des Knies, bei dem Unfall wurde leider dein Innenmeniskus verletzt, den kann ich nicht einfach so heilen wie deinen Arm, dafür muss ich dich operieren, du wirst hinterher noch ein paar Tage brauchen bis du ohne Humpeln laufen kannst."

In diesem Moment betrat Severus die Krankenstation „wie geht es Hermione, was ist genau passiert?"

„Severus, der Arm ist kein Problem, den kann ich sofort heilen, allerdings muss ich das Knie operieren. Da der Innenmeniskus zerrissen ist, kann Hermione ein paar Tage nicht ohne Hilfe laufen. Hast du Narkosemittel hier, ich würde gerne sofort operieren."


	89. Silvester auf Hogwarts

Wie immer,…..

Silvester auf Hogwarts

In diesem Moment betrat Severus die Krankenstation „wie geht es Hermione, was ist genau passiert?"

„Severus, der Arm ist kein Problem, den kann ich sofort heilen, allerdings muss ich das Knie operieren. Da der Innenmeniskus zerrissen ist, kann Hermione ein paar Tage nicht ohne Hilfe laufen. Hast du Narkosemittel hier, ich würde gerne sofort operieren."

„Ja habe ich, ich besorge es dir." Er küsste Hermione auf den Mund und ging dann das Narkosemittel besorgen. Als Severus zurück zur Krankenstation kam, war Hermione's Arm schon geheilt und verbunden, das Knie von ihr lag schon auf einer speziellen Halterung und Julian wartete darauf das Hermione einschlafen würde. Severus zauberte Hermione das Narkosemittel in den Blutkreislauf, wenige Sekunden später schlief sie tief und fest. Julian vollzog die Operation und als Hermione wieder wach wurde hatte sie einen Verband um ihr rechtes Knie.

„Hier ist ein Schmerztrank für dich, ich habe ihn höchstpersönlich kontrolliert. Du kannst ihn also jederzeit nehmen wenn es nötig ist. Wenn du möchtest darfst du auch mit Severus in eure Wohnung gehen und dort schlafen, ich weiß du bist lieber in deinem Bett."

„Danke Julian, Severus nimmst du mich bitte mit in unsere Wohnung, ich möchte dich ganz nah bei mir spüren."

„Hermione mein Engel, Selbstverständlich nehme ich dich mit, auch ich spüre dieses Verlangen in mir." Mit diesen Worten nahm er sie auf den Arm und verließ die Krankenstation, er trug sie in ihre Wohnung und sie kuschelten sich gemeinsam in das Bett.

Die nächsten Tage waren geprägt davon mit den Babys zu spielen, Bücher zu lesen und sich auf den Unterricht vorbereiten, Hermione freute sich schon sehr endlich Verwandlung zu unterrichten, sie saß viel auf der Couch oder in einem der Sessel, auch an ihrem Schreibtisch arbeitete sie fleißig. Sie erarbeitete sich ein Konzept, um für jede Jahrgangsstufe die richtigen Ansprüche zu stellen. So verflogen die letzten Tage, als Silvester war, bereitete sie mit Rizzy eine Überraschung für Severus vor.

Severus hingegen hatte die letzten Tage kaum Zeit sich um seine Frau oder Familie zu kümmern, Hogwarts brauchte gerade seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, es kamen an jedem Tag mehrere Schüler aus den Ferien zurück, die Eltern mussten auf Geschäftsreisen, oder es gab dringende Fälle wo ein entferntes Familienmitglied schwer erkrankt ist und die Eltern der Kinder hin müssten um zu helfen, also wurden die Kinder kurzer Hand zurück zur Schule gebracht. Es waren mittlerweile an jedem der Haustische rund dreißig Schüler anwesend. Severus schrieb Briefe an die Vertrauensschüler mit der Bitte wenn es ihnen möglich sei auch zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen, weil auf Hogwarts so viele Schüler seien und diese dringend Ansprechpartner in ihren Häusern bräuchten. Er flohte auch die Professoren an die als Hauslehrer fungierten, damit sich die Hauslehrer um ihre Häuser kümmern könnten. Als er an diesem Tag zurück in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung kam sah er sehr erschöpft aus, Hermione stand auf und humpelte zu ihm hin, sie nahm ihn in den Arm „du siehst müde aus, Severus, ich wollte mir gerade ein Bad einlassen, würdest du mir Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Nichts lieber als das Hermione, ruf mich wenn die Wanne voll ist. Ich muss mich nur einen Moment ausruhen."

Severus setzte sich auf die Couch, er lehnte den Kopf hinten an die Lehne und schloss kurz die Augen. Nach wenigen Sekunden schlief Severus tief und fest, als Hermione kam um ihm mitzuteilen das die Badewanne fertig sei, sah sie das er schlief. Sie levitierte ihn ins Bett, entkleidete ihn und deckte ihn mit der Bettdecke zu. Dann ging sie alleine in die Badewanne, die Fäden waren zwei Tage zuvor gezogen worden und sie genoss es im Bad zu liegen. Als sie aus dem Bad kam lag Severus auf der Seite im Bett, er hielt ihr Kopfkissen mit beiden Armen umschlungen. Hermione gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, da schlug Severus die Augen auf.

„Wieso liege ich hier im Bett, ich wollte doch mit dir in die Badewanne."

„Du hast so tief geschlafen da habe ich dich hier herüber levitiert und entkleidet, ich habe mich im Bad beeilt um schnell bei dir zu sein. Jetzt lass uns schlafen, du bist so müde."

„Hermione mein Engel wir können nicht schlafen gehen, heute ist doch Silvester, die Schüler möchten eine Party feiern, ich als Schulleiter und du als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor müssen anwesend sein."

„Möchtest du dann jetzt noch in die Badewanne oder lieber duschen?"

„Ich werde duschen, zieh du dich bitte fertig an, überrasch mich mit der Wahl deines Kleides. Bis gleich mein Engel." Severus stand auf er brauchte nur wenige Minuten unter der Dusche, als er das Badezimmer verließ stand Hermione bereits fertig gekleidet vor dem Bett, sie hatte zwei Ketten in der Hand. „Welche Kette soll ich anziehen?"

„Nimm die aus meiner Hand." Severus öffnete seine Hand und dort hielt er eine wunderschöne Kette in der Hand, an der Kette hing eine Phiole als Anhänger dran, Severus legte ihr die Kette um den Hals.

„Diese Phiole ist mit einem magischen Zaubertrank gefüllt, dieser zeigt welche Gefühle der Träger hat, jetzt zum Beispiel leuchtet die Phiole rot, sie zeigt deine innige Liebe zu mir. Ich habe auch so einen Anhänger, er ist in ein Armband eingearbeitet, ich trage ihn am rechten Arm. Die beiden Phiolen sind so gearbeitet das wir jeweils die Gefühle des anderen in unseren Phiolen sehen können, wenn du ihn in die Hand nimmst und fest an mich denkst dann siehst du meine Gefühle. Genau so ist es mit meinem Anhänger, ich kann damit deine Gefühle sehen."

Severus küsste Hermione und sie küsste ihn. „Lass uns zur Feier gehen, die Schüler warten auf uns."

Sie gingen gemeinsam in die große Halle, dort gab es ein Festmahl und es spielte eine Band die aktuellsten Hits, Severus tanzte mit Hermione obwohl sie nicht gut laufen konnte, er hob sie einfach in seine Arme und trug sie so über die Tanzfläche. Als es auf Mitternacht zuging verkündete Hermione die Überraschung für Severus und alle Schüler.

„Wir werden jetzt gemeinsam hinaus gehen auf die Ländereien, dort erwartet uns von dem Zaubererscherzeladen Weasley ein riesiges Feuerwerk, welches dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal durchgeführt wird. Auf, auf nach draußen und nicht vergessen zieht euch warm an."

„Hermione du bist fantastisch, wann hast du das denn organisiert?"

„Severus das habe ich mit Rizzy gemeinsam organisiert, Rizzy wollte das verpatzte Silvester von letztem Jahr wieder gut machen, mir war dann das Feuerwerk der Zwillinge eingefallen, und ich dachte mir das Ron und sein Bruder sicherlich diesen Auftrag gut gebrauchen könnten."

Allen Schülern und Lehrern blieben die Worte im Munde stecken, das Feuerwerk war riesig, es gab Drachen die sich gegenseitig jagten, riesige Feuerräder die wenn sie aufeinander trafen in tausend kleinere zersprangen, zum Höhepunkt des Feuerwerks tauchten plötzlich viele Tiere auf die alle aussahen wie ein Patronus. Es waren aber keine echten Patronus, sondern nur eine Illusion, aber alle die dieses Schauspiel sahen spürten plötzlich einen innigen Frieden. Es riefen von allen Seiten Schüler und Lehrer „Frohes neues Jahr, Gesundheit und Frieden." Hermione hatte dafür gesorgt das alle Schüler wie Lehrer ein Glas mit Sekt oder Kürbissaft hatte um gemeinsam auf das neue Jahr anstoßen zu können. Nachdem das Feuerwerk beendet war wurde die Feier beendet, alle Schüler gingen zurück in ihre Häuser, Severus nahm Hermione bei der Hand und ging mit ihr in den Kerker, nach ein paar Metern, die Schüler waren alle längst in ihren Häusern, nahm er Hermione auf den Arm und trug sie hinunter in die Wohnung.

„Das war eine sehr schöne Feier Hermione mein Engel."

„Danke Severus, ich bin jetzt aber auch total erschöpft, das war ziemlich anstrengend mit der Organisation der Feier, obwohl Rizzy mir sehr geholfen hat. Danke das du mich trägst, mir Schmerzen die Füße und mein Knie schmerzt auch sehr."

„Dann soll Julian sich das morgen nochmal ansehen, er wollte morgen auch Astoria mitbringen, ihr geht es jetzt wieder gut. Da fällt mir ein ich muss nochmal nach Draco sehen, der hatte jetzt genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken was er dir angetan hat, bzw. was er dir antun wollte."

„Muss das heute Nacht noch sein? Ich hatte gehofft wir würden uns mal wieder lieben."


	90. Neues Jahr, neues Glück

Wie immer,…

Neues Jahr, neues Glück

„Dann soll Julian sich das morgen nochmal ansehen, er wollte morgen auch Astoria mitbringen, ihr geht es jetzt wieder gut. Da fällt mir ein ich muss nochmal nach Draco sehen, der hatte jetzt genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken was er dir angetan hat, bzw. was er dir antun wollte."

„Muss das heute Nacht noch sein? Ich hatte gehofft wir würden uns mal wieder lieben."

„Ich brauche nicht lange bei Draco, aber er sollte zumindest jetzt auch die Zelle verlassen dürfen, neues Jahr neues Glück. Ich möchte ihm noch eine Chance geben."

„Ich werde auf dich warten Severus, ich möchte dich heute Nacht spüren."

„Ich werde mich beeilen, lege dich schon in unser Bett."

„Bis gleich Severus."

Severus gab ihr einen Kuss und ging dann zu der Zelle in welcher er Draco untergebracht hatte. Draco saß dort und dachte über sein Leben nach, als er Severus hörte blickte er auf.

„Severus, bitte verzeih mir mein Verhalten."

„Draco, ich weiß nicht ob ich es dir verzeihen kann, allerdings hast du jetzt lange genug in dieser Zelle gesessen, morgen kommt deine Frau aus dem Krankenhaus, ihr geht es wieder gut, aber ich hoffe für dich du lässt dich nie mehr so hinreißen. Das mit Hermione, da wirst du wohl mehr auf ihre Verzeihung hoffen müssen, es ist nicht gerade toll wie du deine Probleme zu lösen versuchst. Aber fürs erste bist du frei und kannst in dem Schulsprecherzimmer schlafen. Der kommt erst am Ende der Ferien zurück. Jetzt wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht."

Severus drehte sich um und ging zurück in seine Wohnung, er gesellte sich zu seiner Frau ins Bett, dort liebten sie sich den Rest der Nacht. Am Morgen erwachten beide erst sehr spät, es war bereits kurz vor dem Mittagessen, es war Rizzy die sie weckte.

„Master und Herrin, ihr müsst aufstehen, Mister Malfoy und Mister Potter erwarten euch in eurem Büro."

„Rizzy, welcher Malfoy, Lucius oder Draco?"

„Sir es ist Draco Malfoy, er möchte sich gerne bei der Herrin entschuldigen, aber er möchte das sie Master und auch Mister Potter dabei sind."

„Ok Rizzy wir werden gleich ins Büro gehen. Bewirte unsere Gäste bitte so lange schon mal."

„Ja Master."

„Severus, mein Knie schmerzt noch immer, ich weiß nicht ob ich heute auf dem Bein stehen, geschweige denn laufen kann. Würdest du mich bitte ins Bad tragen?"

„Selbstverständlich mein Engel, soll ich Julian gleich noch rufen bevor wir ins Büro gehen? Hast du deinen Schmerztrank schon genommen?"

„Severus, ich möchte nicht dauernd Schmerztränke zu mir nehmen und ich denke wir werden es schaffen erst uns Draco's Entschuldigung anzuhören, dann kann Julian noch immer nach meinem Knie schauen. Mein Knie ist auch ganz warm."

Severus hob Hermione auf den Arm, er trug sie ins Bad und setzte sie auf dem Wannenrand ab.

„Brauchst du noch etwas, sonst warte ich vor der Tür bis du fertig bist."

„Du kannst auch hier bei mir warten, ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor dir, du hast mich schon so oft versorgen müssen, du kennst meinen Körper besser als jeder andere Mensch."

„Ok Hermione, wie du es möchtest, ich wollte dir nur etwas Privatsphäre gönnen."

Hermione wusch sich das Gesicht, sie putzte sich die Zähne, und sie ging kurz zur Toilette, aber alleine die drei Schritte vom Badewannenrand bis zum WC brachten Hermione an ihre Körperliche Grenze, ihr Knie schmerzte immer mehr. Als sie auf der Toilette fertig war bat sie Severus „ich bin fertig, könntest du mir doch bitte den Schmerztrank holen, ich weiß nicht wie ich den Tag sonst überstehen soll. Dann können wir bitte auch ins Büro gehen, ich möchte es hinter mich bringen mit der Entschuldigung von Draco. Weißt du eigentlich das ich Draco als Schülerin mal eine ordentlich geklatscht habe?"

„Nein, das hat Draco nie erzählt, es war ihm vermutlich zu peinlich. Ich helfe dir beim Ankleiden, dann trage ich dich ins Büro und dort bekommst du dann auch deinen Schmerztrank."

Severus hob Hermione auf seinen Arm und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, dort bekleidete er sie mittels Magie, dann brachte er sie in das Büro, dort rief er mit einem Accio den Schmerztrank für Hermione und gab ihn ihr zum Trinken. Erst danach setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch neben Hermione und forderte Draco auf mit seinem Anliegen zu beginnen.

„So Draco, was möchtest du von uns?"

Draco fiel es sichtlich schwer, er saß auf einem Stuhl, stand aber nachdem Severus ihm das Wort erteilt hatte auf.

„Hermione, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich kann nicht sagen wie leid es mir tut das du dich verletzt hast, weil ich dich angegriffen habe, ich war so wütend, ich verstehe überhaupt nicht wieso ich in letzter Zeit immer wieder solche Aussetzer habe, ich wollte dich überhaupt nicht angreifen, auch die Sache mit meiner Frau, ich kann gar nicht sagen wie schrecklich ich mich fühle, ich habe ab und zu das Gefühl nicht mehr Herr über meinen Körper zu sein, es fühlt sich fast an als wenn ich unter einem Imperius stehen würde, aber das geht nicht oder doch Onkel Severus?"

„Das was du da gerade gesagt hast finde ich etwas irritierend, aber ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, allerdings sollten wir das was du da angedeutet hast mal genau im Auge behalten."

„Hermione, mein Engel, ich möchte das du nebenan in unserer Wohnung auf Julian wartest, ich trage dich eben hinüber, dann werde ich Draco mal genauer in Augenschein nehmen, es gibt Möglichkeiten zu testen ob es wie Draco sagt ein Imperius ist oder ob da etwas anderes hinter steckt."

„Das ist eine gute Idee Severus, schickst du bitte Rizzy zu Julian?"

„Das werde ich machen. Mister Potter, würden Sie bitte bis ich wieder hier bin ein Auge auf Draco werfen?"

„Selbstverständlich Sir."

Severus brachte Hermione in die Wohnung, er setzte sie auf der Couch ab, schickte Rizzy zu Julian damit dieser so bald als möglich sich nochmal das Knie seiner Frau ansehen würde. Dann gab er Hermione ein Kühlpack, um die Schmerzen im Knie wenigstens etwas zu lindern, der Schmerztrank schien bei ihr nicht mehr effektiv zu wirken.

„Hermione, Julian wird bald hier sein und dein Knie erneut untersuchen, ich werde jetzt nach nebenan gehen und versuchen herauszufinden was da mit Draco nicht stimmt. Versuche bitte dein Knie hoch zu legen und immer wieder mal zu kühlen, sobald ich mit Draco fertig bin setze ich mich ins Labor um für dich einen neuen Schmerztrank zu entwickeln. Ich weiß du würdest das auch gerne mit machen, aber solange du vor Schmerzen kaum stehen kannst, bist du keine Hilfe im Labor. Also ich beeile mich damit ich schnell wieder bei dir sein kann."

Hermione nickte nur stumm, wenn sie jetzt etwas gesagt hätte, das hätte Severus eh nicht verstanden, Hermione kämpfte schon seit dem Aufstehen darum es nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen wie sehr ihr das Knie weh tat, nachdem Severus sich mit einem Kuss von ihr verabschiedet hatte und zurück ins Büro gegangen war, liefen Hermione die Tränen einfach so das Gesicht hinunter. Rizzy hatte ihr ein Kühlpack gebracht, und ihr mitgeteilt das Master Julian in zwei Stunden mit Misses Malfoy aus dem St. Mungos nach Hogwarts kommen würde, und er dann auch nach Ihr schauen würde. „Herrin, kann Rizzy noch etwas für euch tun? Die Babys schlafen und Herrin hat starke Schmerzen wie Rizzy sehen."

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir Rizzy, aber im Moment kannst du mir nur ein paar Tücher geben damit ich mir die Tränen abwischen kann."

„Sehr wohl Herrin." Rizzy verbeugte sich tief und brachte Hermione Taschentücher. Diese schniefte sich die Nase und trocknete sich die Tränen, das Kühlpack brachte zumindest etwas Linderung gegen die Schmerzen. Hermione griff sich eins der Bücher die auf dem Tisch lagen und begann zu lesen, sie versuchte sich so abzulenken, doch es gelang ihr nicht sich zu konzentrieren, frustriert legte sie das Buch zur Seite. Dann legte sie sich auf die Couch, sie schloss die Augen, sie versuchte zu entspannen, was angesichts der Schmerzen im Knie für sie nicht möglich war. Sie rief nach Rizzy und bat diese „Rizzy, könntest du bitte schauen wie weit mein Mann ist mit dem Schmerztrank? Ich halte das nicht mehr aus vor Schmerzen."

„Selbstverständlich Herrin, wenn Master noch nicht fertig sein, soll Rizzy ihn dann bitten um den Trank der Lebenden Toten? Damit könnte Herrin wenigstens ein paar Stunden ohne Schmerzen schlafen."

„Rizzy das ist eine gute Idee bitte mache das so. Ich halte das wirklich nicht mehr lange aus, ich möchte nur noch das es aufhört weh zu tun."

„Rizzy sich beeilen, Herrin. Rizzy seien gleich wieder da." Mit einer Verbeugung und einem Fingerschnippen war Rizzy verschwunden, sie tauchte nur Sekunden später bei Severus im Büro auf.

„Master, der Herrin geht es nicht gut, die Schmerzen sind unerträglich heftig für sie, seit ihr schon fertig mit dem Schmerztrank für die Herrin?"

„Rizzy, nein, leider konnte ich noch nicht beginnen, ich muss mich zunächst um das Problem von Draco Malfoy kümmern, aber du könntest meiner Frau den Trank der Lebenden Toten geben, sie versucht zwar die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, aber sie ist bald an ihrer physischen und psychischen Grenze angekommen, sie soll diese Flasche leer trinken." Severus übergab Rizzy eine Flasche mit 12 Tropfen des Trank der Lebenden Toten.

Rizzy verbeugte sich vor Severus „sehr wohl Master." Sie schnippte mit den Fingern, wodurch sie verschwand und tauchte Sekunden später bei Hermione vor der Couch wieder auf.

„Herrin, der Master hat mir für euch diesen Trank mitgegeben, ihr sollt ihn bitte leer trinken, dann habt ihr keine Schmerzen mehr."

„Danke Rizzy, was ist das für ein Trank?"

„Herrin, das ist der Trank der Lebenden Toten, Master möchte das ihr ihn trotzdem leer trinkt, bitte tut was er möchte, sonst wird Rizzy bestraft von Master."

„Keine Sorge Rizzy, ich werde ihn leer trinken, Severus kennt mich sehr genau, ich kann ihm nichts vormachen, er weiß das ich die Schmerzen nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Rizzy sorge du bitte gut für unsere Babys, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich schlafen werde, aber Severus wird noch etwas länger brauchen." Hermione schluckte den Trank aus der Phiole in einem Zug, sie hatte kaum noch Zeit sich hinzulegen, der Trank wirkte fast sofort. Sie schlief ein, wenige Minuten nachdem Hermione den Trank genommen hatte klopfte es an die Wohnungstüre und Rizzy ließ den Besucher eintreten.

„Master Julian, erfreut euch zu sehen, Herrin liegt auf der Couch, ihr Knie schmerzte so sehr, das Herrin von Master Severus den Trank der Lebenden Toten bekommen hat. Sie schläft jetzt seit wenigen Minuten, kann Rizzy für Master etwas tun?"

„Rizzy, danke, im Moment kannst du nichts weiter für mich tun, ich werde jetzt Hermione untersuchen, aber warum hat Severus ihr nicht einen Schmerztrank gegeben?"

„Master Severus hat Herrin einen Schmerztrank gegeben, aber dieser zeigte keine Wirkung bei Herrin. Master Julian, die Herrin hat vorhin sehr geweint wegen der Schmerzen, sie konnte nicht mal ein Buch lesen, sie klagte auch darüber das ihr Knie sehr warm sei, ich habe ihr ein Kühlpack gebracht und sie hat ihr Knie gekühlt."

„Danke Rizzy, ich habe eine Ahnung was mit dem Knie von Hermione sein könnte, aber ich muss es zunächst untersuchen." Julian kniete sich vor die Couch auf den Boden, er legte seine Hände jeweils auf ein Knie von Hermione ab, das operierte Knie war sehr warm, während das andere Knie nur normal warm war. Julian nahm ein Maßband und maß den Umfang des Knies, erst das gesunde dann das operierte, es war ein Unterschied von 10 cm, das operierte Knie war angeschwollen. Selbst mit der vorangegangenen Kühlung des Knies war der Temperaturunterschied bei ganzen 6 Grad. Julian notierte sich diese Werte und wies Rizzy an das Knie immer für 15 Minuten zu kühlen und dann für 20 Minuten Pause zu machen, und dieses zu wiederholen bis Hermione aus dem Schlaf erwachen würde, oder bis er ihr etwas anderes Auftragen würde.

Dann ging Julian ins Büro zu Severus, er musste unbedingt erfahren wann Hermione sich zuletzt in ihren Animagus verwandelt hatte.

Doch als Julian das Büro betrat, war der Anblick der sich ihm bot so bizarr, das er für wenige Sekunden alles vergaß.

Draco lag auf dem Boden, Harry hing gefesselt an der Wand und Severus lag schwer atmend über seinem Schreibtisch. Alles sah aus als hätte hier ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod stattgefunden, wobei Julian bei Harry sofort erkannte das er lebt, auch bei Severus waren die Zeichen deutlich auf Lebendig zu sehen, nur bei Draco, da musste Julian genau hinsehen um sagen zu können ja auch Draco lebt.

„Severus, was ist passiert?"

Julian setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, während Severus noch immer darum kämpfte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Julian," Severus schnaufte wie eine Dampflok, jedes Wort fiel ihm schwer, er musste nach jedem Wort Luft holen. „Draco," „ich," „Hilfe," „Luft," Severus stützte sich mit den Armen auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Nach diesem Satz der eigentlich kein richtiger Satz war fehlte Severus die Luft um weiter zu reden. Julian schwang seinen Zauberstab, er sprach auf Severus einen Anapneo, und Severus konnte endlich wieder tief und ruhig atmen. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sich Severus dann auch wieder unter Kontrolle, er konnte Julian schildern was vorgefallen war.

„Julian, es hat sich folgendes zugetragen, Draco wollte sich bei Hermione entschuldigen, dafür waren Mister Potter, Hermione und ich anwesend, bei seiner Entschuldigung berichtete Draco das er ab und zu das Gefühl habe nicht mehr die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu haben. Das wollte ich testen, dafür brachte ich Hermione zurück in unsere Wohnung, weil sie so starke Schmerzen hatte und ich sie nicht noch länger leiden lassen wollte. Bei dem Test von Draco passierten dann folgende Dinge. Draco fesselte mit nur einem Zucken seines Armes Mister Potter, dieser hing nur zwei Sekunden später an der Wand, als ich Draco stoppen wollte hexte er mir ebenfalls einen Zauber an, dieser raubte mir den Atem, ich habe nur mit sehr viel Mühe es geschafft Draco zu hindern in unsere Wohnung zu gehen, wo er auf meine Frau gestoßen wäre, die zur Zeit völlig wehrlos ist. Ich habe einen nonverbalen Zauber benutzt der mir selber nicht wirklich bekannt ist, es ist ein Zauber von meinem verstorbenen Meister, mit diesem habe ich Draco ausgeschaltet nur Sekunden bevor du durch die Türe ins Büro getreten bist. Draco hat tatsächlich eine Art Imperius auf sich liegen, es ist aber eher wie eine Hypnose, er macht bestimmte Dinge wenn man eine Art Codewort ausspricht. Wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, hätte er vermutlich versucht Hermione umzubringen, zu unserem Glück sind demjenigen der Draco sozusagen programmiert hat mehrere Fehler dabei unterlaufen. Aber das würde jetzt zu weit ins Detail gehen das zu erklären, wir müssen aber Draco solange in eine Zelle sperren bis wir diese Programmierung aufheben können. Jetzt sollten wir Mister Potter mal aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien. Übernimmst du das Julian? Ich bringe Draco in die Zelle und Erlöse ihn aus diesem Zauber."

„Ja ich kann Mister Potter befreien, viel Spaß mit Draco."

„Danke" schnarrte Severus der jetzt wieder zu seiner alten Form auflief. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und brachte Draco zurück in die Zelle, dort löste er den Zauber und Draco sprang auf seine Füße und versuchte Severus anzugreifen, dieser hatte aber schon damit gerechnet, und schockte Draco mit einem Stupor. Dann verließ er die Zelle und ging zurück in seine Wohnung, dort traf er auf Harry Potter und Julian. Harry kniete vor der Couch auf der Hermione lag, er wechselte gerade das Kühlpack, auf Anraten von Julian hatte Harry auch ein Kissen unter ihr Bein gelegt.

„Julian, was ist jetzt mit Hermione's Knie, ich wollte ins Labor gehen um neue Schmerztränke für sie herzustellen."

„Sie hat eine Entzündung und es hat sich Flüssigkeit im Gelenk gesammelt, wenn es nicht durch Ruhe und Hochlagern besser wird muss ich erneut operieren."

„Wie konnte es dazu kommen Sir?" Harry hatte sich noch immer nicht getraut ins Du zu wechseln, bei dem Heiler geschweige denn bei seinem ehemaligen Professor. Er schaute Julian an, aber Severus antwortete.

„Mister Potter, ihre Freundin und meine Frau lässt sich von niemandem was sagen, sie hat die letzten Tage ziemlich viel geleistet, dabei musste sie öfters auch längere Strecken gehen, ich denke sie hat sich übernommen, deswegen wird das Knie jetzt so Probleme machen."

„Richtig Severus, es liegt eine Überlastung des Knies vor, sie muss es jetzt die nächsten Tage richtig schonen, dafür habe ich ihr vom St. Mungos Unterarmgehhilfen mitgebracht, damit darf sie laufen, aber sie darf das Bein nicht belasten."


	91. Das Ende der Ferien

Wie immer,…

Das Ende der Ferien

„Richtig Severus, es liegt eine Überlastung des Knies vor, sie muss es jetzt die nächsten Tage richtig schonen, dafür habe ich ihr vom St. Mungos Unterarmgehhilfen mitgebracht, damit darf sie laufen, aber sie darf das Bein nicht belasten."

„Ok wird sie bis zum Schulbeginn nächste Woche wieder fit sein?"

„Das hoffe ich sehr, aber es kommt auf die Heilung an und ob sie es wirklich entlastet. Regelmäßig kühlen ist auch sinnvoll und du solltest sehen das du einen Schmerztrank für sie zubereitest der effektiv ist."

„Julian das wollte ich jetzt machen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Severus sich um und wollte gerade in sein privates Labor gehen, da fiel ihm Potter wieder ein.

„Mister Potter, würden sie solange sie noch frei haben, die Hauslehrerpflichten ihrer Freundin übernehmen? Es geht nur um diese eine Woche bis die Schule wieder beginnt, meine Frau soll sich wie Julian gerade ausgeführt hat ausruhen, dem Knie Zeit geben zu heilen. Damit sie das auch tatsächlich tut, möchte ich sie für diese Woche von ihren Aufgaben entbinden."

„Sie trauen mir das zu, wow jetzt sollte ich mich wohl geehrt fühlen. Ich werde aber das Gefühl nicht los dass sie mehr als das beabsichtigen, aber ich übernehme jetzt diese Aufgabe."

„Danke, sie sollten sich nun auch mal bei ihrer Familie blicken lassen, und Potter, Danke."

Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss auf Hermione's Stirn, „ich danke Ihnen Sir, sie sorgen immer wieder gut für meine Freundin, ich weiß sie ist jetzt ihre Frau, aber trotzdem, ich habe so etwas nicht in der Familie wo ich aufgewachsen bin kennen gelernt."

„Potter, das müssen sie mir mal wann anders erzählen, ich muss jetzt ins Labor." Sprachs und drehte sich um und ging in sein Labor.

Harry drückte nochmal Hermione auch wenn sie schlaff auf dem Sofa lag, Danach ging er zu Ginny und seinen Kindern. Julian blieb bei Hermione, er wechselte das Kühlpack aus, wenn es Zeit war wieder erneut zu kühlen, bis Severus aus dem Labor zurück kehrte vergingen mehrere Stunden. In dieser Zeit hatte Julian mehrfach das Kühlpack gewechselt, allerdings musste er auch nochmal zur Krankenstation, es gab einen Zwischenfall mit Schülern die sich gegenseitig mit ihren Zauberscherzstäben verletzt hatten. Diese Scherzzauberstäbe sahen genau so aus wie ihre eigenen und deshalb kam es bei den Schülern zu Verwechslungen, und dadurch zu den Verletzungen. Es waren mehrere Schüler die Narben auf den Armen hatten von Seilen die sie eigentlich auf ihre Klassenkameraden schicken wollten, diese hatten sich aber um die Arme des Zauberers gewickelt der den Zauber gesprochen hatte. Solange man Harmlose Zauber benutzte alles kein Problem und auch keine schweren Verletzungen, aber sobald der Zauberstab Hass spürte verdoppelte sich die Wirkung und es hatte insgesamt vier Zauberer und vier Hexen erwischt, diese lagen jetzt also auf der Krankenstation und Ginny hatte Twinkle gebeten Julian zu holen, da sie alleine überfordert sei.

Twinkle tauchte gerade auf als Julian bei Hermione das Kühlpack getauscht hatte.

„Twinkle, was ist passiert?"

„Master Julian, Misses Potter benötigt ihre Hilfe auf der Krankenstation, es haben sich mehrere Schüler verletzt, sie schafft das alleine nicht es sind insgesamt 8 Schüler, vier Mädchen und vier Jungen."

„Twinkle, ich werde sogleich zur Krankenstation kommen, ich notiere nur kurz für Severus etwas, falls er zurück kommt ehe ich wieder hier bin." Twinkle nickte und verschwand mit einem Fingerschnippen.

Julian kontrollierte noch kurz Hermione's Lagerung auf der Couch, da er zufrieden war beeilte er sich zur Krankenstation zu kommen. Dort erwartete ihn ein kleines Chaos, die Schüler und Schülerinnen jammerten lauthals und Ginny wusste nicht wo sie zuerst hin sollte, diese Situation überforderte sie etwas. „Ruhe" Julian hatte seine Stimme magisch verstärkt, alle wurden sofort ruhig, er schaute mit geübtem Blick die Verletzungen der Schüler sich an, er behandelte zunächst die mit den schlimmsten Verletzungen, dann die welche nicht so schlimm verletzt waren. „Wie konnte es überhaupt zu diesen Verletzungen kommen?"

Schon brach wieder Tumult auf der Krankenstation aus, alle wollten gleichzeitig erklären woran es lag das sie verletzt seien. Julian hob die Hand und gebot so allen leise zu sein, er sprach einen Schüler direkt an. „Sie, wie ist es zu ihren Verletzungen gekommen?"

„Sir das war mein Zauberstab, ich habe diesen zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen, allerdings ist es ein Scherzzauberstab, als ich ihn ausgepackt habe, sah er weiß aus, er wechselte die Farbe als er neben meinem normalen Stab lag, ab da waren die beiden Stäbe für mich nicht mehr zu unterscheiden, ich wollte eigentlich dieses Mädchen da Fesseln, weil sie meine Freundin angegriffen hat. Dabei muss ich den Scherz Stab erwischt haben, dieser hat den Zauber gegen mich gerichtet, ich war ziemlich wütend auf das Mädchen, die Seile schnürten mir den Hals zu, sie ließen erst nach als ich keine Luft mehr bekam und umgefallen bin."

Jeder den Julian befragte hatte in etwa die selbe Geschichte, nur die Verletzungen waren unterschiedlich, aber die Wirkung der Zauber hörte auf als die Besitzer der Stäbe kurz Bewusstlos waren. Severus würde nicht erfreut sein über diesen Zwischenfall, soviel war Julian klar, er bat Mister Potter, der sich auch auf der Krankenstation aufhielt „Mister Potter, könnten Sie bitte die Scherzzauberstäbe einsammeln, diese müssen eingehend untersucht werden, ich hoffe sie sind dazu in der Lage die Echten von den Falschen zu unterscheiden."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes, Sir." Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und befahl „Accio Scherzzauberstäbe!"

Nur Sekunden später hatte er 25 Zauberstäbe die auf ihn zugeflogen kamen. Er fing viele von ihnen ab, allerdings schaffte er nicht alle gleichzeitig zu fangen, weswegen er von einzelnen Stäben getroffen wurde und ein leises Stöhnen ließ vermuten das es ihm doch unangenehm war. Zum Glück für Harry wurde er aber nicht ernsthaft verletzt.

„So viele Schüler haben wir doch gar nicht hier auf der Krankenstation, ich hoffe das hier nicht noch mehr verletzte Schüler sind. Mister Potter, würden Sie bitte die Schule mal absuchen? Nehmen sie die Geister und die Vertrauensschüler zur Hilfe mit."

„Ja Sir, ich werde das Schloss durchsuchen. Auch ich hoffe das nicht noch irgendwo ein verletzter Schüler rumliegt." Mit diesen Worten verließ Harry die Krankenstation, er begab sich auf die Suche durch das Schloss. Er fand tatsächlich keine weiteren verletzten Schüler, deshalb ging er dann am Ende seiner Suche zurück zur Krankenstation. „Sir keine weiteren Verletzten, alles ist ruhig zur Zeit."

„Danke Mister Potter. Ich habe hier jetzt auch die Verletzten versorgt, ihre Frau kommt jetzt ohne mich klar, ich gehe dann wieder zu Misses Snape, sie benötigt dringend ein frisches Kühlpack, und ich muss sehen ob sie noch gut liegt." Julian verließ die Krankenstation, er ging in die Kerker zur Wohnung von Hermione und Severus, doch er hatte vergessen, das er nicht ohne Hilfe hineingelangen würde. Er rief nach „Rizzy" diese erschien und verbeugte sich vor Julian.

„Sir was kann Rizzy für euch tun?"

„Rizzy, ich möchte gerne nach Hermione sehen, sie kann mich nicht reinlassen, und Severus ist noch in seinem Labor, ich möchte ihn nicht stören er arbeitet an einem neuen Schmerztrank für seine Frau. Könntest du mich bitte mit hinein nehmen?"

„Selbstverständlich Sir." Rizzy verbeugte sich erneut, sie nahm Julian an der Hand und mit einem Fingerschnippen war Julian im Wohnzimmer bei Hermione an der Couch. Er fühlte sofort nach dem Kühlpack, dieses war mittlerweile war geworden, um nicht zu sagen sehr warm. Julian nahm das Pack vom Knie und zauberte ein frisches kaltes herbei. Als er das auf Hermione's Knie legte rührte sie sich, sie stöhnte im Schlaf auf. Julian ahnte das Hermione trotz des Trank der Lebenden Toten die Schmerzen im Knie wahrnahm, nur da ihr Gehirn im Schlafmodus war, weinte sie nicht mehr vor Schmerzen. Aber mit dieser Erkenntnis ging er ins Labor zu Severus um zu sehen wie weit er sei.

„Julian, ich habe es gleich fertig, wie geht es Hermione? Schläft sie noch?"

„Severus, ja sie schläft noch, aber sie hat trotzdem auch im Schlaf Schmerzen, ich musste zur Krankenstation weil es einen Unfall mit 8 Schülern gegeben hatte, das erkläre ich dir später, als ich zurück zu Hermione kam war das Kühlpack nicht mehr kalt sondern gut warm, ich zauberte ihr ein frisches kaltes Pack auf das Knie und dabei stöhnte sie auf. Darum gehe ich davon aus das sie durchaus Schmerzen auch im Schlaf wahrnimmt."

„So fertig, ich zaubere ihr gleich den Trank in den Magen, dann sollte sie keine Schmerzen mehr haben. Was war jetzt mit den Schülern?"

„Einige Schüler haben anscheinend zu Weihnachten einen Scherzzauberstab geschenkt bekommen, diese sind potenziell gefährlich, da sie sich vom Aussehen her an die normalen Stäbe ihrer Besitzer anpassen, sie sehen dann gleich aus, fühlen sich gleich an, nur das Problem ist sie funktionieren nicht richtig, wenn man mit einem normalen Zauberstab einen Zauber ausspricht um zum Beispiel jemanden zu Fesseln, dann passiert genau das, der andere wird gefesselt, wenn man das mit einem Scherzzauberstab macht wird nicht der andere gefesselt, sondern man selber wird gefesselt, bei allen Schülern ist es so passiert das diese durch den Zauber den sie auf einen ihrer Kameraden geschickt haben selber getroffen wurden und der Zauber so lange wirkte bis die Schüler Bewusstlos wurden. Die Scherzzauberstäbe sind alle von Mister Potter eingesammelt worden, sie liegen jetzt auf der Krankenstation in einem Raum der speziell gesichert ist. Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden von wem diese Stäbe sind, die Idee ist genial, allerdings halt potentiell sehr gefährlich, diese Stäbe dürfen nicht weiter im Umlauf gebracht werden."

„Da gebe ich dir Recht, soweit ich weiß sind diese Stäbe nicht von den Weasley's diese sprechen sich immer mit mir ab, zumindest was neue Scherzartikel angeht."

„Woher willst du das sicher wissen?"

„Julian, du weißt doch ich kann dich nicht anlügen, allerdings darf ich auch nicht darüber reden, Betriebsgeheimnis."

„Arbeitest du mit den Weasley's zusammen?"

„Julian jede weitere Frage und jede weitere Antwort ist tabu."

„Ok Severus." Julian schaute Severus belustigt an für ihn war es kaum vorstellbar, das Severus etwas mit Scherzartikeln zu tun hat. „Lass uns zu Hermione gehen und sehen wie es ihr geht."

Severus betrat mit Julian das Wohnzimmer in dem lag Hermione noch immer auf der Couch und schlief. Das Kühlpack war aber mittlerweile auch wieder warm geworden, Julian tauschte es gegen ein neues kaltes aus. Severus öffnete eine Flasche Wein und bot Julian ein Glas an.

„Hier probiere mal diesen Wein und dann sage mir ob dir am Geschmack etwas auffällt."

„Sehr gern Severus, du weißt doch ich liebe guten Wein."

Es wurde noch spät an dem Abend, Severus trug Hermione ins Bett weil sie dort besser liegen könnte, und Julian schlief auf der Couch für diese Nacht. Am nächsten Morgen war schon der letzte Tag der Ferien, es würden am Sonntag alle Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts kommen, davor war noch ein Hogsmeade Besuch für die Schüler geplant, die die Ferien auf Hogwarts verbracht hatten, Severus hatte am Frühstückstisch verlauten lassen das jeder Schüler bei Madame Rosmerta ein Butterbier auf seine Kosten bekommen würde. Das freute die Schüler sehr und es benahmen sich alle Schüler vorbildlich, es gab keine Beschwerden aus dem Ort. Auch Hermione wollte gerne nach Hogsmeade, allerdings rieten ihr Severus und auch Julian davon ab da sie ihr Knie sonst zu sehr beanspruchen würde. Am Abend trug Severus Hermione allerdings dann doch noch hinunter in den Ort, er ging mit ihr im Ort Essen. Auf dem Rückweg nahmen Severus und Hermione einen Tumult auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts wahr, sie trafen auf drei Schüler die sich verspätet hatten, zwei aus Ravenclaw und einer aus Hufflepuff.

„So meine Herrschaften, das gibt dann mal 200 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw und 100 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff. Und jetzt sehen sie zu das sie nach Hogwarts gelangen, wenn auch noch ihretwegen eine Suchtrupppe losgeschickt wird verdoppeln sich die Abzüge."

„Ja Professoren Snape wir beeilen uns."


	92. Schulalltag

Wie immer,…

Schulalltag

„So meine Herrschaften, das gibt dann mal 200 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw und 100 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff. Und jetzt sehen sie zu das sie nach Hogwarts gelangen, wenn auch noch ihretwegen eine Suchtrupppe losgeschickt wird verdoppeln sich die Abzüge."

„Ja Professoren Snape wir beeilen uns." Die Schüler verfielen alle in einen Laufschritt, sie kamen aber nur bis zum Schlossportal, dieses war schon zu, und dort mussten sie auf Severus und Hermione warten. Da Severus Hermione trug dauerte es etwas länger, bis die Beiden ebenfalls am Schlossportal ankamen.

„Wieso sind sie noch nicht hinein gegangen?" Severus schaute die Schüler prüfend an.

„Sir das Portal ist zu wir gelangen nicht hindurch, könnten Sie das Portal öffnen?"

Severus setzte Hermione auf einem Felsen ab und öffnete magisch das Portal, die Schüler traten hindurch und Severus nahm Hermione wieder auf den Arm, so trat auch er durch das Portal. Hinter den Beiden schloss sich das Portal wie von Geisterhand, allerdings wirkte Hermione hier ihre Magie. Severus trug Hermione bis zum Schloss hinauf, dann nahm er allerdings den Weg an den Gewächshäusern vorbei, am Ende dieses Weges war eine kleine Tür, diese hatte Hermione früher noch nicht wahrgenommen.

„Es ist ein Seiteneingang um direkt in die Kerker zu gelangen, diesen zeigt Hogwarts nur dir und mir, die anderen Lehrer haben andere Zugangswege, aber so gelangt man auch mal ungesehen nach Hogwarts oder hinaus. Allerdings ist dieser Zugang auf das Lehrpersonal abgestimmt, deswegen kannst du nicht mit den Kindern hier hindurch gehen."

„Das ist gut zu wissen, wie weit ist es von hier bis zu unserer Wohnung?"

„Das ist ein direkter Zugang zu unserer Wohnung, allerdings ist er etwas eigen, er verlangt einen Blutzoll als Beweis dafür das man hier wohnt."

„Woher will das Schloss wissen das es mein Blut ist?"

„Dafür muss zuerst ich den Blutzoll zahlen, und dann du, damit wird sichergestellt das du genauso wie ich durch diese Tür gehen können. Als ich damals hier zum ersten Mal durch musste, war der Lehrer der vor mir Tränkemeister war verstorben, ich musste also den Blutzoll schon beim Verlassen meiner Wohnung bezahlen damit die Tür wusste das ich hier durch darf."

„Aber wenn wir dann das nächste Mal hier durch wollen, müssen wir jedesmal erneut Blutzoll bezahlen?"

„Ja Hermione, leider, deswegen nutze ich diesen Eingang auch ungern, zu Zeiten des dunklen Lord konnte ich diese Tür ungehindert durchschreiten, ich war oft genug verletzt, das reichte der Tür schon."

„Also ist es eher etwas für Notfälle?"

„Korrekt. Wenn du magst machen wir das mit dem Blutzoll jetzt sofort, allerdings wäre es besser wenn wir gleich normal durch die Eingangstüre gehen, ich muss noch sehen ob die drei Schüler von vorhin auch hinein gelangt sind."

„Dann lass uns das mit dem Blutzoll auch ein anderes Mal erledigen, ich möchte jetzt nur noch ins Bett, auch wenn du mich getragen hast, ich bin ziemlich erschöpft."

„Ok dann lass uns hinein gehen." Severus nahm Hermione wieder auf den Arm und trug sie zur Eingangstüre, dort standen aber keine Schüler mehr herum, also trug Severus sie direkt in die Wohnung, dort legte er sie auf dem Bett ab und entkleidete sie mittels Magie. Er selber ging noch ins Bad und nahm eine schnelle Dusche, dann stieg auch er zu ihr ins Bett.

„Hermione mein Engel wie fühlst du dich? Hast du noch Schmerzen in dem Knie?"

„Nein Severus, dein Schmerztrank wirkt, ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr, ich fühle mich nur sehr erschöpft als wenn ich mit dir gelaufen wäre und nicht als ob du mich getragen hättest. Kann es sein das dein Schmerztrank das als Nebenwirkung hat?"

„Das ist tatsächlich eine Nebenwirkung des Trankes, allerdings habe ich das mit Absicht gemacht, damit du dich ausruhst. Bisher hat Mister Potter deine Hauslehrerpflichten übernommen, aber morgen muss er zurück zur Aurorenzentrale, sein Dienst beginnt morgen bereits früh, er wird nicht mehr mit uns Frühstücken können, soweit ich informiert bin gab es keine nennenswerten Zwischenfälle mit deinen Gryffindor's nur Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sind da Ausnahmen. Aber deine Schüler und meine Schüler halten sich zur Zeit an die Regeln."

„Severus das hast du schön gesagt, ich bin so müde, komm lass uns kuscheln und schlafen."

„Sehr gern Hermione." Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und Hermione schlief sehr schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, es war der Sonntag saßen Hermione und Severus schon früh beim Frühstück in der großen Halle, ausnahmsweise saßen auch Henry und Eileen mit am Tisch, die beiden durften von ihren Hochstühlen aus mit Mama und Papa am Tisch gemeinsam essen, da Rizzy heute mal einen freien Tag hatte um ihre Familie zu besuchen. Zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt waren noch keine Schüler anwesend, allerdings saßen nicht nur Henry und Eileen mit am Tisch, nein auch die Potter Zwillinge saßen mit am Tisch, zu Severus Ärgernis hatten Ginny und Harry ihren Sohn James genannt, und ihre Tochter Lilly in Gedenken an Harry's Eltern. Aber Hermione gab ihm die Kraft darüber zu stehen, bis das die vier Zwillinge hier auf Hogwarts ihm und auch ihr das Leben schwer machen würden, würde es noch 10 Jahre dauern, bis dahin könnte er sich daran gewöhnen, da die vier Kinder sehr oft auch zusammen spielten. Ganz klar erkannte Severus das sich die vier Kinder besser verstehen würden als er es in seiner Schulzeit mit James und Lilly konnte, auch der kleine Sohn von Draco und Astoria spielte oft mit den vier Kindern, schon jetzt entwickelte sich eine Gruppe an Rumtreibern, oft genug waren die Zwillinge der Elfe schon entwischt, und sei es nur um sich noch ein paar Minuten vor dem zu Bett gehen bei Mama oder Papa zu verstecken.

„Severus?" Hermione schaute ihn an, er blickte sie an, etwas irritiert, was konnte seine Frau von ihm wollen, er war soweit weg mit seinen Gedanken.

„Hermione? Entschuldige bitte ich war gerade in Gedanken, was möchtest du mein Engel?" es fuchste Severus das er nicht aufmerksam gewesen war, so etwas war ihm noch nie passiert, egal wie sehr er in Gedanken war, er konnte immer zumindest den Kern der Unterhaltung im Unterbewusstsein abrufen, das war etwas was er zu der Zeit als er Spion war perfektioniert hatte, damit er so viele Informationen wie möglich aufschnappen konnte. Aber die Unterhaltung am Tisch zwischen Hermione, Ginny und Harry die war tatsächlich an ihm vorbei gegangen. Es konnte sich daher in dem Gespräch nur um die Kinder handeln, das irgendetwas geplant werden sollte für den Geburtstag seiner Zwillinge.

„Severus, Harry und Ginny würden gerne hier auf Hogwarts einziehen, da Ginny ja nun auf der Krankenstation arbeitet, und was hältst du von der Idee das Harry Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet, das würde für uns beide eine Entlastung bringen, er könnte auch Hauslehrer von Gryffindor werden, dann könnte ich wenn du es möchtest deinen Hauslehrerposten bei den Slytherin übernehmen, der Sprechende Hut hatte mir unter anderem gesagt das ich auch in Slytherin willkommen wäre obwohl ich ja eine Muggelgeborene bin. Der Hut meinte damals das ich es am Anfang schwer haben würde in dem Haus aber mein Können und mein Wissen das alle Mal ausgleichen würde."

„Hermione, bitte können wir das in Ruhe besprechen, mir ist es noch zu früh und ich habe noch nicht mal meinen Kaffee getrunken. Also das Ginny hier einzieht mit den Zwillingen, ist selbstverständlich, auch das Mister Potter bei seiner Frau sein möchte ist verständlich, aber wieso möchte er jetzt Lehrer an unserer Schule werden?"

„Das war meine Idee, dann könnten wir mehrere Probleme in einem Rutsch lösen."

„Hermione dafür müssen wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten, Eileen bleib sitzen, Henry du auch."

Die Kinder wollten gerade aufstehen und mit James und Lilly spielen, diese saßen aber auf der anderen Seite vom Tisch neben ihren Eltern. Die Idee von Hermione war gar nicht so schlecht, nur das er dann sein Lieblings Fach nicht mehr unterrichten würde, das fuchste ihn dann doch. Wobei er sah da eine Möglichkeit wie Harry Lehrer sein würde, aber er ebenfalls das Fach weiter unterrichten könnte.

„Wenn wir gleich fertig sind mit Frühstück gehen wir beide in unser Büro, dort besprechen wir alles in Ruhe, Mister Potter, sie hatten doch gestern gesagt das sie heute früh zurück zur Aurorenzentrale müssen. Wann müssen sie dort sein?"

„Oh shit, ich komme zu spät. Vielen Dank Professor." Harry verbeugte sich als Dank vor Severus, gab seinen Kindern und seiner Frau einen Kuss und beeilte sich um zum Apparierpunkt zu gelangen.

„So wenn ich jetzt meinen Kaffee in Ruhe trinken dürfte,…" genau in diesem Moment betraten die ersten Schüler mit einer ziemlich lautstarken Unterhaltung die große Halle. Severus erhob sich, er nahm seinen Kaffee und verließ den Lehrertisch, er ging durch die Seitentür hinaus auf den Flur, aber auch dort war es ungewöhnlich laut für einen Sonntagmorgen. Er beeilte sich zurück in seine Wohnung, dort setzte er sich vor den Kamin und genoss den Kaffee endlich in Ruhe. Hermione und Ginny blickten sich an, sie grinsten beide.

„Severus ist ja regelrecht geflohen, meinst du das er dem Zustimmen wird das Harry auch hier unterrichtet?"

„Das kann ich dir so nicht beantworten, Ginny. Severus ist ein sehr eigenwilliger Mann, ich liebe ihn und er mich, aber heute früh ist er seltsam, das er so ohne ein Wort die Halle verlässt, das hat er nur früher so gemacht bevor wir uns gefunden hatten. Also zu Zeiten wo wir beide hier noch Schüler waren, würdest du mir gleich meine Beiden in unsere Wohnung bringen, ich möchte kurz sehen wie es Severus geht."

„Selbstverständlich Hermione, ich hoffe es ist nichts Schlimmes was ihn beschäftigt. Ich nehme eure zwei gleich mit zur Krankenstation, heute kommt Poppy wieder die freut sich unsere vier zu sehen."

Hermione ging in die Wohnung dort fand sie Severus vor dem Kamin sitzend, er trank seinen Kaffee.

„Severus, ist mit dir alles ok? Warum bist du gerade so geflohen?"

„Hermione, mein Engel, ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten, ich trinke normalerweise meinen ersten Kaffee ganz in Ruhe in meiner, nun seit einiger Zeit unserer Wohnung, auch seit dem du hier wohnst habe ich meinen ersten Kaffee immer völlig in Ruhe getrunken, heute war es zum ersten Mal so früh das ich gehofft hatte wir könnten gemeinsam in Ruhe Frühstücken, leider war dem nicht so, bevor ich jemanden deswegen verhexe bin ich lieber geflohen und habe mich in unsere Wohnung zurückgezogen. Jetzt nachdem ich meinen Kaffee getrunken habe, können wir über das Thema vom Frühstück weiter sprechen, ich finde die Idee gar nicht so verkehrt, das Harry Potter hier unterrichten möchte." Hermione schaute Severus ungläubig an „du meinst das wirklich ernsthaft? Severus, es wäre eine große Entlastung für uns beide, ich habe mir auch schon überlegt wie wir das Problem mit dem Hauslehrer angehen können, wir könnten für alle Lehrer eine neue Zuteilungszeremonie machen, also die Lehrer bekommen den Hut aufgesetzt und werden vom Hut dann als Hauslehrer der Häuser eingesetzt."

„Das würde aber nur gehen wenn die beiden anderen Hauslehrer damit einverstanden sind, mich würde interessieren warum Potter hier unterrichten möchte, war es seine Idee oder war es deine? Ich habe mir überlegt das Potter wenn er es ernsthaft in Erwägung zieht hier zu Unterrichten, zunächst wie du nur die unteren Jahrgänge unterrichten wird sagen wir Jahrgänge 1-4, ich würde dann die Jahrgänge 5-7 übernehmen, das bringt mir eine Entlastung und du wärst aus dem Fach raus, das wäre auch für dich eine Entlastung, dann hättest du nur noch Verwandlung und Zaubertränke, du würdest mit Professor Deen Verwandlung unterrichten, da könnte ich mir vorstellen das ihr abwechselnd Jahrgang 1, 3, 5 und 7 unterrichtet, und der andere 2, 4, und 6, also du würdest dieses kommende Schuljahr den Jahrgang 1 übernehmen, Professor Deen würde den Jahrgang 2 nehmen, du dann den dritten und er den vierten, usw. Ihr würdet beide den Jahrgang den ihr mit dem ersten Jahrgang übernommen habt bis zum siebten Jahr unterrichten, Ausnahmen wären wenn einer von euch krank wird, dann würdet ihr euch gegenseitig vertreten."

„Severus, du hast dir ja schon richtig Gedanken gemacht, also es war meine Idee das Harry hier unterrichten soll, schon damals unter Umbridge brauchten wir einen vernünftigen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wer hätte das Fach besser unterrichten können als Harry? Mit Ausnahme von dir, denn das du damals uns hättest unterrichten können war ausgeschlossen, Umbridge hat so viel Kontrolle ausgeübt, ich wollte mich an dich wenden mit dem Problem aber das war zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt noch nicht der richtige Weg, ich spürte mich schon damals magisch von dir angezogen, ich kann gar nicht sagen wie schwer es mir gefallen ist in deinem Fach mich zu konzentrieren."

„Hermione, das fasse ich als ein Geständnis deiner Liebe zur damaligen Zeit auf, wenn Potter also ernsthaft interessiert ist, soll er sich bei mir melden wenn er in der Aurorenzentrale Feierabend hat. Ich weiß es dauert etwas länger bis er sich wird melden können, aber ich erwarte das er sich umgehend melden wird, sobald er Feierabend hat. Nun lass uns über die Zeremonie sprechen für die Hauslehrer, dafür sollten wir aber in das Büro des Direktors gehen, dort liegt der sprechende Hut und wir können ihn befragen wegen deiner Häuserzugehörigkeit. Das Slytherin dich genommen hätte, obwohl du weder Reinblut noch Halbblut bist zweifele ich etwas an, allerdings glaube ich dir und deinem Wort, das der sprechende Hut bei dir Gryffindor und Slytherin zur Auswahl herangezogen hat. Ich möchte mich einfach nur davon überzeugen das eine solche Einsortierung der Hauslehrer rechtens wäre."

„Ok Severus, wann möchtest du denn in dein Büro gehen?"

„Hermione es ist ebenfalls dein Büro, solange du meine Vertretung bist."


	93. Festessen zu Schulbeginn des 2 Halbjahre

Wie immer,….

Festessen zu Schulbeginn des zweiten Halbjahres

„Ok Severus, wann möchtest du denn in dein Büro gehen?"

„Hermione es ist ebenfalls dein Büro, solange du meine Vertretung bist." Severus schüttelte den Kopf und dann nahm er seine Frau auf den Arm und sagte „jetzt mein Engel." Er trug Hermione ins Büro des Direktors, dort besprachen sie mit dem Hut was Hermione vorgeschlagen hatte, der Hut bestätigte seine Aussage Hermione's Einsortierung betreffend, und es wurde ausgemacht das der Hut die Lehrer in der Lehrerkonferenz befragen würde ob sie einem solchen Verfahren zustimmen würden. Nachdem das alles geklärt war trug Severus Hermione auf die Krankenstation dort wollten sie sich mit Poppy treffen, diese freute sich sehr, dass sie bereits von den vier kleinen Rackern empfangen und vor allem in Beschlag genommen worden war. Jeder der die Krankenstation betrat konnte spüren welch glückliche Gefühle Madame Pomfrey ausstrahlte, Severus setzte Hermione auf einem Stuhl im Büro der Schwester ab.

„Misses Potter, wenn ihr Mann hier unterrichten möchte, möge er bitte so bald als möglich, sich bei mir melden in meinem Büro." Severus grinste bei dem Gesichtsausdruck den Ginny ihm bot, er wollte es nur offiziell machen deswegen war er für diese kurze Aussage ins Sie gewechselt. „So Ginny nachdem das jetzt geklärt ist, dürften Hermione und ich unsere beiden Kinder entführen, ich möchte mit meiner Familie einen sonntäglichen Ausflug machen."

„Selbstverständlich Professor." Ginny war so irritiert von Severus das sie ebenfalls ins Sie wechselte.

„Misses Potter, wir waren schon beim Du, also bitte weiterhin Severus und du, nur wenn ich offiziell etwas besprechen muss wechsele ich dafür in das Sie. Haben wir uns da verstanden Ginny?"

„Ja Sir, Professor Snape, äh, Severus. Du hast mich ganz durcheinander gebracht." Ginny schaute zu Boden, sie war so durcheinander gekommen das sie dadurch ein knallrotes Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Severus, wie kannst du nur unsere arme Ginny so in Verlegenheit bringen? Sie ist jetzt so rot wie eine Tomate, das beißt sich mit dem Rot ihrer Haare."

„Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen, das lag nicht in meiner Absicht. So Henry und Eileen, ihr zwei Racker kommt jetzt mit Mama und Papa in die Wohnung, ich möchte euch etwas zeigen."

„Papa was denn?" Eileen fragte ihren Vater, doch auch Henry hüpfte aufgeregt herum.

„Das wird uns euer Papa schon zeigen, wir müssen nur geduldig sein und mit ihm in unsere Wohnung gehen. Je eher wir da sind, desto eher sehen wir auch was er uns zeigen möchte."

„Kann Rizzy uns nicht mitnehmen in die Wohnung? Sie kann so schnell sein." Henry sprang gegen Hermione in seinem Übermut, er traf ihr Knie. „Au, was ein Mist" aus Hermione's Augen liefen Tränen. „Oh Mama, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun." Henry schaute geknickt zu Boden auch aus seinen Augen liefen Tränen.

„Schon gut mein Schatz, ich weiß es war nicht deine Absicht, allerdings schmerzt es jetzt so das ich auf gar keinen Fall laufen kann, Severus ruf du bitte Rizzy und lasse sie mit den Kindern schon mal ins Kinderzimmer apparieren."

„Das kann ich leider nicht Hermione, Rizzy hat heute ihren freien Tag, sie ist bei ihrer Familie auf Prince Manor. Aber Twinkle kann das ebenfalls erledigen wenn wir sie darum bitten." Severus schaute Hermione besorgt an, irgendetwas gefiel ihm an ihr nicht. Darum rief er „Twinkle, könntest du bitte unsere Kinder in unsere Wohnung in das Kinderzimmer bringen, ich komme sogleich mit meiner Frau hinterher." Twinkle erschien und verbeugte sich vor Severus und Hermione, dann ergriff sie von jedem der Kinder eine Hand und schon bald darauf waren die Kinder im Kinderzimmer angekommen.

„Hermione mein Engel, mein Leben. Was ist passiert, ich seh dir an das es jetzt anders weh tut als noch heute früh."

„Das hast du gut beobachtet, wir sollten Julian bitten das er sich das Knie nochmals anschaut. Ich kann das Bein im Moment gar nicht beugen, das ist so Schmerzhaft, außerdem fühlt es sich so an als sei es blockiert."

„Ich bringe dich gleich ins St. Mungos, Julian ist seit gestern wieder im Dienst. Er soll sich dein Knie nochmal ansehen und vielleicht kannst du dann morgen doch Unterrichten."

„Was machen wir denn mit unseren Kindern, die sind doch so aufgeregt weil du ihnen einen Ausflug versprochen hast, außerdem kann Twinkle nicht die ganze Zeit bei uns bleiben, sie muss doch auf der Krankenstation und in der Küche helfen."

„Wir machen einen Ausflug zu Julian ins St. Mungos, dann wollte ich gerne die Familie Weasley besuchen, Ginny deine Brüder Ron und George sind doch wie früher immer am Sonntag bei deinen Eltern oder?"

„Ja Severus, sie werden wohl bei unseren Eltern sein."

„Gut dann werden wir zunächst das St. Mungos besuchen, und danach dann Familie Weasley. So kann ich mit George und Ron sprechen wegen der Scherzzauberstäbe. Außerdem freuen sich Molly und Arthur sicherlich mal unsere beiden Kinder zu verwöhnen, das könnte dir dann auch Entlastung bringen. Jetzt aber erstmal in unsere Wohnung, Hermione wo hast du diese komischen Stäbe zum Laufen gelassen? Julian wollte doch das du mit den Dingern läufst, ich weiß zwar nicht wie das geht aber du solltest es hinbekommen."

„Severus ich weiß leider auch nicht wie ich mit den Teilen gehen soll, Julian wollte es mir erklären, aber dann musste er zu einem Notfall ins St. Mungos deshalb bin ich bisher noch nicht mit den Dingern gelaufen."

„Das ist nicht schwer, Hermione ich zeig es dir wo hast du die Unterarmgehhilfen?" Ginny schaute Hermione fragend an.

„In unserer Wohnung, Ginny, begleitest du uns bitte dahin?"

„Ja natürlich Hermione, und wie gesagt das ist sehr leicht zu lernen mit den Gehhilfen zu laufen."

Severus nahm Hermione auf den Arm, er trug sie mühelos in die Kerker und setzte sie auf der Couch vor dem Kamin ab. Als Severus Hermione hoch gehoben hatte verbarg diese ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, lediglich ein nasser Fleck auf seiner Robe verriet das Hermione geweint hatte vor Schmerzen.

„Ich hole dir eben einen Schmerztrank, so sollen dich unsere Kinder nicht sehen."

„Danke Severus." Mehr brachte Hermione nicht hervor. Ginny unterdessen besorgte aus dem Schlafzimmer die Gehhilfen, sie zeigte Hermione den richtigen Umgang mit diesen Hilfen, so dass Hermione schon kurz nachdem sie den Schmerztrank von Severus getrunken hatte sich so gut fühlte das sie es ausprobieren wollte. Es klappte gut, Severus nahm die beiden Kinder an die Hand und Hermione humpelte mit den Gehhilfen zum Apparierpunkt.

„So ihr zwei, jetzt werden wir gemeinsam apparieren, ganz wichtig ist das ihr keine Angst habt, der Papa hat das schon so oft gemacht, ihm ist noch nie etwas dabei passiert."

Henry und Eileen nickten, sie hielten sich ganz doll an ihrem Papa fest.

„Hermione, du wartest bitte auf mich mit dem Apparieren, ich möchte nicht das du umfällst weil deine Gehhilfen nicht mit appariert sind oder weil du dich zersplinterst."

„Severus, ich appariere nicht zum ersten Mal, aber ich warte hier auf dich."

Mit einem leisen Plopp war Severus verschwunden, nur wenige Sekunden später Ploppte es erneut und Severus stand vor Hermione ohne die Kinder.

„Wo sind jetzt unsere beiden Kinder?"

„Ich bin zuerst zu den Weasley's appariert, habe kurz mit Molly und Arthur gesprochen, ich soll mit dir direkt zum St. Mungos apparieren, sie passen solange auf unsere zwei Süßen auf." Hermione verdrehte die Augen solche Worte aus Severus Mund kannte sie gar nicht. „Du solltest besser nicht mit den Augen rollen, das waren die Worte von Molly, mir beginnt es in der Handfläche zu jucken, wenn du nicht gehandicapt wärst, würde ich dir fürs Augen verdrehen den Hintern versohlen, so etwas möchte ich nicht nochmal von dir sehen. Behalte das besser im Hinterkopf."

Hermione war zum Spielen aufgelegt, obwohl ihr Knie sie heftig schmerzte war durch Severus Worte doch ihre Libido erwacht. „Ja, Sir." Mit diesen Worten eröffnete Hermione für Severus das Spiel „ich nehme dich jetzt auf den Arm und wir apparieren gemeinsam zum St. Mungos. Alles weitere muss warten bis wir zurück auf Hogwarts sind."

Reumütig nickte Hermione, Severus hatte Recht, wenn sie jetzt beginnen würden zu spielen, das wäre nicht gut für ihr Knie und schon gar nicht, wenn in wenigen Stunden die letzten Schüler auf Hogwarts eintreffen würden. Also ließ Hermione sich in den Arm nehmen, sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn ran, er roch schon wieder so anziehend auf sie, sie schloss die Augen, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete saß sie auf einer Liege im St. Mungos, Julian untersuchte ihr Knie.

„Hallo Hermione, also durch den Unfall mit Henry, ist leider die Kniescheibe rausgesprungen, ich werde sie gleich wieder richten und dann eine Bandage anlegen, du musst die Muskulatur aufbauen. Severus hast du einen Schmerztrank für Hermione mitgebracht?"

„Ja das habe ich tatsächlich, ich dachte mir bereits das sie ihn brauchen würde." Severus übergab den Trank an Julian, dieser schaute ihn prüfend an. „Severus, was ist da noch drin?"

„Julian, nichts was meine Frau oder ihr Leben gefährden würde."

„Severus, ich muss wissen welche Bestandteile du verwendet hast, es könnte mit der Therapie schwierig werden ohne zu wissen welchen Trank du für deine Frau gebraut hast."

„Ich nenne dir alle Zutaten, rotes Kraut der Kastanie, Arnika, Kamille, ein wenig Diptam und Murtlabessenz."

„Ok und das hilft ihr gegen die Schmerzen?"

„Bisher ja." Hermione verdrehte erneut die Augen, die beiden Männer sprachen über sie als wenn sie nicht im Raum wäre. Severus sah das aus den Augenwinkeln „Hermione was habe ich dir über das Verdrehen der Augen gesagt?"

„Das ich das nicht tun soll, weil sonst deine Handfläche juckt und du mich bestrafen möchtest."

„Richtig, warum hast du jetzt trotzdem die Augen verdreht?"

„Weil ihr über mich gesprochen habt und nicht mit mir. Wie kleine Jungs die über Spielzeug reden. Julian wird das sehr schmerzhaft werden mit dem Einrenken der Kniescheibe?"

„Ja leider. Aber du bekommst den Schmerztrank schon sofort vorher. Damit ist es nur noch halb so schmerzhaft."

„Dann lasst es hinter uns bringen, ich möchte zu unseren Kindern."

Julian gab Hermione den Trank, diese schluckte ihn und Severus drang in ihre Gedanken ein, Hermione ich werde die Schmerzen mit dir gemeinsam aushalten.

Julian begann die Kniescheibe zu richten, nach wenigen Minuten war er fertig und auf Severus Stirn standen Schweißperlen, ebenfalls so wie auf Hermione's Stirn. Nicht ein Laut war über Hermione oder Severus Lippen gekommen, aber das es wirklich sehr schmerzhaft trotz des Trankes war ahnte Julian erst als er die Schweißperlen auf beider Stirn sah. Julian bot beiden an sich einen Moment zurück zu ziehen, doch beide schüttelten den Kopf, Julian blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor seinen Augen verwandelte sich Severus in seinen Animagus, er legte seine Flügel über Hermione und diese verwandelte sich in ihren Animagus, so standen zwei imposante Tiere in dem Behandlungsraum, Julian kniff die Augen zu, was ich nicht seh ist auch nicht da, so dachte er leise wie ein Kind, als er die Augen wieder öffnete saßen Hermione und Severus nebeneinander auf der Behandlungsliege, jetzt sah man nichts mehr was auf Schmerzen hindeutete. „Severus, was war das gerade?"

„Julian, das weißt du genau und deshalb muss ich jetzt von dir wissen kannst du unser Geheimnis wahren? Oder muss ich dir diese Erinnerung nehmen?"

„Severus, ich werde euer Geheimnis wahren."

„Gut Danke für deine Hilfe, kommst du heute Abend zu dem Festessen auf Hogwarts?"

„Ja sehr gern, bis später dann, wann soll ich da sein?"

„Wir essen immer um 19 Uhr, also kurz vorher wäre perfekt."

„Ich möchte nicht drängeln, aber du wolltest noch mit Ron und George reden, und ich möchte endlich unsere Kinder wieder um mich haben."

„Pass mir nur gut auf dein Knie auf, nochmal so ein Unfall und ich muss dein Knie in Gips legen."

„Ok Julian bis später dann. Ich passe auf mein Knie auf." Severus nahm Hermione wieder auf den Arm und ging zum Apparierpunkt vor dem St. Mungos, dort disapparierte er mit ihr und tauchte nur Sekunden später bei dem Fuchsbau der Familie Weasley auf. Von drinnen konnte man schon hören das Henry und Eileen einen Heiden Spaß mit den Weasley's haben. Als Severus und Hermione nacheinander die Küche betraten schlug Ihnen ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm entgegen, Eileen und Henry hatten George und Ron dazu gebracht zwei Kinderbesen zu hexen, und mit diesen Besen flogen die zwei durch das Wohnzimmer der Weasley's. Dabei freuten sich die zwei so sehr das sie gar nicht mitbekamen, das Papa und Mama gerade den Raum betraten. Severus dem das ganze sehr missfiel brummte deshalb auch „so jetzt ist Schluss mit dem Spektakel, ihr zwei steigt von euren Besen, wenn ihr das nicht sofort macht bekommt ihr erst im dritten Schuljahr einen eigenen Besen."

„Ja Papa" Eileen sprang sofort von ihrem Besen, auch Henry war gehorsam. „Es hat doch aber so viel Spaß gemacht."

„Henry, du vergisst das du vorhin in deinem Übermut deiner Mama ziemlich weh getan hast, es war nicht deine Absicht, für dich war das alles auch nur ein Spaß, aber deine Mama musste deswegen nochmal ins St. Mungos, und das war nicht spaßig. Und ihr zwei Unruhestifter, reicht es nicht wenn ihr Ihnen den Kopf verdreht in den Ferien? Muss es jetzt auch noch kurz vor Schulbeginn sein?"

„Nein,Sir es tut mir Leid Professor." Ron blickte zu Boden, ihm war es immer noch unangenehm mit Hermione in einem Raum zu sein, seit ihre Beziehung so gescheitert war, hatte Ron zunächst auf der Schiefen Bahn gelegen, aber dank George und dem Professor hatte er wieder die richtige Spur gefunden. Auch George entschuldigte sich, allerdings gab er nur ein „Sorry Professor" von sich.

„Ich wollte mich mit euch Beiden mal kurz unterhalten, es sind auf Hogwarts Scherzzauberstäbe aufgetaucht, diese sind potenziell gefährlich, sie passen sich dem normalen Zauberstab des Besitzers an, und dadurch kommt es zu Verwechslungen, das hatte schon zur Folge das mehrere Schüler sich selber mit ihren Zauberstäben verletzt haben, habt ihr eine Ahnung von wem diese Zauberstäbe sind?"

„Leider nein Professor, aber ich werde meine Augen und Ohren offen halten und wenn ich etwas höre erfahren sie es als erster."

„Vielen Dank George. Eileen, Henry, Hermione wir müssen los sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Festessen. Bestellt von mir bei Molly und Arthur noch schöne Grüße. Hermione kannst du alleine apparieren?"

„Ich denke schon das ich das hinbekomme Severus, es ist nicht mein erstes Mal."

„Also gut Hermione, wir sehen uns am Apparierpunkt vor Hogwarts, ich appariere mit den Kindern voraus, du folgst mir einfach in wenigen Sekunden."

„Wie Sir wünschen." Hermione schaute untertänig auf den Boden, sie versuchte Severus doch noch dazu zu bringen mit ihr intim zu werden. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dabei drang er kurz in ihre Gedanken ein, Hermione mein Engel wenn alles gut geht, dann könnten wir heute Abend nach dem Festessen uns noch lieben, aber im Moment möchte ich keine Solchen Andeutungen mehr, schon gar nicht vor unseren Kindern. Sie nickte und Severus disapparierte mit den Kindern, wenige Sekunden nach ihm disapparierte auch Hermione, als sie am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts auftauchte schwankte sie leicht, fing sich aber wieder. Dann humpelte sie mit den Gehhilfen Richtung Schloss los, Severus war zwar vor ihr appariert, aber er war nicht am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts aufgetaucht, er war kurz noch auf Prince Manor appariert, er wollte seiner Frau eine Freude machen und bat deshalb „Rizzy, könntest du schon jetzt gleich mit den Kindern nach Hogwarts apparieren, Hermione und ich müssen zu dem Festessen."

„Selbstverständlich Master, mein freier Tag wäre eh in wenigen Minuten zu Ende gewesen." Rizzy übernahm die Kinder und mit einem Schnippen ihrer Finger war sie mit den Beiden verschwunden. Severus disapparierte ebenfalls, als er am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts auftauchte sah er wie Hermione Richtung Schloss humpelte mit ihren Gehhilfen. Er brauchte sich nicht sonderlich zu beeilen um sie einzuholen, als er dicht hinter ihr war räusperte er sich vernehmlich „Crhm, crhm,….. Professorin Snape." Hermione erschrak durch das Räuspern, sie hätte beinah ihr Gleichgewicht verloren, aber Severus war schon so nah das er sie einfach einen Moment lang festhielt. „Severus was sollte das?"

„Hermione ich war noch kurz auf Prince Manor, dort bat ich Rizzy das sie schon ein bisschen früher nach Hogwarts kommt um auf unsere beiden Kinder aufzupassen, damit wir ungestört am Festessen teilnehmen können. Aber jetzt müssen wir uns ein wenig beeilen, darf ich dich dafür auf den Arm nehmen oder möchtest du humpeln?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein es ist sehr anstrengend mit diesen Teilen zu laufen, also darfst du mich gerne auf den Arm nehmen." Severus hob Hermione hoch, sie kamen genau pünktlich um das Festessen zu eröffnen. Severus hielt eine kurze Rede, am Ende schloss er mit den Worten „Endlich ist es nun so weit, eröffnet ist die Festessen's Zeit."

Die Schüler und Lehrer applaudierten, das Essen erschien wie immer, mittels der Elfenmagie auf den Platten und Tellern in der großen Halle. Es war ein sehr schöner Tag gewesen, Julian erschien als das Essen bereits im vollen Gange war. Hermione gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, aber Severus hatte das gesehen, er nahm sie in den Arm, streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Hermione lass uns gehen, du fällst mir sonst noch vom Stuhl und das fände ich nicht wirklich toll."

„Ich möchte doch noch so gerne von der Schokoladentorte ein Stückchen essen."

„Das kannst du in unseren Räumen auch noch machen, hast du noch Schmerzen? Oder bist du nur müde? Ich möchte gerne mit dir in unsere Räume gehen, wenn du nicht mehr schaffst die Strecke zu laufen dann trage ich dich auch."


	94. Neubestimmung derHäuserzugehörigkeit für

Wie immer,….

Neubestimmung der Häuserzugehörigkeit für die Lehrer

„Ich möchte doch noch so gerne von der Schokoladentorte ein Stückchen essen."

„Das kannst du in unseren Räumen auch noch machen, hast du noch Schmerzen? Oder bist du nur müde? Ich möchte gerne mit dir in unsere Räume gehen, wenn du nicht mehr schaffst die Strecke zu laufen dann trage ich dich auch."

„Ich schaffe es noch zu laufen, hoffe ich, aber es ist sehr anstrengend mit diesen Gehhilfen. Wann machen wir das mit der Auswahlzeremonie für die Lehrer?"

„Die Auswahlzeremonie machen wir morgen früh, nach dem Frühstück. Für heute Abend bist du zu erledigt, wenn du tatsächlich dann nach Slytherin gewählt wirst, wird das morgen früh einen heftigen Ansturm geben."

„Ok dann lass uns jetzt gehen, ich bin wirklich sehr erschöpft."

Severus half Hermione auf, er geleitete sie zur Türe der Lehrer und ließ sie bereits hindurch treten.

„Ich werde nur eben noch uns von den Schülern und Lehrern verabschieden. Ich komme gleich nach mein Engel." Hermione nickte und humpelte Richtung Kerker davon.

Severus ging zurück an den Lehrertisch dort klopfte er gegen sein Glas „wenn ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten darf, Professorin Snape und meine Person wünschen Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend lassen sie das Festessen nicht zu lange dauern, morgen ist wieder Schule angesagt. Guten Abend Ihnen allen."

Severus drehte sich um und verließ nun auch die große Halle. Er beeilte sich etwas und hatte Hermione auf der Treppe zum Kerker eingeholt, dort nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug sie in die Wohnung. „Hermione ich werde kurz duschen gehen, möchtest du noch ein Stück von der Torte?"

„Ja bitte, Severus."

„Twinkle, bring bitte ein Stück von der Schokoladentorte für meine Frau in unsere Räume."

Twinkle erschien mit dem gewünschten und verbeugte sich vor Hermione. Severus ging unter die Dusche, als er zurück kam lag Hermione mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett, sie hatte den Kuchen mit dem Teller auf den Nachttisch abgestellt, es fehlte nur eine Gabel von dem Kuchen, aber Hermione schien so müde zu sein das sie eingeschlafen ist. Severus wollte Hermione nicht stören, er ging ins Kinderzimmer und brachte die Kinder ins Bett. Als er zurück kam lag Hermione noch immer unbewegt auf dem Bett. Auch der Kuchen war unverändert, Severus nahm den Kuchen und wollte ihn in den Kühlschrank stellen, doch da bewegte sich Hermione, sie öffnete die Augen.

„Severus, ich hatte gehofft du würdest mich mit dem Kuchen füttern."

„Ich glaubte du seist eingeschlafen, deswegen wollte ich den Kuchen in den Kühlschrank stellen."

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Severus ich möchte dich spüren, ganz nah und in mir."

„Gib mir nur noch zwei Minuten Hermione, ich schaue nochmal ins Kinderzimmer, dann bin ich für dich da."

„Ich werde hier sein." Hermione schloss die Augen wieder.

Als Severus wieder ins Zimmer trat schlief Hermione aber tatsächlich tief und fest, er brachte den Kuchen in den Kühlschrank, und legte sich dann neben seine Frau und schmiegte sich an sie ran.

Auch er schlief ziemlich schnell ein, nur um wenige Stunden später wieder wach zu werden, er schaute mittels Tempus auf die Uhrzeit, und stand auf um in der Schule nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Severus machte seinen üblichen Rundgang, er stieß dabei auf ein paar ungewöhnliche Nachtschwärmer, er hörte Geräusche und ging diesen nach, er glaubte seinen Augen nicht, doch vor ihm in dem Flur zum Astronomiturm sah er zwei kleine Gestalten, für Schüler zu klein, aber für Elfen auch nicht groß genug, aber größer als Gnome. Diese zwei Gestalten gingen, nein sie tapsten eher durch den Flur. Severus Schlich sich geräuschlos näher, er entzündete seinen Zauberstab, er sah zwei Paar nackte Füße, zwei kleine Kinder im Schlafanzug, und da er seine Kinder selber zu Bett gebracht hatte, wusste er anhand der Schlafanzüge auch das es seine Zwillinge waren. Aber was machten die Beiden jetzt um diese Zeit hier oben auf dem Astronomiturm? Severus schlich leise hinter den Beiden her. Sie hielten sich an den Händen, hätte Severus an ihnen vorbei gehen können, und hätte er sie von vorne gesehen, hätte er gewusst das seine Zwillinge schlafwandelten, aber so konnte er es nicht sehen und er verfolgte sie weiter, bis sie auf der Aussichtsplattform stehen blieben, sie setzten sich auf den Boden und legten sich dann hin. Kaum das sie lagen, sah Severus das beide Kinder schliefen.

Leise vor sich hinfluchend, levitierte Severus seine Kinder wieder in ihre Betten. Als Severus wieder neben Hermione im Bett lag und sich an sie ran kuschelte schreckte Hermione auf.

„Severus, irgendwas ist mit unseren Kindern, ich spüre das."

„Hermione, mein Engel, unsere Kinder liegen wieder in ihren Betten, sie sind Schlafgewandelt, ich habe aber die Türen gesichert, sie können jetzt nicht mehr ohne uns beide aus den Türen raus."

„Es stimmt aber trotzdem irgendetwas nicht, lass uns nachsehen."

Severus erhob sich grummelnd, aber Hermione ließ keine Ruhe, sie stand auf und eilte ins Kinderzimmer, dort konnte sie gerade noch sehen wie ihre beiden Kinder verschwunden sind.

„Henry, Eileen, nein!" Anscheinend lag in dem Kinderzimmer ein Portalschlüssel rum, oder eine von den Hauselfen von Hogwarts hat die Kinder entführt. Hermione sackte weinend auf den Boden. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, sie stellte sich die schlimmsten Dinge vor, was den Kindern passieren könnte, Severus untersuchte bereits den Raum auf schwarzmagische Flüche, die einzigen Portalschlüssel die funktionieren würden wären für innerhalb Hogwarts, aber außer Dumbledore und ihm wusste das keiner. Er fand keine Spuren von Elfenmagie, also blieb nur noch das die Zwillinge sich mittels ihrer eigenen Magie bewegt hatten, aber das war so unglaublich, das Severus es für unwahrscheinlich hielt und zunächst alle anderen Wege ausschloss. Er beauftragte die Geister das gesamte Schloss abzusuchen, da klopfte es plötzlich an der Wohnungstür. Severus ging schnarrend zur Tür „was gibt es?"

„Hallo Severus, guten Morgen, ich dachte mir ihr solltet besser wissen wo eure beiden Kinder sind."

„Ginny wo sind die Kinder?" Ginny beugte sich aber bereits hinunter um nach Hermione zu sehen die sehr weinte. Hermione hatte von allem nichts mitbekommen, sie war unter Schock.

„Severus, eure Zwillinge sind bei meinen Zwillingen in den Betten, sie hatten eiskalte Füße."

„Ginny, warum kommst du jetzt erst damit?"

„Severus, ich habe dafür gesorgt das eure Zwillinge nicht so einfach abhauen können. Jetzt müssen wir Hermione ins Bett bringen, sie ist in einen Schock gefallen." Ginny nahm Hermione bei der Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch, Severus nahm Hermione auf den Arm und trug sie ins Bett.

„Euren Kindern geht es gut, sie sind weder entführt worden, noch hat irgendwer einen Portalschlüssel einfach so in euren Räumen hinterlegt, auch sind die Hauselfen unschuldig, nicht ganz unschuldig sind allerdings eure und meine Zwillinge." Severus legte Hermione im Bett ab er schaute Ginny prüfend an. „Du willst mir sagen das unsere Kinder gemeinsam unmögliches geschafft haben und durch den innigen Wunsch, bei euren und unseren Kindern, gemeinsam in einem Zimmer zu sein, diese das auch ermöglicht haben? Wie soll das gegangen sein?"

Ginny schaute Severus an und nickte lediglich mit dem Kopf. „Genau das wollte ich damit sagen, wie das gegangen ist weiß ich auch nicht, ich weiß nur das eure Beiden bei meinen Beiden in den Betten liegen und alle vier friedlich schlafen. Ich bin wach geworden weil ich ein Geräusch gehört habe, bin dann in das Kinderzimmer und sehe da vier schlafende Kinder."

„Dann lass uns die Kinder holen, für Hermione ist es das Beste wenn sie ihre Kinder in ihrer Nähe hat und sie beide auch sieht, damit sie aus dem Schock erwachen kann. Ich glaube fest daran das sie unsere Unterhaltung hören kann, nur durch den Schock ist das Denken gerade blockiert."

„Das ist richtig Severus, ich hole eben eure zwei Racker." Damit entschwand Ginny durch die Tür.

Wenige Minuten später kam sie mit einem quengelnden Henry wieder. „Er hat angefangen zu quengeln als ich aus unserer Wohnung raus bin. Hermione sieh mal Henry weint nach dir."

Es stimmte zwar nicht ganz Henry weinte nicht nach seiner Mama, er wollte zurück zu seiner Schwester und den beiden anderen Kindern. Ginny verließ erneut die Wohnung von Familie Snape um nur wenig später auch Eileen zu ihrer Mama ins Bett zu legen. „Mich wundert nur das eure Beiden so kalte Füße hatten."

„Das kann ich dafür aber erklären, ich bin heute Nacht wach geworden, habe meine Runde durch das Schloss gedreht, als ich auf dem Flur zum Astronomiturm plötzlich ein Geräusch gehört habe, da sah ich unsere Zwei durch den Flur tapsen, mit nackten Füßen. Wie die zwei es aus der Wohnung raus geschafft haben ist mir ein Rätsel, aber ich denke unsere Zwei sind sehr begabte Zauberer, die selbst im Schlaf Dinge vollbringen die kein anderer je geschafft hat." Seit Henry und Eileen bei Hermione im Bett lagen erwachte sie zusehends aus ihrem Schock. „Ginny, was ist passiert?"

„Das erklärt dir Severus, ich gehe jetzt in mein Bett und hoffe das ich nun weiter schlafen kann."

„Vielen Dank, Ginny. Und gute Nacht noch, wobei eher guten Morgen."

Ginny nickte und entschwand aus der Wohnung. Severus legte sich zu seiner Familie ins Bett, er kuschelte mit Hermione und den Kindern. „Severus?"

„Hm." Brummte dieser. „Was ist passiert, ich kann mich nur daran erinnern das die Kinder vor meinen Augen verschwunden sind, sie haben sich quasi in Luft aufgelöst. Was ist danach passiert?"

Severus fasste das ganze für Hermione zusammen, für ihn war die Nacht eh gelaufen, er könnte heute Nacht nicht mehr schlafen. Als er geendet hat sagte er zu Hermione „mein Engel ich bringe unsere Beiden jetzt wieder ins Bett, du musst dich noch ein wenig ausruhen, für die Auswahlzeremonie heute morgen brauche ich fitte Lehrer."

Hermione brachte nur ein Nicken zustande, sie legte sich zurück in die Kissen und schlief tatsächlich sofort wieder ein. Nachdem Eileen und Henry in ihren Betten lagen und wieder schliefen legte sich Severus auch zu Hermione ins Bett. Er schaute mittels Tempus nach der Zeit und beschwor sich einen Wecker für 6 Uhr herauf, auch er schlief nochmal ein. Ein Piepsen weckte Hermione am Morgen auf, sie blickte sich irritiert um, stellte dann den Weckzauber ab und stand auf, Severus war bereits unter der Dusche, Hermione begab sich zu ihm. Sie duschten gemeinsam und gingen dann zum Frühstück.

Severus besorgte aus dem Büro den Sprechenden Hut und legte ihn auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte vom Lehrertisch ab. Er blieb dort stehen und sprach zu den Schülern und Lehrern „meine lieben Schüler und Lehrer, wie bereits besprochen worden ist soll heute morgen eine neu Sortierung der Lehrer stattfinden, dafür bitte ich alle bisherigen Hauslehrer nach vorne, jeder bekommt den Hut aufgesetzt, der Hut entscheidet welchem Haus die Lehrer dann angehören und für welches Haus sie somit ab jetzt dann die Hauslehrer sind. Wir beginnen mit Hermione Snape."

Hermione stellte sich neben ihren Mann, dieser setzte ihr den Hut auf und der Hut brauchte nicht lange da sprach er „Slytherin" Es brach sofort ein Gejohle am Syltherintisch los, alle sprachen durcheinander.

„Ruhe!" Severus verstärkte seine Stimme magisch, „der sprechende Hut hat seine Wahl getroffen, das werden wir so akzeptieren. Als nächstes kommt bitte James Deen nach vorne." Auch bei James brauchte der Hut nicht lange um zu überlegen in welches Haus dieser gehörte, er verkündete deshalb „Ravenclaw" hier gab es kein Gejohle oder Diskussion die Schüler am Ravenclawtisch hatten mit dem Lehrer keine Probleme. Professorin Sprout blieb bei Hufflepuff, und für Gryffindor blieb Harry Potter über, dieser würde für das zweite Halbjahr als fester Lehrer anfangen in dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Nachdem das nun alles geklärt ist, kann ich nun verkünden, das Professor Deen die Stelle des stellvertretenden Direktors übernommen hat. Somit kann es jetzt wieder alles seinen gewohnten Gang gehen, falls noch irgendwelche Unklarheiten sein sollten, sie wissen wo sie mich finden. Nun guten Appetit und einen angenehmen Schultag uns allen."

Severus setzte sich neben Hermione und diese musterte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, die Schüler am Slytherintisch waren immer noch in Diskussionen vertieft.

„Severus, das wird noch Ärger geben mit den Slytherinschülern, die werden mich nicht so leicht akzeptieren."

„Hermione, das werden wir gleich hören, sieh mal an hin zum Slytherintisch."


	95. Slytherin

Wie immer,…..

Slytherin

„Severus, das wird noch Ärger geben mit den Slytherinschülern, die werden mich nicht so leicht akzeptieren."

„Hermione, das werden wir gleich hören, sieh mal hin zum Slytherintisch."

„Severus, ich habe etwas Angst." Hermione blickte zum Slytherintisch wo jetzt zehn Schüler aufgestanden waren und alle in Richtung Lehrertisch schritten.

Vor Severus und Hermione hielten die Schüler an.

„Professor Snape, Sir, das können sie doch nicht ernst meinen, ein Schlammblut soll unser Hausvorstand sein?" Ein Schüler spuckte vor Hermione auf den Fußboden, doch Hermione blieb ruhig neben Severus stehen, ihr Herz schlug zwar wie wild, aber äußerlich sah man ihr ihre Angst nicht an. Mit festem Blick fixierte sie die Schüler.

„Nun" schnarrte Severus, „ihre Manieren lassen zu wünschen übrig, sie werden jetzt alle zehn mit mir ins Büro gehen, dort werde ich an ihre Eltern Heuler senden, diese werden dann entscheiden was mit ihnen passieren wird, entweder sie Entschuldigen sich auf der Stelle bei ihrem Hauslehrer, oder sie werden Hogwarts verlassen, wenn sie letzteres Wählen, werden sie an keiner anderen Schule mehr ihren Abschluss machen können. Es liegt ganz bei Ihnen Herrschaften." Severus ging gefolgt von den zehn Schülern zum Büro des Direktors. Eine junge Schülerin kam nach vorne zu Hermione.

„Professorin Snape, Mam, ich freue mich sie als unsere Hauslehrerin begrüßen zu dürfen, lassen sie sich von denen nicht den Tag verderben, das sind alles Idioten, die leider von Idioten erzogen worden sind. Meine Eltern waren schon immer offen auch Muggelgeborenen gegenüber."

„Vielen Dank Marie de Villers. Ich freue mich die neue Hauslehrerin für Slytherin zu sein. So nun sollten sie aber alle zum Unterricht gehen, wenn ein Slytherin zu spät im Unterricht erscheint gibt das pro Schüler und Minute zehn Punkte Abzug von den Hauspunkten. Ich habe die feste Absicht den Hauspokal zu gewinnen, aber ich möchte nicht das die Schüler aus meinem Haus unpünktlich sind, haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Vom Slytherintisch kam ein einstimmiges „Ja Professorin Snape" und alle Schüler eilten in Richtung ihres Unterrichtes. Severus hingegen schrieb an die Eltern der zehn Schüler die Heuler und wartete auf die Antworten der Eltern. Nach zwei Stunden und etlichen Gesprächen mit den Eltern der Schüler, stand fest das fünf Schüler Hogwarts verlassen würden, die anderen fünf würden sich bei Hermione entschuldigen, Severus hoffte das es damit erledigt sei und Hermione nun ganz normal unterrichten könnte. Aber weit gefehlt, die fünf Schüler die Hogwarts verlassen mussten brachten ein höllisches Chaos in die Gruppe der Slytherinschüler. Einzelne schworen, sich an Hermione zu rächen, weil das ja nicht mit rechten Dingen hätte gehen können, der sprechende Hut musste manipuliert worden sein. Immer wieder passierten kleinere oder größere Unglücke, Hermione konnte immer wieder schlimmeres verhindern, weil sie sehr aufmerksam und konzentriert war. Die Schüler ergriffen immer heftigere Maßnahmen, auf einem ihrer Rundgänge durch das Schloss passierte das unglaubliche, Hermione entdeckte die geöffnete Tür eines Klassenzimmers, sie schlich sich hinein, allerdings tappte sie damit in eine Falle, ausgeheckt von mehreren Slytherinschülern.

Die Tür schlug zu, Hermione war gefangen in dem Raum, sie konnte nicht um Hilfe rufen, der Raum war mit einem Silencio verhext, auch sämtliche Zauber die Hermione ausprobierte klappten nicht, es war als wenn Hermione keine Zauberkraft mehr besitzen würde. Sie saß gefangen in einem Klassenzimmer, kein Rufen oder Schreien drang nach draußen, es war stockdunkel in dem Raum, es war kalt, Hermione tastete sich vorsichtig an der Wand entlang, sie suchte nach einem Anhaltspunkt wo sie sich befand, dieses Klassenzimmer hatte sie zuvor noch nie betreten. Sie fühlte die Steine welche das Klassenzimmer umgaben, sie hoffte sie würde ein Fenster finden um es öffnen zu können, aber so vorsichtig wie sie sich vortastete kam sie nur langsam voran. Und obwohl sie so vorsichtig war, stieß sie mit der Wand zusammen, schrappte sie sich die Knie auf an den Steinen, Hermione sank auf den Fußboden, sie begann zu weinen, sie fühlte sich ohnmächtig. In mitten diesem Chaotischen Gefühl hörte sie mehrere Stimmen, total verzehrt, nachhallend. Hermione verstand nicht ein Wort, diese Stimmen waren laut und durchdringend, es war eine Folter der schlimmsten Art, Hermione hielt sich die Ohren zu, sie war auf Hogwarts, Severus würde sie vermissen, er würde sie suchen, doch es würde sehr lange dauern bis er sie finden würde. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, sie rief „was wollt ihr von mir? Hört mit dieser Folter auf, was soll das?"

Doch die Stimmen hörten nicht auf, irgendwann verlor Hermione das Bewusstsein, sie lag auf dem Boden umgeben von himmlischer Stille.

Zur selben Zeit spürte Severus ein dringendes Bedürfnis nach Hermione, er fühlte sich von ihr gerufen, vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er sehen wie sie einen Gang entlang schritt, er sah wie Hermione durch eine Tür in diesem Gang ging, danach war sie verschwunden. Severus saß aber in einem Gespräch mit Eltern von Slytherinschülern, die ihn dazu bringen wollten Hermione wieder abzuwählen als Hauslehrerin von Slytherin, er konnte aus dem Gespräch nicht einfach weg. Nach zwei Stunden war das Gespräch endlich beendet, er würde Hermione nicht abwählen lassen, allerdings wurde sein Bedürfnis nach ihr immer verlangender, er verabschiedete die Eltern, eilte dann in den Gang wo er Hermione vermutete, und rüttelte an der Tür durch die Hermione gegangen war, da diese sich nicht von ihm öffnen ließ machte er kurzen Prozess, er benutzte den Bombarda, er sprengte die Türe einfach weg. Dann eilte er in den Raum, da die Türe nicht mehr vorhanden war konnte er die Stimmen hören und mit einem Male waren die Stimmen stumm, Severus beschwor sich Licht hervor, er entdeckte Hermione am Boden in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes. Er beugte sich über sie, er stellte fest sie war am Leben, für einen kurzen Moment dachte Severus er hätte seine geliebte Frau verloren. Er nahm Hermione auf den Arm, brachte sie in die Wohnung, legte sie auf das Bett und bat Ginny zu sich in die Räume zu kommen um nach Hermione zu sehen.

Ginny eilte sofort zu Hermione und Severus „Severus, was ist passiert?"

„Ginny, das weiß ich auch noch nicht genau, allerdings glaube ich waren das ein Teil der Slytherinschüler, ich glaube sogar das es unter mithilfe der Eltern geschah."

„Was die Eltern der Schüler haben sich daran beteiligt einer Lehrerin zu schaden?"

„Das habe ich gesagt, ja, aber ich werde das gleich genauer wissen. Twinkle!"

„Master haben gerufen?"

„Twinkle, du kannst doch herausfinden welche der Schüler gerade viel Magie benutzt haben um zum Beispiel Hermione zu Foltern, oder?"

„Ja Master Twinkle kann das."

„Gut dann wirst du jetzt bitte mit mir gemeinsam in das Haus Slytherin gehen und alle Schüler scannen, du meldest mir dann die Namen der Schüler die das Meiste Ihrer Magie verbraucht haben."

„Sehr wohl Master." Twinkle und Severus gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin. Nach nur wenigen Minuten hatte Twinkle die Informationen die Severus verlangte, sie übergab ihm eine Liste mit Namen, dann verschwand sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Severus blickte auf die Liste, er rief die Schüler auf und forderte diese auf ihm zu folgen in das Büro des Direktors. Dort ließ er die Schüler warten, er ging in seinen Wohnraum, schaute dort nach Hermione, der Maßstab der Strafe sollte sich daran orientieren wie es Hermione geht. Doch diese war noch nicht zurück zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Severus drang in Hermione's Gedanken ein, Hermione mein Engel, er spürte wie sie versuchte zu ihm zu gelangen, doch spürte er auch welche Folter sie durchlitten hatte. Er verließ ihre Gedanken und ging zurück in das Büro. Dort setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und blickte stumm die Schüler an. Diese hielten den Blick nicht aus, sie begannen zu tuscheln, dann sprach einer der mutigeren Schüler. „Professor Snape, Sir, was haben wir getan? Was wird uns vorgeworfen?"

Severus fixierte den Schüler der gesprochen hatte intensiv. „Sie wissen also nicht was ihnen vorgeworfen wird?"

„Richtig Professor, was werfen Sie uns vor?"

„Können sie mir sagen warum von Ihnen allen die Magie so verbraucht ist?"

„Warum meine Magie verbraucht ist kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, ich habe nur gelernt und für den Unterricht geübt. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Wissen Sie was im ersten Stock passiert ist mit Professorin Snape?"

„Nein Sir. Was ist mit ihr passiert?"

Severus drang in die Gedanken der Schüler ein, er hörte wie die Schüler in ihren Gedanken daran dachten was seiner Frau alles passiert war, er wusste nun ganz sicher das diese Schüler die Anführer der Gruppe waren und das sie alle daran beteiligt waren das seine Hermione nun noch immer Bewusstlos im Bett lag.

„Das wissen sie alle ganz genau, finden sie es richtig mit fünfzehn Mann auf einen loszugehen, ihn hinterrücks in eine Falle zu locken und dann Psychofolter zu machen bis der Gefangene Bewusstlos wird? Und selbst dann noch kein Ende zu finden? Ich habe ihre magischen Signaturen gespürt in dem Klassenraum, Twinkle hat lediglich geschaut ob ich alle von ihnen erwischt habe, sie werden jetzt ebenfalls so eine Tortur erleben, sie werden einzeln in Zellen gesperrt, und für jeden von ihnen habe ich die persönliche Hölle erschaffen. Auf geht es Abmarsch in die Zellen. Sie bleiben so lange in den Zellen wie meine Frau benötigt um wieder gesund zu werden." Severus sperrte alle fünfzehn Schüler ein, dann ging er zu seiner Frau in die Wohnung, er setzte sich auf den Sessel im Schlafzimmer um nahe bei Hermione zu sein, Ginny befand sich ebenfalls noch im Raum, sie zauberte Hermione Essen und Trinken in den Magen. Aber Hermione ihr Geist wollte noch nicht zurück in das Bewusstsein kommen, er hielt sie gefangen in der Bewusstlosigkeit. Severus drang erneut in ihre Gedanken ein, er versuchte sie mit sich in das Bewusstsein zu bringen. Irgendwann folgte ihm Hermione's Geist, sie erwachte aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Severus, oh Severus."

„Schon gut Hermione, ich habe die Schuldigen bereits bestraft, ruh dich aus, morgen werden wir beide nochmals in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und dann wird so etwas wie heute sich nie mehr wiederholen. Übrigens sprichst du Parsel. Ich möchte gerne dein Blut mal untersuchen, ich habe da einen Verdacht, wenn der stimmt dann bist du nicht muggelgeboren."

„Severus was redest du da? Ich glaub ich kann dir nicht folgen."

„Hermione mir sind bereits vor mehreren Jahren Dinge aufgefallen, die aber erst nach und nach einen Sinn ergeben, könnte es sein das du Adoptiert worden bist von deinen Eltern?"

„Ich dachte das Thema Eltern hätten wir durch?"

„Ich will deine Eltern nicht zurück holen, aber könnte es sein das du adoptiert wurdest?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Severus, wieso kommst du jetzt darauf das ich eventuell adoptiert worden sein könnte?"

„Weil ich dich schon öfters im Schlaf habe sprechen hören und zwar Parsel, und als ich dich heute Mittag gefunden habe warst du mehr tot als lebendig, und dennoch wusste ich das du lebst. Du hast mich zu dir gerufen, das können normalerweise nur halbblut Kinder. Aber es funktioniert auch bei verliebten, bzw. bei sich Liebenden Menschen."

„Wie soll das gehen? Wie willst du deine Theorie beweisen."

„Wir machen eine Genanalyse, damit wissen wir dann genau von wem du abstammst."

„Ok und vielen Dank Severus." Hermione schloss die Augen, sie schlief ein, die Psychofolter der Schüler hatte sie tief verletzt, nicht körperlich, aber seelisch und psychisch war sie am Ende. Sie erwachte erst spät am nächsten Tag, Severus hatte Professor Deen und Professor Potter gebeten die Stunden von Hermione zu vertreten, ebenso vertrat er in Zaubertränke seine Frau. So konnte Hermione sich erholen, zunächst kümmerte Hermione sich um ihre Kinder, dann verließ sie Hogwarts mit den Kindern um auf Prince Manor zu genesen, es dauerte drei Monate bis sie sich stark genug fühlte wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen um ihren Dienst als Professorin und Hauslehrerin zu übernehmen, in diesen drei Monaten, verließ Severus jeden Abend Hogwarts, um bei seiner Familie zu sein, Hermione erhielt von Julian eine Psychotherapie, nach diesen drei Monaten hatte sie dieses Trauma überstanden. Sie kehrte zurück nach Hogwarts, sie unterrichtete wieder und schloss ihre Ausbildung bei Severus ab, der Geburtstag der Zwillinge wurde gebührend gefeiert. Die Schuldigen Schüler hatte Severus von Hogwarts geworfen, sie würden keine Schulbildung mehr erhalten. Die Eltern die nachweislich mit beteiligt waren an dem Anschlag auf Hermione waren nach Askaban gebracht worden und verbüßten dort eine mehrmonatige Strafe. Das Schuljahr verlief zum Ende hin ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle, die Prüfungen der Jahrgänge 6 und 7 verliefen mit großem Erfolg, alle Schüler schlossen mit sehr guten Leistungen ihre Jahrgänge ab. Severus stand mit Hermione und James vorne am Schlossportal und verabschiedete die Schüler, es waren endlich wieder Ferien. Severus würde mit Hermione und den Kindern nach Prince Manor reisen, dort würden Sie Besuch bekommen von Familie Potter, von Julian dem Heiler und von den Weasley's. Severus dachte mit Wehmut an die zurückliegende Zeit, vieles war schön gewesen, aber auf vieles hätte er gern verzichtet. Hermione erwischte ihn tief in Gedanken „Severus, wollen wir los?"

„Hermione was?" er blickte sie an, er spürte das Feuer was in Hermione für ihn brannte.

„Severus ich möchte mit dir und den Kindern los nach Prince Manor, die Ferien dauern ja nicht ewig."


	96. Ferien

Wie immer,….

Ferien

„Hermione was?" er blickte sie an, er spürte das Feuer was in Hermione für ihn brannte.

„Severus ich möchte mit dir und den Kindern los nach Prince Manor, die Ferien dauern ja nicht ewig."

„Stimmt zumal wir ja auch nur die Hälfte der Ferien alleine mit den Kindern sind." Sie gingen in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung und flohten von dort nach Prince Manor, Hermione und Severus würden schon nach zwei Wochen erneut nach Hogwarts müssen um die Briefe für die neuen Erstklässler zu schreiben, sowie die Auswahl der Vertrauensschüler und der Schulsprecher, und die Bücherlisten der Lehrer für ihre Fächer. Es lag viel Arbeit vor ihnen aber zunächst genossen Severus und Hermione mit den Kindern gemeinsam die Ferien, sie machten Urlaub vom Alltag.

Am Ende der zweiten Woche kam Minerva von ihrer Weltreise zurück, sie besuchte die vier.

„Hallo Hermione, Severus, wie geht es euch und den Kindern? Wie war das letzte Halbjahr?"

„Hallo Minerva, uns geht es gut, nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, Hermione ist jetzt Hauslehrerin von Slytherin und ehe du fragst Harry Potter ist Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, Professor Deen ist Stellvertretender Schulleiter, und das gab zu Beginn des zweiten Halbjahres einiges an Schwierigkeiten, am schlimmsten waren meine Slytherin Schüler, die Entschuldigung Hermione, kein Schlammblut als Hauslehrer wollten, die Schüler und Schülerinnen haben Hermione arg übel mitgespielt, sie haben es zum krönenden Abschluss gebracht Hermione in einem ungenutzten Klassenzimmer einzusperren und psychisch zu foltern. Alle Beteiligten wurden aufs schärfste Bestraft. Es erwischte sogar Eltern, die sich erdreisteten bei dem Ganzen mitzumachen. Zum Glück hat Hermione das ganze unbeschadet überstanden, sie hatte zwar eine Therapie nötig, aber diese hat Julian mit ihr gemacht und sie war mit den Kindern für diese Zeit auf Prince Manor zuhause, ich habe jeden Abend Hogwarts verlassen um bei meiner Familie zu sein, Professor Deen hat für Nachts dann die letzte Instanz gemacht, und wenn nötig hätte er mich angefloht. Es war also ein sehr anstrengendes Halbjahr, und in zwei Tagen müssen Hermione und ich schon wieder nach Hogwarts um die Briefe für die neuen Erstklässler zu schreiben und die Bücherlisten auszugeben, ebenso wie die Wahl der Vertrauensschüler und der Schulsprecher. Wir freuen uns das deine Weltreise dir gefallen hat, wie geht es dir?"

„Severus, mir geht es gut, Hermione, was habe ich da gerade gehört, möchtest du mit mir darüber reden? Oder soll ich mit euren Kindern mal einen Ausflug machen damit ihr zwei die Möglichkeit habt mal alleine zu sein?"

„Minerva, ich möchte nicht mehr über vergangenes Reden, es wäre sehr schön wenn du mit den Kindern einen Ausflug machen würdest, aber du musst wissen die zwei sind sehr begabte Zauberer, zwei außergewöhnliche Kinder, die zwei haben uns im letzten Halbjahr ziemlich auf Trab gehalten."

„Hermione, ich habe schon viele außergewöhnliche Kinder gesehen und betreut, ich denke das ich mit den Beiden durchaus fertig werde. Habt ihr einen besonderen Wunsch wo die zwei hindürfen?"

„Minerva, nimm das bitte nicht auf die leichte Schulter, die zwei sind wirklich sehr außergewöhnliche Zauberer, sie können Dinge, von denen nicht mal Severus und ich eine Ahnung haben. Nein frage die Zwei einfach wo sie hin möchten, es wäre klasse wenn Severus und ich einen ganzen Tag für uns hätten, ich möchte gerne als Animagus mit Severus den Tag verbringen."

„Ok dann machen wir das so, morgen unternehme ich etwas mit Eileen und Henry, heute bleibe ich bei euch und schlafe in einem eurer Gästezimmer. Ist euch das so recht?"

„Selbstverständlich Minerva. Rizzy, bereite das Gästezimmer für Professorin McGonagall vor."

Rizzy erschien und verbeugte sich „Professorin, haben Sie Gepäck? Haben Sie einen Wunsch?"

„Rizzy, nein ich habe nur ein kleines Handgepäck, das kann ich gerade noch selber mit auf mein Zimmer nehmen, und ich habe keine besonderen Wünsche. Vielen Dank. Severus, ich würde mich gerne ausruhen, die Reise war etwas anstrengend auf der letzten Etappe."

„Dann geh schon hinauf Minerva, Rizzy wird dir Bescheid geben wenn das Essen fertig ist."

Minerva umarmte Hermione und auch Severus, dann ging sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

„Severus, ich habe das Gefühl das Minerva nicht ganz gesund ist, sie sah sehr erschöpft aus."

„Da hast du recht Hermione, ich habe auch das Gefühl das Minerva nicht ganz gesund ist, da sie uns aber nichts davon erzählt hat, gehe ich davon aus das es nichts schlimmes ist, ich hoffe sie ist einfach nur von der langen Reise erschöpft. Warten wir ab wie es ihr später beim Essen geht."

Severus und Hermione gingen zu den Stallungen, dort versorgten sie die Pferde, sie ritten gemeinsam aus. Als es Zeit für das Essen wurde ritten sie zurück zum Stall, sie versorgten ihre beiden Pferde und gingen dann zum Essen in den Speisesaal dort saßen schon Eileen und Henry in ihren Stühlen, Minerva war noch nicht am Tisch. Hermione setzte sich und Severus schob ihr den Stuhl zurecht, sie warteten auf Minerva, diese erschien wenig später ebenfalls am Tisch.

Gemeinsam aßen sie das Mittagessen, Rizzy kümmerte sich um die beiden Kinder, so dass Severus und Hermione mit Minerva gemeinsam ein ruhiges Gespräch führen konnten, Minerva berichtete von ihrer Weltreise, und Severus und Hermione berichteten ihr ausführlich von den Ereignissen des letzen Halbjahres, sie ließen nichts aus, und am Ende war Minerva so entsetzt über das was Hermione alles widerfahren war, das sie Hermione umarmte und ganz lange einfach festhielt. Hermione war das zusehends unangenehmer, so dass Severus sich genötigt sah sie aus dieser Lage zu befreien.

„Minerva, ich würde mit Hermione jetzt gerne eine Runde Schwimmen gehen, wenn du magst kannst du uns gern begleiten. Aber wenn du dich noch weiter ausruhen möchtest ist das auch Ok." Severus blickte Minerva an, diese gab Hermione zögerlich frei, Hermione blickte dankbar zu Severus.

„Severus, danke für das Angebot, ich lege mich noch mal hin, mir macht dieser Zeitunterschied immer wieder zu schaffen. Vielleicht komme ich später zu euch zum Schwimmen."

Minerva ging auf ihr Zimmer, sie wollte Severus und Hermione nicht die Wahrheit sagen, sie vermisste ihren Mann und es ging ihr nicht gut, sie hatte sich mit einer Krankheit angesteckt, auch wenn Severus und Hermione ihr sicherlich mit Zaubertränken helfen könnten, sie wollte ihre Hilfe nicht.

Severus und Hermione gingen aber nicht zum Schwimmen, sie gingen zusammen in das Labor, dort bereiteten sie mehrere Tränke für Minerva zu, da Severus und Hermione, Minerva durchschaut hatten, sie wollte zwar keine Hilfe aber Beiden war klar das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis Minerva zusammenbrechen würde. Als es zum Abendessen ging waren die Tränke fertig und Severus nahm die Tränke mit nach oben in den Speisesaal, er stellte sie auf dem Kaminsims ab, dann setzte sich Familie Snape an den Tisch, sie warteten auf Minerva, diese erschien erneut wenig später zum Essen. Sie sah aber schon schlechter aus als beim Mittagessen, selbst den Kindern viel es auf das es ihrer Tante nicht gut ging.

„Tante Minerva bist du krank?" fragte Eileen deshalb.

„Nein mir geht es gut, Eileen ich bin nur immer noch sehr müde."

„Eileen, Henry esst jetzt, euer Essen wird sonst kalt." Natürlich hätte Hermione das Essen auch problemlos mittels Magie warm halten können, aber sie wollte verhindern das die Beiden noch weitere Fragen an Minerva richteten. Severus stellte wortlos zwei Tränke vor Minerva ab.

„Severus was ist das für ein Zeug?" Minerva schaute ihn skeptisch an.

„Minerva, wir möchten nur dein Bestes, bitte vertraue Severus und mir, wir haben diese beiden Tränke für dich hergestellt, sie sollen dir helfen deine Probleme mit der Zeitumstellung zu überstehen." Hermione nickte Minerva aufmunternd zu.

„Wir wollen dich nicht umbringen, falls du das glauben solltest. Hermione und ich wir haben uns ebenfalls Gedanken um dich gemacht." Severus blickte Minerva fest an, dann schnarrte er „wenn du es aber nicht nehmen möchtest ist es auch ok. Nur dann wirst du morgen noch nicht fit genug sein für den Ausflug. Dann werden Hermione und ich dich nicht mit unseren Kindern alleine lassen."

„Severus, bitte." Aber Severus schüttelte nur beharrlich den Kopf. „Entweder du nimmst die Tränke oder der Ausflug fällt ins Wasser." Minerva gab sich geschlagen, sie entkorkte die Phiolen und trank den Inhalt der ersten Phiole ganz leer. Bei der zweiten zögerte sie etwas aber dann setzte sie auch diese an den Mund und leerte sie in ihren Mund. Nur Sekunden später schlief Minerva tief und fest, Severus und Hermione hatten ihr einen Schlaftrank und einen allgemeinen Heiltrank gegeben. Severus levitierte Minerva in ihr Zimmer, er entkleidete sie und untersuchte sie. Hermione betrat wenige Minuten später auch den Raum. „Unsere Kinder schlafen, wie geht es Minerva wirklich?"

„Ich kann keine Verletzung feststellen, alle Diagnosezauber die ich kenne haben nichts bewirkt, sie leidet an keiner mir bekannten Erkrankung." „sollen wir Julian bitten herzukommen?"

„Das wollte ich gerade vorschlagen, rufst du ihn bitte her?"

„Selbstverständlich Severus." Hermione sendete ihren Patronus zu Julian mit der Bitte, das er möglichst schnell auf Prince Manor erscheinen möge weil Minerva erkrankt sei.

Es dauerte aber doch eine ganze Stunde ehe Julian auf Prince Manor erschien.

„Es tut mir leid das ich nicht eher kommen konnte, ich war gerade im OP als mich dein Patronus erreichte, es war leider keiner da der hätte übernehmen können. Welche Symptome hat Minerva bisher gezeigt?"

„Sie war zusehends erschöpfter, obwohl sie bereits bis zum Mittagessen geschlafen hatte, auch am Nachmittag hat sie geschlafen, wir haben ihr einen allgemeinen Heiltrank gegeben und ihr einen Schlaftrank verabreicht, dann habe ich sie hier hoch gebracht, selbst unsere Kinder haben gemerkt das Minerva krank ist, sie hat es versucht herunterzuspielen, sie sei nur müde, aber irgendwas verbirgt sie vor uns, das spüre ich."

„Dann werde ich Minerva mal gründlich untersuchen, vielleicht fällt mir ja so schon etwas auf. Ihr sagtet sie hätte eine Reise gemacht, wohin ist sie gereist?"

„Sie hat eine Weltreise gemacht, aber wo genau sie überall war weiß ich leider nicht."

„Das ist auch gar nicht so wichtig, mit der Aussage Weltreise kann ich schon die normalen Erkrankungen ausschließen, sie wird sich leider ein Andenken aus einem der Länder mitgebracht haben. Sonst würde sie auch nicht so müde sein."

„Du hast sicherlich recht Julian, was können wir für Minerva tun?"

„Zunächst muss ich sie untersuchen, wenn ich dann weiß was für eine Erkrankung sie sich eingefangen hat kann ich euch sagen was ihr für sie tun könnt." Julian ging in das Zimmer in dem Minerva im Bett lag und schlief, Severus und Hermione kümmerten sich um ihre Zwillinge, als Julian nach einer Stunde wieder zu ihnen kam sah er sehr erschöpft aus.

„Julian sag was hat Minerva und was können wir für sie tun?"

„Hermione ganz Ruhig, zunächst ihr habt instinktiv das Richtige getan, der allgemeine Heiltrank hat ihr schon mal gut geholfen, und mit dem Schlaftrunk gemeinsam geht es ihr jetzt schon deutlich besser."

„Bist du der Ansicht das sie morgen so fit ist mit unseren Kindern einen Ausflug zu machen?"

„Severus, das ist nicht die beste Idee morgen mit dem Ausflug, aber da ich morgen einen freien Tag habe, werde ich mit Minerva und euren Kindern den Ausflug gemeinsam machen. Dann habt ihr Beide mal einen Tag nur für euch."

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir Julian, ich danke dir von Herzen." Hermione küsste Julian auf die Wange.

Severus brummte „Also so dankbar brauchst du jetzt auch nicht sein."

„Aber Severus bist du jetzt eifersüchtig? Das wäre mal ein neuer Verhaltenszug von dir."

„Julian du weißt doch ich teile normalerweise nur wenn ich das auch will. Meine Frau gehört zu mir."

„Severus, ich gehöre mir selber, aber ich bin deine Frau und ich liebe dich, trotzdem gehört Julian zu meinen Freunden, und die bekommen schon mal ein Küsschen."

„Hermione ich sagte du gehörst zu mir, nicht das du mir gehörst. Hast du den Unterschied gehört?"

„Ja Severus, entschuldige das ich so empfindlich reagiert habe. Ich weiß gar nicht was mit mir los ist."

„Wir werden morgen einen schönen Tag haben, die Kinder sind in guten Händen und wir können den ganzen Tag machen was wir wollen."


	97. Der Ausflug

Wie immer,….

Der Ausflug

„Ja Severus, entschuldige das ich so empfindlich reagiert habe. Ich weiß gar nicht was mit mir los ist."

„Wir werden morgen einen schönen Tag haben, die Kinder sind in guten Händen und wir können den ganzen Tag machen was wir wollen."

„Da freue ich mich auch schon sehr drauf, können wir jetzt ins Bett gehen und kuscheln, ich möchte dich spüren."

„Sehr gern Hermione." Severus geleitet Hermione in den Kerker in das Spielzimmer, dort dauerte es nicht lange und Hermione stöhnte vor Lust und Verlangen, Severus trieb sie mehrfach zum Orgasmus ehe auch er sich seinen Orgasmus gönnte. Danach schlief Hermione schnell ein, Severus hatte sie bis zum Äußersten getrieben, sie war körperlich so erschöpft das sie sogar noch in der unbequemen Lage einschlief. Severus löste die Fesseln, er massierte sanft die Muskeln, auch wenn Hermione schon schlief, es war bitter nötig die Muskulatur zu lockern, sonst könnte Hermione am nächsten Tag nicht einen Schritt gehen. Severus grinste, es war ein seltener Anblick, aber diesen bekam eh keiner zu sehen. Als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne in Hermione's Gesicht schien, wachte diese durch die Sonnenstrahlen auf. „Wie spät ist es Severus?"

„Es ist noch sehr früh, wir liegen nur nicht im Masterroom deswegen hat die Sonne dich gerade geweckt, sie ist vor wenigen Minuten aufgegangen."

„Wie es wohl Minerva geht, und ob Julian mit ihr gemeinsam mit unseren Kindern fertig werden"

„Darüber mache ich mir keine Gedanken, das werden die zwei schon schaffen, mir geistert seit gestern Abend ein Gedanke im Kopf herum, sag mal du nimmst doch weiter auch die Verhütungstränke? Weil du in letzter Zeit so viel Stress hattest, ich hoffe du hast nicht einen zwischendurch vergessen?"

„Severus Selbstverständlich nehme ich die Tränke alle ein, so wie wir es besprochen haben, den Trank zur Verhütung nehme ich jeden Morgen ein und die anderen Tränke die Julian mir verordnet hat nehme ich Abends ein, …"

„Welche anderen Tränke?"

„Nun die Julian mir verordnet hat, einen Beruhigungstrank, und einen Traumlos Schlaftrank."

„Hermione, außer das man von diesen beiden Tränken abhängig werden kann, beeinflussen diese auch den Verhütungstrank, um nicht zu sagen sie machen ihn wirkungslos."

„Severus was möchtest du mir da gerade mit sagen? Glaubst du, nein das darf nicht sein."

„Ich denke doch, du bist in den letzten Tagen so verändert, aber um sicher zu gehen sollten wir Julian bitten dich zu untersuchen."

In diesem Moment klopfte es, Severus öffnete die Tür zum Flur, davor stand Julian.

„Mir war so als hättet ihr beide mich gerufen, ich hatte das Bedürfnis nach Hermione zu sehen." Kaum hatte Julian den Raum betreten, sah er wie Hermione auf den Boden fiel, sie ließ sich auf ihre Knie sinken, barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen, sie weinte bitterlich.

„Hermione,…" beide Männer beeilten sich zu ihr auf den Boden zu kommen, Severus nahm Hermione in den Arm. „Wir schaffen das wenn es denn so ist wie ich es denke."

„Was ist los Severus?"

„Ich glaube das Hermione schwanger sein könnte, obwohl sie ihren Verhütungstrank regelmäßig eingenommen hat."

„Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?"

„Du hast ihr doch einen Beruhigungstrank und einen Traumlos Schlaftrank verordnet, diese drei Tränke beeinflussen sich gegenseitig, im Endeffekt bleibt das der Verhütungstrank unwirksam wird."

„Severus, du bist nicht auf dem neuesten Stand, aber um sicher zu gehen untersuche ich Hermione."

Julian half Hermione beim Aufstehen, er führte sie zum Bett, dort begann er mit seinem Zauberstab die Untersuchung.

„Severus, du hast tatsächlich Recht mit deiner Vermutung, Hermione ist schwanger, aber eigentlich dürften die drei Tränke sich nicht gegenseitig beeinflussen, ich habe doch die Rezeptur verändert, so dass diese Wirkung aufgehoben sein sollte."

„Julian, du vergisst etwas elementares, Hermione ist ein Animagus und zugleich ist sie nicht wie früher angenommen Muggel geboren, sie ist die Tochter einer alten Zaubererfamilie, die Eltern von ihr wurden von Todessern ermordet, da es den Todessern unbekannt war das die Familie ein Kind hatte, hat sie den Anschlag überlebt, dadurch kam sie zu ihren Muggeleltern."

„Severus, das hast du mir aber auch noch nicht erzählt, haben meine leiblichen Eltern sehr leiden müssen?"

„Hermione mein Engel, es tut mir leid, ich wollte es dir heute auf dem Ausflug erzählen, zu deiner Frage, nein deine Eltern mussten gar nicht leiden, allerdings muss ich dir gestehen, das ich sie umbringen musste, aber für deine Eltern war es ein Glücklicher Umstand, während alle anderen Todesser sehr grausam und langsam getötet haben und jede Sekunde genossen haben die unsere Widersacher gelitten haben, war ich immer schon derjenige, der wenn möglich mit einem schnellen Avada dem ganzen ein Ende bereitet hat. Deine Eltern sollten von Bellatrix ermordet werden, und nur weil die sich mit Greyback vergnügte, konnte sie den Auftrag des dunklen Lords nicht ausführen, deshalb fiel diese Aufgabe mir zu. Ich habe die anderen zurück zum Lord geschickt und dann Dumbledore informiert, er sollte sehen das die Todesser nicht noch mit den Leichen spielen würden." Severus setzte sich zu Hermione auf das Bett, er nahm sie in den Arm.

„Als ich gehen wollte hörte ich ein Baby weinen, ich nahm dich auf den Arm und brachte dich in Sicherheit, ich legte dich bei den Grangers vor der Türe ab, das war in nächster Nähe zu deinem Elternhaus, allerdings habe ich damals nicht darauf geachtet wo ich dich abgelegt habe."

Hermione begann erneut bitterlich zu weinen. Severus versuchte sie zu trösten, aber Hermione schüttelte den Kopf „seit wann weißt du es?"

„Seit gestern Mittag, da kam eine Eule mit der Bestätigung der Blutergebnisse. Ich hatte eine Ahnung das du dieses Baby warst, aber ich wollte es erst sicher wissen. Ich verstehe es wenn du jetzt zunächst einmal Abstand von mir brauchst."

„Wage es ja nicht, mich jetzt allein zu lassen, ich liebe dich und ich brauche dich." Hermione war so erschüttert von der ganzen Geschichte, das sie sich wie ein Igel zusammenrollte, sie begann erneut zu weinen. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum sie weinte, ihre leiblichen Eltern hatte sie nie kennen gelernt, selbst Dumbledore wusste nichts von ihrer Existenz. Wie konnte Severus sie damals als hilfloses Baby einfach bei fremden Muggeln vor die Tür legen? Warum erzählte er es ihr erst jetzt?

Hermione war so durcheinander und in sich gekehrt das sie nichts hörte und auch nichts weiter zu sich nahm, sie aß nichts und sie Trank auch nichts, sie weinte einfach nur haltlos. Nachdem sie den halben Vormittag nur geweint hatte, setzte Severus sich neben sie und streichelte sie.

„Hermione, mein Engel mein Leben, du musst etwas Essen und Trinken, du trägst auch Verantwortung für unser drittes Kind, möchtest du noch den Ausflug machen?"

„Ich hatte mich sehr auf den Ausflug gefreut, aber ich glaube ich bin heute nicht mehr in der Lage noch irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Ich möchte einfach meine Ruhe haben und mir das alles nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

„Selbstverständlich Hermione, soll ich den Raum verlassen, oder darf ich hier bei dir bleiben, ich möchte dich ungern alleine lassen, du musst auch etwas trinken."

„Du sollst bitte hier bei mir bleiben Severus, ich möchte auch nicht alleine sein, nur meine Ruhe möchte ich haben."

„Die werde ich dir geben. Ich nehme mir ein Buch und werde mich hier in den Sessel setzen und lesen. Wenn du etwas erfahren möchtest oder Fragen hast dann stell sie mir und ich werde dir Antworten."

„Ok ich denke jetzt noch etwas über diese Sache nach. Danke das du so ehrlich mit mir bist. Du hättest es mir auch verschweigen können."

„Hermione ich hätte es dir niemals verschweigen können, mir ist die Ehrlichkeit zwischen uns das wichtigste Gut das es gibt."

Severus setzte sich in den Sessel und begann ein Buch zu lesen. Hermione dachte über das nach was Severus ihr vor wenigen Minuten offenbart hatte.

Als es auf den Abend zuging kamen Henry und Eileen in die Kerker gestürzt, sie klopften an die Tür von Hermione und Severus Spielzimmer, Severus blickte zu Hermione.

„Möchtest du unsere Kinder heute Abend hier sehen? Oder lieber nicht?"

„Sie wären sicherlich irritiert über diesen Raum, wir sollten mit Ihnen nach oben gehen in den Speisesaal."

„Ich könnte Ihnen eine Illusion vorführen dann würden sie diesen Raum nicht so sehen wie wir beide."

„Lass uns mit Ihnen hoch gehen. Ich habe irgendwie Hunger bekommen."

„Ok Hermione dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Severus schnappte sich die Zwillinge und ging mit Ihnen schon mal vor in den Speisesaal. Hermione richtete sich noch ein wenig die Haare und trug leichtes Make up auf damit die Kinder nicht sahen wie schlecht es ihrer Mama ging.

Sie betrat wenig später den Speisesaal und traf dort auf Julian und Minerva sowie Severus und die Zwillinge.

„Lasst uns essen, ich habe großen Hunger."

Das ließen sich die Zwillinge nicht zweimal sagen, sie begannen sofort zu essen, Minerva musterte Hermione kritisch. Julian flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, danach erhellte sich der Blick von Minerva.

Sie blickte nun zwischen Severus und Hermione hin und her und sah so aus als ob sie erwarten würde das einer von Beiden ihr das was Julian ihr ins Ohr geflüstert hatte bestätigen würde.

Severus hielt dem Blick Problemlos stand, doch Hermione knickte ein, sie begann erneut zu schniefen, sie erhob sich entschuldigte sich bei allen und verließ eilends den Speisesaal.

Severus schaute Minerva mürrisch an. „Danke Minerva. Eileen, Henry ich gehe kurz zu eurer Mama, Julian wird auf euch aufpassen."

„Papa, warum ist Mama weggegangen?"

„Eileen, das erklären Mama und Papa euch später, Severus geh zu Hermione sie braucht dich jetzt sehr dringend. Minerva, ich dachte du hättest mehr Feingefühl."

Severus nickte und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. Er ging zum Masterroom, er erwartete das Hermione dort sein würde, irrte damit aber. Dann ging er zum Gestüt in die Ställe, dort stand Hermione bei ihrer Stute. Sie streichelte das Tier und dieses stupste sie sanft an der Schulter.

Severus räusperte sich damit Hermione nicht erschrecken würde wenn er plötzlich hinter sie treten würde. Sie drehte sich zu Severus um, ihr liefen die Tränen schon wieder übers Gesicht. Er stellte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. So blieben sie stehen bis Julian dort auftauchte und sich für Minerva's Verhalten entschuldigte.

„Hermione, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid das Minerva so indiskret war, ich konnte sie leider nicht aufhalten."

Severus antwortete anstelle von Hermione. „Julian, du konntest doch nichts dafür, und so war Minerva schon immer. Sie musste immer alles bis ins letzte Detail wissen, eher gab sie nie Ruhe, naja bis auf die Dinge zwischen Albus und mir, die hat Albus ihr verboten zu hinterfragen."

„Aber,…"

„Nein da wird jetzt auch nicht mehr drüber gesprochen. Julian, es ist nett das du dich für Minerva entschuldigen kommst, allerdings hilft das weder Hermione noch mir, wir müssen nachher aufbrechen nach Hogwarts. Würdest du dich bitte weiter um Minerva kümmern, sie macht auf mich keinen Gesunden Eindruck."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Nehmt ihr die Zwillinge mit?"


	98. Hogwarts Sommerferien

Wie immer,….

Hogwarts Sommerferien

„Nein da wird jetzt auch nicht mehr drüber gesprochen. Julian, es ist nett das du dich für Minerva entschuldigen kommst, allerdings hilft das weder Hermione noch mir, wir müssen nachher aufbrechen nach Hogwarts. Würdest du dich bitte weiter um Minerva kümmern, sie macht auf mich keinen Gesunden Eindruck."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Nehmt ihr die Zwillinge mit?"

„Selbstverständlich Julian, ich kann gar nicht ohne meine Kinder sein. Irgendwie freue ich mich auch darauf das wir bald ein drittes Kind haben werden."

„Severus, dürfen Minerva und ich auf eurem Manor wohnen bleiben? Bis ihr zurück seid?"

„Wenn Hermione nichts dagegen hat dann gern."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, sie hatte nichts dagegen das Minerva und Julian auf dem Manor wohnen würden.

„Ich habe da kein Problem mit wenn ihr bei uns auf dem Manor wohnt."

Severus nahm Hermione am Arm und sie gingen gemeinsam mit Julian zurück zum Manor. Dort griffen Beide die Taschen, verkleinerten diese und Severus packte sie in seine Manteltasche, dann nahm Hermione Henry und Severus nahm Eileen auf den Arm, sie begaben sich zum Kamin und flohten nach Hogwarts. Dort angekommen wartete Rizzy bereits auf die vier. Sie übernahm die Kinder und brachte diese ins Bett. Severus und Hermione gingen ins Büro des Schulleiters dort öffneten sie das Buch in dem die Namen aller neu geborenen Zauberer und Hexen erschienen wenn sie in diesem Jahr zur Schule kommen würden. Hermione begann sofort die Namen abzuschreiben und die von allen Hexen und Zauberern erwarteten Aufnahmebriefe zu schreiben. Es waren in diesem Jahr unglaublich viele Kinder die zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts kommen würden. Nachdem Hermione die Namen alle abgeschrieben hatte mitsamt der Adressen, begann sie die persönlichen Briefe zu schreiben. Es dauerte mehrere Stunden ehe sie alle Briefe geschrieben hatte. Severus hatte in der Zeit begonnen die Lehrbuchwünsche der Lehrer für alle Schüler zu schreiben. Ebenfalls die Information für die neuen Schüler, welche Haustiere auf Hogwarts erwünscht sind, was für Kessel die Schüler benötigen würden, das für die Erstklässler keine eigenen Besen erlaubt seien, usw. Als beide fertig waren gähnte Hermione herzhaft.

„Hermione mein Engel wir sollten für heute Schluss machen und sehen das wir ins Bett kommen."

„Du hast Recht Severus, ich bin so müde das ich im Stehen einschlafen könnte. Zum Glück schlafen unsere Kinder schon und wir können einfach so ins Bett gehen."

„Kannst du noch laufen oder soll ich dich tragen?"

„Ich glaube ich schaffe es noch alleine in unsere Räume."

Also gingen Beide in die Kerker und sie fielen tatsächlich sehr schnell in ihr Bett und schliefen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus zu seiner gewohnten Uhrzeit, allerdings lag Hermione nicht mehr neben ihm, sie schlief doch sonst immer länger als er. Er erhob sich aus dem Bett, ging dann ins Bad. Nachdem er sich frisch gemacht hatte betrat er das Wohnzimmer, aber auch hier keine Spur von seiner Frau. Auf dem Esstisch im Wohnzimmer stand lediglich seine gewohnte Tasse mit Kaffee. Er betrat das Kinderzimmer, die Kinder schliefen noch, aber auch hier war keine Spur von Hermione zu sehen. Langsam begann Severus sich Gedanken zu machen. Hermione müsste doch irgendwo sein, er ging in sein Büro und rief nach dem blutigen Baron, dieser erschien fast augenblicklich.

„Suche bitte meine Frau und wenn du sie gefunden hast richte ihr bitte folgendes aus. Hermione wo bist du, warum hinterlässt du keine Nachricht wo du hin bist?"

„Professor, ich weiß wo ihre Frau sich aufhält, sie befindet sich in der großen Halle um dort zu frühstücken."

„Warum frühstückt sie in der großen Halle?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht beantworten Professor."

Severus beeilte sich in die große Halle, dort traf er auf Hermione diese saß auf ihrem Stuhl am Lehrertisch, sie aß ihr Frühstück.

„Hermione, warum frühstückst du hier in der großen Halle?"

„Severus, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, außerdem bin ich schon wieder sehr geruchsempfindlich. Du weißt doch dann kann ich kein Essen bei mir behalten. Zum Glück war das noch nicht so schlimm."

„Was war noch nicht so schlimm?"

„Severus, du trinkst doch immer morgens deinen Kaffee, die Elfe die morgens den Kaffee bringt hat ihn im Wohnzimmer auf unserem Esstisch abgestellt, der Geruch stieg mir in die Nase da bin ich geflohen in die große Halle um hier in Ruhe zu Frühstücken."

„Ok Hermione, ich werde mit den Elfen reden, ich möchte nicht das du bis zur großen Halle gehen musst um zu Frühstücken. Ich werde meinen Kaffee im Büro zu mir nehmen."

„Danke Severus, aber ein bisschen Bewegung hat noch niemandem geschadet."

„Hermione ich möchte dich einfach in meiner Nähe wissen, wir sind zur Zeit allein auf Hogwarts, selbst Sybille ist zu ihrer Familie gereist, sie wird wohl eine Entziehungskur machen."

„Severus, davon hast du mir noch nichts erzählt"

„Ich weiß es auch noch nicht sicher. Ich weiß nur das ich es ihr auferlegt habe wenn sie weiter hier unterrichten möchte. Aber dessen bin ich mir sicher sie möchte hier weiter unterrichten."

„Vor Sybille gruselt es mich, ich kann mit ihr nichts anfangen."

„Das musst du auch nicht," Severus schaute in Hermione's Gesicht, diese war bleich geworden, sämtliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht war verschwunden. „Hermione was ist los?"

Doch Hermione konnte Severus nicht mehr antworten, sie sprang auf und rannte Richtung Lehrertoilette. Severus eilte hinter ihr her, auf der Toilette holte er sie ein. Er griff nach ihrem Arm, doch sie beugte sich schon vorn über und erbrach ihr Essen in die Toilette.

Severus hielt ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, er reichte ihr Wasser damit sie ihren Mund ausspülen konnte, dann fragte er „Hermione seit wann ist dir so übel?"

„Erst seit heute früh, Severus ich überstehe nicht nochmal so eine Schwangerschaft, was können wir machen?"

„Zunächst werde ich Julian herbitten. Er soll dich untersuchen, dann soll Tobias herkommen und dich ebenfalls untersuchen."

Severus sendete seinen Patronus zu Julian, dieser erschien wenig später mit Minerva auf Hogwarts. Er traf auf Severus in seinem Büro. Hermione lag im Bett, sie fühlte sich elend, sie konnte keine Nahrung bei sich behalten.

„Severus was ist passiert, warum hast du mich hergerufen, ihr seid doch erst seit gestern Abend hier auf Hogwarts, ist mit Hermione alles ok?"

„Julian, nein mit Hermione ist nicht alles ok, ihr geht es nicht gut, sie hat sich heute früh schon mehrfach übergeben, sie kann nichts bei sich behalten, sie liegt in unserem Bett, damit sie nicht dauernd auf die Toilette rennen muss habe ich ihr eine Schüssel vors Bett gehext, sie wird immer schwächer, geh bitte und hilf ihr."

Julian betrat mit einem mulmigen Gefühl das Schlafzimmer von Hermione und Severus, er kam genau in dem Moment als Hermione sich zum wiederholten Male übergab, er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und stützte sie und hielt ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dabei stellte er fest das Hermione Fieber bekommen hatte. Als Hermione fertig war und nichts mehr aus ihrem Magen kam, legte er sie zurück ins Bett.

„Hermione, seit wann ist das mit dem Erbrechen? Du hast Fieber, wenn es dir recht ist würde ich dich gerne untersuchen, um sicher zu gehen das mit der Schwangerschaft alles ok ist."

„Julian, mach was du willst, ich bin zu müde." Ihr fielen die Augen zu und sie schlief sofort ein.

Julian untersuchte Hermione, soweit er es konnte stellte er fest das es Hermione und dem Baby gut geht, allerdings scheint Hermione einen Magen Darm Infekt zu haben. Er teilte diese Informationen Severus mit und sagte auch „wir sollten Tobias bitten sich um Hermione zu kümmern, ich glaube zwar das sie nur einen Magen Darm Infekt hat, aber es kann auch mit der Schwangerschaft zusammenhängen."

„Tobias ist schon informiert, er ist nur zur Zeit im Urlaub mit seiner Familie, wenn es nötig ist würde er ihn auch abbrechen, seine Frau ist davon zwar nicht begeistert, aber sie versteht wenn Tobias benötigt wird zumal wir ja Freunde sind."

„Ich würde noch zwei Tage abwarten, vielleicht geht es Hermione in diesen Tagen besser, dann braucht Tobias nicht abbrechen, allerdings wenn es ihr schlechter geht möchte ich das er seinen Urlaub abbricht."

„Ich sende ihm meinen Patronus mit diesen Informationen, ich denke er wird selber entscheiden ob er kommt oder nicht." Severus brummte das in seinem üblichen barschen Ton.

Julian nickte zustimmend „Ja das denke ich auch."

Nachdem Severus seinen Patronus entsendet hatte setzen sich die zwei ins Wohnzimmer vor den Kamin. So würden sie hören wenn es Hermione schlechter gehen würde, Minerva kam später am Tag auch in die Kerker und klopfte an die Wohnungstür. Severus öffnete ihr und bat sie herein, er bot Ihr Getränke an, sie nahm einen Tee. Julian und Severus genossen einen Feuerwhisky. Es war ganz still im Wohnzimmer, als alle vom Knarzen der Dielen im Schlafzimmer aufschraken. Severus stand als erster auf seinen Füßen, er eilte ins Schlafzimmer, dort half er Hermione ins Bad zu gelangen. „Wie geht es dir mein Engel?"

„Etwas besser" antwortete sie mit kratziger Stimme. „Ich muss nur mal zur Toilette, und ich habe Hunger."

„Was möchtest du essen Hermione, ich lasse alles kommen was du möchtest."

„Ich hätte gerne ein wenig Kartoffelpüree und Gemüse."

„Das wird gleich wenn du auf der Toilette fertig bist auf dich warten. Ich bestelle es nur schnell bei den Elfen."

Hermione nickte dankbar, Severus ließ sie auf der Toilette kurz alleine und bestellte bei den Elfen das was Hermione essen wollte. Dann betrat er erneut den Raum, er half Hermione sich die Hände zu waschen und sich frisch zu machen, er nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie zurück in das Bett. Dort wartete schon ihr Essen, was sie mit großem Appetit aß.

Sie behielt es tatsächlich in sich, dann schlief sie ein. Severus berichtete Julian und Minerva davon das Hermione gerade etwas gegessen habe und es bisher auch bei sich behalten habe.

Er wolle aber jetzt abwarten ob es ihr morgen besser gehen würde oder nicht um dann Tobias erneut zu kontaktieren.

Zunächst schliefen Severus und Julian sowie Minerva alle in ihren Räumen, dabei schlief Severus nicht in seinem Bett sondern auf der Couch um Hermione die größte Ruhe zu ermöglichen.

Als er am nächsten Morgen vom Kaffeeduft geweckt wurde saß er fast sofort aufrecht auf der Couch, er erwischte die Elfe die ihm den Kaffee gebracht hatte noch gerade eben bevor diese die Wohnung verlassen konnte.

„Ich möchte meinen Kaffee jetzt immer in meinem Büro trinken, meine Frau mag den Geruch von Kaffee zur Zeit nicht, und damit es ihr gut geht würde ich meinen Kaffee lieber im Büro trinken. Richte das bitte an alle anderen Elfen aus."

„Sehr wohl Professor Sir." Die Elfe verbeugte sich und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Severus Trank seinen Kaffee zügig aus und der Geruch nach Kaffee verschwand fast sofort.

Hermione stand auf und betrat das Wohnzimmer, sie sah noch sehr blass aus. Severus bot ihr einen Platz neben sich auf der Couch an und fragte „Hermione mein Engel was möchtest du frühstücken?"

„Brötchen mit Marmelade, und ein Glas Orangensaft."

„Dann nehme ich das selbe wie du, ich bestelle das eben bei den Elfen."


	99. Sommerferien, Schwangerschaft

Wie immer,…

Sommerferien, Schwangerschaft

„Brötchen mit Marmelade, und ein Glas Orangensaft."

„Dann nehme ich das selbe wie du, ich bestelle das eben bei den Elfen." Severus bestellte das Frühstück und brachte Hermione mehrere Tränke die er mit Julian besprochen hatte.

„Hier Hermione, diese Tränke möchte Julian das du sie nimmst, es sind dieselben die du schon in der letzten Schwangerschaft getrunken hast. Tobias ist noch im Urlaub, er wird sobald sein Urlaub beendet ist zu uns kommen und dich untersuchen, wir werden die Zeit der Schwangerschaft schon überstehen, Julian ist im Moment auch hier und wird dich solange betreuen bis Tobias da ist. Wenn es dir nicht besser gehen würde, hätte Tobias seinen Urlaub abgebrochen. So aber bleibt er noch bis zum Ende der Woche mit seiner Frau auf der Insel."

„Severus, ich möchte nicht das Tobias seinen Urlaub meinetwegen abbricht, es geht mir heute auch schon deutlich besser als gestern. Lass uns bitte einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, ich möchte in den verbotenen Wald, zur Herde der Thestrale. Glaubst du ich darf nochmal aus der Quelle trinken?"

„Wir können gerne heute in den Wald gehen, ob das möglich ist kann ich nicht sagen, da müssen wir den Leithengst fragen. Aber zunächst möchte ich das du dich nach dem Frühstück ausruhst, ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, ehe wir gemeinsam in den Wald gehen können."

Severus aß mit Hermione gemeinsam das Frühstück, danach ging er mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer und half ihr ins Bett. Dann ging er in sein Büro und schrieb die Briefe an die Vertrauensschüler und die Schulsprecher, eigentlich wollte er zunächst mit Hermione darüber reden, wen sie als Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher wählen würde, aber da Hermione sehr müde aussah vertagte er diese Entscheidung.

Als es auf Mittag zuging klopfte Julian an die Wohnungstür und bat um Einlass.

„Severus wie geht es Hermione? Geht es ihr schon besser? Darf ich sie nochmals untersuchen?"

„Julian, meine Frau schläft noch, aber wenn sie wach geworden ist kannst du sie gerne untersuchen."

In diesem Moment öffnete Hermione die Tür vom Schlafzimmer, sie trat ins Wohnzimmer und sackte dort in sich zusammen. Severus und Julian eilten zu ihr, aber Hermione öffnete bereits wieder die Augen.

„Entschuldigung das ich so umgekippt bin, mir macht der Kreislauf Probleme, mir wurde schwindelig und dann schwarz vor den Augen. Jetzt ist es aber wieder gut." Julian musterte sie kritisch.

„Hermione, ich möchte dich gerne nochmals untersuchen, deine Kreislaufprobleme können typisch für die Schwangerschaft sein, sie könnten aber auch für etwas anderes ein Indiz sein. Ich möchte dich gerne Untersuchen, ist es dir recht?"

„Ja Julian, es ist mir recht, wo möchtest du mich untersuchen?"

„Am besten gehen wir dafür in euer Schlafzimmer, dort werde ich dich dann mit Hilfe meines Zauberstabes untersuchen."

Severus setzte sich für die Dauer der Untersuchung an seinen Schreibtisch und formulierte die Briefe soweit fertig das er nur noch die Namen eintragen bräuchte.

Es dauerte zwei Stunden ehe Julian und Hermione aus dem Schlafzimmer kamen.

„Severus, würdest du doch bitte Tobias herbitten, es ist mit der Schwangerschaft etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung, allerdings bin ich nicht der Spezialist auf diesem Gebiet, deshalb möchte ich das Tobias sich um Hermione kümmert."

„Selbstverständlich rufe ich ihn her, Hermione mein Engel, wie geht es dir?"

„Severus mir geht es soweit ganz gut, ich bin nur so schwach und mein Kreislauf macht halt auch Probleme." Sie setzte sich auf die Couch vor den Kamin, sie zog die Beine an und umschlang die Beine mit den Armen. „Mir ist so kalt Severus, könntest du bitte den Kamin anmachen?"

„Hermione, wir haben Sommer, es sind in diesem Raum schon so 20 Grad, hier nimm lieber die Decke." Severus gab Hermione eine Wolldecke, diese kuschelte sich in die Decke. Aber nach kaum 10 Minuten stand Hermione wieder auf und lief zur Toilette, dort erbrach sie sich und legte sich kurz neben die Toilette auf den Boden. Julian und Severus waren ihr nach wenigen Minuten hinterher geeilt. „Hermione, ist mit dir alles ok?"

„Mir ist so schlecht, und so kalt." Hermione zitterte am ganzen Körper. Severus trug sie ins Bett, dort legte er sich neben sie und wärmte sie mit seinem Körper. Severus lag schon eine ganze Weile neben Hermione als es an der Tür zu seinem Wohnraum klopfte.

„Ich geh schon aufmachen Severus, bleib bitte bei Hermione liegen."

Severus brummte eine Antwort, Julian öffnete die Tür und ließ Tobias eintreten. „Hermione und Severus liegen im Bett, Hermione geht es nicht besonders gut, ihr ist kalt, sie übergibt sich ständig, ihr Kreislauf macht ihr Probleme. Ich denke das es etwas mit der Schwangerschaft zu tun haben könnte. Aber dafür bin ich nicht der Spezialist, deshalb bist du nun hier."

„Warum ist Hermione erneut schwanger geworden, ich hatte doch mit ihr besprochen das sie zunächst erstmal alle Impfungen hinter sich bringen sollte. Wir hatten noch nicht einmal angefangen mit den Impfungen, sie wollte doch jetzt auch noch gar nicht erneut schwanger werden. Was ist passiert das sie es jetzt trotzdem wurde?"

„Ich glaube da bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig dran, sie hatte doch, im letzten Jahr nach der Neuwahl der Häuserzugehörigkeit, sie wurde nach Slytherin sortiert, dort wurde sie dann Hauslehrer, und die Schüler haben ihr sehr übel mitgespielt, deshalb hatte sie dann Probleme mit dem Schlafen, sie war zusehends nervös, darum hatte ich ihr zusätzlich zum Verhütungstrank einen Beruhigungstrank und den Traumlosschlaftrank verschrieben, sie hat den Verhütungstrank morgens genommen, und die beiden anderen Abends, leider hat bei ihr die veränderte Rezeptur nicht gewirkt, deshalb haben sich die drei Tränke gegenseitig beeinflusst, das Resultat ist eine ungewollte Schwangerschaft, wobei jetzt Hermione und Severus sich beide auf das Kind freuen."

„Ok dann werde ich Hermione mal untersuchen, sie sind im Schlafzimmer nehme ich an?"

„Ja sind sie, ich sagte doch sie liegen im Bett."

„Nun Julian, ich bin noch nicht ganz anwesend, da ich meinen Urlaub abbrechen musste, da entgehen mir schon mal Kleinigkeiten."

Tobias nickte Julian zu und klopfte an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer, nachdem ihm ein brummiges „herein" von Severus entgegenschlug öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Schlafzimmer.

Severus verließ das Schlafzimmer damit Tobias, Hermione in Ruhe untersuchen konnte.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Tobias aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Es liegt an der Schwangerschaft, Hermione ist zu früh neu Schwanger geworden, sie hat noch immer nicht die Impfungen die nötig sind, wir müssen hoffen das sie die Zeit der Schwangerschaft übersteht, oder wir machen eine Abtreibung, dafür wäre es noch nicht zu spät."

„Ich bin mit allem Einverstanden was Hermione will." Severus setzte sich auf den Sessel.

„Davon sind wir ausgegangen, aber bitte sprich mit ihr, es wäre besser sie würde abtreiben."

„Tobias das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich glaube nicht das meine Frau abtreiben würde, selbst wenn damit ihr Leben in Gefahr geraten würde, sie liebt unsere Kinder und auch das Ungeborene wird sie nicht verlieren wollen."

„Das stimmt, sie sagte mir gerade schon das sie nicht abtreiben würde, aber ich kann so nicht für ihr überleben garantieren, es wird eine noch schwierigere Schwangerschaft werden als die letzte, sie muss im Bett bleiben, ausreichend Vitamine zu sich nehmen und sie darf unter gar keinen Umständen krank werden, jegliche Erkrankung könnte den Tod des Ungeborenen und auch ihren Tod bedeuten. Die Zwillinge dürfen solange nicht zu ihr bis das Kind auf der Welt ist, sie könnten Sie mit jeglicher Erkrankung anstecken."

„Wir werden uns daran halten, muss ich sonst noch etwas beachten für Hermione?"

„Die üblichen Tränke aus der letzten Schwangerschaft, wenn möglich sollte sie auch nochmal in den Wald gehen und das machen was ihr da schon mal gemacht habt während der letzten Schwangerschaft. Ihr passt es gar nicht das sie jetzt im Bett bleiben muss, also besorge ihr etwas zu tun, damit sie sich gebraucht fühlt, sie hat Kreislaufprobleme weil die Gebärmutter nicht ausreichend durchblutet wird und ihr Körper da genau dann für sorgt das es dem Kind gut geht. Deshalb soll sie liegen bleiben."

„Ok Danke Tobias, aber in den Wald darf sie nochmal?"

„Ja da es nicht anders möglich ist. Aber bitte überlegt es euch, noch ist eine Abtreibung möglich,"

„Nein wenn Hermione es austragen möchte dann werden wir sie unterstützen." Severus ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er seine Frau bei jedem Wunsch unterstützen würde.

Tobias und Julian tauschten mehrere Blicke miteinander, sie konnten Hermione auch verstehen. Aber aus reiner, medizinischer Sicht mussten sie die Abtreibung empfehlen, die Gesundheit und das Leben von Hermione stand auf dem Spiel, auch das Leben des Ungeborenen war gefährdet, wenn Hermione sich nicht an alle Anweisungen halten würde, dann könnte sie sterben und mit ihr das ungeborene Leben.

Severus betrat sehr geknickt das Schlafzimmer „Hermione mein Engel, ich flehe dich an, bitte halte dich an das was Julian und Tobias dir gesagt haben, ich möchte weder dich noch unser Kind verlieren, ich werde dich gleich mit in den Wald nehmen, du weißt wie wir zur Quelle kommen, dort wirst du trinken und dann bringe ich dich zurück in dein Bett, ab da wirst du bitte die gesamte Schwangerschaft liegen bleiben. Ob du aufstehen darfst um zur Toilette zu gehen und gegebenenfalls zu Duschen oder Baden klären wir noch mit Tobias und Julian ab, wen möchtest du als Unterstützung hier bei dir haben, ich kann leider nicht meinen Posten ruhen lassen, außerdem werde ich für die Zeit deiner Schwangerschaft auch Zaubertränke unterrichten, du darfst die Arbeiten der Schüler korrigieren, damit du etwas zu tun hast. Also wer soll sich neben Poppy und Ginny um dich kümmern?"

„Severus, das muss ich mir erst noch überlegen."

„Ok Hermione, dann lass uns aufbrechen in den Wald."

Severus hob Hermione auf den Arm, er trug sie bis in den verbotenen Wald, dort stellte er sie auf dem Boden ab und verwandelte sich in seinen Animagus, dann lies er sie aufsteigen und ritt mit ihr zur Herde der Thestrale, dort nahm er Kontakt mit dem Leithengst auf und erklärte seine Situation. Der Leithengst lief mit Severus und Hermione gemeinsam zur Quelle, dort stieg Hermione ab und verwandelte sich in ihren Animagus. Sie trank aus der Quelle kurz danach verwandelte sie sich zurück und Severus half ihr auf den Leithengst aufzusteigen, dann verwandelte er sich zurück in seinen Animagus. So liefen sie gemeinsam bis zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes, Severus verwandelte sich zurück in seine Menschliche Gestalt, nahm Hermione wieder auf den Arm und trug sie zurück in die Kerker, dort angekommen legte er sie auf das Bett. Er ging dann zurück in das Wohnzimmer um mit Julian und Tobias zu sprechen.

„Tobias, Julian, wie ist es mit den Mahlzeiten? Darf Hermione in der großen Halle essen mit den Schülern, darf sie zur Toilette aufstehen, darf sie Duschen oder Baden? Was soll sie genau machen und was darf sie nicht tun?"

Julian schaute Tobias an, dieser räusperte sich, es ist schließlich sein Fachgebiet „Solange sie Probleme mit ihrem Kreislauf hat soll sie im Bett bleiben, sie darf aber zur Toilette gehen, auch darf sie Duschen, Baden würde ich nicht empfehlen. Wenn es ihr vom Kreislauf her besser geht dann darf sie auch in der großen Halle essen, aber ihr habt noch 6 Wochen Ferien, in dieser Zeit sollte es Hermione besser gehen. Ich werde jede Woche herkommen um Hermione und das Ungeborene zu untersuchen. Wenn sich etwas verändert, es ihr schlechter gehen sollte, ihr wisst wie ihr mich erreichen könnt. Nun jetzt verabschiede ich mich für heute, ich komme in einer Woche wieder, ich hoffe meine Frau verzeiht mir das ich für Euch meinen Urlaub unterbrochen habe."

Tobias verbeugte sich und verließ die Wohnung. Julian und Severus nickten ihm zu, Julian setzte sich in den Sessel. Severus ging ins Schlafzimmer zu Hermione wo er ihr die Nachrichten überbrachte.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht wer hier bei mir sein soll wenn du arbeiten bist, ich hätte gerne Luna hier wenn es dir recht ist."

„Du meinst Luna Lovegood?" Hermione nickte „Ok, Hermione ist das dein Ernst?" erneut nickte Hermione „das muss ich erst verdauen, dieses verträumte Mädchen, die aber trotz ihrer Träumerein eine sehr gute Schülerin war, weißt du was sie Beruflich macht?"


	100. Ende der Sommerferien

Wie immer,….

Ende der Sommerferien

„Du meinst Luna Lovegood?" Hermione nickte „Ok, Hermione ist das dein Ernst?" erneut nickte Hermione „das muss ich erst verdauen, dieses verträumte Mädchen, die aber trotz ihrer Träumerein eine sehr gute Schülerin war, weißt du was sie Beruflich macht?"

„Sie wollte den Klitterer wieder verlegen, ihr Vater wurde ja getötet, aber sie wollte sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, wenn wir ihr hier die Möglichkeit bieten das sie sich um den Klitterer kümmern kann und ihn auch hier über Hogwarts vertreiben kann, dann könnte sie sicherlich Zeit erübrigen um sich um mich zu kümmern."

„Das bedeutet aber auch jede Menge Arbeit und Ärger."

„Ist es das denn nicht auch wert? Mit ihr könnte ich reden, sie könnte sich auch um unsere Zwillinge kümmern, so dass Rizzy mehr Zeit hat für andere Dinge."

„Ok ich werde sie fragen ob sie sich das vorstellen kann und ob sie das dann auch macht. Falls das aber nicht reicht oder sie nein sagen sollte, wen sollen wir dann fragen?"

„Glaubst du Minerva würde das noch schaffen? Ich möchte sie nicht überfordern, aber nach Ginny und Poppy und Luna wäre sie mir am liebsten."

„Ich denke schon das Minerva dazu in der Lage sein sollte, wenn ihre Gesundheit mitspielt. Ich werde also zunächst Luna befragen, weißt du wo sie wohnt?"

„Ich weiß wo sie früher gewohnt hat mit ihrem Vater, aber das Haus wurde vollkommen zerstört von Todessern, und Xenophilus kam dabei ums Leben. Ob Luna sich dort wieder ein Haus aufgebaut hat oder wo anders weiß ich nicht, allerdings sollten Ginny und Harry wissen wo sie wohnt, sie waren schon öfter mal dort zu Besuch."

„Ich werden dann Mister Potter nach der Adresse von Miss Lovegood befragen. Kann ich dir sonst noch irgendetwas Gutes tun?"

„Nein Danke Severus, ich werde etwas schlafen, und du musst ja leider die Briefe fertig machen, ach ich habe in meinem Notizbuch aufgeschrieben wen ich als Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher mir vorstellen kann. Falls dich meine Meinung dahingehend interessiert."

„Deine Meinung interessiert mich immer." Severus griff sich das Notizbuch und begab sich damit zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er laß welche Personen Hermione für geeignet hielt und es überraschte ihn nicht das Hermione und er für die selben Schüler waren. Er stellte fest das sie beide sehr gut zueinander passten, so fertigte er die Briefe und versendete sie mit den Eulen. Es vergingen die Tage wie im Flug und Luna war mittlerweile auf Hogwarts angekommen und bezog eine der Wohnungen für Lehrer. Sie würde Hermione unterstützen so gut sie konnte, am letzten Tag der Ferien reisten die Schüler wieder auf Hogwarts an. Nach der großen Auswahlzeremonie gab es das Festessen, Hermione durfte an diesem Abend mit allen Lehrern und den Schülern in der großen Halle essen. Als die Festliche Veranstaltung auf ihr Ende zuging erhob sich Hermione und wollte die Halle verlassen, Severus begleitete sie, da kamen drei Schüler von Slytherin zu ihnen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professoren Snape, sie haben gar nicht gesagt was heute Abend in unserem Haus sein wird." Severus schaute Hermione an, diese nickte. Severus räusperte sich „nun meine Herrschaften, ihrer Hauslehrerin geht es nicht so gut, deswegen werde ich vorübergehend sie ersetzen, ich denke in ca. 2 Monaten könnt ihr sehen was los ist und warum sie zur Zeit nicht als Hauslehrerin fungieren wird."

„Professor Snape, Sir wollen wir Ihnen nicht sagen was Sache ist, bitte, ich möchte nicht das meine Schüler die letzten sein werden die es erfahren. Es ist doch auch mein Haus und ich möchte es Ihnen gerne mitteilen."

„Professorin Snape, wenn sie es unbedingt möchten dann bitte."

„Danke Sir. Würden sie mich dann bitte in mein Haus begleiten? Dann könnten wir die Schüler informieren, auch darüber das sie meine Vertretung sein werden."

So gingen die drei Schüler mit Severus und Hermione gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin.

„Ruhe,….Ruhe! Ich bitte um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit, ich werde in diesem Halbjahr nicht als ihre Hauslehrerin auftreten, ich unterrichte in diesem Halbjahr auch nicht, ich bin"

Weiter kam Hermione nicht, ihr Kreislauf fiel ab und sie schwankte, Severus der dicht neben Hermione stand hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest, er nahm sie auf den Arm.

„Was meine Frau und ihre Lehrerin sagen wollte, war das sie Schwanger ist, meine Frau und ich erwarten unser drittes Kind, es ist nicht so das wir dieses geplant hatten, aber wir freuen uns trotzdem sehr auf das Kind. Allerdings hat meine Frau wie Sie sehen können einige gesundheitliche Probleme, deswegen wird sie bis zur Geburt auch sich ausruhen müssen. Sie soll viel im Bett liegen, ich bringe sie jetzt auch dorthin. Wenn sie irgendwelche Probleme haben sollten bin ich nun ihr Ansprechpartner, allerdings bin ich auch der Schulleiter, also benehmen sie sich alle vorbildlich sonst werde ich sehr ungehalten. Eine gute Nacht Ihnen allen."

Severus verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und brachte Hermione in das Bett, dann rief er Tobias, dieser kam auch und untersuchte erneut Hermione.

„Es ist soweit alles ok, nur sollte Hermione bitte viel öfters im Bett bleiben. Das ihr Kreislauf so Probleme macht liegt an der Schwangerschaft, deswegen die Bettruhe."

„Ok vielen Dank Tobias. Es war heute auch ein anstrengender Tag. Ich lege mich gleich neben Hermione ins Bett." Tobias verbeugte sich und verließ dann die Wohnräume von Severus und Hermione, er reiste noch am Abend zurück zu seiner Frau.

Als Hermione erwachte lag sie alleine im Bett, es war schon hell draußen, das konnte sie sehen da durch das Fenster vom See her Licht herein fiel. Sie sprach einen Tempus und stellte fest das es bereits nach zehn Uhr morgens war. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf, da klopfte es leise an die Schlafzimmertür. Hermione erschrak etwas, aber da öffnete sich die Tür leise und Luna schaute in ihr Zimmer. „Guten Morgen Hermione, wie geht es dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Guten Morgen Luna, hm im Moment fühle ich mich gut, und ich glaube das ich auch gut geschlafen habe, vermutlich wie ein Stein, ich erinnere mich nur nicht daran ins Bett gegangen zu sein, das letzte an was ich mich erinnere ist das ich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin mit Severus zusammen eine Ansprache gehalten habe, danach ist alles schwarz."

„Dein Mann hat mir das erzählt als er mich heute früh gebeten hat nach dir zu sehen, ich sollte alle 30 Minuten nach dir sehen und ihm Bescheid geben wenn du wieder wach bist, und ich soll darauf achten das du gut isst, und im Bett liegen bleibst."

„Oh bitte Luna, das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?"

„Das meine ich todernst, außerdem sehe ich durch meine tolle Brille das du einen Jungen bekommst. Er wird ein ganz besonderer Zauberer, aber du musst dafür liegen bleiben, ich hole dir mal dein Frühstück was möchtest du essen?"

„Hm ein Brötchen mit Marmelade, Orangensaft und eine Tasse Kaffee, bitte."

„Bist du sicher das du Kaffee möchtest, Professor Snape bat mich darum meinen Kaffee in meiner Wohnung zu trinken da dir von Kaffeeduft immer übel würde und du hast schon lange keinen Kaffee mehr getrunken."

„Das stimmt aber ich habe so ein Gefühl das mir der Kaffee hilft wieder fit zu werden."

„Ok wie du möchtest Hermione. Dann bin ich gleich wieder hier mit deinem Frühstück, wage es nicht aufzustehen."

Hermione nickte nur und ließ sich zurück an die Kopfstütze sinken, auf einen Streit mit Luna hatte sie keine Lust und Luna würde sicherlich Severus informieren.

Also wartete sie brav darauf das Luna mit dem bestellten Frühstück zurück ins Schlafzimmer kommen würde, nach wenigen Sekunden klopfte es erneut an die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, es wurde dieses Mal nicht darauf gewartet das sie Herein sagte, die Tür wurde sofort geöffnet, Hermione freute sich schon auf ihr Frühstück, aber herein trat Julian.

„Guten Morgen Hermione, Severus und Tobias haben mich informiert, das du gestern erneut umgekippt bist, du sollst doch nicht so viel arbeiten."

Hermione wollte gerade antworten, da flog die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und Severus stürzte herein.

Erschrocken blickte Hermione ihn an. Julian fing Severus ab „Hermione, mein Engel, ist mit dir alles ok? Luna erzählte mir gerade das du nach Kaffee gefragt hast, bist du sicher das du Kaffee trinken möchtest?"

„Hallo Severus, deine Frau wird genau wissen was sie sich zu trinken wünscht, in der Schwangerschaft hören Frauen sehr genau auf ihren Körper."

„Severus, ich möchte gerne Kaffee trinken, es ist so als ob unser Baby diesen Kaffee braucht."

„Genau das meinte ich gerade, Severus höre auf mich und vor allem höre auf die Wünsche deiner Frau, sie weiß sehr genau was ihr Körper braucht. Aber jetzt sollte ich euch mal alleine lassen, meine Sachen können wir später besprechen, bis später Hermione, Severus. Miss Lovegood sie dürfen ruhig reinkommen, ich gehe jetzt wieder."

Luna klopfte zaghaft, öffnete dann die Tür und trat mit dem Frühstück auf einem Tablett in das Schlafzimmer. „Hier dein gewünschtes Frühstück, ich hoffe es schmeckt dir alles."

„Sicher Luna, Severus, musst du nicht unterrichten?"

„Nein, ja, nun ich habe den Schülern ein paar Aufgaben aufgegeben, und sie für heute aus meinem Unterricht entlassen. Es hat schon Vorteile wenn man der Schulleiter ist."

„Professor Snape, Sir werde ich dann heute noch hier benötigt, sonst würde ich mich um meine Zeitschrift kümmern."

„Nun Miss Lovegood, da sie eine Freundin meiner Frau sind, werden wir uns wohl an andere Anredeformen gewöhnen müssen, wie wäre es wenn sie zu mir Severus sagen?"

„Nun Professor Severus, ich weiß nicht so genau, das klingt nicht so toll."

„Miss Lovegood, ich sagte Severus nicht Professor und auch nicht Snape. Ich werde sie im Gegenzug auch mit ihrem Vornamen ansprechen."

„Also äh, Severus…, ich weiß nicht das klingt für mich total fremd."

„Nun Luna das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang. Ich benötige sie heute nicht mehr, ich habe den Rest des Tages frei."

„Ok dann wünsche ich euch Beiden noch einen schönen Tag." Luna drehte sich um und verließ die Wohnung. Sie ging in die große Halle zum Mittagessen.


	101. Halloween auf Hogwarts

Wie immer,….

Halloween auf Hogwarts

„Ok dann wünsche ich euch Beiden noch einen schönen Tag." Luna drehte sich um und verließ die Wohnung. Sie ging in die große Halle zum Mittagessen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug, und ehe sich Hermione und Severus versahen kam der Herbst und mit ihm das Halloweenfest, das wie jedes Jahr ein besonderes Fest werden sollte.

Hermione plante mit ihrem Mann gemeinsam die Feier, sie beratschlagte sich mit Luna und diese hatte sehr tolle Ideen für das Fest. Luna ging mittlerweile in den Räumen von Severus und Hermione ein und aus, immer wenn Severus unterrichten musste leistete Luna Hermione Gesellschaft. Hermione hatte es endlich eingesehen das es für sie und das Baby besser wäre wenn sie im Bett liegen blieb und nur die nötigsten Dinge im Bad alleine erledigte. Es hatte allerdings trotzdem noch mehrere Male Probleme mit ihrem Kreislauf gegeben, zum Schluss hatte Tobias ein Machtwort gesprochen und Hermione angedroht wenn sie nicht vernünftig sein würde und in ihrem Bett liegen bleiben würde, dann würde er sie ins St. Mungos mitnehmen und sie dort im Bett fixieren lassen. Da Hermione darauf gar keine Lust hatte, blieb sie brav im Bett liegen. Es fiel ihr schwer, ihre beiden Zwillinge kamen sie immer wieder besuchen, sie setzten sich zu ihrer Mama ins Bett, sie erzählten Geschichten von Dingen die sie am Tag erlebt haben, oder auch von Ausflügen auf die sie der Papa mitnehmen würde. Hermione freute sich für die Kinder das sie so toll mit ihrem Papa klar kommen, doch sie wurde zusehends trauriger, weil sie nicht mit auf die Ausflüge gehen konnte, sie wusste zwar das die Schwangerschaft ja nicht ewig dauern würde, es würde noch 3 Wochen dauern bis das Baby zur Welt kommen soll, aber Hermione war die ganze im Bett liegen Zeit einfach zu lang, sie sehnte sich danach endlich wieder aufstehen zu dürfen. Immer wieder stand sie heimlich auf, ging dann in das Bad und erfrischte sich, an einem der Tage schaffte sie es nicht mehr zurück in das Bett, sie sackte vor Schmerzen zusammen im Bad und blieb dort auf dem Boden sitzen. Luna betrat gerade das Schlafzimmer als Hermione im Bad von einer nächsten Schmerzwelle überrollt wurde, sie stöhnte laut auf. Luna eilte ins Bad „du meine Güte Hermione, was ist los?"

„Ich glaube das Baby möchte auf diese Welt kommen, rufe bitte Severus und Julian und Tobias her, wenn möglich auch noch Ginny." Mehr konnte Hermione nicht sagen, mit der nächsten Wehe wurden die Schmerzen zu heftig.

Luna eilte hinaus, sie rief nach Severus, dieser befand sich zum Glück im Labor. „Severus, deine Frau liegt im Bad, das Baby will wohl auf diese Welt kommen, Hermione bittet darum das Julian und Tobias gerufen werden, sie möchte auch Ginny hier haben."

„Luna ganz Ruhig, ich rufe Tobias und Julian, du gehst zur Krankenstation und informierst Ginny. Ich denke Ginny wird schneller hier sein als Julian und Tobias, die Beiden müssen im St. Mungos arbeiten. Na los geh schon ich gehe ins Bad und bringe Hermione zurück ins Bett."

Severus betrat das Schlafzimmer, auf dem Weg vom Bad zum Bett kroch Hermione, sie ließ sich seitlich fallen als die nächste Wehe kam. „Severus,…."

„Ich bin hier Hermione, ich trage dich ins Bett."

„Bitte nicht anfassen, ich habe so schlimme Schmerzen." Hermione erhob sich wieder und krabbelte auf allen vieren weiter Richtung Bett.

„Ich könnte dich Levitieren, das tut nicht weh."

„Nein Severus, ich ahhhhh" Sie fiel wieder zur Seite, die Wehen kamen jetzt in immer kürzeren Abständen. Da flog die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und Ginny betrat den Raum. Sie schaute missbilligend von Hermione zu Severus und zurück. Ehe irgendwer etwas sagen konnte zog sie ihren Zauberstab und Levitierte Hermione ins Bett. Kurze Zeit nach Ginny betrat auch Julian den Raum. „Was ist los, kommt das Kind schon?" Ginny schaute von Julian zu Severus, dieser antwortete „Hermione hat Wehen heftiger als sie die bei den Zwillingen hatte, ihr geht es nicht gut, Ginny sagt der Muttermund ist noch nicht weit genug auf, aber das Baby will da schon durch."

„Lass mich mal ran," Julian untersuchte Hermione und stellte fest Ginny hatte Recht „wir müssen auf Tobias warten, er müsste auch in wenigen Minuten hier sein. Er wurde zu einer Entbindung gerufen bei der es Probleme gab. Danach wollte er sofort herkommen." Hermione schrie erneut auf, dann passierte das Unfassbare, ihr Kreislauf sackte weg, sie wurde kurzzeitig Bewusstlos.

Julian und Severus sahen sich gegenseitig an „wir haben nicht so viel Zeit auf Tobias zu warten, wir beide müssen das Baby holen jetzt sofort."

„Sir wenn sie mir erlauben, ich habe in meiner Ausbildung einen speziellen Kurs für Schwangerschaftskomplikationen gemacht, unter anderem haben wir dort auch gelernt einen Notkaiserschnitt durchzuführen. Ich könnte Ihnen assistieren."

„Ginny das ist eine gute Idee, dann lasst uns beginnen, Severus du hast doch die Medikamente da von denen ich dich gebeten habe einen Vorrat hier zu haben?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Severus, Julian und Ginny führten die Operation durch, das Baby schrie als es auf der Welt war, Severus hielt es im Arm. Hermione erwachte aus der Narkose, Julian stand ganz dicht an ihrem Bett.

„Hermione wie fühlst du dich?" Severus schaute sie an, er schaukelte das Baby auf dem Arm.

„Irgendwie anders, ich kann nicht sagen was los ist aber irgendwas stimmt hier nicht." Hermione blickte zu Julian, dieser stand immer noch schweigend an ihrem Bett. Ginny saß auf der anderen Seite und fühlte nach Hermione's Puls. „Was ist los?" Hermione schaute abwechselnd zu Severus und Julian und dann zu Ginny, da klopfte es an der Tür und Tobias betrat das Schlafzimmer.

„Wie ich sehe habt ihr es auch ohne mich geschafft, meinen Glückwunsch." Julian zuckte wie ein geschlagenes Kind zusammen, Severus gab ein Brummen von sich und Ginny schwieg total.

„Tobias, irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, ich bin gerade wach geworden, und die drei sagen kein Wort. Außer das mein Mann gefragt hat wie ich mich fühle. Es hat keiner gesagt ob wir jetzt einen Jungen haben oder ein Mädchen, Severus gib mir unser Baby."

„Hermione, bitte lass mich kurz mit Julian reden, Severus gib Hermione euer Kind, Ginny setzen Sie bitte starken Tee auf und von mir aus auch einen starken Kaffee."

Tobias ging mit Julian ins Wohnzimmer, Severus setzte sich zu Hermione und übergab ihr das Baby, Ginny ging in die Küche und kochte Tee und Kaffee.

„Severus, was ist es denn nun? Ich fühle mich irgendwie so leer."

„Hermione mein Engel, es ist ein Junge, ich kann es nicht für mich behalten. Hermione du wirst,…."

Severus beendete den Satz nicht, Hermione schaute ihren Sohn an, Tobias und Julian betraten gemeinsam das Schlafzimmer. „Hermione wir müssen dir etwas mitteilen, bei dem Notkaiserschnitt gab es Komplikationen, du wirst keine weiteren Kinder mehr bekommen können, dein Kreislauf war ja schon während der Schwangerschaft immer sehr instabil, das ist leider während der Entbindung auch der Fall gewesen, Julian musste die Blutung der Gebärmutter stoppen, leider ließ das Gewebe keine Naht zu, deshalb musste er deine Gebärmutter entfernen, du wärst sonst verblutet."

„Ich werde keine weiteren Kinder mehr bekommen?" Hermione begann zu weinen. Severus nahm sie in den Arm „Hermione mein Engel, drei Kinder ist doch aber auch eine schöne Zahl, ich verstehe das du die Möglichkeit nochmal Schwanger zu werden gerne behalten hättest, aber du würdest jetzt nicht mehr leben."

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, ich bin froh das ich noch etwas sagen kann, aber mit allem anderen gebt mir bitte einfach Zeit und Ruhe. Ich würde es begrüßen wenn ich mit meinem Mann und dem Neugeborenen Kind alleine hier im Raum sein dürfte." Julian und Tobias verließen das Zimmer. Sie setzen sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin und genossen den Tee und Kaffee.

„Wie hat Hermione es aufgenommen das sie keine weiteren Kinder mehr bekommen kann?"

„Ich denke sie wird es irgendwann einsehen und verstehen das wir keine andere Wahl gehabt haben."

„Es gibt immer eine andere Wahl nur als ich zu euch gekommen bin hattest du die Gebärmutter schon entfernt, wenn ich etwas früher da gewesen wäre, ich hätte es verhindern können."

„Tobias, ich bin nicht der Spezialist auf diesem Gebiet, deswegen bist du auch der Chef von der Gynäkologie. Leider warst du verhindert, ich musste mich entscheiden entweder ich entnehme das Organ, oder sie stirbt, wie hättest du da entschieden?"

„wenn ich da gewesen wäre hätte ich es verhindern können, aber ja wenn es nur diese beiden Möglichkeiten gegeben hätte wäre meine Entscheidung auch so ausgefallen."

„Siehst du, für mich gab es einfach keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich hoffe nur das sie es verkraften, Severus erzählte während der Operation das sie eigentlich noch mehr Kinder haben wollen. Ihn hat es hart getroffen das Hermione keine weiteren Kinder mehr bekommen kann."

„Das hat er aber gut versteckt, ich habe mir bisher nur Gedanken um Hermione gemacht. Das es für Severus auch so hart sein würde, daran habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht. Hoffentlich können sich die Beiden gegenseitig unterstützen. Es wird sicherlich nicht leicht werden damit fertig zu werden."

Severus kam mit dem Baby auf dem Arm aus dem Schlafzimmer, er rief „Rizzy, nimm bitte das Kind und bring es ins Bett, meine Frau braucht Ruhe und ich auch." Severus ging danach zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte sich neben Hermione ins Bett und kuschelte sich ganz dicht an sie ran, doch kurz nachdem Severus sich an Hermione angekuschelt hatte klopfte es an die Wohnungstür. Julian stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Guten Abend, was können wir für sie tun?"

„Äh, guten Abend, ich wollte eigentlich zu Professor Snape, heute Abend findet doch die Halloween Feier statt, und der Professor wird zur Eröffnung der Feier benötigt, alle Schüler und Lehrer sind schon versammelt, wir warten nur noch auf unseren Schulleiter."

Severus der das gehört hatte betrat den Wohnraum, er war nicht wie sonst üblich in seiner schwarzen Robe gekleidet, er hatte ein blütenweißes Hemd an, dazu trug er eine schwarze Stoffhose. „Ich werde gleich in die große Halle kommen und ein paar Worte sagen, teilen Sie das bitte Professor Deen mit."

„Sehr wohl Professor. Bis gleich." Der Schüler aus dem Haus Slytherin verbeugte sich und verschwand dann in Richtung große Halle. Severus nahm seine Robe vom Haken und zog sie über, dann schritt er mit hinter sich aufbauschendem Umhang ebenfalls zur großen Halle. Dort angekommen stellte er sich gleich an das Rednerpult, er begann seine Ansprache.

„Werte Schüler und Lehrer, hier auf Hogwarts ist es eine lange Tradition das der Schulleiter die Feier eröffnet, was ich hiermit mache. Jetzt bitte ich sie mich zu entschuldigen, meiner Frau geht es nicht gut. Aber lassen sie sich nicht vom Feiern abhalten, allerdings werde ich jedem Schüler der es wagt in der Nähe der Kerker Krach zu schlagen mindestens 50 Hauspunkten abziehen. Ich hoffe die Botschaft haben alle verstanden, ich möchte absolute Ruhe in den Kerkern haben." Severus drehte sich um und wollte gerade die Halle verlassen, als James Deen ihn nochmal kurz aufhielt. „Severus, warten Sie bitte, was ist mit ihrer Frau?"

„Wir mussten einen Notkaiserschnitt durchführen, ihr Leben und das des Kindes stand auf dem Spiel"

James zog hörbar die Luft ein. „Es haben beide überlebt. Allerdings wird Hermione nie wieder Kinder bekommen können." Severus drehte sich nun zur Tür zurück und verließ die Halle. Wenn ihn jemand gut gekannt hätte, hätte er gemerkt das es Ihm nicht gut ging. Das dieses Leben so ungerecht ist, das Hermione so gestraft wurde, verstand Severus nicht. Er schritt immer langsamer zurück in den Kerker, als er an seiner Wohnungstür angekommen war sah er dort Minerva auf ihn warten.

„Was willst du hier Minerva?"

„Severus, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und Hermione, du leidest, das ist für mich ganz offensichtlich. Was ist mit Hermione?"

„Sie lebt."

„Severus, lass dir nicht jedes einzelne Wort aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Was willst du wissen?"

„Ich möchte wissen was genau los ist, du gefällst mir gar nicht, du bist so durcheinander das du nichtmal deine Robe richtig geschlossen hast."

„Danke, für diese Information. Hermione wird nie wieder Kinder bekommen können. Wir haben drei Kinder, aber Hermione wollte mehr als drei Kinder und wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, auch ich wollte gerne mehrere Kinder haben." Severus musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, Weinen kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Schon gar nicht vor Minerva, er öffnete seine Wohnungstür und fragte dann „Möchtest du mit hineinkommen?"

„Nein Danke, ich komme euch morgen besuchen. Richte Hermione meine Glückwünsche zur Geburt aus und mein Bedauern wegen dem Rest."

„Wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bietet werde ich es ausrichten."


	102. Namensfindung

Wie immer,…..

Namensfindung

„Nein Danke, ich komme euch morgen besuchen. Richte Hermione meine Glückwünsche zur Geburt aus und mein Bedauern wegen dem Rest."

„Wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bietet werde ich es ausrichten, gute Nacht Minerva.." Severus betrat die Wohnung und verschloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Severus, warum bist du schon zurück? Musstest du denn nicht in der großen Halle bleiben?" Julian schaute ihn fragend an.

„Nein, ich habe die Feier eröffnet, und alle Schüler gewarnt, wenn sie hier unten Krach schlagen das ich erbarmungslos Punkte abziehe. Ich gehe jetzt zu Hermione, wenn ihr hier übernachten wollt müsst ihr euch bitte von James Zimmer geben lassen, er ist meine Vertretung. Gute Nacht, und danke."

„Gute Nacht Severus, wenn etwas sein sollte mit Hermione oder dem Baby, du weißt wie du uns findest." Tobias und Julian verließen die Wohnräume von Familie Snape. Severus setzte sich auf die Couch goss sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein und stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch, dann nahm er die Flasche wieder hoch setzte sie an und trank die Flasche leer, das Glas mit dem Rest Feuerwhisky schmiss er in den Kamin, dort spuckte das Feuer wegen dem Alkohol Flammen hervor. Severus starrte in das Feuer, er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden vom Feuer. Nach und nach liefen ihm die Tränen das Gesicht hinunter, irgendwann erhob er sich, nach dem er lange Zeit einfach so da gesessen und geweint hatte, er betrat das Schlafzimmer, aber als er zum Bett kam war er plötzlich wieder total nüchtern. Das Bett war Blutrot gefärbt, Hermione schien zu bluten, Severus rief mit seinem Patronus nach Tobias und Julian, wenige Sekunden später standen beide am Bett von Hermione und sie mussten erneut die Wunde nähen. Severus setzte sich wieder auf die Couch, er blieb dort sitzen bis Julian und Tobias zu ihm kamen.

„Severus, Hermione benötigt Blutbildungstränke, ihr geht es nicht gut, die Wunde hat sich infiziert, du musst ihr bitte Heiltränke zubereiten, oder hast du solche Tränke noch vorrätig?"

„Nein Julian das habe ich nicht, die letzten Tränke habe ich Hermione gegeben vor dem Notkaiserschnitt, ich bereite sofort neue Tränke zu, bleib bitte bei ihr im Zimmer Julian, Hermione vertraut dir und ich vertraue dir auch." Severus erhob sich und wankte bedenklich, der Alkohol war ja nicht verschwunden, nur das Adrenalin hat ihn kurzzeitig klar denken lassen.

„Severus, bevor du für Hermione Tränke braust, solltest du einen Ausnüchterungstrank zu dir nehmen. Sonst machst du noch Fehler beim Tränke brauen."

„Tobias, so schlau bin ich alleine, und selbst unter Drogeneinfluss braue ich korrekte Tränke."

„Severus was hast du genommen?"

„Julian das geht dich gar nichts an, aber damit du glücklich bist ich habe die Flasche Feuerwhisky leer gemacht. Sie war noch Dreiviertel voll. Jetzt lasst mich arbeiten, sonst stirbt meine Frau noch."

Severus schwankte ins Labor, Julian und Tobias sahen sich gegenseitig an, sie schüttelten beide den Kopf. „Hättest du gedacht das Severus in den wenigen Minuten die wir weg waren so abrutschen würde? Er hat genug Alkohol getrunken um sich umzubringen."

„Tobias, da kennst du Severus schlecht, er wollte sich garantiert nicht umbringen, soweit ich weiß verträgt er auch wesentlich mehr an Alkohol, aber er war psychisch total fertig, ich glaube er war nachdem wir gegangen sind noch lange hier im Wohnzimmer, sieh mal da beim Kamin. Es sieht von hier aus aus, wie Reste eines Trinkglases, ich glaube er war erst ganz kurz bevor er uns gerufen hat bei Hermione im Zimmer. Stell dir mal vor was passiert wäre, wenn er hier auf der Couch eingeschlafen wäre."

„Julian, dann hätten wir jetzt nichts mehr für Hermione tun können. Severus und Hermione werden eine Therapie brauchen, sie werden noch eine ganze Zeit daran arbeiten müssen, damit klar zu kommen das sie keine weiteren Kinder mehr bekommen können."

Severus betrat wieder das Wohnzimmer in der Hand hielt er mehrere Tränke, „diese sind alle für meine Frau" er stellte die Flaschen auf dem Tisch ab, „und der hier ist für mich." Er setzte den Trank an seine Lippen und schluckte den Trank komplett. Er hatte den Trank gerade getrunken, da kam der kleine Henry ins Zimmer, Severus fiel wie ein Baum um.

Henry begann zu weinen und zu schreien, Julian und Tobias kümmerten sich zunächst um Severus, sie legten ihn auf die Couch und deckten ihn zu, dann erklärten sie Henry „dein Papa ist ganz doll müde, er schläft jetzt bis morgen früh, und morgen sieht alles wieder gut aus." „Was ist mit meiner Mama? Ich will zu Mami."

„Henry, du kannst nicht zu Mami, sie ist schwer krank, sie braucht Ruhe, kannst du bitte der Mama helfen und passt auf deine Schwester und deinen Bruder auf?"

„Klar ich bin ja schon groß, gute Nacht Onkel Tobias und Onkel Julian." Henry ging zurück ins Kinderzimmer. „Tobias, ich werde heute Nacht hier bei Severus und Hermione bleiben, ich werde auf dem Sessel schlafen."

„Ok Julian, wie du möchtest, ich werde später nochmal hereinschauen, wir sollten die Türe offen lassen, damit wir problemlos hinein kommen können."

„Ja ist in Ordnung, wieso Severus sich aber den Traumlosschlaftrank reingezogen hat, weiß ich leider nicht. Ich kann das auch nicht nachvollziehen, ich werde morgen mit ihm darüber reden. Aber zunächst Rizzy!" „Master Julian haben gerufen?" „Ja Rizzy, bitte kümmere dich um die drei Kinder, ich muss hier auf Severus und Hermione aufpassen, Hermione darf das Baby noch nicht stillen, sie musste Tränke zu sich nehmen die das zur Zeit noch verbieten."

„Sehr wohl Master Julian. Haben Master sonst noch einen Wunsch? Tee oder Kaffee zum Trinken?"

„Nein Danke Rizzy. Ich werde jetzt ein wenig die Augen schließen, wenn etwas sein sollte bitte wecke mich dann."

„Sehr wohl Master." Rizzy verbeugte sich und ging in das Kinderzimmer.

Die restliche Nacht verlief ruhig und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, am Morgen erwachte Severus aus seinem Schlaf, er stand auf schaute sich in seiner Wohnung um, ungläubig schaute er auf Julian und Tobias, beide saßen in einem Sessel und schliefen. Severus schlich sich leise zu seinem Schlafzimmer, dort schaute er nach Hermione, diese war ebenfalls wach und hatte alle drei Kinder in ihrem Bett liegen. Henry und Eileen saßen so das sie auf ihren kleinen Bruder aufpassen konnten, Severus verharrte an der Tür. Aber Henry hatte seinen Papa schon gesehen „Papa komm rein, wir überlegen gerade einen Namen für unseren Bruder."

„Das ist aber eine tolle Idee, wem ist das denn eingefallen?"

„Das war Mamas Idee, wir sitzen schon lange bei Mama im Bett, Onkel Tobias und Onkel Julian haben geschlafen wie du Papa."

„Hermione ist mit dir alles ok?" Severus schaute besorgt auf Hermione, diese hatte sich gerade im Bett bewegt, und dabei leise gestöhnt. „Ja alles ok, Severus, könntest du bitte unsere drei in ihr Zimmer bringen? Ich bin noch so schwach und müde." Severus nickte, brachte die drei in ihr Zimmer und bat Rizzy darum das sie bitte dafür sorgen möge das Hermione ungestört noch bis zum Mittagessen bleiben soll. „Leider muss ich heute arbeiten, das passt mir gerade gar nicht, vor allem das Julian und Tobias nichts mitbekommen haben, die Kinder haben sich durchs Wohnzimmer in Hermione's Bett geschlichen und hatten sogar ihren kleinen Bruder mitgenommen. Das darf nicht nochmal passieren. Hermione braucht absolute Ruhe bis die Wunde verheilt ist."

„Master ich habe den Kindern geholfen mit ihrem Bruder zur Mama zu kommen, aber durchs Wohnzimmer sind wir trotzdem, haben Master schon einen Namen für das Kind?"

„Nein, den überlegen Hermione und ich gemeinsam mit den Kindern. Aber ich werde jetzt arbeiten müssen, bitte achte gut auf Hermione, du bist mir für sie verantwortlich."

„Sehr wohl Master. Wenn etwas sein sollte informiere ich sie genauso wie Master Julian und Tobias."

„Ich denke Ginny wird sicherlich auch später hier bei Hermione reinschauen." In diesem Moment klopfte es. Severus öffnete die Tür. „Minerva, welch eine Überraschung, meinst du nicht das dein Besuch auch Zeit bis heute Nachmittag gehabt hätte?" Severus schnarrte sie an, das überraschte Minerva nun doch. „Severus, ich hatte doch gesagt ich würde euch heute früh Besuchen kommen, wie geht es Hermione? Ist mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung? Du musst jetzt gleich los sonst kommst du zu spät zum Frühstück, du weißt der Schulleiter sollte nicht am Lehrertisch fehlen wenn er im Hause ist."

„Minerva bist du gekommen um mir Vorhaltungen zu machen, oder möchtest du dein Patenkind und meine Frau besuchen? Ich weiß genau was meine Aufgaben sind."

Damit drehte Severus sich um ließ die Türe offen stehen und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er nahm sich frische Kleidung und zog sich ins Bad zurück nur fünf Minuten später stand er frisch geduscht und rasiert sowie vollkommen frisch gekleidet im Schlafzimmer. „Hermione mein Engel, ich muss leider in der großen Halle essen, Minerva ist da sie möchte dich besuchen, fühlst du dich fit genug für einen Besuch von Minerva?"

„Ich denke schon Severus, gib mir bitte zum Abschied noch einen Kuss." Severus ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Schlafzimmer. „Minerva, Hermione erwartet jetzt deinen Besuch, überanstrenge sie nicht. Lasse bitte Julian und Tobias schlafen es sei denn es gibt einen Notfall." Damit verließ Severus die Wohnung und ging zur großen Halle.

Minerva betrat das Schlafzimmer „Hallo Hermione, wie geht es dir?"

„Minerva, hallo, nun ich bin noch sehr erschöpft ich habe viel Blut verloren, Julian und Tobias mussten mich heute Nacht erneut operieren, ich habe Tränke bekommen die Severus für mich gebraut hat, aber ich fühle mich immer noch so schwach und unendlich traurig."

„Hermione du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, euren Kindern geht es gut, du hast drei Kinder, das ist mehr als manch eine Hexe zur Welt bringt, ich weiß du hast dir mehrere Kinder gewünscht, es gibt aber auch hier bei uns Kinder die auf eine Familie warten, die selber keine Kinder bekommen können. Du könntest mit Severus gemeinsam noch ein Kind adoptieren."

„Minerva, soweit sind wir noch nicht, ich muss das erst verarbeiten. Aber vorrangig müssen wir als Familie uns einen Namen für unser drittes Kind ausdenken. Wir haben noch keinen Namen."

„Nun ich finde es eine gute Idee das ihr gemeinsam einen Namen für euer drittes Kind überlegen wollt. Hast du denn schon irgendeine Vorstellung welcher Name dir gefallen würde?"

„Nein habe ich nicht, Minerva ich bin so müde, schaust du bitte nach den drei Kindern, Eileen und Henry unterstützen mich zwar schon, aber sie sind auch noch sehr klein. Rizzy gibt ihr Bestes, aber sie kann nicht überall gleichzeitig sein, ich müsste mal zur Toilette, allerdings durfte ich bisher noch nicht aufstehen."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Wohnungstür, Minerva ging sie zu öffnen, es war Ginny die im Kerkerflur stand und Einlass begehrte. Minerva bat Ginny herein, und informierte sie das Hermione in der Nacht erneut operiert werden musste, und jetzt nötig zur Toilette müsste, allerdings noch nicht aufstehen dürfte. Ginny eilte ins Schlafzimmer „Hermione, ich bringe dich kurz ins Bad da kannst du dann zur Toilette gehen und dich ein wenig frisch machen, wenn etwas sein sollte, rufe einfach, ich bin im Schlafzimmer und mache dein Bett frisch."

„Danke Ginny." Als Hermione wieder im Bett lag schaute Ginny sich den Verband vom Kaiserschnitt an und stellte fest das es trotz allem immer wieder mal nachblutete. Sie wechselte den Verband und informierte dann Julian und Tobias. Hermione schlief nachdem sie im Bad war tief und fest, Julian und Tobias untersuchten sie nochmals und gaben dann aber Entwarnung, die Wunde würde Dank der Heiltränke von Severus, bald problemlos abheilen. Sie ließen Hermione schlafen und setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer. Als es Nachmittags wurde und Severus endlich wieder in seine Wohnung konnte, traute er seinen Augen kaum, es saßen in seinem Wohnzimmer, Minerva, Julian und Tobias, Ginny und Harry Potter, sowie Henry und Eileen, Rizzy schaukelte das Baby auf dem Arm und sogar James Deen stand in dem Raum. „Habt ihr keine eigenen Wohnräume, seht zu das ihr hier heraus kommt, ich will meine Ruhe haben." Severus schnarrte das in seinem üblichen Ton, James und Harry sowie Minerva und Ginny verließen die Wohnung, Julian und Tobias rührten sich nicht. „Severus, ich möchte mit dir reden. Tobias gehst du bitte nach Hermione schauen?" „Selbstverständlich Julian." Tobias betrat das Schlafzimmer. „Rizzy bringe bitte die Kinder ins Kinderzimmer, wenn Julian in dem Ton mit mir reden möchte, geht es die Kinder nichts an. Ich möchte auf jeden Fall zunächst alleine mit Julian reden." Rizzy verbeugte sich und brachte die drei Kinder ins Kinderzimmer, Eileen und Henry hatten schon gelernt, wenn ihr Papa in dieser Stimmung war, ihm besser sofort und ohne Widerspruch zu gehorchen.

„So Severus, wieso hast du gestern Abend so viel Alkohol getrunken? Und warum hast du den Traumlosschlaftrank genommen?"

„Julian, ich hatte nicht die Absicht so viel Alkohol zu trinken, nur hat es mich total fertig gemacht das unser Wunsch nach einer großen Familie damit zunichte gemacht wurde, ich hatte mir ein Glas Feuerwhisky eingeschüttet, aber irgendwie überkam es mich und ich habe dann die Flasche leer getrunken, und weil ich mich dann über mich selber geärgert habe, habe ich das Glas in den Kamin geschmissen. Den Schlaftrank brauchte ich, ich hätte sonst nicht schlafen können."

„Ok Severus, wir das heißt Tobias und ich haben uns Sorgen um euch beide gemacht, ich denke Hermione und du ihr solltet gemeinsam eine Therapie machen, damit ihr diese Geschichte übersteht."

„Julian, das ist rührselig von dir, aber danke, Hermione und ich werden schon damit umgehen lernen, ich werde garantiert keine Therapie machen. Und jetzt würde ich es begrüßen wenn ich zu meiner Frau gehen darf."

Tobias verließ gerade das Schlafzimmer „mit Hermione ist soweit alles in Ordnung, rein Körperlich gesehen wird sie noch 1 Woche Ruhe brauchen, für ihre Psyche wäre es besser wenn sie so schnell wie möglich wieder arbeiten kann."

„Sobald Hermione sich fit genug fühlt darf sie wieder arbeiten. Ich werde sie unterstützen wo ich kann. So und jetzt raus aus meiner Wohnung, ich benötige ebenfalls Ruhe." Julian und Tobias wechselten noch zwei vielsagende Blicke und verließen dann die Wohnung. Severus betrat das Schlafzimmer, er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen neben Hermione.

„Severus, was ist los?"

„Hermione mein Engel, ich brauche einfach etwas Ruhe, ich fühle mich als hätte der dunkle Lord mich mit mehreren Cruciatus Flüchen gestraft."

Bitte lasst ein Review da es ist der einzige Lohn von uns Amateur Schriftsteller, ich weiß vieles ist noch nicht ganz rund an meiner Geschichte, aber es wäre trotzdem nett wenn ihr ein Kurzes Hallo da lasst, für ich habe die Geschichte gelesen. In meinem Tablett habe ich bereits bis Kapitel 125 geschrieben, ich würde auch öfter veröffentlichen wenn ich wüsste es liest jemand und sie gefällt ihm oder ihr. Und für alle die meckern das dauernd Hermione krank oder Bewusstlos ist, es geht sich um Hurt und Comfort, deshalb kommt es eben auch zu diesen Themen. Liebe Grüße Eure Cleo


	103. Ein Name wird genannt

Wie immer,…

Ein Name wird genannt

„Severus, was ist los?"

„Hermione mein Engel, ich brauche einfach etwas Ruhe, ich fühle mich als hätte der dunkle Lord mich mit mehreren Cruciatus Flüchen gestraft."

„Severus, das, was ist passiert, erzähl mir von deinem Tag." Hermione schaute ihn fordernd an.

Er seufzte, Lust hatte er keine Hermione von seinem schlechtesten Tag seit dem Tod von dem dunklen Lord zu erzählen, deshalb wich er mit der Antwort aus. „Gib mir einfach ein wenig Ruhe, ich werde deine Frage später beantworten, aber jetzt brauche ich meine Ruhe." Er schloss die Augen und horchte in sich hinein. Der Tag hatte schon bescheiden begonnen, beim Frühstück gab es nur Tee, seinen Kaffee hatte James Deen getrunken, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Severus noch zum Frühstück kommen würde, war seine Ausrede. Dann beim Unterricht nur Idioten um ihn rum, wenn er nicht so aufmerksam gewesen wäre hätte es mehrere Unfälle gegeben, zwei konnte er nur durch schnelles Handeln noch abwenden, allerdings hatte er sich dabei auch verletzt, nur hat er das keinem Schüler gezeigt. Auch Hermione wollte er das nicht zeigen, sie sollte erst selber gesund werden. Severus öffnete die Augen und sah in das Gesicht seiner Frau, diese beobachtete ihn sehr aufmerksam, dann stellte sie die Frage „wer oder was hat dich verletzt Severus?"

„Hermione wie kommst du auf die Idee ich sei verletzt worden?"

„Severus, ich kenne dich schon sehr intensiv, ich spüre das du verletzt bist, nicht erst seit dem du hier in unsere Wohnung gekommen bist, ich habe es schon vorher gespürt, da warst du noch im Unterricht." „du hast recht Hermione, ich habe im Unterricht eine Katastrophe verhindert, dabei wurde ich verletzt, es fühlt sich so an wie der Cruciatus Fluch, und er ebbt nicht ab. Ich muss mich gleich damit beschäftigen ein Gegenmittel herzustellen, aber dafür muss ich zunächst wissen was genau in dem Trank schief gelaufen ist. Ich werde mich also ins Labor zurückziehen, den Trank analysieren und dann das Gegenmittel herstellen. Wenn es dir besser gehen würde hätte ich dich gerne dabei, mein Arm schmerzt schrecklich, es kostet mich sehr viel Kraft das nicht zu zeigen."

„Du brauchst es vor mir nicht verstecken, Severus, ich möchte dir gerne im Labor helfen, ich denke ich kann das schaffen."

„Ok dann lass uns ins Labor gehen, aber wenn es dir schlecht geht, sag mir bitte sofort Bescheid."

„Ja das verspreche ich dir." Hermione erhob sich und bekleidete sich, sie biss die Zähne zusammen, der Schnitt tat noch sehr weh, aber im Vergleich zum Cruciatus, den sie auch schon am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte war der Schmerz noch harmlos. Vor allem wenn Severus schon zugab das er Schmerzen litt, dann sind sie ziemlich heftig, ein ungeübter Beobachter hätte es nicht gesehen das Severus unter Schmerzen litt, und die Schüler beobachteten Severus meistens nicht wirklich, sie sahen zu das sie ihm aus dem Weg gingen.

Im Labor dauerte es doch recht lange bis die Analyse abgeschlossen war, aber dann stand fest der Schüler der den Trank hergestellt hat, hatte bei der Zubereitung mehrere Schritte ausgelassen und dann auch noch eine andere Zutat in den Trank getan. Jetzt kannte Severus zumindest alle Bestandteile des Trankes den er auf seinen rechten Arm bekommen hatte, er wollte gerade beginnen mit dem Gegenmittel als Hermione in sich zusammen sackte. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer „ich hatte dich doch gebeten mir Bescheid zu geben wenn es dir schlechter geht."

„Severus ich wollte dir helfen das Gegenmittel herzustellen, es war nicht meine Absicht das du mich hier her zurück tragen musst. Allerdings habe ich im Moment sehr heftige Bauchschmerzen."

„Dann werde ich Tobias bitten dich erneut zu untersuchen, das sollte doch langsam besser werden mit deinem Bauchweh."

„Bitte ruf Tobias und Julian, die Schmerzen werden gerade immer schlimmer, so als wenn ich noch Wehen hätte, was aber nicht sein kann, da die Gebärmutter doch entfernt wurde."

Nachdem Severus, Tobias und Julian gerufen und informiert hatte, ging er ins Labor um das Gegenmittel herzustellen.

Als er zurück in die Wohnung kam saßen Julian und Tobias auf der Couch und Fachsimpelten. „Severus, es ist ein Wunder, deine Frau, es ist unfassbar," Tobias und Julian stotterten sich eins zusammen.

„Was ist denn los?" Severus blickte beide finster an, damit sie zu klarem Verstand zurück kommen würden, so verstand er kein Wort. Julian fing sich als erster „Severus, Hermione ist eine unglaubliche Hexe, ich habe das Organ entfernt, und ihr Körper hat es neu angelegt, sie hat so heftige Bauchschmerzen bekommen weil die Nähte der Gefäße aufgegangen sind um die Durchblutung des Organs sicher zu stellen. Das heißt wenn alles gut geht könntet ihr noch ein oder zwei Kinder bekommen."

„Wie kann dass sein?" Severus schaute Julian und Tobias sehr kritisch an.

„Das können wir auch nicht beantworten, ich kann nur sagen, das ich eine Untersuchung durchgeführt habe und siehe da Hermione hat dieses Organ wieder. Ich kann es auch kaum glauben. Es ist vollkommen intakt, deswegen könnt ihr durchaus noch mehr Kinder bekommen."

„Ok wie geht es Hermione jetzt? Weiß sie das schon?"

„Nein sie hatte so starke Schmerzen das wir ihr einen starken Schmerztrank geben mussten. Sie schläft jetzt noch bestimmt bis heute Abend. Wie geht es dir Severus? Hermione machte sich große Sorgen um dich, sie sagte etwas vom Cruciatus Fluch, wer hat diesen Fluch auf dich gehetzt?"

„Es war kein Cruciatus, es war ein Trank der aber ähnliche Schmerzen verursacht hat, zum Glück bin ich der beste Tränkemeister, deshalb habe ich bis gerade am Gegenmittel gearbeitet und habe es fertig bekommen, allerdings weiß ich nicht ob es irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen geben könnte. Mir wäre wohl wenn ihr noch etwas bleiben würdet, während ich den Trank nehme."

„Selbstverständlich Severus, sollten wir aber nicht noch warten bis Hermione wieder wach ist, sie ist doch auch Tränkemeisterin, sie könnte dir besser helfen als wir."

„Julian, ich kann nicht mehr länger warten, die Schmerzen sind die Hölle, hast du schon mal den Cruciatus gespürt? Wenn nein dann bete das es so bleibt, wenn ja verstehst du vermutlich welche Schmerzen ich habe."

„Ok Severus, dann nimm das Gegenmittel." Severus schluckte den Trank, fiel dann um und sein ganzer Körper krampfte sich zusammen. Julian und Tobias bemühten sich dafür zu sorgen das er sich nicht verletzte, gegen die Krämpfe wirkte keines der Mittel die sie bisher angewendet hatten.

Plötzlich hörte der Krampf auf, und Severus öffnete die Augen, er erhob sich und blickte sehr starr seine Freunde an.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Severus erinnerst du dich nicht daran das ein Schüler einen Trank vermasselt hat und du um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern intervenieren musstest? Dabei hast du etwas von dem Trank abbekommen und dieser wirkte wie der Cruciatus Fluch mit schlimmen Schmerzen. Du hast ein Gegenmittel hergestellt. Weißt du noch was mit Hermione ist?"

„Was ist mit meiner Frau?"

„Ihr könnt doch wieder Kinder bekommen, bei ihr ist das Organ nachgewachsen."

„Moment, sie ist doch noch Schwanger oder?"

„Severus, an was erinnerst du dich als letztes?"

„Hm, keine Ahnung, meine Frau ist schwanger und wir erwarten unser drittes Kind, morgen geht der Unterricht los und ich muss noch jede Menge vorbereiten."

„Severus, heute war der erste Unterrichtstag, deine Frau hat gestern entbunden, ihr habt einen gesunden kleinen Jungen zur Welt gebracht, allerdings mussten wir einen Notkaiserschnitt durchführen,"

„Moment, mein drittes Kind ist schon auf dieser Welt? Ihr habt einen Kaiserschnitt machen müssen, was ist passiert?"

„Hermione wäre fast verblutet, ich habe ihr die Gebärmutter entnommen, allerdings ist deine Frau eine sehr besondere Hexe, sie hat es geschafft das dieses Organ neu gewachsen ist."

Severus schaute irritiert von einem zum anderen, er schüttelte den Kopf, betrat dann das Schlafzimmer um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen das seine Frau nicht mehr Schwanger war. Er setzte sich zu Hermione auf das Bett, er fühlte nach ihrem Bauch, doch der war flach und er konnte das Baby auch nicht mehr in ihr spüren. Dann erhob er sich und ging in das Kinderzimmer wo sich Rizzy fürsorglich um das Baby kümmerte, während Eileen und Henry gemeinsam spielten. Severus warf einen Blick in das Gesicht des neugeborenen Jungen und plötzlich war ihm als würde Albus ihn anblicken durch die Augen des Kindes. „Rizzy, wie heißt mein Sohn?" er konnte sich nicht erinnern schon einen Namen gehört zu haben.

„Papa, Papa." Die Zwillinge sprangen ihren Vater an, sie antworteten an Stelle von Rizzy „er hat noch keinen Namen, wir wollen gemeinsam einen überlegen, aber dann ging es Mama nicht gut und wir sollten spielen gehen. Ist mit Mama alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja ihr geht es besser, sie schläft jetzt allerdings bis heute Abend, Onkel Julian und Onkel Tobias haben ihr etwas zum Schlafen gegeben. Was haltet ihr von dem Namen Albus? Das wäre doch ein guter Name für euren Bruder?"

„Oh ja der Name gefällt mir." „mir auch. Papa ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Was ja natürlich." Severus war einen kurzen Moment in seine Gedanken versunken, die Frage von Eileen riss ihn wieder ins hier und jetzt. „Ja alles bestens Eileen, ich werde nochmal nach eurer Mama sehen, wollt ihr gleich mit in die große Halle zum Abendessen?"

„Dürfen wir das denn Papa?"

„Ich bin doch Schulleiter und als solcher darf ich die Regeln machen."

„Oh ja bitte ich möchte gerne die Schüler sehen." Eileen hüpfte von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich komme euch gleich hier abholen nachdem ich bei eurer Mama war." Severus drehte sich um verließ das Kinderzimmer und ging in das Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sich zu Hermione auf das Bett, leise flüsterte er „Hermione mein Engel, wir haben einen Namen gefunden für unseren Sohn, er wird Albus heißen." Severus glaubte Hermione würde schlafen, er wollte sie nicht wecken. Er wollte sich gerade wieder erheben, da öffnete Hermione die Augen „der Name gefällt mir, Severus. Ich habe Hunger, können wir in der großen Halle essen?"

„Da wollte ich mit unseren beiden Großen jetzt hingehen, wenn du willst nehme ich dich mit."

„Ich möchte gerne mit dir und unseren Kindern gemeinsam in der großen Halle essen." Hermione erhob sich doch das war keine gute Idee, im Liegen tat ihr nichts mehr weh, aber als sie aufstand, zuckte sie vor Schmerzen zusammen. „Hermione was ist los?"

„Schmerzen, Severus." Sie sackte zurück auf das Bett, sie hielt sich den Bauch.

„Julian, Tobias, könnt ihr beide mal herein kommen, meine Frau hat erneut Schmerzen."

Julian und Tobias betraten das Schlafzimmer, sie schickten Severus hinaus, dieser musste eh zum Essen in die große Halle gehen, die Kinder begleiteten ihn.

Während die Kinder einen riesigen Spaß hatten endlich mal in der großen Halle essen zu dürfen mit allen Schülern, saß Severus sehr unbeteiligt am Tisch und starrte finster vor sich hin, in Gedanken war er bei seiner Frau, wie es ihr wohl geht, er spürte den Blick von James auf sich, ehe er ihn sah. Severus blickte stur in Richtung der Schüler. Die Schüler die diesen Blick spürten hörten auf zu essen, sie blickten ängstlich hoch zum Lehrertisch, dort erblickten sie einen finster drein blickenden Schulleiter. Alle die diesen Blick sahen bekamen Angst das sie etwas verbotenes getan hätten. Professor Deen räusperte sich, er berührte Severus an der Schulter, er wollte mit Severus reden. Doch Severus schnellte hoch, er hielt seinen Zauberstab in Angriffsposition, der Spruch der ihm über die Lippen glitt „Stupor." Erst als Professor Deen auf dem Boden aufschlug erwachte Severus richtig aus seiner Starre.

Professor Deen schüttelte sich, kam auf die Füße und fragte „Professor Snape, Schulleiter, dürfte ich wohl kurz mit Ihnen reden?" Severus nickte und zeigte dann auf sein Büro, zu seinen Kindern sagte er dann „ihr wartet hier bitte auf mich, oder Rizzy, einer von uns beiden wird euch in eurer Zimmer bringen." Beide nickten, es war zu aufregend, ihr Papa hatte in ihrem Beisein noch niemals einen Fluch gesprochen.


	104. Was ist mit dem Schulleiter

Wie immer,…

Was ist mit dem Schulleiter

Severus nickte und zeigte dann auf sein Büro, zu seinen Kindern sagte er dann „ihr wartet hier bitte auf mich, oder Rizzy, einer von uns beiden wird euch in eurer Zimmer bringen." Beide nickten, es war zu aufregend, ihr Papa hatte in ihrem Beisein noch niemals einen Fluch gesprochen. Professor Deen ging Richtung Büro, Severus erhob sich, er blickte auf die Schüler, diese hatten alle aufgehört zu essen und starrten auf den Lehrertisch und ihren Schulleiter.

„Herrschaften, es gibt nichts zu sehen, essen Sie bitte in Ruhe weiter Abendbrot. Ihrem Professor Deen wird nichts weiter geschehen, das Verspreche ich Ihnen."

Dann ging Severus zum Büro, dort wartete Professor Deen bereits auf ihn. „Professor Snape, Sir es tut mir leid, ich wollte sie nicht angreifen, ich" Severus winkte ab „lassen sie uns hineingehen, hier draußen gibt es zu viele Ohren." Als Beide im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen sind, bot Severus James einen Sitzplatz an, er selbst setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Den Zauberstab legte er vor sich auf den Schreibtisch „ich müsste mich vielmehr bei Ihnen entschuldigen, ich habe sie verflucht."

„Sir aber ich habe sie in dieser Situation angefasst, ich sollte doch wissen das man gewisse Vorsicht walten lassen muss, gerade bei Ihnen, Sir es tut mir so unendlich leid, das ich sie in diese Situation gebracht habe, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken oder gar angreifen."

„James, jetzt ist aber gut, ich habe sie verflucht, nicht sie mich, sie haben zwar Recht, ich war in Gedanken, und leider sind bestimmte Reflexe bei mir einfach nicht weg zu bekommen. Ich bin nur froh das ich einen erwachsenen Zauberer erwischt habe und nicht eins meiner Kinder, oder gar einen Schüler. Nicht auszudenken, was hätte passieren können."

„Sir ich wollte sie bitten sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen, ihre Frau hat doch gerade erst das dritte Kind zur Welt gebracht, dann hat sie noch die Fähigkeit verloren nochmals Schwanger zu werden, sie leidet bestimmt schrecklich, für ihre Frau wäre es sicherlich schöner wenn sie mit Ihnen zusammen ein paar Tage in Ruhe verbringen kann. Ich würde ihre Pflichten als Schulleiter vertreten, Für das Haus Slytherin könnte ich auch solange der Ansprechpartner sein. Was halten Sie von meiner Idee?"

Severus schaute James an, er war schon wieder in Gedanken bei Hermione, wie es ihr wohl geht, sein Blick war leer. „Professor Snape, Sir, hallo, Schulleiter, Severus was ist mit Ihnen?" Severus hörte ihn nicht, James fuchtelte mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht herum, aber auch darauf reagierte Severus nicht. Nein er bekam es nicht mit was in diesem Raum um ihn rum passierte, er war physisch noch in diesem Raum, aber seine Gedanken waren bei seiner Frau. Es fühlte sich für Severus so an als würde er im Schlafzimmer stehen, er konnte sehen wie seine Frau sich vor Schmerzen krümmte, aber er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Doch er sah das Julian und Tobias sich beide um Hermione kümmerten, sie flößten ihr einen Trank ein, Severus konnte die Aufschrift lesen, ihm fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen, sie würden seine Frau umbringen wenn sie ihr den Trank geben würden, sie litt diese schlimmen Schmerzen wegen des Schmerztrankes, er war nicht speziell auf sie abgestimmt. Severus erhob sich abrupt, er rannte förmlich in den Kerker, als er in sein Schlafzimmer trat, fiel er auf die Knie, er spürte plötzlich die Schmerzen die seine Frau hat. „Julian Stopp, der Trank ist nicht auf Hermione angepasst." Dann verlor Severus das Bewusstsein, die Schmerzen waren immer intensiver geworden.

Julian schaute auf Severus, was hatte Severus gerade gesagt? Der Trank sei nicht auf Hermione abgestimmt? „Tobias, gib ihr nichts mehr von dem Trank, wir bringen sonst noch beide um."

„Wieso, ich verstehe nicht." Tobias blickte von Severus zu Julian und dann zu Hermione, er stellte den Schmerztrank zur Seite. Wenige Sekunden nach Severus betrat James das Schlafzimmer. „Professor, Sirs, was ist passiert?" James kniete sich neben Severus auf den Boden. Severus war Schweißnass, sein Gesicht war noch fahler als eh schon und schmerzverzerrt. Langsam kam Severus zu Bewusstsein, er blickte in das Gesicht von James. „Professor Deen, gehen Sie bitte aus meiner Wohnung." Deen nickte betreten, erhob sich und verließ die Wohnung, er wäre nicht gegangen, hätte der Professor nicht, für ihn völlig untypisch, ihn darum gebeten. Vor der Wohnungstür ließ James sich auf den Boden sinken. Was geht in den Räumen von Familie Snape vor sich, er würde warten und solange es nötig sei hier sitzen bleiben.

Da fielen ihm die Zwillinge ein, er rief „Rizzy" da Rizzy im Dienste auch für Hogwarts war hörte diese sogar auf den Ruf des für sie fremden Mannes. Sie verbeugte sich „Professor haben nach mir gerufen?" „Ja Rizzy, du passt doch auf die Kinder von Familie Snape auf oder?" Rizzy nickte „Ja Rizzy passen auf, auf Eileen und Henry und Albus." „sehr gut, der Professor Snape hat heute Abend mit seinen beiden Großen am Abendessen in der großen Halle teilgenommen, er hat den Kindern aufgetragen zu warten bis er sie holen kommt oder bis das du sie holst, da Professor Snape gerade im Schlafzimmer ist und es ihm nicht gut geht, dachte ich, solltest du vielleicht die Kinder ins Kinderzimmer bringen." Rizzy nickte erneut und schnippte mit dem Finger und war verschwunden.

Jetzt viel von James etwas von der Anspannung ab, seit Severus ihn geschockt hatte war er angespannt gewesen, er hatte damit gerechnet das Severus ihn verfluchen würde, aber niemals hätte er mit einer Entschuldigung von Seiten des Schulleiters gerechnet.

Rizzy tauchte so plötzlich am Lehrertisch beim Abendessen auf das Henry sich verschluckte und seinen Tee durch die Nase wieder auspustete. Zum Glück waren nur noch wenige Schüler anwesend, und am Lehrertisch saß außer den Zwillingen nur noch Minerva. „Rizzy schönen guten Abend, holst du die Kinder ab um sie ins Bett zu bringen?" „Ja Professorin McGonagall." Rizzy nahm beide Kinder an der Hand und schnippte mit dem Finger schwups waren alle drei verschwunden und tauchten nur Sekunden später im Kinderzimmer auf. „Rizzy, warum ist Papa nicht gekommen und hat uns abgeholt?"

„Euer Papa muss noch länger arbeiten, jetzt ist es Zeit das ihr ins Bett geht." Rizzy schnippte erneut und beide Kinder hatten ihre Schlafanzüge an. „Gute Nacht ihr zwei." „gute Nacht Rizzy." Antworteten Henry und Eileen gemeinsam. Sie gingen in das Badezimmer und putzen sich die Zähne, dann kletterten sie in ihre Betten deckten sich zu und schliefen fast sofort ein.

Unterdessen erhob sich Severus mühsam, er ging zu Hermione, diese lag ebenfalls schweißgebadet und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht im Bett. „Ich werde einen Schmerztrank für dich zubereiten, mein Engel, halte durch, ich beeile mich." Severus gab ihr einen Kuss auf die nasse Stirn. Dann ging er ins Labor und bereitete für Hermione einen Schmerztrank zu der extra auf ihre spezielle Gesundheit angepasst ist. Es dauerte mehr als eine halbe Stunde, Julian und Tobias saßen bei Hermione am Bett und kühlten ihr die Stirn, fühlten ihren Puls und untersuchten ihren Unterleib. Hermione spürte die Männer die sie berührten kaum, ihr Geist hatte sich zurückgezogen in eine Art Schloss, so konnte sie die Schmerzen besser aushalten. Als Severus den Raum endlich wieder betrat, atmete Hermione auf, ihren Mann spürte sie sofort, er kam ans Bett und gab ihr den richtigen Schmerztrank. Fast sofort hörten die Schmerzen auf. Hermione erholte sich zusehends, und doch fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief ein. Es war zu anstrengend für Hermione gewesen, ihr Körper forderte den Tribut für die lange Pein.

Severus unterhielt sich noch kurz mit Julian und Tobias „Julian hast du Tobias aufgeklärt? Weiß er jetzt auch Bescheid?"

„Severus was denkst du von mir, ich kann und ich darf es nicht weiter sagen, wie du weißt haben wir den unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, außerdem hast du mich verhext. Ich kann gar nichts darüber sagen, sobald ich das will weiß ich nicht mehr was ich sagen wollte."

„Es funktioniert also noch, schön dann werde ich wohl Tobias mal in das Geheimnis meiner Frau einweihen, schließlich möchte ich nicht das sie noch einmal so leiden muss. Sie ist ein Animagus, sie ist nicht registriert, und das wird auch so bleiben, du wirst sie genauso wenig verraten wie Julian das kann." Tobias schaute ungläubig von Julian zu Severus „schön, aber gefragt hat mich keiner ob ich das überhaupt wissen will, nur für Hermione ist es gut das ich es jetzt weiß, dann kann ich beim nächsten mal aufpassen auf die Tränke die wir ihr geben müssen. Bitte verrate mir aber nicht welche Gestalt sie annimmt, das ist mir zu Detailliert."

„Keine Sorge das hätte ich auch nicht verraten. Aber wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, ich benötige jetzt auch meinen Schlaf."

Julian und Tobias verdrehten gemeinsam die Augen „wir wünschen eine gute Nacht, du weißt,…"

„Ja ich weiß. Tut mir noch einen Gefallen, nehmt den Professor Deen mit er soll nicht vor meiner Wohnung auf dem Fußboden schlafen, legt ihn von mir aus vor seiner Wohnung ab oder wenn ihr unbedingt wollt bringt ihn in sein Bett, ich möchte nur nicht wenn ich morgen früh die Wohnung verlasse über James Deen stolpern."

„Nun Ok das können wir einrichten. Gute Nacht Severus."

„Danke gute Nacht ihr zwei."

Severus ging ins Bad, er machte sich Bettfertig und betrat dann erneut das Schlafzimmer, sein Blick fiel wie üblich sofort auf Hermione, sie sah schon besser aus, er legte sich neben sie und gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann schlief auch er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Hermione bereits angekleidet im Bett als Severus erwachte. „Guten Morgen Severus, hier dein Kaffee, ich wecke mal unsere Kinder, dann können wir gemeinsam Frühstücken."

„Hermione warte, wie geht es dir? Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

„Mir geht es gut Severus, ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr." Schon schlüpfte Hermione aus dem Schlafzimmer, sie betrat das Kinderzimmer dort leuchtete über jedem Bett ein Mobile mit dem Namen des Kindes, Eileen und Henry, und Albus, Hermione schmunzelte hatte Severus es tatsächlich ernst gemeint mit dem Namen, aber auch sie hatte als sie in das Gesicht des Babys blickte das Gefühl das es Albus ist der sie anblickte. „Guten Morgen ihr drei, wollt ihr mit Mama und Papa frühstücken?"

„Dürfen wir denn Mama, Papa sagte gestern du musst dich ausruhen, deshalb durften wir in der großen Halle essen, Papa hat da Professor Deen verhext, das war lustig."

„Was sagst du da Henry. Papa hat Professor Deen verhext?"

„Ja warte ich glaube ich kann den Fluch auch Moment." Henry hielt den Zauberstab wie sein Papa, er rief „Stupor" Hermione die auf diesen Fluch nicht gefasst war wurde rücklings gegen die Tür geschleudert, dort glitt sie zu Boden. „Oh Mama, MAMA!" Henry fiel zu Boden, er weinte. Er kroch langsam zu seiner Mama.

„PAPA" Eileen schrie, „Papa Hilfe!" Severus betrat im Morgenmantel mit erhobenem Zauberstab das Kinderzimmer.

„Was ist hier passiert?" er kniete sich neben Hermione die langsam wieder richtig wach wurde. „Nichts weiter, Au, mein Schädel."

„Papa, Henry hat den Fluch den du gestern benutzt hast auf Mama geschickt."

„Henry ist das wahr?" Severus schaute streng seinen Sohn an. Dieser nickte nur stumm. „Mama es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht das er so stark ist, bei Papa ist Professor Deen nur ein kleines Stück zurückgeflogen, das sah lustig aus."

„Henry, man verflucht niemanden einfach nur zum Spaß, das was da gestern mit Professor Deen und mir passiert ist hat etwas mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun, ich war ein gefährlicher Mann, ich habe als Spion gearbeitet, und musste leider auch Dinge tun die ich nicht tun wollte, dabei habe ich mir bestimmte Dinge reflexartig angewöhnt, eure Mama hat das auch schon einmal gespürt, wenn man mich in bestimmten Situationen berührt, verfluche ich die Person sofort, das ist ein Reflex den ich nicht abtrainieren kann. Aber zum Glück habe ich mir angewöhnt nicht den üblichen Fluch zu sprechen, der übliche Fluch wäre einer der unverzeihlichen Flüche gewesen."

„Severus, das reicht jetzt, die Kinder müssen nicht noch mehr erfahren, oh weh mein Kopf tut gut weh, ich werde sicherlich eine Gehirnerschütterung haben. Sorry Kids."

Hermione drehte sich um und lief ins Bad. Severus hörte wie sie sich übergab, er sagte zu den Kindern „wir essen hier unten, Mama wird heute doch im Bett bleiben müssen, ich muss allerdings heute nochmal arbeiten, deswegen rufe ich gleich Ginny damit sie sich um eure Mama kümmern kann." Dann ging er ebenfalls ins Bad, er nahm Hermione auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Bett. „Versuche zu schlafen mein Engel, ich informiere Ginny. Du hast ne heftige Gehirnerschütterung. Sie wird sich um dich kümmern."


	105. Auroren auf Hogwarts

Wie immer,…

Auroren auf Hogwarts

Dann ging er ebenfalls ins Bad, er nahm Hermione auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Bett. „Versuche zu schlafen mein Engel, ich informiere Ginny. Du hast ne heftige Gehirnerschütterung. Sie wird sich um dich kümmern." Severus setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, „ich werde Rizzy bitten sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Ruh dich aus."

Dann ging Severus in den Wohnraum, er rief Ginny mittels des Kamins, er erklärte ihr was passiert war, Ginny versprach so schnell wie möglich nach Hermione zu sehen.

So ging Severus in die große Halle zum Frühstück, dort traf er auf ungewöhnliche Besucher, seit dem Ende des dunklen Lords waren die Auroren nur sehr selten zu Besuch auf Hogwarts. Severus schaute finster in die Runde, er überlegte warum wohl die Auroren hier in seiner Schule sind, ihm fielen viele Dinge ein, aber eines war unwahrscheinlicher als das andere, es war zuletzt niemand verletzt worden, also nichts was die Aufklärung durch die Auroren bedurfte. Er setzte seinen üblichen unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf und setzte sich an den Tisch, um dort zu Frühstücken. Doch die Auroren ließen ihn nicht frühstücken, sie baten „Professor Snape, könnten wir Sie bitte mit Professor Deen in ihrem Büro sprechen?" Severus nickte, James erhob sich sofort, sie gingen alle gemeinsam zum Büro des Schulleiters. Professor Deen blickte auf den Fußboden, er wusste schon was die Auroren wollten, schließlich hatte er sie heute Morgen gerufen, weil ihm das Verhalten von Severus und vor allem die Situation mit Hermione Missfallen hatte.

„Professor Snape uns ist zu Ohren gekommen das es ihrer Frau nicht gut gehen soll und das sie auch schwer angeschlagen seien, was können sie uns dazu sagen?"

„Zunächst gestatten Sie mir eine Gegenfrage, wieso sollte ich Ihnen etwas von meiner Frau erzählen, was geht sie der Gesundheitszustand meiner Frau an?"

„Professor, sie stehen im öffentlichen Interesse, daher geht es uns sehr wohl etwas an, wenn sie nicht freiwillig mit uns reden, können wir sie auch zwingen. Außerdem werden wir ihre Frau aufsuchen und uns selber von ihrem Gesundheitszustand überzeugen. Auch ist uns zu Ohren gekommen das sie gestern einen Stupor auf ihren Kollegen geschickt haben. Wieso haben sie das getan?"

„Nun dann der Reihe nach, seit dem letzten Wochenende bin ich Vater von drei Kindern, dabei verlor meine Frau fast ihr Leben, als ich am Montag im Unterricht war, passierten mehrere Unglücke, dabei wurde ich durch einen Trank am rechten Arm verletzt, ich hatte sehr starke Schmerzen, sie kennen ja alle die Schmerzen beim Cruciatus, nur das diese aufhören wenn der Zauberer den Fluch aufhebt, der Trank den ich abbekommen habe hat nicht in der Wirkung nachgelassen, ich musste dann zunächst den Trank analysieren, da meine Frau sich in der Lage sah mir zu helfen ging sie mit mir ins Labor, dort analysierten wir den Trank, dann litt meine Frau plötzlich unter heftigen Schmerzen, ich habe sie zurück in unser Schlafzimmer getragen, unsere Freunde die Heiler Julian und Tobias haben meine Frau dann untersucht, sie hatte Nachwehen, die heftiger waren als bei der ersten Entbindung. Also haben sie ihr etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben. Ich bin dann nachdem ich das Gegenmittel fertig und es erfolgreich angewendet hatte, mit meinen Zwillingen zum Abendessen in die große Halle gegangen, dort haben wir gemeinsam gegessen. Ich war allerdings mit meinen Gedanken nicht in der großen Halle, sondern bei meiner Frau ich habe ihre Schmerzen gefühlt, ich spürte das etwas nicht stimmte, in dieser Situation berührte mich Professor Deen. Da ich leider einige Reflexe nicht abtrainieren kann, bin ich froh das ich wenigstens den Fluch den ich spreche mir umgewöhnen konnte, sonst könntet ihr mich schon jetzt nach Askaban bringen, dann hätte ich das Leben von Professor Denn ausgelöscht. Zum Glück lebt er noch, allerdings habe ich diesen Fluch in der vollbesetzten Halle und vor den Augen und Ohren meiner Kinder getätigt. Professor Deen blieb auf Grund des Stupors und der Größe des Raumes unverletzt, er flog lediglich ein paar Meter nach hinten. Allerdings hat das großen Eindruck auf meinen Sohn gehabt. Professor Deen bat mich dann um ein Gespräch, welches ich mit dem Versprechen an die Schüler das Professor Deen von mir nichts zu befürchten habe, ihm in meinem Büro gewährt habe.

Allerdings erinnere ich mich nicht wirklich an das Gespräch, nur das der Professor sich bei mir Entschuldigt hat dafür das er mich in diese Situation gebracht hat. Mein Körper war noch in meinem Büro, aber mein Geist war bei meiner Frau die auf bestimmte Tränke paradox reagiert, so bringt ein normaler Schmerztrank sie zu immer schlimmer werdenden Schmerzen. Ich habe irgendwie mitbekommen das die beiden Heiler Hermione einen normalen Schmerztrank geben wollen. Soweit ich mich erinnere bin ich ohne ein Wort zu sagen in meine Wohnräume geeilt, um dort schlimmeres zu verhindern. Ich konnte die Heiler abhalten Hermione noch mehr von dem Trank einzuflößen, allerdings trafen mich bei Betreten des Raumes so heftig die Schmerzen das ich kurzzeitig das Bewusstsein verlor, als ich zu mir kam kniete James neben mir, ich habe ihn gebeten meine Wohnung zu verlassen. Das hat er auch getan, ich habe dann die richtigen Tränke für meine Frau zubereitet, ihr ging es damit schnell besser. Da Endet der Tag dann, ich habe gemeinsam mit meiner Frau im Bett gelegen und geschlafen, unsere Körper brauchten diese Erholung. Am nächsten Morgen, um genau zu sein also heute Morgen wollte meine Frau mit mir und den Kindern in der großen Halle frühstücken, soweit kam es allerdings nicht, da Henry mein Sohn seiner Mama den Fluch vom Vorabend zeigen wollte, nun ist mein Sohn ein besonders starker Zauberer, er hat den Zauberstab auf seine Mama gerichtet, und „Stupor" gerufen, da der Raum sehr klein ist und Hermione noch fast vor der Tür stand, flog sie mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür, ihr ist jetzt akut übel, sie liegt im Bett. Sie ist daher nicht vernehmungsfähig, sie hat eine starke Gehirnerschütterung."

„So, so, davon werden wir uns persönlich überzeugen, sie haben sicherlich die Heiler informiert?"

„Ich habe nur unsere Krankenschwester mit Zusatzausbildung informiert, ob diese die Heiler gerufen hat weiß ich nicht, schließlich stehe ich Ihnen hier seit zwei Stunden zur Verfügung und beantworte ihre Fragen. Wenn sie jetzt keine weiteren Fragen an mich haben, würde ich es begrüßen das ich Unterricht erteilen kann."

Severus blickte alle drei Auroren an, seine Hand hielt den Zauberstab so das er jederzeit sich auf einen Angriff der Auroren gefasst machte, doch dieser blieb aus.

„Sie dürfen in den Unterricht gehen, Professor Deen, sie bleiben noch hier, wir haben an sie noch Fragen."

„Sie müssten dann in das Büro von Professor Deen gehen, wenn ich diesen Raum verlasse muss er leer sein." Severus setzte sich, er wartete das die Auroren mit Professor Deen das Büro verlassen würden. Doch das taten die vier Männer nicht.

„Ich möchte sie jetzt ein letztes Mal bitten mein Büro zu verlassen, sonst"

„Sonst was? würden sie uns auch verfluchen wie sie Professor Deen verflucht haben?"

„Vorsichtig junger Mann, wie sie alle wissen war ich ein Todesser, bestimmte Reflexe sind nicht mehr abzutrainieren, wenn sie mich also reizen, garantiere ich für gar nichts, und wenn sie mich nicht unterbrochen hätten wüssten sie was ich sagen wollte, so werden sie erfahren was sonst passiert, es sei denn sie verlassen vor mir mein Büro."

Die drei Auroren schauten sich gegenseitig an, diese Art von Drohung kannten sie nicht, doch Professor Deen erhob sich bereits und bat „wir können in mein Büro gehen, Hogwarts hält so manche Überraschung für einen parat, ich möchte nicht wissen was Hogwarts macht wenn dieser Raum hier nicht leer ist wenn Professor Snape ihn verlassen hat."

„Sie meinen also Hogwarts würde sich gegen uns stellen, wir sind vom Ministerium beauftragt, Hogwarts wird sich nicht gegen uns stellen."

„Wenn sie das glauben, ich möchte gerne mit Ihnen in mein Büro gehen, also warte ich draußen auf sie, wenn sie es ausprobieren möchten. Ich verzichte auf diese Erfahrung." James erhob sich und verbeugte sich in Richtung von Severus, dieser blickte ihn finster an, er wusste das James die Auroren bereits informiert hatte, er war nicht umsonst der Nachfolger von Albus Dumbledore, neben Albus und Tom Riddle war er der größte Legillimens und auch ohne Worte dazu in der Lage in den Kopf seines Gegenüber einzudringen. Die Auroren mit belanglosem Geschwafel hinzuhalten war für ihn kein Problem. Auch mit Hogwarts hatte er eine besondere Verbindung, er ordnete an das diese drei Auroren eine Lektion erteilt bekommen würden, doch soweit kam es dann doch nicht, das Porträt von Dumbledore mischte sich ein.

„Als letzter Schulleiter von Hogwarts rate ich Ihnen, Hogwarts nicht herauszufordern, verlassen sie lieber mit Professor Deen dieses Büro, ich kann für nichts garantieren, dieses Büro hat viele Eigenwilligkeiten, und Professor Snape kann nichts dafür das es so ist. Es ist meine letzte Entscheidung gewesen, das Hogwarts nur den Schulleiter alleine oder in Begleitung hier akzeptiert, wenn sie also ausprobieren wollen, was Hogwarts machen würde, bitte drehen sie vorher die Porträts um. Wir wollen das alle nicht sehen." Sämtliche ehemaligen Schulleiter nickten einstimmig.

Doch jetzt bekamen die Auroren den nötigen Respekt, sie nickten und verließen gemeinsam mit Professor Deen das Büro, Severus schnaubte „so so Albus, es war also deine letzte Entscheidung, es ist gut zu wissen das du immer noch viele Fäden in der Hand hältst, warum konnte Hermione dann hier alleine arbeiten obwohl ich das Büro öfters verlassen habe?"

„Severus, muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?" Severus winkte ab „nicht jetzt Albus, wie ich bereits mitgeteilt habe, mache ich mir um ganz andere Dinge Gedanken, Professor Deen hat die Auroren informiert, sie wollen mit Henry reden, von wem er den Zauberstab hat, ist nur eine der Fragen die sie ihm stellen wollen, ich weiß ich habe Ihnen von diesem Unfall erzählt, aber sie hätten das eh rausgefunden, ich möchte aber nicht das diese drei Idioten Henry befragen, er verplappert sich noch und gibt preis das er Zauberstäbe selber herstellen kann. Vor allem sind es sehr mächtige Zauberstäbe, nicht zu vergleichen mit den Stäben von Olivander, auch Gregorowitch kommt nicht an diese Qualität ran. Bisher hat Henry nur für seine Schwester und sich selber kleine Zauberstäbe gemacht, allerdings ist er bereits bei Olivander im Laden gewesen, Olivander ist der Pate von Henry."

„Severus, was ist mit deinem Unterricht? Die Schüler warten sicherlich bereits auf dich."

„Albus, wie sie bestimmt wissen werden die Schüler froh sein wenn ich mal nicht pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheine, allerdings bin ich bisher ja weder zu spät gekommen noch habe ich den Unterricht gänzlich versäumt, ich hoffe nur das sich keiner gewagt hat, mich in meinen privaten Räumen stören zu wollen. Ich bin schließlich der Schulleiter, wobei ich schätze mal das Minerva durchaus meinen Unterricht ehrwürdig vertreten hat. Sie hat mitbekommen das ich mit Professor Deen in mein Büro musste, da sie eine annähernd intelligente Hexe ist wird sie die Situation als womöglich länger dauernde Störung angesehen haben. Albus ich muss jetzt los, wenn wir unser Gespräch also ein anderes Mal weiterführen können wäre ich sehr dankbar." Severus erhob sich ohne auf die Antwort von Albus zu warten, er hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis nach seinen Kindern und seiner Frau zu schauen. Er verließ sein Büro und eilte in die Kerker, im Vorbeigehen erhaschte er einen Blick auf seine Klasse, die tatsächlich mit Minerva Unterricht hatte. Als er bei seinen Wohnräumen ankam, war ein lauter Tumult aus seinen Räumen zu hören, er identifizierte die Stimme als Ginny Potter's, die sich abmühte jemanden von den Kindern und aus seinem Schlafzimmer fernzuhalten. Severus betrat seinen Wohnraum.

„Was soll dieses Spielchen? Meine Frau hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, dieser Krach den sie hier veranstalten wirkt sich negativ auf die Heilung aus, meine Kinder sind alle drei noch minderjährig, sie befragen hier nicht einen einzigen Menschen mehr ohne das ich dabei bin, haben sie das verstanden?" Severus strahlte die Bereitschaft aus das er jeden, der sich ihm Widersetzen würde in dieser Situation, töten würde. Die Auroren nickten, sie waren zu weit gegangen, das wussten sie selber. „Wir werden sie vorladen, und es wäre besser wenn sie dann mit ihren Kindern und ihrer Frau zu den Terminen erscheinen würden."

„Ich erwarte Ihre Eule, und jetzt verlassen sie Hogwarts, ich bin es leid von ihnen gestört zu werden."

Die Auroren nickten, sie verließen die Wohnräume und Professor Snape rief nach dem blutigen Baron. „Beobachten Sie bitte das die drei Auroren auch den Weg aus Hogwarts finden und dann wie sie disapparieren."

„Sehr wohl Professor Snape, Miss Potter." Der blutige Baron deutete eine Verbeugung an und entschwebte durch die Mauer den Auroren hinterher.

„Ginny wie geht es meiner Frau?"

„Professor, ihrer Frau geht es soweit gut, sie braucht aber absolute Ruhe, das habe ich auch versucht den Auroren zu vermitteln, leider erfolglos. Danke das sie hergekommen sind und mir geholfen haben, aber woher wussten sie das ich hier ihre Hilfe brauchen würde?"

„Das hat etwas mit der innigen Beziehung zwischen meiner Frau und mir zu tun, das kann ich Ihnen jetzt nicht weiter erklären, haben sie Julian oder Tobias informiert?"

„Ja beide, allerdings sind beide nicht mehr auf Hogwarts, sie sind gestern Abend noch zu einem Notfall in das St. Mungos gerufen worden."

„Nun da können wir nichts dran ändern, wissen Sie wann einer der Beiden hier sein wird?"

„Ja Professor, Julian der Heiler wollte in wenigen Minuten eintreffen,.."

Severus und Ginny wurden in ihrem Gespräch durch ein Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer gestört, sie betraten es gemeinsam und sahen wie Henry und Eileen bei ihrer Mama am Bett standen und sie sanft streichelten. Von Hermione kam ein Stöhnen, dann war sie wieder ruhig und schlief.

„Eurer Mama geht es bald wieder gut, Henry du hast deine Mama ziemlich stark gegen die Wand geschleudert, sie braucht jetzt etwas Zeit, ihr Gehirn muss sich erholen dürfen, das geht nur wenn sie auch die nötige Ruhe bekommt." Ginny schwieg, sie schaute Severus nur an. „Also jetzt geht bitte in euer Zimmer und spielt dort, damit eure Mama diese Ruhe auch hat."

„Ja Papa, bist du mir noch böse?" Henry schaute seinen Vater mit einem traurigen Blick an.

„Henry es war ein Unfall, und wenn ich böse auf jemanden bin dann eher auf mich."

„Wieso Papa?"

„Das verstehst du noch nicht kleiner Mann, so jetzt raus hier."

Severus schob die Kinder ins Wohnzimmer „ich muss leider jetzt unterrichten, zum Mittagessen bin ich wieder hier. Und Ginny wenn etwas sein sollte, sie wissen wie sie mich erreichen."

„Ja Professor."


	106. Eileen Snape

Wie immer,….

Eileen Snape

„Das verstehst du noch nicht kleiner Mann, so jetzt raus hier."

Severus schob die Kinder ins Wohnzimmer „ich muss leider nun unterrichten, zum Mittagessen bin ich wieder hier. Und Ginny wenn etwas sein sollte, sie wissen wie sie mich erreichen."

„Ja Professor." Ginny setzte sich auf die Couch und wartete darauf das Julian eintreffen würde. Severus ging in den Unterricht und löste Minerva ab. Die Klasse stöhnte auf als ihr Professor den Raum betrat. „Herrschaften, etwas mehr Respekt, ich werde den Unterricht fortführen, vielen Dank für die Vertretung Professor McGonagall." Severus setzte den Unterricht fort, am Ende der Stunde bekamen die Schüler drei Rollen Pergament zu schreiben als Hausaufgabe auf. Die Aufgabe lautete, mindestens drei Rollen Pergament zu dem Thema mit welchem Respekt ich meinen Lehrern begegnen sollte. Die Schüler flüsterten leise vor sich hin, was ein Scheiß; olle Fledermaus; „wieso immer ich mit euch Unterricht haben muss, jetzt habe ich nicht nur die drei Rollen Pergament auf für Zaubertränke, nein ich hatte vorher schon zwei Rollen für alte Runen und zwei Rollen für diesen Verwandlungslehrer auf, ich könnte so kotzen, und nur weil ihr immer so blöde euch verhalten müsst." Severus blickte in seine Klasse, welcher der Schüler hatte gerade diese Aussage getätigt, sein Interesse an dem Schüler war erwacht.

Er sah in das Gesicht eines Jungen, dieser senkte sofort den Kopf, er packte seine restlichen Sachen ein und wollte gerade die Klasse verlassen, da sprach Severus ihn an. „Mister Lupin, ich möchte sie kurz in meinem Büro sprechen." Der Schüler blickte auf „Professor, Sir ich muss mich beeilen, ich habe noch Unterricht bei Madame Hooch, sie trainiert mit mir das Fliegen auf einem Besen, sie sagte ich sei sehr begabt, sie würde mich für die Nationalmannschaft aufstellen wollen."

„Wenn das so ist sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren, kommen sie in mein Büro, jetzt." Severus betrat als erster sein Büro, kurz hinter ihm betrat Teddy Lupin das Zimmer.

„Mister Lupin, ich weiß das sie sehr genau wissen, wie man sich einem Lehrer gegenüber verhalten sollte, daher Erlasse ich Ihnen ihre Hausaufgaben in meinem Fach, und nun ab zu Madame Hooch, sie wollen Sie doch nicht warten lassen." „Sir, danke, Professor, danke!" Teddy drehte sich um und sprintete in den Hof wo er von Madame Hooch bereits erwartet wurde. „Madame Hooch, entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Verspätung, ich musste noch kurz in Professor Snape's Büro, was soll ich als Entschuldigung für meine Verspätung machen?"

„Sie schwingen sich schleunigst auf ihren Besen, und werden die Übungen die wir besprochen haben durchführen. Los Hop hoch in die Luft."

Teddy schmiss seine Schultasche auf den Boden und griff sich seinen Besen, er erhob sich in die Luft, dort oben fühlte er sich frei, er flog alle Manöver die Madame Hooch ihm auftrug, sie korrigierte nur selten, und sie hatte ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht als die Stunde fast zu Ende war, Teddy sollte im Sturzflug auf den Boden zufliegen, kurz davor abbremsen und dann vom Besen abspringen. Es hatte bisher alles wirklich zur vollen Zufriedenheit von Madame Hooch geklappt, doch Teddy achtete einen kurzen Moment nicht darauf wo er hin flog, Madame Hooch rief noch etwas, doch es war schon zu spät, Eileen Snape war in den Hof gelaufen und Teddy hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, er flog volle Wucht auf das Kind. Teddy überschlug sich, sein rechter Arm war gebrochen, aber Eileen war nirgendwo zu sehen. Madame Hooch landete neben Teddy, sie half ihm hoch und suchte ihrerseits nach dem Kind. „Madame Hooch, ich habe Eileen nicht gesehen, ich habe den Aufprall gespürt, aber wo ist Eileen jetzt? Eileen wo bist du gib bitte ein Laut von dir wenn du uns hören kannst."

Auch Madame Hooch rief nach Eileen, Severus der gerade in seine Wohnung eingetreten war spürte das etwas nicht stimmte, er schaute nach Hermione, ihr ging es aber gut, dann schaute er nach seinen Kindern, Henry saß am Schreibtisch und übte das Lesen und Schreiben, auch gut, Albus lag im Bett und schlief, alles gut, doch wo ist Eileen? Severus sah sich in der ganzen Wohnung um, plötzlich spürte er seine Tochter in seinen Gedanken. „Papa das tut so weh bitte komm zu mir." Severus überlegte nicht lange, er verwandelte sich in seinen Animagus, als solcher spürte er genau wo seine Tochter war, es war als wenn er durch ihre Augen blicken könnte, er verwandelte sich zurück und eilte hinaus in den Hof. Dort vernahm er die Rufe von Teddy Lupin und Madame Hooch, er trat zu Madame Hooch „Was ist passiert Rolanda?"

„Severus, deine Tochter sie kam hier raus, Teddy konnte nichts dafür, er ist in sie hinein geflogen, aber wir finden deine Tochter nicht." Teddy stolperte über die Wiese, er suchte noch immer nach Eileen, dabei hielt er seinen rechten Arm fest. „Madame Hooch, gehen Sie bitte mit Teddy zur Krankenstation, Poppy wird den Arm im Nu richten." Als Madame Hooch und Teddy verschwunden waren wirkte Severus einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich und verwandelte sich dann in seinen Animagus, als solcher erhob er sich in die Luft und flog zu seiner Tochter. Diese lag am Rand des verbotenen Waldes umgeben von Thestralen, Severus verwandelte sich zurück. „Wie ist das passiert, Eileen, wo hast du dich verletzt?" Eileen weinte „Papa ich wollte mich verwandeln, ich habe nicht nach oben geschaut, ich habe mich genau in dem Moment verwandelt als Teddy mich umflog. Mein Bein tut so weh Papa, ich bin dann vor Schreck bis hier her geflogen, weiter bin ich nicht gekommen, das tut so weh." „es ist ja alles gut, ich bringe dich zur Krankenstation, Madame Pomfrey wird dein Bein schnell heilen können, dann tut es nicht mehr weh."

„Papa ich möchte nicht zur Krankenstation, kann Onkel Julian das nicht bei uns Zuhause machen?"

„Eileen, da Teddy und Madame Hooch gesehen haben das Teddy dich verletzt hat müssen wir leider zur Krankenstation, er wird sich bei dir entschuldigen wollen."

„Papa aber Teddy kann doch gar nichts dafür, ich habe nicht aufgepasst."

„Jetzt reicht es aber, er wird sich trotzdem bei dir entschuldigen, und wir müssen zur Krankenstation, kannst du dich an meinem Hals festhalten?"

„Ich versuche es, Papa." Eileen biss die Zähne zusammen als ihr Vater sie auf den Arm hob, aber die Tränen konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Sie barg ihr Gesicht an der Schulter ihres Vaters, als Severus mit ihr gemeinsam die Krankenstation betrat, wartete dort schon, zur großen Überraschung, Julian auf das kleine Mädchen. „Madam Hooch hat uns bereits mitgeteilt das Eileen auch verletzt sei, Teddy wird nicht vor morgen früh wieder wach werden, er hat einen starken Schmerztrank bekommen. Aber sein Arm wird dann auch wieder ganz normal belastbar sein. So jetzt lass mich dich mal untersuchen Eileen." Julian wollte Eileen von Severus Arm nehmen, aber Eileen hielt sich an ihrem Papa fest. „Julian lass uns in das Behandlungszimmer gehen, ich werde mich mit Eileen auf die Trage setzen, sie ist am Bein verletzt." Severus betrat mit Eileen und Julian gemeinsam das Behandlungszimmer, dort setzte er sich auf die Trage, so das Julian problemlos das Bein von Eileen untersuchen konnte. „Oh weh das wird nicht so einfach werden, Eileen, wie ist das genau passiert, bitte sag mir alles so genau du kannst."

„Ja Onkel Julian, also ich wollte meine Freunde die Thestrale besuchen, und bin in den Hof gelaufen weil dort normalerweise niemand ist um diese Uhrzeit, ich habe nicht aufgepasst, ich hatte gerade begonnen mich zu verwandeln, als Teddy mit mir zusammengestoßen ist. Da hat mein Bein angefangen ganz doll weh zu tun, aber ich war schon in meiner Animagus Gestalt, also erhob ich mich in die Luft und bin zum verbotenen Wald geflogen, dort musste ich aber am Rand landen, weil mein Bein so schlimm weh tut. Ich habe ganz doll an meinen Papa gedacht, dieser kam dann auch kurze Zeit später, und jetzt sind wir hier."

„Das hast du ganz toll gemacht mein kleiner Engel." Severus küsste seine Tochter auf den Scheitel, dann schaute er Julian an, dieser hatte einen ganz besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Severus, es ist etwas schwierig, da Eileen, schon beim verwandeln war, sie wurde nicht in der einen oder in der anderen Form verletzt sie war im Prinzip in beiden Gestalten, ich muss also sehen ob sie auch Verletzungen hat in ihrer Animagusform."

„Das heißt jetzt was?"

„Das heißt das Eileen sich bitte nochmal verwandeln muss, damit ich sie auch in dieser Gestalt untersuchen kann."

„Hast du das verstanden Eileen? Onkel Julian möchte das du dich in deinen Animagus verwandelst."

„Onkel Julian, ich kann mich nicht mehr verwandeln, die Schmerzen die ich dann habe sind so schlimm."

„Eileen, ich werde dir helfen, ich werde jetzt in deine Gedanken kommen, und ich werde dir die Schmerzen nehmen, dann brauchst du keine Angst vor den Schmerzen haben."

„Das machst du Papa? Dann werde ich es versuchen, aber Papa die Schmerzen sind richtig schlimm. Bitte verlasse mich dabei nicht."

„Wo denkst du hin Eileen, ich habe bisher immer meine Versprechen gehalten. Also los ich komme jetzt zu dir in deine Gedanken." Severus ließ seinen Geist in den seiner Tochter gleiten, „spürst du mich Eileen?"

„Ja Papa ich fühle dich in meinem Kopf, können wir dann jetzt anfangen?"

„Wann immer du bereit bist, Eileen ich werde deine Schmerzen für dich übernehmen."

Eileen begann sich zu verwandeln, Julian schaute dabei fasziniert zu, er konnte genau sehen wo Teddy Lupin, Eileen verletzt hatte. Es war ein offener Bruch, und das Dumme daran war, er war kompliziert und nicht mal eben so in wenigen Sekunden zu heilen, allerdings hat auch Eileen wie ihr Vater die Heilkräfte in ihrer Animagusgestalt. Deswegen hatte die Heilung schon eingesetzt, allerdings war das nicht so ganz einfach. Denn die Knochen wuchsen schief zusammen, Eileen würde immer Humpeln wenn Julian diese Heilung nicht aufhalten würde.

„Severus kannst du mich hören?"

„Ja kann ich Julian, was gibt es, meine Tochter hat nicht übertrieben, die Schmerzen sind sehr stark."

„Ich muss den Bruch erneut herstellen, die Heilungsfähigkeit deiner Tochter hat die Knochen schief zusammen wachsen lassen, es wird deshalb jetzt noch schlimmer weh tun, hältst du das aus?"

„Ich kann es nicht versprechen, ich bin jetzt schon an meiner Grenze der Belastbarkeit. Aber ich werde so viel wie möglich der Schmerzen auf mich übernehmen."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes und werde mich beeilen."

„Eileen hast du verstanden was Julian gesagt hat?"

„Ja Papa, ich kann aber nicht mehr das tut trotzdem noch sehr weh."

„Das hat etwas damit zu tun das die Knochen schief zusammenwachsen."

„Julian du kannst anfangen." Eileen nickte um die Worte ihres Vaters zu bestätigen.

Julian begann den Knochen erneut zu brechen, dann schob er die Bruchenden im richtigen Winkel zueinander, Eileen schrie plötzlich auf, auch Severus stöhnte laut. „Ich bin gleich fertig, noch wenige Sekunden. Ich muss nur den Bruch schienen, dann kann deine Heilung einsetzen."

Severus schloss die Augen, er hielt seine Tochter nicht mehr fest, er verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, sein Körper fiel auf die Trage, auf der er kurz zuvor noch mit Eileen auf dem Schoß gesessen hatte. Eileen verwandelte sich gerade wieder zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt, als auch sie umfiel. Julian der Eileen noch festhielt, nahm sie auf den Arm und legte sie in eines der Betten auf der Krankenstation. Dann ging er zu Severus in den Behandlungsraum zurück. „Severus was ist mit dir?"

Mühsam kämpfte sich Severus zurück in seinen Körper „Julian, es war sehr heftig, gib mir etwas Zeit bitte." Severus schwieg für eine Stunde, er gab seinem Körper die Möglichkeit die verbrauchte Energie für die Übernahme der Schmerzen wieder aufzubauen. „Severus, ich habe Eileen einen leichten Schmerztrank gegeben, ihr laufen noch die Tränen, könntest du bitte nochmal Kontakt zu ihr aufbauen und schauen ob sie noch immer Schmerzen hat? Dann bräuchte ich für sie einen stärkeren Schmerztrank, den müsstest du dann erst zubereiten."

Severus brummte etwas, was Julian nicht verstand, aber als er nach Eileen sah, konnte er erkennen das es ihr deutlich besser ging. Er ging zurück in den Behandlungsraum, um nach Severus zu sehen, dieser lag schweißgebadet auf der Liege. „Severus, was ist mit dir?"

Julian wischte ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn, doch von Severus kam keine Antwort. Er war bei Eileen und übernahm erneut die Schmerzen seiner Tochter. Doch dieses Mal war es für Severus noch anstrengender, Eileen's Schmerzen wurden nicht weniger, Severus spürte das bei der Heilung des Bruchs etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er musste zurück in seinen Körper, doch so einfach war das nicht, es kostete ihn große Anstrengung, aber er schaffte es. Als er mit Julian sprechen wollte, konnte er kein Wort heraus bringen, Severus fluchte innerlich, Hermione war noch nicht fit genug, Henry noch zu klein, von Albus ganz zu schweigen, doch irgendwen musste er erreichen, Julian war zu sehr mit der Heilung von Eileen und Teddy beschäftigt, ihm würde die nötige Ruhe fehlen, auf die Gedanken von Severus zu reagieren, wenn er sie denn überhaupt wahrnehmen würde. Da fiel Severus noch Lucius ein sein Freund, er versuchte eine Verbindung zu Lucius aufzubauen, Lucius mein Freund, ich brauche dich auf Hogwarts, gib bitte Julian folgende Informationen, mit dem Bruch von Eileen ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, die Schmerzen meiner Tochter werden immer schlimmer. Ich muss jetzt auch zurück zu ihr damit ich ihr beistehen kann, hilf mir bitte.

Lucius saß beim Abendessen als er die Meldung von Severus in seinem Kopf wahrnahm, er erhob sich wortlos, begab sich in den Flur und disapparierte auf der Stelle, er begab sich nach Hogwarts, wo er nur Sekunden später am Apparierpunkt auftauchte. Er eilte auf das Schloss zu und hastete zur Krankenstation, als er dort eintraf stand Julian gerade am Bett von Eileen und tupfte ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Julian, sie müssen unbedingt sich den Bruch von Eileen nochmal ansehen, Severus hat mich kontaktiert um Ihnen mitzuteilen das die Schmerzen seiner Tochter immer schlimmer werden und er diese nicht mehr sehr lange auf sich nehmen kann."

„Moment wie hat Severus sie denn Kontaktiert? Er liegt doch hier im Behandlungsraum, ihm geht es zusehends schlechter, ich brauche hier Unterstützung, aber ich brauche einen Tränkemeister."

„Was ist mit Hermione? Sie ist doch Tränkemeisterin!"

„Ja ist sie aber sie ist auch nicht gesund. Severus ist leider ebenfalls nicht dazu in der Lage einen Trank herzustellen, er hat eine Verbindung mit seiner Tochter um ihr die Schmerzen zu lindern. Moment sie sagten mit dem Bruch stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Das hat Severus gesagt. Ich würde gerne mal nach Hermione sehen, vielleicht kann sie doch den Trank für Eileen herstellen."


	107. Lucius und Hermione

Wie immer,…

Lucius und Hermione

Moment sie sagten mit dem Bruch stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Das hat Severus gesagt. Ich würde gerne mal nach Hermione sehen, vielleicht kann sie doch den Trank für Eileen herstellen."

„Von mir aus gehen sie nach Hermione schauen, aber sie hat eine heftige Gehirnerschütterung, ihr Sohn hat heute früh einen Stupor auf seine Mama geflucht. Dabei flog sie gegen den Türrahmen und hat wie gesagt eine heftige Gehirnerschütterung."

„In Ordnung ich werde vorsichtig sein, ich erzähle ihr auch nichts von dem Unfall ihrer Tochter."

Julian nickte, er untersuchte Eileen, nur um festzustellen das der Bruch jetzt zwar geheilt war, aber ein Nerv dabei eingeklemmt worden war.

„Eileen, ich muss leider nochmal an dein Bein, es hat sich ein Nerv eingeklemmt in dem Bruch, das muss passiert sein als ich den Bruch gerichtet habe. Allerdings müssen wir warten auf einen Tränkemeister, dein Papa kann die Schmerzen nicht für dich übernehmen, er hat es schon zu lange gemacht, er muss sich erst erholen." Eileen nickte verstehend „Onkel Julian, ich habe Angst!"

„Die brauchst du nicht zu haben, wir können noch ein wenig warten, dein Papa muss erst wieder zu Kräften kommen, das dauert allerdings etwas länger."

Lucius hatte bereits die Krankenstation verlassen und war in die Kerker gegangen, dort traf er auf Ginny und fragte sie nach dem Gesundheitszustand von Hermione. „Ihr geht es schon besser, die Übelkeit ist weg, allerdings hat sie noch starkes Kopfweh, ich wollte gerade zur Krankenstation gehen und nach Severus suchen, weil er für Hermione einen Schmerztrank brauen soll."

„Das wird Severus leider nicht machen können, ihm geht es nicht gut, er hat die Schmerzen seiner Tochter übernommen, diese hatte einen Unfall mit Teddy Lupin, auch Eileen benötigt einen Schmerztrank, ich wollte sehen ob Hermione dazu in der Lage ist für Eileen einen Schmerztrank herzustellen. Ich würde ihr assistieren, wenn sie es kann."

„Dann sollten wir gemeinsam mit Hermione den Trank herstellen, ich kann auch recht gut brauen."

„Ok Misses Potter, ich folge ihnen in die Wohnung von Familie Snape."

Hermione saß im Bett, sie hatte einen kühlen Lappen auf dem Kopf. „Guten Abend Hermione, wie fühlen sie sich?"

„Guten Abend Lucius, ich habe Kopfweh, aber waren wir nicht schon beim du?"

„Sicher, ich wollte nur sehen ob dein Gehirn einwandfrei funktioniert. Wir haben ein kleines Problem, Severus ist gerade nicht abkömmlich, du brauchst einen Schmerztrank und es kann ihn keiner herstellen außer dir. Ginny und ich würden dir assistieren, meinst du, du könntest dann einen Schmerztrank herstellen?"

„Ich werde es versuchen, könntest du mich bitte stützen?"

„Selbstverständlich, Hermione, es ist mir eine große Ehre."

Lucius und Ginny gingen mit Hermione in das Labor, dort bereiteten sie gemeinsam die Schmerztränke für Hermione zu, Lucius dachte für sich, das der Trank wenn er für Hermione funktionieren würde auch bei ihrer Tochter wirksam sei. Also nahm er einen Trank heimlich vom Tisch und nachdem Hermione ihren Trank getrunken hatte und sich besser fühlte ging er zur Krankenstation, dort übergab er an Julian den Trank. „Es ist einer der Tränke von Hermione, ich hoffe er wirkt auch bei Eileen."

„Das werden wir gleich feststellen." Julian nahm den Trank und gab Eileen ein paar Tropfen des Trankes. Man konnte es sofort sehen, es ging Eileen deutlich besser. „Ich muss jetzt nochmals an den Bruch, könnten Sie bitte nach Severus sehen?" „Natürlich." Lucius betrat das Behandlungszimmer, er fühlte genau das es Severus nicht gut ging.

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben die Liege, er wartete darauf das Severus erwachen würde. Es dauerte zwei Stunden ehe eine Regung von Severus kam. „Lucius, mein Freund, hat dich meine Nachricht erreicht, ich muss zu Eileen, und nach Hermione sehen."

„Denen geht es Beiden den Umständen entsprechend gut, Hermione hat vorhin einen Schmerztrank für sich zubereitet, ich habe davon welchen mitgenommen für Eileen, Hermione weiß noch nichts von dem Unfall zwischen Eileen und Lupin. Du wirst also hier liegen bleiben, und warten bis du wieder fit bist um dich dann um deine Familie zu kümmern."

„Lucius, ich muss nach Eileen sehen, hilf mir hoch oder geh."

Lucius überlegte nicht lange, er gab Severus die Hand um ihn hoch zu ziehen, als Severus saß spürte er wie kraftlos er war. „Ich werde es nicht schaffen alleine bis zu dem Bett von meiner Tochter, hilf mir dort hin zu gelangen." Lucius zog die Schultern hoch „wie du meinst, ich helfe dir aber gut ist das für deinen Körper nicht. Du brauchst Ruhe damit du deine Kräfte regenerieren kannst." Er nahm Severus Arm um seine Schulter und stützte ihn so die paar Schritte bis zu dem Bett von Eileen, als er dort angekommen war sackte Severus in sich zusammen, nur mit Mühe konnte Lucius, Severus so aufrecht halten das er nicht auf den Boden stürzte. Er holte einen Stuhl für Severus heran, half ihm sich dort hinzusetzen. Severus baute eine Verbindung zu seiner Tochter auf. Eileen kannst du mich fühlen? Ich bin es dein Papa, wie geht es dir?

Papa ich bin so müde, die Schmerzen sind weniger geworden, Onkel Julian hat das Bein nochmal richten müssen, da war ein Nerv eingeklemmt. Aber jetzt ist es besser, die Schmerzen werden weniger, darf ich jetzt schlafen Papa?

Aber natürlich mein kleiner Engel, ich muss mich jetzt auch erholen, diese Aktion hat mich eine Menge Energie gekostet, ich werde mich von Onkel Lucius in unsere Wohnung bringen lassen und dort bei deiner Mama im Bett schlafen. Ok Papa ich habe dich lieb. Eileen schlief ein, und Severus unterbrach die Verbindung als er die Augen aufschlug stand Lucius gemeinsam mit Julian vor ihm.

„Hallo Julian, ich werde mich von Lucius in meine Räume bringen lassen, ich bleibe nicht hier auf der Krankenstation."

„Hast du mich überhaupt gefragt ob ich dich dahin bringen werde?"

„Nein aber ich weiß es das du es machen wirst. Julian sorge bitte gut für Eileen, ich mache dich persönlich für das Wohlergehen meiner Tochter verantwortlich."

„Ich bin für viele Dinge verantwortlich, aber das Leben deiner Tochter bekommt mein besonderes Augenmerk."

„So Lucius dann lass uns mal los gehen."

„Severus, ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, ich werde dich levitieren, oder tragen, das kannst du dir aussuchen. Wenn du auch nur versuchst aufzustehen wird dein Körper dir nicht gehorchen."

Severus spürte genau das Lucius recht hatte mit seiner Aussage, also schloss er die Augen und sagte „also gut dann levitiere mich eben, ich möchte nicht von dir durch die Schule getragen werden. Achte bitte darauf das mich so wenig Schüler wie möglich sehen."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes." Lucius levitierte Severus in seine Wohnräume, dort angekommen brachte er ihn auch ins Bett. Wo Hermione saß mit einem kühlen Lappen auf dem Kopf. Sie wurde ganz aufgeregt als sie sah das Severus von Lucius levitiert wurde. „Was ist mit Severus passiert?"

„Hermione ganz Ruhig, ihm geht es gut, nur das er sehr anstrengende Arbeit geleistet hat und er für diese Arbeit bis an und auch über seine Körperliche Grenze hinaus gegangen ist. Mehr kann Severus dir morgen erzählen, für heute solltet ihr beide schlafen und euch ausruhen. Ich werde hier bei euch im Wohnzimmer bleiben wenn was sein sollte ein Ruf genügt."

„Danke Lucius." Hermione schaute ihn sehr dankbar an.

„Nicht dafür Hermione. Er ist mein Freund und er hat schon so oft meine Familie beschützt und unterstützt, ich bin froh das ich jetzt auch mal etwas für euch tun kann. Ich muss nur meine Familie informieren, die habe ich vorhin beim Abendessen allein gelassen, die Geschichte mit Eileen, oh Äh. Vergiss was ich sagen wollte, Severus wird es dir morgen erklären."

„Lucius, was ist mit Eileen?"

„Hermione ihr geht es gut. Sie liegt allerdings auf der Krankenstation, aber Julian hat sich um deine Tochter gekümmert."

„Lucius, hattest du nicht gesagt du wolltest Hermione nichts davon erzählen?" Severus Stimme war sehr leise, es kostete ihn alle Mühe überhaupt ein Wort zu sagen.

„Severus, es tut mir leid, es ist mir so herausgerutscht. Es geht Eileen gut, Hermione bleib liegen. Bitte. Du musst deinem Gehirn die Zeit geben zu dich heute Nacht aus morgen früh gehe ich mit dir zu Eileen, oder sie kommt zu dir."

Hermione stand schon neben dem Bett, doch sie spürte das dieser schlagartige Positionswechsel nicht gut war, ihr wurde schwindelig, sie ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. „Mein Körper spielt da leider eh nicht mit." Sie schloss die Augen nur um kurze Zeit später sich über die Bettkante zu beugen und sich doch wieder zu übergeben. Lucius machte die Bescherung weg ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken „Hermione bitte bleib liegen, ich werde Ginny bitten herzukommen, sie soll dich nochmal untersuchen."

„Ich kann nichts tun, mir ist nur übel seit ich so abrupt versucht habe aufzustehen."

„Versuche zu schlafen, morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder besser aus. Ich bin bei euch im Wohnzimmer wenn was ist ein Ruf genügt. Ich werde jetzt auch Ginny noch rufen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Lucius den Raum, er kontaktierte mittels Patronus seine Familie, und informierte sie das er die Nacht über auf Hogwarts bleiben würde. Dann rief er Ginny, diese erschien wenig später in den Wohnräumen der Familie Snape, sie hatte die Absicht nochmal kurz nach Hermione zu sehen ehe sie ins Bett gehen wollte, und hat wegen des Rufes von Lucius diesen Besuch vorgezogen und nicht erst bis später gewartet.

Sie untersuchte Hermione, dieser ging es da sie jetzt wieder ruhig im Bett lag schon deutlich besser.

„Hermione warum wolltest du vorhin denn so dringend aufstehen?"

„Lucius hat sich versprochen, er hat durchsickern lassen das Eileen auf der Krankenstation liegt. Nur warum sie auf der Krankenstation ist das hat mir noch keiner erzählt, ich wollte natürlich sofort zu ihr. Außerdem mache ich mir Gedanken um Severus, er war vorhin sehr leise, und dann ist er fast sofort eingeschlafen. Das ist nicht typisch für ihn, er ist sonst immer der mit der meisten Energie. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht, aber ich werde mich bis morgen gedulden müssen, mir ist schon wieder schlecht."

„Hermione, Eileen geht es gut, sie hatte eine Verletzung, Severus hat die Schmerzen übernommen, dabei ist er über seine Körperliche Grenze hinausgegangen, das er jetzt keine Energie mehr hat ist nur verständlich, aber du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen, es geht Severus und Eileen gut, Eileen wird morgen wohl schon die Krankenstation verlassen dürfen, und dein Mann muss einfach nur eine Nacht Ruhe haben."

„Danke Ginny, ich glaube mein Magen hat sich jetzt beruhigt. Dann versuche ich auch mal zu schlafen. Lucius hat gesagt er bleibt heute Nacht hier bei uns wenn etwas ist wird er sich um uns kümmern. Gute Nacht Ginny."

„Gute Nacht Hermione, gute Nacht Professor Snape." Ginny verließ das Schlafzimmer, sie sprach noch kurz mit Lucius, dieser versprach wenn nötig Ginny auch zu rufen. So beruhigt ging Ginny zurück in ihre Wohnung zu ihrer Familie.

„Harry, hast du etwas davon mitbekommen was heute alles passiert ist?"

„Ne nicht alles, ich habe nur gehört das Eileen Snape verletzt worden ist, und das Professor Snape nicht pünktlich im Unterricht war, und Minerva ihn vertreten hat. Was ist denn sonst noch passiert?"

„Harry du weißt doch ich habe Schweigepflicht. Es könnte aber sein das ich heute Nacht gebraucht werde. Ich gehe deshalb jetzt schon ins Bett. Gute Nacht Harry."

Die Nacht verlief aber ruhig und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.


	108. Teddy Lupin

Wie immer,….

Teddy Lupin

„Harry du weißt doch ich habe Schweigepflicht. Es könnte aber sein das ich heute Nacht gebraucht werde. Ich gehe deshalb jetzt schon ins Bett. Gute Nacht Harry."

Die Nacht verlief aber ruhig und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

Als Hermione am Morgen erwachte, saß Severus schon angezogen am Bettrand er streichelte sie sehr vorsichtig. „Guten Morgen Hermione, wie geht es dir? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Guten Morgen Severus, hm noch etwas Kopfweh, aber deutlich besser als gestern Abend. Was ist jetzt mit Eileen, was ist passiert?"

„Nun zunächst einmal möchte ich nicht das du dich aufregst, Eileen geht es jetzt wieder gut, sie hatte gestern einen Unfall mit Teddy Lupin, dabei haben sich beide Kinder verletzt, Teddy hat sich den Arm gebrochen, bei Eileen war es etwas komplizierter, sie war bei dem Unfall nicht menschlich, sie hat sich in ihren Animagus verwandelt, und wurde von Teddy umgeflogen, dabei brach ihr Bein, der Bruch ist durch sehr viel Wucht passiert, da Eileen genau wie ich Heilkräfte als Animagus hat, setzte die sofortige Heilung ein, weil Eileen aber starke Schmerzen hatte, hat sie sich zurückverwandelt, dadurch sind mehrere Dinge schief gelaufen. Der Bruch ist schief zusammengewachsen, Julian musste ihn erneut herstellen, dabei ist dann ein Nerv eingeklemmt worden, was weitere Schmerzen verursacht hat, da ich bereits für Eileen einen großen Teil der Schmerzen übernommen hatte, wie bei dir damals, hielt sie diese Prozedur aus, leider merkte Julian das mit dem Nerv nicht sofort, da aber meine Kräfte auch nicht ewig reichen, war ich nicht in der Lage zu agieren, ich habe aber Lucius rufen können, dieser konnte dann Julian informieren, meine Aktion mit Eileen's Schmerzen hat mich zu viel Energie gekostet, mein Körper forderte den Tribut, ich wurde kurzzeitig Bewusstlos, deshalb hatte Lucius dich gebeten den Schmerztrank für dich selber herzustellen, du brauchtest welchen und Eileen brauchte ebenfalls welchen, durch meine Bewusstlosigkeit brach die Verbindung zu Eileen ab und sie litt höllische Schmerzen. Lucius hat ein Fläschchen von deinem Schmerztrank mitgehen lassen, er hat es zur Krankenstation gebracht, dort hat Eileen zuerst ein paar Tropfen bekommen um zu sehen ob es bei ihr richtig wirkt. Dann hat sie die normale Dosierung bekommen, Julian hat ein zweites Mal das Bein gerichtet, und nun EILEEN komm zur Mama."

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer flog auf und Eileen stürzte auf ihre Mama zu, Severus fing sie aber kurz vorher ab. „Eileen, was hatte ich dir vorhin gesagt?"

„Oh, sorry Papa, ich soll nicht so stürmisch sein Mama geht es noch nicht so gut."

„Genau das habe ich dir gesagt, so jetzt also langsam, hopp hoch mit dir ins Bett zur Mama." Severus hob seine Tochter auf das Bett und schloss die Tür.

„Geht es dir gut mein kleiner Engel?"

„Mir geht es sehr gut Mama, wie geht es dir?"

„Nun auch schon besser, wo ist eigentlich dein Bruder?"

„Welcher? Albus oder Henry?"

„Albus ist noch so klein ich meine Henry."

„Der ist noch im Kinderzimmer, Papa hat ihm einen Auftrag gegeben, er darf erst wieder zu dir wenn er den Auftrag erledigt hat."

„Severus, was soll das?"

„Hermione, ich weiß genau was ich tue, außerdem ist es ein Auftrag den er problemlos erledigen kann, ich verlange nichts wozu er nicht in der Lage ist."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Schlafzimmertüre, Severus erhob sich und ging schauen wer wohl in ihr heiligstes Reich vordringen wollte. Er öffnete die Tür und davor stand Henry „Papa ich bin jetzt fertig, darf ich dann zu Mama?"

„Zeig es mir zuerst, dann entscheide ich ob es Ok ist." Severus hielt die Hand hin und Henry gab ihm ein Blatt. „Ja das ist in Ordnung, damit darfst du jetzt zu Mama gehen."

Henry wollte gerade losstürmen als Severus ihn am Kragen packte „Henry, du sollst doch langsam machen, Mama braucht noch Ruhe."

„Ich habe das vergessen Papa Entschuldigung." Severus ließ ihn los und er ging langsam zu seiner Mama. „Hier Mama, ich habe für dich ein Bild gemalt als Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.°

„Henry, es ist, oh ein wunderschönes Bild, das hast du ganz toll gemalt, Entschuldigung angenommen. Ich weiß das du mir nicht weh tun wolltest, es ist einfach ein dummer Unfall gewesen."

„So ihr Drei, ich muss arbeiten, auch wenn James Deen angeboten hatte das ich frei bekommen könnte, ich muss noch mit dem Minister wichtige Dinge besprechen. Deswegen kann ich nicht frei machen, auch wenn ich das gerne würde."

„Ok Severus, Eileen und Henry gehen jetzt eh in ihr Kinderzimmer zurück, und ihr bleibt bitte in unseren Wohnräumen, dann werde ich heute Nachmittag mit euch ins Labor gehen, dort werde ich euch zeigen wie man bestimmte Dinge zubereitet. Wir werden noch keine Tränke brauen, aber bereits Zutaten vorbereiten. Bis dahin Ruhe ich mich noch aus."

„Ihr habt gehört was Mama gesagt hat, ab ins Kinderzimmer." Severus begleitete die Kinder in das Kinderzimmer, dort rief er nach Rizzy „sorge bitte dafür das Henry und Eileen hier im Raum bleiben, sie sollen schreiben und lesen üben, oder malen, spielen und solche Sachen."

„Ja Master, wie sie wünschen."

Severus verließ die Wohnung und ging arbeiten. Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an die Wohnungstür zu Familie Snape's Räumen, Hermione erhob sich vorsichtig von ihrem Bett, sie ging langsam zur Tür um diese zu öffnen. Als sie die Türe öffnete stand Teddy Lupin davor, er trat von einem Bein auf das andere. „Professorin Snape, ich suche ihre Tochter, dürfte ich sie wohl mal sehen und sprechen?"

„Warum möchtest du denn mit Eileen sprechen?"

„Ich will mich bei ihr Entschuldigen, ich habe sie nicht gesehen, und deshalb kam es zu dem Unfall."

„Ok komm herein, Teddy, wie geht es dir? Du hast dich auch verletzt bei dem Unfall habe ich gehört."

„Ja Professorin, aber bei Eileen war es viel schlimmer, der Heiler hat zweimal den Bruch richten müssen. Ich hoffe nur das sie keine bleibenden Probleme davon bekommen hat."

„Soweit ich Severus verstanden habe wird Eileen keinen bleibenden Schaden behalten."

„Dann ist ja gut, das beruhigt mich, ich habe mir wirklich schlimme Sorgen gemacht, ich war so schnell und ich konnte nicht bremsen, dann war Eileen verschwunden, wir haben nach ihr gesucht, aber Professor Snape hat mich dann mit Madame Hooch zur Krankenstation geschickt, kurze Zeit später kam er dann mit Eileen auch dort hin, er hat sie auf dem Arm gehalten und sie hat sich an ihn angeschmiegt. Sie hat vor Schmerzen geweint, das hat mir heute morgen der Heiler gesagt. Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das gut machen kann."

„Jetzt komm doch mal runter, es war ein Unfall, soweit ich das verstanden habe kann keiner etwas dafür, ich rufe dann mal Eileen, setz dich doch bitte." Hermione ging langsam zum Kinderzimmer, sie rief nach Eileen, diese kam auch sofort und als sie Teddy sah „Teddy, Teddy ich wollte nicht das du dir weh tust, ich habe nicht aufgepasst."

„Eileen, es ist alles gut, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich habe dich nicht gesehen, es tut mir so leid, du hattest schlimme Schmerzen, wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?"

„Teddy, kannst du bitte zur Krankenstation laufen, mir ist gerade wieder übel, ich glaube meine Gehirnerschütterung ist" mehr kam nicht von Hermione, sie eilte ins Bad, dort übergab sie sich. Teddy rannte eiligst zur Krankenstation, unterwegs stieß er mit Professor Snape zusammen. Dieser packte ihn am Kragen „wohin so eilig, Mister Lupin? Hat Ihnen der eine Unfall nicht gereicht?"

„Professor, ihrer Frau geht es nicht gut sie bat mich zur Krankenstation zu gehen."

Severus ließ Teddy los und eilte in die Kerker und in seine Wohnung, er beeilte sich ins Bad zu seiner Frau „Hermione, mein Engel, was ist los?"

„Mir ist schlecht Severus, ich habe Kopfschmerzen, und mir ist total schwindelig." Severus nahm Hermione in den Arm, er geleitete sie zurück in das Schlafzimmer „leg dich ins Bett, ich rufe Julian, du musst dich ausruhen. Du wirst heute auch nicht ins Labor gehen mit den Kindern, du wirst im Bett bleiben, hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja Severus, ich bin nur krank und nicht dumm. Ich bin schon alleine darauf gekommen das es eine schlechte Idee gewesen wäre ins Labor zu gehen. Ich brauche eine Schüssel." Schon übergab sich Hermione erneut. Severus hexte eine Schüssel neben das Bett, in diesem Moment erschien Julian in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer.

„Da bin ich, Hermione, Severus, was ist los?"

„Hermione hat wieder stärkere Kopfschmerzen, ihr ist schwindelig, und sie hat sich erneut übergeben. Warum ist das so? Du sagtest gestern doch das es ihr nach 24 Stunden besser geht. Aber wirklich besser ist es nicht."

„Severus, ich muss dafür Hermione untersuchen, hat sie sich daran gehalten im Bett zu bleiben? Oder ist sie aufgestanden? Sie muss ihrem Körper die Zeit geben die er braucht." Julian untersuchte Hermione „Sie hat eine Verletzung des Gehirns, es ist zu einer Blutung im Gehirn gekommen, dieses Blut drückt auf bestimmte Teile des Gehirns, dadurch wird die Übelkeit und der Schwindel ausgelöst, ebenso die Kopfschmerzen. Sie blutet jetzt nicht mehr, aber das Blut wird nicht so schnell abgebaut wie ein blauer Fleck im Muskel. Deswegen sollte Hermione mindestens zwei Tage noch Bettruhe einhalten."

„Severus und Julian, ich bin auch hier im Raum, könntet ihr vielleicht mit mir reden und nicht über mich?"

„Es tut mir leid Hermione, ich habe mich hinreißen lassen." Severus gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Mir tut es auch leid Hermione, es ist eine Angewohnheit auf Station sind die Patienten meistens nicht dazu in der Lage mit einem zu reden. Da redet man dann über die Patienten."

„Professor Snape, Sir, Professor Deen bat mich sie zu rufen."

„Mister Lupin, haben sie schon mal was von Klopfen gehört?"

„Professor Snape, Sir Selbstverständlich habe ich das und ich habe auch geklopft, aber sie haben die Tür zum Kerkerflur offen stehen gehabt und ihr Schlafzimmer steht ebenfalls offen. Sie haben nicht gehört das ich geklopft habe, deshalb habe ich ihre Räume betreten."

„Ok Mister Lupin, Julian kann ich dich kurz hier alleine lassen mit Hermione?"

„Selbstverständlich Severus, was denkst du denn?" Julian schaute ihn an, als wenn er sagen wollte Severus glaubst du ich falle über Hermione her?

„Sie Mister Lupin kommen mit mir mit." Severus ging mit Teddy zusammen zu Professor Deen.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen Professor?"

„Ja Schulleiter, ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen das ich ihre Aufgaben für heute und morgen übernehmen werde, so dass sie den restlichen Tag und den morgigen frei haben."

„Ok. Ich geh dann zurück zu meiner Frau." Severus drehte sich um und ging zurück zu Hermione.

„Mister Lupin ich danke Ihnen für ihre Hilfe. Sie sind für heute vom Unterricht befreit, nutzen Sie diese Zeit für ihre Hausaufgaben."

„Danke Sir. Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen." Teddy Lupin ging in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

James Deen übernahm die Aufgaben von Severus und informierte darüber die anderen Lehrer. In den Wohnräumen der Familie Snape saßen Severus und Julian gemeinsam mit Lucius im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin.

„Ihr seid aber auch ziemlich oft vom Unglück verfolgt." Lucius blickte Severus an.

„Nun es sind leider unglückliche Umstände zusammen gekommen. Ich glaube nicht das Teddy Lupin es auf Eileen abgesehen hatte und unser eigenes Kind hatte garantiert nicht die Absicht seine Mama zu verletzen."

„Das will ich auch gar nicht gesagt haben, ich meinte nur ihr habt oft Pech. Hermione scheint sehr anfällig für Erkrankungen zu sein."

„Julian, da fällt mir ein Hermione ist ja nicht wie wir gedacht haben muggelgeboren, sie ist von einem alten Zaubereradel, allerdings sind ihre Eltern ermordet worden und sie ist bei Muggeln groß geworden, wir haben schon festgestellt, das sie keine der nötigen Impfungen erhalten hat, daher auch die Anfälligkeit von Hermione. Allerdings ist an dem jetzigen Problem unser Sohn schuld dran, er ist schon ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, und sein Fluch den er von mir leider gehört hat war so stark das Hermione eben eine sehr heftige Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hat. Darunter leidet Hermione leider noch ein paar Tage so wie ich dich verstanden habe."

„Das hast du richtig verstanden, sie wird noch ein paar Tage unter Schwindelgefühl und Übelkeit leiden, ebenso wird sie Kopfschmerzen haben. Am besten bleibt sie noch zwei Tage im Bett. Ich muss jetzt aber zurück ins St. Mungos, dort warten auch noch einige Patienten auf mich."

„Ok vielen Dank Julian. Lucius musst du auch schon zurück zu deiner Familie?"

„Ja Severus, ich muss auch los. Bestelle Hermione liebe Grüße von mir."

„Werde ich machen, danke ihr zwei." Lucius und Julian verließen die Wohnung von Familie Snape.

Severus ging zu Hermione ins Schlafzimmer, dort legte er sich neben sie ins Bett.


	109. Ein freier Tag

Wie immer,…

Ein freier Tag

„Werde ich machen, danke ihr zwei." Lucius und Julian verließen die Wohnung von Familie Snape.

Severus ging zu Hermione ins Schlafzimmer, dort legte er sich neben sie ins Bett. Sie schliefen gemeinsam bis zum anderen Tag. Als Severus und Hermione am Morgen erwachten saßen Henry und Eileen bei Ihnen im Bett.

„Was macht ihr zwei Racker denn hier in unserem Bett?" Hermione schaute sie belustigt an.

„Wir wollten euch wecken Mama und Papa, es hat jemand an unsere Türe geklopft, wir haben aber nicht aufgemacht, aber es wartet immer noch jemand vor unserer Tür." Henry schaute seinen Papa an.

„Dann werde ich wohl mal die Tür öffnen gehen." Severus erhob sich vom Bett nahm aber die beiden Kinder mit. „Ihr zwei lasst eure Mutter in Ruhe los ab ins Kinderzimmer mit euch."

Eileen und Henry gehorchten sofort, sie wussten bereits das ihr Papa nicht scherzte wenn es darum ging das jemand seine Ruhe brauchen würde. Severus kleidete sich an und ging die Tür zu öffnen.

„Wer wagt es hier so früh zu stören?" vor der Tür stand Minerva „Guten Morgen Severus, ich wollte fragen wie es Hermione geht, da sie noch krank ist dachte ich, ich könnte ihren Unterricht vertreten."

„Guten Morgen Minerva, das ist sehr hilfsbereit von dir, aber wie du dich sicher erinnern kannst hast du selber James Deen eingestellt, er vertritt meine Frau bis sie wieder gesund ist, er übernimmt für heute auch meine Pflichten, da ich mich um Hermione kümmern muss."

„Oh geht es ihr so schlecht nach der Geburt? Oder ist sonst noch etwas vorgefallen?"

„Hast du nicht mitbekommen das unser Sohn seine Mama verflucht hat?" Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hatte dummerweise vorgestern Abend mitbekommen wie ich aus Versehen James Deen verflucht habe, Henry hatte nichts besseres zu tun als den Fluch den ich gegen James benutzt habe seiner Mama zeigen zu wollen, leider kann er seine Kräfte noch nicht kontrollieren, darum hat er Hermione mit voller Wucht gegen den Türrahmen geschleudert, sie hat eine sehr heftige Gehirnerschütterung, sie soll im Bett bleiben, was ihr aber schwer fällt, weil die Kinder immer wieder stören. Deswegen wollte ich gerne bei ihr bleiben, was aber nicht gegangen wäre, hätte James mir nicht angeboten meine Arbeit für heute zu übernehmen."

„Severus, das ist ja schrecklich, meinst du ich kann Hermione mal besuchen kurz?"

Severus zog die Augenbraue hoch, Minerva in seinem Schlafzimmer, noch dazu wo Hermione sich gestern noch mehrfach übergeben hatte und der Geruch einfach nicht aus dem Raum zu zaubern war. „Ich werde sie fragen ob sie sich fit genug für dich fühlt."

„Danke Severus." Minerva stand noch immer vor der Tür im Kerkerflur.

„Komm herein, setz dich ins Wohnzimmer möchtest du etwas trinken?

„Nein Danke mach dir keine Umstände meinetwegen. Ich möchte nur kurz Hermione sprechen."

Severus nickte trat zur Seite und ließ Minerva herein, dann schloss er die Tür und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. „Hermione mein Engel, Minerva sitzt im Wohnzimmer sie möchte dich besuchen, fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

„Ich möchte Minerva nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, aber ich fühle mich leider gar nicht gut, mir ist noch immer übel, wenn ich versuche aufzustehen um zur Toilette zu gehen wird mir Schwindelig, von den Kopfschmerzen ganz zu schweigen."

„Soll ich dir einen Schmerztrank holen?"

„Nein Danke Severus, ich möchte tatsächlich nur Ruhe haben und ich bin müde also werde ich versuchen zu schlafen. Sage bitte Minerva das ich sie heute früh auf gar keinen Fall empfangen kann."

„Ok dann ruh dich aus und schlaf etwas mein Engel, ich halte dir die Kinder vom Leib."

„Danke Severus." Hermione schloss die Augen, und Severus verließ das Schlafzimmer.

„Minerva, es ist wie ich dachte, Hermione fühlt sich nicht gut, sie hat noch immer Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit wie ebenfalls Schwindel. Sie schläft wieder, deswegen möchte ich dich bitten ihr jetzt die nötige Ruhe zu gönnen."

„Ok Severus, darf ich heute Nachmittag nochmal herkommen? Ich habe etwas wichtiges mit ihr zu besprechen."

„Kannst du das nicht auch mit mir besprechen? Ich weiß nicht ob es Hermione heute Mittag besser geht."

„Es soll eine Überraschung werden, deswegen kann ich das nicht mit dir besprechen."

„Nun dann musst du wohl warten bis es Hermione besser geht. Aber ich weiss nicht ob es ihr schnell besser gehen wird oder nicht."

„Ok dann werde ich euch mal alleine lassen bis später Severus."

„Bis später Minerva." Minerva ging zurück auf ihr Zimmer und ließ Severus mit seiner Familie alleine.

Severus bereitete für Hermione einen neuen Schmerztrank zu, da er auch wollte das es ihr schnell besser gehen würde, er brachte ihn gerade zu ihr als sie sich übergab. „Hermione, ist es wieder so schlimm geworden? Ich habe hier einen Schmerztrank für dich und ich habe auch einen Antiübelkeitstrank mitgebracht. Ich weiß du wolltest das nicht haben, aber es sollte dir helfen. Ich möchte doch das es dir besser geht."

„Ich bin mittlerweile auch soweit das ich die Tränke nehmen werde, mir ist so übel." Hermione erbrach sich schon wieder. „Ich würde es begrüßen wenn du auch nochmal ein paar Tropfen des Trankes der Lebenden Toten nehmen würdest damit dein Gehirn genügend Zeit hat zu gesunden."

„Ok auch das Severus, ich liebe dich Pass gut auf unsere Kinder auf." Hermione nahm die Tropfen von dem Trank der Lebenden Toten und schlief sofort ein. Severus war erleichtert, so würde Hermione am Abend hoffentlich endlich wieder gesund sein. Er beschäftigte sich danach mit seinen Kindern, als es Abend wurde ging er nochmal ins Schlafzimmer, Hermione schlief noch immer. Dann nahm er die Kinder mit in die große Halle und sie aßen gemeinsam mit den Schülern Abendessen. Als sie zurück in die Kerker kamen stand dort bereits Minerva die auf Severus wartete.

„Guten Abend Severus, ich wollte gerne nochmal versuchen mit Hermione zu reden, es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Ich hatte das heute morgen schon verstanden, allerdings habe ich Hermione den Trank der Lebenden Toten gegeben, sie sollte aber jede Minute wieder wach werden, ich sehe gleich nach ihr komm mit herein." Severus öffnete die Tür, und ließ die Kinder wie auch Minerva in die Wohnung treten. „Ihr zwei geht ins Kinderzimmer, du setzt dich hier bitte hin, ich gehe nach Hermione schauen."

Severus betrat das Schlafzimmer, Hermione lag noch mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett, allerdings als sie Severus hörte öffnete sie die Augen „Hallo Severus, mir geht es jetzt besser, danke für die Tränke."

„Meinst du du könntest mit Minerva reden, sie ist schon wieder hier und möchte mit dir sprechen."

„Schick sie rein, Severus, ich will es versuchen." Severus nickte und verließ sein Schlafzimmer.

„Minerva, Hermione glaubt sie kann mit dir sprechen, aber überanstrenge sie nicht, wenn es ihr wieder schlechter geht mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich."

„Ok Severus, ich werde sie nicht überanstrengen. Nur ich muss mit ihr reden, es ist sehr wichtig."

„Nun denn, dann geh rein." Severus setzte sich auf die Couch, er schüttete sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein. Ganz gemütlich genoss er die kühle Flüssigkeit, die in seiner Kehle brannte, als er das Glas leergetrunken hatte kam Minerva aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück.

„Es geht deiner Frau nicht schlechter als zuvor, ich habe alles mit ihr besprechen können, Hermione meinte sie sei morgen wieder fit und möchte morgen auch unterrichten."

„Das werden wir dann sehen wie es ihr morgen geht. Gute Nacht Minerva, Rizzy kümmere dich bitte um die Kinder, sie sind bereits im Kinderzimmer, sorge dafür das sie ins Bett gehen. Ich werde mich um Hermione kümmern." Minerva verließ die Wohnung von Familie Snape, sie ging in ihre Wohnung um die Vorbereitungen für Severus Geburtstag zu beginnen.

„Nun Hermione, wie geht es dir?" Severus sah sehr besorgt aus „hat Minerva dich überanstrengt?"

„Nein Severus, mir geht es gut, Minerva hat nur ein paar Fragen gehabt, die ich ihr beantworten konnte. Ich würde morgen gerne versuchen zu unterrichten."

„Lass uns das morgen entscheiden, Hermione, ich möchte jetzt zusammen mit dir schlafen."

„Ich bin auch noch immer etwas müde. Gute Nacht Severus."

„Gute Nacht Hermione." Severus küsste Hermione leidenschaftlich, dann legte er sich neben sie ins Bett und kuschelte sich ganz eng an Hermione heran. So schliefen sie bis zum anderen Morgen, es saßen die Kinder wieder im Bett bei Hermione und Severus.

„Guten Morgen Mama, Papa, Rizzy ist bei Albus, sie gibt ihm grade die Flasche. Uns ist Langweilig, Papa gehen wir wieder gemeinsam zum Frühstück?"

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei, Hermione wie fühlst du dich?"

„Guten Morgen Severus, deutlich besser, ich möchte gerne mit euch dreien zum Frühstück in die große Halle gehen."

„Ok dann lass uns aufstehen. Wir sehen dann ob du fit genug bist mit in die große Halle zu gehen."

Hermione erhob sich und kleidete sich an, Severus tat es ihr gleich. Die Kinder hüpften um ihre Mama und ihren Papa herum. „So ihr drei wir gehen jetzt zur großen Halle. Los Mama hat Hunger." Severus nahm die Kinder und Hermione an die Hand, sie gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück, dort setzten sich die vier an den Lehrertisch, sie aßen gemeinsam. Während des Essens kamen mehrere Schüler zum Lehrertisch „Professorin Snape, geht es Ihnen wieder gut? Kommen sie heute zum Unterricht? Wir vermissen sie so sehr."

„Nun meine Schüler, meine Frau wird heute wieder unterrichten, es freut uns das ihr sie vermisst habt."

„Ich freue mich darüber das ich soweit genesen bin und heute wieder unterrichten kann. Es war ein bedauerlicher Unfall, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht haben wir in zwanzig Minuten gemeinsam Unterricht. Also sehen sie zu das sie pünktlich sind, ich dulde keine Verspätung, ebensowenig wie mein Mann." Hermione erhob sich und nahm die Zwillinge mit in die Kerker. Dann ging sie zum Unterricht, dieser verlief ohne Probleme, alle Schüler waren froh ihre Lehrerin gesund und munter zu sehen, so dass sie dem Unterricht mit großer Faszination folgten.

Severus kam zum Ende der Stunde in den Unterricht „Professorin Snape, ich hätte sie gerne kurz gesprochen."

„Sehr wohl Schulleiter." Hermione knickste, Severus eilte zu ihr hin um sie wieder hoch zu ziehen.

Als er bei Hermione stand und ihr hoch half blickte sie ihn mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck an. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und eilte dann hinaus.

„Der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet. Ihrer Lehrerin geht es gut, sie hat nur beim Knicksen ihren Magen überbeansprucht, sie werden sie in wenigen Minuten beim Mittagessen sehen."

Nun eilte Severus ebenfalls hinter Hermione her, sie war ins Bad gelaufen um sich dort zu übergeben.

„Hermione alles ok?"

„Ja Severus, mir ist nur plötzlich schlecht geworden als ich geknickst habe, jetzt ist es wieder gut. Lass uns zum Essen gehen, meine Schüler haben sich sicherlich Gedanken gemacht wegen meines Weglaufen, aber ich wollte mich nicht vor der Klasse übergeben."

„Schon gut Hermione, wenn es jetzt besser ist, dann lass uns Essen gehen. Deine Schüler habe ich informiert, sie werden sich freuen wenn du gleich beim Essen anwesend bist. Ich wollte dich allerdings kurz vorher sprechen, deswegen war ich doch im Unterricht erschienen, wir sollten Henry und Eileen anfangen auszubilden, vorhin bin ich Zeuge davon geworden das die Zwei sich stritten und Eileen hat einen Schutzschild gezaubert, während Henry schon wieder den Stupor gezaubert hat. Es ist alles gut ausgegangen, aber ich habe Beiden verboten zu zaubern, sie sollen erst lernen wie man richtig zaubert, ohne sich zu verletzen."

„Wieso haben sich die zwei gestritten?"

„Es war nichts wirklich wichtiges, es ging darum das Henry etwas von Eileen wollte und Eileen wollte es ihm nicht geben."

„Hallo unsere Kinder sind doch erst Dreieinhalb Jahre alt, wir müssen wirklich anfangen sie auszubilden, damit so ein Unfall wie meiner nicht nochmal passiert."

„Das ist es was ich mit dir besprechen wollte, ist es jetzt wirklich besser?" Severus schaute Hermione kritisch an.

„Ja Severus, alles gut, oder doch nicht gib mir noch einen Moment." Hermione drehte sich um und übergab sich erneut.

„Du bleibst besser hier. Ich möchte nicht das du dich vom Esstisch entfernen musst weil du dich übergeben musst."

„Das seh ich genauso wie du Severus, entschuldige mich bei den Schülern, sag ihnen ich hätte mich hingelegt, da es doch sehr anstrengend war."

„Wie du wünscht Hermione, lege dich bitte wirklich hin, soll ich Julian nochmal rufen?"

„Ich denke wenn ich etwas geschlafen habe geht es mir besser. Danke Severus."

„Ok ich nehme unsere beiden Chaoten mit zum Essen. Dann schlaf gut mein Engel."

Hermione drehte sich nochmal um und übergab sich schon wieder. Severus hielt ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht „ich rufe doch Julian, und ich sage James Bescheid das wir nicht zum Essen kommen werden. Ist es jetzt besser?"

Hermione schaute Severus an „Ich glaube es sollte jetzt wieder gut sein. Zumindest fühle ich mich nun besser." Severus führte Hermione am Arm ins Schlafzimmer, er half ihr die Kleidung zu wechseln und sie legte sich dann ins Bett. Er rief Julian, dieser erschien wenig später und untersuchte Hermione. „Severus, deine Frau hat keine Probleme mit der Gehirnerschütterung mehr, sie hat leider einen Magen Darm Infekt, bisher hat sie sich nur übergeben, aber es wird noch Durchfall hinzukommen. Aber es sollte so in zwei Tagen wieder besser sein."

„Darf Hermione unterrichten? Wenn es ihr gut genug geht?"

„Wenn sie sich fit fühlt Ja, solange ihr aber übel ist sollte sie nicht unterrichten, da sie so sonst die Schüler unbeaufsichtigt lassen würde wenn sie sich übergeben müsste."

„Ok. Kann ich etwas für Hermione tun das es ihr schnell besser geht?"

„Schonkost, und Tee." Severus schaute Julian skeptisch an. „Schonkost und Tee ist das dein Ernst Julian?" „Ja ist es. Ich muss jetzt zurück ins St. Mungos." „Ok Danke Julian." Severus ging mit den beiden Zwillingen zum Essen und erzählte James davon das Hermione doch noch zwei Tage ausfallen würde da sie einen Magen Darm Infekt hat. An die Schüler richtete Severus ebenfalls ein Wort. „Meine Herrschaften, ich muss sie leider darüber informieren das meine Frau noch zwei Tage ausfallen wird, sie hat sich einen Infekt eingefangen."

„Oh nein, unsere Frau Professorin Snape ist krank, können wir ihr etwas Gutes tun?"

Viele Schüler stimmten mit ein. Severus bedankte sich und sagte „sie soll sich zwei Tage ausruhen, wenn es ihr dann gut geht wird sie wieder unterrichten."


	110. Erster Unterricht für Henry und Eileen

Wie immer,….

Erster Unterricht für Henry und Eileen

„Oh nein, unsere Frau Professorin Snape ist krank, können wir ihr etwas Gutes tun?"

Viele Schüler stimmten mit ein. Severus bedankte sich und sagte „sie soll sich zwei Tage ausruhen, wenn es ihr dann gut geht wird sie wieder unterrichten."

„Wir freuen uns wenn sie wieder gesund ist, bestellen sie ihr gute Besserung von uns allen."

„Ich werde es ihr ausrichten. Ich habe vorhin vergessen Ihnen mitzuteilen welche Hausaufgaben meine Frau Ihnen aufgeben wollte, sie sollen alle 2 Rollen Pergament schreiben mit der Beschreibung dessen was sie heute im Unterricht gelernt haben. So und nun Guten Hunger." Severus aß sein Mittagessen, ebenso wie die Schüler und die Zwillinge. Minerva beugte sich zu Severus „wann sollen wir mit dem Unterricht der Beiden beginnen?"

„Wenn du magst dann mache das heute Mittag, nach dem Essen, es ist dringend erforderlich das die zwei ihre Kräfte kontrollieren lernen."

„Gut dann werden wir gleich nach dem Essen beginnen." Minerva nickte den Zwillingen zu „ihr kommt heute Mittag nach dem Essen zu mir in meine Wohnung dort werde ich euch unterrichten."

„Oh Tante Minerva da freue ich mich schon drauf." Eileen aß fröhlich ihre Suppe.

„Muss das sein Tante Minerva? Nur weil ich zweimal gehext habe? Ich möchte spielen." Henry stocherte genervt mit seinem Löffel in der Suppe herum.

„Du wirst zu Tante Minerva gehen und bei ihr fleißig lernen, hast du das verstanden Henry?"

„Ja Papa." Henry schaute geknickt zu Boden.

„Gut also keine Widerrede ihr geht Beide heute Nachmittag zu Professor McGonagall und werdet mit ihr lernen."

„Wie du wünscht Papa." Henry schaute weiterhin auf den Boden.

„Genau, wie deine Mama und ich wünschen, sieh mal Henry es ist wichtig das du deine Kräfte kontrollieren lernst. Oder möchtest du nochmal so einen Unfall verschulden?"

„Nein Papa. Ich werde mich fügen."

Severus schaute seinen Sohn sehr kritisch an, was wohl in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Als Severus fertig war mit seiner Mahlzeit erhob er sich und ging in seine Wohnräume. Er schaute nach Hermione, diese lag im Bett und schlief tief und fest. Severus drehte sich um und verließ das Schlafzimmer, er ging in sein Büro und korrigierte die Hausaufgaben seiner Tränkeklasse. Es war schon fast Zeit für das Abendessen, da klopfte es an seine Bürotür.

„Herein." Rief Severus und die Tür wurde mit Kraft aufgestoßen, herein kam ein aufgeregter James Deen. „Professor Snape, Sir, ihre Kinder, Minerva, es Unfall." James stotterte vor sich her.

„James beruhigen Sie sich was ist los?" Severus packte James an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn.

„Severus, Sir, es gab einen Unfall, ihre Kinder und Minerva,"

„James was ist passiert? Nun reden sie endlich!" Severus wurde unruhig, wenn James nicht endlich auf den Punkt kommen würde, dann würde er ihn verhexen.

„Ja Sir, also es ist ein Unfall passiert, Professorin McGonagall hatte einen Anfall, dabei hat sie ihre beiden Kinder umgeworfen, Eileen und Henry sind auf der Krankenstation, Minerva liegt im St. Mungos, die Kinder haben sich beide eine leichte Kopfverletzung zugezogen. Es geht Ihnen wieder gut soweit, der Heiler Julian ist extra aus dem St. Mungos hergekommen, er hat Beide untersucht, es war nur eine Platzwunde, beide Kinder haben jedes eine Platzwunde bekommen. Diese ist geheilt worden, allerdings ist Minerva, es geht ihr nicht gut, es sieht alles danach aus das sie nicht mehr älter wird, sie wird bald sterben."

Severus schaute schockiert zu James „ich gehe auf die Krankenstation dann werde ich zum St. Mungos reisen und mich nach Professorin McGonagall erkundigen, sie werden hier die Stellung halten. Verstanden?"

„Selbstverständlich Sir." James ging zur großen Halle da es nun Zeit war für das Abendessen. Severus ging zur Krankenstation, er schaute dort nach seinen Kindern, nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte das es den Beiden gut ging flohte er ins St. Mungos, dort besuchte er Minerva, bei ihr setzte er sich ans Bett. „Minerva, wie geht es dir?"

„Severus? Ich es tut mir leid, wie geht es deinen Kindern?"

„Minerva, es geht ihnen gut, sie liegen auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts, aber nur für heute Nacht, morgen werden sie wie immer quicklebendig Hogwarts unsicher machen. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich, was ist genau passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, mir war plötzlich schwarz vor Augen, dann bin ich umgefallen, dabei habe ich deine zwei umgerissen, der Heiler der sich auch immer um Hermione kümmerte hat mich ebenfalls untersucht, er hat mich mit hierher genommen, er meinte es sei die einzige Hoffnung das ich vielleicht wieder gesund werden würde. Ich fühle es Severus meine Zeit ist gekommen. Sag deinen Kindern ich habe sie lieb." Minerva schloss die Augen. Severus saß am Bett wie angewachsen. Es konnte doch nicht sein das Minerva jetzt sterben würde. Julian betrat das Krankenzimmer „Severus, ich habe die Hoffnung das Minerva vielleicht wieder gesund wird, aber im Moment geht es ihr gar nicht gut. Sie muss strikte Bettruhe einhalten, sie hat von mir einen Trank bekommen, sie wird noch bestimmt zwei Tage schlafen."

„Wie sie wird zwei Tage schlafen, sie war grade wach, sie hat mit mir gesprochen."

„Das ist unmöglich Severus, ich habe ihr den Trank in den Magen gehext. Sie kann nicht gesprochen haben." Julian schaute Severus an.

„Aber Julian, sie war wach, sie sagte ich solle meinen Kindern sagen das sie sie lieb hat."

„Severus, das ist vollkommen unmöglich. Sie hat den Trank der Lebenden Toten bekommen, du weißt doch das sie mit diesem Trank nicht dazu in der Lage ist ein Gespräch mit dir zu führen."

„Das weiß ich, aber sie hat mit mir gesprochen." Severus sah sehr nachdenklich aus „ich kann es auch nicht erklären, und trotzdem, sie hat mit mir gesprochen!"

„Severus, ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber kann es sein das du überarbeitet bist und halluzinierst?"

„Julian, ich halluziniere nicht und auch denke ich mir das nicht aus. Ich bin nicht überarbeitet, etwas gestresst ja aber das ist doch normal, jetzt sag mir endlich was du denkst was Minerva hat."

„Severus, du weißt doch das ich Schweigepflicht habe. Aber über deine beiden Kinder würde ich gerne mit dir sprechen."

„Was haben die Zwei denn jetzt angestellt?" Severus schaute kritisch in Julians Gesicht.

„Sie haben mich gerufen als Minerva umgefallen ist, obwohl Beide kurzzeitig Ohnmächtig waren, zumindest als ich im Büro von Minerva ankam waren alle drei Ohnmächtig und doch haben mich Eileen und Henry gerufen. Es war ein Patronus, den die zwei mir geschickt haben, deine Kinder sind echt unglaublich."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, ungläubig verließ er das Krankenhaus. Er müsste mit Hermione reden, weil die Kinder müssten noch mehr lernen, sie waren jetzt schon unglaublich, zu was die Kinder alles in der Lage waren. Er apparierte und tauchte wenige Sekunden später am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts auf. Dann begab er sich auf direktem Weg zu Hermione, sie müsste es erfahren. Nur gemeinsam könnten Sie die Kinder ausbilden. Severus stand schon bald vor der Tür zu seinem Wohnraum, er betrat seine Räume, und setzte sich zu Hermione ans Bett.

„Hermione mein Engel, wie geht es dir, hast du noch Übelkeit?"

Es brannte Severus auf der Zunge Hermione zu informieren, doch er musste erst wissen ob es ihr wieder gut ging.

„Severus, ja mir geht es besser, ich fühle mich fast so als wenn ich Bäume ausreißen könnte."

„Du kannst Bäume ausreißen Hermione, du bist genauso unglaublich wie unsere Kinder."

„Wie meinst du das Severus? Was ist mit unseren Kindern?"

„Nun unsere Zwei können bereits einen gestaltlichen Patronus zaubern. Es gab einen Unfall mit Minerva, sie hatte einen Anfall, dabei hat sie unsere Beiden mit umgerissen, es geht den Kindern gut, sie waren nur kurz ohnmächtig, und haben dann nach Julian gerufen, durch den Zauber wurden sie erneut ohnmächtig. Ihnen geht es gut, Julian hat sie versorgt und sie bleiben heute Nacht auf der Krankenstation, Minerva geht es nicht so gut, weil sie eh schon krank war, sie liegt im St. Mungos, Julian hat sie mitgenommen. Sie hat den Trank der Lebenden Toten bekommen, sie wird bis übermorgen schlafen."

„Ok können wir bitte zu unseren Kindern gehen, ich möchte sehen das es den beiden gut geht."

„Fühlst du dich dafür wohl genug?"

„Ja mit dir an meiner Seite sollte ich es schaffen. Lass uns bitte auf die Krankenstation gehen und nach unseren Kindern sehen."

„Selbstverständlich" Severus half Hermione auf und kleidete sie mit Hilfe der Magie an, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zur Krankenstation, auf dem Weg dorthin stützte Severus Hermione.

Sie betraten die Krankenstation und Hermione sah sofort ihre beiden Kinder „siehst du sie schlafen, Ihnen geht es gut, sie werden nicht mal Narben behalten von ihrem Unfall."

„Ich sehe es Severus, kannst du mich bitte in unsere Räume zurück bringen, morgen möchte ich Minerva besuchen."

„Hermione soll ich dich tragen? Oder nur stützen, du machst einen erschöpften Eindruck auf mich."

„Severus mir wäre es lieb wenn du mich tragen würdest, du hast Recht es hat mich sehr angestrengt her zu laufen."

„Dann werde ich dich tragen mein Engel." Severus nahm Hermione auf den Arm und trug sie in die Wohnräume, dort legte er sie im Bett ab und kleidete sie mittels Magie um. „Gute Nacht Hermione." Severus küsste Hermione leidenschaftlich „wenn es dir nicht so schlecht gehen würde, hätte ich gerne mal wieder Sex mit dir."

„Ich habe auch Lust auf Sex, aber ich fühle mich nicht so gut das wir uns sexuell betätigen sollten."

Hermione gähnte herzhaft. Dann fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief ein. Severus legte sich ganz eng neben sie und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermione und setzte sich aufrecht im Bett hin, Severus lag nicht mehr neben ihr, er war bereits im Bad und bereitete sich auf den Tag vor. Nachdem er fertig war half er Hermione sich bereit zu machen, gemeinsam flohten sie dann ins St. Mungos. Dort besuchten sie Minerva, diese lag noch im Bett und schlief tief und fest, wie Julian es Severus bereits mitgeteilt hatte. „Severus, Minerva sieht aber nicht wirklich gut aus, was hat Julian gesagt was sie hat?"

„Er sagte das sie eine Erkrankung hat, aber das sie durchaus Chancen auf eine Heilung hat, allerdings hat er mir nicht gesagt was sie genau hat, er hat sich auf seine Schweigepflicht berufen."

„Hm aber Minerva hat doch keine Angehörigen mehr, warum darf er es dann uns nicht erzählen?"

„Das hätte Minerva vorher festlegen müssen, aber sie war dazu nicht mehr in der Lage."

In diesem Moment betrat Julian den Raum „Severus, Hermione, ich hatte doch gesagt das Minerva noch bis morgen schlafen wird."

„Ja, doch ich wollte sie unbedingt besuchen, und Severus wollte mich nicht allein reisen lassen, deswegen ist er mit mir hier. Kannst du uns bitte sagen was Minerva fehlt, ich möchte ihr gerne helfen, sie soll doch wieder gesund werden."

„Ich darf es leider nicht euch mitteilen, aber wir werden bis morgen warten, es geht ihr schon besser, und wenn sie morgen einverstanden ist, informiere ich euch, dann könnt ihr auch helfen das sie gesund wird, dafür benötige ich mehrere Tränke. Ach übrigens Hermione, wenn du dich wohl fühlst hätte Tobias dich gerne gesprochen, da du noch deine Impfungen benötigst."

„Ok dann sollten wir mal zu Tobias gehen, damit wir das klären können." Hermione und Severus gingen gemeinsam zu Tobias, dieser freute sich darüber, das Hermione endlich wegen der Impfungen bei ihm vorbei kam.


	111. Impftränke

Wie immer,…

Impftränke

„Ok dann sollten wir mal zu Tobias gehen, damit wir das klären können." Hermione und Severus gingen gemeinsam zu Tobias, dieser freute sich darüber, das Hermione endlich wegen der Impfungen bei ihm vorbei kam.

„Hermione, Severus, es freut mich das ihr zwei hier zu mir gekommen seid, du möchtest sicherlich deine Impfungen nachholen oder?"

„Ja deswegen sind wir auch hier, aber wir wollten sehen wie es Professor McGonagall geht, sie liegt bei Julian auf Station, allerdings hat er uns nicht gesagt was Minerva hat."

„Auch ich darf euch nichts sagen, das unterliegt der Schweigepflicht, ich habe für dich eine Liste mit Impfungen die du dringend benötigst, eine Liste mit Impfungen die zwar wichtig sind aber nicht so dringend erforderlich sind wie die anderen. Zuerst müssen wir ausprobieren ob du die Impftränke verträgst, dafür würde ich dich gerne auf Hogwarts besuchen kommen, ich bringe dann die Tränke mit, du wirst sie ebenso erhalten wie eure drei Kinder. Wenn du diese Impfungen nicht verträgst, müssten wir uns Alternativen überlegen."

„Willst du die Impftränke dann allen vier gleichzeitig geben?" Severus schaute ihn skeptisch an.

„Ja das war mein Ansinnen, ich dachte das es am Wochenende also Freitags nach dem Unterricht der richtige Zeitpunkt für die Einnahme wäre. Hast du da Einwände gegen?"

„Nun wenn außer Hermione noch jemand auf den Trank paradox reagiert, hast du wenn es ganz schlecht läuft, vier Patienten gleichzeitig die behandelt werden müssen."

„Stimmt darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Ok Hermione ich habe schon einen Trank für dich hier, möchtest du ihn schon nehmen, dann können wir sehen ob du ihn verträgst."

„Wenn es nicht schlimm ist das ich noch Kopfweh habe von dem Sturz, dann nehme ich den Trank."

„Nein das dürfte keinen Einfluss haben auf den Trank. Fühlst du dich sonst gesund?"

„Ja fühle ich mich." „Nun, dann mal los." Tobias gab Hermione den ersten Trank, sie nahm die Phiole und leerte sie in einem Zug. „Wie fühlst du dich Hermione?" Severus beobachtete sie sehr genau. Auch Tobias beobachtete die Reaktionen von Hermione.

„Hm nicht viel anders als vor fünf Minuten, sollte ich mich anders fühlen?"

„Nein, du solltest dich nicht anders fühlen, allerdings gefällt mir nicht wie deine Haut gerade aussieht."

„Was meinst du?" Hermione suchte nach einem Spiegel um ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Severus hielt sie fest „bleib stehen, deine Haut zeigt erste Symptome der Erkrankung, sag Tobias wogegen war die Impfung?"

„Masern, Röteln und Mumps, allerdings zeigt deine Frau gerade von allen drei Erkrankungen Symptome."

„Ich fühle mich aber wohl, nur wird mir langsam etwas warm. Können wir dann nach Hause? Ich möchte mich ins Bett legen, ich bin so müde." Hermione rollte sich auf der Liege zusammen und schloss die Augen, nur wenige Atemzüge später schlief sie tief und fest.

„Tobias, wie lange wird das andauern? Ist das üblich bei Impfungen im Erwachsenenalter?"

„Severus, deine Frau ist eine besondere Herausforderung, so ein Fall wie den deiner Frau hatte ich noch nicht, ich hatte schon mehrere Impfungen auch im Erwachsenenalter, aber so wie der Körper deiner Frau reagiert, das ist vollkommen neu für mich. Lass uns mal Julian rufen, der soll sein Ok geben, dann könnt ihr nach Hogwarts zurück."

„Tobias, ich mache dich persönlich für das Wohlergehen von Hermione verantwortlich. Wenn ihr etwas zustößt dann Gnade dir Merlin."

„Severus, ich kann doch nichts dafür das deine Frau so auf die Impfungen reagiert, ich sende Julian eben einen Ruf, dann untersucht er Hermione und sagt uns wie wir sie behandeln können." Julian erschien nur wenige Minuten später auf der Station von Tobias.

„Was ist passiert? Oh Severus, Hermione, oh wieso sieht Hermione so aus als wenn sie Röteln und Masern und Mumps hätte, wieso schläft sie hier auf der Liege? Haben wir kein Bett für sie frei?"

„Severus und Hermione möchten zurück zur Familie nach Hause, darf Hermione so nach Hause gehen? Sie hat vorhin ihren ersten Impftrank bekommen, wenige Minuten später sah sie so aus und ihr wurde warm und sie sagte sie sei müde, seit dem schläft sie auf der Liege."

„Hast du nach ihrer Körpertemperatur geschaut? Nicht das sie Fieber hat, obwohl diese Reaktionen unüblich sind würde ich sagen ist Hermione trotz allem am besten auf Hogwarts aufgehoben, also wenn du möchtest Severus nimm sie mit nach Hogwarts ich werde später nochmal zu euch kommen, wie weit seid ihr mit den Impfungen der Kinder?"

„Also Eileen und Henry sind fertig mit den Impfungen bis auf, oh Mist, Röteln, Masern und Mumps. Albus ist noch zu klein, er hat erst die aller erste Impfung bekommen, Tetanus und so."

„Ok also wenn Eileen und Henry beide noch nicht geimpft sind gegen diese Sachen, sollten sie die nächsten 14 Tage keinen Kontakt zur Mama haben, schafft ihr das auf Hogwarts? Sonst müsste Hermione hier bleiben."

Severus schaute sehr grimmig drein, es war zum aus der Haut fahren, jetzt ging es Hermione gerade mal ein Paar Stunden gut, und schon kam der nächste Tiefschlag. Er überlegte fieberhaft, er wollte Hermione nicht hier im St. Mungos lassen, aber die Kinder 14 Tage von ihrer Mama fern halten, würde nicht gerade ein Kinderspiel sein. „Ich nehme Hermione mit nach Hogwarts, sie bekommt ihr altes Zimmer, ich werde die Tür so verhexen das nur ich durch sie hindurch treten kann. Kann ich weiter mit den Kindern und meiner Frau Kontakt haben? Oder muss ich da irgendwas machen?"

„Nein du bist ja komplett geimpft, deine großen Zwei werden am Freitag geimpft, nur euer jüngstes Kind darf 14 Tage keinen Kontakt zur Mama haben, aber ich denke das dürfte nicht so ein großes Problem sein. Falls deine beiden Großen genauso reagieren wie ihre Mama dann können sie gemeinsam in einem Raum schlafen. Dann musst du nur Albus von ihnen fern halten."

„Na vielen Dank auch, das kann ja noch Lustig werden." Severus wollte Hermione auf den Arm nehmen, da fühlte er das sie tatsächlich Fieber hat. „Julian, Hermione hat jetzt Fieber, ist es trotzdem Ok sie mitzunehmen?"

„Ja ist es, aber wie gesagt, sie muss in ein Zimmer wo die Kinder keinen Kontakt zu ihr haben werden, es wird ihr innerhalb der nächsten zwei, drei Tage bereits besser gehen. Aber es könnte sein das sie bis zu 14 Tage eure Kinder anstecken könnte. Diese Impftränke enthalten immer auch lebende Krankheitserreger, ich komme euch heute Abend nochmal besuchen. Nimm Hermione mit nach Hogwarts. So ich muss wieder los bis später dann." Julian verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum. Severus nahm Hermione auf den Arm und auch er verließ den Raum. Er flohte nach Hogwarts und brachte Hermione in ihr Zimmer, dort legte er sie auf dem Bett ab, sie schlief noch immer. Dann ging er zu seinen Kindern, „eure Mama muss im Moment in Isolation bleiben, ihr zwei Großen bekommt Freitag eure letzte Impfung, dann dürft ihr auch wieder zu eurer Mama, aber Albus darf unter keinen Umständen Kontakt zur Mama haben, für ihn könnte das ganze tödlich ausgehen. Habt ihr Zwei das verstanden?"

„Ja Papa, wie geht es Mama?"

„Sie schläft, sie durchleidet gerade die Nebenwirkungen des Impftrankes, ich hoffe das sie danach auch die nötige Immunisierung hat. Sonst war das ganze sinnlos."

„Dann hoffe ich das auch Papa. Dürfen Henry und ich Tante Minerva im St. Mungos besuchen?"

„Wir gehen am Freitag zum St. Mungos, da bekommt ihr eure Impfungen und vorher können wir eure Tante Minerva besuchen, ihr sollte es bis dahin auch besser gehen."

„Da freue ich mich schon drauf, los Henry wir malen ein Bild für Mama und Tante Minerva." Eileen und Henry hüpften in ihr Zimmer, Severus rief nach Rizzy. „Rizzy." Diese erschien und verbeugte sich „Master haben gerufen?" „Ja Rizzy, meine Frau hat heute ihre erste Impfung bekommen, sie scheint die Erkrankungen zu durchleben, deshalb darf unser Sohn Albus nicht zu seiner Mama, Eileen und Henry dürfen erst ab Samstag zu ihrer Mama. Albus darf 14 Tage nicht zur Mama, bis sie wieder gesund ist."

„Ok Master, ich werde darauf aufpassen."

„Gut, dann war es das jetzt." Rizzy verbeugte sich erneut und verschwand mit einem Schnippen der Finger.

Severus begab sich nochmal in das Zimmer von Hermione, er fühlte nach ihrer Temperatur, sie hatte Fieber, er begann zu grübeln, ob es das wert sei, ob es ihr hinterher wirklich besser gehen würde, aber zunächst sorgte er dafür das die Temperatur von Hermione nicht noch höher werden würde. Er machte Wadenwickel und streichelte sie sanft. „Wie geht es dir Hermione?"

Sie regte sich „Severus, ich bin sehr müde, und mir ist so warm, und diese Punkte hier die jucken total."

„Gegen den Juckreiz habe ich eine Salbe, ich mache dir Wadenwickel, du musst 14 Tage hier im Zimmer bleiben, unsere Kinder dürfen am Freitag zu dir kommen beziehungsweise erst am Samstag, und Albus darf leider erst nach den 14 Tagen wieder zu dir. Er ist noch nicht geimpft, deswegen muss er von dir fern gehalten werden, für ihn könnte es sonst tödlich ausgehen."

„Severus ich verstehe gerade kein Wort, mein Kopf glüht und ich kann nicht klar denken."

„Schon gut mein Engel, ich werde aufpassen das nichts passiert."

„Ich bin so müde darf ich weiter schlafen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Schlaf jetzt, ich besorge dir die Salbe und etwas gegen das Fieber."

Severus erhob sich und ging ins Labor um die benötigten Arzneien zu holen. Mit ihnen betrat er erneut das Zimmer, dann rieb er Hermione ein damit die juckenden Pusteln sie nicht mehr störten, er gab ihr auch einen Trank um das Fieber zu senken.

Danach ging Severus zurück zu seinen Kindern, Hermione schlief bis zum nächsten Tag, als Severus erneut nach Hermione schaute saß diese im Bett und hatte noch immer überall Pusteln. „Severus das juckt noch immer so stark."

„Hast du dich nochmal mit der Creme eingerieben?"

„Nein das habe ich nicht, welche Creme?"

„Ich habe die gestern hier abgestellt" Severus blickte sich um, doch die Creme stand nicht mehr dort wo er sie abgestellt hatte, sie war nicht mehr zu entdecken. „Seltsam, ich habe die Creme doch gestern hier abgestellt." Er rief mit einem Accio nach der Creme, aber sie war nicht im Raum. Severus rief erneut mit einem Accio die Creme, doch dieses Mal dachte er an die Creme die er in seinem Schrank im Labor hatte. Diese kam auch wie gewünscht zu ihm geflogen, Severus fing sie in der Luft ab und gab sie an seine Frau.

„Hier mit der Creme reibst du bitte die Stellen ein die so schlimm Jucken, wenn du nicht an alle ran kommst, kannst du auch Twinkle rufen, sie hilft dir. Ginny darf dich zur Zeit auch nicht besuchen, da ihr Baby noch nicht geimpft ist."

„Ok Severus, dürfen wir uns küssen? Ich habe so ein Verlangen nach dir."

„Ich denke doch das wir uns küssen dürfen, ich bin ja geimpft, unsere beiden Großen bekommen morgen ihre Impftränke, dann dürfen die Zwei auch zu dir. Ich vermisse dich in unserem Schlafzimmer, ich habe Sehnsucht nach deinem Körper."

„Ich habe auch Sehnsucht nach deinem Körper, aber ich glaube meine Haut fühlt sich wohl nicht so gut an im Moment."

„Hermione das ist mir egal, fühlst du dich fit genug um mit mir zu kuscheln?"

„Ja ich denke schon, lass uns ins Bett gehen und miteinander kuscheln."

Severus und Hermione legten sich nebeneinander, er ließ wie üblich die Kleidung mittels Magie verschwinden, sie legten sich ganz eng aneinander, Severus streichelte Hermione.

„Severus, kannst du mich mal am Rücken kratzen, das juckt gerade wieder so doll."

„Ich Creme dich da ein, wo ist denn jetzt schon wieder die Creme hin?"

Hermione setzte sich auf, auch sie suchte nach der Creme „aber du hast sie doch gerade hier abgelegt, die kann sich doch nicht in Luft auflösen, oder?"

„Nein kann sie nicht, und ja ich habe sie da auf dem Nachtschränkchen abgelegt." Severus schaute unter das Bett, er schaute unter dem Nachtschrank, er schaute in den Nachtschrank, doch die Creme war nicht aufzufinden. Es klopfte an die Tür zu Hermione's Zimmer, Severus stand auf um zur Tür zu gehen. „Wer will zu Professorin Snape?" „Professor Snape, ich bin es Luna, dürfte ich wohl eintreten?"

„Sind sie geimpft gegen Masern, Röteln und Mumps?"

„Ja Sir."

„Dann bitte. Herein."

„Danke, Severus. Ich wollte nur mal kurz fragen warum euer Baby überall so Creme hat, ich habe die Cremedose mal mitgebracht."

Severus nahm die Dose in Empfang, er öffnete sie und roch kurz daran. „Jetzt weiß ich wo deine Creme geblieben ist, aber wie sie dahin gekommen ist weiß ich noch nicht."

„Nun da kann ich etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen, als ich vorhin mit Albus gespielt habe, hatte er plötzlich die Creme in der Hand, es sah so aus als wenn sich Albus das mit einem Accio gerufen hat."

„Das kann doch nicht sein, ich muss sofort nach Albus sehen, oh Mist ich darf jetzt ja nicht zu ihm, da ich bei dir war. Übrigens Luna du darfst auch heute nicht mehr zu Albus, er ist noch nicht geimpft deswegen hatte ich Hermione ja hier in das Zimmer gebracht, weil die Zwillinge des Öfteren auch ihren Bruder mitbringen in unser Schlafzimmer."

„Das ist kein Problem Severus, Rizzy kümmert sich für den Rest des Tages um Albus. Eileen und Henry haben für dich Hermione eine gute Besserungskarte gemacht, du musst sie unbedingt aufmachen."

Luna gab Hermione die Karte und Hermione öffnete sie. Aus der Karte erklang Musik und es flogen mehrere Schmetterlinge um Hermione herum.

„Ich gehe dann jetzt mal, ich möchte euch ja nicht stören." Luna drehte sich um und verließ schmunzelnd das Zimmer. Hermione begann plötzlich zu lachen, sie hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Was ist denn jetzt so lustig?" Severus schaute Hermione grimmig an.

„nun wenn du das nicht merkst, komm wieder zu mir ins Bett Severus." Hermione lachte weiter und plötzlich fiel es Severus auf. „Bei Merlin's Unterhosen, warum hast du mich nicht aufgehalten? Weib."

„Ha, ha, ha,…." Hermione konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Als Severus sie sehr grimmig anschaute verschluckte sie sich an ihrem Lachen und begann zu Husten. Sie setzte sich auf, und fing sich dann wieder „komm zu mir ins Bett, bitte, Severus ich vermisse dich."

Severus begab sich wieder zu Hermione ins Bett. „So etwas ist mir noch nie passiert, ich habe tatsächlich in Unterwäsche die Tür geöffnet." Hermione streichelte Severus „bitte vergiss es einfach wieder, ich glaube nicht das Luna das im Klitterer veröffentlicht."

„Wenn sie das tun würde, das würde sie nicht überleben."

„Severus, Luna ist zwar verträumt, aber bestimmt keine Idiotin. Sie wird das nicht veröffentlichen, ich werde mit ihr reden."

„Das mache ich nachher selber. Aber danke für den Hinweis."


	112. Weitere Impfungen

Wie immer,….

Weitere Impfungen

„Severus, Luna ist zwar verträumt, aber bestimmt keine Idiotin. Sie wird das nicht veröffentlichen, ich werde mit ihr reden."

„Das mache ich nachher selber. Aber danke für den Hinweis."

Severus und Hermione kuschelten noch gemeinsam eine längere Zeit, ehe Severus sich erhob und Hermione verlassen musste.

„Ich muss zum Essen in die große Halle, hast du einen Wunsch für dein Abendbrot?"

„Nein, überrasche mich bitte einfach."

„Sehr gerne mein Engel. Ich bringe dir gleich etwas, oder möchtest du dir was bei den Hauselfen bestellen?"

„Severus das soll ich doch nicht, damit die sich nicht anstecken bei mir."

„Stimmt ich bin zu abgelenkt. Ich sollte mich wohl auch besser ankleiden ehe ich diesen Raum verlasse."

„Das ist eine sinnvolle Idee. Ich liebe dich Severus."

Severus bekleidete sich und gab seiner Frau noch einen Kuss, ehe er endgültig durch die Tür den Raum verließ und in die große Halle eilte um pünktlich beim Essen anwesend zu sein.

Als Severus in die große Halle trat hatte er das Gefühl die ganzen Schüler würden hinter seinem Rücken tuscheln. Er schaute grimmig wie immer, die Schüler waren laut wie immer, und trotzdem hatte Severus das Gefühl die Schüler wüssten das er heute Mittag bei seiner Frau war und Luna in Unterhose die Türe geöffnet hatte. Doch als er sich setzt auf seinen Platz am Lehrertisch sprach ihn James Deen an. „Professor Snape, wie geht es ihrer Frau? Geht es ihr langsam besser?"

„Danke der Nachfrage, ja es geht ihr langsam besser, sie hat ihren ersten Impftrank bekommen und leider ist die Erkrankung bei ihr ausgebrochen, aber wir hoffen das es ihr schnell besser geht, da es ja nur abgeschwächte Krankheitserreger waren. Ihr Immunsystem ist leider noch nicht trainiert auf diese Impfungen, alle Zauberer und Hexen die in unserer Welt aufgewachsen sind haben die Impfungen als Babys bekommen, wenn die Schüler mit 11 Jahren das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kommen, bekommen sie in der Regel auch diese Impfungen, nur bei Hermione ist es so gewesen das ihre Eltern dagegen waren, deswegen hat sie diese Impfungen nicht bekommen, es ist nur erstaunlich das sie diese Erkrankungen nicht durchgemacht hat, in der Zeit die sie hier auf Hogwarts verbracht hat."

„Diese Erkrankungen gelten in unserer Welt als ausgerottet, trotzdem werden alle Kinder weiterhin geimpft gegen diese Krankheiten. Ich selber bin bestens geschützt, in Amerika werden sogar noch mehr Impfungen durchgeführt als hier in England. Dürfte ich ihre Frau wohl mal besuchen?"

„Das muss meine Frau entscheiden, sie ist eine freie Hexe. Ich werde sie aber fragen und Ihnen morgen die Antwort mitteilen."

Severus begann zu essen, er überlegte was er für Hermione mitnehmen solle, sie wollte ja überrascht werden von ihm, dann fiel ihm ein was sie besonders gerne aß, also begann er für sie einen Teller mit den Dingen die sie mochte zu bestücken. Als er fertig war mit Essen nahm er den Teller mit und brachte ihn zu Hermione ins Zimmer.

„Hier ist dein Abendbrot, ich habe dir auch Kürbissaft mitgebracht, und Tee. Ich soll dir gute Besserung wünschen von allen Schülern und allen Lehrern, James Deen fragte ob er dich besuchen dürfe. Wenn du es möchtest sage ich ihm das morgen früh wenn er es nicht soll, werde ich es ihm auch mitteilen."

„Danke Severus, ich überlege es mir bis morgen früh. Jetzt geh ins Bett, ich bin müde und möchte schlafen. Sag unseren Kindern ich habe sie lieb und vermisse sie ganz doll."

„Das werde ich machen, gute Nacht mein Engel."

„Gute Nacht Severus."

Severus verließ die Räume seiner Frau und ging zur Wohnung von Luna, dort klopfte er an.

„Herein, Professor Snape." Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus hatte das Gefühl in die Räume von Sybille zu treten.

„Hallo Luna, wir hatten uns doch schon darüber unterhalten das wir uns mit Vornamen anreden wollen, ich wollte kurz mit Ihnen darüber reden was heute Nachmittag passiert ist."

„Professor, äh, Severus, es ist gar nichts heute Nachmittag passiert, alles ist in Ordnung."

„Also Luna es wird aber auch nicht wieder vorkommen, so zerstreut war ich noch nie."

„Severus, sie haben halt Schlick- Schlupfe im Kopf, die müssen sie nur wieder los werden, dann ist alles wieder normal. Wissen sie wie sie die davon jagen?"

„Was in Merlin's Namen sind Schlick-Schlupfe?"

„Das sind kleine Wesen, die schwirren in ihrem Kopf rum und machen sie wuschig, oder wie sie es nannten zerstreut. Damit sie die wieder los werden, müssen sie einen Kopfstand machen und dann ein Glas Feuerwhisky oder anderen Alkohol trinken, dann verschwinden die aus ihrem Kopf wieder."

„Ok Danke Luna, ich hatte schon befürchtet das sie das hier irgendwem verraten würden, das ich mich unsittlich verhalten hätte."

„Aber Severus, sowas ist doch jedem schon mal passiert. Da brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen machen, es ist nichts passiert was Erzählenswert wäre."

„Vielen Dank und Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend. Bis morgen dann Luna."

„Gern geschehen Severus, Ihnen auch einen schönen Abend, und grüßen Sie mir ihre Kinder."

„Werde ich machen gute Nacht, Luna." Severus ging zurück in seine Wohnung, er brachte seine Kinder ins Bett und ging dann nochmal nach Hermione schauen, da die aber schlief ging er in sein Schlafzimmer, und legte sich ins Bett. Er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, zu viele Gedanken schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum. Er versuchte alle ihm bekannten Mittel ohne dafür einen Zaubertrank zu benutzen, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht stand er auf schüttete sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein und machte tatsächlich einen Kopfstand, in dieser Position trank er das Glas leer und legte sich danach wieder ins Bett. Kaum das er lag fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schlief ein. Als er am Morgen erwachte fühlte er sich frisch und ausgeruht wie seit langem nicht mehr. Er dachte darüber nach ob er es Luna erzählen sollte, schob diesen Gedanken dann doch beiseite, es würde sein Geheimnis bleiben. Er stand auf und kleidete sich an, dann ging er in das Kinderzimmer, die Kinder schliefen noch doch Severus weckte seine Zwillinge.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei kleinen Chaoten, wir haben heute den Termin im St. Mungos für eure letzte Impfung, und ihr wolltet doch Tante Minerva besuchen, also raus aus den Betten und ab zum Frühstück."

„Guten Morgen Papa, wir sind gleich fertig." Eileen und Henry hüpften aus ihren Betten und bekleideten sich mittels Magie, Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Müsst ihr immer wieder beweisen wie sehr ihr eure Magie schon benutzen könnt? Lasst das nicht die Schüler sehen, das wäre nicht gut für uns. Ihr müsst lernen eure Magie zu kontrollieren, ich weiß das ihr euch willentlich angekleidet habt, aber ich möchte das ihr das auf Muggelweise macht, später im Leben müsst ihr auch unter Muggeln klar kommen, deswegen ist es wichtig das ihr bestimmte Dinge einfach so macht wie Muggel."

„Ja, Papa. Sieh mal ich kann schon eine Schleife binden." Eileen öffnete ihren Schnürsenkel am Schuh und verschloss ihn mit der Hand wieder. „Dafür brauche ich keine Magie, aber mit Magie geht es schneller."

„Das ist schön mein kleiner Engel, wir müssen jetzt aber zum Frühstück in die große Halle gehen, wer von euch beiden möchte heute Morgen eurer Mama das Frühstück vorbereiten?"

„Darf ich das tun Papa?"

„Klar Henry, aber zur Mama bringen muss ich es dann leider weil ihr ja noch nicht eure Impfung hattet. Wenn ihr nachher geimpft seid dürft ihr auch eure Mama besuchen, ich glaube ihr geht es schon viel besser. So jetzt aber auf in die große Halle."

Severus nahm seine Kinder an die Hand und schritt durch die Kerker zur großen Halle. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam ihnen eine hüpfende Luna entgegen. „Guten Morgen Familie Snape, wie ich sehe haben sie meinen Rat befolgt, fühlen sie sich jetzt besser, Severus?"

„Guten Morgen, Luna ich fühle mich besser, wollen sie nicht zur großen Halle zum Frühstück?"

„Doch natürlich, aber ich wollte erst zu Hermione gehen."

„Na dann bis später."

„Guten Hunger ihr drei." Luna hüpfte weiter in Richtung der Wohnräume von Familie Snape.

Severus setzte mit seinen Kindern den Weg zur großen Halle fort, dort angekommen setzte er sich mit den Kindern an die Lehrertafel. Die Kinder machten beide ein Tablett mit Essen für ihre Mama fertig. Sie aßen gemeinsam Frühstück, dann brachte Severus seiner Frau das Tablett mit ihrem Frühstück. Er gab ihr kurz einen Kuss und erklärte „Guten Morgen Hermione mein Engel, ich flohe mit unseren Zwillingen zum St. Mungos, sie sollen heute ihre letzte Impfung bekommen, dann dürfen die zwei dich auch besuchen. Nur Albus muss dann noch geschützt werden und die Kinder von den Potter's. Dann darfst du endlich wieder in unserem Schlafzimmer schlafen. Wir besuchen gleich auch Minerva, ich hoffe sie kann unsere Zwillinge weiter unterrichten."

„Guten Morgen Severus, das hoffe ich auch, wer hat mir denn heute das Frühstück zusammengestellt?"

„Eileen und Henry, haben sie etwas vergessen?"

„Nein, es ist alles doppelt da, wenn ich das alles aufesse platze ich."

„Du wirst nicht platzen, du kannst etwas mehr auf den Rippen vertragen, du hast noch immer nicht genug Reserven. So ich muss los, bis später."

„Bis später Severus. Bestelle Minerva Grüße von mir."

„Mache ich mein Engel." Severus küsste Hermione auf den Mund, dann verließ er ihre Räume.

Er flohte mit seinen Zwillingen zum St. Mungos, dort ging er zu Julian und erkundigte sich nach Minerva. „Hallo Julian, die Kinder sollen ihre Impfung bekommen, und dann wollte ich mit ihnen gemeinsam noch Minerva besuchen. Wie geht es ihr?"

„Hallo Severus, hallo ihr Zwei, die Impftränke habe ich hier vorbereitet für euch, ihr dürft das ruhig schon trinken. Hm Minerva geht es den Umständen entsprechend, sie muss sich viel ausruhen, ob das mit dem Unterricht für die Zwei noch was wird kann ich bis jetzt nicht abschätzen, zunächst ist sie aber über den Berg, sie wird nicht in den nächsten Tagen von uns gehen."

„Geht es Tante Minerva so schlecht? Stirbt sie bald?"

„Nein Eileen, Minerva stirbt nicht so bald Onkel Julian hat gerade gesagt das es ihr langsam besser geht."

„Dürfen wir dann endlich zu ihr, Papa? Mama hat doch gesagt wir sollen ihr Grüße ausrichten!"

„Woher weißt du das denn Henry?" Severus schaute seinen Sohn interessiert an.

„Das hat Luna uns gesagt, sie hat gestern mit Mama gesprochen."

„Oh Ok, dann los habt ihr Beide auch euren Impftrank getrunken?"

„Klar Papa" antworteten die Zwei wie aus einem Munde. Severus beobachtet beide sehr genau, aber sie zeigen keine Anzeichen für eine Erkrankung.

„Dann wollen wir mal Minerva besuchen, oder spricht etwas dagegen?"

„Nein, alles ok ihr dürft zu Minerva gehen. Sie erwartet euch sogar schon."

Severus nahm die Zwillinge an die Hand und ging mit ihnen in das Krankenzimmer in dem Minerva liegt. Er klopfte an und betrat dann ohne auf ein „Herein" zu warten das Zimmer. Minerva lag zum Glück bereits wieder im Bett, sie war kurz vorher aufgestanden und zur Toilette gegangen.

„Hallo Severus, hallo Eileen und Henry, mir geht es schon viel besser, Julian kümmert sich sehr gut um mich. Ich möchte wissen ob ihr auch weiter eure Übungen macht, wir hatten doch besprochen das ihr fleißig üben sollt."

„Ja Tante Minerva, aber Papa hat gesagt wir sollen uns auf Muggelweise ankleiden lernen. Er möchte nicht das wir das mit Magie machen."

„Severus deine Kinder können nur lernen ihre Magie zu kontrollieren wenn sie sie auch benutzen."

„Minerva, aber gerade das Ankleiden sollen sie auch auf Muggelweise üben. Wir leben auch unter Muggeln in der Stadt, da sollen sie nicht auffallen, damit unsere Welt nicht entdeckt wird."

„Natürlich Severus, aber zunächst müssen sie doch ihre Magie beherrschen lernen. Dann können sie das andere immer noch lernen."

„Das sehe ich anders Minerva, sie sollen sich anziehen lernen auf Muggelweise, alles andere dürfen sie von mir aus mit Hilfe ihrer Magie machen, damit sie lernen sie zu kontrollieren."

„Ok dann macht ihr die anderen Übungen die ich euch gezeigt habe. Wie geht es Hermione?"

„Sie durchlebt die Erkrankungen gegen die sie geimpft wurde. Aber es geht ihr schon deutlich besser."

„Das freut mich, ich bin langsam etwas müde, darf ich nun schlafen? Es wäre nett wenn ihr jetzt gehen würdet."

„Ok Minerva, wir kommen dich die Tage nochmal besuchen. Weiterhin gute Besserung."

„Wir haben dich lieb Tante Minerva." Severus nahm die Kinder wieder an die Hand und verließ mit ihnen das Krankenzimmer und flohte zurück nach Hogwarts.


	113. Wird jetzt alles gut?

Wie immer,….

Wird jetzt alles gut?

„Ok Minerva, wir kommen dich die Tage nochmal besuchen. Weiterhin gute Besserung."

„Wir haben dich lieb Tante Minerva." Severus nahm die Kinder wieder an die Hand und verließ mit ihnen das Krankenzimmer und flohte zurück nach Hogwarts.

Er besuchte mit seinen Zwillingen Hermione, diese freuten sich riesig ihre beiden Kinder zu sehen.

„Na wie geht es Minerva? Und wie fühlt ihr Zwei euch nach eurer Impfung?"

„Tante Minerva geht es besser, sie ist noch sehr müde, aber sie kommt bestimmt wieder nach Hogwarts. Hm ich weiß nicht meine Impfung, ist es normal das mich alles juckt?"

„Eileen wo juckt es dich?" Hermione schaute ganz besorgt, sie hatte sich kurz zuvor noch selber mit der Creme eingerieben, damit es nicht so heftig Jucken kann.

Eileen schob ihren Ärmel hoch, na da und da und an den Beinen und am Rücken sie hob ihre Kleidung an den Stellen die sie benannte hoch. Severus schaute sich den Rücken an „das sieht genau so aus wie bei dir Hermione, nur nicht ganz so viele Pusteln."

„Muss ich jetzt bei Mama bleiben? Oder darf ich in unserem Kinderzimmer schlafen?"

„Papa, bei mir fängt das auch an zu jucken, ganz doll am Rücken."

„Oh nein, was machen wir denn jetzt?" Hermione war schon am überlegen wie sie die Kinder in ihren Räumen unterbringen könne, doch Severus blieb ganz ruhig.

„So ihr Zwei genug der Scherze, das ist in keiner Weise lustig, bei eurer Mama jucken die Pusteln tatsächlich und zwar richtig schlimm, ihr könnt euren Zauber jetzt auflösen."

„Oh Papa du bist ein Spielverderber, woran hast du es bemerkt?"

„Eileen, euer Papa war einst ein gefürchteter Todesser, der aber auf der Seite der Guten gekämpft hat, und er ist der beste Lehrer von Hogwarts, wenn ihr ihn überlisten möchtet müsst ihr schon viel früher aufstehen."

„Was bedeutet das Mama?"

„Nun euer Papa ist mit allen Wassern gewaschen, er erkennt Flunkereien auf 100 Metern Entfernung. Ihn kann man nicht so plump anschwindeln, da muss man sich schon was besseres Einfallen lassen. Dein Zauber war schon nicht schlecht Eileen, dafür das du meine Pusteln heute zum ersten Mal gesehen hast, allerdings sehen deine Pusteln so aus wie meine hat euer Papa gesagt, was bedeutet du hast sie genau kopiert, ich habe aber bevor ihr herein gekommen seid meine Pusteln erst eingecremt, das hat euer Papa sofort erkannt. Wenn also deine Pusteln genau so aussehen wie meine, dürften sie nicht Jucken weil da schon Creme drauf ist."

„Oh man das ist aber schwierig, wieso ist Papa nur so gut?"

„Das war für euren Papa überlebenswichtig, wenn es mir besser gehen würde wäre es mir auch früher aufgefallen. Severus nimmst du unsere zwei Chaoten bitte mit und bringst sie in das Kinderzimmer, ich muss mal zur Toilette, und dann werde ich wohl schlafen, Julian war vorhin nochmal hier und hat gesagt ich soll viel schlafen."

„Selbstverständlich mein Engel, so ihr Zwei sagt der Mama gute Nacht dann gehen wir Abendessen und dann geht es für euch Zwei ins Bett. Ich komme später nochmal zu dir Hermione schlaf gut."

„Danke Severus, bis später." Hermione erhob sich und ging zur Toilette, dort verrichtete sie ihr Geschäft und dann legte sie sich ins Bett und schlief fast sofort ein.

Severus verließ in der Zwischenzeit mit den Kindern das Zimmer, er begleitete die Zwei zur großen Halle wo sie gemeinsam Abendbrot aßen. Später brachte er die Kinder ins Bett, er erkundigte sich bei Rizzy nach seinem dritten Kind, dem ging es zum Glück gut und Rizzy hatte keine Probleme mit ihm klar zu kommen. Noch etwas später ging Severus erneut zu Hermione in das Zimmer, er fand sie vor dem Bett schlafend auf. Sie lag eingerollt in ihrer Bettdecke auf dem Boden, er versuchte es sie aus ihrer Fesselung mit der Bettdecke zu befreien und sie wieder ins Bett zu legen ohne sie zu wecken.

Leider schaffte er es nicht und Hermione erwachte durch den Befreiungsversuch.

„Entschuldige mein Engel, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, nur du lagst auf dem Boden eingerollt in deiner Bettdecke, so konnte ich dich nicht liegen lassen, hast du dir weh getan beim Sturz aus dem Bett?"

„Nein alles gut Severus, kannst du mir mal helfen aus der Bettdecke frei zu kommen, ich versteh gar nicht wie ich mich so in ihr verheddern konnte. Allerdings hatte ich auch einen sehr realistischen Traum. Vielleicht habe ich das deswegen gemacht."

„Wovon hast du denn geträumt mein Engel?"

„Von uns beiden, von unserer Art Sex zu haben, ich glaube ich vermisse das sehr, auch den Sex mit zwei Männern vermisse ich."

„Wenn es dir wieder besser geht dann können wir deinen Traum wahr werden lassen."

Severus war intuitiv in Hermione's Gedanken eingedrungen, er wollte wissen was sie geträumt hatte.

„Magst du ihn mir erzählen?"

„Severus, du weißt ihn doch schon, du warst in meinen Gedanken, ich habe dich gefühlt. Aber wenn du willst erzähle ich ihn dir trotzdem."

„Du hast mich tatsächlich gespürt in deinen Gedanken? Ich war doch gar nicht in deinen Gedanken, zumindest habe ich deinen Traum nicht gesehen, ich wollte ihn mir zwar ansehen, aber ich dachte du erzählst ihn mir besser."

„Nun denn dann will ich ihn dir erzählen. Ich habe geträumt das du mich in eine Zelle im Kerker eingesperrt hast weil ich etwas angestellt habe, dann bist du mit Lucius und Narzissa hergekommen, ihr habt mich bestraft, ausgepeitscht um mich zu erregen, ihr habt mich mehrfach bis kurz vor dem Orgasmus gebracht und dann nicht kommen lassen, dann hast du Draco gezwungen zuzusehen und seine Frau hast du auch mitmachen lassen. Ihr habt noch Julian dazu geholt, gemeinsam habt ihr mich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit durch Orgasmen gebracht und weißt du was, mir hat es sehr gefallen, dann hast du mich geweckt."

„Ok das ist etwas was ich tatsächlich für unseren Sex geplant habe, wenn es dir besser geht, schon seit dem Draco seine Frau so Misshandelte. Nur hatten wir bisher keine Gelegenheit, da du ja erneut schwanger geworden bist und leider immer wieder krank wurdest, aber wenn jetzt die Impfungen durch sind und du wieder richtig fit bist, werden wir das so durchziehen. Wir werden aber noch mehr Einzelheiten besprechen, was dir besonders gut gefallen hat, was dir nicht gefällt, und was du unter gar keinen Umständen machen möchtest. Ich liebe dich und ich liebe es dich beim Sex glücklich zu machen, auch wenn man bedenkt was du schon alles durchlebt hast. Gerade deswegen möchte ich genau wissen was dir wirklich gefällt und was nicht, du hast mich jetzt so erregt das ich glatt weg mit dir Sex haben möchte. Aber keinen Blümchensex, ich möchte dich hart ran nehmen, denkst du, das du das durchhalten kannst?"

„Ich kann es nicht versprechen, aber auch ich habe nach diesem Traum große Lust auf harten Sex."

„Dann werden wir es probieren, ich werde gut auf dich aufpassen, wenn du Anzeichen von Erschöpfung spürst dann sag mir sofort Bescheid."

„Natürlich Severus, solange du mich nicht knebelst."

„Das hatte ich nicht vor mein Engel. Unser Spiel beginnt nun, wenn du aufmüpfig bist wirst du es bereuen."

„Ja Sir."

Hermione setzte sich in die Pose die Severus ihr gezeigt hatte und spreizte ihre Beine. Da sie noch angekleidet war ließ Severus ihre Kleidung durch seine Magie verschwinden. Nun saß Hermione nackt auf ihrem Bett auf den Knien mit gespreizten Beinen und die Hände lagen auf ihren Oberschenkeln.

„Es missfällt mir das du nicht nackt warst, bist du wenigstens bereit für mich?"

„Ja Sir." Hermione war tatsächlich schon so feucht das ihr Bett anfing nass zu werden.

„Lass mich sehen wie feucht du bist zeige mir deine Scham, öffne dich für mich."

„Ja Sir."

Sie spreizte ihre Beine noch weiter um Severus einen Einblick auf ihre Scham zu geben. Doch das reichte Severus nicht er wollte das sie mit ihren Händen ihre Schamlippen auseinander zog.

„Spreize deine Schamlippen."

„Sir wie bitte?"

„Stell dich nicht so dumm an, nutz deine Hände."

„Sir ich verstehe nicht, wie soll ich euch das zeigen?"

„Du sollst mit deinen Händen deine Schamlippen auseinander ziehen. Und dann will ich das du mit deinen Fingern dich reizt."

„Ja Sir." Hermione befolgte die Anweisungen von Severus, aber sie machte es nicht so wie Severus es wollte deshalb fesselte er Hermione und fixierte sie am Kopfende des Bettes.

„So nun zeige ich dir was ich von dir wollte, pass also besser auf sonst wirst du noch meinen Unwillen spüren."

„Ja Sir, bitte Sir."

„Was willst du?"

„Sir ich möchte noch mehr von euch spüren, ich möchte eure Finger tief in mir spüren."

„So und du glaubst ich würde tun was du möchtest?"

„Sir nein, ich hoffe es nur." Hermione schloss die Augen. Doch das war ein Fehler, denn Severus wollte nicht das sie die Augen schloss.

Er drehte sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes um, so dass sie auf dem Bauch lag und er ließ seine Hand auf ihren Po niedersausen.

„Au, Sir." Klatsch bekam sie noch eine.

„Au Sir, danke Sir." Und schon bekam sie noch eine. „Au, Sir, danke Sir. Was soll ich tun Sir?"

Hermione war unsicher was Severus von ihr wollte.

„Zähle mit, und vergiss nie wieder dich zu bedanken, für jeden Hieb."

Schon sauste seine Hand erneut auf ihren Po, sie hatte bereits einen schön geröteten Hintern.

„Au Sir bitte genug Sir, vier Sir und danke Sir."

„So ist es schon besser, aber wann genug ist entscheide ich, nur weil du noch nicht ganz gesund bist lasse ich es dir heute durchgehen." Severus streichelte über ihren Hintern, dann schob er ihr ohne Vorwarnung zwei Finger in die Vagina. „Du bist schon so schön feucht, du bist bereit für mich, ich werde dich jetzt nehmen und dich intensiv ficken, hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja Sir." Severus schob Hermione auf ihre Knie und drang dann ohne viel Federlesens in sie ein, er rammte sein Glied wie einen Hammer in ihre Vagina, dabei stieß er immer wieder gegen ihren Muttermund, zunächst bereitete es Hermione Schmerzen, doch dann erwachte ihre Lust noch stärker und sie sehnte sich nach jedem Stoß den Severus ihr gab, ihr erster Orgasmus überrollte sie so, das sie in sich zusammen sank, sie konnte Severus keinen Widerstand bieten, sie sackte auf dem Bett zusammen, Severus drehte sie sofort um, nur um zu sehen das Hermione über ihre Grenze gegangen war.

„Was ein Mist, Hermione, kannst du mich hören?"

„Ja Sir, ich bin so fertig Sir, es tut mir leid Sir."

„Ich sagte du sollst mir sagen wenn du Anzeichen von Erschöpfung spürst, warum hast du das nicht getan?"

„Sir darf ich offen sprechen?"

„Ja Hermione unser Spiel ist nun vorbei."

„Ok Severus, ich habe es nicht gespürt, als mein Orgasmus mich überrollte war es so das ich da keine Kraft mehr hatte. Du bist nicht gekommen oder?"

„Nein bin ich nicht Hermione, aber es hat mich trotzdem befriedigt. Fühlst du dich noch stark genug mich oral zum Höhepunkt zu bringen?"

„Ich möchte es versuchen Severus, ich möchte das du auch zum Höhepunkt kommst."

„Gut dann beginne." Severus band Hermione los und setzte sich so das sie problemlos an sein Glied kam, Severus benötigte nur wenige Stöße in Hermione's Mund und er kam in einem riesengroßen Schwall. Hermione schluckte sein Sperma dann legte sie sich zurück auf ihr Bett.

„So ich hoffe das deine Träume jetzt ruhiger ablaufen. Ich werde jetzt in unser Schlafzimmer gehen und hoffen das du morgen auch wieder in unserem Schlafzimmer schlafen darfst. Ich vermisse dich sehr."

„Ich vermisse dich auch Severus, ich würde am liebsten bei dir sein und das jede Nacht."

„Gute Nacht Hermione."

„Gute Nacht Severus."


	114. Ein weiterer Impftrank

Wie immer,…

Ein weiterer Impftrank

„Ich vermisse dich auch Severus, ich würde am liebsten bei dir sein und das jede Nacht."

„Gute Nacht Hermione."

„Gute Nacht Severus." Severus gab Hermione noch einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund und ging dann aus ihren Räumen. Er hoffte sehr das sie bald wieder richtig fit werden würde und er sie dann glücklich machen kann. Doch zunächst standen noch drei Impfungen aus, wenn die Erkrankungen durch den ersten Impftrank überstanden sind wollten Julian und Tobias ihr gerne den nächsten Impftrank geben. Bisher war Hermione noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen ein ganzes Schuljahr zu Unterrichten, immer wieder wurde sie krank oder die Schwangerschaften verliefen kompliziert. Severus überlegte wie er seiner Frau am besten helfen könne, über diese Überlegungen war er an seinen Räumen vorbei gelaufen, er betrat das Labor vor dem er bereits angekommen war.

Er begann den Impftrank für Hermione herzustellen, sie sollte ihn besser vertragen, sie solle nicht wieder erkranken, er braute für sie einen völlig neuen Impftrank, angepasst an ihren Animagus. Mit diesem Trank wollte er am nächsten Tag Julian überraschen, der den Trank an Hand der Zutaten für Ok befinden müsste. So erleichtert, alles für seine Frau getan zu haben, betrat er endlich seine Wohnräume, doch dort angekommen überraschte ihn eine aufgeregte Rizzy, die mit dem jüngsten Kind auf dem Arm im Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief.

„Master, endlich seid ihr hier, Albus ist erkrankt, er hat überall diese Pusteln, er weint ständig, ich habe bereits Master Julian gerufen, er wollte so schnell als möglich hier her kommen."

Severus nahm Albus auf seinen Arm, er sah sich das Kind sehr genau an, es hatte tatsächlich ebenfalls Pusteln, aber wie war das möglich, es hatte doch keinen Kontakt zwischen den Kindern und Hermione gegeben, seine großen Zwei hatten erst heute ihre Impfung erhalten, und Hermione und er waren auch erst heute so intensiv zusammen gekommen, wie konnte also Albus an diese Erkrankung kommen? Severus grübelte weiter da fiel ihm auf das Albus seit er ihn auf den Arm genommen hatte ruhig geworden ist, er weinte nicht mehr und nach weiteren Minuten waren die Pusteln verschwunden. Wie konnte das sein? Severus setzte sich auf seinen Lieblingsplatz, er saß in seinem Sessel, da klopfte es an der Tür. Rizzy ging die Tür öffnen „Master Julian, Master Severus ist auch bereits hier, und Albus geht es nicht so gut, er hat überall Pusteln bekommen und er hat bis gerade die ganze Zeit geweint."

„Lass mich mal euer Kind ansehen Severus."

„Hallo Julian, es geht Albus jetzt wieder gut, allerdings hatte er vorhin diese Pusteln, und er hat die ganze Zeit geweint, bis er auf meinem Arm war da hat er sich beruhigt, und nach und nach sind die Pusteln verschwunden."

„Severus, das ist unmöglich, es sei denn das Albus diese Erkrankung vorgetäuscht hat. Sonst würden diese Pusteln nicht ohne weiteres verschwinden. Lass mich Albus bitte mal untersuchen, wie geht es Hermione deiner Frau?"

„Ihr geht es deutlich besser, ich habe einen neuen Impftrank entwickelt, wenn du dein Ok gibst kann sie ihn nehmen sobald die Erkrankung ausgeheilt ist. Hier nimm du mal Albus, ich hole dir den Trank und die Zutatenliste."

„Ok Severus, ich untersuche inzwischen Albus. Dann würde ich anschließend gerne noch Hermione mir ansehen, ich weiß es ist spät, aber ich war bis gerade auf Station beschäftigt, eher konnte ich nicht zu euch kommen."

„Hermione wird schlafen, sie liegt in ihrem Zimmer, damit sie keinen Kontakt zu Albus hat und auch die Hauselfen haben bis auf Rizzy keinen Kontakt zu Albus, und Rizzy keinen Kontakt mit den anderen Elfen, und nur Twinkle darf Kontakt zu Hermione haben. Wir haben also alle Wege so gut es geht kontrolliert, damit Albus nicht schon jetzt angesteckt wird. Auch habe ich heute Abend zum ersten Mal seit vier Tagen Kontakt zu Albus."

„Ok Severus besorgst du bitte die Liste, ich sehe mir das dann später an. Zunächst werde ich Albus untersuchen. Wie geht es den Zwillingen? Haben Sie Symptome gezeigt? Oder sind sie noch gesund?"

„Die Zwillinge haben es gut überstanden mit der Impfung, bisher haben sie keine Symptome gezeigt wenn man außer Acht lässt, das sie als sie bei ihrer Mama zu Besuch waren vorgetäuscht haben auch erkrankt zu sein, aber Eileen hat die Pusteln ihrer Mama kopiert, und Hermione hatte ihre Pusteln zuvor eingecremt deshalb sahen Eileen's Pusteln auch aus wie eingecremt. Daher habe ich das ganze schnell durchschaut, aber Henry hat es auch kopiert, ich hatte ganz kurz noch gezweifelt, allerdings als Henry auch diese Pusteln aufwies war mir klar die Zwei schummeln gerade. Sie sind also gesund und munter soweit ich es beurteilen kann und zur Zeit liegen sie in ihren Betten und schlafen wie es für vierjährige üblich ist."

„Ok dann geh jetzt, ich untersuche Albus."

Severus nickte und verließ seinen Wohnraum, er betrat erneut das Labor, er nahm die Liste der Zutaten für den Impftrank und brachte ihn zu Julian.

Dieser hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen jüngsten Sohn untersucht, und war fertig als Severus die Wohnräume wieder betrat.

„Du hast recht, dein Albus ist gesund und munter, was er da für Symptome gezeigt hat sind anscheinend auch nur Kopien von den Pusteln deiner Frau gewesen, allerdings wie er es geschafft hat sie zu kopieren weiß ich auch nicht. Da Albus ja keinen Kontakt zu Hermione hatte, hatte er Kontakt zu Eileen und Henry?"

„Nein hatte er nicht, er schläft zur Zeit bei Rizzy mit im Zimmer. Da sie ihn ja die meiste Zeit auch versorgt. Moment Luna, jetzt weiß ich was los ist, Luna hatte Kontakt zu Albus und zu Hermione, sie hatte die Creme von Hermione bei Albus gefunden, und zu Hermione zurück gebracht, nur warum Albus die Creme hatte weiß keiner. Ich denke er hat sich etwas von der Mama per Accio gerufen, auch wenn er noch so klein ist."

„Das ist möglich, weil ihr beide Hermione und du ihr seid außergewöhnlich gute Zauberer, ihr seid die fähigsten Zauberer die ich kenne, deshalb gehe ich davon aus das ihr auch sehr fähige Hexen und Zauberer Kinder habt. So jetzt lass mich mal auf die Liste blicken." Julian nahm Severus die Liste ab, er kontrollierte die Zutaten und Mengenangaben, dann sagte er „dieser Trank müsste funktionieren. Wir wollen hoffen das sie dann nicht erneut erkrankt. Ich würde jetzt gerne zu Hermione gehen und sie ebenfalls nochmal untersuchen."

„Dann sollten wir gemeinsam zu ihr gehen, nicht das sie dich aus versehen verhext."

„Ok willst du wohl voraus gehen? Ich möchte wirklich nicht verhext werden und ich kann mich nicht verteidigen wie du weißt."

„In Ordnung ich gehe voraus du kommst in zwei Minuten nach." Severus verließ seine Räume um in Hermione's Räume zu gelangen, er klopfte an und betrat die Räume dann ohne auf die Aufforderung von Hermione zu warten. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet das Hermione ihm einen Fluch auf denHals schicken würde.

Der „Stupor" der ihm entgegenkam schleuderte ihn an die Wand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ganges, dort sackte Severus zusammen. Er schüttelte sich und schaffte es wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Dann betrat er vorsichtig und mit gezücktem Zauberstab erneut die Räume seiner Frau, dort fand er Hermione erneut auf dem Fußboden und in ihrer Bettdecke verheddert ihr Zauberstab lag auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

„Hermione mein Engel was ist passiert?"

„Severus, Achtung pass auf." Severus blickte sich um doch er konnte nur noch einen Schatten sehen der durch die Tür den Raum verließ. Severus wollte ihm nacheilen, doch Julian betrat genau in dem Moment den Raum. Beide fielen durch den Zusammenstoß auf ihren Po „Julian zur Seite, es war jemand hier der Hermione etwas antun wollte."

„Severus ich glaube ich habe ihn gesehen, es war so ein dunkler Typ, ich könnte schwören er sah aus wie Sanguini, aber er kann es doch nicht gewesen sein oder?"

„Wie hätte er her kommen sollen? Außerdem dachte ich er wäre auf Konserven umgestiegen, und damit würden seine Kräfte schwinden. Wobei er vielleicht doch nicht ganz auf Konserven umgestiegen ist. Ich werde ihn verfolgen und es raus finden, kümmere du dich bitte um Hermione."

„Selbstverständlich."

„Severus nicht, bitte bleib hier." Hermione flehte ihn an. „Ich kann dir sagen wer das war, es war Sanguini und es ist nichts passiert, du bist genau im richtigen Moment rein gekommen, allerdings hatte ich den Stupor auf Sanguini geschickt, doch er schlug mir genau in dem Moment wo der Fluch aus dem Zauberstab brach den Zauberstab aus der Hand, deswegen traf der Fluch dich. Was Sanguini wollte weiß ich nicht, aber ich war schon wieder total verheddert in meiner Bettdecke, ich habe nur meine Hand mit dem Stab frei bekommen. Könntet ihr zwei mir bitte mal helfen, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das angestellt habe."

„Ok ich bleibe Hermione, aber Sanguini wird nicht ungeschoren davon kommen. Weshalb wir eigentlich hergekommen sind ist weil Julian dich nochmal untersuchen wollte und nur deshalb so spät noch auf dem Weg zu dir waren. Er ist erst seit wenigen Minuten hier auf Hogwarts. So jetzt komm hoch mein Engel." Severus hob Hermione hoch und befreite sie so aus ihrer Bettdecke. „Danke Severus, ich habe aber Angst das er wieder her kommt. Ich weiß nicht was er tut oder was er tun wollte, nur das ich Angst habe."

Severus nahm Hermione in den Arm, „alles gut mein Engel mach dir keine Sorgen ich werde Hogwarts Banne so verändern das er nur noch dann hier herein kommt wenn wir ihn einladen."

„Hermione wie fühlst du dich? Ich würde dich gerne untersuchen, hast du noch irgendwelche Pusteln? Juckt deine Haut noch? Severus hat für dich einen neuen Impftrank hergestellt, den würde ich dir gerne geben."

„Julian, ich fühle mich gut, die Pusteln sind weg, ebenso der Juckreiz, ich bin bereit für den weiteren Impftrank."

„Lass mich dich erst untersuchen. Severus, holst du den Trank?"

„Wenn Hermione ihn schon einnehmen darf gerne." Severus verließ wieder die Räume von Hermione und ging in das Labor. Julian begann mit seiner Untersuchung, er konnte feststellen das Hermione's Hintern noch immer sehr gerötet ist, doch das überging er zunächst.

„Hermione du hattest heute Sex mit deinem Mann?"

„Ja Julian, aber woher?"

„Woher ich das weiß? Nun ich kann die Anzeichen eures Liebesspieles erkennen. Severus hat ein paar deutliche Handabdrücke hinterlassen, du scheinst Ungehorsam gewesen zu sein."

„Nun nein, nicht absichtlich. Darf ich denn jetzt gleich den Impftrank nehmen?"

„Ja darfst du Hermione. Wir wollen nur auf Severus warten. Dieser klopfte wenige Minuten später an die Tür. Er brachte den Impftrank damit Hermione ihn nehmen konnte.

Hermione nahm den Trank ein, sie schüttelte sich wegen des Geschmackes, aber es lief sonst alles gut. Der Trank schien zu wirken und Hermione zeigte keine Nebenwirkungen. „Darf ich heute Nacht wohl bei euch übernachten, es ist schon spät und ich bin sehr müde."

„Ja darfst du. Komm Julian lassen wir Hermione heute Nacht in Ruhe schlafen du kannst bei uns auf der Couch schlafen."

„Severus, ich möchte nicht alleine schlafen bitte bleib hier, oder nimm mich mit in unser Schlafzimmer ich möchte nicht mehr alleine sein in der Nacht."

„Julian wie sieht die Gefahr für Albus aus? Kann Hermione mitkommen in unsere Wohnung?"

„Ich denke schon sie sollte wohl ihre Erkrankung überstanden haben."

„Gut dann werden wir wohl ab heute wieder gemeinsam in einem Bett schlafen, ich habe dich sehr vermisst." Severus half Hermione in ihren Morgenmantel dann gingen sie gemeinsam mit Julian in ihre Wohnung wo Hermione auch seit Tagen zum ersten Mal wieder ihren Sohn sah.

„Oh Albus, mein kleiner Engel." Hermione wollte zu ihm eilen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben, aber Severus hielt sie am Arm fest. „Nicht Hermione, gib ihm noch diese Nacht. Er soll sich auf gar keinen Fall anstecken."

„Ok Severus, ich bemühe mich vernünftig zu bleiben. Ich gehe dann schon mal in unser Bett. Komm bitte schnell nach." Hermione legte sich hin und schlief wenige Minuten später tief und fest und auch sehr ruhig. Als Severus später in der Nacht ebenfalls ins Bett gehen wollte lag sie quer im Bett auf seinem Kissen. Severus versuchte Hermione vorsichtig auf ihre Seite zurück zu schieben, doch dabei erwachte sie erneut. „Hermione mein Engel, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber auch ich möchte meinen Platz im Bett finden." „Entschuldigung Severus, ich wollte nicht mich so breit machen, aber ich habe deinen Duft genossen und bin darüber eingeschlafen. Ich Rutsche zur Seite dann kannst du dich auch endlich hinlegen und schlafen. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Zeit das ich endlich schlafen kann, in zwei Stunden muss ich wieder raus und Unterrichten."

„Das tut mir leid Severus gute Nacht." Hermione gab ihm einen Kuss und schloss dann wieder die Augen.


	115. Impfungen endlich abgeschlossen

Wie immer,…

Impfungen endlich abgeschlossen

„Zeit das ich endlich schlafen kann, in zwei Stunden muss ich wieder raus und Unterrichten."

„Das tut mir leid Severus gute Nacht." Hermione gab ihm einen Kuss und schloss dann wieder die Augen. Sie schlief sofort wieder ein, Severus lag trotz seiner Müdigkeit noch lange wach, als der Weckzauber losging stoppte er ihn sofort, er hatte nicht eine Minute geschlafen in dieser Nacht.

Als er in der großen Halle am Lehrertisch saß und die lärmenden Schüler um ihn herum immer lauter wurden stand er auf nahm seinen Kaffee und verließ wortlos die Halle, er ging in das Klassenzimmer im Kerker in dem er, in nicht mal mehr zwanzig Minuten den ersten Unterricht des Tages abhalten würde. Er genoss gerade seinen Kaffee als die Schüler lärmend den Raum betraten. Severus rieb sich den Kopf, konnten diese ignoranten Schüler nicht ein Mal leise sein und leise den Raum betreten. Er erhob sich und schnarrte „wenn nicht innerhalb von zwei Sekunden hier absolute Ruhe herrscht wird der oder diejenigen Schüler heute Abend bei mir Nachsitzen und ich habe schon lange keine Schüler mehr so hart bestraft wie es heute Abend passieren wird." Er begann eine Liste mit Namen aufzuschreiben da die Schüler ihn nicht ernst nahmen. Am Ende stand die ganze Klasse auf seiner Liste. „So jetzt habe ich also heute Abend eine ganze Klasse mit Strafarbeiten zu beschäftigen, sie dürfen jetzt den Trank auf Seite 389 beginnen. Wer den Trank nicht fertig bekommt darf morgen ebenfalls noch Nachsitzen. Also beginnen sie jetzt."

Die Schüler begannen mit dem Brauen, doch es schaffte keiner den Trank fertig zu bekommen, also hatte Severus jetzt für zwei Abende Beschäftigung, obwohl er das eigentlich nicht wollte. Aber die Schüler waren sehr aufmüpfig, dann kam noch dazu das es nicht die einzige Klasse blieb, Severus war dermaßen sauer auf die Schüler das er der ganzen Schule Nachsitzen aufbrummte, seine Kopfschmerzen die er schon seit dem Klingeln des Weckers hatte wurden nicht weniger, er aß nicht in der großen Halle, er setzte sich in sein Büro und aß dort, endlich hatte er Ruhe, seine Kopfschmerzen wurden langsam besser. Er bereitete sich darauf vor das er später ganz viele Schüler beschäftigen müsste. Da klopfte es sanft an die Bürotür, nachdem er ein knurriges „Herein" von sich gegeben hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und Hermione trat herein.

„Severus, wie geht es dir? Du siehst aus als hättest du Kopfweh, kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein? Ich kann recht gut massieren, damit sollten deine Kopfschmerzen weggehen, oder soll ich den Unterricht heute Nachmittag übernehmen?"

„Hermione fühlst du dich gut? Das mit dem Massieren ist eine gute Idee, auch nehme ich gerne dein Angebot wahr das du den Nachmittagsunterricht übernimmst. Allerdings habe ich heute Abend die ganze Schule zum Nachsitzen verdonnert und für morgen ebenfalls."

„Severus, was ist los?"

„Ich habe Kopfweh, zu wenig Schlaf und einen Berg an Arbeit vor mir. Fühlst du dich fit genug für den Unterricht?"

„Ja doch ich werde das schaffen, lehne deinen Kopf nach hinten in meine Hände ich massiere dich jetzt. Dann werde ich zum Unterricht gehen und du legst dich hin. Rizzy kümmert sich um unsere Kinder, du musst dich ausruhen." Während sie sprach massierte Hermione seinen Kopf, und seine Kopfschmerzen wurden besser und verschwanden dann endgültig, Severus schloss die Augen.

„Leg dich hin Severus, ich gehe jetzt zum Unterricht." Hermione küsste ihn und ging dann in das Klassenzimmer.

Der Unterricht mit Hermione war für alle Schüler eine schöne Abwechslung sie mahnte die Schüler sich nicht gegen ihren Mann zu stellen und sich gefälligst zu benehmen wenn ihr Mann verlangte, das sie Ruhig seien, sollten sie ruhig sein, und wenn sie es verlangen würde wäre es genauso. „Sonst bekommen sie alle auch noch Nachsitzen bei mir. Das wird für sie sicherlich kein Zuckerschlecken, ich bin genauso streng wie mein Mann, wenn nicht sogar noch strenger. Fordern sie das nicht heraus. Die Stunde ist nun beendet. Aber ehe ich es vergesse, sie haben noch folgendes als Hausaufgabe auf. Sie werden mir drei Rollen Pergament mit ihrem Fehlverhalten füllen und einer Entschuldigung für meinen Mann, und ich warne sie wenn sie ihre Entschuldigung nicht ehrlich meinen das würde ich merken. Vergessen Sie nicht das sie alle heute Abend Nachsitzen haben und nun Guten Hunger beim Abendessen." Hermione verließ die Klasse und betrat die Wohnung, sie schaute ins Schlafzimmer, dort lag ihr Mann tatsächlich im Bett und schlief tief und fest. Sie küsste ihn um ihn zu wecken „wach werden Severus, es ist Zeit für das Abendessen, komm lass uns gemeinsam zum Essen gehen und dann unterstütze ich dich bei der Aktion mit dem Nachsitzen aller Schüler."

„Hermione mein Engel, geht es dir wirklich gut?"

„Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen? Ich habe den Unterricht heute Nachmittag problemlos gehalten, die Schüler werden drei Rollen Pergament mit ihrem Fehlverhalten füllen und eine Entschuldigung für dich formulieren, ich habe die Schüler gewarnt, wenn sie nicht auf dich hören, würden sie dicken Ärger bekommen nicht nur mit dir nein auch mit mir. Ich habe Ihnen angedroht das sie auch von mir nochmal Nachsitzen bekommen würden, wenn sich ihr Verhalten nicht ändern würde."

Severus setzte sich auf „und du bist sicher dir geht es gut?"

„Ja wieso fragst du?" Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

„Du siehst aus als wenn du total fertig wärst, du hast rote Flecken im Gesicht, und deine Haare stehen noch mehr ab als sonst."

„Nun es war anstrengend, aber nicht zu schwer, allerdings ist das Verhalten der Schüler nicht zu tolerieren. Mir ist da schon eine Idee für das Nachsitzen gekommen, alle Lehrer könnten uns unterstützen, du pickst dir die Schüler raus denen du zutraust unsere Vorräte korrekt zu behandeln, diese Schüler sollen dann alle Vorräte katalogisieren, eine Inventur machen. James Deen soll sich die Schüler raussuchen die die Tiere, die für den Verwandlungsunterricht benutzt werden, versorgen sollen, mit Käfig säubern und allem drum und dran. Unsere Bibliothekarin soll sich Schüler aussuchen, die ihr helfen die Bücher wieder einzuräumen. Und so weiter, ich würde am Ende von den Schülern die übrig bleiben die Zellen in den Kerkern reinigen lassen."

„Hermione auf was für Ideen du da kommst, faszinierend. Das scheint mir ne gute Idee zu sein, jetzt müssen nur noch alle Lehrer mitmachen. Dafür werde ich sorgen, schließlich bin ich der Schulleiter. Lass uns Essen gehen und die Lehrer informieren. Es wird ein langer Abend."

Severus ging mit Hermione gemeinsam in die große Halle, dort setzte er sich nicht auf seinen Platz, er begann sogleich mit der Information der Schüler und somit auch der Lehrer." Nachdem er fertig war mit seiner Rede sprachen fast alle Lehrer durcheinander, Severus gebot Ihnen ruhig zu bleiben. „Wo liegt euer Problem, ihr habt alle noch Dinge die ihr nicht gerne selber macht, dafür könnt ihr euch jetzt Schüler aussuchen, ihr müsst nur eine Liste anfertigen mit den Schülern die bei euch Nachsitzen waren, damit wir kontrollieren können das alle ihr Nachsitzen auch abgeleistet haben. Da nehme ich nicht mal mein ehemaliges Haus aus, alle Schüler ohne Ausnahme, und wenn ich Schüler sage meine ich auch die Schülerinnen."

„Aber Schulleiter, wir haben noch nie die ganze Schule Nachsitzen lassen, was ist der Grund dafür?"

„Der ungebührliche Lärm unserer Schüler, sie sind noch nicht mal dazu in der Lage nach Ermahnung durch ihre Lehrer zur Ruhe zu kommen, deswegen wird es heute dieses Nachsitzen geben. Es soll auch einmalig bleiben, zumindest war das meine Absicht. Allerdings meinten die Schüler heute bei meiner Ehefrau und Professorin für Zaubertränke, sowie für Verwandlungen, sich ebenfalls daneben zu benehmen daher gibt es einzelne Schüler die morgen nochmal Nachsitzen dürfen. Ich erwarte am Ende des Essens von jedem Lehrer eine Liste mit mindestens 20 Schülern und Schülerinnen, die derjenige Lehrer beaufsichtigen wird. Gibt es hierzu noch Fragen?"

Alle Lehrer schüttelten die Köpfe, auch die Schüler schüttelten die Köpfe, es begann Ihnen leid zu tun das sie nicht auf ihren Lehrer und Schulleiter gehört hatten. Sie senkten die Köpfe und begannen mit ihrem Essen.

Auch die Lehrer begannen zu essen, sie überlegten bereits welche Schüler sie bei sich Nachsitzen lassen wollten. Als das Essen beendet war hatten sie jeder eine Liste mit Namen angefertigt nur Hermione nicht. „Warum hast du keine Liste erstellt?" Severus blickte sie an.

„Severus, ich nehme den Rest das hatten wir doch schon besprochen."

„Stimmt du hast ja eine ganz besondere Aufgabe dir überlegt."

Hermione nickte und wartete darauf das alle Schüler und Schülerinnen von den anderen Lehrern aufgerufen wurden alle Lehrer hatten nicht nur 20 Schüler auf ihrer Liste, nein sie hatten 30 aufgeschrieben und sie haben alle nach ihren Neigungen berücksichtigt, Severus nahm insgesamt 40 Schüler und für Hermione blieben noch 60 Schüler und Schülerinnen über, diese rief sie zu sich und erklärte ihnen was ihre Aufgabe für den heutigen Abend sein würde.

„Wir werden gemeinsam in die Kerker gehen und uns dort damit beschäftigen diese zu säubern, die Betten werden bezogen, der Boden geschrubbt, und das machen sie alle ohne Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe."

„Aber Professorin Snape, das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, wieso sollten wir das machen? In den Kerkern wurde doch schon ewig keiner mehr eingesperrt, warum sollten wir also unsere Kräfte dafür verschwenden?"

„Weil sie es sich durch ihr Fehlverhalten eingebrockt haben und jetzt Schluss mit Fragen, gehen Sie an die Arbeit."

„Ja Professorin." Die Schüler und Schülerinnen betraten immer zu zweit eine der Zellen, und begannen mit ihrer Arbeit, nachdem sie bereits drei Stunden gearbeitet hatten entschied Hermione „So für heute ist Feierabend, sehen sie zu das sie zügig in die Betten kommen, morgen ist normal Unterricht und ich erwarte von Ihnen allen das sie pünktlich und ausgeschlafen sind."

„Ja Professorin." Die Schüler gingen alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und dann in ihre Betten.

Hermione setzte sich in dem Kerker auf eines der Betten in einer der Zellen, sie war sehr erschöpft, sie überlegte kurz das sie sich hinlegen würde und für einen Moment die Augen schließen wolle, kaum das sie die Augen geschlossen hat schlief sie schon ein.

Severus verfuhr mit seinen Schülern ebenfalls so wie Hermione, er ordnete an das sie am nächsten Morgen alle pünktlich im Unterricht zu sein hätten, dann entließ er sie und begab sich in seine Wohnräume, dort traf er auf Rizzy und die drei Kinder.

„Warum seid ihr nicht schon im Bett? Rizzy was ist los?"

„Master die Kinder sind müde und wollten von der Mama noch einen Kuss und von ihnen auch, allerdings ist Hermione noch nicht hier angekommen Sir."

„Kinder so ab ins Bett" Severus gab allen dreien einen Kuss auf die Stirn und auf den Mund „Ich werde eure Mama suchen, versucht zu schlafen."

„Ja Papa."

„Bitte finde Mama ich möchte ein Küsschen von ihr." Eileen schaute ihren Papa bittend an.

„Ich werde eure Mama finden. Dann wird sie dir auch noch ein Küsschen geben, aber ihr versucht trotzdem zu schlafen."

„Ja Papa." Eileen nickte.

Severus verließ seine Räume und eilte in die Kerker, dort schaute er in jede Zelle, in der letzten Zelle sah er Hermione schlafend auf dem Bett. Er nahm sie auf seinen Arm und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, legte sie auf ihrer Seite des Bettes ab und entkleidete sie mittels Magie. Dabei wachte Hermione auf „Oh Severus ich bin so müde."

„Hermione, Eileen und Henry hätten gerne noch einen gute Nacht Kuss von dir, dann kannst du weiterschlafen. Warte ich helfe dir in deinen Morgenmantel und dann gehen wir zu unseren Kindern."

Severus half Hermione in ihren Morgenmantel und begleitete sie in das Kinderzimmer, dort lag Eileen noch wach und weinte. „Was ist denn los mein Engel?"

„Mama du bist wieder da, ich habe dich vermisst, ich konnte nicht einschlafen."

„Ich bin hier mein Engel, nun schlaf." Hermione küsste Eileen und auch Henry bekam seinen Kuss, selbst Albus bekam einen aber er nur auf die Stirn, Hermione wollte ihn nicht doch noch anstecken. Dann verließ sie gemeinsam mit Severus den Raum, Severus verschloss die Tür und nahm Hermione wieder auf den Arm „du gehörst auch ins Bett, du hast heute mal wieder deine Körperliche Grenze überschritten, du sollst dich noch nicht überanstrengen, das könnte einen Rückfall geben."

„Du hast Recht Severus, ich bin so müde." Hermione schloss die Augen und schlief sofort ein.


	116. Schon wieder Ferien?

Wie immer,….

Schon wieder Ferien?

Dann verließ sie gemeinsam mit Severus den Raum, Severus verschloss die Tür und nahm Hermione wieder auf den Arm „du gehörst auch ins Bett, du hast heute mal wieder deine Körperliche Grenze überschritten, du sollst dich noch nicht überanstrengen, das könnte einen Rückfall geben."

„Du hast Recht Severus, ich bin so müde." Hermione schloss die Augen und schlief sofort ein. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus als erster, Hermione schlief noch tief und fest, es würde noch eine Woche dauern bis das die Weihnachtsferien beginnen, Severus überlegte ob er Hermione wecken solle oder sie doch noch schlafen lassen sollte. Er entschied sich sie schlafen zu lassen, stand auf und bekleidete sich, dann ging er zur großen Halle zum Frühstück. Nachdem er fertig gefrühstückt hatte begab er sich in seinen Klassenraum um den Unterricht vorzubereiten, als es Zeit war für den Unterricht klopften die Schüler an und Severus ließ sie mit einem „Herein" eintreten. Der Unterricht verlief problemlos ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle, am Ende des Tages als Severus dann zurück in seine Wohnräume kam lag Hermione noch immer im Bett und schlief. Rizzy kümmerte sich um die drei Kinder, diese waren bereits fertig für die Nacht, sie warteten lediglich auf ihren Papa um von ihm einen gute Nacht Kuss zu bekommen.

Severus gab allen dreien den gute Nacht Kuss und betrat dann sein Schlafzimmer wo er Hermione schlafend vorfand. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte ihr sanft über die Stirn, sie hatte den ganzen Tag geschlafen und die vorhergehende Nacht, ob sie wohl diese Nacht auch durchschlafen würde fragte er sich im Stillen. Er machte sich selbst Bettfertig da fiel ihm ein das er in dieser Nacht mit der Aufsicht in den Fluren dran war, also kleidete er sich erneut in seine Robe und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer wo er zunächst eine seiner Zeitschriften begann zu lesen, es war schon ewig her das er für so etwas Zeit hatte, immer wieder war etwas dazwischen gekommen. Er setzte sich einen Weckzauber um seinen Rundgang zu beginnen und las dann die neuesten Änderungen von Tränkerezepten, dabei fiel ihm auf das sich irgend ein Stümper daran gemacht hatte den Wolfsbanntrank zu ändern, das musste er sofort überprüfen, wenn dieser Trank in dieser Form gebraut würde, dann hätte sich der Werwolf nicht mehr unter Kontrolle wie er es eigentlich haben sollte. Severus begab sich in sein Labor und setzte die Basis für den Trank auf, weiter kam er nicht, da sein Weckzauber ihn erinnerte an seinen Rundgang.

Severus zog sich seinen Mantel über und schritt die Gänge ab, er kannte jeden Schlupfwinkel, jede Abkürzung und alle Geheimgänge, nicht einer entging ihm, aber es waren alle Schüler in ihren Betten, oder zumindest in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Severus machte einen letzten Gang zum Astronomieturm, dort entdeckte er eine Gestalt die auf dem Boden kauerte. Mit einem gedachten Lumos erhellte er seinen Zauberstab, er schlich sich leise und zügig an, der Schüler der auf dem Boden kauerte hörte ihn nicht kommen und erschrak heftig als Severus sich vor ihm aufbaute.

„Professor Snape, Sir sie haben mich erschreckt."

„Nun Mister Lupin was machen sie hier oben? Sie gehören ins Bett."

„Professor, Sir, ich kann nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, ich habe so ein seltsames Gefühl in mir. Ich sehe mir den Mond an und dann fühle ich mich besser. Aber es gibt Tage da weiß ich gar nicht was ich in der Nacht gemacht habe, ich weiß nur das ich nicht in meinem Bett lag, ich werde an den unterschiedlichsten Orten wach. Manchmal habe ich leichte Verletzungen, aber oft kann ich meinen Pyjama wegschmeißen, weil er total zerfetzt ist. Wissen sie was mit mir passiert?"

„Mister Lupin, ich habe eine Ahnung was mit Ihnen passiert sein könnte, aber sichere Beweise habe ich noch keine. Wir müssen das genauer untersuchen, beschreiben Sie mir wann sie sich so unwohl fühlen."

„Ja Sir. Am schlimmsten ist es wenn der Mond so wie jetzt fast voll ist, ich habe eine Unruhe in mir, in der Nacht wo der Vollmond ganz voll ist weiß ich gar nicht was ich getan habe, aber ich wache immer außerhalb von Hogwarts auf in der Nähe des verbotenen Waldes. Sir ich habe Angst."

„Mister Lupin, sie wissen was ihr Vater war?"

„Äh hm nein nicht genau, mir wurde nur erzählt das er gegen den dunklen Lord mit gekämpft hat und dabei genau wie meine Mutter ums Leben gekommen ist, mehr haben mir meine Großeltern nicht erzählt. Was war mein Vater denn?"

Oh bei Merlin's Eiern, hat dem armen Jungen keiner erzählt das sein Vater ein Werwolf war? Das dürfte doch nicht wahr sein, warum musste er jetzt ausgerechnet dem armen Kind erklären was für ein Leben er bald führen muss.

„Nun Mister Lupin diese Erklärung dauert leider etwas länger, aber da es schon spät ist möchte ich das sie jetzt zunächst in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und von dort dann in ihr Zimmer, schlafen sie alleine oder haben sie ein Gruppenzimmer?"

„Sir ein Gruppenzimmer, warum?"

„Ok dann möchte ich das sie nur ihre Utensilien besorgen die sie zum Schlafen benötigen, dann kommen sie zum Klassenzimmer vom Zaubertränkeunterricht, ich werde ihnen zeigen wo sie die nächsten Nächte verbringen werden. Ich gehe recht in der Annahme das es immer zwei Nächte vor und zwei Nächte nach Vollmond zu dieser Unruhe kommt und sie nicht wissen wo sie gewesen sind?"

„Ja Sir."

„Ok nun bitte beeilen sie sich, noch ist der Mond verdeckt aber nicht mehr lange, und es wird passieren was ich denke das es passiert, und für diesen Fall möchte ich sie nicht in Reichweite irgendwelcher Schüler wissen. Haben sie das verstanden?"

„Äh hm nicht wirklich, aber ich beeile mich."

Severus überlegte nicht lange „ich begleite Sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, und auch in ihr Zimmer, bitte wirklich nur das nötigste, und nun los."

Teddy und Professor Snape eilten gemeinsam zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Hufflepuff, dort zeigte Teddy dem Professor sein Zimmer alle Klassenkameraden des Schülers hatten ihre Vorhänge um ihre Betten zugezogen, so das sie von dem was in dem Raum vor sich ging nichts mitbekamen. Teddy schnappte sich sein Kopfkissen, er nahm seine Zahnbürste und seine Haarbürste, eine Flasche mit einem Zaubertrank ohne Etikett, sowie saubere Kleidung für den nächsten Schultag. Er nickte dem Professor zu um ihm zu sagen das er jetzt alles hätte, da fiel der Blick von Severus aus dem Fenster und er sah das die Wolken begannen sich zu verändern.

„Mister Lupin jetzt schnell hier raus." Flüsterte Severus sehr energisch. Teddy nickte und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

„Wir müssen sehen das wir in die Kerker kommen, beeilen sie sich bitte." Puh wenn Lupin sich gleich verwandeln sollte, dann bricht hier eine Katastrophe aus. Severus hatte den Gedanken noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedacht, da begann Teddy zu zittern. Severus schob ihn aus der Tür des Gemeinschaftsraum, er verschloss die Tür und legte sicherheitshalber noch einen Bann oben drauf. Dafür hatte er Teddy einen kurzen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen, als Severus sich umdrehte um nach Teddy zu sehen stand dort tatsächlich ein junger Werwolf vor ihm, egal was jetzt passieren würde, Teddy erinnerte sich doch noch nicht an das was er als Werwolf getan hatte. Aber um dem Jungen gegenüber eine Chance zu haben verwandelte Severus sich kurzerhand in seinen Animagus, er stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und breitete seine Flügel aus.

Teddy schaute ihn in seiner Wolfsform an, er heulte kurz auf und lief dann Richtung Eingangstor vom Schloss, da Severus das vorhergesehen hatte, hatte er das Tor bereits für Lupin geöffnet. Teddy lief hinaus, Severus folgte ihm, er beobachtete ihn aus sicherer Entfernung, doch Teddy lief nur bis zum Wald, dort schnappte er sich eine der Riesenspinnen, er verschlang die Spinne zügig und rollte sich dann zusammen wie ein junger Hund. Severus blieb die ganze Nacht bei Teddy, er wachte darüber das dem Jungen nichts passieren würde, mehrere Male vertrieb er ein paar Spinnen, aber sonst passierte nichts weiter. Als Teddy sich am Morgen zurück verwandelt hatte, verwandelte sich auch Severus in seine normale Gestalt zurück. Severus setzte sich zu dem Jungen ins Grass „Mister Lupin wie fühlen sie sich?"

„Nun ich weiß es nicht Professor ich fühle mich seltsam, und schon wieder ist einer meiner Schlafanzüge hinüber."

„Nun ich habe jetzt die Beweise die ich noch benötigt habe, seit wann ist es so wie es heute Nacht war?"

„Hm es ist jetzt das dritte Mal das ich hier draußen wach werde und nicht weiß wie ich hier hergekommen bin."

„Dieses Geheimnis kann ich lüften, sie sind ein Werwolf, deswegen wissen sie nicht was sie tun, was haben sie gemacht als sie das erste Mal nicht wussten was sie getan haben?"

„Ich hatte große Angst, dann bin ich zu Madame Pomfrey ich habe ihr alles erzählt was ich Ihnen auch erzählt habe, sie gab mir diesen Trank und meinte ich solle ihn immer dann nehmen wenn es Vollmond wird."

„Dürfte ich diesenTrank mal analysieren? Ich brauche davon nicht viel, ein kleiner Tropfen genügt mir. Zunächst möchte ich aber an ihm riechen, dann füllen wir einen Tropfen in eine leere Phiole und wenn sich bewahrheitet was ich denke, was dieser Trank ist, muss ich mal ein ernstes Wort mit unserer Krankenschwester reden, mit Misses Potter haben sie nicht gesprochen oder?"

„Nein Sir nur mit Madame Pomfrey, sie sagte sie hätte ein neues Rezept für den Trank verwendet, und er sei nicht von ihnen hergestellt, weil sie doch so viel zu tun haben. Sie hat ihn in der Apotheke in Hogsmeade bestellt."

„Was; das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Mister Lupin, für die nächsten vier Nächte möchte ich das sie bevor der Mond aufgeht bei mir in den Kerkern sind, ich werde Ihnen eine Zelle zeigen, in die werde ich sie für die nächsten Nächte einsperren, ich werde einen Zauber um die Zelle legen, es kommt dann keiner ihrer Schulkameraden in die Nähe der Zelle, ich werde diese Zelle auch so verhexen das keine Geräusche nach außen dringen, insbesondere kein Geheule. Für nächsten Monat werden wir diese Prozedur wiederholen, allerdings habe ich bis dahin ihren Trank fertig, ich möchte dann nur sicher gehen das er auch wirkt. Sie werden dann auch ein Einzelzimmer bekommen, und die Einzigen die sie besuchen dürfen in dieser Zeit sind Eileen und Henry sowie meine Frau und ich, wieso nur wir vier sie besuchen dürfen werden sie merken wenn sie auch wissen was sie in der Nacht getan haben, so lange sie das nicht wissen wird es ein Geheimnis bleiben, wenn sie wissen was mit ihnen Nachts passiert ist werden sie dieses Geheimnis wahren, sie werden keinem anderen Lebewesen davon erzählen, auch keinen Gegenständen oder sonstigen Dingen, haben sie das verstanden?"

„Ja Sir."

„Gut dann lassen Sie uns rein gehen, ich denke man wird sie schon vermissen in ihrem Haus."

„Das denke ich nicht, die vermissen mich eigentlich nie, ich habe keine Freunde, seit ich von Madame Hooch Zusatzunterricht bekomme ist es noch schlimmer geworden, aber wenigstens mögen Eileen und Henry mich und spielen ab und zu mit mir, wenn ich dafür Zeit habe."

„Ich kann leider nichts dagegen unternehmen, das ihre Hauskameraden sie so behandeln, ich werde aber mit der gesamten Schule über dieses Thema der Freundschaften reden. Eileen und Henry sind beide sehr außergewöhnlich Zauberer. Los doch wir müssen zum Frühstück und dann zum Unterricht, hier ich habe ihre Kleidung mitgebracht, sie wollen doch wohl nicht nackt zum Frühstück erscheinen oder?"

„Nein Sir, danke das sie sich so um mich kümmern." Teddy begann sich eilig anzukleiden.

„Das bin ich ihrem Vater und auch ihnen schuldig, ihr Vater war ein Freund, auch wenn unsere Beziehung kompliziert und sehr schwierig war, so war er doch ein Freund und ich bedauere das er sie nicht hat aufwachsen sehen können, sie haben viel von ihrem Vater, allerdings haben sie auch viel von ihrer Mutter, sie können die Haarfarbe ändern oder?"

„Ja Professor, aber woher wissen sie das?" Teddy stoppte dabei sich anzukleiden.

„Nun für mich ist das kein Geheimnis, aber bitte ziehen sie sich fertig an, ihre Mutter war ein Metamorphmagus, sie konnte ihr Aussehen nach Belieben ändern, und in ihrer Gestalt als Werwolf hatten sie letzte Nacht blaues Fell, daher war das für mich nicht schwierig zu erkennen, einen Werwolf mit blauem Fell, den hat es noch nie gegeben. Wenn sie dann jetzt fertig sind mit Anziehen, können wir endlich in die große Halle gehen zum Frühstück, sie werden meine Familie und mich begleiten in den Ferien auf unser Manor, ich schreibe ihren Großeltern eine Nachricht, wenn sie sich zuhause verwandeln, könnte es für ihre Großeltern tödlich enden."

„Professor, warum tun sie das alles für mich?"

„Weil sie Hilfe brauchen und ich nicht möchte das sie auf die schiefe Bahn abrutschen, wie gesagt ich bin es ihrem Vater schuldig, mich so gut es geht um sie zu kümmern. Und ihnen bin ich es auch schuldig, viel zu lange habe ich sie ohne meine Unterstützung durchs Leben gehen lassen. Hier trennen sich vorläufig unsere Wege, gehen Sie hinein und setzen sich einfach bei ihren Kameraden an den Tisch. Lassen sie sich ihr Frühstück schmecken, wobei ich davon ausgehe ihre Mahlzeit von heute Nacht dürfte ausreichend groß gewesen sein, so dass sie wohl jetzt keinen großen Hunger haben dürften. Nun denn bis heute Abend." Severus ließ Teddy einfach so stehen, auch wenn er wusste das der Schüler genau jetzt noch so viele Fragen haben würde, aber er musste auch zum Frühstück, sofort nach der Mahlzeit wollte Severus sich Madame Pomfrey schnappen, wie sie es wagen konnte einem jungen Werwolf diese Art Wolfsbanntrank zu geben, der war ja nicht mal richtig getestet worden. Und das aller Schlimmste war das Madame Pomfrey ihn nicht informiert hatte, er hätte es wissen müssen wenn in Hogwarts ein Werwolf zum Unterricht geht, die Schüler müssten vor dem Wolf beschützt werden, und auch der Wolf müsste vor sich selber geschützt werden, hatte nicht auch Teddy sich zu Letzt als sehr Hilfsbereit gezeigt als es darum ging seine verletzte Tochter zu finden, obwohl er selber bei dem Unfall verletzt worden war. Er ist sogar ohne Ermahnung bei seiner Familie aufgetaucht um sich bei Eileen zu entschuldigen, er hatte für seine Frau Hilfe geholt, als es ihr nicht gut ging, Severus könnte diese ganzen Gedanken noch sehr lange weiter laufen lassen, allerdings war er bereits in der großen Halle angekommen und konnte sich auf seinen Platz setzen, dort begann er zu essen, dann ließ er seinen Blick über die vier Häusertische schweifen, Teddy saß sehr einsam an dem einen Ende des Tisches, und es waren neben ihm zwei Plätze frei auf beiden Seiten. Das würde Severus so nicht länger dulden, er würde das ändern. Doch zunächst musste er zum Unterricht und vorher noch in seine Wohnung, Hermione war seit vorgestern am Schlafen, er wollte sehen wie es ihr ging ehe er zum Unterricht gehen würde. Also erhob er sich und verließ die große Halle, er schritt entlang der Gemälde in Richtung Kerker, doch die Gemälde hielten ihn aufgeregt auf. „Haben sie gesehen? Heute Nacht war ein Werwolf hier auf Hogwarts, und ein Testhral, wissen Sie wer das gewesen ist?" Severus stoppte und drehte sich zu den Gemälden „und wenn ich etwas davon wüsste, würde ich es ihnen nicht sagen, kümmern sie sich um wichtigere Dinge, sie sollen aufpassen das hier auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert wird, nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger." Severus beeilte sich nun um in seine Wohnräume zu gelangen, dort betrat er das Schlafzimmer nur um festzustellen das Hermione noch immer schlief, tief und fest, er ging zu ihr hin und fühlte extra nach ihrem Puls und kontrollierte ihre Atmung, aber es war alles in Ordnung, er drang kurz in ihre Gedanken ein. Hermione mein Engel, wie fühlst du dich.

Severus ich bin noch so müde, darf ich noch schlafen bitte?

Ja Hermione du kannst noch schlafen. Ich verlasse dich jetzt und gehe zum Tränkeunterricht, und vorher muss ich noch bei Madame Pomfrey vorbei, Teddy hat sich vor drei Monaten zum ersten Mal verwandelt in einen Wolf und er war bei ihr, sie hat ihm einen veränderten Wolfsbanntrank gegeben, dieser ist vollkommen wirkungslos, er verschlimmert sogar noch das ganze. Aber ich möchte dich jetzt nicht weiter stören, schlafe weiter, falls du vor dem Mittagessen wach wirst, würde ich mich freuen mit dir in der großen Halle zu Essen. Severus zog sich aus Hermione's Gedanken zurück und eilte zur Krankenstation, dort traf er nur auf Ginny. „Guten Morgen Ginny, ist Poppy da?"

„Nein Professor, sie ist nicht da, sie ist zu ihrer Familie gereist, sie hat Ihnen einen Brief ins Büro legen lassen, sie ist heute Nacht schon aufgebrochen, es gab da einen Notfall in der Familie, soweit ich das verstanden habe ging es um die Mutter von Poppy." Severus schaute Ginny irritiert an, wieso sprach sie ihn mit Sie an? Da hörte er den Grund und wechselte auch in die Sie Form, es kamen Schüler auf die Krankenstation und diese belauschen gerne Gespräche zwischen Lehrern oder anderem Personal von Hogwarts.

„Ok Misses Potter, richten Sie ihr bitte aus, wenn sie zurück kommt, das ich dringend mit ihr sprechen möchte."

„Das werde ich machen Professor, wie geht es ihrer Frau?"

„Sie ist noch immer sehr erschöpft, sie hat ihre körperliche Grenze sehr weit überschritten, sie schläft seit bereits zwei Tagen, ich hoffe sie erwacht heute zum Mittagessen. Ich muss nun zum Unterricht, Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag Misses Potter."

„Danke Professor den wünsche ich Ihnen auch." Ginny schaute nun nach den Schülern und ihren Verletzungen, es waren alles keine schlimmen Verletzungen, es brauchte keiner auf der Krankenstation liegen bleiben. Severus saß bereits im Unterricht als Ginny die letzten Schüler behandelt hatte. Es klopfte an der Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer, ein mürrisches „Herein"und ein Schüler den Severus schon vermisst hatte betrat das Klassenzimmer.

„Wieso kommen sie erst jetzt zu meinem Unterricht?"

„Sir ich war auf der Krankenstation, ich habe Bauchweh, aber Misses Potter sagte ich dürfe zum Unterricht gehen, leider hat es lange gedauert mit der Untersuchung, vor mir waren 10 andere Schüler dran ehe ich untersucht werden konnte. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung das ich so spät bin."

„Das macht dann 10 Punkte Abzug von ihrem Haus. Setzen sie sich auf ihren Platz, mit dem Brauen können sie nicht mehr anfangen, aber sie schreiben das Rezept ab und sie werden für die nächsten vier Abende bei mir Nachsitzen haben."

„Ja Professor Snape." Teddy Lupin war froh das seine Bauchschmerzen nur mit seiner ungewöhnlichen Zwischenmahlzeit zusammenhingen, jetzt hatte er auch noch die perfekte Ausrede für seine Klassenkameraden. Professor Snape mutierte immer mehr zu seinem Lieblingslehrer, auch wenn er im Unterricht sehr mürrisch war und oft mies gelaunt, doch der Professor half ihm wo er konnte und das nahm Teddy nicht einfach so als gegeben hin, er wollte sich dankbar zeigen in dem er ein guter Schüler sein würde. Als es auf Mittag zu ging und Severus die Klasse in die Pause entließ meldete sich Teddy noch bei ihm, er wartete jedoch darauf das alle Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten. „Professor Snape, ich habe noch immer Bauchweh, wissen sie zufällig was ich heute Nacht gegessen habe?"

„Ja zufällig weiß ich das, ist es jetzt so wichtig zu wissen was sie gegessen haben?"

„Ja Sir, Misses Potter sagte zu mir sie könne mir nicht einfach irgendeinen Trank geben, es müsste schon der richtige sein, dafür müsse sie wissen was ich zuletzt gegessen habe. Da ich nicht gefrühstückt habe und sie mir heute früh gesagt haben ich hätte wohl eine ausreichend große Menge an Nahrung zu mir genommen dachte ich sie könnten mir sagen was ich gegessen habe."

„Ja ich kann Ihnen das sagen, allerdings möchte ich nicht das sie mir hier auf den Boden spucken, haben sie das verstanden?"

„Ja Sir, also was habe ich gegessen?"

„Sie haben eine Acrumantula gegessen, eine Riesenspinnen." Teddy wurde schlagartig übel, er übergab sich doch, auch wenn er das nicht wollte, zu seiner Schande traf er auch noch die Schuhe seines Lehrers, obwohl er versucht hatte sich wegzudrehen.

„Sie gehen heute in keinen Unterricht mehr, ich bringe sie jetzt in die Zelle, dort wird Misses Potter sie versorgen mit einem Trank der ihnen hilft den Rest von dem Vieh zu verdauen, wenn sie nochmal sich so etwas leisten, lernen sie mich kennen."

„Ja Sir es tut mir leid."

„Gut ich sage Misses Potter Bescheid und sie folgen mir jetzt erstmal in ihre Zelle."

„Ja Sir." Teddy lies den Kopf hängen, wie ein geschlagener Hund folgte er seinem Professor.

In dem Zellentrakt angekommen sperrte Severus Teddy in die erst beste Zelle, sie war sauber und das Bett frisch bezogen, Severus verschloss die Tür und legte die Zauber auf die Zelle. Dann informierte er Ginny über den Zwischenfall, auf dem Rückweg in seine Räume kam er erneut an seinem Klassenzimmer vorbei, mit einem Evanesco und einem kleinen kaum sehbaren Wink seines Zauberstabes war der Raum wieder sauber. Er betrat seine Wohnräume, seine Zwillinge saßen am Esstisch und malten etwas während Rizzy Albus fütterte „Hallo ihr, ist eure Mama schon wach geworden?"

„Hallo Papa, ja Mama ist wach geworden, sie hat gesagt sie würde gleich mit uns in die große Halle gehen zum Essen, sie ist nur erstmal duschen gegangen." Wie auf's Stichwort öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür und Hermione betrat den Raum, Severus stockte der Atem, seine Frau hatte ein wunderschönes Kleid an und trug darüber ihre Lehrerrobe, sie sah einfach atemberaubend schön aus. „Wenn wir nicht schon verheiratet wären, ich würde glatt weg dir einen neuen Antrag machen. Womit habe ich dich verdient?"

„Severus, du machst mich ganz verlegen, womit du mich verdient hast? Nun mal sehen, schlicht und einfach weil wir uns lieben?"

„Lass uns darüber später nochmal reden, wir sollten jetzt essen gehen, unsere Zwillinge haben sicherlich Hunger oder?"

„Ja Papa, Mama komm wir gehen essen." Eileen nahm ihre Mama an die Hand. Henry lief mit seinem Vater an der Hand, so gingen sie gemeinsam zum Essen. Nach dem Essen brachten Hermione und Severus die Kinder zurück in ihre Wohnräume, und begaben sich dann gemeinsam ins Büro.

„Es freut mich das du wieder erwacht bist, bitte überschreite nicht nochmal deine körperliche Grenze soweit, das ist nicht gut für dich. Ich habe dich vermisst mein Engel."

„Severus, ich habe es nicht gespürt das ich so erschöpft war, ich verspreche dir besser auf mich zu achten."

„Gut denn ich möchte nicht das du nochmal zwei Tage Schlaf benötigst um wieder fit zu werden. Jetzt würde ich gerne mit dir ins Labor gehen, ich habe da einen Trank den wir analysieren müssen, und dann benötige ich deine Hilfe, wir müssen einen Wolfsbanntrank herstellen, allerdings müssen wir ihn an einen speziellen Wolf anpassen."

„Severus, ist es Teddy? Ist er wie Remus?"

„Da ist also wieder unsere kleine Miss Know it all. Ja du hast recht, du weißt auch was seine Mutter war?" Severus schaute sie fragend an.

„Ein Metamorphmagus, er ist beides?" Hermione hatte einen zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Zumindest ist er in seiner Wolfgestalt dazu in der Lage seine Haarfarbe zu ändern, denn er hatte blaues Fell."

„Das könnte schwierig werden wo ist er jetzt?"

„Er befindet sich für heute in einer der Zellen im Kerker, er hat gestern Nacht eine Acrumantula gefressen, die ihm heute schwer im Magen lag und er sich deshalb übergeben musste. Damit keinem Schüler auffällt was er da ausspuckt habe ich ihn in die Zelle gebracht, ich möchte versuchen das es nicht bekannt wird das er ein Werwolf ist. Er darf im Moment nur Kontakt zu dir und mir und unseren Zwillingen haben. Professor Deen könnten wir noch mit einbeziehen, aber ihm traue ich noch nicht genug. Minerva fällt als kleine Katze aus, die würde Teddy sofort fressen. Auch möchte ich nicht das Teddy verletzt wird durch einen Animagus, er soll vor sich selber geschützt werden."

„Wer weiß davon das er ein Werwolf ist?"

„Nun im Moment, wir beide und Madame Pomfrey, eventuell weiß es noch Ginny, sie sagte ihm das sie wissen müsse was er gegessen habe damit sie ihm den richtigen Trank geben kann. Ob es sonst jemand weiß kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber ich möchte trotzdem versuchen das es Geheim bleibt."

„Von mir erfährt es keiner. Lass uns beginnen mit der Analyse des Trankes, zeigst du ihn mir bitte mal?"

„Selbstverständlich Hermione. Hier, rieche an ihm und sage mir was du denkst."

Hermione nahm die Phiole in die Hand, sie roch daran und stellte fest, das es roch als wäre das der Wolfsbanntrank, aber der sah nicht aus wie er aussehen sollte. „Es riecht nach Wolfsbanntrank, aber die Farbe und Konsistenz des Trankes ist nicht so wie sie sein sollte. Und," sie sog einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug ein, ließ die Phiole fallen, sie glitt ihr aus der Hand, dann fiel Hermione um.

Severus beugte sich sofort über sie, zum Glück öffnete sie bereits ihre Augen wieder. „Sag was und?"

Er hielt ihre Beine hoch, Hermione hatte ein sehr blasses Gesicht es sah aus als wäre ihr gesamtes Blut einmal kurz in ihre Beine gerutscht. „Severus, kannst du bitte die Phiole verschließen?"

Severus erhob sich und sah nach der Phiole, sie war heil geblieben, der winzige Tropfen des Trankes der dadrin war, war auch noch immer drin, er verschloss die Phiole und bückte sich erneut zu Hermione herunter. „Sie ist jetzt zu, was ist passiert? Was hast du gerochen? Was wolltest du sagen?"

Severus musste sich sehr zusammenreißen er wollte liebend gerne sofort Antworten auf seine Fragen, er dachte schon daran einfach in Hermione's Gedanken einzudringen, wartete dann aber doch auf die Antworten von Hermione. „Severus was ist das für ein Trank? Ich habe als ich einen zweiten Atemzug mit dem Geruch eingeatmet habe nichts mehr gesehen, es war plötzlich alles dunkel, ich wollte dir sagen das er fast so riecht wie der Liebestrank für mich. Aber dann war ja plötzlich alles schwarz. Ich glaube du kannst meine Beine jetzt runter lassen, mir geht es wieder gut. Nur bitte lass die Phiole zu."

Hermione erhob sich „ich werde mal nach Teddy sehen, in dieser Zeit kannst du den Trank ja analysieren." Sie verließ das Labor und ging in den Zellentrakt des Kerkers, dort fand sie Teddy ohne große Probleme, es stank erbärmlich, er hatte sich erneut übergeben, und es funktionierte nicht das er diese Sauerei hätte verschwinden lassen können, er saß zusammengekauert auf dem Bett.

„Mister Lupin ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein Professorin Snape, mir ist schlecht, gleichzeitig habe ich Hunger und Misses Potter war zwar schon hier aber den Trank den sie mir gegeben hat, nun das Ergebnis sehen sie, da ich es nicht verschwinden lassen kann. Mir ist kalt und warm zugleich, ich fühle mich sehr seltsam." Teddy verstummte.

Hermione ließ die Sauerei vom Boden mit einem gedachten Evanesco verschwinden, für sie außerhalb der Zelle überhaupt kein Problem, da sie aber sich um Teddy Sorgen machte betrat sie seine Zelle. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

„Nein ich glaube nicht das sie etwas für mich tun können Professorin, aber es ist sehr nett das sie sich so um mich sorgen. Ihr Mann kümmert sich um mich, er wollte meinen Trank den ich von Poppy bekommen habe analysieren, wo ich da gerade dran denke ich muss noch meine Ration für heute trinken." Teddy entkorkte die Phiole, und wollte gerade seine Ration trinken da fiel Hermione auf den Boden. Er steckte den Korken wieder in die Phiole, beugte sich zu Hermione runter, diese öffnete wieder die Augen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, wieso falle ich von diesem Trank immer um?"

„Wieso? Sind sie vorher schon mal umgefallen Professorin?"

„Nun ja vorher als mein Mann mir den Trank zum analysieren gegeben hat, ich entkorkte die Flasche und dann roch ich an dem Trank da bin ich umgefallen. Mein Mann hat die Flasche dann verkorkt und es ging mir sofort besser. Allerdings, werde ich wohl noch einen Moment brauchen ehe ich wieder aufstehen kann. Wären sie so nett und würden mir ihr Kissen geben, es liegt sich hier sehr unangenehm."

„Selbstverständlich Professorin, ich kann hier leider nicht raus um ihren Mann zu rufen, vielleicht könnte er ihnen helfen." Teddy gab ihr sein Kopfkissen.

In dem Moment kam Severus gerade um die Ecke in den Kerker, er beeilte sich in die Zelle zu gelangen, er beugte sich ebenfalls zu ihr hinunter. „Hermione mein Engel was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe meine Phiole entkorkt, leider ist ihre Frau dadurch umgefallen. Sie fühlt sich schon besser, aber sie sagte sie könne noch nicht aufstehen." Teddy plapperte aufgeregt los.

„Danke Mister Lupin, aber meine Frau kann durchaus selber reden. Also Hermione?"

„Severus, Mister Lupin hat dir doch schon alles gesagt, allerdings habe ich ein Kribbeln in den Beinen, und mir ist schwindelig."

Severus entkorkte die Flasche erneut, und Hermione verlor das Bewusstsein sie lag da fast wie Tot.

Er verschloss die Phiole und Hermione wurde langsam wieder wach, aber je öfter sie das mitmachte, um so schlechter kam sie zurück in ihr Leben in den wachen Zustand. „Severus, bitte entkorke diese Phiole nie wieder in meiner Nähe."

„Hermione das werde ich auch nicht nochmal zulassen. Ich wollte nur nochmal etwas testen, ich werde diesen Trank vernichten. Für sie Mister Lupin werde ich einen richtigen Wolfsbanntrank herstellen der auf sie abgestimmt ist. Hermione darf ich dich hochnehmen und in unsere Wohnung bringen oder meinst du das wäre nicht gut für dich?"

„Ich kann es nicht beurteilen Severus, versuche einfach mich hochzunehmen."

Severus beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und schob seine Arme unter ihren Körper. Er hob sie auf seine Arme und brachte sie aus der Zelle, er trug sie in das Schlafzimmer und dort legte er sie auf dem Bett ab. „Geht es dir jetzt besser Hermione?"

„Ja geht es Severus, allerdings spüre ich noch immer nicht meine Beine. Es ist als wenn alles von meinem unterem Körper weg wäre."

„Bleib noch etwas hier liegen, ich muss im Labor die Analyse des Trankes vornehmen, ich werde aber alles abriegeln, so das du nichts von dem Trank riechen wirst. Sobald du wieder Gefühl in den Beinen hast möchte ich das du mit mir gemeinsam im Labor arbeitest." Es klopfte an die Bürotüre und Severus ging in sein Büro „Herein, Madam Pomfrey!" Diese öffnete die Tür und betrat das Büro „Schulleiter sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ja Madame Pomfrey, ich habe mitbekommen das wir einen Werwolf auf Hogwarts haben, sie wussten davon, haben mich aber weder informiert noch haben sie dafür gesorgt das der Schüler den richtigen Trank bekommt, dieses Verhalten von Ihnen ist unverantwortlich, hätte ich nicht in der letzten Nacht selber den Rundgang gemacht, wüsste ich es heute noch nicht und es hätte zu unschönen Zwischenfällen kommen können. Der Schüler reagiert nicht auf den Trank den sie ihm besorgt haben, dann haben sie nicht dafür gesorgt das er ein Einzelzimmer bekommt, diese Liste könnte ich noch länger so fortsetzen, was ich aber nicht tun werde. Sie werden von heute an nur noch mit Misses Potter gemeinsam behandeln, sie wird kontrollieren das sie die richtigen Tränke ausgeben, sie werden alles mit ihr absprechen. Haben sie das verstanden?"

„Ja Schulleiter, das habe ich verstanden, ich wollte sie aber bitten mich vom Dienst frei zu stellen, meine Mutter ist verstorben, mein Vater kommt gar nicht mehr alleine zurecht, deshalb muss ich mich um ihn kümmern. Wenn sie mich nicht freistellen, dann würde ich kündigen."

„Madame Pomfrey, mein Beileid zum Verlust ihrer Mutter, ich werde sie vom Dienst vorläufig freistellen, wenn sie zurück nach Hogwarts kommen bleibt es aber bei den vorher genannten Bedingungen, ansonsten würden wir Ihnen kündigen."

„Ja Schulleiter, ich werde mich melden wenn es soweit ist." Poppy verließ das Büro, sie flohte zurück zu ihrer Familie. Severus ging zurück zu Hermione ins Schlafzimmer.

„Hast du jetzt wieder Gefühl in deinen Beinen?" er berührte ihre Knie.

„Deine Hand spüre ich Severus, aber mehr nicht."

„Dann bleib noch hier liegen, ich werde Ginny informieren, und dann im Labor die Analyse beenden. Poppy ist vorläufig vom Dienst freigestellt, sie hat ihre Mutter verloren, und muss sich um ihren Vater kümmern."

„Ok es tut mir leid für Poppy, das ist sicherlich nicht leicht damit umzugehen."

„Da können wir jetzt auch nichts dran ändern. Wir müssen uns um Hogwarts kümmern und ganz besonders gerade um Lupin und dich."

„Severus, meine Beine Kribbeln, das fängt an zu schmerzen, um nicht zu sagen es wird immer schlimmer mit den Schmerzen." Aus Hermione's Augen kamen Tränen, sie liefen ihr das Gesicht herunter. Severus wischte sie mit einem Tuch weg. „Ich hole dir einen Schmerztrank. Und werde dann Ginny informieren, soll ich Julian rufen?"

„Nein das ist nicht nötig, denke ich."

„Bis gleich dann mein Engel." Severus verließ das Schlafzimmer, er rief Ginny über den Kamin zu sich und informierte sie als sie eintraf. Ginny erfragte was für ein Trank es gewesen sei auf den Hermione reagiert hat, Severus erklärte es ihr, er erklärte auch das dieser Trank nie wieder in der Gegenwart von Hermione geöffnet werden dürfe und das Poppy vorläufig vom Dienst freigestellt sei. Dann begab er sich ins Labor um die Analyse zu beenden, als er fast fertig war klopfte es an die Tür vom Labor, Severus spürte in seinen Bannen nach wer vor der Tür stand, dann öffnete er die Tür und ließ Ginny eintreten. „Was ist mit Hermione? Wird sie wieder laufen können?"

„Vermutlich schon, sie spürt ein Kribbeln in den Beinen aber sie hat keine Kraft in den Beinen. Mir wäre es sehr lieb wenn wir Julian hinzuziehen könnten. Hermione möchte das zwar nicht aber ich erachte es als nötig."

„Dann sollten wir Julian rufen, das Kribbeln spürt sie schon länger. Ich werde für Teddy Lupin jetzt den Wolfsbanntrank herstellen, du weißt bereits das er ein Werwolf ist?" Severus sendete seinen Patronus zu Julian.

„Nein das wusste ich noch nicht sicher, aber geahnt habe ich es, war es der Trank den Madame Pomfrey für Teddy bestellt hat der Hermione so ausgeschaltet hat?"

„Ja war es, da hat sich irgendein Tränkemeister erlaubt den Trank zu verändern, ohne das er das Recht dazu hatte. Der Trank wirkt nicht, er hat auf Hermione diese schlechten Einflüsse, und Teddy hat er seiner Erinnerungen an die Nächte beraubt."

Es klopfte und Julian stand vor der Tür „Severus du hast nach mir gerufen, was ist mit Hermione?"

Severus umriss kurz was alles geschehen war und das Hermione nun kein Gefühl mehr in den Beinen habe. Auch das Mister Lupin seine Erinnerungen an die Nächte in denen er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt nicht mehr hatte, und er ihm auch nicht half sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Sag mal Severus, ist das dieser neue Wolfsbanntrank?"

„Ja soweit ich das von hier aus beurteilen kann, ich analysiere den Trank gerade, und genau jetzt ist sie fertig." Severus drehte sich um und schaute sich das Ergebnis an. „Es ist der neue Wolfsbanntrank, nur ist der totaler Mist, er macht gar nicht was er soll, wer den entworfen hat beziehungsweise verändert hat will anscheinend die Werwölfe vernichten, nur das meine Frau auf den Trank auch so extrem reagiert ist mir nicht verständlich, aber sie ist ja eine ganz besondere Hexe. Lasst uns zu ihr gehen und sehen wie es ihr geht."

Julian, Ginny und Severus gingen gemeinsam in das Schlafzimmer, Hermione lag noch immer mit Tränen laufendem Gesicht im Bett. „Severus oh und Julian, Ginny, es tut so weh, meine Beine kribbeln, selbst der Schmerztrank hilft mir nicht."

„Hermione ich untersuche dich und kann dir dann vielleicht noch etwas anderes geben gegen die Schmerzen." Julian untersuchte Hermione, doch er fand zunächst keine Ursache und auch keine Lösung für das Problem. „Was ist passiert erzähle es mir genau."

Hermione erzählte ihm jede Kleinigkeit, Julian hörte sehr aufmerksam zu, dann überlegte er mit Severus gemeinsam eine Lösung, doch es half zunächst nichts.

„Für heute werden wir hier nichts mehr erreichen, Hermione möchtest du vom Trank der Lebenden Toten trinken damit du keine Schmerzen mehr hast?" Severus schaute Hermione an.

„Glaubst du das es hilft?"

„Nein ich glaube es nicht unbedingt, aber ich hoffe es."

„Dann werde ich es probieren. Gib mir bitte 10 Tropfen, damit ich 10 Stunden schlafen kann."

„Ok dann schlaf jetzt." Severus gab Hermione die 10 Tropfen, dann betrat er mit Ginny und Julian sein Wohnzimmer. „Julian wo du schon hier bist könntest du bitte mal einen Blick auf Teddy Lupin richten, ihm geht es nicht so gut, er ist ein Werwolf der sich vor drei Monaten zum ersten Mal so verwandelt hat und nichts mehr davon wusste, er hat von Poppy diesen Trank bekommen. Ich bin gerade dabei für ihn neuen herzustellen. Allerdings hat er eine Besonderheit, er ist zusätzlich ein Metamorphmagus, deswegen muss ich den Trank ganz genau auf ihn anpassen. Aber sei bitte vorsichtig, er hat sich nicht unter Kontrolle, wenn er sich verwandelt, ist er gefährlich."

„Kein Problem, Severus ich weiß wie ich mit Werwölfen umgehen muss."

Julian ging zur Zelle und untersuchte Teddy, dann berichtete er Severus was los ist und das es dringlichst Zeit würde das er sich unter Kontrolle halten lernt. Da es schon spät war schlief Julian bei Severus auf der Couch, Ginny ging zurück zur Krankenstation und von dort in ihre Räume. Sie kümmerte sich um ihre Familie. Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen wie im Fluge, Hermione litt noch immer darunter keine Kontrolle über ihre Beine zu haben, allerdings hatten die Schmerzen aufgehört. Teddy konnte tagsüber wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen, nachts lag er in der Zelle eingesperrt, aber er konnte sich zumindest jetzt an jede Nacht erinnern. Es war bereits der letzte Tag vor den Ferien und als der Unterricht an diesem Tag endete standen bei Familie Snape alle bereit um nach Prince Manor zu reisen. Es klopfte an der Tür, Severus öffnete und Teddy Lupin betrat die Wohnräume von Familie Snape.

„Wenn wir jetzt alle anwesend sind dann können wir nun aufbrechen, Hermione ich nehme dich auf den Arm, Rizzy kommt mit den Kindern gemeinsam auf unser Manor. Mister Lupin nun beginnen sie, Prince Manor heißt es, hier ist ihr Flohpulver."

„Vielen Dank Professor." Teddy nahm Flohpulver und betrat den Kamin, Severus und Hermione folgten ihm Sekunden später.


	117. Ferien mit einem Werwolf

Wie immer,…..

Ferien mit einem Werwolf

„Wenn wir jetzt alle anwesend sind dann können wir nun aufbrechen, Hermione ich nehme dich auf den Arm, Rizzy kommt mit den Kindern gemeinsam auf unser Manor. Mister Lupin nun beginnen sie, Prince Manor heißt es, hier ist ihr Flohpulver."Scharrte Severus in seinem herrischem Tonfall.

„Vielen Dank Professor." Teddy nahm Flohpulver und betrat den Kamin, Severus und Hermione folgten ihm Sekunden später.

„Hermione ich bringe dich in unser Schlafzimmer, wenn du bis morgen kein Gefühl in den Beinen bekommst werde ich dich mitnehmen in den Verbotenen Wald. Rizzy bereite bitte für unseren Gast eine Zelle im Kerker vor, er sollte über Nacht dort eingeschlossen sein, tagsüber darf er sich hier relativ frei bewegen. Relativ heißt es gibt ein paar Räume die für sie Tabu sind. Unter anderem ist es der Masterroom, mein und Hermione's Arbeitszimmer, sowie unser Labor."

„Ja Sir." Severus entließ Teddy mit einem Nicken und verließ das Kaminzimmer nur um wenige Minuten später mit Hermione im Masterroom einzutreten.

„Mein Engel, ich möchte ja nicht irgendwie mürrisch klingen, aber ich könnte dich glatt weg noch problemlos wesentlich länger auf den Armen halten, du bist einfach zu leicht."

„Severus, welch nettes Kompliment, leg mich bitte endlich im Bett ab, und dann verzieh dich." Hermione war selbst erstaunt über ihren rüden Ton ihrem Mann gegenüber, sie schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Mund.

Severus den diese Stimmungsschwankung von Hermione völlig überraschte antwortete leicht versnobt „wie Madame wünschen", er ließ Hermione in ihre Betthälfte fallen, wollte sich gerade umdrehen und den Raum verlassen, da fiel ihm auf das Hermione ihn noch nie so patzig angesprochen hatte und es gar nicht ihrem Naturell entsprach. Er drehte sich zurück und sprach sie ebenfalls rüde an „was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Nur weil ich in letzter Zeit so fürsorglich war und dir jeden Wunsch erfüllt habe, könntest du dir diesen Umgangston mit mir erlauben?" Es ploppte und eine kleine aufgeregte Stimme piepste zwischen Severus und Hermione auf „Master, bitte beruhigen Sie sich, ihre Frau ist nicht sie selbst, und auch Ihr, Master, seid nicht ihr selbst."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch was piepste da diese kleine Elfe? Weder er noch Hermione seinen sie selbst? Wie meinte sie das? In wenigen Sekunden verpuffte seine Wut die sich zusammengeballt hatte und in dunklen Wolken um ihn rum schwebte. „Wie meinen?" fragte er deshalb auch ziemlich pikiert.

„Sir Sie sind nicht Herr ihrer eigenen Sinne, das geht Ihrer Frau nicht anders, sie haben mit einem Trank experimentiert, dieses ging schief vermute ich. Sie Entschuldigung Sir." Die kleine Elfe schnippte mit dem Fingern und war verschwunden, Severus blickte auf den Punkt wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte, nichts als Ärger mit diesen Hauselfen, dachte er grummelnd, aber durch ihren Auftritt hatte die Elfe es erreicht das Severus und Hermione sich nicht gegenseitig Angriffen. Severus blickte jetzt auf das Bett und sah das Hermione weinte, aber sein Stolz war zu verletzt als das er jetzt sofort nachgeben konnte. Es gab erneut ein ploppendes Geräusch und an der Stelle wo die Elfe gerade verschwunden war standen jetzt Julian, Lucius und die kleine Elfe, diese hatte eine Phiole in der Hand, Severus stöhnte auf als er, die Phiole, als die aus seinem Labor identifizierte, er rief noch „nein stop nicht" doch die Elfe öffnete bereits die Phiole. Hermione auf dem Bett, fielen bei dem Geruch sofort die Augen zu, aber auch Severus fiel wie ein Baum um. Die Elfe aber machte keine Anstalten die Phiole zu verkorken. Lucius und Julian kümmerten sich jeder um eins der Probleme, Lucius versuchte die Elfe zu erwischen um endlich die Phiole wieder zu verkorken, und Julian kümmerte sich um Severus, der auf dem Boden lag und wie tot aussah.

„Was soll das du widerliches kleines hässliches Ding, wie kannst du es wagen, das sind meine Freunde, was tust du ihnen an?" während er sprach versuchte er immer wieder die kleine Elfe zu fassen, aber dieser kleine Quälgeist schaffte es ihm dem großen Lucius zu entkommen.

„Ich tue ihnen nichts an, ich sie heilen." Piepste die Elfe und hüpfte schon wider an einen anderen Ort. Lucius hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezückt, er versuchte mit den unterschiedlichsten Flüchen der kleinen Elfe habhaft zu werden, dabei versengte er den Teppich im Masterroom, er setzte die Vorhänge in Brand, bis Julian sich einmischte „Mister Malfoy, würden sie die Güte besitzen, diesen Wohnraum nicht völlig in Schutt und Asche zu legen, ich habe hier zwei Patienten."

Lucius überlegte kurz, sah dann, wie hinter ihm der Himmel des Bettes in dem Hermione lag in Flammen aufging, er löschte es nebenbei mit einem „Aquamenti", aber er bedachte nicht das Hermione durch das viele Wasser keine Luft bekommen würde. Die kleine Elfe hüpfte auf das Bett und Hob Hermione's Kopf hoch, so dass sie doch atmen konnte. Jetzt fasste Lucius beherzt zu und die kleine Elfe quiekte, warf den Trank in hohem Bogen gegen den Schrank wo die Phiole zerbarst und der Trank sich im ganzen Raum verteilte. „Was ein Mist" fluchte Lucius, er versuchte es mit einem Evanesco, doch der Trank verschwand nicht und er schüttelte die kleine Elfe. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Hast du überhaupt gedacht, ich würde dich am liebsten sofort umbringen."

Da hörten sie eine leise Stimme von Hermione die ganz langsam die Augen aufschlug „Lucius, lass die Elfe leben, ich kann meine Beine wieder fühlen, allerdings ist mir eiskalt, und ich bin pitschnass."

Lucius ließ die kleine Elfe los, er eilte zu Hermione, mit Hilfe seiner Magie trocknete er sie und legte einen Wärmezauber auf sie. „Schon besser, Danke" sagte Hermione, Julian beugte sich über sie „hast du auch wieder Kraft in den Beinen?" Sie nickte und hob zur Bestätigung die Beine an. „Jetzt muss nur noch Severus auch wieder wach werden."resümierte Julian. „Gib mir noch einen Moment." Kam da leise von Severus. Aber auch er schlug langsam die Augen auf, er setzte sich auf und stellte der Elfe die alles Entscheidende Frage „woher wusstest du was passieren würde und das uns nichts passieren würde?"

„Ich einfach wissen Sir." Piepte die kleine Elfe noch immer ganz aufgeregt.

„Wer bist du überhaupt? Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen. Rizzy!" es ploppte und Rizzy stand im Raum neben ihrem Master „sie haben gerufen Sir?"

„Wer ist diese kleine Elfe da?" Severus zeigte dabei auf das kleine Wesen was sich seltsamerweise hinter Lucius zu verstecken suchte. „Oh, Entschuldigung Sir, das meine Tochter ist, sie sehr vorlaut und besserwisserisch, sie bereits alle ihre Bücher gelesen, Sir. Sie fragt ständig Löcher in den Bauch. Ich kann keine Antworten mehr geben, Sir ich hoffe sie nicht schuld das hier so aussieht?" Rizzy schaute sehr böse zu ihrer Tochter. Diese schüttelte vehement den Kopf und zeigte dann auf Lucius „der hat versucht mir die Phiole abzunehmen die dem Master und seiner Frau so übel mitgespielt hatte, aber ich bin ihm entkommen nur hat er dabei hier alles so durcheinander gebracht." Empörte sich jetzt die kleine Elfe in tadelloser Sprache. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, das sich eine junge Elfe so gut ausdrücken konnte, hatte er noch nicht erlebt.

„Das kann ich bestätigen, die kleine Elfe hat nur vor Mister Malfoy sich in Sicherheit zu bringen versucht."

„Julian, ich bin erfreut dich hier zu sehen, das gilt auch für dich Lucius, aber wie hat die kleine Elfe euch geholt?"

„Sir ich nicht möchte sein aufdringlich, aber ihr Besucher, sollte besser eingesperrt werden, es sein hier erst in zwei Tagen Vollmond." Rizzy verbeugte sich vor uns allen und verschwand mit ihrer Tochter an der Hand.

„Sie hat recht, Lucius wärst du so frei und hilfst mir hoch?"

„Selbstverständlich Severus, wer ist der Besucher den ihr für die Nächte einsperren wollt?"

Lucius reichte Severus die Hand und zog ihn behände auf die Füße. Aber Severus winkte nur ab, er wollte zunächst nach Hermione sehen. „Mein Engel, geht es dir jetzt besser?"

„Ach plötzlich bin ich dein Engel wieder? Vorhin war ich doch noch deine Madame und du hast dir einen anderen Umgangston gewünscht." Hermione setzte gezielt eine Spitze nach der anderen, sie trieb es auf die Höhe, Severus wurde richtig wütend und er befahl allen den Raum zu verlassen, das würde er seiner Frau nicht durchgehen lassen, er würde ihr zeigen was er davon hielt wie aufmüpfig sie sich gab. „Lucius, kümmere dich um den Jungen,Teddy Lupin, und Julian entweder gehst du oder du bleibst, aber es wird gleich kein Vergnügen werden."

„Ach und mich willst du gar nicht erst dabei haben? Das nennt sich dann Freunde." Lucius zog für Hermione jetzt diese Show ab genau wie Severus. Auch Julian spielte mit „meinst du das ich sie hinterher wieder zusammenflicken soll?" Hermione riss die Augen weit auf sie starrte Severus ungläubig an.

„Sev, Sev, Severus, bitte," Hermione begann zu flehen, sie ahnte das sie zu weit gegangen war, sie bekam regelrecht Angst bei dem Gespräch zwischen den drei Männern.

„Bitte nicht Severus. Tu mir nichts, Nein bitte nicht." Flehte Hermione und mit einem Mal war sie in einer ihrer Erinnerungen gefangen, wo ihr Vater sie missbrauchen ließ, wo er sie auspeitschte, Hermione begann zu weinen, sie setzte sich im Bett zusammengekauert hin und begann vor und zurück zu schaukeln mit ihrem Körper. Julian bemerkte das als erster, er legte Severus die Hand auf den Arm dieser zischte „Fass mich nicht an" doch Julian lockerte seine Berührung nicht, er deutete nur auf das Häufchen Elend das da auf dem gemeinsamen Bett von Severus und Hermione kauerte und sich selbst umarmte und mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht vor und zurück schaukelte.

Severus zog laut die Luft ein, ehe er sich zu Hermione auf das Bett setzte und sie zu trösten begann „nicht, beruhige dich mein Engel, ich tu dir nicht weh, ich weiß gar nicht was mit mir los ist, ich glaube das hat etwas mit dem Trank zu tun." Hermione schaukelte weiter vor und zurück, sie hörte Severus nicht, sie war in ihrer Erinnerung gefangen. Julian zückte seinen Zauberstab und setzte einen gezielten „Stupor" auf Hermione, diese fiel um wie von Julian beabsichtigt.

„Was tust du da?" Severus sprang auf die Beine, er zückte jetzt seinen Zauberstab. Doch Lucius entwaffnete beide mit einem „Expelliarmus." Er fing die Zauberstäbe der zwei auf und blickte nun nochmals auf Hermione „Severus, wann hast du zu Letzt richtigen Spaß mit deiner Frau gehabt?"

„Lucius, gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück." Um Severus begannen sich wieder dunkle Wolken zu ballen, wenn Lucius ihn nicht so gut kennen würde, hätte er ihm seinen Stab sicherlich nicht wieder gegeben, aber so warf er ihn Severus zu dieser fing ihn problemlos auf. „Julian was sollte das, warum hast du Hermione mit einem Stupor ausgeschaltet?" Julian blickte zwischen Hermione und Severus hin und her, doch Lucius wiederholte seine Frage von zuvor. „Severus, wann warst du zu Letzt richtig körperlich mit Hermione vereint?" Severus begann zu grübeln, wann er das letzte mal mit Hermione Sex hatte? Das war schon länger her, da Hermione es nicht gut ging. So antwortete er „ich glaub das war vor den Impfungen, weil seit dem war sie ständig krank, es ging ihr nicht gut, da wollte ich sie nicht mit so etwas banalem wie sexuelle Aktivität zusätzlich belasten." Die Wolken um Severus verflüchtigten sich wieder und Lucius steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. Er gab auch Julian seinen Stab zurück. „Aber wieso hast du Hermione geschockt?"

„Weil es nötig war, dringe bitte mal in ihre Gedanken ein und besieh dir das Chaos in ihrem Gehirn."

„Julian, ob ich in ihre Gedanken eindringe und wann das entscheide ich immer noch selber, jetzt verlasst uns." Da beide keine Anstalten machten sich zu bewegen setzte Severus noch ein knurriges „sofort" dahinter.

Jetzt bewegten sich Lucius und Julian „bist du dir sicher das wir gehen sollen, oder möchtest du uns nur aus dem Zimmer haben?" Lucius blieb in dem Türrahmen stehen.

„Aus dem Zimmer sofort!" und wie zum Beweis seiner Wut flog die Tür zu und Lucius bekam das Türblatt vor die Nase. Diese brach, aber da Julian vor Ort war, war sie nur einen kurzen Moment gebrochen, er richtete die Nase sofort wieder.

„Lassen sie uns was trinken gehen im Kaminzimmer, ich habe keine Lust mir von diesem Miesepeter hier den Tag verderben zu lassen."

„Mister Malfoy, hatte Severus nicht darum gebeten das wir uns um einen Mister Teddy Lupin kümmern sollen und ihn einsperren sollen in die Zelle?"

„Stimmt, dann werde ich das Wohl oder Übel mal erledigen müssen." Lucius ging in Richtung der Kerker „Mister Lupin!" rief er, der Junge trat auf den Flur, er musterte sein Gegenüber „Mister Malfoy nehme ich an?"

„Korrekt, ich habe von ihrem Schulleiter den Auftrag erhalten Sie für die Nacht in eine Zelle zu sperren, was ich jetzt tun möchte."

„Mister Malfoy, darf ich wohl eben noch meine Sachen zusammenpacken damit ich schlafen kann?"

„Wenn es unbedingt nötig ist."

„Vielen Dank Sir." Teddy eilte zurück in sein Zimmer, er nahm sich sein Kopfkissen und betrat erneut den Flur. „Ich wäre jetzt bereit, Sir." Lucius musterte den Jungen und brachte ihn in die Zelle. Er verschloss die Zelle gewissenhaft, noch auf dem Weg zurück in das Kaminzimmer, dachte er darüber nach, wie höflich der junge Mann doch ist. Als ihn ein schreckliches Heulen aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Was ist das ein grässlicher Lärm, ich denke es war keine Sekunde zu früh ihn einzusperren."

Julian saß, etwas bleich im Gesicht, auf dem Sessel im Kaminzimmer. „Julian, sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen machen, der Wolf ist gut eingesperrt."

„Das möchte ich hoffen, sonst bin ich schneller weg als ihr ihn überwältigt habt." Julian schüttelte sich um das Grauen loszuwerden.

Severus drang nachdem die Tür zu war tatsächlich in die Gedanken von Hermione ein, er erlebte mal wieder eine ihrer Erinnerungen, es war für ihn grausam sich das Ganze anzusehen, er hatte schon so viel Leid gesehen nicht nur das was Hermione erlebt hatte, nein auch das wozu Lucius in der Lage war, als der noch für den Dunklen Lord die Bestrafungen übernehmen sollte, oft waren die armen Geschöpfe die Lucius in die Finger gefallen waren am Ende nicht mehr am Leben, aber meistens war ihr Tod sehr qualvoll und sehr langsam von statten gegangen. Lucius war der beste Mann neben ihm, Severus verstand es den Menschen vorzuspielen, das sie Schmerzen litten, aber bei Lucius litten sie echte Qualen, ehe sie dann am Ende bettelten das er doch bitte dieser Qual ein Ende machen solle.

Aber das was er von Hermione's Erinnerungen sah, ließ ihn tief blicken, es war schon fünf Jahre her das Hermione ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, aber das sie zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt selber noch am Leben war verdankte sie ausschließlich Fred und George, und in gewisser Weise ihm, da die Zwillinge ja bei ihm nach den Rezepten und den Zutaten für die Tränke gefragt hatten und er sie den Kindern damals auch gegeben hatte, aber wie knapp diese eine Geschichte war, das hatte Severus erst heute verstanden. Er zog sich aus Hermione's Gedanken zurück, er saß auf der Bettkante und überlegte wie er das verarbeiten sollte, wie er vor allem Hermione helfen sollte das zu verarbeiten, er wollte nicht das sie noch länger unter dieser Qual litt, aber vorrangig musste er jetzt darauf warten das Hermione von dem Stupor sich erholen würde, dann könnte er sehen wie es ihr geht, und ob sie überhaupt Hilfe benötigen würde.

Er schreckte auf als er das Heulen des Wolfes hörte, er eilte in den Kerker, dort sah er das Teddy sich bereits verwandelt hatte und das er versuchte aus der Zelle heraus zu kommen. Doch die Zelle hielt ihm problemlos stand, er zauberte noch einen Muffliato so dass dieses Heulen von Teddy nicht im ganzen Haus zu hören wäre, nun konnte Severus zurück in den Masterroom gehen, dort setzte er sich auf die Couch und wartete darauf das Hermione wieder erwachen würde. Da er Durst bekam erhob er sich aber nochmal und verließ das Schlafzimmer um sich im Kaminzimmer einen Drink zu besorgen. Dort traf er auf Julian und Lucius, beide unterhielten sich gerade über den Wolf und das es jetzt so ruhig sei, ob Lucius nicht noch mal nachschauen sollte.

„Es ist deshalb so Ruhig, weil ich einen Muffliato gehext habe, das Heulen ist nur noch in der Zelle zu hören. Rizzy!"

„Ja Master, was darf Rizzy tun?"

„Rizzy, könntest du bitte eine Elfe aussuchen die sich in den Kerker begibt und dort auf den Wolf aufpasst, und mich wenn nötig auch informiert?"

„Sehr wohl Master, Rizzy hat da schon eine Elfe im Sinn."

„Danke Rizzy." Die Elfe verbeugte sich und war mit einem Schnippen der Finger verschwunden.

Severus schüttete sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein und wollte dann das Kaminzimmer verlassen.

„Severus, auf ein Wort noch." Julian sprach ihn an.

„Was?" Severus knurrte fast. „Wie geht es Hermione?" Julian fragte sehr leise.

„Wie soll es ihr gehen? Du hast sie mit einem Stupor erwischt, wieso warst du dazu überhaupt in der Lage?"

„Ich habe den Stupor als einzige Verteidigung, und bei Hermione war es keine Verteidigung sondern aus medizinischer Sicht notwendig, hätte ich ihr wieder einen Trank unterjubeln sollen?"

„Ich glaube nicht das du das ein weiteres Mal schaffen würdest, Hermione ist mittlerweile dazu in der Lage selbst kleinste Mengen von Tränken aus den Getränken raus zu riechen, sie würde jedes Getränk was von dir kommt mit sehr viel Skepsis annehmen und es erst analysieren. Also war es deine einzige Möglichkeit sie auszuschalten, und was soll ich sagen, ihr möchtet nicht wissen was sie durchlebt hat, ihre Erinnerungen daran sind grauenvoll, selbst für deine Verhältnisse Lucius."

„Du machst mich neugierig, Severus, gibst du mir die Erinnerungen von deiner Frau, ich würde es mir gerne selbst ansehen." Lucius sah Severus bittend an.

„Das muss meine Frau entscheiden, ob sie dir ihre Erinnerung zeigen möchte. Ich missbrauche ihr Vertrauen nicht, solange es aus medizinischer Sicht nicht erforderlich ist, werde ich sie alleine mit meiner Frau teilen. Aber ich möchte folgendes von dir, ihre Eltern sind in Australien, mache sie ausfindig, und beobachte sie, falls ihr Vater sein Verhalten beibehalten haben sollte, würde ich diesen Mann gerne beseitigen."

„Severus was bekomme ich dafür?"

„Typisch Malfoy, was würdest du als Gegenleistung haben wollen?"

„Hm, nun ja diese Erinnerung, und so bald als möglich mal wieder ein Abenteuer, eins mit Narzissa und meinetwegen auch Astoria. Du weißt schon."

„Ja ich weiß schon, aber mit deiner Frau und Schwiegertochter, wird es schwierig, da sollten wir noch einen Mann mehr haben."

„An wen denkst du?"

„Nun, Julian," „Ja?" Julian schaute fragend zu Severus, er hatte dem ganzen Gespräch nicht folgen können, er war zu sehr in Gedanken.

„Severus das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?" Lucius schaute etwas irritiert.

„Doch eigentlich schon, ich habe bereits öfters mal mit Julian und meiner Frau Spaß gehabt, warum sollte es nicht auch mit dir, deiner Frau und Schwiegertochter gehen?" „Was?" Julian hatte dem Gespräch noch immer nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen können.

„Hast du Lust mit Hermione, Lucius und Frau, seiner Schwiegertochter Astoria und mir gemeinsam eine Orgie zu feiern? Draco muss noch eine Lektion bekommen, bei meiner Frau müssen wir nur sehen, das sie nicht psychisch abrutscht, da diese Erinnerung wirklich nicht ohne ist."

„Nun wir zwei haben diese Art Sex schon öfters geteilt, aber mit so vielen Frauen, ich bin mir nicht sicher wenn sie alle so Nimmersatt sind wie Hermione kommen wir dabei an unsere Grenzen, braust du uns einen Spezialtrank?"

„Auch dass wenn es nötig ist." Severus stand noch immer so dass er jede Sekunde den Raum verlassen konnte.

„Ja mit dem Trank mache ich gerne mit." Julian nickte zustimmend.

„Das ist mein Preis Severus. Ich bin damit einverstanden, wann soll ich beginnen mit der Aufgabe?"

„Morgen früh, sobald du zurück bist, und es Hermione gut geht wirst du die Belohnung erhalten."

„So sei es." Lucius musste immer das letzte Wort haben, da Severus keine Lust auf Streit und Diskussionen hatte verließ er wortlos das Kaminzimmer um wieder in den Masterroom zu gehen.


	118. Die letzte Erinnerung

Wie immer,…

Die letzte Erinnerung

„Das ist mein Preis Severus. Ich bin damit einverstanden, wann soll ich beginnen mit der Aufgabe?"

„Morgen früh, sobald du zurück bist, und es Hermione gut geht wirst du die Belohnung erhalten."

„So sei es." Lucius musste immer das letzte Wort haben, da Severus keine Lust auf Streit und Diskussionen hatte verließ er wortlos das Kaminzimmer um wieder in den Masterroom zu gehen.

Dort angekommen legte er sich neben seine Frau, er schloss die Augen und wartete darauf das Hermione wieder wach werden würde. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten da bewegte sich Hermione, sie drehte sich auf die Seite und stieß gegen Severus. „Oh Entschuldigung" sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte in Severus schwarze Augen. „Wie fühlst du dich Hermione?"

„Etwas geschockt, was ist genau passiert?"

„Nun du erinnerst dich an den Trank?" „Ja." „Gut, wie du auf den Trank reagiert hast, erinnerst du dich auch daran?" „Ja" „wir waren vorhin hier in unserem Zimmer angekommen, da haben wir beide uns untypisch benommen, dann kam eine kleine Elfe, den Namen weiß ich leider noch nicht, es ist die Tochter von Rizzy, sie verhinderte das wir beide uns gegenseitig Angriffen, sie hat dann mit Hilfe ihrer Magie Julian und Lucius hergezaubert, und auch diesen Trank, sie hat den Trank geöffnet, dabei bist du wie immer ohnmächtig geworden, aber mich hatte es dieses Mal auch erwischt, Lucius hat versucht der kleinen Elfe habhaft zu werden, dabei hat er leider unser Zimmer demoliert, die Elfe hat dafür gesorgt das der Trank lange genug offen war, deshalb kannst du deine Beine wieder bewegen, allerdings waren wir beide noch ziemlich wütend aufeinander, wir wollten oder besser gesagt ich wollte dich bestrafen, durch mein Verhalten habe ich unbewusst eine Erinnerung von dir wachgerufen, du bist in einen Schock gekommen, Julian hat dich mit einem Stupor ausgeschaltet, und ich habe mir dann die Erinnerung angesehen. Hermione warum hast du mir diese Erinnerung verschwiegen?"

„Severus, es sind trotz allem die Menschen bei denen ich mein Leben gelebt habe, allerdings habe ich Angst davor das meine Mutter tatsächlich schwanger werden könnte, und das dieses Kind dann auch das erleiden muss was ich erlitten habe."

„Darum brauchst du dir keine Gedanken mehr machen, Lucius wird nach Australien reisen, er wird dort nach deinen Eltern schauen, und er wird sie beobachten, wenn sie dann in dieses alte Verhalten abgerutscht sein sollten habe ich ihn beauftragt kurzen Prozess mit ihnen zu machen."

„Was wenn sie ein Kind haben?"

„Dann wird Lucius dieses Kind wohl mitbringen."

„Ok aber Lucius macht das sicherlich nicht umsonst! Was will er dafür haben?"

„Nun er möchte deine Erinnerung an dieses eine Erlebnis, und wir sollten alle zusammen mal wieder Spaß haben."

„Das mit dem Spaß möchte ich auch gerne, aber die Erinnerung, ich möchte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern."

„Hermione du musst diese Erinnerung genauso verarbeiten wie die anderen, sich da gar nicht mehr mit auseinander zu setzen, ist das Schlechteste was du machen kannst. Wir werden diese Erinnerung gemeinsam uns ansehen, ich helfe dir diese Erinnerung zu verarbeiten."

„Aber ich muss nicht jetzt schon da hindurch oder?"

„Nein Hermione, ich denke auch, das Lucius auf diese Erinnerung warten wird, das ist für ihn kein Problem, ich habe ihn leider mit einer Aussage neugierig auf deine Erinnerung gemacht. Diese Erinnerung ist selbst für mich, der schon fast alles gesehen und erlebt hat, nicht ohne bleibenden Eindruck geblieben. Dein Adoptivvater, hat durchaus dich schlimmer zugerichtet als Lucius seine Opfer, und du hast das überlebt, was man von Lucius Opfern nicht behaupten kann. Nun gut dein Vater ist nicht wie wir ein Zauberer, aber trotz allem, wenn du nur ein Mensch gewesen wärst und nicht eine Hexe, würdest du heute auch nicht mehr leben."

„Severus hast du die Erinnerung schon gesehen?"

„Ja Hermione, aber ich habe nicht alles gesehen, nur einen kleinen Teil, aber selbst der hat mich sehr tief betroffen gemacht, wenn ich damals Fred und George nicht die Rezepte gegeben hätte und auch die nötigen Zutaten, wärst du heute nicht mehr hier."

„Das weiß ich nur zu gut, ich habe mich gerade noch retten können, und Fred und George haben mir mit den Tränken und den Tinkturen sehr geholfen, ich habe es geschafft gehabt, meinen Eltern zu entkommen, in dem ich Ihnen mit einem Obliviate die Erinnerungen an mich genommen habe."

„Lass uns versuchen jetzt zu schlafen, oder benötigst du einen Trank dafür?"

„Nein ich möchte keinen Trank einnehmen, allerdings habe ich Hunger, ob Rizzy uns noch etwas zu Essen zaubern kann?"

„Rizzy!" Rizzy erschien mit einem Ploppen „Ja Master?"

„Meine Frau und ich möchten etwas zu Essen haben, hast du noch etwas vorbereitet in der Küche?"

„Selbstverständlich Master, was möchtet ihr denn essen?"

„Etwas leichtes, aber trotzdem sättigendes." Rizzy nickte verstehend und verschwand mit einem Plopp, nur um Sekunden später an der selben Stelle mit einem neuen Plopp zu erscheinen. Sie trug ein silbernes Tablett mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten drauf, sie stellte dieses auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin ab und verbeugte sich und war erneut mit einem Plopp verschwunden. Severus musterte das Tablett, er gab Hermione von dem Käse und den Weintrauben, es gab kleine Schnittchen, sogar zwei kleine Schüsseln mit leckerer Zwiebelsuppe.

Als Beide satt waren legten sie sich zurück ins Bett „Severus, ist Teddy eingesperrt? Hier ist doch erst in zwei Tagen Vollmond, ich möchte nicht das er heute Nacht unseren Kindern oder den Elfen oder uns etwas antut."

„Sei unbesorgt, mein Engel, Lucius hat ihn eingesperrt, und ich habe dafür gesorgt das wir hier Ruhe haben, eine Elfe passt auf ihn auf und würde mich informieren wenn etwas mit ihm sein sollte. Versuche jetzt zu schlafen."

„Gute Nacht Severus." Hermione schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

Severus ging nochmal ins Kaminzimmer, er berichtete Julian wie es Hermione ging, und sorgte dafür das Lucius und Julian jeweils ein Zimmer bekamen wo sie die Nacht gut schlafen würden. Dann legte er sich neben Hermione ins Bett und schloss die Augen auch er schlief schnell ein.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Severus auf, diese kleine Elfe vom Nachmittag zog an seiner Hand „Master wacht auf bitte."

Severus rieb sich die Augen, dann setzte er sich auf „ich bin wach, was ist los?"

„Master, der Junge im Kerker, er hat sich verletzt, er klemmt zwischen den Gitterstäben mit seinem Kopf, er blutet, ich brauche ihre Hilfe, Sir."

Kopfschüttelnd stand Severus auf, er bekleidete sich und begab sich dann in den Kerker, dort sah er die Bescherung, Teddy hatte versucht durch die Gitterstäbe aus seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen, sein Kopf steckte zwischen den Stäben fest, und er heulte schmerzverzerrt auf. Er hatte sich schon mehrfach verletzt, sein Blut lief an den Gitterstäben herunter, aber er bekam seinen Kopf nicht aus dem Gefängnis heraus. „Ganz Ruhig junger Werwolf, ich werde Ihnen helfen, allerdings müssen sie dafür still halten," weiter kam Severus mit seiner Erklärung nicht, es gab erneut einen markerschütternden Schrei des Wolfes, dieser versuchte noch vehementer durch die Stäbe zu kommen. Kurzer Hand schickte Severus den Wolf mit einem „Stupor" schlafen, allerdings benötigte er dafür zwei Stupor hintereinander. Teddy sackte auf seine Knie, sein Kopf klemmte noch immer zwischen den Stäben fest, aber sämtliche Muskeln waren erschlafft. Severus löste mittels seiner Magie die Stäbe, so dass der Kopf von Teddy zurück gleiten konnte.

Im Anschluss veränderte Severus die Gitterstäbe so dass Teddy's Kopf da nicht erneut durch passen würde. Dann ging er zurück in den Masterroom, mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster stellte Severus fest, das es keinen Sinn machen würde sich erneut ins Bett zu legen, er grübelte erneut über den Trank nach. Dabei stellte er fest das dieser Trank nicht nur seine Frau sonder ja auch ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, das war so neu für ihn, er verstand noch nicht warum ihn dieser Trank so ausgeschaltet hatte. Aber er wollte es verstehen und vor allem wollte er das nicht erneut passieren lassen. Während er so vor sich hin grübelte, wurde Hermione's Schlaf unruhig, sie schlug wild um sich, mit wenigen Schritten eilte Severus zu ihr ans Bett, er streichelte sie beruhigend, doch Hermione wurde immer wehrhafter, sie schlug schließlich so heftig um sich das er einen Schlag nur gerade eben noch abfangen konnte, sonst hätte Hermione ihn ausgeschaltet. Er rüttelte sie damit sie wach werden würde, doch Hermione wachte nicht sofort auf, sie schrie im Schlaf plötzlich auf, dann saß sie aufrecht im Bett, sie schlug die Augen auf. „Oh Severus, ich habe dir hoffentlich nicht weh getan oder dich gar verletzt?"

„Nein mein Engel hast du nicht, wovon hast du geträumt, es mutete an als hättest du einen Albtraum."

„Es war die Erinnerung, ich habe erneut die Erinnerung durchlitten."

„Hermione es ist dringend notwendig das wir diese Erinnerung aufarbeiten, damit du sie genau so wie die anderen in dein Bücherregal stellen kannst."

„Ich fühle mich so schwach in der Erinnerung, ich überstehe das nicht nochmal, nicht allein."

„Du sollst es nicht allein überstehen, ich werde es mit dir gemeinsam durchleben. Ich begleite dich durch die Erinnerung."

„Severus, ich habe Angst vor der Erinnerung."

„Das verstehe ich Hermione, lass uns erst etwas essen und dann beginnen wir mit deiner Erinnerung, ich werde sie an Lucius geben so dass du sie nicht nochmal durchleben musst."

„Ok, was soll ich auch sonst dazu sagen?" So gingen Hermione und Severus gemeinsam zum Essen in den Speisesaal, dort aßen sie ihr Frühstück, dann ging Severus zunächst in den Kerker, Hermione begleitete ihn, sie schauten nach Teddy, dieser lag in der Zelle im Bett, er hatte sich zurück verwandelt, an seinem Kopf waren zwei Wunden noch zu erkennen, doch diese heilte Severus sofort, er öffnete die Zelle und ließ Teddy frei.

„Mister Lupin, gehen Sie hinauf, frühstücken sie und nutzen sie den Tag, heute Abend direkt nach dem Abendessen möchte ich das sie sich sofort und selbstständig in diese Zelle begeben, sie ist so eingestellt das sie, für die Nacht, sie sicher verwahrt. Haben sie das verstanden?"

„Ja Schulleiter, wann haben sie den Trank für mich fertig? Ich möchte ungern in der Schule andere Schüler anfallen, oder auch hier ihre Familie, ich möchte ein normales Leben führen."

„Der Wolfsbanntrank für sie ist nicht ganz so einfach herzustellen wie der normale, ich muss ihn an ihre spezielle Art anpassen, deswegen sind wir ja gemeinsam hier. Allerdings gibt es ein vorrangiges Problem, welches ich zunächst in Angriff nehmen muss, ehe ich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Trank lenken kann."

„Ok vielen Dank Professor." Teddy eilte hinauf in den Speisesaal wo er mit Mister Malfoy und Julian, sowie den beiden Zwillingen gemeinsam frühstückte.

Severus führte Hermione derweil in eine andere Zelle, er wollte dort mit ihr die Erinnerung durchleben, er wollte sie allerdings gerne dafür fesseln wie sie das in ihrer Erinnerung durch ihren Vater ebenfalls war. Daher begann er sofort sie zu fesseln.

„Severus, was soll das?" Hermione schaute sich skeptisch um, doch Severus zog schon die Fesseln stramm.

„Hermione ich möchte dich nicht verletzen, aber ich möchte auch nicht das du mich aus Versehen verletzt. Deshalb habe ich dich gefesselt, dann wollen wir uns mit deiner Erinnerung beschäftigen, damit deine Nächte wieder normal werden und wir gemeinsam in Ruhe schlafen können."

„Ok Severus dann lass uns beginnen, ich möchte es hinter mich bringen."

„Dann lass uns beginnen, ich komme dieses Mal mit einem Legillimens in deine Gedanken und Erinnerungen, ich überlasse dir die Führung, dein Tempo, ich halte mich so gut ich kann zurück."

„Ich bin bereit." Severus erhob seinen Zauberstab und drang mit

„Legillimens." In ihre Gedanken ein.


	119. Die Erinnerung

Wie immer,…

Die Erinnerung

Achtung hier kommt nochmals eine sehr explizite Szene, wer damit ein Problem haben sollte, sollte dieses Kapitel überspringen.

„Ich bin bereit." Severus erhob seinen Zauberstab und drang mit

„Legillimens." In ihre Gedanken ein.

Hermione erinnerte sich an die letzten Tage ehe sie sich gegen ihren Vater und ihre Mutter durchsetzen konnte und sie mittels des Obliviate die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern an sie ausgelöscht hatte. Es war der letzte Sommer vor dem großen Krieg, Hermione war aus Hogwarts heimgereist, sie wurde von ihrem Vater am Bahnhof abgeholt, dort musste sie in das Auto ihres Vater steigen, dieser sorgte dafür das sie so fest angeschnallt war, das sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. „Vater bitte, löse den Gurt etwas, ich bekomme nicht genug Luft." Doch ihr Vater lachte nur kalt auf „ich werde dich nicht lockerer anschnallen, du wirst gleich bei uns zuhause in den Keller kommen, dort warten schon viele Freunde auf dich, sie möchten sich an dir erfreuen, du wirst Ihnen alles erlauben, wenn nicht wirst du von mir bestraft werden." Hermione nickte nur stumm, sie hoffte an ihren Zauberstab zu kommen, doch leider hatte ihr Vater diesen bereits auf dem Beifahrersitz abgelegt, das war das erste was er getan hatte nachdem er sie angeschnallt hatte. Als sie vor ihrem Elternhaus angekommen waren legte ihr Vater ihr das Halsband um, er löste den Anschnallgurt, und zerrte Hermione dann in den Keller, dort standen tatsächlich fünf Männer die alle bereits nackt waren und als Hermione von ihrem Vater hereingeführt wurde rissen sie ihr die Kleidung vom Leib, ihr Vater fesselte Hermione und überließ sie den Männern, diese drangen alle nacheinander in ihren Anus ein, sie vergingen sich mehrfach an ihr irgendwann brach Hermione vor Erschöpfung zusammen, obwohl ihre Peiniger das mitbekamen, hörten sie nicht auf. Sie informierten lediglich den Vater, dieser kam in den Raum und übergoss Hermione mit eiskaltem Wasser, dadurch wurde sie wieder wach. Ihr Vater nahm die Peitsche vom Haken er peitschte sie aus, er befahl den Männern auf Hermione zu urinieren, und ihren Samen auf sie zu spritzen. Hermione schrie und bettelte um Gnade, doch ihr Vater lachte nur kalt, und machte selber mit, auch er urinierte auf seine Tochter, und ergoss seinen Samen auf sie und verteilte ihn in ihren Wunden, als die Männer alle abgespritzt hatten, musste Hermione ihre Glieder mit dem Mund säubern, da das die Männer erneut erregte, ergossen sie immer wieder ihren Samen auf ihrem Rücken, in ihren Anus und in ihren Mund. Dieses Verhalten zog sich über mehrere Tage hin, Hermione ging es von Mal zu Mal schlechter, irgendwann verlor Hermione das Bewusstsein, sie hing nur noch in den Seilen, aber selbst das eiskalte Wasser welches ihr Vater über sie ergoss konnte sie nicht zurück zu Bewusstsein bringen, ihr Vater löste die Fesselung und ließ sie auf dem Boden liegen, dort traten die Männer noch gegen sie. Dann verließen sie den Keller und Hermione lag alleine in dem Dreck auf dem Boden. Irgendwann sah Severus in der Erinnerung von Hermione ihre Mutter, wie diese sich um Hermione bemühte, doch ihr Mann und Vater von Hermione schlug seine Frau bewusstlos, er urinierte erneut auf Hermione, er nahm die Peitsche und öffnete mit ihrer Hilfe die Wunden erneut, Hermione schrie vor Schmerzen, doch ihren Vater ließ das kalt, ihre Mutter kam irgendwann zu sich, sie kroch aus dem Raum, und irgendwann mitten in der Nacht, ihr Vater hatte Hermione einfach in ihrer Fesselung hängen gelassen, schlich ihre Mutter erneut zu Hermione, sie hatte Hermione's Zauberstab dabei, sie gab ihn in Hermione's Hand. Hermione zögerte nicht lange, sie befreite sich von den Fesseln, schickte ihre Mutter zurück zu ihrem Vater damit dieser nichts merken würde, dann sank sie zunächst total erschöpft zusammen, sie erholte sich nur wenige Minuten, schlich dann in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern, sie benutzte den Obliviate, sie löschte die Erinnerung ihrer Eltern an sie, dann apparierte sie zum Fuchsbau, dort fiel sie Fred in die Arme, dieser fing sie auf und brachte sie in das Zimmer von Ginny, diese war zu ihrem Bruder Charlie gereist, daher war das Zimmer leer und der beste Ort um Hermione genesen zu lassen. Fred und George kümmerten sich abwechselnd um sie, einer saß bei ihr am Bett während der andere die benötigten Tränke braute. Sie verbanden ihre Wunden, nur leider ließen sich die Narben von den Verletzungen ihres Vaters nicht verhindern, die Wunden mussten gereinigt werden, das taten die Zwillinge gewissenhaft, so sorgten sie mit den Heiltränken dafür das Hermione überlebte. Plötzlich schrie Hermione auf, sie dachte erneut an die Misshandlung durch ihren Vater, dann endete die Erinnerung von Hermione und Severus flog mit Macht aus ihren Gedanken. Es war so abrupt das er aus ihren Gedanken flog, das es ihn von den Füßen riss. Er rappelte sich auf und schaute sich seine Frau an „Hermione mein Engel, was hast du nur durchleiden müssen, ich werde mich mit Lucius in Verbindung setzen, es darf unter gar keinen Umständen zu einer Wiederholung dieser Geschichte kommen."

„Severus bitte mache mich los, ich bin so erschöpft."

Severus zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, er löste die Fesseln und umfing Hermione mit einer Umarmung. Sie sackte vor Erschöpfung in seine Umarmung „ich muss mich ausruhen Severus, diese Erinnerung ist so schmerzhaft und schlimm, kannst du sie nicht mit einem Obliviate entfernen?"

„Hermione mein Engel, ich würde es tun wenn es gehen würde, aber es geht nicht, wenn ich in deinen Erinnerungen etwas verändern würde, wärst du nicht mehr du selbst."

„Können wir uns ausruhen? Ich bin so erschöpft, ich könnte im Stehen schlafen."

„Ich trage dich ins Bett, dann schaue ich ob Lucius noch hier ist, falls ich ihn noch erwische werde ich den Auftrag etwas verändern. Hermione mein Engel dir darf nie wieder jemand so weh tun."

Severus trug Hermione in den Masterroom, dort sah es noch immer so aus wie an dem Vorabend, er legte sie im Bett ab, dann bat er Rizzy sich um das Chaos zu kümmern, aber leise zu sein dabei, damit Hermione sich ausruhen könne. Er ging in den Speisesaal, dort traf er tatsächlich noch auf Lucius, der sich gerade verabschieden wollte. Doch als Lucius, Severus ansah, blieb er mitten im Satz plötzlich stumm, er musterte ihn und stellte sich dann vor seinen Freund. „Severus, was ist passiert? Du siehst aus als wenn der Dunkle Lord persönlich hier gleich in den Raum treten wolle."

„Lucius, mach damit keine Scherze, nein ich habe heute die letzte Erinnerung von Hermione gezeigt bekommen, aber gib mir noch etwas Zeit das zu verarbeiten, ich möchte dich nur bitten den Auftrag etwas zu verändern, könntest du bitte den Vater von Hermione so behandeln wie du, du weißt schon diese eine Muggelfamilie, behandelt hast? Falls sie ein Kind haben sollten, Schütze es, ihre Mutter kannst du mit dem Vater gemeinsam behandeln, auch eine Adoptivmutter hätte ihre Tochter besser schützen müssen."

„Das dürfte kein Problem für mich sein, gönnst du mir einen kurzen Blick auf die Erinnerung?" Lucius schaute Severus fest an.

„Lucius, bitte gib mir Zeit bis du erledigt hast worum ich dich gebeten habe. Ich muss das auch erst für mich verarbeiten, wobei du könntest die Zwei auch herbringen, dann könnte Teddy sie als Nahrung haben."

„Severus, du meinst das Ernst, ich dachte ich solle nicht mehr mit der dunklen Magie spielen. Soll ich sie leiden lassen? Oder eher wie du kurzen Prozess machen?"

„Wenn du gesehen hättest was ich gesehen habe, dann würdest du diese Frage nicht stellen, du hast doch den Rücken meiner Frau schon gesehen ohne Zauber, oder?"

„Hm ich denke schon, sie hat viele Narben auf ihrem Rücken, sehr häßliche Narben."

„Das ist korrekt, ahnst du schon woher diese Narben sind?" Lucius nickte. „Sie sind von ihrem Vater, er hat sie als Sklavin gehalten, er hat sie missbrauchen lassen, sie wurde anal entjungfert, diese Mistkerle haben auf sie uriniert, sie haben ihren Samen auf ihrem Rücken verteilt und ihr Vater hat sie immer wieder ausgepeitscht, er hat die Wunden immer wieder aufgerissen mit der Peitsche, und immer wieder wurde auf sie uriniert und diese Mistkerle haben nicht aufgehört, selbst als sie Ohnmächtig wurde, da haben sie noch auf sie eingetreten. Also mache mit ihren Eltern was du willst, aber falls sie ein Kind haben und es noch unverdorben ist, bringe es zu uns in Sicherheit. Ich werde mich auf die Suche nach diesen anderen Mistkerlen machen, die werden eh nicht aufhören mit ihrem perversen Verhalten, ich werde diese Menschen aus dieser Welt verabschieden." Lucius nickte und verließ dann den Speisesaal, er flohte nach Australien, dort hatte er zu seinem Glück Kontakte zu einem Stamm der Veela. Er traf dort auf die Anführerin, mit der er sich schon vor Jahren gut verstanden hatte, er erklärte was er vor habe, und die Anführerin der Veela sagte ihm seine Unterstützung zu.

So begab sich Lucius auf die Suche nach dem Zahnarztehepaar, er fand es schneller als er gehofft hatte, und das Ehepaar hatte tatsächlich eine Tochter die bereits 7 Jahre alt war, Lucius stellte sich dem Ehepaar vor, als Mitarbeiter des Jugendamtes, ihm sei ein anonymer Hinweis gegeben worden, darauf das es dem Kind nicht gut gehen würde. Er wolle sich mit dem Kind alleine unterhalten. Der Vater des Mädchens war aufgebracht, was ihm denn einfallen würde, seiner Tochter würde es gut gehen, er sei ein renommierter Arzt und er würde sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, es sei Verleumdung wenn jemand das Gegenteil behaupten würde.

Lucius ließ sich davon nicht beeinflussen, er sagte nur „entweder darf ich jetzt hier bei Ihnen mit ihrer Tochter reden, oder ich nehme sie mit auf das Amt und unterhalte mich dort mit ihr. Es liegt ganz an ihnen." Der Vater mühte sich ab die Kontrolle über seinen Zorn zu behalten, doch es gelang ihm nicht gut. Schließlich willigte er ein das Lucius mit seiner Tochter ein Gespräch unter vier Augen haben durfte.

Lucius ging mit dem Mädchen auf ihr Zimmer, das Mädchen begann sich sofort zu entkleiden, sie begann auch an der Hose und dem Gürtel von Lucius zu fingern, um ihm die Kleidung abzunehmen. „Würden sie das bitte lassen, was wollen sie denn überhaupt mit mir hier machen?" das Mädchen schaute Lucius irritiert an „ich mache nur das was ich immer machen muss wenn ein Mann auf mein Zimmer geschickt wird. Ich muss sie befriedigen, sonst wird mein Vater böse. Er schlägt Mum, ich möchte nicht das er Mum schlägt, deshalb mache ich was er will."

„Es ist noch schlimmer als ich es erwartet habe, hat er sie auch schon geschlagen?"

„Nein geschlagen nicht aber er hat mich mit einer Peitsche bestraft. Bitte Sir er wird gleich hier hoch kommen, wenn ich sie dann nicht oral befriedige, wird er mich bestrafen."

Lucius ließ seine Hose herunter, er zückte aber seinen Zauberstab, und schickte das Mädchen mit einem Stupor schlafen. Dann zog er sich die Hose wieder hoch, er ging wieder zurück in das Wohnzimmer, dort angekommen sah er das seine Freundin die Anführerin der Veela von Australien sich bereits um die beiden Eltern des Mädchens gekümmert hatte. Sie sahen sehr skurril aus. „Es war eine nette Abwechslung, zumal sie auch sehr köstlich sind, ich habe mir überlegt ich halte sie am Leben und werde ihn benutzen um meine Nichten und Cousinen an ihm üben zu lassen, so wird er länger leiden, für das Weibchen habe ich einen besonderen Veela im Kopf, der wird sie benutzen und am Ende verspeisen, wie meine Nichten und Cousinen das auch tun werden, sie dürfen aber alle nur ein Stück von ihm essen, damit sie etwas länger was von ihm haben."

„So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen, ich nehme das Kind mit zu mir und meiner Familie, dort werden wir gut auf das Kind achten."

„Es freut mich immer mit dir in Kontakt zu bleiben, Lucius, ich werde mich auf den Heimweg machen, sobald diese zwei wieder wach sind."

„Gut ich nehme das Kind sofort mit sie ist noch geschockt von mir, und mit der Hilfe von Severus werde ich ihr Gedächtnis verändern, sie wird diese schlimme Zeit vergessen. Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe." Lucius verbeugte sich und ging dann nach oben zu dem Kind, von dort disapperierte er und tauchte wenig später am Apparierpunkt auf Prince Manor wieder auf.

Allerdings war seit seiner Abreise und seinem Zurückkehren ein ganzer Tag vergangen, er betrat gut gelaunt mit dem Kind auf dem Arm das Manor, er rief nach Rizzy. „Rizzy, rufe deinen Herrn, ich benötige für das Mädchen hier Hilfe von ihm. Es ist die Schwester der Herrin, sie muss dringend behandelt werden. In welchen Raum kann ich sie bringen?"

„Sir der Master ist mit seiner Frau auf Hogwarts, sie besorgen dort ein paar Zutaten aus dem Wald, ich habe bereits auf Verdacht und Anordnung meines Herrn ein Zimmer vorbereitet. Sie bekommt das Zimmer neben der Herrin und dem Master. Bringen Sie das Mädchen dort hin, ich werde Master und Herrin rufen, sie werden gleich zurück sein." Lucius nickte und brachte das Kind in das ihm benannte Zimmer. Er legte das Mädchen auf dem Bett ab und setzte sich auf den Sessel neben dem Bett. Er wartete darauf das entweder das Mädchen erwachen würde, oder aber Severus endlich zurück kommen würde.

Lucius kam es so vor als wenn er eine Stunde schon warten würde, er überlegte ob er Julian bitten sollte sich das Mädchen anzusehen, verwarf diesen Gedanken dann aber doch, da klopfte es an die Zimmertür und diese öffnete sich bereits ohne das Lucius jemanden herein bitten konnte, Hermione betrat gefolgt von Severus den Raum. „Oh nein, was ist mit dem armen Kind geschehen?"

„Hallo Hermione, hallo Severus, ich habe hier das Kind mitgebracht von diesem Abschaum welcher sich ihre Eltern schimpfen, sie wurde bereits durch ihren Vater zu oralverkehr gezwungen, das erste was sie getan hat als ich ihr Zimmer betrat, war das sie sich entkleidet hat, dann hat sie an meiner Hose herumgefummelt, sie wollte mich oral befriedigen, wie sie es schon so oft hatte tun müssen, sie hatte Angst davor das ihr Vater zu ihr ins Zimmer kommen würde und sie bestrafen würde wenn sie nicht sofort beginnen würde mich zu befriedigen, sie hatte ebenfalls Angst davor das ihre Mutter durch ihren Vater geschlagen werden würde. Ich habe meine Hose heruntergelassen, und sie dann geschockt, seit dem schläft sie so wie jetzt noch. Ihre Eltern befinden sich in Australien, sie werden nie wieder ein Kind bekommen, ich habe meine Beziehungen spielen lassen, sie sind jetzt das Spielzeug für die Veela in Australien."

„Das ist sehr gut, Lucius, mein Freund, ich werde mich da du mit dem Kind nun wieder hier bist auf die Suche nach den anderen Übeltätern machen, diese werden für immer von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Ich kann solchen Abschaum nicht am Leben lassen. Wie kann man sich an einem Kind so vergehen? Auch wenn Hermione in unserer Welt schon mit ihren 17 Jahren als Erwachsene zählt, es sind ja schon zuvor Vergehen begangen worden, und es ist ja bereits erneut an einem Kind, welches sich nicht wehren konnte, solche Vergehen wiederholt worden. Aber ehe ich mich auf den Weg begebe, werde ich das Gedächtnis des Mädchens verändern, sie wird sich dann nicht mehr daran erinnern was passiert war." Severus drang in die Gedanken des Kindes ein, er veränderte die Erinnerungen und verließ dann die Gedanken des Kindes wieder.

„Severus, bitte ich möchte nicht alleine sein mit Teddy und dem Mädchen und unseren Kindern, kann nicht jemand anderes sich auf die Suche nach diesen Kerlen machen?"

„Hermione mein Engel, ich bitte Julian hier zu bleiben und Lucius wird sicher gern mit seiner Frau und den Kindern und eventuell auch mit Draco und Astoria herkommen, ich denke sie würden Scorpio auch mitbringen wollen, dann hätten wir ein großes Weihnachtsfest, was hältst du von dieser Idee?"

„Wenn dann schon so viele Leute hier her kommen, sollten wir dann nicht die Paten der Kinder auch einladen? Aber wenn du dann mich verlässt, um diese Kerle zu finden, wäre ich als Gastgeberin alleine in unserem Manor. Das macht mir Angst Severus."

„Ok ich warte bis nach Weihnachten, dann werde ich die Kerle suchen."


	120. Weihnachten auf Prince Manor das 5 für

Wie immer,….

Weihnachten auf Prince Manor

„Wenn dann schon so viele Leute hier her kommen, sollten wir dann nicht die Paten der Kinder auch einladen? Aber wenn du dann mich verlässt, um diese Kerle zu finden, wäre ich als Gastgeberin alleine in unserem Manor. Das macht mir Angst Severus."

„Ok ich warte bis nach Weihnachten, dann werde ich die Kerle suchen. Aber bedenke ich habe dann auch nicht viel Zeit, um mich der Suche zu widmen, ich überlege mir noch etwas anderes." Severus hatte schon in Gedanken durchgeplant was er machen wollte. Doch Hermione wollte er noch nichts von diesem Plan erzählen, zunächst schrieben sie gemeinsam die Briefe an die Freunde und Paten der Kinder, es erhielten alle eine Einladung, Olivander, McGonagall, Familie Potter, Somit auch Familie Weasley, Teddy war ja eh schon auf Prince Manor, Lucius wurde kurzerhand Heimgeschickt damit er seine Familie informieren konnte, Draco und Astoria mit ihrem Sohn sowie die Adoptivkinder für die Lucius die Verantwortung übernommen hatte.

Als Lucius bei seinem Manor ankam, erwartete ihn eine böse Überraschung, seine Schwägerin Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Gatte Rodolphus saßen mit Narzissa, Draco und Astoria in seinem Kaminzimmer, als er den Raum betrat erhoben sich Draco und Astoria ebenso wie Narzissa, nur Bellatrix und ihr Gatte blieben sitzen.

„Vater wo warst du so lange?" in Draco's Stimme klang Verärgerung und Erleichterung mit, Lucius lüpfte eine Augenbraue, mehr bekam sein Sohn nicht als Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Lucius, ich freue mich dich zu sehen werter Gatte, auch ich frage mich wo du so lange gewesen bist." Narzissa klang anklagend, sie hatten alle keine Informationen erhalten, weil es dafür keine Zeit gab.

„Nun ich hatte sehr dringende Geschäfte zu erledigen, es tut mir leid das ich euch nicht darüber informieren konnte, allerdings haben diese Geschäfte mich länger beschäftigt als ich es erwartet hatte. Leider hatte ich während der ganzen Zeit nicht eine Gelegenheit euch zu informieren."

Bellatrix lachte hysterisch auf „so so mein lieber Schwager läßt seine Familie im Unwissen was er so getrieben hat, soll ich euch aufklären?"

Lucius schaute Bellatrix streng an, doch diese Verrückte wusste eh nicht was er getan hatte, seine Reise nach Australien war so kurz und spontan gewesen, das sie es nicht wissen konnte, sein Aufbruch nach Prince Manor war ja ebenfalls unplanmäßig abgelaufen. Narzissa und Draco schauten Bellatrix an als wenn sie etwas wissen könnte, sie hofften auf eine Antwort. Doch Lucius ließ es nicht zu das in Anwesenheit von Bellatrix über Severus und seine Familie etwas ans Licht kommen würde. Deshalb sagte er „nur zu wenn du etwas weißt spuck es aus." Narzissa und Draco horchten auf, sie wussten plötzlich das Lucius ihnen etwas erzählen wollte, aber nicht vor Bellatrix und ihrem Gatten.

„Dein werter Gatte, und dein teurer Vater, er hat sich mit einer kleinen Elfe vergnügt, sie hat ihn vor drei Tagen aus seinem Büro entführt. Das er jetzt so ruhig vor euch steht zeigt doch nur wie viel Freude ihm dieses dreckige kleine Ding bereitet hat."

Draco zog angewidert die Mundwinkel runter, Narzissa schaute ihren Gatten ungläubig an. „Nun wenn das alles ist was du weißt, dann kannst du ja gehen, ich habe etwas mit meinem Sohn und meiner Frau zu besprechen, dabei störst du und dein Mann mich aber."

Lucius war sauer, woher wusste Bellatrix das er von der Elfe entführt worden war? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern an den Tag als die Elfe ihn entführte, er ging im Geiste alle seine Termine von diesem Tag durch, da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, er hatte einen Anruf erhalten in dem ihm seine Sekretärin mitgeteilt hatte das seine Schwägerin auf dem Weg in sein Büro war, er hatte noch versucht sie abzuhalten und aufhalten lassen wollen, da war die Elfe erschienen mitten im Satz legte er den Hörer auf und reichte ihr seine Hand, sie hatte ihm nur kurz ein Wort gesagt, Severus. Er erinnerte sich dunkel das in dem Moment wo die Elfe mit ihm disapparierte die Tür aufgeflogen war und er einen ganz kurzen vagen Blick auf seine Schwägerin werfen konnte.

Bellatrix machte keine Anstalten das Haus zu verlassen „Narzissa ich habe es dir gesagt, er hat dich mit dieser niederen Kreatur betrogen, reich die Scheidung ein, mach ihn arm."

„Narzissa, wenn du die Scheidung möchtest, sage es frei raus, ich bin hier um dir zu helfen." Es war der erste Satz welchen Rodolphus an diesem Tage im Beisein von Lucius sagte. Lucius lachte plötzlich laut auf, es klang so unnatürlich, deshalb erschraken Draco und Narzissa auch sehr, doch Bellatrix und Rodolphus ließ das kalt. Sie steigerten sich weiter da rein das Narzissa die Scheidung einreichen solle, das sie mit ihrer Schwester auf das Manor der Familie Lestrange kommen könne, dort würden sie dann alle weiteren Schritte in die Wege leiten. Bellatrix steigerte sich da immer weiter rein, sie zückte schon ihren Zauberstab, doch Lucius hatte bereits damit gerechnet, er entwaffnete Bellatrix und fesselte Rodolphus, dann ließ er sich von der dunklen Magie verleiten und strafte seine Schwägerin mit einem Cruciatus, dann bat er seine Familie, seine Frau und Draco mit Astoria mit ihm gemeinsam in ein anderes Zimmer seines Manor's zu kommen.

Er versiegelte den Raum gegen ungebetenes Abhören, er besprach kurz nur die wichtigsten Dinge mit seiner Familie. „Es war eine kleine Elfe die mich mit einem einzigen Wort dazu brachte mit ihr zu gehen, Severus brauchte Hilfe, ich habe weder unsere Ehe geschändet noch unsere Ehre, ich habe lediglich mich um Severus gekümmert, ich habe dann das Land für zwei Tage verlassen müssen, ich war in Australien, du weißt doch die Veela, ich muss mich ab und an da sehen lassen, aber ich habe nichts getan was deine Ehre beschmutzt hätte, ich komme deshalb erst so spät, weil ich für unsere Familie noch ein neues Mitglied mitbringen wollte, aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt bin ich froh, das sie noch nicht transportfähig gewesen ist, wenn sie das Verhalten von Bella mitbekommen hätte, das hätte sie zu Tode erschreckt. Aber weswegen ich hergekommen bin, ich wollte Euch drei und unsere Kinder und unser Enkelkind einladen nach Prince Manor, dort soll eine Weihnachtsfeier stattfinden, allerdings möchte ich nicht das Bella das erfährt, deswegen müssen wir sehen das wir sie los werden."

„Ok Vater ich werde dann bereits mit meiner Frau und Scorpio zu Severus reisen, soll ich meine Adoptivgeschwister mitnehmen?" Draco schaute seinen Vater überlegend an.

„Das ist eine gute Idee Draco. Narzissa, dich möchte ich bitten mit mir hier zu bleiben und diesen Abschaum von deinem Schwager und deine verrückte Schwester in ihr Manor zurück zu bringen. Anschließend sichern wir unser Heim gegen diese Personen damit wir hier nicht ein Haus in Schutt und Asche vorfinden wenn wir nach Weihnachten zurück kehren. Dann würden wir ebenfalls nach Prince Manor reisen, um dort das Weihnachtsfest zu feiern."

„Ok Lucius, ich packe nur kurz noch meine Sachen, danach werfen wir Bellatrix und Rodolphus aus unserem Heim. Wie willst du das mit dem Sichern unseres Manor's bewerkstelligen?"

„Das wird mein Geheimnis bleiben, wenn es soweit ist wird dieses Geheimnis sich auch auf Draco übertragen, aber es bleibt den männlichen Nachkommen vorbehalten. Ich kann es dir also nicht sagen, nur soviel, unser Heim wird nach unserer Abwesenheit noch genauso aussehen wie wir es verlassen haben."

Narzissa packte ihre Sachen für einen mehrtägigen Aufenthalt auf Prince Manor, als sie fertig war und Lucius ebenfalls bereit stand, nahmen sie jeder einen von dem Ehepaar Lestrange, um diese in ihr Heim zu bringen. Dort sorgte Lucius dafür das die beiden unter Hausarrest gestellt wurden, und nur mit Genehmigung von ihm das Haus verlassen dürften. Dann apparierte er zurück mit Narzissa nach Malfoy Manor, dort ging er alleine in den Keller, er betrat einen Raum der sich nur ihm alleine öffnen würde, dort ging er in die Mitte wo eine Art Altar stand, in der Mitte des Altars gab es eine Erhöhung dort lag ein Kristall, Lucius legte seine Hände auf den Kristall, er begann mit seiner ihm innewohnenden Magie die Verbindung mit seinem Manor zu verstärken, er erhöhte die Schutzbanne und Zauber, dann ließ er den Kristall los griff sich seinen Ritualdolch und schnitt sich in seine linke Hand. Er ließ sein Blut auf den Kristall tropfen, dieser saugte das Blut auf wie ein Schwamm. Nachdem die Magie fertig gewoben war, heilte Lucius den Schnitt und verließ den Raum. Er ging zurück zu seiner Frau, diese wartete im Flur auf ihn und sie apparierten gemeinsam zum Prince Manor.

Im Manor von Severus und Hermione ging es bereits hoch her, Professor McGonagall, Olivander, Draco mit Astoria und Scorpio sowie den Adoptivgeschwistern, Fred und Ron, Molly und Arthur, Harry und Ginny mit ihren beiden Zwillingen Lilly und James. Um diese illustre Gesellschaft hüpften die Zwillinge Eileen und Henry herum gemeinsam mit der kleinen Elfe die noch immer nicht Namentlich bekannt war. Julian saß in einem Sessel am Kamin, er laß ein Buch und war so vertieft das er von dem Trubel in dem Raum nichts mitbekam.

„Werte Gäste, für Familie Lucius Malfoy mit Familie Draco Malfoy ist der komplette Südflügel unseres Manor's als Wohnbereich vorbereitet, euer Gepäck befindet sich bereits in dem Flur, wer von Euch welches Zimmer dort nimmt macht ihr bitte unter euch aus. Professor McGonagall und Mister Olivander haben bei uns im Hauptflügel jeweils zwei Räume für sich. Familie Weasley, erwarten sie außer ihren beiden bereits anwesenden Söhnen und ihrer Tochter noch weitere Kinder?"

Arthur und Molly sahen sich skeptisch an, hatten ihre beiden anderen Söhne eine Einladung erhalten? „Sind die beiden mit ihrer Familie auch eingeladen, das hatten wir so nicht verstanden. Wir könnten sie kurzfristig noch informieren, es ist noch genug Zeit."

Severus schaute Hermione an diese nickte unmerklich „ja auch ihre restliche Familie war oder besser gesagt ist mit eingeladen, für sie ist der gesamte nördliche Flügel reserviert. Haben dann jetzt alle einen Raum zum Schlafen?"

Alle anwesenden nickten, doch Harry und Ginny schauten etwas unentschlossen. „Sir, wo sollen wir denn unser Quartier beziehen?"

„Potter, sie haben mit ihren Zwillingen und ihrer Frau die üblichen Zimmer wenn sie hier zu Besuch sind, ich dachte das wäre klar."

„Entschuldigung, Sir. Mir war das nicht ganz klar."

Es wurde langsam ruhiger im Kaminzimmer, Severus und Hermione ließen sich auf die Couch fallen und Hermione stöhnte erstmal auf. „Stell dir mal vor du hättest mich hier alleine gelassen mit dieser chaotischen Situation."

„Na ich wäre ja auch noch hier gewesen." Julian schaute die Beiden an. „Severus, ich denke Hermione sollte sich besser ausruhen, sie sieht schon wieder sehr blass aus."

„Das sehe ich auch Julian, deswegen bringe ich sie jetzt auch in unser Zimmer und werde dafür sorgen das sie schläft."

„Oh Männer, ihr tut es schon wieder, ihr redet über mich als wäre ich nicht hier, ich merke selber das ich müde bin und werde jetzt schlafen gehen." Hermione erhob sich und schwankte, sie hatte nicht erwartet das ihr Kreislauf schon wieder Probleme machen würde, Severus schnellte hoch und nahm sie in den Arm „komm ich begleite dich jetzt ins Bett, schaffst du es zu laufen?"

„Ich hoffe doch." Hermione schritt langsam und einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend aus dem Raum, Severus war die ganze Zeit an ihrer Seite. Sie schaffte es dann in den Masterroom zu gehen, dort legte sie sich sofort ins Bett. Severus entkleidete sie mittels Magie und deckte sie zu. „Schlaf mein Engel, morgen wird auch ein anstrengender Tag werden. Ich gehe nochmals zu Julian, ich möchte mich kurz mit ihm unterhalten."

„Ok Severus." Hermione fielen die Augen zu und sie schlief sofort ein. Severus begab sich erneut in das Kaminzimmer um mit Julian zu sprechen.

„Julian, ich möchte gerne nach den Feierlichkeiten mich sofort auf die Suche nach den Männern machen die meine Frau damals gegen ihren Willen benutzt haben, allerdings habe ich Bedenken Hermione alleine zu lassen. Ich habe überlegt mich nochmals mit den Vampiren zu treffen und Ihnen die Erinnerungen an die Männer zu geben damit diese sich derer annehmen."

„Severus, ich möchte ungern erneut Kontakt zu dem Vampir haben, wenn du das also Vorhaben solltest, sage mir bitte rechtzeitig Bescheid, dann würde ich das Manor vorher verlassen und ins St. Mungos flohen."

„Julian ich weiß mir einfach keinen anderen Rat, ich muss diese Männer bestrafen, am besten lösche ich ihr Leben aus, sie quälen und misshandeln Kinder, sie missbrauchen sie, ich kann das doch nicht ungesühnt lassen."

„Nein stimmt, da hast du recht, ich würde das auch nicht ungesühnt lassen wollen, aber diese Aufgabe von den Blutsaugern ausführen zu lassen, ist doch auch etwas feige oder?"

„Nenn mich niemals feige, ich bin noch nie in meinem Leben feige gewesen, alles was ich getan habe war für das größere Wohl, aber wie soll ich deiner Meinung nach diese Bastarde erwischen?"

„Ich mein das ist ne schwierige Aufgabe, du hast hier doch einen jungen Werwolf, meinst du nicht es wäre eine Aufgabe für diese Kreaturen?"

„Julian, ich wusste nicht das du so denken würdest, dieser Werwolf ist noch ein halbes Kind, ihn kann und will ich nicht mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen, ich will nicht zum neuen Dark Lord werden, der wahllos Menschen töten lässt, ich möchte diese Typen eigentlich sehr qualvoll sterben lassen, der beste Mann für diese Aufgabe ist Lucius, allerdings möchte ich ihn auch nicht mehr mit der dunklen Magie arbeiten lassen, sie ist zu verführerisch für ihn, er hat sie erst heute benutzt für einen Cruciatus Fluch auf Bellatrix, nicht das diese ihn nicht verdient gehabt hätte, aber trotzdem, Lucius ist mir zu instabil dafür."

„Severus, was ist mit dir selber?"

„Nun du hast doch gesehen wie es Hermione geht, was denkst du wie es ihr geht wenn ich mehrere Tage nicht hier bei ihr bin. Sie würde nicht auf ihren Körper hören, das kann ich nicht verantworten, ich habe bei unserer Trauung geschworen sie zu lieben und zu achten, sie zu beschützen, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, in Gesundheit und in Krankheit."

„Severus, ich war dabei falls es dir entfallen sein sollte, gib mir eine Nacht zum Nachdenken Zeit, vielleicht habe ich morgen eine andere Lösung für dieses Problem."


	121. Heilig Abend

Wie immer,….

Heilig Abend

„Severus, ich war dabei falls es dir entfallen sein sollte, gib mir eine Nacht zum Nachdenken Zeit, vielleicht habe ich morgen eine andere Lösung für dieses Problem."

„Wie du meinst Julian, ich werde jetzt auch zu Hermione ins Bett gehen, auch mein Tag war anstrengend und das obwohl Rizzy unsere Kinder so gut betreut, aber diese kleine Elfe, die Tochter von Rizzy, sie ist wirklich erstaunlich." Severus verbeugte sich vor Julian, dieser war ebenfalls aufgestanden und verbeugte sich seinerseits vor Severus.

„Gute Nacht Severus, schlaf gut." Julian schritt zur Tür.

„Danke du auch." Severus verließ das Kaminzimmer und ging zurück in den Masterroom um dort neben Hermione im Bett zu schlafen.

Julian betrat seine Räume und legte sich in sein Bett, er starrte noch lange den Betthimmel an und überlegte wie er verhindern könnte das Severus noch mehr in die schwarze Magie abrutschen würde. Das Severus alles tun würde um seine Familie zu beschützen, da gab es nicht den geringsten Zweifel, aber wie könnte der Weg aussehen den Severus beschreiten sollte um die Männer zu bestrafen und trotzdem nicht in die schwarze Magie abzurutschen. Julian lag noch sehr lange wach ehe er am Morgen kurz nach vier Uhr endlich einschlief. Als es leise an seine Tür klopfte wachte Julian nicht auf, er schlief tief und fest, die Tür wurde geöffnet, hindurch schlüpfte eine kleine Elfe, diese setzte sich bei Julian auf das Bett und beobachtete ihn. Doch von alledem bekam Julian nichts mit, er war erst vor vier Stunden eingeschlafen, da er nicht im Dienst war und auch keinen Hintergrunddienst hatte war sein Körper nicht in Alarmbereitschaft, er schlief also friedlich und bekam nichts davon mit das eine Elfe auf seinem Bett saß und ihn im Schlaf beobachtete. Die Elfe ging sogar soweit das sie ein Blatt Pergament herbeizauberte und sich ihre Stifte nahm, sie begann diesen Mann zu zeichnen, erst nur eine Skizze, dann malte sie ein tolles Porträt, erst als sie fertig war mit den Bildern regte sich Julian, sein Magen knurrte laut und deutlich. Er hatte Hunger, davon war er schließlich erwacht, die Elfe die auf seinem Bett saß nahm Julian erst sehr spät wahr.

„Was machst du hier auf meinem Bett? Warum hast du mich gemalt?"

„Sir ich sollte sie wecken zum Frühstück, aber sie schliefen so friedlich, ich male gern und habe sie deshalb gemalt, soll ich Ihnen jetzt ein Frühstück bringen?"

„Ja danke, wie heißt du denn eigentlich, ich möchte doch gerne wissen wie ich dich ansprechen kann."

„Sir aber der Master darf den Namen nicht erfahren, meine Mutter hat mir gesagt das ich genau so heiße wie eine Elfe die früher für den Master gearbeitet hat, aber diese Elfe wurde von bösen Zauberern ermordet. Trotzdem gefiel meinen Eltern dieser Name für mich."

„Oh, das ist ja furchtbar." Julian schaute die kleine Elfe geschockt an.

„Nein Sir das ist schön, ich weiß das der Master sehr zufrieden mit dieser Elfe war, wenn sie nicht so grausam ums Leben gebracht worden wäre, würde sie noch heute hier mit uns leben und dem Master dienen, ebenso seiner Frau und den Kindern. Es war die einzige Elfe die den Master früher überall hin begleiten durfte."

„Hoffst du das du diesen Posten eines Tages übernehmen kannst?"

„Ja Sir. Das hoffe ich." Die kleine Elfe schaute Julian überlegend an.

„Möchten sie jetzt ein Frühstück Sir?"

„Ja bitte, ich habe gerade eine Idee, wie gut kannst du deine Magie wirken?"

„Sir ich kann alles schon so gut wie die Erwachsenen." Winky schnippte mit den Fingern und ein Frühstück auf einem Tablett stand auf dem Tisch.

Julian war überrascht das die Elfe schon so gut ihre Magie unter Kontrolle hatte, ihm war die Idee gekommen die Elfen zu beauftragen die Männer zu suchen und sie von ihnen in die Kerker bringen zu lassen. Aber das wollte er zunächst auch mit Severus besprechen.

„Sag Winky, wo ist dein Master?"

„Sir, mein Master ist bei seiner Frau, sie bereiten die Feier für heute Abend vor. Sie befinden sich im Ballsaal, dort soll heute Abend die Feier stattfinden."

„Ok ich Frühstücke jetzt und werde mich dann mit Severus unterhalten. Wenn er mit meiner Idee einverstanden ist wirst du nachher eine wichtige Aufgabe bekommen."

„Vielen Dank Sir." Winky verbeugte sich und hüpfte unelfenhaft aus dem Zimmer.

Julian schüttelte über so viel Übermut den Kopf, er wollte die kleine Elfe damit beauftragen die Männer ausfindig zu machen, und wenn es ihr möglich ist sie hier nach Prince Manor zu bringen. Aber das wollte er zuvor halt mit Severus besprechen. Er frühstückte in Ruhe und begab sich dann in den großen Ballsaal, dort sah es bereits sehr verändert aus, es sah aus als würde es schneien, die Tannenbäume standen ringsherum an den Wänden des Saals. Sie waren geschmückt mit soviel Eleganz und Glamour das Julian schon dachte er wäre in einem anderen Haus als bei Severus und Hermione mit ihren Kindern. Hermione hatte eine vorzügliche Wahl getroffen bei den Dekorationen, da Julian Severus schon ewig kannte wusste er auch das dieser sich niemals so mit diesen Feierlichkeiten beschäftigen würde, wäre da nicht seine Frau und die Kinder. Für Severus war es jahrelang üblich sich an solchen Feiertagen alleine ins Kaminzimmer zu setzen und ein Buch zu lesen, oder im Labor zu stehen und die benötigten Tränke für Hogwarts herzustellen oder sich neue Tränke auszudenken. Aber so wie es dieses Jahr auf Prince Manor sein würde, darüber freute Julian sich, er gönnte es Severus das er endlich seine richtige Seelenverwandte gefunden hat und mit ihr auch glücklich ist. Doch er müsste nun mit ihm bereden was ihm in der Nacht oder besser gesagt beim dem Gespräch mit der kleinen Elfe eingefallen war. Aber Severus befand sich nicht im Ballsaal, auch Hermione war nicht dort anwesend, es waren nur die Hauselfen und die Zwillinge.

Julian machte auf sich aufmerksam „hallo ihr zwei Racker, wo sind denn eure Mama und euer Papa?"

„Mama und Papa sind im Labor, sie wollen dort einen Trank brauen." Henry schaute Julian strahlend an „haben wir hier nicht gut geschmückt?"

„Doch Henry, das habt ihr wirklich toll gemacht, wie habt ihr denn die Kugeln an die Bäume bekommen?"

„Das Wutschen und Wedeln, und Wingardium Leviosa, schon fliegen die Kugeln dahin wo ich will." Henry strahlte Julian stolz an.

„Dann lasse ich euch mal alleine, ihr macht das wirklich toll, fehlt nur noch das es schneit." Julian wollte einen Scherz machen, doch Eileen hatte schon eine Idee und als Julian den Raum verließ begann sie zu Zaubern. Julian ging in den Kerker um in das Labor zu kommen, er klopfte an und wartete nicht auf ein „Herein" sondern er öffnete die Tür und betrat das Labor.

„Hermione, Severus guten Tag, eure Zwillinge schmücken ja richtig toll den Ballsaal, ich habe eine Idee für das Problem über welches wir gestern Abend uns unterhalten haben."

Severus schaute Julian skeptisch an, er betrat die Gedanken von Julian ; bitte nicht hier vor Hermione mit mir über das Problem sprechen, ich möchte sie nicht beunruhigen; Julian nickte ganz leicht als Anzeichen dafür das er verstanden hatte. „Welches Problem?" Hermione schaute die beiden Männer an. „Nicht so wichtig, wir sollten schauen was die Kinder im Ballsaal gezaubert haben, der Trank für Teddy ist gerade fertig geworden." Severus hielt Hermione seinen Arm hin und Hermione hakte sich unter. Sie gingen gemeinsam in den Ballsaal. Alle drei staunten nicht schlecht, es sah in dem Ballsaal wirklich fantastisch aus, die Tannenbäume waren wunderschön geschmückt und es schneite von der Decke, Hermione fing eine Schneeflocke auf und sie löste sich einfach auf ohne auch nur eine Spur zu hinterlassen. „Wer hat das denn hier gezaubert?"

„Das war ich Mama, gefällt es dir?" Eileen schaut ihre Mama fragend an.

„Ja das hast du sehr gut gemacht, wie hast du das denn hinbekommen?" Hermione schaute Eileen neugierig an.

„Das verrate ich dir nicht, zumindest noch nicht, erst heute Abend nach der Feier." Eileen hüpfte fröhlich durch den Ballsaal.

„Wann beginnen wir mit der Feier, Severus?"

„Mein Engel es ist noch etwas Zeit, möchtest du dich nicht frisch machen und in eines deiner tollen Kleider schlüpfen?"

„Wenn noch soviel Zeit ist würde ich gerne auch vorher noch in die Badewanne steigen, ich bin dann mal im Masterroom und dort im Badezimmer. Bis später." Hermione verließ den Raum und ging ins Badezimmer, dort ließ sie sich eine heiße Wanne voll Schaumbad ein, sie entspannte sich und bereitete sich seelisch auf die Feier vor, nach zwanzig Minuten in der Badewanne stieg sie aus dem Wasser, nahm sich das Handtuch vom Stapel und wickelte sich darin ein, sie genoss es sich so abzutrocknen, dann cremte sie sich ein, sie war bereits eine Stunde dabei sich für die Feier zurecht zu machen, da kam Severus auch in den Masterroom. „Kann ich dir noch irgendwie behilflich sein? Du siehst bereits jetzt umwerfend aus."

„Ja du könntest mir sagen welchen Schmuck ich anlegen soll, ich habe hier zwei Kollektionen und kann mich nicht entscheiden."

„Da habe ich eine Lösung für dich, wie wäre es wenn du diese hier nimmst aus meiner Hand?"

Severus hielt Hermione eine Schachtel hin mit einer wunderschönen Halskette, den dazu passenden Ohrringen, einem Ring und einem Armband.

„Oh Severus, die sind wunderschön, und es passt alles perfekt zu mir und dem Kleid, vielen Dank."

„Für dich mache ich alles mein Engel." Severus dachte an das Gespräch was er, noch bis kurz bevor er in den Masterroom gegangen war, mit Julian geführt hatte, in dem Gespräch hatte Julian ihm aufgezeigt wie er der Männer habhaft werden könnte, die sich an seiner Frau vergangen hatten als sie noch ein Kind war. Julian hatte vorgeschlagen das Severus die kleine Elfe, die schon so gut zaubern kann, auf die Suche nach den Männern schicken soll und diese dann mit ihrer Hilfe in seinen Kerker in die Zellen eingesperrt werden sollen. Dort könnte er sie bestrafen wie er es für richtig halten würde, aber er sollte nicht vergessen das es auch Hermione mit entscheiden solle. Als Severus, Julian fragte wie die kleine Elfe heißen würde, verweigerte er die Aussage. Das hatte Severus sehr nachdenklich gemacht, aber da Hermione so atemberaubend schön aussah vergaß er für den Moment den Frust darüber das er den Namen der Elfe nicht wusste. Severus kleidete sich ebenfalls um, er sah hinterher zwar genau so aus wie vorher, aber es war frische Kleidung, er legte sehr viel Wert darauf das seine Kleidung ordnungsgemäß, frisch und sauber war, eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd darüber eine schwarze Robe, nur seinen Lehrerumhang trug er nicht, aber seine Kleidung war nicht wie sonst aus robustem Stoff, sie war aus reiner Seide, es war auch für ihn ein angenehmes Gefühl auf der Haut. Er bot seiner Frau den Arm und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Ballsaal, dort eröffneten sie die Feier mit einer kurzen Rede und einem Tanz. Alle Gäste staunten über Hermione und Severus, es hatten noch nicht alle Menschen mitbekommen wie gut Severus und Hermione miteinander harmonierten, deshalb staunten viele und standen etwas dümmlich mit offenen Mündern in der Gegend rum. Nachdem Hermione mit Severus getanzt hatte begaben sie sich zum Büffet was sie somit auch feierlich eröffneten. Es wurde getanzt, es gab ein Festessen und als es auf Bettzeit für die Kinder zuging wurden die Geschenke verteilt, es gab für jeden mindestens ein Geschenk. Alle anwesenden waren sehr zufrieden und die Feier wurde auch, nachdem die Kinder in die Betten gebracht worden waren, fortgesetzt. Als es auf Mitternacht zuging wollte Severus sich von Hermione verabschieden um sich auf die Suche nach den Männern zu begeben, doch Hermione hielt ihn auf, sie wollte nicht das er ging.

„Severus, bitte bleibe bei mir, lass mich nicht mit den Gästen allein, wir haben so viele Besucher, ich möchte nichts falsch machen, bitte bleib."

„Hermione mein Engel ich wollte nur kurz etwas erledigen, ich verlasse das Manor nicht." Er hatte zwar überlegt die Elfe zu begleiten, aber da Hermione ihn so anflehte konnte er es nicht über sein Herz bringen. Hermione nickte und ließ ihn dann den Raum verlassen, Severus rief nach Rizzy und bat darum das sie ihrer Tochter Bescheid geben würde das sie zu ihm kommen solle. Wenige Sekunden später stand die kleine Elfe vor Severus, sie verbeugte sich und sprach „Master haben nach mir gerufen?" „Ja, ich möchte das du mir folgende Männer, ich gebe dir die Bilder dieser Männer in deine Gedanken, herbringst und sie in den Zellen im Kerker einsperrst. Sobald du alle Männer gefangen hast informiere mich bitte darüber, bitte vergiss nicht diese Männer sind Muggel, sie haben alle keine magischen Fähigkeiten. Aber trotzdem darf dich keiner von ihnen sehen. Denkst du du schaffst das alleine? Ich wollte dich eigentlich begleiten, aber Hermione meine Frau möchte nicht mit den Gästen alleine sein."

„Sir darf ich offen sprechen?"

Severus schaute die Elfe verwundert an, nickte dann aber und antwortete „Ja darfst du."

„Sir ich schaffe das alleine, wie viel Zeit habe ich um die fünf Männer zu fangen?"

„Es wäre schön wenn du es schaffst vor Silvester zurück zu sein, aber was wolltest du noch sagen?"

„Sir ihre Frau ist eine sehr kluge Hexe, sie hat nur Angst vor den vielen Gästen, deshalb möchte sie nicht alleine sein, sie vertraut nicht sehr vielen Menschen."

„Woher weißt du das? Verrate mir bitte deinen Namen, ich möchte wissen wie ich dich rufen soll, ich möchte nicht immer erst Rizzy rufen müssen um dich zu bekommen."

„Sir wenn ich es geschafft habe die fünf Männer zu fangen, und das in drei Tagen, dann verrate ich Ihnen meinen Namen, vorher bleibt er ungenannt. Gibt es einen der besonders wichtig ist das ich ihn zuerst fangen soll?"


	122. Fünf Männer

Wie immer,…

Fünf Männer

„Sir wenn ich es geschafft habe die fünf Männer zu fangen, und das in drei Tagen, dann verrate ich Ihnen meinen Namen, vorher bleibt er ungenannt. Gibt es einen der besonders wichtig ist das ich ihn zuerst fangen soll?"

Severus schaute die Elfe verwirrt an, es gab da tatsächlich einen Mann den er sehr gerne als ersten in seinen Zellen sitzen hätte, aber woher sollte die Elfe das wissen? „Ja es gibt einen, ich zeige dir jetzt die Bilder der Männer die du fangen sollst, in der Reihenfolge wie ich sie dir zeige, sollst du sie wenn möglich einfangen und herbringen." Severus drang in die Gedanken der Elfe ein und zeigte ihr die Männer er zeigte ihr nur die Gesichter, welche schrecklichen Taten diese Männer getan haben, wollte er ihr nicht zeigen, die einzige Information die Severus noch hatte, war das wohl alle diese Muggel Ärzte waren. Diese Information übermittelte er ebenfalls an die Elfe „mehr habe ich leider nicht über diese Männer, denkst du dein selbstgesetztes Ziel kannst du so einhalten?"

Die Elfe nickte und schnippte mit den Fingern und war verschwunden.

Sekundenlang schaute Severus auf die Stelle wo die Elfe noch wenige Sekunden zuvor gestanden hatte, ehe er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ um wieder in den Ballsaal zu schreiten wo er bereits sehnsüchtig von Hermione erwartet wurde.

Hermione fiel ihm um den Hals „Severus, ich dachte schon du würdest nicht zurück kommen, es hat so lange gedauert, Draco und Astoria sind mit Scorpio auf ihre Zimmer gegangen, Harry und Ginny sind ebenfalls mit ihren Zwillingen auf ihre Zimmer gegangen, Julian und Lucius mit Narcissa sind noch hier, allerdings sind sie ins Kaminzimmer gewechselt, Robert ist ebenfalls ins Bett gegangen wie auch Minerva und Mister Olivander. Ich habe hier auf dich gewartet, Eileen hat mir noch den Zauber verraten für den Schnee, sie ist schon so weit mit Zaubern, es ist fast zum Fürchten."

„Hab keine Angst Hermione unsere Kinder sind wirklich etwas Besonderes, wir müssen sehen das wir sie weiter unterrichten lassen, sie sind so wissbegierig, und es ist als wenn sie ein trockener Schwamm sind, sie saugen das Wissen regelrecht in sich auf. Da unsere Gäste schon alle ins Bett sind oder ins Kaminzimmer, sollten wir uns auch überlegen was wir machen möchten."

„Ich möchte gerne ins Bett, ich bin wirklich sehr müde." Hermione gähnte herzhaft.

Severus bot ihr seinen Arm zum unterhaken, und begleitete sie dann zunächst in das Kaminzimmer.

„Lucius, Narzissa und Julian, meine Frau möchte gerne ins Bett gehen, sie ist müde, auch ich bin bereits müde, ihr könnt aber gerne noch aufbleiben und zusammen etwas feiern, nur auf meine Frau und mich müsst ihr dabei bitte verzichten, Rizzy wird euch aber sicher jeden Wunsch erfüllen, solange er in ihren Möglichkeiten liegt."

„Danke Severus, ich wünsche eine gute Nacht euch Beiden."

„Die wünschen wir euch Selbstverständlich auch, ich kenne Rizzy bereits und sie hat mich bisher auch nie enttäuscht. Vielen Dank für das schöne Weihnachtsfest." Lucius und Narzissa nickten beide wohlwollend, Lucius verbeugte sich eben so wie Julian, und Narzissa machte einen kleinen Knicks.

Auch Severus verbeugte sich und Hermione knickste kurz und Severus zog sie wieder hoch.

Sie verließen das Kaminzimmer und betraten wenig später den Masterroom, als die Tür zum Flur zu war nahm Severus Hermione auf den Arm, er trug sie ins Bad, ließ Badewasser einlaufen, und begann Hermione auf herkömmliche Art zu entkleiden. „Severus ich kann das noch selber, was soll das denn jetzt werden?"

„Ich möchte mit dir ein Bad nehmen und dann ins Bett gehen und schlafen. Du machst einen sehr erschöpften Eindruck, ich möchte mit dem Bad deine Energie wieder aufladen. Danach werden wir einfach schlafen gehen."

„Ok Severus, ich bin wirklich sehr erschöpft." Hermione gähnte erneut, ihr fielen die Augen zu und sie schlief im Stehen ein, Severus stellte das Wasser ab, trug Hermione ins Bett, und entkleidete sie mittels Magie. Dann deckte er sie mit der Bettdecke zu und betrat erneut das Bad er ließ das Wasser weiter einlaufen, und als die Wanne voll war entkleidete er sich mittels Magie und legte sich in die Wanne. Er schloss die Augen und überlegte was wohl die kleine Elfe gerade machen würde, da spürte er eine Erschütterung in seinen Schutzzaubern und Bannen, er spürte der Magie nach um herauszufinden was da passiert ist ohne sich aus der Badewanne erheben zu müssen. Er konnte fühlen das ein fremdes Wesen in seinem Manor angekommen war, er fühlte auch das dieses Wesen ein Muggel war und die kleine Elfe spürte er auch in seiner Magie. Was ist sie doch schnell, wie sie diesen Mann ausfindig gemacht hat ein Wahnsinn. Severus spürte, das die kleine Elfe ihn in einer der Zellen eingesperrt hat, und das dieser Muggel große Angst verspürte, aber das war Severus egal, er würde sich erst am nächsten Tag im Laufe des Tages mit ihm beschäftigen. Auch wenn dieser Muggel vermutlich schreien würde, auf seinem Kerker lag seid Teddy ein Muffliato und ein Silencio über jeder Zelle, es würde keiner hören, wenn dieser Mann schrie, auch würde es keiner in einer der anderen Zellen hören, denn wenn die Elfe in diesem Tempo weiter machen würde, dann wäre sie sicher in 1 Tag fertig. Severus spürte wie die Elfe das Manor erneut verließ, nur um Sekunden später mit dem nächsten Muggel im Kerker zu landen. Langsam wurde Severus neugierig, ob die Elfe wohl die richtigen Muggel erwischt hatte, doch auch er war sehr müde und verließ deshalb das Bad, mittels seiner Magie trocknete er sich ab und ging dann zu seiner Hermione ins Bett. Er legte sich neben sie und kuschelte sich nah an sie ran. Dann fielen auch ihm die Augen zu und er schlief sehr schnell ein. Als er erwachte hatte er erst seit wenigen Minuten geschlafen, er wurde geweckt durch eine erneute Erschütterung seiner Schutzzauber. Was ist die Elfe flott, Severus wunderte sich nicht mehr, er freute sich darüber das die Elfe so begabt war und schlief darüber wieder ein. Am nächsten Tag erwachte Hermione als erste, sie erhob sich und betrat das Bad, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern am gestrigen Abend mit Severus gebadet zu haben wie sie es eigentlich vor hatte, deshalb stieg sie in die Dusche und nahm eine erfrischende Dusche, als sie im Badezimmer fertig war kam Rizzy mit dem kleinen Albus zum Stillen an, Hermione setzte sich auf die Couch und stillte den kleinen Mann. Severus erwachte durch das Aufstoßen des Babys „Guten Morgen mein Engel, hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja Severus das habe ich, haben wir gestern noch gebadet?"

„Nein mein Engel das haben wir nicht mehr gemeinsam getan, du bist im Stehen eingeschlafen da habe ich dich ins Bett getragen. Ich bin dann noch kurz in die Wanne gestiegen, aber auch ich war sehr müde und bin sogar kurz in der Wanne eingeschlafen. Ich habe Hunger sollen wir frühstücken gehen?"

„Sehr gerne, Albus sollte jetzt auch satt sein. Rizzy, bringe bitte Albus ins Bett und bereite uns und unseren Gästen ein Frühstück vor."

„Sehr wohl Herrin, Rizzy wird sich um alles kümmern."

„Hermione, mein Engel, ich werde nach dem Essen mal zum Kerker gehen, ich muss dort etwas kontrollieren, ich habe der kleinen Elfe einen Auftrag erteilt und möchte sehen wie weit sie damit bereits ist."

„Das ist ok Severus, ich werde mich nach dem Frühstück nochmal ins Bett legen, ich bin noch sehr müde."

Severus nahm Hermione am Arm und begleitete sie hinunter in den Speisesaal, dort saßen schon alle Gäste und selbst die beiden Zwillinge saßen schon am Tisch, alle warteten noch auf Hermione und Severus.

Nachdem auch die Beiden am Tisch Platz genommen hatten, servierte Rizzy das Frühstück. Alle genossen das Essen sehr, Rizzy hatte sich wie immer mit ihren Speisen überboten, es war einfach unglaublich wie viele leckere Speisen Rizzy kreierte, selbst Lucius der eitle Pfau, war sehr zufrieden mit den Speisen, selten hörten seine Hauselfen ein Lob von ihm, aber für Rizzy fiel eines seiner seltenen Lobe ab.

„Rizzy das war sehr vorzüglich, möchtest du nicht zu uns gehören?"

„Master Lucius, das geht nicht, Rizzy gehört zum Hause Prince und wird dieses nie verlassen."

„Lucius du willst mir doch nicht meine Hauselfen abspenstig machen?"

„Bei dem vorzüglichen Essen, war es den Versuch wert." Lucius lächelte.

„Lucius, das geht aber nicht, ich versuche auch nicht an deine Hauselfen zu kommen." Severus wusste wenn er es wollte könnte er die Hauselfen von Lucius problemlos anheuern, das was seine Hauselfen hatten, bekamen sonst nur noch die Hauselfen von Hogwarts. Diese Geschichte war unter den Hauselfen bekannt, deshalb versuchten auch viele Hauselfen nach Hogwarts zu kommen oder bei ihm auf dem Manor Arbeit zu bekommen, aber es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, das nur Elfen die von ihren Besitzern zu freien Elfen gemacht wurden auch dort eine Anstellung finden würden. Über diese Geschichte waren mittlerweile alle fertig mit dem Essen, Severus und Hermione lösten die Runde auf und Severus geleitete seine Frau zurück in den Masterroom, dort legte sie sich ins Bett und schlief sehr schnell wieder ein. Severus ging unterdessen hinunter in den Kerker, dort schaute er in die Zellen, er sah das die kleine Elfe sehr fleißig war, sie hatte bereits drei der fünf Männer eingefangen. Severus schaute sie sich sehr genau an und stellte fest das es genau die drei waren die er der Elfe als erste gezeigt hatte. Er überlegte noch wie er die Männer bestrafen könnte, in diesem Moment erschien mit einem Plopp die kleine Elfe mit einem weiteren Muggel im Kerker. Sie schubste ihn in eine der Zellen und verschloss die Tür. „Wie Master sehen, es fehlt nur noch einer, den werde ich bis heute Abend gefangen haben, er ist etwas weiter weg. Diese Männer habe ich gefangen, bei den schlimmsten Dingen die Männer tun können, die haben alle kein Benehmen, sie vergingen sich an kleinen Mädchen, Sir, darf ich helfen sie zu bestrafen?"

„Nun kleine Elfe, da du nun weißt was diese Wesen getan haben, denke ich das es nur gerecht ist wenn du auch über die Strafe mitbestimmen darfst, allerdings wird meine Frau den größten Teil der Strafe bestimmen, sie hat unter diesen Wesen leiden müssen."

Die kleine Elfe nickte „wenn ich heute Abend mit dem Letzten zurück gekehrt bin, verrate ich euch meinen Namen. Ich hoffe ihr versteht dann warum ich solange geschwiegen habe." Es Ploppte erneut und die Elfe war verschwunden, erneut schaute Severus auf den Flecken wo die Elfe noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden und mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf diese kleine Elfe war unglaublich begabt, sie erinnerte ihn an eine andere Elfe, die früher für ihn gearbeitet hatte, doch diese Elfe war einen sehr grauenhaften und qualvollen Tod gestorben, er mochte gar nicht daran denken, wenn es damals nicht diese Umstände gegeben hätte, dann hätte er jetzt weder seine Frau noch seine Kinder. Hermione hatte damals Strafarbeiten von ihm bekommen und zum Glück die Zeit im Labor vergessen, als Minerva bei ihm anklopfte und nach Hermione suchte, waren sie gemeinsam ins Labor gegangen, da er selber über den Hausaufgaben der Schüler gesessen hatte und auch er nicht auf die Zeit geachtet hatte. Dort fanden sie zum Glück, Hermione in ihrer Arbeit vertieft, sie erschrak regelrecht als Minerva und er ins Labor traten und mit ihr schimpften, doch dieses Schimpfen war ja nur von kurzer Dauer, im Grunde war Minerva genau wie er froh das Hermione in seinem privaten Labor gearbeitet hatte, denn dieser Auror und der Hausmeister Filch hatten sich Zutritt zu den Räumen von Hermione verschafft, warum Winky in den Räumen von Hermione war weiß Severus bis heute noch nicht, aber sie war dort und Robards hatte sie gefoltert und sie massiv gequält, dass sie am Ende nur noch flehte er würde sie bitte endlich umbringen, sie würde ihm kein Geheimnis über den Professor erzählen. Er hatte ihr tatsächlich sämtliche Knochen einzeln gebrochen, er hat ihr die Nägel ausgerissen, sie hat fürchterliche Schmerzen erlitten, zum guten Schluss hat er sie dann noch missbraucht und dann geköpft.

Severus schluckte schwer, er wollte nicht beginnen zu zeigen wie er sich fühlte, deshalb betrat er sein Labor, er begann einen Trank zu brauen, dann legte er einen Stasis Zauber über den Trank, ihm fehlte gerade die nötige Konzentration, ihm stand mehr der Sinn nach körperlicher Aktivität, genauer gesagt nach einem Kampf, einen richtigen, ein Duell aber mit wem könnte er sich duellieren?

Da fiel ihm Lucius wieder ein, der hätte bestimmt auch Lust auf einen fairen guten harten Kampf.

So ging Severus in die Schwimmhalle um dort mit Lucius zu reden, er vermutete das Lucius mit Narzissa in der Schwimmhalle sein würde, sie hatten beim Frühstück erwähnt das sie gerne im Schwimmbad ein paar Runden schwimmen wollten. Severus traf in der Schwimmhalle tatsächlich auf Lucius „hallo Lucius mein Freund, ich hätte Lust auf ein kräftezehrendes Duell, mit allem Schnick und Schnack. Bis auf die unverzeihlichen Flüche sind alle erlaubt, ich möchte das wir wirklich hart miteinander kämpfen, ich würde dafür gerne in unseren Park gehen, wir haben dort eine Art Parkur, es ist sehr versteckt im Wald, was hältst du von der Idee?"

„Severus du überrascht mich, ich hatte zwar erwartet das du ein Trainingsgelände besitzen würdest, aber das du ausgerechnet heute auf diese Idee kommen würdest, zu trainieren, das überrascht mich. Was hat dich so aufgewühlt? Leugne es nicht, du bist aufgewühlt, aber ich stehe gerne für ein hartes Training zur Verfügung, warum kämpfst du nicht mit Hermione oder Draco?"

„Lucius, das weißt du genau, ich will keinen verschonen, ich will hart kämpfen, meine Frau ist dafür noch nicht fit genug, und auf deinen Sohn habe ich noch zu große Wut ich will ihn ja nicht umbringen, aber wenn wir kämpfen würden, könnte es dazu kommen. Wenn du bereit bist, dann komm in den Wald, du musst den Hautweg 10 km weit rein gehen, oder wenn du jetzt schon bereit bist appariere ich uns gemeinsam dort hin."

„Severus ich bin bereit lass uns apparieren." Lucius legte seinen Arm auf Severus Arm ab und Severus disapparierte mit ihm zum Trainingsgelände.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, warst du mit Hermione schon mal hier?"

„Nein sie hat noch nicht alle Stellen des Manor's gesehen. Vor allem dürfen meine Zwillinge das Gelände erst sehen wenn sie etwas älter sind. Sie werden von mir in Kampfkunst ausgebildet werden. Aber damit beginne ich wenn sie 6 Jahre alt sind. Jetzt genug geredet, hast du dir einen Überblick über das Gelände verschaffen können?"

„Ja Severus, dann können wir jetzt beginnen?"

„Ja jetzt geht es los."


	123. Der große Kampf

Wie immer,…..

Der große Kampf

„Ja Severus, dann können wir jetzt beginnen?"

„Ja jetzt geht es los."

In Windeseile versteckten sich Lucius und Severus, dann begannen sie sich gegenseitig zu verhexen, es flog ein Fluch nach dem nächsten, sie schenkten sich nichts, ein Fluch den Severus geschickt hatte traf den Baum hinter dem sich Lucius versteckt hatte, dieser Baum fiel so schnell um, das Lucius keine Chance hatte ihm auszuweichen, der Baum landete auf seinen Beinen, er konnte sich nicht befreien, denn bei dem Sturz war sein Zauberstab aus seiner Hand gefallen. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, er dachte ein Accio Zauberstab, doch sein Zauberstab kam nicht zu ihm. Severus stand noch in Deckung, er hatte zwar gesehen das der Baum gefallen war, aber er hatte nicht gesehen das der Baum auf Lucius gelandet war und das dieser nicht an seinen Stab kam konnte er auch nicht sehen.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab ging Severus auf Lucius zu, dieser Lag mittlerweile bewusstlos auf dem Boden, der Baum hatte nicht nur seine Beine erwischt, ein einzelner Ast der durch den Sturz des Baumes von einem anderen Baum abgerissen worden war, war genau auf Lucius Kopf gefallen. Aus der Wunde am Kopf lief Blut raus, die Beine die unter dem Baum lagen waren zertrümmert, als Severus das ganze Unglück überblicken konnte rief er mit seinem Patronus nach Julian, er sorgte sofort dafür das die Blutung des Kopfes aufhörte, den Baum von den Beinen seines Freundes hob er vorsichtig mit Hilfe der Levitation an, dann zog er Lucius unter dem Baum weg. In der Zwischenzeit war Julian am Unglücksort eingetroffen, er ging Severus helfend zur Hand. Sie zauberten eine Trage herbei und brachten Lucius ins Manor. Dort versorgte Julian die Verletzungen die Severus noch nicht heilen konnte. Langsam wachte Lucius wieder auf „Severus, wo ist mein Zauberstab?"

„Lucius, ich werde ihn holen, er lag nicht bei dir in der Nähe, wo ist er dir verloren gegangen?"

„Als der Baum auf mich fiel, flog mein Stab aus meiner Hand, als wenn jemand den Expelliarmus auf mich angewendet hätte, deshalb konnte ich mich auch nicht vor dem Baum schützen."

„Seltsam, ich habe keinen Expelliarmus geworfen, aber ich werde deinen Zauberstab suchen und finden." Severus verbeugte sich, er wusste Julian würde sich gut um Lucius kümmern, dann verließ er das Manor, er verwandelte sich in seinen Animagus, denn als diese Gestalt waren seine Sinne noch schärfer. Er lief also in das Trainingsgelände, dort sah er noch immer den Baum der umgestürzt war, er lief um den Baum herum, aber er konnte Lucius Stab nirgends entdecken. Dann passierte das Unglaubliche, es kam ein Seil auf Severus zugeflogen, dieses legte sich um seinen Hals und zog zu, Severus versuchte in der Gestalt seines Animagus sich zu befreien, aber das schaffte er nicht. Die Schlinge die um seinem Hals war zog sich erbarmungslos zu, je mehr er sich wehrte desto enger wurde die Schlinge. Severus blieb reglos stehen, die Schlinge blieb um seinen Hals. Er beruhigte seine Atmung, schaute sich langsam um, ob er entdecken könnte wer ihn so gefangen hatte, doch er konnte niemanden entdecken. Plötzlich spürte er einen Zauber auf sich und er fiel gestarrt zu Boden. Jetzt kam die Person die ihm die Schlinge um den Hals gezaubert hatte näher, Severus versuchte zu erkennen wer das denn war, denn er hatte keine fremden Menschen auf seinem Manor gespürt, es müsste also jemand sein der zu der Weihnachtsfeier anwesend war, beziehungsweise noch anwesend ist. Severus konnte zwar erkennen das eine Person auf ihn zutrat, aber er konnte nicht erkennen wer das war. Er spürte nur plötzlich den Zauber der ihm die Sicht nahm, fieberhaft überlegte Severus wer ihn in seiner Animagusgestalt kennen würde, aber außer Hermione und Julian fiel ihm niemand ein. Severus spürte wie er levitiert wurde, er wurde aus dem Wald gebracht, er spürte das er von seinem Grundstück herunter getragen wurde, nur wohin spürte er nicht, seine Sinne verließen ihn plötzlich, es war ein weiterer Zauber auf ihn gesprochen worden, durch diesen verlor er die Besinnung.

Hermione lief plötzlich unruhig im Manor umher, sie spürte ein Verlangen nach Severus, sie suchte im Manor nach ihm, fand aber nur Draco und Harry sowie den immer noch geschwächten Lucius und Julian der sich um Lucius kümmerte.

„Hat einer von euch Severus gesehen? Ich spüre so ein Verlangen in mir nach ihm, ich habe das Gefühl ich muss irgendwohin apparieren, aber ich habe Angst, kann mich wer von euch begleiten?"

„Hermione, wenn du dieses Verlangen spürst, ist es wichtig das du zügig dem Ruf folgst, ich bin noch zu schwach, nimm aber Draco und Harry mit ebenso wie Julian, vertraue deinem Instinkt, wenn du dieses Verlangen spürst dann braucht Severus deine Hilfe, er ruft dich. Beeile dich, er ist sicherlich in großer Gefahr." Lucius Stimme war leise und sehr gebrochen, doch Hermione hatte jedes Wort verstanden, sie nahm Harry und Draco sowie Julian am Arm und disapparierte mit Ihnen, als sie dort wieder apparierten wo Severus war, lag dort nur ein verletzter Testhral, er war mit einem magischen Band gefangen, Draco und Harry ahnten das es eine Falle war in die sie gekommen waren, doch sie blieben ruhig, sie sicherten Hermione und Julian ab, diese befreiten den Testhral von diesem Band, der Testhral fiel als das Band von ihm abfiel auf den Boden und blieb liegen, Hermione schaute ihm tief in die Augen, sie erkannte wer da vor ihr lag. In der selben Sekunde stürmte Robert in die Zelle und sah sich aber machtlos den vielen Zauberstäben gegenüber, er wurde entwaffnet und gefesselt, Julian und Hermione kümmerten sich um den Testhral, sie levitierten ihn zurück auf das Grundstück von Prince Manor, sie brachten ihn in einen der Ställe, Hermione legte sich neben ihn und streichelte ihn unablässig, Julian wusste der Testhral würde sich nicht erholen solange er in seiner Nähe war, deshalb verließ er mit einem leisen Gruß an Hermione den Stall. Diese nickte und streichelte weiter den Hals des Testhral. Dieser hob den Kopf und stupste sie sanft an damit auch sie den Stall verlassen würde. Hermione verstand, sie stand auf und verließ ebenfalls den Stall. Als Hermione und Julian im Manor ankamen fragten Draco und Harry was jetzt mit Robert passieren solle. Und was mit dem Testhral sei. „Der Testhral liegt in einem der Ställe und erholt sich dort, Robert sperrt ihr bitte in eine der Zellen ein, Julian wie geht es Lucius? Ist er schon auf dem Weg der Besserung?"

„Hermione, ja Lucius sollte morgen wieder ganz der alte sein, könntest du Hermione bitte nochmal nach dem Testhral sehen, ich begebe mich dann auf die Suche nach Severus, da wir ihn ja noch nicht gefunden haben."

„Warten sie bitte Julian, ich möchte sie begleiten, ich möchte meinen Kollegen auch suchen."

„Mister Potter, mir wäre es lieber wenn sie hier im Haus bleiben würden, Mister Malfoy und Draco benötigen sicherlich ihre Hilfe. Auch sind ja die Kinder noch hier und ihre Frau, sie sollten bitte das Haus beschützen."

„Na gut" murrte Harry, ihm passte es gar nicht das Hermione nach dem Testhral schauen sollte, er hatte Angst das Hermione verletzt werden würde. Doch Julian duldete keine Gegenrede, er verließ gemeinsam mit Hermione das Manor und Hermione ging zu den Stallungen, während Julian sich in Richtung des Waldes auf machte um dort nach dem noch vermissten Zauberstab von Mister Malfoy zu suchen. Hermione betrat die Stallungen und vor einem der Ställe lag Severus auf dem Boden, er war schwer verletzt, Hermione ließ eine Trage neben sich erscheinen und levitierte Severus darauf, so brachte sie ihn in den Masterroom, dort legte sie Severus im Bett ab. Dann rief sie nach Julian. Dieser erschien wenige Minuten später mit dem Zauberstab von Lucius in der Hand zurück im Manor und damit auch im Masterroom.

„Hermione, was ist passiert?"

„Julian, ich weiß es nicht, ich habe Severus in den Stallungen gefunden, er wollte glaube ich mach einem der Tiere schauen, dabei scheint er verletzt worden zu sein."

Julian schaute Hermione kritisch an, er wusste doch das Severus ein Animagus war und auch welche Art Animagus er war, auch wusste er das Severus in seiner Animagusgestalt besondere Heilkräfte besaß, wieso also Severus sich zurück verwandelt hatte, das verstand er nicht. Doch als er sich Severus näher besah verstand er warum er sich zurück verwandelt hatte, nur so könnte er ihm helfen, er war schließlich Heiler für Menschen und nicht für Tiere. Die Verletzungen die Severus erlitten hatte durch das Seil waren sehr schwerwiegend, er hatte Probleme mit seiner Atmung, deshalb sprach Julian einen Anapneo. Damit fiel es Severus schon leichter zu Atmen, aber er war trotzdem noch in einer sehr schlechten Körperlichen Verfassung, er war noch nicht dazu in der Lage zu erzählen was passiert war, obwohl es so wichtig gewesen wäre, Julian und Lucius zu warnen, auch Potter müsste gewarnt werden vor Robert. Robert war nicht mehr Herr über seine Sinne, er stand unter dem Imperius, von wem dieser Zauber gewirkt worden war konnte Severus sich denken, es gab im Prinzip nur eine Person die einen Groll gegen ihn und ebenfalls gegen Lucius hegte, auch war es dieser Person egal wie es Hermione gehen würde, wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, dann hätte diese Person längstens dafür gesorgt das es keine Nachkommen von ihm geben würde. Diese Person hatte so einen Hass auf Severus und Lucius, auch auf Hermione, aber von ihr dachte diese Person ja das sie bald sterben würde. Severus versuchte, obwohl es ihm so schlecht ging, die Warnung auszusprechen. „Ihr seid in Gefahr, Robert ist nicht Herr seiner selbst, er steht unter dem Imperius."

Mehr brachte Severus nicht zustande, ihm entglitt sein Bewusstsein, Julian kümmerte sich um ihn, er sicherte seine Atmung und den Kreislauf, Hermione ging derweil in den Kerker um nach Robert zu sehen und danach zu sehen das er auch sicher verwahrt in einer der Zellen sitzen würde, dabei kam sie an den anderen Zellen vorbei, sie stockte und blieb dann vor einer dieser Zellen stehen. Neugierig betrachtete sie den Mann in dieser Zelle, er erinnerte sie an einen der schlimmsten Muggel den sie je kennen gelernt hatte. Sie dachte schon sie würde träumen, in jeder der Zellen saß einer der Muggel die sie so übel Missbraucht und misshandelt hatten. Vier der fünf Männer die sie in der Zeit als sie noch bei ihren Eltern gelebt hatte so misshandelt hatten saßen in ihrem Kerker in einzelnen Zellen, Hermione war schlichtweg fassungslos. Sie schaute nach Robert der gefesselt in einer der Zellen stand, seine Arme waren über seinen Kopf nach oben in Ketten gefesselt, seine Fußgelenke waren am Boden fixiert er war nicht dazu in der Lage seine Magie zu benutzen, denn die Ketten waren so konzipiert das sie Magier daran hinderten ihre Magie zu nutzen. Also ging von ihm keine Gefahr mehr aus, deshalb ging Hermione zurück in Richtung des Masterroom, sie hörte aber hinter sich im Kerker ein Ploppen und drehte sich um, sie sah wie die kleine Elfe den letzten Muggel an den Hermione sich erinnern konnte in eine Zelle sperrte, das war zu viel für sie, sie verließ den Kerker und ging nun endlich zurück in den Masterroom. Dort angekommen bestürmte sie Julian mit Fragen „wie geht es Severus, wird er wieder gesund? Julian weißt du etwas über die Männer im Kerker? Robert ist sicher verwahrt, er kann keine Magie wirken. Aber wer könnte denn so einen Groll auf Severus haben?"

„Hermione, so viele Fragen, also die Männer sind deine Peiniger aus deiner Kindheit, wer so einen Groll auf Severus haben könnte, ich denke das ist Bellatrix gewesen, ich weiß nur nicht wie sie es geschafft hat einen Imperius auf Robert zu werfen. Severus wird wieder gesund werden, er braucht nur etwas Zeit, das Seil das auf ihn geworfen worden war hat ihn schlimm am Hals verletzt, es wird etwas dauern bis er sich davon ganz erholt hat. Die Männer in den Zellen sollen von dir und der kleinen Elfe bestraft werden, ihr sollt über das Strafmaß entscheiden. Aber dafür sollten wir warten bis Severus wieder gesund ist, er möchte dabei sein wenn die Bestrafung erfolgen soll."

„Das kann ich verstehen, aber wie sind diese Männer hier auf unser Manor gekommen? Wer hat sie eingefangen, und wieso sind sie jetzt eingefangen worden?"

„Hermione, das solltest du mit Severus besprechen sobald er wieder fit ist. Ich denke er wird noch zwei, drei Tage brauchen um gesund zu werden. Aber auch du solltest dich ausruhen, es war ein anstrengender Tag für dich. Lege dich neben deinen Mann und versuche zu schlafen."

„Gute Nacht Julian, und danke für deine Hilfe. Ich bin tatsächlich sehr müde, ich hoffe morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder besser aus."


	124. Verletzungen die nicht so schnell heilen

Wie immer,…

Verletzungen die nicht so schnell heilen

„Gute Nacht Julian, und danke für deine Hilfe. Ich bin tatsächlich sehr müde, ich hoffe morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder besser aus."

„Gute Nacht Hermione, wenn etwas mit Severus sein sollte du weißt wie du mich erreichen kannst."

Hermione nickte und legte sich dann neben Severus ins Bett, Julian verließ den Masterroom. Er ging in sein Zimmer und legte sich ebenfalls ins Bett.

Hermione schlief sehr unruhig, sie wachte mehrfach auf, auch Severus schlief unruhig, er war noch wehrhaft, er schlug mehrfach um sich, damit weckte er Hermione, öfters bekam sie seine Arme ins Gesicht mit seinen Beinen trat er sie so heftig, das Hermione das Bett verlassen musste, sie war bereits über und über mit blauen Flecken übersät, jede Bewegung tat ihr weh, sie legte sich auf die Couch und versuchte dort Ruhe zu finden. Sie fiel erneut in einen unruhigen Schlaf, doch kurze Zeit später weckten sie Geräusche, Severus röchelte, er schien keine Luft zu bekommen, sie sendete ihren Patronus zu Julian, sie sprach einen Anapneo, doch auch damit verbesserte sich die Atmung von Severus nicht. Julian eilte in den Masterroom, er zauberte Severus den Trank der Lebenden Toten in den Magen, Severus fiel in eine Art Koma, seine Atmung beruhigte sich, Julian schaute sich Hermione an, er rieb sie mit Diptamessenz ein, ihre blauen Flecken heilten fast sofort. Doch um Severus machten sich beide große Sorgen „Hermione , wir müssen erfahren was Severus so verletzt hat. Welche Zauber auf dem Seil waren, glaubst du das du es aus Robert herausbekommen kannst?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob Robert überhaupt weiß was er getan hat, er stand unter dem Imperius, Bellatrix kann ich nicht befragen, sie sitzt nicht in einer unserer Zellen. Aber ich könnte die kleine Elfe bitten ob sie Bellatrix in unseren Kerker bringen kann und sie in eine Zelle einsperren kann."

„Hermione, die kleine Elfe ist eine der fähigsten Elfen die ich kenne, aber Bellatrix einzufangen ist auch für diese Elfe eine Überforderung, das Risiko das die Elfe durch Bellatrix verletzt würde ist zu groß. Ich möchte nicht noch eine Elfe verlieren durch Bellatrix."

„Julian woher weißt du von dieser Geschichte mit Dobby?"

„Hermione, Severus und ich haben so gut wie keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Alles was er erfährt weiß auch ich. Nur umgekehrt ist es nicht ganz das Selbe, ich unterliege der Schweigepflicht, und diese hat Severus stets akzeptiert, aber auch ich weiß nicht alles von ihm, Dinge die er mir nicht mitteilen durfte, die Albus ihm aufgetragen hatte, die Hogwarts betrafen oder den dunklen Lord, die Geheimnisse hat Severus für sich behalten. Aber was bei deiner Folterung passiert ist, und das dabei ein Elf ums Leben gekommen ist, bei eurer Rettung, das hat Severus sehr beschäftigt, er wollte verhindern das du so schlimme Narben behältst, allerdings konnte er es nicht verhindern. Wie können wir Bellatrix gefangen nehmen und sie hier auf das Manor bringen? Die Elfe ist keine Option."

„Wenn doch nur Severus wach wäre, er wüsste eine Lösung, wobei,…."

„Sprich aus was du denkst Hermione ."

„Ich könnte sie auf das Manor von Lucius locken, beziehungsweise Lucius lockt sie auf sein Manor, dort werde ich warten und sie ablenken, sie wird mich angreifen, aber Lucius wird Bellatrix gefangen nehmen können."

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee, wenn Severus wach wäre würde er dir das verbieten, es muss eine andere Lösung geben." Julian schaute Hermione an, sie machten sich beide Sorgen um Severus, doch was Hermione als Lösung vorschlug, um an Informationen über die Verletzungen von Severus zu kommen, war nicht durchführbar. Er überlegte ob er nicht doch durch Robert an die Informationen kommen könnte, wenn ein guter Legillimens, es gibt außer Severus keinen den er kannte, aber eventuell würde Hermione einen kennen.

„Hermione kennst du jemanden der dazu in der Lage ist in den Geist seines Gegenübers einzudringen?"

„Du meinst einen Legillimens?"

„Ja den meine ich."

„Julian, ich kann so etwas, nicht so gut und geschickt wie Severus, aber ich bin durchaus dazu in der Lage."

„Dann lass uns versuchen in den Geist von Robert einzudringen, dort können Informationen versteckt sein, auch wenn er unter dem Imperius stand, er hat die Zauber ausgeführt, er sollte sich an alles erinnern können."

„Dann lass uns das versuchen, aber wenn dieses nicht klappt, versuchen wir es auf meinen Vorschlag hin an Bellatrix zu kommen."

„Nur wenn es gar keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gibt."

„Ok einverstanden." Hermione war nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, einen Kampf mit Bellatrix zu haben, nur damit Lucius sie dann gefangen nehmen könnte. Sie begaben sich in den Keller in die Zellen, doch Hermione kam nicht weit, sie sah die Männer, die sie in ihrer Kindheit und auch später noch so sehr missbraucht hatten. Sie fiel wie ein Häufchen Elend in sich zusammen, Julian war so überrascht von ihrem Zusammenbruch, dass er sie nicht auffangen konnte.

Er hob sie vom Boden auf und trug sie nach oben in den Masterroom, er legte sie neben Severus im Bett ab, da geschah etwas sehr seltsames, Severus und Hermione, ihre Körper zogen sich wie durch zwei Magnete miteinander an. Severus der kaum genug Luft zum Atmen hatte nahm Hermione's Hand, er drückte sie und Hermione schlug die Augen auf, sie setzte sich auf und verließ das Bett, sie ging erneut in die Kerker, doch dieses Mal schaute sie weder links noch rechts, sie stellte sich vor die Zelle von Robert, es war das erste Mal das es ihr so leicht fiel in die Gedanken ihres Gegenüber einzudringen. Sie suchte und suchte, sie speicherte alles was sie sah sie hoffte das diese Informationen reichen würden, damit Julian die richtige Behandlung für Severus finden würde. Als sie die Gedanken von Robert verließ, sackte dieser in sich zusammen, Hermione war nicht sehr vorsichtig beim Verlassen seines Geistes, deshalb brach Robert in sich zusammen. Julian untersuchte ihn und gab dann Entwarnung, Robert würde keine bleibenden Schäden behalten von diesem Eindringen in seinen Geist. Hermione übermittelte alle Informationen an Julian, doch die reichten nicht. „Julian, mehr Informationen hatte Robert nicht, wir müssen an Bellatrix ran und für die benötigen wir Veritaserum. Sonst können wir ihre Worte nicht ein Stück glauben."

„Da hast du Recht Hermione, hast du hier Veritaserum vorrätig?" Julian wusste das Severus so etwas nach Möglichkeit immer im Vorrat hatte, doch nach der Sache mit Umbridge, hatte er nur noch sehr geringe Mengen Vorrätig gehalten.

„Nein zur Zeit haben wir kein Veritaserum vorrätig, ich muss es erst herstellen, dafür brauche ich zwei Tage."

„Hermione Severus geht es nicht gut, es geht ihm mit jeder Stunde schlechter. Wir müssen Bellatrix einfangen, kannst du bei ihr nicht auch Legillimens anwenden?"

„Sie beherrscht Okklumentik, das wird nicht leicht werden. Ich kann es aber versuchen. Aber zunächst müssen wir Bellatrix gefangen nehmen, soweit ich weiß befindet sie sich derzeit auf ihrem Manor, Lucius hat sie dort unter Hausarrest gestellt, weil sie versucht hatte seine Familie zu entzweien, aber sie muss es irgendwie aus dem Hausarrest geschafft haben, sonst hätte sie Robert nicht mit dem Imperius belegt haben können. Es wird sehr schwer werden an sie ran zu kommen."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür zum Masterroom „Herein." Rief Hermione.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lucius betrat den Raum „ich habe das Gefühl, Severus geht es nicht gut, kann ich irgendetwas für seine Genesung tun?"

„Lucius, ja, Bellatrix steckte hinter dem Angriff auf euch Beide, und sie war auch für den Angriff auf Severus verantwortlich, wir müssen sie hier in unsere Zellen bringen und ich muss mittels Legillimens herausfinden was sie Robert befohlen hat. Wir benötigen dringend diese Information sonst ist Julian machtlos, Severus ist leider Bewusstlos, er kann uns nichts sagen über den Angriff, auch Robert ist unwissend, er handelte unter dem Imperius, er hat es noch nie zuvor geschafft sich gegen den Imperius zu wehren. Deshalb fehlen ihm die Erinnerungen an den Kampf."

„Ich werde euch Bellatrix auf dem Silbertablett liefern."

„Lucius ich brauche sie wach und in völliger Gesundheit, ich muss sie im Kerker einsperren, in die Zelle neben Robert und sie muss mit den Armen und Beinen gefesselt sein, an den Ketten von der Decke und an den Ringen im Boden. Ich muss mittels Legillimens in ihren Geist eindringen, dafür werde ich Severus Hilfe brauchen, Julian du hast gesehen was passiert ist als ich das erste Mal in den Kerker ging, du musst genau das selbe erneut mit mir machen, Severus hat mich bei dem Legillimens von Robert unterstützt, sonst wäre ich nicht so leicht in seinen Geist eingedrungen." „Hermione du musst dich ausruhen, wenn du kollabierst nutzt du Severus gar nichts, Lucius schaffen Sie es Bellatrix zu überwältigen und sie unversehrt hier her zu bringen?"

„Das werde ich für Severus machen, sie ist die Schwester meiner Frau, aber Severus ist mein Bruder."

„Brauchst du irgendwelche Unterstützung um Bellatrix anzulocken, Lucius ich mache alles für meine Familie."

„Hermione, Julian hat gesagt das du dich ausruhen sollst, sonst wird es dir nicht gelingen mittels Legillimens in Bellatrix Gedanken einzufallen. Sie ist eine gute Okklumentikerin, deshalb wird es umso schwerer werden in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, selbst mit Severus Hilfe wird das sehr schwierig werden. Wenn ich sie eingefangen habe werde ich sie in euren Kerker bringen und sie in die Zelle sperren in die Draco damals seine Frau gesperrt hatte, die Fesseln sind magisch, sie entziehen dem Magier oder der Hexe die magische Energie. Bellatrix wird also zu wenig Gegenwehr in der Lage sein."

„Ok ich werde mich zu Severus ins Bett legen und da meine Kräfte neu aufbauen, sobald du Bellatrix eingesperrt hast gibst du mir Bescheid."

„Das werde ich machen, Hermione, höre auf das was Julian dir empfohlen hat, ich werde mich um die Schwester meiner Frau kümmern." Lucius verbeugte sich vor Hermione, diese Knickste wie es sich für ihren Stand gehörte, doch Lucius zog sie wieder hoch gab ihr einen Kuss auf jede Wange, und verabschiedete sich dann, Hermione ging in ihr Bett, sie legte sich neben Severus und baute mit ihm eine Gedankenverbindung auf. Sie erzählte ihm alles was bisher passiert war, und er versprach ihr die Unterstützung bei dem Legillimens, soweit er in seinem jetzigen Zustand dazu in der Lage war. Er war ja nicht mal richtig bei Bewusstsein, Hermione spürte das es Severus immer schlechter ging, sie rief in ihren Gedanken nach Julian, dieser saß im Kaminzimmer.

Er laß ein Buch, doch plötzlich spürte er eine Unruhe in sich und stand auf, er verließ das Kaminzimmer und betrat wenig später den Masterroom. „Hermione, hast du mich gerufen?"

„Ja aber nur als ich mit Severus Gedanken verschmolzen war, ich glaube Severus geht es immer schlechter, wo nur Lucius bleibt, wir brauchen die Informationen von Bellatrix, damit du ihn richtig behandeln kannst, er kann sich zur Zeit nicht mal in seinen Animagus verwandeln, ihm fehlt einfach die Kraft dazu, und das wo er doch in der Form seines Animagus besondere Heilkraft besitzt."

„Hermione, Severus wird das überleben, er hat doch dir damals vom Trank des Lebens gegeben, solange du lebst wird auch Severus leben."

Hermione spürte eine Erschütterung in den Schutzbannen des Manor's, sie wusste nun das Bellatrix von Lucius gefangen genommen worden war und bereits in der Zelle stand, so wie sie es angeordnet hatte.

Kurze Zeit nachdem Hermione die Erschütterung in den Schutzbannen gespürt hatte klopfte Lucius an die Tür zum Masterroom. Er trat ein ohne auf eine Einladung oder ein „Herein" zu warten, er wusste das Hermione sofort wissen wollte wenn es erledigt sei. „Hermione, Bellatrix erwartet dich wie du es gewünscht hast gefesselt in der Zelle neben Robert, ihre Arme sind in die Manschetten gelegt die mit den Ketten von oben herabhängen, ihre Beine und Füße sind durch die Stange und Manschetten mit den Ringen im Boden fixiert, ihren Zauberstab habe ich hier. Benötigst du sonst noch Hilfe von mir, ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun um Severus zu helfen."

„Vielen Dank, Lucius, du könntest mich hinab begleiten, ich habe noch Schwierigkeiten an den Zellen der Muggel vorbei zu gehen. Bei meinem ersten Mal habe ich das Bewusstsein kurzfristig verloren, du könntest mir helfen in dem du meine Augen auf dich fokussiert hältst."

„Da habe ich keine Probleme mit, dann lass uns gehen, es hat schon lange genug gedauert dieses Weib ausfindig zu machen, aber vor einem Lucius Malfoy versteckt man sich nicht so leicht."


	125. Bellatrix Lestrange

Wie immer,…

Bellatrix Lestrange

„Da habe ich keine Probleme mit, dann lass uns gehen, es hat schon lange genug gedauert dieses Weib ausfindig zu machen, aber vor einem Lucius Malfoy versteckt man sich nicht so leicht."

„Wie hast du sie gefunden, ich gehe davon aus sie hat ihren Hausarrest nicht ernst genommen?"

„Nein das siehst du richtig, sie war im Ministerium, da sie ja den neuen Minister für Magie nicht bezirzen kann, hat sie es mit seinem Stellvertreter versucht, allerdings war der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig, deswegen habe ich sie bei ihm Zuhause gefangen nehmen können. Allerdings ist sie nicht ganz unverletzt, ich habe sie mit dem Sectumsempra verletzt, aber keine Sorge sie ist wieder bei Bewusstsein und blutet auch nicht mehr. Severus hatte mir diesen Fluch den er erfunden hat beigebracht und auch wie man die Verletzungen heilen kann." Während Lucius Hermione alle diese Details erzählte waren sie bereits im Kerker und vor der Zelle von Bellatrix angekommen. Hermione hob ihren Zauberstab, sie konzentrierte sich und war mit einem „Legillimens" in die Gedanken von Bellatrix eingedrungen, doch diese beherrschte Okklumentik so gut, dass Hermione zunächst aus ihren Gedanken rausgeworfen wurde. „Wir werden noch etwas geduldig sein müssen, da Bellatrix noch zu viel Magie besitzt, ich komme nicht in ihre Gedanken." Dann sackte Hermione zusammen, Lucius hob sie vom Boden auf und trug sie zurück in den Masterroom. Julian befand sich ebenfalls im Raum und war gerade damit beschäftigt Severus zu untersuchen, als Lucius mit Hermione den Raum betrat „lege sie bitte im Bett neben Severus ab, was ist passiert?"

„Sie hat versucht mittels Legillimens in die Gedanken von Bellatrix zu kommen, leider beherrscht Bellatrix Okklumentik so gut das sie Hermione mit voller Kraft aus ihren Gedanken geworfen hat, Hermione sagte, das Bellatrix noch zu viel Magie besitzen würde, und sie deshalb nicht in ihre Gedanken eindringen konnte. Dann sank sie in sich zusammen, ich denke sie hat selber nur noch nicht genug Kraft gesammelt, sie macht sich Sorgen um Severus, um diesen Werwolf, die anderen Gefangenen, die Elfe, sie findet in ihren Gedanken keine Ruhe und kann so nicht genug Kraft sammeln um sich richtig zu Konzentrieren. Das ist es was ich dazu denke Julian."

„Ok ich lasse aber sicherheitshalber einen Diagnosezauber über sie laufen, dann wissen wir mehr."

Julian ließ den Diagnosezauber wirken und stellte fest im Prinzip hatte Lucius Recht, Hermione war noch nicht genug bei Kräften weil sie sich um zu viel Sorgte. „Sie wird heute Nacht hier neben Severus schlafen, ich werde ihr den Trank der Lebenden Toten in den Magen zaubern, dann wird sie traumlos und ohne Schmerzen schlafen können, Hermione plagen Schmerzen, weißt du was ihr passiert ist, oder woher die Schmerzen kommen?"

„Nun, ich habe Legillimentik angewendet, doch bisher immer ohne Erfolg, aber soweit ich von Severus weiß, kann es, wenn der Zauberer auf den dieser Zauber angewendet wird Okklumentik beherrscht, dadurch zu Verletzungen kommen und diese können sehr Schmerzhaft sein, das waren so in etwa Severus Worte."

„Du meinst weil Hermione kein guter Legillimens ist, oder weil Bellatrix zu gut in Okklumentik ist?"

„Hm gute Frage Julian, aber das kann ich dir nicht beantworten, da müssen wir warten bis es Severus besser geht. Er ist der wahre Profi in beiden Bereichen, wie hätte er sonst den dunklen Lord solange an der nicht vorhandenen Nase rumführen gekonnt?"

„Das ich das mal hören darf," schweres Atmen und ein Röcheln unterbrechen den Satz „Lucius macht einen Scherz, zu eurer Frage," erneut schweres Atmen und ein Hustenanfall „Hermione beherrscht Legillimens wie ich, es liegt nicht an ihr." Wieder hören Julian und Lucius nur ein sehr schweres Atmen, Severus braucht für jedes Wort Zeit und schwere Atemzüge, es fiel ihm noch immer sehr schwer zu sprechen. „Es liegt an Bellatrix, hast du sie durchsucht?" eine lange Pause trat ein und Severus atmete schwer „ Sie hat schon immer zwei Zauberstäbe besessen, der zweite am rechten Bein." Danach war von Severus nur noch ein Röcheln und mehrere Hustenanfälle zu vernehmen, Julian sprach erneut einen Anapneo, doch dieser half Severus immer weniger, das Atmen wurde langsam zur Qual für ihn, aber seine Liebe zu Hermione ließ ihn an seinem Leben festhalten, er wollte Leben, Aufgeben kam nicht in Frage. Lucius schaute erschrocken drein, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Bellatrix tatsächlich einen zweiten Zauberstab haben könnte, sofort begab er sich in die Kerker und zunächst bestrafte er Bellatrix weil sie Hermione so verletzt hatte, dann durchsuchte er ihre Kleidung und wurde tatsächlich am rechten Bein genauer gesagt am inneren Oberschenkel fündig, er nahm ihr den Stab ab und Bellatrix begann zu zetern, doch Lucius hexte ihr einen Silencio auf den Hals und es kam kein Ton mehr aus ihrem Mund. Lucius ging zurück Richtung Masterroom, dabei kam er an den Zellen der Muggel vorbei, da saßen Männer mit denen er beruflich zu tun hatte, doch er wusste nicht was sie genau verbrochen hatten, denn das diese Männer etwas verbrochen hatten, wenn sie bei Severus im Kerker in einer Zelle saßen, das war für ihn glasklar zuerkennen. Er ging langsamen Schrittes weiter und als er im Masterroom ankam stellte er die Frage die in bis dahin beschäftigt hatte „Julian warum sitzen diese Muggel genau hier?"

„Was wissen Sie über die Kindheit von Hermione?" Julian schaute skeptisch zu Lucius, wusste er genug, dass er ihm erzählen durfte was diese Muggel verbrochen hatten?

„Nun sie wurde missbraucht, durch ihren Vater und andere Männer, aber das waren doch sicher nicht diese Männer oder?" wenn diese Männer doch die Peiniger aus der Kindheit von Hermione waren, dann würde es ihm eine große Ehre sein, das er sie finanziell in den Ruin treiben würde, die körperliche Bestrafung würde er nur zu gern auch übernehmen, aber ob es dazu kommen würde hing davon ab, ob Hermione es schaffen würde herauszufinden, welcher Zauber auf dem Seil lag und wie schnell Severus genesen würde. Hermione regte sich neben Severus „ich will es gleich nochmal probieren, ich muss an diese Informationen gelangen, Lucius, würdest du mich bitte wieder hinunter begleiten? Ich kann einfach nicht an diesen Männern vorbeigehen ohne an das zu denken was sie mir angetan haben gemeinsam mit meinem Vater."

„Hermione, darf ich mir die Erinnerung ansehen von diesen Männern?"

„Lucius, ich dachte du willst dir die Erinnerungen von mir ansehen, willst du in die Erinnerungen der Männer eindringen?"

„Hermione, ich dachte es wäre eine gute Idee dich erstmal nicht auch noch damit zu belasten, diese Männer sind Geschäftspartner von mir, ich bin schon öfter in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen ohne das die es gespürt haben, allerdings habe ich mich nur für die Geschäftlichen Dinge interessiert, und nicht danach gesucht was sie in ihrer freien Zeit tun oder lassen. Wenn diese Männer für dein Trauma mitverantwortlich sind wird es mir eine große Ehre sein, wenn ich sie finanziell auch noch ruinieren darf. Das Geld was ich diesen Idioten abknöpfen werde lege ich auf ein Konto, wenn du es möchtest dann kommt es auf dein bzw. euer Konto, wenn du allerdings so wie ich dich einschätze nicht dieses Geld haben möchtest, dann würde ich damit eine Stiftung gründen, die missbrauchten Muggeln und Zauberern gleichermaßen zur Seite stehen würde, …" Hermione unterbrach Lucius mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen, es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Lucius genau jetzt, wo es um das Leben von Severus ging, sie erneut an dieses Trauma erinnerte, sie konnte es nicht verhindern, die Gedanken waren zu mächtig, sie unterbrach ihn „Lucius, bitte nicht jetzt,…" dann brach sie ab und dicke Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen hinunter. Lucius wollte sich zu ihr runterbeugen, er wollte sie trösten und ablenken, doch eine Magiewelle stieß ihn vom Bett weg.

Lucius landete unsanft auf seinem Rücken, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Severus obwohl er so schwer verletzt war zu so einer Reaktion in der Lage war. Was nun passierte damit hatte keiner der vier Anwesenden im Raum gerechnet, ein kleiner Zauberer und eine kleine Hexe apparierten im Masterroom, sie hielten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Lucius gerichtet „du hast Mama verletzt, du hast ihr weh getan. Das können wir nicht dulden." Doch weiter kamen die Zwillinge nicht, Hermione riss sich zusammen „Henry, Eileen, lasst Onkel Lucius in Ruhe, er hat mir nicht absichtlich weh getan, also bitte, senkt eure Zauberstäbe." Die Zwillinge schauten ihre Mama an, doch ihre Mutter schaute streng und sah nicht aus als würde es ihr so schlecht gehen wie die Zwillinge gefühlt hatten. „Ja Mama", sie schauten Lucius nochmal böse an, senkten aber dann doch ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Woher wusstet ihr das es mir nicht gut geht?" Hermione blickte die Zwillinge fragend an.

„Mama das solltest du doch wissen, wir haben schon immer deine Gefühle gespürt, auch die von Papa aber er verbirgt seine Gefühle mehr. Wenn wirklich alles ok ist gehen wir jetzt wieder, Eileen und ich lesen gerade die Bücher aus der Bibliothek." Henry verbeugte sich und Eileen knickste wie es sich gehörte und dann verschwanden beide durch die Tür.

„Was Bitteschön war das jetzt?" Lucius machte eine ausladende, kreisende Bewegung mit der Hand. Womit er die Frage stellte, die selbst Severus beschäftigte, denn es ging ihm schlecht, doch den Auftritt seiner Zwillinge hatte er trotzdem mitbekommen.

„Lucius, ich möchte das du zuerst meine Gedanken zu diesem Thema siehst, bitte dringe in meinen Geist ein und schau dir die Erinnerungen an das Trauma an, danach gib mir ein wenig Zeit mich zu fangen, dann werden wir zu Bellatrix gehen und ich werde ihren Geist besiegen. Ich werde herausfinden, wie wir Severus helfen können, vorher werde ich nicht Ruhen."

„Hermione, lass nicht jetzt," Severus röchelte noch mehr als zuvor schon.

„Wir werden erst Bellatrix Geist bezwingen, du musst deine Kraft jetzt für Severus nutzen mein Bedürfnis kann warten." Hermione nickte und nahm die Hand, die Lucius ihr bot dankend an, er half ihr in den Kerker, er lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und so schaffte sie es bis vor Bellatrix Zelle, sie zückte den Zauberstab, und diesmal gelang es ihr „Legillimens", sie drang in Bellatrix Geist ein. Diese versuchte mittels Okklumentik Hermione wieder aus ihren Gedanken zu werfen, doch Hermione hatte den festen und eisernen Willen zu finden warum es Severus so schlecht ging, Für Hermione kam es so vor, als wäre sie schon Stundenlang in den Gedanken von Bellatrix, als sie endlich fündig wurde, sie wusste nun was für ein Seil das gewesen ist und warum Severus so schwer Luft bekam, sie wusste auch was sie dagegen tun müsste, und es wäre ihr eine große Freude, wenn sie nicht so rein gewesen wäre, doch für ihren Mann wollte sie auch auf diese dunkle Seite gehen und tun was nötig sein würde. Hermione verließ die Gedanken von Bellatrix, sie strauchelte wegen der Anstrengung, aber Lucius Arme umfingen sie und hielten sie fest, so dass sie nicht umkippen konnte.

„Lucius, ich weiß jetzt was ich tun muss damit es Severus besser geht, damit er gesunden kann, allerdings wird es meine Seele schwer verletzen, ich habe so etwas noch nie getan und ich möchte es auch nicht, aber es ist der einzige Weg Severus zu helfen."

„Hermione was soll das sein was du tun musst?"

„Ich muss Bellatrix zunächst foltern, damit sie die Beschwörung spricht. Dann muss ich das tun was ich nie tun wollte, aber ich werde es Severus zu liebe tun. Wenn Bellatrix denkt das ich diese Grenze nicht überschreiten würde, liegt sie falsch. Ich bin bereit für meine Familie alles zu tun."

„Hermione was soll das dann werden?"

„Ich werde Bellatrix Foltern, sie hält mich nicht dazu in der Lage das zu tun, und sie hat gesagt ich müsste einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod mit ihr führen, sonst würde es Severus nicht besser gehen. Nur sie kennt diese Formel und Severus geht es immer schlechter, wenn du also damit ein Problem haben solltest das ich gleich deine Schwägerin foltern werde, dann geh lieber."

„Hermione du hast eine so reine Seele, sie nimmt daran sehr großen Schaden, kann ich nicht diese Aufgabe übernehmen?"

„Nein Lucius, ich muss dieses tun." Mit einem nonverbalen Zauber rief Hermione sich eine Peitsche herbei, sie rief so eine wie Draco sie damals bei Astoria benutzt hatte, Bellatrix Augen weiteten sich, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Hermione so schnell mit der Folter beginnen würde, doch als sie den ersten Hieb auf ihrer Haut spürte wurde ihr bewusst, das Hermione sie sogar nonverbal ausgezogen hatte, sie stand nun nackt vor ihrem Schwager, nicht das dieser sie noch nie nackt gesehen hätte, schließlich war es üblich in Todesserkreisen das männliche wie auch die weiblichen Anhänger an den Vergewaltigungen teilnahmen und diese fanden häufig statt als Voldemort noch lebte, doch so gedemütigt vor ihm zu stehen, von einer reinen Magierin ausgepeitscht zu werden brach sie schneller als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Den ersten Schlag den sie spürte, er war so überraschend hart, das sie sofort zusammenbrach, sie flüsterte die Formel, wenig später erschien Julian im Kerker und fragte was Hermione erreicht hätte, da es Severus deutlich besser gehen würde, doch er stockte ehe er auch nur ein Wort sprechen konnte, er musste mit ansehen wie Hermione, die reine und durchweg gute Hermione, mit einer Peitsche in der Hand auf dieses wehrlose gefesselte Wesen einschlug, für Julian war nicht mehr zu erkennen ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war, der gesamte Körper war Blutüberströmt, die Person stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen doch Lucius hielt Julian auf, der Hermione abhalten wollte weiter zuzuschlagen. „Julian es ist noch nicht vollendet, sie muss noch die Fesseln lösen und dann muss sie mit ihr kämpfen, auf Leben und Tod, aber täusche dich nicht, Bellatrix hat schon einiges durchgestanden, doch auch Hermione hat durch den Krieg viel erlebt und ist hart geworden, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit um Severus Leben zu retten, der Preis ist hoch doch um meines Willen soll Hermione es schaffen, nur wird sie danach eine gebrochene Frau sein, ihre Seele zerbricht gerade."

„Lucius das kannst du doch nicht zulassen, du musst sie aufhalten."

„Wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, glaubst du ich hätte es nicht verhindert?" Lucius schaute bedauernd zu Boden, „es war der perfide Plan meiner Schwägerin, sie wollte Hermione brechen und dafür opfert sie sogar ihr Leben."

Julian schwieg, er musste mit ansehen wie Hermione die Fesseln von Bellatrix löste, diese sprang trotz ihrer Verletzungen wie eine Furie Hermione an den Hals.


	126. Wer überlebt

Wie immer,…

Wer überlebt

Julian schwieg, er musste mit ansehen wie Hermione die Fesseln von Bellatrix löste, diese sprang trotz ihrer Verletzungen wie eine Furie Hermione an den Hals.

Sie begann Hermione zu würgen, diese hatte mit der Kraft dieser Attacke nicht gerechnet, doch sie war nicht unbewaffnet, sie zog aus ihrem Gürtel am Rücken ein Messer welches sie von hinten in Bellatrix Herz stach, doch Bellatrix ließ nicht locker, Hermione zog mit letzter Kraft das Messer aus dem Körper von Bellatrix und stach erneut zu, dieses Mal weiteten sich die Augen von Bellatrix doch sie lockerte ihren Griff nicht, sie sank mit Hermione gemeinsam zu Boden, denn Hermione war mittlerweile die Luft ausgegangen, doch jetzt stürmten Lucius und Julian in die Zelle, Lucius zog Bellatrix verächtlich von Hermione's Körper ihre Finger waren nun schlaff, doch auch Hermione's Augen sahen leer aus. Julian untersuchte sie, ihr Herz schlug noch, ihre Atmung war noch nicht wieder vorhanden, also machte Julian sich daran die Atmung für Hermione zu übernehmen, er kontrollierte den Puls der kräftiger wurde und dann geschah das Wunder Hermione begann zu Husten und atmete wieder selber, sie wollte an ihren Hals fassen, doch Julian hielt sie davon ab.

„Hermione das muss erst heilen, wenn du jetzt deinen Hals berührst, wirst du erneut Atemprobleme bekommen, Bellatrix hat dich fast mit sich in den Tod gerissen." Er ließ neben sich eine Trage erscheinen und levitierte Hermione so nach oben in den Masterroom, er legte sie neben Severus ins Bett.

„Was ist mit Hermione passiert?" Severus ging es mit jeder Minute besser, er setzte sich im Bett auf und besah sich seine Frau. Diese sah grauenvoll aus, über und über waren ihre Kleidung und ihre Haut mit Blut bespritzt „hätte nicht einer von euch wenigstens einen Reinigungszauber sprechen können?"

„Severus der Schmutz auf der Haut und der Kleidung deiner Frau geht nicht so einfach weg, es ist,…"

Severus runzelte die Stirn, er dachte einen nonverbalen Reinigungszauber, doch Julian hatte Recht mit seiner Aussage, diese Blutspritzer gingen nicht weg.

„Was hat sie getan?"

„Severus es war der einzige Weg dein Leben zu retten, sie hat Bellatrix gefoltert und dann aus ihrer Fesselung befreit und dabei ist Bellatrix ihr an den Hals gesprungen, sie wollte Hermione umbringen, doch Hermione hatte ein Messer dabei und hat Bellatrix damit von hinten ins Herz gestoßen, da das aber nicht reichte und Bellatrix nicht locker ließ zog Hermione mit letzter Kraft das Messer aus ihrem Rücken und stach erneut zu. Dadurch kam Bellatrix dann um, doch auch Hermione wäre beinahe gestorben, dabei verlor Hermione allerdings die Reinheit ihrer Seele."

„Nein das ist nicht wahr sie hat doch nicht die Reinheit ihrer Seele für mein Leben geopfert?"

„Doch genau das hat sie getan, sie ist innerlich zerrissen, Severus sie wollte nie einen Menschen töten, doch sie hat es getan um dein Leben zu retten, sie wird dich brauchen wenn sie erwacht ist, aber in der Zwischenzeit sollten wir dafür sorgen das deine Frau wenn sie erwacht nicht mehr so aussieht."

„Lucius, weißt du wie wir dass von ihr abbekommen?"

„Ja weiß ich, zunächst müsstest du sie entkleiden, dann muss sie ins Bad, sie muss in die Wanne, du hast doch diesen Badezauber hergestellt, erinnerst du dich an ihn?"

„Hm" brummte Severus in seinem Bariton. Was Lucius als ein „Ja" deutete, dafür kannten die zwei sich lange genug „dann besorge es, nimm ein Bad mit deiner Frau, die Kleidung überlasse mir, ich werde sie vernichten, sie muss vollends verbrannt sein ehe ihr fertig seid mit eurem Bad, damit können wir zumindest die äußeren Flecken von ihrem Körper abwaschen, allerdings erschrecke nicht beim Anblick ihres Animagus. Soweit ich weiß war sie ein reines Tier, es kann sein das ihr Animagus sich verändert hat."

„Das werde ich wohl hinnehmen müssen, dafür lebe ich noch, und ich kann euch sagen es war mehr als knapp, viel länger hätte ich es nicht ausgehalten, jeder Atemzug brannte wie Feuer und ich war kurz davor aufzugeben, doch mein Herz sagte mir, Hermione würde mich retten, es hat mich immer wieder Atem holen lassen obwohl ich das nicht wollte. Ich werde jetzt die Badewanne vorbereiten, dann Hermione entkleiden, wie lange wirst du brauchen bis die Wäsche endgültig verbrannt ist?"

„Es muss gleichzeitig geschehen, ihr müsst in der Wanne sein und ich werde die Wäsche vernichten in einem magischen Feuer."

„Gut dann gib mir ein paar Minuten, ich muss erst den Badezauber besorgen er ist im Labor, Rizzy!"

Rizzy erschien sofort „Master haben gerufen?"

„Ja besorge bitte aus meinem Labor den Badezauber, er steht in dem grünen Regal im untersten Fach es sieht aus wie eine Rose."

Rizzy nickte verstehend und verschwand mit einem Ploppen, wenige Sekunden später erschien sie mit dem Gewünschten. Sie hielt Severus die Rose entgegen, dieser nahm die Rose, levitierte Hermione ins Bad, und zauberte das Wasser in die Badewanne, dann entkleidete er sie und ließ sie mit der Rose in die Badewanne gleiten, den Berg Wäsche von ihr ließ er zurück ins Schlafzimmer schweben „Lucius, ich bin jetzt mit Hermione in der Badewanne, nimm die Kleidung ich reinige Hermione, sende mir deinen Patronus wenn du fertig bist und wir das Wasser verlassen können."

„Mache ich Severus, aber achte darauf das du sie wirklich gründlich reinigst, wenn die Wäsche verbrannt ist musst du fertig sein mit deiner Reinigung. Ach ehe ich das vergesse, wenn du sie wäscht könnte es sein das sie sich wehren wird."

Die Warnung kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, Severus fing den Arm von Hermione ab mit dem sie um sich schlug, sie war gar nicht ganz bei sich aber diese rituelle Waschung, weil genau so etwas war das was Severus und Lucius gerade mit ihr durchführten, brachte sie zurück in das Leben und Hermione wollte nicht mehr leben mit der Schuld am Tod eines Menschen. Sie wollte lieber nicht zurück kehren in diese Schuld, doch Severus und Lucius ließen ihr keine Wahl, Severus hielt sie von hinten umfangen und wusch sie mit der Rose, er hatte wirklich jeden Tropfen Blut von ihrem Körper entfernt, als ihn der Patronus von Lucius erreichte und ihm mitteilte er solle jetzt mit Hermione das Wasser verlassen und es ablaufen lassen. Severus befolgte die Anweisungen von Lucius, er wusste das er ihm vertrauen kann, Lucius hatte damals seine Frau, auch durch so eine rituelle Waschung gerettet, sie war gezwungen gewesen einem anderen Menschen das Leben zu nehmen, um ihres und das ihres ungeborenen Kindes zu retten. Severus wusste auch das Narzissa diese Entscheidung nicht leicht gefallen war und das es sich bei dem Menschen der getötet wurde um einen Verbrecher und Mörder handelte. Also alles was man mit klarem Verstand für absolut verständlich ansehen konnte, doch Hermione war noch nicht zurück bei klarem Verstand, sie war noch gefangen in der Depression, da sie ihre Reinheit geopfert hat um sein Leben zu retten. Aber sie wollte das Severus lebt und dafür war er ihr so dankbar. Er trocknete Hermione ab und cremte sie ein, dann levitierte er sie in das Bett, er rief erneut nach „Rizzy" diese erschien und verbeugte sich. „Master haben gerufen?"

„Ja Rizzy, sorge bitte dafür das unsere Kinder heute nicht mehr hier in unseren Raum kommen, ich muss erst Hermione wieder in die Realität zurück führen."

Rizzy nickte und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp. Severus sprach leise auf Hermione ein „Sie war eine Mörderin, sie hatte den Tod verdient, ich danke dir das du mein Leben durch dein Opfer gerettet hast, egal was auch passieren wird, egal was sich ändern sollte" Severus schluckte hart, er hatte Hermione noch nie gesagt wie sehr er sie liebte, er hatte ihr schon oft bewiesen das er sie liebte, aber diese drei Worte kamen nicht über seine Lippen umso schwerer fiel es ihm jetzt dies zu tun, da es aber nötig war, um Hermione zurück zu bekommen sagte er „Ich liebe Dich!"

Hermione öffnete die Augen „ist das wahr Severus, du liebst mich trotz allem was ich getan habe?"

„Ja gerade deswegen liebe ich dich noch mehr, du hast die Reinheit deiner Seele für mein Leben geopfert, meine Seele ist schon lange zerrissen, damals als das mit Lily passierte, da ist ein Teil meiner Seele einfach abgerissen worden, und den Rest meiner Seele, habe ich mit den dunklen Taten, die ich tun musste um Harry zu helfen, für immer ins Dunkle getaucht. Aber dank deiner Tat, spüre ich, dass es noch eine Chance für unser Leben gibt." Hermione schaute Severus etwas irritiert an „was passiert jetzt mit mir und werde ich nach Askaban müssen?"

„Hermione mein Leben, mein Engel, nein Bellatrix hat versucht dich zu töten, du hast nur dein Leben verteidigt, um alles andere mache dir keine Sorgen, selbst wenn die Auroren hier her kommen, Bellatrix ist Tod, sie kann dich nicht mehr wegen irgendwas belangen, Lucius und ich werden dich schützen, Julian wird dich versorgen, du hast am Hals deutliche Würgemahle, die sollten die Kinder nicht unbedingt sehen, allerdings, musst du dir noch überlegen was mit den Muggeln passieren soll, Lucius hatte mir erzählt das sie Geschäftspartner von ihm sind und er sie finanziell ruinieren kann und auch bereit ist das zu tun, er will das Geld entweder auf unser gemeinsames Konto legen, oder was er glaubt dir lieber wäre, damit eine Stiftung gründen die sich um missbrauchte Muggel und Zauberer kümmern würde und ihnen helfen würde wieder ein normales Leben zu führen und die Täter verfolgt und bestraft. Unsere Kinder werden die nächsten Tage nicht zu dir kommen, Julian darf die Würgemahle erst dann behandeln wenn die Auroren hier waren, sie werden also auf jeden Fall herkommen. Aber vorher müssen wir uns um die Muggel kümmern, was möchtest du das mit denen passiert?"

„Ich möchte sie Strafen, aber ich möchte nicht das meine oder deine Seele noch weiter ins dunkle gestürzt werden. Wie können wir das machen?" Hermione überlegt doch ihr fällt nichts ein, doch Severus weiß einen Rat.

„Hermione die Männer haben dich geschändet, sie verdienen auch bestraft zu werden, was hältst du von der Idee das wir sie im verbotenen Wald aussetzen, wo wie du weißt sich jede Menge wildes Getier herumtreibt und diese Männer haben dich wie ein Tiere benutzt, lass die Natur sie strafen, wenn sie überleben hatten sie Glück, wenn sie den Wald nie mehr verlassen ist es ihr Schicksal. Wir können damit unsere Seelen schützen weil wir uns nicht an ihnen vergangen haben."

„Severus du hast doch gesagt die kleine Elfe wüsste auch von den Taten, sie habe gefragt ob sie bei der Bestrafung helfen könne, wie heißt diese Elfe eigentlich?"

„Da erinnerst du mich an etwas wichtiges, Rizzy!" es ploppte und Rizzy erschien und verbeugte sich „Master haben gerufen?"

„Ja hole bitte deine Tochter, sie schuldet mir noch eine Antwort und ich erwarte diese sofort."

Rizzy verbeugte sich und es ploppte zweimal kurz hintereinander, Rizzy war verschwunden und dafür stand nun ihre Tochter an der selben Stelle. „Master erwarten die Antwort auf die Frage nach meinem Namen, ich warten schon darauf das Master wieder gesund geworden ist um ihm die Antwort zu geben. Mein Name ist Winky, ich bin stolz diesen Namen zu haben, ich hoffen Master vertrauen Winky bald so, wie sie ihrer ersten Winky vertraut haben. Aber Herrin sieht nicht gut aus Master, Herrin ist sehr bleich geworden." Severus blickte zu Hermione, diese war wirklich weiß wie die Wand im St. Mungos, wenn nicht an ihrem Hals noch die deutlichen Spuren zu sehen gewesen wären, hätte sie sich mit der Wand messen können. Severus nahm Hermione in den Arm, er wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind in seinen Armen.

„Winky, es wird mir zunächst nicht sehr leicht fallen dich zu Rufen, ich weiß das du weißt was mit meiner Winky passiert ist, doch du bist eine sehr intelligente Elfe, ich hatte dir versprochen das du mit entscheiden darfst was diesen Männern passieren soll. Mit meiner Frau habe ich schon etwas entschieden, ich möchte aber das du auch etwas dazu sagen darfst."

„Master, was habt ihr euch überlegt?"

„Master Malfoy, wird diese Männer finanziell ruinieren, das Geld was er ihnen abnimmt wird," Severus schaute Hermione an damit sie weitersprechen konnte, „das Geld wird in eine Stiftung fließen, durch diese Stiftung soll anderen misshandelten und missbrauchten Wesen geholfen werden." Hermione blickte zurück zu Severus, sie wollte den Rest nicht mehr sagen, sie barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und begann zu schluchzen. „Nachdem die Männer meine Frau wie ein Tier missbraucht haben, und wie du mir berichtet hast, haben sie das ja nicht Ruhen lassen nachdem sie an meine Frau nicht mehr ran kamen, sie haben sich neue Kinder zum Schänden gesucht, und damit freudig weiter Unheil verbreitet. Um aber jetzt nicht die Seele meiner Frau und meine oder deine weiter mit diesen Wesen zu belasten, wollten wir sie, sobald Master Lucius soweit ist, in den verbotenen Wald bringen und sie dort ihrem Schicksal überlassen."

„Diese Wesen werden den Wald nie mehr verlassen, dafür wird Winky sorgen, ich werde allen Tieren des verbotenen Waldes sagen, was diese Wesen angerichtet haben und die Tiere werden entscheiden was sie tun werden. Aber ich kenne einige Ort wo sie einen schnellen Tod finden, aber auch genügend Orte wo sie einen qualvollen Tod finden werden. Winky wird diese Wesen nach dem Master Malfoy gesagt hat das es soweit ist an diese Orte bringen. Sir und Herrin darf ich entscheiden wer wo hinkommt?"

„Mir soll das gleich sein."brummte Severus in seinem Bariton. Hermione schluchzte erneut aber auch sie nickte. „Winky wird warten auf Master Malfoy's ok. Master, die Auroren müssen gerufen werden wegen der Hexe die versucht hat Herrin zu töten, sie ist tot, aber je eher die Auroren gesehen haben wie Herrin aussieht, desto eher kann Master Julian die Verletzungen heilen."

Severus nickte, er legte Hermione im Bett ab um seinen Patronus zu rufen und ihn in die Aurorenzentrale zu schicken. „Winky, wir müssen die Muggel vor den Auroren verbergen, könntest du die Muggel in unserem Whiskey Lagerraum fesseln, sie dürfen nicht an den Wein oder den Whiskey gelangen, zur Not betäube sie bis die Auroren weg sind."

„Ja Master, Winky hat das verstanden, und Winky passt auf diese Wesen auf, damit sie keinen Blödsinn machen."

„Danke Winky." Winky verbeugte sich und mit einem leisen Plopp war sie verschwunden.

Kurz nachdem Winky den Masterroom verlassen hatte hörte Severus schon die Stimmen von mehreren Auroren. Sie kamen ohne zu klopfen in den Masterroom, doch nachdem sie gesehen haben, wie schlecht es Hermione geht entschuldigten sie sich für ihr unangebrachtes Verhalten.

Severus winkte ab, er setzte sich zu seiner Frau ins Bett, er zog sie in seine Arme hoch und legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf seiner Schulter ab. „Wie sie sehen können, sind das Würgemahle, nehmen sie einen Diagnosezauber und lassen ihn wirken, sie wissen doch wie sie herausfinden wer meine Frau so gewürgt hat das sie fast gestorben ist." Die Auroren nickten, einer zog seinen Zauberstab und wirkte den Zauber „es war Madame Lestrange, wo ist diese Person jetzt?"

„Sie befindet sich in einer unserer Zellen im Kerker, ich rufe Ihnen gerne Mister Malfoy der sie hinunter führt, Madame Lestrange lebt aber nicht mehr, meine Frau hat sie getötet bei dem Versuch ihr eigenes Leben zu retten, sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, zu ihrem Glück hat sie auf mich gehört und sie hatte ihr Messer mit. Dieses steckt noch in Madame Lestrange Rücken fest, ich denke auch nicht das meine Frau dieses Messer wieder haben möchte."

„Ok dann lassen Sie uns von Mister Malfoy hinunterbringen, aber ihre Frau darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen bis wir erneut hier waren." Severus nickte und rief nach Lucius, dieser kam wenige Sekunden später im Masterroom an „Severus, oh die Herren Auroren, und natürlich auch Damen." Lucius verbeugte sich vor den Damen der Auroren. „Was möchtest du Severus?"

„Lucius wärst du so nett und würdest den Auroren den Weg hinunter zeigen, sie möchten sich vom Tod deiner Schwägerin überzeugen."

„Selbstverständlich Severus, Hermione, wie geht es dir?"

„Ich weiß nicht,…" Hermione schluchzte erneut, es fiel ihr schwer so ruhig zu bleiben, doch sie wusste Severus und Lucius würden sie beschützen.


	127. Eine Schuld mit der man Leben muss

Wie immer,…

Eine Schuld mit der man Leben muss

„Selbstverständlich Severus, Hermione, wie geht es dir?"

„Ich weiß nicht,…" Hermione schluchzte erneut, es fiel ihr schwer so ruhig zu bleiben, doch sie wusste Severus und Lucius würden sie beschützen.

Lucius führte die Auroren hinunter in den Kerker zu der Zelle wo Bellatrix Lestrange tot am Boden lag, so wie Lucius sie von Hermione heruntergezogen hatte. „Wie sie sehen können sie hatte Misses Snape gewürgt, da sie frontal vor ihr stand hatte Misses Snape keine andere Wahl als das Messer zu benutzen, es war auch sehr knapp für sie, sie wäre dabei fast selbst ums Leben gekommen."

„Das hört sich für mich so an als wären sie hier unten anwesend gewesen bei dem Unglück?"

„Ich bin hinzugekommen als meine Schwägerin, die Frau meines Freundes fast erwürgt hatte, Misses Snape zog ihr Messer, welches sie von ihrem Mann geschenkt bekommen hatte, sie wissen doch Misses Snape ist eine Kriegsheldin, sie hat dafür gesorgt das mein Freund und ihr jetziger Ehemann noch leben, und dabei geholfen das der dunkle Lord für immer verschwunden ist. Meine Schwägerin, die Schwester meiner Frau, hat versucht Professor Snape umzubringen, deshalb war sie hier im Kerker eingesperrt, Professor Snape wollte wenn er genesen wäre, sie der Justiz übergeben, heute früh hat meine Schwägerin einen solchen Krach geschlagen, dass Misses Snape hier herunter kam und nachsehen wollte was hier los ist, sie wollte barmherzig sein und hat die Fesseln gelöst, darauf hin muss meine Schwägerin ihr an den Hals gesprungen sein, das Endergebnis sehen sie hier und an den Wunden von Hermione Snape. Als ich hinzukam konnte ich nur noch meine tote Schwägerin von einer fast toten Hermione Snape ziehen, zum Glück war ein Freund der Familie hier, der Heiler ist, er hat Misses Snape zurück ins Leben holen können. Für meine Schwägerin war jede Hilfe zu spät, sie war zu schwer verletzt, Misses Snape hat ihr ins Herz gestochen, aber selbst dass hat meine Schwägerin ihren Griff nicht lockern lassen, sie hat nur noch umso fester zugedrückt. Für die medizinischen Informationen müssten sie sich bitte an den Heiler Julian wenden, er ist der Leiter vom St. Mungos und besagter Freund der Familie der zufälligerweise hier vor Ort war. Könnten Sie bitte meinen Schwager über den Verlust seiner Frau informieren, meiner Frau und meinem Sohn werde ich es schonend beibringen."

„Mister Malfoy, wir werden den Leichnam ihrer Schwägerin mitnehmen und sie nach einer gründlichen Untersuchung, die sicherlich alles dass bestätigt was sie gerade berichtet haben, an ihren Schwager übergeben zwecks der Beerdigung. Auch werden wir ihn über den Verlust seiner Frau informieren. Vielen Dank für Ihre Information und ihre Zeit." Die Auroren nahmen den Leichnam levitierten ihn auf einer Trage und verließen so die Kerker. „Sie können Professorin Snape ausrichten sie dürfe ihre Wunden behandeln lassen, und auch das sie das Manor und die Räume wieder alle betreten dürfe, auch wenn die Untersuchung bis nach Silvester dauern wird, sie darf wenn sie sich fit genug fühlt wieder unterrichten nach den Ferien, es sind nur noch reine Formalitäten zu erledigen."

„Ich werde es ausrichten. Grüßen Sie mir den Minister."

„Ich werde es ausrichten Mister Malfoy" der Auror der gesprochen hatte verbeugte sich und auf ein Zeichen von ihm disapparierten alle Auroren gemeinsam mit der Leiche. Lucius lächelte, ein malfoysches Lächeln, er kannte die Heiler, die die Untersuchung des Leichnams vornehmen würden, er hatte bereits seinen Patronus zu dem Leiter der Abteilung gesendet und ihn über alles informiert, dieser würde seine Version bestätigen, es war schon ziemlich einfach durch seinen Reichtum und seinen Einfluss im Ministerium dafür zu sorgen das Hermione ohne irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten aus dieser Sache heraus kam. Julian hatte seinerseits alles mögliche getan, um die Wunden von Bellatrix verschwinden zu lassen, bis auf die zwei Einstiche, somit war das ein reiner Fall von Notwehr, es würde keine Verhandlung geben, selbst Rodolphus der Ehemann von Bellatrix, würde nicht auf Rache sinnen, er würde froh sein, dieses verrückte Weib endlich los zu sein. Lucius setzte seine eiskalte Maske wieder auf und ging so in den Masterroom.

„Geschafft, Hermione es ist alles wieder gut. Julian!" Lucius rief nach dem Heiler, Julian erschien wenig später im Masterroom. „Darf ich jetzt Hermione behandeln?"

„Ja darfst du, sorge dafür das sie keine Sichtbaren Verletzungen mehr hat, die Muggel sollten wir auch heute Nacht erledigen."

„Was soll mit denen passieren?" Julian schaute von Hermione zu Severus und dann zu Lucius.

„Sie werden den verbotenen Wald kennen und lieben lernen, vielleicht werden sie es überleben, vielleicht auch nicht, es kommt ganz darauf an wie sie sich anstellen." Severus zog einen Mundwinkel spöttisch hoch „ich denke sie werden diesen Wald nie wieder verlassen, die Tochter von Rizzy wird sie heute Nacht alle in den verbotenen Wald apparieren, dort lässt sie die Männer alleine. Es weiß also keiner von uns wo diese Männer sich aufhalten, aber ich denke die Tiere des Waldes werden sich schon um diese Wesen kümmern." Severus hatte bereits mittels Legillimens Kontakt zum Leithengst der Thestrale aufgenommen, dieser würde dafür sorgen das die fünf Männer den Wald nicht lebend verlassen würden.

„Severus, wann können wir wieder zu unseren Kindern, ich vermisse unsere drei so."

„Gib Julian noch etwas Zeit, dein Hals sieht noch sehr schlimm aus. Ich möchte nicht das unsere Kinder dich so sehen."

„Julian wie lange wird es dauern?"

„Gib mir 1 Stunde Zeit dann sollten die Würgemahle weg sein." Julian konzentrierte sich sehr auf seine Aufgabe, und Lucius und Severus schauten zu. Nach einer Stunde hatte er es wirklich geschafft, es war fast nichts mehr zu sehen von den Würgemahlen. Severus zog aus seiner Kommode ein Tuch heraus und band es Hermione um den Hals, er ließ es ziemlich locker, da er schon beim Binden des Tuches gespürt hat, dass Hermione mit allem was ihrem Hals nah kam Schwierigkeiten hatte.

„Wirst du es so ertragen können? Dann könnten wir zu unseren Kindern gehen, wenn du es möchtest." Severus schaute sie intensiv an, manchmal wünschte er sich, dass er sie noch so leicht lesen könnte wie früher, als sie noch seine Schülerin war, doch mittlerweile war sie seine Frau, die Mutter seiner Kinder, die Professorin für Verwandlung und für Zaubertränke, sowie Meisterin der Verwandlung, doch ob sich ihr Animagus verändert hätte das wusste er noch nicht, das müssten sie erst noch herausfinden. Hermione hielt seinem Blick stand, sie nickte „ich werde es so ertragen, ich möchte zu unseren Kindern." Severus nahm sie an der Hand, er begleitete sie in das Kinderzimmer.

„Mama, Papa, ist alles in Ordnung?" Henry und Eileen sprachen wie üblich gleichzeitig, Eileen ging auf ihre Mama zu und reckte sich ihr entgegen, doch Hermione empfand nichts, sie hatte das Gefühl sie dürfe ihre Tochter nicht auf den Arm nehmen, sie ist so ein reines Wesen, wenn sie ihre Tochter berühren würde, würde sie ihre Seele auch beschmutzen, so dachte Hermione. Sie drehte sich Schutz suchend zu Severus um, dieser verstand sofort was in Hermione vorging, er nahm sie in eine Umarmung und führte Hermione aus dem Kinderzimmer hinaus. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ sagte er noch zu den Zwillingen „Eileen, Henry eure Mutter hat mir das Leben gerettet, dafür hat sie aber etwas opfern müssen, ich erkläre es euch später, ich bringe eure Mama jetzt in den Wald, sie muss sich in ihren Animagus verwandeln, das darf sie nur vor meinen Augen tun, bitte wartet hier auf mich und passt auf euren Bruder auf."

„Ja Papa, ist Mama krank?"

„Ich erkläre es euch später, bitte habt etwas Geduld." Severus blickte die Zwillinge strafend an.

Beide nickten und spielten dann weiter. Severus führte Hermione hinaus in den Wald, dort verwandelte er sich in seinen Animagus, er wollte das auch Hermione sich in ihren Animagus verwandelte, Hermione blickte ihn traurig an, sie hatte Angst davor was aus ihr geworden ist. Doch es nützte nichts, sie müsste es tun um sich damit abfinden zu können. Sie verwandelte sich, Severus traute seinen Augen nicht, Hermione's Animagus hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert, er ging einmal um sie herum aber sie war noch immer strahlend weiß wie ein Einhorn, er legte einen Flügel über ihren Rücken und führte sie zum See, dort konnte sie sich selber im Wasser sehen, Hermione erschrak bei dem Anblick dieses strahlenden Weiß, so sehr hatte sie noch nie geleuchtet, Severus verwandelte sich zurück, auch Hermione tat es ihm gleich. „Hermione du bist nicht innerlich zerrissen, deine Seele hat gelitten, aber sie hat keinen Schaden davon getragen, du kannst unbesorgt unsere Kinder anfassen, auch ihre Seelen werden davon keinen Schaden nehmen."

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich habe noch nie so strahlend Weiß geleuchtet."

„Hermione ich kann dir nicht sagen warum deine Seele keinen Schaden genommen hat, aber vielleicht weil es dein Wunsch war mich zu retten und es der einzige Weg war, du wolltest sie heilen, und anstatt das sie dankbar ist, versucht sie erneut dich umzubringen, du hast da nur noch dein Leben verteidigt, es ging um dein Leben und das deiner Kinder, denn wenn Bellatrix dich getötet hätte, wäre auch ich gestorben. Der Trank des Lebens verbindet unsere beiden Leben miteinander, deswegen gehe ich davon aus das wenn sie überlebt hätte sie auch unsere Kinder getötete hätte. Du bist noch so rein wie eh und je. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann komm mit in den verbotenen Wald, dort stelle dich der Einhornherde, wenn die dich akzeptieren bist du und deine Seele immer noch rein. Ich kann dich nur bis zum Zaun der Herde begleiten, weiter akzeptieren mich die Einhörner nicht, doch sollten sie dich angreifen weil sie dich auch nicht mehr akzeptieren würde ich dich beschützen und die gesamte Thestralherde ebenfalls."

„Soll ich als Mensch oder als Animagus in die Umzäunung gehen?"

„Geh als Animagus, als Mensch zweifelst du zu sehr noch an deiner Reinheit."

„Dann lass es uns versuchen, wie gelangen wir jetzt schnell dort hin?"

„Wir machen eine Seit an Seit Aparation. Wenn du soweit bist lege deine Hand auf meinen Arm. Ich möchte nicht das du weil du dich noch so zerrissen fühlst zersplinterst."

Hermione nickte ergeben, sie legte ihre Hand auf Severus Arm und ehe sie sich versah standen sie schon im verbotenen Wald am Zaun der Einhornherde, Hermione verwandelte sich und sprang über den Zaun, sie blieb in der Nähe des Zauns stehen. Jetzt wartete sie darauf das die Einhörner zu ihr kommen würden. Und das taten diese auch, sie senkten alle ihre Köpfe, Severus spannte sämtliche Muskeln an, er war zum Sprung bereit, da Hermione als Stute wehrlos den Einhörnern gegenüber wäre, doch die Einhörner blieben stehen, sie hielten einen gewissen Abstand zu Hermione ein, dann ging ein Einhorn nach dem nächsten auf die Knie was für die Einhörner völlig untypisch ist, Severus schaute verwirrt. Doch der Leithengst der Thestrale kam auf ihn zu und munterte ihn auf, er möge zu Hermione in die Umzäunung gehen. Severus schaute irritiert auf den Leithengst, doch dieser wusste nur zu genau was jetzt passieren würde, und Severus vertraute dem Leithengst, also sprang er zu Hermione in die Umzäunung, er stellte sich neben Hermione und die Einhörner hoben ihre Köpfe, doch sie blieben kniend vor Hermione stehen, auch Severus als Animagus wurde in ihrer Umzäunung akzeptiert, und als Severus nun auf Hermione schaute, war er mehr als irritiert, auf Hermione's Stirn prangte ein wunderschönes Einhorn Horn. Dieses Horn leuchtete nicht silbern wie alle normalen Einhörner, nein ihres leuchtete in allen Regenbogenfarben. Hermione sank auf ihre Knie, sie konnte es nicht fassen, sie hatte zwar verstanden was da passiert war, doch sie wollte nicht die Herde der Einhörner anführen, sie baute eine Verbindung zur Leitstute auf und bat diese, doch so lange es möglich sei, dass sie diese Herde führen möge, sie sei bereit wenn nötig die Führung zu übernehmen, aber sie müsse sich auch um ihre anderen Aufgaben kümmern, und deswegen könne sie nur in Notfällen die Herde anführen, für alles andere müsse die Leitstute selber die Herde führen wie bisher auch. Hermione verwandelte sich zurück in ihre Menschliche Gestalt, jetzt wurde die Herde der Einhörner unruhiger, da sich noch immer Severus in seiner Animagusgestalt in ihrer Umgebung aufhielt, doch Hermione schwankte, für sie war so vieles in den letzten Stunden passiert, ihr Körper forderte den Tribut. Severus spürte das es Hermione nicht gut ging, er verwandelte sich auch zurück und konnte so Hermione gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen, ehe sie auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen wäre. Die Herde der Einhörner stand teils mit gesenkten Köpfen da teils knieten sie noch und sie schienen sich uneins was sie mit dem männlichen Menschen in ihrem Gehege tun sollen, Severus hob Hermione auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Zaun, er drehte dabei der Einhornherde nicht den Rücken zu, damit die Einhörner sahen das er ihr Revier respektiere und sich nur um seine Frau kümmern würde, einzelne Einhörner wollten vorpreschen und ihn angreifen, doch die Leitstute stellte sich genau zwischen Severus mit Hermione auf dem Arm und die Herde. Sie hielt so die Herde davon ab Severus anzugreifen, da sie sonst auch ihre neue Leitstute angreifen würden. Als Severus den Zaun im Rücken spürte drehte er der Herde den Rücken zu und legte Hermione auf dem Rücken des Leithengstes der Thestrale ab. Dann übersprang Severus den Zaun und verwandelte sich auch in seinen Animagus zurück er versuchte mit der Leitstute eine Verbindung aufzubauen um ihr zu erklären, dass Hermione seine Frau sei und er sie mit zurück in ihr Haus nehmen würde, da es ihr gesundheitlich nicht gut ging, und sie dort die nötige Versorgung erhalten würde, er erklärte ebenfalls das Hermione genauso wie er in beide Welten gehören würde, in die Welt der Tiere wo auch er der eigentliche Leithengst der Thestrale sei und nun auch Hermione ihre Bestimmung gefunden habe in der Leitstute der Einhornherde. Aber das sie beide auch eine Familie haben, das sie in der Welt der Menschen ebenfalls sehr wichtige Rollen spielen und die Tiere bisher auch ohne sie sehr gut klar gekommen sind. Aber er als auch Hermione wären immer bereit wenn es nötig sei ihre Aufgaben zu übernehmen, aber sie gehören eben in beide Welten und müssten auch in beiden Welten ihre Aufgaben erfüllen. Deshalb bat er die Leitstute solange wie möglich diese Aufgabe für Hermione auszuführen und sie nur wenn nötig zu rufen. Der Leithengst der Thestrale schnaubte um Severus darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass es seiner Frau schlechter gehe und es Zeit würde aufzubrechen. Severus nickte verstehend und schwang sich in die Lüfte der Leithengst der Thestrale folgte ihm auf den Flügel. Als sie am Manor ankamen warteten schon Julian und Lucius auf die beiden, doch Severus und der Leithengst landeten im Wald von wo aus Severus Hermione auf seinen Armen trug.

„Julian, Hermione benötigt deine Hilfe." Severus übergab Hermione an Julian, und Lucius fing Severus auf, denn auch Severus war weit über seine Körperliche Grenze gegangen, nur vor Lucius konnte er sich Schwäche erlauben. Julian war sofort mit Hermione ins Haus gegangen und legte sie im Masterroom im Bett ab.


	128. Wie geht es weiter

Wie immer,…

Wie geht es weiter

„Julian, Hermione benötigt deine Hilfe." Severus übergab Hermione an Julian, und Lucius fing Severus auf, denn auch Severus war weit über seine Körperliche Grenze gegangen, nur vor Lucius konnte er sich Schwäche erlauben. Julian war sofort mit Hermione ins Haus gegangen und legte sie im Masterroom im Bett ab.

Er untersuchte Hermione, diese litt mal wieder unter Energiemangel, aber das dieser nur vorübergehend und sehr kurzfristig sein würde das ahnte Julian nicht. Er suchte nach Lucius und Severus, er fand Beide im Kaminzimmer, allerdings lag Severus auf der Couch was Julian stutzig werden ließ. „Ist mit Severus alles in Ordnung?"

Severus wollte sich erheben doch Lucius drückte ihn zurück auf die Couch. „Nein er hat sich überanstrengt, es ging ihm noch nicht so gut als die Auroren hier waren, da es Hermione auch nicht gut ging, hat Severus alle seine Energien aufgewendet um Hermione die Bürde abzunehmen, was heute Abend alles vorgefallen ist weiß ich nicht, Severus lässt mich nicht in seine Gedanken, er muss sich aber zunächst erholen, dann wird er uns sicher auch sagen was sich ereignet hat. Wie geht es Hermione?"

„Sie ist ebenfalls wie Severus sehr erschöpft, ich wüsste zu gern was heute Abend alles passiert ist. Allerdings sind die restlichen Flecken der Würgemahle verschwunden, insgesamt sieht Hermione irgendwie noch strahlender aus als sonst schon, ich weiß du sagst das würde ich mir nur einbilden da ich in sie verliebt bin, aber ich liebe sie und ich möchte das sie glücklich ist, und irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, ist heute eine Veränderung eingetreten und diese ist sehr positiv."

„Julian, sie hat einen Menschen umgebracht, auch wenn es in Notwehr war, das kann einen Menschen doch nicht positiv verändern. Allerdings geht auch von Severus ein seltsames Strahlen aus, lass uns Beide in ihr Bett legen, mal sehen was dann passiert."

Julian nickte um sein Einverständnis zu zeigen und Severus wurde kurzerhand von Lucius in den Masterroom levitierte und dort ins Bett neben Hermione gelegt. Beide zogen sich wie zwei Pole von Magneten an, erst als sie eng umschlungen schliefen verließen Lucius und Julian den Raum.

„Wie ist es für dich, eine Frau zu lieben, die du nie für dich haben wirst?"

„Lucius, es ist schwer zu beschreiben, ich liebe sie ja, aber es ist eine andere Art Liebe, als wie du sie meinst. Ich werde schon noch meine Seelenverwandte finden, dann werde ich ebenfalls so glücklich sein, wie Severus und Hermione. Außerdem solange Severus mich in seine Spiele mit ihr einbezieht, und ich dabei mithelfen kann, sie glücklich zu machen, bin ich damit auch glücklich. Ich hoffe nur das sich daran nichts ändern wird."

„Meinst du wegen der Veränderung die wir gespürt haben? Wenn Beide morgen wieder wach und ausgeruht sind, werden sie uns schon erzählen was passiert ist. Ich helfe noch, die Männer mit Winky in den Verbotenen Wald zu bringen, ich erwecke die Kerle und Winky appariert sie in den Wald und jeder kommt an einen anderen Ort des Waldes, es soll nur Winky wissen wo diese Männer gelandet sind."

„Ok Lucius, ich werde mich jetzt auch ins Bett begeben, morgen muss ich zum Dienst, das St. Mungos kommt nicht ewig ohne seinen Chefheiler aus."

„Ok gute Nacht Julian, falls Severus und Hermione länger schlafen und du sie nicht mehr siehst richte ich es Ihnen aus. Kommst du zum Essen denn zurück?"

„Je nach Möglichkeit, ich möchte gerne zum Essen hier sein, kann aber nichts versprechen. Gute Nacht Lucius." Beide verbeugten sich und Lucius ging in den Kerker, Julian ins Bett.

Nachdem Lucius, Winky geholfen hatte, ging auch er zu seiner Familie, allerdings informierte er sie erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt über den Verlust der Schwester und Tante. „Sind wir die Olle endlich los." „na, na, Draco dein Ton." Lucius war zwar der gleichen Meinung wie sein Sohn, doch das es seiner Frau nicht ganz so leicht fallen würde war ihm klar und deshalb maßregelte er auch seinen Sohn. „Wie ist es dazu gekommen?" Narzissa fragte mit zittriger Stimme, sie schaute Lucius an.

„Nun sie hat dafür gesorgt das Severus verletzt wurde, auch meine Verletzungen stammten von ihr, sie hatte Robert unter den Imperius gestellt, da es Severus zusehends schlechter ging und wir dringend wissen mussten wie sie ihn verletzt hat, habe ich sie eingefangen und hier im Kerker eingesperrt, Hermione hat mit Unterstützung von Severus versucht, mittels Legillimens in ihre Gedanken zu kommen, das hat nicht funktioniert, darum musste sie härtere Wege gehen, Hermione hat sie mit einer Peitsche ausgepeitscht, allerdings ist Bellatrix schon nach dem ersten Hieb eingefallen das es besser wäre zu sagen was sie weiß, nachdem es Severus schnell besser ging wollte Hermione gnädig sein und Bellatrix befreien dabei hat dieses verrückte Weib versucht Hermione zu erwürgen, zum Glück hatte Hermione das Messer was Severus ihr geschenkt hatte dabei, dieses Messer stach sie zwei Mal in Bellatrix Körper dabei traf sie ihr Herz. Bellatrix hätte beinahe Hermione mit in den Tod gerissen, zum Glück war Julian noch hier, er hat sie gerettet. Allerdings kam für Bellatrix jede Hilfe zu spät. Die Auroren haben die Leiche mitgenommen, werden aber dank Julian nur auf die selben Ergebnisse kommen die wir ihnen berichtet haben. Hermione liegt bei Severus im Masterroom, beide schlafen zur Zeit und das sollten wir jetzt auch tun." Lucius deutete Draco an sich in seine Räume, zu seiner Familie zurück zuziehen. Draco verbeugte sich und gab seiner Mutter völlig untypisch für ihn eine Umarmung, dann zog er sich mit einem „gute Nacht Mutter, Vater" zurück. In seinen Räumen angekommen informierte er seine Frau, die schon sehnsüchtig im Bett auf ihn wartete. Er legte sich zu ihr, doch auf Sex hatte er keine Lust, was für ihn ebenfalls ungewöhnlich war, da er seine Emotionen nur so freien Lauf ließ. „Geht es dir gut Draco?"

„Ja lass uns einfach schlafen ich habe heute kein Interesse an Sex, das würdest du sonst sehr bereuen, und du weißt ich würde es ebenfalls bereuen, Severus Zauberspruch hat seine Wirkung noch nicht verloren und ich zweifle an das er es jemals wird. Außerdem weißt du doch auch das ich dich nicht anrühren darf, ehe er mir erneut gezeigt hat, wie ich es in seinen Augen richtig mache. Die Konsequenzen haben wir doch letztens beide gespürt, obwohl wir nur sehr normal Sex hatten. Jetzt lass das Thema gut sein, ich will schlafen."

„Ok Draco, gute Nacht." Astoria schloss die Augen und schlief dann zügig ein. Draco lag noch lange wach, es störte ihn sehr, dass Severus ihn so auf Abstinenz gesetzt hatte, er hoffte das es bald vorbei sein würde, wenn er endlich zusehen dürfte wie Severus mit Hermione Sex haben würde, das dabei sogar seine Eltern mitmachen dürften und sogar seine Frau nur er nicht, für ihn gab es nur das Zusehen, an Stelle von ihm würde Julian mitwirken. Das kratzte arg an Draco's Ego, doch ändern konnte er es nicht, da er nicht mal dazu in der Lage war sich selber zu befriedigen ohne dabei Schmerzen zu empfinden. So lag Draco frustriert und ohne Schlaf den Rest der Nacht wach, am nächsten Morgen sah er sehr schlecht aus, als Julian ihn am Frühstückstisch erblickte, dachte er daran, wann er es einrichten könnte, und vor allem wann Severus und Hermione soweit sein würden, das sie gemeinsam aktiv werden könnten, doch zunächst musste er ins St. Mungos die Arbeit rief. Severus und Hermione schliefen noch, er hatte sich noch ehe er zum Frühstück gegangen war davon überzeugt das es Beiden gut ging. „Ich wünsche allen einen angenehmen Tag, ich hoffe ich kann später zum Essen wieder hier sein, ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit, bis später." Damit erhob er sich von seinem Platz, er verbeugte sich und ging dann ins Kaminzimmer, von dort flohte er ins St. Mungos.

Draco, Lucius, Narzissa, Astoria, Mister Olivander, sowie Minerva McGonagall saßen alle noch am Tisch, als Severus gemeinsam mit Hermione in das Speisezimmer traten. „Guten Morgen" brummte Severus in seinem Bariton, und blickte sich in der Runde um, Hermione wirkte noch immer sehr erschöpft, auch sie wünschte allen „Guten Morgen zusammen." Es wirkte recht kraftlos, auch stützte Severus sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Platz, ihm schien es schon so gut zu gehen, dass er sich nichts von seiner Erschöpfung anmerken ließ, nur Menschen wie Lucius und Minerva die Severus wirklich lange und gut kennen, sahen das auch er noch nicht so kräftig war. Hermione sah man ihre Erschöpfung deutlich an, deshalb fragten auch alle durcheinander „wie geht es dir?" „was ist gestern noch passiert?" „fühlst du dich gut?" „wie hast du es verkraftet?"

„Schluss jetzt mit den Fragen, ihr seid wie kleine Kinder, könnt ihr eure Neugierde nicht mal bis nach dem Frühstück zurück halten?" Severus brummte gefährlich leise in seinem Bariton. Jeder der Anwesenden spürte das Severus kurz vor einer Explosion stand, um einzulenken wollten Sie schon etwas sagen, doch Hermione hob ihre Hand. „Auf eure Fragen, antworte ich nach dem Frühstück, ich habe jetzt Hunger und auch Severus muss etwas essen."

Alle nickten bestürzt, da sie so ungeduldig waren. Nachdem Hermione fertig mit ihrem Frühstück war erhob sie sich und begann die Fragen der Reihe nach zu beantworten. „Draco, es geht mir gut, soweit es einem gut gehen kann wenn man fast gestorben ist. Lucius, Severus und ich sind gestern Abend noch im verbotenen Wald gewesen, was dort passiert ist kann und darf ich dir nicht sagen, das selbe gilt für Severus, er ist genauso wenig wie ich in der Lage, darüber zu sprechen, was im verbotenen Wald passiert ist. Narzissa. Ich fühle mich nicht gut, ich habe um mein Leben zu retten das Leben eines anderen Menschen geopfert, doch es hieß entweder sie oder ich, sie versuchte mich zu erwürgen, ich hatte keine andere Wahl als das Messer zu benutzen, sie hat nicht aufgehört mich zu würgen, ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an alles was noch passiert ist, ab dem ersten Stich mit dem Messer sah ich nur noch schwarz. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Bellatrix umgebracht habe, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, sonst wäre jetzt vermutlich nicht nur ich tot sondern auch noch mehr Menschen. Minerva, wie ich das verkraftet habe kann ich noch nicht beurteilen, dafür ist es zu frisch, ich hoffe das ich damit Leben lernen kann."

Severus nahm Hermione in den Arm, er flüsterte ihr in Gedanken ein; du wirst es schneller lernen als du glaubst, du erinnerst dich daran was im verbotenen Wald passiert ist? Hermione antwortete ihm in ihren Gedanken in dem sie ihm die Bilder zeigte, sie zeigte ihm wie sie sich selber im See gesehen hatte als Einhorn, doch sie spürte plötzlich wie jemand anderes versuchte in ihre Gedankenverbindung einzudringen, Severus, ich benötige deine Hilfe es versucht jemand in meine Gedanken einzudringen. Severus beruhigte sie; auch ich spüre ihn, und laut sagte er „Lucius lass es, du wirst es sonst bereuen."

Lucius zog sich sofort aus den Gedanken von Hermione zurück, er hatte versucht zu sehen, was sie gesehen hatte, doch auch Hermione beherrscht Okklumentik und hatte ihn von ihren Bildern ferngehalten. Severus zog sich langsam und sehr vorsichtig aus Hermione's Gedanken zurück, er drehte sich zu Lucius um, dieser erschrak bei dem Ausdruck auf Severus Gesicht. „Wage es nie wieder in die Gedanken meiner Frau einzudringen, du würdest es bereuen." Severus sprach sehr leise, je leiser er sprach um so bedrohlicher wirkte seine Aussage. Minerva und Narzissa schauten an Severus vorbei zu Hermione, Severus hielt sie noch im Arm, doch er spürte das Hermione ihre Energie verbraucht hatte, sie würde sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten können. Draco machte einen Schritt auf Severus zu „Onkel, darf ich deine Frau nach oben tragen, Vater hat sich nicht würdig verhalten, du bist selber noch nicht so stark, bitte streite das nicht ab, ich weiß mehr als alle anderen, lass mich bitte helfen." Severus sah erstaunt zu Draco, doch er nickte nur zustimmend, und ließ zu, dass Draco Hermione auf seinen Arm nahm und sie zurück in den Masterroom trug. Severus ging langsam hinter ihm her, Draco hatte recht mit dem was er angedeutet hatte, er war auch noch nicht kräftig genug, um sich länger auf den Beinen zu halten. Als sie im Masterroom angekommen sind legte Draco Hermione im Bett ab „Onkel soll ich Julian rufen? Oder kann ich sonst irgendwie helfen?"

„Nein Danke, gönne uns zunächst noch etwas Ruhe und Zeit, wenn es zum Mittagessen nicht besser sein sollte, dann rufe Julian her, er ist wie ich weiß im St. Mungos, er musste ab heute wieder arbeiten."

„Wie du wünscht Onkel, ich hätte eine Bitte, könntest du deinen Zauber so verändern, dass ich wenigstens mich selber befriedigen kann? Ich würde auch gerne meiner Frau Lust und Freude bereiten, ich denke seit gestern Abend fühlt sich es bei mir alles wieder richtig an, so als gehöre ich mir wieder alleine."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Draco, im Moment bin ich für diesen Zauber zu schwach, er würde wirkungslos verpuffen."

„Ok Onkel, soll ich vor eurem Zimmer bleiben und euch bewachen? Vor meinem Vater?"

„Ich denke nicht das Lucius diese Situation ausnutzen würde, nicht nach meiner deutlichen Warnung. Aber danke. Jetzt lass uns bitte alleine."

Draco verbeugte sich und verließ den Masterroom.


	129. Es ändert sich alles

Wie immer,…

Es ändert sich alles

„Ich denke nicht das Lucius diese Situation ausnutzen würde, nicht nach meiner deutlichen Warnung. Aber danke, jetzt lass uns bitte alleine."

Draco verbeugte sich und verließ den Masterroom. Nachdem Draco die Türe geschlossen hatte, fielen Severus die Augen zu, Hermione schlief bereits seit sie im Bett lag. Für Severus war es etwas Neues so erschöpft zu sein, als der dunkle Lord noch eine Bedrohung war und er für den Orden spionierte, brauchte er kaum Schlaf, aber so viel wie er in den letzten Wochen und Monaten an Schlaf brauchte, erinnerte ihn sehr an die Zeit nach Nagini's Biss. Er schwor sich selber das er mehr für seine Kondition und Ausdauer tun müsste, wenn es zu einem Kampf zwischen den Tieren des verbotenen Waldes kommen würde, müsste er genauso wie Hermione dazu in der Lage sein ihre Positionen in ihren Herden einzunehmen, aber das es passieren würde und Hermione sogar zum Einhorn werden würde, obwohl sie einen Menschen verletzt und sogar getötet hatte, war für ihn fast nicht nachzuvollziehen, diese edlen Geschöpfe, die sogar Heilende Kräfte besaßen, wie seine eigene Art, aber wieso war Hermione dann so erschöpft? Und wieso war er so erschöpft, er hatte es im Gefühl das da noch etwas schlimmes auf sie Beide zukommen würde. Über diese Gedanken schlief Severus ein, er schlief unruhig, ebenso wie Hermione, als es Zeit für das Mittagessen wurde, betrat Rizzy leise den Masterroom, sie fand Beide schlafend vor und zog sich leise zurück, dann berichtete sie Draco davon das ihre Herrin und ihr Master noch schliefen, Draco informierte Julian das Hermione und Severus beide noch schlafen würden und er den Auftrag bekommen hätte wenn sie, bis zum Mittag nicht wach geworden sein sollten, ihn zu informieren.

„Vielen Dank Draco, ich schaue gleich nach den Beiden, wie geht es den Kindern von Familie Snape?"

„Die wissen noch von nichts, das soll wohl auch so bleiben, wobei die drei außergewöhnliche Zauberer sind, sie sind einfach unglaublich."

„Da ihre Eltern schon außergewöhnlich sind, können die Kinder gar nichts anderes werden, Hermione mit ihrer Fähigkeit alles einmal gelesene sofort zu behalten, sie könnte wenn sie wollte und es von der Zeit her möglich wäre, bis auf den Unterricht Wahrsagen, alle Fächer unterrichten, sie hat ein so immenses Wissen, es ist einfach unbegreiflich wie gut ihr Gehirn das alles verarbeitet, selbst die Verletzungen die sie in den letzten Jahren erlitten hatte, haben ihrem Gehirn nicht wirklich geschadet. Von Severus brauchen wir glaube ich gar nicht erst reden, da er dein Onkel ist kennst du ihn selber sehr gut. Ich werde jetzt nach den Beiden sehen, sieh bitte zu das alle anderen zum Essen gehen und auch dort bleiben, das gilt auch für die Kinder von Hermione und Severus, sowie für die Zwillinge von Potter's und dein eigener Sohn Scorpio. Ich meine wirklich alle, nur etwaige Anwesende in den Zellen sollen dort bleiben. Hast du das verstanden, Draco?"

„Ja,Sir." Draco verbeugte sich vor Julian und tat was er ihm aufgetragen hatte, er suchte alle zusammen zum Essen und bat alle auch darum im Speisesaal zu bleiben, er verschloss die Türen mittels seiner Magie, seltsamerweise war das für ihn überhaupt nicht schwierig, es war fast so als wenn das Haus ihn als Hausherrn akzeptierte, obwohl Severus das sicherlich anders sehen würde, oder etwa nicht? Draco setzte sich gedankenverloren an den Esstisch, er nahm den Platz von Severus, er war so in Gedanken das erst sein Vater ihn auf seinen Fehler aufmerksam machte.

„Draco, das was du gerade machst ist sehr anmaßend, du sitzt auf dem Platz des Hausherren, der steht dir in diesem Haus nicht zu!"

Draco blickte etwas irritiert, erhob sich dann, und setzte sich auf seinen eigentlichen Platz.

„Entschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken."

„Was beschäftigt dich denn so, mein Sohn?" Lucius fragte mit einer unschuldigen Miene, doch in seinem Hinterkopf arbeitete sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren, es muss etwas wichtiges sein wenn Draco sich so vergisst.

„Nichts wichtiges Vater, da jetzt alle anwesend sind, Julian hatte mich gebeten das Essen zu eröffnen, wir sollen alle hier im Raum bleiben bis er aus dem Masterroom hier her kommt."

Mehr sagte Draco nicht, er schnippte mit dem Finger und Rizzy erschien mit den anderen Hauselfen und servierte das Essen, Lucius fiel auf, dass alle bei Severus arbeitenden Elfen ordentliche Kleidung trugen, es war ihm früher nicht aufgefallen, da er nur mit Rizzy und der alten Winky zu tun hatte, die anderen Hauselfen gingen ihm meistens aus dem Weg, aber die Elfen trugen sogar maßgefertigte Kleidung, Lucius stutzte, allen anderen fiel es nicht auf, aber er sah die Hauselfen plötzlich mit anderen Augen, ihm tat leid wie er seine Hauselfen behandelt hatte, er wollte sich schon erheben um nach Hause zu apparieren, doch Draco erinnerte ihn das er hier vor Ort bleiben sollte.

„Vater, was auch immer du gerade denkst tun zu müssen, das hat Zeit, warte bis Julian hier ist, vorher kommst du eh nicht aus diesem Raum. Leute esst, das leckere Essen wird sonst noch kalt."

Lucius schüttelte sich, er besann sich dann aber auf seine Manieren, es hatte einen Grund warum alle hier anwesend sein sollten. Also ergab er sich in sein Schicksal setzte sich auf seinen Platz und begann zu essen. Es schmeckte vorzüglich, alle saßen vergnüglich beim Essen, als die Türe aufging und Julian den Raum betrat.

„Severus und Hermione werden noch etwas länger schlafen, ich denke sie sollten bis morgen früh vollkommen in Ruhe gelassen werden, wenn nicht, sind die Folgen nicht vorhersehbar. Ich habe zur Sicherheit die Türen zu ihren Räumen mit einem Bann belegt, wer diese Türen öffnet, um in die Räume zu kommen wird das bitter bereuen. So was gibt es zu essen?" Julian setzte sich. Alle schauten ihn an, doch er sagte nichts weiter. Rizzy tischte ihm das Essen auf und Julian aß ganz in Ruhe, dann erhob er sich und verbeugte sich „so ich geh jetzt zurück ins St. Mungos, ich werde zum Abendessen wieder hier sein, falls etwas sein sollte, ich habe einen Alarmzauber über Severus und Hermione gelegt, dieser informiert mich, und Kinder wenn ihr zu euren Eltern möchtet, das gilt besonders für euch Albus, Eileen und Henry, dann bitte geht zu Rizzy und Winky, sie kümmern sich um euch, ihr müsst eure Mama und euren Papa heute noch schlafen lassen, das ist sehr wichtig. Habt ihr Drei das verstanden?"

Alle drei Kinder nickten, und Julian wusste sie würden es aushalten und Rizzy sowie Winky würden sich gut um die Drei kümmern. Er verließ den Speisesaal und flohte zurück ins St. Mungos. Die anderen am Tisch schauten alle etwas irritiert drein, denn was nun mit Severus und Hermione genau war hatte Julian nicht erzählt. „Vater als du gestern in die Gedanken von Hermione versucht hast einzudringen, hast du da etwas sehen können?" Draco schaute seinen Vater fragend an alle anderen schauten etwas empört, denn in die Gedanken eines anderen einzudringen, ohne die Erlaubnis desjenigen zu haben, war äußerst illegal. „Nein Draco, ich habe nichts gesehen, und selbst wenn ich etwas gesehen hätte, würde ich es hier niemanden sagen, Severus hat bei seinem Rausschmiss aus ihren Gedanken sehr deutlich gesagt was er von meinem Versuch hielt, wenn ich also etwas gesehen hätte und dies erzählen würde, ich glaube es wäre ein Grund das er sich mit mir duellieren würde."

„Ok, du wolltest vorhin aufstehen und gehen, da Julian jetzt hier war, steht dir jeder Weg offen, bis auf den Masterroom. Aber Vater tue bitte nichts was nicht gut überlegt ist."

Lucius schaute Draco an, er hatte das Gefühl das Severus aus Draco sprechen würde, aber das war doch unmöglich, oder?

Draco begab sich in die Bibliothek, von dort ging er in das Labor, er begann einen Trank zu brauen, Lucius hatte mittlerweile das Manor verlassen, um mit seinen Hauselfen zu sprechen, und es war tatsächlich so, dass er ihnen die Freiheit schenkte, und mit ihnen vereinbarte das sie so gut bezahlt würden wie auf Prince Manor, sie ebenfalls Urlaub bekommen würden, es keine Todesdrohungen mehr geben würde, die Verträge unterschrieb er alle mit seinem Blut, dann flohte er zurück nach Prince Manor und begab sich auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn, er fand ihn im Labor vor einem Trank.

„Draco was machst du hier unten, das ist Severus und Hermione's Labor, hier haben wir nichts zu suchen, was braust du da überhaupt?"

„Ich habe den Wolfsbanntrank für Teddy gebraut, da Severus zur Zeit nicht dazu in der Lage ist, und Hermione ebenfalls ausfällt, ist es nötig das jemand anderes diesen Trank zubereitet. Jetzt lass mich bitte weiter arbeiten, ich brauche meine volle Konzentration. Dieser Trank ist durch Teddys Besonderheit auch besonders anspruchsvoll. Also geh bitte Vater."

Lucius verbeugte sich, aber er fühlte das irgendwas nicht stimmte, seit wann war sein Sohn dazu in der Lage Tränke zu brauen und dann noch solche hochkomplizierten, Severus hatte ihm mal gesagt das Draco nur im Unterricht mithalten konnte, weil er ihn zusätzlich unterrichtete. Er verließ das Labor, und setzte sich nachdenklich in die Bibliothek, dort griff er sich ein Buch und begann darin zu lesen. Narzissa betrat auf der Suche nach ihm ebenfalls die Bibliothek „Lucius, warum sitzt du hier und liest? Ich dachte wir wollten zusammen Schwimmen gehen, und was hast du mit unseren Hauselfen getan?"

„Wieso kommst du jetzt auf die Hauselfen zu sprechen? An das Schwimmen gehen habe ich nicht mehr gedacht, verzeih mir Narzissa, das Buch ist gerade so spannend können wir später Schwimmen gehen? Severus und Hermione haben sicherlich kein Problem damit wenn wir Nachts noch etwas Schwimmen gehen."

„Aber Lucius, du hast unsere Hauselfen frei gelassen und hast mit ihnen Arbeitsverträge gemacht, mit deinem Blut besiegelt, wieso hast du das getan?"

„Schau dir an wie Loyal die Hauselfen von Severus und Hermione sind, noch dazu sehen die nicht aus wie die letzten Lumpen, unsere hingegen haben nur dreckige Geschirrtücher getragen, jetzt bekommen sie wie die Hauselfen auf Hogwarts und hier bei Severus und Hermione im Haus ein Gehalt, Urlaub, sie sind Versichert und sie bekommen eine edle Uniform."

„Was das bloß alles kosten wird, vorher war das günstiger, und treu waren sie auch, bis auf Dobby."

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht an den Elfen, den hat Bellatrix doch mit dem Messer getötet. Übrigens ist es genau das Messer gewesen was Bellatrix getötet hat."

Narzissa wurde stutzig, so hatte Lucius sich auch noch nicht verhalten, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Als es Zeit für das Abendessen wurde, kam Julian erneut zu Besuch, er ging sofort in die Räume von Hermione und Severus, aber beide schliefen noch immer, zwar auch noch immer unruhig, aber sie schliefen. Julian erneuerte die Banne auf den Türen und begab sich dann zum Abendessen.

„Guten Abend alle zusammen, der Zustand von Severus und Hermione ist unverändert, sie schlafen noch, ist bei euch soweit alles in Ordnung?"

„Wenn man davon absieht das Lucius und Draco sich sehr seltsam verhalten, dann ist sonst alles völlig normal." Narzissa schaute Julian an und hoffte auf eine Erklärung seinerseits. Doch Julian nahm das nur zur Kenntnis, setzte sich an den Esstisch und begann mit dem Abendbrot. Es wurde eine schweigsame Mahlzeit, keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen, selbst Draco und Lucius verhielten sich nach dem Abendessen wieder normal, Lucius ging mit Narzissa Schwimmen, Draco mit Astoria und Scorpio auf ihr Zimmer, dort spielten sie noch ein wenig mit ihrem Sohn und sie gingen dann auch ins Bett, Mister Olivander und Professor McGonagall verabschiedeten sich und flohten zurück in ihre eigenen Häuser, Familie Potter flohte ins Haus Black, und es blieben nur Familie Malfoy und Snape auf Prince Manor, sowie ein noch immer eingesperrter Robert Baddock sowie ein immer für die Nacht eingesperrter Teddy Lupin. Auch Julian schlief in dieser Nacht noch ein letztes Mal in diesem Jahr in dem Prince Manor. Die drei Kinder Albus, Henry und Eileen wurden von Rizzy zu Bett gebracht, sie schliefen ruhig und friedlich bis zum nächsten Morgen. Am nächsten Morgen erwachten Hermione und Severus aus ihrem Schlaf „Guten morgen mein Engel, mein Leben, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Guten Morgen Severus, ich fühle mich noch immer sehr müde, aber ich habe auch Hunger, auf mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig."

„Ich dachte nur mir würde es so gehen, auch ich habe Hunger auf viele Dinge gleichzeitig."

„Schon seltsam, ich fühle mich auch als hätte ich gestern den ganzen Tag irgendetwas getan, nur kann ich mich nicht erinnern was ich getan habe."

„Mir geht es ähnlich, allerdings glaube ich das ich gestern den Wolfsbanntrank für Teddy gebraut habe, obwohl das doch wohl unmöglich sein kann, da wir ja hier geschlafen haben."

„Lass uns aufstehen und zu den anderen gehen, ich habe das Gefühl ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger. Ich freue mich schon richtig auf das Frühstück."

„Außer das ich wie üblich meinen Kaffee haben möchte, plagt mich auch dieses Heißhungergefühl. Dann komm mein Engel, gehen wir uns frisch machen und dann in den Speisesaal."

Severus und Hermione duschten gemeinsam, nachdem sie ihre übliche Morgenroutine erledigt hatten öffnete sich ihre Schlafzimmertüre und Julian betrat den Raum.

„Guten Morgen ihr Zwei geht es euch jetzt besser?"


	130. Etwas irritierend

Wie immer,….

Etwas irritierend

Severus und Hermione duschten gemeinsam, nachdem sie ihre übliche Morgenroutine erledigt hatten öffnete sich ihre Schlafzimmertüre und Julian betrat den Raum.

„Guten Morgen ihr Zwei geht es euch jetzt besser?"

„Guten Morgen, Julian, mir geht es soweit ganz gut, ich bin noch immer sehr müde, ich fühle mich so als hätte ich den gestrigen Tag eine Menge erledigt, aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann habe ich hier im Bett gelegen und geschlafen."

„Das freut mich zu hören Hermione, für dieses Rätsel habe ich, glaube ich, eine Lösung, aber zunächst möchte ich wissen, Severus wie fühlst du dich?"

„Es ist ähnlich wie bei Hermione, nur habe ich das Gefühl als hätte ich in meinem Labor gestanden und dort den Wolfsbanntrank für Teddy gebraut. Das ist etwas irritierend, da ich mir sicher bin das ich, wie Hermione hier im Bett lag und geschlafen habe."

„Nun gut, da ihr Beide das Gefühl habt etwas anderes getan zu haben als zu schlafen, ich habe hier im Speisesaal zwei Menschen sitzen, die sich auch so gut wie nicht daran erinnern was sie gestern getan haben. Wobei sie gestern sehr aktiv waren, ich weiß von dem einen, das er in seinem Manor war und dort Geschäfte erledigt hat, und von dem anderen weiß ich das er im Labor stand und einen Trank gefertigt hat, kommt euch das irgendwie bekannt vor?"

„Mir gar nicht, wobei ich wie im Traum gesehen habe, dass die Hauselfen von Lucius jetzt freie Elfen sind und wie unsere Elfen sogar ein Gehalt bekommen und Versichert sind und Urlaub haben und auch eine Uniform anstelle der schäbigen Handtücher."

„Echt Hermione, das war kein Traum, es war Lucius der in sein Manor gefloht ist und dort mit seinem Blut die Verträge abgeschlossen hat, ihm war zwar nicht ganz klar was er da getan hat, doch es gefällt ihm wie eure Hauselfen treu zu euch stehen. Severus was ist mit dir?"

„Ich sagte doch schon ich habe das Gefühl als hätte ich gestern einen Trank gebraut, aber wie soll das alles gegangen sein?"

„Ok Severus du scheinst dann mit Draco unterwegs gewesen zu sein, wie das möglich ist oder war, kann ich nicht sagen, es ist alles sehr verwirrend auch für mich, da ich sicher sagen kann eure Körper haben hier in eurem Raum im Bett gelegen und geschlafen. Anscheinend haben eure Geister, Seelen oder wie immer ihr das nennen möchtet sich an Lucius und Draco geheftet und deren Körper ähnlich dem Imperius übernommen. Wobei ihr dabei nichts getan habt, was die Körper von den Beiden nicht wollten, ihr habt also keinen gezwungen zu irgendwas, alles was die Beiden gemacht haben geschah mit ihrem Einverständnis." „Julian, das ist furchtbar, ich habe mit Lucius Körper eine Verbindung gehabt?"

„Lass uns zunächst etwas essen gehen Hermione, ich bin auch wie Julian und du etwas irritiert, allerdings haben wir beide großen Hunger und da dieses so ist, möchte ich das wir jetzt erst etwas essen ehe wir uns weiter die Köpfe zerbrechen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee Severus, mit knurrendem Bauch versteht sich es nicht gerade leichter."

Hermione, Severus und Julian verließen den Masterroom und gingen in den Speisesaal, dort erwarteten schon alle die Ankunft der Drei.

Als die Türe aufging und Hermione gefolgt von Severus und Julian den Raum betraten erhoben sich alle anwesenden Erwachsenen, Draco und Lucius verbeugten sich vor Hermione und Severus, und Severus verbeugte sich ebenfalls, und Hermione knickste wie es sich gehörte, es sah aus als hätten die vier ein Ballett einstudiert, denn sie taten es vollkommen gleichzeitig, auch das Erheben aus diesen Positionen geschah, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin gleichzeitig, ohne das jemand der anderen Anwesenden etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Es hätte auch keiner etwas gesehen, denn diese vier Körper reagierten aufeinander ohne erkennbare Zeichen. Selbst wenn einer der Vier sich nicht hätte so verhalten wollen, der Körper reagierte ohne dem Geist Möglichkeiten zu bieten darüber nachzudenken.

„Guten Morgen, lasst uns zusammen Frühstücken, ich habe Hunger und; Rizzy wo bleibt mein Kaffee; Durst."

„Guten Morgen auch von mir, Severus geleitest du mich auf meinen Platz?"

Severus schaute etwas irritiert auf seine Frau, nickte dann aber zustimmend, während der Körper von Draco zu Hermione ging und ihr den Arm bot. Hermione versteifte sich zunächst etwas, aber wie durch Zauberhand, ließ sie sich dann doch von Draco auf ihren Platz geleiten. Alle anderen Anwesenden schauten irritiert von Hermione zu Draco und zu Severus, von Severus zu Lucius, und von Lucius wieder zu Hermione. Julian hob die Hand er wollte verhindern das hier noch mehr Irritation entstand als es eh schon passiert war.

„Als kleiner Erklärungsversuch, Hermione und Severus scheinen mit den Körpern von Lucius und Draco irgendwie verbunden zu sein, während Hermione anscheinend seit vorgestern, wo sie eine Gedankenverbindung mit ihrem Mann hatte, in die Lucius versucht hatte einzudringen, eine Verbindung zu dem Körper von Lucius hat, scheint Severus eine Verbindung mit dem Körper von Draco zu haben, wobei ich nicht sagen kann wie es zu dieser Verbindung kam, bei Hermione und Lucius gehe ich davon aus das es etwas damit zu tun hat, das er versucht hatte eine Gedankenverbindung aufzubauen zu Hermione. Wie das zwischen Severus und Draco gelaufen sein könnte entzieht sich gänzlich meines Wissens. Aber jetzt lasst uns erstmal Essen, da ich davon ausgehe das es nicht nur Hermione und Severus so geht das die Zwei, Hunger verspüren."

„Stimmt ich habe auch großen Hunger, vor allem auf mein Lieblingsessen, Rührei mit Speck." Draco rieb sich den Magen, während Severus gerade so aussah als wenn ihm übel geworden sei.

„Severus ist mit dir alles Ok?" Lucius stellte sich neben Severus. „Nein, denn seit wann esse ich zum Frühstück, Rührei mit Speck? Davon wurde mir schon als kleines Kind immer übel. Rührei mit Kräutern, das geht noch, aber mit Speck? Nein Danke."

Julian griff ein „Draco, könntest du bitte heute früh auf dein übliches Frühstück verzichten und lieber ein Brötchen mit was auch immer essen?"

„Oh, na, ja, für meinen Onkel mache ich fast alles." Draco nickte und Severus Gesichtsfarbe wurde wieder blass wie immer. Aber dafür hatte jetzt Lucius Gesichtsfarbe einen grünen Ton, und er drehte sich rasch weg und verließ eilenden Schrittes den Speisesaal. Hermione die gerade ihr normales Frühstück zu essen begonnen hatte, hörte mitten im Kauen auf, auch sie erhob sich und lief ins Bad.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?"

„Gibt es Speisen die Lucius nicht mag?" Julian schaute fragend zu Narzissa, diese nickte und blickte dann auf den Teller von Hermione. Auf dem Tisch an dem Platz wo Hermione vor wenigen Sekunden noch gesessen hatte stand ein Teller mit einem Essen was Lucius normalerweise mögen würde, allerdings schien Hermione mit dem Essen Probleme zu haben, denn auch sie hatte fluchtartig den Raum verlassen, da Severus sich sorgen um seine Frau machte, lief er ihr in das Badezimmer hinterher, was zur Folge hatte das auch Draco ihm folgte. Severus kümmerte sich um Hermione und Draco um seinen Vater. Es sah bizarr aus, doch als die Vier endlich mal alleine in einem Raum waren schafften ihre Geister und Körper es sich von einander zu lösen so dass jeder wieder Herr über seinen eigenen Körper war und keine Verbindung mehr vorhanden war.

„Lucius, geht es dir besser?" Hermione fragte besorgt durch die Trennwand des Toilettenraumes.

„Ja es geht mir wieder gut was ist mit dir? Ich glaube du hast da mein Lieblingsfrühstück erwischt, rohe Auster mit Zitronensaft beträufelt." Alleine bei den Worten wurde es Hermione wieder schlecht. „Bitte erwähne dieses Frühstück nicht noch einmal wenn meine Frau anwesend ist mischte sich Severus ein. Und auch Draco schaute seinen Vater strafend an „Vater wie kannst du nur, Hermione hat eh schon immer einen empfindlichen Magen gehabt, aber seit eurer Verbindung scheint sie noch empfindlicher auf solche Dinge zu reagieren."

„Es tut mir Leid Hermione, wie kann ich das wieder in Ordnung bringen?"

Erneut meldete sich Severus zu Wort „ich glaube das bei Hermione noch etwas anderes dahinter steckt, woran du unschuldig bist, sie hat eine Verwandlung hinter sich gebracht, wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre wird sie nie wieder Fleisch essen."

Hermione schaute Severus dankbar an, denn genau das war es, sie konnte keine Lebewesen mehr essen.

„Kommt wir sollten jetzt zum Frühstück gehen und da ich jetzt nur noch meine eigenen Empfindungen spüre gehe ich davon aus das es bei euch auch so ist."

„Das stimmt, ich fühle auch nur noch mich selber, und Hermione, mach dir bitte keinen Kopf wenn ich nicht länger schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt hätte die Elfen frei zu lassen, dann wäre das Gestern nicht passiert."

Hermione nickte nur und da Lucius das nicht sehen konnte antwortete Severus „Hermione hat es verstanden, Draco, ich weiß jetzt übrigens warum du so Schwierigkeiten beim Brauen von Tränken hast, du musst dich einfach noch mehr konzentrieren, dich lenkt zu viel ab."

„Danke Onkel, es war eine seltsame Erfahrung den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen zumal der ja noch komplizierter ist als in den Büchern beschrieben."

„Lasst uns zurück zum Essen gehen, wenn jetzt jeder nur noch seinen eigenen Körper spürt sollten auch unsere Lieblingsessen kein Problem mehr sein." Severus half Hermione wieder auf die Beine, denn sie hatte tatsächlich alles was sie bereits gegessen hatte wieder ausgespuckt. Sie war noch sehr wacklig auf den Beinen, allerdings würde sich das ändern sobald sie wieder vernünftige Nahrung zu sich nahm. Als Hermione am Esstisch Platz nahm, war ihr Teller verschwunden, stattdessen stand dort eine Schüssel mit Salat und ein Körnermüsli mit Milch, wobei Hermione sich sehr zusammen nahm, da sie eigentlich auch keine Milch mehr zu sich nehmen würde. Aber sie wollte für heute eine Ausnahme machen. Sie aß alles auf, und es ging ihr deutlich besser „Hermione, wenn du auf Fleisch und Tierische Produkte verzichten möchtest, wirst du bald ein Problem bekommen, wir müssen da bei deiner Ernährung Kompromisse finden." Severus schaute sie sehr streng an, „du musst Tierisches Eiweiß zu dir nehmen, dein Körper kann das nicht selber herstellen, du wirst es brauchen, ich kann es dir nicht in anderer Form anbieten, es gibt keinen Trank der das ersetzen könnte. Ich weiß es widerstrebt dir sehr, aber auf Milch und Milchprodukte wirst du nicht verzichten, dazu gehört Schokolade, Käse und natürlich Milch und Kakao, sowie Joghurt und Quark. Du kannst nicht in deiner Ernährung auf diese Stoffe verzichten, das musst du akzeptieren. Verstehst du das?"

Hermione nickte, sie baute eine Gedankenverbindung zu Severus auf, dort teilte sie ihm mit; Severus, ich darf als Einhorn kein Tier mehr töten für mein Essen; Severus nickte leicht als Zeichen seines Verstehens. Er antwortete ihr auf dem selben Weg; Hermione mit Milch tötest du keine Tiere, um an die Milch zu kommen muss kein Tier leiden oder sterben. Die jungen Kälber werden umgestellt auf Milchersatzgetränke, wie bei Babys die nicht gestillt werden können. So kommen die Menschen schon seit langer Zeit an ihre Milch zum Trinken und für die Produktion von Joghurt und Quark, also alles im Rahmen was für dich als Einhorn ok sein dürfte. Ich kann und ich werde nicht auf das Fleisch verzichten meine Art isst immer Fleisch, am liebsten frisches. Ich weiß das dir das Abscheu bereitet, deshalb werde ich mein Fleisch so zu mir nehmen das es dich nicht bei deinen Mahlzeiten stört: jetzt nickte Hermione leicht so das Severus wusste sie hat es verstanden.

„Hallo ihr zwei, könntet ihr eure Stummen Gespräche mal auf später verlegen? Ich wüsste zu gern wie es dir geht Hermione, und was ihr Beide beziehungsweise ihr vier vorhin gemacht habt damit es euch jetzt wieder besser geht."

„Das können wir dir gar nicht richtig beantworten, Hermione, wie geht es dir und wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich fühle mich noch sehr erschöpft, aber ich muss mit Severus dringend erneut nach Hogwarts."

Severus blickte nur stumm zu Hermione er hatte es auch gespürt, es war wie ein Ruf des Leithengstes, auch er musste nach Hogwarts. „Draco und Lucius, ihr zwei müsst bitte hier bleiben auf Prince Manor, kommt bitte nicht nach Hogwarts nach, wenn ihr uns hier braucht sendet uns einen Patronus." Lucius und Draco nickten, sie waren zwar genauso verwirrt wie Julian aber das überspielten sie gekonnt, Malfoy's sah man normalerweise keine Gefühle an. Dafür saßen ihre Masken zu perfekt. Julian konnte seine Verwirrung nicht überspielen „ich muss ins St. Mungos, wenn ihr mich braucht ihr wisst alle wie ihr mich findet." Julian verabschiedete sich und war dann verschwunden. Auch Severus und Hermione verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden ebenfalls.

Als sie auf Hogwarts ankamen standen schon am verbotenen Wald die Einhörner und die Thestrale herum, sie warteten auf Severus und Hermione, im Laufen verwandelten sich beide in ihre Animagus, sie bauten eine Gedankenverbindung zwischen sich auf die auch über den gesamten Wald halten würde, so dass beide Herden jetzt wieder auseinander gehen konnten. Hermione stellte fest das es verletzte Einhörner gab, auch bei Severus Herde gab es verletzte Tiere, sie unterhielten sich über ihre Gedankenverbindung, ich weiß jetzt wieso ich so kaputt und erschöpft war, ich habe versucht mich um alles gleichzeitig zu kümmern, und die Verbindung zwischen uns als Lucius versucht hatte in meine Gedanken einzudringen, da muss ich wohl unwillentlich eine Verbindung mit ihm eingegangen sein, ich denke es ist bei dir ähnlich mit Draco gelaufen. Was machen wir mit den verletzten Tieren? Hagrid ist mit seinem Halbbruder in die Berge gewandert, er könnte sich um die Tiere kümmern, dafür müssten wir ihn aber aus seinem Urlaub holen. Hermione wir müssen herausfinden wer oder was die Tiere so verletzt hat, lass uns nach den Leittieren suchen, die fehlten doch beide vorhin.

Das stimmt Severus, dann such die zwei ich habe hier zwei Einhornbabys die verletzt sind die kann ich nicht alleine lassen. Wie sieht es in deiner Herde aus? Hier geht es, sie haben ein altes schwaches Thestral gerissen, das hat leider nicht überlebt, aber dafür sind deine Babys davon gekommen. Wieso muss es eigentlich immer Krieg geben? Die Frage nach dem Wieso können wir jetzt nicht klären, ich weiß nur wir müssen uns vorbereiten und fit machen für den Krieg, und ich hoffe sehr das wir den Krieg gewinnen werden, auch wenn Hagrid das Monster damals nach Hogwarts geholt hatte, es hat sich im Wald vermehrt, und wir dürfen nicht zulassen das unsere Herden gerissen werden, wir müssen unsere Reviere verteidigen, mir widerstrebt es die anderen zu vernichten, aber sie haben bereits mit dem Krieg begonnen. Severus ich brauche hier deine Hilfe dem einen Baby geht es immer schlechter, kannst du bitte herkommen? Bin schon unterwegs.

Severus erhob sich in die Luft und flog so schnell er konnte zur Einhornherde. Dort empfingen ihn die anderen Einhörner mit unterschiedlicher Skepsis, doch Hermione befahl ihnen, lasst ihn zu mir durch, er kann uns und den Babys helfen wenn er es nicht schafft dann keiner.


	131. Ein neuer Krieg

Wie immer,…

Ein neuer Krieg

Severus erhob sich in die Luft und flog so schnell er konnte zur Einhornherde. Dort empfingen ihn die anderen Einhörner mit unterschiedlicher Skepsis, doch Hermione befahl ihnen; lasst ihn zu mir durch, er kann uns und den Babys helfen, wenn er es nicht schafft, dann keiner; die Einhörner die ihm nicht trauten standen noch im Weg doch Severus ging in seiner Animagusgestalt einfach langsam an ihnen vorbei, er blieb neben Hermione stehen, dann verwandelte er sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt, denn als Animagus könnte er den Einhörnern nicht helfen, nur in seiner menschlichen Gestalt wäre da eine Chance ihnen zu helfen, zum Glück hatte er immer mehrere Heiltränke und Schmerztränke in seinem Umhang versteckt, die jungen Einhörner sahen noch gar nicht aus wie Einhörner, sie sahen viel mehr so aus wie Hermione früher ausgesehen hatte, wie eine schneeweiße Stute, Severus blickte etwas irritiert, doch Hermione hatte sich auch verwandelt in ihre menschliche Gestalt „Hermione wir müssen den beiden Stuten diese Tränke geben, sie wurden genauso verletzt wie die Thestrale, es waren die Riesenspinnen, sie versuchen ihr Revier zu vergrößern, ich kann nicht garantieren das die beiden es schaffen werden, das Gift der Spinnen wirkt bereits, aber ich kann ihnen die Schmerzen nehmen, vielleicht schaffen sie es zu überleben, wenn wir es schaffen ein Gegenmittel herzustellen."

„Dann lass es uns versuchen, aber du brauchst etwas von dem Gift, oder?"

„Ja ich brauche etwas von dem Gift und was ich auch brauche ist das Blut eines Einhornes, du kennst die Regeln, ich darf keinem von euch weh tun, es muss freiwillig ein Einhorn mir soweit vertrauen, das es sich verletzt und mir das Blut auf diese Weise schenkt. Bevor du dich selber zur Verfügung stellen willst, du bist ein Animagus, ich brauche das Blut eines normalen Einhornes."

Hermione nickte verstehend, aber keines der anderen Einhörner schien bereit zu sein Severus zu vertrauen, sie akzeptierten ihn zwar unter sich weil ihre Leitstute sie dazu zwang, aber mehr auch nicht, er sprach beruhigend auf die Baby Einhörner ein, Hermione drehte sich zu ihrer Herde um, sie hatte einen flehenden Blick, doch es traute sich keiner nah genug an Severus heran, sie verwandelte sich in ihren Animagus, dann lief sie auf Severus zu, sie sah das er nicht mit ihr rechnete, doch sie trat neben ihn und legte sich auf den Boden, sie hatte gesehen das dort ein sehr Spitzer Stein lag, auf diesen legte sie sich, dabei verletzte sie sich. Sie erhob sich und stellte sich neben Severus dieser blickte zu ihr auf und realisierte das sich Hermione verletzt hatte, er fluchte leise, dann hielt er ihr ein Tuch an die Wunde „ich kann dein Blut nicht benutzen, Hermione, dein Blut ist nicht so wie das eines normalen Einhorns", allerdings erkannte Severus auch, dass die Verletzung von Hermione nicht so leicht war, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte „Hermione heile bitte deine Wunde, du wirst sonst verbluten." Doch Hermione machte keine Anstalten sich zu heilen, auch verwandelte sie sich nicht zurück, sie schwankte schon wegen des Blutverlustes. Dann fiel sie um, jetzt fluchte Severus laut „du störrisches Wesen, dein Blut hilft hier niemandem", er nahm seinen Zauberstab und heilte die Wunde auf magische Weise, er hörte nach Hermione's Herzschlag, da dieser regelmäßig war ließ er sie liegen, und kümmerte sich wieder um die Babys. „Wenn nur einer unter euch ist, der so mutig wie Hermione ist, dann möge es bitte vortreten, ich habe hier ein Messer, mit dem ich euch helfen kann die Babys zu retten, aber es muss einer von euch diesen Dolch auf die richtige Höhe bringen und sich dann selber verletzen, ich will und ich werde keinem von euch weh tun, ich lebe noch weil es bereits ein mutiges Einhorn gab welches meiner Frau Hermione eine Phiole Blut geschenkt hat, wenn ihr also diese beiden Babys retten möchtet müsste es einer von euch schaffen seine Angst vor mir zu überwinden, ich werde euch nichts tun, ich liebe Hermione und da sie euch liebt, gehört euch auch meine Liebe, aber je länger wir hier brauchen um eine Probe des Blutes zu bekommen desto geringer sind die Chancen der Babys dass zu überleben. Eine Probe des Giftes werde ich gleich auch bekommen, da mache ich mir gar keine Gedanken drum, aber die Probe eures Blutes würde ich nur für die Heilung der Babys benutzen. Also gibt es ein mutiges Einhorn welches mir vertraut?"

Hermione erhob sich und stand auf wackligen Beinen neben Severus, er sprach auf sie ein „dein Blut geht nicht mein Engel, es muss eins aus deiner Herde sein." Hermione verwandelte sich zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt, sie sprach Severus an „Severus ich kann mich nicht länger halten, mir ist schwindelig." Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen da fiel sie schon um und Severus fing sie auf. „Mist, wenn wir uns nicht langsam zusammen nehmen, dann verlieren wir nicht nur die Babys, sondern ich auch noch meine Frau und ihr eure Leitstute." Da löste sich eines der Einhörner aus der Herde, es trat vor, schubste Severus an der Schulter sanft an und schob die Hand von ihm in die richtige Position, dann verletzte es sich mit dem Messer selbst, und gab Severus eine Probe seines Blutes. Danach verschloss sich die Wunde sofort, Severus erhob sich, er hob Hermione auf seinen Arm, dann brachte er sie in die Nähe der Spinnengrube, dort legte er sie ab und er wusste das die Spinnen sie bereits beobachteten, eine von ihnen kam auf sie zu, diese schockte Severus, und entnahm ihr eine Probe ihres Giftes, dann verwandelte er sich in seinen Animagus und nahm Hermione auf seinen Rücken und schwang sich in die Lüfte, die Spinnen kamen und wollten beide beißen, doch sie erwischten sie nicht, als Severus am Rande des verbotenen Waldes landete verwandelte er sich zurück, er rief mit seinem Patronus nach Julian, dann trug er Hermione in den Kerker, in ihre Wohnräume, er legte sie auf dem Bett ab und Severus begann mit der Analyse des Giftes, dann begann er ein Heilmittel herzustellen mit dem Einhornblut, als er es fertig hatte zog er es auf zwei Phiolen und beeilte sich dann um zu den Einhornbabys zu gelangen, die Tür zu seinen Wohnräumen ließ er offen, da er noch auf Julian wartete, er spürte wie er vor dem Tor stand und ließ ihn durch die Pforte eintreten. Dann flog er zu den Einhornbabys, er verabreichte ihnen die Zaubertränke, und es ging beiden Babys schnell besser. Dann eilte er zurück zu Hermione, dort wartete bereits Julian auf ihn. „Was ist mit Hermione passiert?"

„Sie wollte das die Einhörner mir vertrauen, äh, hm Julian, ich werde dir im Anschluss an unser Gespräch das Gedächtnis löschen müssen, du weißt bereits jetzt zu viel, also kurz und knapp, Hermione ist die Leitstute der Einhörner, das ist es was vergangene Tage sie so verändert hat, ich meinerseits bin der Leithengst der Gegenparte der Einhörner, wir müssen unsere Herden zusammenbringen damit wir den Wald vor den Riesenspinnen verteidigen können, bei einem Angriff der Spinnen wurden zwei Einhornbabys verletzt, Hermione wollte mir ihr Blut geben, doch da sie ein Animagus ist hat sie nicht das selbe Blut wie die normalen Einhörner, es hat etwas länger gedauert, sie hatte sich selber verletzt um zu beweisen das ich ihr und auch den anderen Tieren nichts tun würde, sie ist mir fast verblutet, sie ließ mich nicht sofort die Wunde verschließen, als ich sie endlich verschließen durfte war es fast zu spät für sie, sie verwandelte sich zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt, sie sagte noch das sie sich nicht länger halten könnte, dann fiel sie in sich zusammen, ich habe sie aufgefangen, ab da ging es dann zum Glück recht zügig, eins der Einhörner hatte verstanden das Hermione ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte um die Babys zu retten und hat mir dann von seinem Blut eine Phiole geschenkt. Von den Spinnen habe ich mir dann genommen was ich brauchte und habe ein Gegenmittel hergestellt, es scheint zu wirken, allerdings weiß ich nicht ob beide Babys durchkommen werden, und mit Hermione, sie hat einen hohen Blutverlust erlitten, ich habe ihr schon Blutbildende Tränke gegeben, aber die brauchen ihre Zeit. Und nun ;Obliviate; Hermione hat viel Blut verloren, sie muss noch weiter überwacht werden, sie hat schon Tränke von mir bekommen."

„Wie kam es zu der Verletzung?"

„Julian, ich werde das nicht erneut wiederholen, ich kann es dir nicht sagen, es wird einen Krieg geben im Wald, du kennst meine Animagusgestalt, Hermione und ich müssen beide wichtige Posten in diesem Krieg beziehen, dafür muss sie wieder fit werden, die Riesenspinnen wollen den Wald zu ihrem Revier machen, dann kann dort kein Lebewesen mehr in Ruhe leben."

„Severus was ist mit den Einhörnern?"

„Julian, sieh zu das Hermione wieder auf die Füße kommt, ich brauche sie im Wald." Severus verschwand aus den Wohnräumen und lief schon wieder Richtung Wald.

Julian nickte, mehr würde Severus ihm nicht dazu sagen, das wusste er sofort, er gab von seiner Heilmagie einen Stoß in Hermione's Körper, sie schlug die Augen auf. „Bleib bitte liegen, Severus sagte er braucht dich, aber er braucht dich fit und wach und bei Bewusstsein, wenn du versuchst aufzustehen wird dein Kreislauf nicht mitspielen. Ich habe dich mit meiner Heilmagie wecken können, aber du hast viel Blut verloren, Severus hat dir Tränke verabreicht, diese sollten dir helfen wieder fit zu werden, aber du musst bitte noch 30 Minuten hier liegen bleiben bis dein Körper genug Blut bilden konnte."

„Ok Julian, wo ist Severus?" Hermione blickte sich suchend um.

„Der ist ehe ich dich geweckt habe wieder raus, ich denke er ist in Richtung des Waldes unterwegs."

Hermione versuchte sich zu erheben, doch Julian drückte sie hinunter. „Hermione ich sagte du sollst 30 Minuten hier liegen bleiben, du kannst Severus nicht helfen wenn du ihm umkippst, dann macht er sich nur noch mehr Sorgen um dich, er hat mich gerufen weil ich wie ein Bruder für ihn bin und irgendwie sind wir ja auch Brüder, Blutsbrüder. Er vertraut mir und ich vertraue ihm, er hat mir vorhin zwar gesagt was genau passiert ist, aber er hat mich dann Obliviert, ich weiß nur das ihr beide wichtige Posten in dem Krieg im Wald beziehen müsst, Severus erwartet dich dort sobald du soweit fit bist."

„Vielen Dank Julian, wie lange dauert es noch bis ich aufstehen darf?"

Nach einem Blick auf seinen Tempus Zauber sagte er zu Hermione „noch genau 5 Minuten, dann darfst du dich in die Schlacht stürzen. Ich werde wohl besser hier warten, falls einer von euch beiden verletzt wird bei dem Krieg."

Hermione nickte, nachdem weitere 5 Minuten Zeit vergangen waren, erhob sie sich von dem Bett, sie wankte noch etwas aber das gab sich schnell, sie begann zu rennen, auch wenn Julian das für zu früh hielt, sie musste ihre Herde anführen.

Als sie im Wald ankam verwandelte sie sich in ihren Animagus, sie rief per Gedankenverbindung nach Severus wo bist du?;

;ich bin bei meiner Herde, wir versuchen die Einhörner zu beschützen, aber lange schaffen wir das nicht mehr, wir brauchen dich bei den Einhörnern, ihr müsst auch kämpfen, auch wenn es euch widerstrebt, wir schaffen es nicht ohne eure Hilfe, es sind einfach zu viele Spinnen, selbst die Zentauren haben sich uns bereits angeschlossen, sie schießen mit ihren Bögen, damit halten Sie uns die Spinnen fern, aber leider sind es einfach zu viele Spinnen. Ich habe auch einen Patronus zu Hagrid gesendet, ich hoffe er kann uns hier helfen aber seit dem Aragog tot ist, sind die Spinnen auf Verbreitung im Wald aus. Selbst die Werwölfe kämpfen mittlerweile gegen die Spinnen, diese Spinnen haben keine natürlichen Feinde, außer Drachen;

;Severus ich bin gleich zurück, ich muss eben einen Patronus zu Charly senden, ich hoffe er bringt genug Drachen her.;

;die Idee ist gut wir können jede Hilfe brauchen.;

Hermione verwandelte sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt, sie zog ihren Zauberstab und sendete ihren Patronus an Charly, doch dabei hatte sie nicht aufgepasst, eine Spinne konnte sie von hinten mit ihrem Netz einfangen, Hermione fiel zu Boden, sie versuchte sich in ihren Animagus zu verwandeln, aber sie schaffte es nicht,

; Severus Hilfe, mich hat eine Spinne gefangen, ich werde wohl gleich ihr Mittagessen. Ich liebe dich Severus, gib nicht auf; Hermione verließ das Bewusstsein, ihr Körper war einfach noch zu schwach um richtig zu arbeiten.

Severus begab sich auf die Suche nach ihr, er fand ein lebloses eingesponnenes Etwas, er begann das Netz zu zerstören, zunächst legte er ihre Füße frei, da er nicht wusste wo oben und unten war an dem Netz, doch dank dieser Lücke bekam Hermione wieder Sauerstoff, Severus kämpfte sich durch die Schichten des Netzes, er gelangte nun zum Kopf von Hermione, diese schlug die Augen auf als er ihr Gesicht befreit hatte, die Spinne hatte sich zurückgezogen, da sie dachte das Hermione verstorben sei und diese Spinnen nur lebendes Futter zu sich nahmen. Als Severus, Hermione endlich komplett befreit hatte, brachte er sie erneut zu Julian.


	132. Der Krieg geht weiter

Wie immer,…

Der Krieg geht weiter

Severus begab sich auf die Suche nach ihr, er fand ein lebloses eingesponnenes Etwas, er begann das Netz zu zerstören, zunächst legte er ihre Füße frei, da er nicht wusste wo oben und unten war an dem Netz, doch dank dieser Lücke bekam Hermione wieder Sauerstoff, Severus kämpfte sich durch die Schichten des Netzes, er gelangte nun zum Kopf von Hermione, diese schlug die Augen auf als er ihr Gesicht befreit hatte, die Spinne hatte sich zurückgezogen, da sie dachte das Hermione verstorben sei und diese Spinnen nur lebendes Futter zu sich nahmen. Als Severus, Hermione endlich soweit befreit hatte, brachte er sie erneut zu Julian.

„Julian, Hermione wurde von einer Spinne eingesponnen, kontrolliere bitte das es ihr gut geht, sie nicht von der Spinne mit dem Gift in Kontakt kam. Ich muss zurück in den Wald, dort herrscht gerade ein fürchterlicher Krieg, die Spinnen sind in der Überzahl und Hermione hat nach Charly ihren Patronus gesendet, damit dieser mit den Drachen herkommt und diese die Spinnen wieder auf ein normales Maß reduzieren. Wir müssen dafür sorgen das Hagrid bei den Spinnen die Geburtenrate kontrolliert, sie dürfen nicht nochmal so viele werden. Wenn wir sie nicht besiegen können im Wald werden sie bald die ganze Zaubererwelt überrennen."

Julian nickte stumm, er untersuchte Hermione, doch sie war soweit unverletzt, er befreite sie von dem restlichen Netz, und sendete einen weiteren Stoß seiner Heilmagie in ihren Körper. „Hermione, das können wir nicht dauernd wiederholen, pass bitte besser auf, die Spinnen fressen dich sonst noch auf."

„Ich geb mein bestes, allerdings habe ich noch keine Kontrolle über meine Magie in meiner Animagusgestalt, ich hatte einfach keine Zeit zum üben. Könntest du deinen Patronus zu Professor James Deen senden, er ist auch ein Animagus, und ich denke er könnte helfen."

„Selbstverständlich Hermione, kann ich sonst etwas tun?" Julian schaute sie an, aber insgeheim hoffte er das ihr nichts weiter für ihn einfallen würde.

„Nein Julian, weiter kannst du im Moment nichts tun, sei einfach hier wenn wir dich brauchen, was wie ich vermute nicht mehr lange dauern wird, ich habe ein unheimliches Gefühl in mir. Ich muss zurück auf's Schlachtfeld, schicke Charly wenn er mit den Drachen eintrifft bitte auch sofort in den Wald, wir brauchen jede Unterstützung die wir bekommen können."

„Das mache ich Hermione, ich liebe dich, pass auf dich auf." Hermione sah Julian an, was hatte der gerade gesagt? Er würde sie Lieben und sie solle auf sich aufpassen. Sie antwortete „das mache ich, bis später." Völlig irritiert rannte Hermione zurück auf das Schlachtfeld.

Als sie dort ankam rief sie per Gedankenverbindung nach Severus, sie erzählte ihm was Julian gerade gesagt hatte, sie war so abgelenkt das sie nicht aufpasste wo sie hin lief, sie war plötzlich umzingelt von Spinnen, sie verwandelte sich in ihren Animagus, nur als solcher hätte sie die Macht sich gegen diese Übermacht der Spinnen zu verteidigen, aber alle Spinnen griffen sie gleichzeitig an, doch da flog Hilfe zu ihr herein, es war Charly der auf einem Drachen ritt und das Einhorn von den Spinnen befreite, allerdings hatten die Spinnen Hermione bereits erneut gelähmt mit ihrem Netz. Charly sprang von seinem Drachen, der hielt ihm die Spinnen vom Leib, während Charly das Einhorn von dem Spinnennetz befreite, kaum das Hermione befreit war, wollte sie aufstehen, doch sie kam nicht hoch.

„Ganz Ruhig, ich tue dir nichts, ich habe einen Hilferuf von einer Freundin bekommen, sie bat mich mit einem Drachen oder so vielen wie ich mitbringen könnte herzukommen, um euch den Einhörnern zu helfen, ruh dich aus, ich passe auf dich auf und mein Freund hier hält uns die Spinnen vom Leib." Hermione senkte ihr Horn um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie seine Worte verstanden hatte, sie rief in Gedanken erneut nach Severus, doch dieser war so im Kampfgeschehen verwickelt, das er den Ruf von Hermione nicht wahrnahm. Hermione konnte weder aufstehen noch sich weiter bewegen, sie lag noch immer, allerdings nicht gerade gut, denn sie lag auf einem spitzen Stein, sie spürte ihre linke Schulter nicht mehr, ihr Gewicht drückte sie immer mehr auf den Stein, sie versuchte erneut auf die Beine zu kommen, diesmal versuchte Charly ihr zu helfen, er war stark, doch auch für ihn alleine war das Einhorn zu schwer, er pfiff nach dem Drachen, dieser kam wie ein Hund angesaust, er hatte nur kurze Arme doch er war um ein Vielfaches stärker als Charly, er erkannte was sein Charly versuchte, er hob das Einhorn auf die Füße, Hermione konnte nur auf drei Beinen stehen, sie spürte das linke Vorderbein nicht, das etwas mit dem Einhorn nicht stimmen würde, spürte Charly als Severus, der endlich den Ruf von Hermione wahrgenommen hatte vor ihm auftauchte.

„Charly, schön das du mit so vielen Drachen kommen konntest, was ist mit dem Einhorn passiert?"

„Das wurde von vielen Spinnen angegriffen, ich konnte gerade noch verhindern das es gefressen wurde, aber es stimmt etwas mit ihm nicht, es konnte nicht alleine aufstehen, jetzt steht es nur auf drei Beinen, das linke Vorderbein ist ohne Belastung, es hat versucht ein paar Schritte zu gehen, doch das linke Vorderbein bewegte sich nicht mit. Ich habe Angst das ich zu spät gekommen bin und die Spinnen es schon mit ihrem Gift gelähmt haben."

„Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich werde das Einhorn untersuchen, ich habe zum Glück die Formel für ein Gegengift. Aber du könntest die Thestralherde unterstützen, die versuchen die Einhörner zu verteidigen, diese Wesen sind eigenwillig, sie greifen keine der Spinnen an, sie greifen eigentlich kein Lebewesen an. Sie versuchen sich nur zu verstecken, es sei denn ein Mann kommt in ihre Herde dann verteidigen sie die Herde, aber sie würden nie ein anderes Lebewesen ernsthaft verletzen."

Hermione war froh das Charly beruhigt durch Severus Worte mit seinen Drachen zur Thestralherde flog und dort half die Einhörner zu verteidigen.

Severus sprach leise auf Hermione ein „verwandle dich zurück mein Engel, mein Leben, wo bist du verletzt und durch was?"

Hermione schaffte es trotz ihrer Schmerzen in ihrem Nacken und Schulterbereich, sich zurück zu verwandeln, sie hielt ihren linken Arm und stützte ihn mit dem rechten Arm, Tränen liefen ihr das Gesicht herunter. „Severus, ich spüre meinen linken Arm nicht mehr, ich lag auf einem Stein, dieser hat anscheinend auf meine Nervenbahnen gedrückt, ich habe weder Kraft in dem Arm noch irgendein Gefühl, wie sieht es mit meiner Herde aus?"

„Deine Idee mit Charly hat dafür gesorgt das die Spinnen sich zurück ziehen, ich bringe dich jetzt zu Julian, ich weiß das er dich liebt, doch wir zwei lieben uns auch und wir sind füreinander bestimmt, das weiß auch Julian, er wollte dir nur sagen wieviele Sorgen er sich um dich macht und wie schwer es ihn treffen würde, wenn du hier auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben würdest. Allerdings war der Zeitpunkt mehr als schlecht, denn durch seine Aussage warst du so abgelenkt das du schon wieder fast gestorben wärst. Zum Glück hat Charly dich sofort gesehen und ist dir zur Hilfe geeilt, James Deen ist auch hier, er kämpft mit auf unserer Seite, aber jetzt bringe ich dich zu Julian, er soll dich untersuchen, ich denke dank der Drachen haben wir es geschafft und die Spinnen wieder in ihr Nest zurück gedrängt, Charly wird dort noch ein wenig aufräumen mit den Spinnen, und dafür sorgen das es nicht so schnell zu so einem erneuten Krieg kommen wird." Severus nahm Hermione auf seine Arme und brachte sie erneut in den Kerker zu den Wohnräumen seiner Familie. Julian schloss die Augen als er erneut sah wen Severus da auf seinen Armen trug, er ließ ein stilles Gebet los, dann konzentrierte er sich auf Hermione.

„Was ist passiert?" Severus antwortete ihm nicht sofort, er wollte eigentlich das Hermione selber erzählen würde was passiert sei, doch dann blickte er in ihr Gesicht und sah das sie eingeschlafen war.

„Julian du hast sie im denkbar ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt mit deinem Geständnis abgelenkt, sie ist in einen Hinterhalt von den Spinnen gelaufen, zum Glück kam gerade in diesem Moment Charly auch bei uns an, wenn er sie nicht hätte befreien können, würden wir beide jetzt leiden ohne Ende. So aber lebt sie noch, doch sie lag lange Zeit in dem Netz gefangen auf einem Stein der sich in Höhe ihrer Schulter und ihres Nacken befand, sie klagt darüber das sie kein Gefühl im linken Arm habe und das sie ihn nicht bewegen kann. Hilf ihr oder du wirst es bereuen ihr deine Liebe gestanden zu haben."

„Severus ich habe und ich werde immer alles geben, um ihr Leben zu schützen und zu retten, wenn sie nur kurz durch diesen Stein gelähmt wurde, dann kommt das Gefühl und die Bewegung zurück, wenn sie aber länger darauf gelegen hat, kann es sein das ein Schaden zurück bleibt. Da kann ich dann nichts daran ändern."

„Dann bete zu Merlin, das sie keine bleibenden Schäden behält. Sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren." Er legte Hermione im Bett ab, sie stöhnte vor Schmerzen im Schlaf, ein bitterböser Blick von Severus und Julian begann sofort Hermione zu untersuchen, er ließ einen Diagnosezauber nach dem nächsten ablaufen, dann sagte er „Severus, Hermione hat Glück, der Nerv ist nur gequetscht, es wird dauern aber sie wird wieder volle Kontrolle über ihren Arm erhalten, allerdings sollte sie so nicht mehr in den Kampf ziehen, das Risiko das sie noch mehr verletzt wird ist zu groß, sie hat doch auch eine Familie."

„Julian ob du es glaubst oder nicht, das weiß ich, denn ich bin ein Teil dieser Familie. Auch wenn der Kampf fast vorüber ist, ich muss zurück, ich muss Charly unterstützen und James Deen ist auch dort. Sie alle brauchen meine Hilfe. Sorge gut für meine Frau, sonst Gnade dir Merlin. Ich denke in spätestens zwei Stunden sollten wir mit den letzten Kämpfen fertig sein, ich hoffe Hagrid hat dann ein anderes Revier für die übrigen Spinnen gefunden, wo sie ohne Gefahr für die anderen Lebewesen überleben können."

Severus eilte zurück in den Wald, dort verwandelte er sich in seinen Animagus und flog über das Schlachtfeld, er sah eins der Babyeinhörner, es lag tot in einem Spinnennetz. Er befreite es und brachte es zu seiner Herde. Dort legte er es in seiner menschlichen Gestalt ab, er verbeugte sich und sprach dann zu den anderen Einhörnern „Dieses Baby habe ich gerade gefunden, es wurde erneut durch die Spinnen angegriffen, leider konnte ich nichts mehr für es tun als es zurück zu seiner Herde zu bringen, eure Leitstute liegt verletzt in meinen Räumen, ihr wisst das sie meine Frau ist, ich tue alles um sie wieder gesund zu bekommen, doch in diesen schweren Zeiten müssen wir zusammenhalten,"

„Genau Papa," vor seinen Augen verwandelte sich Eileen zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt, sie stand schon eine Weile ganz dicht neben ihm, sie war nicht weiter aufgefallen, da sie weiß wie die Einhörner war doch sie hatte die Flügel wie ihr Vater.

„Eileen, was machst du hier?"

„Papa das solltest du wissen, ich gehöre zur Familie und Familie steht füreinander ein und hilft sich immer." Mit einem gekonnten Satz sprang Eileen plötzlich über ein weiteres Einhornbaby, sie breitete die Flügel aus und verscheuchte so eine Spinne die sich von hinten an das Baby herangeschlichen hatte. „Papa der Kampf ist noch nicht zu Ende, die Spinnen haben sich nur neu zusammengestellt sie bereiten einen weiteren Angriff vor."

„Eileen woher weißt du das?"

„Papa ich kann es fühlen, wir müssen zum Nest und dort Charly und James Deen unterstützen, übrigens ehe du fragst, ja Henry ist auch unter uns und es geht ihm gut er ist zwar wie Mama, doch er kämpft trotzdem mit."

Die umstehenden Einhörner trauten ihren Ohren nicht, es gab ein weißes Etwas das zu diesem Wesen Papa sagte und es gab ein schwarzes Einhorn, das in den Kampf zog, es wurde Zeit das auch die Einhörner ihre Magie wirkten, zu viel hatten sie schon zugelassen. Sie senkten die Köpfe wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin gingen sie mit den gesenkten Köpfen auf das Nest der Spinnen zu. Durch den Wald hörte man plötzlich eine Stimme, die sehr nach Henry klang, aber wesentlich älter und reifer sprach „alle Wesen die gegen die Spinnen gekämpft haben, verlasst sofort deren Nest, in zwei Minuten wird es dieses Nest nicht mehr geben! Dafür werden wir sorgen! Beeilt euch, unsere Magie wird gleich auf das Nest treffen, wir wollen keine unschuldigen verletzen." Danach trat unheimliche Stille ein und man vernahm nur noch das Schreien der Spinnen die durch eine Welle von Magie ums Leben kamen. Alle anderen hatten gerade noch rechtzeitig das Nest verlassen. Severus suchte nach seinem Sohn Henry, dieser stand mit gesenktem Kopf so wie die anderen Einhörner auch da und tatsächlich war es sein Mund der sich bewegte und diese unheimliche Stimme kam aus seinem Mund. „Es ist vollbracht, diese Spinnen werden niemandem mehr schaden, wir haben sie besiegt."

Severus sank auf seine Knie, wie konnte es sein das seine beiden Zwillinge schon so mächtige Zauberer waren und die Herden anführen würden? Er verstand es einfach nicht, sein Bewusstsein verließ ihn, er war auch wie Hermione über seine Körperliche Grenze gegangen, er hatte versucht die Herden zusammenzuführen, doch er hatte sich damit überfordert, es war auch nicht seine Aufgabe, das sah er jetzt immer mehr, er bekam nicht mit wie er ins Schloss getragen wurde, das er neben Hermione im Bett landete, das Julian sich um ihn genauso kümmerte wie um Hermione, er kam erst viele Tage später wieder zu Bewusstsein zurück, an seinem Bett saßen seine Zwillinge, seine Frau und sein drittes Kind Albus, es standen um sein Bett Julian, Lucius, Charly, James Deen, Minerva und Draco. Als Severus die Augen öffnete sah er die Menge an Menschen in seinem Schlafzimmer und wünschte sich sehr, wieder die Augen schließen zu können ohne das es jemand mitbekommen hatte, doch sein jüngstes Kind hatte es sehr wohl gesehen. „Papa!" Alle Augen richteten sich auf das Bett, sie waren alle sehr schweigsam, doch Hermione drang in seine Gedanken ein; Severus, wenn du möchtest schicke ich alle hier raus, sie wollten nur bei dir sein wenn du erwachst, und Eileen hatte gesagt das du in den nächsten 10 Minuten erwachen würdest, und sie hatte recht, soll ich bis auf Julian und die Kinder alle hinausschicken?; Severus antwortete Hermione mit einem stummen nicken.

„Ihr habt gesehen das Eileen recht hatte mit ihrer Aussage, ihr kennt Severus sehr gut, er möchte seine Ruhe haben, deshalb möchte ich jetzt alle bitten die nicht zu seiner Familie gehören diesen Raum zu verlassen." Alle verließen den Raum, bis auf die Kinder, Julian, Hermione und Lucius und Draco. Hermione blickte sich um, sie sah Lucius und Draco an „ich weiß ihr gehört zur Familie, aber auch ihr kennt Severus, er braucht seine Ruhe das ist sein und mein Rückzugsort, gönnt uns etwas Ruhe, es wäre mir lieb wenn ihr unsere drei Kinder mit hinausnehmen würdet, Rizzy wird sich um die drei kümmern. Julian wärest du so nett und hilfst mir beim Entkleiden?"

Severus schaute ungläubig auf Hermione, sie hatte so ruhig da gesessen, doch so langsam kam ihm zu Bewusstsein das sie ihren linken Arm nicht bewegt hatte.

Mit rauher heißerer Stimme fragte er „Hermione was ist mit deinem Arm? Wird er wieder werden?"

„Severus es dauert seine Zeit, er kribbelt, das ist laut Julian ein gutes Zeichen, aber er sagt ich müsse noch sehr geduldig sein." Eine Träne rann über Hermione's Gesicht.

„Wir schaffen das, welcher Tag ist heute? Wie lange war ich Bewusstlos? Was ist mit den Schülern?"

„Langsam Severus, heute ist Mittwoch, wir haben seit zwei Wochen wieder Unterricht, Slughorn unterrichtet Theorie der Zaubertränke, ich mache trotz meiner Behinderung die Praxis der Zaubertränke, mit Unterstützung von Draco, James Deen unterrichtet zur Zeit alleine Verwandlung, ich leite solange die Schule bis du wieder soweit fit bist, Minerva unterstützt Ginny und mich bei der Erziehung und Ausbildung unserer Kinder, nicht nur unsere Zwillinge haben geheime Kräfte, auch die Zwillinge von Potters sind so besonders, und auch Scorpio und Albus, es sind 6 neue Herumtreiber, und zwei davon sind bereits jetzt würdige Vertreter ihrer Eltern, ehe du auf dumme Gedanken kommst es sind nicht James und Lily, nein es sind Eileen und Henry. Und jetzt Julian, läßt du uns bitte alleine, ich möchte Severus spüren, ich möchte spüren das er lebendig ist."

„Selbstverständlich Hermione, wenn etwas ist ein Ruf genügt."


	133. Wie erwachsen Kinder sein können

Wie immer,…..

Wie erwachsen Kinder sein können

„Selbstverständlich Hermione, wenn etwas ist ein Ruf genügt."

„Danke Julian, ich weiß deine Hilfe sehr zu schätzen, aber da Severus nun wieder wach ist, wird er auch diese Aufgabe übernehmen, du musst zurück ins St. Mungos."

„Da reden wir später nochmal drüber, ich gehe jetzt in euer Wohnzimmer, bis später."

Hermione schaute Julian kritisch hinterher, sie hatte gespürt das etwas nicht stimmte, doch sie brauchte jetzt Severus Nähe, zu lange hatte sie schon auf dieses Haut auf Haut Gefühl verzichten müssen.

Sie legte sich so gut sie konnte an ihren Mann heran, doch ihr linker Arm lag ihr immer wieder im Weg, entweder lag sie auf dem Arm, oder der Arm hing schlaff im Weg herum. Sie fand so keine Stellung um sich an ihren Mann zu schmiegen, Severus wartete geduldig bis Hermione endlich aufgab „Severus, könntest du mich bitte an deinen Körper ziehen, du glaubst gar nicht wie schwer es ist, wenn der linke Arm nicht das tut was er soll."

„Dann bleib einfach mal ruhig liegen, dann schaffe ich das ganze schneller." Severus schmunzelte, Hermione hatte noch nie zugegeben das sie etwas nicht alleine schaffen würde, es war eine Premiere, sie blieb auf dem Rücken liegen, und Severus kuschelte sich auf ihre rechte Seite, so konnte Hermione ihn nicht streicheln was ihr missfiel. „Severus, könntest du dich auf die andere Seite legen, ich möchte dich streicheln, das kann ich aber so nicht, da mein linker Arm mir nicht gehorcht."

„Könnte ich, doch ich finde du hast jetzt lange genug darauf aufmerksam gemacht das dein linker Arm nicht das tut was er soll und das er gelähmt ist, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe spürst du ein Kribbeln in dem Arm?"

„Ja das verspüre ich, was willst du mir mit deiner Aussage sagen?"

„Nun ich denke du stehst der Heilung selbst im Weg, nutze endlich deine Heilmagie, du hast als Einhorn Heilmagie wie ich als mein Animagus auch, also nutze sie!"

„Wie soll ich das machen? Ich weiß nicht wie das geht."

„Spüre in deinen Arm, was möchtest du mit ihm machen?"

„Ich möchte dich streicheln, dich spüren deine Haut auf meiner haben."

„Dann mach das doch endlich, dein Arm wartet nur auf den Befehl von deinem Gehirn, dass zu tun was du willst. Also sage ihm was er tun soll und am besten zügig, denn sonst nehme ich mir, was ich will und dafür brauchst du dich nicht bewegen, deshalb würde ich dich fesseln."

„Severus ich kann nicht, mein Arm gehorcht mir nicht, ich kann nicht mal die Finger bewegen."

„Du hattest deine Chance," Severus lächelte verschmitzt, er beschwor sich Fesseln herauf und begann Hermione zu Fesseln, zuerst fesselte er ihre Beine, dann fesselte er ihren rechten Arm, als er nach dem linken greifen wollte griff er ins leere, Hermione hatte den Arm tatsächlich weggezogen, auch wenn es unterbewusst passierte, er begann zu lachen „siehst du, dein Arm tut doch was du willst, du hattest nur vergessen wie du es ihm sagen musst und jetzt halte still, ich will dir nicht weh tun sondern nur dich genießen ohne das du dich bewegen kannst" Hermione nickte, denn da Severus sie bis auf den linken Arm vollständig gefesselt hatte, blieb ihr nichts anderes über als ihn auch den linken Arm Fesseln zu lassen.

Severus brachte Hermione mehrfach zum Höhepunkt, ehe es an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer klopfte.

„Was ist los?" Severus brummte wie üblich in seinem Bariton, auch wenn der noch sehr heiser klang.

„Papa dürfen Eileen, Albus und ich in der großen Halle essen gehen? Wir möchten euch beide nicht stören, Onkel Julian schläft, er schläft schon seit dem Kriegsende hier auf unserer Couch, wir haben ihm Mama's altes Zimmer angeboten, aber da wollte er nicht hin. Er sagte wenn etwas mit dir oder Mama wäre würde er es so besser mitbekommen, Papa ich glaube er liebt Mama ganz doll, aber er weiß auch das er sie nicht haben kann, und er möchte sie nicht unglücklich sehen, deswegen hat er sich Tag und Nacht um dich gekümmert, er hat sogar mit dem St. Mungos geschrieben, was die geantwortet haben weiß ich nicht, aber er war eine ganze Zeit lang sehr niedergeschlagen. Wir gehen jetzt essen wenn das ok ist."

„Henry, das ist in Ordnung, danke das du mich informiert hast, ich werde mich darum kümmern, ich möchte Julian nicht unglücklich wissen, er ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Guten Hunger, und sorgt dafür, dass wenn ich nachher aufstehe außer Julian kein anderer Gast in unserer Wohnung ist."

„Das machen wir Papa, viel Spaß mit Mama." Severus wollte schon aufstehen, da hörte er wie die Tür der Wohnräume zufiel.

„Severus binde mich endlich los, ich möchte dich auch zum Höhepunkt bringen, dann können wir uns um Julian kümmern."

„Du bleibst gefesselt, Weib, ich werde jetzt mir deinen Mund gönnen, du wirst mich so wie früher schön tief eindringen lassen, und dann werde ich Julian dazu holen, er soll auch mal wieder Sex mit dir haben." Severus hatte einen Blick drauf der Hermione erzittern ließ.

„Severus, was ist los? So kenne ich dich nicht, mache mich los." Severus lachte rau auf, er versenkte sein Glied in Hermione's Mund, sie wehrte sich und mit einem Mal schoss ihre Heilmagie durch ihren Körper, ihr Arm gehorchte ihr wieder, sie zerriss die Fesseln, drückte ihren Mann von ihrem Mund weg „Severus was soll das?"

Severus der jetzt spürte und auch sah das Hermione's Lebenswille wieder erwacht war gab sie frei.

„Hermione, ich wollte das du wieder Lust auf dein Leben hast, Julian geht es so schlecht, weil er denkt das er für deinen Zustand verantwortlich ist. Ja er liebt dich, dass weiß ich schon seit ewigen Tagen um nicht zu sagen seit Jahren, seit ich das erste Mal mit dir auf dem Arm im St. Mungos ankam, als er spürte wie wichtig du mir bist, wusste er das er nie eine Chance bei dir haben würde, er hat schon damals gespürt wie eng unsere Bindung ist. Und trotzdem liebt er dich, ich hoffe für ihn, dass er eines Tages seine Seelenverwandte finden wird, denn erst dann weiß er was wahre Liebe ist."

„Das erklärt noch nicht dein Verhalten von grade eben."

„Dann sieh mal was dein linker Arm gerade macht. Du zeigst mit dem Arm auf mich, du hältst mich mit dem linken Arm auf Abstand, früher hat es dir sehr gefallen wenn ich dich benutzt habe, wie es dein Vater getan hat, doch die ganze Zeit warst du nicht du selbst, erst seit du dich in das Einhorn verwandelt hast bist du, wieder du selbst. Dein Vater hatte mehr kaputt gemacht als ich geahnt habe, denn wenn ich mir Eileen und Henry so ansehe, was diese Zwei bereits in ihren jungen Jahren leisten, dann war dein Leben nur eingesperrt und von Verzweiflung geplagt. Ich liebe dich Hermione, ich liebe den rauen Sex, doch ich liebe dich egal ob ich diese Art Sex bei dir bekomme oder nicht, verstehst du, ich habe versucht deine Seele zu heilen, deine Psyche haben wir geheilt, das haben wir gemeinsam gemacht, in dem wir aufgearbeitet haben was dir schlimmes widerfahren ist, doch die Wunden auf deiner Seele konnte nur deine Heilmagie heilen, du bist ein Einhorn, und du hast nun deine volle Magie entfaltet."

„Severus, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, oder?"

„Doch Hermione es ist mein Ernst, sieh dir nachher mal an, wie unsere Kinder als Animagus aussehen, das letzte an was ich mich erinnere bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor ist das Henry mitsamt Einhorn die Herde zum Nest geführt hat und dort die Magie der Einhörner genutzt hat. Jetzt überlege bitte mal wie alt unsere Kinder sind. Wenn du also deine Magie als Einhorn nicht unter Kontrolle hattest, liegt es daran oder besser lag es daran das du Seelische Wunden hattest die du erst heilen musstest."

„Severus, mir hat unser Sex aber Spaß bereitet, auch der Sex mit mehreren Männern, das raue wilde Sexleben, ich hätte es ja zu jeder Zeit stoppen können, du hast mich zu nichts gezwungen, ich hatte immer ein Codewort im Kopf, ich möchte diesen Sex nicht mehr missen."

„Ok dann mach mich jetzt auch glücklich und zeige mir wie sehr du mich vermisst hast."

Hermione ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, da sie die Fesseln ja zerrissen hatte, kniete sie sich vor ihren Mann, allerdings mit dem Rücken zu ihm hin und dann tat sie das Unglaubliche, sie baute eine Art Brücke um ihm freien Zugang zu ihrem Hals zu gewähren, sie ließ ihn tief in ihren Rachen stoßen, Severus kam so schnell, diese Pose war für ihn so erregend das er nach nur sieben Stößen sich in ihren Mund entleerte.

„Hermione du bist meine Göttin, womit habe ich dich nur verdient."

„Das weißt du sehr genau, lass uns mal nach Julian schauen, allerdings sollten wir ihm vielleicht noch nicht zeigen das mein linker Arm geheilt ist."

„Was hast du vor Hermione?" Severus schaute sie genau an, er sah das sie einen Plan im Kopf hatte wie sie Julian helfen wollte.

„Wir werden ihn erstmal in dem Glauben lassen, dass mein linker Arm noch nicht wieder in Ordnung ist, dann wirst du für mich einen Trank brauen oder besser gesagt wirst du einen aus unserem Labor besorgen, mit diesem Trank sorgst du dafür das ich zusammenklappe, damit Julian mich ins St. Mungos bringen kann, dort soll er sich dann um mich kümmern."

„Hermione, dein Plan hat eine große Lücke, der kann nicht funktionieren, so wie ich die Kinder vorhin verstanden habe, hat Julian gekündigt, oder das St. Mungos hat ihn rausgeworfen, weil er sich um dich gekümmert hat und um mich. Das wird also nicht funktionieren, aber wir können Druck ausüben auf die Leitung des St. Mungos, da wir die einzigen Zaubertränkemeister sind die für die Klinik die Tränke herstellen. Wir können also so einen gewissen Druck ausüben. Aber zuvor sollten wir klären ob das was ich vermute was die Kinder da gesagt haben richtig ist."

„Doch lass uns ihn auch in dem Glauben halten das mein linker Arm noch nicht reagiert."

„Wenn du es so möchtest, lass uns jetzt sehen wie es ihm geht."

Severus und Hermione verließen ihr Schlafzimmer und betraten das Wohnzimmer, dort lag auf der Couch ein ziemlich mitgenommen aussehender Julian, er schlief, doch als Severus ihn berührte schlug er sofort die Augen auf.

„Julian, wann musst du zurück zur Arbeit?"

„Autsch Severus, das tut weh."

„Julian? Was ist los?"

„Ich habe meine Stelle gekündigt, ich hatte um Sonderurlaub gebeten, um mich um euch Beide zu kümmern, den hat der Personalchef mir leider nicht gewährt, also habe ich gekündigt, ich finde immer wieder und überall eine Anstellung, ich muss nicht das St. Mungos leiten."

„Julian das ist nicht dein Ernst, du hast nicht unseretwegen deinen Arbeitsplatz gekündigt, ich werde dem St. Mungos sofort einen Brief schreiben, wer ist der neue Chef?"

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, das ist dieser Idiot, den wir damals rausgeschmissen haben, als du mit Hermione das erste Mal im Mungos warst, der im Dienst Alkohol getrunken hat und sich mit einer Schwester vergnügt hatte."

„Hm dann könnte deine Idee doch funktionieren Hermione, allerdings müssten wir da ein paar Dinge besprechen, Julian möchtest du deinen alten Job zurück?"

„Äh, eigentlich schon ganz gerne, es hat mir sehr viel Freude bereitet, es war zwar auch anstrengend, aber es ist das, was mir in meinem Leben am meisten bedeutet."

„Ok, Hermione dann hole ich dir jetzt den Trank, du hattest vorhin darüber geklagt das du noch immer solche Schmerzen hast und der Arm schrecklich kribbelt."

„Ja das ist richtig Severus, ich fühle außer dem Kribbeln immer noch nichts in dem Arm und es Schmerzt sehr." Severus ging in sein Labor, er besorgte eine Mischung aus Traumlosschlaftrank, Trank der Lebenden Toten, und einem Schmerztrank, diese mischte er zusammen und gab Hermione die Mixtur zu trinken, Julian der nicht gesehen hatte welche Tränke Severus da gemischt hatte schaute sehr irritiert, als Hermione einfach in sich zusammenbrach.

„Was hast du ihr da für einen Trank gegeben?"

„Nur den üblichen Schmerztrank für sie angepasst, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr, sie atmet ganz komisch. Julian ich mache mir Sorgen, sie hätte weder zusammenklappen dürfen, noch dürfte ihre Atmung so abgehackt sein. Lass uns ins St. Mungos flohen, dort sollen sie versuchen ihr zu helfen, ich werde sie alleine dahin bringen, ich möchte das du hier auf mich wartest, egal was kommt, welche Anfrage vom St. Mungos auch an dich gestellt wird, du darfst erst ins St. Mungos flohen wenn ich wieder hier zu dir gekommen bin. Es ist wichtig das du dich daran hältst."

Julian nickte er war sehr irritiert, aber er verstand das Hermione und Severus einen Plan hatten wie sie ihm seine Stelle wieder zukommen lassen könnten.

Severus flohte ins St. Mungos, dort verlangte er wie üblich nach dem Chefheiler, als dieser dann nach 10 Minuten endlich eintraf ging es Hermione immer schlechter.

„Wo ist Julian? Er ist doch hier der Chefheiler, dieser Typ hat sich schon wieder mit einer Schwester vergnügt, oder vielleicht auch mit einer Kollegin, den möchte ich nicht an meine Frau ran lassen, ihm vertraue ich nicht." Severus hielt Hermione die mittlerweile nur noch sehr flach atmete auf seinem Arm fest.

„Wenn sie mir ihre Frau nicht anvertrauen, stirbt sie in ihren Armen, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann, schicken Sie eine eilige Eule zu Julian dem Heiler, bitten sie ihn herzukommen um hier zu unterstützen. Nun geben sie ihre Frau schon her ich schwöre bei meinem Leben, ich sorge dafür das es ihr schnell wieder besser geht."

„Ich traue ihnen keinen Millimeter, sie waren schon als Schüler auf Hogwarts ein Schürzenjäger, sie haben doch jede Frau oder jedes Mädchen was nicht bei drei verschwunden war flachgelegt, ich warne sie wenn sie Hand an meine Frau legen, das überleben sie nicht. Und wenn sie stirbt werden sie auch sterben."

„Ich habe doch gesagt ich rufe den Kollegen hinzu, er wollte Sonderurlaub um sich um seinen Bruder und dessen Frau zu kümmern, doch leider wurde ihm dieser nicht gewährt deshalb hatte er dann gekündigt, da keiner sonst diesen Posten ausfüllen wollte, habe ich ihn dann übernommen. Doch ich merke das dieser Job nichts für mich ist, ich wäre froh er würde zurück kommen."

„Ich überlasse ihnen jetzt meine Frau, wehe es passiert ihr etwas, ich muss zurück und mich um meine Kinder kümmern."


	134. Julian wird wieder Chefheiler

Wie immer,…

Julian wird wieder Chefheiler

„Ich überlasse ihnen jetzt meine Frau, wehe es passiert ihr etwas, ich muss zurück und mich um meine Kinder kümmern." Der Heiler nickte und eilte mit Hermione auf dem Arm ins nächste freie Zimmer, dort ließ er mehrere Diagnosezauber laufen, unterdessen flohte Severus zurück in seine Wohnung, dort saß Julian mit einem Brief in der Hand, er wartete nur darauf das Severus zurück kommen würde.

„Das ist ein Brief vom St. Mungos, der jetzige Chefheiler bittet mich darum, zurück zu kommen und die Frau von Professor Snape zu retten, es würde ihr sehr schlecht gehen, ich sollte auch meinen Posten wieder bekommen, schreibt das St. Mungos, was habt ihr zwei da veranstaltet?"

„Julian, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit um hier lange Gespräche zu führen, nimm diesen Bezoar mit und hier diesen Trank, zaubere den Trank in ihren Magen, so das keiner etwas mitbekommt, sobald du in ihrem Zimmer bist, beeile dich bitte es ist wichtig das du es in den nächsten 20 Minuten schaffst, sonst steht das Leben von Hermione wirklich schwer auf der Kippe, und dieses Mal könnte der Tod im doppelten Sinne siegen. Also bitte beeile dich."

Julian nickte und verschwand sofort durch den Kamin, als er im St. Mungos ankam, eilte er umgehend in das Zimmer von Hermione, er gab ihr den Bezoar, und zauberte unbemerkt den Trank in ihren Magen. Hermione atmete nur sehr flach, sie war schon seit sie den ersten Trank getrunken hatte nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein, doch nachdem Julian ihr den Bezoar gegeben hatte und den Trank in den Magen gezaubert hatte erholte sich ihre Atmung immer mehr. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete Hermione ihre Augen, Julian stieß den Atem aus, ein deutlich vernehmbares „puh" entwich ihm. „Das war mehr als knapp, was ist denn genau passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich erinnere mich nur daran das Severus mir einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen im Arm gebracht hat, den ich getrunken habe, danach weiß ich nichts mehr, bis ich gerade hier meine Augen aufgeschlagen habe. Wie lange war ich Bewusstlos?"

„Nun das weiß ich nicht genau, ich war ja nicht hier als du eingeliefert wurdest, aber hier auf der Akte steht eine Uhrzeit, du warst seit ca. 40 Minuten Bewusstlos, deine Atmung war sehr flach, es war fast zu spät um dich zu retten."

„Ich möchte gerne nach Hause, ich mag es nicht im Krankenhaus zu liegen, könntest du Severus Bescheid geben das er mich hier abholen soll?"

„Hermione, du wirst heute noch hier bleiben müssen, du hast doch darüber geklagt das dein Arm noch immer weh tut, dann sollten wir sehen ob wir für deinen Arm noch etwas tun können."

Hermione schaute ungläubig zu Julian, dann besann sie sich darauf das Julian noch nicht wusste, dass es ihrem Arm schon besser ging, sie nutzte einen unbeobachteten Augenblick und bewegte ihren Arm. Julian sah es aus dem Augenwinkel, er drehte sich zu Hermione um „du kannst deinen Arm wieder bewegen? Seit wann kannst du das?"

„Julian, ich, wie,…" Hermione schaute auf ihren Arm, dann drehte sie die Hand, sie hob den Arm an.

„Oh wie hast du dass denn gemacht Julian, ich habe ihn vorher noch nicht bewegen können."

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, anscheinend haben sich die Nervenbahnen jetzt regeneriert. Kribbelt es noch in dem Arm? Oder empfindest du Schmerzen?"

„Nein weder das Eine noch das Andere. Darf ich dann bitte jetzt nach Hause, du weißt doch ich mag es gar nicht im Krankenhaus zu liegen."

„Ich werde noch ein paar Untersuchungen machen, meinen alten Arbeitsplatz wieder einnehmen und dann Severus informieren, wenn er bis dahin nicht von selber hier wieder aufgetaucht ist."

„Ok dann versuche ich etwas zu schlafen, sobald die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen sind, ich bin total müde."

„Du kannst auch während der Untersuchungen schlafen, es ist nicht notwendig das du dafür wach bist. Also erhole dich und schlaf etwas."

„Danke Julian, ich glaube wenn du nicht rechtzeitig hier gewesen wärst, dann würde ich jetzt nicht mehr mit dir reden können." Hermione gähnte herzhaft, sie schloss die Augen und schlief nur wenige Sekunden später tief und fest.

Julian ließ die Diagnosezauber arbeiten, am Ende war er etwas verwirrt, er verließ das Zimmer von Hermione und richtete sich sein altes Büro wieder ein, dann flohte er zu Severus, er berichtete ihm von den Untersuchungen, und davon das Hermione sehr müde sei, das sie auch gerne zurück nach Hogwarts möchte und er wenn er es wollte, sie auch mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen dürfte. Severus wartete nicht lange, er flohte zurück ins St. Mungos und betrat Hermione's Zimmer, dort lag Hermione fest schlafend im Bett, er streichelte sie sanft, doch Hermione schlief tief und wurde nicht wach. Er nahm sie schlafend auf seinen Arm und flohte zurück in seine Wohnräume, dort angekommen legte er sie in ihr Bett, sie schlief tief und fest weiter, erst als der nächste Morgen anbrach erwachte sie wieder aus dem Schlaf.

„Guten Morgen mein Engel, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Guten Morgen Severus, ich fühle mich noch immer sehr müde, aber sonst geht es mir schon besser, der Arm schmerzt nicht mehr, er ist wieder mein eigener Arm, ich spüre ihn, von oben bis unten, aber ohne Schmerzen. Welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Heute ist Donnerstag, erinnerst du dich daran, dass wir gestern besprochen hatten, dafür zu sorgen, das Julian seine Stelle im St. Mungos wieder einnehmen kann?"

„Ja daran erinnere ich mich, ich erinnere mich auch daran, dass mein Arm gestern wieder normal funktioniert hat, aber wir haben es Julian nicht gesagt, weil wir ihm dabei helfen wollten seinen alten Job wieder zu bekommen. Warum bin ich denn jetzt so müde?"

„Das ist leider eine Nebenwirkung des Tranks, du solltest bis Sonntag dich ausruhen, ab Montag kannst du dann wieder arbeiten, solange übernehme ich deine Aufgaben, und meine Selbstverständlich auch. Jetzt erhole dich und schlafe etwas, unsere Kinder werden von Rizzy versorgt. Ich muss jetzt los zum Unterricht. Bis später mein Engel."

„Bis später Severus, ich bestelle mir jetzt bei den Elfen Essen. Dann schlafe ich noch etwas weiter."

„Ok, ich muss nun wirklich los." Severus küsste Hermione leidenschaftlich.

Hermione bestellte sich Essen und schlief dann bis zum nächsten Tag. Sie fühlte sich schon sehr viel besser, doch war sie noch immer sehr müde. Severus ging wie üblich zum Frühstück in die große Halle, danach unterrichtete er wie jeden anderen Tag auch, als an diesem Freitag endlich die letzte Stunde beendet war ging er zu Hermione ins Schlafzimmer „Was hältst du davon mit mir und den Kindern auf unser Manor zu reisen für das Wochenende, wir sollten uns alle mal ausruhen und gerade du musst noch viel schlafen, die Kinder könnten dann mit mir zusammen im Wald des Manor's trainieren, wenn sie es möchten, Albus könnte seine ersten Übungen absolvieren, er ist auch ein bedeutender Zauberer und muss dringend lernen seine Magie zu kontrollieren. Es gab in den letzten Tagen hier Sachen die trotz allem sonderbar sind, er kann Dinge einfach so schweben lassen, ohne irgendeine Bewegung oder einen Zauberstab. Er kann stablose Magie, was in seinem Alter schon sehr ungewöhnlich ist, auch kann er nonverbal Zaubern. Er muss wie gesagt lernen seine Magie zu kontrollieren, wenn er wütend ist könnte sonst ein Unglück passieren."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, ich möchte gerne auf unser Manor, dort könnte ich mich besser erholen, hier im Kerker ist es immer so düster und kalt, ich friere schon seit gestern."

„Dir ist kalt? Lass mich mal fühlen." Severus streckte seine Hand nach Hermione's Stirn aus, ihre Stirn glühte sehr extrem. „Du hast Fieber mein Engel, ich rufe Julian zu uns auf's Manor, ich hoffe du hast keine schwere Erkrankung. Lass uns nun aufbrechen, Rizzy kommt mit den Kindern gleich nach."

Hermione nickte ergeben, Severus nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie zum Kamin, er flohte mit ihr auf's Manor, dort legte er sie im Masterroom im Bett ab und wartete auf Julian. Hermione war schon seit sie durch den Kamin gefloht waren eingeschlafen. Ihre Stirn glühte, doch ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Als Julian eintraf, saß Severus noch immer neben ihr auf dem Bett und kühlte ihren Körper mit Wadenwickeln, sie hatte aufgehört zu frieren.

„Was ist passiert Severus, was hat Hermione?"

„Das weiß ich nicht genau, sie klagte darüber, das ihr sehr kalt wäre und sie hatte eine heiß glühende Stirn, seit wenigen Minuten friert sie nicht mehr, und die Temperatur ist sehr hoch, ich kühle ihren Körper mit Wadenwickeln, bis zum Fiebersaft bin ich noch nicht gekommen. Aber den verträgt sie auch nicht so gut."

„Ok ich werde sie dann mal untersuchen, gehst du mit den Kindern Trainieren?"

„Ja das wollte ich, Julian, wenn alles in Ordnung ist mit Hermione."

„Geh mit den Kindern ruhig trainieren, ich kümmere mich um Hermione. Sobald ich weiß was mit ihr ist, sage ich dir sofort Bescheid."

„Ok dann geh ich mit den Zwillingen trainieren, um Albus kümmert sich Rizzy solange. Bitte passe gut auf Hermione auf."

„Das mache ich doch immer, wie du weißt liebe ich sie ebenfalls."

Severus nickte und verließ den Masterroom, er rief seine Zwillinge und ging mit ihnen in den Wald, dort trainierten sie bis es Zeit war zum Abendessen zu gehen. Severus aß mit seinen drei Kindern Abendbrot, dann schickte er sie ins Bett, und ging in den Masterroom um dort sich darüber zu informieren wie es Hermione geht.

„Wie geht es meiner Frau, Julian?"

„Hermione geht es gar nicht gut, sie hat eine dieser Kindererkrankungen, gegen die sie noch nicht geimpft worden war, es geht ihr sehr schlecht, ich glaube das sie sich angesteckt hat als ihr im Wald gekämpft habt, diese Erkrankungen haben circa 14 Tage Inkubationszeit, du bist bereits geimpft, selbst deine drei Kinder haben die Impfungen schon komplett hinter sich gebracht, ich werde heute Nacht bei Euch bleiben, wenn es Hermione noch schlechter geht muss sie ins Krankenhaus, ich weiß das ihr das nicht passt, aber sie muss vor den Keimen geschützt werden. Sie muss nach Möglichkeit schnell Fieberfrei werden, dann könnte sie hier bleiben, aber wenn das Fieber weiter so hoch bleibt, muss sie ins St. Mungos. Nur da kann ich am Besten für sie die Behandlung durchführen."

„Ich hatte so gehofft das jetzt endlich mal Ruhe einkehren würde und alles in normalen Bahnen verlaufen würde, doch mit Hermione wird es nie langweilig, entweder überstehen wir gemeinsam Abenteuer, oder ihr geht es sehr schlecht, kann ich etwas tun damit es ihr besser geht?"

„Nein Severus, nicht wirklich, hast du einen Fiebertrank der auf sie angepasst ist? Und was hattest du ihr für einen Trank gegeben damit es ihr am Mittwoch so schlecht ging, damit ich meinen alten Posten zurück bekommen?"

„Nun ich habe noch keinen Fiebertrank auf Hermione anpassen können, das am Mittwoch waren drei Tränke, ein normaler Schmerztrank, ein Traumlosschlaftrank, und der Trank der Lebenden Toten. So hat Hermione schwere Symptome gezeigt, du hast ihr doch den Bezoar gegeben und den Trank in ihren Magen gezaubert?"

„Ja das habe ich getan, danach ging es ihr deutlich besser, sie war nur sehr müde, ich gehe davon aus das es eine Nebenwirkung des Traumlosschlaftrankes und des Trank der Lebenden Toten ist."

„Ja das ist richtig, aber wenn die Inkubationszeit 14 Tage ist, kann sie sich nicht im Wald angesteckt haben, da ich 14 Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt war, könnte es sein das ein Schüler auf Hogwarts unterwegs ist der diesen Erreger in seinem Körper hat ohne selber krank zu sein?"

„Das ist durchaus möglich, aber dafür müsste ich die Akten der Schüler einsehen auf der Krankenstation."

„Ok ich werde Ginny bitten dir Zugang zu den Akten zu gewähren. Kann ich sonst etwas für Hermione tun?"

„Erstelle einen Fiebertrank der auf sie angepasst ist, der auch wirkt, ihr Körper droht zu verglühen, sie hat bereits erste Anzeichen davon das die Eiweiße ihres Körpers anfangen zu verklumpen. Das müssen wir unbedingt aufhalten, können wir sie in Eiswasser Baden?"

„Meinst du das Ernst mit dem Eiswasser? Meinst du nicht es würde reichen sie in normalem kalten Wasser zu baden?"

„Wir müssen zusehen das ihre Körpertemperatur abfällt und das zügig. Sonst muss sie gleich noch mit ins Krankenhaus."

„Ok ich bereite das Bad vor, komm du bitte mit ihr in zwei Minuten nach."


	135. Kinderkrankheiten

Wie immer,…..

Kinderkrankheiten

„Ok ich bereite das Bad vor, komm du bitte mit ihr in zwei Minuten nach."

„Mache ich Severus, wenn ihre Temperatur dann nicht um ein Grad nach unten gegangen ist, müssen wir sie ins St. Mungos bringen, ich kann hier nicht genau das Leisten was ich im Krankenhaus könnte, sie stirbt mir sonst unter meinen Händen."

Severus brummte etwas vor sich hin, er würde alles tun damit Hermione überleben würde, seine Liebe, sein Engel, sein Sinn in diesem Leben. Er ließ das Badewasser einlaufen, als Julian mit seiner nackten Frau das Bad betrat, schaute Severus auf, ihre Haut war übersät mit roten Flecken. Hermione war im Fieberdelierium, sie bekam nichts mit von dem was um sie herum geschah, als sie in die Wanne gelegt wurde begann sie leicht zu zittern, Julian ließ einen Zauber wirken der die Körpertemperatur über der Badewanne anzeigte.

„Die Temperatur sinkt, bisher ist sie um 0,5 Grad gesunken, geben wir ihrem Körper noch etwas Zeit. Severus ich sorge für Hermione, könntest du bitte im Labor einen Fiebersaft auf deine Frau richtig eingestellt zubereiten, sie muss weiter gesenkt werden die Temperatur, wenn wir ein Grad geschafft haben, hole ich sie aus dem Wasser und lege sie im Bett ab."

Severus nickte schweigsam, er ging in sein Labor, dort bereitete er einen Fiebersaft vor, von dem er glaubte das er bei Hermione funktionieren müsste, als er zurück in den Masterroom kam lag Hermione im Bett mit einem dünnen Laken bedeckt. Severus schloss die Augen, für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er Hermione sei tot, doch er besann sich auf sein Inneres und spürte Hermione's Gedanken. Er übergab an Julian den Trank „der sollte Wirken. Wie geht es ihr? Wie hoch ist die Temperatur noch?"

„Severus, sie ist noch immer zu hoch, aber nicht mehr lebensbedrohenden, sie muss nicht ins St. Mungos, ich werde ihr noch etwas von dem Trank geben, damit die Temperatur noch zwei Grad tiefer geht, dann sollte Hermione auch wieder erwachen."

„Ok Julian, was kann ich sonst tun, verdamme mich nicht zum geduldigen Warten, ich brauche eine Aufgabe."

Julian schaute Severus an, dieser gefiel ihm nicht, er sah auch nicht viel besser aus als Hermione „Severus, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich fühle mich unruhig, ich muss etwas zu tun haben."

„Tue mir den Gefallen, nimm Henry und Eileen mit in euren Wald, verwandelt euch in eure Animagi, und lasst bitte alle eure Heilkräfte wirken, ich glaube sobald es Hermione's Zustand zulässt, sollte sie sich auch verwandeln, ihr habt alle Heilkräfte, die könnten die Genesung von Hermione positiv beeinflussen."

„Ok dann werde ich mit den Zwillingen in den Wald gehen. Wir versuchen unsere Heilkräfte auf Hermione zu richten."

„Das sollte helfen. Ich bleibe hier bei ihr und überwache sie weiterhin."

Severus nickte und rief dann nach Eileen und Henry, mit Beiden ging er in den Wald und dort versuchten sie ihre Magie auf Hermione zu senden. Julian konnte zusehen wie es Hermione jede Minute besser ging. Nach einer guten Stunde, ging es Hermione so gut, dass sie sich im Bett aufsetzen konnte, nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war das Fieber weg. Severus kam mit den Kindern in den Masterroom „wie geht es Hermione, wir konnten fühlen das es ihr besser geht, stimmt dieses Gefühl?"

„Ja das habt ihr richtig gefühlt, seht euch Hermione an, ihr geht es deutlich besser, das Fieber ist weg sie sitzt seit einer Stunde im Bett, das Fieber ist seit dreißig Minuten runter, jetzt muss es nur unten bleiben und Hermione sollte sich zunächst auch in ihren Animagus verwandeln, danach sollte sie das Wochenende ausruhen."

„Julian das war eigentlich unser Plan als wir hier her gefloht sind, aber dann hat Hermione's Gesundheit uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Hermione, wenn du dich fit genug fühlst gehen wir beide in den Wald und verwandeln uns dort in unsere Animagi, dann lässt du deine Heilkraft wirken."

„Ich fühle mich schwach aber fit genug. Dann lass es uns versuchen."

Severus hob Hermione auf seinen Arm, er trug sie hinaus in den Wald, dort setzte er sie auf dem Boden ab, er verwandelte sich so rasch das es Hermione kaum sah, sie konzentrierte sich, und es gelang ihr sich zu verwandeln, doch es dauerte länger als normal üblich, sie war einfach noch zu geschwächt, aber ihre Heilkräfte wirkten sofort, sie hatte zunächst auf dem Boden gelegen und sich kaum gerührt, doch nach wenigen Minuten ging es ihr deutlich besser und sie konnte aufstehen. Severus lief mit ihr ein wenig umher, er baute eine Gedankenverbindung zu ihr auf und wenig später verwandelten sich beide zurück, sie gingen gemeinsam in den Masterroom dort legte sich Hermione ins Bett und schlief fast sofort wieder ein.

„Julian was hatte Hermione denn nun?" Severus schaute ihn sehr fragend an.

„Ein sogenanntes Dreitagefieber, es kann sehr schnell sehr hoch gehen hält im Normalfall drei Tage und ist für kleine Kinder kein Problem, ihre Körper verpacken so etwas besser als Erwachsene. Doch für Erwachsene kann diese Erkrankung tödlich ausgehen. Hermione hatte sehr viel Glück, dass ihr so schnell mich gerufen habt und wir die richtigen Schritte einleiten konnten. Sie sollte jetzt bis Sonntag Abend sich ausruhen, keine Sportlichen Betätigungen, ich hoffe ich muss nicht deutlicher werden, kein Sex heißt das auch. Ihr dürft kuscheln, aber bringe ihren Körper nicht zum Höhepunkt."

„Julian ich hab es verstanden, aber ich darf mich neben sie legen? Oder kann sie mich anstecken?"

„Du wirst das als Kind durchgemacht haben, das ist bei muggelgeborenen normalerweise im Kindesalter üblich, auch bei halbblut Kindern, da ihr mehr Kontakt zu den Muggeln habt als Reinblüter."

„Ok dann hoffe ich das du recht hast. Was ist mit den Kindern?"

„Deine Kinder sind alle drei geimpft, sie können sich nicht mehr anstecken. In unserer Welt haben wir gegen so viele Erkrankungen der Muggel Heilmittel, ich würde manchmal gerne den Muggeln etwas von unserer Medizin abgeben. Ist es ok wenn ich dieses Wochenende bei euch auf dem Manor bleibe? Ich habe Dienstfrei und würde so schneller da sein, falls doch nochmal etwas mit Hermione sein sollte."

„Von mir aus, du bist mir immer ein willkommener Gast. Ich würde mich gerne neben Hermione legen wenn du da keine Einwände gegen hast."

„Nein keine Einwände, ich nehme das Zimmer neben eurem, wenn etwas ist ein lauter Ruf genügt."

„Ok Julian, wenn du noch etwas essen möchtest, bestelle dir was bei Rizzy oder Winky. Ich lege mich jetzt zu Hermione, mein Tag war auch anstrengend und ich bin zum umfallen müde."

„Gute Nacht ihr zwei." Julian drehte sich zur Tür und verließ den Masterroom, er legte sich in sein Zimmer und auch er schlief sehr schnell ein.

Severus legte sich, sobald Julian die Tür geschlossen hatte, zu seiner Frau ins Bett, diese schlief schon seit sie im Bett lag tief und fest, er kuschelte sich dicht an sie ran und streichelte sie sanft. Er liebte diese weiche Haut seiner Frau, es dauerte nicht lange und auch er schlief tief und fest.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Severus, irgendetwas war anders als sonst, er fühlte neben sich, da lag ein kleiner Körper im Bett, Severus öffnete die Augen, es war noch stockdunkel, er erkannte nicht wer da neben ihm im Bett lag, er setzte sich auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, ein Gedachtes „Lumos" und sein Zauberstab leuchtete auf, er leuchtete vorsichtig neben sich ins Bett. Dort lag neben ihm eingerollt Albus, er schlief tief und fest, daneben lag Hermione diese schlief unruhig, und stöhnte ab und zu auf, Severus drang in ihre Gedanken ein, er wollte wissen was Hermione so leiden ließ, er sah mal wieder die Folter von Bellatrix, und das Lucius damals nichts dagegen unternommen hatte, obwohl Lucius ihm das ganze etwas anders geschildert hatte, glaubte Severus den Bildern die seine Frau gerade im Schlaf quälten. Er erhob sich und besorgte den Trank der Lebenden Toten und ließ 5 Tropfen in Hermione's Mund fallen, ihr Schlaf wurde sofort ruhiger, Julian hatte gesagt das Hermione sich ausruhen solle, dazu würde auch gehören das sie ganz ruhig schlafen kann. Am nächsten Morgen würde er sich darum kümmern, jetzt müsste er Albus zurück in sein Bett bringen, denn mit dem kleinen Mann zwischen sich und Hermione bekäme er kein Auge mehr zu. Also nahm er Albus vorsichtig auf seinen Arm und trug ihn zurück in das Kinderzimmer von Albus, dort legte er ihn in seinem Bett ab und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann schlich er sich heimlich aus dem Zimmer, er ging auf dem Rückweg noch bei den Zwillingen am Zimmer vorbei, ein kurzer Blick in das Zimmer, alle Beide schliefen tief und fest. Nun ging Severus zurück in den Masterroom er legte sich neben Hermione und schloss seine Augen, kaum das er lag schlief er auch ein. Doch wenig später weckte ihn erneut etwas aus dem Schlaf, er öffnete die Augen und stellte fest das Albus erneut neben seiner Frau lag und das sie ihn im Schlaf festhielt, also ließ er Albus dort liegen, doch er musste sich auf die Couch zurückziehen, denn mit seinem Sohn neben sich im Bett konnte er einfach nicht schlafen.

Er schlief selber sehr unruhig auf der Couch, als der Morgen dämmerte hörte er wie Albus anfing zu brabbeln, er stöhnte, muss das kleine Kind jetzt schon wach werden und sich wie sein Namensvetter verhalten? Schlafstörend und nervend? Er erhob sich, befreite Albus aus den Armen seiner Mutter und rief leise nach „Rizzy, kümmere dich bitte um Albus, Hermione muss noch länger schlafen, und auch mein Körper hätte gerne noch eine Stunde schlaf. Nimm also Albus mit in sein Zimmer, und versorge ihn, ich möchte nicht das er nochmal vorm Aufstehen hier in unserem Zimmer auftaucht."

„Sehr wohl Master, Sir." Rizzy verbeugte sich und übernahm Albus aus Severus Armen, dann schnippte sie mit den Fingern und verschwand mit Albus aus dem Masterroom. Severus legte sich zu Hermione ins Bett und kuschelte sich an sie heran, er schlief sehr schnell ein. Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, saß Julian am Bett von ihm und Hermione. Hermione lag nicht im Bett, sie war nicht im Masterroom zu sehen. „Julian, wo ist Hermione?"

„Severus, sie ist im Bad, sie kommt bestimmt jede Minute da wieder raus."

Genau in dem Moment kam Hermione aus dem Bad, sie sah noch immer sehr blass aus, aber hatte überall diese roten Flecken. Sie sah auch sehr müde aus, sie kam sofort zu ihm und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Kaum das sie lag und ihm einen Kuss gegeben hatte schlief sie ein.

„Julian, wird sie bis morgen Abend fit genug sein? Ich muss morgen Abend zurück nach Hogwarts, Montag ist wieder Unterricht, oder sollte ich Hermione hier noch im Manor zurück lassen bis Montag und sie floht dann erst zurück?"

„Severus, ihr habt noch den ganzen heutigen Tag, die Nacht, und den morgigen Tag, frage mich morgen Mittag nochmal danach, und vergiss nicht Hermione ihre Ruhe zu geben, sie soll schlafen, nötigenfalls auch mittels Trank der Lebenden Toten."

„Ok Julian, was möchtest du denn heute unternehmen?"

„Ich würde wenn es ok für dich ist mit einem eurer Pferde ausreiten, wenn du möchtest nehme ich die Zwillinge mit, die können doch beide schon reiten oder?"

„Da fragst du mich was, dass kann ich dir nicht beantworten, wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit mit ihnen auszureiten oder das Reiten zu trainieren, aber da sie außergewöhnliche Kinder sind und besondere Gaben besitzen, gehe ich davon aus, dass die Pferde sie nicht abwerfen würden, du kannst also alle Beide mitnehmen, seid aber bitte zum Essen pünktlich zurück."

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, ich werde auf die Zwei aufpassen, hast du Pferde die wir nicht nehmen sollten?"

„Ja wo du mich so fragst, den schwarzen Hengst mit dem ich immer unterwegs bin, und die weiße Stute von Hermione sollten nicht von euch geritten werden, auch möchte ich nicht das die Kinder auf einem der anderen Hengste reiten, wie du sicherlich weißt sind alles Vollbluthengste, nicht einer, der kastriert ist, also für die Kinder nur Stuten. Du kannst dir einen Hengst aussuchen, bis auf meinen."

„Ok Severus, ich werde die Kinder bis zum Essen beschäftigen. Nur Albus muss von Rizzy versorgt werden."

„Das weiß Rizzy schon, er war heute Nacht zweimal hier, dann kann ich mich jetzt auch ausruhen. Ich werde mich neben Hermione legen und dann bis zum Mittagessen schlafen."


	136. Ausritt mit Hindernissen

Wie immer,….

Ausritt mit Hindernissen

„Das weiß Rizzy schon, er war heute Nacht zweimal hier, dann kann ich mich jetzt auch ausruhen. Ich werde mich neben Hermione legen und dann bis zum Mittagessen schlafen."

„Ok dann schlaf gut Severus."

„Dir und den Kindern einen schönen Ausritt."

Julian nickte und verließ den Masterroom, er rief nach Eileen und Henry und fragte Beide „habt Ihr Lust mit mir auszureiten? Euer Papa hat schon Ja gesagt und Mama schläft noch bis heute Abend, sie wird wohl erst zum Abendessen aufstehen, euer Papa sorgt dafür das es ihr dann schon deutlich besser geht."

„Gern Onkel Julian, aber weder Eileen noch ich sind bisher jemals geritten, Papa wollte das schon ein paar Mal mit uns machen, aber bisher hatten wir keine Gelegenheit dazu."

„Euer Papa hat das erwähnt, ich werde euch erklären worauf ihr achten müsst, und euer Vater war sehr deutlich bei der Auswahl der Pferde, ihr dürft beide nur auf einer der Stuten reiten, erst wenn ihr öfters geritten seid dürft ihr auch die Hengste reiten."

„Dürfen wir frei wählen? Oder gibt es da noch Einschränkungen?"

„Nun Eileen, außer den Hengsten, dürft ihr auf der weißen Stute eurer Mutter nicht reiten, sonst dürft ihr jede andere Stute nehmen. Verlasst euch auf euer Gefühl bei der Wahl des Pferdes."

„Ok, Onkel Julian." Henry ging in den Stall, er lief an den Stuten vorbei, eine der Stuten wieherte leise als er an ihr vorbei laufen wollte „ich glaube ich nehme diese Stute, wie heißt sie Onkel Julian?"

„Oh das ist Stella, das ist das zweite Pferd eurer Mutter, das ist die schwarze Stute, sie scheint dich zu mögen, sieh mal sie senkt den Kopf zu dir."

„Jetzt möchte ich auch ein Pferd zum Reiten aussuchen." Eileen lief an den Stuten vorbei, sie blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt vor einem Stall stehen. „Ich möchte auf diesem Pferd reiten."

„Oh, hm Eileen, das geht nicht, das ist ein Hengst, euer Papa hat untersagt das ihr bei eurem ersten Ausritt auf einem der Hengste reitet, die sind nicht für Anfänger geeignet."

„Ich möchte aber auf ihm reiten" Eileen öffnete die Stalltüre, ehe Julian sich versah stand der Hengst im Gang und rempelte dabei erschrocken die kleine Eileen um. Diese fiel auf den Po, stand aber sofort wieder auf „na, na mein Hübscher, ganz ruhig, ich wollte dich nur streicheln."

Eileen hielt ihm die Hand hin und der Hengst schnüffelte an der Hand und senkte dann seinen Kopf damit Eileen ihn streicheln konnte. „Jetzt zurück mit dir in den Stall, mein Papa hat gesagt, dass ich noch nicht auf dir reiten darf, aber wenn Papa sieht wie gut ich mit dir klar komme, dann darf ich bestimmt auf dir reiten." Eileen schob das Pferd sanft zurück in seine Box, Julian hatte unterdessen die Luft angehalten, er stieß diese jetzt wo die Boxentür zu war geräuschvoll aus. „Puh Eileen, das hätte ins Auge gehen können, Hengste sind wilde Pferde sie lassen sich nicht so leicht zähmen. Deswegen möchte euer Vater auch nicht, das ihr euren ersten Ausritt auf einem Hengst macht. Hast du das jetzt verstanden?"

„Klar Onkel Julian, doch ich verstehe den Hengst sehr gut, er hat sich erschrocken, ich habe ihn in seinen Gedanken besucht, das hat ihn erschreckt, deswegen hat er mich umgerempelt, aber ich bin einverstanden wenn ich mir eine Stute aussuchen darf."

„Bis auf die Stute deiner Mama darfst du jede Stute reiten." Eileen nickte, sie schritt jetzt an allen Stuten entlang, dann wieherte wie bei Henry zuvor eine der Stuten leise „diese hier nehme ich, hilfst du uns beim Satteln?"

„Das machen die Elfen für uns, ich muss mir noch ein Pferd aussuchen, soll ich den Hengst nehmen mit dem du vorhin reiten wolltest?"

„Wenn du mit ihm klar kommst, bisher ist nur Papa mit ihm klar gekommen, aber er sagt er würde uns gerne begleiten." Eileen schaute Julian an, dieser blickte etwas irritiert zu Eileen. „Woher weißt du was er denkt?"

„Ich bin noch bei ihm in den Gedanken, er hat mir eine Stelle gezeigt wo wir hinreiten können, du musst ihm nur die Führung überlassen."

Julian blickte etwas skeptisch, einem Hengst die Führung zu überlassen endete im Normalfall immer in einer Katastrophe. Doch er vertraute Eileen und ihrer Gabe, also nickte er und rief nach „Winky, könntest du bitte dafür sorgen das diese drei Pferde für uns vorbereitet werden und wir dann mit ihnen ausreiten können?" Winky nickte und schnippte mit den Fingern, keine zwei Sekunden später standen alle drei Pferde im Gang des Stalls und waren fertig gesattelt und für den Ausritt bereit.

Julian wollte den Kindern noch in den Sattel helfen, doch die saßen schneller als er sehen konnte schon oben. „Ihr solltet nicht mit Hilfe der Magie auf die Pferde steigen, das geht so." er wollte den Kindern zeigen wie man richtig Aufstieg, doch das Pferd welches er sich ausgesucht hatte wich einen Schritt zur Seite, Julian hatte seine liebe Müh in den Sattel zu kommen, Eileen stieg nochmal ab und hielt Julian das Pferd fest. Jetzt ließ der Hengst Julian aufsteigen. Nachdem Julian endlich im Sattel saß setzte sich auch Eileen wieder in den Sattel, und Julian traute seinen Augen kaum, Eileen hatte den Steigbügel auf die längste Einstellung gemacht, sie stellte ihren Fuß in den Steigbügel und erhob sich so in den Sattel, als sie oben saß löste sie den Steigbügel und stellte ihn wieder auf die richtige Länge ein. „Können wir jetzt los Onkel Julian?"

„Ja können wir, aber langsam Kinder, gewöhnt euch erst daran im Sattel zu sitzen."

Julian fiel es schwer seine Verwunderung darüber, wie geschickt die beiden Kinder mit den Pferden umgingen, als ob sie nie etwas anderes gemacht hätten, zu verbergen. Sein Hengst tänzelte unruhig unter ihm umher, Julian ahnte schon das es eine blöde Idee gewesen ist, sich auf dieses Pferd zu setzen, denn ganz plötzlich verfiel sein Hengst in einen gestreckten Galopp, und die beiden Kinder denen es eh viel zu langsam ging trieben ihre Pferde an mitzuhalten, anstatt das der Hengst langsamer wurde, weil Julian die Zügel aufnahm und ihn versuchte zu bremsen, legte der Hengst noch einen Zahn zu, Julian verlor den Steigbügel, erst vom linken Fuß dann vom rechten, wenige Sekunden später stieg sein Hengst hoch und Julian rutschte runter, zum Glück landete er im weiche. Moos, doch der Hengst stob davon, Eileen und Henry hielten bei ihrem Onkel an. „Ist mit dir alles ok Onkel Julian?" Eileen war abgestiegen und schaute Julian an.

„Ich denke schon, nur mein Stolz ist schwer verletzt, mich hat noch kein Pferd abgeworfen. Wobei ich glaube mein Knöchel ist zumindest verstaucht, er könnte auch gebrochen sein und mein Zauberstab ist auch hinüber."

„Aber das ist doch kein Problem Onkel Julian, ich mache dir einen neuen Zauberstab, der ist besser als dein alter. Mit dem kannst du dann auch deinen Knöchel heilen."

„Henry, wie willst du das denn hier draußen hinbekommen einen neuen Zauberstab zu machen?"

„Lass mich nur machen Onkel Julian. Eileen, könntest du bitte versuchen Papa zu rufen, ich denke Onkel Julian wollte mit uns schon vor einer halben Stunde zurück auf dem Manor sein und Papa macht sich sicherlich Sorgen."

Eileen nickte, sie ging ein paar Schritte abseits, sie verwandelte sich in ihren Animagus, in dieser Gestalt rief sie nach ihre, Vater.

Severus saß im Speisesaal als er den Ruf seiner Tochter spürte, er zögerte nicht und verließ über die Terrasse das Manor, im Laufen verwandelte er sich in seinen Animagus, er breitete seine Flügel aus und flog zu Eileen hin.

„Was habt ihr denn angestellt?" Severus hatte sich zurückverwandelt, und schaute etwas grimmig in die Runde.

„Nun ich habe einen von den Hengsten geritten, der ist mir aber leider durchgegangen, deswegen sitze ich jetzt hier unten und mein Stolz ist verletzt, allerdings mein Knöchel auch und mein Zauberstab ist hinüber."

„Das mit dem Zauberstab habe ich gleich geregelt, warte nur noch einen Moment Onkel Julian." Henry saß auf einem Stein, er zauberte mit seinen Händen, kurze Zeit später hielt er Julian einen Zauberstab hin, als dieser den Stab in die Hand nahm leuchtete der Stab hell auf. „Der ist perfekt für dich Onkel Julian, jetzt sieh nach ob dein Knöchel gebrochen ist oder nur verstaucht."

Julian tat was Henry forderte „er ist zum Glück nur verstaucht, wobei das länger wehtun wird, als wenn er gebrochen wäre."

„Jetzt sag mir nur wo Eileen ist und welchen meiner Hengste du geritten bist."

„Nun Eileen war gerade noch hier vorne und hatte dich gerufen, wo sie danach hin ist, weiß ich nicht."

„Nun komm schon kleiner Dickschädel, meinst du es wird besser wenn du wegläufst? Nein mein Papa wird so oder so sauer auf dich sein und das zu Recht, wieso hast du dich nur so benommen, wolltest du mir imponieren? Das ging aber gänzlich nach hinten los! Mach so etwas nie wieder, sonst darf ich dich nie reiten, und jetzt komm endlich, mein Papa ist bestimmt schon da, wo du Julian abgeworfen hast, das war nicht sehr nett von dir, zur Strafe darfst du drei Tage nicht raus und mit den anderen spielen, ich werde dich von Winky longieren lassen, da kannst du dann lernen wie man sich gesittet benimmt. So und nun Trödel hier nicht so herum, sonst werde ich mal richtig sauer."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, mit wem sprach seine Tochter da, und es hörte sich so an als würde sie mit einer anderen Person einen Dialog sprechen, doch hörte man nur ihre Stimme, Severus besann sich auf Eileen's Gedanken, er drang mit einem sanften; Hallo; in ihre Gedanken ein.

;Hallo Papa, ich habe den Hengst eingesammelt, wir sind gleich wieder bei euch noch ein paar Meter dann sind wir da;

;Eileen hast du eine Gedankenverbindung zu dem Hengst?; da kam Eileen schon mit dem Pferd um die nächste Ecke und Severus konnte sehen welchen Hengst sich Julian ausgesucht hatte.

„Bei Merlin's Unterhosen, Julian bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Der Hengst ist noch nicht eingeritten, wieso hast du ausgerechnet den genommen? Du hattest doch die Auswahl zwischen 20 Hengsten, na ok 19 aber warum musstest du in Merlin's Namen ausgerechnet den nehmen?"

„Weil deine Tochter Eileen auf ihm reiten wollte, ich wollte ihr zeigen warum du gesagt hattest, dass die Kinder nicht für ihren ersten Ausritt einen Hengst reiten sollten. Das mir dann allerdings das passiert was passiert ist, damit habe ich nicht im Traum gerechnet."

Severus baute eine Gedankenverbindung zum Hengst auf ; du wirst jetzt brav meine Eileen auf dir reiten lassen, Julian setze ich auf die Stute, und wehe du machst ein Mätzchen, dann war es dein letztes, haben wir beide uns da verstanden?; Der Hengst hob und senkte den Kopf, er hatte die Warnung von Severus verstanden, außerdem war es ihm unheimlich das zwei Menschen so mit ihm in seinem Kopf reden konnten und vor allem das sie auch verstanden was er dachte. Laut sagte Severus zu Eileen „Eileen, du reitest jetzt auf dem Hengst, wenn er auch nur einen falschen Schritt macht war es sein letzter, das weiß er sehr genau, aber halte bitte deine Gedankenverbindung mit ihm aufrecht. Julian du kommst auf die Stute von Eileen, Henry du darfst Stella wieder nach Hause reiten, ich bin gleich auch zuhause, Rizzy wartet schon auf uns mit dem Mittagessen."

„Ja Papa." „Ok Severus." „Ok Papa."

„So dann seht mal zu das ihr zügig nach Hause kommt, sonst gibt es kaltes Essen für Euch."

Severus begann zu laufen, im Lauf verwandelte er sich in seinen Animagus und mit zwei kräftigen Flügelschlägen war er hoch in der Luft. Eileen hielt die Gedankenverbindung zu dem Hengst aufrecht, der lief sauber wie ein schon lange eingerittenes Pferd und machte somit den Stolz von Julian noch kleiner, Henry ritt neben Julian, dieser hatte noch Probleme im Sattel vernünftig zu sitzen, ihm tat sein Gesäß weh und der Knöchel schmerzte bei jedem Schritt des Pferdes. „Eileen, so dauert es noch ewig bis wir bei uns auf dem Manor sind, könntest du nochmal Papa rufen, er soll Julian auf seinem Rücken tragen, ich nehme dann deine Stute am Führstrick und bringe sie so Heim."

Eileen nickte, da sie das gleiche dachte wie ihr Bruder rief sie in Gedanken ihren Papa nochmal zurück. Dieser erschien kurze Zeit später wieder bei den dreien. „Was ist los?"

„Papa so kommen wir erst zum Abendbrot auf dem Manor an, Onkel Julian hat Schmerzen bei jedem Schritt den die Stute macht, könntest du ihn nicht tragen, dann ist er schneller bei uns im Manor und Eileen und ich könnten schneller reiten, dann sind wir auch schneller da."

Severus brummte etwas, nahm dann aber erneut seine Animagusgestalt an und ließ Julian aufsteigen, mit ihm auf dem Rücken flog Severus zurück zum Manor. Eileen und Henry trieben ihre Pferde an, sie waren noch zwei Stunden unterwegs ehe sie auf dem Manor ankamen.

Julian saß im Kaminzimmer und laß ein Buch, sein Knöchel war dick angeschwollen „Severus, hast du nicht einen Schmerztrank für mich hier? Ich halte die Schmerzen kaum aus, ich versuche schon alles um mich abzulenken, aber ich habe jetzt in diesem Buch, die Seite 123 zum zehnten Mal gelesen, und kann dir noch nicht mal sagen was auf der Seite steht, ich habe das Übliche was man mit einem verstauchtem Knöchel macht alles durch, kühlen, hochlegen, auch Einreibungen mit schmerzlindernden Salben, nichts Hilft."

„Ehe ich dir jetzt einen Schmerztrank gebe, lass mich mal nach deinem Knöchel sehen." Severus kniete sich neben den Hocker auf dem Julian seinen Fuß hochgelegt hat. Er tastete vorsichtig den Knochen ab, bei jeder Berührung des Fußes, hißte Julian vor Schmerzen auf.

„Du bist dir sicher das nichts gebrochen ist?"

„Laut Diagnosezauber ja. Laut meinem Gefühl und der Schmerzen bin ich mir nicht sicher."

„Ich lasse einen neuen Diagnosezauber wirken, dann sollten wir Gewissheit haben." Severus hielt seinen Zauberstab über Julian's Fuß.

„Es tut mir leid, der Knöchel hat doch einen Bruch, allerdings nur einen Haarriss, der kann auch durch die Belastung beim Reiten entstanden sein. Ich besorge dir gleich einen Schmerztrank, solltest du versuchen wollen den Bruch zu heilen, warte bitte bis du den Schmerztrank genommen hast, so klappt die Heilung nicht." Severus erhob sich und ging in sein Labor, er holte für Julian den Schmerztrank, und er nahm für Hermione noch eine Portion vom Trank der Lebenden Toten mit.

Wieder zurück im Kaminzimmer gab er Julian den Schmerztrank, dann ging er zu Hermione diese saß wach im Bett und schaute ihn etwas irritiert an. „Hallo Severus, wo sind wir hier? Was machen wir hier?"

„Hallo Hermione mein Engel, erkennst du unseren Masterroom nicht? Wir sind gestern nach Unterrichtende hier her gefloht, allerdings hattest du da schon ein Fieberdelirium, Julian und unsere Kinder sind mit uns hier, wir haben uns das Wochenende eine Auszeit gönnen wollen. Dann kam deine Erkrankung dazwischen, du sollst im Bett bleiben, notfalls auch mit Magie oder Trank der Lebenden Toten."

„Severus, ich habe Hunger, wie spät ist es und was gibt es zu essen?"

„Du kannst essen was du möchtest, Rizzy wird dir alles zubereiten was du möchtest, es ist bereits Zeit für das Mittagessen gewesen, unsere Zwillinge sind nach dem Frühstück mit Julian ausgeritten, allerdings gab es dabei einen kleinen Zwischenfall, Julian wurde abgeworfen von seinem Pferd, den Kindern ist nichts passiert, sie sind auf dem Rückweg, sie sollten in der nächsten Stunde hier eintreffen, Julian hat sich den Knöchel gebrochen, und sein Stolz hat gelitten, aber sonst geht es ihm gut."

„Ok dann möchte ich einen Salat essen und ich müsste mal zur Toilette, darf ich aufstehen und dort hingehen?"

„Selbstverständlich Hermione, ich bestelle bei Rizzy dein Essen, was möchtest du trinken?"

„Einen Tee fände ich nicht schlecht. Dann gehe ich jetzt mal ins Bad." Hermione erhob sich aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad, nach wenigen Minuten kam sie zurück und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Dort wartete bereits ihr Essen und Trinken auf sie.


	137. Das Wochenende geht zu Ende

Wie immer,…

Das Wochenende geht zu Ende

„Ok dann möchte ich einen Salat essen und ich müsste mal zur Toilette, darf ich aufstehen und dort hingehen?"

„Selbstverständlich Hermione, ich bestelle bei Rizzy dein Essen, was möchtest du trinken?"

„Einen Tee fände ich nicht schlecht. Dann gehe ich jetzt mal ins Bad." Hermione erhob sich aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad, nach wenigen Minuten kam sie zurück und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Dort wartete bereits ihr Essen und Trinken auf sie.

Hermione aß und trank, da sie noch immer sehr erschöpft war legte sie sich dann wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. Severus wollte leise den Raum verlassen, doch Hermione hielt ihn auf. „Severus magst du dich zu mir legen, ich möchte gerne etwas mit dir kuscheln, mir fehlt dieses Haut auf Haut Gefühl."

„Wenn du das gerne möchtest, aber wir werden heute und morgen noch keinen Sex miteinander haben, Julian war da sehr deutlich das du Ruhe brauchst und ich sie dir auch verschaffen soll, nötigenfalls auch mittels des Trank der Lebenden Toten, den Trank habe ich sogar schon mit her gebracht, also wenn du Anstalten machen solltest mich zu erregen, dann wirst du den Trank bekommen."

„Severus ich möchte nur deine Haut auf meiner Haut fühlen, ich will nicht mehr als zu spüren das wir beide lebendig sind."

„Ok Hermione, dann lege ich mich zu dir. Versuche zu schlafen, ich muss aber nachher nochmal aufstehen, ich muss sehen das die Kinder heil auf unserem Manor angekommen sind und die Pferde versorgt wurden."

„Das ist ok für mich Severus, und jetzt komm zu mir ich möchte deinen Geruch in mich aufnehmen, ich liebe den Geruch nach den Kräutern den dein Körper abgibt."

Severus brummelte etwas, zog sich dann aus und legte sich neben seine Frau, er ließ auch von ihr die Kleidung verschwinden und zog sie in eine innige Umarmung. So schlief Hermione dann wieder ein.

Nachdem Severus eine gute Stunde, neben Hermione im Bett gelegen hatte und sie sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte, stand er wieder auf, zog sich an und ging dann zu den Ställen um zu sehen ob die drei Pferde wieder zurück gekommen waren, es standen bereits alle Pferde wieder in ihren Boxen, er sprach in Gedanken nochmal mit dem Hengst, welcher Julian abgeworfen hatte, dieser wieherte leise als Entschuldigung. Dann ging er zurück in das Manor, dort sah er nach Eileen und Henry, diese saßen gerade beim Mittagessen, es war eher schon Zeit für das Abendessen , sie waren erst seit wenigen Minuten zurück auf dem Manor.

„Seid ihr ohne Probleme zurück gekommen, oder hat der Hengst doch noch Probleme bereitet?"

„Ja wir hatten keine Probleme mit ihm, er lief wie eine von den Stuten, er war ganz brav, Papa, ich möchte den Hengst öfters reiten."

„Bist du dir sicher Eileen?"

„Ja Papa ich bin mir sicher, er war ganz brav bei mir." Eileen schaute ihren Vater bittend an.

„Nun gut wenn er sich bei dir ordentlich benimmt, darfst du ihn reiten, aber nur solange er sich ordentlich benimmt, wenn er sich nicht gut benimmt, werde ich ihm Benehmen beibringen."

„Papa, das weiß er, und er wird sich vernünftig benehmen. Er hat es mir versprochen."

„Eileen, du darfst dem Hengst nicht zu sehr trauen, er ist ziemlich hinterlistig. Nur wenn du seine Gedanken kontrollierst, dann darfst du ihn reiten, wenn die Verbindung abbrechen sollte, nimm dich vor ihm in acht."

„Ok, Papa, ich werde darauf achten." Eileen nickte ihrem Papa zu und dieser ging beruhigt zurück in den Masterroom.

„Hermione, schläfst du noch?"

Severus streichelte sie sanft, doch Hermione schlief tatsächlich tief und fest.

Dann ging er zurück in den Speisesaal, dort aß er mit Julian Abendessen, seine beiden Kinder Eileen und Henry hatten sich, nach ihrem Ausflug und ihrem Essen ins Bett gelegt und schliefen wie ihre Mama tief und fest.

„Julian wie geht es deinem Knöchel?"

„Danke gut, nach deinem Schmerztrank habe ich ihn geheilt, jetzt ist nur noch mein Stolz verletzt."

„Damit dein Stolz sich besser fühlt, Eileen sowie ich haben eine Gedankenverbindung zu dem Hengst gehabt, du hättest keine Chance gegen ihn gehabt, aber ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass du diesen Hengst eventuell auswählen würdest."

„Schon gut ich kann halt kein Legillimens, nicht mal zu Okklumentik bin ich fähig."

„Das musst du doch auch gar nicht, jetzt sei nicht verstimmt, würdest du Hermione nochmal untersuchen, damit ich weiß ob ich sie morgen mitnehmen kann zurück nach Hogwarts?"

„Klar werde ich sie untersuchen, aber meinst du nicht ich sollte warten bis morgen Nachmittag?"

„Ja, ich dachte nur, du wolltest nach dem Unfall von heute, lieber wieder zurück nach Hause."

„Nein, Severus, ich wollte trotz allem hier bei euch auf dem Manor bleiben, ich habe kein richtiges Heim, hier bei euch fühle ich mich wie Zuhause."

„Julian, ich wusste nicht das du kein Zuhause mehr hast, seit wann ist das so?"

„Seit ich mich für euch habe Beurlauben lassen wollen, da das nicht geklappt hat habe ich dann ja gekündigt, nur meine Wohnung war nur angemietet, ohne Gehalt konnte ich mir die Miete nicht mehr leisten, deshalb musste ich dann in eine kleinere Wohnung ziehen, doch das ist kein Heim für mich. Auch nachdem ich meine Anstellung zurück bekommen habe, die Wohnung war nicht mehr zur Verfügung, ich lebe in einem kleinen Bruchbudenhaus, dorthin will man keine anderen Menschen einladen."

„Julian du bist hier jederzeit Willkommen, ich hatte auch eine Bruchbude, die hatten Filch und Robards angezündet, mit magischem Feuer, das Grundstück existiert noch, wenn du magst kannst du dir dort ein Haus aufbauen, wenn du das Grundstück aber nicht möchtest wäre es auch ok für mich."

„Severus, es ist sehr nett von dir, ich kann mir das Grundstück mal ansehen, vielleicht kann man dort ein vernünftiges Heim hinstellen. Mir fehlte bisher ein gutes Grundstück, es sollte mitten in einem Ort von Muggeln sein."

„Na dann hast du mit meinem Grundstück wohl genau das Richtige gefunden, sieh es dir an wenn es dir gefällt darfst du es gerne haben."

„Ich werde es mir ansehen. Danke Severus. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett gute Nacht, und morgen Nachmittag werde ich Hermione untersuchen, wenn sie noch hier bleiben muss, würde ich bis Montag früh auch hier bleiben, damit Hermione nicht alleine sein muss in dem großen Manor."

„Das ist sehr nett von dir Julian, ich muss auf jeden Fall morgen Abend zurück, ich habe morgen Nacht Fluraufsicht. Die kann außer mir morgen kein anderer Lehrer machen, alle anderen hatten die letzten Tage genug zu tun, die müssen auch mal eine Nacht durchschlafen dürfen."

„Das wäre für alle Lehrer besser, wenn die nicht auch noch Nachts, durch die Flure laufen müssten und sicherstellen müssten das alle Kinder im Bett sind und noch dazu in ihren eigenen." Julian überlegte wie er Severus helfen könnte.

„Stimmt aber leider gibt es keinen vernünftigen Zauber der das sicherstellen kann, deshalb muss immer einer der Lehrer Fluraufsicht haben, und das bedeutet das man mehrere Male in der Nacht quer durch Hogwarts läuft, und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, bin ich der Einzige von den Lehrern der auch alle Geheimgänge kennt und weiß wie er sie nutzen kann. Wobei ich glaube Hermione kennt auch alle Gänge."

„Ich habe schon verstanden, du hättest es gerne wenn Hermione morgen mit dir nach Hogwarts flohen kann und ihr gemeinsam diese Aufgabe bewältigen könnt. Lass mich sie morgen Mittag untersuchen, dann kann ich dir sagen ob es ihr so gut geht, dass sie dich begleiten kann."

Severus unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, seine Mundwinkel wollten doch tatsächlich sich leicht nach oben ziehen, doch er konnte es gerade noch verhindern.

„Ok ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten, du wolltest in dein Bett gehen Julian, ich werde nochmal bei meinen Kindern in die Zimmer schauen und dann auch zu Hermione ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht dir." Severus verbeugte sich und Julian tat es ihm nach, es war einfach eine Höflichkeit unter den Reinblütern sich immer zur Begrüßung und zum Abschied zu Verbeugen, und für die Frauen das Knicksen, wobei Severus das mit Hermione im Privaten Bereich nicht durchführte, da sie Beide nicht viel Wert auf diese Etikette legten, nur bei so offiziellen Anlässen wie Weihnachtsfeiern und wenn sie andere Reinblüter zu Besuch hatten, aber das war ein stilles Abkommen zwischen Hermione und ihm. Er ging in die Zimmer der Kinder, jedes Kind lag in seinem Bett und schlief tief und fest, so konnte er beruhigt in den Masterroom gehen und sich ins Bett zu seiner Frau legen. Diese schlief, mit Ausnahme der Pausen wo sie wach war und zur Toilette gegangen war, schon seit Freitag Mittag, er fühlte nach ihrer Stirn, aber das Fieber war seit Freitag spät Abends weg und auch die roten Flecken auf ihrer Haut begannen zu verblassen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, legte sich dann richtig hin und zog sie in eine Umarmung, er roch an ihrem Haar, sie roch noch immer so gut wie früher, als sie noch seine Schülerin war, mit Wehmut dachte Severus an die Zeit zurück, wenn er damals nicht diesen einen Fehler begangen hätte, wäre die ganze Geschichte anders verlaufen, wenn er Lily damals nicht Schlammblut genannt hätte, dann wäre sie vielleicht heute noch am Leben und er wäre ihr Freund. In seinen Gedanken hörte er die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore; Severus, wenn du damals diesen Fehler nicht begangen hättest, wäre das ganze vermutlich anders abgelaufen, bist du traurig das du deine Seelenverwandte gefunden hast?; Albus warum meldest du dich jetzt in meinen Gedanken? Ich erinnere mich nur daran zurück wie alles abgelaufen ist, und nein ich bin sehr froh das ich in Hermione meine Seelenverwandte gefunden habe, aber sie ist so jung und ich schon so alt, sie muss soviel erleiden, sie ist so oft krank, was soll ich denn dagegen machen?;

;Severus, wenn du als fähigster Zauberer der jetzigen Zeit ihr nicht helfen kannst, wer sollte es dann können? Du wirst einen Weg finden, wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, frage deinen alten Meister, du hast doch seine Erinnerungen, er kann dir helfen, du musst ihn nur lassen, höre auf dein Inneres, du bist ein guter Mensch, egal was du von dir selber denkst, und Hermione ist die klügste und reinste weiße Hexe die ich je kennengelernt habe;

;Albus, das weiß ich auch, sie ist als Animagus ein Einhorn, und unsere Kinder eins ist ein Testhral so wie ich aber nicht schwarz, sie ist das erste weiße Testhral das ich kenne. Und Henry, er ist ein schwarzes Einhorn, unsere beiden Zwillinge sind so besondere Zauberer, sie sind gerade mal 5 Jahre alt, und doch haben sie schon die Position der Leittiere dieser Herden übernommen. Selbst unser Sohn Albus, er kommt irgendwie ganz nach dir, auch wenn er nicht mit dir verwandt ist, oder ist er doch mit dir Verwandt?;

; Severus du weißt doch jeder reinblütige Zauberer, ist auch mit jedem anderen verwandt, und soweit ich das in deinen Erinnerungen richtig gesehen habe, hast du Hermione damals, als du ihre Eltern töten musstest, zu den Muggeln gebracht. Du hast ihr das Leben gerettet, auch wenn ich damals nicht wusste was sie durchleiden musste, ich hatte nicht die Zeit mich für Hermione zu interessieren, ich musste mich auf Harry fokussiert halten, so bedauere ich doch sehr, dass sie so hat leiden müssen, aber das ist jetzt Vergangenheit, höre auf dein Inneres und du wirst eine Lösung finden die dir und ihr hilft ein langes und glückliches Leben zu führen.;

;Albus jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, ich will neben meiner Frau liegen ihren Duft einatmen und Schlafen.;

;ich bin schon Ruhig, gute Nacht Severus, wenn du mich brauchst ich werde immer in deinen Erinnerungen bei dir sein und dir meine Ratschläge geben;

;Albus soll das eine Drohung sein?;

;ihwo wo denkst du hin, ich bin immer schon auch ein Teil von dir gewesen, wenn du mich brauchst, du weißt wie du mich findest; Damit schwieg die Stimme von Albus in seinem Kopf und Severus fand endlich den Schlaf, es kam ihm vor als hätte er nur wenige Minuten geschlafen, als er wach wurde weil ihn die Sonne auf der Nase kitzelte. Er schlug die Augen auf, doch es war gar nicht die Sonne, es war Eileen, die ihn mit einem Strohalm, aus einem der Heuballen aus dem Stall, an der Nase kitzelte, doch auch die Sonne schien schon in den Masterroom. Severus schrak auf, war es wirklich schon so spät, wenn die Sonne schon so in den Masterroom strahlte, war es bereits Mittagszeit.

„Endlich Papa, Julian war schon hier und hat Mama untersucht, er sagt wir dürfen alle zusammen nach Hogwarts flohen wenn du wieder wach bist, ich möchte endlich wieder in die Schule, es macht dort mehr Spaß als hier Zuhause, Onkel Julian musste übrigens leider ins St. Mungos, er sagte etwas davon, dass der Minister als Patient eingeliefert worden sei und er deshalb zur Arbeit müsse."

„Moment Eileen, der Minister ist im St. Mungos?"

„So wie ich Onkel Julian verstanden habe ja, aber mehr hat er nicht gesagt, allerdings war er sehr zerstreut mit seinen Gedanken, er hat sich Sorgen um den Minister gemacht, weil der wohl von jemandem vergiftet worden ist."

„Eileen, du hast doch nicht Onkel Julian's Gedanken gelesen?"

„Nein Papa, er hat so vor sich hin geredet, er hat mich nicht gesehen, er war in der Bibliothek, dort habe ich gesessen und gelesen."

„Ok weil sonst müsste ich mal ein ernstes Wort mit dir sprechen, du weißt das wir nicht einfach so ungebeten in den Geist und die Gedanken der anderen eindringen dürfen."

„Ja Papa, das weiß ich und ich bin ehrlich nicht in seinen Geist eingedrungen, ich saß in der Bibliothek, nachdem er uns mitgeteilt hatte, dass du mit Mama und uns wieder nach Hogwarts gehen darfst, da habe ich ihm gesagt das ich dann solange in der Bibliothek noch etwas lesen wollte. Er hat genickt und ist dann in sein Zimmer, kurze Zeit nachdem ich mich in der Bibliothek hingesetzt hatte und mein erstes Kapitel gelesen habe, betrat Julian den Raum und redete vor sich hin, er hat sich übrigens ein Buch ausgeliehen, er hat dir wohl in deinem Arbeitszimmer eine Notiz hingelegt, das hat er auch so vor sich hin geredet."

„Ok Eileen, ich glaube dir, wo ist deine Mama denn hin?"

„Die ist ins Bad, sie wollte sich frisch machen und dann dich wecken, wenn ich es nicht geschafft hätte."

„Ok Danke Eileen, ich würde dann jetzt auch ins Bad gehen, mich fertig anziehen und du könntest schon mal Rizzy informieren und ihr Beide, könntet euch schon mal Reisefertig anziehen, Albus wird von Rizzy mitgebracht, ihr könnt mit Mama und mir reisen oder mit Winky."

„Ich möchte gerne mit Winky reisen, das macht immer so einen Spaß mit ihr zu reisen. Henry mag es auch sehr gerne dann werden wohl Henry und ich mit Winky reisen. Aber wir machen uns auf jeden Fall fertig das wir in einer halben Stunde nach Hogwarts aufbrechen können."

„Ok Eileen, dann bis später."

Eileen verließ den Masterroom, Severus ging ins Bad zu seiner Frau, diese stand noch unter der Dusche, sie hatte die Haare voller Shampoo, und mühte sich ab ihre Haare zu entwirren.

„Darf ich dir helfen mein Engel, mein Leben?"

Etwas in eigener Sache, wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt, lasst doch bitte ein Review da, das ist es was mich freut und mir die Energie gibt weiter zu schreiben.


	138. Zurück auf Hogwarts

Wie immer,….

Zurück auf Hogwarts

Eileen verließ den Masterroom, Severus ging ins Bad zu seiner Frau, diese stand noch unter der Dusche, sie hatte die Haare voller Shampoo, und mühte sich ab ihre Haare zu entwirren.

„Darf ich dir helfen mein Engel, mein Leben?"

„Severus, gerne, Julian war vorhin hier und hat gesagt, dass es ok wäre wenn ich heute mit dir und den Kindern zurück nach Hogwarts flohe, er musste ins St. Mungos, dort gab es wohl einen Notfall, soweit ich Julian verstanden habe, hat jemand versucht den Minister zu vergiften, er musste umgehend zurück ins St. Mungos, er hatte aber noch gefragt ob er sich ein Buch aus unserer Bibliothek ausleihen darf, ich habe ihm gesagt das es vollkommen in Ordnung sei wenn er sich das Buch ausleihen würde."

„Das hat mir Eileen gerade auch schon erzählt, allerdings hatte sie wohl nur in der Bibliothek gesessen und gelesen als Julian sich das Buch ausgeliehen hat, dabei muss er vor sich hingesprochen haben, denn Eileen wusste exakt das was du auch gerade erzählt hast."

„Ja Julian wirkte sehr durcheinander, er hat fast die ganze Zeit ein Selbstgespräch geführt."

„Das ist interessant, denn so etwas hat Julian früher nie gemacht, er hat noch nie Selbstgespräche geführt, aber auch Eileen sagte er hätte mit sich selber gesprochen, ich fange an mir Sorgen um Julian zu machen, wir sollten auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts einen Zwischenstopp im St. Mungos einlegen, ich möchte nur sicher gehen das er wohlauf ist."

„Das können wir selbstverständlich machen, ich würde gerne den Minister besuchen, wenn der tatsächlich im St. Mungos liegt, dann würde er sich sicherlich freuen uns zu sehen."

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, weil Shacklebolt ist sicher nicht glücklich, wenn er mich dauernd wieder sieht, wobei wenn er tatsächlich vergiftet wurde könnten wir seine einzige Rettung sein, die Stümper im St. Mungos, die können doch keine Gegengifte herstellen, ich werde mal einige Tränke mitnehmen, einen Bezoar werden ihm ja hoffentlich schon die im Ministerium einverleibt haben. Übrigens bin ich fertig mit deinen Haaren, wir können dann uns abtrocknen und aufbrechen sobald wir uns gekleidet haben."

„Danke Severus, mein Retter." Hermione gab ihm einen Kuss den er leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Sie trockneten sich ab und zogen sich an, dann flohten sie mit den Kindern erst nach Hogwarts, dort übergaben sie die Kinder an Rizzy und Winky, sie flohten von dort in das St. Mungos.

Im St. Mungos suchten sie nach Julian, sie fanden ihn in einem Berg von Büchern vertieft, er erschrak förmlich als er Severus und Hermione wahrnahm. „Ist bei euch alles ok? Ich muss nach einem Gegengift suchen, Shacklebolt wurde schwer vergiftet, unsere Tränkebrauer hier im Mungos sind überfordert, du hast nicht zufällig ein Gegengift gegen diese Pflanze hier?"

„Hm wenn ich mich recht entsinne, doch habe ich, lass mich die Pflanze nur nochmal genau anschauen, es gibt da eine sehr gefährliche Unterart, gegen die Hilft das normale Gegenmittel nicht. Aber selbst dafür hätte ich das passende Gegenmittel dabei. Ich hoffe einen Bezoar hat man ihm schon gegeben."

„Ja den hat er erhalten, hier ist ein Stück der Pflanze die ihn vergiftet hat."

„Ok das habe ich mir fast gedacht, das ist die Unterart, die nicht auf das normale Gegenmittel reagiert, hier gib ihm von diesem Trank jetzt sofort 10 Tropfen, dann in 30 Minuten erneut 10 Tropfen, dann in 1 Stunde, dann nach 2 Stunden, dann nach 4, nach 8 usw. bis die Phiole leer ist. Es ist wichtig das die Stunden Zeiten genau eingehalten werden. Ich werde mich dann mit Hermione zurück ziehen, ich glaube kaum das Shacklebolt erfreut sein würde mich hier zu sehen, er ist mir in letzter Zeit immer aus dem Weg gegangen."

„Ok, Danke Euch Beiden, ich komme heute Abend auch nochmal zu euch nach Hogwarts. Bis später also."

„Bis später Julian, wir freuen uns, wenn du zu Besuch kommst." Hermione gab Julian einen Kuss auf jede Wange, sie drückte ihn kurz und nahm dann Severus Arm. „Lass uns gehen Severus." Dieser brummelte etwas und verließ dann mit ihr gemeinsam das Arztzimmer.

Ehe sie nach Hogwarts flohten, zog Severus Hermione in ein leeres Zimmer „was sollte das? Warum küsst du Julian nicht gleich auf den Mund?"

„Severus, was ist los? Ich wollte mich nur von ihm verabschieden und ich bin ihm dankbar das er sich genau wie du immer so toll um mich kümmert. Bist du eifersüchtig?"

„Wieso sollte ich eifersüchtig sein? Wir sind Seelenverwandte, dass weißt du doch, selbst wenn Julian in dich verliebt ist, du gehörst zu mir, wie ich zu dir gehöre, nur irgendetwas ist hier gerade nicht in Ordnung."

„Was meinst du Severus?"

„Wenn Shacklebolt tatsächlich hier im St. Mungos liegen sollte, dann würden hier Auroren nur so herum schwirren, sie würden sein Zimmer absichern, das volle Programm, ich wäre nicht einfach so bis zu Julian vorgedrungen, irgendwas stimmt hier nicht."

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst, stimmt, es irritiert mich auch etwas, das wir keine Auroren gesehen haben. Was wollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Wir werden nochmal zu Julian zurück gehen, könntest du bitte so tun als ob du Ohnmächtig geworden bist, dann trage ich dich zu Julian zurück, und wir dringen in seine Gedanken ein, da er keine Okklumentik kann ist das ein Kinderspiel, aber am besten gebe ich dir zwei Tropfen vom Trank der Lebenden Toten. Damit wirkt das ganze echter."

„Dann träufle mir die Tropfen auf die Hand, ich lecke sie dann gleich ab, so wirkt das noch echter, warte ich schaue nach ob jemand vor diesem Zimmer ist oder auf dem Flur." Hermione konzentrierte sich sehr „hier ist außer uns beiden keiner auf dem Flur. Gib mir jetzt die Tropfen." Severus träufelte ihr zwei Tropfen auf die Hand, dann verließen sie den Raum, als sie im Eingangsbereich angekommen sind, wo sie durch den Kamin hätten zurück flohen können, nahm Hermione ihre Hand hoch, sie tat so als ob sie gähnte, doch in dem Moment leckte sie die Tropfen von ihrer Hand. Sofort fiel sie um, selbst Severus, der wusste was passieren würde, schaute sehr erschrocken auf seine Frau, er hob sie auf und trug sie zurück zu Julian. Er stürmte mit Hermione auf dem Arm ins Zimmer. „Julian, sie ist gerade, bevor wir zurück flohen konnten, einfach so umgefallen."

Severus drang mittels Legillimens in die Gedanken seines Freundes ein, doch das war gar nicht Julian, es war jemand der durchaus Okklumentik beherrscht, doch er war nicht gut genug für Severus, der nahm sich die Informationen die er brauchte, es war eine Finte, es waren irgendwelche Fanatischen Menschen die versuchen wollten Julian zu zwingen Severus und Hermione gefangen zu nehmen, da Julian sich erfolgreich geweigert hatte, und er selbst unter dem Imperius nicht das tat was sie von ihm wollten, hatten sie ihn einfach in ein Zimmer gesperrt und gefesselt und geknebelt, sie wollten das auch mit ihm tun, doch er hatte ja das Gegenmittel, was sie tatsächlich brauchten für einen ihrer Leute mitgebracht, deshalb hatten sie entschieden Severus und Hermione gehen zu lassen, nur Julian den wollten sie nicht so einfach frei lassen, jetzt wo Severus und Hermione zurück gekommen sind, wollten sie die zwei doch auch gefangen nehmen, zumal Hermione ja eh schon außer Gefecht gesetzt war, wollten sie Severus überwältigen, doch der war ja schon vorbereitet, und konnte so den Angriff abwenden. Er setzte die Männer einem nach dem anderen außer Gefecht, er kämpfte hart, doch einer der Männer griff sich Hermione, und hielt ihr ein Messer an den Hals, Severus hob die Hände, er wollte nicht das ihr etwas passierte, da fesselten die Männer Severus, Hermione lag ja eh noch Bewusstlos durch den Trank auf der Liege, jetzt holten die Männer Julian in den Raum, sie schubsten ihn zu Severus, dieser saß in einer Ecke und wurde durch Julian umgeworfen, der konnte sich nicht abfangen, da die Männer ihn vollkommen zusammengeschlagen hatten, und er sich kaum auf den eigenen Füßen halten konnte. Bei dem Sturz stieß Julian mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, er verlor das Bewusstsein. Hermione begann wach zu werden, Severus baute zu ihr eine Gedankenverbindung auf; Beweg dich nicht, ich bin außer Gefecht gesetzt, Julian ist Bewusstlos, du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung hier heil rauszukommen, wenn du richtig wach bist dann müsstest du die vier Männer hier überwältigen. Ich versuche noch Lucius herzurufen mit Draco und Harry Potter, dann könnten wir es schaffen hier heil heraus zu kommen.;

Hermione antwortete ihm mit einem kurzen; ok; in seinen Gedanken.

Sie blieb ruhig liegen und lauschte dem Gespräch der Männer, „was machen wir jetzt mit den Dreien?"

„Sie haben unsere Gesichter nicht gesehen, lasst sie liegen, die findet eh so schnell keiner, wir müssen ihm den Trank bringen, damit er überleben kann."

„Wenn er stirbt, wirst du auch sterben." Der Kerl der das gesagt hatte trat Severus gegen den Kopf, doch Severus war weit Schlimmeres gewöhnt, er konzentrierte sich auf Lucius, dieser hörte ihn und gab ihm über die Verbindung Bescheid, das er mit Draco und Harry Potter in wenigen Minuten im St. Mungos ankommen würden, wo sie genau hin müssten, wollte er wissen. Severus antwortete ihm über die Verbindung. Die Männer wollten gerade das Büro von Julian verlassen, da stürzten Lucius, Draco sowie Harry durch die Tür herein, nur darauf hatte Hermione gewartet, sie zog ihren Zauberstab und entwaffnete die Männer alle problemlos.

Draco, Lucius und Harry fesselten die Männer, Hermione befreite Severus von seinen Fesseln, seine Handgelenke waren aufgescheuert, er hatte versucht sich zu befreien, Julian lag Bewusstlos auf seinen Beinen.

„Hermione levitiere bitte Julian zur Liege, ich komme schon klar, er sieht übel aus, untersuche ihn, wir können keinen der anderen Heiler herbitten, wir wissen nicht wer hinter diesem Angriff steckt."

„Severus, wenn es dir recht ist bringen wir die vier Gestalten auf mein Manor, ich werde schon aus ihnen herausbekommen wer die sind und was dahinter steckt." Lucius schaute Severus bittend an.

„Lucius, ich habe Veritaserum in meinem Labor auf Hogwarts, ich werde dir eine Phiole zukommen lassen. Tue mir den Gefallen und foltere sie nicht. Ich möchte nicht das die dunkle Magie wieder vollends von dir Besitz ergreift."

„Ich hatte nicht vor sie zu foltern Severus, was denkst du von mir?"

„Lucius, du kannst mich nicht belügen, also lass solche Versuche auch." Severus schaute ihn sehr streng an.

„Ok du hast mich durchschaut, darf ich nicht wenigstens ein wenig Julian rächen?"

„Nein, oder willst du dich mit diesem Abschaum auf eine Stufe stellen?" Severus schaute jetzt wirklich wütend aus, Hermione mischte sich ein „Severus, wenn wir hier keinem Heiler trauen können, sollten wir dann nicht lieber Julian mit zu uns nach Hogwarts nehmen?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee mein Engel", Severus stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der er gelehnt hatte, doch das war ein Fehler, sein Körper war noch nicht bereit selbständig frei zu stehen, Lucius fing ihn ab ehe er zu Boden stürzte. „Severus, ich werde dich stützen, dann flohen wir in eure Wohnung, diese vier Typen lasse ich durch meine Hauselfen in mein Manor bringen, Hermione kannst du Julian mit Harry gemeinsam stützen, ich möchte nicht das er oder wir gesehen werden, deshalb fällt Levitation aus. Ich werde euch gleich Desillusionieren, dann kann uns keiner sehen solange er nicht all zu genau hinschaut."

„Lucius, ich kann einen sehr guten Desillusionszauber, lass mich ihn sprechen und egal wer wie gut schaut, es sieht uns niemand."

„Ok Hermione, da Strecke ich meine Waffen nieder." Lucius lächelte sie an.

Hermione sagte den Zauberspruch nicht, doch sie berührte jeden mit ihrem Zauberstab, und jeder den sie berührt hatte verschwand vor den Augen der Anderen, für denjenigen den sie berührte fühlte es sich an, als wenn jemand ein Ei auf dem Kopf zerdrückt hätte und das Eiweiß und Eigelb würde über den Körper laufen. Nachdem alle so unsichtbar waren konnte Hermione Julian problemlos levitieren, alle hatten als Ziel Hogwarts, doch es wäre zu auffällig wenn der Kamin mehrfach grün aufflammen würde und es würde keiner hindurch kommen oder hinausgehen. Also lief die kleine Gruppe darauf bedacht das sie niemanden anrempelten, hinaus vor die Türen des St. Mungos, alle disapparierten, und tauchten wenig später am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts auf. Hermione berührte alle erneut mit ihrem Zauberstab, jetzt fühlte es sich an als würde das Ei wieder vom Körper weggezogen, und alle wurden sichtbar. So liefen sie dann auf das Schloss zu, Hermione leitete die Gruppe direkt in ihre Wohnräume, sie legte Julian auf der Couch ab, Lucius brachte Severus ins Bett, doch kam er wenige Sekunden später wieder mit ihm zurück und half ihm sich in den Sessel zu setzen.

„Du Starrkopf, so kannst du keinem helfen, du solltest besser im Bett liegen."

„Lucius, auch wenn ich noch wackelig auf den Beinen bin, ich kann zumindest geistig mitarbeiten, du solltest jetzt deinen Hauselfen Bescheid geben, damit sie die vier Männer bei euch in die Zellen stecken können. Hermione rufe bitte nach Ginny, dann geh ins Labor besorge für mich Diptamessenz, und Murtlabessenz, und eine Phiole von dem Veritaserum."

„Mache ich sofort Severus, könntet ihr bitte dafür sorgen das Ginny gleich auch hier herein kommen kann?"

„Selbstverständlich Hermione" Lucius verbeugte sich vor ihr und rief dann nach einer seiner Elfen, sie sahen jetzt richtig gut aus, Hermione verschwand im Labor und besorgte die benötigten Dinge. Sie rieb Severus Handgelenke mit beiden Essenzen ein und konnte sehen wie die Verletzungen heilten. Ginny kümmerte sich bereits um Julian, auch er benötigte die Essenzen, doch der Sturz gegen die Wand, hatte sein Gehirn in Mittleidenschaft gezogen, Ginny wollte ihn gern mitnehmen auf die Krankenstation, denn nur dort könnte sie auch gut für ihn sorgen, nachdem Severus und Hermione ein stilles Gespräch geführt hatten sagte Hermione zu Ginny „nimm ihn mit, doch informiere mich bitte sofort wenn etwas sich an seinem Zustand ändert."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Lucius, könnten sie ihn mir hoch bringen zur Krankenstation, ich komme sofort nach." Lucius nickte und verbeugte sich kurz, er levitierte Julian zur Krankenstation. Ginny untersuchte Severus, der das zwar nicht wollte, doch sie ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. „Severus, du wurdest übel zugerichtet, lass mich dir helfen, die Kerle die euch, dich und Julian so zugerichtet haben, wisst ihr wer das war und was die von euch wollten?"

„Nein das wissen wir noch nicht, aber wir werden es bald erfahren, denn Lucius wird sie mit Hilfe des Veritaserum zum Sprechen bringen." Hermione hatte Ginny geantwortet, doch Severus wirkte plötzlich sehr nachdenklich.


	139. Wer steckt hinter dem Angriff

Wie immer,…

Wer steckt hinter dem Angriff

„Severus, du wurdest übel zugerichtet, lass mich dir helfen, die Kerle die euch, dich und Julian so zugerichtet haben, wisst ihr wer das war und was die von euch wollten?"

„Nein das wissen wir noch nicht, aber wir werden es bald erfahren, denn Lucius wird sie mit Hilfe des Veritaserum zum Sprechen bringen." Hermione hatte Ginny geantwortet, doch Severus wirkte plötzlich sehr nachdenklich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Severus?" Hermione schaute ihn kritisch an, er antwortete ihr nicht laut, sondern in ihren Gedanken ;Hermione mein Engel, hat Ginny irgend jemand gesagt das Julian und ich von den Typen so zugerichtet worden sind oder was hat man ihr überhaupt erzählt?;

;ich weiß es nicht, ich war ja kurz im Labor, und du warst mit Lucius im Schlafzimmer, aber in der Zeit haben wir überhaupt nichts erzählt. Es sei denn Lucius hätte als er Harry abgeholt hat, ihr etwas gesagt. Doch das wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, das sie davon etwas erfahren haben könnte.;

;Hermione diese Vielsafttrankkopie von Julian, den habe ich doch per Legillimens ausgefragt, bzw. mir die Informationen beschafft die ich brauchte, der dachte daran das jemand das Gegengift brauchen würde, aber wenn das tatsächlich jemand wäre um den sich Ginny kümmern würde, dann hätte sie doch auch den einfachen Weg gehen können.;

;stimmt ich glaube nicht das Ginny hinter diesem Anschlag steckt, sie ist doch meine Freundin, sie ist glücklich mit Harry, ich denke das Lucius ihr was erzählt hat als er Harry hier abgeholt hat.;

„Ginny lass mich jetzt in Ruhe, kümmere dich um Julian dem geht es viel schlechter als mir, meine Verletzungen sind nur halb so schlimm." Severus brummte Ginny in seinem Bariton an.

Ginny nickte und verschwand auf die Krankenstation, Hermione verschloss die Tür hinter ihr.

„Severus, ist mit dir wirklich alles ok? Du siehst übel aus, das sieht aus, als hätte einer mit dem Fuß dir ins Gesicht getreten."

„Hermione, Ja das hat tatsächlich einer der Typen getan, da warst du noch von dem Trank Bewusstlos. Leider hat Julian, als er auf mich geschubst wurde, mich so unglücklich getroffen das ich auch mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand geknallt bin, doch ich habe trotzdem Lucius rufen können, und ich hatte mittels Legillimens die Informationen von dem Vielsafttrank Julian bekommen, obwohl der Okklumentik beherrscht. Nur der wusste auch nicht mehr, er wusste nur das er von mir das Gegenmittel besorgen sollte, das wir dort aufgetaucht sind, obwohl sie noch nicht nach uns gerufen hatten, hatte sie etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht, da wir ja aber das Gegenmittel bereits dabei hatten, wollten sie uns gehen lassen, doch da sind uns dann die Ungereimtheiten aufgefallen und wir sind zurück gegangen. Ab da ist auch bei mir ein wenig durcheinander, ich habe mittels Legillimens mir die Informationen beschafft, die anderen kamen dann dazu, ich hatte sie eigentlich im Griff, doch dann hat einer dir ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten, da ich dich nicht verlieren wollte, habe ich aufgehört zu kämpfen, sie haben mich gefesselt und der eine hat mir mit dem Fuß ins Gesicht getreten. Sie haben dann den echten Julian in das Zimmer geholt, der konnte kaum mehr laufen, er wurde auf mich geschubst, dabei habe ich wie bereits erwähnt mir den Hinterkopf angestoßen, aber Julian hat die Wucht des Sturzes mit seinem Kopf voll abbekommen. Er ging sofort K.O., und lag dann unglücklich auf meinen Beinen, ich habe versucht meine Hände frei zu bekommen, deswegen die Verletzungen meiner Handgelenke."

„Oh du mein Leben, ich liebe dich so sehr Severus, wieso nur haben wir immer wieder so ein Pech?"

„Naja dieses Mal hat es mich erwischt und nicht dich, und Julian hat das meiste abbekommen, die haben versucht ihn zur Kooperation zu zwingen, doch Julian ist da sehr eigen, er läßt sich lieber umbringen, als das er mit solchen Leuten kooperiert. Dementsprechend sieht er auch aus, die haben ihn sehr übel zugerichtet, aber das hast du vorhin selber gesehen. Ist denn bei dir alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so aus als wenn du einen Geist gesehen hättest."

„Ja , bei mir ist soweit alles ok. Wir sollten Lucius bitten uns zu Informieren, ob er Ginny etwas erzählt hat als er Harry abgeholt hat."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, könntest du bitte mal nachsehen ob ich am Hinterkopf blute, ich habe das ungute Gefühl, ich würde bluten."

Hermione sah sich den Hinterkopf von Severus an, und tatsächlich lief da ein kleines Rinnsal Blut herunter. „Severus, du blutest tatsächlich, ich heile die Wunde eben." Hermione hielt ihren Zauberstab auf Severus gerichtet und heilte so die Verletzung. „Ich besorge dir auch noch einen Blutbildungstrank, und dann sollten wir ins Bett gehen, es war heute ein sehr anstrengender Tag."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, wobei ;Winky; ich werde ihr den Auftrag erteilen nach Malfoy Manor zu gehen und dort bei Lucius nachzufragen wegen Ginny." Winky erschien wenige Sekunden nach seinem Ruf „Winky, gehe bitte zu Malfoy Manor, frage Master Malfoy ob er Misses Potter informiert hatte als er Mister Potter abgeholt hat, dass wir in Schwierigkeiten stecken und das Männer uns überwältigt hätten." „Ja Sir wie ihr wünscht." Winky verbeugte sich und war sofort danach verschwunden. Hermione hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Trank für Severus aus dem Labor geholt, er trank den Trank, dann gingen sie beide ins Schlafzimmer. Kaum das Beide im Bett lagen vielen ihnen die Augen zu und sie schliefen ein. Winky kam eine Stunde später zurück zu ihrem Herrn, sie weckte ihn sanft „Professor Snape, Sir, bitte wacht auf." Hermione erwachte als erste, sie rüttelte sanft an Severus Arm, dieser schlug die Augen auf und hatte sofort seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Master, Sir, Winky hat die Antwort auf Ihre Frage von vorhin. Master Malfoy hat, als er Mister Potter hier geholt hat, Misses Potter erzählt das er Unterstützung brauchen würde, da sie und ihre Frau außer Gefecht gesetzt worden seien von unbekannten Männern." Winky verbeugte sich und war wieder verschwunden. „Ok daher wusste sie dann also von den Kerlen. Nun gut ich bin noch immer sehr müde, aber ich habe Fluraufsicht, wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht täuscht, deshalb wollte ich doch schon heute Abend hierher kommen, meinst du das du mich begleiten kannst?"

„Sicher, Severus, ich möchte dich ungern heute Nacht alleine durch Hogwarts laufen lassen, bei dem was alles schon passiert ist. Lass uns aufbrechen, es ist zwar noch früh für die erste Runde, doch wir könnten mal von oben nach unten beginnen, das bringt die Kids auf Trab."

„Eine gute Idee mein Engel." Severus erhob sich und zog sich seine Robe an, Hermione tat es ihm gleich. Nach wenigen Minuten und vielen Geheimgängen, standen Severus und Hermione oben auf dem Astronomieturm, dort stand Sybill Trelawney sie starrte in den Abendhimmel und als Severus und Hermione hinter ihr auftauchten sprach sie in ihrer fremden Stimme „der Eine der den Anderen besiegt hat, wird niedergestreckt von seinem eigenen Blut, nur der, der den Angriff des Anderen überlebt hat, obwohl er hätte sterben sollen, gerettet durch die Hand der Liebe, kann den Einen retten vor dem Tod." Sybill hustete, dann sprach sie wieder mit ihrer üblichen Stimme „Oh Professoren Snape, genießen Sie die Aussicht?"

Severus und Hermione sahen sich entsetzt an, dann antwortete Hermione „Ja es ist ein wunderschöner Sonnenuntergang."

Tatsächlich ging genau in dem Moment die Sonne unter, Sybill verabschiedete sich und ging zurück in ihre Räume. Hermione und Severus waren noch immer wie erstarrt, „was heißt das jetzt? Wer ist gemeint? Wann wird das passieren?" aus Hermione sprudelten die Fragen nur so heraus.

„Nun ich kann in der Geschichte zwei Personen bzw. drei Personen ganz klar erkennen, der Eine ist Mister Potter, der andere bin ich, die Liebe die mich gerettet hat bist du, aber wer jetzt Mister Potter nach dem Leben trachten sollte, seinem eigenem Blut,….? Wer das sein könnte ich habe keine Ahnung außerdem sind die Kinder von Mister Potter noch sehr klein, da ist doch wohl keins zu einem Mord fähig, es sei denn,…"

„Severus sag was du denkst! Ich kann dir so nicht folgen und verstehe das nicht."

Severus grübelte ob es sein könnte, dass eins der Kinder von Harry vielleicht unabsichtlich ihren Vater umbringen würde, so wie Henry unabsichtlich Hermione mit dem Stupor verletzt hatte, vielleicht hat eins der Kinder einen tödlichen Fluch aufgeschnappt, und nur er wäre in der Lage es zu verhindern, oder es hat eine Pflanze gefunden und mitgenommen, die auch tödlich sein könnte, die Möglichkeiten waren da, es könnte unabsichtlich sein, und Sybill hatte nur eine Warnung abgegeben.

„Hermione wo ist Harry gerade? Hat er außer den Kindern mit Ginny noch andere Kinder? Eventuell auch welche von denen wir bisher nichts wissen, weil sie aus der Zeit als er noch Schüler war sind?"

„Das weiß ich alles leider nicht zu beantworten, ich gehe davon aus, dass Harry zur Zeit in der Wohnung seiner Familie hier auf Hogwarts ist, da morgen Montag ist und er unterrichten soll. Aber ob er uneheliche Kinder hat? Keine Ahnung, als er bei den Dursley's gelebt hat, glaube kaum das er da ne Freundin hatte, mit der er intim geworden ist. Und selbst wenn er doch eine gehabt hätte, über solche Themen haben wir nicht gesprochen. Wir waren auf der Jagd nach Horkruxe, da hatte er keine anderen Gedanken als die zu finden und zu zerstören, das er selber auch einer war, es war nicht leicht zu verstehen, aber als die Schlange dann tot war und Harry durch Voldemort zuvor erneut mit dem Todesfluch belegt worden war, da hat er den Horkruxe in ihm zerstört, und es musste Voldemort selber sein der ihn tötet, das hat er aber erst verstanden nachdem er deine Erinnerung gesehen hatte, er hat mir erzählt das du mit Dumbledore gesprochen hast und gesagt hättest das er wie ein Schaf zum Schlachter geführt würde, das Dumbledore sogar damit gerechnet hat das Harry sterben würde, selbst deinen Tod hatte der alte Sack mit eingeplant."

„Hermione du vergisst deinen guten Ton, aber du hast recht, er hat auch meinen Tod in Kauf genommen, aber zum Glück hast du ihm einen Strich durch diese Rechnung gezogen und damit auch dem dunklen Lord einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, wenn es dich nicht gäbe, dann wäre vieles anders gelaufen. Lass uns bei Familie Potter vorbei gehen, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, ich muss mich davon überzeugen das es Mister Potter gut geht."

„Das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen, also lass uns nach Harry schauen."

Severus ging mit Hermione gemeinsam zu den Wohnräumen der Familie Potter, sie klopften an, doch da ihnen keiner antwortete öffnete Severus mit seinem Schulleiterpasswort die Tür, sie traten ein und fanden Harry tatsächlich auf dem Boden liegend, er krampfte, es war als hätte er etwas giftiges zu sich genommen.

„Hermione ich brauche einen Bezoar, hast du einen bei dir?"

„Nein habe ich nicht aber warte mal Harry müsste einen hier in der Wohnung haben." Hermione dachte einen „Accio Bezoar" und dieser kam tatsächlich sofort angeflogen. Sie übergab ihn an Severus, dieser Zwang Harry den Mund zu öffnen und steckte ihm den Bezoar in den Mund. Kurze Zeit später ging es Harry schon besser, doch Severus eilte trotzdem in sein Labor und stellte noch ein Gegenmittel für Harry her. Hermione blieb derweil bei Harry sitzen, sie passte auf das er genug Luft bekam und nicht zufällig eins seiner Kinder ihm wieder etwas Gift geben könnte. Als Severus nach wenigen Minuten zurück kam in das Zimmer, saß mittlerweile eine ziemlich geschockt aussehende Ginny auf der Couch.

„Was ist passiert? Wie ist es passiert? Wer war das?" Ginny wiederholte die Fragen, die auch Hermione und Severus im Kopf rum schwirrten. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen wer das war, nur das es wohl eins der Kinder war, aber welches der zwei weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur das es ein Glück war das Hermione und ich zu ihm wollten, so konnten wir ihn retten." Brummte Severus in seinem Bariton, von der Prophezeiung von Sybill erwähnte er nichts. Er gab Harry das Gegenmittel und Ginny rief die Zwillinge zu sich. „James, Lily, kommt bitte mal her."

Die Kinder kamen aus dem Kinderzimmer „Oh was ist mit Papa passiert?" James und Lily fragten wie aus einem Mund.

„Ich hatte gehofft, das ihr mir das beantworten könntet, wart ihr im verbotenen Wald und habt von dort irgendwelche Pflanzen mitgebracht?"

„Siehst du hab ich doch gesagt, dass Mama das sofort merkt, du wolltest nicht hören James." Lily schaute ihn an mit böse funkelnden Augen.

„Also James? Welche Pflanze und wo ist sie?" Ginny wollte schon ins Kinderzimmer stürzen, doch Hermione hielt sie auf. „Warte Ginny, diese Pflanze überträgt ihr Gift über die Haut, ich weiß nicht wie die Kinder es geschafft haben, diese Pflanze hier in eure Wohnung zu bringen, ohne sich selber zu vergiften."

„James hatte die Drachenhauthandschuhe von Papa an." Lily blitzte ihren Bruder immer böser an.

„Lily, du bist dir sicher, dass du es nicht warst?" Severus schaute Lily nun seinerseits sehr böse an, er hatte die Gedanken von Lily gelesen und wusste deshalb, dass es nicht James war sondern sie.

Ginny schaute irritiert zu Severus, auch Hermione schaute kurzzeitig irritiert, doch dann verstand sie was Severus ihr da mitgeteilt hatte. „Lily, wir gehen die Pflanze wieder in ihre natürliche Umgebung bringen, hole doch schon mal die Handschuhe." Lily die noch nicht wusste, dass sie bereits aufgeflogen war, folgte Hermione's Anweisungen. Hermione, unterhielt sich mit Severus über die Gedanken, keiner der anderen im Raum bekam etwas davon mit.

;Severus, hättest du erwartet das Lily, so übel ihren Bruder ausliefern würde? Sie zeigt übrigens auch erste Symptome der Vergiftung, es wäre also besser ich bringe die Pflanze alleine zurück, oder besser noch wir werfen sie ins Feuer;

;Hermione du vergisst etwas wesentliches, wenn du diese Pflanze hier ins Feuer wirfst dann werden wir alle Vergiftet. So viel Gegengift habe ich nicht vorrätig, und ich kann es auch nicht so schnell herstellen.;

;stimmt Severus, das habe ich tatsächlich nicht bedacht. Dann werde ich die Pflanze rausbringen in den Wald. Ich beeile mich und gib du bitte Lily das Gegenmittel, warte nicht zu lange, sie muss dringend behandelt werden.;

; sie soll nur zugeben das sie es war und nicht ihr Bruder.;

;ok Severus, hast du zur Not einen Bezoar mitgebracht?;

;Selbstverständlich Hermione, und nun geh und beeile dich bitte.;

„Lily, wo bleibst du mit den Handschuhen?"

Lily kam aus dem Kinderzimmer, sie zeigte mittlerweile deutliche Vergiftungserscheinungen, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, sie übergab Hermione die Handschuhe, doch Hermione zog diese nicht sofort an, sie drehte die Handschuhe erst um. Und siehe da es vielen Teile der Pflanze aus den Handschuhen heraus.

„Lily, spätestens in 10 Minuten geht es dir so schlecht wie deinem Papa, wenn du weiterhin solche Lügen hier verbreiten möchtest, und wieso hast du die Handschuhe von innen mit den Pflanzenteilen gefüllt?"

„Ich wollte nur sehen was passiert, wenn man mit der Pflanze in Kontakt kommt. Entschuldigung."

„Damit bist du noch nicht raus aus der Sache! Hermione hole dir bitte aus unserem Labor die Handschuhe von uns, Lily gib zu das du hinter der Sache steckst."

Lily schaute Severus schuldbewusst an „Onkel Severus, ich, es, immer dreht sich alles um James, ich wollte auch mal im Mittelpunkt stehen."

„Aber Lily, wieso dreht sich alles immer nur um James, und wieso vergiftest du deinen Papa, und warum wolltest du Tante Hermione schaden? Ich verstehe das nicht!"

„Ginny, das kann ich dir erklären, wenn es mir besser geht, aber im Moment sollte ich wohl lieber auf der Krankenstation liegen, ich glaube Lily sollte auch dort hin, James ist bei dir alles ok?" Harry sprach sehr leise, ihm fiel es schwer überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

„Mister Potter hat recht, Lily und er gehören auf die Krankenstation, dort können sie Ginny sich am besten um die Beiden kümmern, aber Lily, du bist damit noch nicht aus der Geschichte entlassen, du hast deinen Vater, einen meiner Lehrer angegriffen, du hättest ihn töten können, ist dir das bewusst?" Severus schaute sie sehr streng an.

Hermione kam gerade wieder zur Tür rein als Lily antwortete „Nein Onkel Severus, das wusste ich nicht." Severus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, Hermione sah das und wusste das Lily lügt.

„Lily du lügst, das erkenne ich sofort. Du solltest besser Onkel Severus und mich nicht anlügen, ich bringe jetzt diese Pflanzenteile hinaus, hast du davon noch mehr in eurem Zimmer?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, sie hatte die letzten Pflanzenteile in die Handschuhe gesteckt, da Severus die Gedanken der Kleinen kontrollierte nickte er unmerklich als Zeichen für Hermione das diese Antwort korrekt war. „Gut es wäre besser, wenn das auch der Wahrheit entspricht, da sonst noch mehr Menschen in Gefahr geraten würden, du willst doch keinem ernsthaft wehtun oder?"

„Nein Tante Hermione, ich wollte wirklich keinen umbringen. Ich wusste nicht das die Pflanze so gefährlich ist, ich wusste nur sie ist gefährlich." Severus schüttelte erneut unmerklich den Kopf.

„Lily du lügst schon wieder, wer hat dir von der Pflanze erzählt, die wächst nur tief im verbotenen Wald, du bist bestimmt nicht alleine so tief in den Wald gegangen."

„Das darf ich nicht verraten, außerdem habe ich den Mann nicht richtig gesehen, er hat gesagt das ich diese Pflanze meinem Vater schenken solle, ich sollte die aber nur mit diesen Handschuhen anfassen, es wäre gefährlich, die Pflanze zu berühren, ich dachte Papa wüsste das, aber dann hat er sie mit bloßen Händen angefasst, kurz danach ist er zusammengebrochen, aber James und ich sind dann ins Kinderzimmer gegangen, der Mann hatte gesagt das wenn ich es schaffen würde Papa und Tante Hermione die Pflanze zu geben, dann würde ich reich belohnt mit Aufmerksamkeit."

Severus nickte unmerklich, es war die Wahrheit die Lily da sprach, er hatte sogar gesehen was Lily nicht erkannt hatte, er wusste nun wer der Mann war der Lily mit dieser Pflanze versorgt hatte.

„Ok ich bringe die Pflanze jetzt weg, Severus, kümmere dich bitte um Lily und James, auch er scheint mit der Pflanze Kontakt gehabt zu haben. Wenn ich gleich zurück bin müssen wir unbedingt reden."

Severus nickte, er wusste und Hermione wusste nun auch wer der Übeltäter war, allerdings wollte sie das nicht vor den Kindern besprechen, und es würde höchste Zeit das die Pflanze aus der Schule verschwinden würde.

Hermione verließ die Räume der Familie Potter und brachte die Pflanze in den verbotenen Wald, sie lief dort hin, wo noch mehr dieser Pflanzen wuchsen, sie legte die Pflanzenreste ab und verließ dieses geheime Versteck.


	140. Der Übeltäter

Wie immer,…

Der Übeltäter

Severus nickte, er wusste und Hermione wusste nun auch wer der Übeltäter war, allerdings wollte sie das nicht vor den Kindern besprechen, und es wurde höchste Zeit das die Pflanze aus der Schule verschwinden würde.

Hermione verließ die Räume der Familie Potter und brachte die Pflanze in den verbotenen Wald, sie lief dort hin, wo noch mehr dieser Pflanzen wuchsen, sie legte die Pflanzenreste ab und verließ dieses geheime Versteck.

Severus kümmerte sich unterdessen um Lily, ihr ging es nun auch sehr schlecht, er gab ihr das Gegenmittel, auch James bekam das Gegenmittel, Lily musste wie ihr Vater auch auf der Krankenstation Übernachten, James durfte mit zu Henry und Eileen ins Zimmer, er durfte dort schlafen. Severus drehte seine Runde über den Flur, als er erneut an der Krankenstation vorbei kam hörte er einen Tumult hinter den Türen des Krankenflügels, er ging hinein, er wollte dort nach dem Rechten sehen, schließlich lagen drei Patienten auf der Station, zumindest drei von denen er wusste. Als er die schweren Türen öffnete erschrak er, es waren ganze zehn Patienten auf der Station, einer war Julian, einer war dieser unsägliche Dummkopf Potter, ein anderer Patient war die kleine Lily, und genau diese mischte gerade die anderen sieben Patienten auf, Potter schlief, Julian war Bewusstlos, aber die sieben anderen Patienten waren Schüler und mit denen diskutierte Lily in einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke, sie brüstete sich damit das sie ihren Papa auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatte. Severus dachte darüber nach was mit dem Mädel nicht stimmen kann, wieso hasst sie ihren Vater so? Was ist der Grund für diesen Frust, warum tut sie so etwas? Die Schüler waren nicht weniger laut, deshalb hatte ihn auch noch keiner von den 8 zankenden Kindern gehört oder wahrgenommen. Er verstärkte seine Stimme und brüllte so „seid Ruhig" mit seiner normalen Lautstärke sagte er dann bedrohlich „wenn ich noch einmal hier auf die Krankenstation komme und sie veranstalten so einen Krach, wird jeder von ihnen in einer Zelle übernachten. Ich hoffe ich habe mich da klar ausgedrückt, außerdem ist jetzt absolute Bettzeit, also Licht aus und schlafen, sie sind hier auf einer Krankenstation und nicht in einem Hotel." Severus war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden, die Schüler wussten wenn sie jetzt nich sofort taten was ihr Professor wollte, würde das was er angedroht hatte passieren. Severus wollte gerade die Krankenstation verlassen, da sprach ihn Lily an „ich weiß du magst meinen Papa nicht und mir kannst du nicht ins Gesicht schauen, du bist ein Feigling Onkel Severus!"

„Lily, du gehst gerade zu weit, leg dich sofort in dein Bett, sonst wirst du die erste sein, die in einer Zelle schläft!" Severus schaute sie ganz ruhig an, er hatte sein Pokerface auf, nicht eine einzige Regung war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, Lily schluckte, sie nickte dann brav und ging in ihr Bett.

Severus drehte sich nochmal zu den Schülern um „sie sollten alle jetzt schlafen gute Nacht." Damit löschte er das Licht auf der Krankenstation. Er ging zurück in seine Wohnung, dort saß seit wenigen Minuten Hermione auf der Couch, sie hatte ganz untypisch für sie, ein großes Glas mit Feuerwhiskey in der Hand, sie trank als Severus herein kam, das Glas in einem Zug leer, sie schüttelte sich etwas, dann griff sie nach der Flasche und wollte sich erneut das Glas füllen, doch Severus griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Hermione, wenn du dich umbringen möchtest, mach so weiter, aber das was du da gerade getrunken hast, wird in wenigen Minuten seine Wirkung zeigen, du hast noch nie so ein großes Glas mit Feuerwhiskey getrunken, wenn du noch ein zweites trinkst, kann ich dich zur Krankenstation bringen, allerdings ist es dort sehr voll und vor allem sehr unruhig. Was hat dich so mitgenommen das du dich ins Koma trinken möchtest?"

„Severus," der Alkohol begann zu wirken, und Hermione hatte Schwierigkeiten sich vernünftig zu artikulieren, sie lallte den Rest des Satzes so, das Severus kein Wort mehr davon verstand, als sie den Satz beendet hatte, wollte Hermione aufstehen, sie wollte zur Toilette, denn ihr war mit einem Mal fürchterlich übel. Doch Severus ließ sie nicht aufstehen, er zauberte eine Schüssel herbei, und Hermione erbrach sich im hohen Schwall, als sie den Kopf wieder anhob, konnte Severus erkennen das sie gleich einschlafen würde, er fing sie auf und trug sie ins Bett.

„Ich hätte zu gern gewusst was Hermione so mitgenommen hat." Als er sie ins Bett gelegt hatte, gab Hermione noch ein paar Geräusche von sich, doch nichts davon konnte Severus verstehen. Da er noch eine Runde durch Hogwarts gehen müsste, rief er nach Rizzy, er bat sie darauf zu achten, dass es seiner Frau gut geht und sie nicht ersticken würde, falls sie sich erneut übergeben sollte. Dann begab er sich auf die letzte Runde durch Hogwarts, es waren mal wieder Schüler nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, für die rasselte es Punktabzüge, sowie Nachsitzen bei Professor Hagrid, am nächsten Tag, und falls sie im Unterricht auffälliges Verhalten zeigen sollten, würden sie noch eine ganze Woche zusätzlich Nachsitzen bekommen. Als er wieder zurück in seine Wohnräume kam hatte er insgesamt 250 Punkte abgezogen, von allen vier Häusern, er hatte 5 Schüler aus Slytherin erwischt, 5 aus Gryffindor, 5 von Ravenclaw sowie 10 von Hufflepuff. Es waren 25 Kinder die er so bestraft hatte, beim Betreten seiner Wohnräume, hörte er ungewöhnlichen Lärm aus dem Kinderzimmer, er ging in das Kinderzimmer und staunte nicht schlecht als hier vor seinen Augen Lily stand und ihren Bruder James, sowie seine beiden Zwillinge ziemlich übel verbal attackierte.

„Lily, du solltest auf der Krankenstation sein und dort im Bett liegen und schlafen, was tust du hier und warum gehst du meine Kinder und deinen Bruder so an?"

„Weil du ein Feigling bist Onkel Severus, du traust dich gar nichts, du bist so feige!"

„Lily jetzt reicht es, das Maas ist voll, du wirst heute Nacht in einer der Zellen von Hogwarts verbringen, ich werde mit deiner Mutter ein ernstes Wörtchen sprechen müssen, und sobald es deinem Vater wieder besser geht auch mit ihm. Aber vorerst wirst du jetzt hier hinaus und in eine Zelle gehen, und es ist mir egal wie alt du bist, du benimmst dich dermaßen ungebührlich, das dir eine Nacht in der Zelle durchaus gut tun wird. Los jetzt raus hier, setz dich für zwei Minuten noch ins Wohnzimmer, ich muss kurz mit deinem Bruder sprechen und mit meinen Kindern, und wage es ja nicht irgendetwas anzufassen." Severus schaute Lily sehr streng an doch die grinste nur sehr frech, streckte ihm die Zunge raus und verließ das Kinderzimmer. Severus sicherte die Tür, damit Lily nicht hören könnte was er mit den drei Kindern besprechen würde.

„Zunächst tut es mir leid das Lily euch geweckt hat, was hat sie hier gewollt?"

„Papa sie hat sich über dich lustig gemacht, sie glaubt sie kommt mit allem davon, wenn du nicht gerade hier hereingekommen wärst, dann hätten Henry und ich sie hinausgeworfen." Henry nickte, aber er sah auch besorgt aus.

„Henry was bedrückt dich?"

„Papa warum hat Lily dich feige genannt? Das was ich von dir weiß, zeigt mir du bist nie feige gewesen, was ist mit Lily los, ich hab sie sehr gern, aber im Moment mache ich mir große Sorgen um sie."

„Da stimme ich Henry zu, auch ich mache mir Sorgen um Lily, wir sind vergangene Tage mit Mama und Papa in der Winkelgasse gewesen, wir haben dort ein Eis gegessen, Lily ist da zur Toilette gegangen, und als sie wieder gekommen ist, hat sie sich schon seltsam benommen, aber Mama und Papa haben gemeint, das sie vielleicht einfach Bauchweh habe, weil sie zu viel Eis gegessen hat. Allerdings hatte sie nicht mehr Eis als ich und ich kann weniger Eis vertragen als sie, ich habe seit dem mir immer wieder große Sorgen gemacht, sie hat angefangen über dich schlecht zu reden, sie hat es zuerst immer nur bei mir gemacht, dann irgendwann bei Papa und dann auch vor Mama, ich verstehe gar nicht was mit ihr los ist, aber Onkel Severus, du solltest Lily nicht so lange in deinem Wohnzimmer lassen, sie kommt auf die blödesten Ideen und es könnte passieren, … in dem Moment hörten es die Vier im Wohnzimmer laut rumpeln, Severus unterbrach das Gespräch, er stürzte zur Tür, öffnete sie und sah in ein vollkommen zerstörtes Wohnzimmer.

„Lily was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt? Ich werde dich nun in die Zelle bringen, diese werde ich mit sämtlichen Sicherheitszaubern versehen, dann werden wir wissen was dahinter steckt." Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Lily, diese stand auf und stieg über die Trümmer des Wohnzimmers und verließ die Wohnräume, Severus war ihr dicht auf den Fersen „deinen Zauberstab bitte hier ablegen" Severus zeigte auf ein kleines Regal an der Außenseite der Zelle, als Lily ihren Zauberstab dort abgelegt hatte, verwandelte sich dieser in einen anderen, Severus schaute irritiert auf den Stab „hast du noch einen Zauberstab, du brauchst gar nicht versuchen zu lügen, ich erkenne das sofort."

Lily nickte und legte den zweiten Stab daneben, auch dieser verwandelte sich, aber es kam Lily's normaler Zauberstab zum Vorschein „ hast du noch einen weiteren? Wenn du gleich die Zelle betrittst und noch einen Zauberstab besitzt, geht der Kaputt, also lege ihn besser hier ab."

Lily nickte, zog ihren dritten und letzten Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel und legte ihn ebenfalls auf dem Regal ab, auch dieser Stab verwandelte sich und es kam James Zauberstab zum Vorschein. „So nun in die Zelle, ach ehe ich dich hinein lasse habe ich noch vergessen, falls du irgendwelche anderen Waffen bei dir hast, die würden auch zerstört werden. Also entweder du legst diese Sachen hier auf diesem Regal ab, oder du wirst spüren was dann passiert." Lily die noch immer recht aufmüpfig war trat vor die Zellentür. Severus öffnete diese und Lily trat hindurch, doch was dann geschah, damit hatte Severus so nicht gerechnet, Lily fiel in sich zusammen, sie blieb reglos liegen, sie war nicht sie selbst gewesen, als sie so gehandelt hatte, das hatte Severus schon die ganze Zeit geahnt, doch das Lily's Körper so desolat aussah, damit hatte er einfach nicht gerechnet. Doch Severus wusste, wenn er jetzt in die Zelle treten würde, könnte er nichts für Lily tun, sie müsste das selber schaffen. Er verschloss die Tür und ein leises Wimmern verriet ihm, dass Lily am Leben war und sie nicht ganz so schlecht zurecht war, wie er nach dem Zusammenbruch gedacht hatte.

Er ging dann zu Ginny und informierte sie darüber, was ihre Tochter angestellt hatte und das sie aber nicht sie selbst gewesen sei, auch sagte er ihr das sie sein Wohnzimmer demoliert habe und das sie für diese Nacht in einer der Zellen schlafen würde, sie dürfte nicht zu ihr gehen, da die Zelle bis zum Morgen so gesichert sei das keiner hinein und auch keiner hinaus kommen würde.

„Ihr geht es nicht sehr gut, sie war unter dem Imperius, hat sie in den letzten Tagen normal gegessen und getrunken?"

„Soweit ich weiß ja, aber wann und wer hat sie unter den Imperius gestellt?"

„Wann kann ich beantworten, da James mir gesagt hat das Lily sich, nach dem Gang zur Toilette, in der Eisdiele schon komisch benommen hat, wer, das ist etwas schwieriger, ich habe da einen Verdacht, allerdings müsste ich dafür mit Julian reden, der ist aber wie du weißt, Bewusstlos im Bett auf der Krankenstation."

„Ok Severus und danke für deine Hilfe, sonst hätte ich jetzt wahrscheinlich keinen Mann und keine Kinder mehr."

„Ginny ich bin für die Menschen hier auf Hogwarts verantwortlich, ob ich diese zu meinen engsten Freunden zähle, oder ob ich sie nur hier dulde weil es Schüler sind, das spielt dabei keine Rolle. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist das ich euch alle vier, oh Entschuldigung alle fünf oder werden das wieder Zwillinge? Zu meinen engsten Freunden zähle."

„Severus, woher weißt du das ich Schwanger bin?"

„Das ist einfach, du hast als ich vier gesagt habe einen kurzen Blick nach unten in Richtung deines Bauches wandern lassen, da ich früher immer schon, auch solche Anzeichen wahrgenommen habe, ich bin leider ein sehr guter Beobachter. Seit wann weißt du das du Schwanger bist?"

„Seit heute, ich habe meine Regel nicht bekommen, und habe dann einen Test gemacht, allerdings weiß es Harry noch nicht, es ist noch ein wenig zu früh, ich bin erst in der vierten Woche, könnte das bitte bis zur 6 Woche unser Geheimnis bleiben?"

„Von mir aus schon, weiß es Hermione?" Severus blickte Ginny an. Diese nickte leicht, also deshalb hat Hermione sich vorhin mit dem Alkohol ausgeschaltet, jetzt wurde es Severus klar. Jetzt machten auch die gelallten Worte Sinn, die er zuvor nicht richtig verstanden hatte.

„Gut dann sollten wir alle jetzt versuchen zu schlafen, glaubst du, das du mit diesen Informationen ruhig schlafen kannst? Ich könnte dir sonst einen leichten Schlaftrank geben, der auch für das Ungeborene keine Gefahr ist."

„Danke Severus, aber nein danke, ich werde schon so Schlaf finden. Nochmals vielen Dank für deine Hilfe und dein Verständnis. Wann kann ich Lily besuchen gehen?"

„Sie wird bis morgen, äh bis heute Mittag um 11:30 Uhr in der Zelle eingesperrt sein, da die Zelle für 12 Stunden abgeschlossen ist. Ich hoffe das Julian nachher zu Bewusstsein kommt, damit ich mit ihm reden kann, aber jetzt gute Nacht Ginny und versuche zu schlafen." Severus verbeugte sich und verließ die Wohnung.


	141. Wer ist nun der Übeltäter

Wie immer,…

Wer ist nun der Übeltäter

„Sie wird bis morgen, äh bis heute Mittag um 11:30 Uhr in der Zelle eingesperrt sein, da die Zelle für 12 Stunden abgeschlossen ist. Ich hoffe das Julian nachher zu Bewusstsein kommt, damit ich mit ihm reden kann, aber jetzt gute Nacht Ginny und versuche zu schlafen." Severus verbeugte sich und verließ die Wohnung.

Als er an seinen eigenen Wohnräumen angekommen war, holte er tief Luft, um sich auf das Chaos vorzubereiten, was ihn beim Eintreten in seine Räume erwarten würde, er öffnete die Tür und stand etwas ratlos im Türrahmen, seine Wohnung war wieder hergestellt, es sah alles so aus wie zuvor, nur auf der Couch saßen drei sehr erschöpft aussehende Kinder, Eileen lag mit dem Kopf bei James auf dem Schoss, sie hatte die Augen zu und James streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken, wenn die zwei nicht noch so klein gewesen wären, hätte Severus etwas dazu gesagt, aber so verkniff er sich jeden Kommentar. Henry blickte auf, als er seinen Papa wahrgenommen hatte „Eileen schläft, sie hat das meiste gemacht, ich musste James erst einen neuen Zauberstab herstellen, seiner ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Henry gähnte, James wollte aufstehen und mit Eileen auf dem Arm ins Kinderzimmer gehen. Doch Severus nahm ihm seine Tochter ab „James, das ist sehr lieb von dir das du Eileen ins Bett bringen möchtest, aber ich möchte mit euch beiden Jungs noch kurz etwas besprechen." Severus blickte die Zwei streng an, Beide nickten, James setzte sich wieder hin nachdem Severus mit Eileen auf dem Arm ins Kinderzimmer trat. Er legte Eileen in ihrem Bett ab, dann ging er zurück zu den beiden Jungs.

„Also dein Zauberstab James, seit wann vermisst du ihn?" Severus schaute ihn streng an.

„Onkel Severus nicht böse sein, seit dem Eisdielen Besuch."

„Ich bin nicht böse, ich weiß wo dein Zauberstab ist." Er blickte in ein überraschtes Gesicht von James.

„Wo ist er denn Onkel Severus?" James Augen begannen zu Leuchten.

„Der liegt unten außerhalb der Zelle von Lily, ihr dürft erst morgen Nachmittag in den Zellentrakt gehen, Lily geht es nicht gut, doch die Hauselfen kümmern sich um sie. Henry, wie habt ihr drei das geschafft es hier wieder so schnell, so toll aussehen zu lassen? Selbst ich hätte dafür bestimmt 30 Minuten gebraucht, Lily hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet."

„Wir waren doch zu dritt, Papa, da war das fast ein Kinderspiel, allerdings hat wie schon gesagt, das Meiste Eileen gemacht. Deshalb war sie doch auch so müde und erschöpft, sie hat sich kurz bevor du in die Wohnung gekommen bist auf unseren Schoss gelegt und ist sofort eingeschlafen. Papa auch ich bin müde und ich denke James sollte auch schlafen, Tante Minerva duldet keine Unpünktlichkeit wir haben doch nachher Unterricht mit ihr."

„Ok dann ab mit euch Beiden ins Bett." Severus schaute den Kindern hinterher als sie alle Zwei aufsprangen und ins Kinderzimmer eilten. Auch er war müde und würde sich jetzt neben Hermione ins Bett legen. Doch dort musste er zunächst einmal das Bett frisch beziehen, Hermione hatte sich erneut übergeben, und Rizzy mühte sich noch mit der halb bewusstlosen Hermione ab, sie war gerade erst damit fertig das sie ihr den Mund auswusch, Severus ließ seine Magie wirken und das Bett war frisch bezogen, der Gestank war verschwunden und er zauberte Hermione einen Ausnüchterungstrank in den Magen, für den späteren Vormittag stellte er einen Antikatertrank auf ihrem Nachttisch ab. Dann legte auch er sich hin und schlief sofort ein. Rizzy legte Hermione neben ihn, diese schlief noch immer.

Als Severus am Morgen erwachte, zeigte ihm ein Blick auf den Tempus Zauber, es war schon spät, aber wenn er sich beeilen würde, wäre er noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück in der großen Halle. Also beeilte er sich, er bekleidete sich mittels Magie, da sah er im Spiegel seine beiden Kinder Eileen und Henry. „Papa warum darfst du dich mit Magie bekleiden und wir nicht?"

„Weil ich das auch normal beherrsche, aber da es heute Nacht etwas spät geworden ist, ehe ich ins Bett gekommen bin, beziehungsweise bin ich erst heute früh ins Bett gekommen, und habe fast verschlafen, deshalb musste ich mich beim Bekleiden beeilen, damit wir rechtzeitig in der großen Halle zum Frühstück anwesend sein können. So und nun los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

„Papa was ist mit Mama?" Eileen schaute zu ihrer schlafenden Mama und diese sah nicht sehr gut aus, sie war blass und ihre Adern im Gesicht waren deutlich zu sehen.

„Die Mama hat gestern leider etwas zu viel Alkohol getrunken, sie war sehr traurig, und sie hat versucht das mit Alkohol zu lösen. Eine schlechte Idee wie ihr heute früh noch sehen könnt, aber bis zum Mittagessen ist sie wieder fit. Nun lasst uns gehen und Frühstücken." Severus nahm seine beiden Kinder an die Hand und ging mit ihnen zur großen Halle. Sie schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig, doch Severus sah man nicht an das er abgehetzt wirkte oder sonst etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre, er entschuldigte seine Frau, „heute ist meine Frau noch vom Unterricht befreit und auch Professor Potter ist heute nicht für den Unterricht da, ab Dienstag geht alles wieder seinen normalen Gang, der heutige Unterricht meiner Frau wird durch mich vertreten, der Unterricht von Professor Potter wird durch Mister Malfoy vertreten, er wird jede Minute hier eintreffen. Und nun einen guten Hunger ihnen allen."

Betretenes Schweigen machte sich unter den Schülern breit, da öffnete sich die Tür der großen Halle und Lucius Malfoy trat gefolgt von Draco in die große Halle. Er schritt zum Lehrertisch, dort begrüßte er die anwesenden Lehrer, dann setzten er und Draco, der es ihm gleich getan hatte, sich gemeinsam an den Tisch. „Hallo ihr zwei, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das ihr Beide her kommen würdet, aber ich freue mich, so wird der Unterricht sicherlich anschaulicher, wenn ich das heute Nacht richtig verstanden hatte, wolltest du im Gelände rund um das Schloss den Unterricht stattfinden lassen?"

„Ja das ist korrekt, ich möchte auch die beiden Zwillingspaare von Potter und von dir die Zwillinge mit in meinem Unterricht haben, ich denke es ist wichtig für die vier zu erkennen wenn jemand unter dem Imperius steht und was man dagegen tun kann."

Die Schüler horchten auf, was die kleinen Kinder sollen mit am Unterricht teilnehmen? Das könnte doch nicht der Ernst von dem Lehrer sein.

„Die drei Kinder die hier beim Frühstück sitzen, kannst du schon heute Vormittag mit zum Unterricht nehmen, Lily kann erst später dazu kommen."

„Oh darf ich fragen was passiert ist?"

„Lucius, das ist kein Thema um am Frühstückstisch besprochen zu werden, komme in fünf Minuten in mein Büro und ich erzähle es dir." Severus erhob sich, er nickte den Kindern zu diese wussten sie durften sitzen bleiben, Eileen, Henry und James saßen stumm da, sie aßen ihr Frühstück es war in der Halle sehr leise, das war schon sehr unheimlich, denn normalerweise lärmten die Schüler beim Frühstück. Lucius erhob sich fünf Minuten nach Severus, er ging in das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Severus, was ist jetzt mit Lily gewesen, warum kann sie erst heute Nachmittag am Unterricht teilnehmen?"

„Als ich dir gestern Abend, die Eule gesendet habe, das ich dich als Lehrer hier brauchen würde für heute, da gab es ein Problem mit Professor Potter, er wurde vergiftet, seine Tochter stand seit einem Eisdielen Besuch unter dem Imperius, sie sitzt gerade in einer der Zellen hier von Hogwarts, sie wird dort noch bis 11:30 Uhr eingesperrt bleiben, weil die Zelle so eingestellt ist das sie 12 Stunden zu bleibt. Sie hatte drei Zauberstäbe bei sich, ihren eigenen den von ihrem Bruder, und einen mir fremden Stab, ich hoffe das Julian heute wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, dann kann ich ihm die Erinnerung von Lily zeigen, er kann den Mann identifizieren denke ich, ich glaube das es schon wieder der Typ aus dem St. Mungos ist, der dort auf der geschlossenen Abteilung liegen sollte, er hegt warum auch immer einen Groll gegen das goldene Trio, warum er aber immer wieder versucht Hermione und Harry zu schaden, das kann ich nicht sagen, vielleicht weil Ron Weasley bei seinem Bruder Charly in Rumänien ist und dort sich als Drachenkämpfer bewährt, und er so nicht an ihn dran kommt. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle, Lily war vollkommen außer sich, sie hat mich als Feigling beschimpft, sie hat mein Wohnzimmer zerstört, sie hat ihren Vater mit einer Pflanze vergiftet, ihren Bruder auch und sogar sich selbst, zum Glück kam Ginny nicht mit der Pflanze in Kontakt, nicht auszudenken was dann passiert wäre."

„Wieso, du hättest sie doch retten können wie die anderen auch. Wo liegt da das Problem?"

„Das kann ich dir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht beantworten. Aber es ist jetzt Zeit für den Unterricht, ich werde vor dem Mittagessen nach Lily sehen, wenn sie in der Lage ist an dem Unterricht teilzunehmen werde ich sie zu dir schicken, allerdings wird sie von meinen Kindern begleitet werden auch James wird dann erneut mitkommen."

„Ok das ist kein Problem, darf ich versuchen Lily erneut unter den Imperius zu stellen?"

„Wenn du es für sinnvoll erachtest, dann ja, aber bitte löse den Imperius wieder ehe der Unterricht beendet ist."

„Selbstverständlich, Severus was denkst du denn von mir?"

„Nur das Beste,…" Severus grinste seinen Blutsbruder an. „So nun ab zum Unterricht, und bitte übertreibe nicht."

„Hatte ich nicht vor, Sir." Lucius grinste ebenfalls wie Severus, doch als die Beiden das Büro verließen sah man ihnen von diesem Grinsen nichts mehr an.

Der Unterricht des Vormittags verging wie im Fluge, als es auf 11 Uhr zu ging, betrat Severus die Krankenstation, er müsste noch sehen wie es Julian geht und mit Harry Potter müsste er auch noch ein Wort reden, da der noch nicht wusste was passiert war. Er sah das Julian noch Bewusstlos war, er drehte sich zu Potter um, dieser saß auf der Bettkante und schaute etwas irritiert im Krankenflügel umher.

„Professor Potter, wie fühlen sie sich?"

„Nun besser, das verdanke ich vermutlich ihnen und Hermione?"

„Ja das ist korrekt, aber nicht nur, das es Ihnen so schlecht ging, verdanken sie ihrer Tochter, diese wurde, als sie in der Eisdiele zur Toilette gegangen ist, unter den Imperius gestellt, ich möchte Ihnen die Erinnerung ihrer Tochter an den Menschen zeigen, vielleicht können sie ihn identifizieren, der Heiler Julian könnte es, ist aber noch außer Gefecht gesetzt. Sind sie damit einverstanden, dass ich in ihren Geist eindringe, ich werde auch nicht in ihren Gedanken wühlen, sondern ihnen vielmehr die Erinnerung ihrer Tochter an den Mann zeigen, der sie verhext hat mit dem Imperius."

„Wenn es nicht so abläuft wie beim Okklumentik Unterricht, dann ja."

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht ihnen Okklumentik beizubringen, das ist längstens zu spät dafür, sie werden das nicht mehr lernen können, ich will ihnen nur eine Erinnerung ihrer Tochter zeigen."

„Moment wie sind sie an diese Erinnerung gekommen?"

„Potter muss ich das wirklich beantworten, ich bin weder Auror, noch sonst ein Ministeriumsangestellter, ich bin Lehrer und Leiter dieser Schule und ein guter Legillimens, also Frage nun beantwortet?"

„Aber wie konnten sie sich wagen, in die Erinnerungen meiner Tochter einzudringen?"

„Potter es ging um ihr Leben, um das ihrer Zwillinge, um die Sicherheit der Schule, soll ich noch mehr Gründe aufzählen?"

„Nein, ok zeigen Sie mir die Erinnerung meiner Tochter."

„Ich muss sie warnen Potter, dass ist kein angenehmes Gefühl was ihrer Tochter da passiert ist. Sie werden mit der Erinnerung auch die Gefühle ihrer Tochter erleben. Also seien sie gewarnt."

„Nun beginnen sie schon mit der Erinnerung."

Severus nickte und drang in die Gedanken von Harry ein, er übermittelte ihm die Erinnerung an den Mann, ebenso die Gefühle die seine Tochter dabei empfunden hatte, danach verließ er Harry's Gedanken wieder.

Harry rutschte vom Bett, er sackte auf seine Knie, die Erinnerung an diesen Menschen, er hatte ihn gesehen als sie in die Eisdiele gegangen waren, der Mann hatte ihn angerempelt beim Betreten der Eisdiele, aber der hatte sich nicht entschuldigt, und Ginny hat ihn aufgehalten von dem Mann eine Entschuldigung zu fordern, aber dieser Mann hatte seine Tochter unter den Imperius gesetzt, und seine Lily hatte gekämpft, aber sie hat es nicht geschafft sich dagegen zu wehren, schließlich kontrollierte der Mann alles was Lily tat, sie fühlte sich schlecht, das hatte Harry gefühlt, auch er fühlte sich nun schmutzig und benutzt.

„Mister Potter, könnten sie versuchen sich zusammenzureißen, ihre Tochter sitzt, oder besser gesagt liegt in einer der Zellen hier auf Hogwarts, ihr geht es schon so schlecht genug, da müssen sie sich nicht auch noch so hängen lassen. Kennen Sie diesen Mann?"

„Nein Professor Snape, ich habe ihn da zum ersten Mal gesehen, er hatte mich angerempelt als er die Eisdiele betrat, er machte einen ungepflegten Eindruck. Ich habe mich nicht weiter mit ihm beschäftigt."

„Ok dann können sie mir vielleicht sagen, haben sie ihren Zauberstab noch?" Severus schaute Harry kritisch an, dieser hatte plötzlich einen sehr schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein der ist seit dem Eisdielen Besuch weg."

Severus rollte mit den Augen, war dieser Mann vor ihm wirklich Auror? Er hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, wie ihm der Zauberstab gestohlen worden ist.

„Wie sieht ihr Zauberstab aus? Ich weiß den Elderstab haben sie zerstört, ihr erster Stab wurde vernichtet, Hermione erzählte von dem Sprengfluch, sie haben aber zum Unterrichten auch immer einen Zauberstab dabei, wie sieht der aus?"

Harry beschrieb seinen Zauberstab, da wusste Severus, er hat den Stab von Harry, auf dem Regal vor Lily's Zelle liegen.


	142. Zauberstäbe

Wie immer,…

Zauberstäbe

Severus rollte mit den Augen, war dieser Mann vor ihm wirklich Auror? Er hatte nicht mal mitbekommen wie ihm der Zauberstab gestohlen worden ist.

„Wie sieht ihr Zauberstab aus? Ich weiß den Elderstab haben sie zerstört, ihr erster Stab wurde vernichtet, Hermione erzählte von dem Sprengfluch, sie haben aber zum Unterrichten auch immer einen Zauberstab dabei, wie sieht der aus?"

Harry beschrieb seinen Zauberstab, da wusste Severus, er hat den Stab von Harry, auf dem Regal vor Lily's Zelle liegen."

„Nun zumindest ist ihr Zauberstab nun in Sicherheit, fühlen sie sich soweit gut, dass sie mich begleiten können in den Zellentrakt?"

„Ich kann es versuchen, Sir." Harry würgte an diesem Wort, doch da Snape ihn wieder mit Mister Potter ansprach, hatte er arge Schwierigkeiten, sein Unwohlsein in dem Beisein von Snape zu vergessen.

„Sie sollen es nicht versuchen, entweder sie schaffen dass oder sie lassen es." Severus war leicht angesäuert auf Mister Potter, eben ein echter Dummkopf, dass er verschwiegen hatte das er seinen Zauberstab verloren hatte, wieviel Idiotie kann in einem einzigen Menschen vorhanden sein? Vor allem wie hatte er es geschafft die Ausbildung zum Auroren zu bestehen.

„Ich gebe mir Mühe, ich werde das schon schaffen." Harry riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Gut dann sollten sie sich nicht anmerken lassen, das sie bereits wissen, wie sich ihre Tochter gefühlt hat, sie hat wie gesagt schon genug gelitten, ein Mensch unter dem Imperius fühlt sich im Normalfall benutzt und schmutzig, aber bei den Gefühlen ihrer Tochter, Potter, da waren noch andere Gefühle und diese sind nicht positiv gewesen um es mal nett auszudrücken. Also zeigen sie ihr nicht wie sehr es sie mitgenommen hat das sie nicht sie selbst war."

„Ok Professor Snape, wie kann ich Lily helfen damit sie sich besser fühlt?" Harry wusste das würde nicht leicht werden, aber er wollte alles für seine Tochter tun.

„Potter, zeigen sie ihr nicht das sie wissen wie sie sich fühlt, das ist wichtig, sie muss es Ihnen selber mitteilen. Wenn wir gleich zur Zelle kommen, erschrecken sie nicht, sie sieht grauenvoll aus, sie hat bestimmt 5 Kilo Gewicht verloren, sie scheint unter dem Imperius nicht mal vernünftig gegessen zu haben."

„Woher wissen sie das sie 5 Kilo Gewicht verloren hat?"

„Das kann ich sehen, nun versuchen sie jetzt leise zu sein, wir kommen in Hörweite des Zellentraktes."

Harry nickte, er sagte tatsächlich nicht ein Wort mehr, als sie vor der Zelle seiner Tochter stehen blieben erschrak Harry, die kleine Lily, sie saß dort in Unterwäsche auf dem Bett, sie war in eine Bettdecke eingehüllt, es stand ein dampfender Teller Suppe vor ihr, doch sie rührte die Suppe nicht an. Severus deutet auf das Regal, auf dem die Zauberstäbe lagen, Harry erkannte seinen Stab sofort, er schaute verwundert, dort lagen auch die Stäbe von beiden Kindern.

„Professor Snape, Sir warum liegen denn da auch die Stäbe von Lily und James?"

„Weil ihre Tochter Lily im Besitz aller drei Zauberstäbe war, sie steht auch erst seit sie in der Zelle sitzt, nicht mehr unter dem Fluch, wenn ihre Tochter sich gleich soweit fit fühlt, soll sie mit meinen Zwillingen und ihrem Bruder gemeinsam an einer Unterrichtsstunde von Mister Malfoy teilnehmen, ich weiß sie mögen Mister Malfoy nicht, aber das spielt für diesen Unterricht keine Rolle, er kann Lily erneut unter den Imperius setzen, er kann sie lehren sich dagegen zu wehren, und das muss sie lernen, sie ist sonst in Gefahr und bringt sie und ihre Familie in Gefahr, wie auch meine Familie und die ganze Schule. Ihre Tochter hat gestern unter dem Imperius stehend mein Wohnzimmer in alle Einzelteile zerlegt, sie hat, in nur zwei Minuten, mein Mobiliar zu Kleinholz verarbeitet, dank ihres Sohnes und meiner Zwillinge, steht mein Wohnzimmer wieder, wie es ursprünglich aussah da."

Severus drehte sich zu Lily um, er sprach sie nun direkt an „Lily, wie fühlst du dich? Warum isst du dein Essen nicht?"

„Onkel Severus, mir ist gar nicht gut, ich möchte mich Entschuldigen für das was ich getan habe, wann darf ich hier wieder raus?"

„Lily, wir müssen noch 5 Minuten warten, ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, meinst du das du gleich so weit fit bist und zum Unterricht gehen kannst?"

„Onkel Severus, ich habe Angst davor das Mister Malfoy mich zwingt Dinge zu tun die ich nicht tun will."

„Das wird nicht passieren, dein Bruder ist mit da und meine Kinder auch, es kommen auch Schüler die ganz normal Unterricht haben mit nach draußen, es ist wichtig das du lernst dich gegen den Imperius zu wehren, es ist sehr schwierig, aber es ist machbar. Dein Papa hat das auch gelernt, während der Ausbildung zum Auroren, er kann wenn er sich fit fühlt mit in den Unterricht gehen."

„Dann werde ich es versuchen, Papa es tut mir ganz doll leid, das ich dir wehgetan habe, ich habe dich doch lieb und wollte das nicht, aber dieser komische Mann der hatte deinen Zauberstab und hat mich damit verhext, ich habe versucht mich dagegen zu wehren, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft, ich habe nach dem Besuch der Eisdiele nichts mehr gegessen. Ich habe einfach keinen Hunger."

„Lily, du musst unbedingt etwas essen, du hast schon zu viel an Gewicht verloren, so kann dein Körper sich noch schlechter gegen den Imperius wehren. Mister Malfoy wird gleich versuchen dich unter den Imperius zu setzen, wenn er das versucht, musst du versuchen dich dagegen zu wehren, denke an etwas was du niemals machen möchtest, das hilft schon ein bisschen sich dagegen zu wehren."

„Ok, Danke, Onkel Severus, darf ich dann jetzt hier raus? Und bekomme ich meinen Zauberstab wieder?"

„Selbstverständlich Lily, die Zeit ist auch um und du darfst jetzt aus der Zelle raus. Dann nimm deinen Zauberstab, ihr könnt hier unten den Ausgang benutzen, um auf das Gelände zu kommen, Mister Malfoy erwartet euch schon." Harry nahm Lily an die Hand, diese bekleidete sich schnell und nahm ihren Zauberstab mit und lief dann mit ihrem Vater hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, sie brauchten nicht lange suchen, sie konnten die Schüler schon sehr bald hören.

Severus nahm den Zauberstab von James mit in seine Wohnung, er zwang den Zauberstab zu zeigen welches der letzte Zauber gewesen ist, der mit ihm ausgeführt worden war, es überraschte ihn nicht das es der Zauber war der das Wohnzimmer zerstört hatte. Dann legte er den Zauberstab von James auf seinen Schreibtisch ab, es war einer den sein Sohn Henry hergestellt hatte, mit dem wollte er wenn er aus dem Unterricht zurück kommen würde auch nochmal ein Gespräch führen. In der Zwischenzeit betrat er das Schlafzimmer und sah nach Hermione, die sah noch immer sehr schlecht aus, doch sie erwachte als er den Raum betrat. „Rizzy, danke für das Aufpassen, ich übernehme jetzt wieder. Hermione was hast du dir gestern dabei gedacht, wie konntest du nur soviel Alkohol trinken?"

„Severus, ich kann es dir nicht sagen, ich habe es Ginny versprochen, wenn ich dieses Versprechen breche, dann bin ich keine gute Freundin."

„Hermione, zufälligerweise kenne ich den Grund, Ginny ist schwanger, sie möchte das noch nicht ihrem Ehemann erzählen, sondern erst warten bis zur 6 Woche. Ich hatte heute Nacht ein Gespräch mit Ginny, da Lily unter dem Imperius stand. Sie hat in ihrer Erinnerung an das Verhexen einen Mann gesehen, es war als sie zur Toilette in der Eisdiele gegangen ist, dieser Mann, er hatte als erstes sich den Zauberstab von Potter besorgt, er hat ihn angerempelt und dabei den Stab entwendet, dann hat er gewartet, dass jemand aus der Familie zur Toilette müsste, er hatte das Glück das es Lily war, die zur Toilette musste, diese hat er dann, mit Hilfe des Zauberstabes von Potter, unter den Imperius gestellt, alles was Lily seit dem Besuch der Eisdiele getan hat, war nicht ihr freier Wille. Sie hat ihren Papa in Gefahr gebracht mit der Pflanze, sie hat sich selbst genauso in Gefahr gebracht, auch ihren Bruder, aber besonders schlimm wäre es geworden wenn Ginny es auch abbekommen hätte, denn für das Ungeborene hätte ich nichts tun können, sie hätte das verloren."

„Zum Glück hat sie aber nichts von der Pflanze abbekommen, Severus ich habe so Kopfweh, hast du keinen Antikatertrank hier?"

„Eigentlich hast du verdient Kopfweh zu haben, aber ich liebe dich zu sehr, deshalb habe ich dir einen auf den Nachtschrank gestellt. Versprich mir aber, nie wieder so viel Alkohol zu trinken, du hättest davon sterben können."

„Severus, ich werde nie wieder so viel Alkohol trinken, mir ist noch immer ganz übel von dem Zeug, wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe, dann schaut mich ein Zombie an."

„Das gibt sich gleich, wasch dir mal dein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, oder geh kalt duschen, dann siehst du schnell wieder so aus wie normal."

Hermione tat was Severus ihr empfohlen hatte, sie ging duschen, dann als sie fertig war mit Duschen, sah sie wirklich schon viel besser aus.

„Lass uns hier unten etwas essen, ich habe den Termin Mittagessen in der großen Halle verpasst, da ich erst bei Potter war und dann bei Lily, sie ist mit Potter draußen, Lucius und Draco unterrichten die Schüler alle darin sich gegen den Imperius zu wehren. Auch unsere Zwillinge sind darin unterrichtet worden, sowie die Zwillinge von Potter. Es wurden alle Schüler einmal unter den Imperius gestellt, damit sie wissen wie sich das anfühlt, damit sie wissen, wie man das erkennen kann wenn jemand unter dem Imperius steht und wie man den Gegenfluch sprechen kann, wobei, bei Lily wäre der Gegenfluch unwirksam gewesen, sie stand schon zu lange unter dem Imperius."

„Severus, könntest du mich auch unter den Imperius setzen, ich möchte dieses Gefühl auch einmal erleben, ich möchte nicht das unsere Kinder dieses Gefühl alleine durchlebt haben, auch ich möchte wissen, wie es sich anfühlt und wie man sich dagegen wehren kann."

„Ich kann das machen wenn es dein Wunsch ist, wenn ich das gleich mache, sei gewarnt, ich werde dich zwingen Sachen zu machen die du nicht machen willst, stelle dir also etwas vor was du auf gar keinen Fall tun willst, und versuche dich dagegen zu wehren. Es ist nicht leicht einem Imperius zu Wiedersehen, aber wenn es jemand schaffen kann dann du. Bereit?" Hermione nickte.

„Imperio"

Hermione's Blick verklärte sich, sie stand voll unter dem Imperius von Severus, da dieser aber seine Frau liebt und sie nicht irgendwelche Dinge tun lassen wollte, brach er an der Stelle den Imperius ab.

„Hermione du musst versuchen dich zu wehren, du hast nicht den geringsten Widerstand gezeigt. Das war ein Kinderspiel, ich hätte dich alles machen lassen können was ich wollte, bis hin zum Mord von unserem Zaubereiminister. Du hast nicht den leisesten Schimmer was es bedeutet sich gegen den Imperius zu wehren."

„Severus, ich habe gerade gar nichts gefühlt, es war als wäre ich Gefühllos." Hermione schaute traurig zu Boden.

„Wie du hast nichts gefühlt, das kann nicht sein, darf ich mir deine Erinnerung daran ansehen?"

„Selbstverständlich Severus, ich vertraue dir, ich will nicht von irgendwem unter den Imperius gestellt werden, ohne das zu merken und dann vielleicht jemanden umbringen ohne das zu wollen, geschweige denn das zu wissen."

Severus schaute besorgt auf seine Frau, das was sie da gerade beschrieb, es wäre grausam wenn das passieren sollte, es müsste unter ihnen Beiden bleiben, jeder andere hätte die Möglichkeit das auszunutzen, wobei einen Versuch mit Lucius, den würde er machen wollen. „Bereit?" Hermione nickte, Severus drang in ihre Erinnerung ein, er sah wie leer Hermione sich gefühlt hatte, dann zog er sich aus ihren Gedanken und Erinnerungen zurück. „Hermione, wenn Lucius nachher hier ist, möchte ich das mit ihm und dir nochmal probieren, ich möchte in der Zeit in deinen Gedanken sein, ich möchte das genau so erleben wie du das erlebt hast."

„Glaubst du das es geht? Wenn du in meinen Gedanken bist, dann empfinde ich vielleicht anders, aber ich möchte lernen mich gegen den Imperius zu wehren."

„Das werden wir schon schaffen, zunächst möchte ich aber das es unter uns Beiden bleibt, sprich mit niemandem darüber." Severus schaute sehr besorgt und nachdenklich aus „aber nun lass uns etwas zu essen bestellen, ich habe Hunger und du wirst jetzt auch etwas essen."

Hermione nickte stumm, sie war sehr traurig, dieses Gefühl kam plötzlich in ihr hoch, sie empfand es gar nicht als ihr eigenes Gefühl, und doch rannen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. Severus dem das nicht verborgen blieb fragte besorgt „Hermione mein Engel was ist los? Warum weinst du jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich empfinde nur plötzlich eine ganz tiefe Trauer, so als wenn jemand aus meinem Leben gestorben ist."

„Das ist eigenartig, dieses Gefühl habe ich auch, seit genau zwei Minuten, nur habe ich gelernt meine Gefühle nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen, sonst hätte ich den dunklen Lord nicht so an der Nase herum führen können."


	143. Gefühlschaos

Wie immer,…

Gefühlschaos

Hermione nickte stumm, sie war sehr traurig, dieses Gefühl kam plötzlich in ihr hoch, sie empfand es gar nicht als ihr eigenes Gefühl, und doch rannen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. Severus dem das nicht verborgen blieb fragte besorgt „Hermione mein Engel was ist los? Warum weinst du jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich empfinde nur plötzlich eine ganz tiefe Trauer, so als wenn jemand aus meinem Leben gestorben ist."

„Das ist eigenartig, dieses Gefühl habe ich auch, seit genau zwei Minuten, nur habe ich gelernt meine Gefühle nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen, sonst hätte ich den dunklen Lord nicht so an der Nase herum führen können."

„Aber warum empfinde ich dass denn jetzt so stark?" Hermione schaute sehr traurig und nachdenklich drein.

Severus grübelte seinerseits über das Problem, wessen Gefühle sie beide da wohl durchleben würden, es fühlte sich so real an als wenn, ja als wenn er seine Hermione verloren hätte.

Doch diese saß hier vor ihm am Tisch, in seinem Essbereich, also wer war so unendlich traurig, mit wem fühlte er? Wieso fühlte er diesen Verlustschmerz, von wem gingen diese Gefühle aus?

Hermione überlegte ihrerseits auch dieselben Überlegungen, warum fühlte sie solchen Schmerz, wer litt so sehr? Wieso könnte sie dass fühlen, an das Essen welches sie sich bei den Elfen bestellt hatte ging keiner von Beiden dran.

„Ich halte das nicht aus, Severus, wer leidet so und wieso empfinde ich dass als meinen eigenen Schmerz, als meine eigene Traurigkeit, ich werde mich jetzt ins Bett legen, ich kann nicht so hier am Tisch sitzen, mir laufen unaufhaltsam die Tränen, sie wollen nicht versiegen."

„Hermione mein Engel, ich hole dir den Trank der Lebenden Toten, dann spürst du dieses Leid nicht mehr, ich suche nach einer Lösung für das Problem, allerdings fällt es auch mir schwer, meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren."

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir Severus, aber ich möchte eigentlich nur heulen, und dir diesen Anblick ersparen."

„Hermione, was denkst du von mir, ich kann dass sehr wohl ertragen wenn du weinst, auch wenn wir beide nicht verstehen warum dass so ist."

Hermione nickte, stand dann aber trotzdem auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, dort warf sie sich auf ihr Bett, sie heulte haltlos in ihr Kissen.

Über dieses Gespräch und die Traurigkeit, war die Zeit so schnell verflogen, das die Zwillinge Henry und Eileen bereits aus dem Unterricht entlassen worden waren, sie standen vor der Tür zu den Wohnräumen ihrer Familie, da begann Eileen plötzlich zu weinen, wenige Sekunden später fing auch Henry damit an, sie standen vor der Tür und vergingen fast vor Traurigkeit, es fiel ihnen schwer die Wohnung zu betreten, doch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, öffnete ihr Vater die Tür und schaute in die Gesichter seiner Kinder.

„Henry, Eileen was ist passiert? Warum kommt ihr nicht herein?"

„Papa du lebst, was ist mit Mama?" Severus schaute seine Kinder kritisch an, er überlegte was mit Hermione sein solle. „Eure Mama liegt im Bett, sie ist ganz traurig, aber es ist nicht ihr Gefühl, es ist als wenn sie das Gefühl eines anderen Menschen spürt, wie fühlt sich eure Traurigkeit für euch an?"

„Hm, wenn du mich so fragst, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo wir vor unserer Tür standen war ich noch sehr glücklich und Stolz, ich habe es geschafft dem Imperius von Mister Malfoy, oh oder darf ich jetzt wieder Onkel Lucius sagen? Auf jeden Fall habe ich es geschafft als erste den Imperius alleine abzuwehren. Er hat es nicht geschafft mich unter den Fluch zu stellen." Eileen erzählte dass sehr stolz ihrem Vater.

„Auch bei mir war es ähnlich, bis hier vor unserer Tür fühlte ich mich glücklich, ich habe es auch geschafft, allerdings erst als Onkel Lucius meinte es wäre lustig, wenn ich mit Anziehsachen ins Wasser gehen würde, das wollte ich nicht und da habe ich den Fluch brechen können. Das hat mich ebenfalls Stolz gemacht."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, also empfanden seine Kinder ab dem Zeitpunkt wo sie vor der Wohnung standen diese Traurigkeit. Was sie sonst noch erzählt hatten, er müsste mit Lucius mal ein ernstes Wort reden, er sollte die Kinder nicht zwingen irgendwas zu tun.

„Wie haben sich Lily und James geschlagen?" Severus schaute die Zwillinge interessiert an.

„James hat es auch fast sofort geschafft, Lily hatte da schon mehr Probleme, Onkel Lucius hat sie einen Kopfstand machen lassen, aber Lily hat sich lange gewehrt, doch am Ende hat sie dann doch den Kopfstand gemacht. Onkel Lucius hat ihr danach erklärt, wie sie sich noch besser gegen den Fluch wehren kann, und dann hat es auch bei ihr geklappt, dass sie den Fluch abwehren konnte."

„Ok, danke für diese Informationen, würdet ihr bitte mal ins Kinderzimmer gehen und nach Albus sehen, ich schaue nochmal zu eurer Mama rein, dann komme ich auch ins Kinderzimmer, ich habe eine Vermutung was hinter unserem Gefühlschaos stecken könnte." Die Kinder nickten und gingen ins Kinderzimmer, Severus ging in sein Schlafzimmer, dort lag Hermione ihr liefen weiter die Tränen, sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Er streichelte sie und fragte „Hermione mein Engel, fühlst du dich gut genug, mit mir in das Zimmer unserer Kinder zu gehen?"

„Ich denke schon das ich dass schaffe, ist etwas mit unseren Kindern?" Hermione war plötzlich ganz aufgeregt, aber auch dieses Gefühl fühlte sich für sie fremd an.

„Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt wer hinter diesem Gefühlschaos steckt, aber lass uns erst zu unseren Kindern gehen." Auch Severus spürte seit die Zwillinge ins Kinderzimmer gegangen waren, diese Aufregung. Also betraten Hermione und er gemeinsam das Kinderzimmer „wie fühlt ihr Beide euch jetzt?"

„Besser Papa, ich denke das Albus uns seine Gefühle hat erleben lassen, denn als wir hier herein gekommen sind, haben sich unsere Gefühle sofort verändert. Wir waren plötzlich wieder fröhlich und Aufgeregt, so als wenn wir uns freuen würden nicht alleine zu sein."

„Das hast du gut ausgedrückt Henry, ja ich denke dass es genau so ist, Albus durfte nicht mit zu Onkel Lucius, er hat seine Mama mehrere Tage nicht gesehen, das kann bei so einem kleinen Zauberer schon mal die Gefühle durcheinander bringen, seit ihr dieses Zimmer wieder betreten habt, habe ich sofort die Veränderung der Gefühle gespürt. Wie ist es jetzt mit dir Hermione geht es dir besser?"

„Ja Severus, aber du willst nicht sagen das Albus seine Gefühle auf uns projiziert hat oder?"

„Doch genau dass, wie wir schon wissen haben wir außergewöhnliche Kinder, das scheint eine besondere Gabe von Albus zu sein, ich denke wenn er größer ist kann er bewusst Gefühle auslösen in anderen Menschen. Er wird es lernen seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, damit er diese nicht unbewusst auf andere überträgt. Ich werde mit ihm trainieren müssen, es ist höchste Zeit, dass er es lernt."

„Severus, Albus ist doch erst gerade zwei und ein halbes Jahr alt, es ist schon schwer genug die Zwillinge zu unterrichten, und die sind bereits 6 Jahre alt. Es ist noch viel zu früh um mit ihm zu trainieren."

„Hermione wenn du nicht wieder wie heute Nachmittag leiden möchtest, muss er lernen seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, je eher desto besser. Ich werde es ihm schon beibringen, ich habe doch auch unseren Zwillingen schon eine Menge beigebracht, sie können bereits jetzt vieles besser als die Schüler in ihrem zweiten Jahr hier auf Hogwarts, und wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche hat eine gewisse junge Dame, bereits in ihrem zweiten Jahr, einen Trank hergestellt, der erst für das 6 Schuljahr, hier auf Hogwarts vorgesehen ist, ich muss nicht sagen wer die junge Dame ist oder?"

„Nein musst du nicht, auch musst du nicht erwähnen, dass dieser Trank, nur zur Verwandlung in einen anderen Menschen genutzt werden darf, sonst sind die Konsequenzen sehr tiefgreifend. Ok Severus, ich vertraue dir, mich hat dieses Gefühlschaos so mitgenommen, das ich gerne ein paar Tage Urlaub nehmen würde."

„Hermione mein Engel, dass kann ich dir leider nicht genehmigen, ich kann dass zwar nachvollziehen, aber wenn du jetzt Urlaub machen möchtest, wie soll das gehen, die Zwillinge müssen zu Minerva in den Unterricht, auch soll Lucius mit ihnen weiter trainieren, ich muss mit Albus üben, du musst Zaubertänke unterrichten, wir können nicht einfach in Urlaub gehen."

„Severus, ich meinte auch nicht uns als Familie, ich meinte mich, ich brauche ein paar Tage für mich, ich wäre nicht weit weg, ich möchte nur in den verbotenen Wald gehen, ein paar Tage ausruhen, mich als Animagus durch den Wald bewegen."

„Hermione, auch das geht jetzt nicht, du kannst frühestens am Freitag Nachmittag in den Wald gehen, ich verstehe dein Bedürfnis, aber du musst auch verstehen, die Schule braucht dich."

„Ok, ich werde bis Freitag Nachmittag bleiben, aber dann darf ich bis Sonntag Abend in den Wald!"

„Ok das bekommen wir hin, Hermione ich liebe dich, ich werde deinen Dienst vom Wochenende übernehmen. Du wärst eigentlich dran mit Hogsmeade Wochenende und der dazugehörigen Aufsicht, sowie der Aufsicht der Flure, für die Nacht von Freitag nach Samstag und auch die von Samstag nach Sonntag, du hattest mit Flitwick und Hooch die Tage getauscht, die haben leider beide Termine mit ihren Familien."

„Severus, das habe ich vergessen, schaffst du das? Oder soll ich bis Samstag Nachmittag bleiben? Wenn dann die Schüler aus Hogsmeade wieder zurück sind könnte ich immer noch eine Nacht und einen Tag nutzen."

„Hermione, ich schaffe das, aber lass uns das nicht hier diskutieren." Severus war eingefallen, das sie noch im Kinderzimmer standen und alle drei Kinder wie gebannt zuhörten.

Hermione nickte und gab den Kindern allen einen Kuss, diese gingen dann spielen und Hermione ging mit Severus ins Büro.

„Du wirst von Freitag Unterrichtende bis Sonntag Abend Zeit haben dich zu erholen, wir sollten jetzt essen gehen, die Schüler erwarten uns bestimmt in der großen Halle, da sie sicherlich Fragen zum Unterricht haben. Also lass uns Essen gehen."

Hermione rief die Kinder, damit diese mit zum Essen gehen konnten, als sie in der großen Halle ankamen, erstarb das Gemurmel und die Vertrauensschüler, der vier Häuser, traten an den Lehrertisch und sie sprachen Severus an.

„Schulleiter Snape, wieso wurde jeder von uns darin unterrichtet den Imperius abzuwehren?"

„Um auf ihre Frage genau antworten zu können, muss ich erst ein Gespräch mit unserem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein Wort wechseln, wenn sie mich und ihn bitte solange von der Tafel entschuldigen würden." Severus erwartete keine Antwort, er sah Potter an und dieser sprang, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, auf. Beide gingen in das Büro des Schulleiters „um gleich zum Punkt zu kommen, ist es ok, wenn ich von ihrer Verletzung durch Lily spreche? Ich muss der Geschichte den richtigen Namen geben, damit die Schüler verstehen wie wichtig es ist, auch in der heutigen Zeit, sich gegen den Imperius wehren zu können, es herrscht kein Krieg mehr, aber gut, ist deshalb noch lange nicht alles."

„Ich," Harry überlegte über jedes einzelne Wort genau nach, es dauerte doch recht lange, bis er zum Schluss zu der Aussage kam „also, mir wäre es lieber, wenn sie keine Namen nennen würden, aber da sie mit mir hier ins Büro gegangen sind, wird es wohl sehr schwierig, das geheim zu halten."

Severus nickte, er hatte mit genau dieser Antwort gerechnet, doch er hatte auch schon eine Lösung für das Problem parat. „Ich werde nur erzählen, das es zu Ereignissen gekommen ist, die es nötig machen, das alle Schüler und auch Lehrer lernen, sich gegen den Imperius zu wehren, das ich mit ihnen besprochen habe, wie wir das mit dem Training fortführen."

„Ok, vielen Dank Schulleiter."

Sie verließen gemeinsam das Büro, Harry setzte sich an seinen Platz, die Vertrauensschüler standen noch an dem Lehrertisch.

„So ich bitte um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit," Stille machte sich in der großen Halle breit „ich habe mit Professor Potter besprochen, dass dieses Training fortgesetzt wird, er wird mit der Unterstützung durch Mister Malfoy dafür sorgen, das Alle, Schüler als auch Lehrer, lernen sich gegen den Imperius zu wehren, dies ist nötig geworden, da es zu Zwischenfällen gekommen ist, wo jemand unter dem Imperius stehend Menschen verletzt hat, wenn nicht rechtzeitig Hilfe gekommen wäre, hätten diese Personen alle, auch der unter dem Fluch stehende, das ganze nicht überlebt. Daher ist es oberste Priorität das sie alle und auch das Kollegium, lernen sich gegen den Imperius zu wehren, das ist keine Garantie dafür, das so ein Vorfall sich nicht wiederholen könnte, aber so können sie zumindest erkennen wenn jemand unter dem Fluch steht und den entsprechenden Gegenfluch sprechen. Gibt es hierzu noch Fragen?"

Ein lautes Gemurmel machte sich in der Halle breit, einer der Vertrauensschüler stellte die Frage „warum müssen denn auch die kleinen Kinder das lernen, die sind doch noch nicht dazu in der Lage jemandem zu Schaden."

Severus wusste, was er jetzt tun würde, wäre sehr unfair, doch er baute eine Gedankenverbindung zu seiner Tochter Eileen auf ;Eileen, ich möchte jetzt, das du dich nicht gegen meinen Imperius wehrst, es wäre eh zwecklos, es würde dir nur unnötig weh tun, aber ich möchte diesem Schüler eine Lektion erteilen, ist das ok für dich?; Eileen antwortete ihrem Vater auf dem selben Weg ;Papa, wenn du das möchtest, ich bin bereit, ich lasse mich in den Imperius fallen.;

Severus war so stolz auf seine Tochter, das sie ohne Diskussion genau das tun würde was er von ihr wollte, aber damit alle mitbekommen würden, was passieren würde, wenn jemand, auch so ein kleines Kind, unter dem Imperius gestellt ist, dafür würde er es machen, er würde den Zauber nicht Nonverbal wie sonst, sondern laut aussprechen, und er würde Eileen zwingen den Vertrauensschüler mit einem Fluch zu belegen. Er nickte Eileen zu und zog seine Zauberstab und laut und deutlich sagte er „Imperio" alle sahen plötzlich zum Lehrertisch, um mitzubekommen was da gerade passierte, es wussten einige, das Eileen die Erste war, die es geschafft hatte, sich gegen den Imperius von Mister Malfoy zu wehren. Doch was jetzt passierte, damit hatte keiner gerechnet, nicht nur Eileen stand auf und ging auf den Vertrauensschüler zu, nein auch Hermione hatte der Imperius erwischt, sie erhob sich ebenfalls wie von Fäden gezogen und ging auf den Vertrauensschüler los, Severus nahm den Imperius von Eileen und Hermione wieder zurück, doch es hatte großen Eindruck hinterlassen, das ihr Schulleiter dazu in der Lage war sogar zwei Menschen gleichzeitig unter den Imperius zu setzen.

Doch dass es gar nicht seine Absicht war, verriet weder Severus noch Lucius, dem ganz kurz die Gesichtszüge entglitten waren, als Severus den Imperius laut ausgesprochen hatte und Eileen und Hermione sich gleichzeitig erhoben.

„Wenn ich gewollt hätte, wären sie jetzt tot, das hätten Beide gemacht. Für mich ist das nur eine winzige kleine Gedankenregung, aber für sie und für Beide unter dem Imperius wäre es grausam geworden. Sie sollten also besser wissen wie man sich gegen den Imperius schützen kann."

Severus setzte sich und Eileen und Hermione taten es ihm gleich. Severus baute zu Eileen und Hermione eine Gedankenverbindung auf ;Eileen ist bei dir alles ok?; ;Ja Papa, aber warum hast du Mama auch unter den Imperius gesetzt?; ; Eileen das habe ich nicht mit Absicht getan, deine Mama reagiert sehr seltsam auf den Imperius.;

;Hermione ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?; ;außer das ich mich fühle wie ein Schlafwandler dann ja;

„So Herrschaften, die Lektion beim Abendessen ist nun beendet, da ich heute Nacht Fluraufsicht habe, rate ich Ihnen besser in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu bleiben. Es könnte sonst zu massigen Punkte Verlust führen. Denken sie an die Sperrstunde. Ihnen allen eine gute Nacht." Severus erhob sich, seine Zwillinge, Albus und Hermione taten es ihm gleich. Hermione lief noch immer wie eine Schlafwandlerin herum, Lucius erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte Severus und seiner Familie in ihre Wohnräume.

„Severus, Hermione ist aber seltsam, hast du sie vorher schon mal unter den Imperius gesetzt?"

„Ja heute Nachmittag, sie wollte wissen wie sich das anfühlt und sie wollte es auch lernen sich gegen ihn zu wehren, aber sie hat nicht den geringsten Widerstand leisten können, es war als wären alle Gefühle aus ihr verschwunden, ich habe mir ihre Erinnerung daran angesehen, ich wollte dich bitten ob du sie mal unter den Imperius setzen kannst, wenn ich eine Gedankenverbindung mit ihr habe."

„Ich kann das versuchen, aber wie hast du es geschafft Eileen unter den Imperius zu bekommen, die hat mich heute Mittag mehr als nur Erfolgreich davon abgehalten einen Imperius auf sie zu werfen. Sie hat so einen starken Willen, das hätte ich nicht geglaubt, wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte."

„Nun Eileen hätte ziemliche Schmerzen erlitten, wenn sie nicht damit einverstanden gewesen wäre, ich hatte sie vorher eingeweiht. Allerdings wollte ich nur Eileen erwischen und nicht Hermione, irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht."


	144. Imperius

Wie immer,…

Imperius

„Nun Eileen hätte ziemliche Schmerzen erlitten, wenn sie nicht damit einverstanden gewesen wäre, ich hatte sie vorher eingeweiht. Allerdings wollte ich nur Eileen erwischen und nicht Hermione, irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht, als du den Imperius laut ausgesprochen hast, wann hast du zu Letzt verbal den Imperius gesprochen, abgesehen von vorhin?" Lucius schaute Severus sehr nachdenklich an.

„Nun dass, ich kann mich nicht erinnern diesen Fluch jemals laut ausgesprochen zu haben, bis auf heute die beiden Male. Woran denkst du Lucius?"

„Gib mir noch etwas Zeit, ich muss zunächst nach Hause und etwas in einem meiner Bücher nachlesen." Lucius verbeugte sich und wollte sich verabschieden.

„Lucius, wir haben doch alle Bücher hier die wir benötigen, die Bibliothek ist mit allen nötigen Büchern ausgestattet, wenn nicht in der Schülerabteilung, dann spätestens in der verbotenen Abteilung, oder in meiner Schulleiterbibliothek."

„Stimmt, an die habe ich nicht gedacht, dann lass uns in dein Büro gehen, aber du solltest zunächst nach Hermione sehen, ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl das sie nicht völlig unter ihrem eigenen Willen steht."

„Wie meinst du das?" Severus schaute Lucius kritisch an.

„Sie ist vorhin noch wie eine Schlafwandlerin dir gefolgt, gib ihr den Befehl schlafen zu gehen."

„Ich gebe meiner Frau doch nicht solche Befehle, aber ich sehe nach ihr."

Lucius nickte zufrieden, er setzte sich auf die Couch während Severus nach Hermione sah, diese saß auf dem Bett und tat nichts, gar nichts, erst als Severus sie direkt ansprach erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre.

„Hermione, was ist los?" sie blickte auf und schaute ihn mit leeren Augen an, doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Severus sprach den Gegenfluch, erst danach kehrte in Hermione's Augen der typische Glanz zurück. „Oh Severus, warum schaust du mich so kritisch an?"

„Hermione, wir müssen dringend daran arbeiten dich vor dem Imperius zu schützen, ich habe Lucius gebeten dich gleich nochmal unter den Imperius zu setzen, während ich eine Gedankenverbindung mit dir habe."

„Ok Severus, ich habe etwas Angst davor." Hermione zitterte wie Espenlaub, Severus streichelte sie.

„Hermione, Lucius möchte erst noch etwas nachlesen, er möchte mit mir in der Bibliothek im Schulleiterbüro nach dem Buch sehen und dort etwas lesen, er hat mir nicht gesagt woran er denkt, aber es ist sehr wichtig das du dich ausruhst. Ich werde Lucius in das Büro bringen, und dann meine Runde durch Hogwarts drehen, du solltest dich hinlegen und versuchen zu Schlafen."

„Ich bin auch müde, sei nicht so unfair zu den Schülern, es ist noch nicht Bettzeit."

„Hermione wenn ich durch die Flure gehe ist es Bettzeit. Und jetzt Schlaf mein Engel." Severus gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, er hätte gerne mehr von seiner Frau genossen, doch ein leises Klopfen an seiner Schlafzimmertür erinnerte ihn an Lucius.

„Gute Nacht mein Engel." „gute Nacht Severus."

Hermione legte sich hin und schloss tatsächlich die Augen. Severus verließ das Schlafzimmer und betrat erneut das Wohnzimmer, nur um dann mit Lucius gemeinsam in das Büro des Schulleiters zu gehen.

Lucius fand auf Anhieb das Buch welches er suchte, er könnte dort lesen was er vermutet hatte, aber der Abschnitt war mehrere Kapitel lang, also fragte er „Severus, darf ich das Buch mitnehmen zu euch in eure Wohnung, ich würde gerne dort weiter lesen, außerdem könnte ich so ein Auge auf Hermione haben."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, solange du sie nicht unter den Imperius setzen wirst, wenn ich nicht da bin."

Lucius nickte, er hatte nicht die Absicht Hermione zu seiner Marionette zu machen, außerdem war ihm seine Freundschaft mit Severus viel zu wichtig.

„Severus wie lange brauchst du für den Rundgang?"

„Das hängt davon ab ob die Schüler in ihren Betten sind oder ob sie hier über die Flure schleichen. Außerdem ist es gerade wieder Zeit das die Schüler mit ihren Gefühlen nicht klar kommen, da wird vermutlich ne Menge an Punktabzügen kommen." Severus ließ Lucius in die Wohnung und begann dann mit seinem Rundgang, und er hatte es schon geahnt, es gab wieder viele Schüler die sich außerhalb ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume aufhielten, ein Pärchen erwischte Severus sogar dabei auf dem Flur in einer Nische Sex miteinander zu haben. Er machte durch Husten auf sich aufmerksam, doch der Junge, ein Schüler aus dem Haus Gryffindor, besaß zumindest soviel Anstand, das er vor seiner nackten Freundin stehen blieb und Severus so nur seinen Rücken sah und nicht seine Freundin.

„Das gibt dann 10 Punkte Abzug für das ungebührlich Verhalten, sowie weitere zwanzig Punkte für ihr allgemeines Benehmen, sehen sie zu das sie sich schleunigst in ihre jeweiligen Häuser zurück ziehen, das heißt also insgesamt 60 Punkte Abzug, einmal für Gryffindor und dann oh na da wird meine Frau begeistert sein für Slytherin. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht das sie sich besser zu benehmen wissen junge Dame, also jeder von ihnen hat seinem Haus den Verlust von 30 Punkten zu erklären. Wenn ich in 5 Minuten hier erneut vorbei komme und sie sollten noch hier stehen, gibt es obendrauf noch Nachsitzen bei Professor Hagrid. Haben sie beide das verstanden?"

„Ja Professor Snape, Sir." Das Mädchen aus dem Hause Slytherin begann sich zügig zu bekleiden, sie hatte sich vor Scham die Hände vor die Brüste gehalten.

Severus drehte eine Runde auf der Etage und kam nach exakt 5 Minuten dort wieder an, doch das Mädchen stand noch immer dort, nur der Junge war verschwunden, aber das Mädchen stand total steif da, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie hatte sich gerade mal die Unterwäsche angezogen, weiter war sie nicht gekommen.

„Warum stehen sie hier noch herum, und warum haben sie sich nicht fertig bekleidet?" Severus musterte die Schülerin intensiv, und dann fiel ihm ein was da passiert sein musste. Er dachte den Gegenfluch und das Mädchen sackte in sich zusammen, Severus fing sie auf und trug sie zur Krankenstation. Dort informierte er Ginny darüber was passiert war, und legte das Mädchen in das Bett welches Ginny ihm gezeigt hatte.

„Professor, wer war denn der Schüler aus Gryffindor?"

„Das war ein gewisser Collin Creeve, den dürften sie noch kennen, der war in seinem ersten oder zweiten Jahr als sie hier im letzten Jahr waren, ich halte ihn durchaus für einen fähigen Zauber, allerdings hat er sich mit dieser Aktion ne Menge Ärger eingehandelt, er wird den Fluch am eigenen Leib erfahren und spüren."

„Aber Professor Snape, Sir das können sie doch nicht ernst meinen, das sind doch alles noch Kinder!"

„Misses Potter, das meine ich durchaus ernst, wer dazu in der Lage ist ein Mädchen flach zu legen, und dann die Dreistigkeit besitzt sie, mittels Imperius, dazu verdonnert einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen zu bleiben, damit sie noch mehr Punktabzug bekommt, denn den hatte ich angekündigt, aber so wird er jetzt nicht passieren, ich denke das er vielleicht das Mädchen vorher schon unter den Imperius gesetzt hatte. Mir ist das nur nicht früher aufgefallen, weil ich diese Beschäftigung auf dem Flur eher abstoßend fand. Ich werde jetzt in ihre Gedanken eindringen und nachsehen, wann sie unter den Imperius gesetzt worden ist."

Severus hatte den Satz gerade beendet, da drang er auch schon in die Gedanken des Mädchens ein, mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass dieses Kind tatsächlich, bereits vor der Sexuellen Aktivität, unter den Imperius gesetzt worden war. Er fluchte innerlich, er würde diesen Schüler der dafür verantwortlich war aus dieser Schule werfen, da kannte er kein Erbarmen, doch in der Erinnerung des Mädchens, sah er, dass es nicht Collin gewesen ist, sondern ein anderer Schüler gewesen ist, von dem sah Severus aber nicht genug um ihn zu identifizieren, dieser Schüler stand in einer dunklen Ecke, das Mädchen hatte nur den Zauber gespürt, ab da tat sie alles, was dieser Schüler von ihr wollte.

„Ich muss mich Entschuldigen, es war nicht Collin der dieses Mädchen unter den Imperius gesetzt hat, es war schon vor dem Treffen mit ihm passiert, und dieses Mädchen scheint gefallen an Collin zu haben, sie hat zumindest keine Gegenwehr gezeigt in ihren Gefühlen. Also werde ich mich auf die Suche begeben müssen nach dem Schuldigen. Sorgen Sie bitte gut für das Mädchen, sie ist für morgen vom Unterricht befreit. Wenn nötig wird sie ins St. Mungos verlegt werden müssen."

„Ja Professor Snape, Sir ich werde mich gut um das Mädchen kümmern."

Nach diesem Zwischenfall ging Severus noch die letzten Gänge ab und hatte tatsächlich noch zwei Pärchen bei einer solchen Aktion erwischt. Nachdem er diesen Schülern die gleichen Strafen aufgebrummt hatte, wie dem anderen Pärchen, und er sich überzeugt hatte das alle Schüler nun nicht mehr auf den Fluren von Hogwarts unterwegs waren, ging er zurück in seine Wohnräume. Dort saß Lucius auf der Couch und war in das Buch vertieft. Er bekam nicht mit das Severus bereits zurück von seinem Rundgang war.

„Lucius, möchtest du etwas trinken?" Lucius erschrak bei der Frage dermaßen, das ihm das Buch aus der Hand fiel.

„Severus, was schleichst du so in eure Wohnung, ich habe dich nicht reinkommen gehört."

„Nun Lucius, es ist so wie immer, ich schleiche nicht in meine Wohnräume, ich betrete sie wie jeder andere Mensch auch durch die Tür, doch du warst so vertieft ins Lesen, das du mich nicht hereinkommen gehört hast."

„Hm das passiert mir sehr selten, aber dieser Abschnitt ist sehr interessant und wenn deine Frau und du morgen bereit seid, dann würde ich versuchen Hermione unter den Imperius zu stellen, allerdings glaube ich, dass mir das nicht gelingen wird."

„Wieso glaubst du das dir dass nicht gelingen wird?" Severus sah ihn interessiert an.

„Das verrate ich dir morgen, wenn es so ist wie ich es mir denke. Wir sollten jetzt alle schlafen gehen, kann ich das Zimmer nutzen was Hermione früher benutzt hat?"

„Selbstverständlich Lucius, ich werde allerdings gleich nochmal eine Runde über die Flure drehen, ich habe das Gefühl das es nötig ist dies zu tun."

„Ok, Severus, ich werde dann schon mal in mein Bett gehen und meine Familie informieren, das ich noch bis morgen hier bleiben werde. Narzissa macht sich immer viele Sorgen wenn ich länger als geplant weg bleibe, das hat sich nicht geändert."

„Gut dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht." Severus verließ seine Wohnräume und betrat die Flure von Hogwarts, er lief alle Gänge ab, dabei erwischte er erneut Schüler die sich draußen auf den Gängen rumtrieben. Es hagelte Punktabzüge für alle vier Häuser, er müsste mit Hermione und den Slytherin Schülern mal ein paar ernste Worte wechseln, da es so nicht weiter gehen könnte, schließlich waren es auch die Schüler seines Hauses, und solche Punktverluste würde er nicht länger dulden. Als Severus zurück in seine Wohnräume kam war es sehr ruhig dort, es war schon fast unheimlich diese Stille, früher kannte er nur diese Stille, aber jetzt machte ihn diese Ruhe etwas nervös. Er zog seine Lehrerrobe aus, hängte diese an ihren Haken, dann setzte er sich noch vor den Kamin und genoss ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, er wurde nicht ruhiger, diese Ruhe machte ihn unruhig, er betrat das Zimmer der Kinder, alle drei schliefen, von ihnen hörte er nur die Atemgeräusche, aber auch erst, nachdem er die Türe zu diesem Raum geöffnet hatte. Er verließ das Zimmer wieder und betrat das Badezimmer um sich Bettfertig zu machen, als er ins Schlafzimmer trat, lag dort seine Frau, auch diese schlief tief und fest, als er sich neben sie legte roch er ihren Duft, er zog diesen Duft tief in seine Lunge, dann fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schlief ein. Er kann noch nicht lange geschlafen haben, da klopfte es an die Wohnungstür, Severus erwachte nur mühsam aus seinem Schlaf, da das Klopfen aber immer Energischer wurde, stand er auf, bekleidete sich und ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen.

„Wer wagt es mich mitten in der Nacht zu wecken?" brummte er durch die noch geschlossene Tür, die er aber sofort danach öffnete.

Davor stand eine kreidebleiche Ginny Potter, diese war so aufgeregt, das sie sich beim sprechen verhaspelte und Severus sie sehr verwirrt ansah.

„Misses Potter, was ist los?" Severus blickte sie streng an, so könnte er kein Wort verstehen. Doch Ginny konnte ihm nicht mehr antworten, sie fiel einfach in sich zusammen.


	145. Imperius II

Wie immer,…

Imperius ll

Davor stand eine kreidebleiche Ginny Potter, diese war so aufgeregt, das sie sich beim Sprechen verhaspelte und Severus sie sehr verwirrt ansah.

„Misses Potter, was ist los?" Severus blickte sie streng an, so könnte er kein Wort verstehen. Doch Ginny konnte ihm nicht mehr antworten, sie fiel einfach in sich zusammen.

Severus fing sie auf und legte sie in seinen Wohnräumen auf der Couch ab, Hermione die durch den Lärm des Klopfens auch wach geworden war, kam gerade ins Wohnzimmer, als Ginny wieder zu sich kam.

„Professor, Sir, das Mädchen, sie leidet schlimme Schmerzen, es hilft keiner der Tränke die auf der Krankenstation sind, sie hat geblutet, ich habe die Blutung stoppen können, doch ich brauche ihre Hilfe, das Mädchen sie schreit vor Schmerzen, sie kann sich nicht äußern, ich muss wissen was ihr solche Schmerzen verursacht, sonst kann ich ihr nicht helfen, der Diagnosezauber den ich gewirkt habe ist ohne Ergebnis. Ich kann Julian nicht rufen, durch meine Schwangerschaft ist mir das gerade nicht möglich, ich kann keinen Patronus herbeirufen, das ist laut meiner Heilerin selten aber doch normal."

„Ok ich werde sie auf die Krankenstation begleiten, Hermione da du schon wach bist, würdest du bitte Julian rufen?" Severus schaute Hermione kurz an, sie sah etwas durcheinander aus, was aber bei dem Ablauf der Geschichte nicht unerwartet war. Aber als Hermione ihn fragend anschaute, ahnte er bereits, das mit Hermione immer noch etwas nicht stimmte.

„Hermione rufe deinen Patronus, schicke ihn zu Julian und bitte ihn dringend zur Krankenstation nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

Hermione nickte, sie zog ihren Zauberstab und rief ihren Patronus, diesem erteilte sie den Auftrag, dann folgte sie Severus und Ginny die bereits auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel waren. Als Severus die Krankenstation betrat, hörte er das Mädchen schon schreien, obwohl Ginny sie in einem Separaten Zimmer untergebracht hatte. Es lagen noch zwei weitere Patienten auf der Krankenstation, diese schliefen aber tief und fest. Wie man bei dem Lärm so tief und fest schlafen könnte war für ihn ein Rätsel, er hätte hier keine Ruhe gefunden, doch diese Schüler schliefen tief und fest. Er betrat den Raum in dem das Mädchen lag, kaum hatte er den Raum betreten beruhigte sich das Kind wieder.

„Misses Potter, wie fühlen sie sich zur Zeit?"

Ginny schaute Severus irritiert an „jetzt wo sie hier sind besser Sir. Ich weiß Julian wird gleich hier sein, und der jungen Dame werden wir gemeinsam helfen."

In dem Moment flammte der Kamin auf der Krankenstation, grün auf und Julian verließ den Kamin. Er eilte zu dem Raum, aus dem noch immer, deutlich die Stimmen von Severus und Ginny, sowie eine Mädchenstimme zu hören waren. „Severus, Ginny, Hermione und wer ist die Patientin?"

„Hallo Julian, wir haben im Grunde drei Patienten hier im Raum." Julian schaute etwas irritiert, doch Severus begann schon zu erklären.

„Also Hermione, steht irgendwie noch immer unter Einfluss eines Imperius, den ich heute Nachmittag mal auf sie geworfen habe, weil sie dieses Gefühl auch kennen lernen wollte. Ginny ist wegen eines Umstandes nicht in der Lage den Patronus zu benutzen, deshalb konnte sie dich nicht selber rufen, sie hatte heute etwas viel Aufregung, mit der eigentlichen Patientin, ich würde Misses Potter gerne für die nächsten zwei Wochen beurlauben, beziehungsweise vom Dienst frei stellen. Die eigentliche Patientin ist das Mädchen hier im Bett, sie wurde heute unter den Imperius gesetzt und so gezwungen mit einem Jungen Mann einem Schüler aus einem anderen Haus Sexuell aktiv zu sein. Sie hat sich nicht in ihren Gefühlen gegen den Jungen gewehrt, deshalb glaube ich das sie diesen Jungen mag. Der Imperius wurde nicht von dem Jungen gewirkt, es war jemand anderes, noch habe ich nicht herausgefunden wer der Übeltäter war. Doch das habe ich spätestens morgen herausgefunden. Aber dieses Mädchen hat vorhin geblutet, Misses Potter hat die Blutung stoppen können, allerdings hat das Mädchen fürchterlich geschrien vor Schmerzen. Der Diagnosezauber von Misses Potter hat keine Ursache gefunden, deshalb möchte ich das du dieses Mädchen untersuchst, und dann möchte ich das du dich um die beiden anderen Damen kümmerst, mir gefällt das alles gar nicht."

„Ok Severus, ich möchte euch dann bitten draußen vor der Tür zu warten, wobei Professorin Snape, würden Sie bitte hier im Raum bleiben, dieses Mädchen ist Schülerin ihres Hauses, und da ich ein Mann bin und keine Schwester da ist die jetzt nützlich wäre, Misses Potter sie gehen mit Professor Snape hinaus, sie legen sich bitte in eins der Betten, ich möchte mich gleich davon überzeugen das mit ihnen alles in Ordnung ist." Ginny nickte, sie wollte protestieren, doch Julian hatte recht, es ging ihr nicht gut, es war zu viel Aufregung gewesen, sie fühlte sich nicht gut. Also verließ sie gemeinsam mit Severus den Raum, Hermione wollte hinterher gehen, doch da sagte Severus „Hermione, du bleibst bei Julian, er braucht deine Unterstützung." Hermione nickte und Severus schloss die Tür.

Das war zwar nicht ganz richtig, doch so blieb Hermione in dem Raum bei Julian, der langsam verstand was Severus meinte. Julian untersuchte das Mädchen, er fand die Ursache der Schmerzen, doch er könnte dem Kind nicht helfen wenn es auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts bleiben würde, deshalb ließ er Severus wieder zurück in den Raum treten.

„Ich werde dieses Mädchen mitnehmen müssen ins St. Mungos, sie braucht eine intensivere Therapie als ihr die hier auf Hogwarts leisten könnt. Ich möchte mich zunächst um Misses Potter kümmern, was ist vorhin genau alles passiert?"

„Ab wo möchtest du wissen?" Severus schaute Julian fragend an.

„Nun vielleicht beginnst du bei dem Imperius und der Geschichte dazu." Julian setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, er ahnte das die Geschichte länger werden würde.

„In kurzen Zügen, Lily Potter, wurde von oh warte mal, ich habe dir noch nicht die Erinnerung gezeigt, du warst heute früh noch Bewusstlos, und durftest dann gehen ehe ich mit dir sprechen konnte. Erinnerst du dich noch daran was gestern passiert ist?"

„Hm ich hatte gehofft den Tag vergessen zu dürfen, aber natürlich erinnere ich mich an den gestrigen Tag. Ich bin von einer Bande in einem der Arztzimmer festgehalten worden, die wollten das ich dich rufe und von dir mir ein Gegenmittel, gegen diese Pflanze herstellen lasse, dann hat sich einer von denen mittels Vielsaftrank in mich verwandelt, der scheint dann zu euch gereist zu sein, und hat euch erzählt das der Minister vergiftet worden sei, darauf seid ihr ins St. Mungos gekommen und habt dieser Kopie dann ein Gegenmittel gegeben, da ihr Beide aber aufmerksame Beobachter seid, habt ihr gemerkt das etwas nicht stimmt, ihr seid zurückgekommen, dafür hattest du Hermione zwei Tropfen vom Trank der Lebenden Toten gegeben. Da sie dadurch umgekippt ist, bist du mit ihr auf dem Arm wohl zurück gekommen, die Kerle haben Hermione dann mit einem Messer bedroht, dadurch haben sie dich gefangen nehmen können, ich wurde dann von den Typen in mein Arztzimmer gebracht, dabei haben die mich auf dich geschubst, da ich auch gefesselt war konnte ich mich nicht abfangen, ich habe dich glaube ich erwischt und mir vermutlich den Kopf heftig angestoßen, danach ist alles schwarz, bis ich heute Mittag hier aufgewacht bin. Misses Potter hat mich dann als es mir gut ging entlassen und ich sollte mich im St. Mungos nochmal von einem Kollegen untersuchen lassen."

„Ok nun mein Teil der Geschichte, als wir hier auf Hogwarts angekommen sind mit dir und den Männern, mussten wir Mister Potter retten, der von seiner Tochter Lily vergiftet worden war, diese hat das aber nicht aus freiem Willen getan, sie stand seit dem Besuch einer Eisdiele unter dem Imperius, von, warte ich zeige dir jetzt eben das Bild." Severus drang kurz in die Gedanken von Julian ein, dieser stöhnte auf als er das Bild klar vor Augen sah. „Von dem verrückten Kerl der es anscheinend schon wieder geschafft hat von der geschlossenen Abteilung des St. Mungos zu entkommen. Aber wie ist er in Besitz eines Zauberstabes gekommen?"

„Nun Mister Potter war mit seiner Familie ein Eis in der Eisdiele essen, da betrat dieser Mann auch die Eisdiele, er rempelte Potter an und stibitzte ihm dabei den Zauberstab, mit diesem setzte er Lily unter den Imperius, Lily versuchte nicht nur ihren Papa zu vergiften, sie hat auch versucht Hermione zu vergiften, auch ihren Bruder hat sie mit dem Gift vergiftet, zum Glück hat sie ihre Mutter nicht mit dem Gift in Berührung gebracht, ich habe also Potter und Lily für die Nacht auf die Krankenstation gebracht, James durfte weil er nicht so schwer vergiftet war bei meinen Kindern schlafen, ich hatte Fluraufsicht, bin also letzte Nacht hier über die Flure gegangen, dabei habe ich einen riesigen Tumult hier auf der Krankenstation gehört, Lily hatte die anderen Patienten aufgehetzt und wütend gemacht, sie hat sich damit gebrüstet das sie es war, die ihren Vater auf die Krankenstation gebracht hat, dieses Verhalten hat mich immer nachdenklicher gemacht, ich ahnte schon das hier etwas nicht stimmte, ich habe dafür gesorgt das die Kinder endlich schlafen gehen würden, dann habe ich eine Eule an Lucius Malfoy gesendet, da Mister Potter heute früh keinen Unterricht hätte machen können, als ich dann in meine Wohnräume kam hörte ich aus dem Kinderzimmer lautes Streiten, da es auch für meine Kinder und James Schlafenszeit war bin ich rein und habe Lily zur Ruhe gebracht, sie sollte dann zwei Minuten in unserem Wohnzimmer warten, ich habe kurz mit den drei Kindern etwas besprochen, dann hörten wir Krach aus dem Wohnzimmer, Lily hat es komplett zerlegt. Ich habe sie dann für die Nacht in eine Zelle gesperrt, dabei fiel der Imperius von ihr ab, sie hat in den paar Tagen 5 Kilo Gewicht verloren, sie sah grauenvoll aus, sie hat sich bei mir entschuldigt für alles was sie getan hat, um so etwas zu verhindern, zumindest die Wiederholung davon, wollte ich das Lucius die Kinder lehrt sich gegen den Imperius zu wehren, dieser hat dann heute den ganzen Tag mit den Kindern und Schülern sowie den Lehrern trainiert, Hermione ging es nach Gestern noch nicht richtig gut, deswegen war sie noch vom Unterrichten befreit, aber heute Nachmittag wollte sie auch wissen wie es sich anfühlt unter dem Imperius zu stehen, und wie man sich gegen den Imperius wehren kann. Ich habe das dann gemacht, aber ab da lief es sehr seltsam ab, Hermione zeigte nicht die geringste Gegenwehr, ich hätte sie alles machen lassen können, aber ich habe den Fluch dann aufgehoben. Später es war dann schon Abendessen, kamen die Vertrauensschüler auf mich zu und fragten warum die Kinder das auch schon lernen würden, die seien doch keine Gefahr für jemanden. Daraufhin habe ich Eileen, die es als erste geschafft hatte, den Imperius von Lucius abzuwehren, mittels Gedankenverbindung darum gebeten sich nicht gegen meinen Imperius zu wehren, damit auch alle das mitbekommen würden, habe ich den Fluch zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben laut ausgesprochen, dabei erwischte ich anscheinend nicht nur Eileen, sondern auch Hermione. Ich weiß das ist fast unmöglich zwei Leute gleichzeitig unter den Imperius zu stellen, doch so synchron wie die beiden aufgestanden sind und auf den Schüler zugelaufen sind, da habe ich den Imperius zurück genommen, das habe ich nonverbal gemacht. Allerdings scheint Hermione noch immer unter dem Imperius zu stehen, obwohl ich den Gegenfluch dann nochmals laut ausgesprochen habe, du hast ja gesehen wie sie sich aufgeführt hat. Lucius meint er wüsste eventuell was dahinter stecken kann, aber ich glaube das noch nicht sicher, könntest du Hermione auch nochmal untersuchen, ich möchte sicher gehen das sie sonst körperlich fit ist."

„Selbstverständlich, ich werde erst Ginny untersuchen, dann Hermione und dann sehen wir weiter, aber zuvor rufe ich eine Schwester vom St. Mungos her, sie soll sich um das Mädchen kümmern und es mitnehmen."

„Ok Julian." Severus setze sich neben Hermione und wartete darauf das Julian mit den Untersuchungen fertig war.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, doch dann war Julian mit beiden Patienten durch. „Ginny muss sich ausruhen, sie wird auch mit ins St. Mungos kommen müssen, sie muss sich zwei, drei Tage ausruhen, dann solltest du den Urlaub den du angesprochen hast ihr genehmigen, sie sollte alleine zu ihren Eltern fahren. Zu Hermione, sie hat schon wieder ihren inneren Kern angegriffen mit Energieentzug, sie muss dringend Ihre Kraftreserven auffüllen, sie sollte sich in ihren Animagus verwandeln, gib ihr ein paar Tage Zeit."

„Julian, das mit den paar Tagen Zeit habe ich schon mit Hermione besprochen, sie muss noch bis Freitag unterrichten, ich habe jetzt schon die zweite Nacht wo ich kein Auge zubekommen habe, und ich habe für die Nächte von Freitag bis Sonntag die Fluraufsicht für Hermione übernommen, damit sie von Freitag Nachmittag bis Sonntag Abend ausspannen kann. Und jetzt ist es bereits so spät das wir alle gleich zum Frühstück in die große Halle gehen können."

„Severus, auch du musst deinem Körper die Zeit geben sich zu entspannen. Sonst fällst du hier noch um." Julian schaute Severus kritisch an, doch dieser winkte ab und meinte „ich muss dafür sorgen das Hogwarts vernünftig arbeitet, dafür muss ich sehen das meine Lehrer hier alle wieder fit sind. Jetzt lasst uns frühstücken gehen."


	146. Imperius III

Wie immer,…

Imperius lll

„Severus, auch du musst deinem Körper die Zeit geben sich zu entspannen. Sonst fällst du hier noch um." Julian schaute Severus kritisch an, doch dieser winkte ab und meinte „ich muss dafür sorgen das Hogwarts vernünftig arbeitet, dafür muss ich sehen das meine Lehrer hier alle wieder fit sind. Jetzt lasst uns frühstücken gehen."

Hermione, Severus und Julian gingen zum Frühstück in die große Halle, im Anschluss nahm Julian Ginny und das Mädchen mit zum St. Mungos, Hermione und Severus gingen jeder in seine Klassen um dort zu unterrichten. Der Tag verlief so gut wie es nur gehen konnte, als es Zeit für die Mittagspause war, war Lucius soweit das er Hermione unter den Imperius setzen wollte, er informierte Severus „Ich möchte heute Mittag es versuchen, deine Frau unter den Imperius zu setzen, dringe bitte in ihre Gedanken ein, damit wir das ausprobieren können."

„Ja das können wir gleich machen, gib mir nur eine halbe Stunde Pause, ich muss ein wenig die Augen schließen." Severus legte sich ins Bett, er stellte sich einen Weckzauber und schloss für 30 Minuten die Augen, doch danach war er noch müder als zuvor. Er stand auf trat in sein Wohnzimmer, dort saßen Hermione und Lucius und warteten auf ihn. „Lucius, Hermione, ich kann nicht versprechen das es jetzt klappt, ich werde nun eine Verbindung zu deinen Gedanken herstellen, wenn du soweit bist."

Hermione nickte, Severus baute die Verbindung auf, und nickte Lucius zu. Dieser versuchte Hermione erneut unter den Imperius zu stellen, doch klappte es dieses Mal nicht. Erst als Severus die Verbindung zu Hermione nicht mehr halten konnte, klappte es das Lucius sie kurzzeitig unter den Imperius setzen konnte, doch bei dem Versuch, brach Hermione in sich zusammen, Severus war durch den Schlafmangel und die Anstrengung der Gedankenverbindung so erschöpft, das er davon nicht wirklich etwas mitbekam. Hermione lag auf dem Fußboden, Lucius wusste nicht um wen er sich zuerst kümmern sollte, auch ihn hatte der Versuch Hermione unter den Imperius zu setzen viel Kraft gekostet, er entschied sich seinen Patronus zu Julian zu senden und ihn zu bitten in die Wohnräume von Familie Snape zu kommen. Nach nur wenigen Minuten klopfte es an die Wohnung von Severus und Hermione, Lucius erhob sich schwerfällig, er öffnete die Tür und ließ Julian eintreten.

„Was ist passiert Lucius? Warum sind Severus und Hermione so K.O.?"

„Nun, wir haben versucht Hermione unter den Imperius zu stellen, doch als Severus in ihren Gedanken war klappte es nicht, Severus konnte die Verbindung nicht lange halten, er war zu geschafft, als die Verbindung zwischen den Beiden brach, konnte ich Hermione kurz unter den Imperius stellen, doch dann brach Hermione in sich zusammen, ich weiß nicht um wen ich mich gerade mehr Sorge."

„Ihr macht Sachen, Severus hatte zwei Nächte keinen Schlaf, wie konnte er es wagen Hermione zu so etwas zu bewegen, sie hatte schon am Montag gesagt das sie sich ausgelaugt fühlt, ihr seid alle nicht mehr normal. Hätte das nicht Zeit gehabt bis nächste Woche?"

„Nein hatte es nicht, und jetzt Schimpf nicht mit Lucius, wenn dann kannst du mit mir schimpfen." Severus kämpfte sich auf die Beine, er schwankte doch er blieb stehen „ich habe mich überschätzt, aber ich weiß jetzt warum ich Hermione unter den Imperius setzen kann und warum ein anderer das nicht so schafft. Es liegt an unserer Verbindung, doch ich kann das erst näher ausführen, wenn ich mich ausgeruht habe, Lucius, würdest du bitte den Tränke Klassen von heute Nachmittag sagen das der Unterricht entfallen wird. Ich lege mich gleich ins Bett, Julian, könntest du Hermione bitte untersuchen und wenn, sie sonst soweit ok ist, sie in unser Bett levitieren? Ich denke, ich werde dass heute nicht mehr selber schaffen." Severus schleppte sich mühsam in sein Schlafzimmer, er fiel in seine Betthälfte und schlief fast sofort ein. Julian blickte etwas irritiert hinter Severus her, Lucius zuckte mit den Achseln, und verließ die Wohnung. Er tat worum Severus ihn gebeten hatte, auch informierte er James Deen, der stellvertretender Schulleiter von Hogwarts ist. Julian untersuchte Hermione, diese kam auch langsam wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit, doch Julian ließ sie nicht aufstehen, er levitierte sie ins Bett zu Severus. „Hermione, du wirst jetzt bis morgen Früh hier im Bett bleiben und schlafen genauso wie Severus, ihr müsst beide ausspannen. Doch ich weiß das ihr nicht länger als bis morgen im Bett bleiben werdet, ich möchte aber das ihr euch trotzdem schont. Schlaf jetzt Hermione, Lucius kümmert sich darum das eure Klassen über den Entfall von heute Bescheid wissen. Ich muss zurück ins St. Mungos, Ginny geht es nicht so gut, ihr hat der Unfall mit dem Mädchen aus Slytherin sehr zugesetzt, vor allem weil sie nicht selber nach mir rufen konnte. Aber jetzt schlaf. Gute Nacht." Julian verließ die Wohnung und flohte zurück ins St. Mungos.

Hermione schlief die ganze Nacht, doch Severus wurde bereits um Mitternacht von James Deen geweckt. Er klopfte sehr lange und sehr kräftig an die Wohnungstür der Familie Snape, Severus wurde durch den Lärm geweckt, er hatte zumindest mal 4 Stunden Schlaf bekommen, da das Klopfen nicht aufhörte stand er auf und ging zur Wohnungstür, er brummte „wehe wenn das nicht wichtig ist." Er öffnete die Tür und sah in das aufgewühlte Gesicht von James Deen. „Professor Deen, was ist so dringend das ich mich da heute Nacht noch drum kümmern muss?"

„Professor Snape, Sir ich hätte sie nicht geweckt, wenn es nicht sehr ernst wäre und ich alleine damit klar kommen würde, es gab erneut einen Zwischenfall wie den von gestern Abend, es gab mehrere Mädchen, die bei sexuellen Aktivitäten mit Schulkameraden erwischt wurden, diese Mädchen standen alle unter dem Imperius. Sie sind der einzige Legillimens den ich kenne, könnten sie bitte in den Geist der Mädchen eindringen und herausfinden wer diese Mädchen so benutzt?"

Severus brummte etwas, was James nicht verstand, aber er nickte und zog sich mittels Magie vollständig an, er folgte Professor Deen auf die Krankenstation, dort war eine Schwester aus dem St. Mungos, diese kümmerte sich solange wie Ginny und Madame Pomfrey nicht da waren, um die verletzten und kranken Schüler von Hogwarts. „Professor Snape, Sir diese Mädchen wurden alle unter den Imperius gestellt, und zu sexuellen Handlungen mit Ihren Mitschülern gezwungen, das kommt einer Vergewaltigung gleich, wir müssen unbedingt herausbekommen wer dahinter steckt."

Severus nickte, er wusste das er in den Geist eines jeden Mädchens eindringen müsste, was er auch der Reihe nach tat, das war es mit seiner Nachtruhe, er würde heute Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr bekommen.

Das erste Mädchen, in deren Geist er eindrang, erinnerte sich nur genau so an den Vorfall, wie das Mädchen aus Slytherin, das Zweite war wie das Erste. Er drang der Reihe nach, in die Gedanken von den 8 Mädchen ein, keins dieser Mädchen erinnerte sich an denjenigen, der sie unter den Imperius gestellt hatte, doch alle wurden zu dem Sex mit den Schülern gezwungen, und sie haben versucht sich dagegen zu wehren. Severus wusste das war schlimmer als eine normale Vergewaltigung, denn wenn man mit Gewalt zu etwas gezwungen wird was man nicht möchte, ist das schon schlimm, aber wenn man obwohl man es nicht möchte, mit einem Jungen Sex hat, und man das auch noch scheinbar freiwillig tut, zumindest sah es für die Jungen so aus, als ob die Mädchen das freiwillig taten, die Jungen konnten nicht wissen, das die Mädchen unter den Imperius gestellt worden sind.

Es öffnete sich die Tür von der Krankenstation und herein, kam ein Schüler aus Slytherin, er trug ein Mädchen auf dem Arm „Professor Snape, Sir dieses Mädchen hat versucht mit mir Sex zu haben, da ich eine feste Beziehung habe, und diese nicht mit diesem Mädchen, habe ich versucht mich dagegen zu wehren, sie ließ sich nicht abhalten, sie kniete sich vor mich, sie wollte mir einen Blasen, Sir ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, ich habe sie geschockt, es tut mir leid." Damit legte der Junge das Mädchen in eins der freien Betten, dann sagte er noch „Sir ich habe kurz zuvor eine Person gesehen, diese Person kenne ich nicht, sie ist erwachsen, zumindest keiner unserer Schüler und auch kein Lehrer, würden sie sich bitte diese Person in meinen Gedanken ansehen, vielleicht kennen Sie diese Person."

„Selbstverständlich, sind sie bereit? Ich würde dann jetzt in ihre Gedanken eindringen!" Der Schüler nickte, Severus drang in seine Gedanken ein, er sah den Menschen, den er als denjenigen identifizieren konnte, der es war, der die Mädchen alle unter den Imperius gesetzt hatte, er hatte bisher nur den Arm mit dem Zauberstab gesehen, doch jetzt, als er die Person im ganzen gesehen hatte, wusste er wer dieser Mensch war. Er zog sich, so vorsichtig wie er nur konnte, aus den Gedanken des Schülers zurück. Doch dieser sackte trotzdem in sich zusammen, er fiel zu Boden und blieb dort Bewusstlos liegen. James Deen levitierte den Jungen in eins der freien Betten, Severus schloss die Augen, er nahm Kontakt zu Hogwarts auf, er wollte wissen wo sich dieser Mensch versteckte, doch er konnte ihn nicht finden, es blieb also nur der Raum der Wünsche, aber solange dieser Mensch sich dort aufhielt, kam er nicht an diesen Menschen heran.

„Ich weiß jetzt wer das ist, warum er aber macht was er tut, das verstehe ich nicht, es hat für ihn keinen einzigen Nutzen, außer das er den unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt, denn das ist der Imperius, ein unverzeihlicher Fluch, es ist der Schwager von Mister Malfoy, der Ehemann der kürzlich verstorbenen Bellatrix Lestrange, er heißt Rodolphus, aber er kann das unmöglich alleine gemacht haben, das sind für Rodolphus zu viele Kinder gewesen, ich gehe davon aus das sein Bruder Rabastan ihm geholfen hat, das würde auch erklären warum so viele der Kinder gleichzeitig, unter den Imperius gestellt worden sind. Aber was nützt es den Beiden?"

„Professor Snape, Sir ich denke das diese Beiden, Ihnen und Ihrer Familie diese Vorfälle in die Schuhe schieben möchte, was bedeuten würde, das sie von Hogwarts geworfen würden, es war also unser Glück, dass sie sich mit diesem Schüler den Falschen ausgesucht haben, so wissen wir wer dahinter steckt. Wir können jetzt geeignete Maßnahmen gegen diese Zwei unternehmen, wissen Sie wie die Zwei es geschafft haben, hier nach Hogwarts zu gelangen?"

„Da habe ich leider keine Antwort drauf, ich werde aber wissen sobald sie die Flure von Hogwarts betreten. Dann werden wir sie aufspüren und an die Auroren übergeben. Wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht täuscht ist es in 10 Minuten Zeit zum Frühstück, ich müsste dann nochmal in meine Wohnräume und meine Frau und die Kinder wecken."

„Selbstverständlich Sir, ich gehe schon mal in die große Halle, soll ich warten oder die Schüler bereits informieren?"

„Warten Sie bitte auf mich und meine Frau, dann können sie die Schüler informieren." James nickte, er verbeugte sich und verließ die Krankenstation, Severus verbeugte sich ebenfalls und folgte James auf dem Weg von der Krankenstation, doch hinter den Türen der Krankenstation, standen Rabastan und Rodolphus, beide hatten einen Imperius auf James geworfen, als dieser die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete, doch das James der Erste sein würde der die Krankenstation verlassen würde, damit hatten die Zwei nicht gerechnet, sie wollten Severus erwischen, so aber versuchten sie mit Hilfe von James jetzt Severus zu verhexen. Es flog ein Fluch nach dem nächsten, doch Severus hatte trotz seiner Müdigkeit schnelle Reflexe und konnte so den Flüchen ausweichen, auch wenn es sehr unfair war, Drei gegen Einen, so war Severus noch immer Herr dieser Situation, die Krankenschwester die den Tumult vor der Tür wahrnahm öffnete die Tür und einer der Flüche denen Severus gerade ausgewichen war, traf diese unschuldige Person, sie ging sofort zu Boden, wo sie Besinnungslos liegen blieb, sie blutete, doch Severus hatte keine Möglichkeit sich um die Krankenschwester zu kümmern, er müsste zunächst die drei Personen vor ihm außer Gefecht setzen, aber mit der besinnungslosen Krankenschwester im Rücken, drängte die Zeit noch mehr.

Unerwartet bekam er plötzlich Hilfe, seine Zwillinge standen plötzlich hinter Rabastan und Rodolphus, und ehe die Zwei sich versahen, hatten die beiden Zwillinge die Erwachsenen gefesselt. Severus sprach den Gegenfluch auf James, der nun auch in sich zusammensackte.

Als nächstes kümmerte er sich um die verletzte Krankenschwester, diese erwachte kurze Zeit später, sie war noch etwas wackelig auf ihren Beinen, doch sie rief mittels ihres Patronus, nach Hilfe aus dem St. Mungos. Es kam ein fremder Heiler, der half Severus die zwei Verursacher in eine Zelle zu bringen, dann sorgte er dafür das die Schwester und James Deen, beide in ein freies Bett auf der Krankenstation gelegt wurden. Er kümmerte sich um alle Patienten auf der Krankenstation, Severus verabschiedete sich, er ging nun endlich den Rest seiner Familie wecken, er würde nach dem Frühstück mit seinen Kindern sprechen müssen, sie sind einfach unglaublich, woher wussten sie das ihr Vater Hilfe brauchen würde, und wie schafften sie es innerhalb Hogwarts zu apparieren, und dass ohne das sie dafür die erforderlichen Übungen kannten, auch ohne die erforderliche Reife, wobei wie reif waren seine Kinder? Lag es daran das er und Hermione solche ungewöhnlichen Zauberer waren, oder einfach daran das die Zwillinge so begabt, was war der Grund dafür das sie es schafften immer rechtzeitig aufzutauchen und dann auch sofort begriffen was Sache war. Severus wurden seine eigenen Kinder unheimlich. Aber da würde er nach dem Frühstück Licht ins Dunkle bringen, er würde das mit den Kindern besprechen, hoffentlich ist Hermione fit genug und sie kann heute selber normal unterrichten, langsam fühlte er sich sehr überlastet. Als er in seinen Wohnräumen ankam saß Hermione schon bekleidet auf der Couch, sie sah zumindest erholter aus als er sich fühlte, sie hatte Albus auf dem Arm, als sie Severus erblickte erhob sie sich „Guten Morgen Severus, wo warst du so früh schon, und wieso siehst du so abgekämpft aus?"

„Guten Morgen Hermione, das ist eine längere Geschichte, ich werde sie dir später erzählen, lass uns frühstücken gehen, unsere Zwillinge sind schon auf dem Weg zur großen Halle."

„Gern Severus, dann lass uns jetzt gehen." Gemeinsam mit Albus gingen Beide zum Frühstück zur großen Halle. Dort fiel sofort auf das mehrere Schüler fehlten, es herrschte ziemliche Unruhe wegen der vermissten Schüler. Also stand Severus auf um eine kurze Erklärung abzugeben.


	147. Imperius IV

Wie immer,…

Imperius lV

„Gern Severus, dann lass uns jetzt gehen." Gemeinsam mit Albus gingen Beide zum Frühstück zur großen Halle. Dort fiel sofort auf das mehrere Schüler fehlten, es herrschte ziemliche Unruhe wegen der vermissten Schüler. Also stand Severus auf um eine kurze Erklärung abzugeben.

„Guten Morgen, Herrschaften, ich möchte sie kurz informieren, die nicht anwesenden Schüler und Schülerinnen befinden sich zur Zeit auf der Krankenstation, oder im St. Mungos, es geht allen den Umständen entsprechend gut, sie können jetzt also in Ruhe ihr Essen genießen. Der Unterricht findet heute für alle anwesenden Schüler nach Plan statt."

Das Murmeln wurde leiser, es war nur noch die normale Lautstärke des Frühstück zu hören. Severus setzte sich neben seine Frau, die Kinder hatten hinter dem Lehrertisch einen eigenen Tisch, dort saßen Lily, Jams, Henry, Eileen und Albus gemeinsam und frühstückten.

Nach dem Frühstück ging der Unterricht wie gewohnt für alle Schüler und Lehrer weiter, Hermione fiel es sehr schwer sich zu konzentrieren, sie hatte immer wieder das Gefühl nicht sie selbst zu sein, doch das musste warten, da James Deen noch auf der Krankenstation lag, musste Hermione auch den Unterricht von ihm übernehmen, sie musste zwei Klassen parallel unterrichten, das ging nur weil die Räume für den Unterricht nebeneinander lagen und sie so, schnell von einem in den anderen wechseln konnte, sie ließ die Tränkeklassen nur Rezepte abschreiben, brauen durften die Schüler am heutigen Tage nicht, das wäre zu gefährlich geworden. Als es auf die Mittagszeit zuging, setzte sich Hermione an den Lehrertisch, sie saß da starrte auf ihr Essen, aber rührte es nicht an. Severus, der sich in der Zwischenzeit mit seinen Zwillingen unterhalten hatte, verstand nun etwas besser wie die Kinder es schafften, immer wieder in brenzligen Situation einfach dort aufzutauchen, wo sie gebraucht wurden. Eileen hatte ihm gesagt „Papa, ich habe heute früh das Gefühl gehabt, das du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, das du nicht wusstest, wie du die Situation weiter unter Kontrolle halten könntest, das gleiche Gefühl wie ich, hatte auch Henry, deshalb sind wir beide zu dir appariert, Hogwarts lässt uns innerhalb von sich problemlos apparieren, das ist genauso wie bei uns Zuhause, da können wir auch innerhalb des Manor's von einem Ort zum Anderen apparieren, außerhalb funktioniert das nicht, das haben wir schon mal probiert, aber da funktioniert das einfach nicht." Henry nickte und bestätigte so die Aussage seiner Schwester. „Papa es ist Zeit für das Mittagessen, lass uns gemeinsam in der großen Halle essen, Mama ist auch schon dort."

„Henry woher weißt du das Mama schon in der großen Halle ist?" Severus schaute seinen Sohn irritiert an, er konnte spüren wo Hermione sich aufhielt, weil er eine Verbindung zu Hermione hatte und auch zu Hogwarts, aber wie konnte sein Sohn das spüren?

„Eileen kann sehr genau spüren wo du bist und sie hat auch ein gutes Gefühl dafür ob du Hilfe brauchst oder nicht, sie spürt auch was du empfindest, wenn du Glücklich bist, wenn du dir Sorgen machst, aber das kann sie nur in ganz seltenen Momenten spüren. Ich habe diese Verbindung zu Mama, ich spüre ihre Empfindungen häufiger, aber bei Mama ist es so das sie seltener Angst hat, zumindest immer dann wenn du in ihrer Nähe bist. Wenn Mama alleine ist und sie nicht weiß wo du bist dann macht sie sich immer große Sorgen und hat Angst, davor das dir etwas passieren könnte, sie liebt dich über alles."

„Eure Mama und ich, wir lieben euch, unsere Kinder, genauso stark wie wir uns lieben. Jetzt verstehe ich wie ihr es geschafft habt heute Früh mich zu unterstützen, ihr seid wirklich schon ganz besondere Zauberer. Aber jetzt lasst uns Essen gehen."

Severus ging also mit den Zwillingen zum Essen in die große Halle, dort sah er eine sehr blasse Hermione, die vor sich einen Teller mit Suppe stehen hatte, und lustlos darin herum rührte.

Als sie Severus erblickte strahlten ihre Augen, aber der Rest ihres Körpers machte den Eindruck sie würde kurz davor sein einzuschlafen. Severus setzte sich neben seine Frau und die Zwillinge an den Tisch für die Kinder. Alle Drei begannen zu essen, nur Hermione brachte nicht einen Bissen hinunter.

„Du musst etwas essen Hermione, wir haben noch zwei Tage vor uns bevor du das Wochenende frei hast. Aber du siehst so aus als ob du gleich einschlafen würdest, hast du nicht heute Nacht auch Fluraufsicht?"

„Ja das habe ich heute Nacht tatsächlich, aber von der Suppe bekomme ich nicht einen Bissen hinunter, dafür wurde ein Tier getötet. Das kann und das will ich nicht mehr essen."

„Hermione, ich verstehe dich, aber dann bestelle dir bei den Elfen doch etwas anderes."

„Das habe ich versucht, doch ich habe zur Antwort bekommen, für die Frau vom Schulleiter werde genauso wie für alle anderen gekocht, es gibt keine Extras nur weil ich deine Frau sei. Dabei hatte ich nur gefragt ob ich bitte einen Salat haben könnte, den gibt es eh gleich zur normalen Mahlzeit dazu. Aber ich müsste erst meine Suppe essen war die Antwort des Elfen."

„Das kann doch nicht sein, welche Elfe war das?" Severus blickte sehr streng.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr, die sehen ja fast alle gleich aus, außerdem sehe ich die Elfen von Hogwarts so gut wie nie. Aber versuche du doch bitte mal ob du für mich einen Salat bestellen kannst."

Severus schnippte mit seinem Finger, eine Elfe erschien und Severus bestellte „ich hätte gerne für meine Frau einen Salat, und für mich ein saftiges Steak, am besten blutig."

„Schulleiter, Sir, die Schulräte haben entschieden das es keine Extrawürste gibt, das heißt auch für sie Schulleiter."

Severus wollte etwas erwidern, doch da legte Hermione ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Sie drang kurz in seine Gedanken ein ;lass es uns anders probieren, wir rufen Rizzy und bitten sie darum; Severus blickte Hermione an ;das ist eine gute Idee, sie arbeitet schließlich für uns und nicht für Hogwarts; Er rief „Rizzy" diese erschien mit einem leisen Ploppen „Master haben gerufen?"

„Ja Rizzy, meine Frau möchte gerne einen Salat, sie darf kein Fleisch mehr essen, für die Suppe wurde aber Fleisch verwendet, deshalb möchte sie nur einen Salat essen, und ich habe riesigen Hunger und hätte gerne ein saftiges Steak, du weißt wie ich das am liebsten esse."

„Ja Master, Rizzy wissen, aber Rizzy dürfen nicht mehr in die Küche von Hogwarts, ich können apparieren nach Prince Manor und dort Essen zubereiten, das dauert aber bis heute Abend."

„Ok Rizzy dann mache das bitte" an Hermione gewandt sagte er dann „Gib mir deine Suppe, dann bekommst du wenigstens schon mal den Salat." Hermione gab Severus ihren Teller mit Suppe, doch kaum war ihr Teller weg, stand dort ein neuer Teller mit Suppe.

„Was soll das jetzt werden? Seit wann mischen sich die Schulräte dermaßen in Hogwarts ein, außerdem darf doch jeder essen was er möchte." Severus erhob sich wütend, er stellte sich so dass alle Schüler ihn sehen und hören könnten.

„Eine Frage an sie Herrschaften, seit wann bekommen sie nur das Essen was Hogwarts für sie vorbereitet hat, seit wann gibt es nicht mehr die Möglichkeit ein anderes Essen zu wählen?"

Die Schüler blickten irritiert einander an, es hatte noch keiner von ihnen Probleme mit dem Essen gehabt, es gab immer drei Gerichte zur Auswahl, doch das es seit heute nicht so war hatten die Schüler noch nicht festgestellt, es folgte ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel. Die Vertrauensschüler standen auf und gingen zum Lehrertisch.

„Professor Snape, Schulleiter, Sir es ist erst seit heute, mir ist es vorhin aufgefallen, ich wollte ein anderes Gericht essen, doch da erschien mir eine Elfe und sagte, dass sie mir keine Extrawürste machen dürfte, weil die Schulräte das so entschieden hätten."

„Ich werde mich mit den Schulräten in Verbindung setzen, das sind tiefgreifende Veränderungen, die können wir so nicht hinnehmen."

Severus setzte sich, Hermione hatte einen Zauber gewirkt, doch ihr Teller füllte sich immer wieder neu auf mit der Suppe. Sie erhob sich, und verließ die große Halle, sie ging in ihr Klassenzimmer in dem sie in wenigen Minuten erneut unterrichten müsste, als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat, stand dort auf ihrem Schreibtisch der Teller mit der Suppe, sie schob den Teller angewidert in eine Ecke ihres Schreibtisches und stellte ein Buch so davor dass sie den Teller nicht sehen musste. Doch auf magische Weise wurde die Suppe heiß gehalten, ihr stieg ständig der Geruch dieser Suppe in die Nase, die Schüler betraten das Klassenzimmer, Hermione unterrichtete als würde nichts sein, doch in ihrem Inneren spürte sie wie ihr langsam aber sicher immer schlechter wurde. Nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde verließ sie das Klassenzimmer, aber egal in welchen Raum sie auch ging, der Teller mit der dampfenden Suppe stand ständig in ihrer Nähe. Als Severus in sein Büro kam, wo auch Hermione saß, roch er schon den Geruch der Suppe. „Severus, dieser Teller mit der Suppe verfolgt mich überall hin, ich kann das nicht essen, ich werde das nicht essen, und ich halte das nicht mehr länger aus." Mit diesem Satz stand sie auf und verließ das Büro, sie eilte ins Bad, ihr war mittlerweile so übel dass sie sich übergab. Severus schrieb eine eilige Eule an die Schulräte, dort bat er um eine Erklärung warum solche Maßnahmen getroffen worden sind und warum er als Schulleiter nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war. Als Antwort bekam er nur die Aussage das es finanzielle Schwierigkeiten geben würde und deshalb eben diese Maßnahmen ergriffen worden seien.

Severus ging in das Badezimmer, er kümmerte sich um Hermione, aber ihr ging es im Bad nicht besser, selbst dort hatten die Elfen die Suppe hingebracht.

Wütend schnippte Severus mit seinen Fingern, eine der Elfen von Hogwarts erschien „Sir, Schulleiter sie haben gerufen?"

„Ja habe ich, ich möchte, dass auf der Stelle dieser Teller mit Suppe verschwindet, meiner Frau geht es immer schlechter, sie darf kein Tierisches Essen mehr essen, also kein Fleisch, kein Fisch, kein Essen für das ein Lebewesen getötet wurde, das was ihr hier macht ist nicht sehr nett und auch vollkommen unnötig, oder wollt ihr meiner Frau schaden? Wollt ihr sie absichtlich quälen?"

„Nein, Sir das würden wir nie tun, das war die Anordnung der Schulräte! Mir tut es sehr leid, dass ich den Teller nur wegnehmen darf wenn er leer gegessen wurde, und das von ihrer Frau."

„Meine Frau wird diesen Teller nicht leer essen, ich habe bereits heute Mittag, ihren Teller mit der Suppe leer gegessen, jetzt entfernt auf der Stelle diesen Teller!"

„Wie der Schulleiter wünschen."

„Ganz recht wie ich wünsche." Die Elfe schnippte mit dem Finger, und Hermione wurde von dem Geruch durch die Suppe befreit. Sie blickte dankbar zu Severus, verließ das Bad und legte sich auf das Bett, ihr Magen knurrte, sie hatte Hunger, doch sie bekam keinen Salat, zumindest nicht ehe Rizzy vom Manor mit ihrem Essen da wäre. Severus überlegte wie er weiter vorgehen sollte, denn diese Änderung in Hogwarts, würde er so nicht hinnehmen. Aber er machte sich immer mehr Sorgen um Hermione, als er auch aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer trat, lag sie zusammengerollt auf dem Bett. Er setzte sich neben sie und streichelte sie sanft. „Hermione, mein Engel, mein Leben, wie fühlst du dich? Rizzy sollte gleich hier auflaufen, mit deinem Salat, mein Essen lasse ich mir in mein Büro stellen, versuche dich etwas zu entspannen, du hast ja später Fluraufsicht."

Hermione nickte ergeben, mehr blieb ihr auch nicht übrig, sie hatte noch immer das Gefühl nicht ganz sie selbst zu sein. Doch sie wollte Severus nicht auch noch damit belasten. Als Rizzy mit ihrem Salat erschien, aß sie kaum die Hälfte des Salats, da es Zeit für das Abendessen wurde gingen sie gemeinsam in die große Halle und setzten sich an den Lehrertisch. Hermione aß ihr übliches Abendessen, nachdem sie fertig war erhob sie sich und verließ die große Halle, sie machte sich auf um auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts eine Runde spazieren zu gehen. Erst als es Anfing dunkel zu werden, ging Hermione zurück in ihre Wohnräume zu Severus und den Kindern, sie lief wie ferngesteuert, sie wusste auch nicht was sie in den letzten Stunden nach dem Abendbrot getan hatte, doch das fiel ihr nicht auf und Severus war zu beschäftigt als das er etwas mitbekommen hätte.

Als es Zeit wurde für sie die Fluraufsicht zu beginnen, lief Hermione alle Flure und Geheimgänge ab, sie sah nicht einen einzigen Schüler, obwohl diese auf den Fluren herumliefen. Es war als wäre sie nicht sie selbst, die Schüler die sie sahen dachten sich zuerst nichts dabei, sie freuten sich viel mehr das sie nicht mit Punktabzug bestraft wurden. Doch einer der Schüler saß oben auf dem Astronomieturm, er sah hinaus auf den verbotenen Wald, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte, sprang er auf, drehte sich herum und sah Professorin Snape, sie blickte durch ihn hindurch, so als wäre er nicht da, sie trat an die Brüstung des Astronomieturm, einem inneren Instinkt folgend fasste der Schüler die Lehrerin bei ihren Schultern, er konnte so verhindern das seine Lehrerin über die Brüstung sprang. Er fesselte sie mit einem „Incarcerus", rief dann mit seinem Patronus nach dem Schulleiter, denn die Professorin wehrte sich heftig, und er hatte Mühe sie trotz der Fesselung auf dem Turm festzuhalten.

Severus der von dem Hilferuf, durch den Patronus alarmiert war, apparierte nur Sekunden später auf dem Turm. Mit einem Blick erkannte er, was da mit seiner Frau los war. Er schockte sie mit einem „Stupor" und Hermione fiel zu Boden.


	148. Imperius V

Wie immer,…

Imperius V

Severus der von dem Hilferuf, durch den Patronus alarmiert war, apparierte nur Sekunden später auf dem Turm. Mit einem Blick erkannte er, was da mit seiner Frau los war. Er schockte sie mit einem „Stupor" und Hermione fiel zu Boden. „Mister Lupin, das macht 10 Punkte Abzug dafür, dass sie außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes sind, und 50 Punkte bekommen sie hinzu, weil sie dadurch meiner Frau das Leben gerettet haben, weitere 50 Punkte bekommen sie hinzu, weil sie so umsichtig waren und mich Informiert haben. Jetzt sollten sie zusehen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen, sonst gibt es weitere 10 Punkte Abzug." Teddy war sprachlos, er hatte gerade eben 90 Punkte erhalten vom Schulleiter, er nickte nur und verbeugte sich und verschwand in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Severus levitierte Hermione in die Kerker, dort legte er sie in einer der Zellen ab, als er die Zellentüre verschloss, nahm er den Stupor von ihr, sie setzte sich auf, schaute Severus an, aber sie blickte durch ihn hindurch.

„Hermione, was ist los mit dir?" er schaute sie kritisch an, irgendwas stimmte nicht mit seiner Frau, doch Hermione antwortete nicht, sie sackte plötzlich in sich zusammen, und blieb wie leblos auf dem Boden liegen. Die Zelle von Hogwarts hatte die Verbindung die irgendjemand auf Hermione gelegt hatte aufgehoben, Hermione war nun endlich wieder sie selbst, Severus erkannte, das Hermione ähnlich wie Lily unter einem Imperius gestanden hatte, doch Hermione hatte nichts davon mitbekommen, sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Sie lag auf dem kalten Steinboden, doch Severus durfte die Zelle nicht betreten, den Zauberstab von Hermione hatte er, wie bei Lily zuvor, schon auf das Regal an der Zellenwand gelegt. Er levitierte sie von außerhalb in ihr Bett, dort ließ er sie liegen bis sie am nächsten Morgen erwachen würde und sich hoffentlich daran erinnern würde was passiert war. Er beauftragte die Elfen noch, sich um Hermione zu kümmern, dann übernahm er erneut die Fluraufsicht, es war seine dritte Nacht in Folge, in der er keinen Schlaf bekam. Zu seinem Glück hätte Morgen Nacht Harry Potter Dienst, der war zumindest was seine Fluraufsicht anbelangte äußerst zuverlässig. Severus verteilte die überfälligen Punktabzüge, die er auf Grund der Fortgeschritten Zeit auch verdoppelte. Alle Schüler die er noch außerhalb erwischte, beeilten sich jetzt in ihre Räume zu kommen. Nachdem Severus, seinen Rundgang beendet hatte machte er eine Pause, um dann den zweiten und letzten Rundgang für diese Nacht zu starten, er kam nicht weit, da rief ihn eine der Elfen von Hogwarts. „Sir, Schulleiter, die Gefangene Professorin, versucht sich selbst umzubringen, wir können sie nicht bändigen, wir brauchen ihre Hilfe, Sir." Severus fluchte innerlich, apparierte vor die Zelle, schockte Hermione mit einem „Stupor" erneut, er konnte Ginny nicht rufen, da sie noch im St. Mungos lag, Madame Pomfrey konnte er auch nicht rufen, also sendete er seinen Patronus zu Julian und bat ihn umgehend im Zellentrakt der Kerker aufzulaufen, da es bei Hermione Komplikationen gäbe, die ihn dringend erforderlich machen würden. Wenige Minuten später tauchte Julian im Zellentrakt auf „was ist los, Severus, was ist mit Hermione passiert?"

„Julian, genau kann ich dir das gar nicht beantworten, es fing glaube ich heute Mittag an, die Schulräte haben entschieden das es keine anderen Gerichte mehr gibt, nur noch ein Hauptgericht, da Hermione aber nur noch Vegetarisch essen darf, du kennst den Grund dafür ja, hatte sie Probleme mit ihrer Suppe, es gab als Vorspeise eine Erbsensuppe mit Schweinefleisch, diese konnte sie nicht essen, deshalb hatte ich ihren Teller geleert, doch vor ihr erschien ein neuer Teller mit der Suppe, dieser Teller verfolgte Hermione, egal wo sie sich aufhielt, ich habe dann irgendwann ein Machtwort gesprochen, daraufhin haben die Elfen den Teller verschwinden lassen, aber was meine Frau heute nach dem Unterricht gemacht hat, kann ich nicht beantworten, sie war nach dem Essen draußen und hat Frischluft schnappen wollen. Bei ihrem Rundgang über die Flure, hat sie die Schüler ignoriert, sie hat versucht vom Astronomieturm zu springen, zum Glück war Mister Lupin anwesend und hat das verhindern können. Ich habe sie dann hier in die Zelle gebracht, aber irgendwas irritiert mich, sie hat obwohl die Zellen so konzipiert sind, dass sie alle Flüche brechen, immer noch einen Fluch auf sich, da sie erneut versucht hat sich umzubringen, könntest du bitte von hier aus versuchen herauszufinden was mit ihr nicht stimmt?"

„Severus ich gebe mein Bestes, aber ich hatte dir bereits am Montag mitgeteilt, das deine Frau sich ausruhen muss, sie muss sich in ihren Animagus verwandeln, denn sie braucht ihre Heilkräfte als Animagus."

„Ich hatte dir schon mitgeteilt, dass Hermione erst übermorgen, nach Unterrichtende das Wochenende frei bekommen kann."

„Gib mir jetzt etwas Zeit mit deiner Frau, wie lange bleibt die Zelle zu?"

„Noch bis morgen um zehn Uhr." Severus brummelte vor sich hin, da er deshalb morgen auch den Unterricht für die Tränkeklassen, bis Hermione wieder einsatzfähig wäre, übernehmen müsste, für die Verwandlungsklassen müsste es Entfall geben, da er den Unterricht nicht auch noch übernehmen könnte. James Deen, war noch krank. Er begab sich auf die Fortsetzung seiner Runde, als er dann fertig war mit seinem Rundgang war es Zeit das er mit den Kindern zum Frühstück gehen müsste. Schon die vierte Nacht ohne Schlaf, langsam sah man ihm an, dass er Schlafmangel hatte.

Er frühstückte mit seinen Kindern in der großen Halle, dort fiel auf, dass die Lehrertafel auch sehr leer war, die Schüler murmelten aufgeregt.

„Herrschaften, bitte etwas ruhiger, wir scheinen ein Problem zu haben, irgendjemand versucht hier innerhalb von Hogwarts weiterhin Menschen unter den Imperius zu stellen, gestern scheint es meine Frau erwischt zu haben, sie befindet sich zur Zeit noch im Zellentrakt, da sie eine sehr begabte Hexe ist, deshalb haben die Klassen, die bei ihr heute Vormittag Unterricht in Verwandlung hätten, Entfall, was aber nicht bedeutet das sie nichts zu tun bekommen würden, sie werden sich in ihren Büchern die Seiten 429-456 durchlesen, und darüber eine Zusammenfassung schreiben. Die Tränkeklassen dürfen sich auf Unterricht bei mir freuen." Es war ein Stöhnen zu vernehmen, doch als Severus die Schüler streng anblickte waren sie augenblicklich ruhig.

Der Tag verlief sehr zäh und langwierig, als es zehn Uhr wurde unterbrach Severus den Unterricht um in die Kerker zu seiner Frau zu gehen, dort saß noch immer Julian, er untersuchte Hermione mittlerweile aber im Kerker. „Wie geht es meiner Frau?"

„Deiner Frau geht es nicht gut, sie leidet noch immer unter den Folgen eines Imperius, den ich auch nicht beenden kann, selbst Hogwarts Zelle hat es nicht geschafft, ihn dauerhaft von ihr zu nehmen."

„Was schlägst du vor wie wir das beenden können, sie kann nicht schon jetzt ausfallen, sie muss noch heute und morgen unterrichten."

„Das mit dem heute kannst du vergessen, sie muss hier in der Zelle bleiben, ich habe die Zelle bereits wieder verschlossen, sie öffnet sich erst nach weiteren 12 Stunden. Ich bleibe hier in der Zelle bei deiner Frau, damit sie nicht erneut versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen."

„Julian, du musst doch arbeiten, wie soll das gehen?" Severus schaute ihn wütend an. „Wieso setzt du schon wieder deine Arbeitsstelle auf's Spiel?"

„Ich setze meine Arbeitsstelle nicht auf's Spiel, ich habe mich bereits krank gemeldet, die kommen heute auch sehr gut ohne mich zurecht. Das Leben von Hermione ist nicht nur für dich Überlebenswichtig, auch mein Herz hängt sehr an deiner Frau, wenn ihr etwas zustößt und ich hätte das verhindern können, ich würde meines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden. Du musst zurück zum Unterricht, James Deen sollte heute übrigens auch entlassen werden, er kann dann Verwandlungen wieder unterrichten, außerdem siehst du auch so aus als ob du eine Menge Schlaf nachholen müsstest."

„Das kann ich mir im Moment nicht erlauben, Hogwarts läuft nur deshalb noch halbwegs normal weil ich Unterrichte und die Fluraufsicht mache, Hermione ist in ihrer Nachtrunde ausgefallen, James Deen ist schon in der Nacht zuvor ausgefallen, in der Nacht davor hatte ich ganz normal meine Fluraufsicht, heute Nacht wird Harry Potter seine Aufsicht übernehmen, morgen Nacht werde ich Hermione's Aufsicht übernehmen, damit sie in den Wald gehen kann, aber ich brauche sie morgen früh im Unterricht, sonst überstehe ich das Wochenende auch nicht, ich kenne zwar einen Zauber, der mich 5 Minuten schlafen läßt und meinem Körper vorspielt er hätte 8 Stunden geschlafen, doch diesen Zauber kann ich nicht auf mich selber anwenden, das klappt auch nur bei Lucius und mir."

Julian schaute Severus kritisch an „was ist eigentlich mit deinem Gespräch mit den Schulräten, habt ihr euch einigen können?"

„Oh Mann da erinnerst du mich an etwas wichtiges, ich habe bereits seit drei Minuten einen Termin mit den Schulräten." Severus disapparierte aus dem Zellentrakt und apparierte direkt in sein Büro, dort öffnete er von innen mit Buch in der Hand die Tür zu seinem Büro und bat die ungeduldig vor der Tür wartenden Schulräte in sein Büro. „Guten Tag meine Damen und Herren, ich hoffe sie mussten nicht all zu lange warten, ich habe in meiner Bibliothek gesessen, und dort etwas nachgelesen. Weshalb ich sie zu einem Gespräch hier nach Hogwarts eingeladen habe, aber lassen Sie uns dass doch bei einem Essen besprechen, dafür lade ich sie in die große Halle zum Mittagessen ein. Ich hoffe ihnen allen schmeckt es was ihnen da zubereitet wurde."

Severus ließ die verdattert dreinschauenden Schulräte sein Büro verlassen, er begleitete sie in die große Halle wo schon alle Schüler versammelt waren, er führte die Schulräte zum Lehrertisch wo ja dank der Tatsache das mehrere Lehrer noch unfähig waren dem Essen beizuwohnen genügend Platz für die Schulräte war. Jeder der Gäste bekam das selbe Essen wie die Schüler, wie auch Severus, doch dieses Mal hatte Severus einen Deal mit den Elfen ausgehandelt, es gab Steak, für die Schüler nach ihren Wünschen zubereitet, aber das konnten die Schulräte nicht sehen, doch für die Schulräte gab es das Steak noch fast ganz roh, so wie es Severus liebt. „Nun essen sie schon, oder schmeckt es ihnen nicht?"

„Also ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich esse kein Fleisch, ich bin Vegetarierin."

„Das heißt jetzt was? Sie möchten nicht dieses leckere saftige Steak essen?"

„Ja genau das, aber einen Salat würde ich essen, den gibt es doch sicherlich zu dem Steak dazu oder?"

„Nun den gibt es nur, wie die Schulräte ja entschieden haben, wenn sie ihr Steak aufgegessen haben, ich könnte ihr Steak noch essen, aber das würde nichts nützen, weil sie immer wieder einen Teller mit einem Steak drauf vor ihrer Nase hätten und der Geruch erst, hmmm das riecht so lecker."

„Ist es dass was sie letztens in meiner Abwesenheit entschieden haben? Das nur noch ein Menü zur Auswahl steht? Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein, wie konnten sie es wagen" an die Schüler gewandt fragte sie „wer von ihnen ist Vegetarier, hat jemand eine Allergie gegen bestimmte Lebensmittel? Mag jemand von ihnen bestimmte Lebensmittel nicht? Ich bitte alle Schüler, wie auch Lehrer aufzustehen, die mit dem Essen der letzten beiden Tage, solche Probleme hat, wie ich gerade mit meinem Steak."

Es erhoben sich fast alle Schüler, auch bei den Lehrern standen einzelne Lehrer auf, so stand nach wenigen Minuten fast alle der Schüler und einzelne Lehrer.

„Wir werden diese Regelung wieder zurück nehmen, ich möchte wenn ich hier zu Besuch herkomme, nicht mit einem Essen begrüßt werden, wo ich nichts anderes essen darf, als das was wir, die Schulräte empfohlen haben. Das ist ein sehr tiefgreifender Einschnitt in die Rechte eines jeden einzelnen Schülers, es sollte auf die Vorlieben der Schüler Rücksicht genommen werden, wer eine Allergie auf Lebensmittel hat, darf diese nicht essen, wer aus welchen Gründen auch immer kein Fleisch mehr essen möchte, der sollte die Möglichkeit haben auf das Fleisch zu verzichten. Ich bin die Sprecherin der Schulräte und wir werden das wieder so einrichten wie es vorher war, wir müssen zwar sehen das wir sparen können, doch nicht an den Mahlzeiten der Schüler."

„Wenn ich fragen darf wo liegt das Problem, warum haben wir finanzielle Schwierigkeiten?" Severus schaute sehr irritiert die Schulräte an.

„Nun weil Einzelne hier im Rat Entscheidungen alleine getroffen haben, sie haben mit dem Geld von Hogwarts spekuliert und dabei ein riesiges Loch in die Finanzen geschossen. Es fehlen uns 1 Milliarde Goldtaler, die kann keiner von uns Schulräten wieder ausgleichen."

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist" Severus schaute streng. „Ich habe mit meiner Frau gemeinsam ein Vermögen von dem sie alle nur träumen können, eine Milliarde ist für mich Portokasse."

Die Schulräte schauten sich ungläubig an, das kann doch nicht wahr sein, der Schulleiter hat so eine riesige Menge an Geld. „Sie fragen sich sicherlich wie ich an diese unheimlich hohe Summe an Goldtaler gekommen bin, wie sie alle wissen, habe ich als ich nur Tränkemeister auf Hogwarts war, bereits eine Menge Goldtaler verdient, da ich zu dieser Zeit sehr sparsam gelebt habe, hat sich dieses Gold in meinem Verließ in Gringotts vermehrt. Seit meiner Ehe mit meiner Frau Hermione hat sich dieses Gold verdoppelt, da wir beide sehr viel Geschick im Umgang mit Goldtalern besitzen. Außerdem habe ich eine Erbschaft gemacht von einer entfernten Verwandten, ich habe soviel Gold in Gringotts, das ein einzelnes Verließ nicht ausreichend groß genug ist. Also ist es für mich kein Problem dieses Loch, was da entstanden ist zu füllen, doch ich knüpfe eine Bedingung an diese Spende."

„Welche Bedingung?"

„Es wird im Schulrat ein weiteres Mitglied aufgenommen, er ist Geschäftsmann und wird sich um die Finanzen alleine kümmern, ohne sein Einverständnis wird kein Gold mehr ausgegeben."

„Das hört sich sehr vernünftig an, wer soll das sein?"

„Es wird Lucius Malfoy sein. Er wird die Finanzen im Auge behalten, solange ihre Entscheidungen keine Finanziellen Konsequenzen haben, können sie ohne ihn wie bisher auch entscheiden, aber sobald es finanzielle Entscheidungen gibt hat er das letzte Wort."

Sämtliche Schulräte nickten um ihr Einverständnis zu erklären. Severus pfiff sich eine seiner Eulen heran, er schrieb einen Brief an Gringotts, damit dort die Transaktion durchgeführt werden würde, und er schrieb einen Brief an Lucius damit dieser von seiner neuen Aufgabe für Hogwarts erfuhr.

„So Herrschaften, der Unterricht geht in 5 Minuten weiter, ich erwarte sie Pünktlich in ihren Klassenzimmern, die Damen und Herren Schulräte, sie kennen den Weg hinaus, ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Alle Schüler und Lehrer klatschten, Severus erhob sich und verschwand als erstes aus der großen Halle, er wollte bei Hermione und Julian im Zellentrakt vorbei schauen, das war auch ein Glück, das Severus auf seine Intuition gehört hatte, denn in der Zelle kämpfte Julian gerade gegen Hermione und diese drohte die Oberhand zu gewinnen, sie schien wie besessen, Julian konnte sich nicht wirklich verteidigen.


	149. Imperius VI

Wie immer,….

Imperius VI

Alle Schüler und Lehrer klatschten, Severus erhob sich und verschwand als erstes aus der großen Halle, er wollte bei Hermione und Julian im Zellentrakt vorbei schauen, das war auch ein Glück, dass,Severus auf seine Intuition gehört hatte, denn in der Zelle kämpfte Julian gerade gegen Hermione und diese drohte die Oberhand zu gewinnen, sie schien wie besessen, Julian konnte sich nicht wirklich verteidigen.

Kurzerhand schockte Severus seine Frau, er levitierte sie erneut in das Bett „Julian, was ist passiert?"

„Severus, ich weiß es nicht, wir haben uns unterhalten, da war Hermione noch ganz ruhig und es war als wenn sie, ein Wort hätte ausflippen lassen."

„Du meinst so wie bei Draco letztes Jahr?" Severus blickte sehr ernst auf Hermione, die lag nun ruhig durch den Stupor auf dem Bett.

„Ja so meine ich das, aber wer könnte auf Hermione so einen Fluch geschickt haben?" Julian schaute nachdenklich „das müsste nun innerhalb von Hogwarts passiert sein, und dann müsste das auch ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein, wer könnte dazu in der Lage sein?" auch Severus überlegte wer denn so einen Zauber ausüben könnte und dann auch noch innerhalb von Hogwarts wäre, die Schüler hielt er alle für nicht fähig genug, die seien zu keinen vernünftigen Zaubern in der Lage, aber seine eigenen Kinder und die von Potter's, sowie Scorpio, der Sohn von Draco, die wären alle 6 zu solchen Zaubern schon fähig, doch welches der Kinder würde Hermione mit so einem Fluch belegen, vor allem wieso? Seine eigenen Kinder schloss er aus den Überlegungen aus, die waren die letzten Wochen und Tage nur auf Hogwarts, keines von ihnen hatte Kontakt zu Personen außerhalb von Hogwarts, Lily und James, die hatten Kontakt gehabt, doch die Zwei wussten sich mittlerweile gegen den Imperius zu wehren, aber was war mit Scorpio? Hatte Draco ihm das auch schon beigebracht? Oder war der Junge derjenige der diesen Zauber auf Hermione geworfen hatte, Scorpio war am gestrigen Tag auch auf Hogwarts zu Besuch gewesen, er hatte mit den vier Zwillingen gespielt, sie waren auch draußen wie Hermione, also die Möglichkeit war vorhanden.

„Julian könnte es möglich sein, dass Scorpio zu diesem Fluch in der Lage ist?" Julian blickte Severus ungläubig an „du denkst Scorpio könnte Hermione verflucht haben?"

„Ich halte es am ehesten für wahrscheinlich, die Schüler sind zu solchen Zaubern nicht in der Lage, außerdem hätte Hogwarts bei diesen Zaubern, durch einen Schüler mich alarmiert. Aber bei den Zaubern der Kinder ist Hogwarts noch nicht in der Verantwortung, deshalb könnte es nur eins der Kinder gewesen sein, Lily und James können sich beide sehr effektiv gegen den Imperius wehren, bei Henry, Eileen und Albus halte ich es für unwahrscheinlich, dass sie so einen Zauber auf ihre Mutter werfen würden, auch waren die drei die letzten Wochen nur hier auf Hogwarts und hatten keinen Kontakt zu Personen von außerhalb. Der einzige der nicht dauernd auf Hogwarts ist, ist Scorpio, der ist doch mit seinem Vater und seinem Großvater hier gewesen, um in der freien Zeit mit den beiden Zwillingspärchen zu spielen. Also wenn dann durch ihn, da ich weder Draco, noch Lucius mit Hermione alleine gesehen habe." Julian nickte zustimmend, „es könnte möglich sein, ich denke das Scorpio durchaus zu solchen Zaubern in der Lage ist, auch hatte er, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, Kontakt zu seinem Onkel in Askaban. Draco erzählte das er und Scorpio nach Askaban mussten, um dort eine Aussage zu machen, dabei war Scorpio wohl ganze zwei Minuten alleine mit seinem Onkel im Raum."

„Woher weißt du das denn? Wieso hat mir das keiner vorher gesagt, welcher der beiden Onkel war das denn?"

„Soweit ich weiß war es Rodolphus, also der Mann von der Schwester von Narzissa."

„Na dann ist mir jetzt alles klar, das kann dann nur Scorpio gewesen sein, wie lösen wir jetzt wo wir wissen wer den Fluch gesendet hat diese Verbindung? Hermione muss morgen wieder unterrichten, ich schaffe das auch nicht mehr viel länger."

„Jetzt wo ich weiß wer den Fluch grundsätzlich gesprochen hat, denn Scorpio war nur Mittel zum Zweck, kann ich versuchen mit den Entsprechenden Gegenflüchen zu experimentieren. Allerdings könnte das ganze leichter gehen, wo ist Eileen zur Zeit?"

„Die sollte bei Minerva im Unterricht sitzen, wieso?"

„Weil Eileen mir sagen kann welcher Gegenfluch wirksam sein wird. Sie hat hellseherische Fähigkeiten, aber das weißt du doch sicherlich schon selber." Julian blickte erstaunt auf Severus, dem gerade sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gelaufen war, nicht das er viel Farbe im Gesicht hatte, aber jetzt machte er den Eindruck gleich umzufallen.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, woher sollte sie dieses Talent denn geerbt haben?" Severus setzte sich, ihm war das gerade alles zu viel „Ich werde sie rufen."

Doch genau in dem Moment wo Severus einen Ruf nach Eileen aussenden wollte, erschien diese im Zellentrakt.

„Papa du wolltest mich sprechen? Tante Minerva hat gesagt ich dürfte schon zu dir, weil ich so gut in Verwandlungen war. Onkel Julian, auf deine Frage, die du mir gleich stellen möchtest, nein, da kann ich nicht helfen, ich versuche zwar vorherzusehen welcher Gegenfluch helfen wird, aber ich kann noch nichts sehen was hilft."

Severus schaute seine Tochter an es kam ihm vor als hätte sie gelauscht.

„Nein Papa ich habe nicht gelauscht, ich habe nur gelernt meine Gabe noch zu verbessern, und wenn ich zu Mama dürfte, könnte ich eventuell über den Körperkontakt feststellen welcher Fluch helfen würde. Aber im Moment ist das nicht möglich, daher kann ich jetzt auch nur bedingt helfen." Eileen setzte sich zu ihrem Vater „Papa, wenn du heute Nacht auch wieder Fluraufsicht machen möchtest, kannst du hier sitzen bleiben, sonst solltest du zusehen das du Onkel Harry aufhältst, er will gerade ins St. Mungos zu seiner Frau."

Severus schaute entsetzt zu seiner Tochter „bitte was?"

„Nun Onkel Harry wird in fünf Minuten das Schloss verlassen, er wird in das St. Mungos apparieren, dort wird ihm allerdings ein Problem ereilen, welches ihn daran hindern wird heute Nacht hier zu sein."

Severus sprang auf und eilte zum Apparationspunkt von Hogwarts, doch er erwischte Potter nicht mehr. Dieser löste sich vor seinen Augen auf und war verschwunden. Severus fluchte laut vor sich hin, er ging zurück in den Zellentrakt „Hat sich eigentlich alles gegen mich verschworen, wann wird Potter wieder hier sein?"

Eileen schaute ihren Vater an „Papa ich bin kein Arzt und alles kann ich auch nicht sehen, übrigens Onkel Julian, der Fluch, über den du gerade nachdenkst, der wird funktionieren." Julian probierte den Fluch aus und Hermione war endlich von dem Fluch befreit, Eileen rollte sich auf dem Stuhl zusammen, und schlief wenige Sekunden später ein.

„Was ist passiert?" Hermione blickte entsetzt von Julian zu Severus und Eileen. „Warum bin ich mit dir, hier in der Zelle eingesperrt?"

„Hermione an was erinnerst du dich?" Severus fragte Hermione und Julian schaute sie auch fragend an.

„Hm, ich bin heute Mittag? Oder war das gestern? Naja ich bin beim Mittagessen gewesen, da gab es Suppe mit Schweinefleisch drin, der Teller hat mich, egal welchen Zauber ich benutzt habe, überall hin verfolgt, davon wurde mir übel, so dass ich zum Abendbrot nicht viel gegessen habe, dann bin ich auf die Ländereien gegangen zum frisch Luft schnappen, ich war am verbotenen Wald, aber ab da ist nur noch nebelig, ich kann mich erinnern das ich irgendwann hier in der Zelle gelegen habe, unfähig mich zu bewegen, aber irgendwann ist wieder alles im Nebel verschwunden. Bis ich gerade eben aus dem Nebel erwacht bin, wie spät ist es denn und welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Also zunächst, wir haben heute Donnerstag, du wirst noch bis zehn Uhr heute Abend hier eingesperrt bleiben, die Zelle öffnet sich erst nach 12 Stunden, Julian hat dich untersucht und wollte bei dir bleiben falls du erneut versuchen solltest dir etwas anzutun. Teddy Lupin hat dich letzte Nacht daran gehindert vom Astronomieturm zu springen. Er hat mich informiert, ich habe dich geschockt, dann hier in diese Zelle gebracht, weil die Zellen eigentlich dafür sorgen das sämtliche Flüche aufgehoben werden. Nur bei dir hat das nicht geklappt, du hast heute Nacht erneut versucht dir das Leben zu nehmen, die Elfen haben das verhindern können, ich habe dich erneut geschockt, dann Julian gerufen, er ist bei dir geblieben bis die Zelle sich öffnen ließ, da du dann aber als Julian bei dir in der Zelle war, erneut versucht hast dich umzubringen, musste ich dich nochmals schocken. Julian ist bei dir geblieben, ich habe mich um den Unterricht gekümmert und um die Kinder. Wir haben überlegt wer dir das angetan haben könnte, hast du Scorpio gestern draußen getroffen?"

„Ja den habe ich gesehen, er war am Rande des Waldes, er hat kurz mit mir gesprochen. Du denkst doch nicht das Scorpio mir etwas antun will, das kann doch gar nicht sein, wieso sollte er das wollen?"

„Hermione, mein Engel und Leben, kennst du niemanden, der einen Groll auf dich haben könnte?"

„Doch ich kenne da genau drei Personen, zwei sitzen zur Zeit in Askaban, und ein weiterer befindet sich hoffentlich im St. Mungos, auf der geschlossenen Station. Also dürfte mir von den Dreien keiner gefährlich werden können. Wobei der eine es schon mehrfach geschafft hat, sich von der Station zu befreien, die aus Askaban, dürften eigentlich nicht mehr da raus kommen ohne Hilfe."

„Das hast du sehr trefflich zusammengefasst, der von der geschlossenen Station, liegt dort noch, zumindest ist das unser Erkenntnisstand nach heute morgen. Aber Scorpio war mit Draco in Askaban, sie mussten da eine Aussage machen, dabei haben sie Rodolphus gesehen wie ich durch Julian weiß. Scorpio war wohl zwei Minuten mit ihm alleine im Raum. Wie wir wissen besitzt selbst Scorpio schon einen Zauberstab, allerdings müssen nur Schüler und Erwachsene Hexen und Zauberer ihre Zauberstäbe abgeben, da man davon ausgeht das Kinder in dem Alter unserer Kinder, noch keine Zauberstäbe haben, wird bei denen auch nicht nach Zauberstäben gefragt. Also könnte Rodolphus über Scorpio an den Zauberstab gekommen sein und er könnte Scorpio unter den Imperius gesetzt haben."

„Das heißt Scorpio hat mich, während unseres Gespräches, verhext ohne etwas davon zu wissen?"

„Ja das ist denkbar, genau weiß ich das erst, wenn Draco mit Scorpio hier ankommt. Ich habe schon eine Eule zu Draco gesendet. Jetzt muss ich allerdings die Fluraufsicht übernehmen, da Potter nicht da ist und so wie ich Eileen verstanden habe, wird er auch erst am Montag wieder hier sein."

„Severus es tut mir leid das du meinetwegen so viel Arbeit hast." Hermione schaute betreten zu Boden.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür, aber das bereden wir später. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los Fluraufsicht führen." Severus verbeugte sich, er levitierte seine Tochter in die Wohnung und legte sie in ihrem Bett ab. Dann ging er über die Flure, es war inzwischen schon spät geworden, er begann also mit der ersten Runde, da flatterte ihm eine Eule aufgeregt hinterher. Er hielt an um den Brief von der Eule in Empfang zu nehmen, er öffnete den Brief und las die Mitteilung. In dem Brief stand:

Sehr geehrter Schulleiter Snape,

wir bedauern Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, unser aller Held Harry Potter, heute bei dem Besuch seiner Ehefrau im St. Mungos, durch einen Sturz schwer verletzt wurde. Leider ist unser Chefheiler krank, aber sämtliche Spezialisten kümmern sich um den Professor. Zur Zeit liegt er im Koma, deshalb kann er die nächsten Tage seinen Dienst nicht versehen. Wir hoffen auf eine schnelle Genesung und wünschen Ihnen trotzdem ein angenehmes Wochenende.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Das St. Mungos

Severus las den Brief dreimal durch, dann steckte er ihn in seine Tasche, er machte seinen gewöhnlichen Flurrundgang, dabei traf er auf Professor Trelawney, innerlich stöhnte er auf, hatte sich alles gegen ihn verschworen, musste er jetzt auch noch Sybill ertragen?

Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren, doch sie verfolgte ihn wie ein Schatten. Irgendwann sprach sie ihn dann einfach an „Severus, bitte ich"

Doch weiter kam Sybill nicht, Severus unterbrach sie. „wir waren nicht im Sandkasten zusammen, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, waren wir bisher immer noch beim Sie und das soll von meiner Seite auch so bleiben. Also korrigieren sie sofort ihre Ansprache oder sie werden es bereuen." Severus war übermüdet, er hatte schon die vierte Nacht keinen Schlaf bekommen, ganz langsam forderte sein Körper den Tribut für diesen Schlafentzug.


	150. Wie lange hält man durch ohne zu Schlafe

Wie immer,…

Wie lange hält man durch ohne zu Schlafen

Doch weiter kam Sybill nicht, Severus unterbrach sie. „wir waren nicht im Sandkasten zusammen, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, waren wir bisher immer noch beim Sie und dass soll von meiner Seite auch so bleiben. Also korrigieren sie sofort ihre Ansprache oder sie werden es bereuen." Severus war übermüdet, er hatte schon die vierte Nacht keinen Schlaf bekommen, ganz langsam forderte sein Körper den Tribut für diesen Schlafentzug. Doch mit Sybill würde er jederzeit fertig werden, womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war dass sie erneut eine Vorhersage machen würde.

Sie sprach so überraschend, das er es erst realisierte, als sie schon fertig war mit Sprechen.

Er würde sich diese Erinnerung später nochmal ansehen müssen, damit er auch verstehen würde, was sie gesagt hatte.

Nachdem Sybill wieder ihre normale Sprache hatte, ging sie zurück in ihre Räume, Severus setzte seine Runde fort, er ging dann erneut in den Zellentrakt und holte seine Frau ab. Julian blieb über Nacht bei ihnen in den Räumen. Severus verließ um Mitternacht wieder seine Wohnräume, um seinen Rundgang, durch die Flure von Hogwarts, zu wiederholen.

Auf der letzten Runde in dieser Nacht, lagen aber tatsächlich alle Kinder in ihren Betten, oder befanden sich im Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses. Als Severus vollkommen erschöpft in seinen Wohnräumen ankam, lag Julian schon schlafend auf der Couch, Hermione saß in einem der Sessel und las ein Buch.

„Wie geht es dir mein Engel?" Hermione schreckte von ihrem Buch hoch „Severus, du hast mich erschreckt. Mir geht es soweit gut, ich werde morgen den Unterricht in Verwandlung übernehmen, auch die Tränkeklassen werde ich unterrichten, dann kannst du zumindest einen Tag mal schlafen."

„Hermione das ist sehr nett, aber leider habe ich morgen einen Termin mit Julian und dem Minister gemeinsam, das beansprucht bestimmt den ganzen Morgen, und ab Nachmittags habe ich dir versprochen dass du frei bekommst, allerdings hätte ich gerne, das du heute Vormittag in der ersten Pause zu mir kommst, ich werde dann in meinem Schulleiterbüro sein, ich möchte mir, mit dir gemeinsam, eine Erinnerung von heute Nacht ansehen. Trelawney hat etwas gesagt, was ich als neue Prophezeiung deute, allerdings ist meine Erinnerung an dass was sie gesagt hat, nicht so gut, da ich mittlerweile deutlich übermüdet bin, ich habe dass was sie gesagt hat gehört, aber eben auch nicht richtig gehört, ich arbeite zur Zeit im Halbschlaf, da war meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht so, wie sie hätte sein müssen."

„Severus, leg dich hin, ich wecke dich nachher früh genug zum Frühstück." Hermione sah ihm an das er schlafen müsste, doch sie wusste auch er würde so schnell nicht schlafen können, auch würden die paar Stunden Schlaf nicht das ersetzen was er brauchen würde. Es ging für die Abschlussklassen auch auf die Prüfungen zu, sie müssten noch den Kontrollgang nach verbotenen Medikamenten und Tränken machen, es gab einfach noch zu viel zu tun. Severus würde sich keine Ruhe gönnen ehe nicht alles erledigt wäre. Auch müsste für Teddy ein neuer Trank gebraut werden, damit er seine Prüfungen überhaupt machen könnte. Es schien als hätte sich die gesamte Welt der Hexen und Zauberer gegen ihn und somit auch gegen sie verschworen, über diese Gedanken schlief Hermione im Sitzen ein. Severus der seine Frau beobachtet hatte, wusste genau wo sie dran gedacht hatte, er nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie ins Bett. Dann betrat er das Labor und begann für Teddy den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen, als die Basis fertig war und er aus dem Labor zurück in sein Wohnzimmer trat, saß Julian aufrecht auf der Couch, neben ihm saßen die Zwillinge und Albus, auch Hermione war wieder wach.

„Was ist mit euch los? Warum seid ihr schon wach?"

„Weil es in fünf Minuten Zeit fürs Frühstück ist. Wir müssen zur großen Halle zum Essen gehen."

„Was es ist schon so spät?" Severus schaute erstaunt auf seine Familie und auf Julian. Alle nickten.

„Na dann auf zum Frühstück." Severus bot Hermione den Arm an und nahm Albus auf seinen anderen Arm. Die Zwillinge hüpften begeistert an Julians Händen herum. Sie waren fast die letzten in der großen Halle, die Schüler murmelten leise vor sich hin, es waren mittlerweile alle Schüler von der Krankenstation und aus dem St. Mungos zurück, so dass die große Halle voll war mit Schülern. An der Lehrertafel hingegen sah es sehr mau aus, Professor Potter war nicht anwesend, Professor Deen ebenfalls nicht, Professorin Trelawney saß dafür ausnahmsweise mal zum Frühstück am Tisch, Misses Potter die Heilerin war auch nicht da, aber die Zwillinge von Potter's waren da. Professorin McGonagall, saß auch am Tisch, und die Professoren Snape. Das der Heiler Julian auch zu Gast war fiel nicht vielen Schülern auf, Hagrid saß auch am Tisch, und neben ihm saß Professor Flitwick. Die Schüler blickten erstaunt auf, als die Tür zur großen Halle aufging und der neue Minister die Halle betrat, es war kein anderer als Arthur Weasley. Severus erhob sich ebenso wie Julian und zu dritt gingen sie in das Büro des Schulleiters. Dort hatten sie eine Menge zu besprechen, Hermione kümmerte sich in der Zwischenzeit um die Kinder, sie brachte Minerva dazu heute mal alle fünf zu unterrichten, damit sie selber den Unterricht in Verwandlung und für Zaubertränke durchführen könnte. In der ersten Pause ging sie zu Severus ins Büro, dort schauten sie sich seine Erinnerung von der Nacht und der Begegnung mit Trelawney an.

Als sie die Erinnerung gesehen hatten waren beide genauso schlau wie vorher, Severus hatte einfach nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit auf diese Prophezeiung gelegt, zumindest konnte er sich nicht Bewusst an diese Erinnern.

„Severus, vielleicht bringt es mehr wenn ich versuche mittels Legillimens in deine Erinnerung einzudringen, dann kann ich vielleicht eher hören was du nicht verstanden hast, denn so nutzt uns diese Prophezeiung nichts."

„Du hast recht, aber ich weiß nicht ob du lange genug in meinen Gedanken sein kannst um dort den ganzen Text zu hören."

„Was hältst du von der Idee, wenn ich dass mit Trelawney mache?" Hermione schaute ihn fragend an.

„Das könnte funktionieren, übrigens Arthur und Julian waren vorhin hier, Harry geht es nicht so gut, der Sturz war doch schlimmer als gedacht, er wird für dieses Schuljahr komplett ausfallen. Auch bei Ginny ist es so, dass sie sehr große Probleme mit ihrer Schwangerschaft hat, sie hat ein Arbeitsverbot bekommen, das heißt sie darf in diesem Schuljahr gar nicht mehr arbeiten."

„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein, wie schaffen wir in diesem Jahr dann die Prüfungen? Wer steht noch zur Verfügung, wir müssen noch den Drogentest durchführen, da hat sich sonst immer Madame Pomfrey drum gekümmert, aber die hat Sonderurlaub, ich werde Julian bitten sich um Ersatz für uns zu kümmern." „Hermione du musst zurück zum Unterricht, und ich muss das Gespräch mit Arthur und Julian weiter führen, wir haben noch viel zu besprechen, ich hoffe das wenigstens James Deen heute noch entlassen werden kann, damit er am Wochenende auch hier anwesend sein kann."

„Du machst das schon Severus, ich liebe dich, vergiss dass nie."

„Ich liebe dich auch Hermione mein Engel. Jetzt geh aber bitte zum Unterricht, ich sehe zu dass ich mich beeilen kann und dich bald ablösen kann."

„Bis später Severus." Hermione küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, er erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, sie ließen erst voneinander ab, als es an die Bürotür klopfte und der Minister und Julian zurück in das Büro wollten.

„Herr Minister, Julian, ich wünsche einen angenehmen Tag, ich bin dann im Unterricht." Hermione hatte geknickst, Julian half ihr hoch. Doch Arthur ließ sie so nicht hinaus. „Hermione wir waren schon beim Du das hat sich auch nicht geändert nur weil ich jetzt Minister bin. Lediglich mein Gehalt hat sich vermehrt." Hermione nickte und korrigierte ihren Gruß „also einen schönen Tag Arthur."

Arthur nickte zufrieden und ließ Hermione das Büro verlassen.

Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer lief ihr Trelawney über den Weg, kaum hatte Trelawney sie gesehen, verfiel sie wieder in eine Art Trance, sie sprach „Der eine der den Krieg überlebte, obwohl er hätte sterben müssen, wird von einem schweren Schicksal heimgesucht, es droht Gefahr, doch die, die ihn bereits einmal rettete kann ihn wieder retten." Sybill hustete und hatte ihre normale Sprache wieder, sie ging ihres Weges, als wenn nichts geschehen wäre. Hermione setzte sich auf den Fußboden, das was Trelawney da gerade gesagt hatte zog ihr sprichwörtlich den Boden unter den Füßen weg, das war es also was Trelawney heute Nacht ihrem Mann schon mitgeteilt hatte, denn jetzt machten die Fetzen an die Severus sich erinnerte auch Sinn. Doch zunächst musste Hermione zum Unterrichten in die Tränkeklassen gehen. Dabei fiel ihr auf das dort mehrere Schüler aussahen als hätten sie sich Aufputschmittel eingeworfen, es war eine der Klassen, die dieses Jahr Abschlussprüfung haben würden. Hermione rief die betreffenden Schüler nach vorne, und nahm sie mit ins Labor, dort nahm sie jedem Schüler Blut ab, welches sie dann untersuchen würde. Die Schüler wurden leichenblass, sie wussten dass sie aufgeflogen waren. „Professorin Snape, bitte wir möchten zur Prüfung zugelassen werden, wir schaffen nur das Arbeitspensum nicht, deshalb mussten wir etwas nachhelfen beim Lernen. Bitte wie können wir es schaffen doch noch zur Prüfung zu gehen?"

„Nun ich werde das mit meinem Mann besprechen müssen, zunächst müssen sie alle fünf einen Entzug durchmachen, dann müssen ihre Leistungen trotzdem ausreichend sein, um die Prüfungen zu schaffen. Ich kann gar nicht nachvollziehen, wie man so dumm sein kann, sich auf solche Mittel zu verlassen. Jetzt gehen sie zurück in den Unterricht." Hermione folgte den Schülern nur Sekunden später, als alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen saßen, begann sie mit dem Unterricht. In Ihrer Mittagspause, wollte sie mit Severus sprechen, doch dieser war nicht mehr in Hogwarts, er musste mit Julian und Arthur zum St. Mungos. Das wurde ihr von Minerva berichtet, als sie diese nach ihm fragte.

Hermione begann sich Sorgen um Severus zu machen, da er ihr nicht wie sonst üblich Bescheid gegeben hatte. Nach dem Mittagessen unterrichtete sie weiter, als die letzte Stunde zu Ende war ging sie in ihre Wohnräume, sie hoffte Severus würde schon zurück sein und sie könnte noch mit ihm reden, bevor sie sich in ihren Animagus verwandeln würde, um das Wochenende im Verbotenen Wald, bei ihrer Herde zu sein. Doch Severus war nicht in den Wohnräumen, er war nicht im Labor nicht in seinem Büro, nicht im Büro des Schulleiters, nicht im Lehrerzimmer, sie konnte ihn nirgends finden, sie nahm sogar die Karte der Rumtreiber, doch auch dort fand sie Severus nicht. Er war also noch nicht zurück in Hogwarts, Hermione versuchte es mittels der Gedankenverbindung, die sie mit ihm hatte, doch auch dort konnte sie ihn nicht erreichen. Sie sagte ihrem Patronus ;Severus, ich bin jetzt im verbotenen Wald, wenn etwas sein sollte, du weißt wie du mich finden kannst; dann sendete sie ihren Patronus zu ihm los.

Sie ging zu ihren Kindern, denen teilte sie mit „ich bin jetzt für das Wochenende im verbotenen Wald, wenn etwas sein sollte, Rizzy und Winky können mich jederzeit finden, euer Papa ist mit Arthur und Julian im St. Mungos, Onkel Harry hat sich wohl etwas schlimmer verletzt als gedacht, er wird also am Wochenende auch nicht hier sein, auch Tante Ginny ist nicht hier, sie ist bei ihren Eltern, sie soll sich ausruhen, ihre Zwillinge dürfen für dieses Wochenende bei uns wohnen. Rizzy und Winky wissen schon Bescheid. Ich habe euch lieb Kinder, aber ich muss jetzt für mich meine Energien auftanken, sonst kann ich nicht mehr hier unterrichten. Also seid lieb und macht den Elfen nicht so viel Arbeit. Bestellt eurem Papa schöne Grüße von mir." Hermione verließ das Schloss, sie ging Richtung Wald und als sie mehrere Hundert Meter in den Wald hineingegangen war, verwandelte sie sich in ihren Animagus. Sie trabte ein wenig durch den Wald und traf dort auf den Leithengst der Thestrale, sie liefen gemeinsam zu der Quelle, wo sie wie schon früher aus dieser trinken durfte.

Hermione bedankte sich bei dem Leithengst, und lief dann zu ihrer Herde, dort verbrachte sie den restlichen Tag und den folgenden Samstag.

Am Samstag gegen Abend kam ein Patronus, auf die Lichtung bei den Einhörnern ; Hermione du wirst im Schloss benötigt, es geht Severus nicht gut, beeile dich; Hermione hatte sofort erkannt das es der Patronus von Minerva war, der sie da informierte, und das sie zur Eile aufgefordert wurde, das bedeute nichts Gutes.


	151. Ein Leben am seidenen Faden

Wie immer,…

Ein Leben am seidenen Faden

Am Samstag gegen Abend kam ein Patronus, auf die Lichtung bei den Einhörnern ; Hermione du wirst im Schloss benötigt, es geht Severus nicht gut, beeile dich; Hermione hatte sofort erkannt das es der Patronus von Minerva war, der sie da informierte, und das sie zur Eile aufgefordert wurde, das bedeute nichts Gutes. Sie machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Schloss, ihr fiel die Prophezeiung von Sybill wieder ein, was wenn es nun soweit wäre, sie hatte nicht nochmal mit Severus darüber sprechen können, wenn es nun an ihr lag, ihm erneut das Leben zu retten und wie sollte sie dass schaffen? Was würde sie im Schloss erwarten? Hermione flog fast durch den Wald, so sehr rannte sie in ihrer Animagusgestalt, sie hoffte nur sie würde nicht zu spät kommen. Für sie war es vom Gefühl her so, dass sie dachte der Wald würde kein Ende nehmen, sie war sehr tief im Wald gewesen mit ihrer Herde. Als sie endlich den Rand des Waldes erkannte, verwandelte sie sich zurück, aber auch als Hexe rannte sie, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr her.

Am Schlossportal angekommen sah sie schon Minerva, die sie sehnsüchtigst erwartete.

„Hermione, gut das du so schnell hier sein konntest, jetzt komm erstmal zu Atem, wir müssen zur Krankenstation, Severus ist zusammengebrochen, er hat seit mehreren Tagen anscheinend nicht geschlafen, wie konnte es nur dazu kommen?"

„Minerva, wie geht es ihm? Was kann ich für ihn tun? Ich liebe ihn, ich möchte nicht ohne ihn Leben."

„Hermione, soweit ist es noch nicht, aber du hast auch Kinder die dich brauchen, falls es also dazu kommen sollte, dass der schlimmste Fall eintreten sollte, willst du etwa die Kinder alleine lassen?"

„Was? Nein, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Wo liegt Severus?"

„Er liegt auf der Krankenstation, aber in einem separaten Raum, Julian ist extra aus dem St. Mungos hergekommen, er hat Severus hergebracht, er ist schon im St. Mungos zusammengebrochen."

„Wie? Wann? Warum informiert ihr mich erst jetzt?"

„Nun zu Anfang sah alles ganz gut aus, Filius und ich haben uns den heutigen Tag die Aufsicht über die Schüler geteilt, heute Nacht hatte Rolanda die Aufsicht übernommen, sie hatte heute zwar ein Quidditchspiel, aber da sie nur Schiedsrichterin sein musste, hat sie die nächtliche Fluraufsicht übernommen. Als Julian gestern mit Severus hier ankam, hat er gesagt das Severus darum gebeten habe das man dich nicht informieren sollte, da du deine Pause bitter nötig hättest, allerdings haben sich seine Vitalzeichen sehr verschlechtert, Julian macht sich große Sorgen um ihn, er wollte das ich dich rufe, auch Lucius ist ratlos, so schlecht hat ihn noch keiner von uns gesehen, und glaub mir wir sind einiges gewöhnt mit Severus."

„Minerva, jetzt bekomme ich gleich Herzrasen, lass mich endlich zu Severus rein."

Sie waren mittlerweile vor der Tür, zu dem Zimmer von Severus angekommen, Minerva öffnete die Tür, in dem Raum stand nur das Bett in dem Severus lag, er war fasst so weiß wie das Laken, nur seine schwarzen Haare lagen um seinem Kopf herum. Hermione stürzte in den Raum und beugte sich über Severus, sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn, das in dem Raum auch noch Lucius und Julian, sowie Draco und Filius und auch Rolanda standen, das bekam Hermione gar nicht mit. Ihr liefen die Tränen, sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante, sie streichelte seine Hand, erst nach und nach bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht alleine in dem Raum mit Severus war.

„Julian, wie geht es ihm? Was kann ich tun?"

„Hermione, alleine dass du hier bei ihm bist, wird seinen Zustand schon stabilisieren, seine Herzfrequenz ist schon deutlich ruhiger geworden. Er atmet ruhiger, er spürt deine Anwesenheit."

„Julian, ich möchte etwas probieren, würdet ihr alle bitte diesen Raum verlassen, bis auf Julian."

Alle nickten zustimmend und verließen den Raum, zurück blieben Julian, Hermione und Severus der noch immer kreideweiß im Bett lag.

„Was möchtest du probieren Hermione?" Julian blickte sie skeptisch an.

„Dafür brauche ich deine Verschwiegenheit." Hermione blickte Julian fest an.

„Ehe ich nicht weiß was du vor hast, kann ich dir gar nicht helfen und auch nichts versprechen." Julian dachte er wüsste schon alles von Hermione, doch dass was Hermione jetzt tun würde damit hatte Julian nicht gerechnet, auch dass es Severus dadurch besser gehen würde, hätte er nicht geglaubt, hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Hermione verwandelte sich in ihren Animagus, sie war so strahlend hell, dass Julian die Augen kurzzeitig schließen musste, dann berührte Hermione Severus mit ihrem Horn. Dabei übertrug sich das Leuchten auch auf Severus, Julian staunte nicht schlecht, als Severus die Augen öffnete, er schaute in die Augen von Hermione, Severus sah was Julian nicht sehen konnte, doch Severus war zu schwach um sich dagegen zu wehren.

Das Leuchten von Hermione wurde schwächer, am Ende brach das Leuchten ganz ab und vor Julians Augen, verwandelte sich Hermione zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt, sie brach in sich zusammen, sie blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegen. Sie hatte ihre ganze Kraft auf Severus gerichtet, nur sehr langsam kam Leben in sie zurück, Julian ließ ein zweites Bett in dem Raum erscheinen und levitierte Hermione dort hinein.

„Wer hat Hermione gerufen? Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?" Severus sprach in kurzen Sätzen, doch das er überhaupt wieder bei Bewusstsein war und sprechen konnte, das verdankte er seiner Frau aber zu welchem Preis? Sie hatte all ihre Energie als Animagus auf ihn angewendet, sie würde wenn alles schlecht laufen würde ihr eigenes Leben verlieren, sie würde aber wenn sie nicht selber sterben würde, sich sicher nie mehr in ihren Animagus verwandeln können, zumindest war es das was Severus bisher über solche Dinge gelesen hatte.

„Dafür bin ich und Minerva verantwortlich, es sah alles so aus, als ob du die heutige Nacht nicht überleben würdest, was meinst du wie Hermione sich gefühlt hätte, wenn sie dich nicht noch ein letztes Mal gesehen hätte, das sie dich ins Leben zurück holen würde und auf welche Art das passieren würde, damit hat keiner von uns gerechnet." Julian blickte schuldbewusst zu Hermione, sie sah jetzt so aus wie Severus noch vor mehreren Minuten.

Julian beugte sich über Hermione, er fühlte nach ihrem Puls, doch der war überraschender Weise sehr kräftig und nicht so schwach wie bei Severus zuletzt.

„Severus, es geht Hermione nicht ganz so schlecht wie du denkst, sie sieht zwar aus wie du vorhin auch ausgesehen hast, aber ihr Puls ist regelmäßig und kräftig." Dann ging Julian zu Severus Arm, er fühlte nach Severus Puls, auch sein Puls war kräftig und regelmäßig. Julian wirkte mehrere Diagnosezauber, dabei klopfte es plötzlich an die Tür und ohne auf ein „Herein" zu warten, öffnete sich die Tür und Sybill stand an Severus Bett.

Sie sprach erneut mit der Stimme in der sie die Vorhersagen verkündete „der Eine der überlebt hat, obwohl er hätte sterben müssen, gerettet von der Einen in ihrer Liebe einmaligen, wird nicht eher ruhen, bis er weiß was passiert ist." Dann kam ihr typisches Husten, sie blickte sich irritiert um, und verschwand dann wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Severus dachte darüber nach, das es schon die zweite Prophezeiung war die Sybill über ihn und Hermione gemacht hatte, ob sie wohl schon früher etwas über ihn und Hermione prophezeit hatte?

Ob Albus wohl gewusst hatte, was passieren würde, das der dunkle Lord ihn umbringen würde, um der Besitzer des Elderstabes zu werden? Ob er gewusst hatte das Hermione ihn retten würde, weil sie ihn liebt, auf Sybill war dahingehend kein Verlass, sie hatte schon so oft Vorhersagen gemacht und die waren nicht eingetroffen, aber da hatte sie immer mit ihrer normalen klein Mädchenhaften Stimme gesprochen.

Von der Vorhersage hatte Hermione nichts mitbekommen, sie überlegte nur wann diese schwarze Wand endlich aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden würde, sie konnte nichts sehen, sie hörte nichts, sie fühlte nichts, das war das Schlimmste für sie, sie wusste nicht wo sie lag, sie wusste nicht was passiert war, sie wusste nur sie wollte nicht das Severus sterben würde, für keinen Preis der Welt wollte sie das er nicht mehr an ihrer Seite wäre, sie liebte ihn zu sehr. Sie hatte jegliches Gefühl verloren, sie wusste nicht wie spät es war, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, seit sie sich in ihren Animagus verwandelt hatte, ob außer ihr und Severus noch jemand mit im Raum war, sie konnte nichts davon fühlen, auch nicht hören, vom Sehen ganz zu schweigen. Auch konnte sie nicht sprechen, es war als würde sie nicht mehr existieren. Als gäbe es sie nicht mehr, sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, auf ihren Körper, auf die Atmung, den Herzschlag, doch sie nahm nichts davon wahr. Sie dachte so würde es sich anfühlen Tod zu sein.

Doch mit einem einzelnen Schlag spürte sie ihr Herz schlagen, dann nahm sie ihre Atmung war, aber es war noch alles sehr verschwommen in ihren Gefühlen.

Severus war über die Überlegungen eingeschlafen, sein Körper nahm sich gerade was er brauchte, und Severus fehlte die Kraft sich dagegen zu wehren, er wollte dicht bei Hermione sein, doch er konnte nicht dichter an sie ran.

Hermione lag immer noch in diesem schwarzen Loch, sie fühlte nur ab und zu einen Herzschlag in sich, die Atmung, nahm sie nicht wahr, auch den Rest ihres Körpers spürte sie nicht.

Julian überwachte Beide, er ließ über Hermione ein Zauber wirken der anzeigte wie das Herz schlug, wie die Versorgung mit Sauerstoff war, sie lag wie tot in dem Bett, wenn Julian nicht die Werte durch den Zauber gesehen hätte, wäre er längstens in sich zusammengebrochen. Das Hermione ihre Energie und Kraft auf Severus gesendet hatte, das sie auf diese Idee kommen würde, daran hat Julian in keiner Weise gedacht.

Es klopfte an die Zimmertür, Julian öffnete sie und ließ Lucius, Minerva, Rolanda, Filius und Draco wieder herein.

„Was ist mit Hermione passiert? Was ist überhaupt passiert, Severus sieht schon viel besser aus, aber Hermione sieht aus als würde sie nicht mehr leben." Minerva fasste zusammen was alle dachten.

„Nun, Hermione bat mich um Verschwiegenheit, nachdem ich gesehen habe was sie getan hat, kann ich mich nur an dieses Versprechen halten, auch wenn ich es ihr nicht gegeben habe. Aber die Zeit drängte und ich hätte nicht verstanden was sie getan hat, wenn sie versucht hätte das mit Worten zu erklären. Severus ist wenig begeistert, Minerva, das wird für uns Beide noch ein Nachspiel haben, so weit kenne ich Severus gut genug. Er war sehr sauer, dass wir uns erdreistet haben seine Frau zu rufen."

„Damit kann ich leben, Severus ist schon öfters in meinem Leben sauer auf mich gewesen, er hat viele Entscheidungen mit Albus getroffen und die zwei haben uns außen vor gehalten, natürlich sehe ich ein das es besser war für uns alle, aber trotzdem habe ich gelernt mit seinem Verhalten klar zu kommen."

„Können wir irgendwas für Severus oder Hermione tun?" Lucius fragte dass, doch alle Anwesenden nickten zustimmend.

„Nun ich denke Severus würde gerne Hautkontakt mit seiner Frau haben, er hatte versucht zu ihr zu rutschen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Wir könnten also beide Betten zusammen schieben und die Beiden dicht nebeneinander legen."

Lucius und Draco setzten sofort um was Julian vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Dann sollten wir Ihnen Ruhe gönnen, ich werde hier im Raum bleiben und über die Beiden wachen, wenn etwas sein sollte würde ich euch alle informieren, wir müssen auch unbedingt zusehen, dass die Nachtschichten nicht den Schlaf der Lehrer stört."

„Ich werde über eine Lösung nachdenken." Lucius nickte und begab sich mit Draco in die Wohnräume der Familie Snape.


	152. Hermione und Severus

Wie immer,…..

Hermione und Severus

„Dann sollten wir Ihnen Ruhe gönnen, ich werde hier im Raum bleiben und über die Beiden wachen, wenn etwas sein sollte, würde ich euch alle informieren, wir müssen auch unbedingt zusehen, dass die Nachtschichten nicht den Schlaf der Lehrer stören."

„Ich werde über eine Lösung nachdenken." Lucius nickte und begab sich mit Draco in die Wohnräume der Familie Snape. Henry und Eileen saßen im Wohnzimmer und warteten auf Papa und Mama, Albus lag schon im Bett, Rizzy hatte ihn schon ins Bett gebracht.

Als Lucius und Draco die Räume betraten, begrüßten die beiden Kinder ihre Patenonkel „Onkel Lucius, Onkel Draco, wie geht es Papa und wie geht es Mama?" Eileen fragte es ganz aufgeregt, sie fühlte zur Zeit keine Gefühlsregung ihrer Mama. Bei Henry war es so, dass er auch nichts fühlte, weder bei seiner Mutter noch bei seinem Vater.

„Nun es geht eurem Vater schon besser, allerdings geht es eurer Mutter zur Zeit auch nicht so gut."

„Onkel Lucius, ist Onkel Julian da und kümmert sich um Mama und Papa?"

„Ja Eileen, er ist da und er wird uns informieren wenn sich etwas verändert am Zustand. Ihr solltet jetzt aber ins Bett gehen, morgen sieht die Welt bestimmt schon wieder besser aus."

Eileen und Henry nickten, sie gingen beide in ihre Zimmer und legten sich in die Betten. Lucius ging ihnen nach, um ihnen noch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Als er dann zurück im Wohnzimmer war, schaute er sich um wo Draco abgeblieben war. „Draco?"

„Hier Vater, im Labor!" Lucius wunderte sich warum Draco ins Labor gegangen ist.

„Ich habe geschaut ob Hermione und Severus, schon mit den Drogentests begonnen haben, um diese Zeit des Schuljahres, wird gerade in den Abschlussklassen ein Drogentest durchgeführt, kannst du dich da nicht dran erinnern?" Draco schaute seinen Vater fragend an.

„Doch natürlich, aber weder du noch ich sind dazu in der Lage diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen."

„Da hast du natürlich recht, aber ich habe darüber nachgedacht wo wir schlafen könnten, Hermione's altes Zimmer wäre gut für einen von uns und der andere schläft auf der Couch. Was hältst du von dieser Idee?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich nehme Hermione's altes Zimmer. Du kannst hier auf der Couch schlafen."

„Ok Vater wie du es möchtest. Ich würde dann auch gerne schlafen, wir müssen morgen dafür sorgen das die Schüler informiert werden und das der Unterricht in guten Bahnen verläuft."

„Das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt, Julian soll morgen die Untersuchungen der Abschlussklassen vornehmen, wir werden gemeinsam mit Minerva und Hooch die Zimmer der Schüler und Schülerinnen durchsuchen, wenn wir dass ohne Ankündigung machen, dürften wir bei allen erfolgreichen sein und alle Abhängigen erwischen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Vater, aber nun ist es Zeit für mich zum Schlafen, die Kinder werden mich morgen als ersten wecken."

„Gute Nacht Draco, schlaf gut, die Couch kannst du übrigens in ein Bett verwandeln, das hast du hier auf Hogwarts gelernt hoffe ich."

„Ja Vater, übrigens müssen wir dringend mit Scorpio arbeiten, ich war doch mit ihm in Askaban, er wurde durch Rodolphus verhext, er war unter dem Imperius, er hat Hermione letzte Woche ebenfalls unter den Imperius gesetzt und er hat sie unter Hypnose gestellt und ihr eingetrichtert das sie sich umbringen müsse, bei einem bestimmten Wort. Zum Glück ist ihr nichts passiert, aber deswegen war Severus auch so erledigt, und hat die letzten Tage nicht eine Nacht geschlafen. Also bin im Grunde ich Schuld daran das er zusammengebrochen ist. Auch das es Hermione jetzt so schlecht geht, es ist meine Schuld."

„Draco es ist nicht deine Schuld, wenn sind wir da beide dran Schuld, ich habe auch vergessen das Scorpio bereits einen Zauberstab besitzt, aber da können wir zur Zeit nichts dran ändern. Jetzt versuche zu schlafen, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag."

„Ja Vater." Draco sah sehr zerknirscht aus, auch Lucius sah man an, dass er sich Sorgen um seinen Blutsbruder machte und um Hermione.

Sie gingen Beide in ihre Betten, Lucius lag noch lange wach, Draco schlief schon ein als er endlich lag.

Julian saß in dem Raum, in dem Hermione und Severus in den Betten lagen, er beobachtete die Werte von Hermione, diese waren nach wie vor nicht die Besten, aber deutlich besser, als die von Severus, ehe sie ihm die Energie gegeben hatte. Severus schlief bis zum nächsten Abend durch, dann öffnete er die Augen, er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, Julian saß schlafend auf einem Sessel im Raum.

Severus drehte sich zu Hermione um, er sah auf die Werte, die über ihrem Bett angezeigt wurden, er sah das sie einen sehr langsamen Puls hatte, das ihre Atmung ebenfalls sehr langsam war, es gefiel ihm gar nicht, als er aufstehen wollte weil er mal zur Toilette musste, ertönte ein Alarmzauber, mit einem Wink seiner Hand löschte er den Alarm, doch Julian hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen.

„Severus, wo willst du hin?" Julian sah ihn neugierig an.

„Nun ich muss mal zur Toilette, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Wie geht es Hermione? Ist sie schon mal erwacht?" Severus blickte skeptisch auf die Vitalzeichenanzeige seiner Frau.

„Nein, Severus sie ist noch nicht erwacht, sie ist seit gestern so wie sie jetzt ist, ihre Herzfrequenz ist zu langsam, ihre Atmung ebenfalls, solange dass so bleibt wird sie nicht erwachen können. Aber ich weiß leider auch nicht wie ich ihr dabei helfen kann, sie liegt wie tot im Bett, aber sie lebt. Das beweisen die Werte, aber sie bewegt sich nicht, ihre Frequenz beschleunigt nicht und auch ihre Atmung ist so langsam, wie seit sie zusammengebrochen ist. Aber wenn du nun zur Toilette möchtest, möchte ich dich nicht aufhalten."Julian nickte Severus aufmunternd zu.

Severus betrat das Badezimmer, von dem Krankenzimmer, dort verrichtete er alles was er erledigen wollte, dann legte er sich zurück ins Bett. „Julian, welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Es ist Sonntag, du bist am Freitag im St. Mungos zusammengebrochen, als wir gemeinsam mit Arthur, dort den ehemaligen Minister, Shacklebolt, besuchen wollten. Wir sind nicht mal dazu gekommen ihn zu Besuchen. Ich habe dich dann hierher gebracht, du hattest in einer kurzen Phase, wo du bei Bewusstsein warst, darum gebeten das wir Hermione nicht informieren sollten, doch als es gestern Abend mit deinen Werten immer schlechter ging, hatten Lucius, Minerva und ich Angst das du die Nacht nicht überleben würdest, deshalb hatte ich Minerva gebeten Hermione zu rufen. Weißt du was sie gestern Abend mit dir getan hat?"

„Ja das weiß ich, sie hat ihre Energie als Animagus komplett auf mich übertragen. Wenn sie nicht stirbt deswegen, wird sie aber höchst wahrscheinlich, es nicht mehr schaffen sich in ihren Animagus zu verwandeln. Aber zunächst muss sie erst Mal wieder erwachen und damit das passieren kann muss die Frequenz steigen, ihr Herz muss wieder einen normalen Rhythmus haben und ihre Atmung auch."

„Können wir ihr irgendwie dabei helfen?" Julian hoffte insgeheim, dass Severus wusste wie er Hermione zurück ins Leben holen könnte. Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf „nein leider kann ich da gar nichts tun, das muss Hermione alleine entscheiden."

„Wie meinst du das, dass sie das alleine entscheiden müsse."

„Nun sie muss dafür sorgen das ihre Frequenz sich erhöht, zur Zeit ist sie viel zu niedrig, so kann sie nicht mehr lange leben, egal was wir von Außen tun, ihr Körper wird nicht reagieren."

„Das weiß ich schon, ich habe sämtliche medizinischen Möglichkeiten durch, selbst die der Muggel. Nichts hat geholfen. Severus wir können doch nicht einfach abwarten, wie lange wird sie es in diesem Zustand durchhalten?"

„Nun ich denke zwei, drei Tage noch, wenn sich bis dahin nichts an der Frequenz verändert, wird ihr Körper langsam zerfallen."

„Severus woher weißt du soviel über ihren Zustand?"

„Nun ich habe eine Menge Bücher gelesen, und in einem von diesen stand auch etwas über diese Art einen Menschen zurück ins Leben zu holen. Allerdings war es sehr wage darin was jetzt mit demjenigen passieren würde, an den meisten Stellen stand das derjenige der diesen Zauber wirkt innerhalb der ersten 3 Tage verstirbt. Allerdings, hat Hermione von mir den Trank des Lebens bekommen, den nur ich für sie brauen konnte. Sie hat also eine größere Chance zu überleben."

Julian fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, Hermione würde vielleicht überleben, die Chancen sahen nicht schlecht aus.

Als Severus sich ganz dicht neben seine Frau legte, begann der Herzschlag sich zu beschleunigen, auch die Atmung wurde regelmäßiger, Julian schaute fasziniert auf die Werte. Doch er schaute auch auf Severus „Severus, was machst du gerade?"

„Nichts, ich habe nur das Bedürfnis meine Frau zu spüren, ihre Haut auf meiner, ich habe ihre Kleidung verschwinden lassen und meine auch, ich fühle ihre kalte Haut, meine Haut strahlt Wärme ab."

„Severus, die Frequenz deiner Frau reagiert auf diese Körperliche Empfindung."

„Es ist ein Anfang, allerdings empfindet meine Frau nichts, ihr Gehirn scheint auf Sparflamme zu arbeiten. Ich bin in ihren Gedanken, doch sie kann so gut wie nichts wahrnehmen, sie spürt mich nicht mal in ihren Gedanken."

Julian blickte leicht verwirrt auf die Frequenz von Hermione, diese verlangsamte sich wieder.

„Severus, was machst du genau? Der Puls deiner Frau wird wieder langsamer!"

„Ich habe nichts verändert, die Körpertemperatur steigt leicht, ihre Haut fühlt sich nicht mehr so kalt an. Ich werde sie jetzt streicheln, könntest du bitte einfach eins der Bücher aus der Bibliothek besorgen und ihr das vorlesen?"

„Wenn du denkst es könnte ihr helfen. Dann werde ich das tun, übrigens habe ich heute früh bei den Abschlussklassen den Drogentest durchgeführt, es sind 20 Schüler auffällig, wie geht ihr hier damit um?"

„Wie schlimm sind sie abhängig?"

„Nun 17 sind nur von den normalen Sachen abhängig, aber drei Schüler denen geht es richtig mies, ich bräuchte auch eine Analyse der Tränke die diese Schüler sich zusammengebraut haben. Sobald du dich dazu in der Lage fühlst."

„Ok um die 17 soll sich Ginny, oh Mist die fällt ja aus, ist Madame Pomfrey schon zurück?"

„Nein, sie hat einen Brief geschrieben und bittet darum ihren Arbeitsvertrag aufzulösen. Ich habe vorübergehend eine gute Schwester aus dem St. Mungos hierher beordert. Die leitet zur Zeit die Krankenstation."

„Nun Gut dann soll die sich um diese 17 Schüler kümmern, welche drei Schüler haben die schlimmeren Drogen genommen?"

„Hm Severus, es sind genau genommen sogar 8 Schüler, mir ist gerade eingefallen, das Hermione ehe sie in den verbotenen Wald gegangen ist schon mit den Tests begonnen hatte und es waren 5 Blutproben im Labor, die ich leider keinem der Schüler zuordnen konnte."

Severus stöhnte, wenn Hermione bereits Blut bei den 5 Schülern abgenommen hatte, dann wusste auch nur sie, wer diese Schüler waren und diese müssten in einem von Ihrem Unterrichtsfächern auffällig gewesen sein. „Ok das nützt uns jetzt nichts, normalerweise erfahre ich als Schulleiter solche Informationen nicht, damit ich reinen Gewissens sagen kann, das alle Schüler ohne Drogen zu ihren Test gehen. Da ich aber nun für den Entzug dieser 8 Schüler zuständig bin, darf James Deen unter keinen Umständen davon erfahren, er muss dann vor dem Minister beschwören, dass alle Kinder dieser Schule ohne Drogenkonsum sind und somit zur Prüfung zugelassen werden können. Allerdings, muss sich erst der Zustand von Hermione stabilisieren, Julian in meinem Labor oder warte ich löse das Problem anders."

„Severus was hast du vor?"

„Ich beauftrage Rizzy damit, die benötigten Tränke zu besorgen, rufe du mir Lucius hierher."

„Wie du möchtest Severus, erklärst du mir was du vorhast?"

„Wenn Rizzy und Lucius hier sind dann ja."

Severus rief nach Rizzy und Julian ließ seinen Patronus zu Lucius fliegen. Nachdem beide Personen in dem Krankenzimmer anwesend waren erklärte Severus was nun passieren würde. Lucius nickte, er hatte das schon oft genug gemeinsam mit Severus durchgezogen, er wusste was auf ihn zukam, auch Rizzy nickte, sie hatte verstanden was ihr Master da von ihr wollte. „Ok wenn ihr beide dass dann gemeinsam übernehmt, dann kann ich mich hier weiter erholen, denn wenn ich Julian's Gesichtsausdruck richtig interpretiere, würde er mich nicht aus diesem Zimmer lassen."

„Das hast du gut erkannt, deine Frau reagiert auf deine Anwesenheit, genau wie du auf ihre reagiert hast. Also wirst du schön hier bei ihr im Raum bleiben und dich ganz dicht neben sie legen und sie streicheln, vielleicht spürt sie es und findet so den Weg ins Leben zurück." Severus brummelte noch etwas, er wusste auch sein Körper brauchte die Ruhe, nur zugegeben hätte er das im Leben nicht. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sein Körper ihn so jämmerlich verraten hatte und ihm einfach den Dienst verweigert hatte, als es darum ging Kingsley im St. Mungos zu besuchen, er war noch nie zuvor einfach so wegen Übermüdung zusammengebrochen, wenn der dunkle Lord ihn aufs übelste zugerichtet hatte, da hatte sein Körper es noch immer geschafft ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen, und sei es nur zu Lucius gewesen. Aber so miserabel wie er sich seit Freitag fühlte, das war nicht normal.

Er lag neben Hermione und streichelte sie, er drang in ihre Gedanken ein, er konnte spüren das sie wacher wurde, ihr Geist wurde aktiver, sie spürte mehr von ihrem Körper.

„Julian, bitte gönne mir und Hermione eine Nacht ohne dich in diesem Raum, lege einen Alarmzauber, wenn etwas sein sollte würde dieser dich informieren, aber ich kann mich besser erholen wenn nur Hermione und ich im Raum sind."

„Wie du möchtest Severus, aber wenn du dich verwandeln solltest, das würde ich auch mitbekommen, also versuche gar nicht erst ihr deine Energie als Animagus zu geben."


	153. Wird Hermione überleben

Wie immer,…

Wird Hermione überleben

„Julian, bitte gönne mir und Hermione eine Nacht ohne dich in diesem Raum, lege einen Alarmzauber, wenn etwas sein sollte würde dieser dich informieren, aber ich kann mich besser erholen wenn nur Hermione und ich im Raum sind."

„Wie du möchtest Severus, aber wenn du dich verwandeln solltest, das würde ich auch mitbekommen, also versuche gar nicht erst, ihr deine Energie als Animagus zu geben."

Severus nickte, ihm wäre das auch gar nicht möglich gewesen, dafür hatte er immer noch zu wenig Energie. Er brummte deshalb auch „Julian, ich wäre nicht dazu in der Lage ihr Energie zu geben, meine eigene Energie reicht gerade fürs Leben und mit dir Reden."

Dann legte Severus sich neben seine Frau ins Bett, er kuschelte sich eng an sie heran und Julian legte den Alarmzauber über das Bett und den Raum, dann verließ er das Krankenzimmer, er setzte sich in das Büro der Medihexe, dort schloss er kurz die Augen, es war für ihn auch sehr anstrengend gewesen, die letzte Nacht, oder besser gesagt die letzten Nächte und Tage, als er anfing darüber nachzudenken, wann er selber das letzte Mal geschlafen hatte, fiel es ihm nicht mehr ein, seine Gedanken drifteten weg und er schlief im Sitzen ein, sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken, zum Glück stand hinter ihm ein Schrank, sonst wäre er nach hinten übergekippt, das hätte ihm Nackenschmerzen vom Feinsten beschert.

Nach einer für ihn gefühlten kurzen Zeit, ging der Alarm von Hermione los, ihre Herzfrequenz war gefallen, es dauerte etwas bis Julian realisierte was ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Er eilte in das Zimmer von Hermione und Severus, doch Severus lag nicht im Bett, er lag auf dem Boden, die Herzfrequenz von Hermione war sehr langsam, Julian dachte dass, wenn es noch langsamer schlagen würde, würde Hermione die Nacht nicht überleben. Er gab ihr Tränke, die er ihr direkt in die Blutbahn zauberte, darauf normalisierte sich die Frequenz etwas. Dann levitierte er Severus zurück ins Bett, er ließ einen Diagnosezauber wirken, doch Severus schien sich bei dem Sturz aus dem Bett nicht verletzt zu haben, er beschwor Bettgitter hervor, die er rechts und links an dem Bett anbrachte, damit Severus nicht erneut aus dem Bett fallen würde, als er einen Blick auf die Werte von Hermione tat, sah er das ihre Frequenz jetzt fast im normalen Bereich lag.

Zufrieden mit dieser Diagnose ging er zurück in das Büro der Medihexe, mit einem Blick auf den Tempus sah er das es fast Zeit für das Frühstück war, ergeben schloss er erneut die Augen, doch auch jetzt konnte er nicht lange schlafen, denn es kamen Schüler auf die Station diese lärmten und weckten ihn damit erneut.

„Guten Morgen ist hier eine Heilerin oder Medihexe?" es war eine weibliche Schülerin, soviel konnte Julian an der Stimme erkennen.

„Wenn sie auch mit mir, einem Heiler vorlieb nehmen dann ja, die Medihexen von Hogwarts sind Beide nicht im Dienst. Ich bin Chefheiler vom St. Mungos, und es gibt nichts, was ich nicht zumindest im Ansatz kennen würde, worum geht es denn?"

„Nun, ich, dass, ich!"

„Können sie auch ganze Sätze sprechen oder hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?" Julian war unausgeschlafen, er war das genaue Gegenteil von Severus, doch auch er hatte physische Grenzen, und seine war ebenfalls erreicht. Er wollte die Schülerin nicht so anfahren, doch seine Übermüdung spielt ihm da die falschen Karten.

„Entschuldigung, ich, nur, ich, kann, nicht, gibt es keine weibliche Mitarbeiterin, der ich mich anvertrauen könnte?" Das Mädchen blickte verlegen zu Boden, als ein schriller Alarm losging, ließ Julian sie einfach stehen, er eilte in das Zimmer, in dem Hermione und Severus lagen, Hermione hatte die Augen offen, Severus hielt sich die Ohren zu, war aber unfähig den Alarm auszuschalten, dafür reichte seine Energie nicht.

Nicht das er es nicht versucht hätte den Alarm auszuschalten, doch der wurde immer lauter.

Hermione starrte die Decke an, sie nahm von dem ganzen nichts wahr, sie spürte nur die Gefühle eines anderen Menschen, aber der war nicht in ihrer Reichweite, sie versuchte sich auf diesen Menschen zu konzentrieren, sie konnte spüren das es ein Mädchen war, welches ein Problem mit einem anderen Schüler hatte, soviel hatte sie in der kurzen Zeit gespürt. Doch plötzlich war dieses Gefühl weg, Hermione versuchte das Mädchen zu erspüren, sie setzte sich auf, doch sie kam nicht sehr weit, Julian drückte sie unsanft zurück in die Laken.

„Hermione du gehst hier nirgendwo hin, du wärst bald gestorben, du wirst jetzt hier liegen bleiben. Bis du von mir die Erlaubnis erhältst wieder aufzustehen."

„Da ist eine Schülerin die meine Hilfe braucht, ich werde jetzt aufstehen." Hermione erhob sich wieder um sich aufzusetzen, doch sie hatte nicht mit Severus und Julian gerechnet.

Beide drückten sie zurück in das Kissen und Severus wollte sie ans Bett fesseln, doch er brachte noch keinen gescheiten Zauber zustande, deswegen zauberte Julian jetzt die Fesseln an das Bett und Hermione wurde im Bett festgeschnallt, sie konnte sich nicht regen.

„Du bleibst hier liegen, ich kümmere mich um die Schülerin, allerdings hat sie mir noch nicht mitgeteilt worum es sich bei ihrem Problem dreht. Ich werde jetzt also wieder zu ihr gehen, um es aus ihr rauszubekommen."

„Julian das ist sinnlos, die Schülerin steht nicht mehr vor der Tür, sie hat die Krankenstation verlassen." Hermione hatte das gesagt, dann fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, Severus war froh das Hermione gefesselt war, sie hätte ihn sonst mehrfach verletzt so unruhig wie sie schlief. Julian trat vor die Tür und stellte fest Hermione hatte recht, er nickte Severus zu, der sich auch zurück legte und die Augen schloss, Julian ging in die große Halle zum Frühstück, dort ließ er seinen Blick schweifen und suchte an den Schülertischen nach dieser einen Schülerin, doch er fand sie nicht, als es in seinen Ohren klingelte, wusste er, er müsste zurück zur Krankenstation da es erneut Probleme mit Hermione oder Severus gab. Er erhob sich und eilte zurück zur Krankenstation, er riß die Tür zu dem Krankenzimmer auf und staunte nicht schlecht, in dem Raum standen Eileen und Henry, sowie die Schülerin die bereits zuvor auf der Krankenstation war und mit einer weiblichen Person sprechen wollte. Er donnerte in bester Snape Manier los „was ist hier los? Was hat dieser Auflauf hier zu sagen? Diese Beiden brauchen absolute Ruhe, wer von euch kam auf die Idee, hier einfach einzudringen?"

Hermione lag mit halb geschlossenen Augen da, sie stöhnte leise. Severus fühlte nach ihrer Stirn „würdet ihr bitte mich und eure Mutter noch ein wenig alleine lassen, Miss Jackson, wir haben noch mehrere Lehrerinnen, die sich ihr Problem anhören können und Ihnen durchaus eine Hilfe sein können. Meine Frau benötigt, genau wie ich, noch eine längere Zeit zum Erholen. Julian, Hermione scheint Fieber zu bekommen, sie hat sich, bevor unsere Kinder und die Schülerin hier hereingekommen sind, übergeben."

„Onkel Julian, Eileen und ich wollten Mama und Papa besuchen, diese Schülerin stand unschlüssig vor der Tür und Eileen meinte sie könne mit uns hier herein gehen. Wir wollten nur sehen wie es Mama und Papa geht, Onkel Draco schläft noch, er hat nicht mitbekommen das wir zur Krankenstation gegangen sind." Henry schaute beschämt zu Boden, auch Eileen blickte traurig auf den Boden „wir wollten weder Mama noch Papa schaden, und auch diese Schülerin muss mit Mama sprechen, es kann sonst keine andere Lehrerin ihr helfen."

Die Schülerin schaute wie die Kinder auf den Boden, ihr liefen die Tränen das Gesicht hinunter, sie schluchzte und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Also ihr Zwei geht jetzt bitte sofort zum Frühstück, sie junge Dame werden sich in eins der Betten legen, in dem großen Saal, ihre Professoren brauchen dringend Ruhe um Gesund zu werden. Also alle hier raus und Abmarsch." Die Zwillinge nickten und verließen sofort das Zimmer ihrer Eltern, die Schülerin wollte auch gerade gehen, da hielt Julian sie am Arm fest. „Sie sollen hier vor diesem Zimmer in einem der Betten bleiben, das haben sie hoffentlich verstanden?"

„Ja Sir." Die Schülerin schluchzte weiter und ließ sich in das erste Bett fallen was nach dem Zimmer von Hermione und Severus kam. Sie legte sich auf den Bauch und heulte ununterbrochen in ihr Kopfkissen. Julian dem der Magen, dank des Alarms und des dadurch für ihn ausgefallenen Frühstücks, laut knurrte, setzte sich auf die Bettkante des Bettes von der Schülerin. „Haben sie schon etwas gefrühstückt?" sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Julian schnippte mit den Fingern, und eine Hauselfe erschien. „Sie haben gerufen Sir?" Julian nickte, „ja habe ich, diese Schülerin und ich möchten beide ein Frühstück haben; mögen Sie Rührei mit Speck?;" ein kurzes Nicken der Schülerin „dann hätten wir gerne zwei Portionen Rührei mit Speck, und sonst ein normales Frühstück, für mich einen Kaffee, schwarz und ohne Zucker." Er blickte die Schülerin an die noch immer in ihr Kissen weinte, „was möchten sie trinken?" „ich, darf, ich frei wählen?" Julian nickte, da die Schülerin das aber nicht sehen konnte sagte er dann „Ja dürfen sie." „ich, hätte gerne einen Kaffee, mit viel Milch und Zucker." Julian schmunzelte, das Mädchen war also doch dazu in der Lage in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen. Die Elfe quiekte „ist das dann alles?" Julian nickte, doch da fiel ihm ein Hermione und Severus müssten auch etwas zu essen bekommen „eigentlich schon, doch die Professoren Snape liegen auch hier und müssten bitte ihr normales Frühstück bekommen." Die Elfe nickte und mit einem Fingerschnippen war sie verschwunden, nur um wenige Minuten später mit drei übereinander gestapelten Tabletts zurück zu kommen. Zwei Tabletts stellte sie vor Julian auf dem Nachtschränkchen ab und das Dritte brachte sie direkt in das Zimmer von Hermione und Severus.

Kurz nachdem die Elfe dann erneut verschwunden war piepte erneut der Alarm los. Julian sprang auf, lief in das Zimmer und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Severus die Tür zum Badezimmer schloss. Julian löschte den Alarm, Hermione's Werte waren soweit stabil, und er wollte nicht ständig nur weil Severus auf die Toilette müsste ins Zimmer gehastet kommen. Julian verließ das Zimmer wieder ehe Severus von der Toilette zurück kam, er aß gemeinsam mit der Schülerin sein Frühstück.

Als Severus von der Toilette zurück kam lag seine Hermione mit Tränenüberströmten Gesicht im Bett, ihr liefen unaufhörlich die Tränen, ihr Gesicht sah schon total verquollen aus.

„Hermione, mein Engel, mein Leben, was ist los?" Da Hermione die Energie zum Antworten fehlte, drang er kurzerhand in ihre Gedanken ein. ;denke einfach die Antwort, oder zeige mir deine Empfindungen;. Gequält schloss Hermione die Augen, sie fühlte es als wäre es ihr passiert, doch sie wusste das ihr so etwas schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr passiert war.; Das Mädchen im Krankenbett, Miss Jackson, sie leidet Höllenqualen, sie macht eine ähnliche Zeit durch, wie ich sie durchmachen musste, als ich noch bei meinen Eltern lebte. Nur die Zauber sind viel professioneller, als die bei mir damals gewesen waren, sie ist eine halbblütige Zauberin, ihr Vater ist der Zauberer, er verhext ihre Mutter immer wieder und zwingt seine Tochter zu Dingen die ich nicht erneut sehen wollte, sie wird aber nicht von Muggeln missbraucht, es gibt solche Unmenschen auch in unserer Welt, in der Welt der Zauberer; plötzlich brach der Gedankenfluss von Hermione ab, Severus beeilte sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück in seinen Körper zu gelangen. Er öffnete die Augen und seine Frau lag wieder wie tot im Bett, zum Glück zeigte der Zauber von Julian noch die Herzfrequenz und die Atmung an, so wusste Severus Hermione lebt. Auch er schloss gequält die Augen, er konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie schlimm es für ein Mädchen sein musste, vom eigenen Vater so missbraucht zu werden, er erinnerte sich an seine Kindheit, an die Prügel durch seinen Vater, wie sein Vater seine Mutter misshandelt hatte und letztendlich im Suff umgebracht hatte, wie Severus ihn damals blind vor Wut dann irgendwann ermordet hatte. Plötzlich vernahm Severus den Alarm in seinem Zimmer, er blickte auf, er sah das Hermione's Herz wieder zu langsam schlug. Warum nur verlangsamte sich ihr Herz immer so, die Atmung schien soweit ok zu sein. Julian betrat den Raum, er löschte den Alarm.

„Julian, bleib bitte einen Moment hier, Hermione hat vorhin erfahren, was dem Mädchen draußen in dem Bett vor unserem Zimmer widerfahren ist."

„Severus jetzt spann mich nicht so lange auf die Folter, dieses Mädchen weint sich die Augen aus, wenn ich sie anfasse, zuckt sie zusammen, als hätte ich sie geschlagen, oder als wenn ich sie unsittlich berührt hätte. Sie wird doch nicht so etwas erlebt haben wie Hermione bei ihren Eltern oder?"

„Julian treffender hättest du es nicht formulieren können, wir müssen Lucius Bescheid geben, es gibt solchen Abschaum an Menschen auch hier bei uns Zauberern, ihr Vater ist derjenige der sie zwingt Dinge zu tun die sie nicht will, sie erinnert sich nur Bruchstückhaft an das, was ihr alles widerfahren ist, da ihr Vater sie immer wieder obliviert, bevor sie nach Hogwarts fahren darf. Damit sie schweigt hat er ihre Mutter, in der Zeit wo das Kind hier zur Schule geht, in einem Käfig eingesperrt, sie wird durch ihren Mann genauso missbraucht wie ihre Tochter, sie kann sich überhaupt nicht wehren, sie ist ein Muggel. Wir müssen diesem Mädchen helfen und ihre Mutter befreien, weißt du wie weit Lucius mit dem Fond für missbrauchte Muggel und Hexen ist?"

„Nein weiß ich leider nicht, aber ich werde ihn informieren. Soll er sich auch um den Vater kümmern?"

„Nein das werde ich machen wenn ich gesund bin, er soll nur die Mutter des Mädchens in Sicherheit bringen. Wenn er noch keinen geeigneten Ort gefunden hat, dann von mir aus bei uns Zuhause auf Prince Manor."


	154. Miss Jackson

Wie immer,…..

Miss Jackson

„Nein weiß ich leider nicht, aber ich werde ihn informieren. Soll er sich auch um den Vater kümmern?"

„Nein das werde ich machen, wenn ich gesund bin, er soll nur die Mutter des Mädchens in Sicherheit bringen. Wenn er noch keinen geeigneten Ort gefunden hat, dann von mir aus, bei uns Zuhause auf Prince Manor."

Julian nickte „Severus, ruh dich jetzt aus, ich weiß nun wie ich dem Mädchen helfen kann. Hermione's Werte stabilisieren sich, sie scheint das Schlimmste hinter sich zu haben, ihre Energie baut sich langsam wieder auf, aber sie soll weiterhin im Bett bleiben."

Severus nickte, er wusste dass auch er noch nicht so weit war, sich um den Vater des Mädchens zu kümmern. „Julian ich bin auch sehr erschöpft, lass mich bitte wieder mit Hermione alleine, die Alarmzauber funktionieren und ich werde brav sein und schlafen."

Nickend verließ Julian das Krankenzimmer, nur um im Krankenflügel auf das weinende Mädchen zu treffen, er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben das Bett. „Miss Jackson, ich weiß jetzt was ihnen widerfahren ist, ihre Hauslehrerin hat eine Gabe, sie hat gespürt was sie erlebt haben, sie brauchen im Moment gar nichts weiter sagen, sie werden hier liegen bleiben. Wenn sich der Schulleiter besser fühlt, wird er sich um ihren Vater kümmern, ihre Mutter wird noch heute vor ihm in Sicherheit gebracht."

„Woher, wie, ich, Angst!" das Mädchen schniefte laut nach jedem Wort, Julian dachte schon das dieses Kind etwas minderbemittelt sei, doch dann straffte die Schülerin ihre Schultern, sie begann erneut und sprach dieses Mal in ganzen Sätzen. „Heiler Julian, Sir, woher wissen sie genau was mir widerfahren ist? Wie wollen sie meine Mutter vor meinem Vater in Sicherheit bringen, wer wird das tun? Ich habe Angst um meine Mutter, sie ist ein Muggel."

„Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe hat ihre Hauslehrerin eine besondere Gabe, sie konnte in ihren Gefühlen lesen wie in einem Buch, näheres wird sie ihnen aber sicherlich dann erklären, sobald sie wieder gesund ist. Zunächst möchte ich, das sie sich versuchen zu beruhigen und ein wenig Schlafen, morgen ist ihre Mutter bereits in Sicherheit, ihr Vater kann sie dann nicht mehr finden, auch wird er nicht mehr an sie herankommen, Eltern ist der Zutritt zu Hogwarts im Normalfall immer verboten, es gibt davon nur seltene Ausnahmen. Ihr Vater gehört nicht dem Schulrat an oder?"

Das Gesicht des Mädchens sprach Bände, sie riss die Augen auf, sie nickte lethargisch, sie hatte den Mund weit geöffnet, so erschrocken saß sie in dem Bett.

„Ok das könnte zu Komplikationen führen, denn der Schulrat gehört zu den wenigen Ausnahmen. Aber machen sie sich darüber jetzt keinen Kopf, ich werde Mister Malfoy bitten ihre Mutter in ein Sicheres Versteck zu bringen, ich muss allerdings nochmals mit dem Schulleiter sprechen, denn wenn ihr Vater ja zum Schulrat gehört, ach egal das bespreche ich mit Schulleiter Snape. Versuchen sie jetzt zu schlafen."

Erneut nickte das Mädchen, sie zog die Decke bis zum Hals hoch und schloss gehorsam die Augen. Doch sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen, sie hatte zu viel Angst vor der Reaktion ihres Vaters. Wenn er tatsächlich hier einfach nach Hogwarts kommen könnte, wo wäre sie selber dann noch vor ihm sicher? Irgendwann schlief das Mädchen dann doch ein, Julian hatte die ganze Zeit an ihrem Bett gesessen, aber da das Mädchen nun schlief, betrat er erneut das Krankenzimmer von Hermione und Severus.

Leise sprach er Severus an „Severus bist du noch wach?"

Ein Brummen als Antwort sagte ihm das er noch wach, aber nicht sonderlich erpicht auf ein Gespräch war. „Severus, das Mädchen, ihr Vater ist einer der Schulräte."

Mit einem Ruck setzte Severus sich auf „was? Ihr Vater ist im Schulrat? Bei Merlin, dann fällt mein Manor raus, wobei er sicherlich nicht erwartet, das ich seine Frau dort beherbergen würde, wir müssen das Mädchen sofort vor dem Vater schützen, er darf sich ihr nicht erneut nähern. Aber wie stellen wir das an?"

„Ich könnte das Mädchen mitnehmen ins , allerdings ist das auch sehr schwierig sie dort vor ihm zu schützen."

„Wir lassen Sie hier auf Hogwarts, sie bekommt die Räume von Hermione früher, sie wird zwar so direkten Zugang in unsere privaten Räume haben, doch das ist der am besten gesichertste Ort, meine Schutzzauber kann so schnell keiner durchbrechen, und die Schulräte dürfen nur auf Hogwarts sein wenn sie zu einem Termin bei mir eingeladen sind, die Zeiten wo die Schulräte unangekündigte Besuche machen durften sind schon länger vorbei."

„Aber zunächst muss sie auch psychologisch betreut werden, kennst du jemanden hier im Kollegium der diese Aufgabe übernehmen kann?"

„Nein leider kenn ich keinen der auch nur annähernd," plötzlich schwieg Severus, er hatte ein Gespür dafür wenn etwas passierte, was nicht genehmigt war und genau zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, stand der Vater des Mädchens vor dem Schlossportal. „Julian, wir müssen sofort Handeln, der Vater von Miss Jackson ist soeben auf dem Weg hier her, sie muss in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Auf die Schnelle fällt mir nur der Raum der Wünsche ein. Bis ich fit genug bin mit ihm fertig zu werden, dauert es sicher noch zwei bis drei Tage."

Julian nickte, er würde das Mädchen in Sicherheit bringen, aber den Raum der Wünsche den kannte er nicht, und er wusste auch nicht wo er ihn finden sollte.

„Ich würde das Mädchen gerne sofort dorthin bringen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung was das für ein Raum ist und wo ich ihn finden sollte."

Hermione die bisher ruhig da gelegen hatte, und so aussah als würde sie schlafen, schlug die Augen auf. „Ich werde das Mädchen dort hin bringen, ich weiß was zu tun ist."

„Du wirst den Teufel tun, du bleibst hier liegen, außerdem vergisst du gerade das du eh nicht aufstehen kannst. Also versuche gar nicht erst aufzustehen."

Hermione versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch sie kam nicht hoch, Severus und Julian hatte sie an das Bett gefesselt.

„Ich bringe das Mädchen dort hin, halte du nur diesen Schleimbolzen von Hermione fern."

Severus erhob sich schwerfällig, er müsste mit dem Mädchen in den dritten Stock laufen, ein weiter Weg von der Krankenstation aus, doch er riß sich zusammen, erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe und trat aus dem Krankenzimmer.

„Miss Jackson, sie werden mich jetzt begleiten, ich werde sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen, ihr Vater befindet sich bereits auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, wir müssen zusehen das wir sie vor ihm in Sicherheit bringen. Also folgen sie mir sofort."

Das Mädchen riss bei der Ansprache durch ihren Professor die Augen auf, erhob sich dann sofort aus dem Bett und folgte Professor Snape.

„Wohin bringen Sie mich denn jetzt?" sie konnte kaum Schritt halten mit ihrem Professor, er hatte einfach zu lange Beine und sie war auf ihren kurzen Beinen schon fast am Rennen, während Severus sich sehr anstrengen musste um überhaupt zu laufen, er konnte jetzt nicht auch noch seine Schrittlänge verkürzen. „Zum Raum der Wünsche, kennen Sie den?"

„Nein dort war ich noch nie. Wo ist er und was ist das für ein Raum?"

„Nun das erkläre ich ihnen wohl besser ein anderes Mal," Severus fluchte, die Treppe auf der sie sich gerade befanden, änderte genau in dem Moment die Richtung, so müsste er nochmal eine Treppe tiefer um dann in die dritte Etage zu kommen. Was spielte Hogwarts da gerade für ein Spiel?

Doch es war genau im rechten Moment, Severus hörte die wütende Stimme des Vaters von dem Mädchen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab um zur Not das Mädchen verteidigen zu können, doch Hogwarts unterstützte ihn, in dem die Treppen jetzt für ihn und das Mädchen genau richtig standen und sie Beide nur noch eine Treppe vor sich hatten und dann war er schon da der Raum der Wünsche.

Severus betrat mit dem Mädchen gemeinsam den Raum, es sah gemütlich in ihm aus, es war ein Bett dort und genügend Getränke und zu Essen. Selbst einen Waschraum hatte der Raum entstehen lassen, so könnte das Mädchen erstmal zu sich selber finden.

„Sie bleiben hier bis entweder ich oder ihre Hauslehrerin, meine Frau oder der Heiler Julian sie hier abholen wird"

Stumm nickte das Mädchen, Severus musste sich beim Verlassen des Raumes am Türrahmen abstützen. Ihm war schwarz vor Augen geworden, seine Kraft und Energie hatte er aufgebraucht um das Mädchen schnell in Sicherheit zu bringen, er müsste zurück in den Krankenflügel, doch er schaffte es nicht sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Langsam entglitt ihm der Türrahmen und er sank auf seine Knie, noch lehnte er kniend an der Steinmauer, doch wenige Sekunden später lag er auf dem harten und kaltem Steinboden. Miss Jackson war völlig geschockt, ihr Schulleiter lag auf dem Boden vor ihr, was sollte sie jetzt tun, die Tür zum Flur war noch zu, aber so konnte sie den Schulleiter doch nicht liegen lassen, er müsste auf das Bett, er würde sich sonst noch den Tod holen auf dem kalten Boden. Aber wie sollte sie es bewerkstelligen ihren Professor und Schulleiter in das Bett zu befördern? Da fiel ihr wieder ein, das Wutschen und Wedeln, der Zauber der Levitation, eins der ersten Zauberkunststücke das sie gelernt haben doch bei ihr klappte es immer wieder nicht, sie wollte doch ihren Professor nicht schaden und ihn sogar wie die Feder verbrennen. So nahm sie einfach die Decke und das Kopfkissen aus dem Bett und hüllte ihn darin ein, seinen Kopf bettete sie weich auf dem Kissen. Sie kontrollierte regelmäßig wie der Herzschlag sich beruhigte, sie fühlte nach seiner Stirn, sie war schweißnass, sie erinnerte sich daran was ihre Mutter immer getan hat, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging, sie hat mit einem kühlen feuchten Lappen ihre Stirn gesäubert und abgetrocknet.

Das würde sie jetzt auch für ihren Schulleiter machen, sie eilte ins Badezimmer, nahm dort ein Handtuch und einen Waschlappen, den Waschlappen machte sie gut feucht, und eilte so zurück zu ihrem Professor.

„Sir, ich werde ihre Stirn jetzt abwaschen und dann abtrocknen, können sie mich hören?"

Sie tupfte sanft die Schweißperlen von seiner Stirn, trocknete dann seine Stirn ab und kontrollierte erneut seinen Puls.

„Ihr Puls wird ruhiger und kräftiger, bitte Professor Snape, wachen sie wieder auf, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen, ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun müsste, was wenn mein Vater uns hier findet, ich bin ihm nicht gewachsen. Bitte Sir, ich habe solche Angst!"

Amelia begann zu frieren, im Raum der Wünsche war es kalt, sie kroch zu dem Professor unter die Decke, sie dachte nicht daran wie angenehm warm es wäre, wenn sie doch jetzt vor einem brennenden Kamin sitzen würde, sie dachte nur daran das der Boden unangenehm hart war und wünschte sich, das sie und der Professor auf einer weichen Matratze liegen würden.

Kaum hatte sie den Wunsch gedacht, verwandelte sich der Boden wo sie Beide gerade lagen, in eine weiche Matratze. Verwundert über die Veränderung, begann Amelia sich andere Dinge zu wünschen, sie wünschte sich das es einen Kamin geben sollte, in dem ein Feuer brannte, welches dafür sorgen sollte das sie und der Professor nicht erfrieren würden, dann wünschte sie sich das eine weitere Decke und ein zweites Kissen in dem Bett sein würden, damit sie nicht so dicht bei ihrem Professor liegen müsste, ihr war es schon unangenehm genug, aber ihrem Professor wäre dass sicher noch viel unangenehmer.

Sie verkroch sich gerade in ihr Bett, da kam ein stöhnendes Geräusch von ihrem Professor, also erhob sie sich wieder, und ging zu ihm hin. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und sprach ihn an. „Professor, können sie mich hören, geht es ihnen besser?"

„Miss Jackson, ich kann sie hören, wie lange liege ich schon hier?"

„Hm das weiß ich nicht genau, sie haben mich hier in diesen Raum gebracht, als sie ihn wieder verlassen wollten sind sie umgefallen, tut ihnen etwas weh Sir?"

„Nein, alles gut, ich werde meinen Patronus zu meinem Freund schicken, der weiß dann wie er mich finden kann. Legen sie sich bitte in ihr Bett, ich werde hier in dem Raum ein paar Dinge noch verändern, damit sie wirklich in Sicherheit sind."

„Vielen Dank Professor Snape, Schulleiter. Fühlen sie sich denn fit genug?"

„Dafür fühle ich mich fit genug, ich werde aber wohl oder übel, noch etwas hier bei Ihnen im Raum sitzen oder besser gesagt liegen bleiben müssen. Der lange Weg hier hoch hat meinen Kreislauf überfordert."

„Sir wenn sie mir sagen was sie verändern möchten, ich kann das auch schon recht gut, ich habe als sie Bewusstlos waren, das Verändern des Raumes geübt, ich kannte das ja gar nicht, aber alles woran ich denke und was ich mir sozusagen wünsche erfüllt der Raum."

„Das ist sehr gut das sie das herausgefunden haben, allerdings gibt es ein paar Änderungen zu denen bin nur ich in der Lage oder mein Stellvertreter. Deshalb können sie diese Aufgabe nicht für mich erledigen."


	155. Der Raum der Wünsche

Wie immer,…..

Der Raum der Wünsche

„Sir wenn sie mir sagen, was sie verändern möchten, ich kann das auch schon recht gut, ich habe als sie Bewusstlos waren, das Verändern des Raumes geübt, ich kannte das ja gar nicht, aber alles woran ich denke und was ich mir sozusagen wünsche erfüllt der Raum."

„Das ist sehr gut, dass sie das herausgefunden haben, allerdings gibt es ein paar Änderungen, zu denen bin nur ich in der Lage oder mein Stellvertreter. Deshalb können sie diese Aufgabe nicht für mich erledigen."

„Ok kann ich Ihnen denn helfen? Soll ich irgendetwas tun? Kann ich sie stützen, sie sollten nicht hier auf dem Boden liegen bleiben!"

„Etwas Unterstützung wäre nicht schlecht, ja ich sollte nicht hier auf dem Boden bleiben, glauben Sie das sie stark genug sind mich zu stützen? Allein komme ich nicht bis zur Couch." Das zuzugeben fiel Severus sehr schwer, er konnte sich noch immer nicht eingestehen wenn er schwach war, und das vor anderen zuzugeben fiel ihm noch viel schwerer.

„Ich denke schon Professor, wie lange werden wir wohl hier in diesem Raum bleiben müssen? Oder besser gesagt wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?" sie half ihrem Professor auf die Beine, sie stützte ihn, bis er auf die Couch fiel und dort sitzen blieb.

Von dort aus veränderte er den Raum der Wünsche, so wie er es wollte, er erhöhte die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für den Raum, der Raum würde sich jetzt nur für das Mädchen öffnen, für seine Frau oder für ihn selber. Selbst das wirken dieser wenigen Zauber, hat ihn dermaßen angestrengt, das er den Kopf an der Rücklehne der Couch anlehnen musste. Er sendete seinen Patronus zu Julian, bedachte dann aber, dass er den Schutzzauber auf Julian erweitern müsste und das dass seine Kräfte übersteigen würde. Also rief er seinen Patronus zurück, er schloss kurz die Augen um mit Hermione in Verbindung zu treten, doch die war noch viel zu schwach, sie hörte zwar Severus Stimme in ihren Gedanken, doch sie konnte ihm nicht antworten, geschweige denn ihm helfen. Severus überlegte wie er an Hilfe kommen könnte, vor allem wie Julian es schaffen würde, den Vater des Mädchens von Hermione fern zu halten. Es ploppte im Raum der Wünsche, Severus erhob sich schwerfällig von der Couch, er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, damit zielte er nun auf die Stelle von der er das Ploppen gehört hatte.

„Henry, Eileen, was macht ihr hier wie habt ihr es hier herein geschafft?" Severus war irritiert, er hatte doch die Schutzzauber erhöht, wieso kamen dann seine Kinder noch hier herein. Es war ihm nicht verständlich, jegliche logische Erklärung war unlogisch.

„Papa du vergisst das Hogwarts uns immer zu dir lässt, selbst der beste Schutzzauber läßt mich und Eileen zu dir, aber wieso bist du hier mit dem Mädchen im Raum der Wünsche?"

„Das Mädchen muss vor ihrem Papa beschützt werden, allerdings hat der Weg hier hoch mich überanstrengt, ich muss zurück zur Krankenstation, aber ich schaffe das nicht alleine, meint ihr wir könnten zusammen apparieren? Ihr habt das doch schon öfters gemeinsam gemacht, nur das ich euch keine Hilfe sein kann, mir fehlt dafür die Kraft, ich wäre gern zurück in dem Zimmer bei eurer Mama, und Miss Jackson braucht ihren Schlaf, sie muss sich jetzt auch erholen dürfen, sie hat wahnsinnige Angst vor ihrem Vater, was ich nachvollziehen kann, da ich weiß was er ihr angetan hat. Sie steht unter meinem persönlichen Schutz, nur bin ich gerade noch zu schwach hier etwas auszurichten, deshalb muss Hogwarts das für mich solange leisten."

„Papa Henry kann mit dir apparieren, wir können immer nur zu zweit apparieren, also Henry und ich oder Albus mit mir, oder eben du mit Henry, ich würde gerne hier bei Amelia bleiben, damit sie nicht so alleine sein muss." Eileen schaute ihren Vater fest an, sie strahlte nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein, Severus zweifelte nicht daran das seine gerade 6 Jahre alte Tochter es schaffen würde Miss Jackson auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und vor allem wäre das Mädchen dann nicht alleine. Er nickte, zu viel mehr war er nicht in der Lage.

„Eileen das ist eine gute Idee, Miss Jackson, meine Tochter Eileen, sie ist zwar erst 6, allerdings ist sie bereits jetzt, schon weit über dem Wissensstand von einem Schüler im dritten Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts, sie kann wenn nötig sie beschützen, falls meine Schutzzauber doch nicht reichen sollten. Henry, traust du dir zu mit mir gemeinsam zu apparieren? Du musst dich besonders auf meinen Körper konzentrieren, sonst könnte ich zersplintern, es ist sehr wichtig das du dich nicht ablenken lässt!"

„Aber Papa, was denkst du denn von mir, wobei du bist ja schon Erwachsen, da könnte es schwerer werden, bisher sind meistens Eileen und ich appariert, Eileen ist auch schon mal mit Albus appariert, aber für mich ist es das erste Mal das ich jemand anderen mitnehme als Eileen. Ich hoffe das es überhaupt klappt."

„Das wird schon klappen, du musst nur fokussiert bleiben, Ziel, Wille, Konzentration, das sind die wichtigsten Gedanken, stelle dir vor ich wäre Eileen, und du nimmst mich an die Hand wie du sie an die Hand nimmst, dann denkst du an den Flur im Krankenflügel, dort apparieren wir hin, da Julian dort vermutlich sein wird, und den Vater von Miss Jackson abhält, in das Zimmer von Mama zu gelangen. Wenn du soweit bist, ich vertraue die Henry!"

Henry fasste seinen Vater an den Händen, er dachte an den Flur des Krankenflügels, er stellte sich ihn genau vor, er schloss die Augen, er legte seine Konzentration auf seinen Vater, er wollte unbedingt es schaffen ihn heile dort hin zu bringen. Als Henry die Augen öffnete lag sein Vater auf dem Boden, aber sie waren im Krankenflügel angekommen, sein Papa sah auch noch heile aus, Henry ging neben seinem Vater in die Knie.

„Papa ist mit dir alles ok?"

Severus öffnete die Augen, er hatte im Raum der Wünsche gesessen, nun lag er schon wieder auf dem Boden, aber dieser Boden war tatsächlich der Flur des Krankenflügels.

„Ja Henry, soweit schon," da hörte Henry und auch Severus den Tumult vor der Tür von Hermione's Zimmer.

„Sie können dort nicht hinein gehen, der Schulleiter und seine Frau sind schwer krank, sie dürfen hier nicht so einen Krach auf der Krankenstation machen" Henry erhob sich vom Boden, sein Vater wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Henry ließ ihm keine Wahl, er schubste ihn mit einem Zauber zurück auf den Boden, dann ging er um Julian zu helfen.

„Onkel Julian, brauchst du Hilfe? Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein Mister Jackson, aber sie sollten jetzt besser sofort dieses Gebäude verlassen, ehe ich meine Magie beginne zu nutzen."

„Was soll das du kleiner Knirps, dir werde ich Manieren beibringen," doch weiter kam der Vater von Amelia nicht, Severus und Julian blickten sehr skeptisch zu Henry, doch um Henry entstand, ähnlich wie bei Severus, eine Wolke aus Magie. Diese Wolke schwebte auf den Vater von Amelia zu. Dieser begann zu lachen „was soll das werden? Eine Sturmwolke? Wie niedlich, meinst du davor hätte ich Angst? Ich bin ein Todesser, wie dein Vater auch einer ist, ich kann dich problemlos wegpusten, also verzieh dich bevor ich wütend werde."

„Das ist meine letzte Warnung, sie kennen mich nicht, sie wissen nichts über meinen Vater oder meine Mutter, wenn sie nicht sofort Hogwarts verlassen, werden sie es nicht mehr lebendig verlassen. Ich habe Kontrolle über meine Magie, davon können sie nur träumen, also entweder sie verschwinden jetzt und wagen es nie wieder hier einen Fuß herein zu setzen, oder sie sind tot bevor sie Quidditch sagen können."

Severus Mund blieb offen stehen, doch sein Sohn hielt ihn problemlos mit der einen Hand am Boden, er wusste, dass sein Vater nicht genug Energie hätte, den Vater von Amelia zu besiegen, deshalb wurde die Wolke immer bedrohlicher. Der Vater von Amelia schnaubte, dann drehte er sich um, er hatte doch langsam Angst vor diesem Kind, wozu das Kind schon in der Lage war. Er ging langsam Richtung Ausgang und drehte sich auf Höhe von Severus nochmal zurück, dabei sah er das Severus am Boden lag, er wollte es sich nicht entgehen lassen, Severus zu töten, wo der schon so hilflos am Boden lag, doch er hatte das Kind in der Sekunde vergessen.

Das war der letzte Fehler den er begangen hatte, denn als er den Zauberstab auf Severus richtete, der nicht dazu in der Lage wäre sich zu verteidigen, und seinen Zauberspruch begann „Avada" weiter kam er nicht, die Wolke von Henry hatte ihn komplett eingehüllt, er schrie noch etwas, was aber keiner der Anwesenden verstand. Henry lächelte müde, als sich die Wolke auflöste, lag ein Toter Mister Jackson auf dem Flur im Krankenflügel, Henry löste den Zauber über seinen Vater, der verzweifelt versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, Julian trat hinzu und levitierte Severus zurück ins Krankenzimmer wo er ihn im Bett neben Hermione ablegte.

„Was hat Henry getan?" Hermione fragte Julian, sie sah das Severus zu erschöpf war, um ihr die Frage zu beantworten.

„Er hat den Vater von Miss Jackson aus diesem Leben befördert, aber er hat verhindert das dieser Kerl, Severus mit dem Todesfluch getötet hat. Er hatte ihn mehrfach gebeten, dieses Gebäude und das Grundstück zu verlassen, zunächst sah es auch so aus, als ob er gehen würde, doch als der Kerl, Severus hilflos und schwach auf dem Boden liegend sah, zückte er seinen Zauberstab, und er zielte auf Severus, er hat schon den halben Fluch gesprochen, da erreichte ihn die Magiewolke von Henry, danach, als die Wolke verschwunden war, lag dort nur noch ein Toter Mister Jackson."

„Oh nein, wie geht es Henry? Müssen wir die Auroren rufen? Was wird mit Henry passieren?"

„Hermione, ich kann es dir nicht beantworten, wir sollten Lucius fragen, er kennt sich mit so etwas aus."

„Julian, dann kümmere du dich bitte um Henry und informiere dann Lucius."

„Das werde ich machen Hermione, aber ihr Beide solltet jetzt schlafen, das war alles sehr aufregend für dich und auch für Severus. Bisher hat Severus immer alles unter Kontrolle gehabt, das er so geschwächt ist, ist für ihn das Schlimmste."

„Denkst du das Henry schwarze Magie benutzt hat?"

„Nein das denke ich nicht, ich denke er hat seinen Energiekern entfesselt, um seinen Papa und auch dich zu schützen, ich bin ja leider nur dazu fähig den Stupor zu zaubern. Alles andere ist für meine

Heilmagie umgewandelt worden."

„Da musst du doch nicht traurig drüber sein, dafür bist du der beste Heiler den ich kenne. Schaue jetzt bitte nach Henry, und informiere Lucius, er soll sich bitte um alles kümmern. Ich bin schon wieder so erschöpft, ich komme mir vor als wenn ich nicht eine Nacht geschlafen hätte, dabei war das doch Severus der jede Nacht durch Hogwarts gelaufen ist und die Aufsicht übernommen hatte."

„Versuche dich zu erholen Hermione, ich kümmere mich um alles." Julian verließ das Krankenzimmer, er sendete seinen Patronus zu Lucius der nur wenige Minuten später im Krankenflügel erschien.

„Die Mutter von Miss Jackson, ist jetzt bei Severus und Hermione auf dem Manor, sie braucht dort keine Angst mehr vor ihrem Mann zu haben. Aber was ist denn hier passiert?"

„Hat dich mein Patronus nicht erreicht? Ich hatte dich gebeten hier her zu kommen, Mister Jackson ist tot, Henry hat ihn getötet."

„Bitte was, du willst mir sagen das Henry gerade 6 Jahre alt, einen erwachsenen Menschen umgebracht hat? Wir müssen versuchen das zu vertuschen, wenn das rauskommt dann wandert er nach Askaban."

„Lucius, dir fehlen wichtige Details der Geschichte. Lass sie mich dir erzählen. Also was für ein Typ Mensch Mister Jackson ist das weißt du sehr genau, du kennst ihn aus früheren Zeiten. Also während du seine Muggelfrau, vor ihm in Sicherheit gebracht hast, ist er hier auf dem Gelände aufgetaucht, wie du weißt geht es Hermione und Severus nicht so richtig gut, aber Severus hat die junge Schülerin dann in den Raum der Wünsche gebracht, dort ist er erneut zusammengebrochen, Miss Jackson hat sich nach ihren Kräften bemüht, es Severus so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Dann müssen wohl Eileen und Henry, im Raum der Wünsche aufgetaucht sein, Eileen kümmert sich zur Zeit um das Mädchen, während Severus von Henry hier her appariert wurde, dabei fiel Severus erneut in sich zusammen, und Henry hat Mister Jackson angedroht das ihm etwas schlimmes widerfahren wird, wenn er nicht sofort das Gebäude und das Gelände verläßt. Erst hat Mister Jackson Henry ausgelacht, wegen der Wutwolke um ihn herum, er hat ihm erzählt das sein Vater ein Todesser war, wie er auch und das sie aber ganz besonders er wohl mit so einem Knirps problemlos zurecht kämen. Da die Magiewolke immer größer und dichter wurde, hat Mister Jackson dann Angst bekommen, er war schon im Gehen, da hat er Severus wahrgenommen und gesehen das er hilflos war. Dann hat er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ihn auf Severus gerichtet, er hat schon angefangen mit dem Fluch, er wollte den Tödlichen Fluch sprechen, doch da traf ihn nach der ersten Hälfte des Fluches die Magiewolke von Henry, als die Magiewolke sich dann aufgelöst hat lag Mister Jackson tot am Boden. Henry liegt hier in einem der Betten, er muss sich jetzt auch ausruhen. Müssen wir die Auroren herrufen?"

„Ja leider, aber so wie du das erzählt hast gehe ich davon aus das Henry nur seinen Vater und seine Mutter verteidigt hat, er hat keinen unverzeihlichen Fluch gesprochen, aber jetzt sollten wir ihn schlafen lassen, morgen früh ist immer noch früh genug."


	156. Henry Snape ein ganz besonderer Junge

Wie immer,…

Henry Snape ein ganz besonderer Junge

„Ja leider, aber so wie du das erzählt hast, gehe ich davon aus das Henry nur seinen Vater und seine Mutter verteidigt hat, er hat keinen unverzeihlichen Fluch gesprochen, aber jetzt sollten wir ihn schlafen lassen, morgen früh ist immer noch früh genug."

Julian nickte „auch ich bin erschöpft, es ist anstrengend, Hermione und Severus sind noch so schwach und es muss regelmäßig der Puls kontrolliert werden und die Atmung, wenn ich Severus richtig einschätze will er morgen zum Unterrichten wieder soweit fit sein, das er es auch kann."

„Julian, morgen ist doch erst, oh um Merlin's Willen, du hast recht morgen ist Montag, wo ist die Zeit nur hin, was machen wir denn jetzt, Severus und Hermione sind beide doch noch nicht dazu in der Lage zu Unterrichten, Professor Deen ist noch nicht zurück aus dem St. Mungos, genauso wie Professor Potter, die Schulheilerin Misses Potter ist noch beurlaubt, es fehlen vier Lehrer, wann sind die nächsten Ferien?"

„Es dauert offiziell noch eine Woche dann sind Osterferien, aber was überlegst du gerade?"

„Nun ich werde da der Schulleiter und sein Stellvertreter ausgefallen sind, die Schule schon eine Woche vorher schließen, die Schüler werden sich freuen."

„Ok dann werde ich das heute Abend beim Essen verkündigen, dann für morgen den Hogwartsexpress ordern und die Eltern informieren. Für die Kinder die nicht zuhause betreut werden können machen wir hier eine Notbetreuung."

„Ich informiere meinen Anwalt um Henry zu beschützen, dass bin ich Severus und auch Hermione schuldig."

„Das ist sehr großzügig von dir Lucius, aber was verlangst du dafür? Du bist ein Slytherin, ihr tut nichts ohne Hintergedanken."

„Julian, Severus ist mein Freund, ich habe zwar Hintergedanken, aber die sind für Severus und Hermione kein Problem, da Hermione es eh genießen wird."

„Gib den Beiden aber bitte die Zeit die sie brauchen."

„Selbstverständlich, Draco leidet schon lange genug, aber es kann nur Severus den Fluch von ihm nehmen, aber das soll auch für alle Beteiligten ein Vergnügen werden, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, sollst du auch dabei mitspielen."

„Ok fängt nicht in wenigen Minuten das Abendessen an? Wenn ich also da eine Mitteilung machen möchte, solltest ich jetzt sehen das ich zur großen Halle komme."

„Ich bleibe solange hier auf der Krankenstation, damit Severus und Hermione überwacht werden und Henry nicht hier alleine ist, ich warte dann auf dich Julian."

„Ok bis später Lucius."

Julian ging zur großen Halle und informierte die anwesenden Lehrer, sowie alle Schüler, die Elternbriefe hatte Minerva gesagt würde sie schreiben, dann sei sie noch zu etwas nütze, die Schüler waren begeistert, Julian hatte auch erklärt das für alle Schüler die nicht nach Hause könnten Notgruppen eingerichtet würden, für jedes Haus sei ein Vertrauensschüler anwesend und die würden die Aufsicht führen, aber die Lehrer die noch anwesend und gesund waren würden auch auf Hogwarts bleiben. Dann ging Julian zurück zur Krankenstation, er löste dort Lucius ab und orderte sich eine Schwester für den Nachtdienst aus dem St. Mungos.

Der Kamin flammte grün auf und eine der Schwestern aus dem St. Mungos erschien.

„Oh Guten Abend, Sie sind mir noch unbekannt, Schwester?"

„Guten Abend Heiler Julian, sie sind mir dafür um so bekannter, ich heiße Michaela, unsere Stationsschwester sagte mir sie bräuchten für Hogwarts vorübergehend eine Schwester mit Zusatzausbildung, sie hat mich zu ihnen geschickt, ich bin noch recht neu im St. Mungos, und für die Station überqualifiziert, es gab öfters mal Probleme, weil ich durch meine Ausbildung dazu in der Lage bin, bestimmte Entscheidungen selbständig zu treffen und dafür nicht immer einen Heiler gerufen habe. Das hat den Heilern nicht gefallen, darum gab es leider öfters Ärger, aber die Stationsschwester meinte, Hogwarts sei genau der Ort, wo ich so arbeiten könnte, wie ich das dank der Ausbildung auch kann. Ich habe alle meine Zeugnisse mitgebracht, damit sie sich überzeugen können ob ich die Richtige für diesen Job bin."

„Nun Schwester Michaela, sie sind zumindest für heute Nacht die Richtige, ob sie vorübergehend hier Festangestellte werden, das muss der Schulleiter entscheiden, dieser befindet sich aber im Moment, in einem Zustand, wo er zu dieser Entscheidung nicht in der Lage ist, auch der Stellvertreter ist dazu derzeit nicht in der Lage, der eine befindet sich dort wo sie bis gerade noch gearbeitet haben, der andere ist einer der Patienten von ihrer Station. Gehen wir mal kurz durch was sie heute Nacht zu tun haben, sie würden mich entlasten, so dass ich heute Nacht schlafen kann. Hier auf Station liegt Henry Snape, dieses Kind ist Sohn von Professor Snape, und Professorin Snape, er ist 6 Jahre alt und hat heute Abend seine Familie beschützt, dafür hat er seinen inneren Magiekern entfesselt, er soll heute Nacht sich einfach nur erholen, er schläft schon seit vor dem Abendbrot, falls er also wach werden sollte, und Hunger hat darf er auch etwas essen, das Essen wird hier von den Hauselfen zubereitet und auch zur Krankenstation gebracht. Für den Mann in dem Bett dort hinten am Ende der Station können wir nichts mehr tun, er ist bereits verstorben. Verantwortlich für den Tod dieses Mannes ist Henry, allerdings hat er damit seine Familie beschützt und er hat keinen Fluch verwendet, ich war Zeuge der Situation, der Mann dort hinten wollte Professor Snape mit dem tödlichen Fluch töten, das hat Henry verhindert. Nun zu diesem Zimmer hinter mir, dort drin liegt das Professoren Ehepaar Snape, die Eltern von Henry, Eileen, und Albus. Bei beiden Patienten muss die Atmung und der Puls regelmäßig überwacht werden, der Zauber dafür, den ich gesprochen habe verliert langsam seine Wirkung, ich hoffe sie kennen den nötigen Spruch und können diesen Zauber erneuern?"

„Selbstverständlich, aber warum sind die beiden Krank? Was ist die Ursache der Erkrankung?"

„Nun Professor Snape ist ein sehr eigenwilliger Mann, falls er sie also nicht akzeptieren sollte, machen sie sich darüber keine Gedanken, er hatte jetzt eine Woche nicht geschlafen gehabt, am Freitag war er im St. Mungos zu Besuch, er wollte den ehemaligen Zaubereiminister besuchen, doch soweit ist er nicht gekommen, nach der Apparation zum Apparierpunkt im St. Mungos brach er zusammen, da ich ihn sehr gut kenne, er ist mein Freund und Bruder, habe ich ihn nicht im St. Mungos aufgenommen sondern ihn hier her gebracht, es sah sehr schlecht aus, seine Frau Professorin Snape, war unterwegs, er wollte nicht das man sie zurück ruft, doch am Samstagabend verschlechterten sich seine Werte dramatisch, ich dachte er würde die Nacht nicht überleben, also habe ich gebeten das man seine Frau zurück ruft.

Sie hat besondere Heilkräfte, diese hat sie auf ihren Mann angewendet, allerdings hatte sie sich bevor sie unterwegs war, auch schon sehr verausgabt, nachdem sie ihrem Mann das Leben gerettet hatte, brach sie zusammen.

Professor Snape der durch die Heilmagie seiner Frau zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist, hat als erstes geschimpft, warum man seine Frau zurück gerufen habe, ja ich sehe ein, es könnte ein Fehler gewesen sein, doch es geht dem Professor dank seiner Frau so gut, das er mit mir diskutieren kann, und trotzdem muss bei ihm die Atmung und der Puls Kontrolliert werden, bei Professorin Snape ist es ähnlich, sie befand sich eigentlich für das Wochenende im Erholungsurlaub, sie hat eine Mehrfachbelastung, sie ist Mutter von drei Kindern im Alter von 6 Jahren Eileen und Henry, sowie Albus mit seinen 3 Jahren, er hatte letzte Woche Geburtstag. Sie unterrichtet hier zwei, teilweise drei Fächer, sie ist für Zaubertränke zuständig, gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann, ehe ich das vergesse ihr Mann ist der Schulleiter, dann unterrichtet sie Verwandlungen und da zur Zeit Professor Potter, durch den Unfall im St. Mungos, im Koma liegt, auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Professor Deen befindet sich zur Zeit auch noch im St. Mungos, da er durch einen Imperius und einen Stupor verletzt wurde, er würde sonst bei Verwandlungen auch unterrichten.

Die Frau von Professor Potter ist die normale Schulheilerin, diese ist zur Zeit aber Schwanger und darf deswegen nicht hier arbeiten. Sie lag ein paar Tage bei uns im St. Mungos, mittlerweile ist sie bei ihren Eltern, ihre Zwillinge sind schon fast 6 Jahre alt, sie wurden bisher auch durch Professorin Snape mit betreut. Die Betreuung der Kinder ist durch die Familie Malfoy sichergestellt. Haben sie das soweit alles verstanden?"

„Ich denke schon, ich soll also bei dem Professoren Ehepaar den Puls und die Atmung kontrollieren, Henry soll einfach heute Nacht hier schlafen, wenn er wach wird und Hunger hat darf er etwas essen. Der Mann dort hinten ist Tot, da kann man nichts mehr dran ändern, sind die Auroren bereits informiert?"

„Nein noch nicht, das werden wir morgen machen, falls Professor Snape wach werden sollte, und irgendwelche Probleme mit ihnen haben sollte, nehmen sie das bitte nicht zu ernst, er ist sehr eigenwillig, wenn sie ein Problem haben, mit dem sie nicht alleine klar kommen, ich lege mich dort drüben in das Zimmer, sie dürfen mich jederzeit wecken. Ach noch etwas dieser Mann dort hinten war ein schlimmer Verbrecher, er hat seine Muggelfrau missbraucht, ebenso wie seine Tochter die hier an der Schule Schülerin ist. Ich habe noch nicht alles durchgelesen, haben sie zufälligerweise auch Psychologie mit gemacht in der Zusatzausbildung?"

„Ja habe ich, aber wo ist das Mädchen, wenn ihr sowas schlimmes widerfahren ist, gehört sie doch auch hier auf die Station."

„Da haben sie recht, sie lag auch heute morgen noch hier, doch ihr Vater hat anscheinend erfahren dass sie die Geschichte erzählt hat, er wollte zu ihr und ihr beibringen wie man sich zu benehmen habe, damit ihr nichts passiert hatte Professor Snape, alle seine Kraft eingesetzt, damit das Mädchen in Sicherheit ist, er hat sie an einen besonderen Ort gebracht, dort befindet sich zur Zeit, auch die Zwillingsschwester von Henry. Wie das genau abgelaufen ist kann ich nicht erklären, nur das Henry plötzlich mit Professor Snape hier auftauchte und dann dafür sorgte das Mister Jackson, das war der Name des Toten, erstens nicht in das Zimmer seiner wehrlosen Mama eindringen konnte, er hat diesen Mann mehrfach gewarnt, das sah sehr, mir fällt da kein Wort für ein, Eindrucksvoll ist noch zu wenig, überwältigend einfach sehr ungewöhnlich aus, es sah für mich aus, als wenn der Professor in klein vor mir stehen würde, er hat eine Wolke seiner Magie um sich zusammengeballt, immer wieder hat er dem Mann gesagt er möge Hogwarts verlassen, doch als der Mann dann endlich sich drehte um zu gehen, sah er Professor Snape der auf dem Boden lag, er saß angelehnt an der Wand, aber war nicht fähig sich zu verteidigen, Mister Jackson begann mit dem Avada, doch mehr hörte man nicht mehr von ihm, die Magiewolke von Henry hat ihn eingehüllt und wenige Sekunden später war der Kerl tot."

„Von so einem Vorfall habe ich noch nie zuvor gehört, wann muss ich den Zauber bei den Professoren erneuern?"

„Am Besten wir gehen nochmal gemeinsam in den Raum, dann können sie sehen wie lange der Zauber noch hält, und falls einer von den Beiden wach sein sollte, würde ich sie kurz vorstellen."

„Vielen Dank Heiler Julian. Ich freue mich sehr darauf hier auszuhelfen."

Julian klopfte leise an die Tür, da kein „Herein" kam öffnete er sie langsam, er hatte der Schwester noch nicht erzählt, dass die Betten von dem Ehepaar zusammengeschoben sind, aber das würde die Schwester wohl selber sehen.

Severus öffnete die Augen „Julian was willst du hier?"

„Severus, ich wollte dir die Schwester vorstellen die sich heute Nacht um euch kümmern wird, sie heißt Schwester Michaela, soweit ich ihre Unterlagen schon gelesen habe ist sie für Hogwarts wie geschaffen um Ginny solange zu ersetzen, und später dann auch zu unterstützen, sind ja nicht alle Menschen wie Hermione und du."

Severus nickte die Schwester an, darauf trat sie dichter ans Bett „Ich werde heute Nacht gut auf sie Beide und ihren Sohn aufpassen, wie fühlen sie sich Sir?"

„Danke gut, soweit man wenn man umkippt wenn man aufsteht sich gut fühlen kann."

„Sie sollen nicht aufstehen, sie müssen erst zu Kräften kommen, darf ich sie was fragen Sir?"

„Das war doch schon eine Frage,.." Severus verzog den Mund, doch er schmunzelte nicht „aber sie dürfen eine Frage stellen."

„Sie beherrschen sehr gut Okklumentik, sie sollen auch sehr gut in Legillimens sein, könnten Sie wenn sie sich dafür fit genug fühlen, versuchen durch meine Okklumentik Schilde zu gelangen? Ich möchte gerne hier arbeiten, aber ich weiß auch das dafür wichtig ist, dass man seine Gedanken vor anderen abschirmen kann."

„Ich werde sie morgen prüfen, heute Abend reicht meine Kraft, so ungern ich das zugebe, nicht aus. Ich bin damit einverstanden dass sie heute Nacht über uns wachen werden, wie geht es meinem Sohn Henry?"

„Sir der schläft tief und fest, ich werde sobald ich den Zauber über sie Beide gesprochen habe, damit es einen Alarm gibt, wenn bei Ihnen etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, sofort wieder nach ihm sehen. Ich hoffe sie haben eine angenehme Nacht Professor. Heiler Julian wollen sie noch zusehen wie ich den Zauber spreche oder vertrauen Sie mir soweit das ich das ohne sie machen kann?"

„Ich werde für den ersten Zauber hier bleiben, sie wissen ja der Zauber muss alle 4 Stunden erneuert werden. Also sprechen sie den Zauber, Versuch dich zu entspannen Severus."

Die Medihexe Michaela hob ihren Zauberstab und hat ihren Zauber gesprochen, oder besser gesagt sie hat ihn nonverbal gezaubert, aber die Zauberstabbewegung war die richtige und da sich die Werte nicht verändert haben nickte Julian zufrieden und verließ das Zimmer. Die Medihexe folgte ihm und sah gerade noch, wie er im Nachbarzimmer verschwand.

Sie sah nach Henry, ging einmal zu dem Toten, dann setzte sie sich in das Büro und begann eine Auflistung aller Tränke zu machen, sie listete auf wieviele Tränke von jeder Sorte noch da waren, sie schaute nach welche Tränke neu bestellt oder hergestellt werden müssten, dann hörte sie ein Weinen.

„Oh Henry, wie geht es dir, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Wer sind sie? Mir geht es ganz ok, ich hatte nur einen Alptraum, da war ein Mann der wollte meinen Papa töten, und ich habe das nicht verhindern können."

„Henry, alles ist gut du hast deinem Papa heute tatsächlich das Leben gerettet, da bleibt das nicht aus das man schlecht träumt, hast du Hunger?" Henry schüttelte den Kopf. „Möchtest du eine Geschichte hören um besser einschlafen zu können?"

„Ja bitte, aber wer sind sie?"

„Oh Entschuldigung, ich bin die Medihexe Michaela, ich habe für heute Nacht den Auftrag mich um dich und deine Eltern zu kümmern, der Heiler Julian, hat mich darum gebeten."

„Schwester Michaela, sie sehen sehr hübsch aus, sie gefallen mir. Sie würden gut zu Onkel Julian passen."

Die Medihexe schaute mit sehr erstauntem Gesicht in das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen. Versuchte dieser gerade sie mit dem Heiler zu verkuppeln?

„Das ist ein nettes Kompliment, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit für eine feste Beziehung, mein letzter Freund hat mich wegen einer anderen sitzen gelassen, aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig, soll ich dir ein Märchen vorlesen?"

„Ja bitte das von den Heiligtümern des Todes. Wenn ich groß bin möchte ich den Tod auch wie die drei Brüder bezwingen."

„Ok vielleicht erzählst du mir lieber die Geschichte wie du sie dir vorstellst."


	157. Die Heiligtümer des Todes aus Sicht eine

Wie immer,…

Die Heiligtümer des Todes aus Sicht eines 6 Jahre alten Kindes

„Ja bitte das von den Heiligtümern des Todes. Wenn ich groß bin möchte ich den Tod auch wie die drei Brüder bezwingen."

„Ok vielleicht erzählst du mir lieber die Geschichte wie du sie dir vorstellst."

„Kann ich machen, ich möchte auch beim Spaziergang mit meinen Geschwistern an so einen Fluss kommen, und dann möchte ich nicht den mächtigsten Zauberstab der Welt, nicht einen Stein der Auferstehung, ich möchte für mich und meine Geschwister einen Umhang der uns Unsichtbar macht." Henry gähnte herzhaft, er kuschelte sich in seine Bettdecke und war kurz danach wieder eingeschlafen.

Die Geschichte möchte ich doch tatsächlich gerne mal aus seiner Sicht hören, ich habe so viel darüber gelesen, ich kenne die Geschichte auch, das Harry Potter den Elderstab zerstört hat, das Professor Snape nur überlebt hat, weil seine Frau ihm das Leben gerettet hat, so vieles habe ich gelesen, doch von einem 6 Jahre altem Kind seine Geschichte hören, wie er sich diese vorstellt, das würde mich doch interessieren, ich höre ein Piepsen und bin sofort wieder wachsam, erhebe mich und sehe im Zimmer der Professoren nach.

„Professor Snape, Sir, Sie sollen doch im Bett bleiben und sich ausruhen."

„Ich muss aufstehen, ich muss mich um die Schüler kümmern, das kann ich nicht wenn ich im Bett liege!"

„Sir es ist mitten in der Nacht, legen sie sich bitte wieder ins Bett, die Schüler werden schon morgen in die Ferien geschickt, das hat Heiler Julian und Mister Malfoy so entschieden, so haben sie und ihre Frau 3 Wochen um gesund zu werden. So wie ich das verstanden habe, dauert es noch bis Professor Potter zurück kommen wird, er soll bis Ende des Schuljahres ausfallen, wenn sie also sich und ihrer Frau nicht die nötige Zeit gönnen um zu genesen, wird hier nach Ostern die Schule geschlossen, weil die Lehrer alle krank sein werden, ich habe gelesen das jetzt eigentlich die Drogenteste gemacht werden müssten, aber wenn die Schüler in die Ferien gehen, klappt das nicht mehr damit, das die Schüler ihren Drogenentzug durchstehen und dann noch ihre Prüfungen machen können. Aber auch dafür brauchen sie sich selber gesund und ihre Frau auch. Deshalb bleiben Sie bitte im Bett, es sei denn sie wollen zur Toilette."

„Ok, sie sind eine ziemliche Nervensäge, aber dann lassen Sie mich wenigstens zur Toilette gehen, die Drogentests sind schon gemacht worden, es sind 17 Schüler nur leicht abhängig, die müssen sie durch den Entzug bringen, Rizzy meine Hauselfe hat die benötigten Tränke dafür schon hergebracht, es gibt aber 8 Schüler die schwerer Abhängig sind, wie gut ist ihre Ausbildung?"

„Sir meine Unterlagen habe ich Heiler Julian gegeben, aber ich habe in Amerika studiert, dort gehört zur Ausbildung der Medihexe auch ein Diplom in Zaubertränke, wissen sie schon von welchen Substanzen die 8 Schüler abhängig sind?"

„Nein Heiler Julian weiß nicht wovon die Schüler abhängig sind, er braucht eine Analyse der Tränke, können sie diese durchführen?" Ein Nicken der Schwester. „Ok, kommen sie mit den Ergebnissen zu mir in dieses Zimmer, dann gehen wir gemeinsam durch, was jedem einzelnen Schüler passieren wird und wie der Entzug ablaufen muss. Aber jetzt möchte ich zur Toilette, ich gehe anschließend auch brav ins Bett."

„Ok Professor, ich sehe dann nochmal nach ihrem Sohn, Sir." Die Schwester verließ das Zimmer, Severus ging zur Toilette, im Anschluss ging er tatsächlich ins Bett, er legte sich hin und schloss die Augen.

Als er das nächste mal erwachte, war es schon spät am nächsten Tag, es saßen die Kinder auf Stühlen rund um das Bett, selbst Hermione saß schon aufrecht im Bett, sie sah noch sehr erschöpft aus, auf einem Nachtschränkchen lagen die Ergebnisse der Trankanalysen, als er sich die Ergebnisse ansah fluchte er, die Kinder schauten erschrocken zu ihrem Papa.

„Severus, unsere Kinder sind hier, vergiss das bitte nicht."

„Was oh, entschuldigt bitte, aber was hier steht darf nicht wahr sein, es sind 8 Schüler die von den schlimmsten Mixturen abhängig sind. Die Schüler müssen den intensiv Entzug machen, den müssen wir Beide mit den Schülern durchziehen, dafür brauchen wir die drei Wochen um sie fit zu bekommen, allerdings benötigen wir Beide dafür Aufpäppelungstränke, für uns und dann für die Schüler, wir, nein das heißt ich werde jetzt aufstehen und ins Labor gehen, ich werde dort die nötigen Tränke zubereiten. Du bleibst hier im Bett, ihr drei Süßen bleibt bei eurer Mutter, und ich werde jetzt ins Labor gehen."

Als Severus aufstehen wollte schrillte der Alarm erneut los, die Schwester betrat den Raum.

„Professor Snape, so haben wir das heute Nacht aber nicht besprochen, sie sollen heute noch liegen bleiben!"

„Ich muss aufstehen, es müssen Tränke gebraut werden, sind die entsprechenden Schüler hier geblieben?"

„Professor Snape, Sir, Selbstverständlich, ich habe sogar bereits mit Mister Malfoy und Professor McGonagall die Räume der betreffenden Schüler durchsucht, alle illegalen Substanzen sind entfernt und vernichtet worden, keiner der Schüler durfte nach Hause fahren, die 8 Spezialfälle habe ich bereits versorgt, allerdings benötige ich morgen ihre Hilfe, den ersten Entzugstrank für diese acht Schüler habe ich gebraut, allerdings benötige ich für die weiteren Tränke ihre Unterstützung. Doch die müssen erst morgen gebraut werden, und sie werden bis dahin im Bett bleiben."

„Wollen Sie mir drohen? Schwester Michaela? Wenn ich sage das ich aufstehe dann werde ich dass auch tun."

„Sir, ich drohe ihnen nicht, ich weiß nur, dass es für sie eine unangenehme Erfahrung sein wird, wenn sie hier gleich zu Boden gehen, vor den Augen ihrer Kinder. Dabei werde ich gar nichts tun, sondern ihr eigener Körper wird sie von den Füßen holen, ich kann höchstens versuchen sie aufzufangen, aber ob ich dass schaffe, kann ich nicht versprechen."

Severus erhob sich, er war gerade sehr wütend, es war wie bei Henry eine Magiewolke zu sehen.

„Sir ich bitte Sie bleiben sie liegen, wenn ihr Körper sie jetzt nochmal ausschaltet, dann werden sie erst übermorgen wach und ich muss für die Schüler die Tränke nochmals alleine brauen, ihre Frau muss noch bis Mittwoch liegen bleiben. Wenn sie jetzt aufstehen wird ihr Körper sie auch bis Mittwoch lahm legen. Ich möchte das nicht, bitte hören sie auf mich."

Severus schaute die Schwester an, dann dachte er an den Legillimens, er versuchte in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, doch Schwester Michaela beherrscht Okklumentik so gut wie er selbst, beim Verlassen ihres Geistes war Severus aber nicht so vorsichtig, wie wenn er mit seiner Frau oder seinen Kindern sich in Gedanken verband und diese dann verließ. Schwester Michaela fiel, als er ihren Geist verließ auf die Knie, sie schüttelte sich als wenn Severus den Cruciatus auf sie angewendet hätte, ihr Körper krampfte, dann blieb sie kauernd auf dem Boden liegen.

„Sir wenn sie jetzt aufstehen, werden sie wenigstens weich fallen." Die Schwester übergab sich, in diesem Augenblick kam Julian ins Zimmer.

„Severus was ist passiert?" Julian kniete sich neben die Schwester.

„Heiler Julian, bitte könnten Sie mir aus meiner Schwesterntasche einen Trank besorgen, da ist kein Etikett drauf, aber es ist mein privater Trank, ich brauche ihn, dann bin ich gleich wieder einsatzfähig."

Julian schaute Severus skeptisch an. „Du bleibst im Bett, haben wir uns da verstanden? Was hast du mit der Schwester angestellt?" Julian verließ den Raum, er besorgte die Phiole mit dem Trank, als er mit dem Trank zurück ins Zimmer trat, antwortete Severus. „Legillimens, und ich werde jetzt aufstehen!" Severus schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, da sprach ihn Eileen an. „Papa, Schwester Michaela hat recht, wenn du jetzt aufstehst, wirst du umfallen, du landest auf der Schwester, dabei wirst du ihr zwei Rippen brechen, oder wenn du im Bett bleibst, bist du morgen fit und die Schwester bleibt heile, es ist deine Entscheidung, aber besser wäre wenn du dafür sorgst das die Schwester heile bleibt."

Severus schaute irritiert auf seine Tochter, da begann sein Sohn Henry „Papa, du möchtest doch so schnell es geht wieder gesund sein, dann bitte ruh dich noch etwas aus."

Schwester Michaela nahm ihren Trank, sie zählte die Tropfen genau ab die sie sich in den Mund fallen ließ.

„Was bewirkt dieser Trank? Und was ist das für ein Trank?"

„Moment noch bitte." Michaela stützte sich schwerfällig hoch, „jetzt geht es mir besser, Professor, wenn sie mir vorher gesagt hätten, dass sie Legillimens anwenden wollen, hätte ich mich etwas besser vorbereiten können, so traf mich die Strafe für die Okklumentik sehr stark. Ich erleide dann immer einen Anfall, wie beim Cruciatus Fluch, nur das der je nach Grad des Legillimens und der erforderlichen Okklumentik stark oder schwach ausgeprägt ist, auf einer Skala von 1-10 haben sie es geschafft, mich zum ersten Mal im Leben auf die Stufe 10 zu bringen, deswegen bin ich auch so zusammengebrochen, aber jetzt mit dem Trank kann ich die Schmerzen eindämmen. Es wird noch ein paar Stunden dauern bis das Zittern der Muskeln nachlässt, aber ich bin nicht so schwach wie viele glauben. Professor bleiben sie bitte im Bett, ich kümmere mich wirklich gut um die ganzen Schüler. Die Schüler haben bereits ihre ersten Sitzungen gehabt mit mir, ich kann auch Entzüge durchführen, allerdings Heiler Julian, wäre es ok, wenn ich mich etwas hinlegen würde, mir ist von dem Legillimens noch schwindelig und das Zittern ist auch wesentlich schlimmer, als alles was ich vorher erlebt habe."

„Schwester Michaela, Selbstverständlich dürfen sie sich hinlegen, ich übernehme die Aufsicht heute den Tag über."

„Danke Heiler Julian, Henry magst du mir jetzt erzählen, wenn ich mich hingelegt habe, was du von dem Märchen denkst und wie du die Geschichte dir vorstellst, während ich im Bett liege, es würde mir helfen und mich ablenken von meinen Problemen durch die Okklumentik."

„Gerne, Papa, Mama ist es für euch ok?"

„Geh nur Henry alles gut." Hermione lehnte sich am Kopfteil an und schloss die Augen, sie war noch müde, Severus setzte sich wieder richtig ins Bett, auch er lehnte sich an und schloss die Augen. „Auch für mich ist es ok, Henry, Entschuldigung Schwester Michaela, ich wollte sie nicht verletzen."

„Schon gut Professor, sie konnten nicht wissen, das ich da so drunter leiden würde. Aber bei ihrem nächsten Legillimens warnen sie mich bitte vor, dann kann ich mich da geistig, auf die Schmerzen und Probleme vorbereiten."

„Ich werde mich bemühen daran zu denken." Severus nickte nachdenklich.

„Danke. Henry magst du mich ins Zimmer begleiten, wo Heiler Julian letzte Nacht geschlafen hat, dann kannst du mir in Ruhe erzählen, wie du das Märchen dir vorstellst."

„Klar das mache ich gerne. Bis später." Henry nahm die Schwester an die Hand.

„Du zitterst aber noch immer ganz doll, ist es auch noch schmerzhaft?" Henry blickte die Schwester Michaela an.

„Ja Henry es ist noch immer schmerzhaft, dein Papa ist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, ich bin froh das meine Okklumentik funktioniert hat, nur was ich dafür auf mich nehmen muss, ist nicht gerade wenig. Aber lass uns bitte von etwas anderem Reden, dein Papa soll kein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Ich muss mich auch unbedingt gleich ein wenig hinlegen." Henry führte die Schwester in das Nachbarzimmer, dort war das Bett schon frisch bezogen, er zog die Bettdecke zurück und die Schwester legte sich hin und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Henry deckte die Schwester zu, sie zitterte so sehr, dass sogar das Bett mit wackelte.

„Schwester Michaela, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen das es weniger schmerzhaft ist? Frieren sie oder ist das nur die Nachwirkung von dem Legillimens bei Ihnen?" Henry legte ihr seine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Henry tu mir bitte einen Gefallen, sag einfach Michaela und du zu mir, ich friere, meine Nervenbahnen sind überstrapaziert, ich muss mich unbedingt ablenken, erzähle mir einfach deine Sicht von dem Märchen, so wie du es erleben wollen würdest."

„Das mache ich Schwester, äh, Michaela, also ich stelle mir vor das Eileen, Albus und ich gemeinsam mit Mama und Papa spazieren gehen, und an einen reißenden Fluss kommen wie in dem Märchen halt auch, wir alle fünf arbeiten zusammen, um dort eine Brücke entstehen zu lassen, auch uns begegnet der Tod, aber Mama und Papa sind zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon sehr, sehr alt, wir Kinder sind erwachsen, wir haben jeder einen guten Beruf, wir verlangen also vom Tod nur ein Stück seines Umhanges der Unsichtbar macht, für jeden von uns drei Kindern ein Stück, Mama und Papa sagen dem Tod, das sie gerne zu ihren Freunden gehen möchten und er uns unbehelligt gehen lassen soll. Also nimmt der Tod Mama und Papa mit, nachdem sie sich, von uns drei Kindern verabschiedet haben. Wir Kinder sind nicht traurig das unsere Eltern gegangen sind, denn wir wissen, dass ihre Freunde schon viel früher gehen mussten. So endet die Geschichte, wie auch im Buch damit, dass wir die Umhänge an unsere Kinder weitergeben, und den Tod als alten Freund willkommen heißen. Michaela, geht es dir jetzt besser?"

„Ja danke Henry, dass ist eine schöne Änderung der Geschichte, wenn du möchtest, kannst du wieder zu Mama und Papa gehen, ich werde jetzt versuchen zu schlafen."

„Dann gehe ich jetzt rüber zu Mama und Papa, wenn etwas sein sollte Michaela, ein Ruf genügt."

„Danke Henry, hab einen schönen Tag."

„Sie auch Michaela und schlafen sie gut."


	158. Wer ist Schwester Michaela

Wie immer,….

Wer ist Schwester Michaela

„Ja danke Henry, dass ist eine schöne Änderung der Geschichte, wenn du möchtest, kannst du wieder zu Mama und Papa gehen, ich werde jetzt versuchen zu schlafen."

„Dann gehe ich jetzt rüber zu Mama und Papa, wenn etwas sein sollte Michaela, ein Ruf genügt."

„Danke Henry, hab einen schönen Tag."

„Sie auch Michaela und schlafen sie gut."

Henry verließ leise den Raum, er schloss die Tür und erzählte Julian davon, dass es der Schwester nicht so gut gehen würde und sie noch immer sehr zittrig sei und sie auch noch Schmerzen hätte. Dann ging er zu seinen Eltern ins Zimmer.

„Papa, wieso hat Schwester Michaela solche Schmerzen und so schlimmes Zittern? Was hast du bei dem Legillimens gemacht?"

„Henry, ich habe bei dem Legillimens nichts anderes gemacht, als wie ich das immer mache, nur sind die Okklumentikschilde von Schwester Michaela sehr stark, wie sie es geschafft hat ihre Schilde trotz der Probleme, so stark aufrecht zu halten, das finde ich bewundernswert, trotzdem interessiert mich was sie weiß und was sie vor uns schützen möchte."

„Papa, du wirst doch aber nicht erneut die Schwester so quälen, oder?"

„Nein, ich habe nicht die Absicht sie nochmal so zu quälen, ich werde sie bitten ihre Schilde zu senken, damit ich ungehindert in ihren Geist blicken kann, soweit ich das verstanden habe, was Julian vorhin erzählt hat, hat sie im St. Mungos Probleme, weil sie überqualifiziert ist, sie kann Entscheidungen alleine treffen, wo andere Schwestern einen Heiler für rufen müssen, das ist den Heilern bereits übel aufgestoßen, doch hier bei uns auf Hogwarts, brauchen wir eine Schwester die nicht sofort einen Heiler braucht, wir können nicht immer einen Heiler hier auf Hogwarts haben. Könntest du Onkel Julian bitten mir den Trank von Schwester Michaela zu bringen, oder er soll ihn dir geben damit ich sehen kann was das für ein Trank ist."

„Das mache ich für dich Papa, aber egal was das ist, du wirst es ihr selber wieder zurück geben, ich hole es dir von Onkel Julian, dann gehe ich mit Albus und Eileen in unser Kinderzimmer zum Spielen."

Henry hüpfte zur Tür raus und sprang fast in Julian rein.

„Na, Henry so gut aufgelegt?"

„Ich soll für Papa den Trank von Schwester Michaela besorgen, du hast den doch wieder in ihre Tasche gelegt oder?"

„Selbstverständlich, möchte dein Papa etwa herausfinden was das für ein Trank ist?"

„Ich glaube schon, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihm den Trank hole, er ihn aber selber wieder an Michaela zurück geben muss. Sie ist eine sehr hübsche Schwester, gefällt sie dir Onkel Julian?"

„Was? Wieso fragst du mich denn so etwas?"

„Nun weil sie sehr gut aussieht und du immer ohne eine Frau bei uns im Manor bist, Papa hat Mama, Onkel Lucius hat Tante Narzissa, Onkel Draco hat Tante Astoria, und Onkel Harry hat Tante Ginny, nur du bist immer alleine bei uns auf dem Manor, da dachte ich du hast keine Frau oder Freundin, ich wollte nur wissen, ob dir Schwester Michaela gefällt."

„Nun wenn du mich so fragst, ja sie sieht gut aus, sie ist intelligent, sie ist stark, sie ist so selbstbewusst, ich finde, sie wirkt ehrlich gesagt sehr anziehend auf mich. Aber erzähle ihr das bitte nicht, sie hat sicherlich einen Freund."

„Ach i wo, die hat keinen Freund, ihr Freund hat sie für ne andere verlassen."

„Sag mal Henry woher weißt du dass denn alles?"

„Nun mir ist die Schwester heute Nacht schon aufgefallen, sie hat so schwarze Haare wie Papa, ihr Gesicht ist sehr schön anzusehen, und als ich heute Nacht wach geworden bin, da habe ich sie gefragt ob sie einen Freund oder Mann hätte, sie hat gesagt, dass er sie für eine andere habe sitzen gelassen. Ich habe ihr erzählt das ihr beide gut zueinander passen würdet."

„Du hast was, Henry? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Hoffentlich hat sie das nicht ernst genommen."

„Sie hat gesagt, sie sei noch nicht wieder bereit für eine neue Beziehung."

„Henry, das darfst du nie wieder machen, bitte versprich mir dass. Ja ich finde Schwester Michaela attraktiv, aber sie findet mich bestimmt nicht so toll, im Krankenhaus laufen mir immer alle Schwestern nach, jede neue Schwester wird zu mir geschickt, aber Schwester Michaela ist noch nicht so lange da, und bisher habe ich ehrlich gesagt auch versucht dieses zu verhindern, ich habe sie einmal im St. Mungos gesehen, aber da dachte ich noch sie hat einen Freund und sei vergeben. Bitte versuche nicht du auch noch mich zu verkuppeln, es reicht schon das sich meine Heiler im Krankenhaus immer wieder mit den Schwestern Vergnügen, ich suche eine feste Beziehung wie die bei deinem Papa und deiner Mama."

„Onkel Julian, du wirst Schwester Michaela heiraten, glaub mir dass einfach. Aber jetzt möchte ich den Trank zu Papa bringen nicht das er noch sauer wird und dann aus dem Bett aufstehet weil ich so lange brauche." Julian ging ins Büro der Schwester, er nahm die Phiole aus der Handtasche, da fiel ihm ein Notizbuch in die Hände, er schaute auf den Einband, dort stand in Runen etwas geschrieben, er fluchte innerlich, warum hatte er nur den Kurs alte Runen abgewählt, er wüsste zu gern was das ist. Er übergab Henry die Phiole, zeichnete das Wort von dem Einband ab und bat Henry dann „Henry kannst du deine Mama bitten mir zu übersetzen was das heißt, und hier ist die Phiole für deinen Papa, ich muss jetzt nach den Schülern sehen, die hier versorgt werden müssen."

„Klar aber wenn Mama schläft, darf Papa das auch übersetzen?"

„Kann dein Papa auch alte Runen?"

„Klar, ich bin noch nicht so weit, weil das was ich da lese kann nicht richtig sein."

„Bitte was Henry?"

„Onkel Julian, da steht wenn ich die Runen richtig gesehen habe Buch der Tage, aber es kann auch sein das es Tagebuch heißt, ich bin nicht so gut in alte Runen, also vergiss es wieder, was ich gesagt habe und warte auf die Übersetzung von Mama oder Papa."

Julian riss Henry den Zettel wieder aus der Hand. „Vergiss den Zettel bitte einfach, bringe deinem Papa nur die Phiole."

„Wie du möchtest Onkel Julian."

Henry ging mit der Phiole in das Zimmer seiner Eltern, gab seinem Vater die Phiole und nahm dann seine Schwester und seinen Bruder an die Hand „wir gehen dann jetzt in unser Kinderzimmer, ach Papa, Amelia sollte aus dem Raum der Wünsche geholt werden, sie ist da sehr einsam, dass ist nicht gut, sollte sie nicht zu ihrer Mama gebracht werden?"

„Henry, ja natürlich du hast recht, sie können auch wieder zurück in ihr Haus, wenn ich die Schutzzauber spreche."

„Ob sie da hin möchte, das weiß ich nicht, aber Eileen, Albus und ich werden in den Raum der Wünsche gehen und ich appariere mit Amelia hier her, und Eileen mit Albus in unser Kinderzimmer."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, da Hogwarts euch eh alles durchgehen lässt, übrigens kommen die Auroren noch wegen dem Vater von Amelia, sie möchten sicherlich mit dir sprechen."

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein, der Anwalt von Onkel Lucius war schon vorhin kurz hier und hat mit mir geredet. Onkel Lucius war mit im Raum."

„Ok, warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?"

„Onkel Julian meinte, das du noch Ruhe brauchen würdest, ich habe nichts gesagt, was nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, ich habe erzählt das wir zusammen hier in die Krankenstation appariert sind, das es dir nicht gut ging nach der Apparation, das der Mann Onkel Julian bedroht hat, dass er zu Mama in das Zimmer wollte, das ich ihn gebeten habe zu gehen, sonst würde ich meine Magie frei lassen, da hat er mich ausgelacht, dich einen Todesser genannt, erst als meine Magiewolke immer dichter wurde, hat er sich umgedreht und wollte dann doch gehen, da hat er dich dann gesehen und den Zauberstab auf dich gerichtet, er hat gedacht dass er dich töten könnte, wo du so schön wehrlos und hilflos seist, er fing mit dem Zauberspruch an der Tödlich ist, da habe ich meine Magie losgelassen. Sie ist um ihn herum gegangen, er hat noch etwas geschrien, was ich aber nicht verstanden habe, dann war er tot als meine Magie zu mir zurück kam. Das ist alles was ich dem Anwalt erzählt habe, er wird sich um die Auroren kümmern, hat er gesagt, ich müsste keine Aussage machen, ich sollte ihn sprechen lassen. Wir sollten jetzt zu Amelia gehen, bis gleich Papa."

Henry ging mit Eileen und Albus in den dritten Stock zum Raum der Wünsche, sie dachten nur daran das Amelia alleine ist in dem Raum und sie zu ihr wollten, da jetzt keine Gefahr mehr bestehen würde. Da erschien die Tür und sie konnten gemeinsam eintreten. Amelia saß auf dem Bett und weinte, sie hörte die drei Kinder, blickte auf und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, sie sah nicht mehr ganz so traurig aus. Eileen erklärte ihr was passiert ist, das Henry mit ihr zur Krankenstation apparieren würde und sie dann von dort zu ihrer Mama gebracht werden würde. Also gab Amelia Henry ihre Hand, Eileen und Albus disapparierten und Henry tat mit Amelia das selbe, als sie auf der Krankenstation in dem Flur apparierten erschraken alle Schüler, sie hatten noch nie gesehen das Henry mit einem anderen Menschen apparierte.

„Das ist doch in Hogwarts gar nicht möglich" „wieso kannst du schon apparieren Amelia?"

„Das war nicht ich, das war Henry, er hat mich nur mitgenommen, bitte lasst uns zu Professor Snape durch."

„Das kann doch nicht sein, der drei Käsehoch, ist doch noch weniger dazu in der Lage zu apparieren."

Julian der das mitbekam, als er gerade das Zimmer von Schwester Michaela verlassen wollte, schaute irritiert auf die Kinder, er sah wie um Henry erneut eine Magiewolke sichtbar wurde.

„Herrschaften, bitte alle mal die Ruhe bewahren, lassen Sie Henry und Miss Jackson zu Professor Snape. Henry bitte beruhige dich, geh zu deinem Papa in das Zimmer mit Amelia und warte dort auf mich."

Henry nickte, er nahm Amelia's Hand wieder in seine, dann ging er durch die Schüler zu dem Raum wo seine Mama und sein Papa lagen, er betrat den Raum und kaum hatte Amelia die Tür geschlossen fiel Henry in sich zusammen.

Hermione die das mitbekommen hatte, setzte sich im Bett auf „was ist passiert? Könnten Sie, Miss Jackson, bitte unseren Sohn in unser Bett legen?"

„Selbstverständlich Professorin Snape, Henry hat mich hier her appariert, da er das gemacht hat und der Raum voller Schüler ist, die haben mich und ihn sehr böse angemacht, um Henry erschien eine Magiewolke, so etwas habe ich noch nicht gesehen, dann kam Heiler Julian dazu, und hat gesagt alle sollen sich bitte beruhigen, dann hat er gesagt das die Kinder uns zu ihnen durchlassen sollen, und zu Henry hat er gesagt er solle sich bitte beruhigen. Dann sind wir gemeinsam hier zu Ihnen herein gekommen, dann fiel er in sich zusammen." Sie erzählte das während sie Henry auf dem Arm hatte und zum Bett trug. Als sie Henry im Bett abgelegt hatte, erwachte Severus.

„Rizzy," er schaute Amelia an, „sie möchten doch zu ihrer Mutter oder?"

„Ja Professor Snape, doch was ist mit Henry? Er hat mich jetzt schon zweimal beschützt, ich habe Angst das ihm etwas passiert sein könnte."

„Nun um unseren Sohn wird sich gleich gekümmert, aber sie werden jetzt Hogwarts verlassen, sie werden auf unserem Manor ein Zuhause finden, ihre Mutter erwartet sie bereits" es ploppte und Rizzy erschien im Raum, sie verbeugte sich und fragte „Master haben gerufen?"

„Ja Rizzy, bringe bitte Miss Amelia Jackson auf unser Manor zu ihrer Mama, kümmere dich gut um die beiden, sie dürfen fast alle Räume betreten, wie bei Mister Lupin die Räume wo sie keinen Zutritt haben. Ich werde sehen das wir heute Nachmittag oder spätestens morgen mit den Schülern, die den Entzug machen müssen, auch auf unser Manor kommen, Schwester Michaela und Heiler Julian bringen wir ebenfalls mit, also bis später." Rizzy verbeugte sich, nahm Amelia an die Hand und ehe es ploppte sagte Amelia noch „Danke Professor Snape, für alles."

Seit dem Henry mit Amelia den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte und in das Zimmer von seinen Eltern gegangen war, war im Krankenflügel ein Tumult ausgebrochen, Schwester Michaela hörte das in ihrem Zimmer, obwohl es ihr noch immer nicht gut ging und sie sehr unter den Nachwirkungen der Okklumentik litt, stand sie auf, sie betrat den Krankenflügel. „So Herrschaften, sie geben jetzt sofort Ruhe, gehen zurück in ihre Betten, sie haben die wenigsten Gründe sich über das was möglich ist oder nicht zu unterhalten, sie sollten lieber mal darüber nachdenken warum sie alle, hier im Krankenflügel sind. Henry ist ein außergewöhnlicher Zauberer, seine Eltern sind schon außergewöhnlich, da kann ein Kind auch nur so werden. Henry kann nur innerhalb dieses Gebäudes apparieren, er hat noch keine Prüfung abgelegt, aber er ist bereits mehrfach mit seinen Eltern appariert, deshalb kann er das einfach. Aber jetzt möchte ich das sie endlich in ihre Betten verschwinden, ich werde jetzt nach Henry sehen, Heiler Julian begleiten Sie mich?"

Julian war irritiert, die Schwester wusste Dinge die sie nicht wissen konnte, woher wusste sie diese Dinge. „Gerne, und sie Herrschaften sollten mal über ihre Fehler nachdenken."

Schwester Michaela und Heiler Julian betraten gemeinsam das Zimmer der Professoren.

„So Schwester Michaela, woher wissen sie alle diese Dinge über Henry und seine Familie?"

„Das hat Zeit, ich möchte mich zunächst darum kümmern, dass es Henry gut geht." Routiniert überprüfte die Schwester den Zustand von Henry, obwohl sie noch deutlich sichtbar unter den Folgen der Okklumentik litt, nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte das es Henry gut ging, bat sie „Professor Snape, Sir würden Sie bitte erneut in meine Gedanken eindringen, ich werde Ihnen alles beantworten, geben Sie mir nur einen Moment." Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus, legte ihn auf dem Boden ab, schloss dann die Augen und ließ eine weiche Matratze auf dem Boden erscheinen „so nun können sie beginnen, sie werden auf jede ihrer Fragen eine zufriedenstellend Antwort bekommen, wenn sie möchten nehme ich auch Veritaserum, doch sie werden sehen das alle meine Antworten ehrlich und aufrichtig sind."

Severus sah die Schwester an, doch Julian hatte schon eine Gedankenverbindung mit ihm aufgebaut und ihm erzählt was passiert war.

„Sie sollten ihre Schilde unten lassen, wenn ich auf Widerstand treffen sollte, würde das schlimme Folgen für sie haben." Die Schwester nickte, sie schloss die Augen kniete sich auf die Matratze, und harrte dort der Dinge die passieren würden.


	159. Wer oder was ist Schwester Michaela

Wie immer,…..

Wer oder was ist Schwester Michaela

Severus sah die Schwester an, doch Julian hatte schon eine Gedankenverbindung mit ihm aufgebaut und ihm erzählt was passiert war.

„Sie sollten ihre Schilde unten lassen, wenn ich auf Widerstand treffen sollte, würde das schlimme Folgen für sie haben." Die Schwester nickte, sie schloss die Augen kniete sich auf die Matratze, und harrte dort der Dinge die passieren würden.

Severus dachte Legillimens, er wurde nur so in die Gedanken der Schwester hineingezogen, er spürte ihre Angst, ihr Wissen hatte sie durch Gefühle von Henry, weil Henry ihr die Hand gegeben hatte, sie hatte versucht, sich vor seinen Empfindungen und Erinnerungen zu schützen, doch da sie geschwächt war, durch die Okklumentik, schaffte sie es nicht, sie begann immer mehr zu Zittern, als Henry ihr die Hand auf die Stirn legte um zu prüfen wie es ihr ging, spürte sie, wie besorgt das Kind war, sie nahm alle seine Empfindungen durch den Hautkontakt wahr, sie versuchte das Kind zu beruhigen, dann hörte Severus die Geschichte der Heiligtümer des Todes von der Sicht seines Sohnes aus, welche Sorgen sich Henry machte, ein dumpfer Aufprall zog die Aufmerksamkeit von Severus wieder ins hier und jetzt, er sah wie die Schwester auf der Matratze lag.

„Ich weiß nicht wie das genau funktioniert hat, aber ich habe auf viel Fragen bereits eine Antwort, doch möchte ich, alles über sie erfahren, fühlen sie sich dazu in der Lage?"

Ein leichtes Nicken der Schwester, zu einer wörtlichen Antwort war sie unfähig. Severus ließ sich von ihr führen, an ihre ersten bewussten Erfahrungen, dann sah er alles, ihr ganzes Leben, es erinnerte ihn vieles an sich selbst, das sie so zäh war und trotz der Schmerzen, die er deutlich spüren konnte, ihn durch ihr Leben führte, sie hielt nichts vor ihm geheim, sie gab alles preis. Als sie im St. Mungos angelangt war in ihren Erinnerungen, zeigte sie welche Probleme sie hatte mit den Heilern, oder besser andersrum, die Heiler mit ihr hatten, da sie Angst hatten, dass die Schwester besser sei, als die Heiler und somit die Heiler ersetzen könnte, sie zeigte wie sie immer wieder, von den Heilern schikaniert wurde, wie sie aber vieles davon im Vorfeld verhindern konnte, da sie durch Hautkontakt Gefühle und Informationen bekam, die sie nicht unbedingt haben wollte, sie schaffte es nicht immer ihren Geist vor diesen Empfindungen zu verschließen, sie trainierte täglich, doch sobald es bei bestimmten Bedingungen zu Hautkontakt kam, überfluteten sie die Informationen, das war besonders schlimm, wenn ihr gegenüber Angst hatte, oder Zornig und wütend war. Bisher war ihr in ihrem Leben keiner begegnet der es ernst mit ihr meinte, alle die sie bisher kennen gelernt hatte, wollten ihre Gabe nur ausnutzen, plötzlich wurde die Erinnerung dunkel, Severus zog sich aus den Gedanken zurück, er bemühte sich sehr vorsichtig zu sein obwohl er gerade sehr aufgewühlt war. Warum war jetzt die Erinnerung weg, wieso konnte er nichts mehr erkennen? Als er in sein Bewusstsein zurückgekehrt war, sah er warum.

Die Schwester hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, so konnte er ihre Erinnerungen nicht mehr sehen.

„Severus, was hast du mit der Schwester gemacht?" Julian beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, er fühlte nach ihrem Puls, bei der Berührung durch Julians Hand, stieß die Schwester einen Schrei aus, dann war sie ganz ruhig.

„Julian, lass ihre Hand los sofort." Severus sprang aus dem Bett, er schwankte doch er blieb stehen, dann beugte er sich nach unten zu der Schwester, er gab ihr, in ihren Mund, von der Phiole die Tropfen, er hatte genau aufgepasst, wie viele Tropfen sie sich beim ersten Mal, selber in den Mund hat fallen lassen.

„Severus was ist los?" Julian hielt die Hand noch immer fest.

„Julian lass ihre Hand los, du tust ihr gerade sehr weh, sie kann sich nicht gegen deine Gedanken wehren, sie überfluten sie, lass also bitte die Hand los."

Julian zog seine Hand zurück als wenn er sich verbrannt hätte „wie ich überflutet sie mit meinen Gedanken? Wie soll dass gehen?"

„Durch den Hautkontakt, sie kann deine Gefühle empfinden, deine Gedanken lesen ohne es zu wollen, sie kann sich normalerweise recht gut schützen, sie konnte das schon als kleines Kind, sie hat eine ähnliche Kindheit hinter sich gebracht wie ich, doch als ich heute morgen mit dem Legillimens sie überrascht habe und sie ihre Okklumentikschilde hochzog, hat sie eine Art Cruciatus erlitten, dieser hat sie sehr schwer verletzt, ich wollte das nicht, aber ich wusste auch nicht, was passieren würde. Die Phiole enthält ein wirksames Gegenmittel, sie hat es selber erfunden und hergestellt, sie hat so wie ich Zaubertränke studiert, nur hat sie nicht ihren Meister gemacht, das werden wir nachholen, sobald sie wieder fit genug ist, sie muss sich jetzt ausruhen, sie hat so viele Ausbildungen gemacht, sie ist so begabt wie Hermione, ihre Stärken liegen aber nicht in Verwandlungen sondern in alte Runen und ob man es glaubt oder nicht in Wahrsagen, sowie in Arrithmantik, sie führt ein Tagebuch in alte Runen, sie hat es mir gezeigt, aber da sie jetzt Bewusstlos ist, kann sie sich nicht gegen deine Gedanken und Empfindungen wehren. Diese strömen ungehindert auf ihr Unterbewusstsein ein."

„Oh nein, dann wird sie, wenn sie wach ist, wissen was ich für sie empfinde."

„Julian ganz ruhig, sie hat sich bisher immer davor gedrückt, zu dir gehen zu müssen, weil sie Angst davor hatte, dass du sie zurück weisen würdest, sie empfindet viel für dich. Mehr sage ich dazu nicht."

Nach und nach kam Schwester Michaela wieder zu Bewusstsein „Professor Snape, Sir, bitte sie müssen noch den letzten Teil sehen." Sie bereitete sich darauf vor, dass er erneut in ihre Gedanken eindringen würde, doch Severus sagte „Schwester Michaela, das hat Zeit, sie müssen wie meine Frau und ich erstmal zu Kräften kommen, es tut mir leid, dass ich sie heute morgen mit meinem Legillimens verletzt habe, aber sie hatten selber gebeten, dass ich sie prüfen sollte. Ich möchte mit den Abhängigen Schülern auf mein Manor reisen, dafür möchte ich sie und Heiler Julian bitten uns zu begleiten, Julian kennt den Weg, sobald sie fit genug sind, erwarte ich sie und Julian auf unserem Manor, dort wird die Therapie von einer Muggelfrau noch dazukommen, diese wurde von ihrem Mann misshandelt, es ist die Mutter von Amelia Jackson, die Therapie für Miss Jackson können sie auch übernehmen, Julian hatte mir gesagt sie haben auch ein Diplom in Psychologie, wieviele Ausbildungen haben sie durchlaufen?"

„Nun, ich habe ähnlich wie ihre Kinder sehr früh begonnen zu lernen, ich war gerade 9 Jahre alt als ich in Amerika in die Zauberschule gekommen bin, aber das hatten sie schon gesehen, mit 11 Jahren hatte ich alles gelernt, was ich in der Schule lernen konnte, bei uns gab es keinen bösen Zauberer wie Lord Voldemort, ich konnte mich also voll auf mein Lernen konzentrieren, ich hatte keine Freunde, ich wusste immer wenn mich einer belog, ich bin dann mit 11 Jahren zur Uni gegangen, ich war die jüngste Absolventin, ich habe Zaubertränke studiert, alte Runen, Wahrsagen, Heilkunde, Medizin, Psychologie, die Ausbildung zum Heiler gemacht, die Ausbildung zur Schwester gemacht, Astronomie, und zu guter letzt, habe ich Duelle gelernt, ich bin Duellmeisterin."

„Darf ich fragen wie alt sie sind?" Julian schaute die Schwester an, bei so vielen Ausbildungen, müsste sie Mitte 50 sein, doch er hatte vergessen, dass sie bereits mit 11 Jahren zur Uni ging.

Severus brummte daher die Antwort „Julian wenn mich nicht alles täuscht hast du ihre Unterlagen bekommen, da sollte das Geburtsdatum drin stehen, aber ich werde dir sagen wie alt sie ist, sie ist genauso alt wie du, fast auf den Tag genau."

Julian staunte mit offenem Mund. Severus brummte „Julian, du gibst gerade einen wenig intelligenten Eindruck ab, mach den Mund zu die Milchzähne werden sauer."

Julian musste lachen, den Spruch hatte Severus noch nie gebracht, aber auch er kannte diesen Spruch. Er schloss den Mund und dieser dümmliche Gesichtsausdruck verschwand. „Könntest du Schwester Michaela bitte in das andere Zimmer bringen, dort liegt sie bestimmt bequemer, ich werde die Elfen vom Manor bitten die Schüler auf unser Manor zu bringen, sie bekommen alle eine Zelle als Zimmer, damit es für den Entzug leichter sein wird. Rizzy!" Kaum war der Ruf von Severus verklungen erschien Winky vor ihm, „Master haben nach Rizzy gerufen, Sir, die ist gerade beschäftigt mit Misses Jackson und mit Miss Amelia Jackson, beide haben Probleme auf dem Manor sich zurecht zu finden, kann Winky für Master etwas tun?"

„Ja Winky du kannst auch etwas für mich tun, die Schüler hier auf der Station müssen unbedingt auf unser Manor gebracht werden, jeder in eine einzelne Zelle, sie müssen einen Entzug von Drogen durchmachen, sie benötigen also alles, um ein wenig Privatsphäre zu haben und trotzdem überwacht werden zu können. Unsere Kinder und wir werden nachkommen, sobald die Auroren hier waren wegen des Todes von Mister Jackson. Julian, würdest du bitte Schwester Michaela in das andere Zimmer bringen, ihr geht es noch nicht gut genug um zu apparieren."

„Ja Severus." Julian stand wie gebannt da und starrte auf die Schwester die auf der Matratze lag und sich nicht weiter rührte, sie zitterte noch schlimmer als am Vormittag „gibst du mir die Phiole mit, wie viele Tropfen hast du ihr gegeben?"

„So viele, wie sie heute früh sich selber gegeben hatte, warum?"

„Nur so, vielleicht braucht sie mehr davon?" die Schwester nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Du könntest Recht haben, ich habe ihr 8 Tropfen gegeben, vielleicht braucht sie nochmal 8."

Julian steckte die Phiole ein und levitierte die Schwester in das Nebenzimmer, dort gab er ihr nochmals 8 Tropfen von dem Trank, dann verließ er kurz das Zimmer, weil er gesehen hätte das die Auroren die Krankenstation betreten hatten.

„Nun die Herren Auroren, und Damen natürlich, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Sie könnten mir den Leichnam von Mister Jackson aushändigen, wie ist er gestorben?"

„Nun der Anwalt von Mister Malfoy sollte sie doch bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt haben?"

„Ja das hat er, aber sind sie sicher das es der kleine Junge gewesen ist? Sind es nicht vielleicht sie gewesen?"

„Wie sie in meinen Akten lesen können bin ich lediglich zu einem Stupor in der Lage, das ist mein einziger Verteidigungszauber. Es war Henry, ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen, er hat seinen Vater, seine Mutter und auch mich damit verteidigt, er hat auch die Tochter von Mister Jackson verteidigt."

„Wo befinden sich derzeit die Mutter und das Kind des Toten?" es war einer der Auroren der fragte, bei dem hatte Julian plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.

„Das weiß ich nicht, da müssten Sie bitte Professor Snape fragen, der befindet sich mit seiner Frau noch hier auf der Krankenstation. Ich sehe eben nach ob es ihnen gut geht und sie, sie empfangen können." Julian ließ die Auroren im Flur stehen, er ging in das Zimmer wo Severus und Hermione lagen „Severus die Auroren möchten wissen, wo Miss Jackson ist und ihre Mutter."

„Ich komme mit hinaus, Hermione bleibe bitte im Bett liegen, wenn wir nachher zuhause sind werde ich uns aufpäppelnde Tränke geben, dann geht es uns beiden schnell besser."

Severus trat vor die Tür zum Krankenzimmer, er schloss die Tür hinter sich und Julian, dann lehnte er sich lässig an den Türrahmen. „Wer von ihnen hat die Frage gestellt nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Misses und Miss Jackson?"

Der betreffende Auror meldete sich. „Nun sie befinden sich zur Zeit an einem geschützten Ort der nicht preisgegeben wird, wenn sie Post für eine von den Beiden haben, dürfen sie diese gerne an mich übergeben, ich werde sie dann weiterleiten."

Der Auror nickte unzufrieden, holte dann aber einen Brief hervor, den er dem Professor übergab.

Severus nahm den Brief in Empfang, und steckte ihn in seine Robe. „Nun wenn das dann alles war?"

Severus machte eine kurze Pause, doch es kam keine Gegenfrage „dann würde ich sie bitten die Leiche des Toten mitzunehmen, das Mädchen und ihre Mutter bekommen zur Zeit eine Therapie um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten, und dann verschwinden sie von diesem Gelände, Hogwarts macht jetzt drei Wochen Ferien."

Die Auroren nickten bis auf den einen, doch er schloss sich den anderen an und sie nahmen den Leichnam mit und flohten zurück ins Ministerium. Als die Auroren endlich das Gelände verlassen hatten sprach Severus Julian an.

„Julian, hast du auch das Gefühl, dass dieser eine Auror zu den Peinigern von Miss Jackson gehört?"

„Irgendwie wirkte er sehr schleimig auf mich, ich habe sogar sehr dringend den Verdacht das er dazu gehört."

„Was meinst du was in dem Brief steht?" Severus schaute Julian an.

„Keine Idee, weißt du das schon?" Severus nickte, „der Auror war zu lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Er hat den Brief mit einem Aufspührzauber belegt, wenn Miss Amelia Jackson diesen Brief bekommt, dann wird er wissen wo das Mädchen ist. Ich würde diesen Brief am liebsten vernichten, allerdings könnte das der nötige Beweis gegen ihn sein."

„Was hast du jetzt vor Severus?"

„Wir werden den Brief zunächst hier auf Hogwarts, im Büro des Schulleiters sicher verwahren, dann werde ich mit meiner Familie auf unser Manor apparieren, oder besser gesagt ich lasse mich von den Elfen abholen, ich möchte ja in einem Stück dort ankommen. Das gleiche gilt für meine Familie und meine Frau. Du bleibst bitte bei Schwester Michaela, berühre sie nicht mit deiner Hand, oder anderer Haut, es sei denn du bist dir bewusst, dass sie dann alles von dir weiß."


	160. Prince Manor oder Entzugsklinik

Wie immer,…

Prince Manor oder Entzugsklinik

„Wir werden den Brief zunächst hier auf Hogwarts, im Büro des Schulleiters sicher verwahren, dann werde ich mit meiner Familie auf unser Manor apparieren, oder besser gesagt ich lasse mich von den Elfen abholen, ich möchte ja in einem Stück dort ankommen. Das gleiche gilt für meine Familie und meine Frau. Du bleibst bitte bei Schwester Michaela, berühre sie nicht mit deiner Hand, oder anderer Haut, es sei denn du bist dir bewusst, dass sie dann alles von dir weiß."

„Du meinst wirklich alles?"

„Ja Julian, sie weiß dann alles, sie kann sich im Moment nicht vor deinen Gedanken und Gefühlen verschließen, mein Legillimens von heute früh hat sie wirklich schwer verletzt, ich habe gesehen welche Qualen es für sie bedeutet hat, ihre Okklumentik oben zu halten, sie hat mich nicht in ihren Geist blicken lassen, erst vorhin als ich sie gebeten habe mir die Fragen zu beantworten, nahm sie die Schilde runter, sie erleidet bei jedem Angriff auf ihre Gedanken, wo sie Okklumentik benutzen muss, eine Art des Cruciatusfluches, sieh dir an wie ihre Muskeln noch Zittern, sie ist wirklich sehr geschwächt worden durch mich, und ihr Gegenmittel scheint nicht stark genug zu sein, dieses Problem werden wir als zweites auf unserem Manor lösen. Zunächst müssen die Schüler den Entzug durchmachen. Aber dafür brauche ich euch Beide, bei uns auf dem Manor. Also versorge sie so gut, dass sie morgen wieder Reisefähig ist."

„Ich werde mich um sie kümmern, was ist mit den Schülern die Hogwarts nicht verlassen können?"

„Um die wird sich Minerva kümmern, sie kann zur Not auch kleinere Blessuren heilen, für alles andere sind wir nicht aus der Welt, sondern nur einen Wimpernschlag entfernt. Sie weiß wie sie uns erreichen kann." Hermione hatte zunächst dem Gespräch mit geschlossenen Augen gefolgt, aber jetzt wollte sie endlich auf das Manor reisen.

„Severus, können wir dann zu uns nach Hause? Ich möchte die Schüler nicht so lange alleine bei uns zuhause wissen, sind unsere Kinder schon zuhause?"

„Hermione, mein Engel, unsere Kinder sind mit Winky vorhin schon vorgegangen, dann hat Winky mit den Hauselfen von uns dafür gesorgt, dass die Schüler alle eine einzelne Zelle bekommen, dort werden sie während des Entzuges bleiben."

„Wann kommen Julian und die Schwester nach?" Hermione hatte nicht alles von dem Gespräch mitbekommen.

„Hermione, wenn Schwester Michaela soweit ist das sie wieder reisefähig ist, Julian wird sich um sie kümmern, wenn alles gut geht dann vielleicht noch heute Abend aber spätestens Morgen, sie werden Beide uns bei dem Entzug der Schüler unterstützen, ohne die Beiden schaffen wir das nicht, ich habe bisher noch nie so viele Schüler gehabt die von so vielen Substanzen abhängig waren, bisher hatte ich einen, maximal zwei Schüler die so abhängig waren, aber dieses Jahr gleich 8 Schüler? Das ist Rekord, und ein sehr negativer Rekord, wir müssen sehen, dass wir im nächsten Schuljahr dafür sorgen, dass die Schüler früher kontrolliert werden, ich will nicht nochmal unser Manor zur Entzugsklinik umfunktionieren."

In diesem Augenblick ploppte es und im Raum standen Winky und Rizzy.

„Master, Sir, es ist alles vorbereitet, die Schüler sind untergebracht, möchten sie dann auch nach Hause kommen?"

„Ja Rizzy, nimm du bitte meine Frau schon mit zu unserem Manor, Winky kannst du mich und Julian kurz woanders hinbringen? Julian dann zurück hierher und mich dann dort abholen und nach Hause bringen?"

„Selbstverständlich Master, Sir."

„Severus wo willst du denn hin?"

„Hermione ich möchte Julian nur etwas zeigen, dann bin ich gleich auch bei dir, Rizzy bringe Hermione bitte direkt in unser Zimmer, sie soll sich sofort wieder hinlegen. Hermione, bitte tu das was ich gesagt habe, ich brauche dich morgen fit und du musst noch eine Nacht deine Energien aufladen."

„Ich werde gehorsam sein, Severus. Ich liebe Dich." Hermione nickte Rizzy zu, diese disapparierte mit ihr und brachte Hermione direkt in den Masterroom und dort vor das Bett. Es war gut dass sie so nah an das Bett apparierte, denn Hermione fiel einfach um, selbst die Apparation durch die Elfe hatte ihren Körper sehr angestrengt. Rizzy legte ihre Herrin ins Bett und deckte sie zu wenige Minuten später erschien Severus an der Hand von Winky, er schwankte, doch schaffte er es stehen zu bleiben.

„Wie geht es Hermione?" er sah das sie sehr blass war, noch blasser als zuletzt auf der Krankenstation.

„Master die Apparation war sehr anstrengend für ihre Frau, sie fiel hier vorhin einfach ins Bett, ich habe sie richtig hingelegt und zugedeckt."

„Ok, auch ich werde mich zunächst etwas ausruhen, dann muss ich beginnen die Tränke für meine Frau und mich zu brauen, Winky, sorge dafür, dass ich in 1 Stunde wieder wach gemacht werde."

„Wie Master wünschen, ich bringe aber zunächst Master Julian zurück nach Hogwarts. Er macht sich große Sorgen um sie und um Medihexe Michaela, Master wissen, dass Master Julian gefallen das Grundstück."

„Ich habe es mir gedacht, aber ich muss mich nun auch ausruhen." Severus legte sich, so wie er war ins Bett und schloss die Augen.

Winky disapparierte erneut und brachte Master Julian zurück nach Hogwarts. „Kommen Master Julian morgen alleine mit Schwester Michaela nach Prince Manor? Oder soll Winky kommen und euch abholen?"

„Ich werde es alleine mit Schwester Michaela schaffen zu apparieren. Vielen Dank Winky."

„Gerne Master Julian." Es ploppte und Winky war wieder verschwunden. Julian stand unschlüssig im leeren Krankenflügel, er setzte sich zunächst in das Büro der Medihexe, dort schaute er sich an, was Schwester Michaela in der Nacht alles geleistet hatte, er war sehr überrascht wie gründlich sie gearbeitet hatte. Er hörte einen Schrei aus dem Raum in dem die Schwester schlief, er eilte hinein, doch die Schwester schlief weiter, er wollte gerade den Raum wieder verlassen, da hörte er erneut den Schrei, er hatte schon gedacht er hätte sich das eingebildet, doch die Schwester warf sich unruhig im Bett herum, immer wieder kam ein Stöhnen oder auch ein Schrei von ihr, sie durchlitt irgend einen Albtraum, doch Julian traute sich nicht sie zu wecken, er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr aus seinem Leben erzählen, sie hatte schon durch den kurzen Hautkontakt, als er nach ihrem Puls fühlen wollte, sicherlich mehr Informationen erhalten, als er ihr freiwillig zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hätte geben wollen. Er rief sie bei ihrem Namen „Schwester Michaela, wachen sie auf!" Doch die Medihexe wachte nicht auf, zu tief war der Schlaf und der Traum hielt sie gefangen.

Nach kurzem Zögern und weiteren Schreien der Schwester, fasste Julian sich ein Herz und berührte sie doch mit der bloßen Hand, er hielt ihre Arme fest die sie, mittlerweile unkontrolliert, um sich herum schlug. Er musste sich auf ihren Oberkörper setzen und die Arme mit seinen Beinen festhalten, dabei rief er immer wieder ihren Namen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, öffnete sie endlich die Augen. Sie schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Heiler Julian, was machen sie auf meinem Bett? Warum halten Sie meine Arme fest?"

„Wenn sie ruhig liegen bleiben, gehe ich jetzt von ihnen runter, sie haben einen schlimmen Albtraum gehabt, sie haben mit ihren Armen wild um sich geschlagen, damit sie sich nicht verletzen, habe ich versucht ihre Arme ruhig zu halten, doch leider reichte meine Kraft nicht aus, deshalb habe ich mich auf sie gesetzt und ihre Arme mit meinen Beinen fixiert." Julian kletterte aus dem Bett „ist es jetzt besser Schwester Michaela?"

„Ja danke, ich habe es tatsächlich schon mal geschafft, mir den Arm zu brechen bei einem Albtraum, es ist immer wieder der selbe Traum, ich schaffe es einfach nicht, ich weiß nicht was dahinter steckt, doch immer wenn ich, so wie heute früh meine Okklumentik benutzen musste, habe ich hinterher diesen Albtraum, ich habe schon so vieles ausprobiert, ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter."

„Möchten sie mir ihren Albtraum erzählen? Vielleicht fällt mir zu dem Problem eine Lösung ein."

„Heiler Julian, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, doch ich bin schon bei vielen Heilern gewesen, bisher konnte keiner mir helfen. Sie haben doch auch keine Ausbildung in Psychologie oder?"

„Nun, das ist korrekt, aber ich bin ein durchaus begabter Zuhörer, wenn sie mir ihren Albtraum erzählen hilft es ihnen vielleicht schon ein wenig."

„Wir können es probieren, dann sollten sie sich aber besser setzen, die Geschichte ist lang und heftig, manchen Heiler hat sie schon umgehauen."

„Ich bin keine Memme, ich bin der Bruder von Severus, oh, eh, also Schulleiter Snape, unsere Verbindung ist eine besondere, er ist nicht mein richtiger Bruder, er ist mein Blutsbruder, er war Einzelkind. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass ich die dunkle Zeit hier miterlebt habe und so manches gesehen und gehört habe, was ich gerne nicht gesehen oder gehört hätte, aber bisher hat mich noch nichts umschmeißen können."

„Ok trotzdem sollten sie Platz nehmen, sie dürfen sich auch gern auf mein Bett setzen.

Also wo fange ich an?" Schwester Michaela holte tief Luft. „Ich bin auch als Einzelkind aufgewachsen, meiner Vater war Muggel, meine Mutter eine Hexe, sie liebte ihn über alles, doch er, nachdem er seine Arbeitsstelle verloren hatte, hat begonnen zu saufen, er hat sich jeden Abend volllaufen lassen, er kam immer besoffen nach Hause, meine Mutter hat sich immer schützend vor mich gestellt, aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft ihn zu unserem Wohl zu verlassen, eines Tages bekam ich in der Schule einen Brief von einer Behörde, in der mir mitgeteilt wurde, das mein Vater meine Mutter erschlagen habe, er sei besoffen gewesen, nicht Herr seiner Sinne, es sei ein tragischer Unfall gewesen. Doch ich wusste es besser, ich war gerade mal 10 Jahre alt, da war ich auf mich alleine gestellt, in unserer Schule in Amerika, ist es so üblich dass solche Kinder, dann in der Schule bleiben können auch in den Ferien, aber ich bin noch einmal nach Hause gefahren, ich wollte meine letzten Sachen aus dem Haus meiner Eltern holen.

Ich kam zuhause an, da." Michaela schniefte „da stand das Haus nicht mehr, es war abgebrannt, es war kurz zuvor erst geschehen, die Ruine qualmte noch, die Feuerwehrleute sagten das Haus sei bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt, so etwas hätten sie noch nie gesehen, da müsse ein Feuerteufel am Werk gewesen sein, doch ich spürte es deutlich, das war kein Teufel, es war Magie, es war das Dämonsfeuer, dieses hat nicht einen Stein über gelassen. Mein Vater war in dem Feuer umgekommen, doch um ihn trauerte ich nicht, ich wollte den Zauberstab meiner Mutter holen, doch der war nun weg." Michaela schniefte erneut. „Von da ab habe ich immer wieder diesen Traum das meine Mutter in diesem brennenden Haus steht und um Hilfe schreit und ich komme nicht zu ihr, egal wie sehr ich mich anstrenge, immer wenn ich das Haus erreiche, ist es abgebrannt und sie ist tot."

„Das ist wirklich kein schöner Traum, könnte es sein, dass sie sich insgeheim Vorwürfe machen, nicht für ihre Mutter da gewesen zu sein? Als ihr Vater sie erschlug?"

„Das hat der Psychologe von der Uni auch gesagt, er hat mit mir tagelang über dieses Thema gesprochen, doch es hat sich nichts geändert, immer wenn ich Okklumentik benutzen musste, kommt danach dieser Albtraum."

„Schwester Michaela, wissen sie was wir Beide heute Nacht dürfen?"

„Arbeiten?" Michaela schaute Julian an.

„Nein, uns erholen, Professor Snape erwartet uns Beide morgen auf seinem Manor, er hat die Schüler für den Entzug mit dorthin genommen, er möchte das wir mit den Schülern gemeinsam auf seinem Manor wohnen, und wir die Schüler durch den Entzug geleiten. Professor Snape ist bereits mit seiner Frau und den Kindern sowie den Schülern dort, er hat sich tatsächlich von seiner Hauselfe apparieren lassen. Das war ein zu komisches Bild als sie mit ihm verschwand, aber ich habe auch darauf bestanden, dass er als erster zurückgebracht wird, da es ihm schwer fiel zu stehen."

„Der Professor sollte doch heute noch gar nicht so aufstehen, hoffentlich hat er sich nicht zu sehr verausgabt, wann wollen wir aufbrechen zu dem Manor?"

„Sobald sie sich fit genug fühlen. Aber so wie sie vorhin im Schlaf geschrieen haben und um sich schlugen, sollten sie noch eine Nacht sich ausruhen. Ich werde im Nebenzimmer schlafen, dann fällt Ihnen das sicherlich leichter zu schlafen als wenn ich hier im Raum bin."

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf Heiler Julian" Michaela sah den Heiler flehentlich an.

„Ich bitte darum" Heiler Julian hatte ein ernstes Gesicht aufgesetzt.

„Mir wäre lieb wenn sie hier im Raum bleiben könnten, ich kann besser schlafen wenn ich nicht alleine in einem Zimmer bin." Julian nickte „dann werde ich heute Nacht hier in ihrem Zimmer schlafen, ich nehme dieses Bett dort und wir sollten beide sehen, dass wir uns gut erholen heute Nacht. Außerdem bekomme ich so auch schneller mit, wenn es ihnen nicht gut geht. Schlafen sie jetzt weiter Schwester Michaela, oder möchten sie einen Trank zum Schlafen haben?"

„Nein das werde ich wohl auch so schaffen, ich fühle mich, als hätte ich einen Kampf geführt."


	161. Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik

Wie immer,…

Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik

„Mir wäre lieb wenn sie hier im Raum bleiben könnten, ich kann besser schlafen wenn ich nicht alleine in einem Zimmer bin." Julian nickte „dann werde ich heute Nacht hier in ihrem Zimmer schlafen, ich nehme dieses Bett dort und wir sollten beide sehen, dass wir uns gut erholen heute Nacht. Außerdem bekomme ich so auch schneller mit, wenn es ihnen nicht gut geht. Schlafen sie jetzt weiter Schwester Michaela, oder möchten sie einen Trank zum Schlafen haben?"

„Nein das werde ich wohl auch so schaffen, ich fühle mich, als hätte ich einen Kampf geführt."

„Sie haben in gewisser Weise auch gekämpft, mit mir, aber alles ok versuchen sie jetzt zu schlafen. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Heiler Julian." Schwester Michaela schloss die Augen, sie dachte noch ein wenig über ihren Traum nach, doch schlief sie wenig später darüber ein.

Heiler Julian lag noch länger wach, er lauschte auf die Atmung der Schwester, als er hörte dass sie ruhig und regelmäßig ging, schloss auch er endlich die Augen und schlief ein. Als Beide am nächsten Morgen erwachten, war es noch früh, doch sie standen auf, Frühstückten, sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen die sie mitnehmen müssten, da fiel Schwester Michaela ein „Heiler Julian, könnten wir kurz im St. Mungos in dem Schwesternwohnheim vorbei flohen, ich benötige noch ein paar Dinge aus meinem Zimmer, meine Zimmerkollegin hat Frühdienst, sie ist also nicht da."

„Können wir machen, wieso wohnen sie im Wohnheim?"

„Ich bin noch nicht so lange hier auf der Insel, ich hatte noch keine Zeit mir ein vernünftiges Haus oder Zimmer zu suchen. Ich möchte allerdings so schnell es geht da ausziehen, weil meine Zimmerkollegin nichts von Ordnung hält und sich gerne mal an meinen Sachen vergreift."

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen, wenn sie soweit sind?" ein Nicken der Schwester „dann appariere ich uns auf das Gelände von St. Mungos, ins Wohnheim darf ich nicht apparieren, aber wir können von dort aus gemeinsam hineingehen."

„Vielen Dank Heiler Julian, können wir denn hier so einfach aus Hogwarts raus apparieren?"

„Nein das geht nicht, wir müssen zum Apparierpunkt gehen, der ist vor dem Tor der Schlossmauer. Zwischen Schloss und Hogsmeade."

„Was ist Hogsmeade?" Schwester Michaela schaute irritiert den Heiler an.

„Oh das zeige ich Ihnen nach den Ferien mal, es ist ein Dorf hier vor Hogwarts, dort hält auch der Hogwartsexpress, der einzige Bahnhof hier in der Gegend."

„Ok vielen Dank Heiler Julian."

„Schwester Michaela, sind sie soweit fit ihre Gedanken, oder besser gesagt meine Gefühle und Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu halten?"

„Ich hoffe doch, solange sie keinen Zorn oder unbändige Liebe in sich spüren, gegen solche massiven Gedanken, kann ich mich nur sehr schwer verschließen, da kommt immer etwas durch."

„Nein ich bin mir nicht bewusst das ich Zornig sein sollte, oder unbändige Liebe verspüre. Dann sollten sie jetzt ihre Hand auf meinen Arm legen, ich nehme sie bei der Apparation mit."

Schwester Michaela legte ihre Hand auf den Arm des Heilers, er hatte nur ein dünnes Hemd an, bei der Berührung des Armes spürte die Schwester, sofort seine Gefühle für sie, sie mühte sich nach Kräften, diese Gedanken nicht in ihr Bewusstsein vordringen zu lassen, doch es war zwecklos, Heiler Julian war sich anscheinend nur nicht bewusst was er für sie empfand. Als sie auf dem Gelände des St. Mungos Wohnheimes ankamen, schwankte sie leicht. Julian hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht umfallen würde.

„Vielen Dank, ich bin dass erste Mal mit einem anderen Menschen appariert, das ist eine sehr neue Erfahrung für mich." Michaela hoffte dass Julian ihr diesen kleinen Schwindel abkaufen würde, es waren seine Gefühle für sie, die sie so ins Wanken gebracht haben.

„Nun jeder reagiert da anders, es soll sogar Leute geben, die sich danach sofort übergeben haben. Da ist doch ein bisschen Schwanken kein Problem." Julian musterte die Schwester genau, sie hatte ein zartes Rot auf den Wangen, bei sich dachte er, ob sie vielleicht doch meine Gefühle für sie wahrgenommen hat, aber unbändige Liebe, so würde ich dieses Gefühl nicht nennen wollen. Julian versteifte sich etwas „wollen wir dann in ihr Zimmer gehen um ihre Sachen zu holen?"

„Gerne, hier entlang." Julian war noch nie zuvor in dem Schwesternwohnheim, er hatte zwar einige Kollegen die in dem Wohnheim wohnten, doch hielt er sich nicht damit auf in das Wohnheim zu gehen um mit ihnen zu feiern. „In welches Stockwerk müssen wir?"

„Ich wohne ganz oben, Stockwerk 23."

Oh um Merlin's Willen, wie kann man nur da oben wohnen? Julian fragte nicht laut, er machte sich nur darüber Gedanken wie sie dort hinauf kommen würden.

„Wir haben einen Aufzug wie bei den Muggeln, doch bei meinem Glück, ist er kaputt. Ich habe immer das Pech, dass er genau dann nicht funktioniert wenn ich ihn brauche. Ich werde mich beeilen, oder möchten sie mit hinauf kommen?"

„Der Schulleiter würde es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich sie das alles alleine machen lassen würde, ich werde sie begleiten. Auf geht's."

Julian und Michaela liefen zügig die Treppen hoch, oben angekommen staunte Julian nicht schlecht über die Aussicht, man konnte ganz London von hier aus sehen. Schwester Michaela lief zu ihrer Wohnungstür, sie öffnete sie und blieb sprachlos stehen.

Julian hatte sofort gespürt das die Stimmung, die zuvor noch locker gewesen ist, jetzt plötzlich in eine traurige umgesprungen ist. Er trat neben die Schwester vor die geöffnete Tür, er sah, was sie sah.

Er legte eine Hand um ihre Schulter, die Mitbewohnerin hatte zuerst das Haustier der Schwester getötet, dann alles zerschlagen was ihnen gehört hatte und zum Ende hin, hat sie sich das Leben genommen, Schwester Michaela fiel auf ihre Knie. Sie kauerte sich zusammen, haltlos liefen ihr die Tränen, alles was ihr einmal wichtig gewesen war, war zerstört, ihr geliebtes Haustier, ihre nervige Mitbewohnerin, alles hätte sie für möglich gehalten, aber so etwas? Nein das konnte nicht sie selber gemacht haben.

„Heiler Julian kann man feststellen, ob hier ein Imperius gesprochen worden ist? Meine Mitbewohnerin, sie hatte keine Anzeichen dafür geliefert, dass sie ihrem Leben ein Ende setzen würde, ich habe eher den Verdacht, dass es jemand mir in die Schuhe schieben möchte."

„Nun ich kann das nicht aber Schulleiter Snape kann das, er sollte sich als erster den Raum ansehen ehe wir ihn betreten. Kommen Sie ich bringe sie auf das Manor."

Schwester Michaela legte ihre Hand wieder auf den Arm des Heilers, wenig später standen sie im Flur des Prince Manor, dort hüpfte schon Eileen herum „Papa komm sie sind da, und Schwester Michaela braucht glaub ich deine Hilfe."

Julian hob die Schwester vom Boden auf, wo sie die ganze Zeit über gekauert hatte, er trug sie in eins der Gästezimmer, Severus erschien wenig später in dem Raum. „Julian was ist passiert?"

„Schwester Michaela wollte noch ein paar ihrer Habseligkeiten, aus dem Zimmer im Wohnheim holen, als wir vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer angekommen sind, hat sie die Tür geöffnet, es war grauenvoll Severus, die gesamte Wohnung verwüstet, das Haustier tot, und die Mitbewohnerin hat sich das Leben genommen. Du musst dir das bitte unbedingt anschauen, Schwester Michaela geht davon aus, dass ihre Mitbewohnerin das nicht freiwillig getan hat, sie denkt, dass sie unter dem Imperius stand als sie das gemacht hat."

„Das könnte ich überprüfen, war schon jemand in dem Raum?"

„Bisher noch nicht, aber es sollte schleunigst jemand sich darum kümmern, so wie ich Michaela verstanden habe, hätte ihre Mitbewohnerin heute Frühdienst."

„Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Versorge Schwester Michaela mit 5 Tropfen des Tranks der Lebenden Toten, sie soll sich von dem Schock erholen. Sag bitte Hermione Bescheid, sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen, ich werde Lucius mitnehmen, wir werden in 1 Stunde zurück sein."

„Selbstverständlich Severus, viel Erfolg bei euren Ermittlungen." Julian kümmerte sich um Schwester Michaela, während Severus mit Lucius gemeinsam das Zimmer im Schwesternwohnheim untersuchten. Als Beide nach einer Stunde zurück kamen, erklärte Severus „Schwester Michaela hat recht, es war der Imperius auf dem Mädchen, sie war seit heute früh, um 5 Uhr, bereits Tod, die Auroren sind erschienen, als wir das Gebäude verlassen hatten, aber wer diese Schwester unter den Imperius gesetzt hat, das konnten wir nicht herausfinden."

„Severus!" eine aufgeregte Hermione kommt ins Zimmer der Schwester gestürzt „Severus, ich habe dich schon überall gesucht, wo warst du denn?"

Julian blickte schuldbewusst auf den Boden „äh, ich habe vergessen dir Bescheid zu sagen, Severus und Lucius mussten nochmal kurz etwas erledigen, im Wohnheim der Schwester, genau genommen, in der Wohnung der Schwester, da ist jemand ums Leben gekommen, einmal die Katze der Schwester, und die Mitbewohnerin. Michaela hatte den Verdacht, dass ihre Mitbewohnerin unter dem Imperius stand, dieses hat Severus überprüft, er hat Lucius mitgenommen als Zeugen, aber es war nichts, aber auch gar nichts mehr zu retten gewesen. Schwester Michaela leidet da sehr drunter. Aber warum bist du auf der Suche nach Severus gewesen?"

„Weil ein Schüler, der den härteren Entzug machen muss, Probleme hat, diese muss sich Severus ansehen, damit wir die Therapie anpassen können."

„Dann sollte ich mir das wohl mal ansehen, wenn Schwester Michaela sich erholt hat soll sie dann bitte zu mir in den Kerker kommen, dort sind die Schüler untergebracht, und mein Labor befindet sich auch dort, besser gesagt unser Labor. Dort möchte ich ihren Trank verbessern, ich möchte dass sie nicht wieder so leiden muss, wenn sie Okklumentik benutzen muss. Hermione, lass uns mal nach dem Schüler schauen, vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm."

„Wir werden es sehen, ich denke schon dass es schlimm ist, aber ich möchte dass du es dir ansiehst."

„Dann komm mein Engel." Severus nahm Hermione am Arm und sie verließen das Zimmer der Schwester.

Im Kerker angekommen, ging Hermione mit Severus zu dem Schüler, dem der Entzug so sehr zu schaffen machte. Severus besah sich die Bescherung, der Schüler krampfte immer wieder, Rizzy und Winky waren mit in der Zelle und sorgten dafür, dass er sich nicht verletzen würde.

„Oh das ist wirklich eine Reaktion, die ich so nicht erwartet hätte. Seit wann Krampft er?"

„Er krampft immer wieder für 5-7 Minuten, dann hört er auf, ist sehr erschöpft und schläft, dann wenn er wieder wach wird, geht es ihm etwas besser, er beginnt mit seinen Aufgaben, wie alle anderen auch und kurze Zeit später krampft er erneut. Dieses wiederholt sich alle zwei Stunden in etwa, wobei er dieses Mal noch länger geschlafen hatte, als die letzten Male. Er scheint immer schwächer zu werden."

„Das ist schrecklich, du hast recht, wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen, ich brauche die genauen Tränke die er eingenommen hat, vielleicht war da einer drunter, den er aus medizinischer Sicht brauchte. Aber das hätte Schwester Michaela sicherlich erkannt."

„Nun du scheinst ihr schon sehr zu vertrauen, wir kennen sie doch noch gar nicht richtig."

„Hermione, du kennst sie noch nicht richtig, aber ich habe mir ihr ganzes Leben angeschaut, sie hatte eine ähnliche Kindheit wie ich, sie hat schwer darunter gelitten, dass ihr Vater ihre Mutter missbraucht hat, sie hat immer wieder versucht ihn davon abzuhalten, aber er hat sie nur verprügelt und dann sich mit ihrer Mutter weiter vergnügt, er hat ihre Mutter an einem Abend im Suff erschlagen, da war sie gerade 10. Ab da hat sie ihn nie wieder gesehen, eine Nacht später hat das Haus ihrer Eltern gebrannt, es war ein Dämonsfeuer, sie wollte am folgenden Tag die Habseligkeiten ihrer Mutter abholen, sie wollte wohl den Zauberstab abholen, aber alles war nur noch Schutt und Asche. In Amerika ist es so, dass die Kinder ohne Eltern in den Ferien in den Zauberschulen bleiben dürfen, sie ist schon als kleines Kind hochbegabt gewesen, sie konnte mit drei Jahren bereits lesen und schreiben, mit vier Jahren ist sie zur Schule gegangen, mit 9 Jahren kam sie zur Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, sie hat in nur 2 Jahren durchgezogen was wir hier in 6 Schuljahren den Schülern beibringen, sie hatte in jedem einzelnen Fach Privatunterricht, die Sommerferien über hat sie genauso gelernt wie in der normalen Schulzeit, sie liebt Quidditch, sie ist mit ihrer Statur die beste Sucherin an der Uni gewesen, sie ist klein und wendig, als sie dann die Uni ebenfalls in Rekordzeit hinter sich gebracht hatte, begann sie mit den Ausbildungen. Sie hat einen Tag nach Julian Geburtstag, ist aber vom selben Jahrgang. Also Freunde und viel mit denen unternehmen, hat sie nicht gekonnt, da sie durch Hautkontakt sofort die Gefühle der anderen Menschen spürt, sie kann in die Gedanken der Menschen blicken, wie ich das mit dem Legillimens kann, nur sie braucht dafür lediglich Hautkontakt."

„Severus das hört sich fast an als wärst du in sie verliebt." Hermione wusste nicht woher diese plötzliche Eifersucht kam, doch sie sprach nur aus was sie gerade dachte.

„Hermione ich wollte dir nur etwas aus ihrem Leben erzählen, ich bin nicht in sie verliebt, aber ich kenne jemanden der das ist. Julian scheint sich in die Schwester verliebt zu haben, ich denke auch das Schwester Michaela das genau weiß, weil schließlich hatte Julian schon mehrfach Hautkontakt mit ihr. Aber um zu dem Punkt zurück zu kommen, ja ich vertraue ihr, wobei man sich mein Vertrauen erarbeiten muss. Aber das hat sie bereits getan."

Bitte vergesst nicht ein Review hier zu lassen, das ist mein einziger Lohn, dann weiß ich auch das euch die Geschichte gefällt, oder eben nicht. Vielen Dank


	162. Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik I

Wie immer,…

Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik I

„Severus das hört sich fast an, als wärst du in sie verliebt." Hermione wusste nicht woher diese plötzliche Eifersucht kam, doch sie sprach nur aus, was sie gerade dachte.

„Hermione ich wollte dir nur etwas aus ihrem Leben erzählen, ich bin nicht in sie verliebt, aber ich kenne jemanden der das ist. Julian scheint sich in die Schwester verliebt zu haben, ich denke auch das Schwester Michaela das genau weiß, weil schließlich hatte Julian schon mehrfach Hautkontakt mit ihr. Aber um zu dem Punkt zurück zu kommen, ja ich vertraue ihr, wobei man sich mein Vertrauen erarbeiten muss. Aber das hat sie bereits getan."

„Also was stellen wir jetzt mit diesem Schüler an?"

„Wir werden sein Blut untersuchen und nach Medikamenten suchen, die er uns vielleicht verheimlicht hat, er ist zur Zeit nicht in der Lage adäquat zu antworten, ich müsste nochmal nach Hogwarts, dort haben wir doch von allen Schülern Akten, vielleicht steht in einer dieser Akten etwas über seinen Gesundheitszustand drin, es ist keine Nebenwirkung von dem Entzugstrank, haben alle Schüler auch Veritaserum erhalten zu ihren Tränken?"

„Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, ja, wenn er wach wird, werde ich ihn fragen, ob er Medikamente nimmt, wie willst du nach Hogwarts gehen?"

„Ich werde apparieren, mit Winky. Alleine schaffe ich das noch nicht. Ich werde dort nur die Akte des Schülers besorgen, vielleicht finde ich auch noch eine Aufzeichnung darüber, von wem welche Tränke waren."

„Pass auf dich auf Severus, wir passen auf die Schüler hier auf. Julian könnte sich diesen Schüler auch nochmal ansehen, vielleicht kann er zu den Symptomen etwas sagen, was wir ihm geben sollen."

„Du hast immer wieder die besten Ideen, mein Engel, du bist die brillanteste Hexe in diesem Jahrhundert. Also du fragst Julian, ich reise mit ;Winky; nach Hogwarts, ich beeile mich schnell wieder hier zu sein."

Winky erschien neben Severus, sie hatte seine Anordnung gehört und disapparierte sofort mit ihm. Hermione schaute ungläubig auf den Flecken wo vor zwei Sekunden noch ihr Mann gestanden hatte. Dann lief sie hoch in das Zimmer von Schwester Michaela „Hallo Schwester Michaela, wie geht es ihnen? Ist der Heiler Julian hier? Ich bräuchte ihn mal unten im Kerker, er soll sich dort einen Schüler ansehen, der Schüler krampft in regelmäßigen Abständen."

„Oh das ist aber schlecht, haben sie schon mal versucht, ihm etwas vom Trank der Lebenden Toten zu geben? Wenn sie ihm drei Tropfen geben, sollte sich sein Zustand stabilisieren. In Amerika gibt es viele Drogenabhängige, das Zeug macht auch nicht vor den Hexen und Zauberern halt. Bei einer Droge, es ist allerdings eine Muggeldroge, kann es durch den Entzugstrank zu solchen Symptomen kommen."

„Wieso weiß Severus davon nichts?"

„Nun ich gehe davon aus, dass dieses Problem bisher nur in Amerika in Erscheinung getreten ist, also wurde der Meister der Tränke nicht behelligt mit diesem Problem."

„Woher wissen sie das mein Mann, Meister der Zaubertränke ist?"

„An seinem Ring an der Hand, habe ich es sofort erkannt, allerdings wird er sich nicht an die Ausbildung von mir erinnern, diese Erinnerung wurde dem Meister genommen. Ich hatte zu viele Leute auf mich aufmerksam werden lassen, deshalb musste ich meine Ausbildung zur Tränkemeisterin abbrechen, da sein und mein Leben bedroht wurden."

„Wer hat ihre Leben bedroht?"

„Nun das wissen wir nicht genau, aber der Meister bevor ihr Mann zum Meister wurde, er hatte schon während der Schulzeit begonnen mich auszubilden, aber das stieß nicht überall auf Gegenliebe, es wurde ihm massiv gedroht, da er Meister für mehrere Bereiche war, er hat auch die Heiler ausgebildet, die Ausbildung habe ich auch bei ihm gemacht, als ich dann alt genug war und meine Ausbildungen alle soweit abgeschlossen waren, habe ich noch an der Universität Muggelheilkunde studiert, die Muggel nennen das Medizinstudium. Dann habe ich noch die Ausbildung zur Schwester gemacht, nebenbei Psychologie studiert und mit Diplom und Doktorarbeit abgeschlossen, eigentlich müsste ich mich richtig mit den Doktortiteln ansprechen lassen, Dr. Psychologie, Dr. med., Dr. Chem., ich habe so viele Titel das ich mir nicht mal alle merken kann. Aber ich lege da auch keinen Wert drauf. Ich habe die Doktorarbeiten nur geschrieben, weil es so noch etwas länger gedauert hat. Aber dann habe ich mir irgendwann ein Herz gefasst und bin ausgewandert, und gelandet bin ich hier auf der Insel. Aber anscheinend verfolgt mich und meine Laufbahn jemand und dieser jemand hat meine Mitbewohnerin auf dem Gewissen."

„Vielleicht wollte auch nur jemand an sie ran, und weil sie nach Hogwarts gekommen sind, hat er sie nicht durch ihre Zimmerkollegin erwischt, vor lauter Wut hat er ihr dann aufgetragen, alles zu zerstören und ihr Haustier zu töten, und sich am Ende selber umzubringen."

„Das glaube ich weniger, ich bin noch nicht so lange hier auf der Insel, das jemand mit mir persönlich ein Problem haben könnte, außer den Heilern vom St. Mungos, aber die wären doch nicht zu einem Mord in der Lage. Ich denke eher es war jemand der mich aus Amerika verfolgt hat, jemand der meine ganze Laufbahn immer wieder sabotiert hat. Ich habe nur deshalb meinen Meister in Zaubertränke nicht, weil sie meinen Meister so unter Druck gesetzt haben. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn ich in Hogwarts auf der Krankenstation arbeiten könnte, da kann ich alleine arbeiten, dann bin ich am effektivsten."

„Mein Mann möchte, dass sie bei ihm ihren Meister in Zaubertränke abschließen, er will sie hier fertig ausbilden, ihnen fehlt nicht mehr viel, wenn Severus gleich zurück ist aus Hogwarts, dann sollten wir ihm mitteilen was sie mir gerade erzählt haben."

„Das werden wir machen, ich glaube ich fühle mich stark genug um sie zu unterstützen, lassen Sie uns nach unten in den Kerker gehen, dort werde ich mir den Schüler ansehen, ist er bei Bewusstsein?"

„Nein zur Zeit liegt er, wie immer nach den Krämpfen, bewusstlos in seiner Zelle, es ist eine Elfe bei ihm die ihn überwacht, wenn sie sich fit genug fühlen dann gerne. Wissen sie wo Julian hin gehen wollte?"

„Nein Herm, äh Professorin Snape, das weiß ich nicht, er hatte gesagt er wollte gleich wieder zurück kommen."

„Sagen sie ruhig Hermione zu mir, wenn wir auf Hogwarts gemeinsam arbeiten nennen wir uns im Normalfall bei den Vornamen und sagen du zueinander, ich glaube mein Mann hat kein Problem damit wenn sie, oh Entschuldigung du ihn auch mit seinem Vornamen und einem du ansprichst, er ist sonst sehr darauf erpicht das die Leute sich sein Du verdienen müssen, aber ich habe das Gefühl er hätte mit dir keine Probleme und dem Du."

„Das ist sehr nett Hermione, ich heiße Michaela und gerne möchte ich mich anschließen."

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es und Julian und Severus betraten gemeinsam den Raum.

„Hallo ihr Zwei, du warst aber schnell Severus, Michaela hat gesagt das es in Amerika eine Muggeldroge gibt, von der auch wir nicht verschont geblieben sind anscheinend, denn das was der Schüler da unten durchmacht, ist wohl eine Nebenwirkung des Entzugstrankes, wenn der betreffende Mensch von dieser Muggeldroge abhängig ist."

„Woher wissen sie das?" Severus schaute Michaela an.

„Sir, äh, Professor Snape, ich war selber eine kurze Zeit von dieser Droge abhängig, mir ist sie während meiner Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister untergejubelt worden, der Meister hatte mit mir den Entzug durchgemacht, ich wollte doch gestern, das sie sich den Rest meiner Geschichte ansehen."

„Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig, wieso waren sie abhängig, und was hilft dem Schüler?"

„Severus, er muss 3 Tropfen vom Trank der Lebenden Toten bekommen, dann sollte es ihm besser gehen, Michaela hat es mir gerade erzählt, wir wollten schon nach unten gehen, aber in dem Moment seid ihr hier herein gekommen, außerdem habe ich ihr das Du angeboten."

„Ok, dann werden wir vier jetzt hinunter gehen, wie sie bereits wissen heiße ich Severus, meine Frau Hermione, Heiler Julian, unsere drei Kinder sind Eileen, Henry und Albus. So jetzt beenden wir die Vorstellungsrunde, ich denke wir sollten uns um den Schüler kümmern, wirkt denn der Entzugstrank dann noch bei dem Schüler?"

„Ja er wirkt, allerdings ist der Entzug für diesen Schüler sehr heftig, er wird länger brauchen als die anderen Schüler, er wird vermutlich nicht bis zur Prüfung wieder fit sein. Es kommt darauf an wie lange er die Drogen genommen hat. Ich hatte nur wenige Tage das ich abhängig war und der Meister hat mit mir einen Entzug über fünf Wochen gemacht, und ich habe auch solche Probleme gehabt. Die Krämpfe sind nur der Anfang von den Problemen, und sozusagen die Spitze des Eisbergs."

„Um Merlin's Willen, das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, was wird noch auf uns zukommen? Warum kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern das du deine Ausbildung bei mir, oder besser gesagt bei meinem Vorgänger gemacht hast?"

„Professor, äh, Severus, …"

„Severus reicht, du musst auch nicht Meister zu mir sagen, wir sind Freunde zumindest solange wir hier auf dem Manor sind, wenn wir uns bei offiziellen Anlässen begegnen, werden wir in das Sie wechseln und da erwarte ich auch die korrekte Ansprache mit Meister, Schulleiter oder Professor. Also was wird uns und den Schüler erwarten?"

„Es wird sehr grausam werden, wie gesagt die Krämpfe sind nur die Spitze des Eisberges, unter der Oberfläche sitzen noch mehr Probleme, also ich kann nur auf meinen eigenen Entzug zurück blicken, ich hatte nachdem der Meister und ich die Krämpfe im Griff hatten, Probleme mit dem Schlafen, ich war zusehends aggressiver, ich habe irgendwann angefangen mich selber zu verletzen, ich habe dann Aggressionen auf meinen Meister projiziert, ich habe ihn einmal sehr übel verletzt, zunächst war ich ein Häufchen Elend, er kam zu mir rein, und wenige Sekunden später war ich so aggressiv, das ich ihn fast umgebracht habe, er hatte nicht mit solchen Nebenwirkungen gerechnet. Am einfachsten wäre es, der Körperliche Entzug würde in einer Art Koma durchgeführt, der psychische Entzug dieser Droge kommt erst danach zum tragen und auch die Probleme sind erst nach dem körperlichen Entzug entstanden."

„Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens worauf wir uns bei dem Entzug des Schülers einstellen müssen, es betritt also keiner alleine die Zelle, egal wie schlecht es dem Schüler auch gehen mag. Hermione, das gilt ganz besonders auch für dich, du hast da leider schon öfter nicht auf meine Anordnungen gehört, ich möchte weder den Schüler unnötig quälen, noch dich davon abhalten ihm zu helfen, aber ich möchte weder das, der Schüler dich verletzt noch das er dafür später die Schuld tragen müsste. Das gilt für euch alle. Jetzt lasst uns sehen ob wir dem Schüler irgendwie helfen können."

Severus ging mit Hermione und Julian sowie Michaela hinunter in die Kerker, er betrat zunächst das Labor, holte dort den Trank der Lebenden Toten, als sie dann vor der Zelle angekommen waren, sahen sie ein schreckliches Bild, der Schüler krampfte gerade erneut. Julian hexte ihm drei Tropfen des Trankes in den Magen, wenig später hörte der Schüler auf zu Krampfen, seine Vitalzeichen verbesserten sich sekündlich.

„Das erste Problem geschafft, wir haben noch drei Wochen Zeit ich hoffe der Schüler wird bis zum Ende der Ferien wieder fit, das er am Unterricht teilnehmen kann. Übrigens steht in seiner Akte nichts von irgendwelche Medikamenten die er dauerhaft nehmen müsste."

„Ok dann können wir auch ausschließen das es etwas anderes ist als diese Droge, zur Sicherheit könnten wir ihm nochmal Blut abnehmen, damit wir sicher wissen das er nur von dieser Muggeldroge abhängig ist."

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Michaela, begleitest du mich in die Zelle des Schülers?"

„Selbstverständlich Severus, das mache ich gerne." Michaela stellte sich so, dass sie in die Zelle treten könnte, sobald Severus diese öffnen würde.


	163. Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik II

Wie immer,…

Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik II

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Michaela, begleitest du mich in die Zelle des Schülers?"

„Selbstverständlich Severus, das mache ich gerne." Michaela stellte sich so, dass sie in die Zelle treten könnte, sobald Severus diese öffnen würde. Severus öffnete die Tür und Michaela betrat die Zelle sofort nach Severus, sie nahm dem Schüler Blut ab und reichte dieses durch die Gitterstäbe an Julian weiter, Severus hatte vorsorglich die Zellentüre geschlossen.

Obwohl es dem Schüler, allen Anschein nach, sehr schlecht ging, stand er plötzlich hinter Professor Snape, so schnell hatte keiner erwartet, dass der Schüler die Tropfen vom Trank der Lebenden Toten neutralisiert hätte, er hätte für drei Stunden schlafen müssen, doch die Droge scheint seinen Körper resistent gegen diesen Trank gemacht zu haben. Severus hat zum Glück Reflexe, die ihm bereits mehrfach das Leben gerettet haben, kaum dass der Schüler ihn berührte, lag er auch schon auf dem Boden durch den Stupor von Severus getroffen. Michaela drehte sich genau in der Sekunde zurück, wo der Schüler auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Was ist passiert? Er hätte doch drei Stunden schlafen müssen!"

„Er ist wahrscheinlich Resistent gegen den Trank, nun er wird in wenigen Augenblicken wieder auf den Füßen sein, wir sollten ihn ins Bett legen und dort fixieren, wir hatten Glück, er hätte uns auch Beide umbringen können."

„Severus, darf ich ihn berühren?"

„Selbstverständlich, wobei sind sie eh, bist du sicher das du seine Gefühle ausblenden kannst?"

„Das sollte kein Problem für mich sein, wobei ich eigentlich genau das wissen wollte, was er gerade denkt und fühlt, damit wir unsere Therapie auf ihn anpassen können."

„Nun denn ich bin hier, falls etwas unvorhergesehenes passieren sollte."

Michaela nickte, sie griff nach dem Arm des Schülers, kaum dass sie ihn berührt hatte, sank sie auf ihre Knie, sie fiel auf den Schüler, und blieb dort liegen.

Severus nahm sie auf den Arm und legte sie an der Zellentüre ab, er drehte sich zu dem Schüler um, dieser stand schon wieder auf seinen Füßen, doch hatte der Schüler sogar einen Zauberstab in der Hand, Severus identifizierte diesen als den Stab der Schwester. „Was wollen sie mit dem Stab, Mister Hendrik, der gehört ihnen nicht und wird ihnen deshalb auch nicht gehorchen."

„Ich will in Ruhe gelassen werden, halten Sie mir diese Person dort vom Leib, sonst bringe ich sie um."

Severus schaute für einen kurzen Augenblick irritiert aus, doch dann war ihm klar was passiert sein musste.

„Beruhigen sie sich Mister Hendrik, Schwester Michaela wird nicht wieder zu ihnen hier rein kommen."

Die Schwester lag noch immer bewegungslos auf dem Boden, doch Severus sah, dass sie nur still liegen blieb, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie war relativ wehrlos, doch er war wie der Schüler bewaffnet.

„Ich möchte die Schwester nur hier raus bringen, und ihren Zauberstab möchte die Schwester gerne mitnehmen, geben Sie ihn mir also sofort, sonst werde ich sauer und sie möchten nicht das ich sauer werde. Also legen sie ihn auf dem Boden ab und treten zurück, sie legen sich in ihr Bett."

Der Schüler tat was Severus von ihm wollte, legte den Stab auf dem Boden ab und trat dann zurück um sich in sein Bett zu legen. Severus rief den Stab, vom Boden mit einem gedachten ;Accio Zauberstab von Schwester Michaela; kam der Stab auf ihn zugeflogen, er fing ihn in der Luft und drehte sich dann um zu Michaela, diese hielt die Augen geschlossen, er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, nahm sie auf seine Arme, Julian öffnete von außen die Zellentüre, er und Hermione hatten in den letzten Sekunden mit angehaltenem Atem zugeschaut. Beide holten nun tief Luft „Severus, was ist mit Schwester Michaela?" Hermione bestürmte ihn als erstes mit der Frage, doch Severus antwortete erst als er die Schwester, in einer der anderen Zellen, in einem Bett abgelegt hatte.

„Sie wird gleich wieder ganz zu sich kommen, der Schüler ist kein richtiger Schüler von Hogwarts, es hat nur einen Moment gedauert bis ich das verstanden habe, er ist ein Metamorphmagus, ein sehr guter, er hat Schwester Michaela durch die Berührung, mit der Lähmung getroffen, die durch mich auf ihn gegeben wurde, er hat den Stupor weitergegeben. Schwester Michaela wird nicht erneut in diese Zelle gehen, sie muss zunächst hier in der Zelle bleiben, bis wir genau wissen, wer der Schüler in Wirklichkeit ist, Julian, du darfst zur Michaela in die Zelle gehen, aber betritt bitte nicht die Zelle von Mister Hendrik. Er könnte dich durchaus unter den Imperius setzen, und du bist nicht fähig dich dagegen zu wehren."

„Ok das habe ich verstanden, aber wie hat er es geschafft den Stupor auf Michaela zu übertragen?"

„Das ist die Frage der Fragen, ein Erklärungsversuch?" Severus schaute Hermione an.

Diese wusste nur zu genau was passiert war, da sie jedes einzelne Buch aus Severus Bibliothek und aus der Hogwartsbibliothek gelesen hatte, sie wusste was die spezielle Fähigkeit der Schwester ist, ebenso wie sie wusste was die speziellen Fähigkeiten des Metamorphmagus sind, sie wusste also tatsächlich die Antwort. Kleine Miss Know it all, Hermione gab ihm die Antwort „Der Metamorphmagus, kann bestimmte Dinge verändern, dazu gehören Dinge wie das eigene Aussehen, oder das bestimmte Aussehen von Gegenständen, zumindest die welche man in den Händen hält, aber wenn sie gut gelernt haben, können sie Flüche weitergeben, Schwester Michaela hingegen, ist eine Empathin, sie kann Empfindungen von anderen Menschen aufnehmen. Was sich nicht miteinander verträgt, ist eine Empathin mit einem Metamorphmagus, diese Beiden können sich gegenseitig sehr negativ beeinflussen. Deswegen ging Schwester Michaela vorhin zu Boden, sie wusste nicht, das er ein Metamorphmagus ist. Sonst hätte sie nicht versucht mit ihm in Kontakt zu kommen."

„Wenn ich dürfte wie ich wollte würde ich dir jetzt 100 Punkte geben, aber da Hauslehrer keine Punkte für ihr Haus sammeln können, muss ein Kuss dir genügen."

„Wenn es nicht bei dem einen bleibt. Dann gerne. Was passiert jetzt mit der Schwester und was ist mit dem Schüler?"

„Nun der Schüler ist keiner unserer Schüler, das ist einer der Ärzte aus dem St. Mungos." Julian schaute Severus irritiert an „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe vorhin als ich mit Michaela Hautkontakt hatte, einen Legillimens auf sie angewendet, sie wusste das ich Informationen brauchte, sie hat mir diese Informationen zukommen lassen. Leider hat sie deshalb jetzt etwas zu kämpfen, da das mit dem Stupor gleichzeitig auf ihren Körper einwirkte, der Stupor hat ihr Bewusstsein etwas lahm gelegt, und mein Legillimens hat ihre Okklumentik aktiviert, sie hat versucht sie unten zu halten, das war aber nicht so ganz einfach, deshalb spürt sie nun die Nachwirkungen. Darum habe ich sie nur hier unten in die Zelle gelegt, wie gesagt Julian du kannst gerne zu ihr rein gehen, aber bitte nicht zu dem Heiler, der ja noch so aussieht wie einer unserer Schüler. Hatten wir nicht allen auch Veritaserum gegeben?"

„Haben wir, aber die Wirkung dürfte schon vorbei sein." Hermione zog bedauernd die Schultern hoch. „Na egal er bekommt dann meinen Spezialtrank."

„Severus!" der Ruf drang nur leise aus der Zelle zu ihm, doch er hatte ihn gehört, er wusste auch wer ihn gerufen hatte. Er betrat die Zelle in der die Schwester lag „was ist so wichtig Michaela?"

„Ich brauche meinen Trank bitte, ich komme gegen das Muskelzittern nicht an, ich habe auch wieder so heftige Schmerzen, ich versteh gar nicht wieso das so ist bei ihnen, oh bei dir, meine Okklumentikschilde springen selbst dann an, wenn ich so geschwächt bin, es ist erstaunlich, aber zur Zeit ein wenig nervig und wenig hilfreich. Vor allem weil es mich zusätzlich schwächt, obwohl ich die Okklumentik versucht habe nicht zu benutzen, ich wusste du wolltest die Informationen, deine Gedanken waren sehr klar und deutlich, als du mich auf den Arm genommen hast, ich habe gefühlt was du tun würdest, aber so sehr ich mich angestrengt habe die Schilde unten zu halten, so schlimm ist es jetzt trotzdem mit den Nebenwirkungen."

„Ich werde deinen Trank holen, allerdings möchte ich eine genaue Auflistung, dessen was du für Zutaten benutzt hast, und ein paar Tropfen zur Analyse."

„Die sollst du bekommen, ich benötige den Trank nur wirklich sehr dringend, ich kann kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen."

„Du bekommst sofort den Trank, ich hole ihn kurz." Severus ging sofort in sein Labor und besorgte den Trank der Schwester. Als er zurück in die Zelle trat, übergab sich Michaela gerade im hohen Bogen, ihr ging es zusehends schlechter, Julian stützte sie, er saß neben ihr auf dem Bett, Hermione beseitigte die Bescherung, Severus gab den Trank an Julian weiter, dieser zauberte Michaela die benötigte Menge des Trankes in die Blutbahn, wenn er den Trank in den Magen gegeben hätte, wäre er sofort zurück gekommen, da Michaela sich wenig später erneut übergab.

„Du solltest versuchen zu schlafen, dein Körper muss sich erholen dürfen, wir werden dich jetzt alleine lassen." Severus nahm Hermione am Arm „Julian kommst du" doch Julian machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Severus, Hermione geht ihr nur schon, ich komme nicht nach, ich lasse Michaela in diesem Zustand nicht alleine. Sie kann besser schlafen wenn sie nicht alleine im Raum ist. Könnte ich sie nach oben bringen in ihr Zimmer?"

„Julian, du denkst an die Empfindungen von ihr?" Severus blickte nur eine Sekunde lang irritiert, ehe seine Maske wieder saß. Die Antwort von Julian überraschte ihn dann doch.

„Severus, ich denke genau daran, ich möchte mich nicht mehr verstecken, ich möchte es ihr offen zeigen."

„Ok wie du meinst, selbstverständlich kannst du sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer tragen, dort wird sie sicher besser liegen als hier. Auch du kannst in dem Zimmer besser liegen, es gibt dort eine große Couch, und wenn es Michaela nichts ausmacht, kannst du auch im Bett mit schlafen, das ist so groß wie das von Hermione und mir."

Severus sah in das Gesicht der Schwester, dieses hatte ein zartes Rot angenommen, doch er sah auch das dieses Rot nicht lange so zart bleiben würde, er sah schon als erster das es der Schwester zumindest im Moment nicht so gut ging, das zarte Rot wechselte in ein fiebrig, glänzendes Rot und als Julian die Schwester auf den Arm nahm um sie in ihr Zimmer zu tragen, spürte Julian dass es der Schwester schlechter ging, er beeilte sich mit ihr in ihr Zimmer zu kommen, legte sie dort im Bett ab und kontrollierte ihre Temperatur.

„Um Merlin's Willen, sie hat Fieber bekommen, was ist nur mit ihr passiert bei dem Kontakt mit dem Metamorphmagus?" Julian stellte die Frage laut, doch er wusste, das Severus und Hermione ihm nicht in das Zimmer gefolgt waren, er hatte gehört wie sie sich hinter ihm unterhalten hatten und Severus sich von Hermione verabschiedet hatte mit den Worten „geh dich ausruhen Hermione, ich braue für Michaela einen Fiebertrank, und für uns zwei den Aufpäppelungstrank."

Um so erschrockener war er, weil Hermione ihm nun doch antwortete „Julian, das weiß ich nicht genau, aber ich denke, dass es der Trank war der ihrem Körper jetzt schadet, sie hat innerhalb der letzten drei Tage mehrfach diesen Trank benötigt, sie hat ihn früher noch nie so oft genommen, ich denke dass es eine Nebenwirkung ist."

„Hermione, du hast mich total erschreckt, ich dachte du hättest dich in euer Zimmer zurück gezogen."

„Das wollte ich zuerst auch, aber dann sah ich dass es Michaela nicht besser wird, sondern nur schlechter, da dachte ich du könntest etwas Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Hermione, allerdings muss Michaela jetzt tatsächlich schlafen, wir sollten ihr Ruhe gönnen, auch du solltest dich besser ausruhen gehen, ich bleibe bei Michaela im Zimmer, sie kann nicht gut alleine schlafen."

„Ok, dann erhole dich gut Michaela, und Julian, Severus braut gerade einen Fiebertrank für Michaela."

„Das hatte ich vorhin schon mitbekommen, ich denke er dürfte auch gleich fertig sein mit dem Fiebertrank, also solltest du zusehen ins Bett zu kommen, Severus wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn er dich hier noch auf den Beinen vorfindet, wo er gesagt hat du sollst dich ausruhen gehen."

„Das ist mir im Moment egal, ich möchte nur wissen, wird Michaela wieder fit werden?"

„Das wird sie, aber jetzt muss sie wirklich ihre Ruhe bekommen, und du musst auch dich in dein Bett begeben. Severus wird sicher in wenigen Minuten hier sein, wenn etwas sein sollte erfahrt ihr Zwei das als erstes."

„Dann geh ich jetzt ins Bett, einen schönen Resttag noch." Hermione knickste, und Julian eilte zu ihr hin, um ihr vom Boden wieder aufzuhelfen. Sie ging dann sofort in ihr Zimmer, dort legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schlief wenig später tief und fest.


	164. Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik III

Wie immer,…. .

Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik III

„Dann geh ich jetzt ins Bett, einen schönen Resttag noch." Hermione knickste, und Julian eilte zu ihr hin, um ihr vom Boden wieder aufzuhelfen. Sie ging dann sofort in ihr Zimmer, dort legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schlief wenig später tief und fest.

Severus betrat eine Stunde später das Zimmer, wo Michaela im Bett lag, er setzte sich neben Julian auf die Couch. „Wie geht es Michaela?"

„Noch nicht besser, sie hat noch immer Fieber, ist seit wenigen Minuten im Delirium, hast du den Fiebertrank fertig?"

„Ja den habe ich dir mitgebracht für sie, ich habe auch den Trank analysiert, es sind alle Zutaten in dem Trank die sinnvoll sind und ich kann ihn nur noch minimal verbessern , sie hat das wirklich ganz toll sich ausgedacht mit dem Trank. Nur zu schade das ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, sie ausgebildet zu haben."

„Wieso, wie kommst du auf die Idee du hättest sie ausgebildet?"Julian schaute Severus nachdenklich an.

„Nun als mein Meister vor ein paar Jahren gestorben ist, hatte er mir vorher sein ganzes Wissen übertragen, deshalb weiß ich auch wen er alles ausgebildet hat, nur an Michaela erinnere ich mich nicht, da sie aber die selbe Vorgehensweise benutzt, wie mein Meister und ich, muss er sie ausgebildet haben. Ich denke es hat jemand das Gedächtnis des Meisters verändert."

„Nun wie dem auch sei, ich werde ihr jetzt den Fiebertrank geben, hoffentlich reagiert ihr Körper auf den Trank."

„Das wird er ganz sicher, ich werde jetzt zu Hermione gehen, auch ich muss mich noch erholen. Wenn etwas sein sollte Julian, du weißt wie du uns erreichen kannst, ich hoffe es geht Michaela bald besser."

„Das wird es sicherlich, wenn dein Trank wie alle anderen wirkt, dann geht es ihr bestimmt morgen wieder besser. Gute Nacht Severus."

„Ach Julian wenn du möchtest kannst du auch hier nebenan das Zimmer haben, falls du alleine sein möchtest." Severus schaute interessiert zu Julian, er war auf die Reaktion von Julian gespannt.

„Danke, Severus, aber ich möchte lieber hier bei Michaela bleiben, ich werde mich neben sie ins Bett legen, sie hatte gestern Abend einen Albtraum, wenn sie den heute Nacht wieder hat, möchte ich hier sein um ihr dagegen zu helfen. Sie ist so ein lieber Mensch, wieso nur passieren, immer den liebevollsten Menschen, die schrecklichsten Dinge in ihrem Leben?"

„Nun darauf kann ich dir keine Antwort geben, aber ich gehe jetzt zu Bett, gute Nacht Julian."

„Gute Nacht Severus, und keinen Sex, das würde euch beiden zwar gut tun, doch überanstrengt ihr eure Körper damit."

„Wir werden heute Nacht noch keinen Sex miteinander haben, aber wenn du etwas brauchen solltest, lass Michaela nicht alleine, rufe dir Winky oder Rizzy her, damit sie dir helfen und mich wecken können."

„Das werde ich machen, jetzt schlaf gut Severus."

Severus verließ das Gästezimmer, er ging zu Hermione und legte sich neben sie ins Bett, er lag noch nicht lange da schlief er auch schon tief und fest.

Julian zauberte Michaela den Trank in den Magen, er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett, etwas länger blieb er einfach so still sitzen, er beobachtete ihren Schlaf, dann legte er sich hin. Kaum das er lag schlief er schon ein, wenige Stunden später erwachte er von einem Schlag, den er auf seinem Brustkorb spürte. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf, er musste sich zunächst orientieren, doch den zweiten Arm, der ihn getroffen hätte, hielt er fest, ehe er ihn berührte.

„Michaela wach auf. Michaela!" er rüttelte sie, doch sie schien in ihrem Albtraum gefangen zu sein.

Immer wieder rüttelte Julian die Schwester, doch diese schlug im Schlaf wild mit den Armen um sich, der Albtraum schien noch schlimmer zu sein als der Letzte.

„Winky" Julian rief nach der Hauselfe, er wollte Michaela nicht alleine lassen, aber er brauchte Unterstützung durch Severus, er kam nicht klar mit der Schwester, die in dem Albtraum gefangen, enorme Kräfte entwickelt hatte.

Es ploppte und Winky stand vor Julian „Master haben gerufen?"

„Ja Winky, bitte wecke Master Severus und bringe ihn hier her, ich bekomme Schwester Michaela nicht wach, ich brauche seine Hilfe."

Winky verbeugte sich und antwortete „wie Master wünschen." Ein erneutes ploppen und Winky war verschwunden.

Nach wenigen Minuten erschien Severus noch leicht müde im Gästezimmer, Julian saß mittlerweile wieder auf dem Oberkörper der Schwester und hielt mit aller Kraft ihre Arme unter Kontrolle.

„Julian, was ist passiert?" mit drei Schritten stand Severus am Bett.

„Severus, Merlin sei Dank, du bist da, ich bekomme Michaela nicht wach, sie hat einen Albtraum, wenn ich von ihrem Oberkörper gehe und die Arme loslasse, schlägt sie wie wild um sich."

Genau in diesem Moment schrie Michaela laut auf, danach erschlaffte ihr Körper.

Julian stieg von ihrem Oberkörper herunter „ich weiß nicht warum sie so schlimm träumt, sie hat mir allerdings ihren Albtraum erzählt, doch so schlimm war der gestrige nicht und ich habe sie wecken können, aber jetzt wacht sie einfach nicht auf."

„Legillimens" Severus drang in die Gedanken der Schwester ein, er sah ihren Albtraum, er sah das Haus welches abgebrannt war, er sah Michaela am Boden kauern vor den Ruinen des Hauses, es kamen Feuerwehrleute auf sie zu, sie wurde in ein Muggelkrankenhaus gebracht, dort bekam sie Medikamente in die Blutbahn gespritzt, von denen reagierte sie aber anders als die Ärzte das wollten, sie wurde aggressiv, sie prügelte sich mit dem Pflegepersonal, mit den Ärzten, sie hatte Halluzinationen durch die Medikamente. Genau dieser Kampf spiegelte sich in ihren Bewegungen wieder, irgendwann kam jemand anderes in das Zimmer, Severus glaubte kaum was er in dem Traum von Michaela sah, er sah Albus Dumbledore, dieser beendete den Kampf, er wirkte einen Stupor, danach lag Michaela geschockt auf dem Bett, sie bekam im Unterbewusstsein noch mit wie der Fremde mit den Ärzten sprach danach wurde es immer verworrener, Severus begann sich aus den Gedanken von Michaela zurück zu ziehen. Als er wieder ganz in seinem eigenen Bewusstsein war, setzte er sich zunächst auf den Sessel. „Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein, jetzt weiß ich auch wer die Erinnerungen des Meisters verändert hat. Ich bin froh das dieser Mistkerl den ich mal Freund genannt habe mittlerweile tot ist, sonst hätte ich ihn getötet."

„Severus was ist los, was hast du gesehen?" Julian sah besorgt zwischen Severus und Michaela hin und her.

„Nun Albus Dumbledore ist für so manches verantwortlich, was ich nicht gedacht hätte, er ist vermutlich der Brandstifter von dem Elternhaus von Michaela, aber zumindest ist er dafür verantwortlich das sie ihre Ausbildung in Zaubertränke nicht beendet hat, er hat sie als junges Mädchen in dem Muggelkrankenhaus besucht, wo sie nach dem Brand ihres Elternhauses hingebracht worden war, man hat ihr dort Medikamente verabreicht, durch diese Medikamente ist aber nicht die Wirkung eingetreten, die die Ärzte beabsichtigt hatten, sie wurde aggressive, sie hat sich mit jedem geprügelt der in das Zimmer kam, bis Albus dann dort aufgetaucht ist, er hat ihr nonverbal einen Stupor angehext, dann hat er sie mitgenommen, er hat sie bei ihrer Schule abgesetzt, dort mit dem Direktor gesprochen, seit dem weiß er immer was Michaela gemacht und gelernt hat. Er ist mehrfach bei ihr gewesen, hat aber immer ihre Erinnerungen daran gelöscht, es ist also kein Wunder wenn sie im Moment nicht wach wird, außerdem hat sie glaube ich noch immer Fieber."

„Das ist grausam, warum hat Albus das nur gemacht?" Julian fühlte nach der Temperatur „du hast Recht, sie hat Fieber, aber Merlin sei Dank nicht so hoch mehr wie gestern Abend."

„Nun ich gehe davon aus, dass er Angst hatte, dass der dunkle Lord auf sie aufmerksam werden würde, aber es ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, was er ihr angetan hat. Sie wird nicht vor morgen früh erwachen, ich habe als ich den Legillimens benutzt habe, wieder ihre Okklumentik aktiviert, das heißt sie wird später wieder Schmerzen haben und Muskelzittern, gib ihr also bitte gleich vom Trank der Lebenden Toten, sie muss zur Ruhe kommen dürfen. Albus ist für so viel verantwortlich, er hat so vielen Menschen geschadet, nur für das größere Wohl, es ist unfassbar. Ich werde heute Nacht kein Auge mehr zubekommen, ich werde versuchen den Trank von Michaela zu verbessern, damit sie morgen tatsächlich fit ist. Bitte lasse Michaela nicht alleine, wenn sie wach werden sollte, musst du mit ihr reden, es ist wichtig, sie darf nicht sofort wieder einschlafen, sonst wiederholt sich der Albtraum nur wieder."

„Wenn sie den Trank der Lebenden Toten getrunken hat, wird sie schlafen wie ein Stein, wie soll sie da erwachen?"

„Julian, sie ist anders als andere Menschen, sie reagiert auch auf den Trank anders, sie wird nicht so lange davon schlafen wie wir uns das wünschen, es kann sein dass sie nur wenige Minuten davon schläft, sie hat auch die Ausbildung zum Meister der Zaubertränke gemacht, nur der Abschluss fehlt, weil Albus das so wollte. Wenn dieser Kerl nicht überall seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hätte, dann wäre sicherlich einiges anders gelaufen. Aber ich gehe jetzt ins Labor, den Trank verbessern, am Besten legst du dich zu ihr ins Bett."

„Severus da habe ich bis vorhin auch drin gelegen und geschlafen, sie hat mich mit einem Schlag auf den Brustkorb geweckt, ich hoffe das sie nun mit dem Trank ruhiger schlafen wird, aber ich werde auf jeden Fall einen Alarmzauber sprechen. Dann bekomme ich mit wenn sie wach wird. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Ich glaub ich habe mich in Michaela verliebt."

„Julian, du hast dich nicht nur verliebt, du liebst sie. Das sieht ein Blinder, selbst die Hauselfen haben das schon erkannt."

„Ist das wirklich so offensichtlich?" Julian schaute betrübt auf das Bett.

„Nein, ich weiß aber das ihr euch gegenseitig liebt, gebt euch die Zeit das selbst zu erkennen." Damit verabschiedete Severus sich aus dem Gästezimmer und betrat wenig später sein Labor, dort arbeite er an der Verbesserung des Trankes, als er den Trank dann verbessert hatte, setzte er sich auf den Sessel und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug hüpfte Winky vor ihm herum, er hatte nicht gehört wie sie ins Zimmer gekommen war, dementsprechend war er etwas überrascht, er überspielte seine Überraschung gekonnt. „Winky was gibt es so dringendes?"

„Master, Master Julian schickt mich, er macht sich Sorgen um sie, da es schon nach Frühstückszeit ist."

Severus setzte ein neutrales Gesicht auf „ich habe bis gerade an dem Trank gearbeitet, er ist jetzt fertig, aber ich war etwas erschöpft, daher habe ich mich kurz ausgeruht."

Winky nickte, sie erzählte ihrem Master nicht das sie schon seit einer Stunde vor ihm rum hüpfte und immer wieder ihn gerufen hatte, sie hatte von Master Julian den Auftrag bekommen, ihn, falls er schlafen sollte, schlafen zu lassen.

„Ich werde jetzt zu Michaela in das Zimmer gehen, ist mit den Schülern soweit alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja Master, die Schüler und der Heiler haben alle einen weiteren Entzugstrank bekommen, Master Julian hat sich auch nochmal den Heiler angesehen, es ist einer der Heiler die Probleme mit Schwester Michaela haben hat er gesagt. Er war nicht in der Zelle, er hat einen Zauber gesprochen der den Heiler zwang sein normales Aussehen wieder anzunehmen."

Severus überlegte was Julian da wohl gemacht hatte, dann entschied er sich, sich auf den Weg zu machen, um nach Julian und Michaela zu sehen.

In dem Zimmer der Beiden angekommen erkannte er Julian nicht wieder, dieser saß auf der Bettkante neben Michaela, als er Michaela näher ansah, sah er dass bei ihr die Tränen flossen.

„Julian was hast du angestellt?" Severus brummte in seinem ihm üblichen Bariton, und Julian erschrak.

„Severus, es geht dir gut, ich habe Winky schon vor zwei Stunden auf die Suche nach dir geschickt, sie kam aber nicht wieder. Hast du den Trank für Michaela verbessern können? Sie leidet höllische Schmerzen, ich würde ihr gerne helfen kann es aber nicht ohne den Trank."

„Ja ich habe ihn verbessert, hier gib ihr davon 16 Tropfen das sollte helfen, ich habe bis vorhin an dem Trank gearbeitet. Du sagst der Schüler ist einer der Heiler, der mit Michaela Probleme hat? Aber wie kann der sich in den Schüler verwandeln? Es ist keinem Lehrer etwas aufgefallen, es fehlt uns tatsächlich dieser eine Schüler, wie heißt der Heiler?" Severus gab Julian den Trank, dieser gab Michaela die 16 Tropfen, nach und nach versiegten die Tränen, sie wurde ruhiger und fiel dann erneut in den Schlaf.

„Nun ich denke das liegt daran, dass der Heiler der Vater von dem Schüler ist, ich gehe davon aus, dass der entsprechende Schüler bei sich zu Hause ist und dort lernt."

„Aber trotzdem bleibt die Abhängigkeit des Heilers, das ist sogar noch schlimmer als wenn es nur ein Schüler wäre."


	165. Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik IV

Wie immer,….

Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik IV

„Nun ich denke das liegt daran, dass der Heiler der Vater von dem Schüler ist, ich gehe davon aus, dass der entsprechende Schüler bei sich zu Hause ist und dort lernt."

„Aber trotzdem bleibt die Abhängigkeit des Heilers, das ist sogar noch schlimmer als wenn es nur ein Schüler wäre." Severus setzte sich auf den Sessel und dachte nach. Julian streichelte derweil sanft über Michaela's Gesicht, er wischte ihre Tränenspuren weg.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde in der Severus und Julian schweigend ihren Gedanken nachhingen, begann Michaela sich zu regen, sie öffnete die Augen und sah in das Gesicht von Julian.

„Michaela wie fühlst du dich? Wie geht es dir?" Julian und Severus schauten Beide auf Michaela.

„Ich fühle mich als hätte mich ein Zug überrollt, ich habe Durst, wie spät ist es und welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Nun der Zug, das war wohl ich, du warst heute Nacht in einem Albtraum gefangen, Julian wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen als mich zu rufen, er hat dich nicht geweckt bekommen, ich habe mittels Legillimens mir deinen Traum angesehen, weißt du wer dich damals aus der Klinik geholt hat als du noch ein Kind warst?"

Michaela schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, ich weiß das nicht, ich habe diesen Mann nie zuvor gesehen, ich kann mich auch nur Bruchstückhaft daran erinnern wie er ausgesehen hat, ich weiß nur er kam als es mir sehr schlecht ging, es war zwei Tage nach dem Brand meines Elternhauses. Wie du weißt bin ich zusammengebrochen, ich hatte damals alles verloren, was mir je etwas bedeutet hatte, die Feuerwehrleute haben mich ins Muggelkrankenhaus gebracht, dort haben sie mir Medikamente gespritzt, von diesen bin ich nicht ruhiger geworden, ich bin aggressiv geworden, die Ärzte haben mich nicht beruhigen können, ich habe wie wild um mich geschlagen, ich habe keinen von denen mehr an mich ran gelassen, dann stand plötzlich dieser Mann im Raum, ab da weiß ich nichts mehr, das nächste Mal als ich richtig etwas mitbekam lag ich auf der Krankenstation unserer Schule, dort wurde mir erzählt das zufälligerweise dieser Zauberer auf der Station vorbeigekommen sei und meine Magie gespürt habe, er sei aus Neugier in mein Zimmer gekommen, habe die Situation innerhalb einer Sekunde erfasst und mich mit dem Stupor geschockt, dann hat er den Ärzten erklärt das er ein Kollege aus England sei, der hier einen Kollegen besuchen wollen würde. Er hat mit den Ärzten ausgemacht das er mich mitnehmen würde um mich zu behandeln. Da haben die Ärzte sich sehr drüber gefreut, ich hatte unbändige Kräfte und habe so ziemlich jeden, der in mein Zimmer kam verprügelt. Alle Medikamente die sie mir gegeben haben wirkten nicht so wie sie das erwartet hatten. Dieser Zustand war von dem Brand an immer schlimmer geworden. Es konnte mir keiner sagen wer dieser Mann war."

„Nun ich kann anhand des Bildes, welches ich in deinem Traum gesehen habe, sagen wer das ist, oder besser gesagt wer das war. Es war Albus Dumbledore, der ehemalige Schulleiter dieser Schule."

Michaela schluckte „dann war er auch derjenige der das Haus meiner Eltern abgebrannt hat, er stand bei den Menschen die zugesehen haben, wie die Muggelfeuerwehr versucht hat das Haus zu löschen, ich habe ihn einen kurzen Moment dort gesehen, aber das ist mir gerade erst bewusst geworden."

„Nun wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" Severus schaute sie wachsam an.

„Besser, allerdings habt ihr mir noch nicht gesagt welcher Tag heute ist." Michaela schaute fragend zu Julian und Severus.

„Nun es ist Mittwoch, ich gehe davon aus das du Hunger hast?" Julian blickte fragend auf sie hinab.

„Ich habe gar keinen Hunger, ich muss mich immer zum Essen zwingen, wie geht es den Schülern? Was macht der Heiler, wie geht es ihm?"

„Nun wenn du etwas gegessen und getrunken hast, werde ich dir diese Fragen beantworten. Komm wir gehen hinunter und werden gemeinsam mit Severus und Hermione ein frühes Mittagessen einnehmen." Julian hielt Michaela die Hand hin und half ihr aus dem Bett aufzustehen. Michaela ging es noch nicht so gut, sie schwankte leicht und Julian stützte sie und begleitete sie mit Severus gemeinsam hinunter in den Speisesaal, dort trafen sie auf Hermione die bereits am Tisch saß und auf die Drei wartete.

„Hallo Michaela, wie geht es dir? Du siehst noch blasser aus als eh schon immer, hast du nicht gut geschlafen?"

„Hallo Hermione, nein ich hatte erneut einen Albtraum, der war sogar so schlimm, dass Julian, Severus gerufen hat. Severus ist mittels Legillimens in meine Erinnerungen eingedrungen, er hat dort gesehen wovon ich geträumt habe, hinterher hat er mich gefragt ob ich wüsste wie der Zauberer hieß der mich aus dem Muggelkrankenhaus geholt hat. Aber mir ist der Name unbekannt, wenn ich das richtig gehört habe, dann hieß der Zauberer Albus Dumbledore, das hat zumindest Severus mir mitgeteilt."

„Was Severus, ist das wahr?" Hermione schaute entsetzt zu ihrem Mann.

„Leider ist es so, er ist dafür verantwortlich, das Michaela ihre Ausbildung nicht beenden konnte, er hat das Haus der Eltern angezündet, du weißt doch wir haben mehrmals im Jahr Treffen mit den Leitern der anderen Schulen, wir treffen uns sozusagen mit den Schulleitern der ganzen Welt, dort wird ausgetauscht und informiert, auf einem dieser Treffen muss Dumbledore erfahren haben wie gut Michaela in allen Fächern ist, das hat seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen, damit der dunkle Lord mich nicht durch jemand anderen ersetzen konnte hat er dort eingegriffen, allerdings ist die Art und Weise, wie er eingegriffen hat, nicht zu akzeptieren, zu seinem Glück ist er bereits Tod, sonst wäre das sicherlich die Strafe für sein Verbrechen." Severus hatte einen seiner finsteren Blicke im Gesicht stehen, er sah zum Fürchten aus, aber da Hermione ihn kannte, wusste sie nur zu genau, dass er es im tiefsten seiner Seele bedauerte, welches Leid durch den dunklen Lord überall verbreitet wurde.

„Severus, du hast gesagt das Albus Dumbledore bereits tot ist, wieso ist er schon tot?" Michaela blickte auf den Tisch, sie hatte kurz in das Gesicht von Severus gesehen und dort diesen finsteren Blick wahrgenommen, ihr Appetit, der eh nur sehr gering ausgeprägt war, war durch diesen sofort verschwunden.

„Michaela ich habe gesagt du erhältst Antworten auf deine Fragen wenn du vernünftig gegessen und genügend getrunken hast." Julian schaute nun genauso grimmig und finster wie Severus.

„Ja, Julian, ich habe allerdings überhaupt keinen Hunger. Dafür nehme ich ein großes Glas Wasser bitte, denn mein Körper schreit förmlich nach Flüssigkeit."

„Severus, hast du noch unser Spezial Wasser?" Julian blickte Severus an, dieser blickte in Julians Gesicht, eine kurze Sekunde waren ihm die Gesichtszüge entglitten, was wollte Julian von ihm? Doch als er in Julians Gesicht blickte, sah er was dort als Erwartung stand. Also nickte Severus, stand auf und holte für Michaela das Spezialwasser, er gab es Michaela und sagte „so wenn du das getrunken hast werden wir dir die Fragen beantworten, das was du in dem Glas hast ist eine Nährflüssigkeit, die hat Hermione bekommen während ihrer Schwangerschaft, sie konnte auch nicht genug essen, darum haben wir diese Nährlösung hergestellt. Also trink und wir werden dir antworten."

Michaela nahm das Glas mit dem, nach Wasser aussehendem, Getränk entgegen, sie trank es widerspruchslos aus. „Da ich nun dieses Zeug getrunken habe, wie geht es den Schülern und dem Heiler? Wart ihr schon bei dem Heiler Zuhause und habt nach dem Schüler geschaut? Wieso ist Albus Dumbledore schon tot?"

„Langsam Michaela, ich fange mal hinten an mit den Antworten auf deine Fragen, ich habe Albus getötet, er hatte einen Fluch auf sich gezogen, durch diesen wäre er sehr qualvoll gestorben, ich konnte den Fluch zu Beginn auf seine Hand beschränken, aber mit Fortschreiten der Zeit breitete der Fluch sich immer weiter aus, alles half nichts. Albus hatte mich darum gebeten das ich ihn ermorden sollte wenn es zu schlimm werden würde, ich wollte das nicht, doch durch einen widrigen Umstand hatte ich einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, der am Ende auch erforderte das ich für einen Schüler, der vom dunklen Lord den Auftrag erhalten hatte Albus Dumbledore zu töten, diese Aufgabe übernehmen müsste sollte der Schüler Versagen. Der Schüler hat Versagt, Albus hat mich noch ein letztes Mal angefleht mit einem ; Severus bitte; da habe ich den Tödlichen Fluch gesprochen. Deshalb ist Albus Dumbledore tot." Severus seufzte, nun hatte er tatsächlich diese Geschichte erzählt, wobei er sich doch geschworen hatte, sie nicht noch einmal zu erzählen.

Julian machte mit den Antworten auf die anderen Fragen weiter, er gab Severus somit die Zeit sich wieder zu fangen.

„Nun zu deinen Fragen nach den Schülern und dem Heiler, dem Heiler geht es soweit ganz ok, er durchlebt einen harten Entzug, ist dann auch seinen Arbeitsplatz los, er wird nie wieder als Heiler arbeiten, er bekommt seine Zulassung entzogen. Den Schülern geht es den Umständen entsprechend nicht gut aber auch nicht richtig schlecht. Sie müssen halt auch alle durch den Entzug gehen, bis sie wieder soweit sind und nach den Ferien dann zu den Prüfungen dürfen. Den Sohn des Heilers haben wir noch nicht besuchen können, Severus wollte dich mitnehmen zu ihm."

Michaela riss erstaunt die Augen auf „du möchtest das ich mitgehe zu dem Heiler nach Hause?"

„Ja Michaela, du bist die beste Wahl dafür, ich denke er ist auch ein Metamorphmagus, du kannst das schneller feststellen als jeder andere, du kannst mit deinen Empfindungen das am schnellsten erfahren." Severus blickte sie fest an.

„Du weißt aber schon wie ich auf einen Metamorphmagus reagiere oder?" Michaela überlegte, ob Severus das vergessen hätte, was ihr in der Zelle passiert war.

„Ja ich weiß was dir passiert wenn du auf einen Metamorphmagus triffst, du wirst bewusstlos, je nachdem wie gut der Zauberer ist kann er auch andere Zauber auf dich übertragen, welche die zuvor auf ihn angewendet wurden."

„Du möchtest also das wenn der Sohn des Heilers ein Metamorphmagus ist, dass ich unfähig werde mich zu verteidigen? Dass ich bewusstlos zusammenbreche, dass du mich erneut tragen musst, wieso sollte ich das freiwillig in Kauf nehmen, natürlich ist es so am einfachsten zu erfahren was mit dem Schüler ist, und wenn er Drogenabhängig ist, du weißt noch nicht alles von mir. Es kann mir passieren, dass ich durch den Schüler selber wieder abhängig werde, weil wenn er von einer bestimmten Substanz abhängig ist, kann er das auch auf mich übertragen, für ihn wäre damit der Entzug fertig und ich müsste den Entzug anstelle von ihm durchlaufen."

„Nein das war mir so nicht bewusst, aber du bist trotzdem die beste Wahl, mit deiner Ausbildung, deinem Fachwissen, du kannst es wirklich am schnellsten und einfachsten herausfinden, ein harmloses Händeschütteln, und du weißt alles. Mit den Nebenwirkungen werden wir uns beschäftigen wenn sie eintreten, ich werde dich mit meinem Leben beschützen, auch werde ich dich höchstpersönlich durch den Entzug bringen, deshalb bitte ich dich, begleite mich zu dem Schüler nach Hause."

Michaela saß still am Esstisch, sie grübelte ob sie es tatsächlich auf sich nehmen wollte, das Severus sich so intensiv um sie kümmern müsste, sie hatte insgeheim Angst vor ihm, er war ihr unheimlich, auch er besaß eine Menge an Wissen, in ihren Überlegungen störte sie plötzlich die Stimme von Julian.

„Michaela, ich weiß es kommt etwas überraschend und vielleicht auch zu früh, aber ich kann nicht anders, ich liebe dich, heirate mich, werde meine Frau."

Michaela schaute perplex den Heiler Julian an, er sah sie aufrichtig und sehr ernst an, sie überlegte nur kurz und sagte dann „auch ich liebe dich, ich möchte dich gerne heiraten, ich möchte deine Frau werden."

Hermione und Severus sahen sich gegenseitig an, sie waren Zeuge geworden wie sich Michaela und Julian versprachen das sie heiraten würden, Severus sprach darauf hin „Michaela, Julian wird dich genauso durch den Entzug begleiten wie ich, er wird hier auf dich warten, bei dem Schüler ist es zu gefährlich für Julian, er ist der beste Heiler den ich kenne, aber damit er so ein guter Heiler sein kann hat er sämtliche magische Fähigkeiten in seine Heilfähigkeit umwandeln lassen, er kann nur noch einen Stupor zur Verteidigung anwenden. Deswegen möchte ich das er hier auf uns wartet, ich werde mit dir und dem Schüler gemeinsam hier her apparieren."

„Ok Severus dann lass uns bitte aufbrechen, je eher ich es hinter mich gebracht habe um so eher sind wir zurück, und um so eher könnt ihr mir dann helfen."

Severus nickte Michaela zu, er bot ihr seinen Arm an damit sie mit ihm gemeinsam apparieren konnte. Ein leises ploppen und Severus war mit Michaela verschwunden, sie erschienen wenig später vor dem Haus der Familie Hendrick, sie klingelten, die Tür wurde von der Mutter des Schülers geöffnet.

„Ja bitte?" die Mutter des Schülers schaute leicht irritiert.

„Guten Tag Misses Hendrick, ich bin Severus Snape, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, wir machen uns große Sorgen um ihren Sohn, ist ihr Mann zuhause?"

„Ja mein Mann hat seit mehreren Tagen eine dicke Bronchitis, er liegt im Bett unseres Sohnes, damit er mich und unsere kleine Tochter nicht ansteckt. Aber unser Sohn ist doch noch auf Hogwarts oder?"

„Nun ja Misses Hendrick, ihr Sohn befindet sich zur Zeit auf meinem Manor, er war Drogenabhängig, er macht gerade einen Entzug durch, dürfte ich wohl mal nach ihrem Mann sehen? Ich habe unsere Heilerin mitgebracht von der Krankenstation, vielleicht kann sie ihrem Mann helfen gesund zu werden. Wenn sie gestatten?"

„Nun ja ich möchte schon gerne das es meinem Mann wieder besser geht, es ist nicht gerade leicht für uns da er schon so lange krank ist. Also kommen sie bitte herein, sein Zimmer ist die Treppe hoch und dann das erste Zimmer auf der rechten Seite."

Severus verbeugte sich leicht, nahm Michaela an die Hand und geleitete sie nach oben zu dem Mann.

Er klopfte an die Tür und als er ein unwirsches „Frau was willst du" aus dem Raum vernahm öffnete Severus die Tür.

Der Schüler saß in Gestalt seines Vaters auf dem Bett und las in den Schulbüchern.

„Hallo Mister Hendrick, ich habe mir Sorgen um ihren Sohn gemacht und habe mich deshalb auf den Weg zu Ihnen gemacht, ich habe extra meine Heilerin von der Krankenstation mitgebracht um zu sehen was mit ihrem Sohn ist. Er ist nicht auf Hogwarts, er ist spurlos verschwunden."

Mister Hendrick sah erschrocken zu seinem gefürchteten Tränkeprofessor und Schulleiter auf „wie mein Sohn ist verschwunden, das kann, das darf doch nicht wahr sein." Er hustete um den Schein aufrecht zu halten, er sei schwer krank.

„Entschuldigen sie Schulleiter, dürfte ich den kranken Mann mal untersuchen, ich bin schließlich Heilerin, ich möchte ihm gerne helfen." Michaela blickte zu Severus dieser nickte.

Severus trat zur Seite und ließ Michaela in den Raum treten.

Michaela fasste beherzt den Arm des Mannes, nur eine Sekunde später lag sie auf dem Boden, sie war erneut bewusstlos zusammengebrochen.

„Was ist passiert?" Mister Hendrick der ja vorgab sein Vater zu sein, war so überrascht von dem Zusammenbruch der Frau, das er sich in sich selbst zurück verwandelte.

„Hallo Mister Hendrick, so findet man dann doch noch das verlorene Schäfchen, wobei in ihrem Fall eher der Wolf im Schafspelz, die Heilerin ist eine Empathin, sie kann Dinge von ihnen empfangen, ich hoffe für sie das sie sich schnell erholt und nicht ihretwegen schlimme Qualen durchleiden muss."

„Ich habe gar nichts getan, mein Vater wollte das ich hier Zuhause bleibe, ich sollte mich besser gesagt ihn krank melden, und meiner Mutter erzählen ich sei höchst ansteckend, meine Mutter weiß nicht das Papa und ich ein Metamorphmagus sind. Was passiert jetzt mit mir und mit ihm?"

„Nun zunächst möchte ich Sie bitten sich zurück in ihren Vater zu verwandeln, dann begleiten Sie mich und die Heilerin auf mein Manor, dort werden sie eine Zelle bekommen, wie ihre anderen Klassenkameraden auch, sie haben auch Drogen genommen?"

„Nein wieso sollte ich?" Der Schüler schaute entsetzt in das Gesicht seines Schulleiters.

„Nun ihr Vater hat das getan, da liegt doch der Verdacht nahe, dass sie das auch getan haben. Also raus mit der Wahrheit."

„Ich nein, nicht das ich wüsste dass ich welche zu mir genommen habe. Wenn dann hat mir das Zeug jemand untergejubelt." Blankes Entsetzen sprach Bände aus dem Gesicht des Schülers.

Severus nickte „Nun gut wir werden es merken, sie verwandeln sich jetzt zurück, ich nehme die Heilerin auf den Arm und sie werden mich begleiten auf mein Manor, glauben Sie ja nicht sie könnten sich irgendwas erlauben, ich bin selbst mit gefesselten Armen und verbundenen Augen dazu in der Lage sie außer Gefecht zu setzen."

Der Schüler nickte, er verwandelte sich zurück in seinen Vater, Severus hob Michaela vom Boden auf, so stiegen sie die Treppe hinab, Severus mit Michaela auf dem Arm und Mister Hendrick ging vorweg, er verließ das Haus dicht gefolgt von Severus, als sie die Apparationsperre hinter sich gelassen hatten legte der Schüler der noch immer aussah wie sein Vater die Hand auf Severus Arm. Es ploppte leise und Severus mitsamt seiner Fracht und dem Schüler war verschwunden. Als sie auf Prince Manor ankamen stand an der Seite von Severus nun wieder der Schüler, dieser ließ sobald er festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte den Arm seines Schulleiters los.

Severus schritt voran und rief an der Haustür nach Julian.

„Julian, deine Verlobte benötigt deine und meine Hilfe, könntest du bitte in euer Zimmer kommen? Winky! Bringe bitte diesen Schüler in eine Zelle in unserem Kerker, sie sollten besser der Hauselfe keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, sonst wird es schmerzhaft für sie."

Severus ließ den Schüler stehen und begann mit Michaela auf dem Arm, die Stufen zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufzusteigen.

Ein kleines Review wäre nett. Sonst muss ich ohne in mein Bett.


	166. Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik V

Wie immer,….

Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik V

Severus schritt voran und rief an der Haustür nach Julian.

„Julian, deine Verlobte benötigt deine und meine Hilfe, könntest du bitte in euer Zimmer kommen? Winky! Bringe bitte diesen Schüler in eine Zelle in unserem Kerker, sie sollten besser der Hauselfe keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, sonst wird es schmerzhaft für sie."

Severus ließ den Schüler stehen und begann mit Michaela auf dem Arm, die Stufen zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufzusteigen.

Er hörte noch wie es hinter ihm ploppte und Winky mit dem Schüler verschwand, er stieg die letzten Stufen hinauf und betrat den langen Korridor der ihn zu seinen und Hermione's Räumen führte, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war ein weiterer Korridor, der ihn zu den Räumen von Michaela und Julian führte. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum, er trug Michaela ins Bett, er legte sie sanft ab und schaute besorgt auf die zierliche Person hinab.

„Was ist passiert Severus?" Julian stand hinter ihm, er war wenige Sekunden nach Severus in den Raum getreten.

„Julian, ich weiß es nicht genau, sie ist wie bei dem Vater auch zusammengebrochen, aber sie regt sich seit dem nicht mehr. Als das mit dem Vater passiert war, ist sie sofort wieder bei Bewusstsein gewesen, aber jetzt ist gar nichts da."

Julian kniete sich neben das Bett, er begann damit Michaela zu untersuchen, er fasste sie an und streichelte sie, doch es zeigte sich nicht eine Regung auf dem Gesicht der Frau. Irritiert schaute Julian zu Severus „was ist genau passiert?"

„Nun als wir in dem Zimmer des Schülers ankamen lag dort der Schüler in Gestalt seines Vaters, er macht uns vor das er schwer krank sei, da trat Michaela zu ihm ans Bett, sie fasste nur seinen Arm an und sie lag sofort auf dem Boden, genau so habe ich sie aufgenommen und wir sind hierher, allerdings habe ich den Schüler, der nach dem Schreck durch Michaela wieder aussah wie er selbst, gebeten für seine Mutter nochmal die Maskerade aufrecht zu halten. Seine Mutter ist ein Muggel, ich glaube nicht dass sie weiß dass ihre Kinder magische Kräfte haben. Er hat sich also nochmal in seinen Vater verwandelt, dann sind wir zur Apparationsgrenze gegangen und sind dann hierher appariert. Michaela hat sich während des ganzen Vorganges nicht bewegt oder gerührt."

„Severus, auch auf die Gefahr hin das du Michaela durch einen Legillimens weiter verletzt, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit jetzt in ihre Gedanken zu kommen und zu sehen wie wir ihr helfen können."

„Bist du dir sicher, gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?" bedauernd schüttelte Julian den Kopf „nein Severus, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich würde diesen Weg nicht vorschlagen, wenn es einen anderen Weg geben würde."

„Nun gut auf deinen Wunsch hin. Legillimens!" Severus drang in die Gedanken von Michaela ein, er war überrascht, ihre Okklumentik sprang nicht an, ihr Geist war gefangen in einem Käfig, Severus besah sich den Käfig näher, er erkannte genau das es Michaelas Geist war der dort eingesperrt lag, doch durch wen war dieser Käfig entstanden? Severus versuchte durch die Gitterstäbe Kontakt zu dem Geist von Michaela aufzunehmen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Traurig zog er sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Julian, das ist sehr schwierig zu beschreiben, stell dir vor Michaela liegt in einem Käfig eingesperrt, sie liegt genau in der Mitte des Käfigs, ich komme nicht an sie heran, ich kann sie nicht anfassen, ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte. Ich habe keine Ahnung was wir hier machen könnten um ihr zu helfen."

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht, ich muss mir den Schüler ansehen, begleitest du mich zu ihm, ich brauch auch dort deine Fähigkeit als Legillimens."

„Nun ich mache alles was in meiner Macht steht, um Michaela wieder gesund zu bekommen."

„Gut dann lass uns nicht warten, auf zu den Zellen, am besten beginnen wir mit dem Schüler."

Julian schritt voran, dicht gefolgt von Severus, Hermione begegnete ihnen auf dem Flur.

„Hermione, mein Engel, mein Leben, geh bitte zu Michaela in das Zimmer und passe auf sie auf, sie ist Bewusstlos, es muss jemand bei ihr bleiben."

„Wieso ist sie bewusstlos? Was ist passiert?"

„Hermione das erklären wir dir später, jetzt ist es wichtig das du dich um meine Verlobte kümmerst, ich kann jetzt nicht alles erklären."

„Ok, ich hoffe ihr könnt Ihr schnell helfen." Hermione gab Severus einen Kuss und betrat dann das Zimmer von Michaela.

Severus und Julian eilten in den Kerker hinunter, sie gingen zu der Zelle in der der Schüler Hendrick saß. „Nun Mister Hendrick, ich werde jetzt in ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen eindringen, wehren sie sich nicht gegen mich, wenn ich Widerstand spüre wird es für sie schmerzhaft."

„Ja Professor Snape, ich werde mich nicht gegen sie stellen." Der Schüler blickte zu Boden, doch Severus brauchte weder Blickkontakt noch tatsächlich die Einverständnis des Jungen, er ist und bleibt der beste Legillimens, wer sich ihm widersetzen würde, müsste mit den Qualen leben. Ein gedachter ;Legillimens; schon war er in den Gedanken des Schülers, dieser wehrte sich trotz seiner Versicherung, sich nicht gegen seinen Schulleiter zu stellen. Es störte Severus nicht im Geringsten, sein Schüler schrie wie am Spieß, doch außer ihm und Julian, würde das keiner hören.

Severus durchsuchte die Gedanken und Erinnerungen des Schülers, er stieß auf die Stelle wo Michaela dem Schüler die Hand gab. Er hörte es als wären es seine eigenen Gedanken, der Schüler hatte, ehe Michaela ihm die Hand gegeben hatte, noch daran gedacht das sein Vater ihm etwas von einer Schwester, einer Heilerin, erzählt hatte die in Hogwarts jetzt die Krankenstation betreuen würde, und das diese mit ihm und er mit ihr viele Probleme habe, da sie sehr genau wisse was den Patienten helfen würde, und das sein Vater sich bei der Schwester rächen wollte, dafür das er nicht befördert worden ist, sondern weiter den normalen Job als Assistenzheiler hatte. Er spürte den Hass des Schülers in sich, die Berührung von Michaela dadurch entlud sich der ganze Hass auf Michaela. Das erklärte ihm warum Michaela so zusammengebrochen war, aber warum war sie in einem Käfig gefangen? Severus durchsuchte die Gedanken und Erinnerungen des Schülers weiter, er fand viel früher ein Gespräch zwischen dem Schüler und seinem Vater. ;Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen als du, du bleibst hier bei Mutter, du verwandelst dich in mich, meldest dich krank auf der Arbeit, ich werde mich so auffällig wie möglich im Unterricht geben, ich werde hier diese Droge nehmen, Probier sie doch auch mal, es ist so ein tolles Gefühl, wenn du das Zeug genommen hast.; ;Nein Dad bitte tu das nicht, ich möchte meinen Abschluss machen, ich möchte doch auch Heiler werden so wie du, versau mir bitte nicht meinen Schulabschluss, bitte Dad.; doch das weitere Gespräch war nicht mehr in dem Kopf des Schülers, Severus wusste das hier einer die Erinnerung des Schülers manipuliert hatte. Nachdem er nun keine brauchbaren Erinnerungen von dem Schüler mehr bekommen würde, verließ Severus die Gedanken genau in dem Moment wo ihm Julian auf die Schulter fasste.

„Julian, was?" zischte er ziemlich erzürnt, doch nun nahm er die Schreie wahr. Der Schüler war in sich zusammengesackt, das konnten die Mitschüler beobachten. Diese schrieen jetzt laut.

„Oh um Merlin's Willen, Julian pack den Mistkerl auf die Liege und lass ihn liegen, der erholt sich gleich wieder, er hatte versucht gegen mich Okklumentik zu benutzen, aber er war so schwach. Deshalb hat er auch solche Schmerzen erlitten. Aber das Wichtigste ist, er hat nicht alle Informationen er besaß sie mal alle, aber es hat sich jemand an seiner Erinnerung zu schaffen gemacht, und ich denke ich weiß auch wer das getan hat. Verabreiche allen Schülern bitte mal 5 Tropfen vom Trank der Lebenden Toten, die müssen alle dieser Erinnerung beraubt werden. Aber ich werde jetzt zu dem Heiler gehen, der es geschafft hat nicht nur seine eigene Karriere vor die Wand zu fahren, sondern auch noch die Karriere seines Sohnes, ehe diese überhaupt anfangen konnte."

„Severus, was soll das bedeuten?" Julian schaute ihn skeptisch an.

„Nun dieser Schüler war der letzte der Hautkontakt mit deiner Verlobten hatte, sie ist seit dem Bewusstlos. Was möchtest du von mir hören? Das er unschuldig ist an dem ganzen? Das kann ich so nicht behaupten, aber wenn ich mit dem Vater fertig bin werde ich es wahrscheinlich wissen."

Voller Zorn verließ Severus die Zelle, er betrat wenig später genauso wütend und zornig die Zelle des Vaters von dem Schüler. Auch hier dachte er nur einen ;Legillimens; und er war schon in den Gedanken des Vaters, dieser wehrte sich schon mehr als sein Sohn, doch auch diese Gegenwehr war nutzlos, im Moment zog Severus die Kraft die er brauchte um an die nötigen Informationen zu gelangen aus seiner dunklen Seite in sich, diese war durch seinen Zorn und seine Wut so stark das der Vater genauso leicht zu Boden ging und Severus problemlos alle Gedanken erfahren konnte die er wissen wollte, es war tatsächlich so das der Vater auch etwas gegen seinen eigenen Sohn in der Hand hatte, er hatte seinen eigenen Sohn abhängig gemacht von dieser Muggeldroge, diese war auch verantwortlich für die Gedächtnislücke des Schülers, das wusste Severus nun, aber was ihm noch immer unerklärlich blieb und worauf ihm auch die Gedanken und Erinnerungen des Vaters keinen Aufschluss gab, war wieso Michaela in ihrem eigenen Geist gefangen saß. Severus strafte den Vater noch mit einem kurzen Cruciatus, dann verließ er die Zelle wieder, den Vater ließ er am Boden liegen wo seiner Meinung nach dieser Abschaum auch hingehören würde.

„Severus, warte auf mich, was hast du erfahren?" Julian rief ihn, doch Severus drehte sich nicht um.

Julian eilte ihm nach, doch Severus verließ geradewegs das Manor, er disapparierte und war verschwunden.

„Julian? Wo ist Severus hin?" dieser Ruf kam aus der Etage in der er und Michaela ein Zimmer gemeinsam bewohnten, es war Hermione die gerade aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, als Severus disapparierte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wie geht es Michaela?" Julian machte sich Sorgen, was hatte Severus erfahren? Würde er rechtzeitig zurück kommen, könnten Sie das Leben von Michaela retten? Er ging zurück ins Manor, hinauf in sein Zimmer, er setzte sich zu Michaela ans Bett, er streichelte sie, doch sie regte sich noch immer nicht.

„Hat sich an ihrem Zustand in der Zwischenzeit etwas geändert gehabt?" er schaute Hermione fragend an.

„Nun es kommt darauf an was du mit geändert meinst." Hermione schaute Julian ernst an.

„Geändert im Sinne von hat sie sich bewegt, hat sie etwas gesagt?" Julian blickte zu Michaela hin, doch diese lag noch genau so im Bett wie er sie dort vorgefunden hatte. Ein leises ploppen und Severus stand mit Lucius im Raum.

„Severus, was ist passiert?" Julian und Hermione stürmten beide mit dieser Frage auf ihn ein.

„Lucius, meinst du das es helfen könnte, was wir mit Hermione gemacht haben?"

„Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?" Hermione schaute entsetzt von Severus zu Lucius und dann zu Julian, sie hoffte das einer der drei Männer sagen würde worüber sie sprachen. Julian zog die Achseln hoch „also ich habe keinen Plan, was Lucius und Severus meinen."

„Liebling, erinnerst du dich daran das ich dich mal ins Wasser geschmissen habe?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen Severus?" Hermione schaute ungläubig zu Lucius „das war dann also deine Idee?"

„Wenn du es genau wissen möchtest, nein, es ist nur die Idee eines Muggelarztes, der hat das mit Bewusstlosen Patienten gemacht, wenn der Geist im Körper gefangen ist, dann kann es helfen den Menschen in das Wasser zu werfen, wenn er schwimmen kann, erinnert er sich daran und sein Geist sucht einen Weg den Körper wieder zu befehligen."

„Aber wenn derjenige nicht Schwimmen kann? Was passiert dann? Soll Michaela ertrinken?"

„Nein, sie hat ganze dreißig Sekunden Zeit, wenn sie sich bis dahin nicht bewegt, wird sie von uns wieder rausgeholt, bewegt sie sich geben wir ihr noch etwas länger Zeit, um zu einer Koordinierten Bewegung zu finden."

„Hermione, es hat bei dir damals auch geholfen, sollen wir es nicht wenigstens mal versuchen?"

„Severus, Michaela hat vorhin geschrieen, ich dachte schon es würde sie einer umbringen wollen."

„Was das hast du mir noch nicht erzählt," „du hattest auch nicht explizit danach gefragt, aber ich wollte es dir sagen, doch genau in dem Moment sind Severus und Lucius hier aufgetaucht. Übrigens Severus, du solltest mit Lucius mal auf unser Trainingsgelände gehen, du siehst so aus als ob du einen harten Kampf gebrauchen könntest."

„Hermione, das sollte ich besser heute nicht tun, ich würde sonst vielleicht meinen Freund töten, also Julian bist du dabei, sollen wir es probieren Michaela so zurück zu holen?"


	167. Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik VI

Wie immer,…

Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik VI

„Was das hast du mir noch nicht erzählt," „du hattest auch nicht explizit danach gefragt, aber ich wollte es dir sagen, doch genau in dem Moment sind Severus und Lucius hier aufgetaucht. Übrigens Severus, du solltest mit Lucius mal auf unser Trainingsgelände gehen, du siehst so aus als ob du einen harten Kampf gebrauchen könntest."

„Hermione, das sollte ich besser heute nicht tun, ich würde sonst vielleicht meinen Freund töten, also Julian bist du dabei, sollen wir es probieren Michaela so zurück zu holen?"

„Du würdest mich doch nicht töten können, Severus, was denkst du denn?"

„Lucius, was denkst du denn? Ich bin gerade dabei meine dunkle Magie zu benutzen, beziehungsweise habe ich meine dunkle Magie vorhin bereits genutzt, wenn du mir jetzt mit einem Angriff in die Quere kommen solltest, könnte es für einen von uns tödlich ausgehen. Ich möchte weder dein Leben, noch mein eigens Leben gefährden, deshalb wird es heute nicht zu einem Kampf zwischen uns kommen."

„So Jungs jetzt mal runterkommen, wir probieren es auf deine Weise Lucius, ich hoffe Michaela hat einen starken Überlebenswillen, dann wird diese Sache funktionieren."

„Jungs? So hat mich seit Ewigkeit keiner mehr genannt, aber ich verzeihe dir Julian, Lucius, komm lass uns alles vorbereiten, Hermione, kümmere dich bitte darum das Michaela einen Badeanzug an hat, sie soll sich nicht genieren wenn sie wach wird. Wenn das nicht funktionieren sollte, müssen wir nach einer anderen Lösung suchen." Severus ging mit Lucius schon mal in das Erdgeschoss und dort in das Schwimmbad, sie senkten die Wassertemperatur, damit es auch kalt genug für diese Therapie war, Hermione half Julian dabei seine Verlobte umzukleiden. Als sie Michaela fertig angezogen hatten trug Julian sie hinunter ins Schwimmbad. „Severus hat Recht, sie ist einfach zu dünn, sie ist noch leichter als ein Fliegengewicht. Sie muss dringend etwas an Masse zulegen."

„Julian, ich weiß wie schwer es ist zuzunehmen, da müssen wir ihr helfen mit den richtigen Tränken."

„Ah da seit ihr Drei ja, bist du bereit Michaela ins Wasser zu werfen?" Severus schaute erwartungsvoll zu Julian. Dieser nickte und warf Michaela ins Wasser.

Julian zählte leise für sich mit, es stiegen Luftblasen auf, doch Michaela bewegte sich nicht, Julian sprang kurzerhand hinterher um sie zurück an die Oberfläche zu holen, die dreißig Sekunden waren schon vorbei ehe Michaela auf dem Boden des Beckens ankam, Julian hatte seine Mühe sie zurück zur Oberfläche zu holen, als er sie unter Wasser erreichte war es, als würde Michaela von einem Fluch unter Wasser festgehalten, Julian zerrte an ihrem Körper, es dauerte einfach länger als alle erwartet hatten, Severus und Lucius sahen das Julian unter Wasser Hilfe brauchte, es sprangen Beide ins Wasser und halfen so Julian, Michaela zu befreien, es kostete alle drei viel Kraft Michaela zurück zur Oberfläche zu holen. Aber gemeinsam schafften sie es.

Hermione hielt für alle Handtücher bereit, doch keiner der drei Männer nahm eins für sich, sie legten Michaela auf eins der Handtücher ab, Julian untersuchte sie.

„Sie atmet nicht mehr, wir müssen die Wiederbelebung einleiten, Severus weißt du wie eine Mund zu Mund Beatmung geht?"

Severus nickte, und begann sofort damit den Kopf von Michaela nach hinten zu überstrecken, dann öffnete er ihren Mund und schaute ob sie etwas im Mund hatte was die Atmung behindern würde, es kam ein riesiger Schwall Wasser aus Michaela's Mund. Julian fühlte in der Zwischenzeit nach dem Puls, der war schwach aber zumindest noch da. Severus begann mit der Beatmung, nach wenigen Malen des Atem spenden, hustete Michaela und erneut kam ein riesiger Schwall Wasser aus ihrem Mund.

„Sie hat unter Wasser normal weiter geatmet, das ist nicht gut, überhaupt nicht gut. Wenn sie jetzt alleine atmet, sollten wir sie rasch in unser Zimmer bringen, sie muss aus dem nassen Badeanzug raus, sie fängt schon an blau anzulaufen, sie hat Gänsehaut, sie friert. Los lasst sie uns nach oben bringen, sie muss ins Bett."

Severus, Lucius und Julian nahmen Michaela vorsichtig vom Boden auf, sie trugen sie in ihr Zimmer, dort legten sie, sie im Bett ab. Hermione war den Männern gefolgt, sie ließ durch einen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes den nassen Badeanzug verschwinden, nackt legten die Männer Michaela im Bett ab. Julian deckte sie sofort zu, dann bat er Severus und Lucius „Severus, Lucius könntet ihr bitte mich mit ihr allein lassen? Ich möchte etwas probieren, aber dafür möchte ich keine männlichen Zuschauer haben."

Lucius und Severus nickten „Ich werde jetzt eh ins Labor gehen, deine Verlobte wird sicherlich noch mehrere Tränke benötigen. Diese werde ich wenn du mich hier nicht mehr brauchen kannst, jetzt brauen gehen."

„Geh nur Severus, ich brauche nur Hermione hier im Raum, Lucius du entschuldigst uns bitte, warte im Kaminzimmer auf mich oder Hermione, oder Severus wer eher zurück ist, oder wenn du Heim musst dann geh."

„Ich werde im Kaminzimmer warten, meine Familie weiß wo ich bin." Lucius verließ gemeinsam mit Severus den Raum, Julian zog die Decke von Michaela's Körper, er legte sich auch nackt neben Michaela ins Bett, Hermione schaute etwas irritiert. „Was erwartest du jetzt von mir Julian?"

„Nun ich vermute das ich gleich schlafen werde, du müsstest bitte unsere Lebenszeichen überwachen, du kennst den Zauber?"

„Selbstverständlich, ich werde auf eure Körper aufpassen." Hermione setzte sich auf den Sessel neben das Bett, sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und sprach den Überwachungszauber, Julian schloss die Augen es fiel ihm immer schwerer nicht mit Michaela zu verschmelzen. Er lag so dicht neben ihr, er spürte die Atmung ihres Körpers, er umfing ihren Körper mit seinen Armen, seine Beine umschlangen ihre Beine, so lag er verschlungen mit Michaela im Bett. Er verließ auf diesem Wege der Gedankenverschmelzung seinen Körper und betrat ihren Körper, er konnte fühlen was sie fühlte, er spürte den Schmerz beim Atmen, er fand ihren Geist wie Severus es beschrieben hatte gefangen in einem Käfig, doch jetzt wo er den Käfig näher besah, wusste er plötzlich was dieser Käfig war, der Schüler der zuletzt mit seiner Michaela Kontakt gehabt hatte, war genau wie sein Vater Drogenabhängig, diese Abhängigkeit hat sich auf Michaela übertragen. Er konnte sehen wovon Michaela abhängig war, er kam dabei sogar ganz dicht an sie heran, er sprach ihr zu ;ich werde dich da wieder rausholen, aber du musst mitkämpfen, du musst es wollen; danach zog er sich aus ihrem Körper zurück. Als er die Augen aufschlug war es bereits früh am nächsten Morgen, Hermione saß halb liegend auf dem Sessel, sie war zugedeckt worden, auf der Couch mit dem Rücken zum Bett saß Severus, als der Alarm losging weil Julian sich regte sprang Severus auf, auch Hermione erwachte wieder.

„Julian wie geht es Michaela? Was können wir für Sie tun?" Severus stand neben Hermione, Beide blickten besorgt auf Michaela und Julian.

„Nun zunächst Danke Severus für die Tränke, die du für Michaela gebraut hast, sie benötigt dringend einen aufpäppelnden Trank, sie wird eine Lungenentzündung bekommen, durch unsere Aktion mit dem Schwimmbad, sie benötigt einen Entzugstrank, sie muss so schnell wie irgend möglich durch den Entzug, sie ist in einem Käfig eingesperrt der aus Drogen besteht."

„Weißt du welche Drogen das sind?" Severus hoffte sehr das es nicht diese Muggeldroge sei, doch Julian machte diese Hoffnung mit seiner Aussage sofort zunichte.

„Severus das ist diese Muggeldroge, von der hat der Vater seinen Sohn abhängig gemacht, ich weiß nicht ob der Sohn freiwillig diese Droge übertragen hat oder ob er da gar nichts für kann, das kann ich nicht sagen, ich weiß nur das der Schüler durch seinen Vater abhängig gemacht wurde, er wollte das sicher nicht."

„Nun wie dem auch sei, das wird ein harter Entzug werden, Michaela war bereits einmal von dieser Droge abhängig, sie ist es jetzt erneut, sie muss dafür leider auch in eine unserer Zellen, und du kannst nicht bei ihr sein, sie würde dich sonst eventuell verletzen, auch wenn sie es gar nicht möchte. Wir sollten ihr den ersten Trank in den Magen zaubern, dann sie hinunter bringen in eine der Zellen, warte mal, wir haben wieviele Zellen?" Severus überlegte, er hatte 8 Schüler, den Heiler, und die Zelle für Teddy Lupin, er hatte gar keine Zelle mehr frei. „Also Michaela muss den Entzug hier durchmachen, ich habe nur 10 Zellen im Kerker, da ist keine mehr für Michaela frei, Teddy kommt doch heute Abend auch zu uns, er muss noch zwei Monate immer zur Überwachung hier bei uns schlafen. Deshalb muss Michaela hier auf ihrem Zimmer den Entzug durchstehen, Julian und Hermione, verlasst ihr bitte dieses Zimmer, ich werde mit dem Entzug jetzt beginnen." Hermione wollte etwas sagen doch Severus hielt sie ab „Hermione, du musst bitte dich mit Julian gemeinsam um den Entzug der Schüler kümmern, Michaela braucht mich hier bei sich, ich habe ihr versprochen sie durch alles zu begleiten, und Julian, du kannst das nicht, da du dich nicht gegen sie wehren könntest. Also bitte verlasst jetzt diesen Raum, ich werde ihn auch so abschließen das ihr hier erst rein könnt wenn ich es euch erlaube, auch kommt Michaela erst dann hier heraus wenn sie den Entzug hinter sich hat. Rizzy und Winky werden Michaela mit allem versorgen was sie benötigt, ich kann hier nach Belieben rein und raus apparieren, ich werde zu den meisten Mahlzeiten unten im Speisesaal sein, dort können wir die weiteren Schritte besprechen. Michaela muss während ihres Entzuges auf dem Zimmer bleiben, jeder Kontakt mit anderen Menschen würde den Entzug verlangsamen." Hermione und Julian nickten und verließen den Raum, Severus gab Michaela den Entzugstrank, nachdem dieser in ihrem Körper angekommen war schlug sie die Augen auf, sie setzte sich im Bett auf.

„Severus, bitte lass mich nicht alleine, ich stehe den Entzug nicht ohne Hilfe durch, noch bin ich geistig dazu in der Lage dir mitzuteilen was dich erwarten wird, es dauert aber nicht mehr lange und der Entzug setzt richtig ein, ihr habt bisher alles richtig gemacht, außer die Idee mit dem Schwimmbad, das wird ne ausgewachsene Lungenentzündung geben, ich kann kaum atmen, es schmerzt höllisch, du erinnerst dich noch daran was ich erzählt habe über meinen ersten Entzug?"

„Ja ich erinnere mich sehr genau daran, da ich einmal deine Erzählung davon habe und die Erinnerungen des Meisters an den Entzug, ich bin also auf alles vorbereitet, außerdem habe ich schon mehrere Entzüge durchgeführt, ich weiß darum worauf ich mich hier eingelassen habe."

„Achtung es beginnt zu wirken, ich kann nichts mehr für meine Handlungen, bitte vergiss das nicht."

„Das vergesse ich nicht, ich bin für alles gewappnet."

Severus setzte sich auf den Sessel, er beobachtete Michaela ganz genau, sie saß zunächst ruhig in ihrem Bett, doch dann begann es, ihre Muskeln begannen zu zucken, sie bekam einen Krampfanfall, sie schlug mit dem Kopf hinten an die Kopfstütze, sie Hustete und krümmte sich, Severus ließ sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Als diese Phase des Entzuges überstanden war, fiel Michaela in einen unruhigen Schlaf, auch im Schlaf zuckten ihre Muskeln immer wieder völlig unkontrolliert, sie Hustete und der Husten wurde immer schlimmer, zusätzlich zu dem Entzug bekam Michaela nun auch noch Fieber, es ging ihr zusehends schlechter, Severus sah sich genötigt ihr den Trank der Lebenden Toten zu geben, damit sie diese Phase schnell überstehen würde, doch es wurde nicht besser.

Michaela hatte eine sehr schlimme Lungenentzündung, sie brauchte noch andere Tränke, doch diese konnte Severus ihr nicht geben, da diese sich nicht mit dem Trank für den Entzug vertrugen, also saß Severus auf der Bettkante, er kühlte Michaela mit Wadenwickel, doch das Fieber stieg einfach weiter, Severus begann sich große Sorgen zu machen, er rief nach Julian und bat ihn in das Zimmer zu kommen, dafür senkte er extra die Banne die er auf die Tür gelegt hatte, Julian betrat den Raum und eilte zu dem Bett. „Severus was ist passiert?" er schaute besorgt auf das Häufchen Elend, was Michaela da abgab.

„Nun deine Verlobte hat, durch den Ausflug ins Schwimmbad, leider tatsächlich eine Lungenentzündung bekommen, ich kann ihr aber keine Medikamente geben gegen die Entzündung, da sie den Entzugstrank bereits genommen hat, diese Tränke vertragen sich nicht miteinander, sie würden sich gegenseitig neutralisieren, deine Verlobte hatte einen Krampfanfall, da du schon hier bist, könntest du mal nachsehen, ob sie sich verletzt hat beim dem Anfall?"

„Selbstverständlich, aber Severus sie glüht ja, hast du ihr von dem Fiebersaft gegeben? Diese Temperatur hält ihr Körper nicht lange durch, sie bringt sich selber damit um, wir müssen ihr helfen die Entzündung loszuwerden." Julian untersuchte Michaela gründlich, außer dem Fieber und der Lungenentzündung war sie aber unverletzt.

„Sie hat keine Verletzung davon bekommen, was sollen wir jetzt mit ihr machen?" Julian schaute sehr besorgt und mitfühlend auf seine Verlobte.

„Sie hat den Fiebersaft bekommen, ihr Körper reagiert aber nicht auf den Fiebersaft, ich habe bereits mit Wadenwickeln begonnen, aber sie hat mittlerweile eiskalte Füße und Hände, sie bekommt auch nichts mehr mit, sie ist in ein Koma gefallen, der Trank der Lebenden Toten hat ihr geholfen, allerdings wäre mir wohler wenn es ihr nicht so schlecht gehen würde, ich habe Angst das sie stirbt."

Severus sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu Julian „Julian ich bin am Ende, ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich ihr helfen soll."

„Severus, du bist kein Heiler, das verlangt keiner von dir, lass uns den Entzug verschieben, wir geben ihr zunächst einen Trank gegen die Lungenentzündung, wenn diese dann abgeheilt ist, beginnen wir erneut mit dem Entzug. Gib ihr gleich die doppelte Dosis des Trankes, mit der ersten Dosis neutralisieren wir den Entzugstrank, und mit der zweiten Dosis helfen wir ihr gegen die Lungenentzündung. Dann warten wir dass das Fieber sinkt, wenn das Fieber weg ist warten wir noch zwei Tage, dann beginnen wir erneut mit dem Entzug."

„Glaubst du das es so schnell geht mit dem Heilen der Lungenentzündung?" Severus blickte fragend zu Julian, eine Lungenentzündung hatte er selber noch nie gehabt, seine Gesundheit war eher sehr robust, auch wenn er nach außen immer sehr schlecht aussah, das machte einfach seine Arbeit, ständig im Kerker, im Dunkeln, kaum Sonnenlicht, da blieb nicht aus das er blass aussah und seine Haare waren schwarz, so wirkte er noch kränklicher, aber er war nie krank.

„Severus hast du mir gerade zugehört?" Julian schaute fragend in das Gesicht von Severus.

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, nein, ich habe überlegt wie lange man braucht, um so eine Lungenentzündung zu überwinden."

„Wenn du mir zugehört hättest, dann wüsstest du die Antwort auf die Frage." Julian schmunzelte, Severus schien tatsächlich sehr besorgt um Michaela zu sein, er hatte sonst noch nie sich so ablenken lassen, dass er eine Erklärung nicht mitbekommen hatte.


	168. Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik VII

Wie immer,…

Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik VII

„Severus hast du mir gerade zugehört?" Julian schaute fragend in das Gesicht von Severus.

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, nein, ich habe überlegt wie lange man braucht, um so eine Lungenentzündung zu überwinden."

„Wenn du mir zugehört hättest, dann wüsstest du die Antwort auf die Frage." Julian schmunzelte, Severus schien tatsächlich sehr besorgt um Michaela zu sein, er hatte sonst noch nie sich so ablenken lassen, dass er eine Erklärung nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Nun ich habe gerade gesagt wenn das Fieber runter ist, warten wir noch zwei Tage, dann beginnen wir erneut mit dem Entzug. Severus solange es ihr so schlecht geht, darf ich bei ihr im Bett schlafen?"

„Da der Entzugstrank nicht mehr wirkt, darfst du gerne bei deiner Verlobten im Bett schlafen. Ich würde dann vorerst zu Hermione gehen, lass Michaela schlafen, sie muss sich erholen, aber es geht ihr schon besser, der Entzugstrank hat sie aus dem Käfig holen können, ich hoffe das sie jetzt auch hier bleibt und nicht wieder im Käfig landet."

„Das hoffe ich auch, ich werde jetzt bei ihr bleiben und dann schlafen, wenn etwas sein sollte, werde ich dich rufen Severus."

„Ok gute Nacht Julian schlaf gut."

„Danke Severus du auch." Severus verließ den Raum und Julian legte sich neben Michaela ins Bett, er schlief fast sofort nachdem er lag. Michaela schlief trotz des Trank der Lebenden Toten sehr unruhig, aber sie schlief.

In der Nacht wachte Julian mehrfach auf, immer wieder kontrollierte er die Temperatur von Michaela, sie hatte die ganze Nacht über Fieber, es war nicht weiter angestiegen, aber wirklich gut war es auch noch nicht. Julian kontrollierte die Hände und Füße, diese waren jetzt auch wieder heiß, also machte er Wadenwickel, im Wechsel mit Armwickeln, so konnte er die Temperatur um ein Grad senken, jetzt war die Körpertemperatur wenigstens nicht mehr im gefährlichen Bereich, sie hatte nur noch 40 Grad Celsius, das könnte der Körper länger ertragen, doch trotz allem gab Julian ihr einen weiteren Fiebertrank, einen Trank gegen die Lungenentzündung, und einen Trank mit den wichtigsten Nährstoffen und Flüssigkeit. Severus kam mehrfach in der Nacht um zu sehen, ob mit Michaela und Julian alles ok ist, als er gegen 3 Uhr morgens das Zimmer betrat, schlief Michaela sehr unruhig und Julian war gerade nicht im Raum. Michaela schlug mit den Armen wild um sich, sie drehte sich im Bett hin und her, sie Hustete und Hustete, Severus setzte sich auf die Bettkante und versuchte Michaela zu wecken, doch er drang nicht in ihr Bewusstsein vor, sie schien erneut in einem Albtraum gefangen zu sein, doch ihrem Körper schadete die Aktivität mehr als das sie ihm nutzte, also versuchte Severus Michaela ruhig zu bekommen, er hielt ihre Arme fest, doch Michaela hatte in ihrem Traum unmenschliche Kräfte, Severus schaffte es nicht mit den Armen, die Arme von Michaela ruhig zu halten, also setzte er sich wie Julian auf Michaela's Oberkörper, er drückte mit seinen Beinen ihre Arme auf die Matratze. So blieb er auf ihr sitzen bis er spürte das sie in dem Traum immer ruhiger wurde, dann stieg er von ihr herunter, in dem Moment kam Julian aus dem Bad zurück wo er in dieser Zeit gewesen war.

„Oh Severus, was ist passiert? Ich war doch nur kurz zur Toilette, wieso bist du hier?"

„Guten Morgen Julian, ich war heute Nacht mehrfach mal kurz hier, aber es ging euch gut da bin ich dann zurück in mein Bett, allerdings bin ich gerade, rechtzeitig hier gewesen, Michaela scheint erneut einen Albtraum gehabt zu haben, sie hat wieder wild mit den Armen umher geschlagen, das ist bestimmt nicht gut für ihre Genesung, deshalb habe ich versucht sie mit den Armen ruhig zu halten, doch das hat nicht geklappt, also musste ich mich wie du letztens auf ihren Oberkörper setzen und mit meinen Beinen ihre Arme ruhig halten. Sie ist kurz bevor du wieder hier reingekommen bist ruhig geworden, da bin ich dann abgestiegen, ich hoffe das sie heute den Rest der Nacht ruhig schläft."

„Danke Severus, ich musste mal zur Toilette, deshalb war ich nicht hier im Raum, Michaela hustet noch immer ganz schlimm, sie muss unbedingt etwas gegen den Husten bekommen."

„Dann werde ich mal einen Hustentrank zusammenbrauen, damit es ihr schneller besser geht. Du solltest noch versuchen ein wenig zu Schlafen Julian, du siehst sehr blass aus."

„Ich bin auch noch immer sehr müde. Danke für deine Hilfe Severus." Julian legte sich ins Bett, Severus verließ den Raum und ging in sein Labor, dort stand schon Hermione und braute etwas.

„Hermione mein Engel, was machst du hier schon um diese Uhrzeit?" Severus stellte sich neben Hermione hin „oh ich seh schon wir haben die gleichen Gedanken, du bereitest für Michaela einen Hustentrank zu, damit es ihr schnell besser geht, dann werde ich einen neuen Fiebertrank herstellen, sie hat noch immer Fieber, und sie sollte etwas bekommen was ihr gegen die Albträume hilft."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, wir sollten ihr einen traumlos Schlaftrank brauen, der Speziell gegen ihre Albträume hilft. Dann kann sie wieder ruhiger schlafen und wird auch schneller genesen."

„Das denke ich wird ihr helfen, wir werden allerdings etwas länger brauchen um den Trank an sie anzupassen, lass uns zunächst mal den Hustentrank und den Fiebertrank fertig brauen, dann sollten wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit gemeinsam auf den traumlos Schlaftrank richten."

„Ich bin fast fertig mit dem Hustentrank, soll ich schon mal anfangen mit dem Traumlos Trank?"

„Nein lass uns zuerst gemeinsam den Fiebertrank brauen, du kannst für mich die Zutaten schon vorbereiten, dann sind wir schnell damit fertig, danach kümmern wir uns um den Traumlosschlaftrank. Aber wir sollten dann erst die beiden Tränke zu Julian bringen, Michaela benötigt diese Tränke dringend."

Während Severus und Hermione im Labor standen und die Tränke brauten, lag Julian im Bett neben Michaela, sie schlief erneut sehr unruhig, sie schlug schon wieder mit den Armen um sich, Julian konnte so nicht mehr schlafen, er setzte sich ebenfalls wie Severus auf ihren Oberkörper und versuchte ihre Arme ruhig zu halten. Er schaffte es kaum den rechten Arm von Michaela einzufangen, sie schlug mit dem Arm mehrfach so um sich das Julian schon in Deckung gehen musste.

Er rief nach „Winky" diese erschien sofort mit einem leisen Ploppen, „Master haben gerufen?"

„Ja, Winky bringe bitte diese Nachricht zu Severus,;ich brauche deine Hilfe bei Michaela, ich kann sie nicht ruhig halten; es ist wichtig das Severus schnell hier her kommt."

Winky nickte und war mit einem erneuten Ploppen verschwunden, sie erschien wenig später im Labor, in dem Severus und Hermione gerade gemeinsam den Fiebertrank fertig stellten.

„Master Severus, Master Julian benötigt ihre Hilfe, Michaela schläft wieder so unruhig und Master Julian kann sie nicht ruhig halten, sie sollen bitte sofort zu ihm kommen."

„Winky, dann nimm mich bitte mit zu ihm ins Zimmer." Severus reichte Winky die Hand und diese disapparierte mit ihm gemeinsam, so erschien Severus nur wenige Sekunden später im Zimmer von Michaela und Julian.

„Julian, du hattest mich gerufen, lass mich mal ran, ich erlöse dich von dem Kampf mit Michaela. Wieso träumt sie nur schon wieder so schlimm?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Magst du nochmal mittels Legillimens in ihre Gedanken eindringen, und sehen was die Ursache für ihren unruhigen Schlaf ist?"

„Meinst du das können wir in ihrem jetzigen Zustand, ihrem Körper zumuten? Ich kann es versuchen, aber ich glaube dann leidet sie noch mehr, wenn es nur einen anderen Weg geben würde zu sehen was sie so beschäftigt. Dann würde ich den bevorzugen, so verletzen wir sie nur noch mehr, sie leidet doch eh schon unter der Lungenentzündung und wegen des Drogenentzuges."

„Trotzdem sollten wir wissen was sie träumt, damit wir speziell gegen diese Träume vorgehen können."

„Das sehe ich auch so, deshalb werde ich den Legillimens nun nutzen. Ich wollte nur das du Bescheid weißt." Severus drang in die Gedanken von Michaela ein, er sah wovon sie träumte, ;die Zeit als sie noch klein war, bei ihren Eltern, wie ihr Vater seine Frau misshandelte, wie ihre Mutter sich trotzdem immer wieder, schützend vor das Kind gestellt hat, wie ihr Vater sie doch auch immer wieder geschlagen hat. Er sah wie das kleine Mädchen versuchte sich zu wehren, sie aber nur weinend zusammenbrach, ihr Vater war einfach zu stark für das Kind. Er sah sogar wie der Vater das Kind missbrauchte, immer wieder. Dann gab es einen Sprung und sie war in der Schule, dort gab es auch immer Ärger mit Lehrern und anderen Schülern, die Lehrer behandelten sie ungerecht, die Schüler missbrauchten sie wie der Vater auch, sie wurde von mehreren Schülern festgehalten, dann vergingen sich die anderen an ihr. Dann gab es erneut einen Sprung, die Zeit in der Zaubererschule in Amerika, auch dort gab es solche Vorkommnisse, die Zeit in der Ausbildung durch den Meister, in dieser Zeit passierte ihr zumindest nichts schlimmes, aber trotzdem war es eine intensive Zeit.; Severus zog sich aus den Gedanken zurück, er war noch blasser als er es eh schon immer war.

„Julian, bitte bedränge mich jetzt nicht mit Fragen darüber was sie Träumt, es ist grausam, ich möchte es nicht aussprechen müssen." Severus schüttelte sich, als wenn er damit, die schlechten Gedanken des Gesehenen, abschütteln könnte.

Julian schaute ihn kritisch an, doch für viele Grübeleien blieb keine Zeit, Michaela fieberte wieder hoch, sie fiel in eine Art Koma.

Sie lag bereits seit einer Stunde in diesem Zustand, als Hermione mit dem erlösenden Trank den Raum betrat.

„Ich habe den Fiebertrank und Hustentrank mitgebracht, wie geht es ihr?" sie blickte fragend zu Severus und Julian.

„Nun nicht so gut, aber zumindest träumt sie jetzt nicht, doch die Temperatur steigt und ist schon wieder bedrohlich hoch. Hast du den Fiebertrank dabei?" Julian saß neben Michaela im Bett, er wechselte gerade die Wadenwickel.

„Ja den habe ich mitgebracht, auch der Hustentrank ist fertig und hier, ich wollte mit Severus an einem Traumlosschlaftrank für Michaela arbeiten, brauchst du ihn noch hier?" Hermione schaute fragend die beiden Männern an.

„Nein, im Moment benötige ich ihn nicht hier, wenn ich ihn doch brauchen sollte, würde ich ihn wieder rufen lassen durch Winky oder Rizzy."

Severus schaute zu Julian „du bist sicher dass du mich nicht hier brauchst?"

„Ja Severus, du wirst mir irgendwann erzählen was du gesehen hast, solange werde ich warten und mich darauf konzentrieren Michaela gesund zu Pflegen. Allerdings habe ich ein Problem, ich muss in zwei Tagen zurück zur Klinik, die im St. Mungos kommen nicht ewig ohne ihren Chefheiler klar."

„Ich hoffe dass es Michaela bis dahin so gut geht und sie zumindest tagsüber ohne dich zurecht kommt." Severus nahm Hermione am Arm und verließ mit ihr gemeinsam das Zimmer. Sie gingen zurück in das Labor dort begannen sie mit dem Traumlosschlaftrank für Michaela.

Es dauerte den ganzen Tag, aber am Ende hatten sie den Trank für Michaela fertig.

Severus setzte sich mit Hermione und seinen Kindern in den Speisesaal, dort aßen sie ein leckeres Abendessen, Severus beauftragte Winky damit das sie Julian auch eine Mahlzeit auf das Zimmer bringen solle, doch Winky erklärte „Master Julian hat sich schon Essen bestellt, er hat für Michaela eine Hühnersuppe bestellt, und für sich Eier mit Speck, er füttert Michaela, sie ist sehr schwach und kann gerade den Mund aufmachen und etwas von der Brühe trinken, Master soll bitte wenn er fertig gegessen hat zu Michaela auf das Zimmer kommen, Master Julian möchte sich mit Master unterhalten."

„Ist in Ordnung Winky, ich werde nachher zu ihm gehen, Hermione mein Engel iss bitte dein Abendbrot, Kinder auch ihr sollt eure Mahlzeit essen. Hermione, siehst du gleich noch nach den Schülern? Wenn du meine Hilfe bei den Tränken für die Schüler brauchst melde dich bitte bei mir."

Severus nickte Hermione zu, er erhob sich und verließ den Speisesaal, er ging hinauf in das Zimmer in dem Michaela lag.

„Julian was möchtest du schon wieder von mir? Geht es Michaela schlechter?"

„Nein Severus das nicht, doch ich muss mal zur Toilette, aber ich möchte Michaela nicht alleine lassen, sie ist gerade wieder eingeschlafen, sie hat ein wenig Brühe getrunken. Würdest du bitte solange auf Michaela achten?"

„Selbstverständlich Julian, doch bitte stelle mir keine Fragen zu ihren Träumen, sie muss diese Träume dir selber erzählen, ich kann und darf dir diese Träume nicht erzählen."

Denkt bitte an ein kurzes Review, es würde mich sehr freuen und vor allem mir auch weiter den Spaß am Schreiben erhalten. Ich kann die Geschichte auch einfach in meinen Gedanken weiter laufen lassen, also wenn ihr wissen möchtet wie es weiter geht, schreibt ein kurzes Review.


	169. Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik VIII

Wie immer,…..

Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik VIII

„Nein Severus das nicht, doch ich muss mal zur Toilette, aber ich möchte Michaela nicht alleine lassen, sie ist gerade wieder eingeschlafen, sie hat ein wenig Brühe getrunken. Würdest du bitte solange auf Michaela achten?"

„Selbstverständlich Julian, doch bitte stelle mir keine Fragen zu ihren Träumen, sie muss diese Träume dir selber erzählen, ich kann und darf dir diese Träume nicht erzählen."

„Ich werde dich nicht nach den Träumen fragen, habt ihr Zwei denn einen Trank herstellen können der ihr diese Albträume erleichtert?"

„Ja das haben wir tatsächlich geschafft, ich habe den Trank hier, ich werde ihn auf das Nachtschränkchen stellen, jetzt geh endlich zur Toilette, nicht das du dir meinetwegen noch in die Hose machst."

„Na soweit wird es nicht kommen, ich werde mir nicht so schnell in die Hose machen. Bis gleich Severus." Julian verschwand im Bad, Severus setzte sich auf die Bettkante zu Michaela.

Sie bewegte sich und fasste ihn mit der rechten Hand an, Severus war minimal überrascht das sie nicht wie erwartet schlief, sondern trotz allem wach war und nur auf den Moment gewartet zu haben schien das er alleine mit ihr im Raum ist.

„Bitte nicht erneut Legillimens, ich werde diese Träume nicht los, das ist mein Leben bisher und es gehört zu mir wie Julian auch, so wie Hermione zu dir gehört Severus." Danach lag Michaela sehr schlapp und flach atmend im Bett.

„Ich werde mich bemühen nicht erneut in deinen Geist einzudringen, allerdings wenn es dir wieder schlechter geht und du im Traum mit mir und Julian kämpfst und das, als wenn du ein Raubtier bist, dann werde ich sehen müssen wie ich dich aus diesem Traum befreien kann, weder Julian noch ich haben die Kraft dich dauerhaft ruhig zu halten, du hast enorme Kräfte in deinen Träumen. Jetzt werde erstmal gesund, den Rest besprechen wir wenn du gesund bist und dein Entzug überstanden ist. Schlaf Michaela, Julian und ich werden über dich wachen, ich werde Hermione bitten nicht auf dich aufzupassen, da sie noch weniger Kräfte hat als Julian."

„Ok, Danke Severus." Michaela fiel wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf, Severus fühlte nach ihrer Temperatur, diese war erneut viel zu hoch, er gab ihr den Fiebersaft, doch die Temperatur sank nicht wie erwartet, sie stieg sogar noch höher. Severus begann mit Wadenwickeln, doch die Temperatur ließ sich nicht senken, Michaela fiel zurück ins Delirium. Als Julian von Toilette kam, sah er sofort das es seiner Michaela sehr schlecht ging. Er ging zu ihr ans Bett, er fasste Severus auf die Schulter.

„Severus, danke das du hier warst, ich übernehme jetzt wieder, sie muss selber mitkämpfen, wenn sie sich aufgibt wird sie nicht gesund werden."

„Wie kommst du auf diese Idee, dass sie sich aufgegeben haben könnte?"

„Nun das die Körpertemperatur so ansteigt ist eigentlich ein Zeichen dafür dass sie sich aufgibt. Es gibt nur einen anderen Grund, aber ich denke dein Fiebersaft wird nicht die Ursache dafür sein. Es sei denn,…. Hast du in dem Fiebertrank Mitternachtskraut verwendet?"

„Ja das haben Hermione und ich tatsächlich! Wieso, geht davon ihre Temperatur hoch?"

„Ja, wenn Mitternachtskraut mit einer Empathin zusammenkommt, gerät die Kontrollfunktion der Temperatur durcheinander. Also für Michaela keinen Fiebertrank mehr."

„Ok wie du möchtest Julian, ich werde mit Hermione einen neuen Fiebertrank herstellen. Kann ich dich jetzt mit Michaela alleine lassen?"

„Selbstverständlich, Severus beeile dich mit dem Brauen des Trankes für Michaela. Bis später."

Severus verließ das Zimmer von Michaela, er ging in den Kerker um dort nach den Schülern und dem Heiler zu sehen, auch schaute er nach Teddy Lupin.

„Hallo Teddy wie geht es dir?" Teddy blickte fragend zu Severus, doch wenig später begann er zu heulen und stand in seiner verwandelten Form vor Severus, nur durch die Gitterstäbe getrennt.

„Oh, also wirkt der Trank nicht ganz so wie erwartet." Doch Teddy verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt.

„Doch Severus, nur wollte ich sehen wie du reagierst wenn ich als Werwolf vor dir stehe."

„Teddy, das ist nicht gerade lustig zur Zeit, ich habe genug Probleme um die ich mich kümmern muss, da möchte ich solche Scherze nicht noch einmal erleben. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja Sir." Teddy schaute gescholten zu Boden „Ich werde mich dann mal hier nützlich machen, was kann ich helfen, auch wenn ich in meiner Zelle sitze."

„Du kannst die Schüler und den Heiler im Auge behalten, wenn sich bei denen etwas ereignet kannst du nach Winky rufen oder nach Rizzy."

„Ok das werde ich machen. Vielen Dank das sie sich immer so gut um mich kümmern."

„Nun das habe ich jetzt schon oft genug erklärt, ich werde es kein weiteres Mal erklären. Ich muss mich jetzt auch um die Schüler kümmern und um den Heiler." Severus drehte sich weg und ging weiter den Kerker entlang, er blieb vor jeder Zelle stehen, schaute hinein und begutachtete die Schüler, in der letzten Zelle saß der Heiler, diesem ging es besonders schlecht, doch da störte sich Severus nicht dran. Dem Heiler müsste es seiner Meinung nach noch viel schlechter gehen, er war schließlich dafür verantwortlich, dass es Michaela so schlecht ging.

Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um, er sah in das Gesicht seiner Frau.

„Hermione, was treibt dich hier hinunter?" Hermione schaute ihn an, dann antwortete sie ihm „Severus, du hattest doch gesagt ich soll nach den Schülern schauen, das wollte ich gerade tun, doch da habe ich dich gesehen, ist mit Michaela soweit alles ok?"

„Nein ist es nicht, sie hat schwer mit der Lungenentzündung zu kämpfen, die Temperatur ihres Körpers steigt immer mehr an, wir müssen einen neuen Fiebertrank herstellen, einen ohne Mitternachtskraut, Michaela reagiert darauf mit einem Kontrollverlust über das Temperaturregelungszentrum, deshalb steigt die Temperatur zur Zeit so stark."

„Oh nein dann ist es unsere Schuld, dass es ihr so schlecht geht. Dann lass uns schnell einen neuen Trank brauen."

„Das sollten wir schleunigst erledigen, aber ohne Mitternachtskraut, wir müssen auf das alte Rezept zurückgreifen, damit es für Michaela verträglich ist."

„Severus, wir haben nicht alle Zutaten vorrätig, zumindest nicht hier, wir sollten im Labor von Hogwarts nachsehen, vielleicht haben wir dort die nötigen Zutaten, oder sogar einen fertigen Trank nach dem alten Rezept."

„Das ist die Idee, mein Engel, wir haben tatsächlich noch einen Trank auf der Krankenstation, Michaela hatte doch welchen bestellt ehe wir abgereist sind weil so viele Schüler abhängig waren. Ich werde Winky schicken den Trank zu besorgen." Severus rief die Elfe und diese erschien mit einem leisen Ploppen, er gab ihr den Auftrag und nur Minuten später stand Winky mit dem geforderten Trank im Kerker.

„Danke Winky, ich werde den Trank zu Julian und Michaela bringen, Hermione mein Engel, du solltest dich ausruhen gehen, es ist schon spät."

„Das werde ich machen Severus, gute Nacht komm nicht zu spät nach, du bist auch erschöpft und noch nicht fit genug."

„Ich werde dich nicht lange warten lassen mein Engel, ich bringe nur den Trank zu Julian und Michaela. Dann komme ich zu dir, wenn du magst könnten wir auch ein wenig kuscheln."

„Da hätte ich tatsächlich Lust drauf, ich werde auf dich warten." Hermione verließ das Labor und ging hoch in ihr und Severus Zimmer, dort legte sie sich ins Bett und wartete auf Severus. Dieser war kurz nach ihr aus dem Labor getreten, er lief hinter Hermione die Treppe hoch um dann in das Zimmer von Michaela und Julian zu gehen, dort übergab er an Julian den Heiltrank.

„Der sollte Michaela helfen, da er ohne Mitternachtskraut gebraut wurde. Ich gehe jetzt mit Hermione ins Bett, wir haben beide Lust zu kuscheln, wenn etwas sein sollte darfst du uns aber trotzdem stören."

Julian nickte, Severus verbeugte sich und verließ das Zimmer. Als Julian mit Michaela wieder alleine war legte er sich neben sie ins Bett. Er gab ihr vom Fiebertrank und die Körpertemperatur sank auf die normale Temperatur hinunter, es ging Michaela besser, als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, setzte sie sich im Bett auf. Julian war schon länger wach und war gerade zur Toilette gegangen, als er zurück kam saß Michaela gerade aufrecht im Bett und lehnte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes.

„Guten Morgen Julian, es ist doch morgens oder?"

„Guten Morgen Michaela, ja es ist morgens, wie geht es dir wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich habe noch Schmerzen beim Atmen, fühle mich wie von einer Dampflok überrollt, ich bin total schwach, ich müsste mal zur Toilette, traue mich aber nicht alleine aufzustehen, ich habe Angst das mein Kreislauf das nicht mitmacht. Wenn ich tief Luft hole pfeife ich wie auf dem letzten Loch, es geht mir nicht so besonders gut." Nach diesem Satz bekam Michaela zunächst erstmal einen heftigen Hustenanfall, Julian stützte sie damit sie leichter Luft bekam, als der Husten nicht nach wenigen Sekunden besser wurde sprach Julian einen „Anapneo", fast sofort beruhigte sich der Husten und Michaela konnte befreiter atmen. Dann half Julian ihr auf, sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante, er stellte sich vor sie und stützte sie, so dass sie nicht aus dem Bett fallen würde. Als sie eine kurze Zeit so gesessen hatte half Julian ihr aufzustehen, er stützte sie und hielt sie fest. So gingen sie gemeinsam ins Badezimmer, dort half Julian ihr sich auf die Toilette zu setzen, er wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, da sackte Michaela in sich zusammen. Im Nu stand er wieder neben ihr und fing sie auf ehe sie zu Boden fiel. Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Bett, als er sie im Bett ablegte betrat Severus das Schlafzimmer.

„Guten Morgen, wie geht es Michaela?"

„Guten Morgen Severus, es geht Michaela etwas besser, allerdings musste sie mal zur Toilette und dort ist sie in sich zusammengebrochen. Ich denke der Weg dahin war zu anstrengend für sie, ihr Körper ist noch zu geschwächt von der Lungenentzündung, ich wollte dich bitten ihr auch Aufpäppelungstränke zu brauen, ich muss morgen wieder arbeiten, aber ich werde nur einen Ruf entfernt sein, also wenn etwas mit meiner Verlobten sein sollte rufe mich bitte."

„Selbstverständlich Julian, wir werden dich rufen wenn etwas sich an ihrem Zustand verschlechtert. Allerdings wenn er sich verbessert würde ich dir das erst beim Abendessen erzählen."

Julian nickte als Zeichen das er einverstanden war mit dem was Severus gerade gesagt hatte.

„Wie sieht es aus mit dem Frühstück, kommst du mit nach unten? Oder bleibst du hier oben bei Michaela?"

„Ich werde hier bei Michaela bleiben, ich werde dafür sorgen das sie etwas isst und vor allem genug trinkt. Sie muss wieder gesund werden."

„Julian, sie wird wieder gesund, da glaube ich fest dran, sie hat die beste Therapie die möglich ist, den besten Arzt den ich kenne, und den besten Tränkemeister für Ihre Tränke, also warum sollte sie nicht gesund werden?"

„Stimmt, aber es geht ihr wirklich noch immer sehr schlecht. Zumindest ist mit dem Fiebertrank das Fieber gesunken, sie hat jetzt normale Temperatur, sie muss nur wach werden, aber das sollte auch gleich passieren, ihr Kreislauf scheint sich zu normalisieren." Julian schaute liebevoll auf seine Verlobte.

Diese schlug wenige Sekunden später die Augen auf, sie wollte sich gerade aufsetzen, da stoppte Julian sie.

„Michaela, bleib bitte liegen, dein Kreislauf ist noch zu schwach, du bist vorhin auf Toilette zusammengebrochen, lehne dich mit einem Kissen im Rücken an das Kopfende des Bettes, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Guten Morgen Severus, hm Julian, es hat sich nichts verändert, von vorhin bis jetzt, wie lange war ich ohne Bewusstsein?"

„Du hast gute 15 Minuten gebraucht um wieder wach zu werden, hast du dir irgendwo weh getan, ich habe dich zwar abfangen können, aber trotzdem könntest du dir weh getan haben."

„Nein, es ist soweit alles ok, nur das Atmen schmerzt noch immer sehr. Und Husten sollte ich besser gar nicht erst versuchen, da ich sonst wieder keine Luft mehr bekomme."

„Michaela du musst aber tief Luft holen, da sonst deine Lungenentzündung nicht abheilen kann. Severus kann dir einen Schmerztrank brauen, er hat mit Hermione gemeinsam auch an einem Schlaftrank für dich gearbeitet, dieser soll dir die Albträume erleichtern."


	170. Prince Manor Die Entzugsklinik IX

Wie immer,…

Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik IX

„Michaela du musst aber tief Luft holen, da sonst deine Lungenentzündung nicht abheilen kann. Severus kann dir einen Schmerztrank brauen, er hat mit Hermione gemeinsam auch an einem Schlaftrank für dich gearbeitet, dieser soll dir die Albträume erleichtern."

„Danke Severus, danke Julian, ich fühle mich so unwohl, ich möchte wieder arbeiten können, aber erst muss ich noch den Entzug überstehen."

„Du musst erst wieder gesund werden, vorher können wir mit dem Entzug nicht weiter machen, Julian sagte wenn die Temperatur unten bleibt dann brauchst du noch zwei Tage ehe wir erneut mit dem Entzug beginnen können."

„Das sehe ich auch so wie Julian, allerdings glaube ich das ich noch länger brauche um gesund zu werden."

„Wieso glaubst du das?" Julian und Severus schauten beide sehr irritiert auf Michaela.

„Nun ich war schon mal so krank, das ist jetzt circa 10 Jahre her, die Heiler meinten ich wäre in 4 Tagen wieder gesund mit den Tränken, doch gedauert hat es ganze 4 Wochen. Ich denke es wird mindestens 2 Wochen dauern, wenn ich Pech habe noch länger. Mein Körper reagiert auf vieles anders als erwartet."

„Ok wir werden abwarten, wenn du dich kräftig genug für den Entzug fühlst, dann starten wir neu mit dem Entzug, auch wenn wir dann vielleicht schon wieder auf Hogwarts sein werden, dann werden wir den Entzug am Abend durchführen, damit du tagsüber arbeiten kannst."

„Das ist sehr lieb von euch, vor allem das ihr mich trotz der Probleme, die ich zur Zeit habe, auch auf Hogwarts arbeiten lassen wollt."

„Michaela, du hast die Probleme, weil ich dich gebraucht habe, um den Schüler zu entlarven, wenn ich dich nicht mitgenommen hätte zu dem Schüler, wärst du jetzt noch gesund. Ergo ist es meine Schuld, da bin ich es dir schuldig, den Entzug mit dir gemeinsam zu machen, und dir den Arbeitsplatz zu erhalten. Wenn du überhaupt noch bei uns auf Hogwarts arbeiten möchtest."

„Selbstverständlich möchte ich das noch." Mehr brachte Michaela nicht mehr als Antwort zustande, sie fiel in einen erneuten Hustenanfall, ihre Lippen wurden blau, die Fingerkuppen auch, Julian sprach erneut einen „Anapneo" nur langsam beruhigte sich der Husten und Michaela bekam wieder besser Luft. Doch sie rutschte im Bett hinunter bis sie wieder lag, sie atmete schwer, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah zu Julian und Severus, beide saßen auf der Couch und beobachteten sie. Dabei unterhielten sie sich leise, Michaela konnte nicht hören worüber sie sich unterhielten. Sie atmete tief durch, dann Hustete sie erneut heftig, jeder tiefe Atemzug endete in einem Hustenanfall, Julian sprang auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab, und sprach erneut einen „Anapneo" kurze Zeit später hörte der Husten auf.

Doch Michaela wurde von Hustenanfall zu Hustenanfall schwächer, Severus erhob sich nun ebenfalls von der Couch, er reichte Julian eine Phiole.

„Das ist der Trank der Lebenden Toten, gib ihr davon 10 Tropfen, dann wird sie schlafen können, es wird nicht für 10 Stunden reichen, da sie wie Hermione und ich Tränkemeister ist, aber vielleicht kann sie so, 5 Stunden schlafen."

„Ich möchte nicht den Trank nehmen, bitte." Michaela sah flehentlich zu Julian.

„Michaela, es wird dir nach ein wenig Schlaf besser gehen, aber zuvor musst du noch deine Tränke gegen die Lungenentzündung einnehmen, den Fiebertrank, und den Schmerztrank. Dann solltest du schlafen, damit dein Körper die Heilung vorantreiben kann, ich werde gleich für uns Frühstück bestellen bei Rizzy, Severus, du wolltest doch mit Hermione essen oder?"

„Ja, das wollte ich, deswegen gehe ich nun auch hinaus, bis später dann. Ach und Michaela, du solltest wirklich den Trank nehmen, du brauchst jede Menge Schlaf. Nur im Schlaf kann der Körper sich regenerieren."

„Ich werde den Trank nachher nehmen, ich möchte nur tatsächlich erst etwas essen und trinken."

„Nun denn dann guten Hunger, du wirst auch keine 10 Stunden von dem Trank schlafen da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ok Danke Severus, grüße Hermione herzlich von mir." Michaela hustete erneut heftig, doch Julian sprach sofort einen neuen „Anapneo" und so bekam sie schnell wieder gut Luft. Ihr fielen von allein die Augen zu, doch ihr Bauch grummelte und Julian orderte zügig bei Winky das Frühstück. Nachdem Beide gefrühstückt hatten gab Julian ihr die Tränke und am Ende dann den Trank der Lebenden Toten. „Schlaf gut Michaela, ich werde hier über dich wachen, allerdings kann ich nur bis morgen früh noch hier bleiben, ich muss morgen wieder arbeiten." Michaela schlief fast sofort nach dem Trank ein, sie schlief genau 4 Stunden, dann erlebte sie wieder einen Albtraum und schlug wild mit den Armen um sich. Julian saß auf der Couch, er wollte gerade zu ihr gehen und ihre Arme festhalten, damit sie sich nicht verletzen würde, doch da schlug sie die Augen auf und erbrach sich im hohen Bogen, sie hustete heftig und erneut musste sie sich übergeben. Julian war mit drei Schritten am Bett, er hielt Michaela am Oberkörper fest und stützte sie.

„Severus ich brauche deine Hilfe, dringend, komme bitte sofort hier hoch zu uns ins Zimmer." Julian hatte seine Stimme mit einem „Sonorus" verstärkt, Michaela hielt sich erschrocken die Ohren zu.

Doch wenig später musste sie sich stützend auf die Oberschenkel legen, sie bekam nicht gut Luft, es ging ihr immer schlechter, erneut wurden ihre Fingerkuppen und Lippen blau. Julian sprach nochmals einen „Anapneo", doch auch mit dem Zauberspruch bekam Michaela nicht wirklich besser Luft. Sie Hustete und hustete, sie saß gestützt auf ihre Arme im Bett, sie nutzte alle Muskeln die ihr halfen zum Atmen. Als Severus zur Tür herein stürzte, erkannte er sofort warum Julian ihn auf so untypische Weise gerufen hatte. Auch Severus versuchte es mit einem „Anapneo" doch auch sein Zauberspruch blieb erfolglos. Michaela rannen mittlerweile die Tränen das Gesicht hinunter, die Anstrengung des Atmens forderte schon den ersten Tribut, Michaela konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten, sie sah aus als würde sie gleich sterben. Doch so schnell gab Severus nicht auf, er konzentrierte sich auf das Wissen seines Meisters, dann fiel ihm etwas ein, aber es wäre ein schwarzmagischer Fluch, er bräuchte das Einverständnis von Julian, denn es ging dabei darum, dass man jemandem von seiner Lebenszeit abgab um das Leben des anderen zu retten. Severus erklärte sein Vorhaben mit wenigen Worten. Julian nickte um sein Einverständnis zu signalisieren, sofort danach begann Severus mit dem Zauber, es war tiefschwarze Magie, besondere Heilmagie, diese forderte immer einen Tribut, in manchen Fällen war es relativ einfach nur ein paar Tropfen Blut vom Spender des Zauberers, aber in diesem Falle war das schon etwas komplizierter, es forderte von beiden Zauberern einen Tribut. Beide müssten Blut spenden, und Michaela müsste dieses trinken. Also vollzog Severus den Zauber, ritzte sich dann die Hand auf und ließ eine ordentliche Portion seines Blutes in den Kelch tropfen, er nahm dann die Hand von Julian, dieser hielt sie ihm bereitwillig entgegen. Auch dort machte Severus den Schnitt, er ließ von Julian die gleiche Menge Blut in den Kelch tropfen, dann vermischte er das Blut mit einem Trank, und gab Michaela dieses Gebräu zu trinken, sie trank den Trank und er blieb sogar in ihr. Ihre Lippen und Fingerkuppen wurden wieder rosafarben, dann schloss Michaela die Augen, sie schlief erneut ein. Doch selbst im Schlaf sah man wie ihre Atmung sie anstrengte. Nachdem Michaela schlief und sich langsam eine Besserung der Atmung zeigte, heilte Severus die Schnitte der Hände, er fing bei Julian an und machte dann bei sich weiter.

Severus und Julian unterhielten sich als Hermione die ebenfalls den Ruf von Julian gehört hatte, den Raum betrat.

„Wie geht es Michaela, was ist passiert? Kann ich etwas für sie tun?"

„Ja Hermione, du kannst den Trank brauen der die Atmung erleichtert, der bei Asthma hilft. Du kennst das Rezept?"

„Ja Severus, das Rezept kenne ich, allerdings muss ich dafür zur Winkelgasse, uns fehlen dafür wichtige Zutaten."

„Soll ich dich begleiten mein Engel?" Severus war Zwiespalten, einerseits wollte er Julian mit Michaela nicht alleine lassen, andererseits wollte er Hermione nicht allein in die Winkelgasse reisen lassen, was sollte er tun. Er überlegte hin und her.

„Ach was Severus, das schaffe ich schon alleine ich bin schon groß, außerdem braucht Julian dich vermutlich eh eher hier bei Michaela, als ich dich unbedingt als Begleitung für die Winkelgasse. Ich kann ja Teddy mitnehmen, der freut sich sicherlich wenn er mal nach draußen kommt, unser Wolfsbanntrank der auf ihn angepasst ist wirkt super, er hat keine Probleme die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten."

„Ok Hermione, ich hätte auch echt sehr ungern Julian alleine mit Michaela hier gelassen, es geht ihr zur Zeit noch schlechter, sie bekommt so gut wie keine Luft in ihre Lunge geatmet, da möchte ich ihn nicht alleine lassen, er ist zwar Meister für Heiler, doch es ist immer schöner wenn er noch eine Unterstützung vor Ort hat."

„Geht es ihr so schlecht, dann sollte ich mich besser beeilen, ich nehme Teddy mit und bin dann sofort unterwegs. Bis nachher Severus." Hermione eilte in den Kerker, dort holte sie Teddy aus seiner Zelle „Teddy, ich müsste zur Winkelgasse, dort muss ich in der Apotheke einige Besorgungen machen, Severus möchte das ich nicht alleine gehe, es eilt sehr, aber er kann mich nicht begleiten, deshalb habe ich gesagt das ich dich mitnehmen werde."

„Oh das freut mich sehr Hermione, da komme ich mal hier raus, wenn es so dringend ist, dann sollten wir uns beeilen."

„Du hast recht Teddy, wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg, wir müssen in der Winkelgasse einkaufen eventuell müssen wir noch zur Nockturngasse, aber das werde ich sehen ob ich in der Winkelgasse alle Zutaten bekomme. Na dann mal los jetzt."

Hermione nah, Teddy am Arm, sie eilten in die Eingangshalle des Manor's, von dort appariert sie sofort in die Winkelgasse, sie beeilten sich in die dortige Apotheke es kam wie es kommen musste, der Apotheker hatte nicht alles vorrätig was Hermione für den Trank benötigte.

Also sah Hermione zu das sie gemeinsam mit Teddy schleunigst in die Apotheke in der Nokturngasse kamen, doch ehe sie die Nokturngasse betreten konnten wurden sie aufgehalten, es waren Auroren des Ministeriums. „Misses Snape, und Mister Lupin, wir müssen Sie bitten uns auf das Ministerium zu begleiten, es liegt uns eine Anklage gegen sie Misses Snape und ihren Mann vor."

„Warum muss dann aber Teddy mit auf das Ministerium?" Hermione schaute entsetzt Teddy an, was würde nun mit Michaela passieren und den Schülern. Sie hoffte das Severus nicht nach ihr suchen würde und so wenigstens in Sicherheit sein würde.

„Das können wir Ihnen nicht mitteilen, das unterliegt der Geheimhaltung." Der Auror nahm Hermione am Arm und der zweite nahm Teddy am Arm. So apparierten die beiden Auroren mit ihren Gefangenen ins Ministerium, dort wurde Hermione's Hoffnung zunichte gemacht, denn sie sah einen in Handschellen gefesselten und von drei Auroren bewachten Severus vor sich. Hermione erschrak, was würde aus Michaela und den Schülern werden, was mit Julian? Sie wollte zu Severus eilen, doch der Auror hielt sie fest. „Misses Snape, sie dürfen nicht zu ihrem Mann, ihnen werden schwere Vorwürfe gemacht," weiter konnte Hermione dem Auroren nicht zuhören, sie hörte Severus in ihrem Kopf ;mach dir keine Gedanken mein Engel, Michaela ist mit Julian im St. Mungos, unsere Kinder werden von den Hauselfen versorgt, Ginny und Harry kümmern sich um unsere Kinder, ebenso wie Lucius und Narzissa. Ich weiß leider auch nicht was los ist und uns vorgeworfen wird, die Schüler sind in Sicherheit, unser Kerker ist abgeschirmt vom Rest des Hauses, Julian wird sich um den weiteren Entzug der Schüler kümmern.; Hermione nickte verstehend, der Auror deutete das als stummes Einverständnis das sie nicht zu ihrem Mann darf.

Jetzt wurden auch ihr Handschellen angelegt, sie musste am anderen Ende des Raumes Platz nehmen, dort wurde aber nur ein Auror abgestellt, der auf sie aufpassen sollte, Hermione war auch noch nicht ihr Zauberstab abgenommen worden. Sie überlegte ob sie es wohl schaffen könnte sich zu befreien und dann ihren Mann aus den Fängen des Ministeriums zu holen.

Doch auch hier drang Severus in ihre Gedanken ein ;Hermione, unternimm bitte nichts, ich habe eine Vermutung was oder besser wer dahinter stecken könnte, aber bitte bleibe ruhig, sage nichts, Lucius ist unterwegs hierher. Er wird uns hier heraus holen.;

Hermione wollte Severus antworten, doch da stand schon ein Mann vor ihr, hochgeschossen, schlaksig, Hermione blickte langsam an dem Mann hoch.


	171. Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik X

Wie immer,….

Prince Manor die Entzugsklinik X

Doch auch hier drang Severus in ihre Gedanken ein ;Hermione, unternimm bitte nichts, ich habe eine Vermutung was oder besser wer dahinter stecken könnte, aber bitte bleibe ruhig, sage nichts, Lucius ist unterwegs hierher. Er wird uns hier heraus holen.;

Hermione wollte Severus antworten, doch da stand schon ein Mann vor ihr, hochgeschossen, schlaksig, Hermione blickte langsam an dem Mann hoch.

Sie erschrak noch mehr, er hatte sich verändert, sein Äußeres war so verändert, das Hermione erst auf den dritten Blick wirklich erkannte wer da vor ihr stand.

Auch Severus am anderen Ende des Raumes, blickte erstaunt auf den Mann der sich vor seine Frau gestellt hatte. Ihm war er sofort aufgefallen, er wusste sofort wer da vor seiner Frau stand. Es war Ronald Weasley, von hinten war er leicht zu erkennen, doch Severus hatte das erschrockene Gesicht seiner Frau gesehen, also irgendetwas im Anblick dieses Mannes musste sie zu tiefst erschreckt haben.

Als Ron anfing zu sprechen war seine Stimme verzerrt, es klang so als hätte er Mühe zu sprechen, er beschuldigte Hermione und Severus, sie seien Schuld daran, dass es ihm so schlecht ging, sie hätten dafür gesorgt dass der Wolfsbanntrank nicht wie gewünscht wirken würde, sie wären Schuld dass er von Teddy Lupin angefallen worden sei, er würde sich jetzt regelmäßig in einen Werwolf verwandeln, und daran sei Severus und sie schuldig, weil sie den Wolfsbanntrank verändert hätten. Sie hätten ihn so verändert dass der Werwolf sich nicht unter Kontrolle hätte, deswegen würde er so aussehen wie er aussehe und deswegen würde er sich einmal im Monat in einen Werwolf verwandeln, auch er habe sich nicht unter Kontrolle, er würde sich regelmäßig einsperren lassen, um niemanden zu gefährden. Severus lauschte dem Gespräch, er wusste weder er noch Hermione noch Teddy waren schuldig an dem Zustand von Ron, Teddy war bisher jeden Vollmond in seinem Kerker in einer Zelle eingesperrt und das wusste er, außerdem wirkte der neue Wolfsbanntrank den er mit Hermione auf Teddy angepasst hatte. Der Trank der nicht wirkte war von einem nicht autorisiertem Zaubertrankmeister verändert worden, das wussten er und Hermione, doch sie hatten noch nicht herausgefunden wer das gewesen ist, denn dieser Zaubertrank war tatsächlich so konzipiert dass er den Zauberer die Kontrolle über seinen Wolf verlieren ließ. Severus war etwas abgelenkt durch seine eigenen Gedanken, er hatte nicht mitbekommen dass die Auroren Hermione in einen anderen Raum bringen wollten, doch als er hörte wie Hermione aufschrie und sich wehrte, wollte auch er aufspringen und ihr zu Hilfe eilen, doch die Auroren die bei ihm standen streckten ihm die Zauberstäbe in den Brustkorb, Severus hob die Hände und setzte sich dann resigniert auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Wo blieb nur Lucius, er müsste sich beeilen, um ihn und Hermione aus diesem Albtraum zu befreien. Hermione war nicht mehr im selben Raum mit ihm, er hörte sie noch rufen, doch er konnte nicht zu ihr kommen. Er wurde in die Tiefen des Ministeriums gebracht, dort wurde er in eine Zelle gesperrt. Dann gingen die Auroren weg, Severus saß alleine in dem Trakt des Ministeriums. Dann hörte er erneut die Stimme von Hermione, sie rief ihn in ihren Gedanken ;Severus, Ron will mich zurück haben, ich will ihn nicht mehr zurück, ich liebe dich, ich liebe unsere Familie, aber wenn ich nicht zu ihm zurück gehe wird er dich umbringen lassen, das hat er angedroht, ich bin so verzweifelt, was soll ich tun.;

;Hermione mein Engel, gehe nicht darauf ein, Lucius müsste jeden Moment hier sein, was will Ronald damit bezwecken? Wir Beide sind für einander bestimmt, wir sind Seelenverwandte, uns kann er nicht trennen, es würde keiner von uns Beiden überleben.;

;Severus, das wissen wir Beide, aber Ron weiß das nicht, wenn doch nur Harry hier wäre, er könnte Ron zur Vernunft bringen.;

;ich glaube nicht das Potter dazu in der Lage sein wird, die einzigen Personen die Ron jetzt noch zur Vernunft bringen könnten sind seine eigene Mutter und sein Vater. Behandeln sie dich gut?;

;Ja ich bin in ein Büro eingesperrt, keine Toilette kein Bad, nichts zu trinken, geschweige denn etwas zu essen. Ronald ist die ganze Zeit bei mir und redet auf mich ein. Weißt du wo Teddy ist? Er wurde mit mir gefangen genommen, aber er wurde sofort weggebracht.;

;Nein Hermione das weiß ich leider nicht, sie waren bei uns Zuhause, die Kinder sind in Sicherheit auch die Schüler, ich wäre so gern bei dir, doch ich sitze in einer der Zellen im untersten Bereich des Ministeriums, anscheinend haben die Auroren ziemliche Angst vor mir, da ich noch immer in Handschellen gefesselt bin, meinen Zauberstab haben sie mir abgenommen, ich muss unsere Unterredung unterbrechen, gerade kommen die Auroren zurück. Ich liebe dich Hermione.;

;ich dich auch Severus;

„So dann wollen wir mal beginnen." Einer der Auroren betrat gefolgt von fünf anderen Auroren den Raum. Es war keiner darunter den Severus wirklich kannte, natürlich als Schüler hatte er sie alle mal gesehen, aber es waren in seinen Augen alles Dummköpfe, die nur ihren Abschluss in Zaubertränke geschafft hatten weil Albus das so wollte, oh Albus, wenn du wüsstest was nun mit Severus passieren würde, du hättest es nicht gut geheißen.

Es sprach immer nur der eine Auror, die anderen reagierten auf stumme Anweisungen hin, sie zerrten Severus hoch, nahmen ihm die Handschellen ab um seine Arme über seinem Kopf an der Decke zu fixieren, Severus musste auf Zehenspitzen hoch, sonst hätte er in der Luft gebaumelt, jetzt zerrten die Auroren an seinen Füßen sie zogen die Beine auseinander, da Severus schon an der Decke fixiert war hatte er keine Chance sich zu wehren, sie spreizten seine Beine so weit, dass er nicht mehr auf Zehenspitzen stehen konnte. Er hing an seinen Handgelenken aufgehängt, zwischen seinen Beinen war eine Spreizstange angebracht, und seine Fußgelenke waren ebenfalls mit Manschetten am Boden fixiert.

Die Auroren umrundeten ihn und nach nur einem Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab von dem Auroren der gesprochen hatte, hing Severus nackt in der Zelle.

Die Auroren holten sich ihr Werkzeug um Severus zu bestrafen.

Severus betete ein stilles Gebet, seine Gedanken wanderten zu seiner Frau Hermione, zu seinen Kindern, Henry und Eileen sowie Albus. Als der erste Schlag mit der neunschwänzigen Katze ihn traf kam kein Laut über seine Lippen, er hatte schon schlimmeres überstanden, doch in seinen Gedanken verweilte er bei seinen Kindern, er zählte die Schläge nicht, irgendwann hatte sein Körper ein Einsehen, Severus verlor das Bewusstsein, er hing schlaff in der Fesselung, sein Kopf war auf seine Brust gefallen.

„Lasst ihn so hängen, der wird schon wieder zu sich kommen." Jetzt redeten alle Auroren miteinander. „Meint ihr nicht wir haben es übertrieben?" „Quatsch das war doch noch harmlos, hast du nicht gesehen was die Todesser für Foltermethoden angewendet haben?" „wir sollten ihm Eiswasser über den Körper schütten, dann wird er wieder wach." „Der hat nicht einmal geschrien, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." So straften sie Severus mehrere Tage immer wieder wiederholte sich diese Prozedur, irgendwann es musste schon eine Woche vergangen sein, Severus wusste nicht mehr ob Tag oder Nacht war, geschweige denn welcher Tag es ist. „Wir machen das jetzt schon eine Woche lang und er hat kein einziges Mal geschrieen."

„Dann ward ihr noch zu sanft mit ihm, ich will ihn schreien hören, ich will das er mir Hermione frei gibt."

Severus Bewusstsein war gerade eben wieder zu ihm zurück gekommen, er hatte den letzten Satz gehört, um sich nicht zu verraten regte er sich nicht.

„Brecht ihm jeden Knochen einzeln, ich will das er schreit, ich will das er sich von Hermione lossagt."

„Was stellst du eigentlich mit ihr an?" einer der Auroren sprach Ron an.

„Sie leidet wie er, nur bei ihr mache ich es selbst!"

„So wird sie nie zu dir gehören wollen, so wird sie nur sterben wollen."

„Dann werde ich mir die Kinder vornehmen, diese Brut von dem Bastard darf nicht leben."

„Das ist mal ne Aussage, Herr Minister haben sie gehört was ich gehört habe?" Lucius trat mit einem maliziösen Lächeln auf den Lippen um die letzte Biegung des Flurs, gefolgt von Arthur Weasley dem Minister.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley, du Trottel, du wirst sofort aus diesem Verließ treten, sie sind alle ihres Amtes enthoben, sie Anderen sorgen dafür das Professor Snape sofort ins St. Mungos gebracht wird, ebenso wie Professorin Hermione Snape, und Ronald, ich hoffe für dich das du dich nicht auch noch an den unschuldigen Kindern vergriffen hast. Du wirst jetzt genauso leiden wie du Severus und Hermione hast leiden lassen, du wirst nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen, du kommst nach Askaban bis an dein Lebensende. Du brauchst mir gar nichts erklären, ich weiß bereits wer hinter dem ganzen Theater steckt. Das du dich für so einen Schwachsinn hast von einem Werwolf angreifen lassen, du bist nicht mehr mein Sohn."

Severus wurde von den anderen Auroren von seinen Fesseln befreit, ihm tat alles weh, doch er gab keinen Mucks von sich. Er verlor erneut das Bewusstsein, als er wieder zu sich kam lag er bereits im St. Mungos, dort traf er seit langer Zeit endlich wieder auf Hermione, doch auch sie sah aus wie er sich fühlte, er sah die stummen Tränen über ihr Gesicht rinnen. Er versuchte eine Gedankenverbindung mit ihr aufzubauen, doch es klappte nicht entweder war er zu schwach oder Hermione, oder sogar Beide. Gefrustet schloss Severus die Augen, als er die Augen das nächste Mal öffnete lag er in einem Bett, neben ihm lag seine Hermione, auf der rechten Seite des Bettes saßen Eileen und Henry, Albus lag in einem Bettchen neben Hermione's Bett. Severus versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch er kam nicht weit, er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, er blickte auf die Hand und erkannte die Hand von Julian.

„Julian" Severus erschrak vor seiner eigenen Stimme, sie war so kratzig als hätte er tagelang geschrieen. „Ganz ruhig mein Freund, bleib liegen, deine Wunden sind gerade verheilt, Hermione hatte nicht so viel Glück, sie hat noch immer Wunden. Ich glaube fast das es Wunden von Schwarzmagischen Flüchen sind."

„Wie lange?" mehr brachte Severus nicht hervor.

„Nun wenn du wissen willst wie lange ihr zwei schon hier liegt 2 Wochen mittlerweile, du warst immer wieder mal kurz wach, allerdings wirst du dich daran kaum erinnern, dein Gehirn hat dich vor den Schmerzen bewahrt, du musst erst langsam dich wieder zurück in deinen Körper kämpfen."

„Was ist genau passiert?" Severus schaute auf Hermione, dunkel konnte er sich erinnern das es vor drei Wochen einen Überfall auf sein Manor gab, einer der Eingeweihten, hatte Auroren auf das Gelände geführt, diese hatten ihn überwältigt, und ins Ministerium gebracht, dort hatte er gesessen und ihm fiel ein das Hermione und irgendwie auch Teddy mit in seinen Gedanken waren, aber Teddy hatte er nicht gesehen. Nur seine Hermione, deshalb fragte er „Teddy?"

„Der ist in Sicherheit, dem ist nichts passiert, er konnte beweisen das er immer eingesperrt war zum Vollmond, deshalb hörte der Minister auf Lucius und folgte ihm endlich, nach einer Woche, in die Tiefen des Ministeriums, dort hörte er dann was Ronald sagte, daraufhin wusste er das Lucius die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, Lucius hatte deshalb so lange gebraucht weil er denjenigen ausfindig gemacht hat, der hinter dem ganzen Theater steckt."

„Wer?" Severus wollte es hören auch wenn er mittlerweile eine Vermutung hatte wer dahinter stecken würde.

„Nun das weiß ich nicht, da müsstest du Lucius fragen oder Arthur."

„Wie lange Hermione?" Severus Stimme brach immer wieder weg, er war schon sehr frustriert, er wollte wissen wann Hermione wieder aufwachen würde.

„Hermione müsste in den nächsten zwei Tagen aufwachen, ihr steckt ne Menge an Trank der Lebenden Toten weg, bis wir ne halbwegs vernünftige Dosierung hatten, hat drei Tage gedauert. Michaela ist in der Zwischenzeit auch von ihrer Lungenentzündung genesen, sobald du fit genug bist müsste sie mit dir durch den Entzug gehen."

„Prüfungen der Schüler?" Severus hatte nun nicht nur die Frustration, das seine Stimme ihm nicht gehorchte, er hatte auch Sorgen wie die Schüler ihre Prüfungen hatten machen können, besonders die Schüler, die sich noch auf seinem Manor befunden hatten, als er so überfallen wurde. All das wollte er Julian fragen, doch seine Stimme brach einfach weg und es blieb bei einem Halbsatz.

„Alle Schüler haben ihre Prüfungen absolvieren können, wirklich alle." Severus hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben, er hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, wer hätte denn die Schüler durch den Entzug bringen sollen?

„Wenn dich interessiert wer die Schüler durch den Entzug gebracht hat, das war ich gemeinsam mit Michaela, sie ist großartig, sie war noch nicht gesund und doch hat sie die Tränke für die Schüler gebraut, ich habe mir für die Zeit dann nochmal Urlaub genommen, aber als ihr Beide gefunden wurdet, bin ich sofort benachrichtigt worden, ich habe mich als erstes um Hermione gekümmert, das es dich genauso übel erwischt hatte, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich würde dich und Hermione gerne nach Hogwarts verlegen, auch in eure eigenen Räume, das geht aber nur wenn Hermione wieder wach ist. Möchtest du die Verletzungen deiner Frau sehen?"

„Ja" Severus schluckte, hatte Hermione nicht schon genug Unheil erfahren, warum musste einer ihrer besten Freunde sie so verletzen? Julian nahm ein Denkarium, gab seine Erinnerungen an die Verletzungen von Hermione hinein, sprach den Zauberspruch der die Erinnerungen wie auf einer Leinwand in der Luft zeigte, doch im selben Moment wo er den Spruch gesprochen hatte stoppte er die Erinnerung nochmal.

„Henry und Eileen, würdet ihr bitte zu Tante Ginny gehen, ich muss eurem Papa etwas zeigen und ich möchte nicht das ihr dies seht."

Bitte ein kleines Review wäre klasse, ich schreibe gerne, aber ich hätte auch gerne gewusst das ihr meine Geschichte lest und sie euch gefällt. Also lasst bitte ein kurzes Review hier. Vielen Dank


	172. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Wie immer,…..

Zurück nach Hogwarts

„Ja" Severus schluckte, hatte Hermione nicht schon genug Unheil erfahren, warum musste einer ihrer besten Freunde sie so verletzen? Julian nahm ein Denkarium, gab seine Erinnerungen an die Verletzungen von Hermione hinein, sprach den Zauberspruch der die Erinnerungen wie auf einer Leinwand in der Luft zeigte, doch im selben Moment wo er den Spruch gesprochen hatte stoppte er die Erinnerung nochmal.

„Henry und Eileen, würdet ihr bitte zu Tante Ginny gehen, ich muss eurem Papa etwas zeigen und ich möchte nicht das ihr dies seht."

„Onkel Julian bitte, wir haben doch die Verletzungen von Mama schon gesehen, lass uns hier bleiben."

„Nein!" es war Severus, und die Kinder gehorchten sofort.

Als die Kinder das Krankenzimmer verlassen hatten, ließ Julian die Erinnerung weiterlaufen. Severus konnte sehen wie Julian ins Ministerium kam, wie er in das Büro geführt wurde, in dem Hermione auf einem Tisch angekettet lag, die Menschen die im Raum waren trauten sich nicht Hermione anzufassen, sie lag wie tot auf dem Tisch, doch Severus konnte in der Erinnerung von Julian sehen das sich der Brustkorb hob und senkte, sie atmete. Dann sah Severus wie Julian sich die Verletzungen von Hermione mit fachmännischem Blick anschaute, er berührte Hermione nicht, er sprach mehrere Zauberformeln, doch die Wunden verschlossen sich nur sehr langsam, Julian fiel in einen Singsang aus Beschwörungsformeln, damit begannen die Wunden sich zu schließen, doch es würden Narben bleiben, das konnte Severus genau erkennen. Seine Hermione war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen, ihr Gesicht hatte mehrere häßliche Narben, ihr gesamter Brustkorb war ein großes Narbengebilde. Doch das war nur die Vorderseite von Hermione, nachdem Hermione's Oberkörper und Gesicht soweit geheilt war drehte Julian sie mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes auf den Bauch, ein Stöhnen von Hermione zeigte Severus das Hermione starke Schmerzen litt. Als Severus den Rücken von Hermione sah begannen seine Augen zu tränen, es war nicht ein Stückchen Haut auf Hermione's Rücken übrig geblieben. Severus sah in der Erinnerung wie Julian erneut mit einem Singsang aus Beschwörungsformeln begann, doch dann, brach die Erinnerung nach einer langen Zeit einfach ab.

„Was ist passiert?" Severus schaute Julian an.

„Ich habe meine ganze Energie in die Heilung der Wunden gesteckt, ich bin zusammengebrochen, Michaela kam kurz danach im Ministerium an, sie hat die Heilung von Hermione abgeschlossen, hast du dir deine Frau schon mal angeschaut?"

„Nein, du hast mich ja nicht mich aufsetzen lassen." Langsam kam seine Stimme wieder, Severus fühlte sich auch etwas besser.

„Wenn du dir erst noch die Erinnerungen ansehen würdest, dann ist die Überraschung am Ende noch größer."

Severus grummelte etwas, nickte dann aber zustimmend. Julian entkorkte ein Fläschchen mit einer Erinnerung von Michaela, er ließ diese Erinnerung in das Denkarium laufen, dann startete er die Erinnerung wieder wie seine eigene.

Gebannt schaute Severus nun auf die Szene aus Sicht von Michaela. Er sah wie Michaela in den Raum kam, sie beugte sich kurz zu Julian hinunter, nachdem sie sicher war das mit Julian alles soweit ok war ließ sie ihn liegen, dann legte sie Hermione eine Hand auf den Nacken, Michaela begann ebenfalls mit einem Singsang, aber dieses Mal schlossen sich die Wunden schneller, Severus sah das dort wo keine Haut war wieder schöne glatte Haut nachgewachsen war. Nicht eine Narbe war mehr zu erkennen von den Narben die Hermione durch ihren Vater erlitten hatte. Dann drehte Michaela Hermione zurück auf den Rücken. Severus bemerkte in der Erinnerung wie erschrocken Michaela auf seine Frau schaute, auch hier verfiel sie in einen Singsang, die Narben öffneten sich erneut, Michaela hatte eine Hand auf Hermione's Stirn, diese gab nicht einen Mucks von sich. Nach und nach verschlossen sich die Wunden wieder, es waren feine Linien der Narben noch zu sehen, sie waren blass rosa gefärbt, nichts im Vergleich zu den Narben die Julian ihm gezeigt hatte. Dann brach auch diese Erinnerung ab, Severus schaute Julian an.

„Nun du weißt selber wie anstrengend Heilungen sind, Michaela hat ein Wunder vollbracht, sie ist danach wie ich zusammengebrochen. Es hat noch eine Stunde gedauert bis ich wieder soweit war und meine Erinnerung daran einsetzt, ich war sehr positiv überrascht wie gut Hermione aussah, doch das Michaela auf dem Boden lag sah ich erst als wir Hermione für den Transport auf eine Trage gelegt haben. Ich habe dann veranlasst das Michaela nach Hogwarts gebracht wird und sie dort auf der Krankenstation liegen konnte. Dann nahm mich der Minister mit nach unten in die Katakomben vom Ministerium, dort fand ich dann dich, die Auroren hatten den Auftrag bekommen dich ins St. Mungos zu bringen, doch auch du brauchtest zunächst eine Heilung deiner Wunden. Leider war Michaela nicht mehr in der Lage deine Wunden zu verschließen, daher hast du jetzt leider Narben die nicht mehr weg gehen. Zumindest nicht schmerzfrei, wenn Michaela die Narben entfernen würde, würde das für dich erneut bedeuten das du sehr heftige Schmerzen aushalten müsstest. Aber Michaela ist noch nicht gesund genug um das durchzuführen, und deine Narben sind Merlin sei Dank nur auf deinem Rücken."

„Ich kann warten, mir geht es gut, ich habe keine Schmerzen, es ist nur sehr anstrengend zu sprechen, wie lange hat das jetzt alles gedauert?"

„Vom Tag der Entführung bis heute sind insgesamt 4 Wochen vergangen, versuche noch ein wenig zu schlafen, dann geht es dir bald noch besser. Deine Stimme muss sich auch erst erholen, du hast wohl nicht laut geschrieen bei der Folter, aber trotzdem ist deine Stimme so angegriffen wie wenn du geschrieen hättest. Sobald Hermione wach geworden ist würde ich euch entlassen wollen, hier ist es nicht so ganz ungefährlich für euch, ich habe zwei Wachleute vor eurem Zimmer abgestellt."

Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Severus schon nicht mehr gehört, ihm fielen die Augen zu und er schlief erneut ein.

Als Hermione ihre Augen zum ersten Mal aufschlug und ihre Umgebung wahrnahm, lag sie im Bett, neben ihr lag auf der rechten Seite Severus, dieser schlief noch, auf ihrer linken Seite lag ihr kleiner Sohn Albus, dieser brabbelte vor sich hin, das war es auch was Hermione geweckt hatte, sie wollte sich aufsetzen, doch ihre Muskeln gehorchten ihr noch nicht. So blieb sie liegen und schaute sich so weit sie konnte um. Sie schluckte, ihr Hals war trocken und sie verspürte Durst. Als sie versuchte ihren Arm zu heben, spürte sie ein Kribbeln in dem Arm, gleichzeitig ging ein Alarm los und wenig später betrat Julian das Krankenzimmer.

„Hallo Hermione, das hat länger gedauert als ich erwartet hatte, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Hm" Hermione räusperte sich und versuchte erneut zu sprechen „ich habe noch Schmerzen, aber ich denke, das hängt damit zusammen, das ich so schwer verletzt war, wie geht es Severus, was ist mit Teddy? Ich habe Durst."

„Zunächst das Einfachste, hier ist ein Glas Wasser trinke kleine Schlucke, du hast vier und eine halbe Woche keine Flüssigkeit über den normalen Weg zu dir genommen. Severus geht es besser, er hatte nicht ganz so viel Glück wie du, deine Heilung hat Michaela beendet, deine Narben auf dem Rücken sind ganz verschwunden, selbst die Narben auf deiner Vorderseite sind verschwunden, als ich zusammengebrochen bin hat Michaela die Heilung erneut vorgenommen, du wirst nur kleine dünne Narben behalten. Bei Severus war Michaela nicht in der Lage die Heilung zu vollziehen, daher hat er auf seinem Rücken dicke Narben. Doch sobald Michaela wieder ganz gesund ist will sie die Heilung vollenden, dafür muss Severus aber erneut die Schmerzen erleiden." Hermione schluckte etwas Wasser hinunter, doch sie verschluckte sich, Julian stützte sie, so dass sie besser trinken konnte.

„Teddy geht es gut ihm ist nichts passiert. Eure Kinder sind in Sicherheit, da du jetzt wach bist möchte ich euch gerne nach Hogwarts bringen, Severus war schon vor drei Tagen wach, er schläft jetzt nur weil wir mitten in der Nacht haben, aber heute nach dem Frühstück werde ich euch nach Hogwarts bringen. Dort seid Ihr am Sichersten. Weißt du was hinter diesem Übergriff steckte?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, sie wusste nur das Ron Weasley sich wie ein Arsch benommen hatte, er würde nie wieder ihr Freund sein können, er wollte sie und Severus trennen, er hatte sie so gequält, er hatte ihr diese Schmerzen zugefügt, und ihr tat noch alles weh. Nachdem Hermione etwas getrunken hatte schloss sie die Augen und fiel erneut in den Schlaf. Als Hermione das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete lag sie nicht mehr im St. Mungos, sie lag in ihrem Bett in ihrem Raum neben ihrem Mann, Severus lag neben ihr, die Kinder hörte Hermione spielen im Wohnzimmer. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, und dieses Mal gelang es ihr auch, sie saß aufrecht im Bett, mit dem Rücken am Kopfende angelehnt. Severus der von der Bewegung seiner Frau wach geworden war schlug ebenfalls die Augen auf „Hallo Hermione mein Leben, wie geht es dir?"

„Hallo Severus, ich habe noch Schmerzen, aber es geht mir besser als dir glaube ich."

„Na das glaube ich nicht, du hast zwar keine Narben, doch ist dein Körper nicht an solche Folterungen gewöhnt, du klagst noch darüber das du Schmerzen hast, ich habe keine mehr."

„Severus, tun deine Narben nicht weh?"

„Nun, ich spüre sie, aber es ist kein Schmerz der mich stören würde."

„Severus, also hast du auch noch Schmerzen, aber lass uns darüber nicht streiten, ich vermisse dich, doch ich fühle mich als hätte mich ein Lastwagen überfahren."

„Nun dieses Wiesel hat dich ziemlich übel zugerichtet, du hattest auf deinem gesamten Rücken keine Haut mehr, wie hat er dir die Haut abgezogen?"

„Severus, muss ich das wirklich erzählen? Kannst du dir nicht meine Erinnerungen an die Folter durch ihn ansehen? Ich will dieses Schwein nie wieder sehen, kannst du mich bitte festhalten?"

„Hermione mein Engel ich sehe was ich tun kann, kannst du dicht zu mir rücken? Ich schaffe es leider noch nicht mich aufzusetzen, die Auroren waren nicht zimperlich, ich bin schon lange nicht mehr so schlimm zugerichtet gewesen, die Folterung durch die Auroren war schlimmer, als alles was Voldemort mir angetan hat. Er wusste genau das er mich lebend braucht, das Wiesel wollte mich Tod sehen. Dementsprechend haben die Auroren mich behandelt, das ich noch lebe verdanke ich einerseits dir und auf der anderen Seite Lucius, sowie Julian und Michaela."

Hermione rückte dichter zu Severus, dieser legte seine Arme um ihren Körper er hielt sie so eine lange Zeit fest.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schlief Hermione ein, doch Severus hielt sie weiter fest, er spürte die Angst von Hermione ihn zu verlieren. Es klopfte an die Tür Severus brummelte ein „Herein" und Michaela gefolgt von Julian betraten das Schlafzimmer.

„Hallo Severus, wie ich sehe war Hermione vorhin bereits erneut wach, wie geht es ihr?"

„Hallo Michaela, hallo Julian, es geht ihr ganz gut soweit, sie hat noch Schmerzen, wenn doch nur mein Körper mir gehorchen würde, ich möchte aufstehen, Julian hilf mir hoch."

„Severus, hab noch ein wenig Geduld, die Auroren haben deine Nervenbahnen beschädigt, spürst du mittlerweile deine Füße wieder?"

„Nun" Severus horchte in seinen Körper, es war ihm zuvor schon aufgefallen das er seinen Körper nicht überall spürte. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, nein ich spüre meine Füße nicht und meine Beine auch nicht, auch meine Hände sind taub, Hermione wollte vorhin das ich sie in den Arm nehme, doch ich habe ihr noch nichts davon erzählen können. Ich spüre so gut wie keine Schmerzen, aber dafür spüre ich auch sonst nichts von meinem Körper."

Michaela trat auf Severus zu sie schaute ihn fragend an „darf ich dich berühren?"

Severus überlegte kurz, was hätte er zu verlieren? Er nickte stumm, Michaela fasste auf Severus Stirn, mit der zweiten Hand berührte sie seinen Beine. Was das wohl werden soll fragte sich Severus, doch schon wenig später, spürte er ein Kribbeln in seinen Füßen. Dann begannen seine Beine ihm weh zu tun, er blieb stumm, schaute zu Julian und dieser schaute fasziniert auf Michaela, da blickte auch Severus auf Michaela. Sie hielt die Verbindung durch ihre Berührung aufrecht, doch als Severus ihr ins Gesicht sah, erblickte er das Michaela weinte, die Tränen rannen ihr das Gesicht herunter, sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, doch sie hielt weiter die Berührung aufrecht. Als Severus endlich zum ersten Mal seit fast 5 Wochen seine Füße wieder spürte hörte er einen Knall, er blickte erstaunt auf die Stelle wo Michaela kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte, doch dort stand sie nicht mehr, sie lag auf dem Boden, der Knall den Severus gehört hatte war der Aufschlag von Michaela's Körper auf dem Boden. Julian beugte sich zu Michaela hinunter, er nahm sie wortlos auf den Arm und trug sie hinaus in das Wohnzimmer.

„Julian, was war das?" Severus rief ihm nach, doch Julian kümmerte sich zunächst einmal um Michaela. Er legte sie auf der Couch ab, dort fühlte er nach dem Puls und dann betrat er erneut das Schlafzimmer.

„Michaela hat deine Nervenbahnen repariert, sie arbeitet schon seit drei Tagen daran deine Nervenbahnen wieder zusammenzuführen. Allerdings fällt sie jedes Mal um wenn sie einen Fortschritt erzielt hat, doch das sie jetzt gerade umgefallen ist, ich denke sie hat sich selber überanstrengt, sie arbeitet rund um die Uhr, sie versorgt die Verletzten der Quidditch Turniere, die üblichen Blessuren und sie leitet den Tränkeunterricht, sowie sie Minerva unterstützt beim Unterrichten von Verwandlungen, auch James Deen bekommt von ihr Unterstützung, ich hoffe sie übernimmt sich nicht, die Lungenentzündung ist gerade erst seit zwei Tagen vollkommen abgeheilt."


	173. Werden die Nervenbahnen wieder funktioni

Wie immer,…..

Werden die Nervenbahnen wieder funktionieren

„Michaela hat deine Nervenbahnen repariert, sie arbeitet schon seit drei Tagen daran deine Nervenbahnen wieder zusammenzuführen. Allerdings fällt sie jedes Mal um wenn sie einen Fortschritt erzielt hat, doch das sie jetzt gerade umgefallen ist, ich denke sie hat sich selber überanstrengt, sie arbeitet rund um die Uhr, sie versorgt die Verletzten der Quidditch Turniere, die üblichen Blessuren und sie leitet den Tränkeunterricht, sie unterstützt Minerva beim Unterrichten von Verwandlungen, auch James Deen bekommt von ihr Unterstützung, ich hoffe sie übernimmt sich nicht, die Lungenentzündung ist gerade erst seit zwei Tagen vollkommen abgeheilt."

„Sie soll sich ausruhen, sorge bitte dafür das sie heute Nacht schläft. Ich werde noch ein paar Tage länger aushalten, ohne aufstehen zu können. Wie steht es mit ihrem Entzug?"

„Ich gebe ihr die Droge solange weiter bis du soweit bist, sie durch den Entzug zu bringen, es ist gerade ein Teufelskreis, doch solange deine Heilung keine großen Fortschritte macht wird es noch länger so weiter gehen. Hermione sollte bis zur Abschlussfeier wieder ganz gesund sein."

„Das klingt doch gut Julian, warum machst du jetzt so ein trauriges Gesicht?"

„Nun weil du bis dahin noch nicht auf deinen eigenen Füßen wirst stehen können."

„Das sehe ich anders, wenn ich das was ich spüre richtig wahrnehme, dann werde ich morgen bereits aufstehen können."

„Du willst sagen du spürst deine Beine wieder? Das wäre ja fast ein Wunder, Michaela scheint wirklich sehr spezielle Fähigkeiten zu besitzen."

„Ja Julian, ich spüre meine Beine wieder, ich werde aber wahrscheinlich das Laufen erst wieder lernen müssen, ich schaffe es nicht mal die Füße anzuheben. Geschweige denn mit den Zehen zu wackeln."

„Das wird wieder werden Severus, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Du musst nur Geduldig sein."

Severus schloss die Augen, Geduld das ist nicht grade seine größte Stärke „wie lange wird Michaela brauchen um wieder aufzuwachen?"

„Sie wird mehrere Stunden brauchen, möchtest du in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken haben?"

„Das wäre eine gute Maßnahme, ich habe durchaus Hunger und Durst. Rizzy!" Severus rief sich Selbstverständlich seine Elfe herbei, diese erschien auch mit Albus auf dem Arm. „Master haben gerufen? Was kann Rizzy für Master tun?"

„Ich hätte gerne etwas zu essen und zu trinken, ich gehe Recht in der Annahme das ich keinen Feuerwhiskey trinken sollte?"

„Das solltest du in den nächsten Tagen definitiv vermeiden. Möchtest du dich aufsetzen wenn du schon deine Beine spürst dürfte dir das Sitzen im Bett keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten."

„Sitzen, klingt gar nicht übel, ich könnte mir vorstellen das ich mich hinsetzen sollte, doch mir fehlt trotz allem noch das Gefühl in den Händen, die sind genauso nutzlos wie meine Beine noch nutzlos sind, ich habe Hermione nur deshalb im Arm halten können weil ich meine Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen fühlen kann, die Arme gehorchen mir wenigstens soweit schon."

„Ok dann ziehe ich dich im Bett ans Kopfende hoch und polstere dir alle Lücken mit Kissen aus damit du überall spürst das du weich eingebettet bist."

„Danke Julian, wie schläft Michaela eigentlich?" Severus runzelte die Stirn, Michaela schien, wenn sie fast rund um die Uhr arbeitete, schon wieder Probleme mit dem Schlafen zu haben.

„Nun Severus das kann ich dir im Moment gar nicht beantworten, sie arbeitet wenn ich hier bin meistens auf der Krankenstation, oder sie ist hier bei dir oder bei Hermione, wenn sie bei dir ist arbeitet sie, bis sie zusammenbricht, dann bleibt sie entweder hier auf dem Fußboden liegen, oder wenn ich reinkomme und sie finde lege ich sie auf die Couch, aber schlafend habe ich meine Verlobte schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen." In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür zu Severus Schlafzimmer.

Severus brummte ein „Herein." Und Michaela betrat erneut den Raum. Severus musterte sie mit einem Prüfenden Blick, er hob eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch, was so typisch für ihn war wenn ihm etwas missfiel. Michaela hatte tiefe Augenringe, sie war blass, ihre Hände zitterten, doch sie ließ sich nicht durch Severus Blick verunsichern. Michaela war keine kleine Schülerin mehr, sie hatte schon viel erlebt, sie trat an sein Bett und fragte „fühlst du etwas in deinen Beinen?"

„Ja ich spüre meine Beine, ich kann jede einzelne Zehe spüren, wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Nun ich bin Empathin, ich kann Dinge erfühlen die andere nicht mal sehen können, und das gepaart mit meiner Fähigkeit als Heilerin, ich bringe die Nervenbahnen dazu wieder zusammen zu wachsen, ich leite gezielt meine Heilmagie an die Stellen wo die Nervenbahnen gestört wurden. Allerdings ist das eine sehr Kräftezehrende Angelegenheit, deshalb breche ich jedes Mal hier zusammen."

„Michaela, ich bin ihr Chef, ich möchte nun folgendes von Ihnen, Sie werden jetzt, egal was an Arbeit noch ansteht, sich in ihre Wohnung zurückziehen, dort werden sie schlafen und das für 12 Stunden. Ihr Körper benötigt den Schlaf. Ich kann es nicht verantworten wenn Sie hier total ausfallen, ich benötige Ihre Hilfe, genau so wie meine Frau. Julian sorge bitte dafür das deine Verlobte sich an meine Anweisung hält."

„Das werde ich machen. Michaela du hast Severus Ansage gehört, also ab in unser Zimmer und dann ab ins Bett. Wenn etwas sein sollte Severus, schicke mir Rizzy oder Winky ich werde dann sofort wieder hier sein."

„Aber auf der Krankenstation brauchen die mich doch," Michaela wollte noch mehr sagen, doch Severus unterbrach sie „auf der Krankenstation liegen nur Menschen die einen gesunden Heiler brauchen. Du nützt den Patienten nichts, wenn du auch dort zusammenklappst. Also ohne Widerspruch, jetzt für 12 Stunden schlafen, dann geht es dir sicher besser. Julian, könntest du bitte mich wieder hinlegen, ich muss mich nun auch ausruhen." Michaela wollte Julian zur Hand gehen, doch Severus unterband es genauso wie Julian. „Michaela, ich habe Severus vorhin geholfen sich hinzusetzen, ich werde ihm jetzt auch helfen sich wieder hinzulegen."

„Julian hat das vorhin hinbekommen mich aufzusetzen, dann dürfte es ihm auch keine Probleme bereiten mich wieder hinzulegen, ab in euere Wohnung und dann geschlafen."

„Ja, gute Nacht." Michaela verließ das Schlafzimmer und die Wohnung der Familie Snape, sie wollte in ihre Wohnung gehen, doch soweit kam sie nicht, auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wohnung, kam ihr ein Schüler entgegen, der ihr mitteilte, dass sie dringend auf der Krankenstation gebraucht werden würde. Also machte Michaela sich sofort auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, dort angekommen kümmerte sie sich um die verletzten Schüler. Es dauerte drei Stunden, ehe sie alle Verletzten versorgt hatte, sie war gerade dabei für die Hauselfen aufzuschreiben was die Schüler benötigen würden, als Julian die Krankenstation betrat. Er machte einen ziemlich wütenden Eindruck, doch Michaela sah ihn gar nicht hereinkommen, sie war konzentriert auf ihre Krankenakten, sie hatte gerade die letzte Anweisung aufgeschrieben und wollte aufstehen. Sie blickte auf und erhob sich, doch da fiel sie in sich zusammen, ihr Körper forderte den Tribut, Julian war zum Glück schon so nah herangekommen, das er sie auffangen konnte, ehe sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er trug sie in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung, dort legte er sie im Bett ab, dann zauberte er sich Fesseln herbei, damit fesselte er Michaela ans Bett.

Er legte sich neben sie hin, schloss die Augen und schlief wenig später ein. Erst spät am nächsten Morgen erwachte Julian, er hörte wie Michaela schimpfte. „Julian wach auf, binde mich los, ich muss mal zur Toilette, was soll das und wie bin ich hierher gekommen?"

„Nun zunächst habe ich mich um Hermione und Severus gekümmert, dann bin ich in unsere Wohnung gekommen, und habe dich gesucht, da ich dich hier nicht gefunden habe, bin ich zur Krankenstation, ich wollte eigentlich mit dir schimpfen und ein ernstes Wort mit dir sprechen, doch du warst so vertieft in deine Arbeit, du hast mich nicht wahrgenommen, ich stand fast an deinem Schreibtisch, als du aufstehen wolltest und dabei zusammengebrochen bist. Ich habe dich sofort aufgefangen, dann hier in unsere Wohnung gebracht, und im Bett abgelegt, du musstest dringend schlafen und da du anscheinend nicht auf Severus und meine Anweisungen hören kannst, habe ich dich ans Bett gefesselt. Du darfst jetzt zur Toilette gehen, aber danach kommst du wieder hierher ins Bett zurück, du musst noch 6 Stunden schlafen." Julian schaute Michaela streng an.

„Bitte Julian, ich muss nach den Schülern im Krankensaal schauen,"

„Du wirst hier bleiben, ich gehe nach den Schülern schauen. Keine Widerrede, du bleibst im Bett, ich begleite dich zur Toilette dann gehst du wieder ins Bett, ich möchte nicht das du einen Rückfall erleidest, du bist noch nicht so richtig lange gesund."

Julian löste die Fesseln, er begleitete Michaela zur Toilette, dort ließ er sie dann alleine, und wartete darauf das sie fertig würde. Als sie nach 5 Minuten noch nicht von der Toilette runter kam klopfte er an und fragte „ist alles ok Michaela?"

Da er keine Antwort bekam, öffnete er die Tür, bestürzt trat er in das Badezimmer, Michaela lag auf dem Boden, sie schien sich noch hingelegt zu haben, denn er hatte keinen Aufprall gehört, trotzdem untersuchte er sie ob sie sich verletzt hatte. Zum Glück war ihr nichts weiter geschehen, er trug sie zurück ins Bett, dort legte er sie ab und fesselte sie wieder ans Bett. Dann ging er zur Krankenstation und kontrollierte alle Verletzten. Diese Überprüfung dauerte eine ganze Stunde, von dort ging er zu den Wohnräumen der Familie Snape, er Sprach kurz mit Severus.

„Ich habe doch gestern klar gesagt das sie ins Bett gehen soll, wieso kann sie nicht das tun was man ihr befiehlt?" Severus war sehr leise beim sprechen, er wirkte so noch gefährlicher und das obwohl er im Bett lag.

„Ich denke sie wollte das tun was du ihr befohlen hast, aber da sie unterwegs aufgehalten wurde, durch einen Schüler, der sie darüber informierte, dass es mehrere schwer Verletzte auf der Krankenstation gibt, da konnte sie gar nicht anders als deinen Befehl missachten. Bei den Muggeln hat sie einen Eid abgelegt, das sie immer alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun wird um das Leben der Menschen zu retten."

„Kannst du nicht vom St. Mungos noch eine Schwester hier abstellen, Michaela muss eine längere Pause haben, zumal nach dem was du mir vorhin erzählt hast, sie muss im Bett bleiben."

„Ich habe keine weitere Schwester mehr, zumindest keine die so geeignet ist wie Michaela, aber wie sieht es mit Ginny aus? Sie sollte jetzt wieder fit sein, oder möchtest du Ginny nicht mehr hier haben?"

„Julian, das ist die perfekte Idee, Ginny kennt sich hier aus, ist sie denn wieder gesund?"

„Ja sie hatte letzte Tage ihre Abschlussuntersuchung, sie ist jetzt wieder einsatzfähig, ihren Kindern geht es gut und sie hat sich vollständig erholt."

„Das ist großartig, dann soll sie noch heute wieder anfangen zu arbeiten!"

Julian verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, er hatte noch nicht mitgeteilt das Ginny sich zur Zeit nicht nach Hogwarts traute, da ihr Bruder dafür verantwortlich war, dass Severus und vor allem Hermione so schlimm haben leiden müssen.

„Es gibt da ein kleineres Problem, Ginny hat Angst."

„Julian, wovor sollte Ginny Angst haben? Jetzt sag nicht weil ihr Bruder diesen Bockmist gebaut hat!"

„Doch genau so ist es, Severus. Sie traut sich nicht her zu kommen, sie befürchtet das du sie deswegen wegschicken würdest."

„Sie kann doch nichts für ihren dummen Bruder, was benötigt sie, damit sie wieder herkommt und Michaela unterstützt?"

„Ich denke eine persönliche Einladung von dir, aber vor allem möchte sie noch Hermione's Freundin sein, also müsste auch sie ihr sagen, das sie noch ihre Freundin sein kann, und Ginny nichts für ihren Bruder kann."

„Ich kann an der Stelle nur für mich ganz persönlich sprechen, ich habe es gerade schon gesagt, Ginny ist hier herzlich willkommen und sie kann nichts dafür, dass einer ihrer Brüder ein totaler Hohlkopf ist. Hermione muss das für sich alleine entscheiden, ich denke sie hat am meisten unter der Folter von Ron gelitten, mehr noch als sie nach außen hin zugibt. Wie sieht es mit ihrer Therapie aus, macht sie Fortschritte? Sie redet mit mir kaum ein Wort, wobei das ja auch schwierig ist, da wir Beide viel Schlafen, wenn Hermione nicht wie jetzt neben mir liegt und schläft ist sie im Wohnzimmer oder Kinderzimmer, sie erwähnte etwas von Gesprächen, brach dann aber ab, ich will nicht in ihre Gedanken eindringen, ich möchte das sie mir von sich aus erzählt was sie beschäftigt."

„Severus, du weißt genau, dass ich dir darauf nicht antworten kann, sie ist an der Stelle meine Patientin und ich werde ihr Vertrauen in mich nicht enttäuschen."


	174. Ginny's Rückkehr

Wie immer,…

Ginny's Rückkehr

„Severus, du weißt genau, dass ich dir darauf nicht antworten kann, sie ist an der Stelle meine Patientin und ich werde ihr Vertrauen in mich nicht enttäuschen."

„Du sollst auch weder ihr Vertrauen in dich enttäuschen, noch will ich Details wissen, ich möchte nur wissen geht es ihr gut? Braucht sie Unterstützung durch mich, oder will sie nur mit dir sprechen? Ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Frau."

„Dann frage sie bitte, ich kann und ich werde dir diesbezüglich keine Antwort geben."

„Julian ich könnte dich dazu zwingen mir zu antworten, aber ich werde es akzeptieren, bitte hilf meiner Frau, ich kann es nicht ertragen sie leiden zu sehen, früher habe ich sie leiden lassen, da war ich zu diesem Verhalten gezwungen, aber schon damals hätte ich ihr liebend gern gezeigt, wie sehr ich sie bewundere, doch ich durfte es nicht zeigen. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte wie sehr sie bei ihren Pflegeeltern leidet, was ihr da für Unheil widerfahren ist, ich hätte sie davor beschützen müssen. Erneut konnte ich sie nicht schützen vor einem ihrer sogenannten Freunde, ich hätte es auch nie für möglich gehalten das Ronald Weasley sich so verhalten würde. Er scheint ein echtes Problem mit unserer Beziehung zu haben."

Severus wollte noch mehr mit Julian bereden, doch er spürte instinktiv das seine Frau aufwachte.

„Hermione mein Engel mein Leben, wie geht es dir?"

„Severus, mir geht es gut, ich lebe noch, hast du mittlerweile wieder Gefühl in den Beinen und Armen?"

„Das Gefühl in den Beinen ist zurück, nur muss ich erst wieder lernen wie man läuft, allerdings gehorchen meine Hände mir noch nicht, bist du dir sicher das es dir gut geht?"

In Hermione's Gesicht liefen Tränen, Hermione machte sich schlimme Vorwürfe, das Severus nicht mehr laufen und arbeiten konnte, doch sie wollte das Severus nicht sagen. Darum antwortete sie nur „Severus, ich bespreche alles mit Julian, ich vertraue ihm und er hilft mir mit all meinen Problemen zurecht zu kommen."

„Hermione ich bin dein Mann, ich möchte dich auch unterstützen."

„Du musst selber erstmal gesund werden, du hast auch so schon genug anderen Kram zu erledigen."

Hermione erhob sich und verließ das Schlafzimmer, sie flüchtete regelrecht vor Severus ins Wohnzimmer. Dieser stolze Mann der er einst war, ehe Ron ihn so hat zerstören lassen, in Hermione kochte die Wut hoch, sie trocknete die Tränen, dann erstellte sie einen Brief, in diesem fragte sie nach der Erlaubnis Ron in Askaban zu besuchen, sie rief sich eine der Schuleulen und sendete den Brief an Arthur Weasley dem Minister für Zauberei, fast umgehend erhielt sie eine Antwort auf Ihre Bitte. Es war ein ablehnender Bescheid, Ron dürfte keinen Besuch empfangen, er würde jeden Tag von den Dementoren heimgesucht, er sei in der Zwischenzeit kein normaler Zauberer mehr, er sei nur noch eine seelenlose Hülle. Hermione brach am Schreibtisch zusammen, sie weinte haltlos, was war nur in dieser Welt schief gelaufen, warum war Ron so geworden wie er war und warum hatte er so einen Hass auf Severus und sie und ihre Familie? Hermione weinte und weinte, sie bekam nicht mit das Julian neben ihr stand und versuchte mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, sie bekam nicht mit das er sie in ihr Bett trug, sie merkte nicht mal als Severus sie in den Arm nahm so gut er konnte, selbst das Harry Potter sie besuchte und versuchte mit ihr zu reden bekam sie nicht mit.

„Severus so geht es nicht weiter, wir müssen Hermione irgendwie aus diesem Zustand holen."

„Hast du eine Idee die wir noch nicht probiert haben?" Severus schaute Julian streng an.

„Nun," Julian überlegte sehr genau, Hermione war mittlerweile ein schluchzendes Häufchen Elend, und war eingeschlafen, sie schluchzte selbst im Schlaf noch heftigst. „Wir könnten Michaela bitten mit deiner Frau in Kontakt zu treten, aber du hast gestern selbst angeordnet das Michaela für 12 Stunden ruhen soll, da sie erst heute früh dazu gekommen ist, müssen wir auf sie noch 10 Stunden verzichten. Ich habe aber bereits mit Ginny Kontakt aufgenommen, sie könnte in wenigen Minuten hier sein, wenn du es möchtest, vielleicht kann Ginny Hermione helfen."

„Ich hatte doch bereits gesagt das Ginny hier jederzeit willkommen ist, wobei ich auf Mister Potter durchaus verzichten kann, er erinnert mich einfach zu sehr an James" und in Gedanken führte er seinen Satz noch weiter und an Lily und irgendwie auch an mich selber.

„Severus, er ist hier Lehrer, du selbst hast ihn eingestellt, um dich und deine Frau zu entlasten, und Ginny ist seine Frau, und er hat genau wie du eine Familie und ein Recht darauf bei seiner Familie zu sein."

„Da erinnerst du mich gerade an etwas, wo sind eigentlich zur Zeit Eileen und Henry, sowie Albus?"

„Deine Kinder sind entweder im Unterricht, in der großen Halle oder in eurem Kinderzimmer und Studierzimmer, Rizzy und Winky kümmern sich sehr gut um die Drei. Ich habe mit den Kindern gesprochen und ihnen erklärt das es dir und der Mama nicht so gut geht, das haben sie verstanden, und sie möchten euch Zeit geben gesund zu werden."

„Julian hilf mir mal auf die Beine, ich möchte gerne versuchen ein paar Schritte zu gehen."

„Severus soweit bist du noch nicht, du musst erst im Bett deine Beine bewegen können."

Severus versuchte seine Beine anzuheben, doch er schaffte es nicht.

Frustriert stieß Severus einen Laut aus, doch er riss sich zusammen, es würde weder ihm noch Hermione nutzen wenn er jetzt die Perspektive für die Familie aus den Augen verlor, er konzentrierte sich erneut auf seine Beine und siehe da, er schaffte es seine Beine anzuheben.

„Julian, ich könnte versuchen mittels Legillimens in ihre Gedanken zu kommen, um sie dort zu finden und zurück zu bringen. Aber kannst du mir zeigen was in dem Brief stand, vielleicht erfahre ich so was sie beschäftigt hat und was der Grund für ihren Zusammenbruch war." Severus war sich plötzlich sicher, dass Hermione nicht um ihres eigenen Willen so Probleme hatte, sie müsste besorgt um einen anderen Menschen sein und sicherlich fühlte sie sich schuldig an dem Zustand.

Julian kam mit dem Brief in den Händen zurück, er hatte bereits gelesen was in dem Brief stand.

Er gab den Brief Severus, doch dieser konnte ihn nicht in Händen halten „Julian lies mir bitte vor was in dem Brief steht."

Nachdem Julian ihm den Brief vorgelesen hatte, seufzte Severus, konnte es sein das Hermione um Ron trauerte? Hatte sie ihm verziehen, was er ihr angetan hatte, oder steckte da noch mehr dahinter, hatte sie letztendlich ihm doch eine Chance gegeben? Severus überlegte lange, doch es war für ihn nicht herauszufinden, warum Hermione jetzt so am Boden zerstört war. Aber für ihn stand eines fest, er würde um Hermione kämpfen, er wiederholte seine Bitte an Julian. „Julian, hilf mir hoch, ich möchte laufen können."

Julian schüttelte über so viel Eigenwilligkeit den Kopf, half Severus dann aber hoch, damit er auf der Bettkante sitzen konnte, dann griff er unter seiner Schulter durch und zog Severus auf seine eigenen Füße. Severus blieb einen Moment stehen, doch seine Beine begannen zu zittern, die Knie wurden weich und Severus sank in sich zusammen, zum Glück stützte Julian ihn, so dass er sich nicht verletzen konnte.

„Das reicht fürs erste Mal, du solltest dich wieder hinlegen. Ich zeige dir gleich ein paar Übungen, die machst du mehrmals täglich, dann könnte es morgen schon klappen mit dem Laufen zumindest ein paar Schritte."

Julian half Severus zurück ins Bett, dieser sank frustriert in sein Kopfkissen.

„Ich will wieder laufen, besser gestern als morgen, und diese unnützen Hände, ich muss die Kontrolle zurück erlangen, so kann ich doch nicht arbeiten."

Severus wollte noch viel mehr sagen, doch Hermione unterbrach ihn durch einen markerschütternden Schrei, sie schrie und doch schlief sie, sie schrie immer mehr. Einzelne Sätze konnten Severus und Julian verstehen.

„Nein, Ron tu ihm nichts! Du zerstörst unsere Freundschaft! Ron, mach was du willst mit mir, aber lass Severus und die Kinder in Ruhe! Du elender Bastard, glaubst du, so könnte ich dich lieben? Was hast du mit Severus gemacht? Du weißt genau das weder Severus noch ich dafür verantwortlich sind was dir passiert ist, und Teddy war es schon gar nicht!"

Hermione schlug wild mit den Armen um sich. „Nein Ron das wagst du nicht!"

Tränen rannen an Hermione's Gesicht hinab, mit einem Mal saß sie aufrecht im Bett, sie kauerte sich zusammen, dann erbrach sie sich.

Severus und Julian tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick. Julian nahm Hermione in den Arm.

„Hermione, es ist alles gut, du bist in Sicherheit, den Kindern geht es gut, ihnen ist nichts passiert, Severus ist auf dem besten Weg gesund zu werden, du brauchst dir darüber keine Gedanken zu machen. Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein!" Hermione schrie dieses Wort, sie sprang aus dem Bett „Fass mich nicht an!" sie kauerte sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers auf den Boden, dort blieb sie sitzen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, wenig später übergab sie sich erneut. Dann begann sie sich selbst zu verletzen, sie boxte sich in den Unterleib und schrie dabei immer wieder „Nein, nein, nein!" Julian ahnte was passiert war und was Hermione befürchtete, er sprang zu ihr hin und hielt ihre Arme fest.

„Hermione hör zu, ich werde dich untersuchen, wenn das was du denkst wahr ist, können wir besprechen was wir unternehmen können. Bitte hör auf dich selber zu verletzen."

„Nein lass mich los!" Hermione entriss Julian mit aller Gewalt ihre Arme, doch Julian wollte Hermione sich nicht weiter verletzen lassen, also schockte er sie kurz mit einem „Stupor" sie fiel auf den Boden und Julian hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Bett zu Severus.

„Was ist passiert?" Severus blickte fragend zu Julian.

„Ich denke Ron hat Hermione vergewaltigt, und so wie sie sich aufführt, hat sie Angst davor von ihm schwanger zu sein, wenn dem so wäre, wie stehst du zu der Sache?"

„Wenn das Kind von Ron sein sollte, ich will es nicht haben, und so wie Hermione sich gerade selber verletzt hat, möchte sie dieses Kind auch nicht haben!"

„Nun ich kann das nachvollziehen, aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wart ihr auch, kurz bevor dieser Zwischenfall passiert ist, zusammen und hattet Geschlechtsverkehr, es könnte genauso gut sein das es dein Kind ist, wenn sie tatsächlich schwanger sein sollte. Aber das könnte ich feststellen durch eine Untersuchung, bist du damit einverstanden das ich Hermione untersuche?"

„Selbstverständlich bin ich damit einverstanden, was machen wir wenn sie schwanger sein sollte?"

„Wie gesagt wenn Hermione schwanger sein sollte, würde ich feststellen ob das Kind von Ron ist oder ob es von dir ist, wenn es von dir ist will Hermione es sicher behalten, wenn es von Ron sein sollte, sollte es noch früh genug für einen Abbruch der Schwangerschaft sein."

Julian begann damit Hermione zu untersuchen, er war gerade dabei die letzten Tests auszuwerten, als es an die Wohnungstüre klopfte. Da weder Hermione noch Severus in der Lage waren die Tür zu öffnen, übernahm Julian diese Aufgabe. Er verließ das Schlafzimmer, lehnte die Türe nur an und ging dann zur Wohnungstür um diese zu öffnen.

„Oh hallo Ginny, ich bin erfreut dich heute schon hier zu sehen, ich dachte du wolltest erst morgen herkommen?"

„Nun ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, es würde Hermione nicht so gut gehen, als mein Vater heute aus dem Ministerium nach Hause kam war er sehr aufgewühlt, er hatte einen Brief von Hermione erhalten, in dem Hermione ihn darum bat, dass sie Ron einmal besuchen dürfte in Askaban, mein Vater hat ihr geantwortet, dass es Ron sehr schlecht gehen würde, was wohl auch seine verdiente Strafe ist, für das was er Severus und Hermione angetan hat. Mein Vater sagte noch das mein Bruder nur noch eine Seelenlose Hülle sei, da er zuvor schon seine Seele selber dem Teufel übergeben hätte.

Ich wollte ganz dringend zu Hermione, sie braucht jetzt bestimmt Trost, sie hat einen Freund verloren, auch wenn dieser Freund ein absolutes A. Loch war, sie leidet darunter was dieser Freund ihrem Mann angetan hat, sie fühlt sich sicherlich schuldig dafür das es Severus so schlecht geht, wie geht es eigentlich Hermione? Wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist im Schlafzimmer, sie schläft zur Zeit, allerdings hat sie extreme Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer derzeitigen Situation klar zu kommen, ich hätte gerne andere Nachrichten für dich Ginny, doch hier läuft zur Zeit alles aus dem Ruder, Michaela hat sich überanstrengt, sie braucht Ruhe, auf der Krankenstation häufen sich die Patienten, ich schaffe das nicht alleine, ich brauche dringend Unterstützung durch dich, könntest du dir vorstellen sofort zu arbeiten?"


	175. Schwanger

Wie immer,…

Schwanger

„Nun sie ist im Schlafzimmer, sie schläft zur Zeit, allerdings hat sie extreme Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer derzeitigen Situation klar zu kommen, ich hätte gerne andere Nachrichten für dich Ginny, doch hier läuft zur Zeit alles aus dem Ruder, Michaela hat sich überanstrengt, sie braucht Ruhe, auf der Krankenstation häufen sich die Patienten, ich schaffe das nicht alleine, ich brauche dringend Unterstützung durch dich, könntest du dir vorstellen sofort zu arbeiten?"

„Nun du hattest doch schon angedeutet, das ich zurück nach Hogwarts kommen solle, jetzt bin ich hier, mein Mann und meine Familie sind auch hier also warum sollte ich nicht hier bleiben wollen?"

„Das ist eine gute Gegenfrage, ich muss leider wieder ins Schlafzimmer, Hermione und Severus brauchen Unterstützung, Ron hat Severus ziemlich übel zurichten lassen, bei ihm sind Nervenbahnen geschädigt, er kann seine Hände zur Zeit noch nicht benutzen, aber wenigstens kann er bald wieder laufen, zumindest fühlt er seine Beine und Füße wieder ihm fehlt nur die Kraft in den Beinen. Sobald es Michaela besser geht, wird sie weiter daran arbeiten, die Nervenbahnen der Hände zu reparieren.

Hermione geht es im Moment zwar körperlich wesentlich besser, allerdings hat sie seelisch sehr viel intensiver gelitten, Ron hat sie vergewaltigt, Hermione befürchtet von Ron schwanger zu sein, sie hat bereits angefangen sich selbst zu verletzen, ich war gerade dabei die Testergebnisse abzulesen, dann wollte ich mehrere Zauber wirken, damit wüssten wir dann wer der Vater des Kindes ist."

„Dann lass uns gemeinsam ins Schlafzimmer gehen, ich möchte mich bei Severus entschuldigen weil mein Bruder sich so verhalten hat."

„Ich weiß nicht ob das zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt die richtige Entscheidung wäre, aber ich denke Hermione braucht dringend seelische Unterstützung und du bist ihre Freundin, auch wenn du die Schwester vom Verursacher bist. Dennoch glaube ich das du ihr eine Hilfe und Unterstützung sein kannst. Also komm mit!"

Gemeinsam betrat Julian mit Ginny das Schlafzimmer, Ginny wollte gerade ansetzen mit ihrer Entschuldigung, da kam Severus ihr zuvor.

„Ginny, sie können nichts dafür, dass einer ihrer Brüder ein absolutes A. Loch ist, sie haben weder mich noch Hermione verletzt, sie könnten aber Hermione jetzt unterstützen, ich denke sie braucht dringend eine Freundin."

Ginny nickte und setzte sich zu Hermione ans Bett und streichelte sie. Hermione wurde ruhiger, sie schluchzte nicht mehr so sehr, nach und nach kam sie auch wieder zu richtigem Bewusstsein zurück.

„So die Ergebnisse sind da, Hermione zu deiner Beruhigung, du bist nicht Schwanger. Die Übelkeit die du verspürt hast, beruht darauf das dein Körper mit dem was dir widerfahren ist nicht klar kommt und du dich deshalb übergibst. Wir sind alle für dich da, aber du solltest Severus, deinem Mann sagen was dich bedrückt, er hat ein Recht darauf das zu erfahren."

Hermione schniefte, sie nickte aber, doch sie begann nicht zu sprechen. Severus seinerseits sagte „Hermione, mein Engel, mein Leben, ich werde warten bis du soweit bist und mir deine Probleme mitteilen möchtest. Doch bitte verletze dich nicht noch einmal selber, sprich lieber mit mir oder Julian oder auch Ginny."

Erneut nickte Hermione, sagte immer noch nichts.

„Hermione, magst du mit mir ein Stück spazieren gehen?" Ginny streichelte Hermione unablässig.

Erneut nickte Hermione, also reichte Ginny ihr eine Hand und zog sie auf die Füße, sie half ihr in den Mantel und ging dann, mit ihr gemeinsam, über die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

„Severus, du solltest dich ausruhen, ich werde nach den Patienten von der Krankenstation schauen, dann zu meiner Verlobten gehen und sehen wie es ihr geht, kann ich dich alleine lassen?"

„Ja kannst du, glaubst du Hermione macht sich Vorwürfe, dass Ginny einen ihrer Brüder verloren hat?"

„Nein Severus ich glaube sie macht sich eher um jemand anderen ganz schlimme Sorgen, aber solange sie nicht von sich aus mit dir darüber spricht kann und werde ich dir nicht mehr dazu sagen."

„Schon gut" Severus brummte fast schon wieder in seinem üblichen Lehrerton. Julian verließ Severus und kümmerte sich um die Patienten von der Krankenstation, als alle versorgt waren ging er in seine Wohnung in der sich seine Verlobte aufhielt, sie schlief, wie so oft schon sehr unruhig, aber als Julian sich zu ihr ins Bett legen wollte, um sie zu beruhigen, setzte Michaela sich abrupt auf, sie erbrach sich wie Hermione zuvor schon, nur das Julian sich sicher war das Michaela unter gar keinen Umständen Schwanger sein könnte, er hatte als Kind eine schlimme Erkrankung, durch diese war ihm berichtet worden, würde er niemals eigene Kinder bekommen können, er sei Zeugungsunfähig, so lautete die Aussage die er damals erzählt bekommen hatte, da aber Michaela in letzter Zeit nur mit ihm geschlafen hatte, wäre das doch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber er war sich sicher das sie ihn nicht betrogen haben konnte. „Michaela wie geht es dir?"

„Mir ist saumäßig übel, ich bin noch immer total erschöpft und das obwohl ich mittlerweile 10 Stunden Schlaf hatte."

„Nun ich würde gerne einen Test bei dir durchführen, ich glaube du bist Schwanger, allerdings kannst du nicht von mir Schwanger sein. Mit wem warst du sexuell aktiv?"

„Julian, was?" Michaela begann zu weinen. Julian begann bei Michaela mit den selben Untersuchungen wie bei Hermione, er stellte fest das Michaela Schwanger ist, er testete von wem das Kind sei, das Ergebnis überraschte ihn dann doch, es wurde angezeigt das er der Vater sei, doch das sei nach dem Stand seines Wissens unmöglich. Er wäre doch Zeugungsunfähig, da könnte doch nicht jetzt Michaela Schwanger sein.

Er kontrollierte die Untersuchungen erneut, er wiederholte die Untersuchungen insgesamt drei Mal, jedes Mal kam das selbe Ergebnis heraus, seine Verlobte ist Schwanger von ihm.

Julian setzte sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte seine Verlobte „Michaela, ich kann es kaum glauben, du bist Schwanger und laut Testergebnis bin ich der Vater, das ist aber ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, ich bin Zeugungsunfähig, ich hatte in meiner Kindheit eine Erkrankung und diese hat dafür gesorgt das ich Zeugungsunfähig wurde."

„Wenn das deine größte Sorge ist, dann kann ich dich beruhigen, du weißt doch das ich Empathin bin, und zusätzlich Heilerin, was denkst du was ich gemacht habe, ich habe deinen Wunsch nach Kindern gespürt, ich habe dafür gesorgt das dein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen kann, ich habe die Verschmelzung in deinen Samenleitern rückgängig gemacht. Du kannst jetzt so viele Kinder bekommen wie du möchtest."

„Michaela du machst mich glücklich, ich hatte da sehr drunter zu leiden das ich nie eigene Kinder haben würde, jetzt machst du mich so glücklich, aber du musst Rücksicht auf deinen Umstand nehmen, was passiert wenn du Severus weiter heilst?"

„Nun das ist sehr unterschiedlich, aber ich werde ihn gesund machen, wie weit spürt er seine Beine wieder?"

„Er spürt sogar seine Füße und selbst alle Zehen, nur seine Hände spürt er noch nicht diese sind noch unbrauchbar, aber gerade seine Hände braucht Severus für seine Arbeit. Er beklagt sich nicht, allerdings würde sich Hermione leichter tun und besser fühlen, wenn sie sich nicht schuldig an der ganzen Misere fühlen würde, wenn Severus wieder ganz gesund werden würde, dann wäre es für Hermione am Besten."

„Dann werde ich mal dafür sorgen, das es Severus gut geht und er bald wieder so aussieht wie vor dem Zwischenfall mit Ron. Allerdings, müsste ich dafür von dir Unterstützung haben, ich werde seine Verletzungen auf dem Rücken noch erneut herstellen müssen, um sie dann Narbenfrei oder zumindest Narbenarm abheilen zu lassen, das wird eine schmerzhafte Prozedur für Severus werden, mein Körper wird vermutlich nach der Heilung keine Kraft mehr haben, also wäre ich dir dankbar wenn du mich auffangen würdest, ich möchte nicht das unserem Baby etwas zustößt."

„Das ist selbstverständlich Michaela, wir sollten dann auch darüber nachdenken, wann wir unsere Hochzeit feiern wollen, wo wir sie feiern wollen und mit wem wir sie feiern möchten. Wenn du dich fit fühlst, dann könnten wir zunächst die Heilung von Severus vorantreiben."

„Ja das wollte ich jetzt machen, begleitest du mich zu ihm?" Michaela stand auf und zog sich um, Julian tat es ihr gleich und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Severus in die Wohnung.

„Ich sehe nach ob Severus wach ist, warte kurz hier Michaela."

Julian klopfte an die Schlafzimmertür, Severus brummte ein typisches „Herein" und Julian betrat das Schlafzimmer.

„Severus, Michaela ist nun ausgeruht und möchte mit deiner Therapie weiter machen. Sie will auch deine Narben von dem Aufenthalt im Ministerium verschwinden lassen, dafür wird sie aber die Wunden erneut entstehen lassen müssen. Das heißt du wirst erneut Schmerzen haben, aber ich kann dir nichts gegen die Schmerzen geben."

„Ich werde das schon aushalten, du kennst mich doch, jetzt lass deine Verlobte nicht so lange vor der Tür stehen. Michaela komm bitte rein."

Michaela betrat das Schlafzimmer „Hallo Severus, ich möchte gerne mit deiner Behandlung fortfahren, darf ich dich berühren?"

„Selbstverständlich sonst funktioniert diese Behandlung ja nicht oder?"

„Da hast du recht, sie funktioniert sonst nicht, ich denke Julian hat dir schon erzählt, das die Behandlung von den Narben nicht Schmerzfrei ablaufen wird, ich gebe aber mein Bestes damit diese Schmerzen nicht so schlimm sind und vor allem das hinterher nichts mehr von den Narben zu sehen sein wird."

„Michaela die Narben sind für mich Nebensache, ich möchte wieder arbeiten können."

„Das wirst du, aber nicht mehr in diesem Schuljahr, nach den Sommerferien klappt es wieder wie gewohnt."

Severus wartete, Michaela legte ihm die Hand auf die Handgelenke, er spürte zum ersten Mal wie sie seine Nervenbahnen reparierte, es dauerte eine Stunde, dann löste Michaela den Hautkontakt zu Severus.

„Es freut mich das du so deine Gefühle und Emotionen unter Kontrolle hast, Severus. Wenn du das nicht so gut hättest, hätte ich viel länger gebraucht um fertig zu werden. Ich würde jetzt damit beginnen wollen, deinen Rücken wieder herzurichten, wenn du das möchtest, Julian hat dir bereits mitgeteilt das es sehr schmerzhaft sein wird?"

„Ja das hat er, allerdings sind die Narben für mich Nebensache, doch wenn du dich fit genug fühlst und dieses Wunder vollbringen möchtest, dann werde ich dich nicht davon abhalten wollen, ich bin einiges an Schmerzen gewöhnt, und ich kann meinen Geist sehr gut verschließen, ich hoffe so werde ich diese Schmerzen aushalten können. Also ich bin Bereit wenn du es bist."

„Ok dann lege dich bitte auf den Bauch, ich muss deine Haut am Rücken berühren, das wird allerdings durchaus länger dauern."

Severus drehte sich auf den Bauch, er wartete auf die Schmerzen die Michaela ihm angekündigt hatte, er spürte ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken, plötzlich spürte er den Schmerz wie er seinen Körper durchfuhr, was keiner sah war das Michaela ebenfalls diese Schmerzen erlitt, sie sagte kein Wort. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Heilung, sie saß schon zwei Stunden bei Severus im Bett und hielt den Hautkontakt aufrecht, doch nach und nach spürte sie wie ihr die Kräfte schwanden, irgendwann fiel sie seitlich neben Severus ins Bett und blieb dort liegen. Der Hautkontakt brach dabei ab, die Heilung war fast komplett, es waren noch zwei kleine Wunden geblieben, dafür hatte die Kraft von Michaela nicht mehr gereicht, doch Severus hatte seinen Geist gut verschlossen, er hatte die Schmerzen nur am Rande wahrgenommen, doch als Michaela neben ihm im Bett landete erschrak er.

„Julian, Julian!" Severus rief nach seinem Freund. Julian erschien im Türrahmen „Severus was ist los?"

„Michaela, sie liegt hier im Bett, sie fällt gleich runter, ich kann sie nicht festhalten."

Mit zwei großen Schritten stand Julian neben dem Bett und hob Michaela auf seine Arme, da sah er das sie am Rücken blutige Kleidung hatte.


	176. Michaela und die Heilkräfte

Wie immer,…

Michaela und die Heilkräfte

„Michaela, sie liegt hier im Bett, sie fällt gleich runter, ich kann sie nicht festhalten."

Mit zwei großen Schritten stand Julian neben dem Bett und hob Michaela auf seine Arme, da sah er das sie am Rücken blutige Kleidung hatte. Er legte sie neben Severus ins Bett.

„Severus, Michaela muss sich verletzt haben, sie blutet am Rücken."

„Julian, sie saß die ganze Zeit hier bei mir im Bett, wie soll sie sich da verletzt haben?"

„Das kann ich auch nicht erklären, ich seh nur das sie eine ziemlich blutige Bluse an hat, die war vorhin noch sauber."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ Julian die Bluse von Michaela verschwinden, da sah er die Streifen wie von den Peitschenhieben die er bei Severus gesehen hatte.

„Severus, das musst du dir ansehen, Michaela sieht aus als wäre sie ausgepeitscht worden, auch wenn sie das nicht wurde."

Severus drehte sich mühsam um, er erschrak, denn Julian's Aussage war richtig, Michaela's Rücken glich dem einiger Menschen, die Severus in der dunklen Zeit hatte auspeitschen müssen, dass sein eigener Rücken genau dieses Muster aufwies, war ihm nicht bewusst. Es klopfte und Ginny und Hermione betraten das Schlafzimmer, Ginny kannte die Verletzungen von Severus nicht, doch Hermione erschrak sehr.

„Was ist mit Michaela geschehen? Wer war das? Wann ist das passiert?" sie ging ganz dicht zu Julian, sie berührte sanft die Wunden auf dem Rücken von Michaela.

„Hermione diese Fragen stellen wir uns auch, Severus darf ich mir deinen Rücken mal ansehen?"

Severus nickte und drehte sich wieder auf den Bauch, Julian stieß einen Pfiff zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Was?" Severus brummte in seinem Lehrerton, doch es kam nicht ganz so scharf rüber wie eigentlich von ihm üblich gewesen wäre.

„Nun dein Rücken sieht genau so aus wie der von Michaela. Wie kann das nur passiert sein?"

„Die sehen haargenau gleich aus die Verletzungen, was hat Michaela gemacht als ihr hier alleine wart?"

„Zunächst hat sie meine Nervenbahnen in den Händen repariert, ich kann meine Hände jetzt wieder benutzen, es dauert zwar noch etwas bis sie mir wieder richtig gehorchen, doch dank Michaela werden sie es wieder. Dann wollte sie meine Narben auf dem Rücken heilen, dafür habe ich mich auf den Bauch gelegt, und Michaela hat die ganze Zeit liebevoll über die Narben gestreichelt, sie sagte das ich schlimme Schmerzen aushalten müsste, doch ich habe meine Gefühle mit in meinen See genommen, dort konnte ich den Schmerz aushalten ohne einen Mucks zu sagen. Es war auch mit den Schmerzen aushaltbar, bis Michaela neben mir im Bett landete, da wurden die Schmerzen mit einem Schlag sehr viel schlimmer." „Was können wir denn nun für Michaela machen?" „Du könntest ihr Diptamessenz auftragen, dann wird es keine Narben geben."

„Nun zunächst müsste sie aber auch wieder wach werden. Ich trage die Essenz auf, Hermione holst du mir sie eben aus eurem Labor?"

„Sehr gerne Julian, kann es sein das Michaela dir einen Teil der Schmerzen abgenommen hat Severus?"

„Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue wie es immer schon seine Art war.

„Nun ihre Verletzungen sehen genau so aus wie deine Severus. Deshalb denke ich das sie, wie ihr damals bei mir, die Schmerzen mitgetragen habt, deine Schmerzen mitgetragen hat."

Hermione ging nun in das Labor und kam wenig später mit der Essenz zurück.

„Ich habe gerade nochmal darüber nachgedacht, es könnte tatsächlich sein, die Schmerzen waren nicht so schlimm wie ich sie erwartet hätte, also könnte es sein, dass Michaela die Schmerzen mitgetragen hat, dann könnten dadurch die Verletzungen entstanden sein."

Hermione nickte, sie trug bei Severus und Michaela die Essenz auf, die restlichen Wunden verschlossen sich durch die Essenz. Es blieben keine Narben zurück, Michaela hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, jetzt musste sie nur wieder aufwachen.

Severus begann seine Übungen die Julian ihm gezeigt hatte, dann stand er mit Hilfe von Julian auf, er lief gemeinsam mit Julian zum Bad. Dort machte er sich frisch, er bemühte sich seine Zähne zu putzen, doch so gut klappte es noch nicht, danach war er so erschöpft dass er sich wieder ins Bett levitieren ließ, der Rückweg überforderte seine Beinmuskulatur. Julian legte ihn neben seiner Verlobten in das Bett, dann nahm er Michaela auf die Arme und trug sie in ihre Wohnung, er setzte sich neben sie ins Bett, er streichelte sie. Doch Michaela ließ sich nicht wecken. Er probierte einen Enervate, doch auch damit konnte er sie nicht wecken. Also blieb ihm nur das geduldige Abwarten übrig. Nach mehreren Stunden begann Michaela sich zu regen, sie bewegte sich im Schlaf, doch wurde sie nicht wach.

Als der nächste Tag anbrach saß Julian noch immer neben Michaela im Bett, sie war die ganze Nacht über nicht einmal aufgewacht, doch als der Morgen dämmerte schlug sie ihre Augen auf.

„Hallo Julian, guten Morgen, wie geht es Severus? Sind seine Wunden alle geschlossen gewesen?"

„Guten Morgen Michaela, du hast uns allen einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt, wie genau hast du die Narben von Severus verschwinden lassen?"

„Bist du dir sicher das du auf diese Frage eine Antwort möchtest?"

„Selbstverständlich möchte ich darauf eine Antwort, sonst hätte ich dich nicht gefragt."

Michaela holte tief Luft, „Nun denn, wenn du darauf bestehst, wie du weißt bin ich Empathin, ich kann also Gefühlen von anderen Menschen nachspüren, bei der Heilung der Nerven läuft das ganze relativ einfach ab, der Körper ist in den Regionen wo Fehlfunktionen sind sehr aktiv beim Arbeiten, ich lege da meine Hände hin und spüre genau dort hin wo diese Arbeit passiert, ich unterstütze den natürlichen Heilungsprozess, bei den Narben von Hermione, da war die Aufgabe recht leicht, die Wunden waren frisch, die alten Narben waren durch neue Wunden verschwunden, ich habe nur dafür sorgen müssen das die Wundheilung problemlos abläuft, bei Severus war das ganze viel komplizierter, ich musste erst durch meine Heilkraft die Wunden neu entstehen lassen, um das zu können, musste ich aber diese Wunden auch auf meinem Rücken entstehen lassen. Erst danach konnte die eigentliche Heilung beginnen, die Schmerzen waren sehr heftig, ich denke ich bin nicht ganz fertig mit der Heilung geworden, da mich eine Ohnmacht überrollt hat."

„Das ist richtig, du wärst auch fast aus dem Bett gefallen, Severus hat dich mit den Armen so gut es ging festgehalten und nach mir gerufen. Ich habe dich dann zunächst ins Bett bei Severus abgelegt, dabei habe ich deine Verletzungen auf dem Rücken gesehen, Hermione kam auf die Idee das du von Severus einen Teil der Schmerzen übernommen hast."

„Auch das ist korrekt, ich kann meinen Geist ebenfalls wie Severus gut verschließen, daher habe ich ihm einen Teil der Schmerzen abgenommen. Ich bin noch sehr müde, können wir etwas essen und ich schlafe dann noch ein wenig?"

„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan, du bist sicher das es dir wirklich gut geht? Du hast keine Schmerzen mehr oder sonstige Probleme?"

„Nein alles bestens, außer das ich wie schon erwähnt sehr müde bin."

Julian orderte für Michaela und sich ein Frühstück, sie frühstückten gemeinsam, dann ließ er sie noch mal ausruhen und bis zum Mittag erneut schlafen.

„Michaela, wach auf, wir müssen Mittagessen, dann müsstest du auch wieder zur Krankenstation, dort wartet Arbeit auf dich und ich muss gleich noch ins St. Mungos, ich habe dort einen Patienten um den ich mich persönlich kümmern muss."

„Oh bitte noch 5 Minuten!" Michaela drehte sich auf die Seite, sie war noch so erschöpft, sie wäre am liebsten noch bis zum nächsten Tag liegen geblieben, doch Julian war unerbittlich.

„Michaela, du hast vor 15 Minuten schon gesagt noch 5 Minuten, jetzt ist es eine viertel Stunde später du musst jetzt raus wenn du mit mir gemeinsam Mittag essen möchtest. Wenn nicht würde ich mich jetzt verabschieden und ins St. Mungos fahren und mich um den Patienten kümmern."

„Ich steh schon auf, Julian. Ich möchte mit dir gemeinsam speisen. Nachher gehe ich dann zur Krankenstation, wie geht es Severus? Macht Hermione Fortschritte bei ihrer Therapie?"

„Ja Hermione macht Fortschritte, auch Severus übt fleißig und kann zumindest schon mal die Zähne wieder alleine putzen. Es ist ein großer Erfolg für ihn. Ich bewundere jedes Mal was du geleistet hast. Könnte man das nur mal für die Patienten im St. Mungos anwenden."

„Julian, bitte sage das nicht weiter, ich gerate sonst in Gefahr, in Amerika wo ich zuletzt studiert habe da wussten es die Professoren, da wurde ich immer zu den Spezialfällen gerufen und musste diese Heilen. Ich möchte das nicht hier in England erneut erleben."

„Ich werde davon nichtse weiter sagen, lass uns nun Essen gehen." Julian überlegte wieso es in Amerika so schlimm gewesen sein könnte für Michaela, doch er fand einfach keine Vernünftige Erklärung dafür. Nach dem Essen verabschiedete er sich von ihr und flohte zurück ins St. Mungos. Michaela ging zur Krankenstation sie arbeitete bis spät in die Nacht hinein, als sie nach Mitternacht endlich zurück in ihre Wohnräume gehen wollte, traf sie auf Hermione, diese spazierte gerade durch Hogwarts.

„Guten Abend Michaela, was machst du denn noch um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen?"

„Guten Morgen wohl eher, ich habe bis gerade auf der Krankenstation gearbeitet, ich wollte jetzt in meine Wohnung gehen und dann schlafen. Warst du auf der Suche nach mir?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll dann ja, ich wollte mit Julian reden, aber da er nicht in eurer Wohnung ist, und du auch nicht da warst, wollte ich zu dir kommen auf die Krankenstation, weißt du wo Julian steckt?"

„Julian ist heute Mittag nach dem Essen ins St. Mungos gefloht, seit dem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen, ich hatte aber erwartet dass er nun in unserer Wohnung sein würde, aber wenn er dort nicht ist, dann wird er noch im St. Mungos arbeiten müssen. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Nun Julian sagte ich könnte mit ihm immer reden, wenn ich ihn brauchen würde. Aber jetzt ist er nicht da, ich weiß einfach nicht weiter, was soll ich denn nur tun."

„Hermione, wie wäre es damit, wir gehen zusammen in meine und Julians Wohnräume, da könnten wir gemeinsam einen Tee trinken, wenn du magst kannst du dich mir anvertrauen, wenn du das nicht möchtest reden wir über etwas anderes. Dann warten wir zusammen auf Julian."

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir Michaela, ich nehme das Angebot gerne an. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Severus, er war noch nie so gehandicapt, er war immer dazu in der Lage sich selber zu versorgen, er hat mich immer beschützt, auch unsere Kinder, für ihn war immer wichtig das es allen anderen gut geht, jetzt ist er auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen, ich gebe mein Bestes für ihn, doch er leidet da seelisch sehr drunter, und ich spüre das, deswegen geht es mir auch so schlecht."

„Hermione, ich denke ihr gebt euch gegenseitig die Schuld daran das es euch so schlecht geht, also du fühlst dich daran schuldig das es Severus so schlecht geht, und Severus fühlt sich schuldig das er diese Sache nicht verhindern konnte, ihr müsst miteinander reden, nur so wird es euch Beiden besser gehen, Severus wird wieder vollkommen gesund werden, deine seelischen Wunden werden auch mit Severus gemeinsam verheilen, er kann dir viel besser helfen als Julian, weil er dein Mann ist. Nur müsst ihr zwei miteinander reden."

Der Kamin flammte grün auf und Julian trat aus dem Feuer. Michaela und Hermione schwiegen plötzlich.

„Guten Morgen Michaela, Hermione, störe ich bei eurer Unterhaltung?"

„Guten Morgen Julian, nein du störst nicht, Hermione wollte eh gleich gehen, wobei da du nun schon da bist, könntest du mit ihr weiter sprechen, mir fallen schon fast die Augen zu, ich sollte mich hinlegen, morgen werde ich wieder auf der Krankenstation gebraucht, gute Nacht ihr Zwei."

„Gute Nacht Michaela schlaf gut. Julian, ich denke ich werde nun auch zurück zu meiner Familie gehen schlaf gut." Hermione verabschiedete sich. „Gute Nacht Hermione, wenn etwas sein sollte ich bin morgen Vormittag hier auf Hogwarts." Hermione ging zurück zu Severus, dieser schlief noch nicht.


	177. Severus Fortschritte

Wie immer,….

Severus Fortschritte

„Gute Nacht Michaela schlaf gut. Julian, ich denke ich werde nun auch zurück zu meiner Familie gehen schlaf gut." Hermione verabschiedete sich. „Gute Nacht Hermione, wenn etwas sein sollte ich bin morgen Vormittag hier auf Hogwarts." Hermione ging zurück zu Severus, dieser schlief noch nicht.

Julian ging zu Michaela „wie geht es dir Michaela? Du siehst sehr erschöpft aus, was hast du heute alles gemacht?"

„Julian, ich habe bis vor einer halben Stunde im Krankenflügel gearbeitet, ich habe die nötigen Tränke gebraut, ich bin so müde, ich möchte jetzt einfach schlafen bitte."

„Selbstverständlich Michaela, kann ich dir morgen bei irgendwas helfen?"

„Julian das ist sehr lieb, ich sage dir dann später was du tun kannst." Michaela fielen die Augen zu und sie schlief fast sofort ein. Julian lag noch länger wach, und überlegte was Hermione mit Michaela wohl besprochen haben könnte, aber er kam zu keinem sinnigen Ergebnis, irgendwann schlief er dann auch endlich ein. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag Michaela nicht mehr neben ihm im Bett, er hörte die Dusche rauschen, also ging er davon aus das Michaela unter der Dusche stand, er wartete fünfzehn Minuten, doch es tat sich nichts, dann klopfte er an die Badezimmertür, er rief ihren Namen, doch Michaela antwortete nicht. Er betrat das Badezimmer, er fand Michaela unter der Dusche zusammengekauert, das warme Wasser rauschte nur so auf sie herunter. Er stellte das Wasser ab und wickelte sie in ein Handtuch. „Michaela was ist los?"

Michaela erwachte aus einer Art Trance Zustand „Oh, ich keine Ahnung, die letzten Minuten weiß ich gar nicht was ich gemacht habe, ich wollte Duschen gehen, ich glaub ich hatte das Wasser auch angedreht, aber ob ich geduscht habe? Keine ist wie als wäre alles was passiert ist nicht wirklich passiert, zumindest kann ich mich nicht an etwas erinnern. Julian mir ist kalt könnten wir im Bett kuscheln?"

„Ja das können wir machen, wann musst du auf der Krankenstation sein und dich um die Patienten kümmern?"

„Das macht heute früh Ginny, ich darf mich ausruhen." Michaela fielen die Augen zu und sie schlief fast sofort ein als sie im Bett lag.

Als Hermione in ihre Wohnung kam und sah das Severus noch wach war, setzte sie sich zu ihm ins Bett. „Severus, warum schläfst du nicht schon, du musst dich erholen, wie weit spürst du deine Hände wieder?"

„Hermione ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, du weichst mir ständig aus, das ist nicht deine Art, was bedrückt dich? Wovor hast du Angst?"

„Ich habe keine Angst, ich trage nur eine große Schuld daran, wie Ron dich hat behandeln lassen, ich komme nicht damit klar, dass du nicht arbeiten kannst, dass du im Bett liegen musst, dass du vielleicht nie wieder deine Hände richtig benutzen kannst, das belastet mich sehr und deshalb kann ich nicht schlafen. Darum bin ich durch das Schloss gelaufen, ich bin Michaela begegnet, wir haben uns kurz unterhalten, dann kam Julian dazu, Michaela hat bis zum Umfallen auf der Krankenstation gearbeitet, sie ist doch Schwanger, da sollte sie nicht so schwer und so lange arbeiten, ich muss später unbedingt mit Julian reden, Michaela wird keine Rücksicht auf sich oder die Schwangerschaft nehmen."

„Hermione, ich werde nachher mit Michaela reden, sie wird sich danach schonen, ich kann meine Hände spüren, ich muss sie nur erst wieder trainieren, wie die Beine auch, aber ich werde bereits zur Abschlussfeier wieder auf eigenen Füßen die große Halle betreten, und wenn alles so klappt wie ich es mir wünsche dann werde ich auch bereits dort erneut mit dir tanzen können. Du bist nicht Schuld daran wie es mir geht, das waren die Auroren, und Ronald Weasley, aber lass uns das einfach vergessen, lass uns nach vorne schauen, ich liebe dich und mein Verlangen nach dir ist stärker als jeher. Ich möchte dich gerne spüren, wir werden noch nicht zu unseren normalen Sexpraktiken zurückkehren können, da ich noch nicht so fit bin, aber auf eine Blümchensex Nummer hätte ich durchaus Lust, wenn du das auch möchtest."

„Ich habe große Lust auf Sex mit dir, ich möchte deine Haut spüren, ich verzehre mich vor Sehnsucht nach dir."

Hermione legte sich zu Severus und ließ mit einem Schnippen des Zauberstabes die Kleidung von Severus und sich verschwinden. Sie verwöhnte Severus lange Zeit, er genoss es still, dann gab er ihr den Befehl sich auf ihn zu setzen, was Hermione auch umgehend tat, sie führte sein Glied langsam in ihre Vagina ein, sie senkte ihr Becken absolut langsam und genießerisch auf sein Glied, Severus stöhnte vor Lust auf. Er wollte das Tempo steigern, doch gehorchten ihm seine Beine nicht gut genug, also befahl er Hermione sich schneller zu bewegen, doch Hermione genoss dieses langsame Sexspiel viel zu sehr. Sie beschleunigte nicht, sie hob ihr Becken sogar ganz von seinem Glied. Sie schaute Severus verführerisch an, sie leckte sich über die Lippen, dann kniete sie sich so das Severus ihre feuchte Vagina sehen konnte. Sie führte ihre Lippen zu seinem Phallus, ganz langsam versenkte sie ihn in ihrem Mund, sie hielt ihn sehr lange sehr tief in ihrem Rachen. Severus musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, er wäre beinah bei diesem Vorgang gekommen, doch Hermione hob den Kopf genau in diesem Moment, sie schaute Severus an, dann versenkte sie erneut sein Glied in ihrem Mund, sie leckte mit der Zunge über die Spitze seiner Eichel, sie spürte wie schwer es Severus fiel sich zurück zu halten. Sie steigerte nun ihr Tempo, und Severus hielt es nicht aus, sein Höhepunkt überrollte ihn und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Einen solchen Orgasmus hatte er noch nie zuvor erlebt. Er fluchte innerlich, wie sollte er jetzt Hermione befriedigen, er spürte wie sein Glied erschlaffte, wie sollte er sie zum Höhepunkt bringen?

„Severus denk nicht so viel nach, es war für mich ein ganz besonderer Moment, ich muss nicht zum Höhepunkt kommen, du hast mir schon so viele schöne Orgasmen beschert, da werde ich wohl einmal ohne auskommen dürfen."

Severus nickte, er war unfähig etwas zu sagen, er war noch so im Rausch seines Orgasmus, er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als er sie wieder aufschlug lag Hermione noch neben ihm im Bett und schlief tief und fest.

Er rief leise nach Rizzy, diese erschien wenig später im Schlafzimmer.

„Guten Morgen Master, sie haben gerufen?"

„Guten Morgen Rizzy, ja ich habe gerufen, wie spät ist es, ich bin noch nicht fähig einen Tempus Zauber zu sprechen, aber ich habe Durst auf einen Kaffee und würde gerne zur Toilette gehen."

„Master es ist bereits 9 Uhr am Morgen, ich bringe ihnen gleich den Kaffee, soll ich Master Julian rufen damit er sie zur Toilette geleitet?"

„Danke Rizzy, das ist lieb." Severus runzelte über sich selber die Stirn, so ein Verhalten, hatte er noch nie zuvor an den Tag gelegt, irgendwas stimmte nicht so ganz mit ihm.

Wenig später betrat Julian das Schlafzimmer „Hallo Severus hast du gut geschlafen? Rizzy sagte mir du wolltest aufstehen und zum Bad geleitet werden?"

„Ja Julian vielen Dank. Ich fühle mich irgendwie seltsam, so als wäre etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung."

„Hm das ist irritierend, aber Michaela verhält sich auch nicht so wie sonst immer, vielleicht hat sie bei deiner Heilung ein Stück von sich in dir zurück gelassen, weil sie die Heilung nicht abschließen konnte. Aber jetzt lass uns erstmal ins Bad gehen, damit du zur Toilette kommst."

„Vielen Dank." Severus biss sich auf die Zunge, schon wieder waren Wörter aus seinem Mund gerutscht die er so nicht sagen würde.

„Severus, alles ok, du brauchst dich vor mir nicht verstellen, ich weiß das es untypisch für dich ist, aber nimm es zumindest im Moment einfach so hin, Michaela benimmt sich im Gegenzug zu deiner übertriebenen Freundlichkeit total mürrisch. Wenn du auf Toilette warst, werden wir sehen, wie wir das wieder in den Griff bekommen und jetzt komm auf zur Toilette." Julian half Severus beim Aufstehen, sie waren gerade im Bad da erwachte Hermione „Guten Morgen Severus, bist du alleine ins Bad gegangen?"

„Guten Morgen Hermione, nein ich habe ihm geholfen." Julian trat aus dem Bad zurück ins Schlafzimmer. „Wie geht es dir Hermione? Hast du gut schlafen können? Ich werde mit Severus gleich ein Stück über die Flure laufen, er möchte Fortschritte machen, er möchte nicht immer Hilfe brauchen um die einfachsten Dinge zu erledigen."

„Guten Morgen Julian, ich habe sehr gut geschlafen, ich fühle mich frisch und ausgeruht, allerdings hat sich an meinem anderen Gefühl nichts verändert."

„Hermione, das braucht Zeit, was seid ihr alle so ungeduldig, Severus ist auch schon die ganze Zeit so voller Tatendrang, Michaela arbeitet bis zur Erschöpfung, dabei ist sie schwanger ich werde Vater."

„Das wusste ich Julian, meinen Glückwunsch, aber hast du nicht gesagt das in deiner Kindheit du eine Erkrankung hattest und du darum Zeugungsunfähig seist? Wie ist es da möglich das Michaela von dir schwanger ist?"

„Hermione!" Severus rief aus dem Badezimmer, „könntest du mir bitte helfen, Danke Julian, Hermione kann mir dann helfen, sie ist ja nun wach."

„Severus, ich habe noch so viel zu tun, warum lässt du dir nicht von Julian helfen, ich muss noch so viel vorbereiten für die Abschlussfeier die in zwei Tagen stattfinden wird."

„Um dir auf deine Frage zu antworten, Michaela hat dafür gesorgt das die Verklebungen der Samenleiter wieder aufgelöst wurden, deshalb kann ich nun doch selber Kinder bekommen, ich bin so froh das Michaela meinen innigen Wunsch gespürt hat und ihn hat wahr werden lassen." An Severus gewandt sagte er dann „Severus, du bist zu schwer für Hermione, sie sollte noch nicht dich stützen müssen, denke daran sie war auch schwer verletzt. Auch wenn man davon nichts mehr sieht." Hermione umarmte Julian kurz und rief dann ins Bad „Severus, ich gehe zur großen Halle zum Frühstück, es sollte wenigstens einer von uns dort anwesend sein, lass Julian dir helfen, ich glaube er möchte auch gerne mit dir über etwas sprechen, aber worüber weiß ich nicht. Bis später." Hermione verließ das Schlafzimmer und die Wohnung, sie eilte zur großen Halle und setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch.

„Severus, wenn du dann soweit bist, komme ich wieder zu dir ins Badezimmer."

„Ok, aber warum ist Hermione so fluchtartig weggelaufen? Ich habe sie noch gar nicht richtig begrüßen können, ich vermisse ihre Haut auf meiner, dieses Kribbeln, na dann lass uns mal laufen, hast du ein bestimmtes Ziel was wir erreichen wollen?"

„Ja Severus, ich möchte mit dir zu Michaela's und meiner Wohnung laufen, ich möchte das du und sie das ihr gemeinsam nochmal versucht das ihr beide wieder normal werdet, so ist es kaum auszuhalten, du bist so überfreundlich, was gar nicht zu dir passt, ich mein du warst schon immer griesgrämig, die Schüler fürchteten sich nicht umsonst vor dir, doch wenn du mit dieser übertriebenen Freundlichkeit den Schülern begegnest dann laufen sie entweder schreiend weg oder tanzen dir bald auf der Nase herum, und bei Michaela ist es genau andersrum, sie ist sonst immer nett und zuvorkommend gewesen, aber sie ist zur Zeit einfach total griesgrämig, es ist fast zum fürchten, wenn ich dich nicht schon so lange kennen würde und wir nicht so gute Freunde wären, ich hätte Michaela dann bei dem Verhalten fast verlassen. Sie ist so, so wie du sonst halt."

„Ja ich hab es verstanden, es scheint bei der Heilung etwas schiefgegangen zu sein, ok ich probiere es in eure Wohnung zu laufen."

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung und Severus setzte einen Fuß vor den nächsten, es war anstrengend für ihn, seine Muskeln begannen auf der Hälfte der Strecke an zu zittern, doch Severus hatte schon immer einen eisernen Willen, also biss er die Zähne zusammen und lief stolzen Hauptes weiter. Als sie endlich nach einer guten halben Stunde vor der Wohnung von Michaela und Julian standen, sprang die Tür auf und James Deen trat heraus, „Danke Michaela, jetzt geht es mir besser." Er drehte sich um „oh Guten Morgen die Herren." Er verbeugte sich vor Julian und Severus, beide nickten und Julian half Severus in die Wohnung.

„Hallo Julian, hallo Severus, bist du den ganzen Weg hier her gelaufen? Seid ihr Wahnsinnig? Severus setz dich sofort auf das Bett, leg die Beine hoch die sind doch schon am Zittern, das geht gar nicht, lass mich mal fühlen."

Kaum hatte Michaela die Haut von Severus Beinen berührt, viel sie in sich zusammen. Julian fing sie auf und legte sie neben Severus in das Bett.

„Was ist jetzt passiert?" Severus blickte fragend Julian an.

„Ich hatte doch gesagt, sie arbeitet bis zum Umfallen, und sie nimmt keine Rücksicht darauf das sie schwanger ist, sie hat James Deen sicherlich auch gerade geheilt, und dann jetzt gerade hat sie versucht dich zu heilen, aber sie schafft es nicht sie ist noch zu geschwächt, sie muss sich erst ausruhen."


	178. Was ist mit Severus und Michaela los

Wie immer,….

Was ist mit Severus und Michaela los

„Was ist jetzt passiert?" Severus blickte fragend Julian an.

„Ich hatte doch gesagt, sie arbeitet bis zum Umfallen, und sie nimmt keine Rücksicht darauf das sie schwanger ist, sie hat James Deen sicherlich auch gerade geheilt, und dann jetzt hat sie versucht dich zu heilen, aber sie schafft es nicht sie ist noch zu geschwächt, sie muss sich erst ausruhen."

„Was können wir denn für sie machen, damit sie mehr Rücksicht auf ihren Körper nimmt und ihren Umstand?"

„Das ist schwierig Severus, ich kann sie doch nicht ans Bett fesseln damit sie liegen bleibt, sie ist ja nicht richtig krank, sie muss sich nur erholen und ausruhen. Dafür sorgt ihr Körper in dem er sie kurz Bewusstlos werden lässt, aber besser wäre es wenn sie früher selber auf sich aufpassen würde und nicht erst wenn ihr Körper keinen anderen Ausweg mehr hat."

„Du solltest sie mal ans Bett fesseln, dann muss sie dir zumindest zuhören und du kannst sie so zwingen im Bett zu bleiben." Severus grummelte vor sich hin, er benahm sich immer untypischer für ihn. Julian begann sich Sorgen zu machen, dass, was da zwischen Severus und Michaela passiert war, nicht wieder rückgängig zu machen sei. Er wartete sehnsüchtig darauf das Michaela wieder erwachen würde. Er trug Severus ins Wohnzimmer und legte ihn dort auf der Couch ab.

Michaela erwachte nach drei Stunden, Julian hatte sie tatsächlich ans Bett gefesselt.

„Julian was soll das? Ich möchte aufstehen, warum hast du mich ans Bett gefesselt?"

„Michaela, das habe ich gemacht damit du mir zuhörst, du musst dich ausruhen, dein Körper arbeitet zur Zeit auf Hochtouren, du bist Schwanger, in dir entsteht ein neues Leben, du musst mehr auf deine Gesundheit achten, wenn dein Körper dich bewusstlos werden lässt ist es schon zu spät, du musst sehen das du öfters Pausen machst, du möchtest doch nicht unser Kind gefährden ehe es auf dieser Welt ist."

„Das stimmt Julian, doch ich muss dringend noch Severus Heilung abschließen, ein Teil meines Bewusstseins steckt noch in Severus. Wenn ich nicht so bald als möglich die Heilung abschließe wird das für immer so bleiben, ich glaube das Severus damit genau so unzufrieden sein wird wie ich. Ich möchte wieder wie ich sein, dieses mürrische griesgrämige Verhalten ist nicht meins, ich möchte wieder nett und freundlich sein, nicht leicht reizbar, aber genau so bin ich zur Zeit, leicht reizbar, ich gehe über meine Körperlichen Grenzen ohne Rücksicht auf meinen Körper oder unser Kind in meinem Bauch, für Severus war dieses Verhalten Jahrelang nötig, doch ich weiß auch er hat es abgelegt, doch mit der Heilung von ihm habe ich dieses Verhalten auf mich übertragen, als ich bei der letzten Heilung neben ihm ohnmächtig geworden bin."

„Ich verstehe zwar nicht wie das gegangen sein soll, doch ich sehe die Auswirkungen, wie kann ich dir und Severus helfen das ihr wieder normal werdet?"

„Ich muss erneut die Heilung beginnen und dann darf ich nicht ohnmächtig werden. Das ist einer der wichtigsten Punkte, ich darf den Hautkontakt zu Severus nicht verlieren, selbst wenn mein Bewusstsein sich verabschieden sollte, der Hautkontakt darf erst dann unterbrochen werden wenn die Heilung abgeschlossen ist und ich wieder wach geworden bin."

„Solltest du dich nicht erst ausruhen, du hast doch vorhin auch James Deen geheilt, was hatte er denn?"

„Julian du weißt doch, auch ich unterliege der Schweigepflicht, selbst wenn ich wollte ich dürfte es dir nicht sagen, aber ich kann es auch nicht, er hat es mich schwören lassen."

„Michaela, das, es macht mich sprachlos." Julian stand vor seiner Verlobten und schaute sie sehr irritiert an.

„Aber zu deiner Beruhigung, es war nichts dramatisches, nichts was deine Fachkompetenz nötig gemacht hätte."

„Ok du bleibst jetzt noch zwei Stunden hier liegen und ruhst dich aus, Severus liegt auf unserer Couch und wartet bis es dir besser geht. Dann werde ich ihn hier rüber tragen, und neben dir ins Bett legen, so kannst du ihn heilen ohne selber aufstehen zu müssen, wobei so wie ich Severus kenne wird er gleich selber zu dir laufen wollen, er sieht es als Übung für seine Beine, er hat so einen eisernen Willen das ist faszinierend."

„Julian, magst du ein wenig mit mir kuscheln? Ich vermisse dich in unserem Bett."

„Selbstverständlich, Michaela ich komme gerne zu dir ins Bett und kuschele mit dir und unserem Baby." Julian legte sich neben seine Verlobte ins Bett, er zog sie zu sich heran und streichelte über ihren noch flachen Bauch, Michaela schlief wenig später ein, doch Julian streichelte Michaela immer weiter, als sie zwei Stunden später erwachte spürte sie noch immer seine Streicheleinheiten.

„Julian, ich fühle mich nun kräftig genug, das wir die Heilung von Severus vollenden können. Denke bitte daran egal was mit mir passiert, der Hautkontakt zwischen Severus und mir darf nicht unterbrochen werden. Erst wenn ich die Heilung abgeschlossen habe dann darf die Verbindung beendet werden."

„Das habe ich verstanden, ich sage kurz Severus Bescheid, er wartet sicher schon ungeduldig das ich ihn herein bitte."

„Dann bitte ihn herein, ich erwarte ihn." Michaela schloss noch einmal die Augen, sie atmete ruhig durch die Nase ein und durch den Mund aus, sie Konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie gleich tun müsste, sie hatte Julian nicht gesagt, das es gleich für sie selber sehr schmerzhaft werden würde, das sogar die Gefahr bestand, das sie durch diese Schmerzen eine Fehlgeburt haben könnte, doch sie wollte nur daran denken ihr Bewusstsein wieder in ihrem Körper vereinigt zu haben, auch Severus sollte wieder ganz in seinem Körper sein, sie spürte einen Teil von ihm in sich, dieser versuchte sich zu wehren, denn er spürte das es für Michaela nicht so einfach werden würde, doch er konnte sie nicht umstimmen, Michaela hatte ihn sozusagen in eine Ecke gedrängt und hielt ihn mit ihren Gedanken dort. Als Julian mit Severus gemeinsam die Tür durchschritt, öffnete sie die Augen.

„Hallo Severus, sprich jetzt bitte nicht, lass mich erst erledigen was jetzt das Wichtigste ist. Um alles andere machen wir uns Gedanken wenn es soweit sein wird."

Severus nickte nur, er spürte seinen eigenen Geist in Michaela's Körper. Er legte sich neben sie ins Bett, dann fasste Michaela auf seinen Körper, sie legte ihre Hand so, dass sie selbst wenn sie bewusstlos werden sollte den Hautkontakt aufrecht halten konnte. Sie schloss die Augen.

Kurze Zeit später schloss auch Severus die Augen, er spürte ihren Geist.

Julian stand im Raum und schaute fasziniert zu, es war nichts weiter zu erkennen, er konnte nicht beschreiben was gerade passierte, doch er erkannte plötzlich das Michaela starke Schmerzen litt, Severus Gesicht war ruhig und entspannt, ihm schien es gut zu gehen, doch auf Michaela's Gesicht standen Schweißperlen, sie sah sehr verkniffen aus, Julian ahnte nur das die Schmerzen für Michaela die Hölle sein mussten, doch er durfte nicht eingreifen, Michaela hatte es ihm untersagt, er sah wie aus ihren Augen Tränen über das Gesicht rannen, doch sie hielt mit aller Kraft die Verbindung mit Severus Körper aufrecht. Irgendwann sah Julian das sämtliche Muskeln von Michaela erschlafften, die Hand die sie auf Severus Körper platziert hatte blieb liegen, doch alle anderen Muskeln schienen abgeschaltet zu sein. Julian beobachtete die Szene mehrere Minuten und wurde immer unruhiger, zuerst hatte er noch eine flache Atmung von Michaela wahrgenommen, doch nach und nach wurde die Atmung langsamer, sie wurde flacher, er konnte nicht mehr erkennen ob sie atmete. Doch genau in dem Moment wo Julian sich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, schlug Severus die Augen auf.

„So wie ich Michaela verstanden habe ist die Heilung jetzt abgeschlossen, aber warum schaust du so beunruhigt?"

Julian beugte sich über seine Verlobte, er fühlte nach ihrem Puls, doch ihr Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Er begann sofort mit einer Wiederbelebung, er spendete ihr Atem und übernahm die Druckmassage für das Herz, doch zunächst tat sich nichts.

„Severus kannst du mir helfen, ihr Herz schlägt nicht mehr, sie atmet nicht mehr, sie trägt doch unser Kind im Leib, sie kann doch jetzt nicht sterben, was können wir tun? Ich liebe sie ich will nicht mehr ohne sie leben. Rufe bitte nach Ginny und nach Twinkle, ich kann hier jede Hilfe gebrauchen die ich bekommen kann."

Severus nickte und rief sofort Twinkle und Ginny in die Räume zu Michaela und Julian, Beide erschienen umgehend, Ginny erfasste sofort die Situation, sie ließ Diagnosezauber laufen, Twinkle unterstützte Julian in dem sie ihm alle benötigten Tränke besorgte und diese Michaela in die Blutbahn zauberte.

„Julian, dem Baby geht es noch gut, aber wir müssen dafür sorgen das Michaela wieder alleine Atmet und auch ihr Kreislauf die Arbeit selbstständig übernimmt."

„Was kann ich sonst noch machen Julian, lass mich nicht tatenlos zusehen wie du deine Verlobte verlierst, ich möchte dir helfen."

„Severus, wir werden sie nicht verlieren, ich gebe nicht auf!"

Wie auf dieses eine Stichwort hin hustete Michaela, ihr Herz übernahm wieder selbstständig die Versorgung des Körpers mit Blut, und auch die Atmung lief alleine. Doch Michaela öffnete noch nicht die Augen.

Ginny erklärte „Michaela hat ihre gesamte Kraft dafür eingesetzt das du Severus, wieder vollständig in deinem Körper bist, diese Prozedur ist entweder für beide Personen äußerst Schmerzhaft, oder für eine Person doppelt so schlimm wie für Beide. Ich gehe davon aus das Michaela die Schmerzen für euch Beide getragen hat, ihr Körper hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten, er hat sie versucht auszuschalten, doch da Michaela durchaus mental sehr stark ist hat sie trotzdem weiter gearbeitet. Sie wird sicherlich eine längere Zeit ausfallen."

„Solange sie wieder gesund wird und es dem Baby gut geht, werde ich geduldig sein, kann ich Michaela in euren Händen lassen? Ich muss ins St. Mungos, ich muss mich dort um wichtige Patienten kümmern, sie ist jetzt stabil, wenn sich etwas ändert ob Positiv oder Negativ, ich möchte es sofort erfahren, ich gebe mir Mühe so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu kehren, wenn sich ihr Zustand verschlechtert lasse ich alles stehen und liegen, ich verlasse mich darauf das ihr mir Bescheid gebt."

„Selbstverständlich Julian, wir werden dich immer auf dem Laufenden halten. Geh beruhigt deine Arbeit erledigen, Severus wird hier neben deiner Verlobten im Bett liegen bleiben, er wird mich oder Twinkle sofort rufen wenn etwas sein sollte, aber ich denke sie wird sich nun einfach erholen müssen."

„Ok" Julian küsste seine Verlobte auf die Stirn, dann schloss er einen kurzen Moment die Augen, er betete ein stilles Gebet, er hoffte das sie bald wieder erwachen würde. Dann verließ er die Wohnung und flohte ins St. Mungos.

Dort wartete schon eine Menge Arbeit auf ihn, viele private Patienten erwarteten das er sich persönlich um jede Kleinigkeit kümmern würde, er machte auf allen Stationen Visite, dabei fiel ihm auf das mal wieder dieser eine verrückte Patient es geschafft hatte die geschlossene Abteilung zu verlassen, er war erneut entkommen. Die Suche nach diesem Patienten war bisher ergebnislos geblieben, so dass die Verantwortlichen die Suche nach dem Mann erstmal eingestellt hatten.

Julian machte sich Gedanken über seine Verlobte, er kreiste mit den Gedanken immer wieder bei ihr, als es an sein Büro klopfte, erschrak er etwas, er hatte mit keinem Besucher gerechnet.

„Herein!" die Tür wurde geöffnet, es trat eine Schwester ein.

„Herr Professor, ich hatte Dienst als der Patienten von der geschlossenen Abteilung entkommen ist, wir haben sofort alles abgeriegelt, doch er hat es irgendwie hinaus geschafft, es tut mir sehr leid, aber wir haben ihn nicht gefunden, ich wollte sie von Anfang an informieren, doch leider haben die Diensthabenden Heiler mir dieses untersagt. Daher konnte ich es Ihnen erst heute mitteilen, es ist doch dieser verrückte, der Harry Potter und Hermione Granger jetzt Snape umbringen möchte, er hatte letztens Besuch von Ronald Weasley, das ist aber schon fast ein halbes Jahr her, eigentlich wollte Mister Weasley, Mister Lockhard besuchen, doch dieser lag mit dem anderen Zauberer zusammen auf einem Zimmer, ich weiß gar nicht wer diese Idee hatte, diese beiden Verrückten auf ein Zimmer zu legen, doch so ist es passiert das Mister Weasley von diesem anderen Patienten angesprochen wurde. Ich habe leider nicht alles mitbekommen, es war Schichtwechsel."

Julian nickte, er hatte zwar nur einen Teil dessen verstanden was die Schwester ihm da erzählt hatte, doch er konnte jetzt eh nichts mehr ändern, der eine Patient war verschwunden, Ronald Weasley saß in Askaban, und Lockhard? Was zum Teufel war mit dem Verrückten los, der war doch damals im zweiten Jahr als Potter nach Hogwarts ging eingeliefert worden, er hatte einen Vergessenszauber abbekommen, aus einem zerbrochenen Zauberstab.

Für Julian ergab das alles keinen Sinn, seine Gedanken verließen dieses leidige Thema und kreisten wieder um seine Verlobte, er entließ die Schwester aus seinem Büro „Danke das sie mich jetzt informiert haben."

Denkt bitte an ein kurzes Feedback, nur so erfahre ich ob euch meine Geschichte gefällt, ich beantworte Reviews auch im Normalfall zügig. Falls es Fragen gibt oder Unverständlichkeiten immer raus damit. Ich gebe mir Mühe euch zu antworten, und eure Fragen weitestgehend zu beantworten, wenn ich zu viel beantworte, könnte es sein das ich die Geschichte Spoiler,... das möchte ich nicht. Deswegen bleibe ich auch oft vage in meinen Antworten. Vielen Dank für eure Rückmeldungen.


	179. Wer oder was steckt hinter dem ganzen Ch

Wie immer,….

Wer oder was steckt hinter dem ganzen Chaos

Für Julian ergab das alles keinen Sinn, seine Gedanken verließen dieses leidige Thema und kreisten wieder um seine Verlobte, er entließ die Schwester aus seinem Büro „Danke das sie mich jetzt informiert haben." Dann stand er auf und lief vor seinem Kamin auf und ab, er dachte nach, er lief Stundenlang vor seinem Kamin herum, doch es ergab für ihn alles keinen Sinn. Als es bereits spät Abends war klopfte es erneut an seine Bürotür.

„Herein!" er hörte sich schon an wie Severus in seinen besten Zeiten, die Tür wurde zögerlich geöffnet, vor der Tür stand eine ihm noch unbekannte Schwester, sie betrat nur sehr langsam und vorsichtig das Büro, sie kannte den Professor noch nicht, aber sein gebrummtes Herein hatte sie verängstigt, zumal alle anderen Schwestern sagten er sei ein sehr netter und vor allem kompetenter Heiler. Doch wie sie dieses Herein gehört hatte, dachte sie sofort an ihren Professor für Zaubertränke, und bei ihm geriet ihr Herz schon immer vollkommen aus dem Takt, sie begann zu zittern, sie hatte Angst, dabei sollte sie doch nur fragen ob der Professor etwas zu essen haben möchte, doch es hatte sich keine der anderen Schwestern getraut ihn zu stören. Sie hatten es ihr zugeschustert, da sie eh sich noch vorstellen musste, doch müsste es am ersten Tag sein, wo ihr doch die andere Schwester mitgeteilt hatte das er heute nicht gut drauf sei?

Sehr schüchtern und leise begann sie deshalb auch zu sprechen „Professor Julian, Sir, ich bin neu hier auf Station, ich bin beauftragt worden mich bei Ihnen vorzustellen, und ich sollte nachfragen ob sie mit uns eine Kleinigkeit essen möchten."

„Danke, aber nein Danke! Ich werde mich jetzt nach Hause begeben, meine Verlobte ist krank, daher werden sie sich mir ein anderes Mal richtig vorstellen, ich bin ab heute Nacht nicht zu erreichen, wenn etwas sein sollte, sie haben hier die Oberheiler für ihre Abteilungen, ich muss mich um meine Verlobte kümmern. Gute Nacht Ihnen." Julian ließ durch seine Magie die Türe zufallen, die Schwester hatte es gerade vorher hinaus geschafft. Julian verriegelte das Büro, stand dann auf und betrat den Kamin, er nahm Flohpulver, warf es in die Glut und sprach „Hogwarts meine Wohnung." Dort verließ er nur Sekunden später den Kamin und betrat eilig das Schlafzimmer. Er blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen, denn seine Verlobte lag noch genau so im Bett wie er sie morgens verlassen hatte, auch Severus lag noch genau so im Bett, allerdings war er wach. „Severus, hat sich Etwas am Zustand von Michaela verändert?"

„Nein hat es nicht, sie atmet alleine, ihr Herz schlägt gleichmäßig und ruhig, sie ist noch nicht aufgewacht, sie bewegt sich nicht, das Herz eures Kindes schlägt gleichmäßig und so wie es sich für ein Ungeborenes gehört. Es ist also alles unverändert. Aber du siehst aus als hättest du den ganzen Tag nicht einen Bissen gegessen, und wahrscheinlich hast du auch noch nichts getrunken. Rizzy!" Rizzy erschien wenig später im Schlafzimmer bei Severus, „Master haben gerufen?"

„Ja Rizzy, bitte bringe für Master Julian ein Abendessen und eine Flasche von dem leckeren roten Wein, er muss unbedingt etwas essen und trinken, zu dem Wein bringst du ihm noch zwei Flaschen Wasser, und eine Kanne Tee für mich." Severus schaute Julian kritisch an, er setzte sich auf und erhob sich aus dem Bett. „Hier Julian, du siehst so aus als könntest du ein wenig Zeit im Bett bei deiner Verlobten gebrauchen." Schwerfällig verließ Severus das Schlafzimmer, er schaffte es sich mühsam bis ins Wohnzimmer zu schleppen, dort setzte er sich auf die Couch, und blieb sitzen. Sein Körper war noch nicht daran gewöhnt wieder normal zu arbeiten, so saß er frustriert auf der Couch.

Kurz nachdem er dort Platz genommen hatte erschien Rizzy mit dem Essen für Julian. „Master hier ist das Essen für Master Julian, kann Rizzy sonst etwas für euch tun?"

„Ja du könntest mich in die Räume von mir und meiner Familie apparieren, ich bin zu schwach um den Rückweg zu laufen. Den Tee würde ich gerne in meinem Wohnzimmer einnehmen, aber ich frage Julian ob er noch etwas benötigt." Severus erhob sich von der Couch, er klopfte an das Schlafzimmer „Julian benötigst du sonst noch etwas? Rizzy hat dein Essen hier abgestellt, sie würde mit mir gemeinsam in meine Wohnung apparieren, aber wenn du noch etwas brauchen würdest sage mir Bescheid."

„Danke Severus, ich komme jetzt etwas essen, dann werde ich mich neben Michaela legen. Ich habe mir für die nächsten Tage frei genommen, die Oberheiler vom Mungos sind informiert, sie wissen das es meiner Verlobten nicht gut geht, sie werden mich nur im Notfall kontaktieren. So kann ich mich selber um Michaela kümmern."

„Julian, du weißt doch wir kümmern uns auch um sie, aber du siehst aus als würde dich etwas schwer beschäftigen, möchtest du darüber reden?"

„Ja, das möchte ich tatsächlich, aber mir ist noch nicht schlüssig in welchem Zusammenhang diese Informationen stehen die ich heute erhalten habe. Ich fange einfach mal an. Also als ich heute Mittag nach der Visite in meinem Büro war erschien eine der Schwestern von der geschlossenen Abteilung, sie erzählte mir das dieser Weasley bei Lockhard zu Besuch gewesen war, das muss schon mehrere Monate her sein, an Lockhard erinnerst du dich doch oder?"

„Ja das war dieser aufgeblasene Schnösel, der behauptete dass er für alles eine Lösung hätte, was am Ende aber nur heiße Luft war, der einzige Zauber den er wirklich beherrschte war der Vergessenszauber. Den hat er doch aus dem Zauberstab von Weasley abbekommen."

„Genau der, nun Weasley war also zu Besuch bei Lockhard, dieser hatte bisher immer ein Einzelzimmer, aber aus mir unerklärlichen Gründen wurde Lockhard verlegt zu dem anderen Verrückten, der schon mehrfach versucht hat das goldene Trio zu zerstören. Eine der Schwestern hatte mitbekommen das sich Weasley mit dem Verrückten unterhalten hat, sie hat aber leider nicht verstanden worüber die zwei gesprochen haben. Dann war auch Schichtwechsel, aber am nächsten Tag war der Verrückte verschwunden, er ist bisher nicht wieder aufzufinden die anderen Heiler haben beschlossen mir diese Nachricht erst dann zu Zuspielen wenn sie entweder den Verrückten gefunden haben, oder ich wieder arbeiten komme, je nachdem was eher Eintritt. Ich habe es heute erfahren,….. er ist noch immer nicht gefunden worden, aber in der Zwischenzeit sind ziemlich viele Dinge geschehen, wo wir immer noch nicht wissen, was dahinter steckt oder besser wer dahinter steckt. Weasley hat sich verändert, nach dem er im St. Mungos war, er hat dafür gesorgt das es Hermione und dir schlecht geht, er wollte euch sogar umbringen. Dieser Verrückte war schon immer gut darin, die Leute in seiner Umgebung zu manipulieren, alles lief nach seinem Willen ab. Ich denke dieser Verrückte hat eine Verbindung zu Fenrir Greyback, er könnte Greyback dazu gebracht haben den Weasley zu infizieren mit dem Werwolfsvirus, das würde erklären warum Weasley ein Werwolf wurde. Er könnte Weasley auch unter den Imperius gesetzt haben, wenn er irgendwie an einen Zauberstab gekommen ist, ich habe mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass auch Robards und Filch mit diesem Verrückten Kontakt hatten. Wieso mir das nicht früher aufgefallen ist, kann ich nicht sagen, ich weiß nur das, oh, weißt du wer mittlerweile die geschlossene Abteilung seit etwas mehr als zwei Jahren leitet?"

„Nein, woher sollte ich das auch wissen Julian, das fällt in dein Resort. Aber nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen ist es der Heiler der damals von mir ziemlichen Ärger bekommen hatte weil er betrunken war und mit einer Schwester rumgemacht hatte, anstatt sich um die Patienten der Notaufnahme zu kümmern. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, dass er Hermione und mich ziemlich lange hatte warten lassen, bis ich dich habe rufen lassen."

„Stimmt er war damals von mir entlassen worden, doch durch eine Verbindung zum Vorstand des St. Mungos hat er schnell wieder eine Stelle bekommen, er war zunächst hinter meinem Posten her, das hatte leider nicht geklappt, dann hat er sich ruhig verhalten, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hat er auf der geschlossenen Abteilung gearbeitet, ich könnte mir vorstellen das dieser Verrückte da seine Finger mit im Spiel hat. Und das er so mir nichts dir nichts aus der geschlossenen Abteilung abhauen kann, ist auch fast unmöglich, zumindest ohne Hilfe von außen."

„Julian, jetzt beginne ich mir Sorgen zu machen, sind unsere Kinder wirklich in Sicherheit? Geht es Hermione gut, weiß sie schon etwas davon? Was wird dieser Verrückte als nächstes planen? Wie können wir unsere Familien und Hogwarts vor diesen Beiden schützen?"

Severus ließ sich schwerfällig auf die Couch sinken, während des Gesprächs hatte er gestanden. Doch sein Körper verriet seine Anstrengung er zitterte am ganzen Körper sämtliche Muskeln arbeiteten, um ihn stehend zu halten. Jetzt wo er endlich nachgegeben hatte hörte das Zittern nach und nach auf. Julian aß sein Abendbrot und trank ein Glas Wein sowie die zwei Liter Wasser. Severus Trank nun doch mit Julian gemeinsam Tee.

„Nun er hat es schon des Öfteren bewiesen das ihn nichts und niemand aufhalten kann, er ist Fanatisch, er ist verrückt, er ist ein getreuer Anhänger des dunklen Lords gewesen, allerdings weiß niemand seinen richtigen Namen. Er ist zudem ein Metamorphmagus, wir hatten ihm Tränke gegeben um diese Fähigkeit zu unterdrücken, anscheinend hat der Idiot von Heiler diese Tränke abgesetzt. Daher können wir nie sicher wissen in welcher Gestalt uns dieser Verrückte über den Weg läuft."

„Je mehr du mir erzählst desto unruhiger werde ich, er könnte in diesem Moment bereits in Hogwarts sein, ich werde nun zu meiner Familie gehen und Hermione informieren, lass es mich wissen wenn ich etwas für deine Verlobte tun kann. Rizzy! Appariere mich in unsere Wohnung."

Rizzy erschien und war nur Sekunden später mit Severus verschwunden.

Julian überlegte wie er noch Michaela helfen könnte, er ging überlegend ins Schlafzimmer, da schaute ihm seine Verlobte mit wachen Augen an.

„Michaela, du bist erwacht, wie geht es dir, wie fühlst du dich?" Julians besorgter Blick hellte sich etwas auf.

„Ich habe Hunger und mir tut alles weh, ich hoffe unserem Kind ist nichts passiert, bei der Heilung von Severus?"

„Wir haben dich und das Baby fast verloren, doch ich habe dich nicht aufgegeben, das Baby hatte die ganze Zeit einen normalen Herzschlag, nur dein Herz und deine Atmung die hatten ausgesetzt. Ich habe diese Funktionen vorübergehend übernommen, dann setzte deine Atmung und dein Herzschlag alleine ein. Du bist zwei Tage lang Bewusstlos gewesen. Du musst auf deine Gesundheit mehr aufpassen, ich möchte weder dich noch unser Kind verlieren. Ginny wird dich ab sofort auf der Krankenstation unterstützen. Severus kann dank dir seine Hände und Beine wieder normal bewegen, er muss noch etwas trainieren, aber nach den Sommerferien kann er wieder normal unterrichten. Er will mit Hermione morgen Abend auf dem Abschlussfest tanzen, dafür hat er die letzten Stunden schwer trainiert."

Julian wollte Michaela noch nichts von der Bedrohung durch den Verrückten erzählen, sie sollte sich erstmal auf Ihre Genesung konzentrieren und am besten wäre es wenn sie jetzt Beide zur Ruhe kommen würden und schlafen könnten.

„So da du Hunger hast bekommst du etwas zu Essen, dann besuche ich kurz Severus um nach einem Schmerztrank für dich zu bitten, einen den du nehmen darfst trotz der Schwangerschaft. Danach legen wir uns ins Bett und werden schlafen, morgen wird es dir besser gehen, dann reden wir weiter über deine Behandlungsmethoden und was du dabei deinem Körper antust."

„Danke Julian, ich bin wirklich sehr hungrig und wegen der Schmerzen kaum dazu in der Lage etwas zu essen. Es hat noch nie so lange gedauert das ich wieder erwacht bin. Danke das du auf mich und unser Kind aufgepasst hast."

Julian nickte um Michaela zu zeigen das er ihren Dank annahm. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und eine Hauselfen erschien und erkundigte sich nach den Wünschen des Professors, dieser teilte der Elfe mit was Michaela für Nahrung benötigen würde und wartete ab bis die Elfe Michaela das Essen hingestellt hatte, dann ging er zu Severus und Hermione und besorgte dort für Michaela den Schmerztrank. Wenig später betrat er mit dem Schmerztrank das Schlafzimmer, überreichte ihn an Michaela und schaute zu wie diese ihn auch zu sich nahm, dann fütterte er sie mit dem Essen, durch das Schmerzmittel fielen ihr die Augen schon zu, doch sie aß brav was Julian ihr in den Mund steckte, irgendwann später schlief sie ein. Auch Julian war bereits sehr müde und ließ die Reste des Essens mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabes verschwinden, dann schlief auch er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Michaela besser, sie erwachte und erhob sich und betrat das Badezimmer, dort verrichtete sie ihre übliche Morgenroutine, als Julian erwachte stand Michaela gerade am Waschbecken und putzte sich die Zähne, Julian betrat ebenfalls das Badezimmer, als er es betrat, sah er das Michaela schwankte. Er nahm sie sofort in den Arm und brachte sie zurück ins Bett. „Bleib bitte liegen, ich untersuche dich gleich nochmal. Ich muss nur eben zur Toilette, bis gleich mein Engel."


	180. Der Verrückte

Wie immer,…..

Der Verrückte

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Michaela besser, sie erwachte, erhob sich und betrat das Badezimmer, dort verrichtete sie ihre übliche Morgenroutine, als Julian erwachte stand Michaela gerade am Waschbecken und putzte sich die Zähne, Julian betrat ebenfalls das Badezimmer, als er es betrat, sah er das Michaela schwankte. Er nahm sie sofort in den Arm und brachte sie zurück ins Bett. „Bleib bitte liegen, ich untersuche dich gleich nochmal. Ich muss nur eben zur Toilette, bis gleich mein Engel."

Michaela nickte stumm, es war ihr zu wider, ihr Körper verriet sie, sie fühlte sich schon besser, doch ihr Körper hatte noch zu kämpfen mit der Situation, die vielen Heilungen in der letzten Zeit, zu wenig Schlaf, die Schwangerschaft, ihr Körper musste sich erst an diese Veränderungen gewöhnen.

Julian war in der Zwischenzeit im Bad und hatte sich frisch gemacht, er untersuchte Michaela und stellte fest, was er im Prinzip schon vorher gewusst hatte, Michaela hatte ihren Körper überfordert, die Schwangerschaft war für sie genauso neu und unberechenbar wie es für ihn unerwartet kam, aber die Heilungen, mit denen hatte sie ihre Kräfte überfordert, sie müsste sich ausruhen, sie solle im Bett liegen bleiben lautete seine Anweisung. Er bestellte bei einer der Hauselfen von Hogwarts ein Frühstück für Michaela und sich, er setzte sich dann neben sie ins Bett.

„Michaela, ich möchte das du im Bett bleibst, dein Körper ist mit den Anforderungen die du an dich selber stellst überfordert, du musst mehr an dich und unser Ungeborenes denken, ich habe mir ein paar Tage frei genommen um dich zu pflegen, ich möchte nicht unser Kind verlieren ehe wir es in den Händen halten konnten."

„Julian, das verstehe ich, aber ich musste erst Severus Heilung beenden, wenn ich länger gewartet hätte, hätte noch viel mehr passieren können. So wird Severus heute Abend mit Hermione tanzen können, schade finde ich nur das ich nicht auch zum Abschlussball da sein kann. Mir sind die Schüler und auch die Lehrer hier ans Herz gewachsen. Hast du schon überlegt wann wir heiraten wollen?"

„Michaela du machst dir Gedanken, ich möchte erstmal das du wieder gesund wirst, dann werden wir uns einen Termin für unsere Hochzeit aussuchen, wer soll denn deine Trauzeugin sein?"

„Ich hatte gehofft das Hermione diese Aufgabe übernehmen würde, wen würdest du denn als deinen Trauzeugen nehmen wollen?"

„Ich hatte dabei an Severus gedacht, wie möchtest du denn heiraten? In kleinem Rahmen mit nur den Trauzeugen? Oder mit Freunden und Familie?"

„Nun da ich keine Familie mehr habe, und nur wenige Menschen wirklich meine Freunde sind, dürfte es wohl eine kleine Feier werden, musst du nicht mit deinen Kollegen vom St. Mungos feiern?"

„Ich würde für die Klinik und die Angestellten eine separate Feier planen wollen, wie sieht es mit den Lehrern und den Schülern von Hogwarts aus?"

„Hm, ich denke, die sollten wir dann auch einladen, dann machen wir zwei Feiern, eine kleine im Familiären Umfeld, also unsere engsten Freunde und Trauzeugen, mit ihren Kindern, das dürfte eine überschaubare Menge sein, dann machen wir eine große Feier hier auf den Ländereien, mit allen Lehrern und Angestellten sowie Schülern dieser Schule und mit allen Angestellten und Kollegen von dir."

Michaela fielen die Augen zu, sie schlief ein, ehe das Essen gebracht worden war. Julian sorgte sich sehr um seine Verlobte, das sie einfach einschlief war in keiner Weise üblich für sie. Er rief Tobias den Heiler, den Spezialisten für Schwangere Hexen zu seiner Verlobten. Er wusste sich keinen Rat mehr, Michaela verhielt sich anders als vor der Schwangerschaft und der Heilung von Severus. Als Tobias der erst spät von Station weg konnte endlich bei Julian und Michaela in der Wohnung ankam schlief Michaela noch immer. Severus und Hermione saßen im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich leise über Julian und Michaela.

„Severus, wir müssen irgendwas für die Beiden machen, Michaela geht es so schlecht, seit sie dir geholfen hat, ich fühle mich schlecht weil ich nichts für sie tun kann, was können wir machen, wie können wir helfen?"

„Hermione mein Engel, mein Leben, ich kann nachvollziehen das es dir wegen Michaela schlecht geht, doch wir müssen sehen das wir nun den heutigen Abend zum Abschluss bringen, außerdem sind wir Beide keine Heiler, wir können nur unterstützen mit den nötigen Tränken, in dem wir auch immer für Julian und Michaela da sind, wenn Michaela ein Animagus wäre, dann könnte sie mit uns in den Wald gehen, aber jetzt müssen wir sehen das die Abschlussfeier stattfinden kann und wir die Eröffnung des Tanzes machen. Tobias müsste auch gleich hier sein, dann stören wir vermutlich eh mehr als das wir nützlich sind." Severus erhob sich, es fiel ihm noch nicht so leicht wie vor seinen Verletzungen, doch nachdem er einmal stand ging es, er reichte seiner Frau die Hand und zog sie in eine Umarmung, „dann lass uns mal alle schocken." Severus flüsterte es nur in Hermione's Ohr, sie liefen gemeinsam zur großen Halle.

Dort eröffneten sie die Feierlichkeiten, und den Tanz, Severus hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen mit seiner Frau zu tanzen, auch wenn ihm danach die Beine zitterten und er sich mit ihr gemeinsam an einen Tisch setzte. Severus und Hermione blieben noch länger auf der Feier, aber sie blieben nicht bis zum Ende der ganzen Veranstaltung, James Deen und Professor Flitwick hatten die Aufsicht über die Schüler an diesem Abend. Hermione zog Severus mit sich in Richtung Wohnung von Julian und Michaela, es ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe.

„Severus, ich möchte wissen was Tobias sagt, zu dem Zustand von Michaela und ob das Baby in Gefahr ist."

„In Ordnung ich möchte das auch wissen, lass uns anklopfen um dann die Beiden zu besuchen."

Severus klopfte an, doch es öffnete keiner die Türe. Severus klopfte erneut, doch es tat sich nichts, er spürte den Zaubern und Bannen von Hogwarts nach, um zu erfahren was in diesem Raum los sei, doch er wurde durch andere Zauber von diesem Raum abgehalten, Severus überlegte nicht lange, er benutzte das Schulleiterpasswort um jeden Raum zu öffnen, er dachte es, doch die Türe ließ sich nicht öffnen. Severus wurde stutzig, er zog seinen Zauberstab, rief seinen Patronus, sendete diesen zu Lucius und Harry Potter, er bat Beide zu den Räumen von Julian und Michaela zu kommen, da er nicht wisse was hinter den Türen auf ihn warten würde und er gerne Rückendeckung hätte. Nachdem sein Patronus verschwunden war zielte Severus auf die Tür, er versuchte zunächst einen simplen „Alohomora" doch die Tür sprang nicht auf, dann nutzte er noch drei andere Zauber, doch die Türe hielt allen Versuchen stand. Nun wurde es ihm zu bunt, er zielte erneut auf die Tür und sagte „Bombarda Maxima" dieser zerstörerische Zauber wirkte, die Tür flog in Einzelteilen zerlegt aus dem Weg. Severus und Hermione betraten die Räume von Michaela und Julian, dort sahen sie ein Szenario welches sie so nicht erwartet hatten.

Michaela lag nackt und ausgepeitscht auf dem Bett gefesselt, sie war bewusstlos, Julian stand ebenfalls nackt und gefesselt zwischen den Bettpfosten, auch auf seinem Rücken sah Severus viele Striemen. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte Severus fest das auch Julian bewusstlos war, doch weiter kam Severus nicht, ein Schockzauber lähmte ihn, er hatte den Zauberer der versteckt im Raum stand nur unbewusst wahrgenommen, dafür war er einfach noch zu geschwächt, Hermione wirbelte herum und zielte doch ihr Zauber verpuffte im nirgendwo, der Zauberer hatte den Ort gewechselt, er hatte den Bewusstlosen Severus mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes gefesselt, mit einem weiteren Zauber entwaffnete er Hermione, auch sie fesselte er. Er fesselte ihre Arme so das sie an der Decke hing, ihre Füße fesselte er am Boden, Hermione war nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sich zu wehren.

Sie dachte an Harry und Lucius, die hoffentlich bald eintreffen würden, aber sie hatte auch Angst das dieser eine Zauberer dazu in der Lage sein würde die Beiden ebenfalls außer Gefecht zu setzen. Plötzlich dachte Hermione an die Kinder, an Henry und Eileen, sowie Albus, sie hoffte das die Kinder in Sicherheit waren, ihre Gedanken kreisten nur noch um die Kinder, ihre Oklumentikschilde hielt sie oben, doch sie dachte unablässig an die Kinder, dann spürte sie einen Schmerz auf ihrem Rücken, dieser Zauberer war dazu übergegangen jetzt auch sie zu Bestrafen und auszupeitschen, Hermione verbot sich jeglichen Laut, sie gab nicht mal ein Stöhnen von sich, sie spürte wie ihr das Blut den Rücken hinablief, ihr rannen stumme Tränen über das Gesicht, ihr Gedanken sendete sie unbewusst zu Henry und Eileen.

Es kam Hermione vor als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, sie hatte die Schläge der Peitsche auf ihrem Rücken nicht gezählt, sie spürte nur noch wie sie drohte Ohnmächtig zu werden, da passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Es Ploppte, Eileen und Henry standen im Raum, genau so wie durch die Türe Lucius und Harry eintraten, gemeinsam sendeten die vier einen Schockzauber durch den Raum, der Zauberer der Hermione gerade noch mit der Peitsche geschlagen hatte, viel geschockt durch die Zauber auf den Boden. Lucius war mit wenigen Schritten bei Hermione und erlöste diese aus der Fesselung, Harry fing Hermione auf, er rief seine Frau in den Raum, Ginny levitierte Hermione zur Krankenstation. Auch Julian und Michaela wurden von Lucius und Harry befreit, Lucius rief nach Twinkle und bat diese, die Beiden ebenfalls zur Krankenstation zu bringen.

Dann erweckte er Severus, dieser war weitestgehend unverletzt, aber er war noch zu geschwächt durch die Geschichte im Ministerium, so half Lucius seinem Freund auf die Beine, zu Dritt kümmerten sich die Erwachsenen um den Peiniger, Henry und Eileen waren zur Krankenstation appariert um zu helfen wo sie nur konnten.

„Weiß einer von euch wer das ist?" Severus brummte in seinem Bariton, er war wütend, schließlich hatte er gesehen wie übel Michaela und Julian ausgesehen hatten, das es Hermione ebenfalls getroffen hatte, wusste er noch nicht.

„Mir ist er unbekannt!" gestand Harry.

„Ich habe eine Ahnung wer dieser Mistkerl ist, aber er müsste eigentlich im St. Mungos liegen auf der geschlossenen Abteilung, und alleine hat er es da sicherlich nicht raus geschafft. Aber wieso er jetzt hier ist, das verstehe ich leider noch nicht, wir könnten ihn befragen, du hast doch noch Veritaserum in deinem Vorrat Severus?"

„Selbstverständlich Lucius, ich rufe es mir her, accio Veritaserum" wenige Sekunden später schloss sich die Hand von Lucius um das Veritaserum, Severus hätte es nicht in der Luft abfangen können.

Severus besah sich den Zauberer näher, er hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Tobias gehabt als er vorher in den Raum eingedrungen war, doch jetzt sah der Kerl tatsächlich so aus als wäre es der Verrückte vom St. Mungos, der wie ihm Julian erzählt hatte bereits vor mehreren Wochen es geschafft hatte von der Station abzuhauen.

„Ich nehme an es ist der Verrückte von der Krankenstation der bereits mehrfach es von der geschlossenen Abteilung geschafft hat abzuhauen. Mich würde interessieren wer dort der leitende Heiler ist für diese Abteilung. Lasst uns den Verrückten in eine unserer Zellen einsperren, dort kommt er nicht raus. Dann warten wir bis er wieder erwacht ist und befragen ihn. Wo ist eigentlich Hermione, was hat er mit Julian und Michaela gemacht? Als Hermione und ich vorhin hier herein gebrochen sind sah er noch aus wie der Heiler Tobias, wir müssen sehen was mit ihm ist, nicht das dieser Verrückte auch Tobias etwas angetan hat."

„Severus, Michaela, Julian und Hermione liegen im Krankenflügel, Ginny kümmert sich gemeinsam mit Twinkle um die Drei. Wir sollten zusehen diesen Verrückten einzusperren, dann würde ich nach Tobias sehen, Potter begleiten Sie mich?"

„Lucius, wie geht es Hermione, was ist mit ihr?" Severus blickte in das Gesicht von Potter, dort konnte er schon immer alles lesen was er lesen wollte, und auch jetzt enttäuschte ihn Potter nicht, er sah das Mitgefühl in Potters Augen und das Bedauern, es ging seiner Hermione vermutlich nicht sehr gut. „Severus, du solltest zur Krankenstation gehen, Michaela und Julian wie auch Hermione benötigen sicherlich Tränke für Ihre Heilung, da Michaela nicht zur Verfügung steht um zu helfen. Ich werde mich mit Potter um den Verrückten kümmern und wir werden uns dann auf die Suche nach Tobias begeben."


	181. Heiler Tobias

Wie immer,…..

Heiler Tobias

„Severus, du solltest zur Krankenstation gehen, Michaela und Julian wie auch Hermione benötigen sicherlich Tränke für Ihre Heilung, da Michaela nicht zur Verfügung steht um zu helfen. Ich werde mich mit Potter um den Verrückten kümmern und wir werden uns dann auf die Suche nach Tobias begeben."

„Danke Lucius, Potter, ich werde dann mal sehen was auf der Krankenstation los ist und wo ich helfen kann." Severus schleppte sich schwerfällig zur Krankenstation, als er die Türen zum Krankenflügel öffnete konnte er genau die drei Betten sehen in denen Hermione, Michaela und Julian lagen, bis auf Michaela lagen alle auf dem Bauch, Michaela schwebte über dem Bett, sie lag nicht im Bett, sie lag nicht auf dem Bett, jegliche Berührung von ihr mit dem Bett hätte vermutlich dafür gesorgt das sie starke Schmerzen erleiden würde, daher hatte Ginny einen Schwebezauber über das Bett gelegt. Severus Beine zitterten, es war noch immer alles sehr anstrengend für ihn. Seine Kinder Eileen und Henry entdeckten ihn als erste, sie holten einen Stuhl mit Rollen und schoben Severus so an das Bett von Hermione.

„Papa, Mama wird wieder gesund werden, Julian ist schon wieder bei Bewusstsein, er soll nur noch liegen bleiben, nur Michaela geht es nicht so gut, sie ist noch immer Bewusstlos, sie ist am Rücken und auch auf dem Bauch schwer verletzt, Tante Ginny sagte etwas das es fraglich sei ob sie das Baby behalten kann, sie scheint sehr schlimm verletzt zu sein."

„Danke Eileen, und Henry, ihr seid die Besten, ohne Euch wären Mama und ich und auch Julian und Michaela nicht mehr am Leben. Onkel Harry und Onkel Lucius kümmern sich um den Zauberer der Mama und Julian wie auch Michaela schwer verletzt hat, ich kümmere mich um die Tränke die Michaela und Mama benötigen, ich könnte eure Hilfe gebrauchen, beim Brauen der Tränke, ich bin noch nicht so fit das ich es ohne Hilfe von euch Beiden schaffen könnte." Severus fiel es schwer das zuzugeben, aber er benötigte definitiv Hilfe und am Besten wäre die Hilfe von seinen Kindern, die waren schon weiter als alle anderen Schüler von Hogwarts, außerdem wusste noch keiner der Schüler was passiert war.

„Papa wir helfen dir, wir möchten doch das Mama und Julian sowie Michaela wieder gesund werden." Eileen und Henry nahmen ihren Papa an die Hand und apparierten mit ihm ins Labor. Er begann sofort Blutbildende Tränke herzustellen, denn Michaela und auch Hermione würden diese sicher dringend benötigen, auch Schmerztränke stellte er her speziell für Hermione und für Michaela sowie Julian. Als er fertig war brachten die Kinder die Tränke auf die Krankenstation, Eileen brachte ihren Papa ins Wohnzimmer, dort setzte er sich auf die Couch, seine Tochter eilte nochmal zur Krankenstation um zu erfragen ob noch weitere Tränke benötigt würden. Severus arbeitete die ganze Nacht gemeinsam mit seinen beiden großen Kindern an den benötigten Tränken.

Lucius und Harry waren in der Zwischenzeit im St. Mungos angekommen, sie eilten durch das ganze Krankenhaus, sie durchsuchten sämtliche Räume, in einem der Räume im Keller des Gebäudes fanden sie endlich den echten Tobias, dieser lag gefesselt und geknebelt in einem Lagerraum für Spezielle Tränke, er war schalldicht und Tobias lag mittlerweile in einer Pfütze, er hatte versucht sich zu befreien, doch dabei waren nur einige der Tränke kaputt gegangen. Nachdem Lucius und Harry ihn befreit hatten erklärten sie ihm was vorgefallen war, er ließ sich von den Beiden nach Hogwarts bringen, und ging dort zur Krankenstation um Michaela und Julian sowie Hermione zu untersuchen.

„Also Hermione sollte es gleich besser gehen, sie hat schwere Verletzungen am Rücken erlitten, aber mit den Tränken von Severus geht es ihr schnell besser, es muss Diptamessenz aufgetragen werden. Julian ist bereits wach, er hat ebenfalls schlimme Verletzungen am Rücken, auch dort muss Diptamessenz aufgetragen werden. Nun Michaela ist schwanger, das ist nicht ganz so einfach, mit einer der Verletzung wurde auch der Bauch verletzt, allerdings scheint das Baby noch unverletzt zu sein. Doch ob Michaela mit ihren schweren Verletzungen das Baby behalten kann, oder ob es durch die Verletzungen zu einer Fehlgeburt kommen wird, kann ich so noch nicht abschätzen. Ich bleibe hier vor Ort, aber Michaela muss mit vielen unterschiedlichen Tränken versorgt werden, ich hoffe das Severus dazu in der Lage ist diese herzustellen."

Es dauerte mehrere Wochen, in denen Severus und Tobias, gemeinsam mit Julian, der nach drei Tagen soweit genesen war das er mithelfen konnte, bis Michaela auch endlich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Nach drei Wochen ging es auch Hermione so gut, dass sie Severus beim Brauen der Tränke unterstützen konnte, Michaela lag noch vier weitere Wochen auf der Krankenstation, sie durfte nicht aufstehen, sie schwebte weiter über dem Bett, ihre Wunden verschlossen sich nur sehr langsam, ihr Körper wurde mehrfach von Krämpfen geschüttelt, oft wussten Julian und Tobias sich keinen Rat mehr, doch sie gaben nicht auf, dem Baby ging es gut, solange das so war versuchten sie alles um das Leben von Michaela und dem Baby zu retten, nachdem 4 schier endlos wirkende Wochen vergangen waren öffnete Michaela zum ersten Mal die Augen. Severus stand mit Hermione und den drei Kindern am Bett ebenso wie Julian und Tobias, auch Ginny und Harry standen an ihrem Bett.

„Hab ich es nicht gesagt Papa, ihr müsst nur geduldig sein, Michaela wird wieder wach werden." Eileen schaute ihren Papa an. „Stimmt du hast Recht mein kleiner Engel, und du wusstest sogar wann Michaela erwachen würde." Severus streichelte seiner Tochter über den Kopf.

„Hallo ich, was ist passiert? Ich habe Schmerzen, geht es dem Baby gut?" Michaela schaute in das Gesicht ihres Verlobten, dieser nickte „Ja dem Baby geht es gut, wo spürst du Schmerzen?"

Über Michaelas Gesicht rannen Tränen „mir tut mein ganzer Körper weh eigentlich alles."

Julian schaute Tobias und Severus an, das war kein gutes Zeichen, wenn Michaela trotz der Schmerztränke noch so starke Schmerzen litt, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würde erneut das Bewusstsein verlieren. Es dauerte auch nur wenige Minuten, bis Michaela's Körper sich selber vor den Schmerzen schützte.

„Julian, ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende, dem Baby geht es gut, aber deiner Verlobten geht es schlecht, wir müssen ihr helfen, was könnte die Ursache dieser Schmerzen sein?" Julian zuckte mit den Achseln, auch ihm fiel keine Antwort auf diese Frage ein. Lucius betrat die Krankenstation, er schaute fragend in die Runde „gibt es was neues von Michaela?" „Leider nein, wie weit seid ihr eigentlich mit dem Verrückten, und habt ihr diesen Trottel von Heiler gefunden?"

„Der Verrückte schweigt wie ein Grab, er steht unter Veritaserum, doch beantwortet er uns keine einzige Frage, entweder er weiß es wirklich nicht, oder dein Veritaserum funktioniert nicht wie es soll, was ich nicht glaube Severus, oder was ich für am Wahrscheinlichsten halte, er hat tatsächlich keine Ahnung von dem was hier abgeht, aber warum er euch alle so zugerichtet hat, er sagte es sei sein Auftrag gewesen. Severus wenn du dich fit genug fühlst, würde ich gerne mit dir gemeinsam ihn erneut befragen und du könntest dann mittels Legillimens in seine Gedanken eindringen und überprüfen ob er die Wahrheit sagt."

„Das können wir gerne machen, mittlerweile bin ich soweit genesen das ich dieses leisten kann. Sag mal Lucius, foltert ihr diesen Verrückten?"

„Nun, und wenn es so wäre?" Lucius schaute Severus an, Severus blickte kurz auf Michaela dann auf Lucius und dann erneut auf Michaela. Julian verstand was Severus da andeutete, denn Michaela's Zustand verbesserte sich nicht, sie litt weiter enorme Schmerzen aber er und Tobias fanden keine Ursache dafür.

„Severus, bevor du in ihn eindringst, könntest du mittels Legillimens in die Gedanken von Michaela eindringen? Ich habe eine Ahnung was passiert sein könnte, doch um dieses sicher zu wissen, musst du in ihre Gedanken eindringen."

„Ja auch dafür sollte ich stark genug sein Julian, aber du weißt das Michaela starke Schmerzen erleidet wenn ich in ihr Gedanken eindringe?"

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Aber es ist überlebenswichtig, weil wenn das woran du denkst wahr ist, dann wird es erneut sehr kompliziert werden."

Severus nickte, er drang in Michaela's Gedanken ein, er spürte sofort das er nicht in Michaela's Gedanken gelandet war, es waren die Gedanken des Verrückten, doch auch Michaela's Geist war in ihrem Körper, der Verrückte hatte nur ihren Geist eingesperrt, und er war nicht mit seinem ganzen Geist in ihr, sondern nur mit einem Teil, Michaela reagierte auf die Anwesenheit von Severus, sie versuchte mit ihm zu kommunizieren, doch der Verrückte unterbrach die Verbindung, Michaela's Körper durchlief ein erneuter Krampfanfall, Severus zog sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Julian, Tobias, wir müssen einen Weg finden wie wir Michaela helfen können. Der Verrückte kontrolliert einen großen Teil von Michaela's Körper und er hat ihren Geist eingesperrt. Wir dürfen seinen Körper nicht weiter foltern, denn er lässt Michaela die Schmerzen spüren."

„Du willst sagen das er dazu in der Lage ist die Schmerzen, die wir ihm zufügen, auf Michaela zu übertragen?" Julian schaute sehr ungläubig, aber das war es was Severus zuvor schon gedacht hatte und er vermutet hatte, auch Lucius schaute irritiert er hatte die Frage gestellt.

„Ja Lucius, wir müssen einen Weg finden wie wir die Verbindung trennen können, es ist ähnlich wie ein Imperius, allerdings funktioniert ein Finite Incantatem leider überhaupt nicht."

„Aber Severus, wie können wir es dann schaffen ihn aus dem Körper von Michaela rauszubekommen?"

„Nun ich hätte da eine Idee, allerdings wird sie Julian nicht gefallen, weil damit auch das Leben des Ungeborenen in Gefahr gerät."

„Das kannst du nicht im entferntesten Ernst meinen Severus!" Julian stand jetzt ganz dich bei seiner Verlobten am Bett.

Tobias der dem Ganzen aufmerksam gefolgt war, stand jetzt ebenfalls am Bett von Michaela. „Besprecht das bitte nicht hier, wir wissen nicht welche Funktionen er noch alles übernommen hat, ich bleibe bei Michaela, Julian und Severus, ihr Beide müsst das ganz in Ruhe miteinander besprechen."

„Da hast du recht, wir sollten das in einem anderen Raum besprechen, Julian und Lucius, kommt ihr Beide bitte mit mir, in das Büro der Krankenstation, dort sind wir außer Hörweite!"

Julian und Lucius betraten mit Severus gemeinsam das Büro, sie schlossen die Tür und waren tatsächlich nicht mehr zu hören auf der Krankenstation. Tobias untersuchte derweil Michaela und wie weit die Schwangerschaft vorangeschritten war und wie es dem Baby geht.

Dem Ungeborenen ging es soweit gut, es war in der normalen Kurve von Wachstum und Gewicht, zumindest waren noch keine Auswirkungen von Michaela's Zustand auf das Baby übertragen worden.

Severus und Julian sowie Lucius unterhielten sich, sie erörterten die Möglichkeiten, doch am Ende blieb nur Severus Möglichkeit als einzige Auswahl bestehen, sie riefen Tobias zu sich in das Büro.

„Tobias, komm mal bitte her," als Tobias im Büro anwesend war verschloss Severus die Tür abhörsicher „wir möchten dich mit einbeziehen in unsere Überlegungen, mein Vorschlag wäre, Michaela in einen Totenähnlichen Zustand zu versetzen, dann würde der Verrückte sich aus ihren Gedanken zurückziehen, so könnten wir ihr Leben retten. Solange er spürt das sie noch lebt wird er sich nicht zurück ziehen. Michaela ist zu geschwächt um gegen ihn zu kämpfen, sie wird vermutlich auch nicht mehr lange gegen diese Schmerzen ankommen und dann wird ihr Körper sich selbst zerstören."

„Severus wie kommst du auf diese Idee das ihr Körper sich selber zerstören würde?" Julian schaute ihn kritisch an, es war ein Geheimnis, dieses Wissen gab es nur für bestimmte Meister und diese durften ihr Wissen nur an bestimmte Personen weitergeben, da fiel ihm ein das sein früherer Meister auch Severus Meister gewesen war, und das dieser Severus zu seinem Nachfolger gemacht hatte, Severus wusste jetzt alles was der Meister ihm per Legillimens erzählt oder besser gesagt in sein Gehirn übertragen hatte.

„Julian, wenn du dich nicht daran erinnerst, dann tut es mir leid, aber ich werde es nicht wiederholen. Wir sollten es so machen wie ich es vorgeschlagen habe, sonst wird Michaela und das Baby es nicht überleben."

„Nein, schon gut Severus, wir Beide werden mal unter vier Augen und Ohren reden, mir war etwas entfallen, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig, ich möchte auf jeden Fall das wir es versuchen, Tobias, wie lange kann der Fötus überleben wenn seine Mutter scheinbar stirbt?"

Denkt bitte daran ein Review hier zu lassen, so weiß ich das ihr meine Geschichte lest, vielen Dank dafür.


	182. Überleben oder sterben

Wie immer,….

Überleben oder sterben

„Nein, schon gut Severus, wir Beide werden mal unter vier Augen und Ohren reden, mir war etwas entfallen, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig, ich möchte auf jeden Fall das wir es versuchen, Tobias, wie lange kann der Fötus überleben wenn seine Mutter scheinbar stirbt?"

„Nun Julian, wenn der Kreislauf von Michaela angehalten wird, dann ist es ähnlich wie bei einem Erwachsenen, der Kreislauf des Fötus bekommt nicht genug Sauerstoff, daher sollten wir für den Fötus den Kreislauf aufrecht erhalten, nur Michaela's Gehirn müssen wir von dem Kreislauf trennen, dann signalisiert das Gehirn ich sterbe, da dann aber keine Rückmeldung von ihrem Kreislauf an das Gehirn kommt, sollte es funktionieren. Wir wollen ja nur den Verrückten aus ihren Gedanken drängen. Wir könnten auch anders dafür sorgen das ihr Gehirn diese Information weiterleitet. Wir haben ja leider keine Möglichkeit mit ihr zu kommunizieren ohne das der Verrückte davon etwas mitbekommt, aber Michaela ist selber Heilerin, wir könnten ihr die richtigen Stichworte sagen, sie kann dann die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen und so ihren Körper schützen."

Julian nickte, an diese Variante hatte er auch schon gedacht, aber Severus würde diese Stichworte übermitteln müssen, nur er war in der Lage mittels Legillimens in ihre Gedanken zu kommen.

„Severus, du müsstest ihr die richtigen Worte übermitteln, nur du kannst in ihren Geist eindringen und ihr dort die richtigen Worte sagen. Weißt du welche Worte du ihr übermitteln musst?"

„Nein, da habe ich keinen Plan von, die müsstet ihr mir bitte mitteilen."

„Nun gut, erzähle ihr das mein Ableben kurz bevor steht, das es mir sehr schlecht gehe und ich unser Baby wohl nie zu Gesicht bekommen werde, sie solle nicht zu traurig darüber sein, da ich sie über alles liebe und unser Baby ebenfalls."

„Du glaubst das sie da die richtigen Schlüsse daraus ziehen kann?"

„Das kann sie, sie hat mich bereits gesehen und weiß das es mir gut geht. Sie wird es sofort auf sich und das Baby beziehen. Sie wird weinen, um den Schein zu wahren, aber sie weiß dann was wir vorhaben."

„Ok ich werde es ihr übermitteln, wie lange braucht ihr für die Vorbereitung?"

„Wir können sofort beginnen. Dringe du in ihren Geist ein." Severus nickte und begab sich zu Michaela's Bett, er drang sofort in ihre Gedanken ein; Michaela, ich soll dir von Julian etwas mitteilen, sein Ableben steht kurz bevor, es geht ihm sehr schlecht und er wird euer Baby wohl nie zu Gesicht bekommen, du sollst nicht zu traurig darüber sein, da Julian dich über alles liebt, und euer Baby ebenfalls.; Michaela begann tatsächlich in ihren Gedanken zu weinen, der Verrückte der die Mitteilung ebenfalls bekommen hatte begann lauthals zu lachen, ;habe ich den Idioten tatsächlich so zugerichtet das er stirbt! Ich kann es kaum fassen!; Michaela hatte in dem Moment wo der Verrückte abgelenkt war Severus ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt, Severus wusste das sie es verstanden hatte und er beruhigten Gewissens aus ihrem Geist sich zurück ziehen konnte. Julian hatte sich neben Michaela in eins der Betten der Krankenstation gelegt, er sah wirklich sehr blass aus, wenn Severus nicht gewusst hätte das es nur vorgetäuscht war, hätte er sich sogleich Sorgen um seinen Freund gemacht.

Tobias begann sofort mit den Maßnahmen um Michaela's Herz aussetzen zu lassen, er hatte für den Fötus eine Verbindung über einen kleinen Schlauch zu Michaela's Gebärmutter hergestellt, durch diesen wurde das Blut über eine Herzlungenmaschine wieder in den Körper und zur Gebärmutter zurück geleitet. Das Herz von Michaela hörte auf zu schlagen, Michaela's Gehirn meldete das der Körper nicht mehr mit Blut versorgt werden würde, der Verrückte bekam diese Mitteilungen ebenfalls übermittelt, er spürte wie der Körper von Michaela begann zu sterben, er zog sich sofort aus ihren Gedanken zurück, nur wenige Sekunden später Severus war noch mal in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen er sah das es geklappt hatte, so berichtete er Tobias „wir können mit Phase 2 beginnen." Tobias brachte das Herz von Michaela wieder in Gang, ihr Herz übernahm seine Funktion wieder und Tobias löste die Verbindung mit dem Fötus zur Herzlungenmaschine. Es ging Beiden gut, auch Julian erhob sich aus dem Bett, er sah noch immer sehr blass aus.

„Julian, bleib bitte noch liegen, der Trank den du vorhin genommen hast wirkt leider etwas länger, wenn du jetzt aufstehst, wirst du umkippen." Severus schaute Julian strafend an.

Julian nickte ergeben, er ließ sich ins Bett zurück kippen, und schloss die Augen. Er hatte es soeben gespürt, ihm war schwindelig geworden, er hatte das Gefühl sein Bett würde sich im Kreis drehen. Es war ewige Zeiten her, dass es ihm so ergangen war, nur als kleiner Junge hatte er Probleme mit dem Kreislauf gehabt und ihm war öfters mal schwindelig geworden, doch das war wirklich lange her. Umso schlimmer empfand er jetzt dieses Gefühl, er lag im Bett und die Augen hielt er geschlossen.

„Julian ist mit dir alles ok?" Severus begann sich Sorgen zu machen, der Trank dürfte eigentlich nicht mehr so stark wirken, aber das Julian die Augen so zu hielt, zeigte Severus das Julian Probleme hatte.

„Severus, mir ist so saumäßig schwindelig, mir ist übel, ich habe das Gefühl mein ganzes Bett dreht sich im Kreis."

„Nun da haben wir wohl ein wenig zu viel von dem Trank dir zugemutet, das sollte sich aber in der nächsten halben Stunde geben, bleib einfach so lange im Bett liegen, du bist auch noch immer sehr blass." Severus sah sich nach Michaela um, diese kam gerade wieder zu Bewusstsein, und öffnete die Augen. „Oh hallo Tobias und Severus, ich hatte gedacht das Julian auch hier sein würde."

„Er ist hier, nur haben wir ihm einen Trank gegeben, damit falls der Verrückte es geschafft hätte auf ihn überzugehen, er spürt das es Julian tatsächlich schlecht geht. Aber Julian hat ein paar Probleme mit dem Kreislauf deswegen liegt er noch im Bett. Sobald er sich fit genug fühlt darf er aufstehen."

„Danke Severus, geht es dem Baby gut Tobias? Du bist doch der Echte oder?"

„Nun Ja, ich bin der Echte, dem Baby geht es gut, soweit ich das jetzt zu diesem Zeitpunkt sagen kann, dein Körper hat gut mitgespielt. Hast du die Worte von Severus gut verstehen können? Oder hattest du Probleme damit zu verstehen was wir vorhaben würden?"

„Nein das war schnell klar, da ihr ja nicht einfach mir erzählen konntet was ihr machen wollt, ich wusste das es Julian gut geht, er stand schon an meinem Bett als ich das erste Mal erwacht bin, und als Severus mir dann mitteilte das Julian im Sterben liegen würde und er unser Baby nie zu Gesicht bekommen würde, war mir klar ihr meint wenn der Verrückte weiterhin meinen Geist beherrscht das ich das Baby verlieren könnte oder sogar ich sterben könnte, da aber Severus erwähnte das Julian mich über alles lieben würde, und ich nicht traurig sein solle deswegen, war mir klar ihr würdet meinem Körper und Geist Vorspielen das ich sterben würde, und das unser Baby extern versorgt werden müsste, mein Körper kann eine längere Zeit ohne Sauerstoff klarkommen, das Baby aber noch nicht. Das war für mich schnell klar, ich habe aber zum Schein geweint, damit der Verrückte glaubte, das ich auch nicht mehr leben wollen würde ohne meinen Mann. Kaum das ihr mein Herz zum Stillstand gebracht habt hat er meinen Geist verlassen, und als Severus zu mir kam sah er sofort das der weg war. Allerdings bin ich noch immer sehr erschöpft, ich habe außerdem das Gefühl ich schwebe in der Luft und liege nicht im Bett. Mir ist dadurch das ich keine Auflagefläche spüre etwas schwindelig."

„Michaela, deine Haut heilt leider nur sehr langsam, wir wissen nicht warum dieses so ist, aber du hast auf dem Bauch wie auf dem Rücken schwere Verletzungen durch die Peitsche, an deinem Bauch die Verletzungen, da sind wir ganz froh das deine Haut nur langsam heilt, weil dein Bauchumfang sehr zugenommen hat, wenn da nur die neue Haut drüber wäre, würde sie immer wieder aufreißen."

„Gegen den Schwindel könnten wir dich versuchsweise ins Bett legen, allerdings dürfte dir das starke Schmerzen bereiten."

„Ich möchte es gerne probieren. Ich kann die Haut auf meinem Rücken versuchen schneller heilen zu lassen."

„Nein Michaela mach dieses bitte nicht, das würde zu viel deiner Kraft kosten, die braucht dein Körper für das Baby."

„Ok Tobias, könnten wir trotzdem versuchen mich im Bett liegen zu lassen, ich muss meinen Körper spüren. Das kann ich nur wenn ich auch eine Auflagefläche habe, so in der Luft schwebend habe ich keinen Kontakt zu irgendetwas, bitte lasst es uns versuchen."

„Wir werden es probieren Michaela. Ginny, löse bitte den Zauber der Michaela über dem Bett schweben lässt. Sie möchte gerne das Bett spüren."

Ginny löste den Zauber, sie ließ Michaela sanft in das Bett sinken. Kaum das Michaela leichten Kontakt mit dem Bett hatte, rannen ihr Tränen das Gesicht hinab, Tobias wollte schon das Ginny es rückgängig machen solle, doch Michaela winkte ab, sie wollte unbedingt im Bett liegen und das Bett spüren. Sie beruhigte ihre Atmung und die Tränen versiegten, sie hatte noch ein Schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, aber zumindest weinte sie nicht mehr.

„Severus, kann ich einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen bekommen?"

„Tobias? Wie sieht es aus kann Michaela einen weiteren Schmerztrank bekommen? Ich habe vorhin bereits 4 neue Tränke hergebracht."

„Wann hat sie den letzten Schmerztrank bekommen? Ginny, wie lange ist es her das Michaela einen Schmerztrank bekommen hat?"

Ginny schaute beide Männer an „Nun sie hat heute ganz früh einen bekommen, vor den Verbandswechseln und dem Waschen, in 30 Minuten sollte sie eh den nächsten Trank bekommen, den können wir vorziehen. Severus so wie ich dich vorhin verstanden habe, hast du unterschiedlich starke Schmerztränke mitgebracht, welchen würdest du empfehlen?"

„Hm ich denke mal den stärksten, ihr Körper muss die Gelegenheit bekommen zu heilen, allerdings könnte sie davon durchaus auch sehr müde werden und dann einschlafen."

„Hey, ihr wisst schon das ich mit euch im Raum bin, oder, ihr redet miteinander als wäre ich nicht hier oder als wäre ich nicht kompetent genug. Könnt ihr bitte mit mir besprechen was geschehen soll? Das fühlt sich sehr schlimm an, wenn ihr über die Patienten redet als wären diese nicht im Raum. Zumal ich selber Heilerin bin und noch dazu Empathin, ich kann von euch allen die Gefühle und Empfindungen nachempfinden das ist sehr unangenehm für mich im Moment. Also bitte wenn ihr schon über mich sprechen möchtet geht ins Büro, wenn ihr wieder mit mir reden möchtet, ich bin hier, kann ja nicht einfach so weglaufen." Michaela grummelte vor sich hin. Aber Severus und Ginny sowie Tobias betraten gehorsam das Büro, sie waren sich noch nicht einig über die Dosierung des Schmerztrankes.

Nachdem die drei sich einig geworden waren über die Dosierung des Schmerztrankes, gab Ginny Michaela den Trank, Michaela schlief fast sofort ein. Julian dem es nach einer halben Stunde endlich besser ging setzte sich zu seiner Verlobten ans Bett. Er streichelte sie und strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn. Zwei Stunden nach dem Trank erwachte Michaela wieder und schaute ihren Verlobten an.

„Hallo Julian, geht es dir besser?"

„Hey, das sollte mein Text werden, mir geht es gut Michaela, wie geht es dir? Hast du noch Schmerzen, fühlst du dich wohl?"

„Es geht Julian, ich habe noch immer Schmerzen, aber zum Glück nicht mehr so starke, am Wichtigsten ist das mir nicht mehr so schwindelig ist. Wie geht es unserem Baby?"

„Michaela das ist nicht so leicht einzuschätzen, noch lebt der Fötus und es sieht im Moment auch so aus als ob er das Ganze unbeschadet überstehen wird, aber wenn du weiterhin so starke Schmerztränke brauchst, wird unser Baby abhängig zur Welt kommen."

„Julian, ich versuche so wenig wie irgend möglich an Schmerztränke zu mir zu nehmen, allerdings ist es bestimmt auch nicht gut wenn ich ständig das Bewusstsein verliere vor Schmerzen."

„Da hast du leider recht, wir müssen einen Mittelweg finden, du musst wach bleiben können um auch genügend zu essen, und du darfst nicht zu viele Schmerztränke zu dir nehmen die unserem Baby schaden können."

Severus und Hermione betraten gemeinsam die Krankenstation, sie hatten Eileen und Henry dabei.

„Michaela, möchtest du wissen was du für ein Baby bekommst, also was es wird?" Hermione schaute Michaela neugierig interessiert an.

„Wie wollt ihr das denn wissen? Woher habt ihr diese Informationen?"

„Nun Michaela, Eileen hat besondere Gaben, sie kann in die Zukunft sehen, auch wenn weder Hermione noch ich an Wahrsagerei glauben, Eileen hat schon viele Dinge vorhergesehen die tatsächlich so eingetreten sind."

Denkt bitte an ein kurzes Review, ich möchte gerne wissen ob euch die Geschichte gefällt.


	183. Das Baby

Wie immer,…..

Das Baby

„Nun Michaela, Eileen hat besondere Gaben, sie kann in die Zukunft sehen, auch wenn weder Hermione noch ich an Wahrsagerei glauben, Eileen hat schon viele Dinge vorhergesehen die tatsächlich so eingetreten sind."

„Oh, hm nein ich wollte mich überraschen lassen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht Eileen, ich denke du weißt sicherlich schon was das für ein Baby wird, aber Julian und ich hatten uns schon darüber unterhalten das wir uns von dem Baby überraschen lassen, allerdings wenn du mir sagen könntest, ob das Baby, durch das was mir passiert ist, Verletzungen erlitten hat die wir noch nicht festgestellt haben, dann wäre es sehr schön wenn du es mir erzählen könntest."

„Dafür muss ich dich anfassen Michaela, bist du dafür stark genug? Macht es dir nichts aus wenn ich dich anfasse?"

„Eileen, du wirst mir doch nicht weh tun wollen, also macht es mir auch nichts aus wenn du mich berührst. Julian und Tobias haben Beide Angst das dem Baby etwas passiert sein könnte von dem sie noch nichts wissen."

„Ok Michaela, ich werde dich dann jetzt berühren, Papa, Onkel Julian wollte mit dir noch etwas besprechen, das solltet ihr jetzt machen." Eileen drehte sich zu Michaela und berührte ihren Bauch, sie stand lange an dem Bett und berührte still und ruhig den Bauch von Michaela. Julian und Severus gingen in das Büro der Krankenstation, dort unterhielten sie sich.

„Severus du hast da gestern etwas gesagt, was du eigentlich nicht wissen dürftest, denn dieses Wissen ist den Heilern vorbehalten, da allerdings dein Meister auch mein Meister war und er dir sein gesamtes Wissen übermittelt hat, wirst du auch viele Dinge wissen die du eigentlich nicht wissen solltest."

„Julian was willst du von mir? Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er mir dieses Wissen übermittelt hat. Ich kann auch nicht jeden einzelnen Gedanken vorher kontrollieren ob er nun zur Ausbildung der Heiler dient oder für die Tränkemeister."

„Es ist ok Severus, ich wollte dich nur darüber informieren, ich möchte gerne das du bei mir Legillimens anwendest und dir ansiehst was der Meister mir übermittelt hat. Damit du genau weißt was eigentlich nur für Heiler das Wissen ist, das dürfen wir, wie du mit deinen bestimmten Informationen über Tränke nur an die jeweiligen Tränkemeister weitergeben darfst, auch nur an andere Heiler übermitteln. Bei dir ist das aber eh eine Sonderstellung, da du ja auch der Tränkemeister für das St. Mungos bist, aber bitte wenn andere Hexen und Zauberer anwesend sind bemühe dich diese Informationen für dich zu behalten."

„Nun gut ich schaue mir an was der Meister dir übermittelt hat, damit ich in Zukunft darauf achten kann was ich sage und wann ich mich nur mit dir berede. Bist du bereit?" Julian nickte und wenige Sekunden später war Severus in den Gedanken von Julian und sah was der Meister alles an Julian übermittelt hatte. Es dauerte zwei Stunden bis Julian und Severus aus dem Büro traten, Eileen stand noch immer ruhig an Michaela's Bett und berührte sanft ihren Bauch.

„Eileen, bist du noch immer am erspüren wie es dem Baby geht?"

„Ja Papa, ich denke wir sollten uns mal kurz unterhalten Onkel Julian, auch Onkel Tobias sollte dabei sein. Michaela, mache dir bitte keine Sorgen, mit dem Baby ist soweit alles ok, ich möchte nur Onkel Julian und Onkel Tobias auf etwas aufmerksam machen was Beiden wohl entgangen ist."

Michaela runzelte die Stirn, auch Severus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, was wollte seine Tochter den beiden Heilern mitteilen? Er würde es erfahren wenn sie heute Abend gemeinsam in der Wohnung wären, solange müsste er sich gedulden, Eileen erzählte ihm immer alles.

Severus stand also am Bett von Michaela, dieser fielen immer wieder die Augen zu, sie war müde und erschöpft obwohl sie nichts tat außer im Bett liegen und darauf warten das ihre Heilung auf natürlichem Wege abgeschlossen sein würde, doch die Wunden auf dem Rücken schlossen sich genauso langsam wie die auf dem Bauch, immer wieder wechselte Ginny die Verbände, Severus und Hermione hatten schon mehrfach Diptamessenz hergestellt, doch die Wunden schlossen sich nur sehr langsam, manchmal hatte Ginny sogar den Eindruck das die Wunden wieder weiter auf gingen.

Nachdem Eileen mit Tobias und Julian gesprochen hatte kam sie fröhlich auf ihren Papa zu gehüpft, sie nahm ihn an die Hand und verließ mit ihm gemeinsam die Krankenstation.

Michaela schaute den Beiden hinterher, sie fragte sich was Eileen wohl ihrem Verlobten und dem Spezialisten für Schwangere erzählt hatte, ihr fiel nichts ein, sie versuchte selber zu erspüren was in ihrem Bauch vor sich ging, doch sie konnte es nicht erspüren. Julian und Tobias standen noch länger im Büro, sie unterhielten sich darüber was ihnen Eileen gerade erzählt hatte.

Julian beobachtete seine Verlobte durch das Fenster im Büro, er sah wie sie sich bemühte zu erspüren was in ihrem Bauch vor sich ging. „Tobias, was meinst du wann wir ihr mitteilen sollten das es mehr als ein Kind wird?" Tobias schaute ebenfalls wie Julian zu Michaela, er sah ihre Bemühungen, aber er sah auch ihren Misserfolg, das zu erspüren was in ihrem Bauch passierte.

„Ich denke wir sollten es ihr zügig mitteilen, du siehst doch ihre Ungeduld, damit kann sie die Babys im Wachstum stören, wir sollte es,§ so schnell wie möglich, aber auch so schonend wie irgend möglich ihr mitteilen. Dann würde sie ruhiger werden und nicht so ungeduldig sein. Möchtest du es ihr erzählen oder soll ich ihr unseren Fehler beichten?"

„Naja ich würde es nicht als Fehler bezeichnen, sondern nur als unglückliche Umstände, es war für uns noch nicht zu erkennen das es mehr als ein Kind wird, und Eileen wollte sich nicht festlegen ob es drei oder vier Kinder werden, sie sagte doch auch das es eventuell sogar sechs sein könnten. Wenn selbst Eileen nicht sicher sehen kann was da in Michaela's Bauch passiert, dann kann sie es wohl selber auch nicht klar erkennen."

„Da hast du recht Julian, also möchtest du es ihr erzählen? Sie sollte es erfahren!"

„Ich werde das machen Tobias, aber bleib bitte in der Nähe. Falls Michaela mich zum Teufel jagen möchte, ich denke zwar nicht das sie dieses tun wird aber sicher ist sicher. Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Frau und deinem Sohn?"

„Da reden wir später nochmal drüber, wir sollten nun erst mit Michaela reden."

Tobias und Julian gingen zu Michaela, Ginny war gerade fertig mit dem Verbandswechsel, sie ließ die beiden Männer mit Michaela alleine, sie zog sich in das Büro der Krankenstation zurück.

„Michaela, ich muss dir etwas mitteilen, wir werden nicht nur ein Baby haben, wir werden mehrere Kinder haben, Eileen hat gesehen das wir mehr als ein Kind bekommen werden."

„Aber das ist doch toll Julian, ich dachte du wünscht dir viele Kinder, und du warst doch so unglücklich das du nie eigene Kinder haben könntest."

„Michaela, was Julian sagen möchte, du bekommst jetzt mehr als ein Kind, wir können es noch nicht genau festlegen, aber es sieht so aus als wenn Ihr Drillinge oder sogar Vierlinge bekommt, auch Sechslinge sind nicht ausgeschlossen. Das können wir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt mit unseren Methoden nicht sicher feststellen."

„Was? Drillinge? Vierlinge?oder gar Sechslinge? Das könnt ihr nicht ernst meinen, das hätte ich doch spüren müssen."

„Michaela, fasse bitte mal meine Haut an, dann sage mir was du fühlst."

Michaela machte was ihr Verlobter von ihr wollte. Sie berührte seine Haut, doch sie spürte nichts, keine einzige Emotion konnte sie spüren.

„Julian, ich spüre gar nichts, wie kann das sein?"

„Michaela, die Babys brauchen deine ganze Energie, daher hast du keine Energie mehr für deine Fähigkeiten, darum heilt deine Haut auch nur so langsam."

„Was können wir dagegen unternehmen? Ich möchte gesund werden, ich habe noch immer starke Schmerzen, aber Ginny meinte ich dürfte jetzt keinen weiteren Schmerztrank mehr nehmen."

„Da hat Ginny recht, da du mindestens Drillinge erwartest, müsste die Schmerzdosis dem angepasst werden, aber wir können das leider nicht so einfach anpassen, am einfachsten wäre wenn du Mental dazu in der Lage wärest deine Schmerzen auszublenden, Severus wird mit dir sicherlich üben, du beherrscht bereits Okklumentik, da sollte das andere ein Klacks für dich sein. Severus ist auf diesem Gebiet ein wahrer Meister, er hat seinen Geist so sehr diszipliniert, das er sogar mehrfach mit gebrochenen Knochen im St. Mungos aufgetaucht ist und ich ihn zusammengeflickt habe. Er ist nicht immer hier zur Krankenstation, oft hat er mir auch nur seinen Patronus gesendet, und ich bin dann hier zu ihm in die Kerker geeilt um ihm zu helfen und ihn zu Heilen. Ich werde ihn bitten mit dir zu üben, solange müssen wir aber mit den entsprechenden Tränken gegensteuern."

„Julian, wann werden denn die Babys auf die Welt kommen und wie werden wir das dann alles schaffen?"

„Michaela, ich werde dir helfen, wir verdienen beide so viel Goldtaler, das es uns ein leichtes ist eine Kinderbetreuung einzustellen. Wir können uns wie Severus und Hermione eine Hauselfen leisten, die wird dir und mir dann immer zur Hand gehen."

„Julian, ich möchte gerne auch die Hauselfen bezahlen die wir einstellen, in Amerika bekommen alle Hauselfen einen Vertrag, sie bekommen ein Gehalt, sie haben Urlaub, und sie sind Krankenversichert, sie dürfen mit ihrer Familie auf dem Grundstück ihres Arbeitgebers wohnen."

„Michaela das ist selbstverständlich, ich kann mir gar nichts anderes vorstellen, ich habe auch drei Jahre in Amerika gelebt. Aber jetzt solltest du versuchen zu schlafen, ich werde Severus bitten dich in die Kunst der Körperdisziplinierung einzuweihen, und dieses mit dir zu üben. Wir sehen uns später."

Julian drehte sich um, er verließ die Krankenstation, ging zu Severus und Hermione's Wohnung und bat Severus um diesen Gefallen.

„Severus, hat Eileen dir schon erzählt was sie erspürt hat?"

„Nein noch nicht, wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit uns in Ruhe zu Unterhalten. Was kann ich aber für dich tun mein Freund und Bruder?"

„Da Eileen dir noch nichts erzählt hat, vielleicht kannst du ihr helfen wenn du ihre Erinnerungen siehst, sie ist sich nicht sicher ob wir Drillinge oder Vierlinge oder sogar Sechslinge bekommen. Michaela ist so begeistert, sie darf darum keine Schmerztränke mehr zu sich nehmen, weil das auf die Babys übergehen würde. Du hast doch Schmerztränke entwickeltste die nicht auf die Föten Übergreifen, kannst du für Michaela solche Tränke brauen und mit ihr üben ihren Geist zu disziplinieren, damit sie die Schmerzen besser tolerieren kann?"

„Julian, du machst mich etwas sprachlos, Drillinge, Vierlinge, oder sogar Sechslinge, das kann doch nicht wahr sein, dann müssen wir dringlichst die Tränke anpassen, aber wieso kann Eileen es nicht genau eingrenzen ob nun drei vier oder gar sechs Babys da in deiner Verlobten heranwachsen?"

„Sie wollte mit dir darüber reden, aber sie ist ja auch noch ein Kind, deshalb wird sie es wohl vergessen haben. Das ist nicht so schlimm, ich denke auch sie kann es einfach nicht einschätzen, sie hat noch nie eine Schwangerschaft gesehen, daher denke ich solltest du dir ihre Erinnerungen an diese Geschichte ansehen."

„Eileen vergisst so etwas nie, sie wartet nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab, sie wusste das ich noch zu tun habe und noch keine Zeit für sie habe, daher ist sie mit Henry und Albus im Kinderzimmer sie spielen dort gemeinsam, da auch Hermione noch sehr schwach ist."

„Wie geht es Hermione eigentlich?"

„Nun ihr geht es hier sehr viel besser als auf der Krankenstation, sie arbeitet mit mir im Labor wenn sie sich wohl fühlt, aber so wie es im Moment ist liegt sie im Bett und schläft. Eileen, komm mal bitte ins Wohnzimmer, Onkel Julian ist hier er möchte nochmal mit dir reden."

Die Kinderzimmertüre flog auf Eileen eilte ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo Papa, hallo Onkel Julian, ich hatte doch vorhin schon gesagt das ich nicht erkennen kann ob es drei, vier oder sechs Babys werden! Was möchtest du denn noch von mir?"

„Eileen, dein Ton läßt zu wünschen übrig, ich wollte mir, wenn es dir recht ist, deine Erinnerung an die Erfahrung mit Michaela ansehen, vielleicht kann ich durch meine Erfahrung sagen ob es nun nur drei oder doch vier oder sogar sechs Babys werden, für Onkel Julian und Michaela ist es sehr wichtig die genaue Zahl zu kennen."

„Na gut Papa, und Entschuldigung für mein schlechtes Benehmen, ich habe nur gerade so schön mit Henry und Albus gespielt. Da habe ich mich etwas geärgert das ihr mich gerufen habt. Ich bin bereit Papa wann fängst du an?"

Severus schaute Eileen streng an er war noch nicht zufrieden mit ihrer Entschuldigung, doch das würde er später mit ihr unter vier Augen klären wollen. Er nickte und sagte „ich bin Bereit, Legillimens!" Severus sah die Erinnerung von da an wo Eileen auf die Krankenstation getreten war, er sah die Babys in Michaela's Bauch, ihm bereitete es keine Mühe die Kinder zu zählen, doch was er zählte war unfassbar, es waren sogar acht Babys. Er verließ die Erinnerung von Eileen, er schluckte einmal hart, dann erhob er sich und schüttete sich und Julian einen Feuerwhiskey ein „hier trink das mein Freund, das wirst du brauchen. Eileen, wir reden später nochmal über dein Verhalten, und nur damit du es auch genau weißt, es werden acht Babys." Julian wurde kreidebleich, ihm fiel sein mittlerweile leeres Glas aus der Hand und zerschellte in viele kleine Scherben. Eileen zückte ihren Zauberstab und mit einem „Reparo" war das Glas wieder heile.

„Papa ich gehe jetzt zurück zum Spielen, du solltest Onkel Julian auf die Krankenstation bringen, er wird in 8 Minuten Ohnmächtig."

Severus nahm seinen Freund in den Arm und führte ihn auf die Krankenstation, kaum das sie dort angekommen waren sackte Julian in sich zusammen.


	184. 8 Babys

Wie immer,…..

8 Babys

„Papa ich gehe jetzt zurück zum Spielen, du solltest Onkel Julian auf die Krankenstation bringen, er wird in 8 Minuten Ohnmächtig."

Severus nahm seinen Freund in den Arm und führte ihn auf die Krankenstation, kaum das sie dort angekommen waren sackte Julian in sich zusammen.

Severus fing ihn auf und trug ihn in das Bett neben Michaela.

„Was ist mit Julian los?" Tobias und Michaela fragten gleichzeitig.

„Er hat gerade erfahren das Eileen sich verzählt hat, es werden weder drei noch vier noch sechs, es werden gleich acht Kinder in deinem Bauch heranwachsen, wenn ihr etwas macht dann aber gleich richtig."

Michaela schluckte, „acht Babys? Wie soll ich das überstehen? Ich bin jetzt schon so schwach, Severus kannst du mir aufpäppelnde Tränke brauen, ich muss auch unbedingt mehr Energie mir zuführen, kein Wunder das ich nichts mehr spüren kann, wie lange werden die Babys in meinem Bauch heranwachsen können?"

Tobias der die ganze Zeit schweigend neben Severus gestanden hatte räusperte sich. „Michaela, wir werden die Babys wahrscheinlich in der 34 Woche holen müssen, da dein Bauch sonst zu eng für die Babys sein wird. Aber das müssen wir genau beobachten, eventuell müssen wir sie auch noch früher holen, je nachdem wie sie sich entwickeln."

„Michaela, du solltest die nächsten Wochen hier auf der Krankenstation bleiben, die Sommerferien dauern noch genau vier Wochen, so lange kannst du hier liegen bleiben, aber wenn das neue Schuljahr beginnt, musst du in ein anderes Zimmer verlegt werden. Wir haben hier spezielle Räume die für deine Bedürfnisse genau richtig eingerichtet sind." Severus drehte sich um, um die Krankenstation zu verlassen, doch Tobias hielt ihn auf. „Hatte Julian nicht dich gebeten dafür zu sorgen das Michaela ihren Geist gegen die Schmerzen diszipliniert?"

„Doch das hatte er, allerdings ist die Sache mit den acht Babys so schwer zu verstehen, das ich durchaus verstehe wenn Michaela dafür noch keinen Kopf hat, sie sollte jetzt erstmal dafür sorgen das sie genug isst und trinkt. Ich werde im Labor für sie einen neuen Trank zubereiten, der wird ihr helfen damit besser umzugehen." Severus verließ die Krankenstation er ging in sein Labor und fertigte mehrere Tränke, es dauerte die ganze Nacht, und den ganzen nächsten Tag Severus arbeitete ruhelos, er arbeitete hochkonzentriert, am Abend des nächsten Tages betrat er sehr müde die Krankenstation, er brachte Michaela den Trank, Julian saß mittlerweile neben seiner Verlobten, auf einem Stuhl, neben dem Bett, er streichelte die Stirn von ihr, er strich ihr liebevoll die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Michaela wie geht es dir?" Severus schaute besorgt auf die blasse Frau, er reichte ihr den Trank.

Michaela schluckte den Trank und fiel sofort in einen Schlaf.

„Na so war das nicht geplant" Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf „eigentlich sollte es ihr mit dem Trank besser gehen. Warum schläft sie jetzt?"

„Severus, sie hat seit gestern nicht mehr geschlafen, es wurde höchste Zeit das sie endlich schläft. Wenn dein Trank ihrem Körper helfen soll Kraft und Energie für die Babys zu haben, dann ist es genau das was nötig ist für sie."

„Nun seit wann sitzt du hier an ihrem Bett? Geht es dir selber besser?"

„Ja danke mir geht es besser, ich habe Gestern allerdings auch genug geschlafen, die Nachricht das wir gleich acht Babys bekommen werden, hat mich etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, ich bin erst heute früh wach geworden, seit dem sitze ich an Michaela's Bett. Sie wird immer schwächer, dieser Idiot hat sie am schlimmsten zugerichtet. Am liebsten würde ich ihn umbringen dafür."

„Das ist keine gute Idee, du vergisst deinen Eid. Außerdem würde das Michaela auch nicht helfen. Woher weißt du das sie die letzte Nacht kein Auge zugemacht hat?"

„Tobias saß die ganze Nacht an ihrem Bett. Er hat sie beobachtet, und zwischendurch untersucht und er erzählte mir heute früh das sie keine 5 Minuten geschlafen hat."

„Oh, nun gut dann wird sie den Schlaf bitter nötig haben. Dann konnte der Trank gar nicht anders wirken."

Severus setzte sich auch auf einen Stuhl und schloss kurz resigniert die Augen, er wollte von Michaela noch so viele Informationen haben, doch das müsste warten. Da sie zunächst erstmal wieder wach werden müsste. Severus saß ohne es zu merken eine gute Stunde mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Stuhl. Julian ließ ihn in Ruhe, als Severus die Augen wieder öffnete sagte er „ich sollte wohl auch besser zu Bett gehen, ich war ebenfalls die letzte Nacht und den heutigen Tag wach, bleibst du bei Michaela, oder lässt du Ginny heute Nacht auf deine Verlobte aufpassen?"

„Ich werde mich hier neben Michaela ins Bett legen, dann bin ich hier wenn sie erwacht, könnten wir sie nicht in unsere Wohnung bringen, dort wäre es doch besser für sie."

Severus nickte „das ist eine gute Idee, dieser Gedanke ist mir auch schon gekommen, ich bin selber äußerst ungern hier auf der Krankenstation. Also wenn Michaela morgen erwacht ist dann bringen wir sie in eure Wohnung."

„Ok Severus, ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht. Ich werde jetzt auch schlafen." Julian legte sich in das Bett welches neben Michaela's Bett stand, er schloss die Augen und schlief schneller als ihm lieb war.

Severus verließ die Krankenstation erneut und ging langsam zurück in die Wohnräume seiner Familie, als er in seinem Schlafzimmer ankam lag Hermione schon im Bett aber sie schlief noch nicht.

„Severus, wie geht es Michaela und Julian?"

„Hermione mein Engel, Julian geht es soweit ganz gut, er hatte nur das Problem die Nachricht zu verdauen das sie 8 Babys bekommen, das hat ihn überfordert, Michaela leidet noch immer unter der Misshandlung von dem Verrückten, sie hat noch nicht genug Kraft und Energie, weder für sich selber noch für die Babys, sie muss Tränke von uns gebraut bekommen, damit sie die Schwangerschaft überstehen kann, ihre Wunden können nicht heilen, solange ihr Körper für die Babys so viel Energie braucht."

„Achtlinge? Das ist eine heftige Zahl, was können wir für Michaela brauen? Du siehst sehr müde aus Severus, wann hast du zuletzt geschlafen?"

„Vorgestern, wenn du es genau wissen möchtest, ich habe bereits seit mehr als 48 Stunden nicht geschlafen. Mein Körper ist solche Strapazen gewöhnt, aber für heute brauche ich auch Schlaf. Hermione versuche bitte zu schlafen, ich werde auch gleich ins Bett kommen, ich muss nur zuvor ins Bad."

Severus betrat das Bad, er zog sich um und machte sich Bettfertig als ein Patronus sich in seinem Badezimmer materialisierte. ;Severus ich brauche dich bitte nochmal auf der Krankenstation. Kannst du bitte herkommen, Michaela geht es noch schlechter;

Er verließ das Bad, eilte an Hermione vorbei, doch sie rief ihn „Severus was ist los?"

„Es gibt ein Problem mit Michaela, Julian hat mich zu Hilfe gerufen." Damit war Severus aus der Wohnung verschwunden, er eilte zur Krankenstation.

Als er dort ankam sah er schon das Problem, Michaela's Wunden bluteten erneut, sie müsste unbedingt Blutbildungstränke bekommen. Severus sendete seinen Patronus zu Hermione und bat diese Blutbildungstränke zu brauen, kurz nachdem der Patronus verschwunden war ploppte es auf der Krankenstation und Eileen und Henry standen vor ihrem Papa. Sie hatten jeder zwei Phiolen in den Händen. „Hier Papa das ist für Michaela, Mama sagte sie bräuchte dringend Blutbildungstränke, diese hier haben Henry und ich gebraut letzten Montag. Damit sollte es Michaela schnell besser gehen."

Severus prüfte die Tränke kurz, nickte dann wohlwollend und gab Michaela zwei der vier Tränke, er verfiel in einen Singsang um die Wunden zu verschließen, es war einer der dunkelsten Heilzauber den es gab, wenn dieser die Blutung nicht zum Stillstand bringen würde, dann wüsste er auch keinen anderen Weg mehr, dann müsste Michaela operiert werden, damit die Kinder überhaupt eine Chance hätten zu überleben. Auch wenn die Operation für Michaela und die Babys ein riesiges Risiko bedeuten würde, doch um das Leben der 9 Menschen zu retten wäre jedes Risiko einzugehen.

Soweit kam es aber nicht sein Singsang zeigte Wirkung, die Blutung stoppte und Julian setzte sich beruhigt in sein Bett „Michaela scheint noch immer sehr starke Schmerzen zu haben, was können wir dagegen tun?"

„Julian, sei froh das sie nicht auch noch mit Übelkeit gestraft ist, sonst könnte sie die Babys verlieren, ehe sie überhaupt fähig wären zu überleben. Ich werde gleich erneut in mein Labor gehen und neue Tränke für sie brauen. Versuche zu schlafen Julian, Michaela wird deine Hilfe brauchen wenn sie erwacht morgen früh."

Severus verließ die Krankenstation und anstatt in sein Bett zu gehen wo er hingehören würde, betrat er sein Labor, er bereitete die Tränke zu die Michaela am nächsten Tag brauchen würde, als er damit fertig war und er mit einem Tempus nach der Uhrzeit schaute schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf, es war erneut eine Nacht verstrichen und er hatte keinen Schlaf gefunden, er wurde reizbarer als er es eh schon immer war, er betrat nun seine Wohnräume, er wollte gerade ins Bett gehen da stürmten seine Kinder auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Papa, wieso bist du schon wach Papa, Eileen und Henry wollten doch euch wecken und Frühstück für euch machen."

„Albus bitte, das ist sehr lieb von dir, oder von deinen Geschwistern, doch ich bin zu müde um jetzt zu frühstücken, ich muss wenigstens eine oder zwei Stunden schlafen."

Severus betrat das Schlafzimmer dort saßen die anderen zwei Kinder und hatten Hermione geweckt.

„Wo ist Papa denn?"

In dem Moment betrat Severus das Schlafzimmer. „Ich bin hier Kinder, allerdings werde ich jetzt nicht Frühstücken, ich finde es toll das ihr so eine Überraschung für uns geplant habt, aber ich bin zu müde." Severus legte sich so wie er war ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Hermione erhob sich und begab sich mit den Kindern in das Wohnzimmer, dort frühstückte sie mit den Kindern, im Anschluss ging sie zur Krankenstation und half dort Julian dabei Michaela in die Wohnung von sich und Julian zu bringen. Sie levitierte Michaela in ihre Wohnung und legte sie in ihrem Bett ab. Die Wunden verschlossen sich dank Severus schneller doch sie waren noch immer offen.

Julian kümmerte sich aufopferungsvoll um Michaela, Ginny und Tobias unterstützten ihn und nachdem Severus zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte, ging er erneut in sein Labor und stellte Tränke für Michaela her, Hermione und seine beiden großen Kinder Eileen und Henry unterstützten ihn bei der Arbeit und Herstellung von den benötigten Tränken, sie standen jeden Tag im Labor und passten die Tränke an die Bedürfnisse von Michaela und den Babys an. Die vier Wochen, die letzten vier Wochen der Ferien verflogen schneller als Severus und Hermione lieb waren, sie mussten ihre Arbeiten unterbrechen um die Briefe für die neuen Hogwartsschüler zu schreiben, die Bücherlisten für die alten Schüler all das musste auch erledigt werden, und diese Arbeit dauerte obwohl sie zu zweit daran arbeiteten mehrere Tage. In dieser Zeit konnte weder er noch Hermione Tränke für Michaela herstellen. Die letzten Tage der Ferien, die Lehrerkonferenz, es gab so viel was sowohl Severus als auch Hermione's ganze Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte, so waren sie für eine ganze Woche nicht dazu in der Lage Tränke herzustellen.

Als die Schüler am letzten Ferientag, einem Sonntag anreisten, hatte Severus an dem Abend das erste Mal Zeit, erneut für Michaela Tränke herzustellen, er brachte sie direkt im Anschluss an die Feierlichkeit in ihre und Julians Wohnräume, dort traf er auf einen aufgewühlten Julian.

„Julian was ist los?"

„Oh Severus, ich bin erfreut dich zu sehen hast du zufällig Tränke für Michaela dabei?"

„Ja habe ich, wie geht es deiner Verlobten?" Severus schaute Julian aufmerksam an.

„Sie hat noch immer Schmerzen, aber sie blutet nicht mehr, deine dunklen Heilzauber haben gut gewirkt. Doch die Schmerzen konntest du ihr noch nicht nehmen."

„Julian, ich werde am nächsten Wochenende mit Michaela trainieren, sie wird ihre mentalen Kräfte nutzen und damit die Schmerzen besser ertragen können. Wir können ihr keine weiteren Schmerztränke mehr geben, wir wollen nicht das die Babys abhängig zur Welt kommen. Wie lange wird die Schwangerschaft noch genau dauern?"

„Tobias und auch ich vermuten das die Babys zu Halloween auf die Welt kommen, vielleicht kann Michaela sie bis im Dezember in ihrem Bauch halten, aber das wird bei dem Wachstum der Babys nicht einfach werden."

„Dann hoffe ich das sie es bis Dezember aushalten kann, jede Woche die die Babys länger in ihrem Bauch bleiben ist besser für die Babys, habt ihr alles für die Frühchen vorbereitet?"

„Ja das haben wir, ich hoffe es auch das die Babys bis Dezember in meiner Verlobten bleiben können, ich würde gerne Weihnachten sie heiraten."

„Oh weiß sie das schon?" Severus schaute Julian an, er wusste das Michaela und Julian eigentlich in den Sommerferien heiraten wollten, doch mit dem Zwischenfall durch den Verrückten, war es unmöglich geworden.


	185. Die Schulzeit beginnt

Wie immer,…..

Die Schulzeit beginnt

„Oh weiß sie das schon?" Severus schaute Julian an, er wusste das Michaela und Julian eigentlich in den Sommerferien heiraten wollten, doch mit dem Zwischenfall durch den Verrückten, war es unmöglich geworden.

„Ja sie weiß von den geänderten Plänen, es war ja auch unmöglich in diesem Sommer zu heiraten, ich weiß nicht wie viele Tage ihr Leben und das der Babys schwer auf der Kippe stand. Ich bin dir so dankbar das du und Hermione so viel eurer Zeit und Kraft in die Erhaltung ihres und das Leben der Babys gesetzt habt."

„Julian, das ist das Mindeste was wir tun konnten. Ich hoffe es geht ihr am Wochenende so gut das ich mit ihr trainieren kann, darf sie mittlerweile aufstehen?"

„Nein sie kann und darf noch nicht aufstehen, Ginny macht mit ihr Übungen damit sie nicht die Muskulatur abbaut, ich freue mich wenn du am Wochenende Zeit hast und mit ihr gemeinsam übst, damit sie weniger Schmerzen hat."

„Ok in dieser Woche geht es noch nicht, die Schüler müssen sich erst einleben, und das bedeutet ich werde nicht eine Nacht durchschlafen dürfen. Da die Schüler wie üblich versuchen werden sämtlichen Lehrkräften Streiche zu spielen."

„Ok, das verstehe ich Severus um so froher bin ich, dass du an diesem Wochenende schon Zeit für meine Verlobte opferst. Ich bin dir so dankbar."

„Julian, du hast schon oft das Gleiche für mich und meine Familie getan, ich bin nun an der Reihe dir davon etwas zurück zu geben. Aber nun muss ich wieder los die erste Runde durch das Schloss steht an und ich werde Hauspunkte abziehen von jedem verdammten Haus, von dem mir Schüler über den Weg laufen. Es wäre also besser wenn alle Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen wären. Sonst beginnen die Häuser mit einem Minus in diesem Jahr."

„Sei nicht so streng Severus, die Schüler müssen auch hier ankommen." Julian versuchte Severus etwas zu beruhigen, doch er spürte genau das Severus die letzte Woche einfach zu wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte. Also hielt er ihn nicht weiter auf und hoffte ebenfalls das alle Schüler sich an die Schulregeln hielten.

Severus lief durch sämtliche Korridore, er fand schließlich keine Schüler außerhalb ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume, er war zunächst etwas enttäuscht, doch im Grunde war er froh das dieses Jahr begann als wäre es ein normales Schuljahr, alles sah gut aus.

Die erste Schulwoche verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, Severus wollte sein Glück kaum glauben, da fiel ihm ein das er mit Michaela arbeiten müsste um ihren Geist zu disziplinieren, damit sie nicht so starke Schmerzen erlitt.

Aber auch das Wochenende verlief problemlos, Michaela war stärker als erwartet, sie hatte bereits angefangen ihren Geist zu disziplinieren, so das nicht mehr alle Schmerzreize zu ihr durchdrangen.

Auch die nächsten Wochen verliefen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, es reihte sich eine normale Woche an die nächste, so ging es auf Halloween zu und Severus hoffte das Michaela's Babys weiterhin in ihrem Bauch bleiben könnten.

Regelmäßig waren er oder Hermione bei Michaela um Julian zu entlasten, da Julian seit einigen Wochen bereits wieder arbeiten musste. Sie wechselten sich ab, in den Nächten wo Julian im St. Mungos arbeiten musste schlief sogar einer von ihnen bei Michaela in den Räumen, sie war noch immer sehr geschwächt, doch mittlerweile waren die Wunden geschlossen, nur die Schwangerschaft und das damit verbundene Risiko hielt Michaela im Bett gefangen, sie wollte so gerne aufstehen, damit sie es nicht tat hatten Hermione und er ihr Bücher beschafft, damit sie ihren Tränkemeister abschließen könnte, auch hatte Hermione Ihr Bücher besorgt damit Michaela studieren konnte ein Animagus zu sein, wenn erst die Babys da wären wollte Hermione mit ihr beginnen zu üben, das war ihr Spezialgebiet, das sie selber ein Animagus war verheimlichte sie vor vielen Menschen, im Prinzip wussten es nur Severus, ihre Kinder, Julian und Minerva sowie Harry und Ginny. Aber Michaela sollte es auch erfahren, Hermione traute ihr sie vertraute auf ihre Loyalität, auch hatte sie mittlerweile so viel Zeit mit Michaela verbracht das sie fast so gute Freunde geworden sind wie Ginny und sie.

Severus war für heute Nacht dran mit der Aufsicht über die Flure, und er musste auf Michaela achten, er lief gerade eine seiner Runden durch Hogwarts als ihn ein gellender Schrei alarmierte, er eilte zur Wohnung von Michaela und Julian, er betrat die Wohnung mit einem gemischten Gefühl, als er ins Schlafzimmer trat sah er das Michaela halb auf dem Boden und halb im Bett lag, sie war ganz grün im Gesicht, und auf dem Fußboden lag Erbrochenes.

„Michaela, alles ok mit dir?" er beugte sich hinab und half ihr sich zurück ins Bett zu legen.

„Danke Severus, mir ist so saumäßig übel, ich bin erwacht und dann habe ich geschrieen, und kurz darauf habe ich mich übergeben. Ich konnte nicht zurück ins Bett, ich bin zu schwach dafür. Ich brauche erneut eine Schüssel, mir ist noch immer schlecht." Michaela übergab sich erneut. Severus hexte ihr eine Schüssel ans Bett, diese würde sich automatisch leeren wenn sie mit erbrochenem gefüllt wäre. „Michaela, ich werde Julian und Tobias rufen, sie sollen dich untersuchen, wenn alles ok ist, dann sollte es nur die normale Übelkeit sein von der Schwangerschaft. Wenn allerdings nicht alles ok ist dann müssen wir überlegen was wir tun müssen."

Severus hatte gerade fertig gesprochen, da ploppte es und Eileen und Henry apparierten in den Räumen von Michaela und Julian.

„Papa brauchst du hier Hilfe?" Henry fragte ihn, auch Eileen schaute ihn fragend an.

„Hm wenn ich es mir recht überlege wäre es klasse wenn ihr zwei hier bei Michaela bleiben könntet, ich muss meine Runde durch Hogwarts drehen und Michaela braucht Gesellschaft bis Julian und Tobias hier sind. Allerdings muss ich euch warnen, Michaela scheint unter der Schwangerschaftsübelkeit zu leiden, daher wird sie sich in dieser Zeit bis Julian und Tobias hier sein können sicherlich noch öfters übergeben."

„Das ist kein Problem für uns Papa, wir haben das schon öfters gesehen und wir können zaubern also alles kein Problem."

Severus nickte, er sendete seinen Patronus zu Julian und Tobias, er erklärte das Michaela sich bereits mehrfach übergeben habe und das bitte Beide sich sie einmal ansehen sollten.

Dann verließ er die Wohnung und lief über die Gänge von Hogwarts, er fand mehrere Schüler die nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren, diesen zog er Hauspunkte ab, dann als er die Runde beendet hatte ging er zurück in die Wohnung von Michaela und Julian. Er löste seine Kinder ab und schickte diese zurück ins Bett. Seine Kinder zumindest die beiden Großen gingen bereits das erste Jahr in Hogwarts zur Schule, auch wenn sie erst 8 Jahre alt waren. Sie waren ungewöhnliche Zauberer, daher musste er die Ausbildung der Beiden so schnell wie möglich beginnen. Er hatte mit allen Lehrern gesprochen, es waren alle einverstanden damit das die Zwei bereits jetzt unterrichtet wurden.

Sie waren bereits jetzt weit über dem Level ihrer Klassenkameraden, sie bekamen schon den Stoff aus dem vierten teilweise fünften Schuljahr zum lernen, Eileen und Henry waren so schnell im Begreifen, das es nicht weiter verwunderlich war das sie Beide so gut im Unterricht waren. Seine Kinder waren keine 10 Minuten verschwunden da öffnete sich die Tür und Julian betrat gemeinsam mit Tobias die Wohnung. Sie untersuchten Michaela, und konnten zunächst eine Entwarnung geben, Michaela hatte nur die übliche Übelkeit der Schwangeren, doch den Babys in ihrem Bauch ging es nicht so gut wie es hätte sein sollen, Tobias untersuchte den Zustand der Babys genauer, er stellte fest das zwei der acht Babys nicht so groß waren wie die anderen sechs, sie schienen nicht genug Nährstoffe zu bekommen.

„Severus wir müssen für Michaela einen Trank zubereiten damit sie genug Energie für alle Babys hat es sind schon zwei Babys die nicht so gut entwickelt sind und das liegt daran das Michaela zu wenig Energie hat für alle. Bitte bereite ihr einen Trank zu der ihr hilft, Julian möchte alle Babys behalten und seine Verlobte ebenfalls."

„Selbstverständlich mache ich das, hast du einen genauen Plan was für einen Trank du zubereitet haben möchtest?"

„Ja das habe ich, ich schreibe dir die Zutaten auf, du weißt dann schon welchen Trank ich meine."

Tobias schrieb die Zutaten auf, Severus warf einen Blick darauf und nahm dann den Zettel und begab sich in sein Labor, es würde zwei Tage dauern den Trank zu zubereiten, zwei Tage in denen er sich nicht um andere Dinge kümmern könnte, zwei Tage die er ohne Unterbrechung im Labor verbringen müsste, doch er würde das für Michaela und die Babys machen. Er hatte den Trank zwei Tage später fertig, und brachte ihn zu Julian und Michaela, diese sah noch schlechter aus als vor zwei Tagen.

„Julian hat Michaela sich noch öfters übergeben?"

„Ja Severus, sie übergibt sich seit vorgestern den ganzen Tag. Nicht ein bisschen Nahrung bleibt in ihr, sie hat schon noch zusätzlich Infusionen bekommen damit sie wenigstens etwas Nährstoffe zu sich nimmt und die Babys Nahrung bekommen."

„Michaela hier trinke diesen Trank, er wird dir helfen, damit sollte deine Übelkeit verschwinden. Er sollte auch vom Geschmack her angenehmer sein, Hermione und ich haben den Geschmack verbessert. So dass er jetzt einen angenehmen Geschmack haben sollte."

Michaela schloss die Augen und trank den Trank, sie nickte, er war schmackhafter als sie es erwartet hatte. Kurz darauf schlief sie ein, sie hatte seit zwei Tagen kein Auge zu bekommen, da der Trank ihr helfen sollte die nötigen Nährstoffe zu bekommen sorgte er auch dafür das sie schlief weil das nötig war.

„Sie scheint auch nicht geschlafen zu haben, der Trank sorgt dafür das sie jetzt schläft, er sorgt dafür das sie die wichtigsten Dinge die fehlen bekommt. Schlaf gehört zu einem der wichtigsten Dinge. Die Nährstoffe waren in dem Trank mit drin. Ich werde mich gleich daran setzten und weitere solcher Tränke brauen. Allerdings ist übermorgen Halloween, und da gibt es traditionell einen Halloweenball."

„Ich weiß Severus, wir werden hier einen Ruhezauber über unsere Wohnung legen, dann kann Michaela schlafen wann sie möchte. Allerdings muss ich an Halloween traditionell arbeiten da ich der Chefheiler bin. Das St. Mungos erwartet meine Anwesenheit."

„Ok Julian, ich denke Hermione wird sich an Halloween um deine Verlobte kümmern. Du brauchst dir also darüber keine Gedanken machen und wenn etwas sein sollte wird sie dich informieren."

„Danke Severus, ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen wie dankbar ich dir bin."

„Julian zum letzten Mal, du hast genau das Gleiche für meine Familie getan, daher werde ich jetzt mich dafür revanchieren, also halt endlich die Klappe, wenn da nur Quatsch herauskommt. Meine Familie wird immer alles für deine Familie tun was in unserer Macht steht. Also mach dir darüber keine Gedanken."

„Ok Severus, aber ich bin trotzdem dankbar, ich habe schließlich einen Eid geschworen, immer alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, was ich kann um Menschenleben zu retten. Daher ist es meine Pflicht, das Leben von Menschen zu retten."

„Julian, du vergisst etwas wichtiges, nicht nur du hast diesen Eid geschworen, auch ich habe geschworen für das St. Mungos alle Tränke die benötigt werden zu brauen, um damit sicher zu stellen, das alle Menschenleben gerettet werden die möglich sind."

„Stimmt Severus das habe ich tatsächlich vergessen, Hermione wird mich informieren wenn irgend etwas sein sollte?"

„Das verspreche ich dir, sie wird dich informieren, du bekommst auf jeden Fall einen Patronus gesendet wenn etwas sein sollte."

„Ok ich muss mich gleich auf den Weg machen zum St. Mungos. Könnten Eileen und Henry heute auf Michaela achten? Ich weiß sie haben Unterricht, doch du musst den Trank brauen, und Hermione unterrichten, Ginny wird auf der Krankenstation benötigt, Albus ist zu klein, ich wüsste sonst niemanden der sich um Michaela kümmern könnte."

„Hm, Ja das scheint die beste Möglichkeit zu sein, ich werde die Zwei für heute vom Unterricht befreien."

 _Bitte denkt an ein Review wenn euch gefällt, oder auch wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt, was ihr lest. Ich bin für jedes Review dankbar und gebe mir Mühe sie alle zu beantworten, allerdings beantworte ich Reviews nur persönlich, da ich nicht öffentlich meine Geschichte Spoilern möchte. Wenn jemand also Fragen hat weil er etwas an der Geschichte nicht versteht, so werde ich diese nur persönlich beantworten. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit das ich öffentlich auf ein Review antworte, das wäre vor oder nach dem nächsten Kapitel, und dieses würde ich nur dann machen, wenn mehrere Leute mit den gleichen Fragen auftauchen würden._


	186. Halloween

Wie immer,….

Halloween

„Ok ich muss mich gleich auf den Weg machen zum St. Mungos. Könnten Eileen und Henry heute auf Michaela achten? Ich weiß sie haben Unterricht, doch du musst den Trank brauen, und Hermione unterrichten, Ginny wird auf der Krankenstation benötigt, Albus ist zu klein, ich wüsste sonst niemanden der sich um Michaela kümmern könnte."

„Hm, Ja das scheint die beste Möglichkeit zu sein, ich werde die Zwei für heute vom Unterricht befreien."

Severus nickte zustimmend, verließ dann das Schlafzimmer und traf im Wohnzimmer auf Eileen und Henry, die gerade eben vor seinen Augen im Wohnzimmer apparierten.

„Eileen, das ist erschreckend, woher weißt du das ich euch rufen wollte?"

„Papa du weißt es doch genau, ich habe die Möglichkeit in die Zukunft zu blicken, allerdings kann ich nicht bestimmen was ich sehe und ich kann auch keinen Einfluss darauf nehmen, aber ich wusste du würdest Henry und mich zu dir rufen daher sind wir jetzt hier. Was können wir für dich tun Papa, wir müssen doch gleich zum Unterricht."

„Der fällt heute für euch Beide aus, ich werde euch bei den anderen Lehrern entschuldigen, Michaela benötigt Unterstützung, und alle Erwachsenen haben keine Möglichkeit sich um sie zu kümmern, eure Mama muss arbeiten, Onkel Julian muss zum St. Mungos, ich muss für Michaela neue Tränke zubereiten, dafür brauche ich zwei Tage ohne Störung, Tante Ginny ist auf der Krankenstation eingebunden mit Arbeit, Onkel Harry muss auch unterrichten, Tante Minerva geht es nicht so gut, also bleibt nur ihr Zwei übrig, die Reihenfolge der Leute die ihr informieren sollt wenn etwas eure Fähigkeiten übersteigt, eure Mama, Onkel Julian, Onkel Tobias, falls diese drei nicht können, dann ruft mich zur Not aus dem Labor, aber bitte nur wenn es richtige Komplikationen gibt, falls es zu Wehen kommen sollte oder sonst etwas in Richtung der Geburt passiert. Ich muss jetzt aber ins Labor, mit den neuen Tränken beginnen."

„Ok Papa, ich denke wir haben alles verstanden, Eileen und ich werden das schon schaffen, was ist aber mit der Halloween Party?"

„Henry so leid mir das für euch tut, da könnt ihr dieses Jahr nicht dran teilnehmen, auch ich habe andere Verpflichtungen. Daher muss eure Mama zumindest anwesend sein und unsere Familie vertreten."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Papa, ich weiß es wird alles gut werden!" Eileen gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Papa du solltest dich mal rasieren, deine Bartstoppeln kratzen."

„Dafür hab ich noch keine Zeit gehabt." Severus strich sich durchs Gesicht, seine Tochter hatte recht er müsste sich rasieren, er sah bestimmt sehr ungepflegt aus. „Ich gehe nun ins Labor, Julian ist noch im Schlafzimmer, sagt ihm das ihr hier seid und er nun zur Arbeit gehen kann."

„Machen wir Papa!" Severus ging beruhigt hinaus und nahm den Weg übers Lehrerzimmer um die anderen Professoren zu informieren, dass Eileen und Henry heute nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen würden, da sie mit anderen wichtigen Dingen beauftragt wären. Dann ging er in sein Labor und begann erneut für Michaela die Tränke herzustellen.

„Onkel Julian, wir sind jetzt hier du kannst zur Arbeit aufbrechen, Papa macht für Michaela neue Tränke. Wir passen nun auf Michaela und die Babys auf."

„Danke Eileen und Henry, ich bin gleich bei euch und flohe dann ins St. Mungos. Ihr wisst wann ihr wen informieren sollt?"

„Ja Onkel Julian, das wissen wir, Papa war da sehr streng in seiner Anordnung. Wir haben heute Abend auch die Halloween Party, aber das ist für Eileen und mich kein Problem wir legen auf diese Party nicht so großen Wert, wir übernehmen lieber Verantwortung." Henry umarmte Julian einmal kurz und auch Eileen drückte ihren Onkel kurz. Julian flohte ins St. Mungos und ging seiner Arbeit nach, er würde die nächsten 48 Stunden nicht zurück in seine Wohnung kommen, es sei denn es wäre etwas mit seiner Verlobten und den Kindern. Aber das hoffte er ehrlich gesagt eher nicht, ihm war es lieber, es wäre zuhause alles in Ordnung und es würde zu keinen Zwischenfällen kommen. Der Tag verlief wie im Fluge und als die Abendstunden anbrachen hatte Julian plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl, er suchte nach Tobias, doch der hatte für heute frei bekommen, irgend etwas lief zuhause schief so hatte er zumindest das Gefühl, da er Tobias nicht schicken könnte um zu schauen, wollte er selber, sich auf den Weg machen, doch da kamen mehrere Notfälle ins Krankenhaus, diese erforderten seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, Julian kam nicht von der Station und dem Krankenhaus weg.

In der Zwischenzeit saß Eileen mit Henry gemeinsam bei Michaela am Bett, sie halfen ihr so gut es ging, doch Michaela hatte erneut mit der Übelkeit zu kämpfen, Eileen und Henry wollten schon ihre Mama rufen doch Michaela wollte das nicht. So sahen die zwei Kinder nur zu wie Michaela sich übergab und halfen ihr hinterher sich frisch zu machen. Es dauerte noch bis nach Mitternacht ehe Michaela endlich einschlief, es ging ihr besser und die Übelkeit klang ab, Eileen und Henry legten sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Sie wechselten sich ab mit dem Schlafen, es war immer einer wach, Eileen blieb als erste wach, Henry schlief zwei Stunden dann weckte Eileen ihn und sie schlief zwei Stunden. Hermione kam als es auf halb fünf zuging, um ihre Kinder abzulösen.

„Eileen und Henry geht bitte in unsere Wohnung und legt euch in die Betten, ihr seid für heute auch vom Frühstück und Mittagessen befreit, wenn ihr wach seid dürft ihr euch bei Rizzy oder Winky etwas zu Essen bestellen. Ich übernehme jetzt die Versorgung von Michaela, wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie hatte Übelkeit, aber sie wollte nicht das wir dich oder Onkel Tobias rufen." Henry gab seiner Mama einen Kuss.

„Wir haben ihr geholfen sich frisch zu machen. Sie schläft seit kurz nach Mitternacht. Komm Henry wir sollten nun schlafen gehen." Auch Eileen gab ihrer Mama einen Kuss. Sie nahm Henry an die Hand und zusammen apparierten sie aus dem Wohnzimmer von Julian's und Michaela's Wohnung in ihr Zimmer.

Hermione schaute nach Michaela und stellte fest das diese noch schlief. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und schloss die Augen. Auch sie war müde, doch wollte sie nicht einschlafen, sie hatte jetzt die Verantwortung für Michaela und die Ungeborenen, also öffnete sie die Augen wieder und begann das Buch welches sie sich mitgenommen hatte zu lesen. Es ging schon auf Mittag zu da erwachte Michaela und sie rief nach Eileen und Henry. Hermione stand auf und betrat das Schlafzimmer „Michaela, schön das du wach bist, ich habe Eileen und Henry heute früh nach der Halloween Party abgelöst, sie sind jetzt in ihrem Zimmer und schlafen hoffentlich noch. Wie geht es dir verspürst du noch Übelkeit?"

„Mir geht es besser Hermione, ich habe nur ein wenig Bauchweh, mal mehr mal weniger, ich glaube fast das es Wehen sind, doch das ist eigentlich noch zu früh. Könntest du Tobias mal bitten herzukommen?"

„Ich werde Tobias rufen, darf ich mal nach deinem Bauch fühlen?" Hermione schaute fragend Michaela an.

„Natürlich darfst du fühlen, wie rufst du Tobias?" Michaela zog ihr Schlafanzugoberteil hoch damit Hermione direkt auf dem Bauch fühlen konnte. Hermione runzelte die Stirn, das fühlte sich nicht so an wie bei ihr damals als sie die Wehen hatte, es fühlte sich viel mehr so an wie die Bewegungen von den Babys.

„Michaela, also für mich fühlt es sich so an als wenn die Babys sich bewegen, da ja nicht viel Platz im Bauch ist, wirst du jede kleine Bewegung spüren, das kann durchaus sehr unangenehm sein. Ich werde meinen Patronus zu Tobias senden, er wird dann so bald er kann hier sein. Aber ich denke er muss sich nicht beeilen. Die Geburt steht noch nicht vor der Tür."

„Wenn du das sagst Hermione, dann bitte ihn zu kommen sobald er Zeit hat, da es dann ja wirklich noch etwas Zeit hat."

Hermione nickte zog ihren Zauberstab und sendete ihren Patronus zu Tobias.

Wenig später erschien Tobias schon im Kamin der Wohnung von Michaela und Julian.

„Lass mich mal nach deinem Bauch sehen, ich wollte eh vorhin los zu dir, als der Patronus bei mir ankam stand ich schon fast im Kamin, ich habe dann nur noch ein paar Tränke mitgenommen, damit wir für alles gewappnet sind." Tobias kniete sich neben das Bett, er untersuchte den Bauch von Michaela, aber auch er war der Meinung wie Hermione, die Babys bewegten sich nur und deshalb hatte Michaela ab und zu Bauchschmerzen. „Hast du dich in letzter Zeit übergeben?" Tobias blickte sie streng an. Michaela nickte „letzte Nacht, da hatte ich auch zwischendurch so Bauchschmerzen und dann war mir übel und ich konnte es nicht verhindern, ich habe mich übergeben, Eileen und Henry wollten Hermione schon rufen aber ich wollte das nicht, mir ging es soweit ja ganz gut."

„Na schön, aber beim nächsten mal, lässt du die Kinder bitte einen Erwachsenen holen, Eileen und Henry sind noch nicht so alt, dass sie solche Sachen problemlos wegstecken."

Michaela nickte betreten, darüber hatte sie gar nicht weiter nachgedacht, dafür war ihr einfach zu übel gewesen, aber sie wollte keinen anderen Menschen bei sich haben als sie sich übergeben hatte, auch die Kinder wollte sie nicht dabei haben, doch diese hatten sich nicht rauswerfen lassen.

Tobias schickte Hermione in ihre Wohnung, sie solle sich auch ausruhen, er würde jetzt bis zum Abend auf Michaela achten.

Hermione ging in ihre eigene Wohnung, sie legte sich in ihr Bett und schlief nach wenigen Minuten tief und fest. Sie erwachte erst als Severus sich am nächsten Tag neben sie legte und ihr einen Kuss gab.

„Oh hallo Severus, bist du schon fertig mit den Tränken?"

„Die habe ich gerade bei Michaela abgeliefert, Julian ist auch zurück und wir sollten alle zusehen mal eine gute Mütze Schlaf zu bekommen. Die Kinder sehen schon aus wie kleine Zombies, Eileen ist so blass, das ihre Haut durchscheinend ist wie die eines Geistes. Bei Henry und Albus kannst du jedes Blutgefäß sehen, also alles nicht ganz gesund. Wir sollten mal eine Woche Urlaub auf unserem Manor machen, was hältst du von der Idee?"

„Hm die Idee an sich ist gar nicht schlecht, was wird aber in der Zeit aus der Schule und vor allem aus Michaela und Julian?"

„Ich habe überlegt Michaela und Julian mit zu uns auf das Manor zu nehmen. Dort hätte Michaela mal frische Luft und ein anderes Zimmer und vor allem haben wir genügend Hauselfen die uns bei der Arbeit unterstützen können. Die Lehrer und insbesondere die Schüler freuen sich garantiert über eine Woche Ferien, ich würde eine Woche Sonderferien ausrufen, die Schüler dürften auf Hogwarts bleiben, allerdings wer für diese eine Woche zu seiner Familie möchte könnte das auch machen. Ferien sind Ferien, da dürften die Schüler also hier bleiben oder zu ihren Familien. Ich kann die Schule nicht ganz zu machen da es auch einige der Schüler gibt die nicht zu ihren Eltern können zumal diese Ferien ja Sonderferien sind."

„Das klingt nach einem gut durchdachtem Plan, ich denke wir könnten alle mal eine Woche Urlaub gebrauchen, zumal unsere Sommerferien dieses Jahr nicht wirklich Ferien waren."

„Dann ist das also abgemacht, ich werde den Schülern und dem Kollegium heute Mittag Bescheid geben. Dann könnten die Schüler die Heim reisen möchten noch mit ihren Eltern Kontakt aufnehmen und der Hogwartsexpress könnte die Schüler heute Abend nach Kings Cross bringen. Wir würden dann schon nach dem Mittagessen auf unser Manor apparieren." Severus gähnte herzhaft.

„Du solltest jetzt erstmal schlafen Severus, ich schaue nach unseren Kindern und werde dich rechtzeitig wecken fürs Mittagessen."

Severus nickte, er schloss die Augen, legte sich nun richtig hin und schlief ehe Hermione das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte. Hermione sorgte mit einem Zauber dafür das Severus von nichts und niemandem gestört werden würde, bis zum Mittagessen. Sie hexte einen „Muffliato" so dass kein Geräusch zu Severus durchdringen würde. Dann betrat sie die Kinderzimmer und weckte ihre Kinder, Eileen sah wirklich ungesund blass aus, auch Henry und Albus sahen nicht viel besser aus. Severus hatte recht, die Kinder und auch Severus und sie selber sahen zum Fürchten aus.

Nach dem Frühstück in der großen Halle, besuchte Hermione mit den Kindern Michaela und Julian. Julian erschrak leicht als er sah wie blass die Kinder aussahen. „Hermione, was ist mit euren Kindern passiert?"

„Hallo Julian, die beiden Großen haben vorletzte Nacht auf deine Verlobte aufgepasst, da Albus daran gewöhnt ist das seine Geschwister bei ihm sind, hat er auch sehr unruhig geschlafen. Severus hat den Vorschlag gemacht das wir gemeinsam auf unser Manor reisen für eine Woche."

 _Bitte lasst mir ein Review hier, das ist mein einziger Lohn für meine Arbeit mit der Geschichte. Vielen Dank!_


	187. Ferien auf Prince Manor

Wie immer,…..

Ferien auf Prince Manor

„Hallo Julian, die beiden Großen haben vorletzte Nacht auf deine Verlobte aufgepasst, da Albus daran gewöhnt ist das seine Geschwister bei ihm sind, hat er auch sehr unruhig geschlafen. Severus hat den Vorschlag gemacht das wir gemeinsam auf unser Manor reisen für eine Woche."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, allerdings bekomme ich zur Zeit keinen Urlaub. Michaela wäre dann den ganzen Tag alleine."

„Julian, wir würden Michaela und dich mitnehmen auf unser Manor, dann könntet ihr wenn du Feierabend hast ein wenig Zeit gemeinsam im Garten verbringen, auch für Michaela ist frische Luft wichtig, genau so wie ausreichend Schlaf für die Kinder und Severus und mich wichtig sind."

„Wann wollt ihr abreisen?" Julian überlegte das er in seiner Pause es schaffen könnte Severus und Hermione zu unterstützen bei der Reise mit seiner Verlobten.

„Heute Mittag schon wenn das möglich ist, wir müssen noch abwarten was mit den anderen Kollegen ist und wie die Schüler reagieren. Aber Severus und auch ich gehen davon aus das die Schüler sich freuen werden über 1 Woche Ferien."

„Davon gehe ich auch aus, ich versuche heute Mittag hier zu sein um bei der Reise euch zu unterstützen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Onkel Julian, alles wird gut werden, wenn du es heute Mittag nicht schaffen solltest, Henry und ich können schon gemeinsam apparieren, also könnte Papa deine Verlobte nehmen und Mama dann mit Albus apparieren." Julian schaute irritiert zu Eileen, er hatte es fast vergessen das die drei Kinder auch mit Hermione bei ihm zu Besuch gekommen waren.

„Das freut mich Eileen. Hermione, ich bin bereits seit gestern Abend wieder zurück hier auf Hogwarts, deshalb muss ich jetzt auch zur Arbeit zurück, damit ich den Hauch einer Chance habe bei der Reise dabei zu sein."

„Ok Julian, Eileen, Henry, Albus und ich werden uns darum kümmern alles für Michaela nötige einzupacken. Einen schönen Tag wünschen wir dir bis vielleicht heute Mittag sonst bis heute Abend auf unserem Manor."

Julian nickte, er verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging zur Arbeit. Die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen, verging wie im Fluge, Hermione weckte Severus, dieser überraschte die Schüler und Lehrer mit seiner Ankündigung.

„Meine Herrschaften, ich möchte sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen das wir eine Woche Herbstferien haben werden, diese Ferien beginnen heute Abend und werden bis nächsten Sonntag dauern, wer von Ihnen zu seinen Eltern möchte kann diese Kontaktieren, und dann heute Abend mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach Kings Cross reisen. Wer nicht zu seiner Familie fahren kann, darf selbstverständlich auf Hogwarts bleiben, bis auf meine Frau, meine Familie und mich sind alle anderen Kollegen auf Hogwarts, die Heilerin Michaela und der Heiler Julian werden mit uns eine Woche Urlaub machen."

„Severus, dürfte ich euch auch begleiten?" Minerva schaute ihn fragend an.

Er nickte, für Minerva wäre auch eine Woche Erholung gut, sie war schon öfters mit seiner Familie auf dem Manor gewesen, und es war bisher immer recht angenehm gewesen sie da zu haben, die Kinder könnten mit ihr etwas unternehmen, während er und Hermione sich auch mal wieder vernünftig vergnügen könnten. „Das ist eine gute Idee Minerva, die Kinder würden sich freuen mit dir gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen. Auch Michaela und Hermione sowie ich freuen uns wenn du zu Besuch kommst." Severus verließ die Mittagstafel und begab sich zu seiner Familie.

„Seit ihr bereit für die Reise auf unser Manor?" er blickte fragend in die Runde.

„Ja Papa wir sind alle bereit, da Onkel Julian noch nicht hier ist hatten Henry und ich überlegt das wir Beide gemeinsam apparieren, Mama mit Albus gemeinsam und du mit Tante Michaela, weil du der Beste bist beim apparieren, und so Tante Michaela nichts passiert mit dir zusammen." Eileen schaute ihren Vater an, dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Eileen, wir haben noch jemanden vergessen, Tante Minerva kommt auch zu uns auf das Manor mit, sie sollte auch nicht alleine apparieren, also werde ich mit Albus apparieren, Mama mit Tante Minerva, ihr Beide gemeinsam, und ich komme dann nochmal hier her um Tante Michaela abzuholen."

„Oh ok Papa, das wusste ich nicht das Tante Minerva auch mitkommt, dann apparieren Henry und ich als erste?"

Severus nickte, dann würde Hermione mit Minerva apparieren und er mit Albus gemeinsam. Also apparierten Eileen und Henry, sie konnten noch vom Schloss aus apparieren, Minerva und Hermione sowie er und Albus gingen vor die Tore von Hogwarts um von dort aus zu apparieren, Minerva und Hermione apparierten als zweite, als er mit Albus apparieren wollte erschien Julian am Apparierpunkt.

„Oh bin ich zu spät?" Julian schaute fragend in die Augen von Severus.

„Nein bist du nicht, du kannst deine Verlobte nachbringen, Hermione und Minerva sowie meine Zwillinge sind schon auf unserem Manor, ich wollte jetzt mit Albus apparieren und dann zurück kommen um Michaela zu holen."

„Ok dann werde ich gleich mit Michaela zu euch kommen, das Gepäck haben eure Hauselfen schon mitgenommen?"

„Ja haben sie. Ich bin dann jetzt auf unserem Manor bis gleich Julian." Mit einem leisen Plopp war Severus mit Albus verschwunden. Als Severus auf seinem Manor ankam setzte er Albus sofort auf dem Boden ab, denn was er am Apparierpunkt sah, da setzte sein Herz eine Sekunde lang aus, seine Frau lag auf dem Boden, sie war am Arm blutverschmiert, Minerva suchte in ihrer Tasche nach etwas, sie hatte vor lauter Schreck vergessen das sie eine Hexe ist. Severus deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Manor und rief „Accio Diptamessenz!" wenig später schloss sich seine Hand um die Essenz und er träufelte davon auf Hermione's Arm. Die Wunde verschloss sich und Hermione kam zurück zu Bewusstsein.

„Wie konnte das passieren Minerva?" er schaute beide Frauen streng an.

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermione hat uns appariert, und als wir hier ankamen fiel sie gleich auf den Boden, sie hat sich selber zersplintert. Wie das aber passieren konnte weiß ich nicht, ich bin froh das ich nicht verletzt worden bin."

Ein lauter Knall und Julian apparierte mit Michaela auf dem Arm. „Was ist passiert?" er hatte sofort erfasst das mit Hermione nicht alles in Ordnung ist, sie lag schließlich auf dem Boden.

Albus war in der Zwischenzeit reingelaufen zu Henry und Eileen. Die drei Kinder spielten gemeinsam in ihrem Kinderzimmer. Severus levitierte Hermione in den Masterroom, den Raum direkt neben dem Masterroom bekamen Julian und Michaela, Minerva bekam eins der normalen Gästezimmer die auch in der Nähe der Kinderzimmer sind.

„Hermione ist gemeinsam mit Minerva appariert, dabei scheint sie zersplintert zu sein, ihr Arm sah arg übel aus, zum Glück habe ich Diptamessenz immer auf Vorrat liegen. Aber sie wird am Ende der Woche noch nicht in der Lage sein zu apparieren. Für den Rückweg bleibt nur das Flohnetzwerk."

„Wenn du möchtest untersuche ich Hermione nochmal, ich muss zwar zurück ins St. Mungos, aber für eine kurze Untersuchung habe ich noch Zeit."

„Ich denke es ist sonst alles in Ordnung mit ihr, sie wird zwei Tage brauchen dann sollte es ihr besser gehen."

„Ok Severus ich bin dann jetzt wieder weg, bis heute Abend dann." Julian verbeugte sich und Severus tat es ihm gleich.

Julian flohte ins St. Mungos und Severus ging erstmal zu Hermione um mit ihr in Ruhe zu reden.

„Hermione wie geht es dir?" Severus schaute sie besorgt an „wie konnte das passieren?" seine Stimme klang rau und Sorgenvoll, er fragte sie das ohne einen Funken Vorwurf im Ton.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich, ich habe an unser Manor gedacht, dann spürte ich einen Druck auf meinem Arm an dem Minerva sich festhielt, als ich hier ankam schmerzte der Arm schrecklich und ich verlor die Besinnung, wach wurde ich als du über mir knietest, und mich ruhig hieltest weil du mir Diptamessenz auf die Wunde aufgetragen hast. Ich fühle mich so schwach, habe ich viel Blut verloren?" Hermione's Stimme klang brüchig, sie war leiser als sonst.

„Ich werde dir einen Blutbildungstrank holen, dann sollte es dir in zwei Tagen besser gehen, du solltest bitte solange liegen bleiben."

„Was ist mit Michaela? Wie geht es ihr?"

„Julian hat seine Verlobte hergebracht, er ist aber bereits zurück ins St. Mungos, er wird zum Abendessen wieder hier sein, dann wird er dich auch untersuchen."

„Severus, was ist mit unseren Kindern?" Hermione's Stimme wurde immer brüchiger, sie klang fast so als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Denen geht es gut, Eileen und Henry waren schon im Manor als wir hier ankamen, und Albus ist als ich ihn abgestellt habe sofort ins Haus gelaufen, er hat gar nicht nach dir gefragt, ich denke er hat es noch nicht so richtig mitbekommen, doch ich werde unsere Kinder gleich informieren, damit sie wissen was passiert ist. Du solltest jetzt schlafen deine Stimme wird immer schwächer, und so geht es auch deinem restlichen Körper. Also mache die Augen zu und schlafe etwas. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest."

Hermione schloss resigniert die Augen, Severus hatte recht, sie kämpfte schon die ganze Zeit gegen diese Müdigkeit, doch ihr Unfall forderte ein Tribut. Sie schlief fast sofort ein, Severus verließ das Zimmer und begab sich auf die Suche nach seinen Kindern, er fand die drei spielend im Kinderzimmer. Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, fragte Albus ihn „Papa wird Mama wieder gesund werden? Sie sah schlimm aus als sie da auf dem Boden lag, Eileen hat mir gesagt das alles gut werden wird, aber ich möchte es von dir hören."

Erstaunt runzelte Severus die Stirn, sein Sohn hatte doch mehr mitbekommen als er es gedacht hatte, und Eileen wusste wie immer ihre Brüder zu beruhigen, sie hatte eine wirklich seltsame Gabe, sie konnte von bestimmten Menschen die Zukunft vorhersehen, deshalb hatte sie auch bereits Unterricht bei Professor Trelawney bekommen, diese hatte ihr auch geraten nicht alles preis zu geben, denn wenn jemand weiß was ihm bevorsteht versucht er nur es zu umgehen, was schlimme Folgen haben kann.

„Nun Eileen hat recht, eurer Mama wird es in zwei Tagen bereits besser gehen, sie wird heute Abend von Onkel Julian untersucht werden, aber ich mache mir eigentlich keine Sorgen um eure Mama."

„Das ist eine Lüge Papa!" Eileen schaute ihren Papa böse an.

Severus schluckte „Wie kommst du auf die Idee das es eine Lüge sei? Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um eure Mama, sie wird in zwei Tagen wieder fit sein."

„Nun du machst dir Sorgen um Mama, du verstehst nicht warum sie zersplintert ist, du möchtest aber wissen was passiert ist, um so einen Zwischenfall in Zukunft zu verhindern. Also machst du dir auch Sorgen um Mama, von mir aus kannst du es auch Gedanken um Mama nennen, aber du grübelst darüber nach, wo der Fehler passiert ist." Eileen holte tief Luft „ich könnte dir sagen was schief gelaufen ist, aber ich darf das nicht sagen, es würde ein Eingreifen deinerseits heraufbeschwören, und Professor Trelawney hat gesagt, ich darf solche Sachen nicht sagen." Eileen wusste was nun passieren würde, ihr Papa war wütend geworden, doch er sagte kein Wort, er blickte nur sehr streng auf sie hinab, und ohne ein Wort war er in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen, er fand die Szene mit Trelawney, wie sie seiner Tochter verbot, bestimmte Dinge vorher zu sagen, er suchte nach dem Grund warum Hermione zersplintert war, doch Eileen beherrscht Okklumentik so gut wie er, sie zeigte ihm nur was sie wollte und nicht was er begehrte.

Unzufrieden verließ Severus ihre Gedanken und dann das Kinderzimmer, er war so wütend auf seine Tochter einerseits, aber noch schlimmer war er wütend auf seine Kollegin, Professor Trelawney, wie konnte sie es wagen seiner Tochter zu sagen das sie bestimmte Bereiche ihrer Vorhersehungen nicht mit ihm oder Hermione teilen dürfte, geschweige denn mit anderen, denn Severus war durchaus etwas aufgefallen, was Eileen bisher auch verschwiegen hatte. Die Entbindung von Michaela würde im Dezember stattfinden, die acht Babys würden so lange in Michaela's Bauch bleiben können, dann müssten sie aber unter schwierigen Bedingungen geholt werden.

Severus eilte, zur Empfangshalle, er disapparierte und tauchte wenig später am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts wieder auf, er lief mit großen Schritten zum Astronomieturm, auf der obersten Etage drehte er sich nach rechts und eilte dort zur Wohnung von Professor Trelawney. Er klopfte an und Professor Trelawney öffnete ihm die Tür.


	188. Professorin Trelawney Wahrsagerkodex

Wie immer,….

Professorin Trelawney Wahrsagerkodex

Severus eilte, zur Empfangshalle, er disapparierte und tauchte wenig später am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts wieder auf, er lief mit großen Schritten zum Astronomieturm, auf der obersten Etage drehte er sich nach rechts und eilte dort zur Wohnung von Professor Trelawney. Er klopfte an und Professor Trelawney öffnete ihm die Tür, schon beim betreten der Wohnung roch Severus den Alkohol, den sich Sybille mal wieder eingetrichtert hatte.

„Professor Snape, ich habe sie bereits erwartet, möchten Sie Tee trinken?"

Severus räusperte sich „ehem, nein danke, Sybille, was hast du meiner Tochter da erzählt, das sie bestimmte Sachen nicht erzählen darf, sie muss mir alles sagen, ich werde nur eingreifen wenn etwas zu verhindern ist, wenn sie mir sagt das ein Eingreifen meinerseits schlimme Folgen hätte, würde ich nicht eingreifen, aber das Leben von Hermione steht auf dem Spiel, und ich muss wissen was für ein Fehler passiert ist, damit ich verhindern kann das dieser Fehler in Zukunft Hermione erneut verletzt, oder gar dafür sorgt das eins der Kinder bei so einer Situation stirbt. Also was sollte das Ganze?"

„Severus, ich habe ihr nur die Regeln des Wahrsagen beigebracht, dazu gehört auch der Kodex der Wahrsager. Sie ist ein so begabtes Kind."

„Sie wird nicht mehr zu deinem Unterricht erscheinen Sybille, und nun zwingst du mich dazu Legillimens!" Severus drang in die Gedanken von Sybille ein, er sah die Unterhaltungen von seiner Tochter mit Sybille, er schaute sich alles an, als er alles gesehen hatte verließ er die Gedanken von Sybille und mit einem „Obliviate" löschte er die Erinnerungen von Sybille an seine Tochter, zumindest soweit wie sie diese mit dem Unterricht in Verbindung bringen konnte. Dann schockte er Sybille noch mit einem leichten „Stupor" und verließ dann die Wohnung nachdem er ihr auch die Erinnerung an das Geschehene gelöscht hatte.

Er apparierte zurück auf sein Manor, dann wollte er Eileen zu sich rufen, doch diese erschien wenig später in der Empfangshalle des Manor.

„Papa das was du mit Tante Sybille gemacht hast ist nicht sehr nett, und das was du mit mir vor hast ist auch nicht so toll, zumal ich mich gegen dich wehren kann."

„Eileen, mit dir möchte ich reden, mit Sybille war eine Unterhaltung nicht möglich, sie ist in ein altes Verhaltensmuster zurückgefallen, sie wird dieses Jahr das letzte Jahr an Hogwarts unterrichten, sie ist nicht länger als Kollegin zu ertragen, sie ist Alkoholsüchtig, sie trinkt schon morgens vor dem Frühstück Alkohol, sie kann damit nicht aufhören, sie hat es schon mehrfach versucht, doch sie rutscht immer wieder in das alte Muster zurück, daher werde ich sie vom Dienst befreien, da ich Professor Dumbledore versprochen habe sie weiter auf Hogwarts wohnen zu lassen, wird sie auch weiter auf Hogwarts wohnen dürfen, doch sie wird nicht in der großen Halle zu den Mahlzeiten anwesend sein, das war sie eh nie sehr gern. Daher wird sie in ihrem Turm bleiben, du darfst sie weiter besuchen, doch erzähle ihr nichts von deiner Gabe. Nun zu dem was ich eigentlich mit dir besprechen wollte."

„Papa ich weiß was du möchtest, ich darf es dir nicht sagen, weil das gegen den Kodex der Wahrsager geht, aber ich kann dich beruhigen, es war nicht Mama's Schuld das sie zersplintert ist, es war Tante Minerva, sie war unachtsam, daher musste Mama noch mehr Konzentration auf Tante Minerva legen, dabei hat ihre Konzentration auf sich selber kurz geschwankt, daher kam es zu dem Unfall. Oh… jetzt habe ich es dir doch erzählt. Aber das ist doch eigentlich nicht möglich, Tante Sybille hat mich doch schwören lassen, und sie hat einen Bann gesprochen."

„Nun Eileen, sie hat dich in dem Glauben gelassen, das du einen Schwur gesprochen hast, sowie sie auch den Bann nicht richtig gesprochen hat, das habe ich sehen können als ich bei ihr zu Besuch war, sie hat dir erzählt von einem Kodex der nicht existiert, daher ist es wichtig das du mir alles erzählst, wenn ich nicht eingreifen kann weil das schlimme Folgen hätte, dann werde ich nicht eingreifen, aber wenn die Folgen nicht so schlimm sind dann werde ich mein Möglichstes tun um so einen Unfall zu verhindern."

„Ok Papa, ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass das was Tante Sybille erzählt hat die Wahrheit ist. Ich bin schwer enttäuscht von Tante Sybille."

„Eileen nicht alle Menschen sind nur gut, viele Menschen sind auch eigennützig, sie hat ihr eigenes Ziel verfolgt, sie wollte durch dich Informationen über uns bekommen, sie wollte deine Gabe für Ihre Weiterbeschäftigung ausnutzen. Aber jetzt ist alles wieder ok, wie geht es Hermione?"

„Mama geht es soweit gut, sie ist noch sehr geschwächt, aber ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um Tante Minerva, und um Tante Michaela. Tante Minerva wird uns bald verlassen, bei Tante Michaela kann ich nicht genau erkennen was passiert, die Zukunft bei ihr ist zu ungewiss, zu viele Faktoren, die Einfluss nehmen können."

„Wieso wird Tante Minerva uns verlassen? Was passiert ihr?"

„Papa sie wird einschlafen und nicht wieder aufwachen, sie ist schon alt."

„Wann?"

„Bald Papa!"

„Wann genau?"

„Wenn wir zurück auf Hogwarts sind wird es passieren."

„Eileen, du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn, kann ich etwas dagegen tun? Ich möchte sie noch nicht verlieren!"

„Papa du kannst es nicht verhindern nur verzögern, sie sehnt sich auch nach ihrem Mann, lass sie gehen, deine Kraft wird für Tante Michaela und die Babys benötigt!"

„Eileen, wann was wird passieren, was kann ich tun?"

„Papa lass Tante Minerva einfach gehen, du wirst am richtigen Ort sein zur richtigen Zeit, auch wirst du wie immer das Richtige tun, es wird alles gut werden, wir sollten nach oben gehen Mama ist gerade aufgewacht."

Severus blickte seine Tochter kurz intensiv an, doch diese hatte sich bereits umgedreht und lief die Treppe hinauf um in den Masterroom zu gehen.

„Komm schon Papa, Mama möchte dich sehen." Severus eilte seiner Tochter hinterher, er dachte daran, das er gesehen hatte dass die Entbindung von Michaela im Dezember stattfinden würde, er wusste auch das es zu Komplikationen kommen würde, aber dank Eileen wusste er auch das alles gut ausgehen würde. Nur das Minerva bald nicht mehr Leben würde, das bereitete ihm doch Sorgen. Er kam im Masterroom an „Hermione mein Engel, wie fühlst du dich? Julian sollte auch gleich hier sein, es wird Zeit für das Abendessen, die Kinder werden mit Minerva unten speisen, wir beide hier oben und Julian mit Michaela gemeinsam."

„Mir geht es schon besser, der Trank hat mir geholfen, ich habe nur noch immer keine Ahnung wie das passieren konnte."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, es war nicht allein deine Schuld, Minerva hat dich abgelenkt, dadurch das du mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie geben musstest, war deine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich selber kurz abgelenkt, das hat gereicht um zu zersplintern. Die Rückreise werden wir mit dem Flohnetzwerk machen. Auf was hast du jetzt Hunger?"

„Ein normales Abendbrot. Können wir im Bett essen? Ich fühle mich noch zu schwach."

„Das war der Plan, du sollst noch im Bett bleiben wie Michaela auch noch. Deshalb werden wir Beide hier bei uns im Bett essen und Julian mit Michaela im Bett, aber er kommt gleich erst hier her um dich zu untersuchen. Albus und Henry haben sich um Michaela gekümmert, Minerva liegt im Bett, sie hat einen Mittagsschlaf gehalten."

„Papa Onkel Julian kommt gleich hier an, ich gehe Tante Minerva wecken und dann mit ihr und den Jungs im Speisesaal essen. Bis später, ich habe euch lieb."

Eileen verließ das Zimmer ihrer Eltern, sie lief in das Zimmer von Michaela und Onkel Julian, dort informierte sie ihre Brüder, diese gingen dann bereits den Tisch decken, da sie die Hauselfen bei der Arbeit unterstützen wollten. Eileen ging dann Tante Minerva wecken damit diese mit ihnen gemeinsam essen konnte.

Julian klopfte bereits an die Schlafzimmertür von Hermione's und Severus Zimmer.

„Herein" brummte Severus in seinem Bariton, Hermione ahnte, das Severus ihr noch etwas erzählen wollte, doch er noch nicht dazu gekommen war.

Julian betrat das Schlafzimmer „Oh Hermione, du bist wach, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Wie von einem Zug überrollt, doch sonst ganz ok."

„Nun ein Zug war das nicht, du hattest einen Unfall beim Apparieren, du hast dich etwas zersplinttert, zum Glück war es nur dein Arm und Severus früh genug da um dich zu versorgen. Minerva hat anscheinend nicht gewusst was sie tun sollte. Sie macht auf mich einen leicht verwirrten Eindruck. Ich sollte sie ebenfalls untersuchen aber das hat Zeit bis nach dem Essen. Jetzt möchte ich mir deinen Arm ansehen, und sehen das die Verletzung richtig versorgt wurde."

Severus rollte mit den Augen, als ob er solche Wunden nicht schon öfters behandelt hätte, wie oft zersplintterten sich die Schüler bei dem Apparierkurs? Er konnte es schon nicht mehr zählen wie oft es bei diesem Kurs in der Schule zu Verletzungen der Schüler gekommen ist. Julian hatte in der Zwischenzeit Hermione untersucht „du solltest bis morgen Abend liegen bleiben, dein Arm sieht gut aus, Severus hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, hat er dir auch schon einen Aufpäppelungstrank gegeben?"

„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann nicht, ich habe nur einen Blutbildungstrank bekommen."

„Severus wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken, deine Frau benötigt den Aufpäppelungstrank, der Trank zur Blutbildung war auch wichtig und auch der Schlaf, doch damit Hermione morgen Abend wieder alleine stehen kann, solltest du ihr den Aufpäppelungstrank geben. Ich werde dann jetzt zu Michaela gehen, die wartet bestimmt auf das Essen mit mir gemeinsam, übrigens Danke dafür das wir hier bei euch auf dem Manor sein dürfen." Julian verließ mit Severus gemeinsam das Schlafzimmer.

„Julian, langsam aber sicher fängst du an mich zu nerven, lass deine ständigen Danksagungen, du hast es einmal gesagt, das reicht. Ich will kein Wort darüber mehr hören, es tut deiner Verlobten, unserer Heilerin gut und es tut Hermione gut, also ich möchte jetzt kein Wort mehr darüber hören das du dich dafür bedankst mit uns hier auf dem Manor zu sein. Wie weit ist eigentlich der Bau eures eigenen Hauses?"

„Frag lieber nicht Severus, irgendwer hat anscheinend etwas dagegen das dort ein Haus entsteht, der Rohbau wurde jetzt schon zum dritten Male abgefackelt, jedes Mal war es ein magisches Feuer, es blieb nichts stehen es brannte alles ab bis auf die Grundmauern. Zum Glück wurde niemand verletzt bei diesen Bränden, doch noch steht da also kein Haus auf dem Flecken Erde."

„Wie kann das denn passieren? Wieso erzählst du mir erst jetzt davon?"

„Nun du hattest anderes zu tun, da wollte ich dich nicht mit solchen belanglosen Sachen stören."

„Julian, wir sind Freunde, wofür sind Freunde denn sonst gut, wenn sie nicht auch die Sorgen miteinander teilen?"

„Severus, das aus deinem Mund, da weiß ich gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Vor allem wo du vor noch gut 10 Jahren ein völlig anderer Mensch warst. Du hättest nie deine Sorgen und Probleme mit anderen geteilt, ich weiß es hätte dich dein Leben kosten können, doch du hast dich seit deinem Unglück mit dem dunklen Lord und dem Angriff von Nagini sehr verändert, was positiv ist."

„Ja das kann sein, doch bin ich jetzt so, wie ich früher mit Lily war, nur das Lily nicht für mich bestimmt war, ja ich habe sie geliebt, und ich liebe sie auch noch immer, nach all dieser Zeit, doch ich liebe sie nur, wie ich eine Schwester geliebt hätte, wenn ich eine gehabt hätte. Meine Liebe gehört jetzt einzig und allein meiner Familie und meiner Frau."

Julian blieb der Mund offen stehen vor Staunen, er konnte es nicht begreifen das sein Freund so mit ihm sprach, das war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit das Severus so offen gesprochen hatte.

„Was dein Problem mit dem Haus auf dem Grundstück angeht, du sagst es war jedes Mal ein magisches Feuer?"

„Ja zumindest haben die Muggel Feuerwehrleute die Brände nicht löschen können, die Muggel sprechen schon von einem verfluchten Stückchen Erde. Unsere Magier von der Brandbekämpfung konnten nicht eingreifen, die Muggel waren immer schneller vor Ort als unsere Leute und dann haben wir die Ruinen untersucht, es war jedes Mal deutlich die Magie zu spüren."

„Julian, ich habe Bedenken, baue bitte im Moment nicht auf dem Grundstück ein Haus, ich denke wir sollten uns mal mit dem Verrückten befassen und ausfindig machen wer hinter diesen Attentaten steckt."

 ** _Bitte lest ab 183 Das Baby nochmal, mir ist beim Hochladen ein Kapitel überschlagen worden, also bitte 183 Das Baby lesen dann 184 und folgende Kapitel_**


	189. Das Grundstück der Familie Snape

Wie immer,…

Das Grundstück der Familie Snape

„Julian, ich habe Bedenken, baue bitte im Moment nicht auf dem Grundstück ein Haus, ich denke wir sollten uns mal mit dem Verrückten befassen und ausfindig machen wer hinter diesen Attentaten steckt."

Julian schluckte, auch er hatte mittlerweile Bedenken bezüglich des Grundstückes, doch die Verbindung zu dem Verrückten hatte er einfach noch nicht gefunden.

„Severus, wie kommst du auf die Idee das der Verrückte da etwas mit zu tun hat?"

„Nun ich glaube nicht das er es persönlich war, viel mehr denke ich das er noch immer gut aufgehoben in unserem Kerker in Hogwarts in einer Zelle sitzt, zumindest als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, doch ich gehe davon aus das du bereits seit längerem Probleme hast mit dem Gebäude auf dem Grundstück, seit mein Haus damals abgebrannt ist, war ich nicht mehr auf dem Grundstück, ich werde mir das Grundstück mit Lucius gemeinsam ansehen, vielleicht hat Filch damals einen Fluch auf das Land gelegt, ihn können wir leider nicht mehr befragen, er ist bereits Tod, doch Lucius und ich können das Land untersuchen. Aber Filch und Robards, und auch Ron Weasley, sind nicht von alleine so geworden wie sie waren, wobei bei Filch und Robards war nicht viel nötig, doch ich glaube das der Verrückte auch noch nicht der richtige Drahtzieher ist, ich denke da steckt noch jemand anderes dahinter."

„Severus, du glaubst deine Familie ist noch immer in Gefahr?"

„Ich glaube es nicht nur ich weiß es. Ich habe nur noch keine Ahnung wer dahinter steckt."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Doch Julian mein voller Ernst, doch ich werde mir mein Leben und das meiner Familie nicht durch irgendwen kaputt machen lassen. Aber zunächst sollten wir Abendessen mit unseren Frauen, Eileen und Henry sowie Albus speisen unten mit Minerva, du solltest mit Michaela speisen, und ich gehe zurück zu Hermione, sie hat sicherlich Hunger."

„Ok dann guten Hunger Severus."

„Dir auch Julian."

Severus betrat den Masterroom, er setzte sich zu Hermione aufs Bett, seine Frau lag mit geschlossenen Augen da doch als sie ihre Augen öffnete, weil sie spürte das Severus sich zu ihr setzte, liefen ihr die Tränen die sie zuvor noch mühevoll zurückgehalten hatte über das Gesicht.

„Hermione, mein Engel, was ist los?" Severus schaute sie besorgt an, ob sie Schmerzen hat, oder ob er etwas getan hat was sie verletzt haben könnte.

Sie schluchzte, war aber nicht dazu in der Lage ihm zu Antworten, sie hatte gehört was Severus vor der Tür mit Julian besprochen hatte, und sie war einfach nicht nützlich da sie erneut verletzt zur Ruhe verdammt war, doch sie konnte nicht ruhig bleiben, daher liefen ihr die Tränen, sie war emotional am Ende, sie machte sich ebenfalls Sorgen um ihre Kinder, auch um Michaela und Julian, um die Ungeborenen, aber sie konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Severus saß hilflos an ihrem Bett, irgendwann kam ihm die Idee seine Frau in den Arm zu nehmen. Er hielt sie lange einfach im Arm fest, zuerst schluchzte Hermione schlimmer, aber Severus hielt sie einfach fest und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

„Ganz ruhig Hermione, was ist los? Ich werde dich jetzt solange festhalten bis du dich beruhigt hast, und wenn das bis zum nächsten Tag oder bis zur nächsten Woche dauert." Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit beruhigte sich Hermione, ihr Weinen hörte auf, sie atmete irgendwann ruhig durch. Severus schob sie etwas von sich um sie anzusehen, hielt sie aber weiterhin fest. „Was ist los Hermione?"

„Severus, was ist mit dem Verrückten, mit dem Grundstück von deinen Eltern, wer bedroht uns?"

„Hermione, hast du etwa alles gehört was Julian und ich besprochen haben?"

Sie nickte, und es begannen die Tränen wieder ihre Augen zu benässen.

„Ja wir werden weiter bedroht, doch nur unterschwellig, das Haus von Julian, es ist bereits dreimal im Rohbau abgefackelt worden, ich werde mir das Grundstück mit Lucius gemeinsam ansehen. Ich werde auch mit dem Verrückten noch mal reden müssen, aber du und die Kinder ihr sollt euch im Moment keine Sorgen darum machen. Wir werden sehen was meine und Lucius Nachforschungen ergeben. Lass uns nun essen, ich habe Hunger und du sicherlich auch."

Hermione nickte ergeben, auch sie hatte Hunger. Nach dem Essen setzte Severus sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an Lucius, in diesem bat er ihn sich mit ihm zu treffen und das Grundstück in Spinners End zu untersuchen, da es bereits das dritte Mal den Rohbau von Julian erwischt hatte und jedesmal sei es magisches Feuer gewesen und die Feuerwehr der Muggel war nicht dazu in der Lage die Brände unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, deswegen war noch immer nur das abgebrannte Grundstück vorhanden. Severus bat Lucius zu ihm ins Manor zu kommen um dort mit ihm gemeinsam zu besprechen was sie weiter für Schritte gehen würden. Er las sich den Brief noch einmal durch und faltete ihn dann, steckte ihn in einen Umschlag, versiegelte ihn und rief dann nach einer seiner Eulen, es kam eine kleine Eule auf ihn zugeflogen, ein kleiner Waldkauz, Severus schaute die kleine Eule kritisch an, doch dann übergab er ihr den Brief. „Der ist für Mr. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy persönlich. Untersteh dich und gib ihm einen anderen, dann bist du das erste und das letzte Mal für mich geflogen."

Der kleine Waldkauz schuhute, rieb seinen Kopf an Severus Ärmel und bereitete seine Flügel aus und flog dann Richtung Malfoy Manor.

Auf Malfoy Manor saß Lucius in seinem Arbeitszimmer und hatte gerade ein Gespräch mit Rodolphus und seinem Bruder Rabastan Lestrange, sie waren schließlich durch die Verstorbene Schwester seiner Frau miteinander verschwägert, der kleine Waldkauz landete auf dem Fensterbrett und klopfte an das Fenster. Rabastan stand auf und ließ den Vogel herein, dieser landete direkt vor Lucius und streckte ihm sein Bein entgegen, doch Rodolphus wollte Lucius helfen und dem Kauz den Brief abnehmen, da fing der kleine Vogel an nach Rodolphus zu schnappen, er erwischte ihn mehrfach an der Hand.

„Meine Güte was ist das für ein Biest."

„Nun ich nehme an er hat strickte Angaben an die er sich zu halten hat." Lucius erhob sich und trat auf den Kauz zu dieser hielt ihm sein Bein hin und schuhute. Lucius nahm den Brief vom Bein des Kauzes, dieser flog als er von seiner Last befreit war direkt zum Fenster hinaus und zurück zum Prince Manor.

„Na, da bist du schon zurück? Hast du alles so ausgeführt wie ich das wollte?"

Der Kauz setzte sich bei Severus auf die Schulter und knabberte vorsichtig an den Haaren von Severus herum.

„Ich werte das mal als ein Ja." Eine Stunde später flog in das Arbeitszimmer von Severus eine Eule, Severus erkannte die Eule sofort, es war eine von Lucius Eulen. Sie hielt ihm das Bein hin und wartete darauf das Severus ihr eine Belohnung gab. Severus griff in die Keksdose mit den Eulenkeksen, doch er griff ins Leere. „Hm das verstehe ich nicht, normalerweise sind hier immer Kekse drinnen, doch heute ist sie leer. Warte kurz ich lasse dir von Rizzy zwei Kekse besorgen." „Rizzy! Bringe bitte zwei Eulenkekse mit, und sorge dafür das in meiner Dose immer ein Vorrat an Keksen ist."

Es ploppte und Rizzy erschien mit zwei Eulenkeksen, sowie einer Tüte voller Eulenkeksen. „Wie Master wünschen, doch Rizzy hatte heute erst die Eulenkekse aufgefüllt, die Dose dürfte nicht leer sein."

Severus gab die Dose an Rizzy, und nahm die losen Kekse entgegen und fütterte die Eule mit den Keksen. Dann öffnete er den Brief und las was Lucius ihm geschrieben hatte.

Lieber Severus,

ich antworte dir auf diesem Wege da ich zur Zeit Besuch auf Malfoy Manor habe, Rodolphus und Rabastan sind zu Besuch, sie bleiben noch zwei Tage, sie wollen mit Narzissa gemeinsam den Todestag von Bellatrix gedenken. Daher kann ich nicht in dieser Woche mit dir gemeinsam mir das Grundstück ansehen. Rodolphus und Rabastan haben allerdings ein paar Merkwürdige Sachen erzählt, doch davon muss ich dir persönlich berichten, wir könnten am übernächsten Wochenende uns treffen, dann könnten wir alles gemeinsam besprechen.

Viele Grüße Lucius

P.S. Wenn du mit meinem Terminvorschlag einverstanden bist schicke meine Eule einfach so zurück.

Severus las den Brief zwei Mal durch, dieser Brief war so völlig untypisch für Lucius, seine Wortwahl war gar nicht wie er immer schrieb, Severus begann sich Sorgen um Lucius zu machen, könnte es sein das die beiden Lestrange Brüder Lucius in ihrer Gewalt haben? Wo würde Lucius sich mit ihm treffen wollen, und wann genau? Das ging alles nicht aus dem Brief hervor, und das Lucius den Todestag von Bellatrix erwähnte, seine Frau Narzissa sie hat noch nie an den Todestag ihrer Schwester gedacht, zumindest nicht im großen, was steckt nur dahinter?

Grübelnd ging Severus an der Eule vorbei, da entdeckte er eine kleine Notiz die fein zusammengerollt in dem Makierungsring der Eule steckte. Er entrollte das Stück Pergament, dort stand in Lucius Handschrift Gefahr Lestrange Gewalt Hilfe.

Severus überlegte nicht lange, er informierte Julian, nahm Kontakt zu Mr. Potter auf und informierte Draco, dann disapparierte er gemeinsam mit Julian zu Malfoy Manor. Als Severus und Julian in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor auftauchten sahen sie schon das es eine Falle war, Severus und Julian wurden von den beiden Lestrange Brüdern durch einen Schockzauber ausgeschaltet und als Severus wieder zu Bewusstsein kam war er genau wie Julian und Lucius in einer Zelle eingesperrt.

Keiner von ihnen hatte mehr einen Zauberstab, doch das war für Severus kein Problem, er beherrscht Stablose Magie, sein Zauberstab musste sich nur in relativer Nähe zu ihm befinden. Auch hatte Lucius seine Zellen so umfunktioniert, das er wie auch Severus problemlos ihre Magie wirken können, Julian's Magie war eh auf Heilzauber ausgelegt, diese Art von Magie konnte auch durch die Zellen wirken, nur Julian war nicht zu stabloser Magie fähig.

„Ah sieh an unsere Retter sind jetzt auch endlich wieder erwacht, etwas töricht nur mit einem Heiler gemeinsam das Manor zu betreten. Zumal Lucius sich so viel Mühe gegeben hat mit dem Verstecken der Nachricht. Rodolphus, möchtest du beginnen und unserem Spion Manieren beibringen?"

Severus schloss die Augen, nicht schon wieder, nein kein Cruciatus, keine Peitschenhiebe, kein Imperio, erst eh kein Avada Kedavra. Severus öffnete die Augen als er ein leises Ploppen hörte, er sah was die beiden Brüder nicht sahen, sie hatten auch das Ploppen nicht gehört, Severus zog alle Aufmerksamkeit der Brüder auf sich. Er ließ um sich herum eine Magiewolke entstehen, das irritierte die Brüder sehr, und diesen Moment nutzten die Zwillinge aus, Henry und Eileen sie waren mit diesem leisen Ploppen auf Malfoy Manor appariert, sie schockten die Brüder und befreiten dann ihren Papa sowie Lucius und Julian. Als alles schon vorbei war erschienen Draco und Potter im Keller des Manor's.

„Eileen, Henry, wie habt ihr es geschafft hier in mein Manor zu apparieren, das kann selbst Draco nicht, hier unten hin apparieren." Lucius schaute die Kinder entsetzt an.

„Nun Onkel Lucius, wir sind besondere Zauberer, wir haben besondere Fähigkeiten, deshalb können wir vieles was andere nicht können. Das sollte als Erklärung genügen, wir sollten die Zwei besser einsperren, unsere Schockzauber sind nicht so stark das sie lange halten."

Severus und Lucius zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben inzwischen auf die Brüder, als diese erwachten verfrachteten Severus und Lucius die Zwei jeden in eine Einzelne Zelle, die Zauberstäbe hatten sie ihnen abgenommen, und nach Bellatrix hat Lucius die Zwei auch durchsucht ob sie noch irgendwo einen zweiten Stab versteckt haben, doch das war nicht der Fall.

„Wann hast du denn nun Zeit dir das Grundstück mit mir gemeinsam anzusehen?"

„Was hältst du von Morgen sobald die Beiden hier nach Askaban gebracht worden sind."

„Das klingt vernünftig, du fühlst dich wohl mit den zweien hier bei dir auf dem Manor?"

„Nun wenn die Auroren sie heute Abend noch mitnehmen wollen sollen sie das machen. Ich muss morgen unbedingt mit dir unter vier Augen und Ohren reden."

„Ok Lucius, wir informieren die Auroren, die freuen sich wenn sie alte Bekannte abholen können und nach Askaban bringen dürfen. Ich muss jetzt aber zurück zu Hermione, die macht sich eh schon Sorgen ohne Ende."

 _Denkt bitte an ein Review. Danke Euch!_


	190. Das Grundstück der Familie Snape II

Wie immer,…..

Das Grundstück der Familie Snape II

„Ok Lucius, wir informieren die Auroren, die freuen sich wenn sie alte Bekannte abholen können und nach Askaban bringen dürfen. Ich muss jetzt aber zurück zu Hermione, die macht sich eh schon Sorgen ohne Ende."

„Gut dann grüße mir deine Frau, ich werde morgen zu euch auf das Manor kommen und euch besuchen. Dann können wir in Ruhe alles besprechen und gemeinsam das Grundstück uns anschauen."

Severus und Lucius umarmten sich kurz, dabei zeigten Beide wie nahe sie einander standen, Severus nahm seine Kinder an die Hand und ging mit ihnen und Julian gemeinsam zur Eingangshalle und von dort aus disapparierte er mit ihnen nur um Sekunden später im Eingangsbereich seines eigenen Manor's aufzutauchen. Severus schickte die Kinder ins Bett und Julian zu Michaela damit diese sich ebenfalls wie Hermione nicht länger sorgen müsste um ihn. Severus betrat dann den Masterroom und berichtete Hermione von dem Zwischenfall auf Malfoy Manor.

„Das ist ja grausam Severus, wie gut das unsere Kinder so begabt und besonders sind, nicht auszudenken was dir und Julian oder Lucius hätte alles passieren können."

„Hermione mein Engel, ich habe meine Kräfte bewusst nicht eingesetzt, ich hätte uns da auch herausholen können, ich habe die Aufmerksamkeit der Brüder auf mich gelenkt damit unsere Kinder unbemerkt blieben. Wenn unsere Kinder nicht gekommen wären hätten Lucius und ich die Beiden auch überwältigt."

„Ich bin froh das alles so glimpflich ausgegangen ist, ich hätte euch nicht retten können, dafür bin ich noch zu geschwächt durch meinen Unfall. Ich würde euch morgen gerne begleiten zu dem Grundstück, aber ich denke dafür bin ich auch noch zu schwach. Wann wolltest du nach dem Verrückten sehen?"

„Das werde ich auch morgen zusammen mit Lucius machen, wir werden schon herausfinden wer hinter den ganzen Angriffen steckt."

„Ich hoffe es sehr ich habe es langsam satt dauernd in Angst und Schrecken versetzt zu werden." Hermione schaute Severus sehnsüchtig an, sie verzehrte sich schon vor Sehnsucht nach ihm. „Lass uns miteinander schlafen, ich möchte dich spüren, ich vermisse deine Haut so sehr."

„Ich deine Haut auch Hermione, ich möchte aber heute nur sanften Sex, du bist noch zu schwach für anderes." Severus begann Hermione sanft zu streicheln, mit seinen bloßen Gedanken hatte er ihre Kleidung verschwinden lassen, er reizte sanft ihre Brustwarzen, dann strich er immer weiter in Richtung ihres Venushügels, er reizte ihre Perle, dann begann er sie mit dem Mund und der Zunge zu verwöhnen, er leckte über ihre Schamlippen, er schmeckte ihre Feuchte und er reizte sie bis kurz vor ihren Orgasmus, dann schob er zwei Finger in sie und reizte sie noch mehr.

„Wehe du kommst, ich weiß es fällt dir schwer, aber ich verbiete dir zu kommen."

Hermione nickte, sie war zu erregt um ihm noch zu Antworten, wenn sie ihm geantwortet hätte wäre sie gekommen.

Severus ließ auch seine Kleidung verschwinden, er war bereits mehr als bereit für Hermione, mit einer fließenden Bewegung drang er in sie ein, er brauchte genau drei feste Stöße um sie über die Klippe zu stoßen, und nach wenigen weiteren Stößen kam auch er und folgte ihr über die Klippe. Nach diesem schönen Erlebnis schliefen Beide zügig ein, früh am nächsten Tag erwachten sie und es ging Hermione bereits besser.

„Ich werde mich gleich mit Lucius treffen, dann werde ich mit ihm gemeinsam zu dem Grundstück apparieren, und dann auf Hogwarts einen Zwischenstopp einlegen und mit dem Verrückten reden, sofern er mir oder Lucius Auskunft erteilt."

„Ich würde euch so gerne begleiten, doch ich sollte besser noch nicht apparieren, Julian wollte mich doch auch später nochmal untersuchen."

„Hermione bleib besser hier, du solltest vor nächster Woche nicht apparieren, am Ende der Woche würden wir mittels Flohpulver zurück reisen, gönne deinem Körper die nötige Erholung und Ruhe."

In diesem Moment klopfte es und Severus rief „Herein Lucius, ich freue mich das du schon so früh hier sein kannst."

„Aber gerne doch Severus, ich wollte mit dir etwas besprechen, aber das sollten wir unter vier Augen bereden."

„Lucius, du weißt doch ich habe vor Hermione keine Geheimnisse, aber da sie eh noch sehr geschwächt ist, werden wir die Besprechung in meinem Arbeitszimmer durchführen, Hermione, mein Engel mein Leben, ich werde dich später über alles informieren, Julian sollte auch gleich hier sein, er wollte dich Untersuchen."

„Severus, ich möchte aber wirklich alles erfahren." In diesem Augenblick klopfte es und Julian öffnete die Tür nachdem Severus ein „Herein" gebrummt hatte. „Hermione du wirst alles erfahren, ich möchte nur das Julian dich zunächst untersucht, dann wird er mir wohl auch mitteilen, wie wir dir helfen können, schneller wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Julian ich verlasse mich auf dich, Lucius komm wir Beide stören hier jetzt eh und wir wollten etwas besprechen."

„Stimmt ihr würdet bei der Untersuchung stören, also hinaus mit euch." Nachdem Severus und Lucius den Masterroom verlassen hatten setzte Julian sich zu Hermione ans Bett.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" er schaute sie sehr ernst an, er erkannte das es Hermione nicht so gut ging wie sie Severus weismachen wollte.

„Nicht wirklich gut, mein Arm schmerzt noch immer, es fühlt sich an als hätte da jemand ein großes Stück meines Armes abgeschnitten."

„Du beschreibst es sehr genau, das ist es auch was die Apparation so gefährlich macht, du kannst froh sein das Severus genau wusste was er tun musste, du hättest auch verbluten können, kannst du deine Hand bewegen und hochheben, wie weit kommst du mit dem Arm?"

Hermione schaute Julian fragend an. Was wollte er von ihr? „Hermione, kannst du deine Finger alle bewegen?" sie bewegte die Finger der rechten und der linken Hand. Dann nickte sie. „Gut, kannst du den linken Arm hocheben? So dass er im Rechten Winkel zu deinem Körper ist?" Hermione nickte erneut und hob zum Beweis ihren linken Arm in die nach gefragte Stellung. „Das ist schon besser als ich es erhofft hatte, aber kannst du den Arm auch über deinen Kopf heben?"

Hermione wusste was Julian von ihr wollte, doch sie bekam den Arm einfach nicht höher als bis zum rechten Winkel. Daher schüttelte sie resigniert den Kopf.

Julian untersuchte Hermione, er stellte fest das eine Sehne verletzt ist, „wir müssen warten bis es Michaela besser geht, sie kann die Sehne heilen, aber solange musst du dich gedulden, ich werde mit dir gemeinsam jeden Tag Übungen machen um die Muskulatur zu erhalten, Severus sollte auf gar keinen Fall mit dir Sexspiele machen, du weißt was ich meine, keine Fixierungen der Arme, da ohne die Sehne du keine Kontrolle über den linken Arm hast und er dich so verletzen könnte. Ich bin sicher das er dafür Verständnis haben wird."

„Sicherlich, weißt auf etwas über das Grundstück, was ist mit deinen Häusern passiert?"

„Hermione, erhole dich bitte erst noch weiter, um das Grundstück und den Verrückten kümmern sich Severus und Lucius, Severus wird dir bestimmt heute Abend alles erzählen. Versuche jetzt zu schlafen nach dem Mittagessen werden wir zwei die Übungen gemeinsam wiederholen."

„Ok, danke Julian."

Zur selben Zeit im Arbeitszimmer von Severus

„Lucius, was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?" Severus schaute Lucius interessiert an.

„Severus, als Rodolphus und Rabastan in meinem Manor waren und mich zwingen wollten dich zu mir zu rufen, da haben sie sich darüber unterhalten, das sie dich zur Verantwortung ziehen wollten, dafür das Hermione ihre Frau und Schwägerin getötet hat, sie wollten dich, ebenfalls wie Hermione Bellatrix gefoltert hat, foltern und dann am Ende töten. Sie haben es sich schon ausgemalt wie sie dich foltern wollten, doch zum Glück kannten sie meine alte Magie nicht, mein Manor und die männlichen Erben in diesem Falle bin ich das zur Zeit, sind miteinander verbunden ich kann wie du auch, mit meinen Gedanken an den Schutzbannen etwas verändern, daher kann man mich auch nicht in meinem eigenen Manor in einer Zelle einsperren. Aber das weißt du ja, so wie ich das für mich geregelt hatte, habe ich das auch für dich geregelt gehabt. Daher konntest du deine Magie wirken, weil du mein Blutsbruder bist und mein Manor das Blut von mir in deinem Körper erkannt hat. Allerdings ist mir noch nicht ganz schlüssig, wieso deine Zwillinge es geschafft haben in den Kerker meines Manor's zu apparieren."

„Nun ich gehe davon aus das die alte Magie nur mit Erwachsenen Zauberern rechnet die apparieren können, wie du weißt sind die Kinder doch erst 9 Jahre alt, also noch weit davon entfernt erwachsen zu sein, ich denke das es deswegen geklappt hat, es könnte auch sein das die Kinder einem Ruf von mir gefolgt sind."

„Hast du unbewusst um Hilfe gerufen?" Lucius schaute Severus irritiert an.

„Nein, aber ich denke Eileen und Henry spüren wesentlich früher wenn etwas nicht stimmt, außerdem kann Eileen doch in die Zukunft sehen, sie hat vielleicht gesehen das wir Hilfe brauchen."

„Das könnte möglich sein, dann lass uns jetzt aufbrechen zu dem Grundstück von deinen Eltern, ich gehe davon aus das es etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird das gesamte Grundstück zu untersuchen!"

„Davon gehe ich auch aus, du weißt wo ich früher gelebt habe, also kann jeder von uns beiden alleine apparieren."

„Ok wir sehen uns in wenigen Sekunden in Spinners End, bis gleich Severus." Lucius nickte Severus zu und disapparierte mit einem relativ lautem Plopp.

Severus schüttelte über diese Apparation seinen Kopf, sein Schwarzes Haar fiel ihm wie so oft ins Gesicht, er fokussierte sich auf sein Ziel und disapparierte ebenfalls, bei ihm war kein einziges Geräusch zu hören, aber als er in Spinners End apparierte, lag Lucius vor ihm auf dem Boden, Severus beugte sich zu seinem Freund hinunter. „Lucius was ist passiert?" Er untersuchte Lucius, doch es war keine Verletzung zu erkennen, Severus sprach ein „Finite incantatem!" Lucius erwachte aus seiner Starre. „Was ist passiert Severus?"

„Das habe ich dich gerade gefragt, als ich hier ankam lagst du reglos auf dem Boden."

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, ich habe mich auf Spinners End konzentriert, als ich hier ankam war alles schwarz und ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen."

„Nun das ist seltsam, wer sollte denn dafür sorgen das du hier nach der Apparation durch einen Fluch oder Bann geschockt wirst? Wobei, vielleicht sollte der Zauber nicht dir gelten sondern mir? Du hast den Zauber lediglich deshalb ausgelöst weil wir doch Blutsbrüder sind, lass uns schleunigst ein Versteck suchen und sehen was passiert, ich gehe davon aus das hier auch ein Alarmzauber gewirkt wurde, wir sollten uns verstecken und vor allem sollten wir unsichtbar werden, wir müssen uns über unsere Gedankenverbindung unterhalten, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet hier sofort in eine Falle zu tappen, sonst wären wir nicht so dicht an das Grundstück appariert." Lucius nickte verstehend, Beide lösten sich in nichts auf, sie bauten die Gedankenverbindung auf und versteckten sich zusätzlich, es war keine Sekunde zu früh. Kaum das Beide versteckt waren hörten sie einen lauten Plopp, ein weiterer Zauberer schien am Grundstück angekommen zu sein, für Muggel wäre der Zauberer unsichtbar gewesen, wenn welche in dieser Gegend um diese Uhrzeit auf der Straße gewesen wären, doch für Severus und Lucius war er nur zu deutlich zu erkennen. Es war ein Zauberer, doch welcher Zauberer hier vor Ort angekommen war, das könnten Beide nicht erkennen.

; Severus wer mag das sein?;

;ich weiß es nicht, aber sein Desillusionszauber ist nur sehr mittelmäßig, eher schon schlecht, ich kann ihn deutlich sehen, nur nicht erkennen. Wir sollten ihn schocken und dann in meinem Manor einsperren, damit wir Antworten bekommen.;

;lass ihn uns erst weiter beobachten, vielleicht zeigt er uns so etwas was auf dem Grundstück ist.;

Severus nickte Gedankenverloren, bis ihm einfiel das Lucius sein Nicken nicht sehen würde ; ok lass uns warten.;

Doch das war die falsche Entscheidung wie Severus und Lucius beide wenig später spürten, oder besser sahen und hörten. Es Ploppte erneut und der Zauberer war verschwunden.

 _Denkt bitte an ein Review, davon lebe ich, bzw. die Geschichte, mir fällt es schwer ohne Reviews weiter zu schreiben. Ich Danke allen bisherigen Reviewern, ihr haltet die Geschichte am Leben. Vielen Dank dafür!_


	191. Das Grundstück der Familie Snape III

Wie immer,…..

Das Grundstück der Familie Snape III

Doch das war die falsche Entscheidung wie Severus und Lucius beide wenig später spürten, oder besser sahen und hörten. Es Ploppte erneut und der Zauberer war verschwunden.

;was ein Mist, jetzt ist er weg und wir wissen nicht wer er war.; Lucius war wütend auf sich selbst, wieso hatte er nur warten wollen, hätten sie sofort zugeschlagen dann hätten sie den Zauberer jetzt in ihren Händen.

;es war nicht allein deine Entscheidung, ich habe es für mich auch so gesehen und gehofft das der Zauberer noch nach dem Grundstück schauen würde. Lass uns jetzt nach dem Grundstück schauen, aber am besten bleiben wir unsichtbar, und warte mal lass mich mal sehen nicht das er dort auch einen Schockzauber hinterlassen hat, und wir sobald wir aus unseren Verstecken kommen auch geschockt sind und es dann uns Beide trifft.;

Lucius nickte ebenfalls, auch ihm fiel es erst später ein das Severus es nicht sehen könnte da er unsichtbar ist, daher gab er ihm über die Gedankenverbindung Bescheid. ;Ja das ist eine gute Idee, willst du den Zauber aufspüren oder soll ich?;

;ich mache das schon Lucius, du bist noch durch den Schockzauber etwas irritiert in deinem Magiekern.; Severus dachte die Zauber nur und es offenbarte sich ihm das er recht gehabt hatte, der Zauberer hatte einen neuen Schockzauber gelegt, allerdings nur sehr dilettantisch, Severus entfernte den Schockzauber sehr behutsam um den Alarmzauber den er gespürt hatte nicht auszulösen, er löste auch den Alarmzauber sehr behutsam. Danach ging er gemeinsam mit Lucius zu dem Grundstück, sie blieben davor stehen, auch hier suchte Severus nach versteckten und verborgenen Zaubern, es dauerte eine gute Stunde ehe er Lucius über die Gedankenverbindung mitteilte ; so jetzt sind alle Zauber und Banne die ich aufspüren konnte gelöst, da hat sich jemand richtig viel Mühe gegeben mit den Zaubern und Bannen, es waren einige komplizierte Gegenzauber nötig, und ich hoffe ich habe alle Zauber gefunden. Nicht das doch noch ein Alarm anschlägt und uns hier ein unwillkommener Gast überrascht.;

;du hast recht Severus, ich werde nochmal alles überprüfen, vielleicht finde ich noch einen Zauber den du eventuell übersehen hast, nicht das ich dieses glauben würde, aber doppelt kontrolliert ist besser.;

;viel Glück, Lucius, ich beginne schon mal damit das Grundstück nach anderen Bannen und Zaubern zu scannen.;

;in Ordnung Severus, bleib noch hier stehen, ich habe so ein Kribbeln in meiner Magie, ich habe das Gefühl du hast einen Zauber übersehen.;

Severus verharrte in seiner Bewegung die er kurz zuvor begonnen hatte, aber die Warnung war zu spät, er spürte schon wie sich eine Apparationssperre aufbaute, auch Lucius spürte diese Erschütterung in der Magie, Beide versteckten sich sofort wieder. Sie schafften es gerade noch sich hinter einem anderen Haus in der Straße in Sicherheit zu bringen. Als sie einen Portschlüssel aufleuchten sahen und zwei Zauberer auf der Straße Sprachen hastig mehrere Zauber, doch Severus und Lucius waren dazu in der Lage sich so perfekt zu tarnen, dass sie mit keinem normalen Zauber aufzuspüren sind. Die Zauberer fluchten, hoben dann die Apparationssperre auf und disapparierten. Sie hatten keine neuen Schutzbanne oder Zauber gelegt, dazu waren sie viel zu sehr in Eile gewesen, doch Severus und Lucius wussten sie müssten von dort verschwinden, da die Beiden Zauberer nur wenig später mit viel Verstärkung zurück kommen würden.

Also disapparierten sie und auch ohne sich vorher abgesprochen zu haben landeten Beide am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts, dort sahen sie sich kurz um und eilten dann zum Schloss. Dort im Schloss würden sie den Verrückten befragen können, Lucius freute sich schon diesen mal wieder foltern zu können.

;es ist immer wieder faszinierend wie gut wir Beide harmonieren, auch wenn du dich oft nach außen gibst wie der aufgeblasene Pfau, ich kenne dich genau.;

;wir sind nicht umsonst Blutsbrüder, Severus, auch ich kenne dich sehr genau, ich weiß auch das die schönste Arbeit gleich auf mich wartet, wobei du ja durchaus auch einen Zauberer sehr quälen kannst, du hast so tolle Zaubertränke erfunden, so gut sind nicht mal meine Foltermethoden. Allerdings sind meine Methoden nachhaltiger, so ein echter gebrochener Finger heilt nicht so schnell, zumindest wenn der Zauberer keinen Zauberstab hat und auch sonst keine Hilfe bekommt.;

;Lucius das macht den Unterschied zwischen uns aus, dir bereitet es großen Spaß die Menschen zu quälen, ich hingegen quäle sie nur weil es nicht anders geht. Es bereitet mir keine Freude, es ist ein notwendiges Übel, anders ist das bei meinen Spielen mit Hermione, die bereiten mir und Ihr Freude, ich verletze sie ja auch nicht richtig, es ist mehr so dieses Gefühl ich könnte sie verletzen, und sie weiß das ich es könnte, doch sie vertraut mir vollkommen und ich nutze ihr Vertrauen nicht aus.;

;Severus das klingt als hättest du schon länger keinen richtigen Sex mehr gehabt, wenn wir hier gleich fertig sind, dann nutze doch die Erregung und lasse dich an deiner Hermione aus. Sie möchte das doch bestimmt auch, sie vergeht doch fast immer vor Sehnsucht nach deinen Sexspielen.;

;das mag ja stimmen, aber da sie einen Apparationsunfall hatte, fällt das in näherer Zukunft noch aus, ich gehe davon aus, dass sie noch keine solchen Spiele machen darf. Aber damit wir gleich auf Hogwarts keine Probleme haben, sollten wir uns wieder Sichtbar zaubern. Ich lasse dir gern den Vortritt beim Foltern.;

Lucius und Severus zauberten sich sichtbar und betraten so Hogwarts. Als sie in den Kerkern ankamen konnten sie nur entsetzt feststellen, das die Zelle leer war und der Verrückte somit wieder auf freiem Fuß zu sein schien. Severus wirkte noch mehrere Zauber, doch er konnte nur feststellen die Zelle war leer. Severus lehnte sich an der Wand an „wie ist das möglich? Er saß hier noch fest als ich mit Hermione und den Kindern auf unser Manor appariert bin, wie konnte er nur hier heraus kommen? Ich muss in mein Büro, von dort muss ich nachforschen was passiert ist und wie er es angestellt hat frei zu kommen."

Lucius sah Severus aufmerksam an, dann eilten Beide ins Büro von Severus, dort angekommen setzte Severus sich zunächst auf seinen Stuhl, er ließ sich die Flasche Feuerwhiskey zufliegen, und zwei Gläser, er schaute Lucius fragend an, dieser nickte leicht. Severus schüttete ihm und sich selber ein großes Glas Whiskey ein, als er Lucius das Glas reichte, trank er sein eigenes schon leer, und schüttete sich erneut das Glas voll.

„Ich muss mit Hogwarts in Kontakt treten, könntest du vielleicht solange in meine Wohnräume gehen, ich kann dir das nicht zeigen, es ist so wie bei dir und deinem Manor, es gibt Dinge die nur du alleine regeln kannst, aber die Kontaktaufnahme ist nicht so leicht, wie bei dir und deinem oder bei mir und meinem Manor. Dafür muss ich ein Ritual durchführen, aber mehr kann und darf ich dir nicht mitteilen. Also bitte geh solange in meine Wohnung, ich werde gleich in wenigen Minuten zu dir stoßen und wir können dann auf mein Manor reisen. Wir müssen einen Plan ausarbeiten wie wir den Verrückten erwischen und wie wir das Grundstück befreien und wir müssen noch den echten Hintermann finden, es ist bestimmt nicht der Verrückte, der ist gar nicht klar genug im Kopf um solche Verbrechen zu planen."

„Ich werde gehen bis gleich Severus, lass mich nicht zu lange warten."

Severus nickte und Lucius verließ das Büro des Schulleiters, nachdem die Tür des Büros geschlossen war, stand Severus auf, er stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes und sank dort auf seine Knie, er zog einen kleinen Dolch aus einer losen Steinplatte im Boden. Er atmete tief durch, das was er jetzt tun müsste war schwarze Magie, er wollte das zwar nicht, doch die Gründer von Hogwarts hatten es für alle Schulleiter so eingerichtet, man muss diesen Tribut zahlen an die alte Magie und es war wichtig diese Informationen zu erhalten, viel zu lange hatte er dieses Ritual schon vor sich her geschoben.

Erneut atmete Severus tief durch, was jetzt kommen würde, erforderte eine Menge an Konzentration und Willensstärke, nichts und niemand durfte ihn ablenken, seine Gedanken mussten fokussiert bleiben auf Hogwarts. Erneut atmete Severus tief durch, mit dem Ausatmen schnitt er sich in seine linke Hand, er ballte sie zur Faust, nur wiederwillig öffnete er die Hand um das Blut auf den Stein tropfen zu lassen, aus dem er zuvor den Dolch gezogen hatte, er legte seine Hand auf den Stein, dieser sog wie ein Schwamm, das Blut welches aus der Wunde tropfte auf, in sich selbst hörte Severus nun die Stimmen der vier Gründer.

 _Es wurde höchste Zeit das du diesen Ritus vollzogen hast._ Das war Helga Hufflepuff

 _Bist wohl nicht der Mutigste!_ So stichelte nur Godric Gryffindor

 _Was willst du so dringend von Hogwarts erfahren?_ Rovina Ravenclaw ganz eindeutig

 _Du bist einer meiner Erben, was ist es was du so dringend benötigst, ich verstehe warum du dir so lange Zeit gelassen hast, bisher kamst du ohne die Hilfe von uns gut zurecht, doch nun brauchst du uns, und du weißt nichts ist umsonst, auch der Rat von Hogwarts kostet dich etwas, also Spucke es aus, bevor du noch umfällst weil Hogwarts dein Blut trinkt._ Salazar Slytherin erinnerte Severus an das warum er diesen Ritus überhaupt durchgeführt hat, denn ohne es zu merken war schon eine Menge Blut aus der Wunde in den Stein gelaufen, und Severus spürte wie es ihm schwindelig wurde, lange würde er nicht mehr aushalten in dieser Position, und er würde es auch nicht viel länger überleben, er musste sich zusammenreißen, konzentrieren, ja jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein was er wissen wollte.

„Ich muss wissen wie es der Kerl aus der Zelle geschafft hat, es ist doch unmöglich hier aus den Zellen zu fliehen."

Wenn das alles ist steh auf und geh, die Antwort wirst du erkennen wenn du zurück bei deiner Frau bist.

Severus fluchte innerlich, er erhob sich, doch das war für seinen Körper zu viel, sein Kreislauf kam nicht hinterher, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er fiel um.

Lucius, der sich in der Wohnung von Severus aufhielt, begann sich Sorgen zu machen, er spürte instinktiv das etwas mit Severus nicht in Ordnung war, er beeilte sich, zurück zum Schulleiterbüro zu gelangen, unterwegs hatte er plötzlich die Eingebung das es noch dringender sei als er eh schon gedacht hatte, er begann völlig untypisch für ihn zu rennen, er klopfte nicht an, er öffnete einfach die Tür und sah nur das Severus auf dem Boden lag.

Der Dolch war nicht mehr zu sehen, auch war nirgends eine Spur von dem Blut zu sehen, die Verletzung an Severus Hand war inzwischen geheilt, doch Severus lag noch bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Als Lucius sich neben Severus kniete und diesen ansprach, öffnete er langsam die Augen.

„Lucius, ich!"

„Sei still, Severus, du brauchst mir nichts erklären, ich werde dich auf dein Manor bringen, Julian ist doch auch dort, zumindest sollte er heute noch da sein, der wird dich untersuchen, allerdings, ich denke, du weißt selber was dir fehlt."

Lucius nahm Severus auf den Arm, er hob ihn hoch als würde er nichts wiegen, vielleicht war das ja gerade auch genau so, Severus war zu nichts mehr fähig, er schloss erneut die Augen, doch jedes Mal wenn Lucius ihn ansprach, öffnete er kurz die Augen.

Mit Severus auf dem Arm fiel es Lucius allerdings schwer zu apparieren, also entschied er sich für Flohpulver und reiste so in den Kamin auf Prince Manor.

Er trug Severus in den Masterroom, dort lag Hermione und schlief tief und fest, kurz zuvor war Julian noch bei ihr gewesen, er hatte mit ihr den Arm trainiert, damit die Muskeln nicht verkümmern würden, das war so anstrengend gewesen das sie kurz danach schon tief und fest schlief und von der Ankunft ihres Gatten nichts mitbekam.

Lucius legte Severus neben seine Frau ins Bett, dann ging er zu Julian und Michaela „Julian, wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Severus ist nicht richtig bei Bewusstsein, er hat auf Hogwarts ein Ritual durchgeführt, als ich zurück ins Büro kam lag er Bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Könntest du ihn bitte untersuchen und mir dann sagen was ich für ihn tun kann?"

„Selbstverständlich Lucius, Michaela du entschuldigst mich?" Michaela nickte, ihr ging es zwar recht gut, aber durch die vielen Babys im Bauch sollte sie im Bett bleiben, damit die Babys so lange wie irgend möglich in ihrem Bauch heranwachsen können.

Julian betrat gefolgt von Lucius den Masterroom, er sah schon vom Türrahmen aus das Severus zu wenig Blut im Körper hatte.

„Lucius was weißt du über das Ritual?"

„Severus hat mich weggeschickt, da es wie bei mir und meinem Manor, auch zwischen ihm und Hogwarts Dinge gibt, die nur der jeweilige Schulleiter selber durchführen kann. Dabei darf auch kein anderer zu Gegen sein, daher war ich im Wohnbereich der Familie von Hermione und Severus."

„Ok, dann verlasse bitte jetzt diesen Raum, auch bei uns Heilern gibt es Dinge die nur die Patienten mitbekommen dürfen, wenn sie es mitbekommen sollten, darum muss ich dich bitten jetzt diesen Raum zu verlassen."

Lucius nickte, er verließ mal wieder den Raum, er betrat Severus Arbeitszimmer und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch. Dort begann er über die ganze Situation zu grübeln.

 _Schreibt bitte ein Review, ich habe sonst im Moment keine Motivation die Geschichte weiter zu schreiben. Vielen Dank für Euer Verständnis. LG Cleo_


	192. Das Ritual

Wie immer,…

Das Ritual

Lucius nickte, er verließ mal wieder den Raum, er betrat Severus Arbeitszimmer und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch. Dort begann er über die ganze Situation zu grübeln.

Was könnte Severus so viel Kraft gekostet haben? Was hat er für ein Ritual durchgeführt, es musste etwas mit der Blutmagie zu tun haben, nur durch einen hohen Blutverlust ließ sich Severus Zustand erklären, das war Lucius ganz logisch, doch wieso wendete Severus so alte Magie an? Warum musste in Hogwarts jeder Schulleiter dieses durchmachen? Fragen über Fragen spukten in Lucius Kopf herum. Als er ein Geräusch wahrnahm, blickte er auf, dabei hätte er beinahe die kleine Elfe übersehen, sie stand vor dem Schreibtisch und hielt ein Tablett mit einem Glas und einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey drauf fest in ihren Händen. Doch als sein Blick schon an ihr vorüber schweifen wollte realisierte er sie. „Oh das ist sehr Aufmerksam von dir Winky, vielen Dank."

„Mein Master hat mir aufgetragen immer dafür zu sorgen das sich alle Gäste auf unserem Manor wohl fühlen sollen, sofern es in meinen Möglichkeiten liegt dafür zu sorgen. Da sie warten müssen Sir, dachte Winky es sei für sie angenehmer mit einem Glas Whiskey."

Lucius nahm das Glas und die Flasche vom Tablett und schenkte sich großzügig ein. Als er den ersten Schluck des Whiskeys auf seiner Zunge schmeckte schaute er sich das Etikett näher an.

„Oh du hast ja sogar meinen Lieblingsjahrgang mitgebracht, damit lässt es sich angenehmer warten."

Winky verbeugte sich und war mit einem Fingerschnippen verschwunden.

Lucius dachte lange und sehr gründlich darüber nach, wie der Verrückte es geschafft haben könnte, aus der Zelle von Hogwarts zu entkommen. Er kam zu keinem Ergebnis, aber so verging die Zeit schnell und als Julian das Büro betrat, um ihm mitzuteilen wie es Severus geht, hatte er schon viele Möglichkeiten ausgeschlossen.

„Lucius, was hat Severus genau gemacht?"

„Nun Julian ich erwähnte doch bereits, dass ich das nicht genau beantworten kann, weil ich es nicht weiß, ich gehe davon aus das Severus eine alte Blutmagie anwenden musste, also ein Blutritual, ich weiß nicht genau welches, ich habe auch keine Verletzung gesehen, als ich ihn auf meinen Arm gehoben habe, nur das er irgendwie sehr leicht war, ich mein Severus war nie sehr schwer, aber er ist unheimlich stark für sein Gewicht."

„Hm also ein Blutritual, das könnte passen, er war fast Blutleer, naja zumindest hatte er so wenig Blut im Körper das er jetzt zwei Tage pausieren muss, er wird davon auch nichts mitbekommen, da er wie Tod neben Hermione im Bett liegt, nachdem ich ihn untersucht hatte, hat er das Bewusstsein komplett verloren, ich habe ihm die Tränke die nötig waren in den Kreislauf gezaubert, und ihm vom Trank der Lebenden Toten gegeben damit er zwei Tage ausruht. Er würde sonst eh nicht so lange liegen bleiben. Allerdings stellt mich das vor ein Problem."

„Welches da wäre?" Lucius schaute interessiert in Julians Gesicht.

Julian tat sich schwer, er wusste das Lucius nicht einen Finger krümmen würde , ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen, er müsste also Lucius etwas anbieten, es ihm schmackhaft machen, er müsste am nächsten Tag wieder arbeiten, aber Hermione und Severus fielen noch aus um sich um seine Verlobte zu kümmern, es müsste sich aber jemand um die Drei kümmern, weder Severus noch Hermione noch Michaela waren dazu in der Lage sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, sie bräuchten jemanden der die nötige Unterstützung für sie übernehmen würde. Die Kinder waren zwar Hilfsbereit aber noch nicht dazu in der Lage sich um alle Drei zu kümmern. Aber was sollte Julian Lucius anbieten? Er hatte doch nichts was für Lucius von Interesse sein würde.

„Also um es kurz zu machen, es müsste sich morgen jemand um die Drei kümmern, Hermione, Severus und Michaela sind auf fremde Hilfe zur Zeit angewiesen, am schlimmsten wird es Severus fallen, das er nicht fit ist, eigentlich wollten Hermione und er ein wenig entspannen, und nun liegt Hermione flach wegen des Unfalls, Severus wegen einem Ritual, und Michaela liegt schon die letzten Wochen im Bett, sie darf sich nicht anstrengen, sonst kommen die Babys zu früh."

„Und das bedeutet für mich jetzt was?" längstens hatte Lucius verstanden was Julian da von ihm wollte, doch er wollte auch wissen, was Julian bereit sein würde dafür zu tun.

„Lucius, ich, nein meine Freunde, auch deine Freunde, sie brauchen uns, ich kann morgen nicht hier sein, ich habe einen Patienten im St. Mungos, den ich operieren muss, ich bin der einzige mit dem nötigen Wissen und Können, ich habe die Operation schon länger ausgemacht gehabt, es dauert seine Zeit bis der Patient auf diese Operation vorbereitet ist, ich kann sie nicht verschieben. Was verlangst du dafür das du dich um die Drei kümmerst?"

„Ah, das war es was meine Wenigkeit hören wollte, wie lange muss ich auf die Drei aufpassen? Was soll ich tun? Danach richtet sich das was ich dafür verlangen werde, nichts ist umsonst, das weißt du so gut wie ich, dafür bin ich zu sehr ein Slytherin." Lucius schaute provokant Julian an.

Julian wusste er würde nichts anbieten können was Lucius nicht eh schon besaß, also was sollte er ihm anbieten können, Lucius müsste sich den ganzen Tag um die Drei kümmern, Hermione muss die Übungen machen und auch Michaela muss im Bett liegend bestimmte Übungen durchführen, diese müsste Lucius mit den beiden Frauen durchführen.

„Du müsstest den ganzen Tag hier sein, Hermione und Michaela müssen Übungen machen, diese musst du unterstützen, Michaela kann die Übungen zwar alleine, doch sie wären zu Anstrengend, Hermione kann ihren Arm nicht alleine bewegen, bei ihr ist eine Sehne des Arms verletzt, wir müssen warten bis Tobias erlaubt das Michaela die Sehne heilen darf, aber Tobias ist zur Zeit gerade im Ausland unterwegs, er kann erst in zwei Tagen zurück sein, ich könnte die Sehne zwar operieren, doch würde die Aussicht auf Heilung nicht so gut aussehen als wenn Michaela das macht, bei ihr ist es zu 100% sicher das Hermione wieder die vollkommene Beweglichkeit des Armes zurück erhält. Aber dafür ist es wichtig das die Muskulatur des Armes weiterhin benutzt wird. Bei Severus ist es relativ einfach, er muss nur im Bett gehalten werden, also müsstest du ihm den Trank der Lebenden Toten einflößen, da er als Tränkemeister eine gewisse Immunität gegenüber dem Trank hat, liegt die Dosis weit höher als bei jedem anderen Menschen, und die Zeitlichen Abstände müssen genau eingehalten werden. Was verlangst du dafür das für deine Freunde zu tun?"

Julian war langsam müde, er schlief schon mehrere Tage nicht mehr richtig gut, immer wieder wurde er von einem Albtraum gequält, wenn er erwachte mitten in der Nacht war er schweißgebadet, jede Nacht träumte er davon wie die Geburt ablaufen würde, und jedes Mal starb im Traum seine Verlobte.

„Julian hast du mir zugehört?" Lucius schaute Julian an, doch dieser war so tief in seinen Gedanken das er nicht einmal die Frage mitbekommen hatte.

„Ich glaube du solltest auch mal schlafen gehen und vor allem solltest du durchschlafen."

Julian der jetzt mitbekommen hatte das Lucius etwas gesagt hatte, schaute ihn fragend an.

„Lucius, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, das was du gerade gesagt hast zu wiederholen, ich war in Gedanken ganz weit weg. Entschuldige bitte."

„Es macht mir nichts aus das zu wiederholen, allerdings solltest du besser erst mal vernünftig schlafen, sonst weißt du morgen nicht mehr was ich dir gesagt habe weil du nur die Hälfte mitbekommen hast."

„Du hast recht Lucius, ich schlafe in letzter Zeit sehr schlecht, ich bin übermüdet, doch ich kann nicht einfach einen Traumlosschlaftrank nehmen, dann könnte ich nicht wach werden wenn Michaela mich braucht oder etwas mit Severus und Hermione ist, aber ich muss unbedingt heute Nacht richtig schlafen, da ich morgen die Operation vor mir habe und der Patient auf mich zählt, wenn diese Operation nicht so schwierig wäre, und sie jeder andere Kollege auch könnte, dann würde ich sie einem der Kollegen übergeben, doch leider bleibt die Operation an mir hängen. Es gibt einige der Kollegen die sich diese Operation zutrauen, doch hat sie noch keiner von ihnen durchgeführt, ich wollte morgen einen meiner Oberheiler mit an den Tisch nehmen damit er die Operation sieht und beim nächsten Mal, er unter meiner Anleitung diese Operation durchführen kann, doch soweit sind wir noch nicht, es fallen ja auch nicht dauernd Patienten vom Himmel wo diese Operation durchgeführt werden muss. Könntest du vielleicht schon heute Nacht hier bleiben und auf die Drei aufpassen? Dann könnte ich einen Traumlosschlaftrank nehmen und dann bin ich morgen wieder fit."

„Das könnte ich machen, zumal du sehr danach aussiehst als wenn dir gleich im Stehen die Augen zufallen. Also geh nimm den Trank, leg dich neben deine Verlobte und schlafe dann."

Julian nickte, ging in seinen Raum, legte sich neben Michaela und schlief nach dem er den Trank eingenommen hatte zügig ein. Doch obwohl er den Traumlosschlaftrank genommen hatte blieb er in seinem Schlaf nicht ohne Traum, er träumte erneut von der Geburt der Babys, und wieder starb bei der Entbindung seine Verlobte. Nur dieses Mal erwachte er nicht mitten in der Nacht, er schlief weiter und je länger er schlief desto mehr veränderte sich der Traum, nach einiger Zeit stand Michaela mit zwei Kindern auf dem Arm vor ihm, er selbst hatte auch zwei Kinder auf dem Arm und es standen zwei Elfen mit im Raum und auch diese hatten jede zwei Babys auf dem Arm. Julian rieb sich im Traum die Augen, wie war das möglich? Er hatte doch davon geträumt das Michaela sterben würde, wieso lebte sie dann jetzt wieder? Es war unlogisch, und Julian wälzte sich im Schlaf von der einen Seite auf die Andere, irgendwann spürte er ein Rütteln an seinem Körper, es dauerte eine ganze Zeit bis er zurück in den wachen Zustand kam, er schlug nur mühevoll seine Augen auf.

„Julian, das wurde aber auch Zeit, wann sollst du für die Operation im St. Mungos sein?" Lucius stand an dem Bett und hatte seine Hände auf Julian's Schultern.

Julian zauberte einen Tempus, „oh Mist, ich sollte schon vor einer Stunde im OP stehen und den Patienten operieren!" Julian hexte sich seine Kleidung an, stand dann auf nur um sofort zu spüren das dieses ein Fehler war, er schwankte und Lucius hielt ihn fest.

„Julian, was ist mit dir los?" Lucius schaute Julian fragend an.

„Ich habe trotz des Tranks sehr schlecht geträumt, und anscheinend ist der Trank noch nicht vollständig aus meinem Körper raus, das ich so wackelig auf den Beinen bin ist nicht gerade hilfreich für die Operation."

„Aber wieso hat der Trank nicht richtig bei dir gewirkt?"

„Da habe ich keine Ahnung!" bei dem Wort fiel ihm ein er hatte den Trank bei Severus aus dem Labor geholt, er schaute auf die Phiole, dann schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn „was bin ich ein Idiot, das ist einer von den Speziellen Tränken für Hermione, da muss ich ja anders drauf reagieren. Aber was mache ich nun? So kann ich nicht in die Klinik zum Operieren gehen. Ich fühle mich als hätte mich der fahrende Ritter überrollt."

„Warte mal ich habe Severus zwar vorhin den Trank der Lebenden Toten gegeben, doch wie du weißt ist er ja resistent gegen den Trank, er zeigt nicht die Wirkung die er bei dir oder mir hätte, vielleicht kann er dir sagen was du dagegen tun kannst. Auch Hermione ist bereits wach, sie könnte dir auch helfen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, vielleicht hat Severus auch ein Gegenmittel in seinem Labor welches ich dann nehmen kann, doch wirklich gut geschlafen habe ich noch immer nicht. Ich hoffe ich halte es nachher durch die Operation vernünftig über die Bühne zu bringen."

„Das wirst du schon schaffen, vor allem wenn du noch einen Aufpäppelungstrank zu dir nimmst. So nun komm zu Hermione und Severus ins Zimmer. Deine Verlobte war vorhin übrigens schon mal wach und ich habe mit ihr gemeinsam die Übungen gemacht. Du hast dich im Schlaf sehr herumgewälzt, Michaela wollte dich schon wecken, doch ich habe sie abgehalten, du hattest doch gesagt das der Trank nicht so lange wirken würde, und als du dann nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht wach geworden bist habe ich angefangen dich zu wecken, aber Michaela ist von den Übungen so erschöpft gewesen, dass sie schon kurz danach eingeschlafen ist."

Vor Julian materialisierte sich ein Patronus,; Heiler Julian, wir sind bereit und warten auf sie, der Patient wird langsam unruhig.;

„Auch das noch, ich muss ganz dringend ins St. Mungos, was soll ich nur machen, ich könnte nicht mal alleine stehen."

„Lass mich mal kurz Antworten, wir sind bei Severus und Hermione angekommen. Erkläre du bitte was passiert ist, ich sende meinen Patronus ins St. Mungos damit die den Patienten beruhigen können."

Julian nickte und ließ sich plump auf das Bett bei Severus fallen.

„Julian, ich dachte du bist im St. Mungos zur Operation?" Severus schaute verwirrt, aber dann neutralisierte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nun ich habe gestern Abend einen Trank aus deinem Labor benutzt um schlafen zu können, leider habe ich trotz des Tranks einen sehr schlechten Traum gehabt, heute Morgen habe ich verschlafen, wenn Lucius mich nicht geweckt hätte, dann würde ich vermutlich jetzt noch schlafen, und zu allem Überfluss habe ich heute morgen Probleme mich auf den Beinen zu halten."

„Stop, stop, Stop! Julian, aus welchem Regal hast du den Trank genommen?"

„Ich war so durcheinander, ich habe heute morgen bereits gemerkt das es einer von Hermione's Tränken war. Aber ich muss jetzt zum St. Mungos und ich muss fit sein und eine Operation durchführen. Die kann nur ich durchführen, aber so wie es mit jetzt geht klappt das nie."

„Also als erstes nimmst du bitte, oh eh Lucius, würdest du bitte den Trank für Julian holen, er muss einen Aufpäppelungstrank und einen Ausnüchterungstrank bekommen allerdings erst den Ausnüchterungstrank und dann den Aufpäppelungstrank. Mich hat das Ritual doch sehr umgehauen, wieso hast du denn den Trank aus meinem Labor nehmen müssen?"

„Severus, das besprechen wir wenn es dir wieder besser geht, ich muss gleich los, sobald Lucius mir die Tränke besorgt hat. Ich muss wie gesagt diese Operation durchführen, und du sollst hier liegen bleiben. Wehe du stehst auf, Lucius hat klare Angaben was dann mit dir passieren soll. Also fordere das nicht heraus, wir wollen alle nur dein Bestes."

Severus nickte, ihm war eh nicht wirklich gut, es kostete ihn viel Mühe das nicht zu zeigen. Lucius betrat mit den Tränken den Raum und übergab an Julian den Ausnüchterungstrank, diesen trank Julian in einem Rutsch leer, dann bekam er den Aufpäppelungstrank auch diesen trank er zügig leer, dann reiste er ins St. Mungos ohne sich richtig zu verabschieden, die Zeit drängte, er war eh schon viel zu spät dran.

Da er der Chefheiler des St. Mungos war, würde ihm deshalb keiner Vorwürfe machen, aber ihm reichten schon seine eigenen Vorwürfe. Als er im OP ankam entschuldigte er sich bei den Kollegen.

„Es gab Komplikationen bei mir zuhause, deshalb konnte ich erst jetzt hier sein, es tut mir leid das ich mich nicht eher habe melden können, vor allem das der Patient so lange warten musste. Da er nun schon schläft werde ich mich später bei ihm entschuldigen, nun lasst uns beginnen."

Julian begann mit der Operation und es verlief trotz des verspäteten Beginns alles gut, die Operation lief Julian problemlos von der Hand, sein Körper wusste was er zu tun hatte, auch wenn sein Gehirn auf Sparflamme lief.

Am Ende der Operation lobten alle Kollegen und Schwestern ihn, Julian wartete bis der Patient aufwachte, dann entschuldigte er sich auch bei ihm.

 _Bitte denkt an ein Review, es ist für jeden Autor wichtig ein Feedback zu erhalten. Und sei es gut oder negativ Hauptsache man erhält eine Rückmeldung die zeigt die Geschichte wird gelesen. Vielen Dank._


	193. Der Patient

Wie immer,.. …

Der Patient

Am Ende der Operation lobten alle Kollegen und Schwestern ihn, Julian wartete bis der Patient aufwachte, dann entschuldigte er sich auch bei ihm.

„Herr Minister, es tut mir leid, das sie so lange wegen mir auf die Operation haben warten müssen, wie sie wissen erwartet meine Verlobte unsere Kinder, es werden gleich acht Babys auf einmal, ich mache mir zur Zeit große Sorgen um die Geburt, das ist wohl bei jedem werdendem Vater so, doch da es auch eine Komplizierte Schwangerschaft ist, sind meine Sorgen, um das Leben meiner Verlobten und der Kinder, natürlich noch stärker vorhanden, es tut mir wie bereits erwähnt aufrichtig leid, dass sie deshalb haben warten müssen. Aber nun ist die Operation überstanden, meine Kollegen sind fähig sich um sie zu kümmern, lediglich diese Operation, hatte außer mir, noch keiner der Kollegen durchgeführt. Wenn etwas sein sollte ich bin fast immer zu erreichen, doch jetzt muss ich mich um meine Verlobte kümmern, es könnte jeden Moment soweit sein, dass die Babys auf die Welt kommen, vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis.

Arthur Weasley nickte, er war froh das Julian überhaupt die Zeit gefunden hatte ihn zu operieren, denn er war zwar der Zaubereiminister, doch er verzichtete weitestgehend auf alle Vorzüge die dieser Job mit sich brachte. Nur die Behandlung im St. Mungos hätte sich Arthur nicht leisten können von dem Geld was er für seinen Job erhielt. Also war er froh das er zumindest auf diesen Luxus nicht verzichtet hatte. Er war glücklich mit dem was er hat, seine Familie und seine Kinder und natürlich mittlerweile die Enkelkinder. Nach der Operation war er noch sehr müde und kaum das Julian das Zimmer verlassen hatte schlief Arthur ein und erholte sich von der Operation. Julian unterdessen war zurück nach Prince Manor gereist, er wollte Lucius nicht zu lange auf Severus, Hermione und Michaela aufpassen lassen, auch wenn Lucius ein gebildeter Mann war, die Versorgung der Drei könnte ihn überfordern, deshalb beeilte Julian sich zurück zum Manor zu kommen.

Dort angekommen sah Julian aber das alles in Ordnung war und Lucius sich sehr gut um die Drei gekümmert hatte, lediglich Severus lag nicht mehr im Bett wo er eigentlich liegen sollte, er saß aber auf der Couch im Masterroom am Kamin und laß ein Buch. Also auch nichts was ihn überanstrengen würde.

„Severus, du solltest doch noch bis morgen im Bett bleiben, warum bist du aufgestanden?"

„Hallo Julian, weil ich Lucius davon abgebracht habe mir noch mehr vom Trank der Lebenden Toten zu geben, er kümmert sich gerade um deine Verlobte, Michaela klagte über Bauchschmerzen, ich hoffe das die Babys sich nicht doch schon jetzt auf den Weg machen wollen, Lucius hat ihr geholfen zur Toilette zu gehen, sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zur Toilette zu müssen. Hermione schläft sie hatte auch viel Blut verloren, und die Schmerzen in dem Arm scheinen ihr auch mehr zuzusetzen als sie freiwillig zugibt."

„Du hast ebenfalls sehr viel Blut verloren, das Ritual was du durchgeführt hast hat dich fast getötet! Wieso nur hast du dieses Ritual durchgeführt?"

„Nun Julian, wenn ich noch länger gewartet hätte, dann wäre dieses Ritual vermutlich tödlich ausgegangen, aber ich habe es ja nicht so lange aufgeschoben, bisher bin ich nur auch ohne die Hilfe von Hogwarts klar gekommen, doch der Verrückte sitzt nicht mehr im Kerker in einer Zelle, er ist da irgendwie entkommen, nur ist mir schleierhaft wie er das gemacht hat." Während Severus Julian diese Informationen zukommen ließ erinnerte er sich daran, was Salazar Slytherin ihm gesagt hatte, wenn er neben seiner Frau im Bett liegen würde, dann wüsste er wie der Kerl es geschafft hat. Severus hatte bereits neben Hermione gelegen, doch ihm war die Antwort nicht eingefallen. Aber das lag vielleicht daran das er ja kaum etwas mitbekommen hatte von dieser Zeit in der er neben seiner Frau gelegen hatte.

„Julian sag mal ist etwas geschehen als ich neben Hermione lag? Severus schaute Julian fragend an, doch dieser war ja nachdem er Severus untersucht hatte auch wieder aus dem Raum gegangen.

„Also in der Zeit in der ich dich untersucht habe ist nichts passiert, allerdings könnte etwas geschehen sein als ich schon wieder bei Michaela war. Wieso fragst du?"

„Nun durch das Ritual hatte ich Kontakt zu sagen wir vier Zauberern, und diese haben mir gesagt ich würde die Antwort erhalten oder besser gesagt wissen wenn ich neben Hermione gelegen hätte. Darum dachte ich, das vielleicht etwas geschehen ist als ich bei ihr im Bett lag."

„Wie schon gesagt als ich hier im Raum war ist nichts weiter geschehen als das ich dich untersucht habe, aber du hast während der Untersuchung auch mehrfach das Bewusstsein verloren, als ich fertig war hatte ich dir auch vom Trank der Lebenden Toten gegeben, so hast du geschlafen wie tot."

Severus dachte über die Schilderung nach, er hatte geschlafen wie tot, wenn nun der Verrückte seine Körperfunktionen herunterschrauben konnte wie ein Reptil, das in den Winterschlaf fällt, dann, ja dann wäre es möglich, dass die Hauselfen ihn aus der Zelle geholt hätten, und ihn dann begraben hätten, weiterhin wäre es möglich das er sich dann hätte befreien können, das war die einzige Möglichkeit, er müsste zurück nach Hogwarts, er müsste mit den Hauselfen von Hogwarts reden.

„Julian ich muss unbedingt noch einmal nach Hogwarts zurück, ich habe eine Idee die ich kontrollieren muss."

„Severus, du wirst jetzt nicht nach Hogwarts reisen, das ist für dich zu anstrengend!"

Doch Severus war bereits aufgestanden, er schwankte, doch hielt er sich auf den Beinen.

„Ich muss das jetzt sofort wissen, dafür muss ich nach Hogwarts, du hast mich nicht gesehen als der Dunkle Lord mich mit vielen Cruciatus Flüchen bestraft hat, und mich anschließend hat liegen lassen wie ein Stück Vieh, ihm war es zeitweise egal ob ich überlebe, ich habe es überlebt, allein durch meine Willenskraft, was glaubst du wie oft ich schwer verletzt nach Hogwarts appariert bin und mich in meine Räume geschleppt habe, ich habe mich oft genug selbst versorgen müssen, ich will nicht behandelt werden wie ein kleines Kind, ich werde jetzt nach Hogwarts apparieren und mir die Hauselfen vornehmen, sie sind die einzigen die ihn frei gelassen haben können, von ihm droht eine ungeheure Gefahr, für meine Familie wie auch für die Familien meiner Freunde, selbst deiner Familie droht durch ihn und die Hintermänner Gefahr. Ich werde nicht tatenlos zuschauen wie er immer mehr an Vorsprung bekommt. Ich reise jetzt nach Hogwarts, meinetwegen komm mit aber halt mich nicht auf sonst wird das böse Enden."

Severus war vollkommen Entschlossen er würde das jetzt so durchziehen, und keiner könnte ihn davon abbringen. Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Julian und Lucius gemacht, Lucius trat ihm im Türrahmen entgegen und Julian stand hinter ihm, beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und von Beiden kam gleichzeitig ein „Stupor", Severus dem der Schock darüber noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, viel geschockt in Julian's Arme, dieser fing Severus auf und trug ihn mit Lucius gemeinsam ins Bett neben Hermione. Dann blieben Beide im Raum, sie hatten vorsorglich Severus Zauberstab in einen magischen Kasten gelegt und so verschlossen das Severus nicht mit ihm seine Magie wirken konnte. Als Severus nach 3 Stunden wieder wach wurde, setzte er sich entrüstet auf. „Das habt ihr nicht gut überlegt, Lucius, was sollte das? Julian? Ihr seid meine Blutsbrüder, wie konntet ihr mir das antun?"

„Nun Severus, mit vernünftigen Worten hätten wir dich nicht ins Bett bekommen, du bist noch zu geschwächt um dich auf die Suche nach dem Verrückten zu begeben, hab ein wenig Geduld." Julian wollte noch etwas sagen, doch um Severus herum erschien eine Magiewolke, es war deutlich zu erkennen das Severus sehr wütend war.

„Severus beruhige dich bitte, es ist besser für dich wenn du dir noch etwas Pause gönnst, du musst nicht mehr alleine gegen das Böse kämpfen, Lucius, Julian und ich helfen dir, auch unsere Kinder wollen mithelfen, und du weißt genau das unsere Kinder besondere Magier sind, sie hätten dich ebenfalls nicht so geschwächt aus dem Haus gehen lassen. Sie haben die Türe versiegelt, selbst Julian und Lucius sind hier eingesperrt mit uns. Wenn du dich beruhigt hast könnten wir zusammen versuchen ein Problem nach dem anderen zu lösen. Michaela braucht sicherlich auch die Unterstützung durch Julian, Tobias kann doch erst morgen hier sein."

Severus hatte Hermione zugehört, und als die Worte sein Bewusstsein erreichten, verflüchtigte sich die Magiewolke. Es war ein deutliches Knacken zu vernehmen, und die Kinder Eileen und Henry standen in der nun geöffneten Tür.

„Papa, du musst dich ausruhen, ich werde Onkel Julian und Onkel Lucius hier heraus lassen, denn Tante Michaela benötigt ihren Verlobten und ich denke die Unterstützung durch Onkel Lucius. Aber du und Mama ihr müsst euch noch ausruhen, deshalb bleibt ihr im Bett. Wir kümmern uns schon um den Rest, wir sind ja nicht mehr klein und außerdem haben wir die Hauselfen die sich ganz toll um alles kümmern. Also bleibt ihr zwei freiwillig in eurem Zimmer und Bett? Oder sollen Henry und ich euch einen Zauber auf den Hals hetzen?"

„Hm, also ich bleibe freiwillig liegen, wie sieht das mit dir aus Severus?" Hermione schaute ihn an und las genau was er dachte, er wollte ebenfalls wissen wie es Michaela ging, und er wollte auch nach Hogwarts, doch wollte er seine Kinder nicht dazu bringen sich gegen ihn zu stellen, also gab er nach.

„Ich werde auch hier liegen bleiben, aber nur solange bis ich mich problemlos auf den Beinen halten kann, ich muss dringend nach Hogwarts, ich muss wissen ob das was ich denke tatsächlich passiert ist, dann läuft da draußen ein Metamorphmagus rum der durchgeknallt ist, der eurer Mama und auch uns nach dem Leben trachtet, der auch eure Freunde die Kinder von Potters und deren Eltern bedrohen kann. Ich muss so schnell es geht wissen was mit ihm ist und wie er es aus Hogwarts geschafft hat."

„Papa das verstehen wir, aber wir möchten nicht das du dein Leben unnötig in Gefahr bringst in dem du so geschwächt versuchst Krieg zu führen. Du sollst dich bis morgen ausruhen, dann gehst du mit Eileen und mir in den Wald, dort werden wir gemeinsam etwas erledigen und dann darfst du all das erledigen was du möchtest. Aber bis morgen musst du dich gedulden. Es bringt auch nichts wenn du jetzt etwas ausprobieren würdest, das würde nicht klappen."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, seine Animagusgestalt, daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht, doch es stimmte, er war zu geschwächt, er würde die Verwandlung nicht hinbekommen. Er müsste warten, so nickte er zur Antwort und sagte dann „Ich werde mich fügen, aber nur weil ich einsehe das ihr Recht habt."

Julian und Lucius die gebannt zugehört hatten, wie die Kinder mit ihren Eltern sprachen, verließen jetzt mit den Kindern den Masterroom, sie gingen zusammen in das Zimmer von Julian und Michaela.

„Hallo Michaela, wie geht es dir?"

„Oh hallo Julian, ich habe immer wieder Bauchschmerzen, sie kommen und gehen, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen die Babys wollen sich auf den Weg machen, aber ich denke es sind Senkwehen, also wird es nicht mehr all zu lange dauern bis die Entbindung kommen wird. Weißt du wann Tobias hier sein wollte?"

„Tobias wollte morgen hier eintreffen, er kommt direkt wenn er hier zurück ist, zu uns auf das Manor. Er wird dann sagen was wir noch weiter mit dir machen sollen, beziehungsweise wie weit die Babys sind und ob alle Babys schon überlebensfähig sind."

„Julian ich habe schon wieder eine Wehe, die kommen in immer kürzeren Abständen."

„Lass mich mal fühlen, ich glaube auch das dies Senkwehen sind, aber bleib bitte so ruhig wie möglich liegen, dann können die Kinder noch etwas länger in deinem Bauch bleiben. Tobias will morgen früh schon hier sein, er hat mir einen Patronus gesendet das er diese Nacht extra durchreisen möchte, damit er schon ganz früh hier sein kann. Auch er macht sich Sorgen um die Geburt."

„Na toll da sind wir schon zu 11, du machst dir Gedanken, ich mache mir Gedanken so wie unsere Babys auch, und jetzt noch Tobias, ich hoffe das unsere Babys bald auf die Welt kommen, sie überfluten mich mit ihren Gefühlen, das ist wirklich sehr schwer da zur Ruhe zu kommen."

„Soll ich dir einen Trank bringen um mal ohne Traum zu schlafen?"

„Julian du weißt doch das solche Tränke nur für Notfälle genommen werden sollen, und das ist sicherlich kein solcher Notfall."

Julian nickte zustimmend, doch Michaela krümmte sich mittlerweile wegen der Wehen. Lucius setzte sich neben das Bett, Julian setzte sich hinter Michaela um sie zu stützen.

„Die Babys sollen doch noch nicht auf die Welt kommen, sie sind noch nicht reif genug, die Lunge ist noch nicht fähig die Kinder zu versorgen. Ich hoffe das Tobias bald hier eintreffen wird und er dann uns sagen kann was wir tun müssen."

Wenig später klopfte es und Tobias betrat tatsächlich den Raum, er sah sehr mitgenommen aus, doch als er sah wie schlecht es Michaela ging überging er sein eigenes Befinden und begann sofort mit der Untersuchung von Michaela und den Ungeborenen.


	194. Die Geburt hat noch Zeit

Wie immer,….

Die Geburt hat noch Zeit

Wenig später klopfte es und Tobias betrat tatsächlich den Raum, er sah sehr mitgenommen aus, doch als er sah wie schlecht es Michaela ging, überging er sein eigenes Befinden und begann sofort mit der Untersuchung von Michaela und den Ungeborenen.

„Lucius würdest du mit Julian gemeinsam bitte diesen Raum verlassen, ich brauche Ruhe für die Untersuchungen und Julian ist viel zu unruhig, um Michaela die nötige Ruhe zu vermitteln. Julian, ich weiß es ist dein erstes Mal das du Vater wirst, doch deine Sorgen und Ängste übertragen sich auf Michaela, du scheinst zu vergessen das sie Empathin ist, sie spürt deine Gefühle, deshalb kannst du deine Empfindungen auch nicht vor ihr verstecken. Ich war deshalb im Ausland unterwegs, um für die Schwangerschaft von Michaela zu lernen, wie ich meine Gefühle vor ihr verbergen kann, da sich sonst eventuelle Ängste oder Sorgen, negativ auf die Ungeborenen und Michaela übertragen."

„Ok wir werden in Severus Arbeitszimmer auf dich warten und hoffen, das du uns gute Nachrichten bringen wirst." Lucius nahm Julian mit aus dem Raum und ging mit ihm gemeinsam in Severus Arbeitszimmer.

Tobias untersuchte Michaela, er stellte fest das es so war wie er vermutet hatte, die Sorgen und Ängste von Julian hatten sich auf Michaela übertragen und deshalb hatte bei ihr der Körper begonnen mit der Vorbereitung der Geburt, doch die Ungeborenen bräuchten noch mehr Zeit. Tobias verbot Julian mit Michaela im selben Bett zu schlafen, er sollte auf der Couch oder einem anderen Bett schlafen damit Michaela die nötige Ruhe bekommen würde. Vor allem sollte er sie nicht mehr anfassen, Michaela dürfte wenn sie sich gut fühlt auch wieder aufstehen, und wenn sie denkt das sie es schafft Hermione ihre Sehne zu heilen, dann dürfte sie auch das tun.

„Also Michaela, wenn du dich fit genug fühlst, darfst du wie wir besprochen haben, die Heilung der Sehne vornehmen, du darfst auch wieder aufstehen, aber keine anstrengenden Unternehmungen, du erwartest, nicht wie jede normale Schwangere nur ein oder zwei Kinder, es sind bei dir wie bereits festgestellt wurden acht Babys die in dir heranwachsen, wenn alles so weiter geht wie bisher, sollten deine Kinder Anfang Dezember auf die Welt kommen, also noch circa vier Wochen. Aber dafür ist es wichtig das du dich so viel wie möglich schonst, die Babys sind jetzt alle in etwa gleich groß und gleich schwer, daher kannst du nun wieder aufstehen, mach aber bitte vorsichtig und langsam, du hast lange im Bett liegen müssen."

„Danke Tobias, du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr ich darunter gelitten habe das ich nicht aufstehen durfte, ich werde zu Hermione gehen und sehen ob ich für sie schon etwas tun kann, würdest du mich begleiten?"

„Sehr gern, dann bin ich auch dabei wenn du die Heilung vornimmst und kann die Entwicklung der Babys beobachten."

Michaela erhob sich schwerfällig, der Bauch war im Vergleich zu früher so dick, dass sie glaubte er würde gleich platzen müssen, doch es passierte nichts, sie erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte, alles klappte wunderbar. Mit Tobias gemeinsam betrat Michaela wenig später das Zimmer von Severus und Hermione.

„Hallo Hermione, ich wollte sehen ob ich deine Sehne heilen kann, damit du dich wieder vernünftig bewegen kannst."

„Hallo Michaela, ist das nicht zu anstrengend für dich?"

„Dafür ist Tobias ja mit hergekommen, er wird aufpassen das den Babys nichts passiert. Bist du bereit?"

Hermione nickte, Michaela fasste die linke Schulter von ihr an und spürte den Heilungsprozess, sie unterstützte mit ihren Kräften die Heilung, nach einer halben Stunde schloss sie die Augen, sie sackte etwas in sich zusammen. Tobias eilte sofort zu ihr und untersuchte sie.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, es war anstrengend, aber den Babys geht es gut und Michaela sollte sich nun ausruhen. Wie geht es deinem Arm Hermione?"

„Es fühlt sich gut an, ich denke die Heilung hat funktioniert, lege Michaela hier in unser Bett, ich möchte jetzt gerne aufstehen und mal sehen was mit unseren Kindern ist."

Hermione stand auf und machte in ihrem Bett Platz für Michaela. Tobias legte Michaela in das Bett, er deckte sie zu und kontrollierte mittels Zauber noch mal alle Körperfunktionen. Es war alles in Ordnung, Michaela schlief nur, weil es sie sehr erschöpft hatte, die Heilung von Hermione durchzuführen.

Also verließen Hermione und Tobias den Masterroom, Tobias erstattete noch bei Julian Bericht, und reiste dann zurück zu seiner eigenen Familie. Seinem Sohn ging es dank Severus und dem Trank wieder gut, er hatte eine Arbeitsstelle gefunden und konnte auf seinen eigenen Füßen stehen. Tobias war so glücklich über diesen Umstand, das er mit seiner Frau immer wieder auf Urlaubsreisen ging, zu denen sie früher einfach nicht in der Lage waren. Julian ging als Tobias zurückgereist ist zu seinen Räumen um nach Michaela zu sehen, doch dort lag sie ja nicht.

Hermione war bei den Kindern und spielte mit ihnen, während Severus der im Labor gewesen war, nun auch erschöpft in seine Räume trat und sich neben Michaela ins Bett legte ohne bewusst wahrgenommen zu haben, das neben ihm nicht Hermione im Bett lag sondern Michaela. Als Julian auf der Suche nach seiner Frau in den Masterroom trat, sah er aber auch nur zwei Personen im Bett, von der er eine, ganz eindeutig als Severus identifizierte. Er dachte das Hermione neben ihm liegen würde und deshalb zog er sich eilig zurück. Doch als er aus der Tür trat stieß er mit Hermione zusammen.

„Ich dachte du liegst im Bett neben Severus?"

„Wie du siehst liege ich nicht im Bett, in meiner Betthälfte liegt Michaela. Sie hat meine Sehne geheilt, dann war sie so erschöpft das Tobias sie in mein Bett gelegt hat. Da ich eh aufstehen wollte um mal nach unseren Kindern zu sehen. Severus scheint es aber auch nicht gemerkt zu haben, da er ja neben ihr in seinem Bett liegt. Wir sollten versuchen Michaela zu wecken und sie in euer Bett zurück bringen, ich würde auch gerne mich noch etwas ausruhen, es war eine sehr unangenehme Erfahrung das Zersplinttern. Ich hoffe das mir so etwas nie wieder passiert."

„Das hoffe ich auch, wir müssen morgen schon zurück nach Hogwarts, jetzt hattet ihr keine richtige Erholung und das nur, weil immer wieder etwas unvorhergesehenes passiert."

„Das ist nicht so schlimm, Julian, lass uns jetzt deine Verlobte in euer Zimmer bringen damit ich neben Severus liegen kann."

Julian und Hermione mühten sich ab Michaela sanft zu wecken, doch sie schlief tief und fest.

Durch die Versuche Michaela zu wecken wurde Severus wach.

„Was macht ihr zwei denn hier? Und wieso liegst du nicht neben mir im Bett? …. Wer liegt denn da neben mir?"

„Severus das ist Michaela, sie lag eigentlich ganz gut in unserem Bett, doch da ich nun auch in unser Bett möchte, müsste Michaela zurück in ihr Bett gebracht werden, allerdings dürfen wir sie nicht levitieren. Sie hat vorhin meine Sehne geheilt, da war Tobias noch hier anwesend, er hat Michaela überwacht, aber da alles in Ordnung war und sie nur sehr müde war, habe ich vorgeschlagen, dass sie in meinem Bett schlafen soll. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie inzwischen wieder wach sein würde. Aber wie du siehst, schläft sie tief und fest."

„Ok, Julian, dann sollten wir sehen das wir Michaela in euer Bett tragen." Severus ließ neben seinem Bett eine Trage erscheinen, dort legten sie gemeinsam die schlafende Verlobte von Julian drauf, dann trugen sie, sie in das Zimmer von Michaela und Julian. Dort legten sie die schlafende Schwangere in ihr eigenes Bett. „Vielen Dank Severus, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das wieder gut machen soll."

„Julian, du hast schon so oft für meine Familie deine Zeit und Kraft geopfert, jetzt ist es an der Zeit das ich dir davon etwas zurück gebe."

„Ok dann bleibt mir nur nochmals Danke zu sagen." Julian verbeugte sich und Severus tat es ihm gleich, dann ging Severus zurück in sein und Hermione's Masterroom, er legte sich neben seine Frau und schlief dann wie Hermione zügig ein. Als alle vier am nächsten Morgen erwachten, waren die Kinder schon wach, sie saßen gemeinsam mit Lucius bereits am Frühstückstisch.

„Guten morgen ihr vier, habt ihr gut geschlafen?" Lucius fragte.

„Danke soweit schon, heute müssen wir zurück nach Hogwarts, wir werden mittels Flohpulver reisen." Julian hatte geantwortet, da Severus kein Morgenmensch ist und er noch keinen Kaffee getrunken hatte. Hermione und Michaela waren sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, so dass sie es nicht mitbekommen hatten was Lucius gesagt hat.

Beide Frauen tranken Tee, Winky und Rizzy hatten sich förmlich überschlagen, der Tisch war so reichlich gedeckt das es für eine ganze Hundertschaft an Personen gereicht hätte. Weder Severus noch Hermione noch Julian oder Michaela hatte eine Idee was denn dieses Festmahl bedeuten sollte. Doch Lucius löste das Rätsel alsbald auf „wenn ich kurz um euer Gehör bitten dürfte, ich wollte euch nur mitteilen das ich die fähigsten Fluchbrecher und Architekten beauftragt habe für euch gemeinsam, als erstes das Grundstück zu untersuchen was jetzt der Familie von Julian und Michaela gehört, dann wird der Architekt mit seinen Leuten das Haus auf dieses Grundstück bauen mit allen Wünschen von euch Beiden. Der erste Teil ist schon abgeschlossen, alle Flüche und Banne von dem Grundstück konnten entfernt werden, es wurde ein neuer Bann auf das Grundstück gelegt, es ist jetzt vorläufig nur für die Personen zu sehen die es bebauen sollen, danach wird der Schutz umgewandelt, und er ist so ähnlich wie der Schutz auf meinem und Severus Manor, aber jeder Zauberer gibt diesem Schutz seine eigene Note. Dies wollte ich gern mit euch gemeinsam feiern. Also greift zu bevor das Essen kalt wird, wenn ein Essen ohne Magie erzeugt wird und warm gehalten wird, schmeckt es nochmal so gut, aber leider wird das Essen dann auch schneller kalt."

„Lucius, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll, außer Danke!"

„Gerne doch." Lucius schmunzelte war sein Geschenk also doch das Richtige. „Das ist mein Geschenk beziehungsweise das von meiner und Draco's Familie, anlässlich eurer Hochzeit und Geburt eurer Kinder, die ja nicht mehr so ewig auf sich warten lassen. Ich hoffe ich habe damit euch etwas Arbeit und Stress abgenommen."

„Danke Lucius, ich bin überwältigt." Aus Michaela's Augen kamen Tränen, sie weinte vor Freude.

„Ich würde sagen die Überraschung ist dir geglückt. Schade das du nicht mit uns nach Hogwarts kommen kannst, aber ich weiß auf dich wartet die Arbeit, wie läuft es eigentlich mit Draco und Astoria?"

„Nun Hermione, du hast deinen Finger auf einen sehr wunden Punkt gelegt, Draco leidet noch immer unter dem Fluch den Severus zu Recht auf ihn gelegt hat, allerdings leidet auch Astoria, da Draco sie gar nicht befriedigen darf. Allerdings könnte Severus nicht ahnen das es alles solange dauern würde. Ich hoffe das wir, wenn wir das nächste Mal hier auf Prince Manor sind, gemeinsam eine Lösung finden können."

„Das werden wir bestimmt schaffen, wenn nicht wieder etwas unvorhergesehenes passiert." Hermione nickte zuversichtlich. Wie falsch sie damit lag, würde sie später noch merken.

„Das Essen ist köstlich, ich wusste gar nicht das du in meiner Küche warst und dort gekocht hast für uns." Severus schaute nachdenklich zu Lucius, er hatte es nicht gespürt das Lucius in der Küche gewesen ist, allerdings hatte er eine gewisse Zeit Lucius gar nicht gespürt mit seinen Bannen.

„Nun Severus, das liegt daran, das ich mit den Elfen in mein Manor gereist bin und dort habe nicht ich sondern Narzissa das Essen zubereitet."

Severus veränderte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ein bisschen, allerdings in ihm drin spürte er wie seine Schutzbanne ansprangen weil sich ein Gast von außerhalb auf das Grundstück zubewegte. Severus hatte in wenigen Sekunden erspürt wer das war, und auf diesen Besucher freute er sich gar nicht, doch er kam nicht umhin ihn zu empfangen. Allerdings würde er diesen Gast nur im Arbeitszimmer empfangen, da er nicht wollte das dieser Gast das gesamte Haus von innen sah. Als es klingelte, stand Severus auf und verabschiedete sich von seiner Frau und den Kindern, genauso wie von Julian, Michaela und Lucius.

„Ich bin in wenigen Augenblicken zurück, ich muss mich mit jemandem unterhalten, es scheint ein paar Schwierigkeiten zu geben."


	195. Der Gast

Wie immer,….

Der Gast

„Ich bin in wenigen Augenblicken zurück, ich muss mich mit jemandem unterhalten, es scheint ein paar Schwierigkeiten zu geben."

Severus verließ den Speisesaal, er ging in die Empfangshalle, dort hatte Winky schon den Gast herein gebeten.

„Hallo, was gibt es, warum kommst du jetzt hier her? Was ist vorgefallen."

„Begrüßt du so einen alten Freund?"

„So begrüße ich jemanden der in meinem Haus einen Menschen umgebracht hat, der mich die Schweinerei hat alleine weg machen lassen, der sich erst am nächsten Tag für die Tat entschuldigt, und das auch nur auf Drängen seiner Familie, es war kein bisschen dein eigener Gedanke hier dich zu entschuldigen, du hast meine Frau fast zu Tode erschreckt, soll ich weiter aufzählen?"

„Nein ist schon gut, du hast ja recht, ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen, aber ich hätte mich hinterher zumindest anders verhalten sollen. Nun willst du mir dieses mein oder besser gefragt dein Leben lang vorhalten?"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht und ich bin froh das mein Leben, im Gegensatz zu deinem, irgendwann ein Ende haben wird. Ich hoffe zwar das mein Ende nicht schon so bald auf der Türschwelle stehen wird, aber irgendwie hat der Tod schon öfters versucht seine Krallen nach mir auszustrecken, doch bisher konnte ich ihm immer entkommen. Nun zu dir was willst du?"

Severus schaute lange auf den Vampir, der da vor ihm stand. Dieser rang sichtlich mit sich selbst, er schien nicht zu wissen wo er anfangen sollte, er war als Freund von Severus hergekommen, um Severus zu warnen, denn es hatte jemand geschafft sich bei den Vampiren einzuschleichen, diese Person hat sich irgendwie bis zur Spitze der Vampire vorgewagt, und Dragomir der Schreckliche, der Anführer der Familie von ihm, er hatte dazu aufgerufen Severus heimzusuchen, alle Vampire der Familie hatten nun den Auftrag, Severus egal wo sie ihn treffen würden umzubringen, doch er wollte Severus nicht ohne Warnung in sein Schicksal laufen lassen. Immer noch wusste der Vampir nicht wie er es Severus sagen sollte, das Severus es mittlerweile wusste, das ahnte der Vampir nicht, er war noch immer am überlegen, wie dieser Kerl es geschafft hatte in seine Familie zu kommen, dabei hatte er ein klares Bild von dem Zauberer vor sich, der sich in seine Familie geschlichen hatte, dieser Kerl war mittlerweile auch ein Vampir, was die ganze Situation noch verschlimmerte, dieser Vampir war als er noch sterblich war ein Metamorphmagus, und diese Fähigkeit hatte sich entgegen aller Gesetzlichkeiten auf den Vampir mit übertragen. Es gab nun also einen Metamorphvampir.

„Nun Sanguini, willst du nicht endlich erzählen warum du ohne Einladung mein Grundstück betrittst? War ich bei deinem letzten Besuch nicht deutlich mit dem was ich dir gesagt habe?"

Das waren die richtigen Worte, Sanguini faste seinen ganzen Mut und berichtete Severus von allem.

Als Sanguini fertig war mit seinem Bericht, sah er in ein ruhiges gelassenes Gesicht, er hatte erwartet das Severus ängstlich sein würde, das er vielleicht Unruhe sehen würde, doch die Maske von Severus saß Perfekt, Severus wusste schon viel früher, all das, was Sanguini ihm erzählt hatte. Es war keine Überraschung für Severus, nein, Severus selbst hatte schon von Dragomir erfahren was dieser wusste, doch ahnte Sanguini nicht, dass Severus mit seinem Vater schon eine Freundschaft verband, denn diese Freundschaft beruhte auf einem Geheimnis, und so hatte Dragomir sich, ehe er die Verwandlung von dem Zauberer vorgenommen hatte, mit Severus besprochen. Severus hatte zugestimmt diesen Zauberer zu verwandeln, doch hatte er wie auch Dragomir, nicht damit gerechnet das dieser Zauberer nach der Verwandlung zum Vampir noch dazu in der Lage sein würde sich zu verwandeln, sie hatten Beide gedacht das er damit zum normalen Vampir werden würde, daher wollte Dragomir den Zauberer hinterher auch umbringen lassen, doch war der Zauberer nun auch ihm entkommen und war nicht nur unbändig stark, er war auch nur schwer zu töten, aber das war es was Dragomir und auch Severus erreichen wollten, sie wollten ihn endgültig von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen. Severus überlegte ob Sanguini dieses alles wusste, doch er war sich nicht sicher, doch wenn Dragomir jetzt den Befehl erteilt haben sollte das alle aus seiner Familie nach Severus suchen sollen und ihn umbringen sollen, war das sicherlich nicht Dragomir selber gewesen, denn Dragomir und Severus verband etwas, von dem kein anderer wusste. Und dies würde auch für immer ein Geheimnis zwischen den Beiden bleiben.

„Nun Sanguini, was möchtest du von mir? Meine Familie erwartet mich baldmöglichst zurück zum Frühstück, danach wollen wir ins Schloss reisen, da ab Montag die Schule weiter geht."

„Severus, wir sind alte Freunde, ich möchte dich warnen, Dragomir hat den Auftrag erteilt dich umzubringen sobald wir dich sehen, ich glaube nicht das dieser Befehl von Dragomir selber kam, doch es gibt viele Vampire die nun auf deine Fährte angesetzt sind, ich weiß du bist ein mächtiger Zauberer, doch gegen zwei oder gleich drei Vampire gleichzeitig wirst auch du nichts ausrichten können."

„Da hast du recht Sanguini, ich werde auf mich aufpassen, aber ich werde ebenfalls auf meine Familie aufpassen, denn diese ist nun genau so in Gefahr wie ich, kannst du mir sagen wer es gewesen ist der sich in eure Familie geschlichen hat?"

Severus wollte nicht das Sanguini weiß das er es schon wusste, und das er ja ebenfalls für diese Verwandlung mitverantwortlich ist.

„Nein das kann ich leider nicht, mein Vater hat sich immer hinter verschlossenen Türen mit ihm getroffen, und es sah auch jedesmal so aus als ob es ein anderer Zauberer gewesen sei, nur seitdem der Zauberer nun ein Vampir ist, hat er sich schon mehrfach gezeigt und jedesmal war es als würde man in einen Spiegel schauen, dieser Vampir ist dazu in der Lage jede andere Menschliche Gestalt zu kopieren. Daher glaube ich auch nicht wirklich das mein Vater diesen Befehl gegeben hat. Ich denke viel mehr das mein Vater in Gefahr ist, es gibt nur wenig vor dem wir Vampire Angst haben, und ich weiß das du sehr genau weißt wovon ich hier spreche. Ich habe Angst davor das mein Vater nicht mehr lebt, das dieser Zauberer dieser Neugeborene Vampir ihn ermordet hat."

„Das sind schwere Anschuldigungen gegen den Vampir, und ich kann dir eines versichern, dein Vater ist noch am Leben, ich wüsste es wenn dem nicht so wäre!"

Sanguini riss entsetzt die Augen auf, woher sollte Severus es wissen, das sein Vater noch lebt, aber er klang so sicher, wie konnte der Tränkemeister das wissen?

„Severus, woher bist du dir so sicher?"

„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis, doch ich weiß es zu 100 Prozent er lebt noch, aber du hast recht wenn du dir Sorgen machst, sein Leben ist in Gefahr."

„Was kann ich tun? Ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren."

„Sanguini dann wirst du den neuen Bruder von dir töten müssen, nur du oder dein Vater sind in der Lage diese Aufgabe zu erledigen, aber ich muss dich warnen, er wird erwarten das du das versuchst."

„Wenn dies der einzige Weg ist, werde ich ihn beschreiten, wirst du mir helfen?"

„Ich muss dafür sorgen das meine Familie in Sicherheit ist, aber ich werde dir helfen wenn du meine Hilfe benötigst."

„Dann bringe deine Familie alsbald in Sicherheit, sie werden vermutlich am Apparierpunkt bereits auf euch warten. Nutzt also andere Wege."

„Das hatten wir eh vor, aber danke ich weiß es zu schätzen das du mich gewarnt hast. Damit hast du deinen Fehler zwar noch nicht ausgeglichen aber doch schon deutlich deine Lage verbessert. Geh jetzt Sanguini, ich muss mich um meine Familie kümmern."

Sanguini nickte, er verließ das Manor und reiste zurück in den Wald, wo seine Familie ein Herrenhaus bewohnt.

Nachdenklich betrat Severus den Speisesaal, das Gespräch hatte länger gedauert als er es erwartet hatte, Hermione und Michaela saßen nicht mehr am Tisch, schnell spürte er in seinen Bannen nach wo sich die beiden Frauen aufhalten würden, doch er konnte sie nicht auf seinem Manor spüren.

Lucius und Julian saßen noch am Tisch.

„Lucius, wo ist Hermione hin? Julian was ist mit Michaela?" Severus verzog keine Mine, auch wenn ihn bereits die ersten Horrorszenarien vor seinem inneren Auge quälen, äußerlich sah man ihm nichts davon an. Er hatte gespürt das zwei Personen appariert waren, doch das dies Hermione und Michaela gewesen sein könnten, das hatte er nicht gedacht.

„Beide Frauen wollten noch etwas in der Winkelgasse einkaufen."

„Hat keiner von euch Beiden daran gedacht das Hermione nicht apparieren soll, sie hatte doch bereits einen Unfall!" Severus war wütend, doch das er sich große Sorgen um die beiden Frauen machte nicht nur wegen der Apparation von Hermione, sondern weil der Verrückte noch immer auf freiem Fuß war und mittlerweile ein neugeborener Vampir war, der darauf aus war Hermione, Harry und auch ihm zu schaden, der wenn es ihm möglich sein würde auch nicht davor zurückschrecken würde die Kinder zu töten. Moment wo sind die Kinder, Severus spürte auch nach seinen Kindern, doch auch diese waren nicht zu spüren auf dem Manor.

„Wo sind die Kinder?" Severus schaute Lucius an, plötzlich ahnte dieser was Severus so in Unruhe versetzt hatte, sie waren nicht umsonst Blutsbrüder.

„Severus, die Frauen sind nicht auf herkömmliche Weise appariert, Winky und Rizzy haben sie beide mittels Elfenmagie mitgenommen, die Apparation die du gefühlt hast, waren deine Kinder, diese sind nach Hogwarts appariert, sie wollten in den verbotenen Wald gehen und dort sich mit Hagrid treffen."

„Das ist ja noch schlimmer, Lucius, Sanguini war gerade hier, die Vampire sind auf mich gehetzt worden, der Verrückte, er ist jetzt ein neugeborener Vampir, du weißt was das bedeutet, allerdings können wir jetzt eins mit Sicherheit festhalten, Metamorphmagie hält auch bei Vampiren an."

Jetzt konnte man sämtliche Emotionen in Lucius Gesicht ablesen. Aber dies war nur für wenige Sekunden der Fall, danach saß auch seine Maske wieder perfekt. Julian stand ungläubig daneben, es kann doch gar nicht sein, das Metamorphmagie auch bei Vampiren funktioniert, das wäre schrecklich, in seinen Gedanken spielte Julian alle Szenarien durch, doch am Ende von seinen Schlussfolgerungen war nur die Erkenntnis übrig das der Metamorphmagus wenn er all seine Menschlichkeit verloren hatte und vollends ein Vampir sein würde, dieses nicht mehr möglich sein kann, die Verwandlungen würden immer schwerer werden und den Vampir am Ende töten. Da war sich Julian ganz sicher, schließlich konnte er auf das Wissen von vielen Jahrhunderten der Forschung zugreifen, bisher war noch jeder Metamorphmagus am Ende gestorben wenn die Wandlung abgeschlossen war. Und das nur weil sie es nie gelernt haben, diese Veränderungen wirklich zu unterdrücken.

„Severus, dieser Vampir wird sobald seine Wandlung komplett ist sterben, er wird bei dem Versuch sich zu verwandeln sterben, jede Verwandlung kostet ihn ein Stück seines Lebens. Er wird nie so sein wie ein normaler Vampir."

„Soweit ich Sanguini verstanden habe ist dieser Zauberer bereits vollständig gewandelt, und ist auch noch dazu in der Lage sich in jeden beliebigen Vampir zu verwandeln. So wird er wohl auch die Familie von Sanguini auf mich gehetzt haben, aber was jetzt am wichtigsten ist, die Kinder und unsere Frauen müssen informiert und in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts flohen. Rizzy, Winky!" Es ploppte leise und die beiden Hauselfen standen vor Severus im Speisesaal. „Master haben gerufen?"

„Wo sind Hermione und Michaela?" er sah die beiden Elfen sehr streng an.

„Herrin und die Heilerin, sind bereits auf Hogwarts in ihren Räumen, der Heilerin geht es nicht so gut, sie muss sich ausruhen, daher sind wir schon früh zurück nach Hogwarts gereist."

„Oh, ok das ist gut, was ist mit den Kindern?" Severus ließ ein kleines Stoßgebet los, er hoffte das auch die Kinder in Sicherheit seien, doch da kam die Enttäuschung.


	196. Was ist mit den Kindern passiert

Wie immer,….

Was ist mit den Kindern passiert

„Oh, ok das ist gut, was ist mit den Kindern?" Severus ließ ein stilles Stoßgebet los, er hoffte das auch die Kinder in Sicherheit seien, doch da kam die Enttäuschung.

„Master die Kinder sind zwar auf Hogwarts angekommen gewesen, doch leider fehlt von ihnen jede Spur, sie sind nicht zu finden, Hagrid hatte sie erwartet, doch sie sind nicht bei Hagrid gewesen."

„Master, Hagrid kam auf uns zu als er uns mit Michaela und Hermione sah er wollte uns helfen, doch wir brauchten keine Hilfe. Rizzy und Winky haben Herrin und Michaela in ihre Wohnungen gebracht, aber auch wir konnten Henry und Eileen nicht finden, Albus war mit Herrin und Michaela gemeinsam unterwegs."

Severus dachte nach, er sah die Elfen an, er sah seine Blutsbrüder an, wenn er sich allein auf die Suche nach seinen Kindern begeben würde, das wäre die Gelegenheit für die Vampire zuzuschlagen, doch andererseits waren seine Kinder in Gefahr, wenn die Vampire die Kinder bereits in den Händen hätten, dann würden sie ihn vielleicht so in ihr Versteck locken wollen, um ihn am Ende dann umzubringen, wie sollte er seine Kinder suchen, wie sollte er sie retten? Vor allem wo sind die Kinder abgeblieben? Severus überlegte noch da erreichte ihn der Patronus von Hermione, diese teilte mit das es Michaela nicht so gut gehen würde, das Julian auf Hogwarts gebraucht werden würde.

Also flohten sie der Reihe nach, zurück nach Hogwarts, als Severus auf Hogwarts ankam spürte er es schon, Hogwarts erwartete ihn im Schulleiterbüro. Also begab er sich in sein Büro, er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter diesem großen Schreibtisch, schloss die Augen und hörte auf das was Hogwarts ihm zeigte. Er konnte sehen wie seine Kinder auf Hogwarts angekommen waren, es ging ihnen gut, sie waren vom Apparationspunkt aus auf das Grundstück von Hogwarts gelaufen, doch sie sind nicht zu Hagrid gelaufen, sie sind direkt in den Wald, dort verlor sich die Spur der Beiden, doch Severus wusste nun das es seinen Kindern gut gehen würde. Sie waren bei ihren zweiten Familien. Nachdem Severus nun sicher wusste den Kindern müsste es gut gehen, beeilte er sich um in die Wohnung von Michaela und Julian zu gelangen, als er dort ankam sah er das die Geburt schon in vollem Gange war, Hermione hatte bereits zwei Babys auf dem Arm, auch Lucius hielt zwei Babys auf seinem Arm, das fünfte Baby lag bei Michaela auf dem Brustkorb.

„Michaela du musst dich zusammenreißen, die letzten drei Babys müssen auch noch aus dir raus. Severus hilf mir, Michaela wird zu schwach, sie kann die Babys nicht mehr mit Wehen unterstützen."

Nur wenige Sekunden dauerte es bis Severus hinter Michaela im Bett saß, er zog sie sanft in seine Arme hoch, gab ihr so einen Halt, unterstützte mit seinen Armen ihre Arme um das Baby festzuhalten, er spürte wie Michaela immer schwächer wurde.

„Michaela, keine Angst, ich bin hinter dir, ich helfe dir deine Kinder in diese Welt zu bringen." Michaela wollte etwas erwidern, doch die nächste Wehe rollte bereits an und es verschlug ihr die Sprache.

Severus ließ etwas von seiner Magie auf Michaela überspringen, mit der nächsten Wehe kam das sechste Kind auf die Welt. Doch Severus spürte nun immer deutlicher das Michaela die Geburt der letzten zwei Babys nicht alleine schaffen würde.

„Julian wir müssen Plan B ausführen, die letzten zwei werden wir nicht auf diesem Weg in das Leben holen. Wir werden eine Operation machen müssen."

Stumm nickte Julian, er hätte schon nach den ersten zwei Babys die Op begonnen, doch Michaela war so kräftig gewesen, das sie sich geweigert hatte, doch nun war sie kraftlos und auch Severus Energie verbrauchte sich sehr schnell.

Julian übergab die beiden Babys an die Hauselfen, dann bereitete er Michaela kurz vor für die Operation, er gab ihr das Narkosemittel, sie schlief fast sofort ein, dann holte er gemeinsam mit Severus die letzten beiden Babys aus dem Bauch seiner Verlobten.

Als Michaela wieder erwachte, lagen vier Babys auf ihrer rechten Seite in ihrem Bett und vier auf der linken.

„Wie geht es dir Michaela? Mit den Babys ist alles ok, sie sind gesund und munter, ich habe mich mit den Hauselfen von Hogwarts besprochen, bis das ihr eigene Hauselfen habt, werden euch die Hauselfen von Hogwarts unterstützen. Da Julian nicht länger als zwei Monate Erziehungsurlaub nehmen kann, solltet ihr zusehen so schnell wie möglich alles Wichtige zu regeln."

„Danke Severus, Hermione, Lucius und Julian, auch euch Hauselfen möchte ich danken, ich bin froh das es den Babys gut geht, doch ich bin noch immer sehr müde, würde es euch etwas ausmachen mich mit Julian und den Babys alleine zu lassen?"

„Nein das macht uns nichts aus, Lucius kommst du mit zu uns in die Wohnräume?" Hermione hakte sich bei Severus ein, Lucius nickte und ging schweigsam auf der anderen Seite von ihr hinaus aus Michaela's und Julian's Wohnung. Sie hörten noch ein Ploppen und auch die Hauselfen waren aus der Wohnung verschwunden, Michaela atmete hörbar tief ein, sie war wirklich noch sehr erschöpft, doch sie hatte gespürt als Severus hinter ihr saß und Ihr Energie und Kraft gegeben hatte das er sich Sorgen um seine Kinder machte, auch wenn er es versucht hatte zu verstecken hinter seinen Okklumentikschilden, sie hatte es gespürt, sie wollte mit Julian über die Gefahr und Severus Sorgen sprechen.

„Julian, ich bin zwar sehr erschöpft, aber ich möchte mit dir kurz reden, Severus macht sich Sorgen um seine Kinder, Henry und Eileen sind noch nicht richtig auf Hogwarts angekommen, sie sind heute vor uns appariert, sie wollten zu Hagrid, doch dort sind sie nicht angekommen, hat Severus Dir davon erzählt was mit den Vampiren ist?"

„Nein, er hat nicht viel darüber erzählt, nur das es jetzt einen Metamorphmagusvampir geben soll, wobei soweit ich auf das Wissen meiner Meister zurückgreifen kann, sind diese Metamorphmagus Zauberer alle nach der Wandlung gestorben, als alles menschliche aus ihnen raus war. Allerdings sagte Sanguini wohl zu Severus das dieser Zauberer komplett gewandelt sei und sich trotzdem noch immer verwandeln kann, wenn dem so ist, dann wird es schwierig ihn zu töten."

„Das ist ein Grund, Severus hat Angst um seine Familie, auch um die Schüler und alle hier auf Hogwarts arbeitenden, wir müssen die Kinder rufen damit sie zu Severus kommen und er sich keine Sorgen mehr um seine Kinder machen muss, er muss die Schutzzauber und Banne um Hogwarts erhöhen, Julian, würdest du bitte die Kinder von Severus rufen? Ich bin so müde mir fallen die Augen zu."

Michaela konnte Julian nicht noch mehr erzählen, ihr fielen die Augen zu und sie schlief sofort ein.

Julian sendete seinen Patronus zu Henry und Eileen, er bat diese so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zu kommen da es etwas wichtiges gäbe was sie wissen müssten.

Als der Patronus im Wald bei Eileen und Henry ankam, saßen beide mittlerweile in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt um ein Feuer, Henry hatte das Feuer entfacht, sie waren bei ihren Herden gewesen, auf beiden Seiten der Herden gab es Verluste von Tieren, es wurden immer wieder tote Tiere aufgefunden, Eileen und Henry sorgten sich sehr um ihre Herden, sie waren schließlich die Leittiere der Herden, ihre Aufgabe bestand darin ihre Herden zu beschützen. Als nun der Patronus von Julian sie aufforderte nach Hogwarts zu kommen, weil es etwas wichtiges zu erfahren gab, machten sie gemeinsam das Feuer aus und verwandelten sich in ihre Animagi, so eilten sie zurück zum Schloss, sie spürten das die Information auch für die Herden wichtig wäre. Also eilten sie zu ihrem Vater.

Severus und Hermione waren in der Zwischenzeit mit Lucius gemeinsam in ihrer Wohnung angekommen, sie saßen vor dem Kamin auf der Couch und Lucius saß auf einem Sessel. Severus berichtete Hermione von seinen Informationen, er erzählte ihr auch nur das, was er Lucius und Julian bereits an Informationen gegeben hatte. Als er fertig war mit seinem Bericht ging die Tür auf und die Kinder betraten den Wohnraum.

Severus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, die Kinder waren wohlbehalten zurück. Er hatte zwar gewusst das sie auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts unterwegs waren, doch auch die Vampire konnten in den verbotenen Wald, ein einfacher Slide, der es den Vampiren ermöglichte geräuschlos und so schnell das man es nicht sah sich zu bewegen, würde sie auch durch die Banne von Hogwarts bringen, das wussten aber nur der jeweils amtierende Schulleiter und das Oberhaupt der Vampire. Beide waren durch einen unbrechbaren Schwur zur Geheimhaltung gezwungen, da wirkte eine der ältesten Teile der Magie, wenn jemand die Absicht gehabt hätte diesen Schwur zu brechen, wäre er gestorben.

Doch weder Severus noch Dragomir der Schreckliche hatten die Absicht dieses Wissen einem der anderen zuteil kommen zu lassen.

„Kinder ich muss mit euch beiden sprechen, es gibt zur Zeit eine erneute Bedrohung für uns und unsere Familien. Während wir hier auf Hogwarts relativ sicher sind, hat Lucius und seine Familie nicht so viel Glück, sie müssen auf ihrem Manor wohnen, Lucius muss zur Arbeit, Narzissa ist fast Schutzlos, die Kinder also die Pflegekinder sind hier auf Hogwarts, aber während Lucius arbeiten geht ist Narzissa allein zuhause mit den Hauselfen, sie war nie eine von den Todessern, daher hat sie auch keine Kampferfahrung, Lucius du musst weiter zur Arbeit gehen, sonst schöpfen die Vampire Verdacht" Severus war dem Einspruch von Lucius zuvorgekommen, dieser wollte eigentlich sagen das er ja seine Frau beschützen könnte. „aber es wäre möglich das Narzissa hier auf Hogwarts eine Stelle annimmt, Madame Pince möchte in den Ruhestand gehen und ich denke diese Aufgabe wäre wie geschaffen für deine Frau die sehr viel Wert auf Ordnung legt und so wäre sie auch in Sicherheit. Was ich aber mit euch Beiden besprechen möchte, hat etwas damit zu tun wo ihr vorhin wart und was wir sind. Wir dürfen zur Zeit nicht alleine in den Wald gehen, auch zu zweit dürft ihr nicht dort hinein, wenn gehen wir gemeinsam als Familie. Im Wald lauern noch immer Gefahren die nicht zu unterschätzen sind."

„Ok Papa, wir wollten auch nicht alleine in den Wald, doch als wir hier angekommen sind, haben uns schon unsere Freunde erwartet, da haben Henry und ich einfach vergessen das wir mit Hagrid eine Verabredung hatten. Wie geht es eigentlich Michaela? Sind die Babys schon auf der Welt?"

„Ihr geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, die Babys sind bis auf die letzten zwei alle auf normalen Weg auf die Welt gekommen, die letzten zwei musste Onkel Julian holen, ich habe ihm dabei geholfen. Aber heute Abend könnt ihr dort keinen Besuch mehr machen, lasst Michaela erstmal zur Ruhe kommen. So jetzt ab in eure Betten, Lucius du erzählst Narzissa alles? Lade sie ein sich die Stelle mal anzuschauen, dann kann sie noch immer entscheiden ob das etwas für sie ist. Es ist nicht nur für die Kinder Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, du siehst auch sehr müde aus Hermione, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, könnte ich auf der Stelle einschlafen. Lucius magst du durch unseren Kamin flohen, dann bist du schnell und sicher Zuhause."

„Danke Severus sehr gern." Lucius verbeugte sich, die Kinder waren schon nachdem Severus sie ins Bett geschickt hatte hinaus gegangen, sie kamen nun noch einmal zurück um sich von Onkel Lucius zu verabschieden. Dann gaben sie Severus und Michaela einen gute Nacht Kuss und verschwanden in ihrem Kinderzimmer.

Hermione die während des gesamten Gesprächs sehr ruhig auf ihrem Platz auf der Couch neben Severus gesessen hatte, rührte sich nicht ein bisschen, als Severus sie am Arm fasste, begann sie am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Sie brach in Tränen aus, sie war so überwältig von den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden, das sie einfach nicht mehr aushielt, die Geburt von den acht Babys, sie hatte bei der Operation zugeschaut, die Bedrohung ihrer Familie, ihr sonst so gut funktionierendes Gehirn war mit diesen Informationen überfordert, sie hatte keine Möglichkeit ihre Gedanken zu ordnen zu viel lief gerade Kreuz und Quer in ihrem Kopf, das Zittern war nur ein Symptom des Zusammenbruchs der kurz bevor stand.

„Hermione, ich werde dir ein leichtes Schlafmittel geben, du scheinst ähnlich wie Michaela sehr erschöpft zu sein. Du solltest jetzt schlafen und morgen bringen wir das alles in Ordnung."

Hermione nickte auch wenn sie nicht wirklich verstanden hatte was Severus da gesagt hatte, sie hatte nur verstanden das er etwas von schlafen gesagt hatte und das schien es war, was ihr Körper und ihr Geist ganz dringend benötigten. Severus führte sie in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer und half ihr sich zu entkleiden, er schob sie behutsam in das Bett und deckte sie zu, dann rief er mittels Accio nach dem Schlaftrank und gab ihr davon welchen. Er selbst legte sich neben seine Frau und streichelte sie sanft bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und tief und fest dank des Schlafmittels schlief.

Severus selbst tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu, er überlegte wie er das Problem lösen könnte.


	197. Wer ist nun der Metamorphmagusvampir

Wie immer,…..

Wer ist nun der Metamorphmagusvampir

Severus selbst tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu, er überlegte wie er das Problem lösen könnte. Doch es fiel ihm nicht ein wie er diesen Metamorphmagusvampir außer Gefecht setzen könnte, als Hermione am nächsten Morgen erwachte saß Severus schon in seinem Büro am Schreibtisch und durchblätterte mehrere Bücher.

„Severus, was machst du denn schon um diese Uhrzeit hier im Büro, es ist doch gerade mal 5 Uhr."

„Hermione ich habe heute Nacht nicht geschlafen, ich sitze schon seit Mitternacht hier und lese in diesen Büchern, alles was in irgend einer Weise hilfreich sein könnte um den Metamorphmagusvampir auszulöschen, es gibt hier einen Hinweis auf einen Trank, der allerdings mir nicht bekannt ist, und das mag etwas heißen, da ich eigentlich über alle Tränke informiert bin. Die Zutaten haben wir hier auf Hogwarts im Vorrat, wenn dieser Trank so wirkt wie es beschrieben steht, dann könnte er die Lösung sein den Metamorphmagusvampir endgültig auszulöschen. Allerdings müssten wir den Vampir zuvor in die Finger bekommen."

„Hast du schon eine Idee wie wir ihn anlocken können?"

„Das mit dem Anlocken sollte weniger das Problem sein, es wird nur sehr gefährlich werden, wir müssen dafür sorgen das den Schülern und Lehrern hier auf Hogwarts nichts passiert, es gibt für Vampire Wege und Möglichkeiten ohne unser Wissen nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Wir müssen uns darauf vorbereiten, wir sollten uns überlegen wie wir hier alle schützen können."

„Severus, bist du dir sicher das die Vampire hier ohne unser Wissen eindringen könnten?" Hermione schaute ihn ungläubig an, sie hatte soviel über Hogwarts gelesen, allerdings war ihr Wissen über Vampire eher das eines Kindes der Muggelwelt. Aber das würde sie sofort ändern, früher hatte sie jedes Buch was ihr in die Finger gefallen ist gelesen, aber durch ihre Ausbildung und die Geburten der Kinder waren andere Dinge wichtiger gewesen, nun war die Bedrohung durch die Vampire groß, sie müsste sich beeilen um ihm eine Hilfe sein zu können.

„Hast du hier alle Bücher über Vampire?"

Severus nickte und schob Hermione drei der fünf Bücher von seinem Schreibtisch hinüber.

„In diesen drei Büchern steht das Wesentliche, was über Vampire bekannt ist, mit Knoblauch wirst du keine Vampire los, das ist ein Aberglauben der Muggel. Lies diese drei Bücher, dann weißt du in etwa das was ich auch weiß. Aber wir müssen uns zunächst um den Unterricht kümmern, wir sollten auch vermeiden den Schülern mehr an Informationen zu geben als unbedingt nötig."

„Das sehe ich auch so wie du Severus, ich bereite mich gleich für den Unterricht vor und werde dann zum Frühstück gehen, kommst du mit zur großen Halle um zu Frühstücken?"

„Ja das werde ich wohl müssen, damit die Schüler keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Wir müssen sie informieren, das sie nur zu viert durch die Gänge gehen dürfen, kein Schüler darf alleine unterwegs sein."

„Das verstehe ich gerade nicht, wieso zu viert?"

„Du hast die Bücher noch nicht lesen können, eine Gruppe von vier Personen greift ein einzelner Vampir nicht an. Wenn es mehrere sind dann würden sie das eventuell doch machen, aber eher unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem würde Hogwarts das merken wenn die Vampire hier eindringen. Lass uns jetzt speisen gehen, sonst beginnen die Schüler sich noch um uns zu sorgen, und das ist das letzte was ich will, jemand der sich Sorgen um mich macht."

„Autsch Severus. Ich mache mir immer Sorgen um dich, ich liebe dich schließlich, ich möchte nicht mehr ohne dich leben."

„Hermione so war das nicht gemeint, ich meinte mir reicht es das meine Familie sich um mich sorgt! Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt das sich andere Menschen um mich sorgen, und wie gesagt mehr als meine Familie vertrage ich dann auch nicht an Aufmerksamkeit und Sorgen."

„Dann lass uns Essen gehen, sonst kommt nachher noch einer der Vertrauensschüler um zu sehen was mit uns ist." Hermione hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da klopfte es tatsächlich an die Wohnungstür der Familie Snape. Eileen und Henry hüpften aus ihren Zimmern und schossen zur Tür, noch ehe Severus oder Hermione etwas sagen konnten öffneten sie die Tür.

Durch diese trat Sanguini in ihre Wohnung, er hielt Eileen am Arm fest, er bleckte seine Zähne. Er beugte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinunter, das mittlerweile vor Angst fast stocksteif da stand.

„Wer bist du, du tust mir weh, lass mich los!" Eileen's Stimme zitterte vor Angst, dieser fremde Mensch hatte sie fest am Arm gepackt, sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie spürte eine erschreckende Angst durch diesen Mann.

„Sanguini, was willst du? Lass meine Tochter los." Severus trat auf Sanguini zu, doch dieser zog nur Eileen zwischen sich und Severus.

„Ich will euren Tod, und fange mit diesem entzückendem Kind an." Er beugte sich immer dichter zu Eileen hinab „sie riecht so verlockend wie du Hermione, und du wirst die nächste sein."

Hermione hatte sich unbemerkt von Severus und Sanguini so gestellt das sie ihren Zauberstab zücken konnte und nun brach es aus ihr heraus „Incacerus!" Sanguini blickte überrascht auf die Seile die ihn fesselten, er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit das Hermione auf solche Mittel zugreifen würde um das Leben ihrer Tochter zu beschützen. „Du wirst es nicht wagen meiner Tochter auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen! Ich werde dich eigenhändig umbringen! Lass meine Tochter los." Sanguini hielt Eileen zwar noch immer fest, doch nun erwachte sie aus ihrem Schock, sie trat Sanguini auf die Füße und dann zog sie ihr Knie hoch, auch wenn Sanguini ein Vampir war, diese Stelle war trotz allem immer noch die Empfindlichste. Sanguini riss geschockt die Augen auf, er krümmte sich soweit die Seile dies zuließen, und ließ Eileen tatsächlich los. Diese wartete keine Sekunde, sie sprang sofort zu ihrem Papa.

„Sanguini was soll denn das? Warum bist du hier und was ist dein Problem?" Severus schaute Sanguini sehr genau an, dann sah er wen er da vor sich hatte, es war nicht Sanguini es war dieser Verrückte, doch wie sollte er jetzt diesen Typen in eine der Zellen von Hogwarts verfrachten?

Die Seile hielten ihn doch nur wenn er gemeinsam mit Hermione ihn in die Zelle bringen würde, denn Hermione hatte den Zauber gesprochen, also nahm er mit ihr Kontakt auf über die Gedankenverbindung.

;Hermione, das ist nicht Sanguini, das ist dieser Verrückte, wir müssen ihn in eine der Zellen von Hogwarts bringen, allerdings, besteht noch immer die Gefahr das er einfach entkommen kann;

;Severus, wie sollte er entkommen können? Hogwarts ist doch das Sicherste Gebäude, der sicherste Ort den ich kenne;

;Glaub mir einfach Hermione, ich kann und ich darf es dir nicht sagen. Aber jetzt lass uns ihn in eine Zelle bringen. Wir müssen sehr aufpassen wegen der anderen Vampire;

Hermione nickte, für sie war dieses stumme Gespräch damit beendet. Auch Severus sah das Gespräch als beendet an, nur Eileen hörten Beide plötzlich in ihren Köpfen.

;Mama, Papa, ich weiß wie er es hier herein geschafft hat, ich habe viel über Vampire gelesen, sie können einen Slide machen, das ist eine Reise zwischen Raum und Zeit, zumindest laut dem Buch welches ich gelesen habe. So konnte er es hier herein schaffen, alle anderen Wege sind ausgeschlossen, der einzige Weg einen Vampir an dem Slide zu hindern ist ihn tatsächlich in Ketten zu legen, so ist nicht eine Bewegung möglich. Der Raum in dem ein Vampir eingesperrt sein darf muss sehr klein sein;

;da werden wir später noch mal drüber reden müssen, Eileen, aber für jetzt Hermione, lass uns ihn in eine Zelle sperren;

Erneut nickte Hermione, sie wollte da nicht weiter drüber reden, sie wollte diesen Kerl bloß aus ihrer Wohnung loswerden. Also brachten Severus und sie den Vampir in die Zelle, dort wurde er an Händen und Füßen mit Ketten an die Decke und den Fußboden fixiert, er konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. So konnte er es auch nicht aus der Zelle schaffen, Severus ging mit Hermione gemeinsam zum Frühstück, zur Sicherheit der Schüler wurden diese darüber aufgeklärt das sie nur zu viert in Gruppen durch das Schloss gehen sollten, die näheren Gründe erklärte Severus nicht, nur soviel das es eine Gefahr gab die aber gebannt sei, wenn man zu viert durch die Gänge gehen würde.

Es brach eine kleine Unruhe unter den Schülern aus, doch Severus ließ sich nicht beirren, er schwieg beharrlich welche Bedrohung da eventuell auf Hogwarts zukommen würde, auch Hermione schwieg, alle anderen Lehrer waren genauso unwissend wie die Schüler.

Nach dem Frühstück sah Severus zu wie die Schüler sich in Gruppen von jeweils vier Personen zusammen stellten und dann gemeinsam zum Unterricht gingen. Die Lehrer begleiteten die Schüler zu ihren Klassenzimmern, damit auch die Lehrer nicht alleine durch die Gänge gehen müssten. Es hatte schon etwas seltsames an sich die Schüler und Lehrer so zu sehen, und Hermione konnte nicht anders, sie begann leise zu lachen.

„Hermione würdest du mich aufklären was du so amüsant findest?"

„Gerne Severus, es ist einfach diese Zusammenstellung der Gruppen, es sieht zu komisch aus wenn die Lehrer mit den Schülern gemeinsam zum Unterricht gehen."

„Nun wir sollten jetzt auch zum Unterricht, allerdings müssen wir unsere Kinder auch zum Unterricht begleiten und dann haben wir ein Problem weil wir nur zu zweit sein werden, wir laufen Gefahr von den Vampiren angegriffen zu werden."

„Papa, Henry und ich begleiten euch in eure Klasse, wir apparieren dann in unsere Klasse, da wird uns nichts passieren."

„Ich vergesse immer wieder das ihr hier apparieren könnt, Severus was meinst du wie lange werden sie es noch können?" Hermione schaute ihn fragend an.

„Nun bis sie alt genug sind um normal zu apparieren, Hogwarts bewilligt diese Art nur weil sie noch so jung sind."

„Sie werden erst mit 17 ihre Prüfungen ablegen dürfen, obwohl sie schon soweit wären sie jetzt abzulegen, doch sie sollten noch Zeit haben alles zu lernen was sie möchten. Sie können alles lernen was sie möchten, nicht so wie bei mir damals, als ich den Zeitumkehrer brauchte um alle meine Unterrichtseinheiten zu besuchen."

„Du warst die erste und einzige Schülerin die das durfte, allerdings hat auch euer Besuch im Ministerium dafür gesorgt das nie wieder ein Schüler diesen Zeitumkehrer nutzen wird können. Sie wurden alle zerstört!"

„Mama, müssen wir jetzt nicht zum Unterricht?" Eileen machte sich bemerkbar, sie war von den Kindern auch wie ihre Mutter immer die vernünftigste, sie schaute zu ihren Eltern hoch.

„Ja Eileen du hast recht wir müssen nun auch zum Unterricht." Brummte Severus in seinem Bariton.

Worüber er sich gerade Gedanken und Sorgen machte brauchte er ja niemandem mitteilen, Hermione würde es noch früh genug erfahren, doch die Kinder wollte er außen vor lassen. Sie waren trotz allem noch sehr jung. So ging Severus und Hermione gemeinsam mit den beiden Kindern hinunter in die Kerker, dort beraten beide das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, Eileen und Henry apparierten zu Professor Deen, sie hatten Verwandlung als erste Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Tag.

James hatte bereits mit dem Unterricht begonnen als es knallte und die beiden Kinder in seinem Unterricht ankamen.

„Meine Güte, könnt ihr nicht wie alle anderen leise zur Tür rein kommen, ihr müsst wie eure Eltern immer einen großen Auftritt hinlegen."

Die Kinder schauten sich in die Augen und fragten sich im Stillen was wohl ihr Lehrer damit sagen wollte.

Doch zunächst verfolgten Beide den Unterricht, allerdings hatten Eileen und Henry einen riesigen Vorsprung zu ihren Klassenkameraden, nicht zuletzt wegen ihres Privatunterrichtes mit Minerva und ihrem geheimen Wissen von Verwandlungen. Gegen Ende der Stunde teilte ihnen James noch mit das am nächsten Tag eine Prüfung ihres Wissens anstehen würde. Die gesamte Klasse begann zu stöhnen, sie murrten.

„Wieso sagen sie uns so kurz vorher Bescheid, haben wir nicht verdient den Stoff zu wiederholen?"

„Was sie bis jetzt nicht wissen werden sie auch bis morgen nicht aufholen können, außerdem können sie froh sein, das sie so zumindest noch heute für die Prüfung lernen können! Der Unterricht bei mir ist für sie heute beendet. Viel Vergnügen auf dem Weg zu ihrer nächsten Stunde."

Sarkasmus tropfte nur so aus der Stimme des Professors für Verwandlungen und Hauslehrer von Gryffindor.

Bitte lasst ein Review hier, ich brauche Rückmeldungen von euch, sonst werde ich nicht weiter schreiben. Zumindest nicht für euch veröffentlichen. Vielen Dank für euer Verständnis.


	198. Der Verrückte I

Wie immer,…

Der Verrückte

Sarkasmus tropfte nur so aus der Stimme des Professors für Verwandlungen und Hauslehrer von Gryffindor.

Die Schüler beeilten sich aus dem Raum zu kommen, sie liefen gemeinsam zum nächsten Unterricht, es war Zaubertränke. Diesen Unterricht hatten sie bei Professor Snape und Professorin Snape, schon auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer murrten die Schüler darüber das es wohl der schlechteste Tag des Jahres werden würde, wenn schon Professor Deen so schlecht drauf sei und so voller Sarkasmus stecken würde wie ihn sonst nur Professor Snape besaß.

Severus hatte gerade alles fertig vorbereitet als er spürte wie die Schüler im Kerker ankamen, es war doch faszinierend wie genau er spürte welche Schüler in den Fluren der Kerker herumliefen und noch wichtiger war, das er auch hören konnte was sie sich erzählten, so war er wenig überrascht als die Klasse leise und vorsichtig in das Labor trat.

„Nun Herrschaften, wir haben hier einige Tränke für sie vorbereitet, sie werden in Gruppen von je zwei Schülern die Tränke bestimmen und ein Gegenmittel für den jeweiligen Trank herstellen. Seien sie gewiss, ein Pärchen von ihnen wird den Trank und das Gegenmittel ausprobieren, arbeiten sie also sorgfältig. Ich dulde keine Gespräche außer in den Zweierteams! Meine Frau und ich stehen für Fragen bezüglich der Tränke die auf den Tischen verteilt sind zur Verfügung. Abschauen bei ihren Tischnachbarn wird ihnen nichts nützen, da auf jedem Tisch ein anderer Trank steht. Dies ist die Vorbereitung auf ihre Abschlussprüfung, wenn sie diese Aufgabe nicht schaffen sollten, dann sollten sie dringend überlegen ob sie im Fach Zaubertränke überhaupt eine Prüfung ablegen wollen."

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse, Severus wusste worüber sich die Schüler auf dem Weg zu seinem Unterricht unterhalten hatten. Doch er forderte Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentration von jedem Einzelnen, dementsprechend sprach er nun direkt einzelne Schüler an um sie in Teams aufzuteilen.

Nachdem das erledigt war, setzte Severus sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, Hermione die die ganze Zeit über still an der Tafel gelehnt hatte schaute sich nun die Gesichter der Schüler an.

Sie laß mittlerweile wie ihr Mann in den Gesichtern der Schüler ihre Gedanken, dafür bräuchte man nun wirklich kein Legillimens sein.

Die Schüler begannen hochkonzentriert mit der Analyse der Tränke. Einzelne Schüler kamen nach vorne und fragten Severus oder Hermione nach ihren Tränken die auf ihrem Platz standen. Hermione verließ einmal kurz ihren Platz an der Tafel, sie hatte die Tränke nicht verteilt, daher musste sie selber sehen was das für ein Trank sei nach dem die Schüler sie gerade gefragt hatten. Sie stand also an dem Tisch und schaute sich die Flüssigkeit in der Phiole an, doch anhand des Aussehens war nur ein ungefährer Rahmen zu benennen, der Trank war klar wie Wasser, doch war er nicht so flüssig wie Wasser. Hermione wollte den Trank entkorken, um über den Geruch diesen Trank zu benennen. Doch Severus hatte aufmerksam verfolgt, wer seine Frau da um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Er stand jetzt hinter ihr und Hermione hatte ihn nicht kommen hören, sie war so konzentriert auf den Trank.

Bei dem Versuch die Phiole zu entkorken brummte er ihr ein „Lass den Korken drin!" so ins Ohr das sie die Phiole fallen ließ. Diese fiel zu Boden und zerbrach. Severus hatte in null Komma nichts eine kleine Abschirmung über der Phiole erzeugt. „Der Unterricht ist jetzt beendet, ich möchte sie bitten sich alle auf der Krankenstation zu melden, um sicher zu gehen das keiner von ihnen etwas von dem Trank abbekommen hat." Er musterte Hermione, diese stand wie geschockt da, sie bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter.

„Falls Misses Potter fragen sollte welcher Trank das war, so dürfen sie ihr sagen das es der unaussprechliche Trank war. Sie sollte dann wissen was zu tun ist."

Die Schüler schauten irritiert zu Severus, doch dieser war bereits mit Hermione beschäftigt, diese war ungewöhnlich blass geworden.

„Professor was ist mit ihrer Frau?"

„Sagen Sie Misses Potter bescheid, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe hier unten in unserer Wohnung." Dann nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug Hermione in die privaten Räume. Er legte sie auf der Couch ab und Kontrollierte selber was mit ihr passiert war, er war sich sicher er hatte den Schutzzauber über die Phiole gelegt, die diese vom zerbersten abhalten sollte, und er hatte auch als die Phiole auf dem Boden aufschlug den Schutzzauber rechtzeitig geschlossen. Doch mit ihr schien etwas nicht zu stimmen. Sie rührte sich nicht und das ist eigentlich ein Zeichen dafür das dieser Trank doch schon geöffnet worden war. Doch der Korken war in der Flasche als er neben ihr stand. Er überlegte wer nun den Trank geöffnet haben könnte, die beiden Schüler die sich um den Trank kümmern sollten, von denen verhielt sich keiner auffällig. Wobei wenn die beiden Schüler den Trank erkannt haben sollten, sich Drachenhauthandschuhe angezogen hätten, dann wäre es möglich das Hermione etwas von dem Trank abbekommen hätte. Zumindest war dann ihr Verhalten erklärlich.

Es klopfte und Ginny kam zur Tür herein ohne auf einen Ruf von ihm zu warten.

„Severus, den Schülern ist nichts passiert, allerdings sieht Hermione von hier aus aus, als wenn sie definitiv von dem Trank etwas abbekommen hätte. Hast du schon etwas für sie gebraut?"

„Nein nicht explizit für sie, allerdings lohnt es sich immer ein Gegenmittel parat zu haben, gerade für diesen Trank. Du weißt welcher Trank das war?"

„Ja die Schüler waren sehr aufgeregt, doch sie wussten alle noch das du gesagt hattest der unaussprechlich Trank. Das ist wirklich ein seltsamer Name für einen Trank. Warum hast du diesen Trank genommen für die Schüler und warum hat Hermione ihn nicht erkannt?"

„Warum sie ihn nicht erkannt hat kann ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht sagen, doch ich habe eine Ahnung warum sie ihn nicht erkannt hat. Allerdings dürfte sie keinen Kontakt mit dem Trank gehabt haben, es sei denn die Schüler die für diesen Trank zuständig gewesen sind hätten es auf Hermione abgesehen gehabt. Wo sind die beiden Schüler? Ich werde mittels Legillimens nachschauen ob sie das getan haben was ich vermute."

„Ich habe alle Schüler zur Beobachtung im Krankenflügel aufgenommen, mir sind zwei Schüler besonders aufgefallen, sie hatten Handschuhe bei sich, und die anderen hatten keine bei sich. Es waren nur zwei Schüler. Wir sollten jetzt aber erstmal Hermione das Gegenmittel geben, was ist eigentlich mit den Vampiren?"

„Wieso kommst du jetzt auf die Vampire?" Severus blickte sie streng an. Woher wusste Ginny etwas von den Vampiren? Er und Hermione hatten doch nichts weiter erzählt. Oder etwa Eileen und Henry? Albus war noch zu klein, er hatte nichts weiter mitbekommen, Rizzy und Winky kümmerten sich gut um ihn und er war immer in Sicherheit. Allerdings könnte Eileen sich ihrer Freundin Lilly anvertraut haben. Diese könnte sich ihrer Mutter anvertraut haben, so könnte Ginny etwas von dem Vampir erfahren haben.

„Lilly hat mir etwas darüber erzählt, sie kam in der Pause kurz um mich zu informieren, allerdings war sie mit James und Henry und Eileen gemeinsam da, da du ja gesagt hast sie dürften nur zu viert durch die Schule gehen. Erzählst du mir was passiert ist?"

„Nein, nicht jetzt, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, wieso hatten die zwei Schüler Handschuhe mit? Sie wussten was das für ein Trank ist. Sonst hätten sie die Handschuhe nicht benutzt, allerdings muss Hermione den Trank abbekommen haben, sie reagiert überhaupt nicht. Was ja die Wirkung dieses Trankes ist, ich gebe ihr das Gegenmittel, dann werde ich mir die beiden Schüler ansehen, danach werde ich dir sagen was ich weiß."

Ginny nickte, sie wartete darauf das es Hermione besser gehen würde, während Severus nach den Schülern auf der Krankenstation sah.

Als er zurück kam regte sich Hermione bereits wieder, er setzte sich in seinen Sessel.

„Nun die beiden Schüler werden ihren Abschluss nicht in Zaubertränke machen dürfen, sie haben das für einen guten Scherz gehalten, sie wussten was das für ein Trank ist und haben ihn tatsächlich entkorkt, dann ein wenig des Trankes auf der Phiole verteilt und als Hermione die Phiole angefasst hat war es schon zu spät, sie ist mit dem Trank in Berührung gekommen. Es dauert nur ein wenig länger bis der Trank über die Haut aufgenommen ist und wirkt."

Hermione begann sich aktiver zu bewegen. „Hermione bleib bitte ruhig liegen, ich weiß nicht wieviel des Trankes du durch deine Haut aufgenommen hast, du musst bitte liegen bleiben. Die beiden Schüler werden dafür noch die Verantwortung übernehmen, eine Konsequenz ist das sie sich damit ihren Abschluss versaut haben, die Prüfung im Fach Zaubertränke wird nicht für sie stattfinden. So und nun zu deiner Frage Ginny, es gibt einen Metamorphmagusvampir, dieser ist der Verrückte der früher im St. Mungos lag, er ist dir sicher nicht unbekannt. Er wurde in einen Vampir verwandelt, allerdings scheint es so zu sein das er trotz allem noch die Fähigkeit besitzt sich zu verändern. Ich muss gleich auch beginnen einen Trank zu brauen damit er endgültig von seiner Existenz erlöst wird, er versucht immer wieder Harry und Hermione sowie früher auch Ron umzubringen. Sein einziger Wunsch ist es das goldene Trio jetzt nur noch Duo umzubringen, er hat es bereits geschafft das Ron sich selber umgebracht hat, ich mein er hat einen ziemlichen Bockmist gemacht, aber sich so aus der Verantwortung zu stehlen, ist schon nicht normal."

„Severus er war mein Bruder, und das war der größte Mist den er je in seinem Leben gemacht hat, unsere Mutter ist seit dem nur noch ein Häufchen Elend. Aber genug von ihm, was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Du wirst nun auf Hermione achten, ich benötige circa 1 Stunde bis ich den Trank fertig gebraut habe, Hermione soll auch wenn es ihr besser geht noch mindestens zwei Stunden liegen bleiben. Die Schüler aus meinem Unterricht bleiben ja bis morgen auf der Krankenstation, wer kümmert sich zur Zeit um die Station?"

„Severus bitte sei nicht wütend, es ist Michaela, sie hat gesagt sie muss etwas anderes sehen als nur die Kinder. Ihre Babys werden von den Hauselfen versorgt, ihr fällt in ihrer Wohnung die Decke auf den Kopf. Allerdings sind auch Eileen und Henry auf der Krankenstation, Rizzy und Winky sind auch dort wenn etwas passieren sollte würden sie mich informieren."

Severus brummelte sich etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort in sein Labor und begann mit dem Brauen des Trankes.

Ginny saß weiterhin auf dem Sessel im Wohnzimmer und beobachtete Hermione die langsam immer wacher wurde. „Bleib bitte ruhig liegen Hermione, du hast von dem unaussprechlichen Trank etwas abbekommen, Severus hat Dir bereits das Gegenmittel gegeben, aber es dauert noch bis du wieder ganz fit bist. Wieso hast du den Trank nicht erkannt als du ihn gesehen hast? Er ist doch sofort zu erkennen, ich verstehe nicht warum du ihn nicht erkannt hast."

Hermione wollte sich erheben doch Ginny drückte sie sanft zurück zum Liegen. Sie räusperte sich „Ginny ich habe ihn nicht erkannt, weil da ein Verschleierungszauber drauf lag. Er sah nicht so aus wie er es sollte, deshalb habe ich ihn auch öffnen wollen, als Severus neben mir stand und mir ins Ohr brummte ich solle den Korken in der Phiole lassen war es schon zu spät für mich, ich hatte bereits Kontakt mit dem Trank, deshalb fiel er mir auch aus der Hand. Ich bin froh das Severus mich bewahrt hat vor dem Rest des Trankes, wenn ich mehr davon abbekommen hätte, nicht auszudenken, dann würde es mir jetzt sehr viel schlechter gehen, dann wäre ich vielleicht jetzt tot."

Severus betrat gerade in dem Moment das Wohnzimmer „Sicher wenn du mehr von dem Trank abbekommen hättest wärst du jetzt tot, ich habe allerdings verhindert das der Trank dich töten kann. Aber wieso hast du ihn nicht erkannt?"

„Ich hab es Ginny gerade schon erklärt, es lag ein Verschleierungszauber auf dem Trank, deshalb konnte ich ihn nicht erkennen."

„Severus, mir fällt da gerade noch etwas ein, Eileen und Henry erzählten vorhin das Professor James Deen sich seltsam benommen habe in seinem Unterricht, er sei sehr sarkastisch gewesen und sie hätten für morgen eine Prüfung, auf die sich die Schüler nur heute noch vorbereiten könnten, da sie aber alle im Krankenflügel liegen können sie sich nicht vorbereiten."

„Ich werde mit Deen sprechen, er wird es auf übermorgen verschieben, so haben die Schüler zumindest einen Hauch an Zeit zum lernen, oder besser gesagt zum Wiederholen, denn wenn sie es bis jetzt nicht wissen, dann wissen sie es morgen nicht und übermorgen auch nicht, aber zumindest könnten sie dann nochmal ein zwei Dinge nachlesen."

„Danke Severus, das ist großzügig von Dir." Ginny schaute ihn freundlich an „Ich werde dann zur Krankenstation zurück gehen, oder brauchst du mich noch hier?"

„Nein geh nur, und du Hermione bleibst hier liegen, ich gehe kurz zum Kerker und verabreiche unserem Freund den Trank." Severus erhob sich und verließ mit Ginny gemeinsam die Wohnung.

Er ging in die Kerker zu der Zelle des Metamorphmagusvampir „bei Merlin's Bart, wie hat er es geschafft hier zu entkommen?" Severus berührte die Wände von Hogwarts, er spürte was passiert ist. Innerlich noch immer fluchend verließ Severus die Kerker, er ging zurück in die Wohnräume, dort sah er Hermione nicht mehr auf der Couch liegend, sie saß jetzt sehr steif da und neben ihr saß der Metamorphmagusvampir. „Ich werde jetzt deine Frau töten, sieh zu wie der letzte Saft aus ihren Adern mir schmeckt!" Severus sah das Hermione am Hals bereits blutete, der Vampir müsste also schon von ihrem Blut getrunken haben. Doch er war selber kein Urvampir, nur Urvampire können andere Menschen in Vampire verwandeln, doch Hermione war nur noch der Hauch von sich selbst. Soviel Blut hatte der Vampir bereits aus ihr raus getrunken. Er wollte bereits erneut zubeißen doch Severus stoppte ihn, er schüttete den ganzen Trank über den Vampir. Dieser verbrannte neben Hermione und Severus riss sie an sich und schützte sie mit seinem Körper. Als das Feuer ausgebrannt war und die Couch mit in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte erhob sich Severus, er besah sich seine Frau, er tastete nach ihrem Puls, er war noch vorhanden, sie lebte noch und so legte er sie auf das Bett, er rief mittels Accio mehrere Tränke zu sich die er ihr alle in die Blutbahn hexte. Hermione's Atem ging sehr langsam und mühevoll, doch Severus musste sehen was mit dem Vampir war.

Wenn er das Feuer überlebt haben sollte, wäre der Krieg noch immer nicht zu Ende.

 _Bitte denkt an ein Review, es ist der Grund zum weiter veröffentlichen. Vielen Dank!_


	199. Tod oder lebendig

Wie immer,…

Tod oder lebendig

Wenn er das Feuer überlebt haben sollte, wäre der Krieg noch immer nicht zu Ende. Severus ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, der Metamorphmagusvampir lag nicht mehr da, er war restlos verschwunden, es waren nur noch die Überreste der Couch zu erkennen. Severus ließ mit einem „Ratzeputz" die Asche und verkohlten Reste der Couch verschwinden. Danach trat er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, Hermione hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Atmung, ein einfacher Anapneo würde ihr nicht helfen. Sie hatte zu viel Blut verloren, der Verrückte hatte bei seinem Blut saugen auch die Luftröhre verletzt. Hilflos stand Severus neben dem Bett seiner Frau, ein sehr geräuschvoller Atemzug ließ ihn aus seiner Starre erwachen, er sendete seinen Patronus zu Julian, und Ginny. Er bat Beide eilig zu sich in die Wohnräume, da es um Leben und Tod ginge. Wenige Sekunden später erschienen die Zwei im Kamin. Sie beeilten sich ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen, Ginny wurde ganz blass als sie sah wie schlecht es ihrer Freundin ging, Julian hatte in wenigen Augenblicken erfasst was passiert war und welche Probleme Hermione hatte, er zückte sofort seinen Zauberstab und sprach mehrere hochkomplexe Zaubersprüche, mit seinem Zauberstab malte er mehrere Runen in die Luft.

Als er fertig war hatte sich die Atmung von Hermione beruhigt, allerdings lief Julian der Schweiß von der Stirn.

Ginny hielt sich am Betthimmel fest um nicht umzufallen, als Julian sah wie schwer es für Ginny war, schickte er sie zurück auf die Krankenstation.

„Ginny, ich werde hier bleiben, sie haben doch auf der Krankenstation noch genug zu tun, ihrer Freundin wird es bald wieder besser gehen, es reicht wenn ich hier bei Severus und Hermione bleibe, bitte halten sie diese Informationen über Hermione's Gesundheitszustand für sich, ich möchte nicht das Eileen und Henry sich um sie Sorgen machen. Eileen wird es zwar vermutlich eh schon wissen, doch sie soll es bitte auch für sich behalten."

„Ja Heiler Julian, falls etwas ist ich bin auf der Krankenstation ." Ginny verließ die Wohnräume von Familie Snape und ging zurück zur Krankenstation.

Julian bat Severus „Severus, kannst du mir bitte einen Sessel hier her hexen, ich muss noch etwas hier sitzen bleiben. Ich möchte gerne die Geschichte wie es zu diesem Unglück kommen konnte hören."

Severus ließ aus dem Nichts einen Sessel für den Heiler erscheinen, er selbst setzte sich neben Hermione in das Bett.

„Julian, möchtest du etwas trinken, oder brauchst du sonst etwas? Kann ich noch etwas für Hermione tun?"

„Nein Danke Severus, ich möchte nur erfahren wie Hermione verletzt wurde und wie es zu diesem Zwischenfall kommen konnte."

„Das ist nicht so ganz einfach erklärt, aber auf die einfachste Version möchte ich mich dabei beschränken. Der Verrückte aus dem St. Mungos ist seit kurzem ein Vampir gewesen, soweit warst du schon informiert, er konnte trotz allem sich noch in unterschiedliche Personen verwandeln, er kam heute früh hier als Sanguini ins Schloss, ich habe ihn entlarven können, er wurde in eine Zelle gesperrt, dort hat er es heraus geschafft, ich wollte ihn mit einem Trank umbringen, allerdings gab es in meinem Unterricht für Zaubertränke einen unglücklichen Unfall, dieser verletzte Hermione. Ich habe Hermione versorgt mit dem Gegenmittel, allerdings musste sie sich noch ausruhen, Ginny war zunächst hier, doch sollte sie auch zurück auf die Krankenstation weil dort meine gesamte Klasse über Nacht zur Beobachtung bleiben sollte. Ich habe dann das Mittel für unseren Verrückten Vampir hergestellt, als ich es ihm geben wollte, war er nicht mehr in der Zelle, ich hatte plötzlich ein mulmiges Gefühl und bin zurück zu unserer Wohnung, dort habe ich ihn über Hermione gebeugt gefunden, er wollte ihr den letzten Tropfen Blut aussaugen. Um ihr Leben zu retten habe ich den Trank über den Vampir geschüttet, er verbrannte auf meiner Couch. Meine Frau habe ich gerade noch unter ihm wegzerren können, ich habe sie mit meinem Körper und Umhang geschützt. Dann habe ich die nötigen Tränke in ihre Blutbahn gezaubert, und euch hergebeten. Es sah noch immer sehr schlecht aus für Hermione, ihre Luftröhre war verletzt worden, das hätte ich nicht heilen können."

„Severus alles wird gut werden, Hermione atmet ruhig und von alleine, ihr Herzschlag ist kräftig, mach dir um sie keine Gedanken, sie wird schon in ein paar Tagen wieder ganz fit sein."

„Dein Wort in Merlin's Ohren, ich habe es schon so oft miterlebt das sie schwer verletzt wurde, ich würde nicht weiter leben wollen ohne meine Frau, ohne Hermione. Ich hoffe wir kommen jetzt endlich mal zur Ruhe, aber wie ich unser Glück kenne war das zwar die Spitze des Berges, aber dieser Berg war nur ein kleiner Teil des gesamten Gebirges, wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden wer hinter all diesen Übergriffen und Angriffen steckt. Ich denke zwar das der Verrückte einer der Führer war dieser Gruppe, aber ich glaube nicht das er es alleine war."

„Severus, was du da andeutest es wäre grausam, dann würdet ihr immer noch nicht zur Ruhe kommen, dann wäre das Leben von Dir und Hermione und euren Kindern sowie das Leben der Familie Potter in höchster Gefahr. Wie können wir das verhindern? Was können wir tun?"

„Nun Julian, du tust doch schon eine Menge um mir und meiner Familie zu helfen, auch Potters Familie unterstützt du, wie geht es deiner eigenen Familie? Wir müssen uns auch um deine Familie kümmern, sie beschützen, deine Frau ist noch zu schwach, eure Babys sind noch so klein. Auch wenn deine Frau bereits wieder arbeiten möchte, sie braucht noch viel Unterstützung durch die Hauselfen. Wie sieht es mit eurem Haus aus? Wann ist es fertig eingerichtet, ich werde für euch einen direkten Zugang nach Hogwarts schaffen. So kannst du problemlos in London im St. Mungos arbeiten, und deine Frau hier auf Hogwarts, ihr seht euch dann in eurem Haus ohne das einer zum anderen hin apparieren müsste. Die Kinder können so auch von den Hauselfen von Hogwarts mit versorgt werden, weil es dauert sicherlich noch etwas länger ehe ihr eure eigenen Hauselfen haben werdet."

„Woher weißt du das? Ich habe erst gestern den Bescheid bekommen das zur Zeit keine Hauselfen mehr zu bekommen sind."

„Nun ich habe mich vor ein paar Jahren selber um neue Hauselfen bemühen müssen, das war ehe ich wusste das ich ein ganzes Manor mit Elfen geerbt habe. Das war damals schon ein schwieriges Unterfangen, aber letztlich habe ich dann eine Hauselfe bekommen. Ich versuche gerade mich daran zu erinnern was mir geholfen hat an diese Elfe zu kommen. Ich denke es war weil ich als Held mittlerweile gelte. Dabei wäre mir ein ruhiges Leben lieber als ständig dieser Rummel um mich und meine Familie. Hermione kann nicht mal alleine einkaufen gehen in der Winkelgasse, die Paparazzi lauern ihr dort überall auf, letztens ist sie sogar dort angegangen worden. Sie hat mir das zwar nicht erzählt, aber ich habe es in ihren Gedanken gelesen. Ich brauche kein Legillimens um die Gedanken meiner Frau zu lesen, sie hat sehr wenig erzählt von ihrem Ausflug, sie hatte leichte Verletzungen, Blutergüsse, und Lucius war auch in der Stadt, er hat es gesehen, allerdings hat sich Hermione selbst gut verteidigt, so brauchte Lucius sich nicht einmischen, aber er hat mir natürlich davon erzählt."

Ein Geräusch ließ beide Männer zusammenzucken, sie hatten sich am Bett von Hermione unterhalten, diese kam gerade wieder zu sich.

„Severus," ihre Stimme klang kratzig und angegriffen „was ist passiert? Ich erinnere mich nur daran das ich im Unterricht etwas von dem Trank auf die Haut bekommen habe, aber wieso tut mir mein Hals so weh? Was ist passiert? Julian?"

„Nun Hermione, du hattest einen Unfall mit dem Trank, erinnerst du dich noch daran das heute früh Sanguini hier war?"

„Wie könnte ich den vergessen, das ist doch der Verrückte gewesen, das war gar nicht Sanguini." Stöhnte Hermione.

„Ein einfaches Ja hätte gereicht, du solltest nicht so viel sprechen." Julian unterbrach die Schilderung.

„Severus. Deine Frau muss sich jetzt ausruhen, sie möchte zwar alles erfahren, doch sie muss jetzt schlafen!"

Julian sah Severus vielsagend an, dieser kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, wieso wollte Julian jetzt nicht mehr das Hermione weiter erzählt bekam was ihr passiert war? Was ist in Julian gefahren?

Severus überlegte fieberhaft, doch ihm fiel einfach kein gescheiter Grund dafür ein. Trotz seinem unguten Gefühl verließ er mit Julian gemeinsam sein Schlafzimmer, zuvor beugte er sich nochmal zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

Er brummte „ruh dich aus Hermione, du hast gehört was Julian gesagt hat, du brauchst Schlaf."

Hermione wollte antworten doch Severus hielt ihr einen Zeigefinger vor den Mund. „Schlaf Hermione, ich bin im Wohnzimmer, wenn etwas ist ein Ruf genügt." Er drehte sich um und verließ nun tatsächlich den Raum. Die Türe zog er hinter sich zu um in Ruhe mit Julian sprechen zu können.

„Kannst du mir sagen was das zu bedeuten hat? Warum sollte ich ihr nichts mehr weiter erzählen von dem Angriff durch den Vampir?"

„Nun wenn du dich gerne wiederholst, dann geh zurück und erzähle es ihr, doch sie wird schlafen, die Heilung von ihr wird seine Zeit dauern und sie wird sie die meiste Zeit verschlafen, ich habe einen Zauber verwendet der leider diese Nebenwirkung hat und daher wird sie, selbst wenn du es ihr erzählen würdest, sich da morgen Nachmittag nicht mehr dran erinnern. Aber ich muss mich nun auch ausruhen, die Heilzauber waren sehr kompliziert und Kräftezehrend. Würdest du mir bitte die Couch in ein Bett verwandeln?"

Severus Maske saß, er zeigte sich weder verwirrt, noch irritiert, er verwandelte einen Sessel in ein Bett und ging dann wortlos zurück ins Schlafzimmer, dort fand er eine tief schlafende Hermione vor. Ein kleines Schmunzeln stahl sich doch auf sein Gesicht, sie lag da so schön friedlich schlafend, er ging ins Bad und machte sich selbst Bettfertig, dann trat er nochmal aus dem Schlafzimmer und ging in das Kinderzimmer, dort lag der kleine Albus, er schlief seelenruhig und träumte vermutlich einen schönen Traum. Als Severus zurück ins Wohnzimmer trat sah er das in dem Bett keiner mehr lag, er eilte zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Julian was ist los? Warum bist du schon wieder hier?"

„Weil die Wunde von deiner Frau wieder aufgegangen ist. Sie hat leise geröchelt, wenn ich das nicht gehört hätte wäre sie vermutlich bereits tot. Wie geht es deinem Sohn?"

„Ich nehme an du meinst Albus, da Henry ja leider mit Eileen gemeinsam im Krankenflügel liegen. Er schläft tief und fest, und ich denke er träumt was schönes, auf seinem Gesicht war ein kleines Lächeln zu sehen."

„Severus, du solltest einen Alarmzauber auf Hermione legen, wenn sich etwas verändert mit ihrem Gesundheitszustand dann würde dieser uns zuverlässig wecken. Ich bin heute Abend nicht mehr dazu in der Lage den Zauber selber zu wirken, die Heilzauber für Hermione waren zu Kräftezehrenden, ich habe noch nicht einmal gerade noch einen Zauber wirken können, ich habe auf Muggeltechnik zurück gegriffen. Ich habe die Wunde genäht, und da Hermione ja bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist kennt ihr Körper solche Vorgehensweisen."

„Ok, dann geh du dich hinlegen und ausruhen, ich wirke den Zauber und lege mich neben Hermione ins Bett. Gute Nacht Julian."

Julian verließ das Schlafzimmer und legte sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Bett, er schlief wenig später ein.

Severus wirkte den Zauber und legte sich neben Hermione ins Bett, auch er schlief wenig später ein.

Die Nacht verlief ruhig und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, die Naht schien zu halten und als Severus am nächsten Tag erwachte und sich im Bad frisch machte lag Hermione noch immer tief schlafend im Bett. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer wo bereits Julian saß und in dem Tagesproheten las. Er blickte auf als Severus ins Wohnzimmer trat.

„Wie geht es Hermione? Schläft sie noch?"

„Ja sie schläft noch, können wir noch etwas tun um ihr zu helfen gesund zu werden?"

Julian schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann stand er wie von einer Spinne gebissen auf.

„Was ist los Julian?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, nur das dringende Bedürfnis nach Michaela zu sehen, ich habe das Gefühl das da etwas mit ihr oder den Kindern ist, mit Hermione ist alles in Ordnung, wenn der Alarm losgehen sollte, dann rufe mich, aber ich muss jetzt erst sehen das es meiner Verlobten und den Kindern gut geht."

Severus nickte und Julian stürmte aus dem Raum.


	200. Ist mit Michaela alles ok

Wie immer,…

Ist mit Michaela alles ok

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, nur das dringende Bedürfnis nach Michaela zu sehen, ich habe das Gefühl das da etwas mit ihr oder den Kindern ist, mit Hermione ist alles in Ordnung, wenn der Alarm losgehen sollte, dann rufe mich, aber ich muss jetzt erst sehen, daß es meiner Verlobten und den Kindern gut geht."

Severus nickte und Julian stürmte aus dem Raum. Severus ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen, und versank in seinen Gedanken. Ein Alarm riss ihn aus den Gedanken, er erhob sich und sah nach Hermione.

Sie war aber nur erwacht und es ging ihr soweit gut. „Bleib bitte liegen Hermione, ich besorge dir etwas gegen die Halsschmerzen, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Chr, chr,.." Hermione hatte Mühe ein Wort heraus zu bringen, sie hatte durch die Verletzung das Problem das die Stimmbänder mit angegriffen waren, deshalb konnte sie nicht sprechen. Severus drang in ihre Gedanken ein ;Hermione, du sollst nicht versuchen zu sprechen, deine Stimmbänder sind mit verletzt worden, denke wie du dich fühlst, dann kann ich es lesen. Heute Nacht konntest du noch etwas sprechen, doch leider ist die Wunde wieder aufgegangen, Julian musste das auf Muggel Art flicken, er hat es genäht.;

;ich kann mich gar nicht an heute Nacht erinnern, aber ich habe Schmerzen, mein Hals tut so weh, was ist eigentlich passiert? Wer hat mich so verletzt? Und warum bin ich so schwach?;

;Hermione mein Engel, ich werde es dir zeigen wie einen Film, aber bitte bleibe ruhig, dir geht es gut, egal was du in den Gedanken siehst, es geht dir gut, Julian hat dich gerettet.;

;ok Severus, zeige es mir bitte.;

Severus begann mit seinen Erinnerungen an den Tag, er zeigte ihr den ganzen Tag wie er in seinen Erinnerungen abgelaufen ist. Als er da ankam wo er sie vor dem Vampir rettete, wo sie schon aussah wie tot, an dieser Stelle hörte er ein deutliches Einatmen, Hermione war von dem Angriff geschockt. Sie bat ihn in ihren Gedanken; Severus bitte nicht weiter, mir ist nicht so gut, ich kann mir das nicht weiter ansehen.; Severus verließ ihre Gedanken vorsichtig, er nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr über den Rücken, er spürte wie sie sich zu erst versteifte, aber dann nach mehreren Atemzügen sich zusehends lockerte. ;geht es dir jetzt besser?;

;ja danke;

In diesem Moment erschien ein Patronus in der Wohnung, Severus erkannte sofort das dieser Patronus von Julian war, er hörte zu was der Patronus sagte. „Severus ich benötige mehrere Tränke für Michaela, sie hat sich gestern übernommen mit der Arbeit im Krankenflügel, sie ist total erschöpft, als ich vorhin hier in meine Wohnung gekommen bin lag sie bewusstlos auf dem Boden, zum Glück lagen alle Babys im Bett. Sie muss einen Aufpäppelungstrank, einen Blutbildungstrank, einen Schmerztrank und noch zwei der Heiltränke bekommen, denke daran das sie ohne Mitternachtskraut sein müssen."

Hermione, die noch immer in Severus Armen lag, begann sich zu bewegen, sie wollte aufstehen und Severus helfen die benötigten Tränke zu brauen, doch Severus ließ dies nicht zu.

„Hermione bleib bitte liegen, du bist noch nicht so weit, dein Körper würde die Strapazen nicht aushalten, ich muss dringend die Tränke zubereiten, aber ich kann mich nicht um dich kümmern wenn du umkippst, und das würdest du wenn du versuchen würdest aufzustehen. Also bitte bleib hier liegen, ich beeile mich und bin gleich wieder bei dir."

Ein leises „Ok" kam von Hermione, sie ließ sich von Severus zurück in die Kissen legen und schloss die Augen, nach nur wenigen Atemzügen schlief sie ein.

Severus verließ unterdessen das Schlafzimmer, er trat in sein Wohnzimmer und verwandelte dort als erstes das Bett in den Sessel zurück, dann betrat er sein Labor und begann für Michaela die benötigten Tränke zu brauen.

Rückblick auf den Moment wo Julian die Wohnung von Familie Snape verließ.

Er eilte in seine Wohnräume, er hatte es im Gefühl, irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung, gerade als er noch bei Severus auf dem Bett im Wohnzimmer gesessen hatte, da war ihm dieses Gefühl gekommen, jetzt stand er also vor der Tür in seine Wohnräume, und das Gefühl wurde immer stärker. Er öffnete die Tür, aber sie ging nur ein Stück weit auf, gerade soweit, das er dank seiner schlanken Figur sich in die Wohnung zwingen konnte. Hinter der Tür auf dem Fußboden lag seine Verlobte, sie war bleich, aber sie atmete, Julian hob sie vorsichtig hoch, er brachte sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie dort ins Bett. Er versorgte sie und nach mehreren Minuten erwachte sie wieder.

„Michaela, was hast du gemacht? Was ist passiert? Den Kindern geht es gut, und du scheinst unverletzt zu sein doch du warst bewusstlos als ich dich vorhin gefunden habe."

„Ich kann mich nicht richtig erinnern, das letzte was ich sicher weiß ist das ich auf der Krankenstation gearbeitet habe, da Hermione verletzt worden war und Severus nach Dir und Ginny gerufen hatte. Ginny wollte zunächst nicht gehen aber ich habe gesagt sie solle ruhig gehen und nachsehen was passiert ist, da Severus nicht gerade zu den Leuten gehört die für jeden Mist nach Dir oder Ginny rufen würden. Da ist Ginny dann gegangen, es ist auf der Krankenstation die gesamte Klasse von Severus und Hermione, es gab wohl einen Unfall mit einem Trank. Damit die Schüler nicht ohne Aufsicht sind, bin ich dann dort geblieben, was wohl auch nötig war, denn zwei der Schüler haben sich miteinander gestritten, als ich eingreifen wollte haben sie mich mit irgendwas besprüht, danach kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern was passiert ist, nur das ich mich sehr schlapp fühle und mir sobald ich versuche aufzustehen schwarz vor Augen wird. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern wie ich in unsere Wohnung gekommen bin, noch weiß ich was ich in dieser Zeit gemacht habe. Ich erinnere mich noch daran das ich hier im Bett gerade aufgewacht bin, aber alles zwischen dem Streit der beiden Schüler und jetzt ist dunkel."

„Ich habe meinen Patronus zu Severus gesendet, ich brauche mehrere Tränke für dich, ich hoffe er kann gleich hier herkommen, um uns die Tränke zu bringen. Weil Hermione braucht ihn auch noch dringend, sie wurde schwer verletzt von einem Vampir."

In diesem Moment klopfte es und Julian ließ Severus eintreten.

„Was ist mit deiner Verlobten passiert? Warum brauchst du diese Tränke?"

Julian berichtete kurz was Michaela ihm erzählt hatte und schloss dann mit den Worten „weißt du was die beiden Schüler da benutzt haben womit sie Michaela eingesprüht haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht sicher, dafür müsste ich die Kleidung von Michaela anfassen und an ihr riechen, weil nur so kann ich meinen Verdacht bestätigen. Dann müsste ich bitte wissen welche beiden Schüler das waren."

„Dann lass uns zu Michaela gehen, dort kannst du alles erfahren was du wissen möchtest. Sie erinnert sich allerdings nicht daran was sie zwischen Krankenflügel und dem Erwachen hier im Bett gemacht hat."

„Das dürfte nicht so schlimm sein, ich werde gleich im Anschluss die Porträts befragen, vielleicht können die uns etwas an Informationen zukommen lassen."

Severus betrat mit Julian gemeinsam das Schlafzimmer, Michaela lag schon wieder schlafend im Bett.

Er setzte sich neben Michaela ans Bett und berührte die Kleidung und roch daran, er hatte es geahnt, auf ihrer Kleidung war einer der Tränke, die in seiner letzten Stunde von den Schülern identifiziert werden sollten, er ließ seine Hand auf Michaela's Oberarm liegen. „Julian das ist einer der Tränke den ich in meiner letzten Stunde habe analysieren lassen, ich muss jetzt noch wissen welche Schüler diesen Trank auf Michaela verteilt haben, sie sollte die nächsten Tage besser im Bett bleiben, die Nachwirkungen von dem Trank sind nicht ohne. Die Babys darf sie auch nicht stillen, der Trank würde die Babys schädigen."

„Ok Severus, aber wie willst du jetzt erfahren wer den Trank über Michaela geschüttet hat?"

„Das wird mir Ginny beantworten können, oder zur Not müssen Eileen und Henry das machen."

„Severus, damit bringst du deine Kinder in eine sehr schwierige Situation, sie wollen ihre Klassenkameraden sicher nicht verraten, aber auch dich nicht belügen."

„Ich weiß das es für die zwei schwierig sein wird, aber ich habe die Zwei auch nur als letzte Option, wenn ich nicht für Michaela ein Gegenmittel hätte, könnte es sein das sie stirbt."

Ein leises Keuchen entwich der Kehle von Julian, er hatte nicht gewusst das es so schlimm sein würde.

„Ich werde jetzt sehen das Ginny mir mitteilt wer von den Schülern dafür verantwortlich ist, damit ich diese Schüler zur Verantwortung ziehen kann."

Julian nickte und ließ Severus gehen, er war zu tiefst geschockt von der letzten Aussage von Severus.

In wenigen Minuten erreichte Severus den Krankenflügel, er betrat die Station, was er dort sah war auch für ihn mehr als unerwartet.

Die Schüler der Klasse hatten sich in zwei Lager aufgeteilt, auf der einen Seite waren Eileen und Henry, sowie die Zwillinge Lilly und James auf der anderen Seite waren alle anderen Schüler, seine und die Kinder von Potters hielten alle vier ihre Zauberstäbe in Angriffsposition, was Severus zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sah war das Ginny auf dem Boden hinter den Zwillingen lag. Die Schüler waren so aufeinander fixiert das sie ihn noch nicht wahrgenommen hatten.

Er verstärkte seine Stimme und fragte dann „was ist hier los? Accio Zauberstäbe und alle anderen Waffen!" Was er mit diesem Accio lostrat, ahnte er genauso wenig wie das ihm tatsächlich 28 Zauberstäbe entgegen flogen. Die ersten zehn Stäbe fing er auf, die anderen blockte er ab und ließ sie vor seine Füße fallen. „Wo ist Madame Potter?" fragte er und blickte zu seinen Kindern. Lilly und Eileen hatten sich auf den Boden gehockt und fühlten nach dem Puls von Ginny.

„Schulleiter, Madame Potter liegt hier hinter uns Vieren auf dem Boden, sie ist bewusstlos, einer oder zwei der Schüler gegenüber von uns haben sie mit einem Trank beschmissen, leider weiß ich nicht wer genau das war, aber alle Schüler gegenüber von uns haben sich feige gegen unsere Heilerin verbündet. Meine Schwester und ich haben angefangen sie zu beschützen, sie liegt schon seit mehreren Minuten bewusstlos hier auf dem Boden. Die Kinder von ihr sind hier kurze Zeit später aufgetaucht, sie haben sich sofort auf unsere Seite gestellt und uns unterstützt ihre Mutter zu beschützen. Professor Snape, Sir sie müssen bitte die Schüler einsperren, und sie müssen durchsucht werden." Nach dieser Kommunikation sackte Henry in sich zusammen. Severus beschwor sich eine Wand hervor, er schloss die Schüler in einem Raum ein, dann eilte er zu Henry und Eileen sowie zu Ginny und ihren Kindern. Er untersuchte Ginny, es war wie er es vermutet hatte, der selbe Trank den auch Michaela abbekommen hatte, er levitierte Ginny in eins der Betten, dann hob er Henry hoch und legte ihn ebenfalls in eins der Betten.

„Da wir nun unter uns sind, was ist passiert? Wer hat hier meine Heiler verwundet, und wer hat Henry so verletzt?"

„Papa, es waren zwei von den Schülern die du gerade eingesperrt hast, sie haben allem Anschein nach einen der Tränke aus deinem Unterricht mitgehen lassen, diesen haben sie vorhin schon auf Michaela gesprüht, als Ginny hier wieder ankam, haben sie das mit ihr auch so gemacht, Henry hatte versucht sie zu beschützen, dabei hat er wohl auch etwas von dem Trank abbekommen. Wir müssen sehen das wir Ihnen etwas von dem Gegenmittel verabreichen können. Ich verstehe nur nicht warum sich die Schüler so seltsam verhalten, sie haben sonst noch niemanden verletzt, das ist gar nicht üblich für die zwei."

Severus nickte und griff in seine Robe, er hatte vorhin zu Michaela seinen ganzen Vorrat an Gegenmittel für diesen Trank mitgenommen, bereits als er den Stoff seiner Robe mit seinen Fingern berührte wusste er das er in eine leere Tasche greifen würde, er hatte das letzte Gegenmittel für Michaela verwendet. Trotzdem griff er in die Tasche, doch sie war wie er erwartet hatte leer.

„Eileen, ich muss erst neues Gegenmittel für diesen Trank herstellen, ich habe vorhin bei Michaela den Trank aufgebraucht."

„Papa es wird alles gut werden, du wirst das Gegenmittel rechtzeitig fertig haben, es ist alles unter Kontrolle, also geh und stelle das Gegenmittel her."

Severus nickte ergeben, seine Tochter konnte in die Zukunft sehen, und das alles gut gehen würde, beruhigte ihn etwas, also eilte er hinunter in sein Labor und begann dort das Gegenmittel herzustellen. Die Schüler die er auf der Krankenstation eingesperrt hatte, sie könnten sich nicht mehr verletzen zumindest nicht schlimm. So dachte Severus, doch das würde sich noch als ein Fehler entpuppen. Als das Gegenmittel endlich fertig war eilte er damit zur Krankenstation und verabreichte es zunächst an Ginny, sie kam sehr schnell zu sich und wollte sich erheben, doch Severus ließ dies nicht zu. „Ginny du bleibst hier liegen, die Nachwirkungen von dem Trank sind nicht zu unterschätzen. Weißt du welche Schüler dich angegriffen haben?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, sie blickte in das Bett neben sich und sah dort Henry liegen. „Was ist mit Henry passiert?"

„Nun er hat auch etwas von dem Trank abbekommen, ich gebe ihm nun das Gegenmittel."


	201. Was ist in die Schüler gefahren

Wie immer,….

Was ist in die Schüler gefahren

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, sie blickte in das Bett neben sich und sah dort Henry liegen. „Was ist mit Henry passiert?"

„Nun er hat auch etwas von dem Trank abbekommen, ich gebe ihm nun das Gegenmittel."

Severus beugte sich über seinen Sohn und gab ihm das Gegenmittel, er tat sich schwer mit dem Schlucken, doch Severus massierte seinen Kehlkopf und der Schluckreflex löste sich aus und Henry schluckte den Trank. „Eileen, sag mir bitte wer genau die beiden Angreifer gewesen sind, ich muss es wissen, sie haben Michaela, Ginny und deinen Bruder verletzt, ich muss sie dafür bestrafen."

„Papa, sie können alle Beide nichts dafür, sie sind nicht sie selbst. Es waren Marie und Ben, aber sie sind nicht Herr ihrer eigenen Sinne."

„Das habe ich schon verstanden, aber die Beiden waren es auch die eure Mutter gestern früh verletzt haben. Ich muss sehen das ich rausfinde wer die Zwei beherrscht, damit ich sie davon erlösen kann, sie verletzen sonst noch mehr Schüler und Lehrer."

Eileen nickte und ließ ihren Vater auf die Wand zutreten, er durchquerte die Wand als sei diese gar nicht vorhanden. Eileen schaute ihrem Vater hinterher, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern das er durch diese Wand treten würde, er müsste es tun und auch wenn sie wusste was auf Ihren Vater hinter der Wand warten würde, so wusste sie nicht was er machen würde, wie er reagieren würde. Eine stumme Träne rann ihr die Wange hinunter und James nahm sie in den Arm. „Was ist los Eileen? Warum weinst du? Ist es weil deine Ma und dein Bruder verletzt sind?"

Eileen schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte zu ihrem Vater, doch ließ James sie nicht los und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

Severus trat gerade durch die Wand, als ein Schüler vor ihm zu Boden ging, die Schüler waren alle in eine handfeste Schlägerei verwickelt, Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und fesselte alle Schüler und Schülerinnen. Dann trat er vor Marie und Ben und ohne ein Wort zu sagen sanken die Zwei auf ihre Knie. Severus spürte die fremde Macht in den beiden Kindern, er brauchte keinen Legillimens anwenden um zu ahnen was passiert war, es war wie er es befürchtet hatte, es gab noch immer Anhänger des dunklen Lords, diese nutzten sogar ihre eigenen Kinder um Unruhe und Verletzungen herbeizuführen. Aber das diese Kinder plötzlich vor ihm knieten, das fühlte sich nicht nur falsch an es war falsch. Er war nicht der dunkle Lord, er würde niemals so sein, er brachte die beiden Kinder in den Zellentrakt, dort sperrte er sie in jeweils eine Zelle ein und verließ dann die Kerker um sich um die Verletzten Schüler zu kümmern. Viele Stunden später kam Severus zurück in seine Wohnung, er betrat sein Schlafzimmer, dort lag Hermione noch immer vollkommen geschwächt im Bett.

Wie sollte er ihr erzählen was sich vor wenigen Stunden ereignet hatte, was sollte er mit den beiden Schülern machen? Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte sich Severus so Hilflos und Ohnmächtig gefühlt.

Er überzeugte sich davon das es Hermione so gut es möglich war gut ging und verließ dann seine Wohnräume, er eilte in das Büro des Schulleiters, dort setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und fluchte haltlos vor sich hin.

„Was wird denn das wenn es fertig ist?" fragte Albus ihn aus seinem Porträt.

„Das wird ein zweiter Krieg oder besser nein ein dritter, wenn ich den von Dir und Grindelwald mit einbeziehe. Es haben zwei Eltern geschafft ihre Kinder unter den Imperius zu stellen, diese zwei Kinder haben Hermione, Michaela und Ginny verletzt, sowie Henry. Ich habe nicht einen Heiler mehr für die Krankenstation, die gesamte Tränkeklasse des 5 Jahrgangs ist bis auf Eileen verletzt. Die Zwei Schuldigen habe ich in Einzelzellen gesteckt, aber ich weiß einfach nicht wie es weiter gehen soll."

Severus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel, er spürte die Migräne auf sich zukommen, er hatte es geahnt, mit dem Vampir hatte er nur die Spitze des Berges beseitigt, die Wurzeln waren viel tiefer.

„Chrm, chrm,…" Albus forderte räuspernd seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was?" fuhr Severus seinen ehemaligen Chef und Freund an.

„Nun ich sollte dir noch etwas mitteilen, von Minerva." Albus legte eine kleine Pause ein um die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Severus zu erlangen.

„Und das wäre?" Severus war nicht gewillt sich von seinem verblichenem Schulleiter aus seinen Gedanken holen zu lassen. Zu dringend war das Problem mit den Schülern.

„Severus, du musst schon zuhören!" wiederwillig hob Severus seinen Kopf, er starrte Albus finster an.

„Jetzt spuck es schon aus, alter Mann! Ich muss mich um die Angelegenheiten von Hogwarts kümmern, da habe ich nicht ewig Zeit für Kleinkram."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Unwillen, doch er musste es ihm mitteilen, Minerva war in den frühen Morgenstunden verstorben, doch keins der Porträts hatte es geschafft ihn anzusprechen. Also müsste es Albus machen.

„Severus bitte, hab mal einen Moment Zeit und Ruhe, ich muss dir etwas wichtiges mitteilen, Minerva sie ist"

„Was ist jetzt mit Minerva?" Severus platzte fast der Kragen, konnte der alte Mann nicht endlich zum Schluss kommen?

„Severus! Sie ist tot." Albus hatte das gesagt, wie als wenn er sich darüber freuen würde.

„Albus das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Scherze!" doch innerlich wusste Severus bereits das es die Wahrheit war, er hatte es gespürt, denn deshalb fühlte er sich den ganzen Tag schon so schlecht.

„Das war kein Scherz Severus, Minerva liegt in ihrem Bett sie ist tot. Geh zu ihr und überzeuge dich davon selbst."

Severus erhob sich und eilte in die Wohnräume seiner ehemaligen Kollegin, als er dort ankam stand die Tür schon offen und Luna saß am Bett von Minerva.

„Komm ruhig rein Severus, ich habe schon auf dich gewartet." Luna erhob sich und machte ihm Platz an dem Bett von Minerva.

„Luna, sie sind meine Rettung, ich brauche sie auf der Krankenstation, dort sind mehrere verletzte Schüler, alle Heiler sind anderweitig beschäftigt oder selber schwer verletzt."

„Bin schon auf dem Weg. Minerva hat einen Brief für dich er liegt in der obersten Schublade." Schon war Luna aus Minerva's Räumen verschwunden.

Severus saß auf dem Bett bei Minerva, stumme Tränen liefen sein Gesicht hinab. Er saß eine ganze Weile da und trauerte um seine Freundin, dann erhob er sich öffnete die Schublade und entnahm dort den Brief für ihn. Er sah das dort auch einer für Hermione lag auch diesen nahm er mit, schließlich ist Hermione seine Frau und da konnte er wohl ihren Brief zu ihr bringen. Als Severus die Wohnung von Minerva verließ erklang ein Wehklagen von Fawkes und Severus wusste der Körper von Minerva war verschwunden. Er betrat die Wohnräume von sich und seiner Familie, das Hermione auf dem Sessel sitzen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, naja sie saß auch nicht wirklich, sie lag mehr als das sie saß, er beeilte sich zu ihr hin, denn er befürchtete das sie gleich aus dem Sessel rutschen würde, er nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Bett.

„Warum bist du aufgestanden? Du solltest doch liegen bleiben, es tut dir nicht gut jetzt schon aufzustehen, gönne deinem Körper die Erholung, ich habe hier einen Brief für dich von Minerva, sie ist heute früh von uns gegangen." Er sagte es so sachlich wie irgend möglich doch Hermione zerriss es fast das Herz, sie begann sofort zu weinen, die Tränen liefen haltlos über ihr Gesicht. Severus nahm sie in den Arm, er wusste nicht wie er sie sonst trösten sollte, sie wusste das es Minerva nicht gut ging, das es für Minerva eine Erlösung war und doch verstand er auch das Hermione so um ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin trauerte. Still saß er bei ihr und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. „Hermione sie hat für dich einen Brief hinterlassen, ich habe ihn mit hierher gebracht. Möchtest du ihn haben?"

„Ja" kam es krächzend aus Hermione's Kehle.

Also übergab Severus ihr den Brief, sie öffnete ihn und war unfähig zu lesen was in dem Brief stand, sie konnte es einfach nicht entziffern.

„Ließt du ihn mir vor bitte" krächzte sie leise. Severus nickte und nahm ihr den Brief aus der Hand.

„Meine liebe Hermione,

jetzt wo du meinen Brief in deinen Händen hältst, bin ich bereits Tod, ich wollte dir noch so vieles mitteilen, doch mir läuft die Zeit davon, ich habe meine Erinnerungen die ich dir mitteilen wollte in eine Phiole gepackt. Diese Phiole befindet sich auf meinem Schreibtisch, dort steht auch das Denkarium in dem du sie dir ansehen kannst. Es tut mir leid das ich nicht mehr sehen werde wie Eileen erwachsen wird, sie ist ein so begabtes Mädchen wie du es damals warst. Für Severus habe ich auch einen Brief hinterlassen, sorge dafür das er ihn liest. Und nun weine nicht um mich sorge lieber dafür das es in Hogwarts immer einen neuen Tag gibt und wir uns im Herzen sehen.

Deine Minerva"

Als Severus geendet hatte ließ er den Brief sinken, auch ihm fiel es schwer, doch er musste sich zusammenreißen. Die Schule brauchte ihn ebenso wie Hermione ihn brauchte.

„Severus was steht in deinem Brief?"

„Ich habe ihn noch nicht gelesen. Das möchte ich später machen, zunächst muss ich mich um die Verletzten kümmern auf der Krankenstation."

„Severus was ist passiert?" Hermione schaute ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an.

„Unsere Tränkeklasse, die beiden Schüler die dich verletzt haben, sie haben noch mehr verletzt als nur dich, sie haben Michaela und Ginny und sogar Henry verletzt, als sie ohne Waffen waren haben sie ihre anderen Klassenkameraden verletzt. Diese muss ich nun versorgen gehen, da kein Heiler zur Zeit zur Verfügung steht, Luna ist bereits vor Ort und hat die Versorgung übernommen. Aber sie wird meine Hilfe brauchen." Hermione wollte sich erheben und ihn begleiten, doch Severus sah sie streng an „was denkst du was du hier tun willst?"

„Ich werde dich begleiten, ich möchte dir helfen." Severus drückte sie auf das Bett runter.

„Du wirst hier gar nichts machen, du wirst hier liegen bleiben, du bist noch nicht stark genug um mich zu begleiten. Ich kann mich nicht auch noch darum kümmern, das du vielleicht zusammen klappst."

Severus hexte ihr einen Zauber auf den Körper der sie daran hinderte aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen. Dann erhob er sich und verließ die Wohnung. Er eilte in den Krankenflügel, dort besah er sich alle Verletzungen, Luna hatte bereits großartiges geleistet. Es waren fast alle Schüler versorgt. Er brauchte sich nur noch um die schwereren Verletzungen kümmern die Luna's Fähigkeiten überstiegen.

Er heilte die letzten Verwundeten, als er die Stimme von Eileen hörte.

„Papa, Ginny und Henry geht es nicht so gut, sie brauchen noch mehr von dem Gegenmittel. Hast du noch welches?"

„Ja, Eileen, ich komme gleich zu Dir und deinem Bruder und Ginny. Ich habe hier alles erledigt, Luna kommt jetzt ohne mich zurecht." Er nickte Luna zu, und sah auf die Verletzung die er gerade geheilt hatte. Es war nichts mehr zu erkennen, er erhob sich und ging nun zu seinen Kindern.

„Ich seh es schon Eileen, hier ist das Gegenmittel, gib Beiden davon 10 Tropfen. Wenn Henry und Ginny noch etwas von dem Gegenmittel benötigen, dann vermutlich auch Michaela und deine Mama." Severus nahm ihr das restliche Gegenmittel ab, er beeilte sich zu Michaela zu kommen er gab auch ihr diese 10 Tropfen und beeilte sich nun in die Kerker zu gelangen. Er hatte gesehen wie schlecht es Michaela ging, wie würde es erst seiner Frau gehen wo sie als erste so verletzt worden war. Als er in dem Schlafzimmer ankam lag Hermione noch bleicher als zuletzt in dem Bett.

Severus wollte ihr das Gegenmittel in den Mund Tropfen, doch es war leer. Mit einem Fluchen stand er auf beeilte sich in das Labor und schaute in den Kessel den er zuvor für das Brauen des Trankes benutzt hatte, er war nicht leer, es war noch ein Rest von dem Gegenmittel in dem Kessel. Schnell zog er eine Pipette mit dem Trank auf und brachte ihn so zu seiner Frau. Er konnte zusehen wie es ihr besser ging, er legte sich neben sie und schlief weinend ein. Als er das nächste Mal erwachte sah er in die braunen Augen seiner Frau, sie blickte ihn aus sehr wachen und erholten Augen an.

„Severus warum weinst du?"

„Ich hätte dich fast verloren, wegen eines Trankes, die Schüler haben dich verletzt, ich konnte dich nicht beschützen, und es hätte dich fast das Leben gekostet."

„Severus, ich lebe du hast mir das Gegenmittel gegeben, wegen des Tranks des Lebens, werde ich nicht so schnell sterben, du hast mich mit deinem Leben beschützt. Das ist mehr als jeder andere für mich getan hätte."

 _Bitte denkt an ein Review, das ist es was uns Autoren neue Energien schenkt._


	202. Geht jetzt alles normale Wege?

Wie immer,….

Geht jetzt alles normale Wege

„Severus, ich lebe du hast mir das Gegenmittel gegeben, wegen des Tranks des Lebens, werde ich nicht so schnell sterben, du hast mich mit deinem Leben beschützt. Das ist mehr als jeder andere für mich getan hätte."

„Hermione du bist meine Frau, du bist die Mutter unserer Kinder, wenn ich dich nicht mit meinem Leben beschützen würde, was glaubst du was ich dann wäre?"

„Severus, so war das nicht gemeint, ich liebe dich und ich weiß das du alles dafür tust das es mir gut geht. In meinem Leben gab es nicht viele Menschen die mein Leben mit ihrem eigenen beschützen würden. Selbst Harry würde es sich überlegen ob er mein Leben retten würde, er hat mittlerweile auch eine Familie, aber ob er für mich sein Leben riskieren würde? Ich denke nicht! Severus ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Hermione mein Engel, ich liebe dich doch auch, ich könnte nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Du bist mein Leben, ohne dich bin ich nichts."

„Ich möchte gerne mit dir kuscheln, zu mehr bin ich noch nicht fähig, wie geht es den Schülern auf der Krankenstation?"

„Die sind versorgt, Luna kümmert sich um alles, wenn sie Hilfe braucht wird sie sich melden. Ich möchte auch gerne mit dir kuscheln, also lass uns jetzt gemeinsam im Bett liegen."

Severus legte sich zu Hermione ins Bett und zog sie in eine enge Umarmung, er schmiegte sich mit seinem Körper so dicht es ging an ihren an. Ein leises Stöhnen von Hermione ließ ihn inne halten.

„Tut dir irgendwas weh?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Wenn ich ja sage rückst du von mir ab, wenn ich nein sage rückst du von mir ab, weil du wüsstest es ist eine Lüge, also was soll ich dir antworten? Ja es hat gerade wehgetan, aber bitte bleib bei mir so angeschmiegt, ich genieße es deine Haut zu spüren."

Severus wollte schon von ihr abrücken, doch er brummte dann nur als Antwort „wenn du dich entspannst, bleibe ich hier liegen, eng an dich gekuschelt. Aber dafür musst du dich entspannen!"

Hermione atmete tief ein, sie begann sich zu entspannen. Doch dann machte sie eine Bewegung, sie stöhnte jetzt richtig auf. „Was tut dir weh Hermione? Wo hast du Schmerzen?"

„Mein Hals Severus, ich glaube es ist der Muskel der durch den Vampir verletzt wurde. Bitte bleib bei mir liegen, ich fühle mich so hilflos ohne dich."

„Ich bleibe hier liegen, aber nur wenn du ruhig liegen bleibst, und auch nur dann wenn es nicht schlimmer weh tut."

„Ok Severus." Hermione zwang sich nicht mehr zu stöhnen, doch Severus spürte das sie sich anspannte.

„Ich sagte du sollst ruhig und entspannt liegen bleiben, empfindest du die Schmerzen als sehr stark?"

Ein leises krächzendes „Ja" konnte er aus Hermione's Kehle hören.

„Ich werde kurz das Schlafzimmer verlassen, ich bin gleich wieder bei dir mit einem Schmerztrank. Also rühre dich nicht vom Fleck." Severus erhob sich vom Bett, er ging in sein Labor und suchte in seinem Regal nach einem Schmerztrank für Hermione, er fand nur einen der schon fast leer war, den nahm er und brachte ihn zu seiner Frau.

„Hermione das ist der letzte Trank für dich, ich muss später neue Tränke für dich herstellen."

Er hielt ihr die Phiole an den Mund und ließ die Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund fließen. „Trink ihn Hermione, dann geht es dir gleich besser."

„Danke" mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, ihr Hals schmerzte einfach zu sehr und der Trank wirkte nicht sofort sondern brauchte etwas Zeit. Severus legte sich zurück in das Bett, er zog Hermione in seine Arme und streichelte sie. Nach einiger Zeit entspannte sich Hermione und sie schlief tatsächlich wieder ein. So lagen sie zusammen noch länger im Bett, Severus starrte die Decke an und überlegte wie es weiter gehen würde, wie er die beiden Familien der Kinder dazu bringen könnte von ihrem falschen Weg abzukommen. Nach mehreren Stunden, die er so reglos im Bett neben Hermione gelegen hatte, stand er auf und betrat erneut die Kerker er ging zu den Zellen und versuchte mit den beiden Schülern zu sprechen, es waren beides Schüler aus Slytherin. Doch beide waren bewusstlos, die Eltern hatten anscheinend dafür gesorgt das ihre Kinder sterben würden, wenn sie auffliegen würden. Severus betrat die erste Zelle und fühlte nach dem Puls des Kindes, er schlug langsam aber er war noch vorhanden. Er fluchte leise, eilte dann in sein Labor, um kam mit einem Aufpäppelungstrank zurück, diesen gab er Beiden zu trinken, kurze Zeit später wurden beide Kinder wach.

„Können sie mir sagen was sie sich bei dem ganzen Spuk gedacht haben?" brummte Severus in seinem Bariton.

„Professor, was sollen wir uns bei was gedacht haben?"

„Sie wissen es nicht?" Severus schaute grimmig drein „sie haben meine Frau verletzt, sie haben Heilerin Michaela verletzt, Madame Potter, sie haben meinen Sohn Henry verletzt, und sie haben ihre gesamten Klassenkameraden verprügelt! Das haben sie getan!" er war immer leiser geworden.

„Sir wir haben gar nichts gemacht, zumindest erinnern wir uns nicht daran. Oder kannst du dich erinnern Marie?"

„Nein Ben ich kann mich nicht erinnern so etwas gemacht zu haben, wobei ich mich schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht erinnern kann was ich gemacht habe, im Prinzip seit ich meine Eltern am letzten Hogsmeade Wochenende gesehen habe."

„So, so, sie haben also ihre Eltern in Hogsmeade gesehen? Was wollten ihre Eltern dort?"

„Sir, ich weiß es nicht, ich habe sie gesehen und ab da ist alles schwarz, ich erinnere mich an gar nichts was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist, bis sie hier in diesem Raum gekommen sind und sie mir den Trank gegeben haben."

„Hm, ich werde darüber nachdenken was mit ihnen Beiden passieren wird, wenn ich mich entschieden habe werde ich es Ihnen mitteilen." Severus verließ den Bereich des Kerkers, er ging zur Krankenstation, dort schaute er nach den Verletzten. Dann besuchte er Julian und Michaela, er erkundigte sich nach dem Befinden von Michaela. Nachdem er sich überzeugt hat das es allen bereits besser geht, betrat er wieder seine Wohnräume. Er wollte sich auf seine Couch setzen, doch diese war ja verbrannt, also verwandelte er den Sessel in eine Couch und setzte sich dort hin. Er saß schon eine längere Zeit dort als er ein Knarzen der Dielen hörte. Er blickte auf und sah in die braunen Augen seiner Frau, sie sah wunderschön aus, wenn sie nur nicht so blass gewesen wäre. Er stand auf und trat auf sie zu „du solltest doch im Bett liegen bleiben, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Etwas besser, Severus, allerdings ist mir auch leicht schwindelig." Hermione wankte und Severus nahm sie in den Arm er hob sie hoch und trug sie zurück ins Bett. „Du sollst doch liegen bleiben mein Engel."

„Du warst nicht mehr im Bett, da wollte ich sehen wo du bist, ich vermisse deine Haut auf meiner."

„Nun wenn du brav ins Bett gehst, dann werde ich mich neben dich legen und da liegen bleiben."

Hermione nickte ergeben, legte sich vernünftig ins Bett, sie schloss die Augen. Wenn ihr doch nur nicht immer so schwindelig wäre, sie ließ einen Seufzer erklingen als Severus sich neben sie legte.

„Entspanne dich, ich gehe kurz duschen und komme dann zu dir." Hermione nuschelte unverständlich ein paar Wörter, er war sich nicht ganz sicher ob er das was sie gesagt hatte verstehen wollte oder ob es besser war das er es nicht ganz verstehen konnte. Denn er dachte sie hätte gesagt er solle sich Zeit lassen, aber es hätte auch sein können das sie gesagt hatte er solle sich beeilen. Er gab es auf darüber nachzudenken und ging Duschen, er brauchte genau so viel Zeit wie er immer brauchte wenn er duschen ging, er genoss es nicht wirklich unter der Dusche zu stehen, zu viel erinnerte ihn dabei an Dinge die er längstens in Vergessenheit hatte geraten lassen wollen, doch die tägliche Routine die nun einmal auch seinen täglichen Besuch der Dusche einschloss erinnerte ihn einfach zu sehr an diese Zeit. Seit langer Zeit dachte er mal erneut über diese Dinge nach, er war inzwischen fertig Geduscht und lag so wie immer nackt neben seiner Frau im Bett. Er war in seinen Gedanken so weit weg das er nicht mitbekommen hatte das sein Sohn Albus sich zu ihnen ins Bett gelegt hatte. Er wurde unruhig, seine Gedanken führten ihn zu einer Zeit wo er selber noch ein kleiner Junge war, vielleicht gerade so alt wie sein jüngstes Kind, er erlebte in seinen Gedanken die schreckliche Zeit erneut.

Severus 4 Jahre alt, er hatte sich gefreut, er hatte in seinem Zimmer ein Licht gezaubert, seine Mama schaute ihn stolz an, doch dann kam sein Vater, er war wie immer sturzbesoffen, er rief nach seiner Frau und Eileen schaute ihren Sohn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an, Severus begriff nicht was das ausgelöst hatte, seine Mutter bedeutete ihm die Lichtkugel verschwinden zu lassen, doch Severus schaffte es nicht, er hatte noch keine Kontrolle über seine Kräfte, seine Mutter verließ das Kinderzimmer, sie Schritt nach unten als ob nichts gewesen wäre, doch als sie unten angekommen war, schlug ihr Mann sie. Er schlug sie so feste das sie gegen den Schrank im Flur flog. „Du bist nicht schnell genug gewesen, wenn ich rufe kommst du sofort her zu mir! Hast du das verstanden?" er schüttelte seine Frau, Severus der die Geräusche nicht zuordnen konnte stand oben an der Treppe, sein Vater schaute zu ihm hoch und er sah die Lichtkugel die Severus kurz zuvor erzeugt hatte. Wenig später stand er so wie er war unter der eiskalten Dusche, sein Vater hielt ihn unter der Dusche fest, er ließ das Eiswasser ohne Unterbrechung immer über das Gesicht des Jungen laufen. Severus versuchte sich zu wehren, doch egal wie sehr er sich wehrte, sein Vater war stärker als er und hielt ihn mühelos unter der Dusche fest, Severus hustete, er versuchte zu treten, zu kratzen und zu beißen, doch er erreichte seinen Vater nicht, irgendwann hatte Severus soviel Wasser geschluckt, das er das Bewusstsein verlor. Erst als sich das Kind in seinen Händen nicht mehr bewegte ließ Tobias das Kind los, er stellte die Dusche ab und ließ das Kind einfach dort liegen. Lange lag Severus dort bewegungslos, seine Atmung ging flach und hektisch. Erst als Eileen nach ihm suchte und ihn in der Dusche fand, sie dachte schon ihr einziger Sohn sei tot, da regte er sich und Eileen zog ihren Sohn in ihre Arme. Damals konnte Severus nicht mehr duschen, er hielt es nicht mehr aus Wasser übers Gesicht zu bekommen, er hat es sich in seinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts mit Hilfe von Poppy wieder angewöhnen können, da es keine Badewannen in den Schülerbadezimmern gab. Doch gerade jetzt musste er an diese Zeit zurück denken, es lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Albus hatte die Türe zum Wohnzimmer offen gelassen, und im Wohnzimmer war das Fenster offen, ehe Severus realisierte was er da tat, sprang er aus dem Bett und hockte sich in eine Ecke. Er saß so zusammengesunken in der Ecke als sein Sohn zu ihm tapste und ihn mit seinen kleinen Händen berührte. Severus schreckte aus seiner Erinnerung auf, er realisierte das es nur eine Erinnerung war, doch diese hatte ihn gelähmt, und so schrecklich hilflos hatte er sich seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr gefühlt.

„Papa ist mit dir alles ok?" Albus schaute ihn an und hielt die ganze Zeit den Kontakt zu ihm.

„Hm" Severus überlegte was er seinem Sohn sagen sollte, doch er spürte das er ihm nichts sagen wollte von dem was ihm passiert war, also dachte er sich schnell eine kleine Lüge aus, er war schließlich Doppelspion, da wird er es doch wohl schaffen seinen Sohn von dem zu überzeugen was er für richtig hielt. „Mir geht es soweit gut, ich hatte nur eine schlechte Erinnerung, und mir ist kalt, du hast vergessen die Tür zu schließen. Geh mach die Tür von außen zu und lege dich dann in dein Bett. Eileen und Henry sind auf der Krankenstation, sie kommen erst morgen zurück, gestern war zwar der Unfall, doch Ginny, Eileen und Henry wurden von zwei Klassenkameraden deiner Geschwister verletzt. Ebenso wie viele der anderen, deshalb bleiben alle auf der Krankenstation ."

„Ok Papa, ich geh in mein Bett." Albus trollte sich tatsächlich und schloss die Tür hinter sich, Severus atmete hörbar durch, er erhob sich und wollte sich neben Hermione legen, doch diese schaute ihren Mann mit großen Augen an.

„Severus, was ist dir passiert? Du bist noch blasser als eh schon immer, deine Atmung ist hektisch wie noch nie zuvor, was hat Albus mit dir gemacht?"

„Hermione, Albus ist daran unschuldig, wenn hier irgendwer schuldig sein könnte, dann mein Vater mit dem was er im Suff mit mir als, ich denke vierjährigen Kind angestellt hat. Ich hatte dir ja bereits erzählt das ich von meinem Vater öfters geschlagen worden war, eigentlich immer dann wenn er sich an meiner Mutter schon ausgetobt hatte und er noch nicht alle Aggressionen los geworden ist, weil meine Ma zu früh das Bewusstsein verlor. Aber als ich damals als vierjähriger eine Lichtkugel erschaffen hatte, meine Mutter war so stolz auf mich, und dann kam mein Vater heim, er war wie eigentlich immer besoffen, er rief nach meiner Mutter, sie wollte wohl das ich die Lichtkugel aus mache, doch leider hatte ich keine Kontrolle über die Kugel, mein Vater muss diese Kugel gesehen haben, denn er schlug zuerst meine Mutter bewusstlos, und kam dann ganz schnell zu mir ins Zimmer, ich hatte mich in meinem Zimmer im Schrank versteckt, aber er riss mich an den Haaren da raus, er zerrte mich unter die Dusche, er hielt meinen Kopf mühelos mit dem Gesicht in den Wasserstrahl, ich habe damals viel Wasser geschluckt, etwas davon auch in meine Lunge bekommen, ich hatte danach eine lange Zeit Mühe überhaupt vernünftig mich zu erholen, ich konnte kaum Atmen, meine Ma saß jede Minute die sie nicht für meinen Vater etwas machen musste an meinem Bett. Es hat lange gedauert, doch ich habe es tatsächlich überlebt, viele der Tage die ich damals krank war, sind einfach weg, aber an einen kann ich mich noch erinnern, es war der Tag als meine Ma mir einen Trank einflößte, sie redete vor sich hin, ich habe es gehört, obwohl ich so tat das ich nichts hörte, denn solange ich meine Augen geschlossen hielt, hatte mein Vater aufgehört meine Ma zu verletzen. Aber dieser Trank zwang mich dazu die Augen zu öffnen, und ich sah meine Ma wie sie weinte, weil sie dachte ich würde nicht mehr leben. Doch als sie mich ansah und meine geöffneten Augen sah, da war es um sie geschehen."

„Was ist da passiert?" Hermione wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort von Severus.

Ich werde erst dann ein neues Kapitel updaten wenn ich ein Review bekommen habe.


End file.
